Hunter Hunter
by thecosmicrondo
Summary: "Fearsome monsters.. Exotic creatures... Vast riches... Hidden treasures... Evil enclaves... The word "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Hunters!" We all know those words...everyone except James Hartford. Trapped in a world he has no knowledge of, he fights to survive as he learns what it takes to be a Hunter! OC/SI
1. Chapter 1: So close, yet so far

"One more week. One more week. Come on!" I slapped my face a few times as I stared at myself in my rear-view mirror. It has been six months of working twelve-hour overnight shifts.

Six months of waking up in the afternoon rushing to eat food and finish my homework.

Six months of struggling to pay the rent that my roommate had left me with when he decided to skip out right before my last semester.

Six months of life slapping me in the face on account of no one answering my god damn roommate ads.

_ Six god damn_ months of scrambling to find time to finish projects and meet my graduation requirements.

**_Six fucking months of hellish stress..._**

Only one more week until my semester ended and I left this shitty job. Only _one more_ **_fucking_** week.

I can do this.

For the past six months I have worked at a pizza factory doing twelve hour shifts every night. Well, it was a factory in everything but name. Our job was to make the pizza that you eat in those tiny little boxes that you take out of your freezer. It was nonstop work, and my job was to make sure the dough cutting machine kept on cutting.

The trouble came via the petty the management overseeing the factory. Now that I was on the out, things became far less straightforward. And way more difficult. Hauling heavy delivery crates from the trucks, mixing the dough in the huge vats, boxing the pizzas, flash freezing the pizzas, throwing away the pizzas_,_ cleaning the pizza mess off the floors, _clean the toilets with napkins_. Whatever the fuck they could find me to do I did, and they assigned it as fast as their little heads could scream. I really fucked up when I trained my replacement in only a few days, after which the _excellent _management did everything in their power to make my life **_miserable_**.

I agree with the management that, during my interview, I stated I would, quote, "Stay on board for maybe a year or two." Fair is fair... But the shit I've been going through this past week? They could go fuck themselves with a ten-foot pole.

Breaking away from my rumination, I rubbed my face one last time and summoned the courage to enter the warehouse. I left my car and made my way up the stairs to the warehouse. I greeted the regulars. Bobby, Louie, Hector... they managed to stay on working this grueling schedule for _years_.

The turnover was high, meaning that the pay was ridiculously good. Especially when you could work seven days a week and get paid overtime. It wasn't unheard of for some of the workers to to keep going twenty-four hours straight. Hell, one guy, I knew worked forty-eight straight hours because management 'couldn't find coverage'. Management was _that _desperate and _that _scummy.

The fact I didn't play ball with their abusive tactics was another reason they had it out for me.

I did that by avoiding my bosses' phone calls, like the brave hero I was.

Then again, I'm scrubbing toilets with napkins. Who the fuck am I to talk?

"Evenin' Pedro. How's it going?" I said to one of the workers who had been employed for eight years. He was the one who worked forty-eight hours straight. I had _no idea_ how he did it.

"Amigo!" He slapped me on the shoulder as I grabbed my apron, gloves, and hair net. I smoothed down my short, black hair. I put on my head wear, plopping a green baseball hat with a gold Hyrule symbol on the front on top of the hairnet. I used it to keep the hair net from slipping off my head. It also helped to soak the sweat that collected on my head.

This job was miserable, but I hadn't become so jaded that I wanted people to literally _taste_ my misery.

Pedro nodded, that dancing smile of his on his lips, "Everything is going well, I finally saved enough to pay for Tiana to go to college. She'll graduate from a good school like you, hijo." Pedro said with a smile.

He put on his equipment and stored his personal belongings away inside one of the tiny lockers the company gave us.

He was as squat man. Big shoulders, big arms, but a big belly too. Guy was happy no matter what he did, even through the misery. I shook my head.

"Isn't she twelve? That's a little too early to be thinking about college, isn't it?" Though I'm one to talk. I just was about to finish my bachelor's at twenty-eight, when most people would be finishing or be finished with their post-grad.

"Si, si, si! But you forget! You never should think too far ahead! You know this by now! Cuantas veces te he dicho! I have three daughters to get through college, Dios ayúdame!" He began as he rambled on about his daughters, before lecturing me on the importance of being your best and working in life.

While he did this often, I didn't mind it too much; mostly because it felt nostalgic. I stared at the man who worked so hard for his family. Finally it clicked. Now I understood why he had it in him to work so hard.

He reminded me of my father.

He had never complained or caused issues with anyone. Was always as warm and friendly as they come. He always had a spark of will, determination, and hope in his eyes. Of dreams. Just like Pedro.

I looked at my name badge. James Hartford. I was born and raised in Detroit. I'm _still _in Detroit.I was as white as a napkin and had never left this state or even the city.

Yet Pedro Marquez, a man who couldn't be further from me in both personality and background, was the only person I could think of that looked out for me. Which was weird since I only knew him for six months.

People just took a liking to me and I never knew why. I just had that effect on people for some reason, but most of the time it did more harm than good. Happily, this time it hadn't.

"Hijo, hijo. Listen," he put a hand on my shoulder to pull my attention away from my musings, "You know I worry about you. You came here six months ago and looked so confused. Like a scared little rabbit. You had no confidence! So I helped you and told you to try and get the dough cutter position, and you pushed yourself and got it in a month!"

"Yeah Pedro…" I closed my eyes and sighed, resigning myself for another lecture from a guy who took it upon himself to be my pizza factory mentor.

"'Ey! None of this! You have to have confidence in yourself! Look at you! You're tall, healthy, young! Most of all you're smart! Very, very smart! But shy and lazy when you don't want something! Muy, muy perezoso!" I sighed.

"But", his voice suddenly softened, "you've had a tough life. So now it's your turn to take some life. You shouldn't be working here. You should be in an office, a nice office, not busting your balls making pizzas for these fucking people! Just...just believe in yourself some more, ok? You have so much potential! I wish I had a boy like you, but these balls only shoot out girls!", I chuckled at his crude joke.

"I won't be there to keep your head straight or push you, you know?" He smiled as he reached up and patted me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Fine, fine. At least I won't have to hear you lecture me anymore! And your spanglish! You couldn't be more stereotypical unless you had a sombrero and pancho! " I said as I walked over to the mirror to view myself.

He waved his arms at me in good humor, a smile on his face as he walked away out of the locker room."Faaah, typical gringo! You get a little full of yourselves and you think you know everything! You'll miss my lectures, hijo! Ah! Don't forget to punch in, you forgot last time. Also, Rosalita cooked some extra food for me to give to you, so listen," he stopped walking and turned around, his voice became low and paternal, like how I imagine he spoke to his own daughters, "I know you've been taking some of the boxes of pizza. Stop, ok? You know yourself how petty these people are, don't stoop to their level."

I flinched at his words. I had stolen several frozen pizza boxes throughout the week. It wasn't from spite and pettiness... Well, not completely from spite and pettiness... I was saving up money to move out of Detroit and head to California. If taking frozen pizza helped save me some money I'd take it, but if Pedro found out it wouldn't take long for management to catch on...

I could only nod shamefully at Pedro's word. He was right. And as the only person who gave a damn about me in, well, a long time, his words held a lot of weight.

My Mexican friend's frown turned into a small smile as he accepted my weak apology. He waved off as he headed off to the factory floor. I glared at myself in the mirror, tired black eyes looking back. I was tall at six feet and an inch. My body was all skin, bones, and muscle; and not in a good way.

I used to be pretty strong and athletic in high school, but the years of studying, working and eating nothing but ramen, tuna and water had eaten away my frame. I barely weighed a hundred and forty pounds fully clothed.

I sighed and headed onto the floor. When I opened the door, it sounded like a bomb went off. It was the first thing I heard, but it wasn't the last thing I heard.

The last thing I heard was a loud sound like a meaty smack and then screaming.

The last thing I remember was falling.

* * *

A giant, beautiful field with a perfect hill. On top of that hill was a woman sitting against a titanic tree. Framed against a perfect blue sky...

This was the scene that was laid upon me when my eyes opened.

It was warm, perfectly warm for what looked like a spring day. A big, bright sun blazed down from the sky; it filled the field with picturesque sunlight. A pleasant breeze came from the east, blowing the scent of flowers and other pleasant aromas my ignorant city nose had never experienced before.

I was in awe. It was exactly how I imagined heaven to look like. A peaceful paradise that was free of danger or worry. It certainly _felt _like I was in heaven: my mind and body only knew euphoria, serenity, and peace. I don't know how long I stared at this... _pure_ image, but I was snapped out of my reverie by something softly pawing my leg. I looked down to see a pure white rabbit staring up at me.

It sat on its hind legs as it patted my right leg, like a pet demanding attention. I decided to pet it, only for it to hop off towards the tree where the woman was. I kept gawking. The rabbit stopped, turned around, and stared intently at me; somehow I knew it wanted me to follow.

My feet barely made a sound as they trod against the soft grass.

Before I knew it, I was sitting down on the grass in front of a beautiful Asian woman.

No, that was wrong...it felt like I was suddenly there. As if I traveled instantaneously with no build-up or anything.

We were both sitting on a blanket with a brilliantly white tea set in-between us. I was confused. I had no recollection of the time between my first few steps towards the rabbit and my arrival to this woman.

...No, I had a memory of following the rabbit...but nothing in between. Wait, was there a rabbit? Yes, there was a rabbit. God, it was like I was in a dream.

"Yes. My home does this to those unprepared." The voice was high and bubbly, like a schoolgirl's.

I cocked my head as I was suddenly staring at the woman. She was drinking tea from a porcelain cup.

I don't remember her picking it up. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

I remember putting a hand in front of my face, no I did that, or am I doing that now? It felt like I was high.

Like the first time I tried weed: I ate two entire brownies and time itself stopped working properly. Sequential events played out of order.

Moments skipped entirely. Like removing scenes from a movie. You know things are bad when you remember being on the floor in pool of your own puke... then your standing clean as whistle and no one remembers you vomiting. THEN you vomit.

Unfortunately, this experience felt even worse.

"Hohoho! That _is_ quite funny!" She said with a tilt of her head. Her long hair swaying like fine silk.

"Uh, what's so funny?" I said (or was saying, or going to say? Fuck.) before sipping my tea. My eyes lit up from the sheer taste of this tea. The tea was amazing!

"Thank you!" she said with genuine happiness and a clap of her hands "Tea is a hobby of mine. Discovering and trying out new recipes is a treat for me. This was a-" Wait.

"Hmm?"

Ar-are you reading my mind?

"Whoops! I forget mortals don't like that. I'm so scatterbrained some times," She stuck her tongue out and winked. She wasn't even hiding she was lying.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, "Who and what are you?/Where am I/What happened to me?" Somehow, _someway_, my three questions came out simultaneously...

Yet, for some reason, my mind was calm and content. I wanted to be enraged... and yet couldn't even muster the beginning of annoyance. My voice was off as well: it was dull and placid, not outraged and explosive as it ought to be.

Strangest of all, it felt like there was a reverb or an echo that trailed my voice.

I kept my eyes closed. I heard her laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh, or at least I didn't take it as one. It was hollow and an amused. It also sounded...wrong. Like when someone taps a mic on stage and it makes that terrible noise... it went higher and higher...

Her voice was no longer friendly, it felt downright sinister. It should've sent chills down my spine. Instead, I continued to feel calm and heavenly: like some brain dead fool.

Logically that frightened me, emotionally I was as immutable as a marble statue.

"My home _is_ paradise. It has that effect on people." I didn't need to see, I could hear the smirk.

I breathed in and out, "Who and what are you? (What and who are you) Where am I and what happened to me (What happened to me and where am I)?" I repeated again, struggling to be more forceful and utterly failing. Disturbingly, this time my questions and words were out of order. As time was going back and forth instead of sequentially.

She didn't seem to have any problem understanding me. She easily dismissed me, "Hmph. Why should I tell you anything, _boy?_ I bring you to my home, give you tea and you treat me like a devil! As if _I_ would do something terrible to _you_. The _arrogance_! You don't even warrant the effort for me to _consider _the thought!"

I breathed in and out, "You're just angry I'm doing my best not to think. Ruining your fun."

"I will admit... _I am peeved_. I enjoy teasing, but you are a spoil-sport and a horrible tea guest."

I breathed in and out, "Then stop reading my mind, stop forcing me to be calm, and stop messing with my mind. I assure you, I will be better company if you do."

A tiny hiss escaped her, "Fine! I promise not to read your mind or alter your perception. But, I will keep my geas activated. My paradise must always be pleasant. Also, it is for your own protection."

I opened my eyes and saw a scrutinizing look on her face as she sipped some of her tea. I kept my breathing steady "How do I know you are not lying?". She rolled her eyes in response.

"You do not, but you should no longer be...completely disoriented. But to further assure you…" She lifted her hand casually as I felt a tingling sensation on my right hand. I looked down to see a green symbol that looked like a stylized tree suddenly imprinted on the back of my hand.

"With this, your mind will be unreadable. It will also serve to identify yourself as belonging to me. Well, to those who matter anyway." A satisfied smirk spread across her face.

Thank you meditation exercises (but fuck you anxiety disorders). I finally stopped breathing like a yoga guru and felt relief. Which, paradoxically, was both impossible and very real in unending calmness. I poured myself another cup of tea, this time(heh) no weird smash cuts or time skips. I appeased her I said halfheartedly, "I'm sorry for my behavior." Her eyebrows shot up like rockets.

She quirked one of her eyebrows, "Hmph. You keep surprising me."

"Why is that?"

"You were quite rude and difficult, yet justified in doing so. Most would not apologize for what they see as being in the right." Internally I rolled my eyes and sighed. I've met people like her. She was a narcissist and, with the power she had, she had every reason to be. At least she was somewhat aware she was in the wrong.

I shrugged and half-lied, "I think that you're right. To be fair, I would be having a panic attack right about now. I mean, this situation would guarantee it." She smirked. Instantly I knew, in no uncertain terms, I made a mistake.

Her face lit up with what I could only describe as predatory glee. Suddenly my chest tightened, my breath quickened, and my body trembled. I could feel the contents of my stomach fighting to escape. Terror gripped my mind. Tears began to well up as I fought to control the sudden panic and fright.

Lying bitch! Always pleasant **_my ass!_**

I clutched my stomach as I fell forward. I was performing an embarrassing version of the fetal position. My ass hung the air, while my head and knees acted as the legs of a tripod.

All I could do was grit my teeth and do my best to **fight it.** Worse she kept turning on and off her 'geas', leaving me defenseless against her onslaught. My mind went from calm and ignorant, to sheer unbridled hysteria... and **rage.**

I couldn't even build a tolerance to it, that was how powerful her damned 'geas' was. And she kept doing it.

Over and over.

I didn't consider myself brave, or hell, even courageous. As I remembered it; the former involved being too ignorant to be scared of danger and the later involved being stupid enough to face it. I did my best to keep my head down and pick my battles.

Battles I could win...

But I couldn't win this battle... it was like fighting a tiger as an _ant._

I was pragmatic. I prided myself on managing to live in a fucked-up world where everything was out to get you. Only allowed the bare minimum and somehow surviving with it. Always expecting the other shoe to drop. Where you could only trust yourself. I begged. I scrapped. I pleaded all throughout life. I threw all my pride away to survive since the age of sixteen...

_**But I had some fucking pride let.**_

With all the strength I could muster, I put my right hand on the ground, then my left. I pushed my upper body up... my teeth protesting in pain from how hard I bit down. Tears and snot flowed freely both my eyes and my nose respectively. I was a mess. I didn't care.

_Everything blood red. Pedro's horrified face stared at me as the ground traveled up to meet me. Why is my body over there? Why am I so far away from my body? Everything faded to black._

**_"I'm dead! Why am I here and who are you!?"_** I roared while whipping my head up to see her. I spat those words out with all the rage and fury I could muster.

Her smile-.

It was-.

There was no way to describe it. I didn't know if it was the effects of her home or just my imagination, but I swear to whatever god was up there her lips stretched inhumanly far.

Her jaw unhinged. Further, than any human's mouth had any right to. But worst off was her teeth. They looked as sharp as daggers. And undulated. It was as though a shark's mouth was transplanted onto her face. That then decided to pull a Pennywise.

Then it was all gone. The face of a-.

She had-.

_A dragon._

All I knew was that she looked human again. One thing I was certain wasn't an illusion was _her eyes._ I understood what I was staring at, for whatever reason, was the absolute truth. Her eyes were glowing completely green. Not a speck of white was showing.

Bright, brilliant green. The kind of green on a healthy flower. The light rose up in an arc from the sides of her eyes and before breaking apart, like petals blowing away in the wind.

I took that all in within a split second. And I wished to god I hadn't. I believed I was prepared for the truth, but I was not prepared for what was next. The moment she spoke it felt like I was being hit by arctic winds.

**"Yes. You are dead. I am called the Healer, among other names. But, you will call me Lady Zhulong."**

Every single word slammed down on me with the force of what felt like a freight train. This wasn't a metaphor, some force slammed down on my entire body, threatening to slam me right into the dirt. It took all my will and physical strength not to collapse flat on the ground.

She stood up and, I swear to god, she was suddenly as tall as a skyscraper. I blinked several times, hoping I was just hallucinating. Unfortunately...I was not. Her head was stories up, yet I could still see her eyes as clear as day: glowing with that powerful, insidious green light as she gazed down upon me like the insect that I might as well be.

**"The only god you swear to is me. And you will be my brother's servant."**

With her last words, my world faded to black.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey all. How's it going?

If you have read this far, I just want to give you my thanks for taking the time to read this first chapter. A few things before we continue on to chapter 2:

As you no doubt have noticed, this is an OC/IC story, but it will be different then the average insert fic. The status quo will change, repercussions will happen, and most importantly this will not be a power fantasy/self-absorbed story where the protagonist fixes everything and gets everything they wanted.

Think of this story as more of a Isekai or 'Trapped in another world story'. All I ask is you keep me in check so I don't destroy poor James Hartford's mind and soul.

So dear reader, I thank you again! I hope you enjoy this story set in the Hunter X Hunter world. Please leave a review.

See you on to chapter 2.

If you can survive it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tree of Knowledge

"Now, now young one. All will be ok."

I woke up to someone gently rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see the strange woman from before who-

I did my best impersonation of a Dark Souls character in my mad scramble to roll away from the woman, "You! You! You!" I struggled to remember what happened before everything went to black, "Zhulong! You're th- the thing that brought me back-" The words died in my throat.

"Yes, I am the one who brought you back to life," she said with a pleasant tone, hands on her chest as though she were being flattered, "To be honest..." She tapped a finger on her chin, "It's...closer to your soul wearing a new James Hartford body. Much cleaner and quicker, you understand?"

I gritted my teeth at her vagueness and felt a massive headache coming on. The… 'geas' or whatever it was was still in effect, but I felt less Stepford-wives than before. I rubbed my face to try and somehow lessen the pain. It didn't help. I don't think anything can help with world-shattering revelations.

Gods, servants, death, afterlife. All that could eat a _dick..._

"Alright, alright. I... died, and you're some sort of, what I assume is a god of some kind. I'm not in the original...me, just in a copy," I stopped rubbing my face and opened my eyes, "And you're going...going…holy shit."

My mouth dropped as I looked around me. I was inside the massive tree from before. If anything, the outside did not do this thing justice. It was truly _titanic_. I mean, I couldn't even see the ceiling. It was pitch black and endless.

A large fireplace nearby tried and failed to illuminate the damn thing. The area we were in was equally enormous. Staring up I could see staircases and doors dotting the interior of the giant tree. Animals were bounding around, looking down...Her home probably held dozens, if not hundreds of rooms, which spoke to how awe-inspiringly huge this thing was. It was like being inside The Great Deku Tree, but scaled up to the size of a skyscraper. A small missile could fly into this thing and I bet we'd only feel a slight jolt.

"Like my home?" she said, again, in an annoyingly pleasant tone. I was starting to get the impression that she didn't get much company.

"Yeah..yeah, it's giant- Back to the goddess in the tree. What do you need me for?! I'm just a bum from Detroit trying to get his degree! Not that I don't appreciate being...well, I don't know, cloned? Revived?! Regardless of what I am, you don't do that without some big reason!" I finished with a triumphant pointing of my index finger.

"Hoho, don't flatter yourself. I already explained that you are to be my brother's servant. As for why you were selected, well, anyone could have been selected with my power. I just picked certain _criteria_." She snapped her fingers and a clipboard suddenly appeared in front of her, "James Hartford. Age: 28?"

She looked past her clipboard to me with an incredulous look, which stayed on me for a moment. A long moment...she then started squinting at me. I groaned. What is this, a job interview?

"Haha, very funny. I look young, I get it!" Much to my frustration, I've been told countless times I don't look a day over 18. It's been a struggle to get into bars, let alone get some respect. It's hard to be taken seriously as an adult when you look like some kid.

"Remarkable! You look so young! Many a person would kill to have your youthfulness. Continuing! Personality: Quiet, reserved, and independent. Notable ability to attract people, yet consistently pushes people away due to trust issues. Athletic abilities: Average to above average at best, though wasted due to neglect. Intelligence: Highly intelligent, but lacks the confidence to fully utilize it to its maximum potential. High capability in problem-solving, with a knack for unorthodox solutions. Major self-esteem issues, though capable of-"

"Alright, enough. What am I, a trading card? Are you going to read back my whole life story?"

A smirk came across her face, "Oh, but it is such a tragic tale! Of loss, perseverance and overcoming the odds! A true und-"

"Shut up! Just get to the point!" I roared out. She could kill me and torture me all she wants, but I wasn't about to let anyone mock my life.

"Oh, very well," the clipboard disappeared from her hand, "The reason you were chosen to serve my brother are three."

She held out a hand and counted, "First, you are intelligent...enough. Second, your, well, oh so tragic background gives you the will and tenacity to survive. Even now, under my control, in _my _domain of power, you are trying to decide a way to overcome it. I can see it in your eyes. Truly the story of your _pitiful life_," she said the last part as casually someone commenting on the weather. Somehow that made it more insulting than if she had insulted me intentionally.

I thought up a hundred insults for the witch. Thank god I managed to get her to stop reading my mind.

"Third and last: you are dead." I waited a moment for her to continue, but as that moment stretched past a minute I realized she wasn't going to continue.

"Wait, seriously? Intelligence, will to survive, and death? You could find countless people with that type of checklist, both good and bad!" My brain couldn't comprehend how...stupid the criteria was.

Zhulong rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, as though I were a child, "You aren't the first person selected for this and I doubt you will be the last. Trust me when I say I am doing this for a reason. You have potential, that is all that matters."

"This is insane! You're supposed to be a god!? You pick your agents by random! Why don't you get a special forces soldier or Conor McGregor or-or anyone qualified!"

All I could do was shake my head in sheer disbelief at what I was hearing.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, literally, as her eyes flickered a brighter green, "Careful, _boy_. Or I will remove my geas again and you _will _be shaking in a puddle once more," At that I backed down. I guess she didn't like to be questioned. She _would_ follow through with her threat if pushed too far. The geas was the only thing keeping me level-headed enough not to blabber like a fool. Or even talk back as I was. It was easy to see she was the type that liked to be in charge and have the upper hand.

Alright, time to use that to my advantage.

I bowed and spoke, "I'm sorry. I should not have spoken to you like that, Lady Zhulong." I was humoring her, but I did my damn best to seem sincere. Well, it wasn't completely an act.

If I pissed her off too much, well, I didn't want to know what more she could do to me. I had a second chance at life (as much as my head was spinning at that idea) and I wasn't going to lose it.

Lady Zhulong gave me a scrutinizing look, the type a teacher gives to a troublesome student who promises to stop misbehaving.

"I do not believe you are sincere, but I will still accept your apology."

I nodded and spoke with business in my voice, "So, I was chosen with those three criteria in mind, correct? If that's the case, what is it that you would want me to accomplish?"

The smuggest smile I ever glimpsed slowly spread across her face.

"Finally understanding your position? You _are_ slower than most to accept your station, but it is always good to see someone realize their place in the grand scheme of things..."

Yeah, yeah. Sure. You can think what you want, lady. I had a few things running through my mind, one was how to escape my shitty predicament. Or, at least bring about a better outcome. I rather not be a slave to some strange god lady or her brother. I had to endure it until an opportunity presented itself.

Let the game begin.

I smiled, "Then please, if you may answer my question. I believe someone of your importance has better things to do than to talk to someone as lowly as me?" I cast the line…

She smiled, sitting up a little more straight from where she was resting. The so-called goddess than decided to levitate about three feet into the air, a luxurious chair suddenly materializing below her. She did the same to me without any forewarning on her part, forcing an embarrassing yelp from me. She giggled.

"You are quite the little manipulator. Somewhat effective, if crude. Make note that such transparent methods will not work in the 'field'. So to speak," I groaned. Time to change tactics.

"Alright, you got me. Look, can you at least see it from my perspective? My whole life has been upended! I'm sitting in a gigantic tree like a Keebler elf! I'm talking to a goddess who keeps messing with me! I just really, really want to be safe..." I said with an exhausted honesty.

She stared at me for a long moment. Mad eyes were replaced by sympathetic ones. She looked at her hands and, for the first moment in my crazy time here, she resembled a regular person. One with all the fears, pressures, and uncertainties anyone would or could have. She looked vulnerable.

But before I could comment on it, it was gone. As well as the mercurial woman I was dealing with since I've arrived. She, no, Lady Zhulong the Healer stared at me with all the authority and intensity a deity of her power and station should and does have. Even with the geas' calming effects pumping through my mind... I felt tiny and nervous.

Is this what it's like to meet true power?

"I am sorry for your treatment, as well as my erratic behavior. I... am not myself. From now on I will treat you properly. As I have stated before, you are not the first person; but I hope you will be the last. You see, existence is far vaster than you or any human from your world understands."

She cast her hands forward and balls of light spread out like comets flying through space. The amorphous glowing orbs swirled and rotated until they finally took shape. In front of me appeared a cosmos that looked so real I was afraid I would destroy them with the slightest touch. As I peered closer, I noticed they didn't look like planets or stars. They resembled soap bubbles, but luminous and pulsating with power.

"What you are seeing is a tiny slice of the All. You may know it as the Multiverse, but Omniverse would be more accurate. You are in but one universe in an ever-growing sea of infinite."

I could only stare in awe as the room around us disappeared as darkness swallowed us, only illuminated by the ever-expanding sea of universes. It was as though I was flying through a dark ocean filled with bioluminescent bacteria. We zoomed past bubbles that grew larger and larger. So massive I couldn't even appropriately describe it; only for them to just as quickly zoom past and shrink into infinitesimal dots and, ultimately, disappear back into the darkness. The scale of what I was seeing was making my mind malfunction.

It's one thing to read in comic books about multiverses, but to _know_ there is one? To really and truly _experience it?_

Overflow Error: brain can not compute.

Zhulong must've noticed my discomfort as we slowed down to a stop. The universes shrinking to the size of bubbles again instead of planet-sized spheres. They looked like clouds of fireflies on a dark summer night.

"My duty as the Healer, as given to me by my father, is to ensure the continued existence of the All. This may sound counter-intuitive, but universes can be alive, inanimate, and all things in between. I must ensure that All stays alive and safe."

"Wait, hold up. That's impossible! It's infinite, all of this is infinite! How could anything even destroy the multiverse, omniverse, whatever?!" I waved an arm at the floating universes.

"There are creatures that roam the All, seeking power. Some are simple animals: of little intelligence, but exceeding strength..." What sounded like the loudest foghorn of all time suddenly smashed into my ears, and probably the biggest thing I will _ever _have the misfortune of seeing suddenly _ate _clouds of universes away. Its body was so big, it just stretched on and on. There wasn't an end in sight. We weren't even ants to this thing. But the worst was... I-I couldn't comprehend it.

No, I _literally _couldn't see or understand how it looked. It reminded me of the Four Eyes illusion, where a person's mind can't reconcile what it's staring at. I could only approximate its form to be that of a giant, demonic space(multiverse?!) whale with spider-like features. Just fucking devouring cloud after cloud of universes.

I didn't lose it at seeing the thing eat so many universes like a humpback eating krill. Not the knowledge that a universe which could hold countless intelligent life was nothing, _nothing_, in the face of this thing. Nor that my existence amounted to nothing in the grand scheme of things...

No, it was that this was a tiny one, and I heard an even bigger one coming up behind. And it sounded _massive _compared to the creature I was doing my damn best to comprehend. My stomach dropped when I realized that a mouth so vast words fail to do it justice was slowly closing around, well, everything. Pitch black darkness engulfed everything.

Then a sound that made the first creature's cry seem modest by comparison hit my entire body. All I could do was squeeze my hands to my ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise that rippled through my body. I screamed in pain, the vibrations shaking me down to the atoms.

It felt like I was dissolving away...

A monstrous creature that ate clouds of universes was a mere guppy to the titanic thing that ate _everything_.

The next thing I remember was convulsing on the floor. How many beings did I see die? Did they even know they died? Was it painless, drawn-out, or somehow _worse_? I wanted to scream at the madness of it all. What was I supposed to do in a playground where I wasn't even as powerful as the atoms that composed a gnat? Madness crept into my mind. This was insane. _This was not real! I don't want it to be real!_

A soft hand gently rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry. You wished for the truth. I was just...I have not spoken to a mortal in a long time. I had forgotten that... you were not ready..."

As my body spasmed uncontrollably, I looked up at the goddess. Her eyes held a sea of sadness.

And a glimmer of hope.

"I hope you succeed, James Hartford."

That was the last thing I heard before everything faded to black...again.

* * *

I woke up on something soft. I hoped to god it was my bed. Or a hospital bed. Hell, even the couch at my job's break room would be wonderful. _Anything_ to confirm _everything _I experienced was just a dream.

The lights were off and it was dark, but lights from outside filtered into through the window. My stomach sank as I sat up to find I was in an exquisite, luxurious room. I was resting on a bed that, by how large it was and how soft the sheets felt, was _way_ too expensive for me. The walls were a nice vanilla color and the room was decorated with furniture that made the room feel rich, if bare and unlived in. The kind of room you'd find in an expensive hotel. Or, well, I assume they'd have given how I've never stayed in one.

I felt tired and lethargic. That kind of feeling that signals you're coming down with a cold. Crawling out of bed with all the energy and speed of a snail, I decided I needed a stretch. You know what they say: keep nice and limber to avoid complete and total mental collapse. Hands to the floor, legs straight. Stretch my hamstrings. Good, now my calves. I continued until my muscles were loose.

The door suddenly opened, prompting me to grab a lamp nearby and hold it like a weapon. It was heavy and sturdy enough to do some damage. A hand slowly came through the darkness, between the crack of the door.

The hand suddenly switched on the light, blinding me and causing me to yell. I threw the lamp as hard as I could in the direction of the door.

As the light blindness subsided, I saw a woman in her mid-forties and the biggest man I had _ever fucking_ seen at the door. Tall. So tall. He was taller than the door and made the giant room feel _smaller _by comparison...

The lamp laid easily in his massive hands, fingers tightly wrapped around the base. It was super obvious he was strong: he had more muscle than any bodybuilder ever, period. On the other hand, seeing him nonchalantly palming a lamp (that had to weigh at least five to six pounds[2.26-2.72 kg]) like an NBA player handling a basketball was just as threatening.

Yet, I noticed the bear of a man was gentle enough not to damage the lamp in his giant paws.

The man spoke with a deep, booming voice, "My, my, we usually start introductions with our names. Not lamp throwing."

I could only stare dumbly at the man in front of me, contemplating all the ways he could kill me from his strength alone. His forearms were as big as my head. His arms were _bigger _than my _torso_. He was wider than two doors put together. I threw a lamp at a man who could tear me in two as casually as the average person could tear a piece of paper.

But... everything was offset by his calm face: tranquil and indifferent blue eyes stared back at me. He had dark blonde curly hair and a large mustache that hid his mouth. I didn't and couldn't hide his massive jaw and a neck that looked better suited on at the base of an oak tree. I'm repeating myself, but I've never seen someone so big and muscular in my entire life. It terrified me.

The man was wearing loose clothing. That man could _only_ wear loose clothes. A red sleeveless shirt and gray cloth pants with brown boots. A belt buckle with a large 'D' was worn around his waist.

He looked amused at my actions, while the woman looked disdainfully. She had sharp features and reddish-brown hair that made her head look vaguely triangle-shaped. Her eyes were a greenish color. She looked Caucasian, but her hair color wasn't any red or brown that was natural, more maroon. Must be dyed. Her face held wrinkles that indicated, in general, she was probably a stern person. Her eyes and stare were like steel.

Not a person to be messed with. That and her crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow.

The woman was tiny, especially compared to Big McLarge-Huge, but her clothing was all business. She wore a black-green suit that cut an imposing figure on her short stature. Somehow the suit showed off her figure, a figure that the word 'Olympian' failed to do justice.

She tapped her fingers on her arm as she spoke, "I understand you've been under some stress these few hours, but I'd have expected more from someone chosen by our dear Lady."

Something snapped inside of me. The fear of the giant disappeared with her casual dismissal of my situation.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me start over then! **_My name is James fucking Hartford!_** I have died, was cloned, mindfucked, and generally have been screwed with all fucking-" I grasped at a time frame and fell short, "however long, fucking it's-! God damn it!" I turned around and kicked nightstand next to my bed with all the impotent fury of someone who was literally a god's plaything. I acted and felt like a petulant child, but I think I more than deserved some anger at this point.

I closed my eyes and felt myself shaking. In and out. Breath deeply. I repeated the mantra I made for myself: Control yourself and control the world.

After a few moments, I calmed down and opened my eyes. I turned around to see the man was observing me with hard eyes, but there was concern and pity in those eyes. As well as...something else I didn't like. The woman looked as though this was all beneath her.

"Now that you're done having a temper tantrum, we can begin. Mayer, I think we'll be fine for now. Please wait outside."

The giant named Mayer nodded and left the room, as he did I noted that he had a hitch in his step and his right hand was grotesquely curled.

I grabbed a chair next to a small table that was across the room and sat down. I didn't bother to offer the woman a seat, "Ok. Go."

"No questions? No resistance? The way you acted now and from the way Lady Zhulong spoke, I'd have thought you to cause more trouble."

I answered with a bitter sigh, "Why the fuck bother? Every time I've asked a question I've been fucked with in some way. Or if I wasn't, the answers fucked me up. And I'm smart enough to realize my situation and the futility of putting up a fight: if you don't have some weird, bullshit superpowers; well, the guy outside could snap me in half like a toothpick," I rubbed my face in frustration, "Besides, I didn't cause any trouble with her. She was the one messing with me."

The small frown and nod she returned gave seem to indicate that the goddess probably did this a lot, "Hmm. That's fair. Still, you're taking this differently than I expected. You're...much more accepting of your situation than most would. Your report stated you would be more...distrusting and quiet."

I growled, "_Oooh_, _ho, ho, ho... _believe me. I _don't_ trust you guys, and a person can only take so much until he can't stay quiet anymore."

For a minute there was tense silence. It only broke when I sighed like a deflating balloon. I felt tired, so fucking tired and sick, "I'm gonna' be honest: I'm angry, scared, and a thousand other emotions right now. I think coming down with a cold too. But, my life hadn't gone how I wanted it, and I'm not all too surprised my second life is turning out to be as unpredictable and uncontrollable as my first. However...you seem _far _more normal and reasonable than the 'Healer'."

I looked down and thought of the words Pedro told me the night I died. I chuckled at the insanity of it all, it felt like years had passed in only a few hours. He told me I needed to be confident. I needed to take control of my life. Now that I had a second chance, that advice applied now more than ever.

Zhulong herself said I had potential... whatever that meant. Even if her decision to pick me was as random as picking a name out of a hat.

I lifted my head and stared her into eyes. They were as green as grass, the same color as the mark on my hand. She stared back with an analyzing, searching look; as though she came unprepared for this and was calculating the correct response. I let her off easy by speaking first, "So, I guess I introduced myself. Who are you?"

She nodded and began her introduction," My name is Evira. You have been entrusted to me for training. Therefore, it is my responsibility to explain that this world is unlike yours in many, _many_ ways."

I sat up straight, not surprised at the news but still concerned, "Right now we reside in the city of Yorknew City, located in the United States of Saherta. Before you start, yes, I understand this is all strange. The names I just described might sound like gibberish. Don't worry, you'll be given more details tomorrow morning. For now, just sleep. It's ten at night and you need a full night's rest for tomorrow."

Evira turned around and grabbed the door handle, but she lingered for a moment. Before I could ask what was wrong she spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Just know I will do everything in my power to make sure you succeed. Sleep well."

After that, she left.

I sat in my chair thinking about everything that was happening to me. Everything I knew, everything I didn't know. All the fear, the uncertainty, the frustrations that were inside me.

I was terrified.

For the last eighteen years of my twenty-eight years of living... I had done everything to survive in a world that seemed hellbent to crush me. Now it looked like I was in a world that actually could _physically crush me _like a pretzel...

If Mayer was a preview of what was to come, I was in _big _trouble. I had to survive a new world with people like _that?!_ I felt my eyes start to dampen before clenching my jaw to force the tears back in...

I needed to rest. No more pitying or crying. No one could help me but myself. Time to step up.

* * *

I woke up feeling better than yesterday. No more cold! Still miserable! Yay!

Bleh.

I rolled over to grab my clothing on the small nightstand next to my bed. I expected the same clothing I died in (don't know how that works since I'm in a new body) and found them to be gone. In their place were a white undershirt, a white button-up, black slacks, a pair of socks and black loafers.

I marveled at how nice and out-of-date the clothing was. What period is this world in? These clothing looked straight out of the '20s. I shrugged before ultimately putting them on. They fit like a glove. A surprise considering most clothes wore baggy on me. There was a body mirror set up in the corner of the room next to the bathroom. I walked over to see how I looked. Not too shabby, all I needed was a waistcoat and dress jacket to be an extra on the Great Gatsby.

As I finished looking at myself, someone knocked on my door. I glanced at the it with trepidation before I sighed and I walked over. I tried to open it, only to find the door locked, "It's locked, so why are you knocking?" I said grumpily through the wood.

I heard a shuffling and a click. I moved away from the door as it quickly opened. In front of me stood two maids and an enormous cart of food. There was a blonde-haired maid with a large red blush on her face while the other brunette maid looked peeved. The blonde had pigtails that looked like drills and the brunette a simple ponytail. Blondie was short and reached up to her brunette coworker, who was about feet-nine [175 cm].

"Oh, hi," I said lamely before walking over to a small table located against the body mirror. I watched as they set the table with the precision of surgeons. Table cloths, napkins, dishes, silverware. They moved so fast I barely realized what was happening.

In seconds the table was set and the food was ready like a feast for a king. My stomach roared at the spread, only for my mind to realize I couldn't finish everything. There was enough food to feed a family here: Pancakes stacked perfectly on each other, eggs, bacon, sausages, a large loaf of delicious looking bread, multiple pitchers with drinks of all kinds. Even if I had the stomachs of a cow I'd have a hard time eating half of it.

"Uh, I don't think I can eat that all. Not that I don't appreciate it," I rubbed my head and laughed weakly. The brunette nodded before speaking, "Lady Evira said to eat as much as you like. She said you should eat until you are satisfied."

I shrugged and took a seat. Before digging in, I was curious, "How long have both of you worked as maids?"

From the look the brunette gave me she seemed to take offense at my line of questioning, "If you must know, I have worked under Evira for two years and Claudette has worked here for a year."

I rubbed my chin as I stared between them, "You don't need to be angry, I'm just curious is all. Both of you are amazing maids. Really,"

She blushed. I shrugged.

"We both received extensive training from Lady Evira. If we did not give our best for her, we would be disrespecting all that she has done for us," The brunette said with a nod.

I leaned forward, "I didn't catch your name, miss?"

"Briannaisa." She nodded stiffly and refused to speak any more.

I shrugged and proceeded to eat all the food. Not some. _All of it._ I don't know why or how, but once I started shoving food into my mouth I felt _compelled_ to eat it. Not, 'Oh wow, I got really it this,' no, more, 'YOU MUST EAT THIS FOOD. OBEY.'

Not even a drop of syrup or a crumb was left after I bulldozed through. My stomach felt as though it were threatening to burst.

I laid in my chair like the dirty glutton I knew I was and stared out into the distance, like a man who survived a battle, "What the fuck just happened?" I said to no one in particular.

The Briannaisa responded anyway. Her voice professional, if strained, "I am glad you liked the food. Lady Evira requests that you prepare yourself for a meeting at nine. Someone will come to escort you shortly."

I looked up at the clock to see it was eight-thirty. I somehow managed to collapse upwards out of my chair and waddled in the direction of the bathroom, "I'm going to take quick a shower then, and get ready." The two maids nodded and got to work clearing the table to leave.

After a quick shower, a bodyguard knocked on the door of my room and entered. He brought me out of my room and into a living room. Bigger fucker. Guy was as tall as me with blonde, slick-back hair. He wore a regular suit like the Secret Service.

When I stepped out of my luxury prison cell called a room, I took me a moment to realize my room was the master bedroom of a condo. The living room was just as nice as my room, except for the two menacing guards stationed there watching TV. Same clothing...

The three of them escorted me out of the condo, down a hall, and onto an elevator. I noticed that there were at least twenty floors in the building, with one of the guards selecting the PH button for penthouses. I was located on the nineteenth, right underneath the penthouse suites.

With a ding, the elevator opened and the three bodyguards escorted me out of the elevator and to the last door on the right. Penthouse H. The door opened to reveal another security guard, who waved us in to see Evira. Before I could enter, the security guard stopped me and stated he had to check for weapons. I rolled my eyes. Not like I could refuse. What am I gonna do throw more lamps?

I nodded my head and he quickly patted me down before letting me through.

I entered to see a lavish living room with a sofa and chairs scattered around. The bodyguard who patted me down pointed to the sofa and told me to sit and wait. I did as told and sat there. And sat there. _And continued to sit there._

Do you know that feeling when you're in the waiting room for an important job interview? That pit of anxiety that decides to kick you in the guts?

It dropped kicked me in the stomach.

After a few minutes (but what felt like a few hours) of uselessly trying to calm down, someone knocked on the door to the penthouse. A guard opened the door from inside the room let Evira step through. She was wearing a dark green custom-fit suit, similar to the one she had last night. But with embroidery on it. Next came Mayer, who was wearing the same clothing from the night before. He was _so damn big_ he had to duck and turn through the door. Then came two female guards in suits, one green and one black, that I had never seen before. To my surprise, the last to step through the door were the maids from earlier, Claudette and Briannaisa.

I tried to look calm and collected, but my glistening forehead and sweaty palms betrayed me. Everyone was so serious and quiet. They were wearing intimidating suits and (if the indents underneath their clothing were what I imagined) were packing heat. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear these people were part of a criminal organization. Nope, they were definitely some kind of criminal organization. I'd bet money on that fact.

It felt like I stepped right into a mob film.

Evira stationed herself across from me, taking up the largest sofa chair like a throne. She leaned forward, her fingers wrapped together as she closed her eyes. Mayer positioned himself to her right while the other two female bodyguards took positions on either side of the room. The maids disappeared into what I assumed to be the kitchen. I could feel beads of sweat begin to form above my lip as I tried and failed to stay calm.

As far as I could tell, it was only us six in the penthouse. No other guards. No one said a word. This was some power move shit...

We waited in silence. Everyone else far more comfortable with it than I was. It mercifully ended when the maids brought a tray of tea. Evira and I took a cup, while Mayer and the rest of the guards politely declined. When the maids left Evira's opened her eyes and spoke, "How do you feel? Are you comfortable so far?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I nodded and answered, "Easily the best place I've ever stayed at, and the food is amazing as well. But…" I hesitated as everyone stared at me. I've never felt comfortable being the center of attention, especially with people capable of killing me.

Evira gestured to continue. I sighed, "I appreciate the accommodations you've given me, but I'd like to get straight to the point. I think we both would like that," I said with a wince. I felt completely out of my depth speaking with her.

I've sat in for meetings when I worked at an I.T. company. Some of those meetings included the CTO and CEO of the company. I voice my opinions, I said my piece. But this situation was drastically different. This was a meeting about me and that made the weight of the whole thing profoundly _worse_.

To my surprise, Evira smiled and nodded, "I agree. We don't have much time for small talk and I'm a person that likes to get straight to business," she paused for a second to take a sip of her tea, then she continued, "Cutting right to the chase, we need someone for a mission, a quest of sorts. Lady Zhulong has entrusted me to prepare you for this quest, but I will be blunt: this will be a test, not preparation."

I could feel the sweat run down my head as I spoke, "What do you mean a test? I'm not doubting you or anything, but I thought the goddess picked me to do whatever it was she wanted?"

Evira nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, she did. The issue is that you may not be good enough for the hurdles that lie ahead. Her criteria for candidates are, frankly, ridiculous. I have numerous people I can call on to complete this mission. Someone like Mayer could do the job. Instead, she picks you. And I don't think you're the right person for the job."

I agreed with every word she said. Zhulong's standards were stupid and I definitely wasn't the right person for the job...

Yet, being told to your face that you're not good enough... My hands balled themselves into fists. Before I could say something that would bite me in the ass, Evira spoke, "But, it isn't my job to doubt my boss. It's my job to follow her orders. However, it _is_ at my discretion how I interpret her orders. So I will prepare you for this test, but it will be up to _you _to pass it. If you _do _pass, I will do everything in my power to help you succeed in your mission. I don't go back on my word."

My body relaxed at that, "A-alright. Fair enough. I'll agree with you that I'm not ready for anything, whatsoever. But if you're going to prepare me, that's...somewhat comforting? Three things: what is this test, what if I fail it, and what is this mission?"

Evira gestured to one of the female guards as she began to speak, "I'll answer your questions in reverse. I won't talk about the mission until after you complete your test. No point in giving you information you won't need. If you fail..." She closed her eyes and sighed before continuing, "Knowing Lady Zhulong, she just might make me kill you. Know that I will vouch for your survival, but she's..." She didn't need to continue, we both knew how the goddess behaved.

If she didn't have me killed straight away, well, my fate would be far worse than I'd like to imagine.

"As for your test...there is too much information for me to go over. It would take months for you to get you up to speed, but we are short on time," She growled that last part out, "That's why I need you to trust me for what we're about to do."

It suddenly became harder to breathe.

A blonde guard came over, as obedient and as purposeful a soldier. A feeling of dread came over me.

"Uh, what are you going to do?! Nothing good ever started with 'I need you to trust me'! No, no, _no_! Is it too much to _not _suddenly hit me with bullshit?!" I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins like a bolt of lighting. It must have been obvious as Evira gestured to calm down.

"Relax. She isn't going to hurt you, she's going to implant memories into your mind. It will help to integrate you into your new life, this world, and to guard against the truth of where you come from and our operations. It will also bring you up to speed faster than anything else we could do. I give you my word, you will not be hurt." Her voice and face conveyed a conviction that helped to ease my mind.

As I fought off the ever villainous threat of hyperventilation, I turned to the blonde bodyguard. Her eyes were a deep shade of amber and her hair was done up in a single pony-tail. The bodyguard smiled, "Hello, we have not been properly introduced. My name is Zelle. I can alter people's memories, as well as give people new ones. It will be disorienting, but I promise it will be painless."

I frowned as a thought came to my head, "Wait, like the 'app'?', I said dumbly. She giggled and smiled brightly "Yes, just like the app." Wait, how does she know about the app?

Before I could respond her hands were on either side of my head. Memories flooded into me like a dam breaking. Currencies, countries, people, organizations, animals, monsters. The deluge of information drowned whatever thoughts I had.

Then came a life I never lived, people I never met, relationships I never made. I could feel my old life being pushed deep down into the recesses of my mind. People I knew, the place I lived, the things I experienced. All of it was being repressed and sealed off. Potentially to never be remembered again. As my mind began to coalesce and take shape into something...new, I 'saw' something in the flash of light and sound that was my memories.

The best way I could describe what I witnessed was a glass shard floating through an expanse of colors and melodies. On it was a memory that played like faded video on glass, a memory of me and my father watching a Twilight Zone marathon when I was a kid. One of my happiest memories.

And it was being sucked into the abyss along with all the other memories of my 'old' life.

I 'swam' through a stream of synesthesia that was my memories. Every stroke of my non-existent arms triggered some sensation or emotion.

A sense of profound happiness at my first ice cream.

My skin burning after stupidly trying to grab fire.

Immense sorrow at losing my father. **Unfathomable rage at my mother leaving me.**

Unending **will** to keep going even when all hope was lost.

As I closed in on the memory, a voice pierced through the bombardment of sensations, "No! James, don't go after that memory!" I felt a force try to 'pull' me away from the glass shard, but I thrashed and swam even harder. With one final stroke, I reached my target, awkwardly bear hugging it as I began tumbling deeper into the abyss. A sinking feeling hit me (both literally and figuratively) as I descended deeper into my mind. Instinctively I understood that I wouldn't be able to swim back to safety.

I heard a disembodied voice sigh before something pulled me from the darkness, my vision bleached into white.

I was in a living room. I stared up at a blonde woman I never met before. Who am I? James? James Hartford.

After a few moments of blinking my brain started to function as normal. Unfortunately, this was joined by a massive headache that made me slump onto the couch. I sucked in a deep breath and looked around.

Have you ever had that frustrating feeling of being unable to recall something until you see it? Like, knowing the answers to a test question when you see it, but not being able to remember it on command? That's what it felt as I stared at people I didn't even know a few minutes ago. I suddenly knew everything, but it was so overwhelming none it made sense. Information popped into my head like damn obscure trivia answers without context.

I stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "What. The. Fuck." was all I could say.

"What is a Hunter?!" snapped Evira like a drill sergeant.

"A Hunter is anyone who has passed the Hunter Exam. A Hunter is always hunting for something. It is what defines them." I replied like a robot.

"And what is the Hunter Exam?!"

"The Hunter Exams are a series of examinations administered by the Hunter Association. The exam change year to year, but the one constant is their difficulty. Only the best of the best have even a chance of passing, with death a common occurrence."

My eyes widened with every word, a cold chill crept down my spine.

Mayer's deep voice grunted, "Seems as though you made him into an automaton, Zelle."

"It takes some time for the memories to become explicit instead of implicit. But, it should take no more than a day for the side effects to subside," the blonde memory manipulator said, not without some sympathy.

Evira stood up, shaking her head, "Well that's no good. You _will_ be leaving in a few hours. To the Gordeau-Certes mountain range to train for the Hunter Exam."

I ripped my attention off the ceiling and at Evira, "_What?_ Only crazy hermits and wild beasts live there. Besides, the climate is insane; the desert side is blazing hot and the mountainous side is as cold as it gets. It-" I stopped myself before I recited an entire Wikipedia article at them.

Evira chuckled, "Usually people who undergo this treatment can't recall this much information. You're a living encyclopedia. Who is Isaac Netero?!"

"Isaac Netero is the 12th and current Chairman of the Hunter Association. He is the founder of the- Hey! Enough of that! I'm not Siri, ok?!"

"I couldn't help it, this is fun," the boss of the Tao Long Mafia chuckled. Wait, Mafia? _I was right?!_

I sat up straight, "H-hold up. You're the boss of a Mafia family?!" I said with all the eloquence of a babbling child.

A wicked smile came over her face, "Guilty as charged. The mark you have on your hand is the same mark we use for our organization. So, while you're out in public, I recommend wearing a pair of gloves. Unless you want to deal with some unwanted attention,"

I groaned as slumped back down in frustration. I had never wished I was more wrong about being right.

"So I'm working for a criminal organization? Great. I worked all my -er, previous life to stay out of trouble. Now I'm working for a whole bunch of it."

I buried my head into my hands, partly to rub the pain building up in my skull, but mostly from the sheer absurdity of it all.

Mayer spoke up, annoyance in his voice, "That is the least of your worries. For now, focus on the task at hand."

He looked at Evira. Something unspoken passed between them before Evira nodded and Mayer began his exit from the room. He paused before leaving, not even bothering to look at me, "As you currently stand, you have no chance of passing the Hunter Exam. I would remember that if I were you."

As he left, a pit of anxiety gripped my chest. But, as his words rattled in my head, a feeling of excitement and unease began to share residence with that fear.

It fought back against the fear.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey all, hope you're all doing well! Thank you again for reading!

This chapter is a little larger than before, but most chapters will be around five thousand words. I find anything more than that becomes a chore for both the reader and the writer to get through. We won't be meeting Gon and the rest of the cast until sometime down the line, but I hope to flesh out James and his Mafia benefactors to the point where you, dear reader, will find them to be just as compelling!

Until next time dear readers!


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Pain

Only two hours had passed since my meeting with Evira and company. I was somehow standing a hundred miles away from Yorknew City. In the Gordeau-Certes mountain range. Or I assume so.

They blindfolded me, so the sound of a loud 'POP' and the tranquil noises of nature was the only thing that signaled my transition from the city to the country. Stupid magical shenanigans, at least let me see it!

Four more popping sounds heralded the arrival of more people. The sudden voice of Mayer boomed out from beyond my blindfold, "All right boy, you can take it off." I slowly removed my blindfold to see nature in all its glory. Lush green grass, enormous snow-capped pine trees, and numerous birds flying terrified away from Mayer's bellowing voice. I didn't blame them.

I turned around to see Mayer standing in front of an enormous log cabin. No, that was wrong, _log cabin_ implied some rinky-dinky shack. This thing looked _exquisite_. The type of thing a world-class architect builds for a billionaire. Three stories of dreams and money.

My mouth must have been hanging a bit too wide as Mayer came and put his massive hand on my shoulder. It felt like a bear was grabbing hold of me, "Ah, I see you are impressed by my home. I built it myself more than a decade ago." He said with pride.

"Uh, must've cost a lot of money. I mean, it's basically a mansion! H-how many rooms does it have?" I spat out nervously.

He chuckled, which sounded more menacing then good-humored, "You would be surprised. I cut the wood down myself, so that took care of the bulk of the building material," Mayer pointed to a clearing of nothing but tree trunks, "Everything else costed, all total, around thirteen and a half million jenny. "

My brain rapidly did the conversion to dollars...it came out close to eighty seven thousand dollars. Huh, I guess they uploaded the value of jenny into my head. Convenient.

"As for rooms, well…there are seven bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a study, an attic, also the gym…"

"A-and you built this yourself? Come on, you had to have some help!" I said in disbelief. There was no way he built this by himself!

"Yes. I built it by myself," he raised his giant hulk hands and clenched them to emphasis his point.

I realize that yes, _yes_ _he did_ _indeed_ build this thing by himself.

"I built it for my wife, rest her soul. Alas, she hated the idea of us living out here. She was a city girl through and through. The thought of isolation drove her mad," The giant said so tenderly and longingly that my soul hurt for him.

I craned up to see Mayer's face. His eyes held a deep sadness at odds with what I knew about him. Or, more accurately, I didn't know him at all.

It was presumptuous of me to think this guy (who could play Gregor Clegane on Game of Thrones without a problem) was just a giant brute. I guess I had all the time to find out who he was during my training.

The sound of trampling grass made me turn around. Five people approached us, two of which were the maids. The other three were new. Well, two of them were entirely new. The last one was at the meeting with Evira. To be honest, I barely noticed her at the time, but now I understood why. She was a mousy woman, withdrawn into herself. She had reddish-brown hair done up in a short pixie cut and wore a black-green suit. Similar to Evira. The woman held a wooden sword in her arms like a bundle of rocks threatening to spill out.

What stood out the most was her striking green eyes. The same color as Evira's.

The other two were twins. Teens that were _far_ too ripped to be _anything_ other than Mayer's kids. They were the spitting image of the man, sans giant walrus mustache. Dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and jacked as all hell. Like miniature Mike Tysons. They both wore white sleeveless shirts with brown suspenders with large, brown boots...

I really couldn't get over the fashion in this world. What _year_ was it? It was all over the place.

They had short, curly hair like their father, but softer, cherubic faces. The most striking difference was their demeanor as they strode forward.

The way I would describe Mayer's attitude and body was indifference. His eyes just passed over things as though nothing held meaning to him. I wouldn't call them _lifeless..._ but he came across as if he was supremely tired. As though he was going through the motions. It was obvious he did care about certain things, but on a whole, the world could die from what I saw of him.

On the other hand, the twins could not have been more energetic if you had shoved car batteries up their asses. They practically skipped towards Mayer and me, wide smiles and million-watt eyes doing more to explain their personalities than any words could. But when my eyes met the twins, they somehow became even more excitable. So excitable they started to cartwheel and flip towards us like Cirque du Soleil.

I immediately panicked.

They started to pick up speed as they approached us. Faster and faster, to the point where they could have seriously hurt me if we collided. I raised my arms in the universal sign of 'stop before you kill me!'

Just as they were at the point of crashing into me, Mayer turned around and propelled them up with his lunchbox sized hands, the boys using their feet to spring off his hands. They shot up into the sky like cannonballs, rotating so fast _I _felt motion sick looking at them.

As they flew higher and higher the thought of them landing became sickening. The thought became worse as they _easily_ cleared a dozen meters and showed no sign of stopping. Far as I was aware, most humans don't do so well after a three-story drop, which was easy to tell since they were _higher than the house. _I couldn't look away as morbid fascination overtook me, the pair plummeting towards the ground like comets.

But with all the grace and dexterity of cats, they twisted their body out of their fetal, cannonball shape and cut their bodies into a 'Y' shape. Mayer shot his hands up and caught each twin in either hand like it was nothing, his body also doing a 'Y' shape as well. The family formed a massive 'V' that came off as embodiment of victory itself.

I couldn't help but clap at their performance. What a way to make a first impression! A big dopey grin was plastered on my face as I stared at the three posing Domos, "Jesus! That was amazing!"

The two of them hopped off their giant father's hands and landed with a lightness that belied their appearance, they bowed low as I continued to clap. With a lurch, Mayer scooped both the boys into his massive arms and gave them a bone-crunching hug, his eyes finally alight with positive emotions, "My boys! You have not gone rusty! In fact, you have improved!"

Both the boys laughed as they responded with their own hugs. In unison they replied, "Nor have you, papa! When you gave us a call we dropped everything and came! We have been quite busy since you last saw us, papa! We have so much to tell you!"

My smile became bigger at the sight before me. I was a sucker for sappy moments. Looking past them, I saw the maids and the mousy woman standing together, their faces similar to my own. I walked over them and greeted with a smile, "Long time no see. Claudette. Briannaisa."

The blonde maid laid a finger on her chin as she looked at me with a confused look, "But... it hasn't been that long. Only a few hours."

Briannaisa shook her head, "He doesn't mean literally. He's just making a joke. "

Claudette's made an 'O' shape that made me smile. I was extremely nervous at the upcoming training, but seeing two familiar faces put me at ease. Even if they were just familiar strangers.

Although their presence here, along with the mousy woman, did leave me with nagging questions...

"So, um, don't take this the wrong way; but why are you two here?" I almost wanted to ask why the guard was here, but I could see a few reasons why she would be here. I couldn't see any for the maids.

The brunette maid bowed slightly, "I understand your concern, but rest assured that we are more than qualified to assist in your training."

Claudette nodded as she took a half-step forward, eyes shining with fire, "Mm'hm, at the very least we can make sure you can recover from your training! Mr. Domo is really slavedriver, so you'll need all the help you can get!" Two fists balled up to her chest as she gave a passionate nod.

I swallowed nervously at her answer.

Speaking of the devil, Mayer whispered right next to my head in a horrifying low voice, "She is correct." I damn near had a heart attack as I rocketed forwards towards the maids.

I managed to regain my composure before colliding into the duo, skidding to a stop with one foot. I didn't scream. Scout's honor.

I turned around to see Mayer looming over me. His sons sat on each shoulder, kicking their legs like toddlers. The pair of parrots looked at me with smiles and amusement in their eyes. Mayer stared down at me like how I would imagine the Hulk would a puny human: with complete and utter dismissiveness. I didn't care for the look.

The boys hopped down from their father's shoulders and simultaneously extended their hands towards me. Before I could even react, they both grabbed my right hand and began shaking it with reckless abandon. They spoke in unison, "It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Kalvin/Clyde! We are the Death-Defying Domos! What is your name, good gentlemen?! Are you a new apprentice our father has taken under his wing?! How did you meet our father?! Is it true you are taking the Hunter the exam with such little time?! How brave!"

I literally staggered back at the assault of questions. The only thing keeping me in place was the teenagers' iron-like grips over my hand. I held up my free hand to stop them from machine-gunning me with more questions.

"One at a time, one at a time! And can you let go of my hand?! You're crushing it into powder!" They turned their heads to each other before laughing and letting go of my hand. I shook my hand, opening it and closing it to try and get feeling back into it.

"Yeow, jeez. Um, ye-," and then that strange compulsion that came over me when Evira asked a question reared its' ugly head again. Before I knew it I stood stiff as a statue as I began rattling off answers, "My name is James Ha-Tao Long." My eyes widened at what I said, but my mouth and mind continued on autopilot, "Mayer has been tasked to train me by Evira, at the request of my Aunt Flole."

None of this was true! I looked helpless at Mayer, who looked on dispassionately. I tried willing myself to stop, but all I could do was helpless spew out the information uploaded to me by Zelle, "I am not an apprentice, so much as being tested by Lady Evira and trained by Mayer. Yes, I am taking the Hunter Exam in three months," I looked on at horror at the two grinning boys and their father.

I stepped back, shaking my head as though that would remove whatever command made me answer like an obedient drone. I stared up at Mayer and jabbed a finger in his direction, "What the fuck?! Three months?! Are you all crazy?! How the _fuck_ does Evira think I can pass something trained soldiers and mercenaries _die_ taking? Are you fucking out of your minds?!" I roared at the trio of muscled fools.

From the limited information uploaded to my head, only the best of the best passed the Hunter Exam. And the worst of the worst usually _died._

I rather not take an exam that can get me killed. At that thought, I shook my head in disgust at what I was getting into. Maybe a year, _maybe, **super maybe, **_but three months? No fucking way. That was a death wish.

Mayer grunted, "Hmph, that's why we start today. Evira did not tell you everything, and you do not _know_ everything, _boy_. Evira has tasked me with briefing you on everything else she left out. That nonsense you spouted out? That is part of your cover story."

He raised a massive arm and flicked his index and middle finger inward, calling over the mousy woman. She came over, still holding the wooden sword as if it threatened to fall out of her arms at any given time. The Domo twins made room for the woman, standing on either side of their father. As she stood in front of me... the feeling of familiarity came over me. A deep connection that I couldn't quite place.

A connection that made me confused and angry.

"This is your 'Aunt Flole'. She is Evira's sister, making Evira your 'aunt' as well. That is the official story on this Earth. On any database in Yorknew City, you are designated as her nephew," Mayer gestured for my fake aunt to continue this _farce_.

The woman, who Evira had the nerve to make my aunt, continued off from where Mayer ended. She spoke gently "Hello James. From your face I can tell you're angry at this. But you need an identity, and making you related to us was the best way to keep you safe."

"Yeah? I don't believe that. You could've made me an orphan instead of part of your family! A new recruit or something!"

I'd have gladly accepted that. _Way_ more than being part of a criminal organization's _family_. I've watched enough Gangland to know how unhealthy it is to be related to the leader of a criminal organization. Now I had a target on the back of my head, and anyone that had a grudge against this stupid 'Tao Long Family' would be more than happy to put a bullet through aforementioned _head_.

Secondly, I don't know these people. I _really _don't want to know these people. I barely understand what is happening, and yet I'm supposed to act like their relations? The fuck?!

_Aunt Flole _sighed and mustered through my anger, "I understand your frustration, but there are rules to a criminal organization. Do you really believe an _orphan _would warrant this type of assistance?"

She spread an arm out to the group next to her to emphasis her point.

Mayer grunted, "As counter-intuitive as it sounds, being associated with a mafia family will keep you safe. Especially with us."

Flole nodded in agreement, "You could do far worse than us. We aren't so bad."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Yeah? You're going to tell me you all are a bunch of 'good' criminals? Give me a break..."

Mayer snickered, "You are right, our 'family' is no different than any other group of criminals. We kill, we steal, we sell drugs. Racketeering, money laundering, blackmail; you name it, we participate in it. The Tao Long Family is as wicked as they come." I stared at him in shock. He wasn't even trying to hide how bad they were.

Flole looked embarrassed at the blunt description of her organization, "He's right. We are criminals, there's no way around it. I'd like to think we _are _better than the other families... at the very least. We try to minimize the collateral damage of our actions and much of our revenue comes from legal sources."

Mayer rolled his eyes so hard I almost thought he was having a seizure. Even Flole sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Before I could respond, Mayer cut me off, "Enough, boy. We can stand here all day discussing the right and wrong of it. The only truth to be found here is that you have no choice in this matter. Be us saints or sinners, we are the lot you have been bound to. You best remember this: seldom do you get to choose your allies, especially ones as powerful and as willing to assist you as us. Make the most of it. I believe the phrase, 'Do not look a gift horse in the mouth' applies to this situation."

I twisted my mouth as I chewed over his words. He was right. Even if these guys were terrorists, a criminal empire, or even an evil government; I had little choice in the matter.

Oh god, I hated my luck.

I frowned and looked away, "Alright, alright. I still don't like any of this, but I recognize the...logic of your decision. I'll keep up appearances, for all our sakes, but we _aren't _family and don't consider me part of your mob. No matter how virtuous you think your mafia is," I declared as I stabbed my finger in their direction.

Mayer looked like he didn't give two shits. He grunted, "Fine, not like your words mean anything. Flole, anything else you wish to add?"

She folded in on herself as she looked down, saddened. I could feel my heart go out to the woman, but that sympathy was crushed by the cold awareness I was press-ganged into, well, a gang. She shook her head in response and Mayer grunted, "Good. Now we can get to the whole point of this _farce_."

He turned around and walked towards his cabin. A gigantic barn was right next to his home, large enough to fit a herd of elephants in there. The rest of the group followed.

Mayer wrapped his hands around the huge door handles and opened them like someone would open a screen door. As the rest of the group entered through the giant gates, I tried moving the doors and found I couldn't even make them budge. I sighed in frustration and entered the barn.

Inside the barn were various vehicles and training equipment laying around. In a pile were large, worn-out weights that looked straight out of a circus. Various weapons were hanging all over the places, decorating the barn and giving it the vibe of a Shaolin monk temple. Staffs, broadswords, daggers, katanas, spears and more were all lined neatly racked against the walls.

The floor of the barn was simple dirt, but it was even and flat so there wasn't an issue walking across it other than the dust we kicked up. Above us were various ropes, gymnastic rings, and horizontal bars that looked straight from a circus. In the middle of the barn was a large circle made of what looked like stone. As we entered it, I could see dark stains in the middle of it.

The twins hopped up to grab a pair of rings and a horizontal bar each, effortlessly pulling themselves up and hanging on them without issue. The maids waited patiently while Flole stood next to them. I turned to see Mayer wheeling a large motorcycle with a sidecar from the back of the barn. It was old and rusty, with a green and brown paint job that made the vehicle look like it came from World War II.

"Just like we planned. Briannaisa, you're with me. Claudette, prepare the food. Flole, the stick. Kalvin and Clyde, get the gym and your lessons ready. James, take your shoes off." Mayer snapped off precise and quickly.

"Wait, what?" I stared at him dumbly. Flole walked up to Mayer, handing over the wooden sword to Mayer. He tested the weight, swinging it in his left hand with grace and skill. The giant nodded, seemingly satisfied by the weapon.

Then he smashed me over the head with it.

I fell backward, roaring in pain at the impact against my skull. I held my head in horror as I half expected my skull to be indented. I gingerly held the site of the hit...

Only to find there was no injury and no lingering pain. It was the opposite: I felt like an exploding firework. Adrenaline and energy filled my body as I clenched and unclenched my fists. After the initial impact and pain, whatever that stick did gave me an overflowing amount of energy.

I popped up on my feet and bounced around like a boxer. I felt like I could take over the whole world.

"James, take off your shoes," This time I followed his instructions immediately. While the stick didn't give permanent injures, it still fucking hurt worse than anything I ever felt. I rather take off my stupid shoes.

After I slipped my shoes and socks off, Mayer straddled the large motorcycle and pointed toward the barn entrance, "Now run."

As Briannaisa entered the sidecar I was tempted to ask why, but I thought better of it. I spun around on my now bare feet and took off.

And that was the beginning of my three months of hell.

* * *

The first two kilometers weren't bad, but after the third kilometer I was already breaking down. A little less than two miles (3.2 km) and my lungs and throat already burned something terrible. My legs and body began to give out. I hadn't run in years... and now I was running as hard as I could force my out-of-shape physique to go.

The only reason I couldn't slow down was the madman on a motorcycle driving right behind me. Every time I started to slacken my pace I would hear the revving of the motorcycle as it inched ever closer. The threat of being run over always works great as a motivator. It definitely lit a fire under my ass.

Mayer's cabin sat directly between the Gordeau Desert and the Certes mountain range. The transition between snow and desert was abrupt, but more jarring was the elevation change and sun. The steep descent made running a hell of a trial; with rocks, hills, and shrubbery doing its best to faceplant me into the ground. Somehow Mayer's bike could keep up with the treacherous terrain, ever behind me like an approaching buzzsaw, much to my displeasure.

Worse than the terrible footing was the sun. The further we ventured into the Gordeau Desert the hotter and brighter the sun became. Clouds vanished as oppressive heat bore down on me; shelter from the hanging ball of fire becoming scarce and distant. By the seventh kilometer there were no trees left to protect me: just a flat, sparse prairie that quickly disappeared into dead desert dirt. My exposed skin becoming bright red and _painful_.

On the eighth kilometer, a rock smashed into one of my feet sending me sprawling headfirst into the hot desert earth. I dropped like a sack of potatoes and rolled on to my back and stared at the culprit: my right foot.

The toe was swollen and bloody, with the nail being completely torn off. In fact, both my feet looked like _shit_ on from my lack of footwear that Mayer so graciously ordered me to take off. The only upside to it all was I couldn't feel the pain from my toe, but only because the rest of my body was in even worse pain from fatigue, dehydration, and sunburn.

As I stared entranced by my injured foot, Mayer came over and smashed me on the head with his wooden sword. Instantly I jumped back up screaming, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Only to find that all my aches and pains were gone, and I was infused with stamina again. My toe was also back to normal...

Well, healed enough would be correct; my toenail didn't magically grow back, so now my toe looked like a fleshy nub.

I turned back to Mayer, who responded by pointing to the horizon. I thought about asking a question before I noticed his other hand carrying the stupid wooden sword. All I could do was sigh in anger as I continued my death march into the Gordeau Desert.

This went on for hours. Mayer yelling every kilometer I passed and me doing my best to keep moving forward. Every time I would collapse or injury myself the giant asshole would hit me with the stick. He wouldn't even talk or comment on anything after he did it. Just point in a direction and I would be back to running. Occasionally he would ride up next to me and Briannaisa giving me water to drink.

I would have loved to say it was all pointless...but it wasn't.

The next time I collapsed was at the seventeenth-kilometer mark, which meant I was ever so slightly improving. My feet hurt less, while the sensations in my lungs and heart moved from 'oh god they're going to explode!' to 'this is death, this is what approaching death feels like'. I assure you it was a very subtle, yet noticeable change.

Much more noticeable were my legs and body, which felt stronger every time I had my ass beat with that damn stick.

At the twenty-fifth kilometer mark he ordered me to stop. I fell on my ass, sucking breath as I did my best impression of a fish on land. I turned my head to find Mayer and Briannaisa getting off the bike.

"You have a ten-minute break. Briannaisa will ease your fatigue," said before nodding to Briannaisa who mirrored it back.

She walked over to an empty space and waved her hands. Before me was an oasis. An honest to god oasis. A pool of liquid heaven in the middle of this wretched hellhole. There was even a palm tree next to the water like a cartoon. I rubbed my eyes several times to make sure I wasn't going insane.

The maid bowed and gestured for me to hop in, but before I could hop in she directed me to take off my clothes, "Uhh, I didn't know Mayer was referring to _that _kind R&R." I stood there, a foot away from paradise, looking like an awkward teenager as I rubbed the back of my head.

An enormous vein popped out of her head, her face turned redder than my skin. Rage was plain on her face as she spoke through clenched teeth, "No you _idiot, _so you don't get them wet."

Like rusted gears, my thoughts struggled to turn until it suddenly clicked, "Ooooooh."

Man was I tired.

After giving my clothes to her (she faced away from me as she did, thank god) I hopped into the small pond and relaxed. I instantly felt my body relax: tight and strained muscles soothed away by cool water. Aches and pains disappeared. As well as the sunburn, scratches, and bruises I had gained from my numerous tumbles across the desert floor.

It felt like I was in heaven. No, this is heaven. Drool leaked from the side of my mouth as I laid my head back against the palm tree. I started to drift to sleep. That was until Mayer spoke up, "You need to pick up the pace."

"Wh-what? I'm running as fast as I can. By the way, why do you keep screaming out the kilometers I run?" I said in a tired, rest drunk haze.

He grunted, "It took you more than six hours to run twenty-five kilometers, that is embarrassing. As for why I am keeping track of your distance, is it not obvious? Or would you rather run in silence with no understanding of your progress?"

When he put it like that, yeah, I can see why he would yell the kilometers. But his attitude towards me bordered on antagonistic. It seemed like he hated me. I told him as much.

"What's your problem with me?"

Mayer glared back with his piercing blue eyes. He was trying to make me back down from my question, but I had just run twenty-five fucking kilometers and was butt-naked in a pool of water; literally nursing my wounds. There was only so much a man could take.

More to the point: I was going to see my way through to the end. If there was one thing I learned in life it was not to quit when things got tough. So why did he despise this whole situation so much? If I'm being trained, I'd like it to be under someone who actually believed in me and wanted me to succeed.

I saw no such faith from Mayer.

We stared at each other, neither of us willing to budge. It went on and on, with both of us doing our best to light each other on fire via eyesight alone. Ultimately no one backed down. Mayer continued his frightening gaze (and I did my best not to wilt) as he broke the silence, "You are quite perceptive, though I did not bother to hide my contempt."

He closed his eyes as he turned away, opening them up to stare at one of the mesas that dotted the landscape. A look of remembrance came over him.

"When I took the Hunter Exam I had to climb a ten-kilometer mountain. On average it takes professional climbers, with equipment and preparations, one to two months to climb such an obstacle. We had only three days. Without any equipment. Many died."

My trainer turned to Briannaisa, who was staring at us with a mixture of concern and understanding.

The giant motioned with his head, which the maid responded, "During my exam I swam thirty-three kilometers. A number of the applicants drowned or were eaten by magical beasts."

I could only stare at them in horror. It was one thing to have a vague knowledge of the Hunter Exam, another thing to actually hear the experiences.

Mayer broke me out of my panic with his gruff, booming voice, "Speak with Kalvin or Clyde, both of them took the exam separately. Or Claudette and Flole; everyone that has come along has experienced what it is like to take the Hunter Exam. All of them had years of training and experience before entering the exam. Instead of someone who has even the barest of experience, some base to start from... I have _you_."

He sighed as he stared at me, but this time with pity, "I do not hate who you are, James. I hate _what _you are. You are someone in over your head, with no idea what is in store for you. Most of all, you are _weak. _I will be honest with you: It is only day one and all I see is an enormous amount of work. I intended for you to run one hundred kilometers, yet I fear we must settle for far less. We do not have tim-"

Mayer looked on in confusion as I pulled myself out of the pond. Briannaisa turned away in shock at my sudden nudity, shielding her eyes in horror. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. Walking past the two, I got back to the last place I stopped. They both looked on, though with different looks: Briannaisa was confused and worried, while Mayer simply stared...

He stared at me, not saying a word. I could see him appraise me as I stared at him expectantly, eager to start running. Eager to prove him wrong. Anger pushing me forward...

He smiled and spoke, "You had four more minutes of rest. You will regret it, James."

I smiled back, a fire churning in my heart and mind, "We'll see. Tell me when."

"No, not in that direction." He pointed in the opposite direction, where his house was located, "We are heading back. And you can start now."

And with that I ran, I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Propelled by the will in my heart and the desire to show, not only Mayer and Evira, but to myself I had what it takes to do this.

Was I the wrong person for the job? Hell yeah. Were there better people? Without a doubt. But hearing Mayer's disappointment and his honest opinion of me sparked a fierceness inside me, one that came out every time I was underestimated.

A **rage** to prove people wrong.

So I ran, ran as hard and as fast as I could. I did come to regret not taking the full ten minutes, but I would never regret my choice to keep running. To not settle for less.

I would run his hundred kilometers.

And while my body could give up, _I_ never would.

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone! I hope everything is going well!

Yeah, I'm making up geographical places. I'll do my best to make them sound and feel as similar to canon as possible.

Until next time dear readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Truths and Progress

It took more than two days before I could finally run twenty-five kilometers without collapsing. It took me two more days to run the entire distance without Mayer bludgeoning me whenever he thought I was faltering. After that, well, it became a question of pace. That's because I _didn't stop running. **Twenty-four hours**_** straight****...**

Only breaks to eat and rest...

I was happy to find that Mayer stopped considering me a worthless effort, but Claudette was right when she described him as a slavedriver. He was hellbent on making me achieve a four-minute mile pace, or fifteen miles per hour (twenty-four km). To put it in perspective, I remember the world record back home for a mile (1.6 km) was three minutes and forty-three seconds.

When I arrived here I'd have considered him insane to think I'd get there in three months, that is if it weren't for the speed of my progress. I now starting to see it from Flole, Evira, and Mayer's perspective: without everyone, there would be no way I could have achieved this growth. In less than five days I was running a half marathon without much issue; barefoot.

The bottoms of my feet had become like stone: callused enough that I barely felt sharp rocks, stiff roots, or the occasional sun-dried bones. My heels could probably be stabbed by daggers and I wouldn't feel a thing. Which was good since I was currently running as fast as I could on mountainous terrain.

My lungs and heart hardly felt taxed, only my body as I kicked my legs and pumped my arms as fast I could to try and make Mayer's time. I could see the elevated path through the forest to Mayer's house, a giant mountain looming over his equally giant home.

"One kilometer left. You are almost there! Now go!" Mayer roared as he revved his engine. I could hear Briannaisa as she cheered me on.

I roared back as I pushed myself to my absolute limit. And my absolute limit was pretty fucking fast: in short bursts I felt confident I could compete with world-class sprinters. Gnarled roots and uneven terrain became obstacles that I hopped and skipped around as I tried to keep up my speed. My body was doing its best to keep up with my lungs, but my lungs had long since moved past the limits of the rest of my body.

Closer, closer. The path opened up as the clearing that held Mayer's estate emerged in the distance. A tall wooden fence wrapped around the entirety of a field that could fit a college campus. All of it sat neatly in the shadow of one of the mountains of the Gordeau-Certes Mountain Range. I could see my finish line in sight: large ornate wooden gates that could protect a village from bandits without trouble.

My legs protested, pain and fatigue doing their best to defeat me. Sweat running down my face as it did its' damnedest to blind me. I could feel it sting my eyes, but I didn't dare blink. A mixture of tears and sweat leaked out of my eyes as the wind assaulted my wet eyes.

30 meters. I felt a twinge in the back of my leg. Ignore it.

20 meters. A pop in my left knee as my foot hit the dirt. Ignore it!

10 meters. Sudden, intense burning in my right thigh hit me like a heated knife. IGNORE IT!

Just as my legs decided to give out, I jumped through the gates. I rolled across the ground, rocks and twigs stinging my body as I skidded to a stop. A huge smile broke across my face as I laid there in pain.

The reeving of a motor and its sudden halt told me that Mayer had just arrived, and I couldn't be happier, "I fucking did it, right? Right?... I had to, I must've ran...ran like, twenty miles an hour!"

Mayer grunted as he got off his bike, but he had a faint grin on his face, "Faster. Maybe thirty-seven kilometers per hour. _Kilometers._ We use kilometers on this earth. Remember that. If you get that confused when speaking to someone, it will be an issue."

I laid my head flat on the ground as I caught my breath. The sky looked beautiful in the morning dawn. Sunlight hit the snowy mountain tops just right, light refracting as rainbow lights danced across the mountain range.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm from Yorknew city, we still use miles. And if the U.S.S is anything like the U.S.A, it'd...it'd make more sense for me not to...not to give a shit... I broke five-minutes, right?... Come on, tell me..." I said in between catching my breath.

He shook his head before answering, "You are a smart-ass. It was better when you were quiet and meek."

I laughed. After a week of running like a mad man and being hit and prodded by Mayer, well, I lost all fear of the giant, "Yeah, yeah; you're big and scary. Come ooooon, did I do it or not?"

He didn't respond. His face grew stern as he crossed his arms. As the silence stretched my stomach dropped. Fuck not again.

A small smile stretched across his face, "Yes, yes you did. You ran at a four-minute pace."

I jumped off the ground and pumped my fist, yelling victory at the top of my lungs! I unceremoniously groaned in pain as I quickly fell to the ground, my legs giving out from under me.

Mayer grunted, "You may have reached a good pace, but you still need to get used to it. Come, I promised you thirty minutes of rest. No doubt Claudette is preparing the food."

Briannaisa walked over next to Mayer, dark circles under her eyes as she smiled tiredly at my success. I frowned as she yawned, guilt bubbling up from my gut.

Part of the reason I've improved so drastically was something that was the dream of every workaholic ever: I didn't need to sleep.

Well, that was a stretch; but not by much. See, the funky magic oasis Briannaisa made allowed me to recover from not only injures and exhaustion, but sleep as well. Even five or ten minutes of sleep in her oasis was enough for a person to keep on ticking. It wasn't perfect, brain fog clouded my mind most of the time, but it kept me going.

No one told me about it, but it was pretty easy to figure out when I didn't drop on the third day from sleep deprivation. I asked Briannasia and she confirmed my suspicion, but refused to elaborate on it any further.

I tried asking Mayer, but he ignored me. When I started to pester him about it in between running, he threw me into the oasis like a shot putter and told me to shut up.

While I didn't need to sleep, Mayer and Briannaisa did. Well, at least Briannaisa. Mayer must be a golem or something. He just kept on riding his bike, not needing a wink of sleep the whole time I've been with him. Not even a yawn.

On the other hand, Briannaisa wasn't nearly as superhuman as Mayer. Oh, she's _definitely_ superhuman, the slap she gave me when I accidentally mooned her can attest to that (even the unflappable Mayer winced at _that _hit). From what I saw from her, she could stay up for two days without issue. But she wasn't a robot.

At the beginning of my hell marathon, Briannaisa got four or five hours of sleep... but as my endurance and pace increased she found less and less time to rest. She'd nap or meditate during my runs, but resting in a cramped sidecar isn't the best of sleep. Even a superhuman Hunter needs restful, uninterrupted sleep.

While her efforts were valiant, she was running on fumes.

I wobbled to my feet as my tired legs did their best to put me back on the ground. I hobbled towards the two, "You guys need to sleep, seriously. I'm pretty sure you can't use your own oasis, but I don't know why you didn't hop in Mayer. You're good at hiding your fatigue, but I'd bet you're dying to get some sleep."

Both of them looked surprised, then squinted at me as though they were staring right through me, "Uh, guys? Are you zoning out or something?"

"No...nothing," Mayer rubbed his face and stared away before looking back at me, "How did you know that Briannaisa's ability could not be used on herself?"

"Huh? " I stared at the two of them before shrugging, "Just a guess. I mean, if I were her I'd have used it on myself if I could. And don't say modesty or something."

Briannaisa was less than convinced if the eyebrow she was giving me was anything to go by, "Oh yeah? I'm sure you would peak if given the chance," she said with a sultry smirk

I made the face a person gets when they eat something incredibly sour, "Naaaah, really full of yourself, aren't ya'? That teasing was three out of ten. Especially since you were the one who looked at my dick first."

She somehow managed to stumble while standing still. The look of shock and confusion across her face was the stuff of beauty. I could see her brain reboot as she pointed a finger towards me that Phoenix Wright would have been proud of, "Wha-What are you talking about! You jumped out of the pool without any warning! Even Mayer was attacked by your nudity!"

I looked out from the corner of my eye at nothing in particular, a facetious smirk spread across my face without a hint shame, "Nah, see Mayer looked me in the eyes. I knew there was something off about you. You're a pervert, aren't ya?!"

Incredulous, thy name was Briannaisa. She stood stone still, occasionally shaking as she failed to deny my accusations. The maid somehow rotated to face Mayer without _moving, _that shocked me more than anything else I had come across on this world.

Mayer looked at both of us before grunting, "James is right: I stared him in the eyes."

"I didn't stare at anything! _I'm not a pervert!_" Briannaisa shouted at the top of her lungs. I laughed so hard I couldn't keep myself back up. But my laughter stopped when Briannaisa held a hand on her head and almost fell over from exhaustion.

Mayer walked over to Briannaisa and steadied her, he looked at her face and shook his head "It seems James is correct. We both are in need of rest." He handed over his stick to me and began leading the tired maid to the house.

I used the accursed wooden practice katana I dubbed The Stick as a cane. The pain in my legs was a reminder that I still had a long way to go, no matter how fast I was improving. We left the gate and walked down the path to his home. It was about two or three soccer fields away, which might have well been a dozen miles with how messed up my legs were.

While I limped my ass over, Mayer pushed his bike with Briannaisa in the sidecar. She was barely awake, dozing in out of consciousness. I turned to my trainer while walking and said, "Hey Mayer, is she going to be ok?"

Mayer nodded as he stared straight at our destination, "Yes. She has pushed herself is all."

"Her power must be draining then. I've seen people live off two or three hours of sleep, and they were regular students," I said, my intentions blatant.

Mayer looked at me from the corner of his eye before going back to staring at his home, "Yes, the...magic we use is tiring."

"Sooo...what is your magic? And why are you guys being vague about it? Wouldn't it give me an advantage if I learned it, or at the very least avoid being at a disadvantage?" I said pointedly.

The giant of a man huffed through his nose like a bear before speaking, "Would if I could, but right now I cannot. But, let us say I could; it would take several months to several years for you to learn it safely, depending on your talent."

"That still doesn't answer two of my three questions..."

He grunted in annoyance, but conceded, "Fine. The reasons we are being vague are many: First, the 'magic' we use is considered a secret by the Hunter Association. If you are capable enough to pass the Hunter Exam you will find out eventually. You would have not known if we had the choice, but desperate times call for desperate measures. That should answer questions one and two."

"As for being at a disadvantage: I will not lie, that may be a possibility. The examiners will be on the lookout for that. Ordinarily, they make sure the candidates that can use said 'magic' pass as quickly as they can while separating them from the rest of the group."

"That's kinda unfair, so they get a free pass?"

"No, no one is given a free pass during the Hunter Exam. In theory, anyone could pass the Hunter Exam: but theory and reality are two different beasts. The proctors understand how great of an advantage having 'magic' is. It is almost a guarantee the person will pass, regardless of what is thrown at them. Even elite humans stand almost no chance against someone of that caliber."

"Alright, alright. But why can't you even say the word?"

"Hmph, you know why. You can answer that question yourself."

I twisted my mouth in frustration, "Yeah, yeah. Since it's a secret, if I told anyone by mistake that'd be a big issue or something. Right?"

Mayer grunted before speaking, his voice low and dangerous, "Yes. I do not know why you play dumb, you are quite capable of coming to the correct conclusions."

I shrugged, "Easier for a person to slip up and give up more answers. I'm not doing it to disrespect you, but I don't like being left in the dark."

He grunted, seemingly satisfied by my answer, "If you have a question, I will answer it. If I cannot answer it, I will tell you as such. Is that fair?"

I sighed, "Yeah ok."

The rest of our short trip to his house was in silence. Briannaisa created her oasis once we got there, bringing me back to full health like a video game character. After that, Brainnaisa left to get some well-deserved sleep.

Mayer lead me through the front doors of his house. This was the first time I entered his home, and it did not disappoint. The wooden doors were intricately carved, with a large bear at the center of them wrapped around twin crescent designs. The entryway of the house was enormous, with stairs leading up to the second floor and three hallways leading into different directions.

He led me straight past the stairs and into a corridor that had tiles so smooth and shiny, I felt genuinely uncomfortable walking on it with my bare, calloused feet. I noticed the hallway was tall and wide enough to fit him without a problem, which now dawned on me why he built such a big fucking place. Mayer was a giant who lived in Average-Sized World; which was a world about two feet shorter and narrower than the one he'd prefer to live in.

Right, left, right and we were in a enormous kitchen that only rich people on TV owned. Wide, open spaces with _everything _covered in marble. Stainless steel cooking equipment that was _impeccably _maintained, as well as enough of them to satisfy an army of chefs and cooks. That wasn't an exaggeration: Claudette was practically sprinting around the place as she worked to finish the meal.

Flole was in the dining room; which was virtually three rooms away and big enough to fit one of those long tables that seat a dozen people. I knew because it there _was_ a long table that could seat a dozen people. The open design of the whole thing reminded me of an enormous, man-made cave. Just a vast emptiness that was more unnecessary than it really needed to be.

I looked around with my mouth gaping open, "Dude, Mayer, I think you overdid things with your home. It's the size of a school. I mean, your kitchen is bigger than a professional kitchen. I'm jealous. Oh yeah, I'm definitely jealous."

Mayer raised an eyebrow as a twinkle of pride appeared in his eyes, "Oh, how so?"

"'Don't play dumb, neh, neh', fishing for compliments... I used to work for a pizza restaurant. For eight years. At one point I even ran the kitchen..." Hazy memories of Al's Pizza muddled through my head before I snapped back to reality, "...Anyways, the kitchen was as big as," I measured and traced out a ten by five foot area with my feet. It didn't even make a dent in the size of the room, "this. This was how big the kitchen was! Man, you don't know how many times I knocked shit over."

Much to my surprise, Mayer barked out a laugh, "Well, my kitchen is yours to use. God knows it needs attention. I have not used this place in years."

I shook my head in disgust, "Man, how rich _are you?"_

_Another twinkle of pride, _"Quite rich. Continue on my path, young James, and you too shall have this success," he said before he gave me a thumbs up and actually winked at me.

To think I understood the guy as someone dead serious and then he starts acting silly. My face glazed over in confusion as I lifted my hands to my head, doing my best impersonation of a confused Jackie Chan. I walked the considerable distance to the dining room and sat down, intending to reboot my brain.

But upon seeing Flole sitting at the black, oversized table, I snapped out of it. Outside our introduction, I hadn't seen or spoken to her the entire time I've been here. And, to be honest, I'm still annoyed at the 'family' horseshit. As I resigned myself to be polite, I noticed something in the reflection of the polished table. At first I thought it was the color of the material or something, but as I stared closer my stomach dropped.

I ran towards the kitchen right as Flole stood up to say something. I turning towards one of the metal surfaces. I looked at my reflection in horror.

My face was different, sharp features and a square jaw replaced the smooth and round face I had before. The round nose I was familiar with was replaced with a straight, triangular nose. My hair was a maroonish color, similar to Flole and Evira's hair. Even the stubble growing out was the same dark red color. More shocking than that were my eyes: they were narrow and squinted, with a bright emerald-like color, like grass. As though a perpetual glare on my face.

I could only stare in muted horror as even my appearance had been taken away from me. First my life, then my identity, and now even my _face_? The one thing that someone can say is _them_.

Something **snapped** inside me. I punched the oven or whatever god damn _thing_ it was that held the mockery of my _face_. I kept punching and punching until Mayer's enormous hand grabbed me by the shoulder and slammed me to the ground.

I struggled as Mayer's giant hand pinned me to the floor with ease. **Rage** flowed through me: all the frustrations and bullshit up to this point coming out in a tirade of curses. Gone was the silly Mayer that joked. What was staring back was the cold Hunter I had come to know. His narrowed, focused eyes staring back at me while he spoke, no words penetrating my ears as all I could hear was high-pitched ringing-

Then he slapped the shit out me. It came across as a casual, weak slap. Barely a flick of the wrist: but it was so hard it felt like being hit by a boxer. A trickle of blood dribbled down my nose as I blinked back my sanity. All the rage inside of me petering out like a rapidly cooling teapot.

"-re you back to your senses?" Mayer's voice came back into clarity as he gave me an evaluating look.

I looked around. Claudette stared at me with sadly, while Flole stood half up from her seat. She looked on with a mixture of shock and guilt. Rage came bubbling up at the sight of her before I forced it back down. I took some deep breathes and closed my eyes.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm going to be ok," I clenched my jaw in rage, "well, not really. I'm angry, but I won't freak out again. I promise," finished as I stared back at Mayer's blue eyes. He gave me a long stare before letting go.

I rubbed away the pain I felt on my chest and face. Obvious note: _Mayer is strong as fuck._

I stood up and began walking away, before realizing I didn't know where to go. I just wanted to get away from the kitchen. I let out a frustrated sigh before turning to Mayer; both my face and voice emotionless, "Can you bring me to the gym. I'm supposed to start training with your sons."

He looked at me coolly, but he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes. The giant closed his eyes and nodded before leading me away. But before I could take a step Claudette stopped us," Um, you still need to eat."

I stopped and turned towards Claudette in the way the Terminator would aim at its next target, but when my vision finally reached her I stopped. I realized she wasn't the reason behind this. I gave a small smile that didn't reach my eyes, "I know it's a hassle, but I'll eat in the gym if you don't mind." She nodded and went off.

My face turned back into an emotionless mask as I did my best to contain the rage inside of me. Mayer led me down the hallway from before, taking a few turns as I did not bother to take note of the direction we went. After a few minutes of walking, Mayer spoke.

"You are angry. I understand. I apologize for not informing you about your appearance. Do not be angry at the maids. I told them not to inform you," He said as he led the way, his head staring firmly forward.

I tried counting to ten. I only got to five, "I know they aren't to blame... hell you aren't to blame. I would accept your apology... but this is just another reminder that I **_can't trust you all._** You could have told me what was happening, instead, you choose to hide it from me. Another reminder of how expendable I am. Just a tool."

The big man stopped and turned around and stared at me with faint guilt, a look of someone who has done a lot of regretting in life and was used to it, "No. You are not a tool. You are a human, and I refuse to reduce you to anything less than that."

The rage began to bubble up again as my hands turned into fists, "**Yeah?!** You fuckers took something precious from me, who I am! Me!"

He shook his head as his voice became more exasperated, "I understand appearance is important, but it is not everything. You are not defined simply by your face, James. If you are that troubled by the change you can dye your hair or procure contacts. You have bigger things to worry about."

I looked at him in disbelief, before it dawned on me. I shook my head in frustration, of course, they wouldn't know, "You have no idea. You didn't read Evira's or _Zhulong's _report. Even if you fuckers did, you wouldn't know, would you? They're a bunch of words. Mere fucking letters, that's all," I laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh.

Mayer turned his head, his eyes filled with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm some vain, superficial asshole? Even if I was: _It's. Still. My. **Face!**_ I have every reason to be as furious as I am! But _no_, you guys did something worse than that: I was the _spitting image _of my _father._ My _hero. Of everything you could have taken from me you took that!_" I roared out.

For the first time I saw horror come across Mayer's face. It was rapidly replaced by shame, "Yes. I did not read the report... but Evira did fill me in on your background. Your father died when you were young... James, I did not..."

"He isn't at fault here," I turned around to see Flole, arms crossed as she gave me a serious look. I was taken aback at her attitude, but only for a second. I rounded on her like a roaring flame, "_**You did this!**"_

She shook her head, "No. Mistress Zhulong did this. This is her blessing, why did you think Evira and I made you related to us?"

I looked on confused, "Wait, _what?! _Why the fuck would she change my appearance?"

Flole shrugged, bitterness in her voice as she spoke, "On a whim. She prefers the look on mortals. She does it to everyone she marks. It was supposed to happen gradually, over the course of months..."

I stared at her dumbly. My mouth opening and closing like a malfunctioning garage door as my brain short-circuited from the response.

_'It will also serve to identify yourself as belonging to me. Well, to those who matter anyway.' A satisfied smirk spread across her face._

"You're like me, huh." I said deflated. I stared at Flole in a whole new light.

She nodded, "Yes. Evira and I didn't look like this when we were born. We _are _named Tao Long after all."

I stared at her in surprise and sadness, she did _not _look Asian at all. Our shared hair color was no shade of natural red, and her face pegged her as European or Eurasian. If anything, she had it worse than me; but if only slightly.

I could never look in the mirror and imagine my father staring back at me as I often did. To feel the comfort that he was with me. Even from beyond the grave.

Everything fell into place into my head, but now my rage was _directionless_. I would fix that soon, but first I had to do something.

"I'm sorry Mayer, I do accept your apology. Flole, I'm also sorry about how I treated you when we first met. I'm still... I'm still pissed that you guys held it from me. But it was inevitable, wasn't it..."

Flole's face softened before frowning and shaking her head, "No, you have the right to be mad. I did intend to tell you the day we met, but I'll be frank: I chickened out. I'm not good at facing people," She pushed her index fingers together like a shy child and folded in on herself.

I stared at her in confusion, "Aren't you, like, the second-in-command or something? How are you this bad under pressure?"

She looked away, refusing to stare back at me, "Well, I've always been-Wait, how did you know I was second-in-command?"

I shrugged, "I had some suspicions, but you confirmed it right now. You and Evira are sisters, and both work for that _**bitch**," _Flole winced at my insult of her boss, "it only makes sense you would be the second."

Mayer walked up from behind and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Most of the organization receives their orders from intermediaries and in-direct methods. Dead drops, phone calls, letters. She does not interact with people directly; very few people in the Tao Long Family know she is Evira's right-hand woman. They believe me to be Evira's second, but I am actually her left-hand. You must keep it a secret."

I turned around to face Mayer, "I'm gonna assume everyone else in our meeting a week ago knows? The maids, Zelle... Even your sons?"

"Yes, they know. But no one outside this group knows."

A few things fell into place, as well as some new theories; but I kept them to myself. I had too much on my mind and I could confirm my assumptions later. Right now I wanted to release some steam.

I asked one last thing before leaving, "Are there any other changes I should know about?"

Flole became serious again as she placed her hands to her hips, "Yes. One should be obvious now while the other... I will tell you when we aren't rushing to get you up to speed."

"Hmm... Alright, I'll hold _you_ to the _second one._ As for the obvious one... you mean the fact that, even with the amount of training I've done, I shouldn't be progressing this fast?"

The amount of running I did was insane, but it was only a hundred and forty-four hours. To put it in perspective, if I trained eight hours a day that would mean I've only trained for about two weeks and a half.

Nowhere near enough time to reach the level I was currently at.

"So, I'm somehow adapting to this world's rules or physics?" That was the only thing I could think of that made sense.

She nodded, "Yes. The only thing stopping you are the laws of physics of this particular world. You're human, but so far as it matters in _this_ universe."

That made sense, a lot of sense. No way I'd be able to survive what was to come if I wasn't capable of reaching superhuman potential. A terror crept down my spine as a thought sprung up: if I was only starting, how strong were the people I would face in the hunter exam?

"Shit," I turned to face Mayer, panic plain on my face, "I don't know why, but I just realized how little time I have!"

Mayer gave me a look so flat I wanted to vanish into thin air from sheer embarrassment.

"_Yes_. Very, _very _little time. It will take three to four weeks to bring you to sufficient endurance levels. We still need to teach you combat, stealth, hunting, tracking..."

I started running down the hall like a mad man, "Where the _fuck_ is this gym!?"

* * *

After calming me down Mayer brought me to his gym.

Oh, what a fucking gym.

It was located in his basement, a basement so big it was the size of a warehouse. There was a boxing ring, an entire weight lifting area, a large wrestling mat, a dozen or so punching bags of all types and varieties. There were even a climbing rope and various gymnastic equipment in one of the corners.

And standing before me were the twins. They had their arms crossed, giant smiles plastered on their face as they did their best not to fidget and utterly failing.

The twins tilted their heads and looked at me with confusion. They pointed at me in unison before announcing in stereo, "You look different James! Have you lost weight?!"

I squinted at the two of them, dumbfounded, "Are you serious? How about-"

"No! Do not tell us! We will figure it out! Ah, your clothing is different!"

"No! I'm wearing the same clothes! What is wrong with you two?!" They knew perfectly well I looked different, trolling assholes.

They both started laughing like the pair of idiots they were, until their father loudly coughed into his fist. They straightened up and turned to their far more mature progenitor.

Mayer began, "I need to sleep. In the meantime, my sons will train you in hand-to-hand combat. As well as various other disciplines. I will be back in twelve hours to begin your running again, after which I will teach you swordsmanship."

My eyes grew wide from shock, disbelief in my voice, "You stayed awake for _six _days, don't you need more than twelve hours of sleep?"

"No." That was all Mayer said before tossing the The Stick to one of the twins. He turned around and walked away through the giant, Mayer-sized doors, and up the spiraling staircase that brought me down to, apparently, Batman's fucking gym.

"How rich are you guys? Jesus _Christ."_

The two smiled, then erupted into laughter before they spoke in unison, "Very rich! It is not difficult to earn money as a Hunter, and our father was one of the best Blacklist Hunters!"

"Ah. That's like a bounty hunter, yeah?

"Indeed!" They said as one, before both of them cartwheeled next to me and grabbed each of my arms. They lifted me like I was a display mannequin.

"Hey, what are you doing! Put me down!" I said while kicking and twisting in vain to escape their grip. They put me down alright, after tossing me into the boxing ring like a sack of potatoes. I landed with a crash on my face. The padded, wooden ( and it was definitely wooden, _my face_ would know) floor of the ring doing little to cushion my fall.

"What the fuck!" All they did was laugh, the little shits.

"We must test your abilities! You must get used to pain, pain different from simple exhaustion! You will fall many times here, James, but you must always remember to get back up!" They both said with a clap of their hands.

I grumbled something unkind before speaking up, "Alright, alright. Whatever. So, do you need me to put on gloves or something? What're we doing here?"

From standing position one of the brothers jumped straight up and corkscrewed into the ring. He had just done a two to three-foot horizontal and a ten-foot vertical jump from standing position. The twin did it as casually as I did jumping a street curb.

"Alright, at this point I think you're showing off..." I hesitated, "...uh, which one are you? Kalvin or Clyde?"

His smile never left his face as he crossed his arms, "I am Kalvin. Clyde will be teaching you boxing and grappling, as well as strengthening your body! I will be teaching you kickboxing, knife fighting, and to train you to be flexible! We will also train you in together in gymnastics and acrobatic maneuvers! It shall be fun!"

I gawked at the both of them, my head swiveling back and forth to each of them like a sprinkler. Anxiety and fear came crawling out, "A-alright. Shit, that sounds like a lot to learn in a short time."

Kalvin cheerfully nodded, "It is! Quite too much! But you have no time to spare! Now, we shall spar!"

Clyde hopped up to the elevated ring and stood next to one of the ring buckles. He gestured to his brother to get ready before turning to me, "Ok James, we will see how capable you are. My brother will only fight you with pure boxing, and you will only use boxing as well."

I nodded and gulped nervously. It was hard to breathe. I looked down at my clothes and found them to be too hot and restricting. I removed my dirty, sun-baked shirt hoping it would help me breathe. I tried taking some deep breaths, but my chest felt tight and stiff, as though my lungs refused to expand. Removing my undershirt did nothing to relieve it either.

I threw my shirts over the side of the ring and walked over to Clyde, who was outside leaning over the ring ropes. I pointed to myself and his brother, "Shouldn't we get sparring equipment. I took some MMA classes and we used gloves and headgear when we sparred."

Sparring was an overstatement. It was more light-contact touching with some shitty grappling, but my point still stood.

Clyde shook his head before laughing, "You are nervous, James! It is written all over your face! Calm yourself! Relax!"

I was annoyed at his insinuation that I was scared. He was right, _I was scared,_ that's why it pissed me off even more than if he was wrong. I'm not a macho guy or anything, but the accusation hit my pride. Maybe I took it the wrong way, or have the wrong mindset, but it felt like I was being called weak. I hated that.

"I don't want to get hurt so casually, OK? Its obvious you guys know how to fight, way more than me."

I turned to his brother who was shadow boxing like a young Mike Tyson. With the speed, power, and ferocity of a wild animal.

"Oh, do not worry James! He will be going easy on you! Besides, we can always heal you, haha!" Clyde said as held up the stick and wagged it like a, well, owner wagging a stick to a dog.

I clenched my teeth, rolled my eyes and proceeded to turn around to meet my executioner; only to feel Clyde grab my arm.

I turned to find his face still had the perpetual grin on it, but his voice was cold and serious, "There will be no safety net during the exam, no one will pull their punches. They will kill you if they have to, and some will kill you for no other reason then they can. You will need to feel and endure the full sensation of pain, James. You must understand it, the fury of combat. It will be nothing like running."

He slapped a mouthpiece into my hand, "Flole's stick cannot regenerate teeth. Nor can Claudette's food or Briannaisa's water."

I shoved the mouthpiece firmly between my teeth and walked up to Kalvin. The teen moved around with effortless grace, throwing short, straight punches with the technique and speed of a champion boxer. He was wearing the same clothing he wore the day I met him: a white sleeveless shirt with brown pants held up by suspenders. It didn't hinder him at all: in fact, seeing him not work up a sweat at the intensity he was going at was terrifying.

On the other hand, I was wearing black slacks that had become shorts from all the falling I did. They were tattered, frayed things. They looked fit for a peasant from the eighteenth century.

Also, why does everyone here wear the same clothes? Did they all take a page from the Steve Jobs school of fashion? I had the same clothes on since my first day because I didn't have a choice. What was their excuse? More stupid questions for later.

I struck the stance I learned from the MMA class: right leg behind me, my body angled with a slight crouch, hands up to protect my face. I began rocking my weight back and forth like I was taught to do and stared back at Kalvin. He contained a laugh as a wicked grin slowly spread across his face. I did not like that at all.

Clyde hopped off the edge of the ring floor and clicked something that made a high-pitched beeping sound, "Ok, that was the bell! Three minutes, go!"

Kalvin rocketed forward into a blur, closing the distance in an instant. I held my breath and decided to guard myself. I had no chance of hitting him at all so defense was best, right?

An uppercut to the left side of my body caused me a world of pain I had _never_ _experienced_ before. Electricity shot through me as I crumpled to the ground in sheer agonizing pain. The pain was so mind-numbing I couldn't even hear the sound of my scream. It was as if someone lodged a knife connected to a live wire. It didn't get better, it just got worse and worse and _wors-_

That was all I could remember before Clyde hit me with the stick.

Like a snap of the fingers, all the pain was gone and I found myself laying on my side in fetal position. My body found itself confused: sweat was pouring out of me without pause and my lungs were sucking air by the mouthful. I braced myself for more hellish pain that never came. Even my mind was confused as I gradually stood up from the strange, post-pain haze.

I tentatively stood on my legs, the same legs that lost all strength and collapsed on me like a house of cards. I touched the spot where I was hit. The right side of my body. I braced myself for pain. Nothing. I was confused, that was until I remembered where I'd been for the past week. I turned to Kalvin and found both the brothers in the ring staring at me with their aggravating smiles.

"Painful, yes? A hit to the liver is debilitating and, if hit hard enough, lethal. You would be like this for a while before you die," One of the brothers said. I didn't know or care which.

"Brother, you will need to go easier on our dear student. He is of a frail constitution!" I realized Clyde said from context clues and my brilliant reasoning of subtracting one from two.

"Yes, I shall brother! Come, we will fight again!"

With that Clyde hopped out of the ring and Kalvin proceeded to pummel me into shades of color no healthy human should be capable of turning into. I thought running was bad.

I was wrong. So very wrong. My true nightmare began today.

Oh god, help me!

* * *

**_End of week 1_**

**_Weeks remaining until Hunter Exam: 14_**

**_Current chance of success: 0%_**

**_Projected chance: Yet to be determined._**

**_Recommendations: Proceed with training._**

**_Notes: Managed to achieve 25 kilometers in a week. Predicted to make 100 kilometers in at least 3 weeks. Physical capabilities are poor, though not hopeless. If this were a question of endurance we would be fine, but the Exam requires more. Much more._**

**_His true strength lies with his mental fortitude and faculties. We will see how long that lasts. Winter is coming and his true training has just begun._**

**_Message Sent_**

**_Message Received_**

**_Logging O__ut User: Mayer Domo_**

Mayer rubbed his tired eyes as he turned off his computer. The six days had been long. Not the longest the old Hunter had endured, but too long for an old man like him. Although, if he had a choice he would stay awake forever.

His body and mind, nevertheless, resisted. His hair was still blonde and his body was strong, but he always felt tired.

Tired and listless.

His eyes glanced at the photo of a woman next to his bedside. She was as beautiful and alive as spring. He could hear his wife's words dance through his thoughts.

_"You are not old, my love! You are healthier and sprier than men half your age! We will all die far before you, my bear!"_

If only she could have been wrong Mayer thought.

He slipped off his red, sleeveless shirt and stared at the mirror in his room. A large scar across his chest, cut deep into his muscles and bones. Grotesque scarring marred a statuesque form. The giant scar stretched from his right armpit down to the other side of his hip.

Mayer stared at it every night before he went to sleep. He hoped that it would be gone the next morning. He hoped that he would wake up from his nightmare and his love would be there lying next to him.

But every morning he would wake up from his nightmare and stare at the other nightmares on his body.

The one on his chest. The one around his right wrist. The one around his right ankle. The waking terrors.

But they were preferable than the nightmares he had in his sleep. That was where the true terror began.

The dream was the same one. Every night. The one under the big top.

The screams of the crowd.

The horror for his family.

The rage at her death.

The Samurai and the Barbarian.

Always those two monsters.

He closed his eyes to blink away the memory, steeling himself for sleep. It was pointless. He would be reliving it soon enough.

If he had a choice he would stay awake forever. Anything was better than enduring that moment for one more night.


	5. Chapter 5: 1 Step Back, 2 Steps Forward

Four weeks in and things were not going as expected. Mayer had expected me to be at a hundred kilometers (about sixty-two miles) by now, but I was barely over sixty kilometers (about thirty-two miles). Even with the supernatural food I was eating, the Stick, and oasis keeping me from falling apart: I was _still _falling apart. The issue was that, without the Stick, I could travel, _maybe_, thirty kilometers (about eighteen and half miles) without slowing down. It was all downhill after that.

I couldn't run all day and night anymore. I had to train in over a dozen different fields and Mayer couldn't afford to keep me only running. Had we dedicated all these weeks to running I'd be at my goal already, but that would mean only have two months to cram everything else. We could only hope that by the end of November I'd reach my running goal. If not, well, shit got complicated.

See, the weather doesn't function correctly around these parts. From what I remember from ecology class, deserts next to mountains have low rain/snow during the winter. Cold, but next to no snow. Not here, mid to late November was when the desert plunges to subzero temperatures and it started to snow like mad. Then it would be an issue of running in a frozen hellscape instead of a burning one.

Why does the weather here work the way it does? I have no fucking clue. The fact that I occasionally see scorpions the size of dogs tells me I should suspend any higher thought processes and keep running for my life.

What didn't help was the day after I started training with the twins... Mayer decided to strap _weights_ on my body. A ten-pound (4.5 kg) vest and five-pound (2.26 kg) ankle and wrist weights, which he kept increasing every week. I was now wearing a thirty pound (13.6 kg) vest and fifteen pound (6.8 kg) limb weights. I argued that maybe, _just maybe, _that could be the reason why my progress was slowing down.

But Mayer's counterpoint was that, more likely than not, I would carry some type of equipment or even a person. If I couldn't run while encumbered I would be at a huge disadvantage. I couldn't argue with that because, if I can, _I'll _carry enough supplies into the Hunter Exam to put the average soldier to shame.

We both knew we were very much abusing the magical resources we had at hand. My joints screamed bloody murder while running and training, but quick applications of the Stick fixed that. I wonder how bad using the Stick was on my body. There had to be a catch to everything, but with what my training schedule looked like we had no choice:

6 hours of running with Mayer.

Rest and eat.

6 hours of training with Clyde split into boxing, wrestling, and lifting weights.

Rest and eat.

6 hours of training with Kalvin split into kickboxing, knife fighting, and stretching/acrobatics.

Rest and eat.

6 hours more hours of training with Mayer. 3 hours of sword training and 3 hours of survival/wilderness training.

Rinse and repeat.

It was madness. A hell the likes of which I wouldn't put on my worst enemies. Compounding everything was the fact I wasn't much of a fighter. The twelve-hour block of training with Kalvin and Clyde was the worst thing I had ever experienced in my entire **_life_**_..._

_..._

_"You are moving too much!" said Clyde as he smacked the rope under him with one hand and waved the other in annoyance. Another jab from Kalvin smashed into James' unguarded nose as the taller man laid against the ropes. The newly minted red-head was doing his best to switch to blocking instead of dodging, only to receive a brutal combination of body punches that left him open to an uppercut to the chin._

_"No! Now you are simply standing there! Move just enough and block when only necessary! You cannot let yourself stay against the ropes! Get out of there!"_

_James responded by clinching Kalvin, only to be spun around by the stocky teenager like a dance partner. Suddenly James was in the center of the ring being hit by a hook to the head, followed by a blow to the body. His form was covered in blood and bruises, with more being added by the second. _

_The red-head grabbed on to Kalvin for dear life, tightly holding the younger boy with all his might. He tried laying his entire body weight on him to slow his opponent down, but in truth, it was because his legs barely had any strength to stand on. This did little to stop Kalvin from whipping uppercuts to his body with the speed and brutality of machine gunfire._

_Just as James was ready to fall, the bell to the round sounded. He slumped to a nearby rope before draping himself over it like laundry, "Give me the Stick! Hit me before!-, oh god-MMM"_

_Kalvin's pugilistic punching bag clamped his hands over his mouth to stop his stomach from regurgitating what food he had eaten before training. Tumbling and falling over through the ropes, he managed to hobble over to the bucket that had become a common fixture near the ring..._

_..._

...Their style of training was to quickly show some techniques in a few minutes, drill them just as fast, then beat the shit out of me. Or manhandle me in the case of wrestling.

I almost lost my left _eye_ via a wooden training knife by Clyde. They had no sense of build-up. They just started at one hundred percent and hoped I picked up something.

These were my thoughts as soaked in Briannaisa's oasis, my body looking like one large bruise. Welts and swelling covered my head so completely I bet I looked like Sloth from the Goonies. I couldn't help but worry as I looked up at the cloudy sky beyond the treetops. If the only thing I learned was how to take an ass-beating, the Hunter Exam was as good as over for me.

"Usually you're asleep by now. What's on your mind?" I turned to the voice. It was Briannaisa. She was sitting on one of the large rocks that decorated the front of Mayer's home. Claudette was next to her with an empty tray of food that I had just finished annihilating. I really wanted to ask if she was blind, but I decided not to.

"Just frustrated is all. The twins' way of teaching isn't working for me. I'm doing fine in everything that isn't strictly combat. I'm becoming stronger, faster, even my agility is increasing: but fighting sucks. The only thing I'm learning is how to be a better punching bag."

Brianaissa nodded, "How is sword training coming along?"

"Uhh, actually I'm doing pretty well. I'm learning it faster than knife fighting," my left hand unconsciously touching the area around my left eye, "If Clyde had any less control, or had I moved a centimeter or two closer, I'd be missing an eye right now."

Claudette looked at Briannaisa, than turned to me with a look of understanding for speaking, "We've known Kalvin and Clyde for a few years. They're genius athletes, things come easy for them. But teaching is different. That's something that takes time and experience."

Brainnaisa nodded in agreement as she rested her head on her hand, annoyed, "Pfft. Those two couldn't train a dog, let alone a person! They get everything so quickly that, if you asked them how they did a technique, they'd say, 'You just do it!'" She then mimicked their habit of smiling so well that I laughed.

"I mean I tried asking Mayer to teach me instead. He works on technique and what I'm doing wrong. Whatever sparring we do is light; most of the time we're just drilling for hours. But he said he can't train me twenty-four hours a day." I sighed, even Mayer had his limits.

I tapped my chin as a thought came up, "I mean, I'm not having trouble with survival training or anything. But every time I try to do what the twins tell me, it never works."

The brunette maid shook her head, "You're probably overthinking things when sparring, it's a habit a lot of new students have when starting out. And you're too much of a thinker. Sometimes you have to let go of trying to be perfect and do things that work for you."

Claudette nodded, "Yeah! But don't you think they're going too hard on him Bri? Evira only let us spar after a month of drilling technique. Maybe it's like that?"

"What do you mean 'Det?" Briannaisa said as she turned to her partner in maiding.

"Well, ya' know how some people learn differently? He might be better at practicing something over and over again. Kinda' like you are!" Claudette said cheerfully with a clap of her hands.

"Wait," I said pointing to the two of them in confusion, "I know you both work for Evira, but she trained you two? Wait, I thought you guys only started working for her a year ago?"

Briannaisa shook her head in annoyance, "_Claudette, _started working for the Boss a year ago. I started two years ago. As for training, yeah. She trained, and had people train, both of us for eight years."

I nearly stood up before remembering I was naked and _stayed in place_, my hands flying up to the universal gesture of 'what the fuck', "_Eight years? _How old are you guys anyway?"

Briannaisa raised an eyebrow, "It's rude to ask a lady about her age."

I rolled my eyes, "You talk like a man when you drop your 'proper act'! Shadda' up!"

Briannaisa and Claudette were becoming more comfortable around me, dropping their maid act. In the case of Claudette, not much of one...

In the case of Briannaisa... she didn't sound like a man per se (but why waste a moment to bug her?), however she spoke really casually when she stopped acting professional. Like someone back in my neighborhood would when she was letting her guard down. It felt like I was talking to someone from back home. It felt nice talking to someone that didn't sound like English was their second language.

Claudette grabbed Briannaisa by the waist before she could get a running start to do, what I expected was going to be, a running elbow drop.

The blonde little lady spoke up as she held the raging maid back, "I'm twenty-two if that helps! Calm down Bri!"

"See! Thank you, Claudette! Age is only number! And if your attractive, no number matters!" I applauded Clauddette. To add to Briannaisa's annoyance.

The vein growing on Briannaisa's head looked like it threatened to burst, but her demeanor quickly changed as she pursed her lips, "Oh, so you think we're attractive, huh? Guess you have some taste after all."

I had a comeback right at the tip of my tongue about bad baloney sandwiches, but decided not to since I'd be machine-gunning Claudette in the process. She's been nothing but nice and positive to me this whole time. Briannaisa was different, she was just fun to mess with.

I blew air from my mouth as I looked up to think about my response, "Fine. I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Hell, I'll tell you my age too. Bet that'll surprise ya'!"

They both looked surprised at how nonchalant I was, "What? Oh, you think I'm going to turn into a stuttering mess? I'm an introvert, not bereft of social behavior. It comes with being twenty-eight." I waited for their disbelief at my age, but found nothing.

We looked at each other for a moment before my face grew confused. The two looked between each other than looked back at me. Claudette spoke up, "Hmm, you look like you're in your late twenties, early thirties."

Briannaisa smirked before blowing a raspberry, "Not much of a surprise! You were acting all cool about it too!"

I was confused, before I remembered what happened to my face. That instantly brought down my mood.

It must have been plain to see on my face as Briannaisa spoke up, "Jeez, lighten up. Didn't know your age meant so much to you, _old man!_"

Claudette realized it sooner than Briannaisa though, she was there to see my freak out, "Oh yeah... I guess your face is still a sore subject."

It was. Even if by any measure I looked a bit more attractive. I had to grudgingly admit my face went from a solid seven to maybe an eight and a half.

It infuriated me. I'd know some people who would be happy to have a 'model's face', but that's not me! I liked my face. Weirdly enough, I liked messing with people using my young, baby face! Now I felt lost. Like I had to rebuild my entire identity from the ground up.

Briannaisa hissed like she was in pain before replying, "Oh. Sorry about not telling you earlier."

My eyes narrowed in confusion before I remembered that I hadn't discussed it with her. The past week was a blur of exhaustion and training. I shook my head and waved my hand, "Mayer told me it was on him. Besides, it's not anyone's' fault other than _that _**_bitch_**." They both winced at how hard I barked that curse, but I didn't care. At this point, I didn't care if that stupid goddess heard it herself.

"Ehhh... You still haven't answered Bri's question!" Claudette said in a masterful display of changing-the-subject fu.

"Ah. Right, yeah you guys are solid nines, ten, whatever..." I waved my hand and turned away like I was dismissing, well, a bunch of maids. From the faces they made, it was obvious they didn't know whether they were being complimented or insulted. It was a little of both, to be honest. It was funny seeing them not know how to react.

I shrugged, "What? You're both attractive. It's not the sole metric for women. I'm not a teenage boy that's going to be embarrassed for calling a woman beautiful, but I'm not going to treat them any differently than an ugly one or a man, or whatever. Besides, kinda hard to give a shit when I got the Hunter Exam hanging over my head like a guillotine. Your turn, what's your age? Spill!"

I could see her digest what I said as she frowned and nodded, "Ok, that's fair. I'm twenty-three."

"Ah, you guys looked young. TENDA' SKIN, SOFT MOIST BODIES. PUT THE LOTION IN THE BUCKET O' YER GET DA' HOSE!" I made the ugliest face imaginable as my jaw jutted out in a horrific smile. My hands raised above my head as I wiggled my fingers, making myself as creepy and gross as possible. They jumped back a few feet ,yelling insults at me before, I burst out laughing.

"No wonder it's easy to get under your skin, 'Naisa, gahaha."

The brunette looked like she was going to blow steam out of her ears before tilting her head, "'Naisa?"

"Yeah, Bre-Uh-Nah-Suh is too long. And I'm gonna call you Clauds, Claudette!"

Claudette pumped a fist in genuine excitement, "Yay! Wait, what should I call you?"

"Both of you can call me Jay, like the letter 'J'. That's what my friends back home used to call me." I gave them a thumbs up.

Claudette's eyes opened wide, "Does that mean we're your friends?!" Her voice filled with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, you guys are the first people I met outside of Mayer and Evira, remember?"

Briannaisa shrugged, "I don't think we know you enough to be frien-" She was cut off by Claudette who grabbed her friend by the shoulders, lifted her up, and shook frantically like a rag doll, "Don't be a spoilsport Bri! He wants to be our friend!" The brunette was making a noise similar to a shrieking bat while Clauds was making a sound similar to 'squee'.

I laughed as I looked down at the water to see no reflection, only a dark blue sheen. I wondered why I didn't realize the change in my face earlier before, but I guess it made sense now. Briannaisa's oasis wasn't really water, just some kind of projection. I bet Evira taught them a lo-

An idea just clicked into my mind.

* * *

Me, Briannaisa, and Claudette stood in front of my seven-foot and some change trainer. His eyes glided over us as he chewed over my idea.

"You wish for Brinnaisa and Claudette to train you as well?" He said without any offense, which came as a relief.

"Yeah. They were trained by Evira, right? They're Hunters too and know how to fight. I feel like they'll teach me more than your sons will. No offense to your kids."

He looked down at me while rubbing his chin with his right hand. With barely any notice, his left arm darted forward as he flicked a spray-can sized finger at my head. Before I could even think, my head moved out of the way of his attack by sheer instinct. I stood their hunched under his massive digit, wide-eyed in confusion.

The giant then slowly flicked my right shoulder, _hard. _My shoulder erupted in a dull pain as I grabbed it with my other hand. I looked up in annoyance at Mayer, "The hell Mayer?!"

"It seems their training is working as intended. At the beginning of your training, my first attack would have landed. My second attack would have broken your shoulder," he looked at me with something in his eye.

Eh... I hoped it was mercy, lots of mercy.

I rubbed my dead shoulder as sensation slowly came back, "I guess that's progress. I can't really tell since you're all less human and more monstrous, superhuman things."

He nodded in agreement, "We are all far beyond what the Hunter Exam will hold, yes. My children are the weakest here, but even they are more than capable than the participants you will face in the exam."

My eyes shot up in surprise. I turned to Briannaisa and Claudette before turning back to Mayer, "I know looks can be deceiving and all, but your kids look like humanoid pitbulls."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "They are but children. Only sixteen."

I somehow managed to do a spit-take without liquid in my mouth as I stared at Mayer in horror, "_SIXTEEN?! I thought they were nineteen! _You know they curl four hundred and ninety-five pounds, er I mean about two hundred and twenty four kilos in each arm, right? What am I saying?! You probably curl that with your pinky!"

"Indeed. I could curl that weight with my pinky, but my sons are going through puberty. They are tiny, delicate things. In fact, I was much larger at their age. They must have inherited their mother's frame."

Two horrifying images crossed my mind. The first was of the twins being the size of Mayer, with their current energy levels and teenage personalities. The other was their mother being a gorilla with a blonde wig. I blanched.

Mayer looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before speaking, "Back to the question at hand. I assume Briannaisa and Claudette are of agreement as well? They will be teaching along with their current duties," he turned to the two of them before continuing, "you both have much on your plate. Will you two be able to handle this on top of it all?"

And on that day my heart grew three sizes bigger as the duo nodded without hesitation, fire burning in their eyes. Mayer chuckled before addressing the three of us, "Very well. James, you have been doing quite well at survival and sword training. I will give this group three hours to train as you see fit. But if your progress suffers, James, I will take back those three hours. Understood?"

All three of us nodded, with Claudette jumping in the air. Mayer calmly coughed into his oversized hand to bring our attention back to him, "You still have sword training to finish. Here," He tossed a weighted practice sword at me, my arms struggling to stop the heavy stick from falling to the ground.

He didn't stop with the weights strapped to my body, oh no, every week the sword went up ten pounds (4.5 kg) as well. The fake sword weighed thirty pounds (13.6 kg) by now, and it would only increase every week. At least he mostly drilled technique and held back when sparring, unlike his demonic children.

"You two. Come find us in three hours." Mayer said to the two before leading me into his enormous barn. I waved bye to my two new friends (and the only people close to my age) and new trainers. Claudette cheerfully waved back while Brainnaisa gave me an evil smirk and a thumbs down. I rolled my eyes, turned around, and followed Mayer to the stone circle in the middle of the barn and to begin my practice.

Mayer had his arms crossed as he waited for me to get into the circle. When I finally did, I got into my stance and mentally prepared myself for the next two hours. Legs bent, back straight, sword forward. Right hand at the top of the hilt and left hand at the bottom of the hilt. Not too tight, but not too loose.

"Unterhau," Mayer said low and forceful.

I shifted my fake wooden sword up towards the sky in a slash. My training weapon stopped at the top as I pointed it forward at my imaginary opponent. He continued commanding me into different attacks and guards for the next two hours...

* * *

Mayer nodded his head as I grabbed the correct pink plant from his palm. It was almost identical to the other two, but it had a reddish stem while the other two didn't. I took a bite out of it. It didn't taste too bad. Kind of bitter.

"Correct. The other two are not edible and will give you terrible diarrhea," the giant explained.

"Yeah, so Batesian mimicry," I said absentmindedly as I looked at the other two, "I wonder what kind of animals use that here."

Mayer grunted, "Batesian mimicry? I assume that is your world's Talrian mimicry."

I nodded as my answer. I turned to look at all the other plants we picked. A few I knew by sight like dandelions, sunflowers, and partridgeberries, but others were nothing I'd ever seen before. I don't think creepy little beans that move using tiny vines are from anywhere I know.

"I guess we're done with plants. It's been three weeks of nothing but finding, preparing, and cooking plants. And finding drinkable water," I rubbed my face as I felt the hairs on my chin that was becoming a beard. I really want to shave it, but I haven't gotten the chance yet, "What about setting up a camp and stuff like that?"

Mayer threw the noxious plants into the wind, "That will be at a later date, but next, we will begin hunting and tracking," he paused as he wiped his hands of pant debris before picking a plant off the ground.

The plant had petals that curved inward and up, with the color on the outside of the petals being white and the inside being blue.

"Last plant. What is this?" he said as he held it out to me.

"That's a Blue Priest. You can tell because it looks like a tiny priest praying."

"Good. What use does it have?"

"It's a medicinal plant. It's effective at treating various poisons that cause paralysis. Eating too much will cause a person to vomit though, so space out its use every three to four hours. It'll take twelve hours to cure most types of paralysis. Since it can induce vomiting, it can be used in case of swallowing something poisonous." I don't know how it did it, but I'm not going to doubt Mayer's knowledge.

My trainer nodded, "Good. We are done for today. As I promised, your training with Briannaisa and Claudette starts now."

Mayer pointed behind me. I turned around to find Naisa and Clauds walking up to us. I was surprised, we went two or three miles (3.2 to 4.82 km) into the woods to find these plants. I thought it'd be a bit harder to find us. And not as stealthily as they did: I didn't even hear a footstep or a broken twig. Claudette was holding a tray of food as always while Naisa was holding a large green bag, which made their feat even more impressive.

"Ya' know, at this point, I shouldn't be surprised by anything. But I am. How did you find us? I'd get lost in this place."

The trees were so thick and so close together that it's a wonder anyone could even walk through this forest. Scratch that, I'm surprised _Mayer _could squeeze through this forest.

Claudette shrugged, "Mayer marks the trees before he leaves the house. It makes it easier to find you guys."

My eyes narrowed. I don't remember him marking anything, though that was something he taught me to do if I were to travel somewhere unfamiliar. Did he scratch the trees with his hands? It was possible when he touched them while maneuvering around the tight trees... No, he didn't leave anything resembling even a scratch.

I grabbed my chin and looked down, "Was it footsteps? Mayer probably weighs as much as a baby bull," I said out loud, mostly to myself.

"No, he used his Ne-" before the Clauds could finish 'Naisa had cleared the distance between them so fast it looked like she teleported. Two hands were clamped over the blonde woman's mouth by her friend.

I stared at them, wide-eyed, "Wha-" I said before being cut off.

"He used his _NE_arby surroundings to leave marks on the trees and ground. It is not hard to see with experience and training," Briannaisa said so smoothly and calmly that I_ almost _believed her for a second. Except for, ya know, the blatant hiding of information.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the two of them, "Ya' know, I'm not going to ask any questions. At this point, you're going to lie to me and slip up at it. I rather not have Mayer kill you two," I said.

I turned my head to my giant trainer who held a glare on the two that was somewhere between 'annoyed' and 'I will _end_ you'.

Briannaisa looked at Mayer and turned from her olive skin color to ghostly white. Claudette was already pale, so the fact she became even whiter was a chameleonesque feat that I would probably never see again in my lifetime.

"I know the Hunter Association doesn't like people knowing about your magic, but aren't you guys a bunch of criminals," at that Mayer clenched his teeth in disgust before looking away. I guess I said something wrong, wait, he called _himself _a criminal when we started!

I turned around and opened my mouth, only for Naisa to place a hand on my shoulder and shake her head. I looked at her and frowned before sighing and letting it go. Maybe he accepts that he is a criminal, but that doesn't mean he likes it? Or was there something more? Damn mysterious people! Why can't you be open books! Preferably picture books!

Facing the maids I adjusted my wrist weights out of habit (they chaffed sometimes) and began, "So, we gonna' train? What do you guys have in mind?"

Claudette frowned and tilted her head, "Why do you call us 'use guys'?"

I mirrored her face, but added a dash of confusion to it, "Uh, no. It's 'you guys' as in a 'you group of people."

She shook her head, "Oh, but it sounds like your saying 'use guys' instead of you guys."

"But I'm saying you guys."

"There you just said it again!" pointed Claudette. Even Briannaisa was nodding.

Mayer spoke up from far behind me, "I believe he is saying, 'yous', which is both strange and incorrect."

Oh, now it makes sense, "I worked for a guy who moved from New Jersey to Michigan. He was Italian-American and spoke like that. I guess I picked up his way of speaking."

Everyone gave me blank looks. Well, the maids did, Mayer didn't care, "Are Michigan and New Jersey countries from where you come from?" said Naisa.

"Well no, it's like the United States of Saherta. Ya' know, like states that form to-"

Mayer's loud cough cut me off. We turned to see Mayer leaning against a tree as he looked at the three of us, "If you three are going to waste time speaking about nonsense, I _will _take back the allotted time."

Claudette looked dejected, but nodded her head and composed herself. She held out the tray of food and I took it and began eating. I listened to Naisa's lesson plan while the food took control of me.

"Ok, we're going to look over your hand to hand technique and see what your missing. We'll spend two hours on that before moving on to..." She swung the bag over her head and dumped its contents to the ground. Sprawled all over the floor were a handgun, a hunting rifle, and enough ammo fight a squad of soldiers.

I nearly spit out my food as I flinched away from the barrel of the guns. The only reason I didn't turn my food into projectiles that I _couldn't_. Stupid magic food. I did my best to mime my feelings of 'what the fuck' using my eyes and face.

"Ah, don't worry. It's all unloaded. I do know some gun safety." She said with a mischievous grin.

I countered with a flat look as I shoveled this purple pasta into my mouth. It was delicious, but also had meat with insect legs on it, so thank god for magic bullshit.

After an extra minute of polishing off the plate of food, I placed it back on the tray and stood up. I pointed to the guns with a skeptical look, "I don't want want to argue that guns aren't useful or deadly, _but that's exactly what I'm gonna' argue. _I'm almost eighty percent certain Mayer is bulletproof, and fifty-fifty on whether or not you two can dodge _bullets._"

Mayer grunted, "Your right, I am impervious to small-arms fire."

If my eyes won't shoot out of their sockets from that response, I don't think anything will. I slowly turned around and gave Mayer a bewildered look, my eyes narrowing at how nonchalant he thought _being bulletproof was._

He shrugged.

"If I have not sufficiently emphasized how different and dangerous this world is, I apologize. _Sincerely."_

Oh ok, Mayer is capable of sarcasm. Good to know. I did deserve that though. You would think after four weeks in I would be used to this weirdness by now, but nope. Shit, _I_ thought I would be used to this by now.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the maids, "So you're going to teach me how to shoot?"

Briannaisa smiled and nodded, but I do not like that smile Sam-I-Am. I do not like it with green eggs and ham. My dislike grew as a pistol slowly came up to her head like Jaws coming up to the ocean surface...

"What the fuck are you doing with that gun..." I stammered out.

Her brilliant smile never changed as she pointed her firearm straight at me, "Oh, just getting a little payback.~" She said as cute and as sing-song as sickeningly possible.

"No, no, no!" I bravely said as I dived out of the way of a gunshot aimed for my head. As I laid on the ground with my hands over my head I thought to myself, 'Why god, why?'

Three more shots fired as I prayed for every angel in heaven. I felt three sharp stings on my back that made me rolling around, howling in pain. I truly thought I was dead until I heard snickering. I realized what was happening when I turned my head to see the maids holding in giggling before bending over in laughter.

"Not funny!" I said. She replied by shooting me in the ass as I laid there prone.

I darted up to my feet, rubbing my backside. I felt a tiny hole in my new sweatpants and was annoyed, "What the hell, are those rubber bullets? Those could still kill by accident!"

Mayer scoffed, "If those kill you at this point, then you were as useless as I thought you were."

I turned to Mayer with a pained, pleading look, "I thought we crossed that bridge, I thought you have _faith _in me now?!"

He rolled his eyes, "You did not die. Therefore you are not useless. This is quite clever Briannasia. I commend you."

Nasty (that was now my new nickname for her) nodded happily, "Thank you, Mayer. I thought he might come up against someone with firearms or long-range weapons. This will help him get the idea of how to avoid projectiles. DODGE!" I dived out of the way of another gunshot aimed at my head.

"Stop diving! If you're on the floor you can't move. You're open to another shot like this."

"OW, you fucking bitch that hurts like hell!"

"Oh yeah!? Take this! And this!"

"AGH GOD STAHP!"

* * *

Training went by fast. At the beginning of my fifteenth week I was a completely different person...

The day the maids began helping with my training was when everything started to click for me. Weeks flew by as all my focus was sucked into training. As October bled into November my worst fear came to pass. I began running through snowy wastelands so cold and terrible that Mayer had decided to call off my running early. I only reached eighty-eight kilometers. Eight weeks in and, just like that, no more running.

I was immensely disappointed... but not surprised. The amount of weight I had on by that point was nuts. By the time I stopped running I was wearing a seventy pound (31.7 kg) vest and thirty-five pound (15.8 kg) limb weights. Yet Mayer had refused to let me take off my weights during my runs, much to my annoyance. What kind of human could run at full speed with, essentially, another human on them? Then I realized who I was arguing with and promptly shut up.

That disappointment was quickly replaced by misery. Since I wasn't running anymore, Mayer replaced that time with survival training and increased my sword training to three hours. By this point, I was tracking, hunting, and killing animals. Normal animals like bears, deer, rabbits, wolves. Then beasts like Sabertooth Snow Leopards, Elephant Moose, and Maneater Hogs. Yeah, those creatures look exactly how you imagine them and are ten times worse to fight with only a wooden sword.

Twelve weeks in and I could finally fight back against Kalvin and Clyde. It was nice seeing the fruits of my labor bloom, only for them to be crushed by the understanding that the twins were holding back. _Significantly. _I found out when Kalvin repeated the same one-hit KO to my poor liver after I goaded him into going at me with full strength.

It was worse this time. The only reason I'm not dead was because of the liberal application of the Stick and Naisa's oasis. I found out personally the liver has _vast_ regenerative capabilities. It can even recover from being _ruptured_. Fuck this world _and_ the twins.

I didn't have as bad an issue during kickboxing, it seems Clyde was the nicer of the two. If only barely. It may have helped that I had seven inches on him and longer limbs. Far easier to kickbox if you could kick farther. Wrestling and knife fighting went fine, but the twins emphasized that these were backup options.

The twins demonstrated this when Clyde nearly crushed my wrists when I had him in a rear-naked choke. Then when Kalvin used the Stick to beat me senseless during a knife training spar. How he did this with something that heals me I had no idea.

Firearm training with the maids had gone very well. By this point, I could also shoot a pistol and a hunting rifle with proficiency. Also dodging bullets. Not actual live-fire, but rubber bullets that are way slower than real ones. The trick was to not physically dodge the bullet, but move out of the line of fire before the bullet even left. That is to say, I had to predict where they would shoot and move where they wouldn't. Let me tell you, way easier said then to learn.

Out of all the training I did, swordsmanship was my best skill by far. Mayer noticed I wasn't much of an instinctual learner like his children (aka prodigies), so he made me drill until my technique was flawless. By the twelfth week my weighted training sword was at a hundred and ten pounds (50 kg). That and the weights strapped to my body made moving it a herculean task.

I was proud of my progress.

But that was three weeks ago. This week was my last week of training and the entire week beforehand had been hell. It was a week of non-stop survival training and combat. Yet, all that seemed pitiful compared to what I was being forced to do now.

Mayer had knocked me out and brought me deep into the forest and dumped me there. I had a note attached to my face with tape. It had these instructions:

**_Dear James,_**

**_This will be your last training exercise. You will need to find your way back to my estate by the end of the week. You will have three days to travel uninterrupted before my children and the maids hunt you. If you fail to come back by the end of the week, or are defeated and captured, you will fail the exercise and be unable to take the Hunter Exam._**

**_Good Luck,_**

**_Mayer Domo_**

Oh god damnit.

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone! I hope everything is going well!

Just a few more chapters until dear James travels to the Hunter Exam.

But he must past his first real test as a wannabe Hunter!

See you guys next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue of James Hartford

So let's review. I am stranded in a mountainous forest far from Mayer's home. I have one week to get back to Mayer's estate. Mansion. The Ninth Circle of Hell. Whatever you want to call it. In three days the combined forces of the Maids and the Twins will hunt me down and try to capture me.

Considering they're Hunters, they've got a better chance of catching me than I have of staying hidden. Let's throw fighting or evading off the list of options. The Maids themselves are stronger than Kalvin and Clyde, and the Twins still beat me six shades of blue and black...

Whatever. I couldn't worry about that at the moment. I needed to stay calm and take account of what I had and where I was. I had nothing but a black winter parka, black winter pants, black socks, a full-body long johns(the fuck?), underwear, and a pair of black boots and gloves. Guess the black color means something. At least I had no weights strapped on, that was a pleasant surprise. Next, orientate myself.

All around me where white trees that looked like birch. They weren't. They were a different kind of tree called Elder Weiss. They only grew on this funky planet and, when young, did look like birch trees. The difference between Birch and Elder Weiss was Elder Weiss became big fucking trees as they never stopped growing. Literally. While birch can grow pretty big, they don't grow Sequoia tree big. And these suckers kept on growing until gravity and natural damage keeled them over and they smashed into the ground. Imagine a white forest with giant black and white trees that you could build an Ewok hut around.

It would have been beautiful if I weren't trapped in the middle of it. But the fact that I was in a forest full of these trees meant I had a clue to where I was.

I was further towards the state of Certes than near the Gordeau desert. That made sense. Mayer wanted me as far and as confused as possible. Too bad I'm an ol' kollege edumucated-type smartie pants person that paid attention to the giant bastard's lessons. These trees grew sixteen kilometers away from my trainer's home. That meant I was at least ten miles away from my goal. I definitely _wasn't _ten miles away, but a man could hope.

I needed more information on my position. I trodden through two feet of snow and tried to find some more landmarks to help. The trees blocked my view of the sky, being hundreds of feet and all. Unfortunately, that meant I couldn't find any mountains to pinpoint where my position was. As I trudged through the snow, I grew frustrated. There were no discernable landmarks I could find, not even a rock or a shrub! After a while, even the white and black trees started to look the same. They bled together and made it hard to track where I was going, so I left marks on the trees to at least leave a trail.

Something was bugging me. There was something off with this forest. I couldn't quite place a finger on it until after fruitlessly wandering for more than twenty minutes. It was dead quiet. The only thing I could hear was my breathing and feet smushing snow. Contrary to popular belief, winter was loud. Hard snow on the ground and bare trees made sound travel further. You'd hear _something _during winter, no matter how unbusy it was. But I heard nothing, not a howl of a wolf or the crack of a moving branch. Even the wind was quiet.

Even in the dead of winter there was some _life_. But it was as if the forest was dead for some reason. I don't care what the reason was, I just don't want to find out.

_"If you feel something is wrong, do not ignore it. Never ignore it."_

Mayer's words echoed through my head as the hairs on my neck stood up. I needed to find out where I was.

**Immediately**.

I stared up at the trees and found the smallest one. I slowly took my gloves off and rubbed the white and black tree with my hand. It was smooth and white, while the older ones were rough with black and grey cracks. This one was the smallest and youngest one around by maybe a few decades. It was as thick as a telephone pole and about as tall as one. It'd give me a good starting point to get onto the taller trees, even if it would be harder to climb. And I'll admit it, I was scared of falling from the bigger trees.

Hell, I was scared of falling this tree.

I sighed and prepared to grab on to the bark of the unblemished tree. With a hop of my feet, I jumped up and grasped the bark with my hands. As I gripped the skin of the tree, I tore right through it like it was made out of dried pasta. I fell backwards onto the snow and smacked the back of my head against a buried root. All I could do was sigh with pent up anger.

I thought back to my strength training. Eight exercises with seven sets each, ten reps per set. One minute between each set. A two-hour marathon of me screaming at the top of my lungs as I moved weight no human had any right to lift. A pair of muscle-bound German(or Swedish, or some fucking European analog) teens yelling motivational crap when I really wanted them to shut up. The strength training the twins put me through was a bodybuilder's nirvana, so an absolute nightmare for me.

And I did that.

Every.

Single.

Day.

When combined with supernatural shenanigans, my strength had grown by leaps and bounds. Unfortunately, my muscle control hadn't kept pace.

My body wasn't used to the ridiculousness that I was going through. My muscles were conditioned to think I was moving huge weights instead of something ordinary. That was not good. Most people would find moving through knee-high snow a nuisance, but to me, it was the only thing stopping me from hyperextending my knees with each step. Every movement I made had to be slow and deliberate. It was fortunate I took my time taking off my gloves or they'd be in pieces.

It'd take me some days to get used to my strength, especially without weight strapped to me twenty-four seven.

Oh.

Oh fucking Mayer.

I almost smacked myself in the forehead before I stopped myself. Knowing how strong I was, I'd probably knock myself out by accident.

My trainer was smart. The way he looked and spoke you tend to forget it, but he wasn't just a brute. He knew I would struggle with my strength, and I never noticed before because I only ever dealt with superhuman people. The twins were _far _stronger and tougher than me, and the Maids' appearances belied an equally insane physicality. Claudette admitted to being weaker than Briannaisa and yet I saw the blonde toss a giant log like a javelin once.

I hated constantly wearing weights, but now I was wishing I had them on. By now I had reached a total of around one hundred and eighty-one kilos or four-hundred pounds of body weights on me at all times. I didn't know it at the time, but the weights he made me wear also helped control how much strength I used.

The bastard put me in a real pickle. If I moved too slow the four would catch me in this white forest. I was unmissable: a giant black spot on a white surface. They'd have to be blind not to see me.

But if I moved too fast I risked tearing my body apart...

Fuck it, I couldn't do this slow. I don't have time to train my muscle control correctly. It was risky, but I had no chance of beating the four of them if they were let loose.

I got up and brushed the snow off my body as I stared up anxiously at the stupid tree. I shook my arms to try and ease my nerves and get my mind into the task. A quick breath, a squat, and I jumped up towards the tree.

And up.

And higher than I thought possible as I smashed into the tree with all the grace of George of the Jungle. Before I completely lost all respect for myself, I quickly latched on to the tree with my arms and legs. The bark cracked and broke under the grip of my limbs, sticky resin oozing out, but it held. Slowly I transferred the weight to my palms and pressed. At the same time, I pressed the balls of my feet against the tree to get a foothold. It was surprisingly easy to hold up my body weight. I knew how strong I was, but experiencing it was a completely different thing entirely.

Slowly I began to climb. I quickly realized my strength let me cheat the climb up. Where most people had to find footholds to grab with their hands and feet, I could just dig my fingers into the tree like I had claws. I had a few close calls as I became more comfortable with my strength, recklessly tearing through the bark by accident like it was rotten wood. Fortunately it became easier as I climbed, almost effortless as I scaled to the top of the white tree.

When I finally reached the top I was grinning ear to ear. It was strange having this much strength. I felt like Hercules or Spider-Man. Looking around I saw plenty of thick branches the width of my forearm. With a quick twist of my wrist, the branch snapped off as easy as breaking a toothpick. I waved the branch, it was about as long as my arm and as thick as my forearm. My smile grew bigger as I felt more and more confident I could pass this test. Since I couldn't climb with a big ol' stick, I tossed that sucker down to the ground. I'd pick it up later.

I looked around to see that, yes, this tree was minuscule compared to the rest around it. It was hilariously small, and now felt silly being so nervous about climbing a tree. Above me was an enormous branch from one of the older trees that was close enough for me to reach. With one arm I pulled myself up as I slowly released my 'baby's first tree climbing' tree. Hanging off the branch one-handed, without any problems, made me truly realize something.

I was strong!

I was super strong!

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I easily pulled myself up by one arm like a monkey. I didn't even strain as I muscled up the branch with ease. I felt like a child figuring out how a new toy worked. As I got up from my knees, a smile spread across my face as I was now riding a new high I never felt before. I stared down the tree branch that was as thick as the trunk I just got off of. An idea struck me. An incredibly stupid idea.

I ran down the tree branch and took a quick skip before l launched myself up ten feet. I flew towards the trunk of the tree, this time ready as my super strong fingers dug into the wood like they were talons. I felt like a lepoard, lunging up the tree with reckless abandon as I laughed at my new power. Is this what it's like to be superhuman? It felt amazing! Intoxicating!

I bounded up the trunk with speed a squirrel would find jealous as I became more confident in my strength. I almost didn't need my legs to climb. Sticky resin and weak bark would fall aside as I tore into the tree with my raw strength. My fingers acting as climbing picks and my arms like steel pistons as they worked in tandem to climb, rhythmically stabbing into the bark as I ascended ever higher. My core acting as a stabilizer to stop my lower body from swinging side by side and thereby ruining my beautiful defiance of reality.

But all good things must come to an end. I fucked up. I'll admit, I got cocky. Instead of patiently clawing my way up the massive tree, I decided to mix things up. I tried to jump off the bark and grab onto a nearby branch on my right.

That was a mistake.

My arm moved too quickly as I reached out for the branch. As a result, I painfully hyper-extended my right arm and flinched at the most important moment: _grabbing the fucking branch_. My hand slid uselessly against the bark and I began to fall.

Adrenaline shot threw me like a jolt of electricity as I was suddenly free-falling more than a hundred feet down to the snowy forest floor. I twisted myself in mid-air like a cat as I quickly shot my left hand out at a fast-approaching branch. Fingers desperately clawing into the tree the way a pet cat desperately tries not to be pulled off furniture. For a horrifying second, I thought my fingers wouldn't penetrate deep enough and I would plummet to the ground.

Thankfully my fingers managed to dig in and I abruptly stopped. Not thankfully, I felt sharp, burning agony as the sudden stop wrenched my shoulder out of its socket. I couldn't help but roar in pain as I hung their uselessly like drying laundry. The only thing I could think of while suspended by my arm like a child's doll was that I deserved this for getting overconfident.

I stared up at my left arm. It was disgusting to look at. My skin, ligaments, muscles, and tendons were all that was keeping my arm attached to the rest of my body. It looked horrible. The black parka distorted my arm's length so that it looked even longer. So as I hung there in agony, my entire body weight being held by my _grotesquely _long arm. Thank god my hand was practically nailed into the wood from the impact of the fall or I'd have let go from sheer pain.

Unfortunately, the branch was now too far from my right arm to reach.

That left me only one option.

I would have to use my legs to swing my body up

I took a deep breath as I summoned up the courage to do what I needed to do. My face contorted into a mask of suffering as I swung myself up with my legs. I screamed. _Thank god _my fingers were embedded into the wood as I managed to bend my body over the branch and land on my belly. I laid there for a moment as sweat rolled off my face from pain, only for even more pain to tell me to turn over.

I did as my body told me to do, anything to stop the pain. I reached over and used my right hand to pry my left hand from the wood. I gingerly cradled my left arm with my other as I slowly walked to the trunk of the tree, careful of any loose snow under my feet. The pain in my shoulder was terrible, but it would be far worse if I fell off the tree because I slipped.

The tree trunk was as wide as two people lined up head to toe. It was a beautiful white, with black knots all over the tree. A lovely tree. I would soon hate it as I lined my left arm into its shoulder socket and pressed it against the tree. Air hissed out of my mouth as I counted down to three and quickly rammed myself against my dislocated shoulder, popping it back into place. My mouth worked on its own as I tried and failed to stifle a scream of pain. With my free hand, I feebly punched the tree in anger and pain. I did my best to endure the wave of electricity like pain that radiated from my shoulder.

I slumped down against the tree and stared at the canopy above me. "I can't believe I got my ass kicked by a tree." I said bitterly as I lightly moved my left arm. It felt like hell, but I could move it. I stared at my left hand, little splinters were stabbed into my flesh. Slowly I picked them out with my right hand. I'd need my hand to continue climbing up.

"'_You have potential. Three critera: Intelligence, will and tenacity, dead. Neh, neh, neh'_ Eat a dick..." I whined in a high pitched voice that resembled _nothing_ like Lady Zhulong. After ten minutes of picking splinters out of my left hand and making sure it wasn't broken, I stood up. I decided that I needed to at least prove one of the first two criteria right and prevent the last one from happening again.

I turned around and climbed the tree, this time making sure to go slow. My hand dug into the tree as easily as before, but my left shoulder protested in pain. I did my best to shift most of my weight onto my right hand. My right hand pulled me up while I did my damn best to only shift weight to my left arm when had to. Considering the tree was something like three hundred feet, 'had to' was far too often than I liked.

A climb that should have taken me ten minutes took me close to an hour. When I finally reached the top I was ready to be angry, instead, I found a breathtaking sight.

An orange sun was suspended lazily in the sky as its light mixed with the thin clouds around it to make the horizon a beautiful purple morning. The brilliant orb was lingering over three mountains that were thirty-two kilometers or twenty miles away, but they were so big that they seemed far closer than that. White snow-capped mountains towered over the dipping and curving landscape in front of me. Miles of treetop stood between where I sat at the topmost branch of the massive tree and the rest of the mountains. I could feel a light breeze tickle my face, scattered snowflakes squeezing through the opening of my hood and kissing my face.

It made me realize how...big the world was. Not just this world, any...worlds. All worlds. I knew for _sure_ that there were multiple worlds, multiple universes, multiple everythings. I've experienced it, and now I was standing on a big-ass tree that doesn't exist back home. What was the point in me being here? I was just some dude, I don't even think I'm as _smart_ as the stupid goddess thinks I am.

Who would I met? What would I be? Where would I go? Was I even James anymore? I didn't have his face anymore. I had his anxieties and worries. I could scale a tree like a mountain lion and yet still almost kill myself like a spaz. Would being a programmer matter when I could run faster and lift more than any athlete back home? Shit, what does that say about who I would be competing against in the Hunter Exam?

I stared at the horizon as lazy clouds drifted overhead. The sun rose from the east and set in the west. And right now the sun was barely rising above the mountains. That meant it was early morning. Millions of people waking up to a new day. New possibilities. New beginnings. And not one of them was seeing the world from where I was. No one else saw a pure white forest shining brilliantly in the morning dawn.

I was the only one on the planet.

Is this what it felt like to be a Hunter? To be free? To see sights no other person could ever dream of? I can see why one would wish to be a Hunter...

I sighed in awe at the vista before me. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to be a Hunter and live on this strange Earth. Hell, if Mayer was any indication, I'd be set for life. I've never been ambitious, but seeing the world around me and all its possibilities...

I guess I wouldn't mind being a Hunter.

After a few minutes of admiring the landscape at three hundred or so feet, I broke out of my reflection. Time to get to work. Those three mountains meant that direction was towards Certes. I spun around to see the mountain that I was most familiar with. A slightly crescent shaped thing that was two miles high. At the base of that mountain was Mayer's home. I could even see where the Elder Weiss stopped growing and the familiar forest where oak, pine, fir grew. Fuck these giant-ass trees.

I wasn't annoyed that I nearly tore my arm off because of these things. Nope, not one bit.

The mountain that held Mayer's home (now dubbed Mayer Mountain), was faaaar off. It had to be a hundred kilometers, about sixty miles and some change. I sighed, I could run that in a few hours if the terrain was flat and there weren't obstacles in my way. I could safely walk three to four miles per hour in this kind of terrain. Sixty divided by three point five...

Jeez, about seventeen hours. That's in a perfect world, but still... I could make it in three days if I walked only eight hours. Outside self-destruction (eh, which I already proved was possible...) this seemed far more than doable. I needed food and water though, but water took care of itself. I was surrounded by SNOW, so not much of an issue. Food was different, it'd be hard, but I could forage something in this place.

What I needed was-

I saw something.

Keeping my eyes straight towards Mayer Mountain, I used my peripheral vision to scan the trees in front of me. There. Something moved, something that blended incredibly well in this forest. I couldn't get a clear picture of it without looking straight at it...

_"If you notice you are being watched, do not look back. If you think you are being hunted, continue the ruse. The longer they believe they are hidden, the longer you have to prepare. The longer you have to prepare, the more likely your chances of survival."_

Mayer's advice only applied if a humans were hunting me, but I don't think whatever was watching me was human. It jerked its head back and forth in an animalistic way. Maybe some kind of white bear? But bears don't climb up stupidly big trees, and they hibernate during the winter. Maybe big-ass owl? I read somewhere Mothman could have been a mistaken owl. Or was it a crane?

Whatever it was, it kept staring at me. One thing was certain: it had red eyes. It only thing that stood out against its white appearance.

I needed to get down. I turned around to and noticed another pair of eyes staring out among the treetops. This time I managed to scan over its position, pretending I didn't notice.

It was an ape. A white ape the size of a medium-sized person. White fur and black skin that allowed it to blend perfectly into its environment. It had enormous fangs that jutted out of both the rows of teeth. Unnervingly enough, its angry, demonic, pitch-black face was spewing out hot breath with rage into the winter air. And it was only a hundred or so meters away.

Calmly I began climbing down. I used the handholds I created into the wood to descend. I didn't rush, taking a steady pace as though I had my guard down. My left shoulder screamed in pain as I put more weight on my left arm. I couldn't afford to show weakness right now. All I could do was grit my teeth as hard as possible as I made my agonizing climb down a three hundred-foot tree.

I could hear noises as something shifted behind me. I did my best to not to panic and kept staring down at the white tree. Fear started to grip my mind as my imagination ran wild.

How many were behind me? A handful? Dozens? Were they preparing to launch rocks and branches at me? What if I was safer in the trees?

I tried my best to push it all down as I continued my slow descent.

A hundred and fifty feet. I was halfway there. But the sounds were becoming louder. I could make out the sound dozens of feet moving over wood. Branches shifting, snow being spilled to the ground, loud breathing intensifying. Adrenaline shot through me as I realized why these woods were so quiet before. It took everything I had not to start hyperventilating. My lips felt as dry as the desert I'd been running in for the past few months.

Fifty feet. Almost there. I began to really worry when I heard whispered howls and hushed grunting. I tried, I tried damn hard to keep my breath steady as I felt the vibrations rumble down the tree I was descending. I didn't know what they were doing, but they were getting ready to do it soon.

Just when I thought I was going to make it, I felt it. The sensation of danger that I learned while training against the Hunters at Mayer's home. A jolting sensation down my spine that screamed move! Twenty-five feet above the ground and I threw myself off the tree with all the force I could muster. I felt something drop past me as I hurtled towards the ground.

Recalling the acrobat training from the damn Twins, I splayed my body out like I was mimicking Superman's flight. As I hit the ground, my hands formed a diamond shape as my arms collapsed in. My limbs absorbed the impact as I transitioned into a roll over my good shoulder and balled up. The moment I sensed my feet were under me, stood up and hopped forward for a few feet as I struggled to stop my momentum.

Once I stopped I immediately turned around to see what I avoided. My eyes widened in fear as I noticed all around me were dozens upon dozens of white apes huddled up on branches or hanging off trees. I stared in mute horror as hundreds of red eyes stared back at me, my dry throat nervously swallowing. Pure fear drilled through me like a spear. I cursed myself for following Mayer's advice so literally, and being too inexperienced to know when I was being ambushed.

Then all hell broke loose.

An unholy cacophony broke out as every ape started screaming and smacking the trees they were on. Wide, foaming mouths revealed two rows of vicious, sharp teeth that were _not _for eating fruits and nuts. I turned my gaze down to the base of the tree I had just lept off.

Standing before me was a large ape that was hunched over, staring at me with murderous intensity. It slowly stood up to full height, allowing me to appreciate its full horror.

It was huge. As tall or taller than me, but far bigger than me with steel-like muscle on whatever skin that wasn't covered in the long, matted white hair. Under all that hair it was easy to tell it had a body that was like a chimpanzee, but with a gorilla's muscularity. It had oversized arms that went past its knees, with disturbingly human-like hands at the ends of them. Except for the black, claw-like nails on ends of each finger.

It had a coal colored face and red eyes that burned with bloody murder, but they were nothing compared to four massive fangs on each row of teeth. Each was as long as my middle finger and as sharp as daggers. Like god combined a baboon's head, a chimpanzee's body, and a gorilla's muscles into some yeti-like abomination. God was an asshole.

I realized that, terrifyingly enough, it had tried to drop right on top of me. If it did, I would have been crushed flat like a Goomba.

The moment we locked eyes I knew I had fucked up. It roared as it pounded its chest hard enough to make me flinch. That was another mistake as the other apes took that as a sign of weakness, and they proceeded to scream even louder. In my infinite wisdom, I held my hands up and tried to speak to the obvious leader, "Alright Caesar, ju-just calm down. I didn't know this was your territory, " I hunched down in my best attempt to look small and non-threatening.

Caesar closed its mouth and scrunched its face as its wide eyes somehow grew even more intense. Red irises becoming pin-pricks against its white, bloodshot orbs. Hot air blew from its nose like steam jets as it tilted its head at the stupid human, aka me. The area grew silent, just like how the dead forest had been before. Sweat dripped down my face as I did my best to continue my heroic tradition of sweating under pressure.

I held my breath as King Caesar, Lord of the White Forest did something that was eerily human. It moved its head as it scanned the surrounding forest, looking at each ape: like some sort of gladiator. Just as I thought human and monkey relations were going to reach all new lows, it began to roar.

It breathed rapidly, frighteningly, screaming and screaming like a hyperventilating demon. Veins started to budge from its head as it bared its fangs. With a terrifying slam of its fists, it smashed the snowy ground in front of it and charged directly at me.

I stared dumbstruck at the animal as it closed the ten-meter distance between us in an instant. My brain turned off at the situation it found itself in. I couldn't believe this was real, I somehow refused to accept the reality of what was happening. So I stood their, frozen, while a giant pissed off ape tried to kill me.

Fortunately, my body did not want to die after enduring fifteen weeks of hell. It reacted from instinct as I jumped to the side, Caesar barreling right past me and into a tree. With a tremendous crash, it smashed the trunk of a tree into splinters. I stared in horror at the giant hole left in the tree, as though wrecking ball had hit it. The only thing keeping the plant standing was its sheer size.

This thing was tough, there was no way I could hurt it.

The ape turned around and snarled. I crouched down in response as I knew it was getting ready to charge again. It confirmed my suspicion as it once again bounded over on all fours with a speed I thought only vehicles could achieve. Right before it collided into me with outstretched claws, I jumped to the side once again.

To my horror and surprise, it predicted my next move and twisted its upper body, swinging its right hand in a swiping motion. It raked me across the chest with its sharp digits, the black fingernails digging into my skin and muscles as easily as a knife through jelly. White, feather-like material exploded from my black parka, visually representing the sharp pain that shot through my body at that moment.

I tried to jump back to make space, but it just turned and shot itself back at me like a missile. Fortunately, my overpowered leg muscles shot me back far enough that the giant monkey's leap fell just short of hitting me. But the moment we both landed it rushed me again, aggressive in a way only a wild animal could.

It slashed and swiped its long arms at me as I barely slipped and ducked out of the way of its attacks. The speed of Caesar's attacks were faster than I was used to, but the long hours of practice (aka taking an ass beating) had done its job. My body slid and dipped away from the ape's large swings, the gusts of air from its attacks picking up snow from the ground and throwing it around.

That gave me an idea. Its attacks were relentless and it fucking refused to _back off,_ constantly in my face screaming and attacking with reckless abandon. There was no way I could hit it. So I waited in the center of its hurricane of attacks, trying to stay calm and failing as its attacks began to get closer and closer to hitting their mark.

There! It overreached with its left and I leaned back and kicked snow into its face with my right leg. _Un_fortunately, my overpowered leg muscles launched my leg into the sky and threw me off balance. I fell onto my ass as the beast in front of me staggered backwards. Black, monstrous hands wiped at its face as I scrambled to get back to my feet and gain some distance away from the creature. I couldn't win in a fist fight. I needed the breathing room to think and as well as to grab a hold of something.

Taking off at full speed, I sprinted towards an imprint in the snow about thirty meters away. The branch I threw down. It's exactly what I need to beat this creature! The snow barely hindering me as adrenaline blocked the pain in my left shoulder and chest. My arms and legs pumping as hard as they could to get to the weapon.

The troupe of monkeys had other ideas as they started howling and making a commotion. I ignored them as I continued to run.

I shouldn't have.

A rock smashed against the right side of my head, the hood of my parka doing little to protect me as the world turned crooked. Instantly my legs lost all strength as the momentum of my upper body continued forward. For a short moment my vision blacked out, before it came back to show me the ground rapidly coming to greet me.

I fell face-first into the snow with a thud.

It took a second to realize what had happened as my brain rebooted. My whole body refused to work as my mind pleaded with it to get up. Eventually it begrudgingly decided to move as slowly and lethargic as possible. First my head and neck, then my arms and torso. Something warm and wet was smeared across my face. I touched my temple to find that blood was flowing freely from a gash the projectile opened up. Using my arms to push myself up off the ground, I shook my head and looked in the direction that the rock came from.

A group of monkeys on a large branch were jumping up and down, pounding the wood beneath them in victory. One monkey raised its hands above its head as it screamed its achievement to the world. Fuck you monkey.

I fought to get up as the world around shifted and moved as my balance fought against me. My mind was unfocused and hazy. My legs felt weak and wobbly. It took all my will and strength to stand on my feet and move. I feebly stumbled towards the stick only a few meters away, fighting the urge to fall over with each step. The primates continued to make noise and generally act as animalistic as possible, but the sound they made my blood boil.

They were howling with laughter. The fucking monkeys were _laughing at me_.

I gritted my teeth and tried my best to push down the rage that threatened to explode from me. It'd do me no good to give in to my anger right now. I had to stay calm and stick to the plan.

It was the only way I could win.

At least, I hoped so.

As my legs began to regain their strength, I heard a roar behind me. I knew who it was. And it was pissed. Only a few seconds had passed since I blinded Caesar, but it felt like hours as I struggled to run on unsteady legs. The stick was only a few feet away!

I was right there...

Caesar crashed into me while my focus was entirely on grabbing the stick. He hit me so hard my teeth rattled as I roared in pain through clenched teeth. I was sent sailing into a tree as I smashed into it, splinters exploding from the Elder Weiss as it did little to soften my sudden stop. I don't even remember how I landed, that's how hard I hit that damn tree.

My body moved by itself to get up, instinct and training the only thing keeping me going. I felt a sharp twinge in my left shoulder that cut through the gallon of adrenaline coursing through my veins. It wouldn't move. If my arm wasn't fucked up beyond use, it was now. I could barely see from my right eye and a veil of red covered everything when I _could_ see from it. My chest burned with pain from the claw wounds, blood soaking into my clothes and down my body.

This was the worst I've ever felt, no contest. I was bleeding too much and I could barely prop myself up with my right arm. But I could die later from my wounds, right now I needed to get up or I'd die from raging, palette-swapped Donkey Kong. I honestly rather get shot in the head.

I managed to get up to my knees as a shadow loomed over me. I lifted my head to meet Caesar's red eyes. Its eyes held a sadistic, human glee that had no right to be in the eyes of an animal. Its vicious grin stretched up its elongated snout, somehow turning my blood both boiling in rage and frozen in fear as the two emotions fought for control over what to do. Anger won out.

My right fist shot out directly at the one spot every Johnny Cage player knew was fair game. Knuckles collided with reproductive organs as I did my damn best to uppercut the ape's testicles straight through its mouth. I roared out in triumph as he crouched over in pain, the ape's horrific howls of agony sent my heart alight with joy. My immense satisfaction was cut short when he backhanded me with his left hand. He hit me so hard I saw stars and went soaring backwards.

I somehow survived flying further than any man should have when being launched via vicious head trauma. All I knew was that I landed, everything in-between was a blur of motion and pain. It was like someone cut a piece of my memory out of my head. One moment backhand, next moment in the snow feet away.

I shook my head again for probably the tenth time this fight. My eyes blinked desperately to clear the dancing lights and black dots in my vision, and to regain some of the consciousness Caesar was continuously knocking out of me. I pushed off the ground with my right hand, knuckles swollen from punching the _softest _part of the ape. My knuckles didn't matter since things were going according to plan. I stared at the stick only a few feet in front of me.

No, actually nothing was going according to plan. I thought Caesar would be stunned long enough for me to make a break for the stick, not launch me almost half a dozen feet. I'm surprised my head wasn't ripped off; but considering the beatings I took from the Twins and Maids, it'd probably take a truck and some buckshot to put me down permanently. It all worked out in the end though, as I staggered forward and grabbed my salvation.

Let's prove criteria two right.

Only one thing was right in my prediction, Caesar was stunned. Well, two predictions: _it _was a _he_; if Caesar was, say, a Dixie Kong she would have fucked me up after shaking off the vag punch... Focus, pat yourself on the back later. Caesar was stunned, hobbling around on weak knees as he howled pathetically.

I blinked.

Staring at the ape holding his nuts made me realize how _stupid _I was.

The snow gorilla was _bleeding_. I didn't just hurt the beast, I _destroyed his_ ballsack. In all the fear and adrenaline of fighting this creature, I forgot how fucking _strong_ I was. When I fought the Sabertooth Snow Leopard or the Maneater Hog I was strapped with weights. I didn't dare hit the animals with a punch or a kick, mostly because it was pointless. I'd miss. The weights slowed me down too much to hit the creatures, and it was easier to just drop an overweight practice sword over their heads and be done with it. Those hunts were to test my stealth anyway, something I had been fucking up all day today.

I growled in frustration.

In thinking I was too weak or slow to hurt or hit the monkey, I didn't even _try _to attack it. I assumed I couldn't beat it and my tactics followed that line of thinking. And I had paid the price for it. I was a beaten mess that was barely standing on two feet.

Only now did I find that I had a bad habit and an incorrect mindset, both built upon being substantially handicapped and being surrounded by people far stronger and better than me...

No, not entirely built on my training. I couldn't blame my training. I had it in me for a long time. All my life, really.

The lesson crystallized before me as I understood what this test was really for. What Mayer was trying to achieve through all this. To give me some damn confidence. If I kept thinking I was 'normal' I would die, and die as quickly and brutally as possible. That mindset had led to where I was now. Standing on death's door.

But I wasn't 'normal' anymore. I could never be normal again. No one normal could be a Hunter. No one from back home could ever be a Hunter. James Hartford could never have been a Hunter. In fact, he died more than three months ago. Instead, I stood in his place. Someone, _something_ with only the name James. A thing that didn't even resemble James Hartford. A man who was in a strange world that was straight out of some messed up fairy tale.

I tightened my grip around my improvised weapon. I stared at it with fury. Rage coursed through my veins. My muscles barely strained as I flexed my fingers. The wood in my hands cracked and splintered before snapping it in half under my grip. This wasn't a power fantasy where the hero can just beat up all his problems and ride off into the sunset with the princess and riches. This was a story where a manchild with issues was ripped apart by bunch of monkeys.

The End

And I had written the last page.

No, this wasn't a power fantasy. I had made sure of it. But I had power, so much power and I wasted it in thinking I was still Joe Schmo. Still thinking I couldn't kill something so human. Still thinking I was too weak. Pigs, leopards, rabbits: those were just animals. But this was an ape! It could think and feel like a human, like Koko the Gorilla and all that shit! It would be reprehensible said the voice in the back of my head, the anxiety that plagued me all my life.

Just communicate with it, maybe it'll listen and not hurt you it said. Oh no, it just wants to kill you. Well, you can't hurt it, it's too big and strong. Just dodge, maybe you'll figure out something. Oh wait, you can't dodge forever. Man, aren't you an idiot!

The little voice that told me to kick snow into the monkey's face instead of _kicking _it in the face. Or taking the rock and beating the stupid monkey's head in, instead of desperately latching on to hope that a flimsy _stick would help me. To do everything else instead of fight since I would lose._

That little voice that told me that I'd amount to nothing. The little voice that told me I would fail. To worry. To run away. To hide. To stay as safe and miserable until I died. To never even bother to reach my potential.

The voice that sounded like my piece of shit mother.

"Thanks Mayer. Clauds, Naisa. Hell, even you two little assholes, Kalvin and Clyde. Thanks, everyone, for all the training you gave me. Guess it wasn't enough..." I said in a whisper, the congregation of apes hushing to hear me.

My face curled into a snarl as I looked around me, "Fuck you all. You can't even understand me, but you **_know _****what I'm feeling.**" All the apes around me began to crouch down, sensing danger. They were stupider than I thought. There was no way I could beat them all. Especially as injured as I was now. There was no way to escape either. There were more than a hundred apes here. They'd bleed me dry before even I got close to the edge of Mayer's forest.

I had made so many mistakes bumbling around this forest, I realized that now as I faced death by monkey. But the one that felt worse among all the other mistakes was one that sealed my fate:

I never really believed in myself.

I could have ended the fight the moment he charged at me, I had killed bigger and stronger. I had sparred and trained with better. Instead, I ran like a fool. Like a coward.

I wanted to prove Mayer wrong and live up to his expectations. I wanted to beat the Twins in sparring and rub it in there face. I enjoyed training with the Maids, and I didn't want to let them down as their first students. But **_I _**didn't have any faith in myself, only the faith others placed in me. The lukewarm will and confidence that came with being apart of a team and not wanting to let them down.

Not the true confidence and will that came from trusting and believing in one's self.

I guess Pedro was right. I guess the bi-, I guess Zhulong was right. I didn't have confidence in myself...

Strange. I was beaten up and bleeding. In the worst shape of my life and staring at my second death. Yet, all I could feel was a sense of peace.

That and nigh-unending **rage**.

I bent down and picked up the stick I just crushed in two. I picked up the longer piece and waved it around with my right hand. It was too light. With my full strength I could snap it by waving it too fast like it was a twig. Even if I had hit the stupid ape with this thing, it'd have snapped in two anyways. What a joke. _This _was what I was struggling for this whole time?

A flimsy stick?

The pack of primates must have sensed the change that came over me as they screamed at Caesar, I guess in a vain attempt to motivate him. Too bad he was trying to hold in what was left of his nuts. Not a trace of sympathy was in me for that bastard.

I slowly walked towards Caesar. He didn't look as vicious to me as he did before. Nothing really changed other than one hit. He was still as big as fridge, still had bloody claws and sharp teeth. Weird.

He looked far less confident, his eyes scrunched up in pain and fear. The vicious roars and smug smiles were gone from him, "What's wrong, King Kong? I'm still hurt. I have one arm, " I waved my right arm mockingly, "Not so big now, huh? You think I was an easy mark, huh? And you were right, but you all fuckers should have killed me when you had the chance! But now, things have changed," His eyes conveyed that, somehow, he understood what I was saying.

I lifted the tip of my weapon at the beast and roared, "If I'm going to fucking die, I'm going to take as many as you fuckers as I can with me! Starting with you!"

It snarled right back at me, "O-o. Ooo."

"Oou-"

"**OUR! MOUNTAIN!"**

He charged at me, his sudden intelligence barely registering as I calmly studied the ape. I didn't care if he was a magical beast or regular beast, it was my opponent. It was going to die. So I needed to strike when it was open. That meant I had to pay attention to the world around me, but I found my world had changed.

Everything was so slow now, even Caesar looked like he was moving in molasses. I could see the explosion of snow it kicked up frozen in the air. All its monkey allies moving around cheering on their ape comrade, moving as though someone hit half speed on the movie I was watching. I _thought _I was calm before, but _this _was true calmness. A calmness without fear. A clarity that only came with a detached mind.

A sharpness born from life or death.

I sighed. I really wish I had this epiphany when I wasn't about to die. But we don't get what we want life, huh?

Heh, not even in two lives.

Just as it was about to reach me with its claws and tear my head apart, I struck. I stepped forward and trusted the tip of the stick forward with my right arm, just as I was taught by Mayer.

Right into its left fucking eye socket.

I let go of my weapon as it reared back in pain and tried to backhand me again. Not a second time. I ducked under it with the speed gained from dodged Naisa's and Clauds rubber bullets and hit it with a body punch right on the ribs. Something snapped inside of it and bone gave way as my arm sank deeper than I thought possible. I could feel the dull sensation of pain in my knuckles, but it was nothing compared to what Caesar must have felt.

He folded in on himself, leaning forward and gagging from the pain. I didn't pause to study my work as I followed it up with an uppercut that would have made Kalvin and Clyde proud. Bone and flesh gave way again as I turned Caesar's baboon snout at an angle nature had not intended it to go: ninety degrees up. I noticed in cold and clinical fashion that its sharp fangs were no longer attached to his jaws.

The pathetic thing's shoulders slumped in as it wobbled in place, before slowly falling backward. Almost like a cartoon.

For the first time in this entire fight, _I_ was the one standing over my downed opponent.

And it felt good.

I walked next Caesar's prone body as he used what little of his senses that remained to whimper and drag himself away from me. What remained of his good eye held fear and repentance. Its pleading look hit heartstrings that were torn out when he slashed my chest with his claws. What little mercy I had disappeared when it and its friends toyed and played with me.

"Our. Mountain," I said in a cold, mocking tone as I stomped on its left arm. Hard. Something snapped in his arm as it cried out in pain. It feebly tried to wave me away with its good arm, head bowed low as it retreated backwards from me through the snow like the pathetic thing it was. I found great satisfaction in this.

I am a petty and spiteful man, I do not deny it. May it be written on my gravestone.

My fist clenched up as I raised it in the air like a great maul, knuckles popping from the sheer strength I put in my grip. I loomed over Caesar, pinning him down with my left foot as I prepared to punch a hole in his head.

"P-please. No. Kill..." I stared coldly at the ape. My arm lingering in the air as realized that the forest was quiet again...

Why was I hesitating?

I raised my fist up again, but it felt like something was holding me back. Like an enormous weight that sat on my hand that kept getting heavier. Rage reared its ugly head again as it exploded through my mind, melting the cold, detached mindset I was in. Once again I raised my hand, my teeth clenched with anger as I fought to take over my rebellious body.

Once again I flinched.

I yelled in rage as I stepped back and found a tree and began pounding it with fury. My vision was red as bark exploded with each hit, my fists ripping holes into the tree like it were drywall.

"Fuck! **FUCK!**", I roared out as I pulled my arm free from the final hole I created in the plant. Fury possessed, I whipped back to the animal that begged for mercy, "You attack me! You beat the shit out of me! You toy and play with me! You don't even fight fair," I pointed the gash on the right side of my face, "I was minding my own business, but you attacked **_me _**and tried to kill **_me! _**Why the hell do you deserve to live when you showed me _no _such option!" I snarled as animalistic as the primates around me.

Caesar looked to the floor in shame, not even trying to look me in the eye, "No. N-no want. Die. Live. Me. Live. Please"

He turned its head up at me and stared me in the eyes, "Sorry."

Tears streamed down my face at the pathetic thing in front of me. I fought to control the grief coming out, but I couldn't. I wanted _it _dead_. _I wanted _it _dead so bad I could taste it. For everything _it _put me though, _it_ deserved it. _It_ was a monster. I was going to die anyways, why the fuck not!

But I couldn't.

I cried at the person in front of me. _He _just wanted to live like me. When _it _was just a monster it was all too easy. Big bad thing, kill _it_. _It_ deserved death.

My hand passed along my face as I tried to wipe the tears that refused to stop flowing. I walked over to Caesar and looked down at him. I gave him my hand, "Why? Why did you try to kill me?" I said stupidly.

"Me. No. Wanted. To-"

A pair of enormous feet landed on its head, crushing its head into bloody chunks.

I stared dumbly at Caesar's face. Hey.

Hey.

Wait. You can't.

I just-

The sound of two more pairs of feet landing behind me woke me out of my trance. All the monkeys around me roared and screamed at the new guests.

In a haze, my head turned up as my lost eyes shifted to see who it was.

It was a massive ape. Bigger and meaner than Caesar ever was.

"**Weak." **That was the last thing I heard.

The last thing I saw was its fist smashing into my face as everything faded to black and red.

No wait, I remember seeing snowflakes...

The last thing I thought was how much it sucked to fail on the first day of my last test...

* * *

Mayer raised his head up from the book he just finished reading. He peered up through the window of his office. The Elder Domo could have sworn he heard something in the distance. As he gazed through the glass he saw that light clouds drifting by. Experience told him it would snow soon, though no one would have believed him he.

You could already see snowflakes falling. If you knew where to look.

He sighed and closed his book. Mayer didn't know when he grew so attached to the boy. Maybe it was when he saw the embers of potential begin to light during his first day of running. Or when he began to take charge of his training, asking for the Maids to assist him. It could have been when he took to swordsmanship like a fish in water. That was something that reminded Mayer of his last appearance...

Apprentice, huh...

Mayer Domo never intended to take another apprentice. A true apprentice, not his children or the tutoring he gave Evira's brood. A person _he _decided to mentor and teach his decades of knowledge to. The idea had never even crossed his mind once in four years. He thought this whole thing a ridiculous joke and James a foolish child in a man's body. He had stopped calling him boy to his face out of respect for his spirit, but that is what he saw. A boy.

That was changing though.

"Heh. Not even a man's body when I first saw him. More of animated scarecrow than a human," He barked a short laugh at the image of the around sixty-two kilos 'man'. Now he was a strapping lad, just how all men should be!

Pride and joy in equal measures lifted Mayer's heart. James was shy _and _a smart-ass. Two things Mayer hated in a person. The boy barely spoke when you first meet him, even when forced to. Then, when he gets comfortable around you, you could not get him to shut up! Worse, he thought he was funnier than he actually was! He lacked confidence when he needed it and held it when he didn't! He also had a volatile anger that the boy could barely control! The boy was weak in body and weak in mind! It was _all _the things Mayer hated in a person.

God...Mayer felt like a cranky old man. An old man that did his best to deny the fact he actually _liked _the boy. God, he was getting soft. Is this what Netero complained about all the time?

He looked at the cover of the book. _The Shingen-ryu School of Kung Fu: Theory and Fundamentals. _The man tossed it on his desk with a thump. If old man Netero knew he had another apprentice... Mayer knew he would receive a call from the old fart jeering him. He could hear it now:

_"I heard you have a new apprentice! I thought bears were fierce, solitary creatures! But it seems as though 'Mayer the Bear' is turning into 'Mayer the Teddy Bear'! Or maybe 'Mayer the Mama Bear!' Hahaha!..."_

Mayer crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in a frown as he sat in his chair like a petulant child, "I never should have told the geezer I would not take another apprentice. Grrrr..."

The mammoth man got over his annoyance and sighed, "I cannot deny that he is a hard worker and spirited..." Referring to the person who he had knocked out and left in the White Death a few hours ago. For all of Mayer's stoicism and overwrought masculinity, he had a kind heart. One that had been tainted by the world. But finally, for the first time in a long time...

He dared to hope.

He stood up from his massive wooden chair and stared out at the slowly trickling snow. On these mountains, it always came when you least expected it. In some cultures, white was the color of death. Mayer liked to believe it was the color of new beginnings. Indeed, one could say white signified a clean slate.

It was December after all. It was the death of a old year and the birth of a new one.

"Hmph. The boy may not be the most talented person I have taught, but he has done everything I have asked of him without hesitation. He has potential." Mayer rubbed the window as it began to fog up.

"It is decided then. I shall ask him to be my apprentice."

And for the first time in years, Mayer smiled with optimism. He felt embarrassed to think of it, but he was excited to have a new apprentice. To finally look towards the future with some hope instead of total despair.

To finally have something to live for.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wooo boy. That was...that was a tough one to write. Hunter X Hunter is a tough world, not everyone gets to live to be a hunter. Some only get to hunt for it, to see a glimpse of the dream.

That's why its simply Hunter Hunter

That's the end for James Hartford.

Again, thank you, everyone, for reading my story. All of you who started from the very beginning, I appreciate it immensely. You don't know what it means to me have someone read your story; love it, hate it, whatever. It makes me super happy. So again as a new fanfic writer, thank you again.

I also went back and to the previous chapters and fixed any mistakes or inconsistencies. So if you don't mind spending a few minutes to write a review about this story, even if you hate it, I'd love to read it. Every little bit helps me become a better writer.

As always, I hope everything is going well for you and hope it continues to go well!

Until next time dear readers!


	7. Chapter 7: All Your Desires

Clouds hovered over the Mayer estate as its temporary residents enjoyed three days of freedom. No more teaching or sparring. No more cooking or healing. Just relaxation until they had to hunt down James.

And somehow they were all bored.

It didn't help they were in the middle of nowhere with nothing to really do. Civilization was hundreds of kilometers away. They could train, eat food, watch TV, and maybe read. But Mayer's library was more for knowledge than entertainment.

It was probably the worst thing that could happen to a handful of young adults.

It was past noon. Claudette had finished her work and was looking forward to spending her second day relaxing. It was really all she could do at the Mayer residence. But she would take it over taking care of James. As much as it felt nice helping someone become a Hunter, she would be lying if she said that she enjoyed teaching and feeding James non-stop.

They were servants. That was the job they wanted. The job they trained for. They had no problem being at the beck and call of people. Both of them had been with Evira ever since they were teenagers, and they took the job of maids to stay closer to their adopted mother. Both the maids were Tao Long and had served some of the most powerful in the world. So why did they have to serve _him? _

_James_

Claudette knew her sister Briannaisa found it aggravating that their mother was pouring so many resources and so much effort into some _nobody. A weak nobody!_

Worse, he wasn't even related to them, yet they gave him the honor of being adopted into the family. All the power and protection of being part of one of the eleven mafia families that ruled the underworld. And he had the gall to refuse it! Worst of all was how disrespectful he had been to their aunt. It wasn't Flole's fault his appearance changed. Not even Evira's! It was their mother's boss, Zhulong!

Claudette wasn't as annoyed as her adopted sister. Still, she could understand her sister's anger; the two _had _been together even before they met Evira. Evira had found them in the NGL when she was beginning her criminal empire. Before that, they were orphans used by Gyro's army.

No one outside the Tao Long Family's inner circle considered them her true children. Only a pair of orphans Evira had found in the NGL. Charity cases. They had no claims of inheritance and therefore no influence over the Mafia. The mobsters only respected them because they _had to. _Claudette didn't mind it though, because she knew she and Bri _were_ Evira's children.

Family didn't need to be blood for it to be true and real. And while Claudette could empathize with James' outrage over being forced into a new family, she knew he would come around eventually.

She hoped.

Still, she _did_ find it annoying that she had to cook so much. Not the cooking part, she loved it. It was using her Hatsu that bugged her. Claudette's Hatsu used up a lot of her aura. She would be exhausted after cooking every meal for James. If anything, this was as much training for her and Bri as it was for James.

At least it was better than using her other Hatsu.

Claudette sighed as she stepped outside the front door of the Domo house. Now that her duties were done, it felt good to not be in her maid outfit. She wore a simple white dress with a yellow sash around her waist. White socks and yellow slip-on sneakers with white bottoms finished off her outfit. Her hairstyle was no longer in a stuffy maid's bun. Long, blonde, wavy hair fell down her shoulders and back like a waterfall.

She stretched her arms out as she loosened her body. The air was cold, but the sun felt good on her smooth face. Her yellow eyes stared with joy at the world around her, her body brimming with excitement.

She couldn't wait to watch some TV! Mayer's television was enormous! She wondered if Heaven's Arena was airing any fights today? If not, she could always find out if one of the soaps were on. Her favorite one had gone on break and she was dying the see Sir Efren confess his love to princess Zeldana!

Nothing to watch on a lazy day. Truly a horror story.

"Ahhhh! Why did the season end during winter! Did they really have to end it on such a cliffhanger!" She said out loud, her body failing to contain her enthusiasm as she vibrated from sheer passion. Well, not _sheer _passion, it was freezing outside.

She rubbed her arms as she closed her eyes, resembling an annoyed fox, "Brr...it's cold today. Better get inside!" She spun on her heels, arms outstretched like a ballerina, and went inside.

A few minutes later and she was in Mayer's living room entrance. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she oogled the television in front of her like it were a supermodel. That excitement quickly vanished as she saw the Domo siblings monopolizing the TV. The two were still in their PJs with silly animal drawings all over the sleepwear.

They were flopped over a couch and sofa chair respectively. Kalvin was doing his best to take up as much space as humanly possible on the couch. A lazy leg over the headrest like a giraffe resting its neck on a tree. The other leg stretched straight out on the couch in a strange display of flexibility. It was a miracle his pajamas didn't rip down the seams.

Kalvin was the younger of the two, yet the more dominant of the two. This was why he flipping through the channels as fast as the poor controller could allow, searching and failing to find something on TV. An arm was behind his head while the other was stretched out, stabbing the controller at the TV with every change of the channel.

On the other hand, Clyde simply sat in a reclined sofa chair. Clyde had the chair lounged back as far as possible, seemingly trying to _become _the chair through pure laziness.

Clyde was the older and more laid back of the two, but today he was taking it to another level. Clyde had his chin resting on his neck and chest, his face looking look a turtle who was retreating its head back into its shell. He was eating from a bowl filled with a mixture of popcorn and potato chips that was balanced precariously on his belly. His eyes were barely viewing the TV over the bowl of snacks, one hand resting over his chest while the other was in the bowl: he was in the famous meditative pose called 'couch potato', seemingly searching for the meaning of life through laziness.

"What are you two doing?" Claudette said rhetorically, with barely restrained annoyance. She had hoped to have the TV for herself.

"We are booooooored!" said the two in unison, not even looking at the blonde. Their faces took on a ghoulish appearance of tedium as they answered the young woman. Their faces seemed to be trying to melt off and escape from absolute boredom.

"Stop speaking like that. James isn't here to be impressed."

Kalvin turned his head towards her with a flat, annoyed look, "Fine! Done with your work, little maid?!"

"Kalvin!" Clyde hissed at his younger brother.

The two pairs had a rivalry of sorts. Well, Kalvin took it upon himself to make it a rivalry, while Clyde liked the competition. It started when they first met the women six years ago. Kalvin always tried his best to posture and show off to the girls, trying to get under their skins at every moment. Clyde was more subtle and tactical in his approach, but also less abrasive than his brother. The older Domo liked having a benchmark to measure himself against instead of just verbal sparring partners.

While the Twins had raw talent on their side, the Maids had experience and skill.

Also, Clyde knew damn well it was just an excuse for his brother to cover up his crush for Claudette. And he did a poor job of it, too. The older twin knew his younger sibling wasn't stupid: they were _literally_ twins. There was no way he would get with her, but Clyde seemed to have gotten all the maturity at birth. He understood that Kalvin was going through the strange phase of thinking he could be with a woman by being as antagonistic as possible.

That wouldn't work. To speak nothing of the age difference and difference in professions.

Claudette rolled her eyes as she walked past Kalvin and snatched the controller out of his hand. A small 'hey' came out of Kalvin as Claudette switched the channels at normal human speed. She finally found the Heaven's Arena channel before sitting in a large sofa chair to the left of the couch.

"We have checked the schedule today. None of the floor masters are fighting. As well as no one above floors two hundred," Clyde said in disappointment, as well as with all the energy of a slug.

Claudette huffed. All the fights would be boring without Nen. Yeah, some of the fighters might be skilled, but most of the people under the two hundredth floor were amateurs at best. Sure, some of them had potential. But more often than not, someone would have more talent than experience. Those were the ones she felt bad about: they didn't know they were doomed. They'd reach the two-hundredth floor and be annihilated or initiated to Nen. Without Nen it was pointless.

The blonde turned her head as another person entered the room. It was her sister Briannaisa. She was wearing a green and white sports tank top with a black sports bra underneath. Grey sweat pants and black running sneakers completed her outfit. Her medium-length brown hair was done up in a single bun. A towel was draped around her neck.

The brunette walked into the far too large living room and approached the trio. She was chugging a soda with one hand as she circumnavigated around the large couch, kicking Kalvin over with her foot to make space. The teen protesting with a 'Hey!' before ultimately relenting and moving over. She flopped down on the couch, one arm over the headrest.

She burped. Loudly, "So, what's on TV?"

Kalvin and Clyde looked at her through the side of their eyes, each looking at her with comical disgust. She looked back at them with annoyance, "What?"

As always, Kalvin was the first to respond, "You have no manners! And why are you dressed like that?! Why can you not be like dear Claudette?!"

Clyde simply sighed. He knew what was going to happen next.

A mischievous smile crept along her face as she stared at the teen. He may have looked far older than he was, but still was just a kid.

She leaned over towards Kalvin and started to adjust her bra, "_Oh, _what's wrong with how I look. Am I showing too much skin~? Is this making you uncomfortable?"

The teen's face grew bright red as he scrunched his face and frowned, trying his hardest to look away and not give in to temptation. Kalvin leaned over the arm of the couch and fell over in his desperate attempt to escape the teasing. Briannaisa laughed as she smacked her leg.

Kalvin popped back up to his feet like a jack-in-the-box, pointing at the woman with an exaggerated flourish, "Y-You are no proper woman!" He reached up high above his head as he tapped his fingers together, before pointing both his fingers at her with a flourish, "James is right! You are too boorish to be a woman! This is why you will never find love!"

In an instant, she grabbed Kalvin's white shirt and lifted him off his feet and up to her face. Both the boys were only 167.64 cms (five feet and six inches) tall, she had three inches on Kalvin and used it to _great _effect, "What'd you say to me, kid?!" Her face as red and terrifying as a demon.

Kalvin began to push against her face, trying to get away from the creature, "You heard me, wench! You shall be an unwed, old hag!"

The boy expected fury and fire, the rage of a monstrous demon prepared to eat him. Instead what he saw shook him to the core...

Briannaisa's face had become a serene mask. Her eyes were half-lidded and a smirk that stretched across one side of her face. Smugness radiated off her as she stared down at the boy. Her brown eyes held victory.

She raised an eyebrow of superiority as she spoke out from the side of her mouth like an old-school gangster, "You're one to talk, kid. You're a shortie. You'll never be as tall as your father. What kind of woman will ever love a little manlet like you?"

Defying all laws of physics, Kalvin was suddenly sitting in the corner of the room as though teleported. His arms wrapped around his legs as he buried his head into his knees. Despair radiated from him as he rocked back and forth.

Clyde sat up from his chair and looked over to his brother with weariness. He would have laughed at the antics of the two if it weren't for the bad feeling he had. Something was off today.

Claudette picked up on this, "What's wrong Clydie?"

He hated that nickname, but ignored it and sighed, "Something feels wrong. I do not know why."

Claudette frowned, "You're worried about James, aren't you?"

It always annoyed Clyde how easy she could seemingly read people's minds. One could not hide anything from her. And yet, other times she lacked the common sense to understand the simplest of things. Or maybe she was picking up things beyond the surface level? Either way, to someone like Clyde who preferred to hide his thoughts, it was maddening.

"Yes. This should be a simple test. Though... I do not know why I have a bad feeling about it."

Briannaisa collapsed back onto the couch, scoffing at the teen, "Tch. Why? We trained him hard enough. If that idiot can't survive walking a few kilometers, then he really is worthless," She said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Claudette grew annoyed at her sister's attitude as she gave her a flat face, "Oh yeah? Then why are you working out when you have a day off? You only do that when you're nervous."

The brunette crossed her arms, bared her teeth, but couldn't look her sister in the eye, "What? Can't a gal maintain her figure?"

Clyde glanced sideways at her, "Why is that? Afraid of losing your beauty? Or perhaps you are frustrated the only man your age has not the faintest concern for your attractiveness?"

A vein appeared on her head as she glared at Clyde, "Yeah shortie? Maybe he's just gay? Shouldn't you be careful he doesn't fall for you, eh?" she said, going for the age-old 'Are you gay?' accusation to a teenage boy. Classic.

The older twin looked back at the theater-sized TV, not a shred of concern on his face. Unfortunately for Briannaisa, Clyde was not as easily riled up as his younger brother, "What if he is gay? I do not care. And if he is forward with me I will politely decline him."

He glanced again from the side of his eye towards the brunette, "My, with such a childish attitude I am afraid my brother is right. It is no wonder you will never find a boyfriend," Clyde said with a finality even a court judge would find difficult to replicate.

The comment skewed through Briannaisa like a spear, her arms frozen in mid-air as she stiffened into a statue. Her gaping mouth making strange choking noises as her pupils seem to disappear.

For that comment Claudette looked at her sister with disdain, "No wonder you failed your last dates so badly," Briannaisa whipped her head towards her sister in shock, her arms trying to do their best to shield their owners from the tag-team, one-two punch of Clyde and Claudette.

The blonde turned her face up at her sister, looking down at her with complete contempt. A small, evil smile spread across her lips, "Mother is right, you'll grow up to be a lonely old cat lady," delivering the coup de grace.

Briannaisa stared up in horror as an image appeared in her mind. It was her with gray hair and an old, round body. She was surrounded by dozens upon, dozens of cats, as she doddered around in a senile daze as she gave them treats.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she thrusted her fists into the sky.

Followed by promptly collapsing over, steam somehow escaping the top of her head. She slowly stood up and limply walked over to where Kalvin sat like a zombie of despair. She sat down next to him, mimicking his sitting position _exactly_.

Sweat dripped down Clyde's head as he saw everything from the side of his eyes. '_She is truly the more dangerous of the two..."_

Claudette gave a reassuring smile to Clyde, "Don't worry! I'm sure he's going to be OK! Besides, your father said that it isn't dangerous during the winter. The Belban Apes are hibernating," she said with certainty.

Clyde turned his gaze back to the TV. The teen watched as a large man smashed his fist into his opponent, sending him careening to the edge of the ring. But before he could follow up the attack, the referee ran between the combatants and called the contest off. Clyde could not help but shake his head.

"Perhaps. But my father is not infallible."

* * *

I stood in the middle of a pitch-black room. There was an old CRT TV illuminating the darkness with white light. A man in a wheelchair sat in front of it. He sat next to a familiar couch.

I walked over and sat down on the couch right next to the man. The Twilight Zone was on. I smiled. We used to watch the Twilight Zone Marathon every New Year. I had always looked forward to it ever since I remembered.

"Hey dad."

My father turned to me with the easy smile I always remembered him having. The smile that always assured me that everything would be ok. His round face, black eyes, and black hair gave him a very plain, forgettable appearance. He looked far younger than he actually was. He looked like my older brother instead of my dad.

Or he used to until my appearance changed...

But as his smile widened upon laying his eyes on me, I remember why I loved him. Why he had a charisma that belied his ordinary appearance. It was a smile of genuine acceptance and understanding. One of hope and confidence; as though all the cynicism and doubt in the world could never touch him.

A smile that told me he recognized his own son in an instant. No matter how I looked.

"Hey, Kiddo."

He reached over and rubbed my head before pulling me into a hug. I smiled as I hugged my father for the first time in eighteen years.

As I pulled away from our hug, I wiped the tears that began welling up in my eyes. He patted me on the shoulder, "It's alright Kiddo, don't worry about crying. Let it out if ya' want."

Then he started tickling and poking my body. I felt like a child again, laughing as I swatted his arms away from me. "Man, I forgot you used to do that!"

"You remember this!" He proceeded to open his right palm in front of him, far to my side. As I stared at the distraction as he softly swatted the side of my head with his left, making a farting sound with his tongue.

"Dang it! I always fall for that! Ahhhh!" he then started to quickly swat me with his hands like a boxer, hitting me up and down my body with ease.

"Come Kiddo! 'I coulda' had class! I coulda been a contenda!'", he said in an exaggerated voice. The old army boxer said as he continued to swat me at will.

"Stop! Come on dad!" He laughed as he wrapped his huge arms around me. He rubbed my hair and kissed my head.

"Kiddo! Look how big you've grown! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Your face has changed though, guess puberty did a number on you didn' it?" he laughed as he studied my face, his hands tracing across my new features.

I swallow bitterly, "Yeah. A lot of things...happened dad. I'm sorry I lost your face."

He genuinely looked mad, "It ain't _my _face kiddo, it's yours. Besides, this ugly mug ain't good enough to be your face, haha."

I shook my head, "No, I still lost your face dad I-"

He placed and on my shoulder and shook his head, "Now none of that! You're the person you choose to be, not my clone. Jeez, it's like you didn't even listen to me as a kid."

I frowned, "What are you talking about? I still follow what you say, your example!"

"Naaaaaaah. See, ya' just think that. I told you to be your own man, not be me. '_I'll join the army, just like you dad! I'll be a fighter, just like you dad! I'll be a mechanic, just like you dad! Neh, neh, neh' _You've always tried to be just like me, but you never let yourself just be _you. _You think I wanted to be in the army, or a boxer, or a _mechanic?_"

I came to his defense, "There's nothing wrong with being in the army, a boxer, or a mechanic! What are you saying?!"

He shook his head, "Not saying there ain't anything wrong with any of those things, but I joined the army during Desert Storm 'cause I didn't have much going for me. I'm happy to have served my country, but if I could go back I woulda' done something else. Especially 'cause these bad boys."

He rolled his wheelchair back and forth to emphasize his point. Two stumps that ended at the thighs where two legs should be. I flinched as I remembered how it happened.

Everyone thought he had lost his legs fighting, but he hated that people assumed that. In reality, his 'friend' was fooling around and accidentally dropped a humvee on his legs. He was upfront that he lost his legs from an accident, even correcting people who lied to make him sound better. He was never embarrassed or bitter by what happened. My dad chalked it up to bad luck and moved on. He refused to compare himself to his brothers who actually put their lives on the line.

My dad held no ill will to his army 'brother', even introducing the man to me. I never understood why my dad didn't hate him the way I did. I don't think I ever will.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Hey, none of that. No deep thoughts bullshit. We don't get what we want in life. '_Boohoo_'. So what? That just means we either have to fight for it, work for it, or make do with what we got. Like this!" My dad began spinning around on his chair and doing wheelies. I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me out of my dark mood.

I continued to smile, letting the comfortable silence cover me like a blanket. I turned over to look at the old CRT TV that was the exact one from when I was younger. In fact, this whole thing was the memory I had saved from Zelle's memory wipe.

It was the last happy memory I had of my father before his pancreatic cancer diagnosis. I remember him dying not even a few months later.

My dark mood returned as I looked down at the floor. My father placed one massive hand on my head. I only ever saw him in a wheelchair, but from the pictures I saw before the accident, he was a gigantic man. A true heavyweight. And the years of working as a mechanic and being wheelchaired bound had made him even bigger, giving him an upper body that rivaled Mayer's.

He rubbed my hair, "You've been through a lot, Kiddo. It's fine to let yourself be sad. But you got to move past it all to truly live."

And for once I felt annoyed at my farther, before instantly feeling regret for even thinking it, "Everything has been so hard ever since you died. You can't get over it that easy. You just can't snap your fingers, walk away, and everything is fixed."

I turned to see him meet me with a comically flat look on his face. I looked at him confused.

My father smiled and spoke, "Obviously not everyone can _walk _away from their problems," I gave an apologetic smile at my poor choice of words as he continued, "but you've been carrying this weight all your life. You've never really lived. "

A bitter tone came through as I spoke, "Really hard to live when Mom walks out and never comes back. That 'dad leaves for cigarettes and never returns' joke is funny for everyone except me."

He laughed, "Those are funny jokes though. My favorite is, 'My dad left to get milk and the milkman came back.' " I looked at him flatly as he finger gunned in my direction the way the only a dad could, all while saying 'eh, eh?!'"

"That was your allotted one dad-joke-per death reunion. No more!" He laughed as he slapped his thigh.

He settled down before his eyes grew somber, "I-I didn't expect your mother to do that. Mary had her problems though, please don't-"

I roared, "No! No! You don't get to apologize for her! She didn't even take care of me when she _was_ around! The age of the majority in Michigan is eighteen! I was sixteen! I waited for days for her to come back!"

My father couldn't even look at me.

I closed my eyes and felt crushing guilt, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to yell, it's not your fault."

He shook his head as he turned his head back to me, "No, don't apologize when you're right. Your mother was the one who did you wrong, not me. You have every right to be angry. I have no right to beg for her forgiveness, but all I can ask for is you to not give her any more space in your heart; hate or love. Remember: do things right and live life righteously. Your anger is righteous and you're right to be angry. Remember that, son," he said with absolute conviction in his voice.

I looked at my father, his jaw set as he stared back at me. His eyes calm and confident.

I laughed.

Slowly he began to laugh.

Tears streamed down my face as I felt an immense frisson. It felt like an enormous weight was removed off of me. Or an extraordinary pressure that was threatening to explode was slowly released from inside my chest.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I smiled, "What kind of corny shit is that, dad. Who do you think you are, jeez."

He laughed in response, a wily smile was plastered on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows, "It worked, didn't it?"

"Pshh," Was all I could say in response.

We stayed in comfortable silence as he began passing through channels. My eyebrows slowly rose in surprise as I saw what was on screen.

It was me. Well, not me now. Me before I turned into a red/purple-headed, green-eyed, superhuman failure of a prospective Hunter. I saw my black hair, black eyes, round emaciate- oh god. Man, I was skinny, pale, and emaciated as shit. Jesus Christ! Like stick-bug that took humanoid form.

"I look like shit, my god. What the fuck?"

"Yeah, you do look like shit. I'm surprised you even got _one _girlfriend."

"Fuck you dad. I'm gonna' blame you and Mom's relationship for it."

"You can't blame me for having no game, " he switched the channel to a time I used the worst pick-up line in history at a bar. I looked away and plugged my ears in horror. I refused to relive that moment.

"You have no skill! You couldn't pick up a quarter, let alone a woman. You stink!" my father said as he waved at the TV with disgust.

"I inherited your looks, so at least fifty percent of it is your fault!" I said in protest.

He reached over and smooshed my face with his colossal hand, smearing my head to the couch with ease as I flailed uselessly.

"One percent is what separates the normal people from the CHAMPIONS! You suuuuuck!" he continued to smush my head as he blew a raspberry.

"Uncle, uncle!" I said as he began giving me a noogie.

He laughed as he let me go. I rubbed the top of my head in pain, but I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

My father then pointed to the TV and began changing channels. My head moved back in confusion as I stared at the screen.

There were different versions of me on the screen. Me as a businessman, me with a family, me in the army, me with my dad, me with my mom, me with boxing gloves on, me with a _jetpack_...

"What is this?" I said dumbly.

"It's you. Well, you in different universes."

"Pssh, guess I was right about not meaning anything in the grand scheme of things. Guess I don't need to feel bad about not becoming a Hunter... I mean, another me would be one, right?" I said without any feeling.

"Man, I wouldn't shot my load in your mother if I thought you'd grow up to be so _stupid and pathetic _as to think something like that._"_

I turned to my father in shock. He was staring at the TV, hard. His face a mask of barely restrained anger.

I looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about? It's right there! It doesn't matter if I do anything if there an infinite different version of me! None of us are special. None of us are unique."

He slowly turned his head as he locked eyes with mine. My breath stopped at how powerful his eyes were, "You really think they think that? From what I see, every single one of them is special. Every different version of you is unique."

I scrunched my face up in disbelief. My father's face never changed.

He continued, "Everyone of them is living a different experience. Every single one as unique and special as the next one. Even if you took two people that were exactly the same in every way they'd still think differently. If you brought them together they'd both still have two different points of view. Even if it's just from the different directions their heads are pointing at. Ya' know?"

I stayed quiet as I looked him over.

I was starting to think the same thing that people said of me applied to him. He was smarter than he thought himself to be.

He continued, "Look kiddo, we give life purpose. That sounds corny, but its the fuckin' truth. Don't think that nihilist bullshit, that's quitter talk. Every experience we take in, every new person we meet, every new event that happens to us. That's what makes every life special. Not once have I thought about my life was pointless. Not once had I ever regretted my life. Even after losing my legs."

He stared at the TV with a smile. "Hell, I watched some of the me's on TV. Most of them have legs. Guess it was just me with the shitty luck. But that just makes me 'special' and 'unique', right?" he said with a laugh, "But I don't look at the other me's with jealousy or envy. It makes me happy. "

My father turned his enormous smile towards me, "There was only one thing I regretted, and that was on my deathbed. It was that I wouldn't get to see you grow up to be the man you would one day be. To see all the little moments that added up to you, being you. But now I got to _see_ that, and not only are there versions of me that got to experience that, but there are countless versions me, _period_! More than every star in the sky!"

He pointed at the TV like a large, excited child, "I've done everything known to man! I've traveled the world and seen the seas! I've flown to the moon and all stars beyond! My greatness lives on! It stretches on forever, as it should!" he laughed in triumph.

My father, the greatest man I ever knew, smiled that big bright smile of his as I stared at him in awe, "But best of all, I get to know that infinitely, you and me are together forever."

At that moment I felt alive.

I felt like a damaged, eroded shell that was blown away and a new me was there.

He turned his head around and looked at someone behind him. I followed his gaze.

There stood Zhulong.

And she was crying like a baby.

"G-g-gaaaaaah!" So much water sprouted from her eyes it defied all logic. It killed all the emotional good feelings I had. All I could do was stare at her, annoyed.

"Looks like our times up Kiddo."

I nodded and got up, "Alright, let's go."

My father frowned as he looked at me with exaggerated dismissiveness, "_We _ain't going anywhere. _I'm _going on to the great pearly gates, yeeehaw!"

"Wait what? Where am I going? I'm dead too!" I said in disbelief.

"You aren't dead Kiddo, though you did your damn best to get yourself killed. Jeez."

I frowned in annoyance, "I'd like to see you do better, fuckin' Mr. Wheels."

He waved me off like I wasn't worth his time, "I don't need legs to kick their ass. All I need are my dukes, " my father moved his hands like an old-time bare-knuckle brawler.

I shook my head and stood up, "So what then? I go back? I'm pretty sure I'm dead though, I was being attacked by a bunch of apes."

"Yup. You really let Charlton Heston down," he said with a wry smile

He turned off the TV. Right as my limp body was getting up from being knocked out by a giant white ape, seemingly by sheer instinct...

My father turned his chair towards me and smiled, "One last thing before I go Kiddo. This is a one-time thing, from now on you'll have to do things yourself. So you're not _dead_, but you already figured out James Hartford is dead. If anything, this is something like a spiritual death and rebirth."

I rolled my eyes, "What, this whole thing was a therapy session?"

The former army mechanic nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, yes it was! It'd take years to get over your problems. You don't have the luxury to go meandering through your psychological issues while in the Hunter Exam. So this was a push, that's all. You'll still need to work through some stuff, but you're on the right path now."

I rubbed my head sheepishly, "Fair enough. I did drop the ball during my fight with Caesar."

My father laughed, "I'd have called him Magilla Gorilla if I were you."

I chuckled, "That's because you have horrible taste."

"That makes two of us you, little shit." He smiled wide as I started to fade away. My vision slowly turning black.

But my father left me with some words.

"Be your own person! Live your life the way you want to Kiddo! Don't let anyone tell you how to live it! Not any person, not any god, not even fate or destiny! Ya' hear me! And find yourself a good woman! I want grandchildren! No self-respecting child of mine is gonna' die alone!"

* * *

Ronald Hartford smiled as his son faded away into thin air. He sat there with pride. He knew his son would do amazing things. He better, or Ronnie would roll out of heaven and kick his son's ass!

The elder Hartford felt a hand on his shoulder break him away from his musing. He turned his chair to face the Asian woman.

"So, you're the one who brought my son back to life."

She nodded, "Yes. Thank you for helping him."

He shrugged, "He's my son, what I'm gonna' do, not help him?"

She laughed, "Very true."

Ronnie laid his hands on his lap as he scrutinized the woman, "So what now?"

The woman tapped her chin, pretending to think, "I believe you are right, you will be seeing the 'pearly gates'. Maybe..." she said, hanging an unsaid proposition over him like a toy.

He raised an eyebrow, "I was joking to help my son feel better. There ain't nothing after, is there?"

Zhulong's smile faltered for a moment. She knew what he was thinking. She activated her geas, only for the man to start hissing, "Stop, whatever you're doing. I hate your type, the kind of person that tries to pretty up problems or ignore things instead of accepting them."

She sighed and stopped. She would still find a way to use him...

Yet he wheeled his seat around the couch into the blackness.

Zhulong frowned. She was at a loss as to what to do. The goddess only had a limited amount of time and she knew Ronald wouldn't accept her proposal.

She tried anyway.

"And if I gave you your life back. Your legs, power, your wi-"

Ronnie cut her off, "Don't bother. I already lived my life. If I'm going to fade away into nothing, that's fine."

He lifted at his hands as pieces of them slowly drifted away like dead leaves in the wind.

The goddess struggled, at a loss for the first time in eons, "Fine! I did wrong by your son, at least I can make up for that and send you to _an _afterlife. You'll be comf-"

"I already said don't bother! You never answered my question, but you answered it anyways. There ain't no afterlife from where I come from, is there? Or if it was, I didn't deserve to be there. So don't bother. I ain't no saint, but I refuse to go up there if no one else is. I don't get or want preferential treatment. That's final."

Zhulong frowned in anger, her eyes glaring at James' father, "I can see where your son gained his perceptiveness. And his obstinance."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't a virgi-"

"Not abstinence, obstinance you idiot!" She spit out, bewildered by his stupidity.

The man laughed. It boiled the goddess' blood.

How dare he.

"You are a fool Mr. Hartford," the goddess smiled victoriously, "Now you have no choice in the matter."

"Oh? You gonna' knock on heaven's door and ask them to let me in?" he laughed dismissively.

"I already have."

The sound of a massive horn rang through the void as a giant white portal opened up behind the elder Hartford.

Ronald spun his chair around in a rage. His body shook in fury. His fingers gripped the armrests of his chair with unrestrained wrath.

He then spun his chair halfway around to face the goddess.

Ronnie was smiling.

The man grabbed his face in mock horror, "Oh no! No, you can't! What have you done! You have gone against my wishes! You have foiled me!" Ronnie said melodramatically. He draped an arm over his face as the other one waved towards the light theatrically, "I am not worthy of this reward. Woe is me! Woe is me!" He acted out as horribly as possible.

'What'. That was all the goddess could think.

"Y-you wanted to go to heaven?" Zhulong said dumbly.

Ronnie spun his chair completely around with a flourish, a large shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "Of course I do! Who wouldn't? Just wanted to mess with a pretty little lady one last time is all!" he gave out a booming laugh.

Zhulong glared at the man. How could she have not seen this? She _read _his mind, nothing could be hidden from her! _How?!_

She thoroughly disliked the trickster, "I take it all back. You're nothing like your son."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Her eyes widened as Ronald Hartford stared back at her with conviction. She felt two emotions she hadn't felt in a long time: admiration and fear.

"Just a warning. Don't mess with my son. You'll regret it."

A smile spread across her face as she raised an eyebrow in amusement. It did little to bury the trepidation in her heart, "Oh? Will you 'roll out of heaven and kick my ass'" She said in a mocking tone.

To her surprise, he gave a hearty laugh, "Nope. But read my mind now."

She rolled her eyes and did.

_'I won't have to.'_

_An image of Zhulong in her own blood. James standing over her with the same look his father had._

She laughed at the absurdity of it. It was quickly cut short as Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song started playing at full blast through her mind. She cut off the connection before the headache it gave her could grow worse.

Her face turned into a Lovecraftian nightmare. He didn't care as he rolled backwards into the light, continuing to laugh the entire time.

Before the portal of light closed, he left her with some words, "I'm sure it won't come to that. As messed up as you are, I can tell you are a good person. You got issues. But we all do, don't we? He might not be as understanding of crazy people as I am. Just hope my son has my bad habit: a soft heart!"

And with that, he was gone.

Zhulong looked on in the darkness, her face shifting back to her normal human form.

"I wonder what would have happened had I chosen you, Ronald Hartford."

A female voice behind the goddess answered, "Knowing what my sister said of him. You'd have ripped your hair out from sheer aggravation."

* * *

"I won't die, dad," I whispered as I slowly woke up.

The first thing I remembered upon waking up was the pain. _Everything _hurt. The worst was my _head_. It felt like I got hit by a bomb.

I sat up.

...Only to immediately lay back down from all my injuries.

I opened my eyes to find I was in a cave. A carved-out hole in the cave wall was serving as my bed. Fur was acting as futon cushioning against the rocky slab that reminded me of a concrete prison bed. It _felt _like a concrete prison bed; my fucking back hurt like hell.

There was another nook carved into the wall that was acting as a fireplace. The nook had a hole at the top that allowed the smoke to vent... somewhere. A pot that reminded me of a witch's cauldron was set on the fire. What looked and smelled like boiling soup was in it.

It was too dim to see anything with detail, the shadows and lights dancing across the cave walls were doing their best to obscure. There were spears and knives made out of bones and wood-lined up on the wall, as well as several large primate skulls. Jeez, whoever killed those must be some kind of monstrous hunter.

"Yer' awake! Good! You've been out 'fer a while," said a deep, gravely voice.

My eyes widened in fear. They turned in every which way to find the source of the sound. I expected a giant, hulked-out hunter in furs.

What I got was a small, hunched over man in furs come into view from the side; enter, stage right.

He walked across the cave floor to the pot and began scooping soup into a bowl made from bone. Not a hard guess what body part the bowl came from. After scooping in generous portion he hobbled over to me; doing his best with his hunched body to not spill the soup. He pulled a spoon from somewhere on his body. I hope the spoon came from a sanitary place.

He then started shoving the hot liquid into my mouth without any warning or hesitation.

"BLuragh- W-glubglug-STOP!" I moved my head as far away from the man as he kept trying to shovel scalding soup between my sealed lips. I pushed him away with my right arm and instantly regretted it.

Searing pain exploded from my chest and back. I guess the bed wasn't the only reason why it hurt so much to lay down. For the first time in my life, I rolled my eyes back into my head from sheer pain. I roared in agony through clenched teeth.

"Take it easy their, kid! Ya' barely survived that beating. If I hadn't stepped in ta' scare 'em off you'd be monkey chow!" He laid a hand on my right shoulder to stop me from moving.

I settled down and slowly the pain went away. Not all of it, but enough of it to stop me from shattering my teeth with my jaw muscles. It was hot in the room, sweat dripping down my face as I started pulling away the fur sheets that covered me. Only to find I was naked and quickly covered myself up again.

"Where are my clothes?"

He snorted before spitting on the ground, "I took 'em off. Yer' jacket and undergarments were ruined. They was torn apart and soaked in blood. Only thing worth a damn is yer' boots and pants."

I looked over the man. He sounded and looked e_xactly _like a gold rush prospector: grizzled face, fat pickle nose, grey and white beard with wild hair that was balding. Everything except his clothing: he wore the white fur of the creatures that beat me up.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, only for my _face_ to hurt. My hand reached up to my nose, where I found a stick and bandages covering it. In fact, my whole face was covered in bandages like a mummy; my eyes peering through giant holes in the strips of cloth.

My eyes examined the man. It was hard to tell since the cave had a low ceiling, but he couldn't have been taller than five feet hunched over. Yet, he commanded attention.

"Yer' lucky ta' be alive, hehe. Yer' nose is broke, but yer' noggin' is fine and dandy. Can't say 'fer yer' brain, count of I can't open 'er up, hehehe!" He said through barely understandable English.

I sighed explosively. If I survived Planet of the Apes only to die to Yosemite Sam, I swear I'll come back from the dead for a second time from sheer exasperation.

"What happened then? No offense, but I can't see someone like you scaring all those things away." _It was obvious he did it_, but I still couldn't imagine it. I don't think anything but a Hunter could take those apes down.

"Oh yeah? Shows how much a feller' like you knows!" he said with the wave of a finger.

He placed down the bowl and waddled over to the fireplace. The man grabbed a burning stick with one hand and a wooden chair with the other and brought them both next to my 'bed'. He waved the flaming piece of wood about a half foot from my face, the heat licking my face as I turned away.

"What the fuck! Get that away from me!" I said as I waved my right arm at the torch. The man laughed.

"I ain't gonna' burn ya' kid!" He sat down on the chair and looked at the fire with understanding.

"This is what I used. Man's greatest discovery! After findin' out how to poop, piss, and eat, of course! Hehehe!" his laughing face slowly faded into one of contemplation.

"It's a simple thing, fire. It's what separates us from all the rest o' the animals. Foundation of everythin' civilized. All ya' got to do is rub two sticks together, but only humans ever really mastered it."

I nodded, "Yeah. But that's what you _used_, not how you scared them off."

He scrunched up his eyes and pursed his lips, "Well...That's not what ya' asked! Ya' asked what happened! I used fire, that's what happened! Yeheheheee!"

I pressed my thumb and index pressed firmly on my eyelids as I did my best not to lose my patience, "Alright, fine. Can you tell me everything that happened?"

"Why should I?!"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"I said, 'WHY SHOULD I?!' Yer' a pretty rude feller'. Refuse mah' food, mah' hospitality! Don't even ask the man who saved yer' life his name, in his own home!"

Breath. Count to 10 James, count...1...2...3...

"Fine, sorry. I'll eat the soup when it cools. In the meantime, what's your name?"

"Ragfragnin' kids these days...Name's Quixote Panza, at yer' service. Call me Panza. What's yers' kid?"

"Names James...Just James."

The man that was formerly known as Yosemite Sam, but yet still sounded like the cartoon character, stared at me. His eyes reminded me of Zhulong. Not the color, they were a dull grey. Cataracts-filled, dead-looking things. No, it the way he looked at me. He had mad eyes.

Maybe it was from the isolation, maybe from just being born batshit, but his eyes had a wide-open look that was unnerving. It was as if he was staring right through me.

"No last name, James?" He said with a leading question.

I closed my eye, "No. Not anymore. Well, I have the option to take a new one. Just don't like the one offered to me."

"Hehehe. Ya' went through a spiritual rebirth, yehehehe!" I leaned my head back as he started cackling like the madman he was.

He still had the fire. Oh god.

"These parts ain't 'fer a little hike, feller! This here is called the White Death fer' a reason! Probably 'cause it's inhospitable as it comes, but don't mind that! Legend says people who survive this place are born again! They see visions and..." he smacked his hands together, loudly, "they're brand new people! Yehehehe!"

I raised my eyebrows in dull surprise as I responded to him, as monotone as possible, "You don't say."

He barreled through my comment without even noticing my sarcasm, "Yessiree! I've lost my mind in this place, so I know its true! Yahahaha!" I wish I could rub my face in aggravation.

"Panza, can you tell me what-, I mean _everything _that happened before I woke up?"

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, chewing over his words," It all started before I was born. My father was a farmer, and my mother-"

"NOOOOOPE! START LATER! **_VERY _**LATER!"

He started smacking his leg as he hooted.

"Hehehe. Fine, fine. I saw most of yer' fight. Even before that, I heard ya'. Ya' stomped through the woods with the grace o' an elephant, ya' know that?"

I grumbled, "Yeah well, I was having trouble moving my body. Besides, I didn't know there were a million apes around here."

"Hrm...normally their ain't that many around this time o' year. They go to sleep durin' the winter. But the clan ya' mets' been warrin' with another apes over the mountains yonder. Big ol' black things that don't sleep durin' the winter," he waved over to his left, I'm guessing east.

I sighed, "So it was bad luck then?"

"Yup. Any other winter they'd be in the caves, snoozin'. But they can' afford to sleep durin' a war! Since they can't sleep, they're extra cranky this year. Ya' picked the worst year too."

"What do you mean?"

"They're hungrier than usual. Didin' get much food 'fer the winter, on accounta' a crazy woman ina' fancy suit. Fer past couple months she'd kept beaten' 'em off at the edge of the eastern pines. That their's where they hunt 'fer food. Matter o' fact, probably why they're warrin' with the black apes."

That could be three people, but I had I feeling who it was, "Did you get a look at who it was? What did she look like?"

He frowned as he closed his eyes to remember, "Yeah, yeah. My memory's still sharp 'fer all this here time, not gonna' lose it now! Let's see. Hrm, first thing that comes ta' me was her hair. Looked dark red-brown or purply. Like a beet. Hair was short too, like a boy's. Almost thought she was one on accounta' o' the suit and all, 'till I got a good look at her face."

He tapped his head as he squeezed his eyes harder, a tongue poking out of a hole of from a missing tooth before continuing, "Very pretty, but not mah type. Too small and skinny, not enough meat on them their bones. Looked shyer than a rabbit, 'til she started fightin'. Strong as all hell, Yeeeeeeehaw!"

"She was, 'pow!', 'smack!', 'smash!'" Panza started waving '_the greatest discovery ever_' as he reenacted Flole's fights. He waved the burning stick with reckless abandon, reaching far too close to me for my liking.

"Stop! Put that down! You're going to light me on fire! I'm covered in furs!" He started laughing and did as told, but put it down on the ground like it wasn't _fire_. Next to a _fur rug no less_, "No! In the fireplace!"

"What? Ain't like this place is made outta' wood. Its rock!" He tapped the stone wall above my bed to emphasize his point.

I didn't care if this place was made out of pure _asbestos_, the furniture catches on fire this place becomes an _oven_, "Just do me the favor and put it in the fireplace."

He grumbled and flung the stick with a flick of his wrist into the fireplace. Not caring _at all _about all the very flammable furniture and decorations that he barely missed.

Panza turned back to me, wide-eyed and unfocused, "Where was I? Oh yeah! The woman was a hellcat, just beatin' 'em senseless! She even made the leader turn tail and run! What a walloping!" He finished with a swing of his fist.

"Yeah. I know the woman. She's a Hunter. I'm related to her..." I said begrudgingly, "I'm not surprised she could take down a seven-foot monkey."

Panza looked at me strangely, "Seven feet? Nah! See, them is Belban Apes. They're nicknamed Elder Apes or White Mimics, and fer' good reason!"

I narrowed my eyes quirked my lower lip up in curiosity, "Ok, I'll bite. Why the nicknames?"

The old man frowned as memories came to him, plain on his face, "The trees are Elder Weiss on accounta' them trees never stop growin'."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you saying the apes _never stop _growing?

He nodded severely. Panza lifted a finger and continued, "That's exactly it. They can keep growin' 'ferever. The one in charge ain't even the biggest one I've seen. That honor belonged ta' the old leader of the clan that kicked yer' behind. Ol' King of the Mountain. He was twenty-five feet tall..." He rubbed his lower back, and from what I can tell, instinctively.

Jesus _Christ, "_Twenty-five feet?! I'm guessing it's the one who hurt your back?"

He nodded, his face set in a frown, "Yessiree. I came to these parts over fifty years ago. That bastard ruined my chances ta' be a Hunter, so I started ta' hunt it..."

He sighed, "Only 'fer his son to kill the big bastard when he slept a few years ago," He chuckled humorlessly

"They're vicious. Clever. Ruthless and underhanded. Yer lucky the three older ones killed that first fella' ya' fought before it grabbed yer' hand."

My face must have turned into something dangerous, as the old ape hunter put his hands up to appease me, "Whoa, whoa there kid. I know you went through a lot durin' that fight, but believe me, them there pack leaders stompin' its head was 'fer the best."

I sighed as I remembered the ape speaking to me, begging for its life, "It was remorseful. It said it didn't want to fight me."

Panza shot out of his chair as it fell to the floor with a clatter, his face right up to my own, "That was a lie, ya' hear! A lie! It'da' sunk its teeth inter' yer' neck the moment it had the chance!" he roared with fury as spittle covered my face.

I clenched my jaw and used all my willpower to keep my temper, "Alright. Get out of my face. Tell me why you believe that," I said as diplomatically, or as much as I could muster through my indignation.

He studied my face with his deranged eyes, before closing them. The old man gave a tired sigh. Panza turned around, fixed his seat, and sat down. He slumped forward, defeated, not meeting my eyes, "I know that 'cause I nearly beat the big bastard when I first came here."

"The one who ruined your back, the 'biggest one'?" I asked.

"Yup. He wasn't nearly as big as twenty-five, but still huge. Fifteen feet of muscle, fur, and rage. We beat the piss, blood, and vinegar outta' each other. It didn't ask 'fer mercy, real older ones cant talk, but it begged all the same. I turned around and..." he violently swung his arm in a move I was intimately familiar with: the backfist, "it didn't kill me. They're sadistic creatures. It found it funny that I let it live..."

I nodded. It was starting to make sense, "Ah. White Mimics. I'm guessing that's what the smaller ones are called. Use their voices to mimic sounds to lure prey?"

He sniffed and nodded, "Yup. Older ones don't need the skill. Why would they when they're as big as trees? So they get lazy and stupid, boss the smaller ones around. 'Til one gets sick 'em and kills 'em. Vicious, infighting bastards; the lot o' 'em! But they youngins' can only take the older ones when their guard is down. That take's cunnin'. An' they got it by the truck full."

Anger was starting to bubble up. _Fuck _this world, those _primates_. But that anger disappeared as I accepted I might have been fooled, "Alright...Damn it! You're probably right... Even if I showed mercy, I shouldn't have dropped my guard."

He chuckled humorously, "Ain't no sense in getting wound up about it. Ya' was faced with somethin' very few people ain't get ta' face: the choice to take the life of somethin' human-_ish_. Ain't like the radio dramas when they gunning people left an' right, ain't it?!" There was a deep understanding in his voice.

Panza looked at me seriously, "It was yer' first time making that kind of decision. Takin' a life ain't no easy task, 'specially with somethin' almost as smart as us. Once ya' crossed that line, it's a line that can never be uncrossed. Ya' carry it 'fer the rest of yer' life."

"Thinkin' it like this: I'd been more worried if ya' killed it as easily as steppin' on a fly. That's a person who ain't got no soul," the old man said as he got up to get himself some soup.

I sighed, my anger fading away completely, "Still, I did a shit ton of stupid things during that fight. The monkeys were right, I was weak. Damn it..."

He pointed a dirt-caked finger in my direction, "Listen here kid, ain't no use in dwellin' on yer' mistakes. Gotta' fix them is all. Ya' had the skill, strength, and brains to get outta' there: but ya' didn't use them. Worse, when ya' did use 'em, it were at the wrong times!"

I turned my head and glared at him, half annoyed by his comment... but he was right, "I was scared, I'll admit it. But I was also contending with a body that wasn't working with me."

His eyebrows peaked as he sipped his soup over to his chair, "Whatcha' mean?"

I moved my right hand quickly, lashing it out in a blur before groaning in pain, "Jesus, my whole body is fucked up...But yeah, I was strapped with weights for fourteen weeks to increase my strength and endurance. I suddenly lost all muscle control when I woke up without them."

He leaned back, his face confused, "Why'd ya' do something as stupid as that? Might as well lift some good ol' fashion weights instead of wearin' 'em."

I shrugged, "I did both. It made me a lot stronger than either by itself. Anyway, we didn't have a lot of time to do things right... That reminds me, how long have I been out?" Referring to my impromptu nap.

"'Bout a day. You've been snoozin' somethin' fierce."

Damnit. I started to get up before being pushed down by the old man, "Hey, you crazy! How many time's I gotta' tell ya'! Ya' nearly died, ya' can't just walk off like that. Yer' shoulder's broke, knuckles bruised, fingers' swollen like a stuffed pig. Ya' got cut a cut on yer' chest that went to the muscle, but nothin' permanent. Well, the scar'll be permanent. Yer' back's one giant black bruise too. All in all, I'm surprised yer' awake, let alone can even move."

I growled, "I don't have any time. I have to get back to Mayer Mountain, and I only have two days left before I'm hunted down."

Panza' eyes opened wide, "Did ya' say Mayer? Why is that giant hunting ya'? Ya' break the law or somethin'?" he said while narrowing his eyes.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, "No, I'm not a criminal if that's what you're implying. He's training me for the Hunter Exam. "

The old man's eyes shined with understanding, "Ah, no wonder ya' around these parts. That fool boy sending someone as green as the likes ya' ta' these woods... That's only somethin' he would do. Looks like ya' only been trainin' two o' three years, from the looks of it."

I laughed with barely hidden pride as I shook my head, "I wish. Its' only been about fourteen weeks. This is supposed to be my last week. I have to get back to his fuck-huge home by the end of the week," I sighed. That meant I only had two more days to reach his home before the hounds were unleashed.

Old man Panza tapped his chin as one of his eyes examined me with knowing look, "An' what day does he consider the end of the week?" I looked at him with confusion.

I thought it over...remembering Mayer considered Sunday the beginning of the week...ah shit, "Sunday. The end of the week for him is Saturday. He knocked me out Sunday night and it was morning when I woke up. Ah shit..."

The old man nodded his head in annoyance, "I might have ta' take back the brains complement. Good example of what I'm talkin' 'bout though. Ya' didn' think things through enough. What was the exact test?'

I closed my eyes and recalled the piece of paper left on my face, verbatim, "He said: '_This will be your last training exercise. You will need to find your way back to my estate by the end of the week. You will have three days to travel uninterrupted before my children and the maids hunt you. If you fail to come back by the end of the week, or are defeated and captured, you will fail the exercise and be unable to take the Hunter Exam.'_

He appraised me with his eyes before shaking his head, "Ya' don't have two days, ya' gots one day till they come after ya' kid. I know how he thinks, he considers yesterday one day. Ya' got all of tomorrow before they hunts ya' like fox."

I sighed in annoyance and frustration, "Ok... So that really means I got to go!" This time I sat up, clenching my teeth as I pushed off the bed with my right hand. My left arm was bandaged up in a sling, the limb doing its best to swing and hit the walls of the tiny nook I was in. My chest and back protesting in pain while my abs straining to get me to sitting position. Everything told me to stay down. I ignored it.

Once again the old man tried to stop me, but I was stronger than he was as I sat up. I hunched over in the small space before pushing myself too my feet. I squeezed my eyes as the pain throughout my body did its best to knock me down. I stood up anyway.

Fuck the police. I don't know why I thought that.

The old man backed up, annoyance and disbelief on his face, "Yer damned fool! Ya' ain't gonna' survive out there! Them apes will tear ya' apart! Yer not ready 'fer them apes, this test, or the Hunter Exam! They don't test ya' on just brute strength, they test yer' mind! And yer' sorely lacking sense! There'll be next year, this ain't worth yer' life boy."

I stared down at the old man through the holes of the bandages. He was right, this whole thing wasn't worth dying for. After seeing Zhulong the second time, I had the suspicion I wouldn't die if I failed. A Goddess, a Mafia Queen, and an elite Hunter were putting _way _too much time, resources, and effort to just have me offed. I just had to stay in this cave for a week and they'd find me and bring me back. That's the logical thing to do.

The silence stretched on as we stared at each other. Old man Panza smiled and nodded. He walked up to me and patted my god arm, "Don't worry kid, ain't no shame in quittin'. Sometimes it's what's needed ta' grow: time. There's always next year."

I nodded as I located at him, before a wicked smile worked its way on to my face, "Nah. I'm going to be a Hunter. I'm going to walk through those woods and pass through Mayer's gates."

The old man's eyes shot out his skull, "Yer a damned fool! An idiot! A ge-nu-ine moron! Ya' lost yer' god damned mind! Didn't ya' hear me?! Ya' ain't ready 'fer this forest and ya' ain't ready 'fer the Hunter Exam!"

I laughed at his reaction. He was right. I'm an idiot for choosing to go out there. I probably did lose my mind after having that Joe Rogan, DMT vision-quest. And maybe I wasn't ready for the Hunter Exam.

But I didn't care. I've gotten this far and I wanted to see it through. I'd follow my own path, even if I crashed and burned.

"Yup. But that's still my choice to make. Can I take some clothing to go? I'm kinda naked and stuff." I looked around to see if there was something I could wear that could fit me...

I heard a growl as I turned to old man Panza. He was shaking in anger, his fists balled up. He looked as though he wanted to punch me in the head.

"Yer a damned idiot, just like yer' master... Fine! If yer' gonna' go out there to commit suicide, ya' might as well learn something kid. I ain't gonna let some fool kid's death be on my conscience," he said, brokering no arguments.

His eyes were no longer mad. They contained authority, experience, and wisdom. I turned away and looked at the giant ape skulls hanging against the wall. I turned back to him with an eyebrow raised, "I thought you said I 'wasn't ready.'" I said sarcastically.

He grimaced before turning around, his hands clasped together against his lower back, "Ya' ain't...but yer' close. Ya' ain't got nothin' outstanding...but ya' ain't lackin' in anythin' in particular: ya's well-rounded."

"'Jack-of-all-trades; Master of none?'" I answered facetiously.

"The sayin' is: '_Jack-of-all-trades, master of none, often better than a master of one._' Some darn insecure fool probably coined the one everyone knows. "

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "That still doesn't stop it from being-"

"Fer' christ sake, can't ya' shut up 'fer a second! Christ almighty, know-it-all brat...Listen, us humans rule the world even though things are stronger and faster than us. That's 'cause we can adapt and we use this," he pointed to his head.

Panza continued, "Ya got no flaws that someone could exploit, even if ya' don't excel at anythin'; thats good, ya'll be able to adapt to whatever the Hunter Exam'll throws at ya'. The only thing stoppin' ya' is yer' mind. I'd have said courage after I saw yer' fight, but something must of crawled up yer' butthole when ya' slept ta' make ya' so foolhardy."

He turned to a crate nearby and started to grab some stuff from it, "But now, I can tell its yer' smarts. It ain't from a lack of it, but lack of usin' it. Book smarts ain't gonna be no use ta' ya' in this forest, fer' this test, or fer' the Hunter Exam."

I started to grow frustrated at the lecture, "I don't have _time _for a lecture, I have to get go-"

He slammed the crate with one hand as he carried some supplies in the other, "Calm yer' horses! Ya' ain't leavin' any time soon, even if ya' wanted to."

He walked over and put the down glasses bottles, medicines, and a bundle of rope on the table next to the fireplace, "There's a blizzard out there. It'll die down in two days, these old bones can tell. The people huntin' ya' ain't gonna' come into the forest 'til then. You'll be fine ta' leave then. But yer' gonna learn a few things before ya' go."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my finger. I knew he was a strong hunter. Lower case 'h'. But this seemed more of a hassle than anything. I appreciated him saving me from the monkeys, but... what could he teach me that Mayer and the rest hadn't?

"Yeah, and what's that?"

There was a fire in his eyes, "The three things _all '_hunters_' _need: cunning, patience, and decisiveness."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey all. Hope everything is going well for you and continues to go well!

Thank for the review guest. Sorry for the way I left the last chapter, but I had to sell it. Hehehe.

Though James Hartford as we know him _is_ dead. Hope you like how he ends up. The next chapter will the conclusion of the Training Arc. Also, I will be start a One Piece story set in the same over-arching verse, so anticipate that next week.

Lastly, do you guys want me to continue writing chapters with around 10k words or stick to 5k? The next chapter will a big one too, but I still want to read what you guys think.

Btw. The apes in these three chapters were based on Goreinu's Nen ability. That is to say that, in this 'verse, Goreinu based his Nen apes on the Belban Apes and the Black Beri Beri Apes (I made those names up in two seconds. Just the way Togashi would want it.) The strongest primates in the world. Of course, Goreinu's Nen apes are smarter and way less savage, as well as having different skin color.

Until next time dear readers!


	8. Chapter 8: Race to the Finish (1 of 2)

I climbed out of the disguised hatch that served as the entrance to Quixote Panza's cave. Exactly as Panza said, the snow had died down after two days. It was still really cold, so I grabbed the white furs that covered my body and adjusted them so that I could feel a little warmer and comfortable. Not much more I could do about being comfortable though. The fur itched badly and smelled like a wet ape.

But I didn't have much of a choice about my apparel. The only thing on me that remained of my old clothing was my underwear and the lower half of my long johns. The black parka pants were a no-no in this Winter Horrorland, so I left them behind.

Besides, these furs are the key to passing this test...

Before me stood the forest that nearly killed me. The white and black trees of the White Death stood in front of me, almost as if daring me to enter. Monochrome obelisks that stood vigil, waiting for someone foolish enough to enter their shadows so as to consume them. Silence my only company, and one I would need to become friends with to survive this place.

I heard Panza exit the hatch. I turned to meet him, though I kept looking around to make sure the apes weren't nearby. My ears straining to pick up any sounds at all. There were none right now, but I knew it wouldn't stay like that.

One near-death, a vision quest, and two days of being drilled on the finer points of danger had done more than I imagined. My guard was always up and I was as sharp as a blade: mind, body, and soul. Panza had put all my training together into something greater than the sum of their parts. All the components of Mayer's, Briannaisa's, Claudette's, Kalvin's, and Clyde's training that were rushed over in fifteen weeks had been put together like a giant, intricate puzzle.

And I had to say, it was wonderful to be that finished puzzle.

To be honest I hadn't expected much when I first started working with Panza. I didn't think he could do much for me.

I was completely wrong.

The old man was right. He did teach me some things.

Now it was time to use them.

"Good, good. Yer' payin' attention to yer' surroundings. It'll be easier in the light, just don't get cocky. "

I nodded and smiled at the old man. I dropped the bag of supplies in my right hand to the ground with controlled quietness. There was enough food, water, and medicine in it for three days. More than enough time to get me to Mayer's home. My left arm was in a sling, so I offered my other hand to the old man for a handshake. He smiled back and accepted it.

"Thanks, old man. You taught me more than I deserve."

"Tch. Damn straight I did!" the old hunter said without a hint of humbleness.

He let go of the handshake and pointed a dirty finger at me while squinting his eyes, "Now ya' got everything it takes to survive out there, remember that. Mayer thought ta' have ya' brute force the Hunter Exam, but ya' can't be a Hunter without _thinking _like a hunter. What're the three things?"

"Patience, cunning, and decisiveness," I said easily, the words drilled into my head like a screw over the course of two days.

There was a world of difference between beating an animal to death with a stick or your hands and _hunting one. _The later took observation, planning, critical thinking, and taking the opportunities that presented themselves without hesitation. It took smarts, and for a smartass like me that didn't use them, that just made me a dumbass.

Not anymore.

He chuckled as he looked away, his eyes focused on the trees around him, "Heh, that's right," the silence stretching between us as he studied the forest, before turning his ghostly white eyes back to me.

They were no longer the eyes of a madman. The Hermit of the White Death was at peace.

"A hunter needs three things: patience, cunning, and decisiveness. No matter if they got a license or not. Better off bein' a farmer if ya' ain't got those three things..." he said simply.

"A farmer has to have patience, right?" I said cheekily with a smirk.

Panza rolled his eyes and huffed, "Thank Christ you're out of my hair. Ya' think yer' familiar with someone and ya' can't stop yappin'."

"Aw, old man, I thought we had a bond! A thing of beauty between us!"

He started waving at me with his arms like I was a pesky animal, "Git, git! Ya' ain't nothin' but a headache! Good riddance ta' ya'!"

I laughed softly, but a pang of sadness hit me. He was rough and weird, but he had a charm all his own.

"I'll miss ya', old man. Not the smell, you smell horrible. Maybe yer rootin' tootin' accent. 'Ragfragin' rabbit!'" I said with the swing of my good arm.

"And I ain't gonna miss a fool like ya' at all," he said with feigned anger in his voice.

I waved goodbye to the old man who taught me so much. I picked up my bag, and turned around and prepared to go. I was ready for this. But before I could even take a step, Quixote Panza spoke.

"Thanks, fer' lettin' this old man live a little. Fer' one last time. An' tell Mayer thank ya' fer' me. He'll know what I'm talkin' 'bout. Also, tell him to let go of his anger. He's got two kids ta' take care of, an' apprentice ta' guide. Ain't no time to start thinkin' 'bout dyin'"

I scoffed, speaking as I continued to scan the horizon for threats, "I think Mayer is going to be fine, and I'm not his apprentice. But I'll tell him anyway..."

He grunted, "Hmph, guess that's all I can ask fer'. Ya' still got a lot to learn, kid. Don't ever stop learnin'. Goodbye," he said with absolute finality.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, "I told you I'll come back when I become a Hun-"

There was no one behind me, the white, rocky hatch closed shut without even a noise. Without knowing where it was, you would never be able to find it with all the snow around it. I grunted.

The old man had pulled a Batman!

"Well then...now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels like..." It feels like talking to someone who _walks away _from your freaking conversation. Jerk.

I sighed and patted the ground with my foot. After a minute I found what I was looking for: a white rope. Practically invisible in the deep, white snow. I attached the leather bag in my hand onto a rope harness underneath my fur. After making sure the bag was secure, I grabbed the rope and followed it. Panza used these ropes to guide himself to his next bunker, and now I was using them. The next bunker was the one near my ass-beating, so I'll leave a present for my fellow Sahertans.

"Alright. I got one hundred kilometers. Light-work." I said quietly to myself as followed the rope through the snow. It was thin, only a bit thicker than a shoelace, but strong and flexible. The white rope slid through my hands as I continued forward through the snow. I started humming 500 Miles softly as I started my journey that was a tenth of that.

I had a test to pass.

* * *

It had been a day since the four Hunters had set off to capture James and things were already looking bad.

Briannaisa had taken the lead, being the oldest and most experienced. They were lucky that blizzard had begun to ebb by Thursday morning, but it was still snowing bad and the weather was horrific. Ice, snow, and wind had pounded their black parkas as they traveled, the clothing doing little to stop the intense cold that cut right through them. As much as she found James irritating, she didn't wish _death _on him. She couldn't see how the nascent Hunter candidate could have survived the snow.

The rest of the group believed the same thing, failing to understand how Mayer could send someone as novice as James into this weather. Clyde's bad feeling may have been right when they finally reached the White Death on their second day.

It was a massive forest, in both size and distance. A place where someone could enter and never find an exit, doomed to disappear in the brilliant white forest. Rows upon rows of colossal white and black trees that looked virtually identical to each other. More than once the four had felt as though they were traveling an infinite corridor of white. Never making progress, never moving. Always occupying the same stretch of land and passing the same, identical trees.

Multiple times the group had to regroup when they lost track of their position. The branches were dozens of feet higher than any ordinary tree, making it difficult for them to scale quietly. The only way would be to scale it with Nen or their strength and agility, and either one would make their presence known. But they knew better than to make a sound in this wretched place. So they continued forward, marking trees while moving forward for any signs of James.

What they found in the blizzard made their stomachs drop.

It was the scene of a slaughter. A small clearing that was filled with frozen blood and the bodies of white apes. The snow from the blizzard was doing it's best to make them vanish from the forest, but even it couldn't hide this. The trees around the clearing were scarred with large tears and holes from battle. Many of the apes laid next to the damaged trees in contorted poses of pain. Mouths open in death, as though screaming as silently as the forest itself.

Claudette spoke first, concern in her voice, "What happened here? Do you think..."

Briannaisa looked at the area with hard eyes as she gave orders, "Clyde, see if you can find anything more about what happened here. Kalvin, see if there is any sign or tracks of James. Claudette, there's a smaller tree over there. Get to a higher position; you're on lookout. I don't want us to get caught with our pants down." She snapped out quiet, but forcefully to the other Hunters.

Kalvin rolled his eyes at the young woman, "I do not think James could have done this. He does not strike me as the kind of person to do this," he kicked a dead ape's body, one that was with a crushed head.

Briannaisa stared evenly at Kalvin, "I gave you an order. Follow it."

Kalvin locked eyes with Briannaisa. He did his best to overpower her with only a look. She stared at him impassively, not backing down or being intimidated in the slightest. The staredown lasted a few tense seconds before the boy ultimately relented.

"Fine!" the teen whispered loudly as he raised his hands up over his head in defeat and walked away. Briannaisa gritted her teeth at Kalvin's whispered shout. Kalvin was young and immature, but couldn't he see the situation they were in? This wasn't the time or place to act petulant. She sighed and looked at the other two.

Clyde simply nodded his head, perpetual smile dimmed a little over Kalvin's attitude. Claudette gave a cheery thumbs-up, though her smile did not reach her eyes, before quietly bounding off towards the tree to take her position.

Briannaisa took the initiative to investigate the trees. They had holes, cuts, and pieces missing from them. In an almost twenty meter around the center of the battle. And the battle seemed to have been centered around the corpse of the monkey with a missing head. Too much time had passed and too much snow had fallen. It had hidden any information that could give them a clue as to how the fight started, but she could see how it ended.

The trees along the periphery of the battle were scorched black with the obvious use of fire. The sheer size of the trees and the amount of snowfall stopping the trees from completely catching on fire. This couldn't have been James, could it? He did know that Elder Weiss were highly flammable, Mayer taught him that. Even simple friction, when used correctly, could ignite these trees.

Briannaisa tapped her lips as she thought, staring at the trees with intense concentration. With lightning speed, she rubbed her black glove against the tree, a small fire coming to life. She quickly patted the flame down and stared at the other trees. It was the same rubbing pattern on all the burned trees. It didn't make sense.

James simply didn't have the experience or skill to light the trees on fire. He had the speed and strength, but lacked the initiative or creativity to use them like _this_. And in a situation like this, surrounded by enemies, he would _never _have stood his ground and fought. He never showed that kind of spine, toughness yes, but not the spine. He would always do his best to survive with anyone he sparred or in survival training, but never to stand toe-to-toe and win. The man's first instinct was to avoid instead of attack.

It didn't make sense. James would have ran.

But the fire, the corpses, the damage all over the place. It was a madhouse of a fight. If James had fought here alone, he would have died.

The brunette Hunter did not know what to think.

After investigating the area thoroughly, the four of them met back at the ape with a crushed head to present their findings. They tried not to look at the smashed skull and brains that had been frozen and partially covered by snow.

Clyde began first, "There are four large ape corpses, all of them standing more than two meters tall and several smaller ones about a meter and half. From what I could find, it was multiple attackers against a single opponent. The apes had surrounded this person, and from my guess, ambushed him or her. "

Kalvin followed next, "The snow has done its best to hide the path of any tracks. But, I managed to find a trail of frozen blood on the trees. Whoever fought here survived, though heavily injured. I found something, but I shall tell you all after Briannaisa speaks."

Claudette was last, "No signs of apes so far but, even though the blizzard has died down, the snowfall is reducing my visibility. So it's best to be careful. I did find a clue on the tree I was on. Someone climbed it with their bare hands. Not only that, but they started clawing into it with their raw strength. The holes were too deep to be fingernails..."

The four grimaced at their tacit understanding of what transpired. Their brunette leader expressed what they were all thinking into words, turning their shared assumption into grim reality.

"From what I can gather, it had to be James. He must have climbed the tree to get a better vantage point. While learning how to use his strength he got full of himself and alerted the apes. They had time to ambush him, but he managed to fight them off...for a time," she pointed to the blackened trees that surrounded the battlefield, "he managed to figure out how to light the trees on fire to scare the rest of the apes. It feels like... it _looks _like he was helped somehow, yet..."

She hesitated but continued, almost not believing her own words, "...all evidence pointed to it being James: there are only friction marks, no glass or anything else that points to ignition by something like a torch. And the scorch marks are facing towards the battle. If someone came to help, there would be signs of them entering from the outside," pointing to the forest.

Kalvin's smile seemed fragile as he stared at the woman with intensity, "If he did manage to fend off the beast by himself, he was gravely injured in the process. The blood was no small amount; it was caked on the trees. James was barely on his feet."

Clyde stared at his brother with worry. While his younger brother was more emotional than he was, it was not always in outbursts of anger. And right now Clyde could tell his brother was deeply upset and concerned about James. So while Kalvin may have put James through hell, he still cared in his own strange way.

Clyde sighed and turned to look at the group as a whole, "I believe my brother is correct. The injuries on the corpses were almost entirely on the left side of their bodies. This leads me to believe James was favoring his right arm. I am certain that James had injured his arm during the battle and was fighting one-handed for most of it. Claudette's information cleared up a mystery for me, as it seems he learned how to apply his tree-climbing ability in battle. Many of the apes have holes in their bodies, as though skewered from sheer brute force," he said with a small measure of pride before it was replaced by cold reality.

He pulled a piece of ripped, black cloth from his jacket pocket and presented it to the group, "To fight one-armed against these creatures...he is no doubt suffering from severe lacerations. And no ape that I know of is known for their hygiene. If we do not find him before blood loss takes him, the infection will."

Kalvin smiled widened slightly, but the worry in his eyes remained, "Then it is a good thing I have found something! Come!"

Hope sprang eternal as the group followed Kalvin to the clue. What they found was not what they expected.

It was a rocky-looking, white, metal hatch sticking out of the forest floor. If it wasn't open, it would blend in perfectly into the snow that practically enveloped it.

Briannaisa and Claudette felt uneasy. Something was off. But before either of them could voice their concerns, Kalvin sprinted towards the hatch.

"Wait!" Clyde said as he reached his out to stop his brother, but it was too late.

"We have no time to spare, brother!" Said Kalvin as he reached the hatch and jumped down it without hesitation.

The other three reached it shortly after Kalvin. They stared down the shaft, only seeing darkness.

Claudette was the first to notice something wrapped around the bottom of the hatch, near its hinges. It was white, almost imperceptible in the snow. It led down the shaft...

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was: a rope trap.

She reached out quickly, shifting her aura to the tip of her long nails and applied Ko to coat them. Her nails became as sharp as knives, cutting through her glove like paper. The other two followed her gaze and movement, reacting with shock at what they saw. Both of them dived towards the hatch, ready to catch it from closing.

They were too late. The sound of 'klak' was all that came from the tunnel as Kalvin landed on the trigger mechanism at the bottom. A simple branch. The teen's weight pulling the rope and dragging the hatch down with a crashing thump and a loud 'click'. It echoed through the forest.

The three of them were immediately on alert. Clyde began pushing on the hatch, the disguised entrance not budging in the slightest. Briannaisa gestured to Claudette to keep a lookout while she helped the teen with opening the hatch.

Clyde's muscles strained as he used his fingers to try and pull on the lid, the snow and the surprisingly smooth metal making it difficult to find any grip with his gloves. Briannaisa pushed up at an angle, trying to use leverage to open it. But normal strength seemed useless in opening the hatch.

The two stopped and looked at the hatch with frustration. There seemed to be no obvious mechanism to open the hatch, and they had only minutes to find it before any apes revealed their position. Not that it mattered much, the three were sure that their presence was revealed to James the moment hatch closed like an angry man slamming a door in the middle of the night. Whoever built this knew what the hell they were doing. And James seemed to know far more about it then they did.

"We could open this, but we'd tear it apart in the process. If this stupid thing closing didn't alert James and every ape in area awake, us destroying it will." Briannaisa said as she eyed the hatch, doing her best to melt it with eyesight alone.

Clyde agreed, but was far more worried about another more likely outcome, "Yes. There must be a way to open this, a mechanism or device. We must find it. And quickly, as I fear Kalvin may decide to-"

Thump

The duo looked at each other, frozen like statues. A blank, dead smile on Clyde, while Briannaisa's face was wide-eyed with bewilderment and horror. Kalvin couldn't be this stu-

Thump. Screech.

The metal hatch began to give as the younger Domo Twin decided that he would not wait for escape. Clyde and Briannaisa ran around the hatch in a blind panic, not knowing what to do. Any option they had would alert the apes throughout the forest.

They hung their heads in despair, as with one last enormous explosion of force the metal hatch went sailing into the sky. The sound was like that of a large cannon going off, the high-pitch screeching of metal sounding like the triumphant cry of a wild, mechanical bird. Even though the muting snow the commotion could be heard for dozens and dozens of kilometers, if not hundreds.

Kalvin's head popped out of the hole with satisfaction, "Do not fear! I am safe and aliv-," a hand covered his face, slowly and forcefully pushing him back down the hatch, "Brother! What are you doing?! Ahh!"

Clyde smiled at his younger brother with death in his eyes, veins appearing on his face, "Who are you? No brother of mine would do something so _stupid. _You must be some sort of goblin or troll, so please enter your home and _**never leave!"**_

Briannaisa was far less subtle as she stomped Kalvin down the hole with a flourish, "**GO DIE!**"

A small, fading yell was heard as the blonde teen fell into the abyss.

Claudette came back, worry in her voice, "Everyone! They're a lot of them comin-"

The two of them stared at the blonde woman with barely restrained fury, Claudette could have sworn she saw smoke rising from the top of their heads. She tapped her fingers and looked sheepishly, "Ehe...I guess you guys know."

Briannaisa mimicked James' favorite reaction to frustration by rubbing her face, "Rrrrgggh. Fine! Let's teach these monkeys who's the superior species."

Red eyes began to peer through the white snowfall. First a handful. Then dozens. Then countless. Lastly were enormous, red eyes that were far too big for regular apes, but not high enough to be in the branches...

Clyde rubbed his blonde hair and sighed, "You are in charge here, Briannaisa. Are we allowed to use Nen? I know my father wished for us to restrain ourselves against James, but these things are not James."

Briannaisa returned his sigh with one of her own, "Yeah, Mayer won't mind..."

She spread her hands apart as if presenting something. Puddles of water began to form all around the group. Countless pools of water appeared as though a rainstorm had just finished, somehow the puddles stayed on top of the snow without melting it. The pools of water were tiny things, no bigger than manhole covers. Dark blue with no reflection, they were easy to spot against the snow.

Clyde lazily began moving his hands in a circular motion as three juggler balls began to form manifest themselves in his hands. His smile grew bold as he began juggling faster and faster with finesse and ease.

Claudette sighed sadly. She frowned, before all emotion on her face ceased to exist. The blonde's shining face now masked by a placid, emotionless look. Her left hand reached into one of the puddles and pulled out a weapon as though the water was deeper than it actually was.

It was an exaggerated thing, more of a long handle with a sharp piece of metal at the end of it.

The weapon was a polearm, but nothing any sane human would actually wield. It was taller than her by two feet, but more than half of it was pure blade. The sharp end used to seemingly kill elephants was as wide as a man's torso. The handle resembled the barrel of a rifle: textured enough to be wielded without slipping, but the pommel of it was far wider than the rest of the grip. There were several holes at the bottom of the handle that revealed the weapon to be hollow.

Briannaisa sighed as she looked at her sister with sadness. She hated it when Claudette had to use her offensive Nen ability.

A sound like an explosion, akin to a missile being fired, erupted from behind the trio. Kalvin slammed down in front of them with the force of a small meteor, crouched in a squat. All the snow around him was sent flying, some of it towards the rest of the group. Claudette blocked the snow with her weapon while the other two shielded themselves with their arms.

"Seriously Kalvin?" said Briannaisa as she brushed snow off her parka. She was growing more and more annoyed by Kalvin with each minute.

"Do not worry! To make up for my disgrace, I shall be the vanguard of this assault!" he then rocketed forward, faster than even the three of them could see. The ground itself held together by sole virtue of being frozen soil, but the snow path he left behind was parted away like the Red Sea.

Briannaisa hung her head and sighed. 'Whatever,' she thought. Kalvin was strong enough, he would be fine. She turned her head towards his older brother and gave him a scornful look.

"Ya' know, this is your fault, right?"

Clyde widened his eyes in surprise, pointing a finger to himself while continuing to juggle the balls with one hand without issue, "Me?! I am at no such fault here!"

"You enable him! With all the weird 'twin' crap you guys do! You're the older brother, _you _should put your foot down. Instead, you go along with whatever he wishes!" whe snarled. She wasn't really angry at Clyde, just at the situation they were in. She knew it was wrong, but it felt good to take it out on someone.

Clyde looked away, a playfully smug smile spread across his face. He shrugged as he continued to juggle without effort, "You make it sound as if I am years older than my brother. We are only a minute apart, meine Freundin. You believe me to be something I am not."

"What'd ya' you call me?!" she couldn't speak the strange language that was the Twins' birth tongue, but Briannaisa knew he said something from his country of Doits.

Clyde laughed. He enjoyed bothering Briannaisa as well, but in his own ways. The brothers were twins after all. They weren't _that _unalike, and word schadenfreude _did _originate from their country.

The teen continued to smile as he caught a juggler ball with ease and dexterity using his right hand, while he continued to juggle the other two balls with his left. He wound back, kicking his leg up and turning his body like a baseball player readying for a pitch. But his arm became more flexible than any humans had any right to be, bending backward across his back. Far beyond the limits of human shoulder anatomy.

With tremendous torque his body twisted forward, his torso and arm became a blur as his throw sounded like the cracking of a massive whip. The ball tore through the air with the speed and power of a howitzer as it tore a clean hole through several apes without any issue. The ball hurtled through the air before hitting one of the massive trees with a tremendous boom. Spinning against the bark, the ball bit into the tree before bouncing off: but not before taking an enormous chunk from the Weiss Elder tree with it. It looked like the tree was hit with a cannon.

Clyde watched as the ball flew into the blizzard, never to be seen again. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wanted the ball to bounce back so he could catch it. He guessed a hundred meters was still too great a distance for even him to hope to ricochet one of his juggler balls off of.

Briannaisa clenched her teeth as she stared at Clyde with rage, "Just alert the entire forest why don't you! It's not like we don't have other things to do!"

And with that, the battle began in earnest. The sound of hundreds of apes charging towards the four rang out through the trees and snowfall. The sound of fighting echoed for hundreds of kilometers...

* * *

I smiled like a lunatic at the commotion a few dozen miles away. It sounded as if something like a dozen bombs were going. As I listened, I was huddled against a white tree, crouched down and becoming one with the snow and nature. The fur on my body made me practically invisible, even to the apes that lived here. The snow stuck to my body without any problem, making me blend in so much easier. No wonder Belban apes didn't need to evolve great sight to hunt. Just lure in their prey into an ambush with their voice while practically invisible or through sheer brute force.

Those two factors were helping me with the situation I was facing right now.

That situation happened to be the forest had just _erupted _with life. The sound of screeching apes cut through the muffling of the snowfall. The screams and roars of apes going bananas (hehe) was a thing of beauty. As much as I was getting a kick out of the stress the apes were going through, I couldn't get cocky. The treetops were flowing with countless apes swinging towards the battle with the four Hunters. None of them noticed me as I looked like a pile of snow against a white tree.

What froze my blood with fear were the larger apes that bounded at the ground level. And I do mean _larger_. Even the one that punched my lights out was tiny compared to the hulking things I saw. Dozens of lumbering, drooling apes twice as tall as me and shoulders wider than a car was long. Watching those colossal things made my blood stop.

But the creature that made me feel bad for setting traps for my four trainers was their leader. The one that took Panza's obsession. The new King of the Mountain. It made all the other apes seem tiny by comparison. The larger apes on the ground level only reached up to, what I assumed was, its belly button. It was taller than a giraffe, and from my low position, it looked like a furry cyclops come to life: on the right side of its face was a single enormous red-eye the size of my head. The other eye was gouged out by Panza many years ago.

It walked across the forest in slow motion, its oversized body making it look slower than it actually was. It had enormous, pillar-like legs and feet so big I now knew where the little old lady who lived in a shoe bought her home from. The beast swept its orangutan arms in front of it as it walked, casually smacking away the twelve-foot tall apes in front of it like a child playing with action figures. The giant _accidentally _stepped on a smaller (note: _my sized_) ape with indifference. I genuinely think it didn't even know it stepped on something.

I held my breath as it walked past me at only a few meters away. At its size, it might as well have been right up to my nose. Panza said the one thing that does improve overtime for these creatures was their sense of smell. So I hoped to god it couldn't smell my English blood through all this smelly ape fur.

It paused its movement and sniffed the air, just as I had finished having that thought about giants and English blood. Again, proving once and for all, jinxes in all their horribleness were a real thing.

I made myself as small and as inconspicuous as possible. I didn't dare to move as it _slowly turned in my direction_ and used its good eye to stare at me. All the time in the universe froze as we stared at each other. I hope to god I looked liked like a pile of snow.

It then turned around and continued on its way.

My body reflexively gasped for air. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath for minutes instead of seconds. I _thought _hours had passed, that's how focused I was. I stared at the ground, breathing in and out as I willed myself into calming down. I gathered my wits.

I looked up to find all the apes were gone. I wiped the sweat on my forehead as I continued my slow, but steady progress in the direction of Mayer Mountain. A mad grin on my face as adrenaline and dopamine surged through my body. My first thought wasn't about how lucky I was to survive: it was how lucky I was that the four of them made _that much noise_.

I had set several traps on my merry way through this hell hole. Two hatch traps and four rope traps that activated either by pulling on something or tripping something. The traps would alert any nearby apes when triggered, and maybe catch or hurt the four Hunters. What I didn't expect was the Battle of Normandy, dear lord. If I had to guess, both the twins got cocky or something, though I don't blame them if they got caught in the tunnels.

The hatches were clever things. Once they closed, you had to press on two hidden buttons that looked like rocks on either side of the metal entrance. Those were the latches the held the thing closed. It took Panza years to set up all his little bunkers around the forest, usually during the winter since the apes were asleep. They were designed so that no ape could open them, only the person who knew about the secret buttons could get in.

If someone got caught in one of those traps, I don't blame them. Finding the buttons would have taken time. And with those two twins and a brunette that angered easy, I was gambling that someone was going to fuck up eventually. It was only supposed to delay them, but by the sound of the battle, it worked too well. It was obvious someone got impatient and used brute force to escape.

I couldn't help but quietly laugh like Muttley the dog. To think that the few simple traps that Mayer showed me could be so effective. While it was Mayer who showed me how to make them, it was Panza who opened my eyes to how to maximize each trap.

And maximize them I did.

I didn't need to hurt them, the apes would do it for me. All I needed to do was stall them enough for me to skedaddle my way back home. But now the _entire _forest would be on their ass.

I felt a little bad that the traps took advantage of their concern for me. From what little I knew about the four of them: the Twins were assholes, and Briannaisa wanted to get under my skin, but they cared; I think. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold back. While the first hatch trap I set didn't need any setup, all the others did. I used monkey blood or a trail of false clues to lure them in, and I knew that at least one of them would be too worried to think things through.

I felt especially bad about how I was taking advantage of Claudette. She seemed the most kind-hearted of the group. She looked like she didn't have a cruel bone in her body. From what I've seen of her she'd probably hesitate to hurt the apes. She hesitated to hurt me all the times we fought in survival training.

Cruel? Yes. I did feel guilty, but I knew they would be fine. From what I knew of the four of them, if the average apes were weaker than I was, the three of them minus Clauds would rip right through them...

Actually, I am lacking _a lot _of information on them. The four of them could be way different when serious. I mean, they're Hunters after all, technically peers to Mayer. On top of that, they still have their magic powers bullshit...

Ok. I guesstimated that the final battle between the five of us will really begin at the edge of Mayer Mountain Forest (the name sucks, I know).

They had the skill, the strength, and the experience...

But I have a head start and desperation on my side. They'd be tired from all the apes, the snow, and the travel. And unless they stopped to eat monkey meat, they'll be forced to go without food. That was important since I had a feeling they were like me, having to forage and hunt for food. Putting myself in Mayer's shoes, he wouldn't give them food since I didn't get food. I was sure of it.

Lastly, the most important thing I had on my side was one thing they would least expect.

I was no longer the same person they knew.

* * *

For eight hours the four of them fought ape, after ape, after ape... It seemed endless. A never-ending blood bath, the kind of which only the sisters had dealt with before. As much as the Twins believed themselves to be hardened Hunters, they were still new to all this.

Clyde had completed the Hunter Exam two years ago while Kalvin only a year ago. They were no Blacklist Hunters like their father. They were Show Hunters! They hunted for the greatest acts in the world so as to revive their old circus!

One day the Death-Defying Domos would soar under the revived Domo Family Circus!

It was their dream. A dream with very little bloodshed.

But this, this was different. They had fought, yes, but this...this was something else. From Clyde's calculations, he had killed close to two hundred apes and they showed no sign of stopping.

This was because of the Beri Beri apes that decided to join the party.

The black apes were different than the Belban apes, but no less a threat. The Beri Beri ape traded a strange combination of cunning and unlimited growth for coordination and consistency. Where the Belban apes had size and power on the extreme end, the Beri Beri apes had sheer numbers and overall higher intelligence.

If Clyde had to guess, the black apes ranged from a hundred and eighty centimeters (5'9) to two hundred and fifteen centimeters (7 feet). While not as strong or as tall as the Elder Apes, they were drowning the battlefield with bodies. It reminded Clyde of a swarm of ants taking down a scorpion or a tarantula.

Unfortunately, he was in the middle of it.

His Juggler's Delight relied on the ability to _juggle _the balls he manifested. Clyde was a natural Emitter, and the balls were masterfully shaped spheres of Aura. The more times he successfully juggled or caught a ball, the more powerful his throw would be. He was still mastering the technique, but it was still very potent.

But not in this situation. He didn't have the time or the space to juggle as the monochrome attackers threw themselves at him with reckless abandon. The apes alone were not a threat to him or any of the four, but even a Leopard would die to _two armies _worth of chimpanzees. Especially when said apes were smarter or stronger than mere gorillas.

He smashed two ape skulls together of two different colors and sizes, after which he turned around to yell at Briannasia. She was drowning apes in her tiny puddles with her bare hands, "We need to escape. We have already taken up far too much time battling these wretched things. We will not be able to catch up to James if we continue for any longer."

Briannaisa snarled as she shoved a black ape's head into her pool of water, followed by shoving the rest of it in and closing the puddle. A large, white ape managed to catch her while her guard was down and smack her into a tree. She barely even felt it through her Ten, but that was the problem. Even if it was an occasional hit or two out of hundreds, they were adding up.

The four of them would kill dozens, only for double the amount to take its place. In a battle of attrition, the apes would win handily. The apes were unskilled, yet the humans had aura and stamina to contend with, as well as keeping themselves alive in a four versus two populations worth of primates. They weren't _almost_ physically invincible like Mayer was, death by a thousand cuts or via exhaustion was a very real likelihood.

The Belban apes, meanwhile, seemed to have lost all sense of self-preservation when they saw the opposite color. Primal instincts exerting control as the threat of a rival who could take over their territory propelled them. Both sides didn't care if only one ape survived, as long as that ape was on _their _side.

As the four of them fought, it slowly dawned on the Hunters that the Belban apes _did not_ like the color black. On the other hand, the Beri Beri apes had better eyesight than the Belban apes, and on average, were aware they humans weren't 'Elder' apes. They just seemed to hate everything.

Briannaisa realized this and hated Mayer for setting the five of them up.

"I'm gonna' kill your dad when we get back home!" she roared back at Clyde as she got up.

She moved her fingers as though molding invisible clay. In an instant, the puddles moved across the snow and collected under the large, white ape that hit her.

It then immediately fell into the large pool of water.

The ape desperately fought to keep its head above water, thrashing and trying to hold on to whatever ground it could dig its fingers into. The opening of the pool of water began to close quicker and quicker, closing around the ape's flailing upper body. As though being pulled in by an invisible force, its body slowly sank into the water before all that was left was a hand that desperately grabbed air. Even that disappeared as the pool of water towed the beast into its depths before vanishing completely.

Briannaisa snarled and turned to Clyde, "You're right, but as long as we have these black clothing on the Belban apes will keep following us."

Clyde used a small white ape to beat a larger, black ape to death with disgust, "Be that as it may, we do not have much of a choice. Something is wrong with these apes," the twin dismissively kicked an ape away who thought it could leap on the teen, before continuing, "they should be asleep. Instead, we have _two _species of apes to contend with."

Briannaisa kicked an ape in the chest, caving it in and sending it flying towards a group of apes fighting each other. They scattered like bowling pins, "I _noticed_, but if we leave now we'll drag the apes to James. He'll spot us coming from dozens of kilometers away. If he's too stupid to notice, we'll be bringing these things to kill him."

Even though the scope of the test was now _far _beyond what they anticipated, they still wanted to challenge James. But not if meant killing him in the process. They were in a pickle, and that pickle was slowly starting to rot and become a stinking problem.

Briannaisa struggled to understand if James was clever or stupidly lucky. If they tried to use all their Nen to power through the apes, they would be too exhausted to find James. To speak nothing of stopping him now that he seemed to know what he was doing. The brunette Hunter knew there would be more traps and obstacles in there way, though ones less effective than this one. She hoped.

Now that she thought about it...she _didn't _know what else James was now seemingly capable of and that was the problem. Even exhausted, they would wipe the floor with the old James they knew. But now there were too many unanswered questions.

He should be dealing with as many apes as they were, being in black parkas and injured. How did he deal with the apes that ambushed him in the first place? How did he figure out how to use fire to scare them off (she had tried using fire in this battle, but neither side cared once they became frenzied)? There was no food in this forest except for the apes, and that would involve revealing himself with fire, so how is he sustaining himself? How willing was James to win; would it be to the point of trying to kill the four of them?

This was common during military operations: the fog of war. The lack of intel, as well as the uncertainty of the capabilities of the enemy, tended to paralyze leaders during battle. While Briannaisa was no greenhorn, this was a situation that was as FUBAR as humanly possible. The doubt gnawed on her and made her hesitant to make a move.

That was until the King of the Mountain came crashing into battle.

He tore through everything without any care of who he was attacking. His fellow Belban apes, the hated Beri Beri apes, or the strange intruders that dared to step in its forest. It fought with the full advantage of its size, using arms, legs, and even its body to crush anything in its way. At one point it thrashed its entire body around like a child having a tantrum, smearing apes like they were nothing more than small insects.

Briannaisa's eyes lit up as even the white apes hesitated for a moment upon their leader showing up. The black apes, on the other hand, charged at the King of the Mountain without any hesitation whatsoever. But it was like throwing a bucket of peas at a brick wall. Entire swathes of apes, no matter the color, were crushed by the house-sized ape.

"There! That's our distraction!" Briannasia yelled at Clyde as black apes ran past them to strike down the King, only to die.

The brunette used two fingers to whistle loudly, cutting through the sound of battle with ease. A second later Claudette came crashing to Earth, completely covered in blood. Briannaisa looked away from her sister, not wanting to see what she was reduced to. Even the blonde's face was red with blood. But out of all of them, she was the one least touched by the battle. Nary a cut or scuff on her black (now crimson brown) parka.

"Orders?" The blonde said as emotionlessly as a robot.

Her sister clenched her teeth and swallowed at her little sister's reaction, always upset that she had to go through this when activating .50 Caliburn: Puppet Valkyrie. She pushed through and gave Claudette her orders, "I need you to wound the big white one over there. Just shoot out one of its knees and one of its elbows. That should be enough."

Clyde ran up to the two as a parade of monochrome apes flew past him, ignoring the humans in favor of either assisting or trying to defeat the enormous King of the Mountain. He looked at the two, eyes hovering on Claudette the longest, before speaking, "Let us take our leave! They are sufficiently distracted by that monster!"

Briannasia shook her head, "That thing is going to kill all these apes or force the Beri Beri to retreat. Once it does, it'll come after us."

Clyde looked at her confused, "It is too large and slow to follow us! We are wasting time! We still need to find Kalvin!"

Kalvin had turned himself into a human cannonball with his Nen ability and had disappeared into battle. Knowing the teen, he would somehow get himself in a bigger mess than before.

The brunette Hunter shook her head, not giving ground. She pointed to the giant white ape, "Does that thing _look _slow to you?"

Clyde turned to see the King of the Mountain leap over fifty meters in a blink of an eye. It collided into a massive Elder Weiss trees and, to the Domo's horror, crashed right through the titanic tree without issue. The King of the Mountain thrashed itself back to its feet, ignoring the skyscraper tall tree that crashed to the ground. It only cared about the creatures in front of it, scooping up several apes of various colors into its hand and eating them like a hungry child eating a hand full of hotdogs.

The eldest Domo twin looked on in fear at the creature. It would be trouble for even an experienced Hunter. To say nothing of four Hunters who have specializations that have nothing to do with hunting or fighting powerful Magical Beasts. Specifically, a magical beast that saw building-sized trees as mere inconveniences.

Clyde swiftly reassessed the situation and nodded at Briannaisa's plan, his smile was one of muted horror. Considering his Juggler ball only left craters in the trees, not complete destruction like that monster, he rather not fight it.

He turned to see Claudette's weapon shift and mold itself into a unique rifle. In fact, he knew it didn't exist anywhere on the planet, a creation solely of Claudette's mind. It looked like a massive sniper cannon with two blades on either side of the muzzle.

She laid the gun down on the ground, two tripods springing out from underneath the gun barrel. The blonde pointed the gun at the ape and waited.

Clyde looked at Claudette. After a minute of nothing happening, he stared up at Briannaisa who sighed.

Claudette had long since become a skilled enough sniper to not need her older sister to be her spotter, but her Nen restriction required someone to order her. And so Briannaisa pointed in the direction of the ape, one hand on her hip, "Fire!"

Two massive gouts of flames erupted from the barrel of the gun in rapid succession. The sound was louder than Clyde had remembered, instantly making him plug his ears after the first shot and still hearing it clearly after the second. To Clyde, it sounded louder than his brother's foolish destruction of the hatch.

Both shots hit their mark.

Only to fail to penetrate the thick fur, skin, and muscle of the creature. The rounds had more power than an anti-material rifle, yet neither this universe nor the ape cared about the petty rules of ballistics or logic. All the rounds did was knock the creature to the ground, only for him to get up a second later as angry as before; completely unphased by the bullets.

What the rounds did do was make him angry, as well as gain his attention.

It rounded at the three of them, roared, and charged at the trio at unbelievable speed.

Clyde squirmed in his spot as he turned to Briannaisa in fear, "That did nothing!"

Clyde knew they could defeat it, but it would be long and protracted. He had never faced a creature this powerful. A creature that the Hunter Association was originally designed for: Dragons, Krakens, Giant-sized Apes; beasts that fairy tales were written about.

He felt completely out of his depth.

Briannaisa was one step ahead, her eyes held steel as she stared at the rampaging beast quickly racing towards them, "Again Claudette, this time use the blades! Fire!"

Claudette nodded. The two blades on either side of the rifle muzzle began to vibrate before the left blade flew forward, as though launched via telekinesis. The second did the same, quickly trembling before propelling itself towards the ape.

The oversized blades hit their marks. The first one cut through the ape's flesh without a problem, slicing through his right knee and nearly severing it off its body. The second blade stabbed through the ape's left elbow, tearing a hole through it. Clyde jumped in the air in triumph.

Briannaisa couldn't help but grin as the King of the Mountain fell face-first into the ground. The beast roared in pain and quickly tried to get up, but found that troublesome, finding out it no longer had the function of both an arm and leg.

Then all hell broke loose.

Every ape in the area, regardless of color, began swarming the King of the Mountain without mercy. It did it's best to defend itself against the traitorous Belban apes who sought to overthrow it, as well as the Beri Beri who would not waste this opportunity to kill their enemies' greatest weapon. It found itself fighting a losing battle.

Briannaisa turned to Clyde and yelled, "This is our chance. Let's get out of here."

She turned to her sister who was prone on the ground, staring through her scope like a statue. Briannaisa spoke softly, sadly, "Come on 'Det, we have to go. Put away your weapon."

Claudette's weapon evaporated as she stood up to face her sister. She stared back at Briannaisa without any recognition or emotion. The blank look of a dead soul.

Briannaisa's mouth twisted as she hugged her sister, "It's ok. Your next order is to go to Mayer's home until your Nen ability wears off, ok? I love you, stay safe," she finished, barely stopping her tears.

Claudette nodded lifelessly before disappearing at inhuman speed. It was as if the wind itself had grabbed her and teleported her away.

Clyde looked at Briannaisa with pity. She was rubbed her right arm as she looked down at the floor, "I am sorry she has to go through that..."

The brunette Hunter rubbed her eyes and looked back at Clyde. Clyde did not comment on it, knowing better.

"We have to go. Where's your bro-," her words were cut short by the sound something crashing into the ground only a few meters away.

The two didn't even look, knowing who it was.

"Brother! You should have seen me! No ape could face the power of Kalvin Domo!" the younger Domo said without a shred of humility.

"Well, that answers my question. Let's go. We got a student to pay back..." Briannaisa said with a wide, vicious smile before running in the direction of Mayer's home.

The Twins followed and began to laugh, and they followed close behind. Faster than any normal human could ever hope to achieve, the three of them bounded through the forest like the hounds of hell...

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey all, hope you're doing well!

You guys get two chapters this week. Because I'm a masochist. For those in the future, chapters 8 and 9 came out on 2/23/2020.

Doits is basically Hunter X Hunter Germany. If you're wondering where that comes from, it comes from Doitsu, literally the Japanese word for Germany. 'Cus we have to follow Togashi's lazy style hehe.

Until next time dear readers!


	9. Chapter 9: Race to the Finish (2 of 2)

Man, yesterday went smoothly, even if I felt a weird chill down my spine. Like someone walking over my grave.

Considering the sounds of battle stopped yesterday, I'm pretty sure what that feeling was. I will ignore it for my sanity.

It was Friday night and I had finally managed to make it to the edge of Mayer Forest (slightly better name). I was actually a little bit further than the edge since _every _Elder ape had volunteered themselves to fight four people who could probably bench and squat small cars. Meaning I could travel as fast as I could without compromising my stealth. On the other hand, that also meant those four people fought almost every ape in the forest and probably won...

Considering I can bench like, nine hundred and something pounds, they definitely could lift way more than me. And unlike me, they weren't hindered by my lack of muscle control. I've gotten a lot better than my first day, but there were still times where it felt like I was expecting to lift a full cup of water, only to find it was empty. Then my arm would fling into the heavens like a spaz as a result. That's the best example I could find for the strange phenomenon I was dealing with. Those four had no such issue, so I tried not to think of them smearing my brains against the trees with that kind of strength. But, that raised a good question.

I wonder the limit of strength in this world was? You would think benching more than any human back on Earth would make me feel badass. Then I think 'what could Mayer possibly do?' Mayer looked like he could fight the Hulk and squat a battleship so... Mayer could possibly do _a lot. _It made me realize I'm not even scratching the surface of what this world was capable of.

I guess it's all relative, no matter where you end up.

I got ready to make camp for the night, but I thought back to what I did to slow down the four hunting me. I had laid four more traps, three of them trip-rope traps and one a bit fancier. A log trap like the one that fucked me up in Bloodborne a zillion fucking times from carelessness. It was a log, actually more of a thick stick, but a log trap nonetheless! But, I knew it wouldn't hurt any of them. Even if the trap had tree trunk, they were too tough and skilled to be phased.

If only my new traps weren't soaked in _oil_. The moment they were triggered my traps would set the forest around them ablaze. The friction of the rope moving against the Elder Weiss would start the fire, helped along by a little well-placed oil. The tricky part was not putting so much oil that the rope became slippery, just enough to act as an accelerant.

I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter. Hehe.

The fact I saw multiple pillars of smoke in the direction of my traps meant someone tripped them. It had to be those four, considering I left an obvious trail for them to follow and all. Well, obvious if it was the old me, but I was far more careful now. Panza made sure of that by the mental wargames we played in the pitch-black darkness of his cave.

I'd meditate and he'd ask me a scenario wherein I was forced to imagine it and come up with a solution to it. Over and over and over...

But as silly as I thought it was (and it still sounds, honestly), it worked. I had only ever meditated to help me with anxiety, but meditating on something other than 'breath' was a whole new experience entirely. It was almost as if I was there. Time became meaningless as I saw in my mind's eye how I thought I would do something, and Panza explaining in _excruciating detail _how it was wrong. Then in the same _excruciating detail _what correct move was.

Afterward, I would meditate on the four principles he taught me: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu.

Basically, it was like this: focus your mind and examine your goal. Define your goal into words. Intensify your resolve and evaluate how to make your goal real. Then you act. The four principles helped me tremendously. Even if it sounded like hokey, self-help babble.

That's why the excruciating detail part was important and so horrifying. Ever have to envision how to immolate an ape with a trap? To imagine and visualize it down to the fur being burned off and its fat being melted off? Yeah, it's as mentally taxing and as visually horrible as it sounds.

Eh... I really hope my four trainers don't get too hurt by my traps...

I sighed. Whatever. I need to get to sleep, but before that, I needed to check my supplies.

I poured out my bag on the snow in front of me and saw what I had:

Ceramic bottle of poultice: I was to rub it on myself every six hours. It was used to dull the pain I felt all over my body. Like IcyHot on steroids, except without the weird smell that could reveal my presence. It was still a chore to move, but at least I wasn't clenching my jaw in a muffled scream when I walked every few steps.

Three bottles of oil: I had to figure out whether or not to use them for traps or save them for Molotov cocktails. I had a vague idea of how to make one thanks to movies and games. But thanks to Panza I could _actually _make them now. That guy was one crazy bastard.

About forty feet of rope: That's all had now. I had a lot more before, most of it was wrapped around my waist before I used it for all my traps. It was white and made from the fur of the Belban apes. Panza hated these things so much he made their fur into _rope _to _kill more of them_. Also, because the material was hard to see in the snow.

Two days worth of food: I was ahead of schedule by _a lot_, I hadn't expected to get here as fast as I did. An empty forest helped, hehe. Yet, even when moving carefully, I averaged around three to five miles per hour (4.8 to 8 kmh). So it wasn't like I was going at a snail's pace either. I only had a day left, so this food would be more than enough.

The fire starter that Panza gave me: It was one of the few things Panza had from civilization and didn't use a dead ape as material. It looked like a car key. A fat orange handle with a tiny pole as long as my pinkie sticking out of it. When I pressed down on the pole, it'd go back into the handle causing steel and flint to rub and create sparks. The spring would then push the pole out, causing more sparks. Extremely useful, especially when I was only one-handed at the moment.

Lastly, I had seven knives made from ape bone on my body: They were strapped to me on different parts of my body, just like Panza showed me to do. Two on each wrist(one of them hidden in my sling), two on each ankle, one a little above my shoulder blades, and two around my waist.

Each knife had a small hole at the base of the handle. That was so I could loop a piece of rope around it to be used in various ways. Potentially even as a grappling hook. I didn't actually get to practice that, but a man can believe, can't he?

What I did practice was how to use the rope and knife together as a weapon. I already knew how to throw a knife. Kalvin had, for lack of a better term, beat it into me. But, throwing it with a rope was different, as well as manipulating it with the attached rope. I wasn't a master at it, not by any stretch, but I _could _wrap the rope around things pretty well. That's how I set most of my traps.

I packed up my supplies and huddled underneath a small tree I found. It had fallen over from old age and was up against a rock. So in essence, functioned as a small cave and as my hiding place. My furs did an amazing job of keeping my warm and providing me camouflage by looking like snow; so I had little worry for either. That was good because I couldn't set a fire to keep myself warm: an easy way to get myself caught. And while I was so wrapped up in hairy ape fur that I was nice and toasty, I couldn't see anything because I was wrapped so completely. So these furs were a godsend, or a Panza send.

As I tried to drift off to sleep, I heard something that made my body pump adrenaline.

The landing of multiple feet on to snow. They were moving around.

I _knew it_ was them. Human footsteps were distinct compared to animals. It was usually like a trot followed by rubbing itself against something in the case of something like a pig, or a smooth, barely audible gliding of a big cat. Regardless of any animal, there was a distinct 'one, two, three, four' kind of sound for four-legged animals, compared to a human's stuttered 'one-two, one-two.'

I breathed softly, controlling my exhalation and using my fur to absorb the moisture I let out with each breath. It'd be something if I got caught because of wintery air. Something stupid _that _would be.

"The trail ends here," whispered either Kalvin or Clyde from the darkness. They were behind me, on the other side of the boulder that served as my shelter. A few feet away

"If it has, brother, then he must be around!" the other twin said loudly, barely a whisper.

I heard footsteps as one of the twins started moving, only for someone else to stop him.

"Stop it you, _idiot._ I'm this close to sending you back to Mayer! You've set off every trap he's placed. _Without fail!_ How'd you even pass the Hunter Exam?!" That was definitely Briannaisa.

"With pizazz!" the twin that she was arguing with said, facetiously and heatedly.

"I'm surprised you even _know _that word you Doits idiot!" Briannaisa almost yelled, with venom.

"I do not know why we follow you! Simply because you are older does not make you an adequate leader!" the twin roared.

"I'm the one with military experience. I've actually _led _squads. You're just a rookie Hunter who is full of himself!" she spat back with fury.

"The NGL is nothing like this forest, you pompous cannon fodder of a soldier! You are nothin-" the twin screamed, almost as loud as possible, before being cut off.

Oooh boy. This was good. If I could steeple my fingers like Mr. Burns I would.

"Enough you two!" whispered the other twin, forcefully, "Briannaisa, we need Kalvin, or James will waltz through the gates without issue. We cannot scour this forest with only two people. We must stick to the plan."

Plan~?

Me like plan! Me want hear plan!

A shuffling sound and Clyde continued, "And you, _brother_, have done your best to sabotage us through sheer incompetence. I do not know if you are doing this on purpose or if truly you are emotionally compromised, but Briannaisa is right. She has all the right to send you back to father and she _is _or leader. To say nothing of the rules father has placed that you have broken."

Jeez. These boys were smarter than I thought. My first impression of them was was of brutes. Come to find Kalvin is the only brute between the two.

I could hear Kalvin shuffling around as I imagined him turning to face his brother, "I had not used Ken I would be roasted alive!"

"The fire was merely a distraction, though I will admit quite dangerous," Clyde paused for a moment before continuing, "You still used Ko to chop your way through a piece of rope. _Three-time_."

"Fine! I cannot control myself sometimes! Is that what you want me to say?! Besides, it is not as if father is here to judge us. We could use our Nen and be done with it!" Kalvin whispered roughly to his brother, my ears barely straining to hear.

"Both of you stop talking about _that_. In fact, stop talking completely! We don't know if he's around..." Briannaisa hissed out.

Oh.

OH!

So the magic system on this Earth is called Nen? That's awesome and all, but I can't learn how to use it in less than a day. Tell me you're fucking plan!

But fate denied me. In fact, the three of them became dead quiet.

Wait. Three?

Where was Claudette? Why wasn't she with them? Was she injured or, I hope to god not, killed?

I don't think she would be killed, even if she was as soft-hearted as a lamb. She was a Hunter after all, and she was with three other Hunters.

Why aren't they together though? I had to think it over, but right now I had to stay quiet.

The three of them stopped making noises whatsoever. Even there breathing disappeared. It was like they became ghosts. The way they acted before made me forget they were pro Hunters. It was jarring reconciling the people I knew and seeing (or in case, experiencing) what they actually were. I knew they were incredibly powerful, but it's like finding out as a kid you're a teacher doesn't live at school or seeing how your dad acts at work for the first time.

How am I comparing people younger to me to authority figures? Whatever...

But hearing them and experiencing them disappear into the wind was eye-opening. Now I knew why they were Hunters. They could become serious in a heartbeat, turning on their game face whenever they needed to. As said before, I couldn't even sense their presence, i.e. no breath or errant movement of their body. They had complete control of themselves and their environment, minimizing all sound and evidence of their whereabouts.

I was doing the same, but it was a lot easier for me since I was _literally _laying down like a sleeping dog. I didn't have to move, pay attention to my surroundings, or even control my breathing as extensively as they were doing right now. I was in a hole covered in a blanket that looked like snow; how much easier could hiding be for me? Especially compared to what _they were doing_: hiding in almost in plain sight.

All in all, I was incredibly impressed and somewhat frightened.

I felt like a kid who heard a sound at night and was hiding under his blankets, hoping the monsters didn't find me. Now I knew why most children had that innate reflex to not move under the covers when they were scared at night.

I just wish it was in the classroom that I learned that tidbit, not in _the fucking_ _forest _in the _middle of the night_. God damn it.

Needless to say, I barely slept. Not that I needed a lot of it nowadays. I've gotten conditioned to need as little of it as possible. The psychological effect of not sleeping was more of an issue than actual fatigue.

Whatever, just more time for me to make a plan.

And I had a few. I'd need them

Because tomorrow would be the face-off.

* * *

Briannaisa and Clyde had combed the woods all night long in a vain attempt to find the find James. They knew it was futile to search at night, but they couldn't afford to let James slip away. Especially when he was only sixteen kilometers (ten miles) away.

Briannaisa had seen first hand how fast James could sprint with weights on his body. He wasn't quite as fast as even a novice hunter, but with his weights off he should be close to it she thought. She could outpace a speeding car in short bursts, so if he could run even a third of that...

She concluded the time: twenty minutes. If he could keep up a pace of fifty kilometers (31 miles) an hour he would make it in less than twenty. She had seen him reach close to that, and she was certain she was low balling the number, but a person can't sprint as fast with only one arm.

She had told Clyde as much and he agreed it was very possible. Though the teen suspected that James would not rush, given that the two of them could catch up to him in mere minutes. Even _without_ Nen. James did not need to do anything rash when the three Hunters were the ones worn-out.

They were sleep-deprived, hungry, and tired from yesterday's battle. Fighting a pitched battle and then searching all day and night had taken its toll. Even Kalvin, who had the easier job of patrolling his own home, was exhausted. Two days of travel or fighting and not a minute of rest. It felt as if the trio of them were being tested, not James.

Clyde slapped his head once more to drive away his exhaustion. There were so many nagging questions that bothered the group. How did James switch clothes? How did he supply himself? How did he...

A million questions and more. It had something to do with the tunnel. They had asked Kalvin but he just shrugged. They didn't have time to go back and check as the area had turned into a battlefield. They did not find anymore hatches to verify their suspicions, making the mystery all the more infuriating.

It was as his father said: the battle between Hunters begins in the mind and ends in the mind.

Clyde laughed. He was already thinking of James as a Hunter. What foolishness. Yet, he would not deny how proud the teen felt for his student. Even if that pride was overwhelmed by several tons of spite and petty revenge.

"I will find James and I will drag him back by his ankles for making me work this hard..." the teen said as he continued to search through the forest by himself.

His prayers were answered when he spotted something suspicious. A furry, white ball of snow up against a tree. It looked exactly like the ape's fur, and it was poorly hidden.

The teen hid in a tree, using the higher position to scan the area for James and to gain an advantage if he had to ambush the older man. The fur was only ten meters away. It was tantalizingly close. It could be the clue to finding James. The last piece that would stop this exhausting exercise of hiding and seek...

But Clyde smiled. He knew it was a trap, and he was not his brother. He analyzed the situation, and all the signs pointed to James being around. He could tell by the rushed tracks in the snow, the disturbed branches, and some tree marks that the man had just heard Clyde coming and hid. Though, James did a good enough job of hiding his presence that the teen couldn't tell where he was. Clyde would give him that much.

Clyde waited, thinking over his choices. He would not rush blindly into one of James' tricks. The twin had time on his side, and James did not.

The teen rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. If he had to measure his energy, he would say he was at forty percent. While he could subdue James with that much strength, the older man had unknown supplies and the element of surprise. As well as new tactics, a completely different mindset, and desperation on his side. Clyde saw the choices in front of him, and the teen saw only two where Domo was at a clear advantage.

Ignore the trap and continue to search for James or stay in the tree for the man to move from his position. He could not alert Briannaisa or else James would slip away. The man had proved himself adept at being elusive, giving James any more information about their whereabouts only made it easier to escape past the two Hunters.

Option one allowed Clyde to find James' position but gave the initiative to his opponent. Clyde would lose the element of surprise, as well as when and where to fight. Even if James somehow became good enough to pose a threat, the man was still injured and Clyde only tired. It would force James into a situation that he could not afford: being forced into the open. Still, there were too many unknown variables regarding James for the teen to commit to this plan.

On the other hand, option two allowed Clyde to be the proactive one. James _was _nearby, and he was only good enough to keep his presence hidden by not moving. The moment he moved, it would be over. And he _had _to move, it was around nine in the morning and the test ended at midnight. He couldn't wait forever. Lastly, it also gave Clyde time to rest. Altogether, this puts more pressure on the would-be Hunter as well as minimized any risk to the Domo twin.

The teen shook his head, option two seemed the best. So he waited.

Ten minutes turned to thirty, then an hour. After the second hour of waiting, Clyde started to doubt whether James was even here...

No! He had to be here! The tracks were fresh, the trap was fresh, everything pointed to James being here.

Also...something else pointed to James still being in the area.

It was the smell of blood that began linger in the air. It had started twenty minutes ago and _had _to be James. Clyde's hunch of James being cut was right. All this traveling would no doubt have reopened his wounds. He had to have used some coagulants to prevent blood loss. Whatever he was using to stop the bleeding was beginning to wear off. He would have to move to apply the medicine or he would continue to bleed. Depending on how bad the bleeding was, he could bleed out in five minutes to an hour.

Clyde smiled, both from a sense of nervousness for his student and perverse victory. James couldn't stay hidden for much longer. Only ten, maybe fifteen minutes before the man would be forced to move. He felt a morbid sense of exhilaration, of corning your prey in a no-win situation.

Or so Clyde thought.

After thirty minutes, Clyde grew worried. If James did not stop the bleeding he would die, there was no doubt in Clyde's mind.

Fifteen more minutes passed as it neared eleven. For one of the few times in his life, Clyde was not smiling. The only thing on his face was dread. James would die if he continued this foolishness.

After five more minutes, Clyde's patience shattered as he jumped down from the tree, "James! Come out! You will die if you continue this madness!" he said to the forest.

Nothing. Not a movement. Not a sound. The forest refused to reply.

Clyde looked around, wide-eyed and frantic as he began to suspect the worst.

"This is no longer funny! Speak James! If you are scared of failing, do not worry! I will not bring you in!" horrifying silence answered back, "Please James!"

Clyde's breath began to tighten up from the stress, a horrifying reality was unfolding before him, "I GIVE UP! ANSWER ME!" he almost yelled in panic.

Again nothing. The silence stretched on...

Only to be answered by the sound of growling. Clyde turned to find a Sabertooth Snow Leopard slowly coming out from behind a tree. The beast had the color of white with black spots, but the upper body of a Lynx and the lower body of a Mountain Lion. With the teeth and size of a large Sabertooth Tiger sprinkled in for God's own amusement.

The beast began to approach the teen, eager to snack on something in the middle of winter. That train of thought stopped when it felt something was wrong.

The teen stared down at the floor, his fisted balled up tightly. The beast hesitated as the human began to radiate such fury and murderous intent that the big cat began to feel like a kitten. It flinched as it backed up slowly, tail tucked in between its legs as its mind regressed from the overflow of killing intent. The big cat had no idea what to do, other than to hope for the mercy of the monster in front of it.

The two of them heard the sound of shifting, falling snow and then footsteps. But the footsteps were purposeful, loud and as obnoxious as possible.

Killing intent and fear was replaced by sheer confusion. Both Clyde and the leopard looked at each in befuddlement, then turning to see where the noise was coming from.

It was James, covered head to toe in white fur. The same fur that was next to the tree that Clyde assumed was a trap. The same tree that the Domo twin was standing next to. The same trick that started all this.

"Whoa, don't hurt that thing. It ain't it's fault you lost," the man said in his strange city accent.

Clyde's emotion moved quickly from confusion to relief, then to joy, back to confusion, then finally settling on sheer _rage. _All in a second.

"You! I shall beat you black and blue, you mongrel! You are not even hurt! You, you, you!" Clyde couldn't pull any more insults from his sleep-deprived mind.

The teen began to walk towards James with a vicious smile, slowly pulling up the tattered sleeves of his parka to reveal enormous Domo family muscles ready to inflict pain. He was ready to enjoy the beating he was going to inflict on James.

But James raised a hand from underneath the layers and layers for white fur he had on. Even the Hunter candidate's head and face were obscured by the white fluff he wore. Only a bloody hand appeared from the deep recesses of the white hair. Clyde instantly brought his guard up, ready for whatever weapon or device the man had in store.

Instead, he was greeted by a finger. A finger that wagged disapprovingly. Needless to say, Clyde was quite confused.

"Ah, ah, ah! You said you gave up. What kind of honorable Domo goes back on his word?" the ape clothed man said with a facetious cheer.

Clyde could not see James' face, but he could hear the victory in his voice and only needed to extrapolate from that to imagine the man's _stupid face_. The teen's right eye twitched unconsciously in outrage at what he was confronted with, as his addled-mind cried for sleep. He realized he had been outplayed.

"W-what? How? What? You should be at death's door! You should not be able to do any of this, let alone move! You should have bled out by now!" Clyde cried, his mind fraying at the edge of sleep-induced insanity. His mind refusing to accept the reality of his defeat.

"I wasn't bleeding out, but I knew you'd think that if you smelt blood. I only cut myself on my palm, see," he presented his right hand to display the cut.

"No, no, no, no!" Clyde cried, his hands pressed against his head in horror as his brain started to piece everything together.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes!" _James said as he walked over to the white fur 'trap'.

He pulled the piece of cloth off to reveal a white rope wrapped around the base of the tree. It was being held down by a large rock. Attached to the rope was a glass bottle filled with oil. Clyde's eye looked on in fascination, only to be covered by the fur cloth James had thrown at him.

"You look like shit by the way. I knew you guys would be exhausted, but you looked like a zombie," James said with concern as he pulled off another piece of ape hide off his back and wrapped it around Clyde.

"There, you should be warmer now. You looked like you haven't eaten anything either, here," James said as he patted the malfunctioning Domo on the shoulder.

He pulled a bag from under his clothing and pulled out an even smaller bag filled with food. Using his arm in his sling, he dug for some food and pulled it out. It turned out to be dried meat, which he threw at the confused leopard who was waiting around like a curious, but confused, kitten. It ate the food with gusto.

Clyde's eye kept twitching as a bag of food was shoved into his arms. He stared at it, his mind reviewing how he failed.

"Y-you! JAMES! How dare you?! How did you do this all?" Clyde said as he pointed at the man, as if he could shoot lasers from the tip of his finger from pure spite.

Now James' face was less obscured, Clyde could see the victorious smile he easily imagined before. James began working to cut the bottle from the trap with one hand.

"It wasn't easy. I didn't even get to finish this trap before you found me. I woke up, maybe two hours before all this happened," he said nonchalantly as he cut the bottle free. A small tree branch fell from above them, on the other side of the tree.

"I was trying to figure out how to get the bottle to light on fire. These trees are nothing like the Elder Weiss. That was before I heard you coming. All that running around got to you, you got sloppy," James said in admonishment.

Clyde felt like he was slapped in the face, but James plowed ahead, "If you were as quiet as you were last night, you'd have caught me off guard. Well, anyways, I didn't have much time. I threw the fur over the trap and made a fake trail before backtracking and jumping into that snowbank over there," he pointed to a pile of snow that now had a huge hole in it.

Clyde's eyes had seen it several times, but it was snow. _It looked like snow. _Clyde's eyes widened as he realized the man stayed motionless for two hours, virtually invisible. The teen looked back at the fur on James and saw it was stuck with piles of snow, as easily as a person could stick cloth onto velcro. It blended effortlessly into the snow, while the fur on the floor had no snow on it and looked like regular, white hair. Another deception.

James smiled at Clyde, almost reading his mind, "Yep, this fur is like a ghillie suit. Snow sticks to it like glue. It's no wonder you couldn't find me, right? You thought I looked like that pile of fur. Hehehe."

Clyde wanted the strangle the man.

"Anyways," James continued, "you actually had me dead to rights. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to gamble," the man pointed at the big cat who was waving its tail like any old house cat as it munched on the meat.

Clyde slowly began to speak as his shoulders slumped forward, defeated, "You waited for me to lose my patience, knowing _I knew _you were gravely injured. That, or to be distracted by this beast. Had I waited you would have been forced to move due to this creature attacking you, thereby revealing your position," Clyde began to giggle hysterically.

James took a step back in apprehension, "Uhhh, yeah. Dude, are you ok?"

"How could _I _lose to _you!_" Clyde said aloud with a defensive point of his finger.

The would-be Hunter put his hands up as though Clyde's finger was the barrel of a gun, "Whoa! No need to get upset. I just used everything against you. You've probably been up for like, three days straight. I knew you knew about my injuries and I knew you guys would be concerned. I just got lucky you jumped out before the cat jumped on me."

James put the bottle back into his bag and stored it underneath his clothes. He turned to Clyde and smiled, "Since you gave up, stay here and don't move, ok? I think the leopard will keep you company," he said as a joke.

Only for the leopard to rumble in response. James raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okie dokie, Mr. Kittie Cat, " the man replied to the leopard as if he was Tarzan.

Clyde looked at James in awe, "You have learned to speak with animals as well?!"

"What? No, are you crazy? I ain't Dr. Dolittle all of a sudden, jeez," James shook his head in amusement at the annoyed face Clyde gave him. Clyde was more confused at his reference to a doctor.

"Alright, I have to get going. Stay here, ok? Eat some food and rest, sleep even," James said kindly, as he patted the tired boy on the head with his good arm.

Clyde nodded numbly, tiredness hitting all at once, "Yes, yes. It has been a rough few days."

Clyde sat down against the tree that had served as a trap, the stress and exhaustion of the past two days hitting the sixteen-year-old like a freight train. The leopard decided to curl up next to the teen for some reason, in a protective way.

"James, the other two are still searching for you. Briannaisa is searching the forest while Kalvin is patrolling the perimeter of our home. You will need to be careful if you are to defeat them."

"Why are you telling me this?" the older man said, though not unkindly.

"I do not want you to fail, James. You have proven yourself to be capable enough. Besides, I will not be the only one to lose in this test, if I have anything to say about it." Clyde said with tired annoyance.

'Crabs in a bucket,' thought James. Crabs in a bucket...

"Though, I believe you can pass this last test; as well as the Hunter Exam. I have faith in you."

James nodded, a smile of pride on his face. As well as something else that Clyde failed to spot in his haze of exhaustion, "Thanks, Clyde. Your _support _will, uh, help me out a lot," he said as his voice began to waver and crack.

Clyde smiled at James being overcome with emotion as he slowly started to close his eyes. The larger leopard laying across him like a blanket. The teen's face concealed by a hood of white fur.

James turned around, taking out the fire starter. His cheeks were puffed up as he did his best not to start laughing out loud.

'Oh yeah, your _support _will help me out a lot,' thought the wicked man...

It was past noon and Clyde had not met up with Briannaisa at the designated rendezvous. That meant Clyde had been defeated or at least something else that prevented the teen from meeting up. She sighed in annoyance and exhaustion. She was tired. The lack of sleep and food wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't fought an army of bloodthirsty apes. The brunette couldn't imagine how the other two were feeling.

She liked to believe sleep deprivation wasn't much of an issue for her. She had already experienced this before while helping James run, as well as during her youth as a soldier. But compounded with everything else and this was a nightmare. Expenditure of aura was far more exhausting than normal fatigue. It was your life energy, the source of your continued presence on this mortal plane. If that ran out, that was it, you're gone.

While Briannaisa's pools of water barely used any aura to activate, it was still costly to move around and manipulate, let alone to keep activated. And she hadn't even used as much of her aura as either of the brothers. They lacked the experience necessary to properly ration out their reserves of energy.

So, while she didn't think Clyde would lose in a fight with James, she still wouldn't be surprised if James pulled something out of his ass. On the other hand, Briannaisa was in good enough shape to not feel much more than some brain fog and full-body soreness. She felt confident she could find and capture James by herself if need be.

He had to come to her, right?

The only thing that prevented her from sticking to the backup plan of securing Mayer's home was the smoke rising from the forest. She knew it had to be James.

And she knew it had to be a trap.

Not once had they spotted the infuriating man who kept eluding them. While the four Hunters' specialties were suited to the city, it still shouldn't be so hard to find one person. Especially a rank amateur. How?

She refused to believe he was smarter than he looked. And he looked quite dumb in her opinion. The brunette could imagine his first face living on someone of _some _intelligence. It had been bookish, soft, and plain. But his second one looked like the face of a thug.

Sharp, narrow eyes with eyebrows that sloped slightly to perpetually shade his eyes, as well as to make him seem like he was glaring all the time. His old lips used to curve up into a small, goofy smile; now he looked like he was always frowning; as though constantly annoyed. High cheekbones, hollow cheeks, and a brutish jaw made complete his resting asshole face.

Before he looked liked the type of person that was shoved into lockers. Now he looked like the type of person that _shoved _people into lockers.

She understood why he was upset about his change of face. In her opinion, his new face was the kind only a mother could love. While Briannaisa didn't _like _his old face, at least she found it more pleasant to look at. Like a lost, stupid puppy. Claudette as well, though she seemed to like more effeminate looking men. While James did appear manlier, he was 'an idiot so whatever thought' Briannaisa.

Now to _prove _he was just as much of an idiot as he now looked. Or that is to say, to show his face now matched his stupidity!

She cracked her knuckles as he decided: 'fuck the plan! I'm going to kick his ass.'

For all her admonishment of Kalvin, she was growing tired of playing hide and go seek.

Besides, she also had the backup, _backup_ plan.

"Time for revenge," she said, smiling.

A flash of hesitation passed by her mind as she remembered the words her mother said to James the first day everyone met him...

_"Knowing Lady Zhulong, she just might make me kill you. Know that I will vouch for your survival, but she's..." _

Briannaisa frowned as she fought through her reluctance, "Not my fault if he fails this stupid test. Just means he wasn't good enough," she said, lying to herself.

She pushed down the uncomfortable idea. They wouldn't kill James, too much effort was being put into him. It would be stupid...

"Aarggh! No! I won't let this idiot beat me!" she said, steeling herself and her resolve.

She flew off towards the source of the fire, dancing between the branches with effortless grace. It was easier to move between the trees that were normal-sized, but she had to be careful. Not every branch was strong enough to carry a truck like the Elder Weiss were. Still, she made it in a handful of minutes under the cover of the treetops.

It was someone in a pile of white furs. Sleeping alongside a large Sabertooth Snow Leopard. In front of a fire. He even had a bag of supplies right next to him. The hell?

It _had _to be James. The man had to more exhausted then they were. He's survived here for six days. He must have gotten tired, fell asleep, and let his guard down. He was smart enough that there were several traps around designed to alert a person of intruders. But to her, they were as easy to spot as if they had flashing lights on them. She'd have laughed if she could at how easy it all was.

She didn't know how he became so friendly with a leopard, but animals were drawn to kind-hearted Hunters, or so it's said. 'Guess James was a big softie,' she thought reluctantly.

Briannaisa jumped down from the tree without a sound. She slowly closed the distance on the two, arms in a position to fire a punch when in range.

But when she _was _in range, she hesitated. Anger flowed and guilt flowed through her. She didn't want to see him fail, she didn't want him to lose and potentially die. She didn't want-

Wait. Something was wrong here. But she couldn't quite place it...

She didn't have the time to continue processing it as the leopard jumped on her in the middle of her thoughts, guard completely down. The Hunter frowned in annoyance at her carelessness.

Briannaisa sighed bitterly as she forced herself to do something she would hate. She grabbed the leopard by the neck and started to choke it as easy as choking a kitten. She _didn't _like doing this, but it would only be knocked out for a minute; which was far better than beating it senselessly with her bare hands. Briannaisa owned several cats and hated hurting any type of cat, no matter how huge and fluffy and adorable and precious and...

The Hunter felt awful. The cat tried to claw at the woman, to no avail as she used Ken to make her body like iron. It slowly began to lose strength, only a few more seconds...

She didn't get to finish her choking of the leopard as she was tackled to the ground by the person in the fur. The leopard fell to the side, huffing as it sucked in air greedily.

Briannaisa's body moved on instinct as she flipped the man over her, sending him flying into a tree. She jumped on him, ready to finish him off in a moment. Just as her fist was about to make contact with his face, the man moved at the last second. Her fist smashed into the tree, drilling a large hole in the tree and causing branches to fall. The sound echoed through the forest like a car crash.

The man flung back his fur to reveal himself to be Clyde. Briannaisa stared dumbly at the teen.

"Clyde?!" Was all she could say before being tackled again by the giant leopard.

They sailed away from Clyde. Right into one of the alarm traps that James had set up. It was a simple tripwire trap that was held down by a heavy rock. On the other end was a half sawed through branch that came crashing down to earth with a loud crack. The sound was enough to echo throughout the forest, just as James wanted.

Briannaisa cursed as she kicked the leopard off her like an annoying pet, she turned the Clyde with accusations and rage in her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the forest?!" she continued to dodge the leopard that was doing its best to pounce on her, while simultaneously continuing to hold a conversation with Clyde, "tell this thing to stop attacking me!"

Clyde looked at the big cat trying its best to take a swipe at the woman and failing, "It is not my pet! It has taken a liking to me for some reason."

She wanted to punch Clyde in the face, "Just do it or I'll hurt it, and I _don't want to!"_ she whined like a child.

Clyde sighed, "Stop, ugh, Mr. Kittie Cat?" repeating the name that James had called it.

The leopard stopped and looked at Clyde with a tilt of its head, before walking over and rubbing itself at on Clyde. He laughed. Briannaisa sneered.

"Damn it Clyde, let's go! We don't have time for this! Why were you sleeping anyway-" Briannaisa began before being stopped with a raise of Clyde's hand.

"I have forfeited, therefore I can no longer assist you in capturing James," Clyde said as solemnly as he could pretend.

Briannaisa stared at the teen in shock. Her legs were squared apart, shoulders slumped forward and arms dangling weakly. If her mouth was physically capable of hitting the floor, it would have.

The brunette pointed a stiff, disbelieving finger at the Domo. She shook her head before yelling, "Damn it! I can see either of you twins losing to James from bad luck! But forfeit!?"

Clyde nodded, "He did not defeat me in a fight, and while I am not at my best, he still beat in a battle of wits."

Briannaisa closed her eyes in frustration, "Grrrrr... Fine! I'll have to track him down myself! Kalvin should have enough brain cells to follow the plan..."

She put two fingers into her mouth and whistled three times. They were sharp, precise, and cut through the silence of the forest like a knife. The three whistles had no problem reaching Kalvin, who was thirteen or so kilometers (8 miles) away. This was followed by two more sharp whistles.

The brunette gave Clyde one last, disappointed look before shaking her head and walking away. But before she could get too far away, Clyde spoke.

"You should be careful. He is not the same man as before. James has changed greatly. "

"Tch. He can't have gotten that strong in few lousy days."

The teen shook his head, though Briannaisa wasn't looking at him, "No, he is thinking like a hunter now. That is far more dangerous than mere strength alone."

Clyde regretted saying those words the moment they left his mouth. She unleashed her Ren. At that moment he realized the gap between the two.

"Ah. Good. I can't use Nen, but I guess won't have to hold back on beating him up," her voice was cold.

She refused to believe he was good enough to be part of _her _family.

* * *

I was around six and a half kilometers away, or four miles from Mayer's house when the sound of my alarm trap triggered. That meant Briannaisa was with Clyde. Good.

The moment Clyde went to sleep with that leopard, I turned around and made that area into a legit campsite. I even covered Clyde in more furs out of my 'niceness', in actuality to hide his appearance completely. The leopard could do the rest.

I hoped that they'd fight each other like idiots for more than a few minutes. The more time they gave me the better. That's because it gave me the opportunity to take advantage of their last defender's solitude.

Kalvin was alone defending his property like a homesteader against a pack of wolves. Or something... I think that analogy works? I don't know shit about the old west.

Anyways. I felt good, I felt great! I knew I was there. I could get there in twenty minutes I sprinted all out. Faster if threw these furs and supplies away, but not yet. I might need them.

I only needed twenty minutes of distraction. If everything went smoothly I could set-

Three whistles. Followed by two more. I cursed under my breath.

It wasn't even three minutes! I knew I should of booby-trapped that place to hell instead of setting up alarms. Lit the whole forest on fire the moment Clyde moved.

But I wasn't heartless, and I'm pretty sure Clyde knew what I was doing and let me do it. It became obvious that I was only scratching the surface of everyone's personalities. The more I learned about the twins the clearer the differences between them were. Hopefully, I wouldn't get to learn _anything _more about Kalv-

The sound of the wind was all I had as a warning before Kalvin slammed into me with what felt like the force of a wrecking ball.

Right into my left _fucking _shoulder. I can't even begin to describe the pain. It was beyond anything I ever felt before.

I tumbled to the ground, roaring in pain and screaming out so many vulgar insults I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell if I died a second time. But the rage and fury I felt fought off my body's demand to pass out from the pain. I punched the ground as hard as I could to relieve some pain, even if it only helped psychologically. I stood back up to face my opponent.

Kalvin was standing with his arms spread out like a showman on stage, smiling that shit-eating grin he wore when beating my ass during sparring. He knew he had me at the advantage, and I already alerted my position when I screamed in pain. Why wouldn't he feel supremely confident?

Well, he shouldn't be. 'Cause he looked like shit. He looked as tired as Clyde was. Pale, ghostly skin, and dark circles under his eyes. The twin was also swaying slightly from fatigue. That wasn't the worst of it though.

He looked _way_ worse off than Clyde. Clyde looked kinda beat up, but Kalvin looked like he fought an army barehanded. His clothing was _torn _to shreds. His jacket looked like a ripped apart trash bag, the coat stuffing spilling out like white blood. He had bruises, bumps, and cuts all over. What the hell did they go through? That couldn't have been caused by few monkeys!

The worst of it was his legs. Most of the clothing below his waist was burned off. Weirdly enough, his skin was fine; not a sign of burns at all, not even a blister. That sent a chill down my spine.

It did bring up a thought... Clyde didn't show any signs of his clothes being burned, and I doubt Briannaisa would have gotten caught in my traps. Claudette's just as good as Briannaisa and wasn't even with them...

Everything clicked together. My brain couldn't take the stupidity of it all.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I pointed at him, "_You're _the one who triggered all my traps? All ten of them?! _How?_"

I thought they were twins, Clyde didn't seem stupid enough to do _this. _Kalvin's lower body barely had enough material to qualify for short-shorts, let alone pants.

Kalvin bared his teeth and his eye began twitching in response. He pointed an angry finger at me, stabbing it at me with each exclamation, "I did not trigger ten traps, only four! And you are at fault here, treacherous fiend! You used my concern for my dear pupil against me!' he closed his eyes and began gesturing with his arms, "At first I believed you, dear James, to be dead... My heart could not bear another of my father's students to be lost! But I believed you to be cunning, strong, brave enough! For have I not taught you en-"

I could hear Kalvin's scream of rage when he realized I was already thirty meters away and booking it. I wasn't going to stand around wasting my time listening to him, _especially _when the asshole restarted the intense pain in my shoulder. Fuck this guy.

"You villain! You have no honor! It is no wonder you used so many traps!" he said as he began catching up to me in an exaggeratedly comical running pose. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't _right behind me._

Two things were on my mind: Why does he talk like he's starring in a play? And how the fuck do I get out of this situation?

The first one didn't matter, obviously, and the second mattered immensely. The pain wasn't fading as fast as I liked and thirty-meter head start was nothing for this guy, even if I was sprinting at more than twenty miles per hour (32.2 kmh). I could hear him behind me, almost at arms reach like the grim reaper himself.

Fuck it.

I abruptly cut to the right as fast as possible, just as I was in Kalvin's reach. I knew he was caught off guard the moment he ran into my present I left hanging in the air. An oil slickened rope that I prepared while setting up Clyde's fake camp. Hopefully, this would work.

Turning around to face Kalvin, I twisted my wrist so that the rope would curl around him. One of my knives was attached to the other end of the rope, being used as a counterweight so I could better manipulate the rope. If I could get the knife to stab into him or get the rope to twist around his body I could catch him into my trap. Hell, even if the knife got stuck in his clothes, I would be dandy.

But my luck had been hit or miss all week, so why the fuck now would my plans start working perfectly?

Kalvin proved why he was a Hunter, even as tired and pissed off as was. He knew exactly what I was doing and pushed the rope above him and ducked low, throwing off my rope and taking a big step towards me through my adrenaline-fueled, slow-motion vision. I bit down my fear and prayed to god my brilliant, make-this-up-on-the-spot backup plan worked.

With all the speed, reflexes, and concentration I could muster, my knife started to cut through the rope; very slowly. Too slowly.

I started to panic as it felt my body slow down like I was in molasse. I thought something was wrong until I realized Kalvin was moving in slow motion too: except for his eyes. In between seconds in time, Kalvin and I stared at each other. I could see his eyes moving, analyzing my actions while I stared back at him doing the same; both of our bodies frozen in time. Our minds moving far faster than our bodies could hope to go.

And just like that, everything sped up as my knife cut through the rope. Kalvin reacted immediately, not knowing what I was doing but knowing that it wasn't good for his health. He ducked low, getting as far from the midair rope as possible while still closing the distance between us. I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't react yet or he'd counter me.

With fire and fury, I roared as I moved my left arm with my biceps, triceps, and any other muscle that was responded and flung it in the direction of the rope. In my hand was the firestarter. It was pointless now, but I had to keep going. From all the traps I had set, I was covered in enough oil residue to make this my stupidest plan yet. My thumb pressed down on the pole and I prayed to god I didn't light myself on fire.

But fate swung back in my favor as the sparks miraculously didn't land on me and connected with the rope. The entire rope almost ignited instantaneously, even though things were moving slower because of the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

But it was pointless. None of the rope was on him.

Kalvin smiled in victory, his vicious grin almost wrapping around his head. I knew what he was doing as he pulled back his left arm to hit me with his signature punch.

A left to hook to the liver.

I stared in horror as his arm flew forward in slow motion. Even though I was covered from shoulder to toe in white fur, his body knew where to aim to hit my liver. I grimaced for the hit. Kalvin smiled in triumph.

Only for his fist to hit my elbow. His face twisted into pain as now it was me smiling in triumph. He couldn't see what was under the piles of fur I was in and assumed I was defenseless. Wrong.

What, he thought I wouldn't figure out how to counter his move after nearly _killing _me with a punch to the liver?

With all the pent up frustration and anger of _months_, I grabbed the back of his head with my right hand and slammed my knee into his face. At full power.

My knee sank in with a vicious 'crack', a spout of blood coming out from where I hit his nose. I could feel the force of the hit through the vibrations in my hands. The power of my blow started to pull me with him, so I let go as he rose into the air and fell backward on to the ground. I was horrified at how hard I hit him...

Because he was barely even hurt. He was stunned, nose a little bloody and maybe disoriented, but he was conscious and fine. His face wasn't even one of pain, but of immense disappointment that I had caught him with a hit.

I ran. No, _sprinted for my_ life as my right arm pumped as hard as it could. I was probably five and and a half kilometers away, so about three and a half miles away? I could make it. I could make it. I had to make it. My hardest blow connected flush and he was barely phased.

I don't know how far I got before Briannaisa tackled me from behind. I knew it was her the moment she hit me, thin arms and small hands that were _monstrously strong. _

She had me face down on the ground as the maid wrapped her arms around my neck and began to choke the life out of me. I rammed my elbow into her midsection, only to feel _steel _and _pain _as I realized how tough she was and how hard Kalvin had hit my elbow. I ignored both as I continued to ram my boney joint into her body in vain.

The pain and pressure got worse as she hoisted me up with her strength. It felt like my head was about to explode from the tightness of her chokehold. I was taller than her by four or five inches, so I tried to use that against her by bending forward. She squashed that idea before it even had a chance to get out of the door when she kicked out my left knee. I fell down, kneeling on one leg as I focused on trying to _breathe for dear life._

She was playing with me. Briannaisa could have ended this in seconds. That was the only saving grace I had. I had to take advantage of that. As my vision grew darker, I passed the fire starter from my left hand into my right. I reached behind and sent sparks into her eyes.

The maid let go instantly, growling in frustration. As she rubbed her eyes, I gasped for sweet air and kicked her as hard as I could in the stomach. Warmth crept into my heart as I sent her sailing over ten feet back. My neck felt sore and painful, but I could breathe; my windpipe fine. My breath got caught in my throat as she slowly got up like Frankenstein's monster, still clutching her eyes in _discomfort_.

I run as fast as my beaten body would let me. Time lost all significance to me in my mad scramble to escape those monsters. I hit them harder than I hit Caesar. My foot and knee hurt! They're not even hurt!

But I managed, somehow, to make it. Right in front of me stood the gates of Mayer's Estate. It was so close. Only meters away. I could even see Mayer with his arms crossed, looking like an impartial judge. Far to his left was Claudette.

Something was _wrong _with her. She just stood there like an unplugged robot. Her eyes were distant and dead. And she was _drenched _in dry, brown blood. Jesus Christ, what did she see in those woods?

A pair of footsteps behind me broke my contemplation. I ran, _hard._

I roared as I pushed myself to the absolute limit my broken body would let me. And even as battered I was, I was _fast. _Gnarled roots and uneven terrain became obstacles that I stumbled and tripped over as I tried to keep up my speed to escape my pursuers. My body doing its best to keep up with what I demanded of it, but my resolve had long since moved past the line that even my superhuman body could keep up with. Yet it valiantly lurched on.

Closer, closer. The path opened up as the clearing that held Mayer's estate emerged in the distance. A tall wooden fence that I had run through more times than I could count wrapped around the entirety of a field that I had trained countless times in. All of it sat neatly in the shadow of the mountains that I had been so desperate to get to. I could see my finish line in sight: large ornate wooden gates that could protect me from those pair of monsters in human skin.

My body protested, pain and fatigue doing their best to defeat me. I didn't care about the sweat running down my face. I didn't blink as salty water tried and failed to close my eyes. The sweat on my brow leaked down my face as the wind blew harshly against me.

30 meters. I could hear the two of them catching up to me. Ignore it.

20 meters. My knees popped, intense pain radiated from them. My back was losing strength. My left arm dangling painfully from the speed I was going at. My body felt like it was giving out. Ignore it!

10 meters. A sudden, an intense burst of speed and the two of them stood in front of the gates to my victory. As though appearing from thin air. I couldn't ignore them.

I skidded to a stop. My eyes were hard as I stared at the two of them. Briannaisa's eyes were fine and Kalvin didn't even have a bruise on his face, only a trickling of blood from one nostril. They looked at me with indifference.

"You did well, James. We would not want to hurt you any more than you currently are," Kalvin lied.

"Please Kalvin, it makes you look bad when you lie like that. Please, _resist_," Briannaisa said with a crack of her knuckles.

I walked up to the two. Slowly. I didn't want them to get twitchy and do something I would regret.

Only three meters away from the gate. I ran through all the things I could do in my mind. None of them seemed good, and none of them would get me through that gate unscathed.

So I had to talk. Long enough to think my plan through. It was still the afternoon, nowhere near midnight. Plenty of time to think things through.

"Why do you hate me Briannaisa? You know if I fail Evira will have me killed. You were at that meeting too," I said softly to the woman, not even bothering to build up to it.

Kalvin's eyebrows shot up as his eyes became wide as dinner plates. This was all new to him. Guess he wasn't told _that _information. And while I was eighty percent certain Zhulong wouldn't kill me, maybe Briannaisa didn't know that.

Briannaisa hesitated for a second as she looked away. I looked over to Mayer and Claudette. Mayer didn't move or react to help me. Claudette didn't even react at all, like a lifeless doll. Not even to the gnats and flies that infested the area around Mayer's home. That was disturbing.

And also useful.

If I was going to lose, I may as well do something desperate.

Briannaisa sneered, "She said she would protect you! So stop stalling and take your loss like a man!"

I frowned at her, keeping my act up as I continued to brainstorm something, "That's not what she said. I should know, my life is on the line here. She said, I quote, '_Knowing Lady Zhulong, she just might make me kill you. Know that I will vouch for your survival, but she's..._" trail off ominously," I actually said that last part.

Briannaisa stiffened at my words. It took everything I had to not look surprised. Again, she looked away, her brown hair blowing into her face helping to conceal her emotions from me.

Narrowing my eyes, I decided to take a step forward. Briannaisa whipped her head back up to me, dead serious eyes glaring at me.

"It's not up to me whether or not you die. And I believe in my mom. She always keeps her promise. Something you don't deserve to have," Briannaisa said with the type of conviction I felt from myself when thinking about my father.

I pivoted from that line of thinking, "I thought we were friends 'Naisa? You've taught me so much, you want all that time wasted? That's what wi-" I didn't finish as she cut me off.

"You're the one assuming that! I never asked you to be my friend, and I never wanted to either! What kind of friend would do _that_!" She pointed at Claudette, who showed no sign of awareness whatsoever. Like a dangling puppet on a string.

I gritted my teeth as I stared at her. Whatever happened to her might be my fault, but I sure as hell didn't do it on purpose.

"I don't know what happened, but you know I wouldn't do that to her. Out of all of you, she treated me the nicest. That's why I offered to be friends..." my eyes became hard with remorse when faced with the results of my traps.

I closed my eyes and looked back at the two. Kalvin looked panicked, not knowing what to do. Briannaisa looked at me with rage. Nothing I could do or say would get her to back down.

So I hit her with something that would put her off balance.

"You still didn't answer my other question. Why do you hate me Briannaisa?"

Her hands clenched into fists so tight that her gloves ripped from her grip. She bared her teeth at me like an angry cat and spoke.

"You come waltzing in here with only a week's notice. No one knows who you are, and no one has any information about you. My mom doesn't tell me anything as _everyone _is bending backwards to prepare for your arrival..."

She started to walk forward. I didn't move. Kalvin followed close behind her, ready to jump on her in case she did what we both thought she was readying herself to do...

Briannaisa continued, staring me in the eyes with the heat and fury of a star, "Mercutio, Darsten, Arcadi, Zelle, Flole, Mayer, Evira, and countless others made sure you came into _existence _in a week. You don't know how hard it was to prepare everything while trying to keep it quiet in a city that's always listening..."

She was only an arm's reach away. I stayed focus and kept my breathing normal. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't sweating. I knew what I had to do.

Briannaisa Tao Long raised her arms in the air and gave me a cruel, mocking smile. One that looked bitter, "We thought you were just a new agent sent by Zhulong. But _no_, at the end of it _all_, its a weak nobody. Not only that, Evira tells everyone you're part of the family! The heir! And then you _spit on it all_."

Alright, to be fair, I didn't know I was heir to _shit. _I want to be heir to absolutely, one-hundred percent of nothing! Absolutely nothing!

But she continued on before I could speak, "You're a _nobody! _And everyone immediately accepts _you're _part of her real family! Not the one raised by her! Not the one that looks up to her! You! Why do you get to have everything, to be so important?! You didn't earn any of this! You don't deserve any of this!" she finished in tears, her voice thick with rage and sorrow.

I stared at her with pity. No one thought of her as Evira's children, huh? I couldn't imagine that kind of pain. To want to be part of a family so bad and still not be accepted. I was part of a family, and while that disappeared a long time ago, I still belonged to something. Shit...

My eyes continued to stare at Briannaisa as I spoke up, even if all I wanted to do was look away, "I didn't want any of this. And you're right, I'm a nobody. But you know how I got selected to be apart of this?"

Her eyes softened slightly, but her fists were still clenched up into fists; no doubt ready to knock my head off my shoulders. Kalvin kept staring between me and her, ready to stop her from beating me to death. But even he was curious about my background.

I spoke, and my voice sounded like a man taking his last breaths, "I died. It was an accident at work...I think...I think I was decapitated. I saw a man, a good friend of mine, staring at me; my head I mean... That was the last memory I have of my old life..."

I saw as Briannaisa's body began to slacken as she looked at me in horror. Even Kalvin stopped paying attention to Briannaisa and was stuck staring at me in disbelief.

"Hell, when I met Zhulong I even told her I wasn't a good candidate. I mean, no one is good enough from my world to even come close to you guys. But there _are_ more talented, smarter, more experienced people than me. So, I hundred percent agree I don't deserve to be in this position. I definitely don't deserve to be recognized as her heir. You do," I said softly and honestly.

It was exactly what she needed to hear as she unclenched her hands.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were going through. I'm sorry for...my assumptions. And.. .thank you... you're a good friend," she said with a smile as the look in her eyes was no longer that of trying to light me on fire like Carrie.

I still sighed in disappointment at what was going to happen next.

She gave a small laugh. She knew what I was thinking. She gave a sad nod before she became serious again, "I still have to capture you. I'm sure Evira will protect you. She wouldn't just let you die, not after everything you've gone through."

God damn that conviction. I admire it, but not if it's used on _me!_

I sighed again, this time a tired one, "Do we really have to do this? Come on..."

She shook her head, "It's still our job to capture you. And Mayer is _right _there so..."

I turned to Kalvin, who shrugged in disappointment as well.

Damn it! For all their idiosyncrasies they were still diligent Hunters. Why God damn it, why can't they be the normal people I knew them as before all this?!

Argh...they are going really hate me for my next plan.

My mouth turned into an evil grin as I tilted my head back, using my full height to look down on the two. They both squared up into their guards, not sure as to what I was planning. Before Briannaisa moved, I stopped her with the only thing I had left.

More fucking words.

I had to sell it, so I went _hard, _"If I'm going to fucking die because of you two pieces of _shit_, I might as well take something from you as well! Say goodbye to Claudette!"

The moment I finished the 't' sound of her name, my right arm whipped out and I threw one of my concealed daggers over my left shoulder. It flew straight at the blonde, who was not even paying attention to the flying projectile.

Time stood still as their eyes looked at me in betrayal and rage. But they looked away from me. They had to. Their concern for their friend outweighed the weakling in front of them.

And they saw...

A dagger harmlessly passes half a dozen feet above their friend. It wasn't even close.

The pair of them looked back to me in confusion, only to get a face full of fur. With one smooth motion, I had transitioned my knife throw into pulling the fur off my shoulders. Minutes ago Kalvin was so concerned about Briannaisa turning me into meat paste that he was practically up against her. That made it easy for me to cover them both in my oil-covered clothing.

But their ridiculous reflexes kicked in the moment they were covered in my clothing, already pulling away from the fur almost faster than I had anticipated. It didn't matter as I shoved my hand deep into the fur and pressed my finger down on the firestarter.

I truly was a twisted firestarter.

My right hand burst into flames and threatened to consume me, but with survival instincts and will only possible when being _on fire_, my left arm ripped the clothing off my body without hesitation. Still, my right hand had been covered in oil from using it so much of it that it wouldn't stop for a while.

So I ran. I was a sight, I'll tell you that now. A partly naked man in long johns running with his right hand on fire. Like an insane man trying to start the Olympic games.

It didn't feel as funny as it sounds.

I moved past the two Hunters and dived forward with about five feet. I could make a five feet jump.

Only to, _once again, _be tackled. This time by the pair of them. I take back everything I said before, _this _was the worst pain I ever felt in my _life._

The three of us fell at the feet of Mayer like he was God himself. The two burning Hunters pressed against my back like iron brands. Mayer shoved them off me and covered my hand in snow.

"I passed, right? C-come on, I passed? I had to, right? Them-them tackling me doesn't count..." I looked at my trainer in a pain-induced haze.

Shit...my vision was going...I was about to pass out...

The two of them walked around and were completely fine. Only their black parkas were burnt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They didn't even have a burn mark on them.

"Yes. You have passed," Mayer said, a proud smile on his face.

Thank god.

I blacked out.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hey all, hope you're doing well!

And there it is, the end of the Training Arc. And now, we move on to the Hunter Exam next chapter. We'll familiar faces, but first he has to get there. And ain't on boat.

Until next time dear readers!


	10. Chapter 10:Empire State of Mind (1 of 2)

I woke up on something soft. It was a bed. The same bed I woke up in three months ago.

The sunlight outside slowly pried opened my eyes to reveal the place where it all started. I was in the same expensive room I woke up three months ago in. The same bed that, by how large it was and how soft sheets felt, was still too expensive for me to be sleeping in. The same vanilla color on the walls and the same furniture that made the room still feel rich, if bare and unlived in. The kind of room you'd find in an expensive condo.

The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh? Even the mirror and the table were in the same spot.

As I stretched my limbs, I could tell my body was healed. Stiff, lethargic, weak and _really_ hungry; but healed. More than anything, I was happy my arm wasn't on fire anymore.

I turned my head to see Flole of, all people, sitting down reading a book. The lights were off, so she was next to the window using the soft daylight to read. She was still in that black, green-tinted suit that she always wore.

"Flole?" I asked intelligently.

She looked up at me in surprise. What little light in the room reflecting off her grass-green eyes through the dimness of the room. A small smile lit up her face the moment her eyes landed on me.

I studied her. Now that I think about it, she was just as Panza described her: Flole _was _very androgynous. It was obvious up close she was a woman: she carried herself one like one and sounded like one. But I could understand her being mistaken as a boy from far away and if you squinted your eyes. And if she was demolishing dozens of monstrous gorilla-yeti things by herself.

Flole brought me out of my musings, "James! I'm glad you're awake. Before you ask, you've been sleeping since you passed out yesterday. How do you feel?" she asked her soft, kind voice.

I kicked my legs over the bed, stood up, and tested my body. My whole body felt really, _really _sore. All my muscles were taut, tender, and tired. The worst of the pain was in my left shoulder and my back.

I looked down and realized I was in my boxers, but I bet everyone saw me naked when I was hurt so... who cares. Plus, I'm guessing Flole was my physician? Anyways, no need to be shameful. I cracked my neck and moved around, getting my blood flowing. I didn't feel brand new but, compared to yesterday, my body felt like night and day. Other than my shoulder, back, exhaustion, and hunger; I was ok. Honestly.

I rotated my left arm while rubbing my shoulder with my right hand, hoping Flole's words were true. I heard a clicking sound every time I raised my arm above my head and a slight catching feeling, but other than that it was fine. I stared down to my torso and saw a massive scar taking up residence across most of my chest. I spread my fingers and placed my hand on my chest, the scar was wider than my hand spread out. Lastly I looked at my right hand. Yesterday it was on fire and today it was completely fine. Not even a mark or a blister.

My green eyes were full of surprise when I met Flole's equally green eyes. She stared at me with equal measures of amusement and disapproval.

"Funny enough, that cut and your burns were easy to treat. The worst of your injuries were your shoulder and arm. You made a full recovery, but you're lucky that it wasn't any worse. The shoulder is a delicate, complicated joint; any more damage could have made it useless," she said with a small frown on her face as she ended her small summary.

"I broke my shoulder, how much worse could I have made it?" I said, genuinely and morbidly curious about how bad my injury could have been.

"You had minor tears in your shoulder ligaments due to your dislocated shoulder. Your ligaments and muscles were also severely hyperextended, contributing to your shoulder injury. _All _that came from you're climbing stunt. But the bones in your shoulder and the joint itself are fine. What you actually 'broke' was your humerus. Specifically, near the neck of the humerus, where it meets the shoulder joint. That's why it felt like your shoulder was broken." She spoke without pause, blasting me with info like a machine gun.

She continued on. A verbal freight train, "It was a simple, clean enough fracture that Brianna and I could heal you. You _could_ have completely torn your rotator cuff, and had a comminuted fracture or even a compound fracture. At that point neither Briannaisa nor I could have helped you without weeks of recovery," she said in a doctorly tone.

"Commie muted, what?" I said very smartly.

She sighed, "A bone fracture where your bones are in _pieces."_

"Oh. But I mean, it felt way worse though. Like, I couldn't even lift my arm," I said even smartly...ier? I'm surprised that I wasn't in far worse shape by how tired and sluggish my thoughts were.

"You had minor tears to your ligaments combined with a simple fracture to your arm. Not a simple hairline fracture. James, the bone was _separated _by a thin break. The fact you could even move it at all during your confrontation with Briannaisa and Kalvin was a testament to your will," Flole said with a small smile that quickly turned into an even deeper frown.

"Anything more and you'd have done permanent damage. Be more careful!" she pouted. Seriously, she pouted. I frowned.

She didn't take that very well as she tore into me again, "Your whole body was nearly one giant bruise! Your back, in particular, was a sight. Let me tell you this mister, if your back muscles weren't so overdeveloped you could have had major spinal damage from all the impacts to your back!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice, red faced and out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Things could have been worse, I get it," I snapped back, regretting my choice to ask for more info and annoyed at the feeling of being mothered by someone who pretended to be my aunt.

"I'm serious, James. If we weren't here, you'd be out for months recovering. Any worse and you would have gone through major surgery, so even with our abilities you'd have missed out on the Hunter Exam," she said, dead serious.

I grimaced and nodded, "I understand what you're saying and know where you're going with this. I'll be more careful during the exam."

She glared at me for a few more seconds before she closed her eyes and letting a sigh out. She nodded and spoke, "That's all I wanted to hear. I'll bring Mayer in."

I looked around for some clothes but found none. Shrugging, I sat down and waited for Mayer. I looked around to see how things had changed.

Oh man. I'm back in Yorknew City.

NOW YOU'RE IN YORKNEEEEW. THESE STREETS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BRA-

Alright, I'll stop.

I laughed as I got up and stood in front of the mirror that w- _Holy crap _do I look _way _different! I think I even grew an inch.

I had a beard! I never had a beard before! I mean, I knew I was growing a beard! But seeing was a sight!

I moved on from my beard to my shaggy, curly hair. It was starting to look like a used mop. Hmm… Panza said Flole's hair color looked like a beet. Yeah, my hair kinda was beet colored in a certain light. But with how hair works, depending on the light and shadow, it looked either dark red, brown, or dark purple. I didn't like it.

I didn't like it at all. I hated having weird, anime hair. I only watched a few animes when I was younger, but the one thing that bugged me was the hair. I always hated that Yugioh-hair thing a lot of anime characters have. My hair wasn't _that _bad, but still... At least my hair was only curly, not gravity defying. Call me boring, but I liked having normal black, straight hair.

Pfft. Imagine I was in an anime? This Earth has got some weird stuff in it, but it's nothing like any cartoon I ever saw. And what kids cartoon had a bunch of gangsters as the main characters?

I left my musings behind and stared at my beard. It was big, puffy, and the same strange shade of red. I hated it worse than my hair. It made me look like a weird lumberjack, or a viking. My beard was being shaved off as soon as possible.

That was the least of the changes though... I was HUGE! Well, by comparison to what I used to look like. I now looked like an Olympian or a fitness model! Every single one of my muscles were defined and hard, popping out with every movement I did in front of the mirror. I could see my muscles visibly shifted and moved under my skin without even trying, not a drop of body fat getting in the way of seeing the striations of my muscles. It was kind of disgusting, actually... The most noticeable things were my legs and back: both were positively ridiculous, belonging to both a heavyweight boxer and an Olympic level sprinter, respectively.

Then I realized _I _was on that level now. I could punch harder than any boxer and run faster and longer than any kind of athlete back on Earth. Hell, I'm pretty sure I broke the standing jump world record my first day in the White Death. Now that I think about it, all the tissue in my body must be tougher too. The distance I fell off that damned tree and the blows from Ceasar were already far beyond what a normal human could endure.

Now that I had a moment to myself to think… I wasn't human anymore. That really blew my mind.

I turned back to the mirror and really studied myself, not just getting caught up in the moment. I was ridiculously ripped, but not oversized like the Domos were. My muscle was compact and lean, the only thing standing out was my back and legs. Flole was right about my back, it was crazy oversized and overdeveloped, but that makes sense considering the bulk of my training comprised swinging a sword or punching. I was nowhere near bodybuilder enormous like Mayer or even gymnast huge like the twins, but god damn did I look like a specimen now.

I will admit my confidence levels were at an all-time high. Especially considering how much weight I gained. I was a hundred and thirty-eight pounds before and now I was-

Actually, I don't know how much I weighted... I walked into the bathroom and found there was a scale. Stepping on it, I found I had gained fifty-five fucking pounds! My eyes felt like they popped out in disbelief. The scale said I was eighty seven and half kilos, so a hundred and ninety-three pounds. And that all muscle too, not an ounce of extra fat on my body.

I heard someone open the door to the condo. I knew it was Mayer… because Flole said she would send him. No special training needed. But you'd think it would be obvious to tell Mayer was coming from how big he was, but no. It was the opposite. That man was a ghost when he wanted to be. Now that I think about it, the man he was surprisingly light-footed. You'd expect a man to the size of him to walk like an elephant, but I think he had to purposely make the sound of footsteps so he wouldn't freak people out...

Wow. Now that I think about it, I only _just _realized that fact. Jeez, I must have changed a lot in these three months. I remember Mayer sneaking up behind me on my first day, now I was aware most of the time didn't make a sound.

The giant mustachioed blonde walked into the bathroom as I was standing on the scale. He was wearing the same thing he always wore: a sleeveless red shirt, baggy grey cloth pants, a belt with a D on it and boots. I must've looked hilarious since he smirked the moment he saw me. I don't blame him: I had a big goofy smile, I was only in my boxers, and I was admiring my weight.

"I see you have finally realized how much you have changed. Quite the journey. You were nothing more than skin and bones when you were given to me," he said with pride.

"Yeah. Fuuuck... Yeah, I was scrawny," I said intelligently, as I remembered how I used to look, "Kinda obvious why you and everyone thought I'd fail. _I_ thought I'd fail."

"You did excellent James. I am surprised at how much your training has come together in the last week," he coughed and looked sheepish. Strange, considering how stoic he usually was, "I...uh...must apologize for the apes. They are usually asleep during the winter, dormant until spring. You were only supposed to fight the weaker apes..."

I shrugged as I got off the scale, "I don't think anyone could have known the results would be what they were. If anything, Flole did _too _good a job," I finished, referring to Flole keeping the forest around Mayer safe from abominable snowmen.

Mayer chuckled, but had an eyebrow raised in surprise, "How did you know Flole was protecting our training ground from the Belban Apes?"

The giant let me pass him as I walked back into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed. Mayer had his arms crossed as he looked at me expectedly.

I snickered, "Man, can't you let me be mysterious? Fine, I didn't see it. Your old trainer, Quixote Panza, did. He found me and saved me during my first day in those god awful woods. The old man was also the one who fused all my training together," I said, emphasizing my point by compressing an imaginary ball with my hands.

Mayer looked like he had seen, or in this case, heard a ghost. I looked at him in confusion, "Uh, you ok Mayer?"

The only time I ever saw Mayer even slightly bothered was when I went off on him for my face. Every other time he was like a statue. Now he was pale and had the barest emotion of shock on his face. He rubbed his mouth so tightly with his oven mitt-sized hands that I thought he was going to rip his jaw off. One of the most physically powerful men in the world looked into the distance like he was having a Vietnam flashback or something.

"MAYER!" I yelled while clapping my hands to draw his attention back to Earth. He looked at me like I just appeared from thin air, before looking around and realizing where he was.

"My apologies. I was... thinking back to something. I have not heard that name in a long time," the giant whispered.

"Heh, guess he wasn't lying when he said he trained you _hard_. He said he put you through hell. Anyways, he told me to tell you three things," I closed my eyes and remembered what Panza said.

"_And tell Mayer thank you for me. He'll know what I'm talking about. Also, tell him to let go of his anger. He's got two kids to take care of, and an apprentice to guide. This is no time to start thinking about dying," _I remembered verbatim, though translating it from prospector speak.

Mayer looked at me with eyes so wide I thought he was seeing right through me. My trainer slowly closed his eyes and nodded, "Thank you for that, James. I am surprised you met him. He w... is quite the person, isn't he?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that man's crazy. He sounds _exactly _like Yosemite sam, er, a cartoon character from my world."

Mayer smiled, but it looked fragile for some reason, "He has a manner of speaking all his own. Though it is no wonder you survived those wastes with all the apes frenzied. No man has survived that place longer than him."

"Yeah, I can tell. And I _barely _survived a week," I nodded, remembering those vicious apes.

"Evira has sent the maids to bring food and clothing. They will be here shortly, but before that, I must ask you something," Mayer said, his eyes serious.

I nodded and gestured him to go on. He nodded and turned around, grabbing a wooden sword I didn't realize was leaning against the door of the master bedroom. It was the Stick, the wooden training sword that beat me into who I am today. With only two or three steps of his massive legs, he cleared the distance and presented the sword to me with his giant hands. He held Stick out like a Shogun bestowing upon me a sword. It looked like a twig in his ham hock-sized hands.

"You have done everything I have asked of you these last three months. Though you struggled and complained, as any person would, you did not give up once. Even during the worst of it, you stuck it through until the end. You proved beyond any doubt that you deserve to take the Hunter Exam. Yet more than that, I think you deserve to be my apprentice," Mayer said sincerely.

I stared at him like a dumb-ass. I had no idea what to say, so my mouth spoke for me, "What?"

He sighed, "I understand this is quite sudden, but I see potential in you James. You have the one thing all masters wish to see in their students."

I continued to stare at him, confused. What was it I had, the ability to take an ass-kicking and keep on ticking? I didn't _say that_; I had some sense. Instead, I very eloquently said, "What?"

"You have heart and will. That is something that cannot be taught. I would have a single of you over a thousand geniuses," my teacher said with absolute certainty.

I reached out slowly towards the Stick, tentatively touching the wooden sword. As though if I moved too fast, Mayer's offer would disappear. I wrapped my hands around the piece of wood, the same Stick that was used by... well, _everyone _to beat the shit out of me. That beat my fatigue away and made me achieve the impossible. Jesus Christ, the Stick was the _reason _I'm here and alive.

My mouth moved numbly as I tried to find the words to express how much this meant to me. My brain scrambling to find the words to make a grand speech. A proclamation of how happy I was at that moment, to express how much pride swelled inside my chest at that second. To tell Mayer how much I respected and admired him, as a person and as a mentor. To give a rousing oration of my gratitude for everything he had done for me, and how much I would work to live up to his standards. A speech for the angels.

Instead, I found ten simple words, "Thank you, Mayer. I accept. I won't let you down."

Mayer's smile was absolutely beaming... and disturbing, actually. I never saw him this happy the whole time I've been with him. I don't know if it was the juxtaposition of happiness on a man so stoic, but I was somewhat terrified at the idea of a happy Mayer.

What if it like the twins? Oh god…

While disconcerted by the jolly ungreen giant, I still met his smile with my own, "So, how many apprentices have you had?"

His smile disappeared, and he turned back into the stoic juggernaut I knew, "You are my third. My first was over thirty years ago. He came to me asking to be a Hunter, so I trained him for over a year. He died during the Exam."

The next student he had seemed to elicit some more emotion than frank indifference, "My second was a young man named Leon de Sol. In many ways, he was like you, and in far more ways he was incomparably beyond you. Come to think of it, you are my least talented person I have trained, hmm," he said as he looked up at the ceiling with a satisfied look on his face. Like he read a mildly interesting trivia question. Or was mentally crossing off something from a damn bucket list!

"Jeez, thanks for kicking my ego in the _nuts,_" I said as I looked at him flatly, my arms crossed in front of me as I tried to glare at him while half-naked.

My new master shrugged, "Talent alone is not the sole indicator of success, you know this yourself. You defeated four Hunters, far more talented than you are with intelligence."

I shrugged. I'm not going to toot my own horn, especially when I didn't win a fair and square fight, "They were holding back by, like, ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine, repeating percent. I mean, with the sound they made they must have killed hundreds of apes. I only killed one, _technically,_ and I didn't even pull the trigger."

Mayer looked at me with a scrutinizing look, wanting to say something, but shook his head and let it go. He sighed and spoke, "You must get that thought out of your head. 'Fair-fight' will not exist in the Hunter Exam, nor in reality. You must be content with achieving victory, no matter what kind it is or how it is gained."

"I know what you're saying, but that still doesn't make me feel satisfied. If I'm winning because I'm stacking the deck against someone, or someone is handicapped, is it really winning? How good of a Hunter will I be if I _only _win when I'm _supposed _to win?" I asked, honestly and seriously.

My giant master closed his eyes and sighed, "I understand, and you bring up fair points, but only the _living _can contemplate those thoughts. I recommend _winning by any means_ now and philosophizing later."

I squinted my eye at Mayer, "I feel like you've had this conversation before."

He rolled his eyes, _hard_, "Kalvin does not care that he wins, only that he wins on his terms. That means winning as theatrically or as morally as possible. My previous apprentice, Leon, was talented enough that his issue was not whether he could win, it was whether he would stay _focused enough to _win. He had the blasted habit of trying to achieve victory as, in his own words, 'flashy as possible'," he finished by flexing his jaw muscles in aggravation.

Mayer's voice was so frustrated _I _felt frustrated for him. I spoke up in agreement, "I don't know much about Kalvin, other than he likes to kick my ass for some reason. But when we fought in the forest he was... yeah theatrical is the correct word. He could have stopped me if he didn't start babbling."

Mayer snorted in amusement, "Yes. He has quite the ego. You, on the other hand, feel insecure about your newfound strength. You think too much. You will fail if you start believing you should win a certain way, or are above certain tactics, or above taking advantage of a weakened opponent. You did all these things during your testing, and you did them _well._ You did exactly what you needed to do against the four of them. If you stood your ground against them, you would have lost and failed the test. You are not the bull, you are the matador. Remember that, James."

I raised my hand to concede defeat, "Ok, ok. I'll stop thinking about things like that. Um, one last thing that I hope isn't about 'being insecure', or whatever, but didn't I technically lose when they pushed me through the gate?"

Mayer crossed his arms and breathed deeply. He stared at the ceiling as though in deep in thought before sighing and turning to me, "Yes, but you would have passed, regardless. You had done enough by that point to prove you were ready for the Hunter Exam. Flole was grading you during your time in the forest. As if this were a Hunter Exam. You were facing trained Hunters, you were not expected to do much more than survive. Secondly, I had specifically requested the Maids and my children not to use...magic while facing you. They disobeyed me."

"You mean when I lit those two on fire?" I said, snickering while mimicking an expanding fireball with my hands.

"Yes. They used they're...magic to minimize the damage done to them," he nodded seriously.

"You mean Nen right?" I said with a wink, a shit-eating grin and two fingers pointing at him like Buddy Jesus.

Seeing a seven-foot-tall germanisque ubermensch turn into a bewildered statue was hilarious. His eyes had somehow gone white while he stared off into space, his eyes completely unfocused. Today was the most emotion I've seen from this man ever, and it was turning out to be awesome.

Well, that was until he picked me up by my shoulders and started throttling me in the air like a rag doll. The world turned into a blur of vibrations as the man held me outstretched without issue, shaking me as violently as possible. I felt like my neck was on the verge of snapping from whiplash as my head moved back and forth like a speed bag. My stomach wanted to release its contents in a misguided attempt to save my life, I fought it because I rather _not do that_. I never thought I would be the first adult to die from shaken baby syndrome.

"DID PANZA TELL YOU THIS?! WHO REVEALED TO YOU THIS INFORMATION?! I SHALL SKIN THEM ALIVE AND THEN TAR THEM!" desperately yelling into my face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said heroically.

The Maids saved me from being shaken to death when they opened the door. Mayer dropped me on the bed like a bag of potatoes, my world unsteady and tilting. I felt like I went on the world's worst tilt-a-whirl.

"What's going on here?" asked the last person who I thought would be my savior, Briannaisa. She was wearing a black maid outfit with an apron-thing, the kind of outfit those stupid animes had women wear too much. Except it was far more modest, with the skirt reaching her calves. Her brunette hair was in a single ponytail, and she had that white thing that maids wore on their heads. Was it a bandana? I don't know crap about maids.

Claudette gave me a cheery wave at my slumped form, her brilliant smile only matched by her bright blonde hair. She wore an identical outfit to Briannaisa, one fitted to her, erm, curvy form. Where the Briannaisa was thin and _incredibly _athletic, Claudette was shorter and looked like a Scandinavian model. She also had two ponytails that looked like drills. Those things stayed in the air in the face of all the known laws of physics. No amount of hairspray could do that. What witchcraft was this?

I hated to admit it, but they were beautiful. It wasn't a slight to them or some stupid misogynism. It's just that I've had bad experiences with 'beautiful' people, and so I don't really evaluate a person based on their looks or appearance. My mother was as gorgeous as they come, and her soul was rotten to the core. My dad was plain as hell, but could be the life of a party on only two wheels. I learned very early on that looks meant nothing. For the most part, I ignored people's appearances entirely.

Obviously, some people I can't ignore (look at Mayer, _what is he_?!), but since _I _used to look plain as all hell, it was only right I evaluated people accordingly. As corny as it sounded, it's what mattered on the inside.

And Claudette and Briannaisa were awesome people, both inside and out.

They also _looked hilarious_ right now. I after a week of fighting against them a frozen hellhole… I forgot they were maids. Especially when, during the test, they looked like the Ice Climbers in their black parkas. Now they looked, well, like cosplayers.

I got up on my wobbly arms and knees as I stared at the two women like a drunk dog, "Ugh. You guys look hilarious. I forgot _this _was your job," I said as I tried to regain my sense of balance from being shaken like a martini.

"Tch, here's your clothes," Brianniasa said as launched them at my head, throwing the bundle of clothing hard enough that the moment it hit me I somehow back flipped into the air and landed face down onto the bed.

I hate this superpowered world some times.

"Ow..." I muffled into my bed, defeated.

"That's what you get for making fun of us," the brunette said beyond my vision that was all bed.

I conceded defeat and slowly got up to put on my clothes. I was annoyed the moment I unfolded the clothing. They were the same fucking clothes I wore when I first got here! A white undershirt, a white, long-sleeved button-up, black slacks, a pair of socks, and black loafers. Begrudgingly I put them on. I'll give them this, at least they're good at getting my size right. Even when I'm no longer a stickman.

"These clothes suck. Can I get something else, please? I look like I'm gonna' break into a tap dance," I said annoyed as I looked myself over. All I needed was a cane, a coat, and a top hat.

'Naisa gave me a dismissive look, "No. Besides, mom wants you to meet her in ten minutes."

"What? Oh, no 'Lady Evira' anymore, now it's mom? Flexing your family cred, huh? What happened to professionalism?" I said, just as dismissively.

Claudette shrugged, somehow apologizing for Briannaisa, "She is our mother though, hehe.."

Briannaisa sniffed, rolling her eyes, "Besides, we both know you wouldn't want us acting like that."

I laughed. 'Wouldn't want acting like that' was true, I wouldn't want my friends being my servants. My training was over, I didn't want them to be at my beck and call. I didn't own them. Claudette was my first friend here. And for all her bluster, Briannaisa was my second. Why would I want my friends to be my subservient to me?

Plus, it's weird seeing them do stuff for me when they could kick my ass. I dunno', that's just me.

Briannaisa snapped me out of my thoughts, "Not that it matters, your trip to the Hunter Exam starts tomorrow. So we couldn't serve your pathetic butt even if we _wanted to 'oh master!'_," she said sarcastically, sticking a tongue out.

I smiled at her blankly, like a Pinocchio come to life. Or Slappy the Dummy come to wreak havoc. I turned my head to Mayer like the living mannequin I was and pointed at Briannaisa. I almost broke character the moment I saw Mayer muttering to himself as he was trying to figure out _who spilled the beans on Nen._ He looked like Charlie from Always Sunny trying to figure out who Pepe Silvia was.

"Mayer~", I said like a child asking for ice cream.

Mad, bloodshot eyes looked at me. I was terrified of what I was about to unleash. I did it anyway. Turnabout is fair play, that's like nine-tenths the law, right? Well, I'm just a poor man from Detroit who learned the law from playing Phoenix Wright. What do I know?

Mayer said to be happy with whatever victories, not the manner or methods of achieving it. Right?

Briannaisa tilted her head, her face a mask of confusion.

"She's the one who told me what Nen is~" I said like a child telling his parents who taught him the baaaaaaad word.

You could have heard a microscopic pin drop in that room.

Claudette's eyes widened in horror as she mercilessly abandoned her sister (news to me) and gilded next to me. Briannaisa looked up in horror as Mayer slowly turned around, crouching over the young woman with evil in his eyes. The angle at which he looked at the woman casting a demonic shadow over his face.

"**So, it was you who let out the truth,**" my seven-foot something, close to five hundred pound master said as he slowly reached out towards the hysterically crying woman.

* * *

Well, I learned today that Mayer believes in the equality of the sexes. Violently. Briannaisa's head looked like a grapefruit from all the bruises on her head. I felt bad for her, but then I remembered all the times she shot me in the nuts with a pellet gun and all that guilt _vanished_.

Both Claudette, Briannaisa, and Mayer were walking me into Evira's 'office' for lack of a better term. It was just another condo, well, a penthouse suite. The same one I met her in all those months ago. But still, I thought mobsters were supposed to have offices and stuff? A restaurant, maybe a casino. How is owning an entire condominium in any way mobstery or even conspicuous?

I sighed as I entered the penthouse last behind everyone else. I wasn't being led by an army of guards like the first time I was here. But considering how strong the three leading me were — in a condominium that was owned by _Evira _no less — I was as safe as it came.

Come to think of it... I could probably defend myself, too.

The comfortable familiarity from being surrounded by friends vanished when I came face to face with Evira. The severe-looking boss of the Tao Long Family. She had reddish hair like my own, but frizzy hair with a triangular hairdo nothing like my own. She smiled softly when she saw me, but her eyes were steel.

What caught me off guard was she wasn't wearing a suit like the last times I met her. She was wearing a white jean jacket over a black, form-fitting dress that ended a little above her knees that displayed her outstanding physique. She was wearing silver hoop earrings and had red lipstick on. The Mafia Queen was also wearing black eyeliner and some blush. Oh yeah, she had black and white flat top shoes on her feet.

This does not compute.

I shook off my confusion and realized there was another person in the room. A teen. He couldn't have been any older than the Twins. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had short brown hair shaped in almost like a bowl cut? I don't know anything about hair. He had a pleasant face, nice face; a face that came across as someone who smiled often and as well as thought positive. Similar to Mayer's kids, but the Twins had mouths that seemed to stretch in a hyena-like way when they smiled, ruining the illusion.

He looked like he was wearing a white, full-body long johns underneath this red and yellow tabard dress-thing. The teen looked at me with bright, intelligent eyes. As if he was assessing me and understanding everything about me.

As I sat down on the same couch from months ago, Evira spoke, "James, your different. In every sense of the word."

I fought the urge to sneer at the woman's comment. She knew damn well what would happen to my appearance and didn't say a damn word. My eyes stared at her coldly, "Yes. _Very_ different."

I turned around to see Mayer take up a seat far across the room against the northern part of the living room wall, to the right of Evira. He had his arms crossed, and his eyes shut, mentally tuning out from the conversation. Evira was dead center while the teen was to the right of her. The Maids were nowhere to be seen, no doubt making tea or something in the kitchen like the first time I was here.

My eyes came back to the woman who controlled, well, everything right now. She was sitting on the same sofa chair from months ago, like she was the center of the world. The teen sitting patiently as I futilely stared down Evira. Both of them were looking at me, calmly waiting for me to speak.

I sighed, "Where is everyone? Last time you had an army of people. Where's Flole? And that blonde memory controller... Zelle? Yeah, that was her name, and where are all the guards?" I questioned as I gestured around us.

This conversation was already starting out very different from the one I had with Evira three months ago. There was no tension in the room, no uncertainty, no big fucking goons staring at me. Even if there were mafiosos, I wasn't completely and utterly defenseless against a bunch of mafia men anymore. And she was looking at me like... er, an equal would be too charitable... with respect. Yeah, let's go with respect.

Also, I wasn't nervous or sweating bullets. So three months of training: successful. Pack it up, boys. We're done here!

The Mafia Queen playing valley girl replied, waking me up out of my stupid thoughts. She shrugged before replying, "They're busy people. Zelle handles the day-to-day operations in Glam Gas Land and Huge Stone, down north. Flole is catching up on her missing work."

I nodded. Makes sense. The world doesn't revolve around me, even if lately if felt as if it has...

Wait, Huge Stone? Down North. Hu Ston

HOUSTON

"Are you kidding me? Huge Stone, like Houston Texas?"

Evira shrugged again, her mouth filled with mirth, "Yes. Boarding East Yorbia is Lost Angels, if that makes you feel better," she said, her voice full of amusement. It was at odds with her serious eyes and face.

"This Earth is weird... all right, you wanna' get this going? I suppose this meeting is about the Hunter Exam."

She nodded, "Two for two Mr. Hartford. Quite the intelligence you have, when you apply it," the Mafia queen said condescendingly.

I clenched my jaw and endured her attitude, "So?"

"Ah, it seems you aren't as clever as I thought. Oh well," she closed her eyes and shrugged dismissively. There was a playful smile on her face that made me want to punch her in the...

I glared at her. This was an act. She was doing this on purpose, "What are you doing here? Why are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

This time she nodded, but not condescendingly, "Heh, sorry. I had to see if it wasn't just your body and thoughts that changed, but your attitude."

I looked away and thought back to the previous times we met. I realized it immediately, "You were judging my temperament."

"Bingo!" she said, popping the 'o' and casually shooting a round from her finger gun.

I sighed, annoyed, "You're acting differently as well. I can tell you're serious, but you're really not acting like it," I pointed out. She was, frankly, nothing like the first two times we met.

She shrugged, "I'm human, aren't I? Can't be 'business' all the time, right? Besides, it's a Sunday. I have a date later," she said playfully, but her eyes never stopped looking like a predator stalking its prey.

One thing became clear as day. She never let down her guard.

"Alright fine, what is the temperament 'test' for then? Haven't I had enough tests?" I said, frustrated.

"I certainly hope not! The next month will be nothing but tests! As one of my Zhulong's agents, and by extension one of my agents, your temperament is important. If you blow your casket from something like this, then I couldn't let you out. You represent _me. _Considering how you acted the first time we met… I can't have you embarrassing me. And a temper can be a dangerous thing. Ask my ward here, he would know about temper."

I turned to the teen who was staring at me, a soft smile on his face. But there was something else… His eyes were studying me, as if absorbing my very being into his brain. Somehow, it felt like he knew all about me from just a short glance.

I was only three feet away from them, in reality, not a huge distance. But the teen stood up and walked over to shake my hand instead of just greeting from his seat. My father used to tell me it was a sign of character when someone's first instinct was to offer a handshake, especially when they had no reason to. It made me like the kid.

"Hello, my name is Pairo. It's nice to meet you," the teen named said with a genuine smile on his face. I could tell his voice was beginning to deepen, you know, beyond the cracking phase voice phase of puberty. It still sounded young, but the transition from boy to man was starting, and he was beginning to sound like a confident young man.

He was about Briannaisa's height, so around five feet and nine inches tall. His body was lanky and all limbs, the result of a recent growth spurt I'd bet. But he carried himself with maturity, wisdom, and intelligence far beyond his age. He stared at me right in the eyes, not hesitating or looking away. _That's _something. _I definitely _liked this kid more than the twins. Honestly, it was shocking how different he was to what I was I had become used to. He was _normal._

He _looked _normal too. Pairo's brown eyes were the same shade as his hair. Real human brown, not weird beet brown like my hair. I think my vision or perception had improved because I swore I saw incision around his irises. I'd bet money he had some type of surgery on his eyes. His face was boyish, but he was growing out of his baby fat induced baby face. His jaw was becoming defined and as his cheeks were thinning out from, well, losing the baby fat.

I stood up and shook Pairo's hand, "Nice to meet you, Pairo. My name is James."

Just as I finished shaking his hands, Briannaisa rolled in with a cart of biscuits and tea. Briannaisa began... to Briannaisa again.

"Stop staring at my lil' bro here, you weirdo. I see you ogling him," I Briannaisa accused somewhere from my right.

I let go of the handshake and stared at Briannaisa in in disgust, "Alright, alright. We can have a vitriolic-type friendship, but none of _that _talk. He's a fuckin' kid! That shit is gross," I said with a grimace.

"What? Defensive about your kiddie diddling?" 'Naisa said with a gleam in her eye. I _knew _she was the type of person who wouldn't let this go, especially when she finally found something that bugged me.

So I brought out the big guns, "MAYER, YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE SHE TOLD ME ABOUT NEN?!" I tattled like the child I was on the inside.

Mayer spun his head toward us, I swear to god I saw red lights from the shadows that covered his face. Briannaisa held her hands up in front of me in prayer, "Mercy, please..."

"Only if you _never _go there, ok?" I said. I had a dark and dirty sense of humor, but I refused to be accused of _that _shit.

"Okaaaaay, pleaaase just stop hiiiiim!" Briannaisa whined, tears forming in her eyes.

I turned to see Mayer slowly getting out of his chair as _steam _seemed to come out of his mouth. Oh shit.

"Mayer, MAYER! SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" I screamed, frantically waving my arms like I was trying to call off an air-strike.

The man immediately slumped back into his chair and looked away, annoyed.

I turned to see Briannaisa crying into her sister's shoulder like, well, a little girl. Claudette was looking at me, annoyed.

"Eh, maybe I took it a bit too far?" I said, an apologetic smile on my face.

"Yes," Claudette said frostily, "I didn't think you enjoyed inflicting pain on a woman. Are you a sadist? A misogynist? Hmm? We're friends, this is how you treat your friends? I thought better of you..."

And in a few simple words, Claudette did to me what Brainnaisa couldn't in three months: she defeated me. I stared at the nicest person I knew, practically an angel, slack-jawed. I felt like George Foreman when Ali hit him with that KO flurry, wobbly and out of it. I had nothing to say, no come back. My heart was destroyed into pieces.

I turned lethargically to Pairo, his eyes filled with amusement. I changed the subject so I could escape my guilt, "So, are you guys related? Are you Briannaisa's brother? You two look similar."

Pairo closed his eyes cheerily and shook is head, his smile never fading, "Oh no. I'm not related by blood. Evira took me in around four years ago. While I am not a 'Tao Long', I do view Briannaisa and Claudette like they are my older sisters."

Briannaisa miraculously recovered from her fear as she slid across the room and placed an arm around her adopted brother, pointing a finger at me, threateningly, like a mobster "That's right. We're family! So don't you start thinkin' 'bout foolin' around with my baby bro!" she ended by waving a fist in _my _face, and wearing a sneer on _hers_.

I grew annoyed, "I'm not going to do anything to your brother, what's _wrong_ with you?"

"I know you don't like girls, if you did you'd have released your pent up 'masculinity' on me and my sister over the last three months!" the insane young woman said, pointing an accusatory finger at me. She looked at me like I was a goddamn sex offender.

I turned my head to Evira who was quietly laughing like a maniac. The look I gave her translated into, 'Did you raise her to be like this?' She shrugged.

"First of all, _what is wrong with you?!_ Second, why the _hell _would I do anything to you two? Not all men are uncontrollable... monsters, Jesus Christ!" I said to Brunette woman with pure disgust in my voice.

"Stop it, all of you. Or I will _end _it," Mayer said, from his sulking position in the corner of the room. We immediately stopped our stupidity.

Evira laughed, "Well that was enjoyable. You three have sure grown close," she looked over to a clock on the wall. Its hands were slowly approaching noon.

"Well, I will be off then. I saw all I needed to see, and I think you're more than ready to take the Exam. Here you go," she got up and handed me a black debit card with no name, only numbers on it.

She pointed to the card, "That card has fifteen million Jenny. It should be more than enough to pay for all your equipment, as well as travel expenses. Pairo here will escort you around the city," with that she waved a hand and walked out the penthouse without even a look back.

I was incredibly confused about what was going on. That's it?

I looked at the card and did the quick math in my head. About a hundred thousand US dollars were on this thing.

Yeah, this would be more than enough.

I turned away from the card to find Claudette of all people staring at the thing like a dog looking at a piece of meat. I gave her an annoyed look and put the card into my pocket.

"I'm starting to realize all of you are crazy. Why is you're saner brother taking me out to shop instead of you two? Oh, stupid question, it answered itself! Let's go Pairo." I said as I walked away from the two of them before this world's insanity infected me. Pairo lightly jogging to catch up to me.

I heard Claudette speak, "Well, that was rude."

"Yeah, yeah. The way you sniped me, so viciously and precise... You're just as much as a character as your older sister. Later," I said, waving a hand over my head in goodbye as I exited the condo. I was tired of all this craziness.

Time for some shopping.

* * *

The moment James and Pairo had left the room Claudette walked over to Mayer. Briannaisa stayed far away from the giant man, as though he were the devil himself.

Mayer was deep in thought and highly irritated. In all the time she knew him, the blonde Tao Long had never seen him like this.

"Mayer?" she said gently.

It was enough to break the stoic man out of his contemplation and stare at the young woman. His eyes were wide with annoyance, his jaw clenched tightly. The muscles on his face doing their best to tear his skin apart from jaw strength alone.

"Apologies Claudette. I am... still figuring out things regarding James' training last week," he said, tiredly.

Claudette nodded as she rubbed her neck. She understood perfectly well how strange the last week had been, "Yeah, I don't think anyone expected all that to happen. But it all ended up ok. That's what's most important, right?"

"That is not what I have issues understanding..." the most powerful man she knew said helplessly.

"What's wrong, Mayer?" Claudette asked with concern.

He sighed, as though beaten, "He said he trained with one of my old masters, a man named Quixote Panza."

Claudette tilted her head, then smiled, "Oh, so that's how he became polished in a week!? Isn't that a good thing?"

Mayer turned away from the young woman and closed his eyes. He felt like he did not know the world anymore. He knew many things about Nen, more than most people on the planet. Even the category that this would fall under did not completely answer everything. Yet it had to, or else all his beliefs he had built up for the last sixty-seven years would no longer make sense.

With one last fragile sigh, he spoke to the young woman, feeling far less the 'wise mentor' and more 'clueless child',

"It is not possible. He could not have trained with my old master. Quixote Panza died over ten years ago. I buried him myself."

* * *

Hey all, hope you're doing well! And I hope things keep going well for you.

Skip if you want to get to the next chapter. Mire characters you know from the series, so shoo, shoo; hahaha. But if you're interest in knowing a little more about the OC characters keep reading.

Before that, thank you for all the reviews and people who have favorited and followed me stories and me. I apperciate them immensely. Welcome to the Cosmic Rondo. Today is 3/1/2020. So you guys get another two chapters today. This was temporary since my muse had me at gunpoint, forcing me to write. I'll go back to one a week until further notice (that is, I just show up and pop two more in ya' face. Bang, bang.)

A reviewer asked if I had any character references. That is fair, since James is an unreliable narrator and suffered at the hands of his mother. He kinda has low level prosopagnosia. It takes him time to notice people other than the barest _major _things that sticks out to him. In anime speak, he's like Shin Seijuro from Eyeshield 21, except not as extreme. So it takes him time to really digest a person's appearance. But that's why he's good a tell people's intentions... for the most part.

So, no further ado, here are how all the the OC's look like. This goes by order of chronlogy

James: Before he looked he was blessed by Zhulong he looked like Manabu Yukimitsu with his hair combed down. After being blessed he looks like a less handsome Clint Eastwood, in his youth. He doesn't know how intimidating he looks because he it's hard to change your habits after 28 years, _and_ still thinks he looks like Manabu subconsciously: inoffensive, meek, and baby-faced. While James is oblivious to the fact his face is now perpetually scowling and Clint-squinting, he isn't hesitation to throw his new weight and strength around. You don't get you're ass kicked for three months and not learn to stand your ground.

Zhulong: Zhulong...Zhulong looks however you want her to look. Be it vague Asian woman, or vague Caucasian, or whatever. She has no fixed form. Hell, she's barely holding on to the one she has now...

Evira Tao Long: Like Greta Garbo's face, with Katherine Hepburn's style and swag. As well as an triangle as hell hair. Seriously, google 80's triangle hair. It'll be the first image you find. That's her hair. I'm not joking.

Mayer Domo: Eugen Sandow's head fit on to All Might's body, but some how even _more _jacked. That's why James is going 'wtf' all the time. His name is a joke, both in-verse and out verse. I'll tell you guys eventually.

Claudette Tao Long: I haven't found anyone that looks like her. In all honesty, she can be any blonde girl you want in you're head. She has wavy blonde hair, 5'3 with a cherubic face and a soft smile. She looks vaguely european and has the dimensions of a My Hero Academia female...now that I write this, maybe an older Melissa Shields from My Hero Acedmia: Two Heroes with wavy hair?

Briannaisa Tao Long: This sounds funny and a cop out, but she looks _exactly _Menchi, except without turquoise hair and without the hair style that looks like a ships steering wheel. She Bri _could _look like the 1999 version of Menchi, but with darker brown hair. James will comment on the resemblance. It will be funny.

Zelle Sofi: She looks like Gillian Jacobs, blonde hair and all. If you're thinking Britta, no. I'm sure you are, but _no._

Clyde / Kalvin Domo: Like Eugene Sandow without the mustaches and somehow even more jacked. Their name are also a joke. Their's are a little harder to guess since it's not as obvious. Or even _more _obvious, depends on how you think.

Flole: Like Ruby Rose, er, not Ruby rose from RWBY. The actress Ruby Rose, but shorter and not duck facing and squinting all the time: (・ε・)

Quixote Panza: A _far _more serious and tragic looking Old Man McGucket from Gravity Falls, but with furs all over him. With Yosemite Sam's voice and attitude.

When we the stories gets to the other OC characters I'll do the same.

Thank you for reading!

Until next time dear readers!


	11. Chapter 11:Empire State of Mind (2 of 2)

Me and Pairo walked down the shopping district of Yorknew City. He was leading me through the open area market stalls. I thought Yorknew City would be _way _different from cities back home. In reality, it _was_; but it was familiar enough that it felt just like any other city street.

It was packed to the brim with people. People who were rushing to get to places and meetings. People hawking things like CDs or cheap beads. People absent-mindedly talking on cell-phones that could only, to my great horror, talk and text. The occasional old man with a sign begging or playing music for money. Four kids scamming a pair of tourists who didn't know better. All the while everyone was doing their best to be in their little bubbles, yet still consumed by the crowds of people around them. All the people strutting around as though every single person were, paradoxically, the most important person in the world and completely anonymous _and _invisible.

The city itself was grey, dingy, and concrete full of concrete. When we left the center of the Yorknew city, where Evira's condo was, you could see the slow evolution of the city, like the core of a tree. Newer buildings fought for space next to older, smaller buildings that look like they'd been around for hundreds of years. The slow march of gentrification and quick assault of skyscrapers making the buildings have this unevenness to them. There'd be a building twenty or thirty stories tall, only to be followed by a smaller one that were only three or four stories tall, slowly petering out as the buildings became smaller and smaller. Neon lights and cheap looking signs that probably were brand spanking new for '99 dominated the stores that lined the streets we passed. Cars honking in the vain hope they could magically make the car in front of them go forward in gridlock traffic, not giving a fuck if someone was ran over, as long as it was _green_. Even if it _wasn't _green, they'd honked. Hell, I don't blame them. Once you experience rush hour traffic…. _it changes you…_

Oh yeah, everything was dirty and worn away as hell; old bubble gum turned into black tar on the street, grime and worn away paper flyers on the cheaper looking buildings. Newspapers blowing down the street like tumbleweed in the old west, and garbage spilling out of trash cans. Shit, there was even an old payphone with graffiti and stickers all over it. I took a big whiff of the air when I got outside too: smelled like dust, car exhaust, and cement. Refreshing. Not like that _clean _smell of the wilderness, let me tell you. If the air doesn't burn your nose hairs off, it ain't a city.

Then you'd be in another part of the city and it was new, shiny, and clean. All the people dressed up nice and gawking at high scale shops. Police were walking around when they weren't even around three blocks ago when gangbangers were walking around, hustling and looking for marks. Then you'd realize it was the richer part of the city: the shopping district. The safe part. Like a white, concrete safety zone.

A good old city. Just like I'm used to.

It had its quirks like any city. I think this one was threefold: that it was big and built on a hill, and had a river running through everything not uphill. Detroit wasn't anything like New York, but Yorknew was still a city bigger than Detroit by a good margin. Yorknew is pretty big for 2019 time as well, so it's probably mindboggling huge for people in 1999. A lot of hills man, too many for my liking. Leaving Evira's building was like going down a roller coaster at some points. If the driver wasn't as good as he was I'd have been scared for my life. And while most of the buildings looked similar to what I'm used to, a lot of them had this weird… other worldly, fantasy look to them? Like from somewhere ancient and old… Some parts felt like I was in Europe or Asia, not that I've ever been to those places mind you, but I _have seen _the travel channel.

But the most notable thing for me was... it felt like I got into a time machine and went _back _to 1999. It felt like Back to the Future. Everyone was wearing clothes that were terrible even _back in_ '99! Or maybe they didn't know it was terrible, hmm... High waisted jean pants, disgustingly bright colors, no sense or idea of color coordination. Oh god, I forgot people wore technicolor vomit nylon track suits; they looked like parachutes! When do those thing die?! So help me god give me the strength or I'll kill them myself! It was cold today too, so I was subjected to people were wearing weirdly colored neon jackets and horrific sweaters. It felt like I stepped into the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, or god help me, Save by the Bell.

Fuck retro fashion. I was in a hell only the color blind could live in.

And don't forget, not everyone wears the latest fashion. So they were _just _starting to wear shit that Britney Spears, NSYNC, and all those boy bands and rappers would make popular around 99' and early 2000's; and badly too I might add… I saw some people wearing grunge or waaay too much denim. I felt my face burn red for them. I'm not a fashionista or anything, but I felt like George Jetson meeting Fred Flintstone. Ok, not that bad, but I'm more than twenty years in the past. It was trippy and disturbing.

The shopping district was well maintained compared to the rest of the city, but that _should_ be the case. A city's tourism lives and dies from two thing: shopping and shit to do. And shopping falls into the second category as well, so it's doubly important. But I'm used to the malls back in the city, er, _Detroit's _Metro city area to be specific. By comparison, Yorknew City's shopping district was big, but had a lot of open market things. Not like a block party, but an honest god football field sized, RPG-type market. People playing all types of instruments from all time periods. One band was basically playing Monster Hunter music. Pairo said the song was called Asaichi Nite and was from a place called Whale Island. I asked him why it was called Whale Island, and he answered 'because it looks like a Whale.' Bit by bit I grow smahter-like, h'yuck.

Pairo knocked me out of my musings by pointing out a stall that I was looking for. He led me through the crowds of people as we met a tan, brown-haired man in charge of the weapon stand. He looked like Ali Baba or something. There was a young lady with him as well, no doubt his assistant. She looked similar to her boss but had a Princess Jasmine look or something. I turned to Pairo with a smile, ready to see him ogling a pretty girl and preparing to crack a joke in response, only to find the young man not even bothering to look over the woman like a normal teenager his age would. Instead, he was scrutinizing _everything. _He was subtle about it, too. I only knew he was doing it because he _wasn't _doing the thing a hot-blooded teenage boy going through puberty would do: checking out that chick in belly-dancer clothing.

I had to commend the two employees, especially the assistant. It was below forty degrees, but surviving Michigan winters and surviving the White Death has taught me to embrace the cold. One must become the cold to survive Michigan, just like the White Deaths… Alright, I might be exaggerating, but not by much. Michigan gets cold, alright? What I'm getting at is, I'm used to the cold; even in the shitty Fred Astaire dance clothes I'm wearing. Here they are, two people in Aladdin clothes in near freezing weather. That isn't even an insult, I genuinely give them props.

After my brief digression as an imaginary climatologist, I turned to Pairo. I couldn't get much of a read on the teen. He was _incredibly _quiet, more so than I was when around unfamiliar people. I couldn't even break the ice with Pairo. He'd just give me noncommittal answers, or a nod and a smile. Even the ride over here was so quiet _I_ grew comfortable. And I walked through an _evil_ forest of pure _silence_, with _face-eating monkeys. _For a week. That's how quiet this kid was.

"So, what are you looking for sir?" said the owner of the stall, breaking me out of my thoughts. His female assist waving to the weapons like Vanna White from Jeopardy.

He had various blades of all shapes and sizes. Some normal like cutlasses, katanas, and or broadswords. And some exotic like a whip sword thing, clawed gauntlets, or a weird sword that's curved in like a sickle. He also had concealed weapons like a cane sword and a penknife of all things. I don't know the laws of Yorknew City, but those last two had to be illegal.

I sighed, I didn't need a sword. I honestly didn't want one. I knew I was going to bring Stick. I had trained with heavy wooden swords for close to three months. I beat animals to death with them. I _knew _how to use it. While it wasn't the deadliest thing in the world, in my super strong hands it was. Besides, the dumbest thing I could do was to use a new weapon I was unfamiliar with during the Hunter Exam.

I scratched my head and looked around. I found what I wanted: a display case full of knives. They were in a glass display table in front of me. I had no clue what I wanted, only a vague idea. I wanted a knife similar to my training knives. But those were wood too, little more than tiny sticks, so I had no reference to base my purchase on.

Pairo looked at me curiously as I debated with myself on what kind of knife to get. None of them looked at all like the dummy knives I used. _That _was easy to tell, let me tell you. I became frustrated. Hell, even Panza's bone knives weren't represented here, since they were more sharpened bone than an actual knife. And I didn't want to use them during the exam. I wanted to keep them as souvenirs of my training and victory over that forest. Also, they were bone, so they could break easier than metal. I didn't want them to break during my Exam, for numerous reasons.

But nothing I saw popped out at me. Especially with how many ways these knives tried to differentiate themselves from their competitor. Like this fancy knife with a long, circular hole in the middle of it. I don't need a hole in the middle of my knife. That's just a recipe for disaster with my enhanced strength.

"If you don't know which one to pick, I recommend picking the one that feels best to use," Pairo said, shaking me out of my choice paralysis.

He asked the merchant if I could hold and wield the knife. The man hesitated, ready to say no for some reason, but Pairo logiced the fuck out him,

"Sir, we simply wish to buy a weapon. If we had any intentions of stealing your wares, we would have stolen something more valuable, more auspicious to pawn, and less difficult to acquire. Also, we would have avoided speaking to you, as that would have made identifying us as your thieves trivial. The majority of robberies happen within a short time frame, with one person serving as a distraction. I believe you are aware of this, being a long time weapon merchant," the entire time Pairo stared at the man with complete confidence in what he was saying, with absolutely no hesitation.

The stall keeper opened his mouth, then closed it as he had nothing to say. He pulled out three knives I was curious about and laid them out for me to touch.

After fooling around with them, I picked the one made by some guy I didn't care about. They looked like vintage US army knives. A simple, long double-bladed knife as thick as three of my fingers. Nothing complicated, nothing fancy. No muss, no fuss. All that mattered was it felt good in my hands. Pairo said the creator was famous for making his blades incredibly durable. I didn't care, much to Pairo's chagrin; the finger he was lecturing me with wilting down like a dead flower. Honestly, I just wanted a pair of good knive. I didn't need a backstory.

I asked for two and bought them with shoulder holster sheathes, not bothering to haggle since they seemed to be priced fairly. I had a lot of other stuff to buy anyways.

The next stall was a camping supply stall. This time it wasn't hard to find what I wanted, so I gathered everything quickly enough. But when I brought my bundle of supplies to the seller, it was _way _overpriced. I don't think a sleeping bag costs a fucking _thousand _US dollars.

I was about to give the man a yelling before Pairo put a hand on my shoulder and took over, "Sir, this is too expensive. You're overcharging my friend here."

"Yeah, what's it to you, brat?" The jolly fat man with a charming disposition said to Pairo.

"How about forty-five thousand Jenny for everything? That should be a fair price for this equipment," Pairo said evenly, his face neutral and impassive. I was beginning understanding Pairo _always _had absolute control of himself and the situation he was in, but the only ones that knew that were Pairo and me. And I only knew because this was the second time in less than an hour.

The shopkeeper scoffed. Not even bothering to be reasonable, "Tch, get your asses out of here. Scram! I don't need you guys to buy nothin'," The man said, very professionally and charismatically. I'm surprised he didn't get customers by the droves, with his customer-focused attitude and all.

I looked on, curious what Pairo would do next. The teen didn't even flinch or look perturbed.

"That is unfortunate. I believe the Mercutio would like to have a word regarding your improper manners. But no need to get the Mafia involved. I'm sure the police would like to hear about a merchant discriminating based on our background. The several laws you're breaking regarding the selling of volatile and corrosive liquids to the public without a license, however, are far more severe. To say nothing of the improper handling and containment of it," the brunette teen blasted the man with talk-fu so hard the man looked confused and disoriented.

I looked at the corner where I bought some kerosene. Before that area was fine, but now it was leaking all over the place without pause. That definitely wasn't like that when I got here. Not only that, but there were several other containers of noxious liquids leaking out. I could imagine safety inspectors salivating from that.

I turned to the young man, impressed.

"He's right ya' know, look at that. That shit ain't safe. I'm going to get the propa' authoritah, yessiree!" I said, slapping the table in front of me as I hammed it up as hard as possible.

The stall owner looked confused, then at us with anger, "You two did this. What scam are you guys pullin' here?"

I was shocked, shocked he accused us! But he had no proof at all so he could go suck it. Hell, I didn't even see Pairo do anything, and I was right next to him the whole time.

Pairo just kept verbally drilling the man at a normal speaking tone, impeccably neutral like the Terminator. Somehow the combination of it all was more intimidating than if he had yelled, "I do not know what you're talking about. Now, are you willing to sell us these goods at our agreed-upon price, or should we get the 'propa' authoritah?" the teen said amused, smiling and looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Respect our authoritah'," I said in my best Cartman voice as I did my best not to laugh like an idiot.

* * *

A few hours before sunset and we were done. I had a giant duffel bag of equipment like I _fucking promised_. There was enough camping supplies, food, cooking equipment, clothing, and chemicals here to make a soldier look under-equipped. All I need was Rambo's machine gun, and I'd be set for war.

We waited by a street near the shopping distract waiting for the car Pairo called to arrive. Silence hung in the air, the defining sound of the day between us it seemed. I was sitting on the curb with my bag full of _everything,_ as well as eating an ice cream I bought like the giant two-year-old I was. While Pairo elected to stay standing, poised and dignified. Alright, not either of those things, but compared to me he was. He was eating ice cream too because he wasn't _that _mature to resist free ice cream.

Pairo was definitely an 'to each their own' kind of person. Not that I minded. I was similar as well, but it felt weird getting to meet _another _of Evira's kids and not really talking to them or bonding. I don't know, seems like if we're 'family' we might as well be familiar, right? So once again I tried to break the ice.

"So, does Evira have any 'Robins' that she's hiding?" I said out of nowhere like an idiot.

Pairo looked at me, confused. But he seemed to understand what I was getting at from context and shook his head.

Then silence spread between us as he looked away, going back into his bubble. Again.

Argh. This was irritating. He was like a brick wall. I'm usually the one who enjoys being silent, but this was stupid. I'm the adult here, right? Why did it feel like I was the little kid being led around on a shopping trip?

Maybe the fact I was greedily eating my vanilla ice cream like a fat kid who escaped from fat camp?

Nah, ice cream is awesome. Besides, I basically am a kid who escaped from a fat camp. Or, Hunter Exam camp.

I tried _one last time_, "So, how did you become part of the 'family'," that last word I said as facetiously as humanly possible.

"It was actually five years ago. I was saved from a... terrible event," Pairo said, his voice full of haunting sadness.

This time, he spoke! I wanted to put my arms up like a referee calling a successful field goal. But the subject matter did not agree with my silliness, so I withheld my stupidity and settled down.

"What do you mean?" I said evenly, but gently.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it, but you're 'family', aren't you? You should know," he said slyly.

I sighed, "I guess Evira didn't tell you who I am, huh? Or my backstory? Considering you weren't at the meeting?"

He shook his head, but continued to speak to my complete astonishment, "No, she didn't. She said you were a distant relative, by blood. While you do look like Flole and Evira… you're not related to them, are you? You aren't even familiar with the culture of this world, let alone this continent. And you're certainly not comfortable around someone who is supposed to be family. You aren't even from 'here', are you?"

We both knew what 'here' meant. God damn this kid was smart as shit.

I clicked my tongue in hesitation, thinking over what I was allowed to say and what I wasn't, "I don't know. I had some weird…voodoo...Nen... thing put into my head that makes it difficult to say things from where I'm from. I think the effect is gone, mostly, but the principle still applies. I can't say anything pertinent," I finished, vaguely and disappointedly.

Pairo seemed to understand my babbling as he nodded, his brown eyes like microscopes examining me, "I understand. I'm in a similar situation as well. I cannot reveal my background for fear of my life."

I nodded, "I get ya', but your situation sounds worse. I don't think I'll die if I tell anyone."

He frowned, his eyes far older than his teenage appearance, "You would be surprised. You cannot escape prejudice, discrimination, or evil; no matter what country, or _world _you escape to."

I mirrored his frown, "Ya' know, I'm pretty sure you figured out my background, but how? I _look _like any other person, I think. I even have weird colored hair," I said as I grabbed my curly, strange colored hair. I saw _so _many fucking people with weird hair that I was beginning to reconsider the idea that this world wasn't some anime.

Pairo laughed, "It wasn't too hard. You don't have any of the mannerisms associated with someone who lived in Yorknew City. You didn't greet anyone correctly, or even barter with any of the merchants we came across. Your accent is Yorbian, and but not one I ever encountered or read of. While it is obvious I'm not from here, the moment you speak and act is when you reveal your ignorance. This is why the camping supply seller knew we were foreigners. The obvious sign is the one you should be most worried about," he said as he held up a finger like a teacher.

I looked at him with annoyance. I know _I_ asked, but it irritated me that I was being lectured by a kid ten years younger than me. Even if he is obviously a genius or something, "Yeah, what's that Jimmy Neutron?"

He chuckled, amused at my behavior like _I _was the child here, "It's obvious you're a tourist in a world you should know. You're a stranger in a city you should have lived in for years. You're curious about your surroundings, even when it should be common to you. And you keep referencing things that I've never heard of. I never heard of a Jimmy... Neutron? I gather he is someone intelligent?"

I started chuckling at the idea of Jimmy Neutron being real, "Yeah man..._ppfft... _smartest man from my world. Made a show about him and _everything_."

He shook his head in good humor, "I can tell you're joking, but I recommend you limit your 'outside' knowledge to people that know."

"Fair enough," I nodded, thankful to Pairo for pointing that out. Rather not get this world's XCOM involved. Considering what Hunters are, I don't want to _imagine _what that kind of group that would be like with Nen and superhuman bodies.

That was good point, though. The information Zelle uploaded into my brain was basic as hell. When I think about my 'background', it feels like I'm reciting something from second hand. Like I was recalling a biography from a history book twenty years ago. I didn't know anything, really, about the world. I hadn't experienced it. I would see something and understand it, but it wasn't instinctual or familiar at all. Like, vaguely I knew people haggled here, but I didn't bother with it because I never did it before. Ah, fuck. Similar to how Americans tip, but people from Europe don't since they pay their employees better.

Shit, exactly like a tourist. I'm a fucking tourist.

I huffed in frustration as I stood up while holding my duffel bag over my right shoulder. The car was a few blocks away, but traffic was slowing it down. It would be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, I turned to Pairo and asked him a question.

"Hey Pairo. Answer me something. I'm guessing you knew the existence of multiple universes for some time, right? So my background was simple for someone as smart as you to guess from my behavior. Going by that train of thought..." I left it be unsaid, since I knew Pairo was smart enough to guess what I was getting at.

He shook his head, "No, no one will figure out you're not from this world. I could only tell because of my association with Evira. Otherwise, you would only be a rather peculiar man. And _all _Hunters are eccentric."

That was good. Well, not the fact that every Hunters are eccentric. That's... that's... starting to become obvious from the Hunters I know. Oh boy... Gah, whatever! The important thing was I didn't want people to start questioning me during the Hunter Exam, "Ok, that makes me feel better. Another question: why didn't Evira bring you to the meeting if you're 'part of the family'?"

Pairo shrugged, "Why would she? She keeps her cards close to her chest. She has thousands of people working for her, not all of them loyal. While I am under her protection, I am not part of her 'organization', so there is no reason for me to know you're secret. I believe she only told a handful of people. I only know because I believe Evira wanted me to know, indirectly."

"Not really indirect for someone as smart as you. Might as well be painted on my face," I said, exasperated.

I turned to our ride. It pulled to the curb I had sat at minutes ago. The vehicle was black, even the widows, looking like an old-school BMW except not actually a BMW. It was… a DMW…

As I questioned whether or not I could maintain my cover in the face of the stupidity to come on my journey to the Hunter Exam, a mobster came out of the car. He had black hair and was in a black suit like the mobster he was. He opened the doors for us and bowed.

"Master Pairo, Master James. Please enter and let me take your bag."

I shrugged and dropped the bag into his arms. The moment it hit his arms, his eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backwards from the weight of the bag. I couldn't help but smile as he struggled to move the eighty-pound bag of equipment I had been lugging around one-handed. Damn it feels to be strong.

"You first, kid," I gestured to Pairo.

He nodded and entered. I entered after Pairo, watching the gangster from the tinted windows in the back seat of the car as he fought to put my bag in the trunk. He would have intimidated me my first day on this Earth. Now he couldn't even lift my bags.

"That was cruel of you, James," Pairo said, but the smile and amusement in his eyes told a different story.

"Eh. He probably gets paid well. Got to make him work for it," I said, shrugging.

Time to go home and rest. Tomorrow was the day I headed off to Zaban City.

* * *

The night went by almost too fast. I was half-awake all night from the excitement and anticipation of what would happen today. Tossing, turning, and wondering what tomorrow would bring. Yet, I felt rested. Weird.

Right now I stood in front of a black BM- excuse me, _DMW _on the curve of Evira's condo. I had my duffel bag, Stick, knives holstered under my clothing, and damn near everyone I knew from this world behind me.

I was wearing a three-piece suit that was similar to the one Flole and Evira wore. It was an incredibly dark, green suit that almost looked black if you took a quick glance and weren't paying much attention. Even the vest and tie was the same color. I looked like an agent from the Matrix and I _hated _it. The only thing I was happy about how I looked was my lack of beard; I had shaved it the night before.

I turned around. There was Mayer and his children, Flole, the Twins and Pairo. All standing there looking at me like I was going on vacation. All of them except the Maids had gotten here a few minutes ago. Clyde and Kalvin were chatting excitedly with Pairo, catching up from the looks of it. Mayer was standing as stoic as always, arms crossed and staring at me impassively. Flole was talking to the Maids about some work-related things that I had no idea about. Something about an auction.

Anyways, there stood my benefactors. The only people missing were Evira, Zelle, Panza, and half a zillion apes. But yeah...these were the people who got me ready for the Hunter Exam.

I stared at them with immense respect and gratitude. Even Flole and Pairo, the two I wasn't that close with.

I coughed awkwardly, similar to how Mayer would get everyone's attention. They all broke their conversations and turned to me. All of them were smiling, even Mayer who had a little smirk. He somehow knew I felt awkward at this moment. I hated having all eyes on me, even if they were friends.

I looked at the sky as I fidgeted in my spot, "Whelp...yup. This is it, thanksguyseeyallater!" I rushed as I tried to get into the car as soon as possible. I guess I hadn't _completely _gotten over my social anxiety.

Kalvin and Clyde pulled me out of the backseat of my car like I weighted nothing, "Nonono! You will not say goodbye like that, James!" the duo said in unision. They started tossing me up and down chanting 'Victory, victory'.

"Let me go! This is embarrassing!" I yelled in mid-air as they laughed their heads off.

Claudette was cheering as well, pumping her fist while cupping her mouth and chanting. Both Flole and Pairo looked on in amusement. Briannaisa looked at me with a _different _kind of amusement, enjoying my embarrassment.

I got tired after the tenth time being launched high into the air, so I decided to escape my torture. Twisting my body like a cat, I used what the twins taught me of acrobats to post my hand on Kalvin's head. I launched myself off him and landed on my feet in a crouch.

The twins looked at me with grins of respect. I guess they were happy I learned enough from them.

Mayer spoke up, "Do you have everything? It would be a tragedy if you trained all this time only to forget your Hunter Exam papers."

I pulled out my papers, as well as an id and passport that read 'James Tao Long'. Ragfragin' last name! Apparently, Evira had gotten me everything done while I was training in the mountains. I don't know how she got my picture though, especially since my face was different. _Especially _now that I had shaved too.

"Good. You will do well James, I am certain," Mayer nodded.

"No. I'm gonna' do more than well. I'm gonna' pass this," I said, with absolute confidence.

The group smiled and nodded, though I saw in their eyes a small shred of doubt.

I don't know what came over me.

I frowned as I picked up my duffel bag that fell to the ground when the twins picked me up. I tossed it into the back seat with one arm. I turned around to face the group, Stick in my right hand as I stood there like a soldier. They looked at me confused.

With the suddenness of a bomb going off, I slammed my right hand into my chest and roared, "Kalvin! Clyde! Claudette! Briannaisa! Pairo! Flole! And most of all Mayer! I will pass this exam and become a Hunter! No matter what it takes! I stake my life on it! On my former name of James Hartford, and to honor my borrowed name of Tao Long... I WILL PASS!"

I yelled those last three words at the top of my lungs, willing the group to feel the absolute certainty I felt. To have them believe in me as I believe in their training. My face set in steel, but I felt the emotion starting to well up inside me. My eyes became wet as I stared at the people who changed me. I closed my eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out. I saw the memories flash through my mind.

More than three months.

Fifteen weeks.

One hundred and five days.

Two thousand five hundred and twenty hours of training.

Almost twenty-four hours of training, seven days a week.

Almost three years of training if broken up into two hours a day.

A nightmare I hope to never again endure.

All the pain. All the work. All the struggle. I _refused _to let their training and my efforts go to waste. I didn't have much pride or confidence before, but now I had a whole _hell _of a lot of it now.

I felt a massive hand land on my left shoulder. My eyes opened to reveal Mayer, smiling proud. His eyes burning with the same belief I had in my heart. I turned to see the others. They had the same smile that Mayer had, and the same burning belief in me.

My smile could have powered all of Yorknew City. With all the passion in the world, I clenched my fist and punched the air with all my will, my friends and mentors doing the same.

* * *

After the exciting kickoff days earlier, this was boring.

I'd like to say my trip to the Kukan'yu Kingdom was filled with adventure, intrigue, romance, drama, excitement. But...

It was boring as hell! All I dealt with was tourist shit like waiting on line, sitting on my ass, and a hell of a lot of mosquitoes. Some asshole tried to get into my duffel bag while I napped, and I tossed him out of a bus window. That's the most eventful it's been. The trip has gone like this:

My boat trip to the western side of the country was uneventful. I choose not to go Dolle Harbor, where I think everyone from Yorbia was going. I heard there was a big storm that was hitting around that area. I rather not drown, thank you very much. Besides, if took that route, I'd be cutting it close to taking the test. I didn't want to show up _right _on the day of the exam. Besides, land travel is faster than sea travel.

So I took another route to the port city called Jabotao. From there I took a bus to the center of the kingdom and then a taxi to my shortcut to the exam: the city of Cayo. In Cayo was the Royal Kukan'yu Station. It connected the entire continent together and had a train that went directly to Zaban City.

I could have flown…but I've never flown before and I dunno. I didn't like the idea of sitting in a giant flying tube. Call me a chicken, but I enjoy being on solid ground.

The exam took place on Thursday and it was Wednesday morning. So I was making good time. The boat trip only took a day and half: and bus and taxi took the rest of the day to get here. The train to Zaban was only a three-hour trip, so I'd be there by three or four at the latest. The exam started at noon so I had a good day to rest. Man, this would be cake.

The only issue would be finding where the test would be in the damn city. There was nothing on the paper but a time and place. Assholes.

As my taxi pulled up to the station, I realized how _big _this fucking place was. It was a massive silver domed building that looked like an alien mothership. I counted thirty rails running through the station, but that was from the _floor _I was on. The building was a four-story train station with dozens of trains coming and going every few minutes. It was the largest train station in the world, and it certainly showed. I mean, this thing served the whole continent, so no wonder it was godly huge.

I exited my taxi. A duffel bag slung over my left shoulder, a wooden sword in my right, and a dream in my heart. The wind blew through my curly maroon hair as everyone looked at me in awe. My passionate eyes glaring at my competition as the world awaited me…

…Nah. Shit was busy as fuuuuuuuck. I was practically kicked out of my cab the moment the car's tires hit the curb. An elderly couple pushing past me and jumping into my car the moment my feet hit pavement. I would've been trampled on if I hadn't rushed out of the way. It was _insane_.

Hundreds of cars, buses, and vans were fighting for space on the curb like it was a special game mode in Twisted Metal: fight for mundane parking space, GO! People were running around fighting for cabs or jumping out of vehicles while saying their goodbyes to their loved ones as fast as humanly possible. A dozen people bumped into me while I stared at the madness happening all around me. Every single of one them falling to the floor or stumbling back because I weighed close to _three hundred pounds_ with all the shit I had on me.

That's what they get for not paying attention.

Though, I was one to talk as I walked through the massive entrance of the train station like a man with shell-shock. Station employees were yelling and directing people to their gates. Or helping to move passengers' luggage on their carts like they delivering ER patients into life-saving surgery. Hell, even though the entrance was as big and vast as a football stadium, it was so packed with people that I felt claustrophobic.

I craned my neck up to see two giant golden statues holding up the roof of the train station. They looked like Buddhist monks or something, but with jacked muscles and fierce faces. I looked up in awe at the hundred-foot statues.

Breaking out of my reverence, I looked around for any signs of buying a ticket to Zaban City. There must of been thousands of people in this place. Even with my height it was hard to see above sea of people. I needed to find the ticket booth.

But then I saw a store filled with candy and decided to buy as much as possible. That seemed more urgent.

I haven't eaten sweets in months. _Or_, not _enough _sweets.

CANDY! CANDY!

The teller looked at me like I was insane. I realized I was holding five pounds of candy underneath each of my arms while _actually _saying, 'CANDY!' out-loud.

"Uhhh. Sorry about that, I've been deprived of sweets for three months. All I've been eating is delicious, nutritious food. But it's not the same, ya know? I mean, yesterday was the first time I had ice cream in months. It was like sex, it was amazing! I must feed my sweet tooth," I babbled to the young teen behind the register.

He looked at me like an idiot. He didn't care about my plight at all, "Yeah, that'll be..."

I ignored him as I took out my black debit card with practically infinite funds. I still had like, ninety-five thousand dollars worth of jenny on that card.

He _shoveled _the candy into an enormous plastic bag, and he triple bagged it too. He then handed it over to me, which I took like it were the meaning of life. I nodded at the teen and left to find my train, eating candy like a child.

To my complete and utter sadness, most of these candies sucked. It tasted like Halloween filler candy! Some of it was good like the...sigh...ChocoRobo-kun chocolate balls. What kind of person names candy like that? Whatever. I still ate a lot of candy, far too much of it; but I didn't even make a dent in the bag.

My friend back on... old Earth? Well, he was an MMA fighter and used to binge eat after training for months for a fight. He said he couldn't control himself after being so strict with his diet. Like he just needed to eat, especially sweets. I never understood, until now. I now know his pain.

After wandering around, fighting my urge not to keep eating candy, I finally found the ticket tellers...and there was a massive line to the Zaban City ticket kiosk. It wasn't even spitting out tickets though, instead, there was a sign that said 'HUNTERS! LINE UP HERE!'

I sighed and got on the line that was more than a few hundred strong. I was behind a fat man in white long-johns (what is wrong with this world?) and blue tabard or an incredibly oversized shirt with a belt over it. A man dress as I now shall call it. He also had a bag that looked like a purse, I guess to keep is equipment. He had a bulbous nose and brown hair with a square haircut. He had a pleasant smile on his face.

The man turned around, almost like he knew I was checking him out. The top of his head didn't even reach my chin, so he had to turn up to look at me. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, before speaking to me, "H-hello there. My, you're a tall one! Here for the Hunter Exam, are ya'?"

I raised an eyebrow at my fellow line waiter, "Yup. This'll be my first time."

"Oh wow, a rookie huh? Seems like there's a lot of you guys this year. Hi, my name is Tonpa. Nice to meet you!" He said with a warm smile as he extended his hand for a shake.

I gave the man a smile back. Something was... off but I couldn't quite place it. I ignored it for now and shook Tonpa's hand "Nice to meet you too Tonpa, the name's James."

He noticed the black leather gloves and the rest of the attire I was wearing. His eyes opened wide. I wore the gloves to hide the mark on my hand, "Wow," he placed the back of his hand against his mouth, as though whispering a secret, "Are you some kind of gangster or something? Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

I looked at him oddly, "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if that's the kind of question someone should be asking when they first meet someone."

His eyes opened wide as he put his hands up like I was going to beat him up or something, "You're right! Pardon my rudeness!" he bowed shallowly before rising up and rubbing the back of his head, "Though, I guess if you were a gangster you wouldn't want people to know, huh?"

I sighed. I don't know why, but it felt like every person on line was my enemy, regardless of how nice they were, "Guess so. Let me ask you something: you called me a rookie, this isn't your first time doing this right?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, heh, I've been doing this for a long time. Never managed to pass it, though. I always had bad luck, and I'm not in the best of shape either, hehe," Tonpa finished by patting his tubby belly.

I chuckled at his self-deprecation. He _was _out of shape. I guess anyone could take the Hunter Exam, right?

Staring at Tonpa made me realize I was being a bit paranoid. Maybe not _everyone _was out to get me. Well, not yet anyway. We weren't even at the exam site yet.

Clicking my tongue, I looked up at the slowly shrinking line. A kid with silver hair, almost white in fact, was led to a small door before disappearing like the rest of the other candidates. I pointed it out to Tonpa.

"What's going on here anyways? Why are we being led to that door to buy tickets?" I said with a frown on my face.

He looked at me for a minute before talking, "I guess you wouldn't know, being a newbie and all. Millions of people try out to be Hunters, with only a few hundred ever getting to the Exam itself! The Hunter Examiners can't screen all applicants. So to get rid of most of them, they have prescreening ahead of the main exam. They hire thousands of people to judge and eliminate candidates during their trip to the Exam."

I whistled, "Damn, millions? I guess that makes sense doing it this way. It'd be impossible to judge _millions."_

"Well, millions is probably an exaggeration, but not by much. Most people give up long before they even make it halfway," Tonpa said, nodding his head like a sage.

I decided to pick the man's brain. It might be useful, "So, what do you think they're doing in there to screen the applicants?"

He rubbed his chin in thought, "From my experience, they will probably question us on something. The truthfully, I don't know what. I recommend answering with what they want to hear, that's usually the best strategy," he said seriously, pointing a finger up for attention, while splaying his other hand.

I nodded my head. That made sense. It's not rocket science. I mean, you take a test you give them the correct answer.

We didn't talk much after that as the line slowly shrunk. After maybe twenty minutes we were the next two up. As the man before Tonpa was led away from the line, my new acquaintance pulled something from a small bag slung around his shoulder. They looked like two orange cans of soda of some kind.

"Whelp, good luck James! I hope you pass the pre-screening test," he stuck out his hand, offering me one of the drinks, "Let's have a toast to friendship."

I smiled at his gesture, but reluctantly raised a hand, "Thanks Tonpa, but I ate a bunch of candy and I don't want to upset my stomach with any more sweets."

The man frowned, but pushed the soda can into my hands, "Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift."

I was touched. I barely knew the man, and he had already given me advice about the Exam and was now offering me a free drink. I smiled, putting Stick into my duffel bag and grabbing the drink from Tonpa. I stored it into my bag, along with the rest of my bag of candies. I had been carrying with it my pinky and ring finger this whole time.

"Good luck, Tonpa. I'm sure I'll see you in Zaban City," I nodded to the man as they led him off to parts unknown.

He nodded back and smiled, "Good luck to you, James," as he followed the train station employee.

I stood there in front of the line for five minutes before an employee came to me, "Sir, may I see proof that you're taking the Hunter Exam?"

I nodded and pulled out my Hunter Exam papers from my back pocket and showed him. The man nodded and led me away, deep past the gates and through the doors all the Hunter candidates had disappeared into. He led me past even where the people were operating and controlling the rails for the station, way back into a maintenance area. I felt like I was about to be jumped or shot in the back of my head.

But right as my nervousness reached the point that I was about to throttle the man for information, he stopped in front of a room and told me to enter. It was a white, metal door that was the same as all the other doors here. It even said 'MAINTENANCE' on it.

I shrugged and entered the room. I expected something crazy like a whole number of people judging me. What I got was a bare, large maintenance closet. With a man lazily reading a book at a flimsy, metal table, looking bored out of his mind. Save for said table, the only thing in the room were two chairs at the table, and an assembly of pipes, electrical boxes, and some maintenance equipment like toolboxes and brooms behind him. There were two doors on either side of the wall behind the man. I heard and felt the vibrations of the passing of trains. We were right next to the tracks.

The hell? Did they run out of money for this exam or something?

I shrugged as I looked at the man in front of me. He was youngish, probably around my age, but... The first thing that stood for me man he was pale as _fuck_. Like on your deathbed, pale. He had short black hair with a skunk streak down the center of it that looked like a swirl. Also, that hair had a _major _case of bedhead. His eyes had dark shadows around them, like he never slept in a day of his life. For some strange reason, he wore black pajamas with generic white cartoon ghosts on them. Even stranger, he had a conical cardboard birthday hat on his head. It said 'Congratulations!' on it.

I felt like I was being _mocked _for some reason...

He looked up from his book to see that I was staring at him in confusion. The ghostly man sighed and pulled a white notecard from the book he was reading. I guess he was using it as a bookmark? He placed the card in front of his face like an old man without his reading glasses would and began to read it. He droned on in a voice that was a low, monotone and _exhausting_ to listen to. The sleepiest voice I ever had the displeasure of hearing.

"congratulations on making it this far hunter candidate. all you must do now is answer a simple multiple-choice quiz and you can move on to zaban city. you will have ten seconds to answer. please answer with the number one or the number two. please raise your hand when you are ready to answer. any other answers other than one or two will be de-de-sorry, there's a smug on the paper." he said, my energy-zapping away from hearing the physical manifestation of sloth speak in front of me.

My jaw was gaping at two things: How is this Mr. Corpse Bride here an examiner? And why does he need a notecard to remember a speech he's probably been repeating for _hours?!_

"i think it says 'deemed' yeah, deemed. ok, so any other answers other than one or two will be deemed incorrect and you will be disqualified," he looked up at me with a tired look. then he yawned…

Fuck my thoughts are starting to sound like his voice.

I shook my head and slapped my face a little to fight the effects of his infectious narcolepsy, before turning back to him and finding the man asleep. His head laid against the table, snoring softly.

I squinted at the man in outrage before kicking the table. He woke up with a fright. He looked around, confused, until he saw me and realized where he was.

"oh. sorry about that. i guess you'll be the last candidate i'll screen. im really sleepy today," he said as he yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he started to fall asleep. Again. Mid-stretch.

I wanted to scream.

I kicked the table again and he continued where he left off, without missing a beat.

"ok, so you're question is this: a terrible villain with a vendetta against you has kidnapped your mother and your father. he will only kill one, but you get to choose who lives. select the number one to save your mother, or the number two for your father," he said as he presented the number of choices with his fingers.

then he began to count down from ten... I MEAN HE BEGAN TO COUNT DOWN FROM TEN.

Damnit, I wasted a second. My first instinct was to pick number two, but I squashed that immediately. Rushing to pick would be the stupid thing to do.

The problem was that there _was _no right answer to this question. I mean, the right choice for _me _was my father. But that was because of my issues, not sane logic. This was a sadist's choice, one that was impossible to satisfy.

I thought back to Tonpa's advice: What did the examiner want to hear?

I looked up from contemplation to find the man fucking asleep, _while somehow still counting with his fingers._

Fuck this world.

I only had five seconds left, and I didn't know what to do! I hated my mother and would be satisfied with her leaping into a dark pit, but I knew that was _wrong, _morally and ethically so. I wouldn't pick that in any real situation either. But I also would never even pick my father, and knowing him he would _ask _to be picked. I would honestly save my father, despite his protest. But still, that was incorrect! I couldn't sacrifice one person just because I favored the other. They still both were people. Right?

FUCK! What was the god damn answer?! I only had three seconds to answer. Fuck this Morton's fork bullshit! Morton could eat a dick!

I could see his third finger slowly falling down as adrenaline pumped through my veins. My body willing my mind to find a solution to this, honestly, impossible situation.

Honestly...honesty...honest...

I looked at the man who was wearing anything he wanted, sleeping in front of me without care, obviously not wanting to do this job. I studied him. He was absolutely _honest_ about who he was. Was that the right choice? Maybe silence was the right choice? What was it? Damnit!

His fingers were down to two. Two seconds.

As his finger dropped down to one, I was still at a loss as to what to say. I clenched my teeth and balled my fists in frustration.

I decided

I shot my hand up in the air.

"yes?" he said, his body still sloped over in sleeping position, head face down on the table. His lone finger being held up in the air like he was asking for the check at a restaurant.

How the fuck did he see me raise my hand?

I sighed. That's not important right now.

"I pick number two. My father. I would save my father," I said, angrily.

He raised his head and looked at me impassively, studying me with his tired eyes, "and why is that?"

I sighed and said the truth, hoping it would be the right answer, "Because I love my dad and hate my mom."

He looked at me for a moment, studying my face before sighing and turning his head down to his book, "you may pass. take the door on your right."

A large buzzing sound rang out from the door on my right. I looked at the man and hesitated, "That's it, I passed?"

The man looked up from his book, tired eyes gazing at me impassively, "go, shoo," was all he said as he waved me away like a fly.

I sighed and walked through the door. What I saw was a sharp right that lead down a long hallway. I followed it until I found another door. I opened it to find myself standing out on the train tracks. It looked like I was in an abandoned area of the train station. It was dark, damp, and sketchy looking as all hell. There was graffiti on one of the cement walls, with the wall itself cracked and damaged. I felt like I walked into the wrong-part-of-town's wrong-part-of-town.

I looked around to see a bullet train on my right with a man waving at me from the shadows of the tunnel. It was an old model from my point of view, but it was brand new in 1999 time. It was round and fat, with the roof of the thing wide and _flat_. Strangely there were no electrical wires above the vehicle that I knew a bullet train usually had. I shrugged and let go of the door, letting it close behind me. It locked with an audible 'click'. I turned around to find there was no door handle. Fuck.

I sighed in frustration and walked over the tracks to the train's back entrance. The man was standing against the door looking like a conductor: blue hat, blue uniform, white gloves. I don't know what else to say, pretty standard stuff. Yet, that was enough to trigger the Thomas the Tank Engine theme to start playing through my mind. The man gestured me to enter through the door at the back of the train car. I did as motioned, as I fought to forget the stupid tune.

My eyes opened as wide as they could the moment I entered the train car. This train was fucking _packed. _I had to push my way through a bunch of people who thought they were tough shit. That was until I moved past them like I was a rugby player who had the ball and was inches away from scoring. I was still annoyed at the question I had to answer a few minutes before. So I did the _reasonable_, the _adult_, and the _logical_ thing to do: I took it out on people. Some poor fool tried to push me, only for me to check him with my shoulder and send him sprawling on to the floor. After that, moving through the dozens upon dozens of people standing in the aisle became a little easier. Assholes.

I finally managed to find an empty seat in the in the back of the next car over, to my right. It was next to the silver-haired kid I saw earlier. He was staring out the window, his chin propped up on is his hand. I was surprised no one else was sitting here, but I shrugged and sat down.

The moment I did I frowned. I felt a weird sensation. Like I might be close to death or maybe in extreme danger. It wasn't anything like the apes I fought, more of a warning. Hell, even Clyde's was stronger: _his _I felt when he got mad at the leopard. I was really confused, turning around in every direction to find the source of the said feeling. I finally found it at the seat right next to me. Literally sitting right beside me.

It was the boy glaring at me from the corner of his eye with cold murder. He had the eyes of a killer. He wanted me to leave the seat.

Hell no.

The _only _rule of public transportation: you only give your seat up to old people or pregnant women. I don't think either of them were taking this exam.

Who the hell did this kid think he was? I sneered at him, my top lip curling and revealing my teeth like an old school mobster. Fuck this kid, I ain't standing for three hours holding my bag, nya' yeah see, nyaaah? With all the shit I dealt with last week, hell _three months, _he could shoot lasers from his eyes and I still wouldn't care.

Ignoring the kid, and finally enjoying a moment to relax, I dropped my bag between my legs and sighed in relief. I placed Stick between my crotch as I struggle to fit my long legs in the tiny leg space provided for me on this stupid train. Fucking tall-people problems.

After a few minutes I managed to scrunch my legs up into something _resembling _a comfortable position. But in _actuality_, not even _remotely_, close to being comfortable. This trip was more mundane, boring, and needlessly aggravating than for my liking. I opened my plus one duffel bag of HOLDING (TM) to grab some food. I had a sandwich that Claudette made for me that'd hit the spot right now.

I could _feel _the kid put more of that weird atmosphere Clyde used on that Sabertooth Snow Leopard to turn it into a god damn kitten. Still not strong enough kid! I felt the world shake with Clyde's. Compared to that, this was cake.

Oh, and the fate of Mr. Kittie Cat? They lured the kitten behind the barn. Then they beat over the head into unconsciousness, snapped its neck, turned into meat, and we all ate it. I kept is pelt as my rug. The end.

Pfft... Nah, the twins took her in. It was a girl, much to my surprise and embarrassment. I guess it should be called Ms. Kitte Cat? Anyways, Mayer told me he had a headache dealing with the Twins begging him to keep it. Then _Briannaisa _started begging too. _Then _the three of them realized they were adults, didn't need Mayer's permission (Mayer _told them that too)_, and so they decided to keep it. It now resides in Yorknew City, staying with two oversized toddlers and a (much to my surprise) cat obsessed Briannaisa.

These were the people that trained me. Yessssssirrreeeee. Insane giant man/womanbabies. Seeing who they really were is jarring, to say the least.

I sighed as I was snapped out of my thoughts by the kid's constant glare that was getting stronger and stronger. Just as it was getting unbearable, I turned to the kid and snarled, "Look kid, I'm not happy with my seating arrangements _either_," I presented exhibit A, B, and C: my cramped legs (and nuts, but I ain't tellin' him that), "but I ain't gonna' bother you and I _know _you don't want to bother me. So let's just pretend the other doesn't exist and go on our merry way, capeesh?"

The kid looked at me, eyes wide with surprise. He really was a kid, probably no older than twelve or thirteen. His head was covered in a giant ball of wild silver, almost white, hair. His eyes were light blue and he was wearing a white v-cut shirt with a dark navy, long-sleeve shirt underneath. He had grey shorts on during the winter… but it was warmer on this continent than Yorknew City during January; so that wasn't too unusual. He had brownish boots on, with a weird white design covering them. The only thing that he had with him was a skateboard, propped up against the wall next to him, for some reason…

I sighed, feeling bad about telling off a little kid even (if that glare was any indication) one that was probably close to Clyde's strength. I didn't care how strong he was. All I cared about was resting and relaxing for three hours.

I pulled out the bag of candy to get to the bottom of the bag where my pastrami sandwich was being held. I hesitated when I realized I'd probably have to eat all the food the Claudette gave me if I ate that sandwich. Wait, would I? _Fuck_, I don't know if she put her Nen-thing into the sandwich. I have a cellphone, but the only number on it was Evira. I'm not calling Evira to ask if her daughter Nenned my sandwich up.

My face turned sour as I realized the predicament I was in. I could eat it when I was somewhere safe, but not here. Damn it! I guess I'll eat some candy.

I suddenly felt a different, more _powerful _gaze, land on me as I opened up my bag of candies...

My head turned to see the boy staring at my bag of candy like it was the Holy Grail. My first instinct was to hide the candy like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, but I felt bad for telling off the kid. Rolling my eyes, I shifted the bag towards him.

"Here, you want some?" I said, reluctantly.

The boy looked at the candy with a shine in his eyes, before looking back at me with a squinting, suspicious look, "What kind of game are you playing mister?"

I looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you're trying to poison me, or kidnap me? Are you some kind of weirdo who steals kids, mister, to do terrible things to them?" he said with a very _un_childlike smirk.

"What?! No! Screw you, kid! You know what, I'm taking back my candy!" I said, like an angry child, turning my body away from him and shielding my candy from the kid.

I started to chomp on a Chocoball when I heard the kid speak up behind me.

"Wait! I'm..." I heard him mumble something. I knew it was an apology.

I turned my head to him with a raised, dismissive eyebrow. My top lip curled.

"What, speak up? I can't hear you over CHEWING MY CANDY!" I roared, annoyed I've been called kiddie diddler twice in a week. I felt like Holden Caulfield, the only pure adult in this phoney world. I can't be nice to kids? What the fuck?

He was staring at me, his cheeks puffed up in anger. His eyes bright with childlike want. I glared back into his eyes, pettiness in my eyes. I can be childish, too.

For I am, secretly, the biggest child of them all.

The battle of wills intensified as he tried to use his childishness and weaponized adorableness as an evil weapon to pry my candy away from me without a proper apology. Nope. My will was built from years of Detroit RAGE AND HATE. HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE.

He looked away as his lips flapped, barely saying something through clenched teeth.

"Huuuuh?" I asked, my lip hanging high as a sail on a ship as I slowly moved another Chocoball toward my mouth. I'm pretty sure I resembled a donkey. That was the breaking point.

"Alright, fine! I'm sorry I called you a weirdo. Now can I have some candy?!" the boy said as he could barely restrain himself. Ready to leap over me and take my bag of candy in desperation.

I laughed both in victory and satisfaction. I opened the bag in front of his eyes, his mouth slack jawed at the ten pounds of candy I had. He started grabbing any and all chocolates first, devouring them like the little monster he was.

"Jeez kid, slow down. You'll choke or something!" I said, actually worried he'd choke.

"Do't worry, mshter. I cashn eat a lot of candsih," the boy said through a mouth _full _of chocolates spilling out of his mouth.

I actually felt disgusted watching the kid go to town on the candy. I grabbed the soda can Tonpa gave me from my bag and gave it to the kid, "Don't talk with you're mouth full! Here, Jesus Christ. Before you choke, I'm serious!"

The way he ate was like he hadn't eaten anything in a long time. That or he _really _liked candy.

He took the soda, popping it open and took a swig. His eyebrow popped up in surprise, before shrugging and swallowing and giving a big sigh. The silver haired boy looked at me with amused, but serious eyes, "Thanks, mister. Though if you're gonna' try and poison me, you're gonna' have to do better than that."

I rolled my eyes. This kid and his jokes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm a 'creepy adult', eat the rest of your candy. I hope you choke on it now," I said dismissively.

But the kid looked at me in confused, as though not understanding how I was being honest. I slowly grew confused as I realized he wasn't kidding, "Wait, what the fuck?! Are you serious?" I stared at the soda can in horror, then at the kid in worry.

"Yeah, there's something in this drink, though I don't know what it could be. My guess would be some type of laxative. From the taste, probably something powerful too," the boy said as he smacked his lips like he hadn't a care in the world.

I nearly shot up out of my seat, "Are you serious?! Oh shit!" I yelled, a hand on my head from worry. What if I accidentally killed this kid, "Oh fuck, we need to get you to a hospital or something! What are you doing, stop drinking that?!" I said in horror as he drank some more, his eyes filled with amusement.

My hand shot out and tried to grab the can from his hand, only to find him to be _way _stronger than me. I still fought back, trying to get the soda out of his monster grip. It lasted all of two seconds before the soda was crushed by the combined force of our super strength.

"Why'd you do that?! I was drinking it!" he said, half genuinely annoyed and half fucking with me.

"I can _tell _you're strong and all, but you can _die _from laxatives, especially at your age. You'll...uh...poop yourself to death," I said, remembering he was a kid and I had already cursed several times.

He started laughing at me, "You're stupid, mister. You really think I'd keep drinking it if it could affect me?"

When the boy finished his laughing, he turned and looked at me with dead serious, half-lidded eyes, "I've taken worse."

I gave the kid a flat, annoyed look. I could tell he wasn't lying, but he was trying too hard to sound badass. And I was genuinely concerned for the kid, so for it to be thrown back in my face like that was annoying. Also, I was tired of everyone half my age being some kind of prodigy or monster. Or both, "Pfft, stop trying to act cool. You ain't shit. I bet you just stopped wetting your bed, Q-tip," I finished as I pointed at the ball of whitish hair on his head.

He looked at me with shock and annoyance. I greeted his expression with a huff of annoyance as I rotated my self to face forward, "Eat the rest of my candy if you want. I don't care. Jeez, that's what I get for showing a little consideration during the Hunter Exam."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, readying myself to sleep my way into Zaban. I was tired lately. Not physically, but mentally. I guess the psychological effects of not sleeping for almost three months was hitting me. _Hard. _Everytime there was a lull or a time I didn't need to be alert, I felt sleepy. I slept through most of my trip, that's why I almost got robbed in the first place. So I tried to drift off into the sweet arms of Morpheus. Take me now sweet sleep…

But it would never come. I could tell the kid was _staring at me. He was chewing loudly with his mouth open. _

I opened my right eye and stared at the kid through the corner of my eye. He stared back at me, purposely acting as innocent as possible.

After five minutes of this I growled, "Why are you bugging me, kid? I gave you candy, do you really want me to leave this seat?!"

"Yes!" he said in like a child demanding a toy.

"NO!" I said finally as I closed my eyes and turned away from as I tried to force myself into dreamland.

"You're a weird one, mister, and kinda stupid too. What's your name?" the boy said from outside the blackness of my eyelids.

I sighed, defeated. I hung my head dramatically as I turned to the kid, "My name is James. What's yours?"

"Killua. So you're gonna' take the Hunter Exam too?" Killua said between chewing on candy.

"Yeah. Should be a straight shot to Zaban, then I just got to find the Exam site."

"Yeah, but this train isn't going directly to Zaban" he shrugged, "We went through the right door, which is the door they use for people who answered incorrectly. That's the tougher route. This train is probably going somewhere else," Killua said nonchalantly, as he licked his fingers of chocolate residue and nonchalantly moved on from that _major point. _

I nearly shot out of my seat, talking myself into denial, "No. No? No! No, that's impossible! We answered the question, the guy said we passed!" I said, desperately warding off reality, even though I could tell Killua was being completely honest.

"Nah, he said we could 'pass', not if we _passed_. You had to have heard it yourself. If I had to guess, they're not supposed to reveal the correct choice. Besides, I could tell by the dirt on the floor that fewer people passed through the left one than through the right," the white-haired boy lectured, while simultaneously waving a chocolate bar around.

I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to will reality into giving me a break, "That would make sense. Yeah, that would make a lot of sense… there would be more people who failed then passed."

Killua nodded his head happily as he _did not quit eating my chocolate. _God damn it, now I was starting to get annoyed.

"Yep. Like I said, you're kinda stupid. And too trusting," the silver haired asshole said without hesitation, cheerily too.

I sneered at the kid, "Yeah, hows that?"

The kid pounded his chest, throwing his head back as he forced more candy down his gullet like a pelican devouring a fish, "Someone gave you that drink, didn't they?"

My eyes shot open before growing enraged. Fucking Tonpa. That sleazy piece of shit. In all the excitement I had forgotten he had given me the soda. Killua's nonchalantness, and his relentless need to keep busting my balls didn't help either.

"I'm gonna' kill that piece of shit Tonpa. Especially since he could have killed you or me…" I snarled.

"Huh. I'm alright ya' know. I trained against all types of poisons. It'd take more than that to bother me," the boy shrugged.

I looked at him, half in shock and half upset, "Still, he was trying to get me to drink that and crap my brains out. And even if you're fine, it's the principle of the matter! You're still a kid, ya know?"

"You're a weird guy," Killua said, staring at me curiously.

I shrugged, "So are you, kid. But humor me, why do you say that?"

He replied with a shrug of his own, "You're stronger than the rest of the people here, but you act like you're just a normal person. Not like the rest of the guys here who are pretending to be stronger than they are and are just normal people. Any one of them would throw me off this train if they were strong enough to get rid of me, but you gave me a bag of candy and a poisoned drink," Killua said innocently, but I knew that last one was a jab at me.

"Yeah? Well you're a kid who _is _really a kid but is really freakin' strong, and smarter than he has any right to be. I'm positive you're stronger _and _smarter than _me_, so why did you get on the wrong train on purpose?" I shot back, annoyed.

He shrugged, "I dunno, seemed like it'd be more challenging."

My face was frozen in disbelief. Why is crazy attracted to me?

That's when the speakers blared to life with the voice of a high pitched, maniacal man, "Hellooooo everyone! How are you tooooodaaay! My name is Spaulo Forza and I'll be your conductor on this crazy ride! We'll be leaving shortly!"

The disembodied voice sounded like a radio DJ trying _way_ too hard. He also sounded batshit crazy.

I stared up at the sky in confusion, like Job from the bible wondering what the _fuck _God was doing to him. I _knew _something bad was going to happen. I turned to see Killua _excited. _His eyes were like stars, a chocolate bar hung out of his mouth and his face smeared with chocolate.

"Man, can't you take this seriously?!" I roared at the boy as I slapped the candy bar out of his mouth with my right hand, only for him to casually catch the broken bar with his left and place it back into his mouth devour it with one bite.

"Fine!" was all I could say impotently, defeated.

Killua shrugged, "I don't know why you're so worried. Everyone here stinks, can't you tell?"

I looked around to see that everyone looked tough and menacing. Plenty of people bigger and far more dangerous looking than either me or Killua. One guy looked like someone out of the Predator movie, with green fatigues and a giant rifle strapped to his back.

But... yeah I didn't feel threatened at all. In fact, I hadn't been nervous this whole time. I guess this really was the trash train.

Fuck, what does that make me?

_Choo choo_…

I sighed before speaking, "I guess you're right, but still. We should be careful, Killua. We don't know what could happen. This _is _part of the Hunter Exam after all,"

"Eh, can't be too bad. Oh yeah! Thanks for the candy and poisoned drink, James!" he said cheerily. Cheeky bastard.

"That wasn't on purpose, stop that!" I roared. This kid _really _knew how to get under my skin.

The lights in the cabin turned off and the emergency lights kicked in. I looked around, assessing for any potential threats. I turned to Killua, who was holding my bag of candy defensively, as though protecting _it _from any potential threats.

"Seriously Killua!?" I said, absolutely flabbergasted.

He stared at me like a cat protecting its kittens. I facepalmed. I _knew _he was half doing this on purpose to piss me off, and half because he was on a whole other level than either me or the other candidates. And yet, it was _still working. He kept pissing me off._

It annoyed me when someone who was obviously competent and talented didn't take things seriously. I never had that luxury in life. It was doubly worse when a _kid _was better than me and acting like an idiot.

The speakers roared to life again, "Hello ladies and gentlemen! We're about to kick things off as we head off to Zaban City! But before that, I want to let you all know that you did _not _in fact answer the question correctly!"

Everyone in the cabin grew nervous. Silence fell over everyone. I, on the other hand, was growing aggravated since Killua was more focused on the candy then the issue in front of us.

"The answer to that question was ding, ding, ding, to stay quiet! But don't worry! I hate subtly! What we need is excitement and straightforwardness, yeaaah! Therefore, anyone who stays on this train will be given the location of the Exam site as well as how to access it! Yeaaah!"

Fucking disco music started to play as the red emergency lights flashed to green, then blue, then back to red; over and over again. All in time to the music.

"I'll get you to Zaban City A-OK! But I can't bring everyone to the party, so I'll only be bringing the people who manage to get to the first two cars at the front of the train! Every six minutes I'll be increasing the speed by twenty-four kilometers, but I'll also be _removing _a train car every six minutes as well! Starting with the last car in the back! There are twelve cars on this train so you'll have an hour until there are only two cars left!"

Except for Killua munching on candy, the train car we were in was _deathly silent_.

We were the _eleventh _car on the train_. _We only had twelve minutes to get out of here. And this thing was packed as tightly a can of tuna. And we were at the _back _of the car.

"I should let you all know that I am a Speed Hunter! That means I love to go fast, fast, fast! So if you think this little train ride will start slow, slow, slow..."

I turned to Killua, a giant grin on his face from excitement. He was _beside _himself with happiness at his decision to pick this _fucking_ _train_.

"I hope this is fun, right James?!" Killua said with a huge smile. He was sitting cross-legged, his arms over the bag of candy as he grabbed his ankles; looking very much like a child.

I squinted at him, willing him to disappear from existence with sheer eyesight alone.

Then we blasted off at a hundred miles per hour.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey all! Hope everything is going well and continues to go well!

So, as we start dipping our toes into canon before jumping to the deep end of the pool, I'll take some time to give you the measure of how strong James is right now.

This took a few hours to calculate, but it's as _realistic _a progression I can get with James in a world that is blatantly anime. This is taking into account a top-tier Hunter as a Master in Mayer, and four training partners and teachers that are hunters as well. Almost no sleep or rest, Briannaisa's Fantasy Island ability, Claudette's Cooking Mama, and Flole's ability imbued into the Stick. Like you took a world champion's resources and no sleep and gave to some schmuck. So this is his stats before we kick off the Hunter Exam:

Drum roll please...

Badumdumdum...

Height: 6'2, or 188.98 cm he gained an inch that he lost from malnutrition for, like, 17 years, due to Cooking Mama.  
Weight: 193 pounds or 87.54 kg

Bench: 930 pounds or 421.8 kg  
Squat: 1250 pounds or 566.99 kg  
Deadlift: About 1500 pounds or 680.38 kg  
Grip Strength: Ridiculous. He could crush a metal pipe with his bare hands.  
Standing Vertical Leap: 10.86 feet or a 3.310128 meter jump

40 yard dash: 2.56 sconds, so about 31 miles per hour at a dead sprint or 49.88 kmh. He can sprint for a while too, a few miles without stopping.  
He can run 53 and a half miles or 86 kilometers at 20 miles per hour ( 32.18 kmh) with out stopping or resting. This was with all the weights strapped to him too. You would think it'd make him far faster, but no. It just gave him a lot more strength-endurance than pure speed. James is basically a pack mule now.

As for where he lands with the other four main characters (I ain't counting Hisoka, not because he isn't a protagonist of the series, but because he's stupidly strong) if every attribute was measured out:

Killua  
Kurapika  
James  
Gon  
Leorio

With Leorio being slightly superhuman, Gon blatantly and Kurapika and Killua ridiculously so. James is dead center, the Mario or Ryu of the group. He shines at nothing, but he has nothing to pull down the group. If anything, he probably has the most maturity and understanding of how the world works, being close to thirty and a shitty, shitty life. Even if he goofs around when he isn't in life threatening situations.

So awards are:

Most Mediocre: James!  
Most Personal Magnetism: Gon!  
Most Cunning: Kurapika!  
Most Dangerous/Strongest: Killua!  
Most Luck: Leorio!  
**_Least_ **Luck: _James..._

Until next time dear readers!


	12. Chapter 12: Train to Zaban (1 of 2)

I was violently stuck to my chair for a few seconds as the train hurdled forward like a drag racing car. While it was uncomfortable for me, that was _nothing_ compared to the poor fools _standing. _It was surreal seeing close to fifty people rocket to the back of the train like they were yanked by a cable. Newton's laws do _not _give a fuck.

Unfortunately, Newton doesn't care about collateral damage either. The _unluckiest_ people were the ones standing at the back near me and Killua. Dozens upon dozens of passengers slammed those poor bastards against the cabin door with a sickening thud. The fortunate people were the ones who _only_ pinballed off the chairs, ceiling, and floor. Those ever so lucky people also bounced across the ceiling, smashing fluorescent light bulbs and causing glass and blood to rain everywhere. They _were _lucky since they landed _on_ the pile of bodies instead of being _underneath_ it.

Me and Killua were lucky to have seats, so we didn't go flying. But we did have to duck to avoid the airborne people smashing into us. Even then, their bodies bounced against the wall behind us and fell on top of us like leaves from a shaking tree. In my case, three moaning people were laying on me as they nursed broken bones and concussions. I shoved them off me and onto the pile of bodies that was now blocking the aisle next to our seats. Not only that, but I had to push the bodies back so they wouldn't bury us in our row.

I looked around and saw it was pandemonium. People who didn't get knocked out, either via impromptu crash test dummy or becoming said crash test dummy, were scrambling to get to the front of the train. There had to be close to eighty people doing their best to shove past one another in the mad dash to get to the front. It was hysteria, and while they hadn't started fighting yet, it would only get worse when the other candidates realized they _should_.

We only had an hour to get to the front of the train. Game time. No more messing around.

While keeping pressure on the mountain of people threatening to avalanche us in I turned my head towards Killua. Most of them weren't moving and _all_ of them were too injured to get up. We'd need another exit. We...

We...

I gritted my teeth and nodded to the boy, "Killua, you want to work together?"

The kid was surprised. I was assuming we'd get out of here together, but... that was foolish of me. I was jumping to conclusions, especially when weren't allies or even good acquaintances. Right now everyone was against each other, so he would be too, right?

But... I had a feeling Killua wouldn't mind pairing up right now.

The boy frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. He stared down at the bag of candy for a moment. Then he turned back to me and shrugged.

"For now... besides, you look like you'll need my help, old man," Killua said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," said as I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling.

While struggling to strike a balance between pushing the people back and not crushing them, I stuck my hand out to Killua.

"This is a proper introduction and a formal request," I said, half-joking, "my name is James, nice to meet ya'. Partners?" I said with a grin.

Killua closed his eyes and shook his head, bemused.

"You're an idiot. Fine, partners for now," he said as he grabbed my hand and shook firmly.

I let go of his hand and shifted my weight so I could get out of my seat, propping one leg on my seat and one leg on the floor. I was strong, but the pile of bodies was seriously heavy. What also didn't help was my reluctance to use my full strength. I could push these people out of our way and on to the seats across from our aisle, but that would involve serious injury to these guys. My punch was strong enough to break bones, I didn't want to think what would happen if pushed all these squishy people with my all my might.

They might be my enemy, but they were people too. I wasn't going to start killing them unless I had to. But... it looked like I wouldn't have a choice.

It wasn't just this row of seats that were swamped with bodies. There were rows of unconscious people in front of us too. Bodies were all over candidates too slow to dodge the rain of people. I growled in frustration as I realized we were trapped unless we did somethings...not nice. I was too big and tall to start crawling all over these people like Killua could. I'd have to start pushing and throwing people around without restraint if I was to escape in time...

"Take care of the candy," Killua said as he tossed me the sweets and picked up his skateboard.

I caught the bag, using my legs and back to prop up the pile of people threatening to consume our row. Killua leaped from his seat, turned to his right, and smashed a nearby window with a quick jab of his arm. Violent winds howled as it entered the cabin with a fury. It whipped and swirled glass, the cabin rocking and trembling from the sudden turbulence of air.

But Killua didn't stop there. He started hopping around the cabin with effortless grace and speed. He'd move up a few rows, smash a window, then quickly bounce to the other side of the train and smash another. Again and again, the silver-haired blur did this, my trained eyes barely seeing him as he tore apart the cabin with casual ease.

I realized what his plan was when unconscious people started flying around the cabin like ghosts. Limp bodies crashing into walls and sailing around the air from the hurricane-force winds. It was unreal to see humans rotating and hovering in mid-ar, as though defying gravity. All from the vortex created by the air currents passing through the cabin.

To my horror, unconscious _and_ conscious people were sucked out of the windows to their doom. I let go of the bag of candy for a second and grabbed an unconscious man and managed to lodge him safely under a chair. Immediately after I held on to the seats next to me, my strength keeping me from flying as I pushed my feet against the seat to stay grounded. The candy flew away before I even had a chance to grab the bag again.

Then it happened.

I was given a choice.

Suspended in the air were my duffel bag full of supplies for the Hunter Exam, and Stick: the weapon that forged me. In the adrenaline-fueled slow-motion that my mind was in, I saw my belongings begin to fly away. Each floating away to my left and right respectively. Floating towards the windows... I couldn't let go of both hands or I'd go flying with the rest of the people around me...

I stared at the duffel bag: the supplies of equipment that I had dreamed of. That I had longed to have while in Hunter Exam. My ropes, my traps, supplies: my everything! With all that stuff it'd be cake to pass the exam. No obstacle was insurmountable. No problem was unsolvable. No barrier was unstoppable. The easiest Hunter Exam ever.

The Dream.

In the still time I turned to Stick.

It wasn't even a choice.

It still sucked though...

My right hand whipped out like a snake and grabbed Stick, my plus one duffel bag of holding floated away. Out the window. Never to be seen again...

Noooo...

Man, this exam could already go fuck itself. Ah shit, I couldn't even save the damn candy...

With a quick, frustrated shake of my head, I began my trek to the front of the cabin. I shoved Stick firmly between my teeth and began advancing through hundred mile per winds and various crap that had decided to impede my hundred-foot or so journey to the other end of the cabin. Suitcases, bags, people, weapons, even the occasional piece of clothing. Nothing was above being a pain in my ass as I used my super strength to keep myself from going airborne.

My feet were doing their best to grip the floor and failing, so I braced my legs against the blue and white seats to keep myself grounded. I pulled myself forward with my hands, grabbing and tearing into the chairs in front of me. Even with my strength, it was a chore and a half to move forward. It didn't matter how strong I was if I didn't have a grip or footing to walk. On top of the stupid amounts of shit and wind fighting to tear me off these flimsy seats, the material I was grabbing was liable to tear apart from my weight and strength. So I had to be slow and methodical with my horizontal climb, testing to make sure whatever I held onto didn't break. It was a tedious and arduous marathon forward. I rather climb that three hundred-foot tree again.

Row by row I moved, dipping and dodging flying projectiles like the world champion dodgeball player I suddenly was. Luckily, I was tall enough that Stick wasn't catching on anything like the seats. But a few times debris would hit my weapon, straining my neck muscles and jaws. Even with my strength and durability my neck muscles were becoming sore and painful.

Slowly, but surely, I managed to reach Killua. The little bastard was standing against the door to the next cabin, his nails dug into the wall next to him while he had the other hand in his pocket. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Took you long enough."

Cheeky bastard.

I grabbed Stick from my mouth while pushing myself against the wall to avoid becoming the flying cow from Twister. I nodded towards the door as I yelled over the howling wind, "Are you going to open it or not?"

Killua closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you going to make me do everything? You do it."

I growled as he moved to the side, casually walking while his fingers were embedded into the wall. All the while he had his skateboard tucked under his other arm. I grabbed Stick from my mouth and thrusted it towards Killua, but he looked at it with disgust as he pulled away from my weapon. My slobber was all over it from a combination of biting down hard and the wind blowing saliva everywhere. I shoved into his hand anyway as he twisted his head back and forth in revulsion, rapidly rotating Stick with his hand to dry the thing. I rolled my eyes.

My left hand reached into my suit jacket, pulling out my knife from its sheath. I stabbed into the wall left to the door, high above Killua's head. I pushed against the knife and floor to keep myself from being swept by the winds. I reached over and grabbed the dip in the metal door with my right. I yanked lightly, only to find that the door was somehow locked. With a frustrated growl, I pulled with all my strength and I fell forward through the door, completely unprepared for how strong I was. It was as if the door was locked with some string and a paperclip.

I landed face-first on the floor, my death grip yanking the knife out of the wall and bringing it with me. Killua unceremoniously hopped onto my back and closed the door behind me. I heard a twisting, shrill sound of metal being bent as well as the shattering of glass. Pushing myself off the ground and shaking Killua off my back, I turned around to find the door was completely beyond recognizable. The thing was _twisted, _jammed in a way so that no one was getting through it without super strength or a bazooka. Even the tall, oval window on the door was now closer to two separate teardrops than a whole shape. Beyond the broken window I could see contestants from the twelfth car, no longer trapped by piles of bodies, now doing their best to move forward and losing to the wind.

The whistling sound of the passing air from behind us was loud and shrill, wind currents from the cabin sucking the stagnant air in this car through the hole. But we were no longer dealing with the full brunt of the wind, so we were fine. I turned back towards our cabin to see people staring at us in horror, as though we were two movie monsters. Killua shoved Stick into my chest and wiped his hands on _my _clothes.

"That was gross! Next time I'll open the door and you break the windows!" the silver head twerp said, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Don't wipe your hands on _me!"_

_"It's your spit!"_

I growled as I batted away his hands from me, the kid sticking his tongue out.

"We ain't gonna' do that again, ok? That was fuckin' insane," I said, my city accent coming out.

Killua put his hands behind his head. He looked at me dismissively before speaking, "Pssh. If we keep doing it we'll get to the front in no time. All you gotta' do is hold on."

I looked around to find that the layout of this cabin was different. The seats here had handholds on them, allowing most of the passengers in this cabin to survive our sudden, rocket acceleration a few minutes ago. There were only a few dozen or so people that were knocked out, and not all of them were in the back where we were. As opposed to our cabin where everyone standing at the end was annihilated.

Shit, that's not good. I could already piece together what was going to happen.

At least the lights were white again, as opposed to trolling disco lights. Gotta' find the bright side, right?

With a violent sigh, I spoke, "The cabins are gonna' get progressively more and more packed... Whoever designed this test wanted the people at the back to fail, maybe to punish them for being late? All while making it so the people in the front would survive his crazy launch. At the same time, the layout is... more spacious. The doors are locked... He's forcing us to fight it out. It's gonna' be a bloodbath..."

I stared at the people in front of us, most of them holding their weapons at us like we were a pair of werewolves. But they didn't worry me. I was more concerned about the child to my right. I quickly looked at Killua from the corner of my eye, then back to the crowd of people blocking our path. The kid was flexing his sharp fingers with a dark look on his face, thinking. Many of the candidates were holding swords, knives, even clubs for some reason. A handful of people had guns of various kinds.

I knew what Killua was thinking: these people were easy to justify killing.

I gritted my teeth.

"Killua, try not to kill these people. If they have a gun... crush their wrists or something. Even cut them off if you have too," I said as I slipped my knife back into its sheath, holding Stick by its hilt in my right hand like a Merry Poppins holding her unopened umbrella.

"Tch, why not? It's not like they'd do the same for us."

I wanted to say 'because I said so', but that's a terrible and patronizing argument. Especially since Killua was just as fast upstairs in the cabeza, but still, he was just a kid... I felt like...I don't know, kids shouldn't be killing so casually...

And he was one hundred percent about to kill everyone in front of us. And it'd be my fault.

"I'm not going to say what you did back there was the wrong move, because it wasn't. It was _absolutely _the right move considering the circumstances. But, a lot of people died back there... I'll be honest, I just don't want to see you kill," I said, turning my head to him and locking eyes with the boy. He stared at me with a dismissive, annoyed look. The type that every kid has when they think they're being talked down to.

I sighed before turning back to the crowd that was slowly approaching us. I didn't have much time to convince the kid from slaughtering the whole train car. I'm also pretty sure he _wouldn't _do it if I weren't around. Not because he _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_, but because it'd be _trivial _for him to bounce across this train in a blur. Hell, I'm pretty sure he could Spider-Man his way outside of this train if he wanted to.

He was going to slaughter everyone because it was the most expedient and efficient way for _me _to get across this damn train. Giving candy to him and some soda (even poisoned), for whatever reason, was enough for him to help me out. He was _committed _to taking my purple-red-brown whatever the fuck my headed-ass was to the front of the train: human lives be damned. Since we didn't have time to spare, and _I _was the thing holding him back from being nonviolent.

I inhaled, _deeply, _before sighing in frustration and then speaking as fast as I could to convince him.

"Look, go ahead without me if you want. You're definitely as strong as these two guys I trained with, and they were monsters. You could get past all these people without an issue. And we've both have killed before... So don't take it that I'm _belittling _you or being _holier than thou_. I'm not. I just... I can see it in your eyes and actions, kid. You're a killer, but... I think you don't want to be. For you killing is a habit, or a thing you think you _should do_. Your instinct... your first choice is to kill, but that's a _choice_. _It's_ a_lways _a _choice_. One that's up to you. But you don't _have _to kill, you're better than that, literally and figuratively..." I finished honestly.

A short silence spread between us as I kept an eye on the people in front of me. They were gathering their courage, getting ready to attack. If they did... they would be wheat against a scythe. There was no way I could stop the boy. All I could do was hope.

"What do you know?! Who do you think you are, thinking you know me?! To tell me what to do?!"

I gritted my teeth. His voice was raw. Maybe I was too direct with him... But I didn't have much of a choice right now.

I stared quickly at Killua before staring back at the combatants in front of us.

Yup, there they are. He had those eyes. Those terrible eyes.

Grow up poor in almost any city and you'll eventually meet a killer, a gangster, or some type of criminal. It's not as cool or as glamorous as it sounds. It's either sad, disturbing, or plain terrifying. I've met plenty of them, some of them short-term friends or acquaintances.

Keyword: short-term.

Those were the guys that grew up in the roughest lives. The ones, who at times, really had no choice but to do the things they did to survive. Rob, fight, even kill. Hell, _I've _stolen when I was hungry. I stole _days_ before I died: right from the pizza factory that killed me. So I'm not going to claim I'm better than them or a saint, I just _know_. I've been there. I've _seen and felt _the guilt, sadness, and helplessness in their eyes when you talk to them about why they do the things they do. Even the hardened ones that know better have Killua's eyes. Even if it's for a split second.

Some of those guys really _don't _care. I'm not going to defend them. Some people _are_ just monsters or just plain crazy. But for the ones who have a good heart in a bad situation, it's always the same thing. As corny as it sounds, those eyes were a cry for help. It's a split second of pure honest, innocent, child-like _want_: they _want_ someone to help them from their situation. They don't want to be where they are in life anymore. But they don't know what to do. They think they're in too deep...

But you _can't _help them. Not because they're unhelpable, far from it, but because they're minds are trapped. They're in an illusion of helplessness, the feeling of having no choice or limited choices. It's a lie, built by circumstances and an environment far beyond their control. I should know, I've been there _countless _times. I've been in that evil frame of mind. The only thing that stopped me from staying there was thinking, '_What would my father do? What would he think if he saw me like this?_' That's _literally _the _only_ thing that stopped me from being another generic white drug dealer in Detroit. One good fucking role model that changed everything. Just one person that gave a shit.

And to that, I owe my dad everything.

Some aren't lucky like me. To those unlucky, it becomes a rot that festers and grows until it's conditioning and habits. A way of life that becomes so toxic, so self-destructive that it'll take you with them if you reach out to help. I was never strong enough or in a position to help my friends who fell to the dark side of Detroit. The only person that could have helped them was themselves.

It's fucked up. It's a fucked up thing with no easy answer. What's more fucked up was... this is the first time I saw it in a little child. And it was the worst I've ever seen. A look of rage, guilt, conflict, and sheer desperate help.

And... I didn't know what to do to stop him, just like all the times my dead or arrested friends were about to make a horrifying choice. A choice they telegraphed from a mile way. It was easy to tell because...

They always gave you those pleading, lost, angry, confused eyes. Like they had no fucking choice in the matter!

A burst of anger came from deep within my being. Fine, maybe I'll let myself be dragged down to hell! If it stops this stupid kid from going deeper to hell and never coming back.

"Damn it, Killua! I don't know what happened to you, or what kinda' shitty life you had to go through, but you have _control; even in the worst of times._ I've only known you for less than an hour, but you're just a kid. Kids don't deserve to lose their innocence like you and I have. You can still get some of it back! You can still be happy," I quickly turned to see Killua staring _death _at me. It wasn't working," Damn it, Killua! I'll make it to the front of this train, and even if I don't it's fine... it's not worth you murdering all these people!"

I looked back one last time to see him still staring at me, cold.

Panicked, I raised my voice, "You're right! I can't tell you what to do, but if you want to know who I am and why I think I know you, well, don't kill anyone. Deal?!"

I held my breath, praying to God that he wouldn't fly off the handle and kill everyone else in this car.

Or kill me and then do it anyway.

Thing about hardened killers and criminals, even the guys you're kinda' friendly with? You _never _know where the wind is blowing with those guys. Say the wrong word, at the wrong time, on a wrong day and you're liable to get punched in the mouth or _worse_. I should know, getting socked in the mouth from former 'friends'. One of the _many_ reasons why I became more of an introvert the older I became. I'm withdrawn, but I like people. Yet even friendliest dog becomes closed off after one too many bad experiences. It's also why I'm _mostly_ quiet around people when I first meet them. I don't go out of the way for them unless I'm certain of who they are.

It takes time to see if I can trust them... if they're good people...

Look what rushing and letting my guard down got me with fucking _Tonpa. B_ut my gut and brain are usually right with most people. _Usually_... I felt like Killua was...

I nervously swallowed.

I hope breaking my habit works in my favor...

Seconds ticked by as the candidates started to inch closer, weapons ready. They were still hesitant, seeing as we were casually talking about killing them. The fact that we tore apart the last cabin and Killua sealed a metal door with his bare hands was probably weighing heavily on their minds. We held their lives in our hands. So it was a matter of whether or not deep down Killua was the person I thought and hoped he was ... or the person he _thought_ he was.

Killua debated with himself as the sand in the our proverbial hourglass drained away. The other passengers were only a few meters away. I could see Killua through my peripherals, flexing his fingers as he stared at me, burning a hole through my head with his strange eyes. The boy's irises were like cat-eyed slits, the nails at the ends of his hands ready to slice me and everyone around him to bits. I couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking. I honestly don't.

At this point I could only hope.

He decided.

With a roar of anger and a titanic punch, Killua sent a chair flying over the rows of seat and into the crowds of people.

"Damn it! Fine! But I'm only doing this because you gave me all that candy before. And you better tell me who you are and why you think you know _better," _he said, whispering that last part. His words promising a painful result if I didn't.

I let go of the breath I was holding. From the the top of my head to the tip of my toes, pure, sweet relief overcame me. My lungs sucked in a deep breath and I shot out a long sigh. I laughed.

"You know, for a minute there I thought you were gonna' to kill me."

"Don't push it. I still might kill you. Don't think I didn't see you lose it."

I squeezed my eyes and twisted my face as I hissed, almost like I was physically in pain.

He was referring to the bag of candy.

"Yup...I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I promise I'll buy you a mountain of candy."

"You _better," _he said with annoyance, but I could tell he was coming around from straight murdering me. I think.

"Alri-", I was cut off by the sound of the speakers blaring to life.

"Six minutes have passed! Time to say bye-bye to car twelve! Sayonara!"

With that, the train swayed as it detached car twelve. The two of us spun around, ignoring the other candidates because, frankly, they sucked. We saw through the twisted window of the door the twelfth car detach. In fact, the whole wall detached as well, leaving a giant hole in the back of car eleven. We could see the trapped people desperately jumping to the next car, only to fall onto the tracks at a hundred miles per hour. Passengers in eleven were being sucked through the gigantic hole in the back, caused by the air currents from the windows now having a big, convenient exit. It was now a wind tunnel for those desperate few clinging on for dear life.

This was obvious, but this was _no _fucking train I've ever been on in my entire life. Like a subway from hell.

It became worse. The train lurched forward, the crazed conductor accelerating us by another twenty-four kilometers, just as he promised.

This was insane. I _guessed _that we launched at a hundred miles per hour, and I didn't know if we were actually going a hundred and fifteen miles per hour or not _now_ (it's not like I have a speedometer), but it certainly fucking _looked_ like it. Outside was a _blur_.

Even Killua was slightly surprised.

"Huh. So that's how it looks like when people fly out like that..."

Ok, guess that look was fascination, not surprise. My mistake.

I shook my head and turned back to the crowd of frozen people, "Alright people, six minutes. Let's go! Either move out of our way or you'll end up like everyone in the car behind us. You decide."

Some of them _did _move out of the way, shuffling sideways into the rows next to them. Others didn't. Somehow they thought a six-foot two, vaguely purple-headed man who talked down a silvery-white headed kid who crumpled a metal door as if it were made of aluminum foil were easy opponents.

You would think _superhuman _bullshit was enough to dissuade them, but no. I cracked my neck and got r- wait... I looked past fifty or so people who thought they could beat us and saw something that _really _pissed me off.

I waved my left hand towards the door as good as Annoyed Picard himself, "Are you serious?! You fuckers haven't even opened the door and you want to fight us?! Get the fuck outta' way, we'll open the doors."

Most of the people looked embarrassed, as they _should_. I had to fucking make that speech and we didn't even need to fight? Assholes, I should let Killua kill them, for making me pour my heart out like that.

We walked towards the people who had the balls to fight us. They didn't attack us though. I guess the sheer confidence we had, as well the fact that they were _trapped _in this car without our help, was enough to stop them from doing anything.

As we walked past the dumbstruck candidates to the door, Killua closely behind, I noticed the boy sounded, or well, _didn't _make footsteps like Mayer. I almost looked at him, if it weren't for the fact I wasn't _that _confident to let down my guard against these dumbasses.

"Gee, you really are a softie, old man. That or naive. 'Please don't kill them! You're a good kid!' Hehehe..." the kid said from behind, his voice full of mirth and mocking.

"Por que no los dos?" I grumbled, my face red from embarrassment.

I got to the train door and put my fingers into the indented handhold and jerked, _hard_. The door opened, but I noticed I needed more strength than the previous door. I guesstimated that, by the last car, I'd have to use my full strength to open the door.

I shook my head, "I guess they _really_ wanted us to answer that question correctly, 'cause they doing their hardest to make sure only the best make it to the front."

I heard the sound of hundreds of marching footsteps running towards us, only for them to stop when Killua knocked someone backward. I whipped around fast enough to see Killua, his eyes close, casually landing from kicking a man in the face. He sent that man flying into the crowd behind us.

"Be thankful the geezer behind me wants you guys alive, or ev-" Killua said before I cut him off by grabbing him by the collar a with my left hand. I picked him up and headed towards the door.

The boy started kicking and punching the air, trying to breaking himself from my grasp.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Get off of me! Can't you see I was telling them off?!"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't get to be cool after I show concern for you, _especially _this time." I said, semi-serious and semi-joking.

He did stand on my back. Little shit.

Killua slackened as he hovered in the air from my grip, like a kitten in its mother's mouth. He folded his arms as he tried to speak to me while staring forward in mid-air.

"You were serious?"

"Yup." I said, dropping Killua as we got through the door and turning around.

I couldn't twist the door like Killua, so I decided another option. I smashed the window with Stick, glass flying into the tenth car in a spray of shards. I cleared any sharp pieces away from the metal window frame until I was satisfied I wouldn't cut myself with my next actions. Putting down my sword, I gripped the window frame with both hands and pushed as hard as I could with my entire body, shoving the damn door until the hinges broke. I then rotated the door so it was sideways, blocking anyone from entering. After a few test yanks, I was satisfied no one was going to move or get past this door unless they were at least my strength.

Considering the faces of betrayal and anger coming from the car, no one was.

Patting my hands in satisfaction, I grabbed my sword and turned around, only to see Killua standing on a chair. His dagger-like nails up against my throat. I didn't even hear him move. His eyes were cold, dead things: the kind of eyes on a _man _who had no qualms about killing. I've seen those eyes before. The same eyes on the people that punched me in the face when I showed concern. The same eyes that screamed they needed to prove something. They usually kicked me into a pulp...

Those and this situation right here were why I stopped reaching out...

While this was _far _different than simply being beaten up by some guy you thought you could help, I wasn't nervous.

I stared back into Killua's eyes, impassively.

"Well?" I said, shrugging my shoulders as I stared into his cold, blue eyes.

This atmosphere... his bloodlust, there we go. His bloodlust screamed he was ready and willing to kill me.

"What if I told you I'm an assassin? That my whole family were assassins? That since that day I was born I was trained to do one thing: to kill?" his voice was emotionless. Barely above a whisper.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew he was telling the truth. My eyes opened and to reveal sad eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to live that way. To go through... that. You never deserved to endure that. But I don't think you're asking that. I think the question you're asking is... whether you're a monster or not. Something like that, right? The answer: No, I don't think you're some kind of monster. And I don't care you're an assassin, you're just another... _person _in this strange, _strange_ world. Like anyone else," I said, absolutely honest.

"Idiot. You don't even know how many people I've killed. I could kill you right now. You think I won't?" he said, his voice still the same, but there was something in his eyes.

Without even hesitating, I placed a hand on his head. The same way my dad did when I was upset.

"Killua, as messed up as you are, I can tell you're a good person. You got issues. But we all do, don't we?" I said with confidence, rubbing his head with a smile, before walking away.

He stood there frozen and confused. I walked to the throng of people looking at us, all of them confused at two monsters having a heart to heart.

"Idiot! You're wrong..." the boy yelled at me.

I stopped and stared at the passengers in front of me. All of them were just as wary of us as the last car. Are we the only two superhumans that took this train?

"You're wrong!" he yelled again, but this time he was right behind me. I couldn't tell if he was ready to stab me with his nails or had his fists balled up.

I hung my head and sighed before turning around. His pose was the later, fists balled up and face covered in hair: bangs of silver hiding his emotions from me.

"Look Killua, what do you want me to say? Do you think I'm telling you what you want to hear? 'Cause I'm not. I'm tired of doing that: doing what I'm supposed to do. I just did that with the examiner and answered wrong. All because I thought I was _supposed _to answer the question _honestly_. But, I realized that if I had just done what I wanted, which was stay quiet, then I'd have passed so either w-"

"Get to the point," the boy said, his body language a maelstrom of confusion and rage.

"I'm tired of doing the things I'm supposed to do. That's what I've done my whole life, and that... didn't pan out. So I'm going to do the things I _want _to do. I want to tell you the truth, and I'm an honest guy anyways. Not necessarily truthful though..."

I tapped my foot against the ground. Jeez, I'm really meandering now...

"What I'm trying to get at is... I'm not lying to you, I _know you could easily tell_. So you know I mean it when I say you're a good person. A _naturally _good person forced into a bad life. I believe it for a _fact_! It's in your eyes, it's in your smile when you eat your candy, or how you could have killed me right now but hesitated... It's a lot of things, Killua. I can tell, alright? I'm good at that. Something passed on to me by me pappy. It's a Hartford family thing," I said, as I tapped my head with a smirk.

"Your last name is Hartford?" Killua said, his eyes looking at me now. They weren't dead anymore.

I sucked in a breath as I ran my free hand through my hair. Shit, I should not have said that. I really shouldn't have said that.

The train speakers crackled as Spaulo Forza the Speed Hunter spoke. He was laughing. The fucking maniac.

"...we're having quite the crazy ride ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you! We have two people just tearing through the back of the train like a hurricane! Train car six has become a reaaaaal battleground, a shoot out of epic proportions! And in three and four it's been a stalemate. No one can get through the last door, but they can't go back! This has been more than I could imagine! I love, love, love it!"

I hate this man. Can I be a Hunter Hunter? I want to hunt this man with _gusto. _He's stronger than me, all Hunters are, but give me a year... ooooooooh... _just a year_...

"Another six minutes! Au Revoir train car eleven! It was nice knownin' ya!"

The train shuddered as the car was detached. The train began accelerating another twenty-four kilometers. I hope this track didn't have cur-

"A bit of a warning, the track ahead has some nasty curves! So all you guys in the back, hang on! You're about to have a bumpy ride!"

I nodded my head like a maniac. Of course. Of course!

Killua walked passed me, his hands in his pocket. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes before looking straight back at the crowd.

"Zoldyck. That's my last name," he said, strangely with a shrug and sigh.

"Ahhh. Yeaaaah. That isn't my last name anymore... That guy's dead. I'm _technically _James Tao Long. That's what it says on my stupid ID and passport," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Why does Zoldyck sound familiar? I think that info was uploaded into my brain...

I turned up to see Killua looking at me with surprise. I turned back to look at the rest of the cabin. They looked _terrified _of us.

I was so confused.

The first guy in front of us yelled, "No wonder these guys are monsters! A Tao Long and a Zoldyck?! Forget this! I'll take the exam next year."

I looked a back at Killua, bewildered at what was going on. The kid was staring at my hair as though piecing together something.

"Huh, shoulda' guessed you were a Tao Long with that weird hair color of yours. You look like that old lady too," he said, as though finally realizing something.

"I don't look like her! The fuck?! I only have her hair color!"

"That's why you talk like a gangster, and look like one... Hey, is Mayer still working for you guys?!" Killua said, slowly coming out from his dark mood from earlier.

Alright. I don't talk a gangster... I think. I gave Killua an annoyed look before answering.

"Uh yeah... he's my Master, why?"

With that, nearly everyone sat down or moved out of the way. I could hear people muttering to themselves, one guy even yelled, 'Fuck this'.

"Really?! No wonder you use a wooden sword! I should have known!" he said, nearly hopping up and down.

"Ok... but why did you ask?" I said as I looked from him to the rest of the people on the train.

I don't know why I had such a terrible feeling. Like I just walked into a bigger world than I ever knew. One that I had no idea I was a part of.

"'Cause he's friends with my Grandpa! He's the only one that can come to the house without anyone bothering him, probably because he's known Grandpa for so long. He's really strong too! I don't know anyone other than maybe my dad or Grandpa as strong as him. He's the one who gave me the idea to try out the Hunter Exam!" he said cheerily, _actually _jumping up and down like the child he was.

Ooooh. Now I remember. Zoldycks are the foremost assassination family in the world...wait what?!

I raised my free hand up like it was a stop sign, "Hold up, how is Mayer friends with your Grandpa? Mayer's like thirty, forty at most."

Killua rolled his eyes.

"They took the Hunter Exam together when they were teenagers. And how are you his student when you don't even know his age?! He's the same age as my Grandpa, sixty-seven," he said, his hands behind his head as he looked at me like I was his favorite word: an idiot.

I stood there, _frozen_, my jaw hanging. You could almost hear the cartoon squeak as it swung back and forth.

_How is that blonde Atlas sixty-seven?! I want his genes!_

"HE CAN'T BE SIXTY-SEVEN! THAT MAN DOESN'T HAVE A HAIR OF GRAY ON HIM! HE HAS TWO KIDS THAT ARE SIXTEEN!" I screamed as I began throttling the kid, his eyes spinning in his skull.

Killua kicked me in the stomach, hard enough that I was forced to let go.

I rubbed my belly. Ow.

"You're pretty tough... It's like kicking a tree. Mayer must have trained you hard," he said with an eyebrow raised, his eyes reassessing me.

"You. Have. No. Idea..." I said like a soldier who lived through Vietnam.

I moved my sword into my left hand and rubbed my face with my right hand.

"God damn it. Whatever. Revelations about my Master can be dealt with later. We got to get to the front of the train. We got seven more cars to go," I said while looking between my fingers.

To my surprise, Killua stuck out his right hand for a handshake.

"Partners?" he said, a look of... tentative hope in his eyes.

I don't know what brought over this change.

"Get the fuck out of here..." I said, my hand still firmly against my face.

Killua looked shocked and then hurt, his right hand slowly lowering. That was until I slammed my hand into his palm and shook it with the passion and excitement of Fourth of July fireworks, "Not partners, friends."

I looked down at Killua Zoldyck with a big grin. He stared up at me with wide eyes before looking away, sheepishly.

"Idiot... don't say stupid things like that..."

I laughed.

Honestly, I respected the hell out of him. Killua was a Daft Punk song: better than me in almost every way. But as smart as he was, he was still only a child. He was scared of becoming something new, yet he was taking his first steps anyways. That took guts. He ain't gonna' change immediately, hell maybe not even in a year, but he was willing to believe he was something more than just a killer.

Or even something else. I'm smart, not telepathic.

He can be whatever he wants to be. Just gotta' be himself is all. I'm just happy I could pass along the wisdom my dad gave me, in my own strange way.

Now Killua had the barest of hope burning in him. That's fine. That'd be enough. He was a good kid.

My grin of friendship turned into a grin of shit-talking, "By the way, I think you got a pimple on your head. You gotta' wash your hair better, kid."

"Shut up! You're the one touching a little boy's heads like a creep!" he yelled as he shot me an annoyed look.

Killua let go of my hand and turned around, skateboard firmly underneath his left arm as he pointed to the door with his right.

"You take care of the next car. I've done enough work for now."

"Oh yeah? That bag of candy enough for only three cars worth of work?"

"Tch, you've barely done anything. I should get _two_ mountains worth for all the work I did," Killua said as he shot one hand in the air while walking forward. I followed behind him.

As he lead the way, his head firmly facing the front, he asked a question. A question that was simple to answer, but hard to learn.

"How could you tell I didn't want to kill? That I'm not a monster?" he asked, simply, without fuss. But their was curiosity in his voice.

A memory flashed through my mind. My friend being killed for his wallet, even after he gave it to the man. Shot right between the eyes.

All because the wallet was empty. I hid like a coward.

I saw Killua flinch for a split second as I stared at the door that stood in front of me.

"Because you were thinking it over, finding a reason to kill. Monsters don't bother justifying their actions. They just don't _care_. Trust me Killua, not all monsters are cackling villains or giant apes. Most of them aren't larger than life."

I gritted my teeth as I opened the door to the next car.

"All a human has to do to become a monster is _not_ _care_."

Sadly, I think Killua already knew that lesson...

"Whatever. I'll take care of the next cars. The sixth car is supposed to be the hard one anyways..." I said, looking forward to taking out my anger.

* * *

Hey all! Hope you're all doing well! And I hope things keep going well for you!

Below are just some of my musings. Skip ahead to the next chapter people far in the future if you simply wish to read! Enjoy!

Killua is one of my favorite characters in anime. Like Hunter X Hunter in general, he's a deconstruction of that prodigious, precious, child assassin that is epidemic in a lot stories. He's never treated as a edgelord either, but his abilities, knowledge, and inner struggles are written with respect. Both his self-esteem issues as well as his warped mind from his upbringing are all treated seriously and realistically. Killua sees Gon and finds that he can be a better person, trying to reach the light that Gon perpetually gives off, while at the same time hating and not knowing who he is and feeling like he might not find his purpose until the very end(I'm assuming _end_, fucking Togashi) of the story. I always wondered what would happen if he had someone who genuinely looked out for him, not for some ulterior motive. There is one in Gon, but Gon is a child as well as selfish. Hopefully the combination of James and Gon will be enough to change Killua faster than in canon?

Who knows? [laughs in George RR Martin].

As you can tell, I like keeping you guys in the dark.

Some of James' experiences are based on people I know, and I made it _less _depressing then then their stories. If the interaction between James and Killua bothers you or it feels cheesy, I understand. I'm still growing as a writer and this is my gym; training my muscles so to speak. So please forgive me lords, FOR I KNOW NOT WHAT I DO! Hehehe.

If some of you are disturbed even more after reading the beginning of the last paragraph, I apologize. But I've learned that life is far darker than any fiction. Because at least a story has to make _sense_.

Thank you as always, for all the reviews!

Now let me answer a question one of my reviewers asked. The ever loyal Twistedluck.L

He asked why I considered Kurapika stronger than James, even with all the training James has done.

This is the answer I gave him (changed a little to better reflect my thoughts) if you are all curious. It also sheds some light on how I write my stories:

**The ranking I gave aren't necessarily an indicator of just pure strength. Its an overall tier list measuring numerous things, amongst which would be who would win the most if they fought each other ten times, ya know? I used SPECIAL and or D&D stats actually since both are a pretty convenient way to categories a fictional character's abilities. Obviously, some things are unquantifiable, but with that, I use rigorous, scientific GUESSTIMATIONS and my gut feeling. If you want a break down of the SPECIAL or D&D stats for the five, I'd do that. They'll be horribly wrong, but you'll understand my thought process better.**

**Anywho. Giving all factors put together such as training to become a hunter, Will derived from his hatred towards Phantom Troupe (aka P.T. Barnum and Bailey's Nightmare Circus), ungodly level of smarts, speed, and fighting ability, Kurapika would beat the piss out of James like 7 out of 10 times. And I would only give James 2 wins from mostly luck, and 1 from actual skill, physical ability, and fighting ability. James and Kurapika fight similarly, and unfortunately, James is dumber than Kurapika. Kurapika would capitalize on James' shortcomings while James' couldn't with Kurapika. Kurapika is just too damn smart. And while James is highly intelligent, especially emotionally intelligent and wise, he kinda misses the obvious some times, which would be to just run up to Kurapika and deck him in the schnoz. Even if he did, I can't see Kurapika being less skilled than James in a straight fight.**

**In terms of pure strength, I would say James is stronger overall, especially upper body wise. That's with a huge asterisk though. I'm using the highest shown feats from both the manga and anime, so while Kurapika isn't as impressive in the manga, in the anime he is a _beast_. So let us begin:**

**In episode five around 8:30 minute mark he jumps on the Fog Turtle to save Leorio, which is an insane jump. It's probably around 50 feet (15.12 meters), but even if we reduced it to 30 feet(9.14 meters) as a low ball, he is ridiculously strong. Using a vertical jump calculator and using 360 inches (****914.4 ****cm) and kurapika's weight of 129.8 pounds (58.87 kg) from the wiki he can probably squat 2791 pounds or 1265.97 kg. That means he can lift 21.50 times more than his own body weight. That's crazy. James is only 7 times stronger than his own body weight. So I place Kurapika firmly stronger than James in leg strength since he's jumping like Space Jam. But in upper body strength, I'd say James for sure.**

**Obviously there are going to be discrepancies and inconsistencies, since Hunter X Hunter is a work of fiction and you can't logically account for everything. I mean, if we did the same measurement for Killua using his strength, he would able to jump 450.35 feet _straight up._ About 137 meters, and my boi Killua's a beast, but not _skyscraper jumping _beastly. No one in my fucking story is jumping that high unless it's Uvogin, Mayer, or some equally ridiculously top tier guy like Netero.**

** And, jumping isn't necessarily the same as _pure_ _strength_; a lot of people can jump really high and not really lift as much, due to you're tendons and ligaments, length of your legs, overdeveloped muscles, high strength to weight ratio, proper jumping form, etc. Given all that, it still is _usually_ a good indicator of overall strength development and explosiveness, while leg strength certainly is a good indicator of overall strength.**

**He could skip arm day or something, I dunno *shrug*, but the way he manhandled Majtani in trick tower without much issue shows how physically strong Kurapika's upper body is. Majtani probably weighed close to 250 pounds (113.39 kg) and Kurapika basically gave him an Undertaker chokeslam. If I had to guess, I'd say he could bench 500-700 pounds without issue. It's harder to bench the lighter you are, while it's easier to squat the lighter you are (in general, you ain't have to lift your own fat ass). As well as how he basically flash stepped to the blue bastard , while unquantifiable for the most part, is certainly faster than James. Definitively, in my mind, placing Kurapika on a higher tier.**

**And now you know why James isn't OP as shit like other Self insert stories lol. Rigorous MATH AND SCIENCE! As well as a lot of personal experience circumnavigating life's dark waters.**

**Let me say this though: there isn't anything wrong with an OP protagonists, power fantasies, or escapist stories. _Technically_ this is an escapist story, _but_ _not_ _really_, and I just couldn't do the other two. The beauty of this story ****(in my humble opinion)**** is the journey and the struggle of James growing and navigating a new stage in his life. As well as entering a whole new world he was not ready for and adapting to it. Its his growth from James Hartford to what he will _be _by the time this story is finished. The self-actualization of a person. Something I think many people can understand in life, since we all go through it at one point or another.**

**As for the fighting analysis, lot of it is mostly personal experience when it comes to competing and training in martial arts as an amatuer for most of my life.**

**But if ALL this shit gets in the way of good storytelling, it goes out the window.**

Thanks again for the wonderful question Twistedluck.L!

If you guys have any questions, shoot me a review or send me a PM!

Until next time dear readers!


	13. Chapter 13: Train to Zaban (2 of 2)

We made it past trains eight and seven without issue. Killua kept to his word as I did of most the fucking fighting. He did take out any gunmen I wouldn't have been able to reach in time. Leaving me to deal with the people who failed to understand a person who can rip down doors and a kid faster than the eye are people you _do not fight_. I avoided killing people by playing patty cake with their faces, breaking noses and giving concussions with slaps. A full-powered punch would have been overkill, considering how strong I am relative to bulls, let alone humans. Most of the candidates quickly realized not to fuck with me after watching me slap teeth out of people's mouths. That was good.

After my conversation with Killua, I was not in the mood for anyone to slow me down.

Yet... I didn't want to keep hitting these or hurting _this _many idiots. I knew I was strong, but I didn't realize how squishy a regular human was. My attacks only used my tricep muscles _at most_ and _that _was enough to dislodge teeth, smash orbital bones, and bruise anything unfortunate to hit my palm. My hand was starting to go numb from the amount of pimp slapping I was up to. Even though most people understood they couldn't beat us, there were _still_ too many fighters blocking me from getting to the front of the train. Some of them didn't fight, but asked if they could just follow us... but Killua thought it better not to. He pointed out if they couldn't beat us then they'd never pass the exam. I don't know if I entirely agree with that logic, but I will give it to the examinees: they were annoyingly persistent.

As it should be. If they wanted to be Hunter, they needed to _believe_ they could become a Hunter.

Unfortunately, they weren't passing this year.

I thought about yelling to the crowds of people we were Tao Long and Zoldyck every time we entered a train car, like a buddy cop movie. But honestly? I didn't want people to know I was a 'Tao Long'. Evira told me to hide my 'identity' unless I wanted a deal with people gunning for my head. As for Killua, I dunno, but I'd bet money he didn't care.

I opened the door when we finally got to car six, only to meet two people at either end of the train car having a shootout with each other. Everyone else was either bleeding or avoiding the gunfire by lying prone on the floor. The guy in front of me looked like a stereotypical cowboy, hat and all. The other person across the train was a woman with red hair, sunglasses, and a sniper rifle.

My eyes widened as the cowboy turned around like lightning and pointed his revolver right at my chest. I didn't have the adrenaline or the time to properly act. I felt the bullet slam into my chest as I started to fall. I dropped to one knee, rolled to the side, and hid behind the wall to my right. Killua...

Killua fucking _disappeared_. One second he was behind me, the next I hear the sound of a man screaming. I looked around the corner and saw the cowboy with his wrist twisted in a grotesque angle. Killua was staring down at the man with cold anger.

"Killua, I'm ok. My clothing is bullet resistant," I said between coughs from the bullet impact, my head peering around the corner.

Killua turned around and instantly looked different. He no longer looked ready to kill. Instead, he had a face of restrained concern.

"Oh. Ok. Good," he looked away sheepishly as he scratched his chin. This was completely at odds with the man screaming in pain. Killua looked down at the man with annoyance, which was followed by knocking the cowboy out of his misery with a quick kick to the head.

I stared back a the boy with a big, shit-eating grin. He tried not to look at me as he turned away with his arms behind his head, frowning. A sweatdrop was rolling down from his head for some reason, even though it wasn't that hot.

"Hehehe. Look who cares now!"

"Shut up! I don't care! It'd just be a waste getting you all the way here, especially when you owe me three mountains of candy," he said, his eyes closed as he frowned, _aggressively_.

My jaw jutted out in annoyance, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why all of a sudden three mountains?!" This kid was going to bleed me dry of funds...

"'Cause I just stopped this guy from killing you! Are you blind?!" Killua said, _now_ reverting to being a child all of a sudden.

I stood up as I rubbed the middle of my chest. He shot my center of mass in an instant, with incredible accuracy. Almost without looking. I'm lucky his instinct and training led his lead to my chest instead of my head. Hehe...

But, that bullet took the wind out of me and was going to leave a nasty bruise. I looked down at the ground to see the pancaked slug rolling around on the metal floor. I guess that's a good lesson: while I'm tough enough with bulletproof clothing to tank a bullet, it still _hurts like hell_. I flattened myself against the wall and peered around the corner.

Killua was standing in the aisle of the next train car like there _wasn't_ a woman with a rifle at the other end of the car.

"Hey, are you really ok? Even if your clothing is bulletproof, a bullet would still break a normal person's sternum," my five-foot-tall friend said with a disconcerting amount experience for a kid his age.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. As you can tell, I'm pretty tough... So out of the damn way before she shoots you!" I said as I reached out to grab the boy and pull him to safety.

But Killua easily leaned away from my grab as he stared at me with half-lidded eyes and a frown. He nodded his head toward the woman and spoke.

"She isn't going to shoot us. She'd have tried it by now," his voice as casual as a coffee shop conversation.

I bravely inched my head around the corner. The woman was hunched down behind a chair, gun propped up on the head of a seat. Her weapon was trained right on Killua. She could have easily have shot _at _Killua (I'd doubt it'd hit), but she didn't. It was hard to see her appearance from behind her cover, but she had red hair and a stoic face. She was fair-skinned with sunglasses, and I think a brown and yellow jacket.

I squinted at the woman as she stared at me through her sunglasses, down the scope of her gun, and right into my eyes.

"Hey, want to make a deal?!" I yelled over to the woman.

Killua looked at me, incredulous. I gave him a look that yelled, 'What? You go do something then!'

Killua turned his head back to the woman and analyzed her in a second, then turned to me and shrugged in indifference. I sighed.

"Well, sniper woman?! I open the door and we all go to the front of the train. I'll give you fifteen seconds before my friend over here goes and kicks your ass!"

Killua gave me an annoyed look. I screamed with my face, 'What the fuck else do you want me to do?'

Q-tip started speaking to me through facial and gesture telepathy as well, 'Go and kick her ass?'

'Are you serious?! I've kicked everyone's ass! Why don't you do it?!'

''Cause it'd be too easy. Plus, it's fun seeing you bumbling around,' he said, his face looked like a cat.

I wanted to punt him across the train.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" the sniper woman said.

"I'll let you go through the door first, but no one else," I yelled. I could hear people complain, but they could go fuck themselves.

"He's telling the truth, if that means anything to you," Killua added while staring at the sniper woman.

"You weren't even looking at me, how could you tell?" I whispered.

The boy gave me a cocky grin as he tapped his ear, "I can tell by your heartbeat."

"Jeez, that must make sleeping a pain."

He shrugged, "You get used to it. Are you keeping track of the time?"

"Oh yeah: Three seconds!" I screamed.

"Fine!" the woman said as she got up, her rifle still at the ready.

I looked back into the cabin I was in to see people I didn't KO ready to get past me into the sixth train car. I gave them a dismissive look.

"You all better _sit_ _down_ _right now_, 'cause if you try anything, that's _all_ you'll be doing for the_ rest of your lives_," I said as I glared at them.

My promise to cripple them worked. Most of them sat back down or backed off. I walked backwards as I kept my eyes on the crowd, keeping them honest with my gaze. Once I slipped through the door I did the same as always, tearing the thing off from its hinges (or whatever equivalent this shit has) and lodging it in a way that no one was getting through.

I turned around to see Killua close to me, staring at the rest of the people with boredom. The sniper woman was on the other side of the train car, waiting for us to open the door.

"Well, this was easier than I-"

The train shook and the lights began to flicker as we hit a curve the mad train conductor had promised. I crouched down and grabbed a nearby seat as people began to slide to the left, being pinned to the walls and chairs by the G-force of taking a curve at over a hundred miles per hour. The train straightened out, causing it to tilt back and forth for a few horrifying seconds before ultimately going back to normal.

I stared at Killua with wide eyes, both at the situation we were in and, for me, what I saw. He had braced himself using a metal subway pole, which was twisted by his grip strength into a crumpled mess. He stared back to me with a serious look and then nodded. We both knew what would happen if we hit any more curves like that last one. I looked out the window to see the worst possible scenario: we were traveling through the mountains.

If this train car tips over at a hundred miles per hour down a mountain... I don't care how tough me and Killua are. We are fucking dying.

We both nodded at each other as Killua ran to the door, though not invisibly fast as I would like. I ran past the multitude of people who decided their best option was to stay down and out of the way of the crazy people. As I passed the sniper, I pointed to her and then to the door. She understood immediately and followed behind me.

The silver-haired Hercules made me look like a weakling by ripping the door from his hinges as easily as I would tearing apart tin foil. I shoved Killua through the door with my foot and grabbed the sniper by the shoulder and pushed her through the door. I could hear them both protest. I didn't care.

At this point, I was starting to get a feeling when my bad luck was going to arrive, and it was right at the pit of my stomach.

Speakers blared to life as the madman spoke, "Hahaha! Six minutes have passed-"

I ran towards the door, ignoring whatever Spaulo Assholo was going on about. We needed to get to the front of the train, or at least as far front as possible. If you ever rode roller coasters, then you know that the g-forces are worse at the back of the coaster than at the front. It's like being at the end of a whip. And like a whip, that energy will travel upwards after the tip snaps.

And a train isn't designed to take that kind of stress. Especially when moving at this speed.

_And_ he was about to accelerate into a curve. Because that would be the _worst-case_ scenario. At this point, I'm starting to find that it doesn't just pour when it rains for me: it escalates to a category 5 hurricane-level of bullshit.

I felt the train shudder as Spaulo detached the tenth car. I sprinted forward as hard as I could muster, the world slowly becoming a blur as I ran through the sixth car like Usain Bolt on steroids. I could see Killua in front of me, running faster than me with a _skateboard_ underneath his arm. He was a blur as he moved forward. With adrenaline rushing through my brain, _hard_, I could _almost_ see the shape of Killua as he moved like the lightning through the cabin. In the freeze-frame of time, the sniper was just standing around as Killua blurred past her, completely unaware of him. She was looking at me in confusion as her face was slowly, _painfully slowly, _changing to understanding. Not fast enough, though.

I grabbed the woman as I passed her, like Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach. I slung her over my shoulder while navigating over the prone and crouched passengers all over the cabin blocking my way. Seconds were passing, but it felt like minutes as I raced to go as fast as my inhuman legs could take me.

Killua easily ripped the door off and flung it to the side. He turned around and waved to me, his blue eyes were focused, serious, and determined. I nodded at him, my eyes matching his as I ran through the exit of the sixth car and into the fifth. I would wager only three or four seconds had passed.

My feet stumbled for a second as I heard a horrifying sound of metal moaning from far behind me. I knew what was happening and I only had minutes to get to the front I whispered thanks from my lips to Mayer for putting weights on me when I ran. If not, running with Red on my shoulders would have been impossible, or at the least _very_ challenging. But I had no problem moving at top speed.

And I needed to move as fast as I could to avoid what was to come.

We hit sudden curves that sent me running sideways to the left for a split second, then to the right, then to left again. The momentum and inertia stayed to the left, my body leaning to the right as I fought to move forward. It felt like being in a drifting car with a teen who saw one too many Fast and the Furious movies. The only thing keeping me from flying through a window or being pinned to the left wall were nearby poles and handholds in the cabin. My stomach dropped as I felt the entire train tilt and sway, left and right, before settling on slowly falling over on to its left like a dying elephant. The bullet train finally reaching the limits of its design.

With a loud screeching sound I heard the cars behind us begin to fall off their metal tracks. One by one. Sheering metal ringing out as car six behind us tried its best to hold onto its metal brethren. It was failing, _quickly_.

Killua moved to the front of the cabin in a blur and he didn't even bother trying to open the next door, opting to punch the shit out of it. Like a bomb going off, it flew forward into car four with a clang. The boy then turned around and began punching, kicking, and generally whooping passengers' asses into unconsciousness, all so I wouldn't be slowed down. At this point, he was just following the letter of our agreement to not kill, as the spirit of it flew out the window and up to heaven the moment the train began capsizing off a mountain. These people were going to die when this train rolled down the mountain. Honestly, I couldn't and _didn't_ care at this point. We couldn't save everyone.

And Killua's not dying, and I'm _certainly _not dying again.

The speakers blared to life, "Best get to car four in a few seconds or all of you are going down a mountain slope, and certainly not for skiing! I will be detaching all cars past four for the _safety _of our passengers! Good luck!"

I growled. Miraculously, or at least in my mind, the design of car five was more open than the ones before it. One row of seats on either side with poles next to them. The aisle was clear and straight with barely any people or shit in my way to block my sprint.

It was a goddamn Christmas Miracle.

I moved with the grace of a football player, with the meanness and toughness of a world champion rugby player. I twisted passed people, leaped over bodies, and shoved the holy hell out of anyone in my way. Nothing was stopping me as anyone unlucky to not get out of the way were bounced off of me like tennis balls against a speeding car. I could see Killua beyond the crowd of passengers, aware of me coming closer and moving past the door into car four. With one last stomp of my legs, I ran forward, my exit in sight.

And then the car disconnected.

With horror I saw the train in front of me begin to pull away as I desperately sprinted as hard as I could, my legs being strained to their absolute limits. Evil winds entered through the cracks that formed from the separating cars, my large body serving as an unwanted ship sail that slammed against violent air currents. All my muscles in my legs screamed in pain as I pushed them beyond their limits to keep my speed up. My eyes were so focused all I could see was a tiny, white tunnel in front of me. Everything beyond that white hole was pitch black: the other passengers not even existing to me. I started hallucinating, seeing white smoke like a teapot flying off my body; both my mind and body going insane from the impending doom in front of it. Hell, I didn't even feel the woman on my right shoulder as I roared, jumping through the door.

As I moved through the air between the two cars I saw the world slow down again...

Killua was staring at me, eyes wide in panic as the car he was in pulled away from me...

I wasn't going to make it. And it would be by dozens of centimeters. I was going to plummet, hit the tracks, and be swept under the train. My body ripped to pieces. It all played out so vividly in my mind. It was hopeless...

But I tried anyway.

My left hand moved quicker than I could imagine as it grabbed Stick from my right hand. In a blur, I pushed Stick desperately towards Killua like I was an Olympic sprinter passing him a baton. With a quickness that surpassed even my adrenaline abused brain, he grabbed my wooden sword and pulled me through the door with all his strength_._

I tumbled forward, the woman falling off me as I turned into a rolling pinball across the metal floor. I began _sliding_ out of control as the floor was wet with some liquid. My movement mercifully ending when I _smashed_ into a metal pole that was in the middle of the train, my painful and violent _not _airbag bending from the speed and weight of my body. I could feel the left side of my body complain from the impact, but thanks Heavens to Betsy nothing was broken. It _hurt _though.

My hand and feet worked to get me standing, only for my limbs to slip and send me to the ground again. I looked at my hands in confusion. What the fuck...

There was blood all over my hands. I turned my head up to see the _entire _cabin was covered in blood, dead people, and one single person standing in front of the door. Blood and limp, lifeless people were all over the open layout of the cabin, with passengers lying motionless on the subway style benches that lined the walls. Their bodies occasionally jerking and moving from the impact and jostling of the train tracks. People were in heaps near the center and front of the cabin, many of them cut down with clean strikes. I stared in disgust and dismay at the sight before me. Rage and disbelief rented space within my mind as I fought to control myself.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, while slowly and carefully getting up. My breathing was heavy from my recent impromptu sprint and long jump, but it was also from anger. I looked the man over.

He was shorter than me by a good four or five inches, with black hair and an Asian face. The guy had an enormous beard and giant eyebrows, as well as a mane of black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in years. He wore red, wooden armor over a plain yellow robe. He had a katana on his left side, his hands clasped over it as he stared intensely at me with confidence and determination. He looked like a samurai going to war.

I saw behind him that the door was partly open. I stared back at him with even more disbelief and anger, before looking around the cabin to thankfully see not _everyone _was dead. It just looked worse than it actually was, if dozens of people killed out of hundreds was somehow is better.

"Did you do this?" I asked, pointedly.

"If I did?" the samurai said gruffly, his voice harsh and direct.

I snorted, angrily, "Then I'm going to kick your ass. What's wrong with you?! You're strong enough to open the door! Why would you kill all these people?! You're only two doors down, this was unnecessary!"

"Hmph. You dare talk down to me? If you must know, I cannot pass through the car behind me, yet the fools here still thought to defeat me. You would ask me to endanger myself for people I do not know when they have committed themselves to my harm?!"

My teeth clenched reflexively. I couldn't deny what his words...

"Fine. You're right. I don't know what happened here, so who am I to talk? Let us through then, we'll deal with the problem in the next car," I said as Killua came into my peripherals, his footsteps not making a sound even in the pools of blood around us.

I could hear the woman behind us getting up and groaning. I guess it _was_ jarring to move as fast as a car, fly through the air, and tumble across a metal floor.

The samurai shook his head, "I cannot. My honor does not allow me to take your insult lying down. I will not let you pass."

"Alright, let my friend here and the sniper through. After that, I'll fight you."

Again, he shook his head, "I will not. They are with you."

I looked down at Killua, who looked back at me like the annoyed child he was.

"Why'd you have to insult him?"

"I didn't insult him. I said I'd kick his ass, and just asked him a few questions..." I said, puckering my lips and shutting my eyes.

"You're annoying, you know that? " Killua said, as he looked at me in disbelief. He was annoyed because I wasn't _technically _lying, hehe.

"Alright, I'l-" a gunshot cut me off as the samurai ducked behind the benches against the wall. The samurai had moved beforehand, not actually dodging the bullet, but anticipating it. Me and Killua felt the woman moving to prepare for something, but it held no bloodlust against us. We had ignored both their movements since they were no threat to us or even attacking us.

It felt weird, let me tell you, sensing if someone is going to attack or not. Especially now that I was getting and better at it. If I had this during the White Death, I'd have _skipped _through that forest, no problem.

We turned around to see Red holding her sniper rifle, smoke coming from the barrel. Wait, smoke. That reminds me of the steam that was coming off me.

I stared at my hands and body to find nothing on it. No smoke, steam, or whatever rising off me. I guess I was going crazy. All good.

Bah.

"She's not shooting at you, idiot. She's trying to hit the other guy," Killua said as he looked at me dismissively. I looked back at him, contemptuously.

"First of all: shadda' up! Second, why are you shooting?" I said, first pointing to Killua and then at the woman.

"First: no. Second, yeah, what's up lady? Who told you to shoot?" Killua said, replying instantly and with an annoyed look. Funny enough, he copied my gesture as we both were now pointing at the woman.

She stared at us, her black glasses doing little to stop her confusion from showing.

"What? He was just standing there. Might as well shoot him," she said with a shrug, her voice haughty.

"Look, Sniper Wolf, you weren't going to hit him. He's too good to get hit by such a telegraphed shot," I said as I looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of him. He'd have to be blind not to see you aim. And what's a Sniper Wolf?" Killua added, before looking up at me with confusion.

"It's a person from the country of 'Nunna' ya'', who resides in the small town of 'Business'," I said with a shit-eating grin and a raised eyebrow.

Killua squinted at me, a child-like frown on his face.

He then kicked me in the fucking shin.

I lifted my leg up and grabbed my right shin, roaring in pain, "Ow! You little twerp! I'm about to fight, why you'd injure me!? MEDIC! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Shut up! You're fine! Besides, you deserve to get hurt if you lose to someone like him!" he yelled, casually pointing a dismissive finger at me.

"Yeah, whatever. It's weird finding someone who can tell how strong someone is as well..."

He gave me a flat look, "What are you talking about? I'm the one who showed yo-"

"It's-it's such an amazing feeling meeting someone who's your equal!" I said, cutting the twerp off. My fingers dabbing my eyes like I was crying.

"Hey! You're not my equ-" Killua roared before I cut him off again, his hair standing on end.

"NAY CHILD! NAY! DO NOT BE ASHAMED THAT YOU HAVE MET A KINDR-" I said as dramatically as the best of Shakespearean actors, my hand in front of Killua like a stop sign, and my other against my forehead.

Well, that was until he kicked me on the shin again.

"OW! That one hurt, you dick!" I hissed, kneeling down to rub my other shin.

"You're really starting to piss me off... Now stop wasting time and beat this guy up!" Killua said, his eyes closed as he had a huge vein on his forehead.

I rubbed my leg and grabbed Stick, who was leaning on a nearby bench. I stood up and walked towards the center of the car as Sam-R-I did at the same time.

"'Neh, neh, you're starting to piss me off,'; 'I'm a _badass_ assassin kid. I'm only twelve or whatever and just stopped using diapers...'" I mumbled under my breath as I stared at Sam-R-I.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I HEARD THAT BEETHEAD!" Killua roared. Oh shit, I forgot he had super hearing.

"I KNOW THAT COTTONBALL! I SAID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"YOU'RE LYING! I CAN TELL! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT TOO, STUPID?!"

"S-SHUT UP!" I said, winning the battle of words in my head.

Sammy stared back at me, his eyes were hard and focused. He definitely was a warrior, a person who had fought for years on countless battlefields: both big and small. His face was lined with wrinkles and scarred with tiny nicks and cuts. His skin was weathered and worn, like dried leather. It was also in his stance. In how he was tensed up: his right hand on his hilt, his sword primed to attack at any moment. As he stood before me, I could tell the man had very little openings. His body slightly angled out in front of me, his left leg leading. This guy has been through some shit and was ready and willing to slice me to pieces.

Yet... he didn't feel intimidating at all. I had the reach advantage, height, and I'd bet dollars to donuts I had the physical advantage. Hell, he wasn't even within _his _range and I could already attack him with my arms, let alone my sword. I had _long-_ass arms and legs.

"You sure about this, Sammy?" I said as I nodded towards the man

"What? Who are you speaking to?"

"Uh. Sorry, what's your name?"

"Bokuden. And yours?" the samurai said with a glare and grunt.

"James."

He nodded as he crouched down, readying himself to face me.

"It shall be an honor fighting such a powerful opponent."

I looked at him with apathy as I shrugged. I slid my left leg forward as I shifted my weight evenly, resting my sword hand on my right thigh. I looked bored and defenseless as I placed my left hand on my hip. I looked completely open to any attack.

In actuality, I was pulling a Fool's Guard. It's not anything special, and useless for a regular person fighting someone their equal. And while this guy maybe my more than my equal in terms of technique, but he was _not _my physical equal. The door to the exit was slid only half open, and from the marks on the door, it looked like it took multiple people working together to open it. Even if the door took a literal ton of strength to open, I was confident I could slide it all the way open. Not easily, but doable...

We had a stare off.

Bokuden with his right hand on his hilt, intensity burned onto his face.

Me, looking lazy as hell and staring at him like I was bored.

I could see the disrespect bubbling up, but he fought to stay calm and collected. Sorry, not gonna' let that happen. I raised an eyebrow and gave my best dismissive look at Bokuden. He bristled but didn't take the bait. We waited in the silence for a few seconds. Watching, waiting for the other to strike. All so we could end it with a counter-attack. He refused to budge, but _I _wasn't fighting just with my body. Unbeknownst to him, he was playing checkers while I was playing chess. That is to say, I already could read him like an open book.

He was a prideful, impatient, determined man. With far too much honor and respect to keep taking my feigned scorn. The warrior was experienced enough to know what I was doing, but not disciplined enough or prepared enough for my level. Both my level of physical ability and my level of assholeness. He would attack because he saw the opening and thought himself better than me.

So I continued my assault, leaning my torso and head a bit back and twisting my lip into a cocky smirk. The man gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around his blade, but he didn't bite.

He was almost there. Just one last push.

I pretended to look away to my left as we circled each other, as though the proud warrior wasn't even worth my time. While it looked like I was letting down my guard, in reality, I kept him in my peripheral vision. I made sure he wouldn't cut my head off in the middle of my act. Then I said, "Pfft..."

That was the final straw.

He slid his sword out in an upward arc, with smooth, practiced precision: a sword strike akin to artwork. He moved without any wasted movement or flourish. It was absolute, economical, and to the point. So much so I was jealous: my own movements were still sloppy, wasteful, and telegraphed. When I trained with Mayer, he would beat me silly with his wooden sword. Like a wife with a rolled-up newspaper going to town on a cheating husband.

I had grown by leaps and bounds and stood on the mountain of proficiency. Yet there was always another, taller mountain off towards the horizon. Once you climbed one peak, another more difficult one took its place. That was the bittersweet truth of mastery, and I was nowhere near mastery.

My opponent was more skilled and experienced. Too bad I had three months of being a cheating cheater with cheatery magic. As well as training with one of the best Hunters in the world. That made me far above the mountain range of normal human limits.

And so I saw the swordsman's _painfully _slow sword strike moved towards my head. Molasses, glue, tar, syrup, water: whatever substance you wished to say he was moving through, he was _slow as fuck to me_. Even Mayer's casual sword strikes were _lightning _compared to the man in front of me and I could just, maybe_, kinda _react to them. A few meters behind me was Killua, who I could _barely _see at his fastest, and I could react to him; it'd be hard as _fuck_, but I'd manage. The boy would still kill me eventually, but my point still stands.

In that slow time, I realized something: I was angry.

I trained my ass off. I was expecting people a level or two below Killua... but this was... what the fuck man? He wasn't even at _my_ level.

I mean, _I just had this whole conversation in my head. _The blade was only a dozen centimeters away and I still had plenty of time to react.

My head leaned back as his blade harmlessly flew past my head by an inch where my head was a split second earlier. I realized I could have ended this without all the feinting and mind games. I could have killed him in all honesty, it wouldn't even be hard. Just 'smack', right on the head. It would've been quick too.

Maybe Killua was right, maybe I was too soft?

I didn't have a choice as my body and soul reacted on their own, choosing the merciful option. Though I doubt it was merciful for a Samurai. My arm disappeared as I swung my sword up, knocking the katana upward towards the sky. The clanging piece of metal little more than shiny, frail stick to me. Hell, I'm surprised _my_ Stick it could even maintain its structural integrity, being wood and all. Even if it was made from a World Tree or whatever. I say this because Bokuden's sword _didn't stand the test between blades._

Bokuden's weapon blunted and cracked upon impact, then twisting from his hands and lodging itself into the ceiling from my strength. The blade vibrated like a tuning fork as it stabbed itself into the ceiling of the car, the metal weapon warped beyond any use. Bokuden looked at me in shock and horror, as though I was a freak.

I was. I didn't care though.

We stared at each other as I tapped my wooden sword against my right shoulder. He kept staring at me in shock, his hands shaking from the impact of my blow. He looked at me like I was going to kill him. I waited for him to realize I _wasn't, _but after thirty seconds it never came. So I sighed and put my sword away, which to me was just turning my sword around and grabbing it where the round handle met the fatter 'blade' part with my right hand.

I stared back at the man, his demoralized face taking me out of the my thoughts and making me feel bad...

Now I just felt awkward.

"Alright, well, good show. Uh, nice try. Um, better luck next time. We got to go," I said with a click of my tongue and a finger gun.

He moved over to the side, still in disbelief. I felt even more awkward. Never really _destroyed _a man's spirit before, not counting all the hundreds of people before. But this was really... personal? I'm staring at a man shaking and questioning his whole world view.

I felt empty. Not a bad or good empty. Just... nothing. A blah.

The hair on my neck felt the displacement of air as Killua quietly glided next to me as I stared at the defeated Bokuden. I was starting to get used to this kid's movements.

I sighed in... disappointment and frustration.

"Now you understand what I'm talking about, huh?" the boy said. I turned to see him with an impressed frown. As though he liked what he saw with my performance, but was loath to admit it.

"You mean, 'excitement' and 'fun'? I guess. I did train my ass off for this, so I was expecting people between our levels, ya' know? But... eh, this is the trash train right?"

It felt like I finally got the toy or game I wanted as a present, only to find out it was a letdown.

Killua shrugged, "Yeah, I guess we'll see what the _real _Hunter Exam has. Except for your flailing around, it hasn't even been entertaining," he said as he caught me off guard. His eyes grew wide and his mouth looked like a cat's as he walked away cheerfully, a hand behind his head.

"You fucking! Little! Fucking! GAH!" I said incoherently as I followed the kid to the next cabin.

But stopped as I didn't hear the two other candidates follow us, so I turned back to see the samurai _still _shaking and the sniper woman looking at us like we were Creatures from the Black Lagoon. I sighed. What is it with all these people and being as dramatic as hell? I know we're strong as stuff... but, like, this is what the Hunter Exam would be, right? The best of the best. So why were they surprised?

_I'm not even the best of the best. _So what the fuck? Was the difference between a Hunter and a human that far?

"Come on you two. Are you going to stay here, stranded in a train car in the middle of the mountains... somewhere?" I said, looking out the window and not knowing where the hell we were.

That seemed to break them out of their trances as they slowly began walking towards me. I turned around and continued walking, Killua standing in front of the door with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know why you care about those two. If they can't take seeing the level of competition they'll face, then they should just stay on this train. I'm sure someone will pick them up."

"Well, we're all going to Zaban City anyways. Might as well bring these two along, ya know?"

"I don't, but whatever," Killua said with a shrug, pushing the half-opened door completely open with his free hand.

I shrugged and followed the boy. I waited until our tag-a-longs walked through the door before turning back, preparing myself to rip the door and block the entrance. But I stared into the fourth cabin and saw that _no _one was in any shape to follow us, so I just left the door open. Turning around, I saw the two would-be Hunters looking at me frustrated. I stared back in confusion. I could see Killua hanging behind them, pretending not to care but actually keeping a watchful eye. There was a man far beyond us at the last door, but the door itself wasn't open, so he couldn't be _that_ strong. The rest of the people on this train were all unconscious or dead from, what I could tell, purely martial arts. I looked back at the two people in front of me with an annoyed look.

"What?"

Bokuden spoke up, "Why do you assist us?"

I shrugged.

"Are you insulting us?" the redhead said.

What?

I looked at them in confusion before shaking my head and trying to walk past them. The samurai put an arm on my left shoulder, stopping me. He was strong, but I was _stronger_. He could tell that the _moment_ he felt my shoulder muscles. I looked down at the man, my face displaying that I was even more annoyed than before. He let go, _quickly_, but played it off like it was a choice and not out of fear.

I turned to the woman in sunglasses, "Look, I made a promise to you, Red. And I don't know shit about you Bokuden, but there's _no one _on this train left. Let's just get the fuck out of here, ok? Jeez," I said with a tired sigh.

They still didn't understand my gibberish, apparently. They looked at me, now confused _and _annoyed. Cannoyed as I shall call it. Disgruntled is probably a better word, but it's _my_ thoughts and _I_ make the rules around here.

"See, I told you should have left them behind. Even _weaklings_ have some pride," Killua said as he stared at the ceiling. The two of them bristled.

Damn Killua, you're _cold_ _as shit._

I looked at the ceiling as well, but not in feigned disinterest like Killua, but out of sheer annoyance. Air came out of my mouth like a train whistle as I dropped my head to look over the man blocking the door.

The man was wearing a black kung fu outfit and had bleached white hair. I knew it was bleached as it was badly done. I mean, the roots were still medium blonde. He had his hair all spiked up and he had the face of a rat. He had a really bad blonde Fu Manchu mustache that looked like dried silly string, all curved and curly. Both his hands were behind his back like an kung fu master. This showed off the white markings on his suit that took the shape of progressively bigger rings that ran down his clothing.

He was strong. Maybe close to my level if I were being generous, but the fact that he couldn't open the door meant he had to be weaker than me, at least physically. I dunno, he could be fast as hell or strong, but not opening that door was a big indicator to me he wasn't at my level. I looked at the two people giving me lip.

"Alright, you two fight this guy then," I said as I sat down on a nearby bench.

All three of them stared at me, bewildered.

I sneered at the three, "Yeah, ffffffffffff," I held my f so long it sounded like hissing fuse, "fuck you guys! I'm tired of doing all the work! I'm going to sit down, take a break," I said, laying my sword down on my lap as I kicked my legs out and put my hands behind my head.

The two _ingrates_ stared at each other like Abbot and Castello, before turning to Killua as if he could somehow talk sense into me. He gave an annoyed look at the two, before sighing explosively.

"These two idiots are going to die if they fight that other idiot over there," he said as he pointed at the man with his thumb, "so come on and hurry up."

"Maaaan, you do it! I'm tired. I literally jumped through two train cars today, I'm done. I'm tired carrying this team on my shoulders," I said, the three of them looking at me annoyed.

Killua rubbed his chin with his thumb and finger before using the same hand to point at the air.

"Well, maybe you won't be bored fighting him!? This guy looks strong," he said with a finger in the air like he was cleaver or something.

I gave the boy a flat look, though it could have been interpreted as 'go fuck yourself'.

"Man, what am I paying you for?! This isn't three mountains worth of candy, maybe like, _two _and a _half. Maybe," _I said as I slung an arm over a headrest and pointed to him with the other.

Killua became offended, furrowing his eyebrows before going at me like the best damn businessman on the planet. He waved a finger at me like it was a lethal weapon.

"Hey, don't you try to weasel your way out of paying me! In fact, I saved your life! I should get _four _mountains of candy," he finished without shame, staring away with a greasy smile.

"What the fuck?! How are you negotiating up?! You don't do that!"

Sniper interrupted our conversation, "Hey! We don't have much time. Every six minutes the trains are disconnected, remember?"

The speakers blared to life, "Don't worry about that! I'm giving you guys an additional twelve minutes as an apology for this train's faulty maintenance!"

All four of us looked at each other, bewildered that the man could hear us.

I grinned, "Hehe. Well! There ya' go! You guys figure it out,"

Killua folded his arms and looked away, "Well I'm still not doing it! Not unless I get an extra mountain of candy."

I pointed to Killua and looked at the two 'adults', "There ya' go! See, we're getting somewhere! Do you two want to fork over another mountain of candy?"

The two of them looked at me like I was insane. At this point, I have a tenuous grip on what normalcy was, _at best._

Guess all Hunters _are_ eccentric.

Eh, I'm putting the cart before the horse. But whatever.

Bokuden sighed before speaking up, "Even if I had a weapon, we cannot defeat him. I have already faced him and lost. He has some type of Zoldyck martial arts. This is what he said."

I turned to Killua, who was looking at the samurai with a confused frown. I started laughing. Immediately I knew what was going on. I turned to the guy in the kung fu suit and nodded my head towards him like he was a random guy on a subway.

"Hey, were you trained by the Zoldycks?" I yelled.

Killua looked at me with _pure spite._

"_There's no way he learned any Zoldyck martial arts!_" Killua roared at me as he pointed a finger at the man, his hair standing on end like a cat.

"OH! But I have! I have learned from the great SILVER SWOL-DICK! As well as _HIS _father! X-ENO SWOL-DICK! Not only that, for I have learned from all the great teachers in the world! I-Zack Netrow, Major Domeman, Biscuits Keebler, ALL THE ZODIACS and even some of the Phantom Troops!"

My three companions were turned into stone by the sheer audacity of this man. I, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing myself to death. No seriously, I think I'm going to die.

"Ohooo, nonono...please... stop... PFFT HAHAHAHA!"

Killua picked me up by the collar and started shaking me violently. His face was wide-eyed with outrage.

"HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT THIS, YOU IDIOT?! HE'S DISRESPECTING YOUR MASTER!"

"MAJOR DOMEMAN! AAAAAAHAHAHA!" I laughed as tears continued to stream from my eyes. This was the most beautiful disaster ever.

He dropped me on the floor with a thud, but I couldn't stop.

"HEY, SINCE YOUR DAD IS SILVER, ARE YOU COPPER?! COPPER KILLUA, AHAHAHA!"

Killua stalked toward the fake martial artist, or rather, a powerful martial artist so stupid that he claimed he was trained by people who wouldn't give him the time of day.

I reached out towards Killua, tears streaming down my face as I tried to convince him between fits of laughter not to fight, apparently, the greatest martial in _existence_.

"NO WAIT, KILLUA! DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T WIN! ALL THE ZODIACS! HE-PFFT- ALL THE SWOL-DICKS!" I nearly died from that," "AND NETROW! YOU C-CACACAAHAHA-AN'T DEFEAT HIM!" I said as I collapsed to the floor and pounded the ground, asking for mercy and air from God.

Killua walked up to the man, who stepped forward into a fighting pose with two hands in front of him, like a Mantis or something. I'm guessing he didn't hear the that he was facing an _actual_ Zoldyck, ehem, I mean Swol-dick. The boy was shaking from _sheer_ _disbelief_ at the atrocity this man had committed with his words. I don't know how you can even pretend to be trained under that many people, and somehow fuck up all their names. _So badly_.

Swol-dick. PFFFT...

I fought to calm down since this could turn bad for the Martial Artist. As stupid as the man was, I didn't want Killua to kill the guy. I mean, he was priceless. A true eighth wonder of the world. He must live.

"Wait, Killua! Let me ask him to move out of the way. No reason to go too far."

Killua turned to me, his face achieving absolute apotheosis of annoyance and rage. There was an _enormous _vein on his forehead that should have given him a stroke, an aneurysm, or detonated his head from high blood pressure.

"_Fine. But you better_ be_ quick..._" he said as he turned his shaking body towards me, his eyes looking deranged.

"Alright," I turned to the man, "..."

"Pfft..."

I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Killua launched his skateboard, smacking me on the forehead with it.

"STOP LAUGHING, YOU IDIOT! IT ISN'T THAT FUNNY!"

I crawled to a nearby bench, like a wrestler in a submission hold trying to reach the ropes for mercy. The skateboard would of pissed me off if I weren't in such pure _bliss._

"Help me...oh god...I can't stop lau- AHAHAHA!" I laughed, my voice gasping for air.

"HOHOHO! I see my twenty laughter, four kings of comedy tech-" he never finished his sentence as Killua launched him into the ceiling with an uppercut to the chin. The man bounced across the ceiling and into a corner of the cabin. He was left twitching, his body huddled up against the wall as face was collided against.

Damn, at least Killua didn't kill him.

Killua stood there, his eyes closed as he held a shaking, smoking fist, "_You bastard. You're not even worth killing..."_

I managed to settle down after a few minutes, but I would remember this for the rest of my life. Killua had a hand to his face as though he wanted this whole situation to disappear. He walked up to the door and slid it open without a problem. I jogged after him, wooden sword in my right hand and skateboard in my other.

"Mr. Copper! Mr. Copper! Wait up!"

That was answered by Killua leaning a leg out in front of me, causing me to trip and fall face-first into the ground. I rubbed my face and pointed at the kid.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL, COPPER!"

"Stop calling me copper! What does that mean for you then, Apprentice Domeman, huh!?"

I started gigging again, "I don't know, but that was funny as _FUCK _to me. So, is your pops really called Silver?"

Killua sat down on the subway benches that lined this cabin, hands in his pockets, not even deigning to look at me. All my good humor disappeared as the atmosphere changed around the boy. He stared off at the passing landscape that was flying by. Lush, green mountains with white mists could be seen through the square, glass windows that served as our portals to a different world. Giant tropical trees covered the world around with vines and roots. Sunlight disappeared as we traveled through a mountain tunnel made from ancient trees, bioluminescent plants of pink and blue serving as tunnel lights. As we exited the tunnel, a massive flock of spooked black birds flew through the sky, like a black cloak that enveloped the horizon. It felt like I was passing through an amazon rainforest. No, like I was passing through a prehistoric, mesoamerican jungle world filled with danger and adventure.

And at the end of that was the Hunter Exam.

Road to El Dorado baby...

And Killua looked indifferent.

I walked over and sat down to Killua's left, his body shifting a little to make space between us; even though I wasn't close to him. I sighed, remembering I didn't know him as much as I thought. Skateboard in hand, I held the board up to the boy. He turned back to me and gave me a long look, before nodding and taking it back.

I placed my sword next to me as I leaned forward and folded my hands in front of me, "I guess you don't want to talk about your family, huh?"

The boy shrugged as he turned away from me, back to looking through the window. I turned my head as I saw the only two other Hunter candidates left on the train walk into our cabin. We were in the middle section, and they sat at the back of the train car. As _far _from us as they could get.

I turned back to the young boy to my right and looked him over. He was brooding for some reason. I understand his family put him through some fucked up shit, and his family was probably a sore spot. So...

I started to swat the tip of his whitish hair with my hand like a cat, "Hehe, no being mopey!"

He swatted my hand away as he gave me an annoyed look, "You're so annoying! Don't you have an off switch!? I brought you to the front, ok? Now leave me alone."

Killua turned back to stare out the window. Oh no you don't.

I slammed my hand on his head and started rubbing his hair relentlessly. He grabbed my wrist with one hand while trying to push my off him.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Stop!"

"I'm going to use your favorite word: you idiot! I'm your friend, fool! No need to be cold! Besides, I still owe you three mountains of candy!"

His body slackened a bit as he stared at me for a split second, before turning away with a smile he was trying to hide, "You're the one who said it, not me. Besides, what kinda' loser grown-up becomes friends with a kid?"

I wrapped him in my long arms, before ruthlessly turning my palm into a fist and noogieing the shit out his head.

"Now it's only two mountains of candy!" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

He pushed my face away as he struggled to escape even with his massive strength. I wrestled monsters before. Specifically two Germanisque idiots with no chill. Killua began wiggling his entire body to get out of my grip as I continued my assault on his head. Just when I thought he had no escape, he disappeared entirely from my grip as I fell forward into the seat in front of me.

I turned up to see Killua with his eyes closed, his hands dusting his clothing off.

He then smashed me over the head with a fist. I slumped forward into the seat, a giant lump forming on my head ridiculously fast.

"Who said you could noogie me, you bastard?! And it's four mountains! Four!"

Even though my head hurt, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After receiving the information to find the Navigator for the Hunter Exam from Spaulo Forza, a Hunter who looked like a biplane pilot with a black mask over his head, the four Hunter Candidates went their separate ways.

Except for James and Killua.

Killua sat in the cafe with the older man. Four enormous bags of candy bigger than Killua's body weight, _each_, sat next to the duo. Everyone was gawking in confusion at the pair, not understanding what the enormous cloth bags were for. What didn't help was the fact that James was covered head to toe in dry bloodstains. Killua didn't care for the curious rubberneckers, while the man found it hilarious.

Killua looked at the menu in hand and tried to decide on what to buy, but his mind wasn't into it. He kicked his legs against the booth they were in, half in frustration and half in impatience. The boy was waiting for the inevitable moment when the man would _want _something from him for over an hour. It never came. Quite the opposite, the man kept his word and gave him four 'mountains' of candy in the boy's body weight. The red-velvet cake head man asked if Killua had a place to stay, which the boy obviously didn't. So he insisted on paying for lodging for the two. He even offered to buy the boy food from the cafe they were currently eating at, since they arrived around three-thirty in the afternoon and James didn't think 'pure candy' was good for a growing boy.

Killua begged to differ, but he went along with the man's offer anyway.

The want-to-be former assassin couldn't quite place why he decided to accept James' offer. He didn't know if the older man was simply lonely or a weird, creepy man masquerading as a nice but, stupid man. Killua was vaguely aware that the man may be what he says he is: just a nice person. But words are easy to say. Actions were harder and more concrete. Yet... he couldn't find any contradictions in the man, other than his reluctance to speak the truth at certain points. especially when questioned. Killua found that annoying since the red to brown-haired man wouldn't stop pestering him with questions.

Like now.

"Hey Killua, so what do you think about this Papusa? I'm gonna' try the Sweet Panda Frog too, that looks weirdly delicious, but I never tried this Papusa thing. Everything is so different compared to, uh, Yorknew City..." the man said as he balanced three different menus with rapt attention. Somehow the man was being honest, yet at the same time not telling the whole truth.

The Zoldyck heir gave the man a strange look. The person in front of him was a paradox: a person who acted normal, yet had to be extraordinary to try out for the Hunter Exam. Killua felt the man didn't know how dangerous he actually was, and this was consistent with the way he acted like an idiot when he let his guard down. It was as if he was a stranger who never saw anything in his life, full of energy and the spirit to try new things. Yet, he said he was born in Yorknew City and grew up poor before being adopted by his aunt Flole into the Tao Long Mafia Family. The white-haired boy had met both Evira _and _Flole. The two families had worked together countless times, Zoldyck and Tao Long, to the point that any contracts on Evira or her leadership were brought to her first so she could buy it out. Of course, this was mostly due to having Mayer's influence as her bodyguard and left-hand...

Mayer... Mayer was one of the few people that Killua genuinely liked. This was why Killua didn't completely distrust James. Anyone who was Mayer's apprentice couldn't be _completely_ malicious.

The giant blonde was there when their when all of Silva's children were born, and while exceedingly quiet, was genial and well regarded by the Zoldycks... Well, not completely well regarded... Everyone except Killua's mother Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki, Kalluto, and most of the butlers.

In Killua's opinion, just everyone with a stick up their butt.

But the boy hadn't seen Mayer in six years, the last time he saw him was when his Grandpa Zeno brought him to Mayer's circus in Glam Gas Land. The silver-haired boy also remembered meeting Mayer's twins, Kalvin and Clyde. He found them annoying, jumping around and smiling all the time while showing off their tumbling. Mayer's wife was beautiful but more than that she was full of warmth and love. She greeted Killua as though he were her own child, giving him a tremendous hug and kisses, much to Killua's embarrassment. But he couldn't lie, he enjoyed himself. Killua held back a small smile at the memory of meeting the Giant and his family.

Killua's mom had quite the yelling match with Grandpa, or more of a one-sided scream while Grandpa simply sighed.

That was his last memory of Mayer. Smiling at the big top with his family. Killua asked why Mayer never visited, only for his Grandpa to tell Killua things had changed when the man's wife died. Something to do with the Phantom Troupe...

"Earth to Killua! Help me pick!"

"Just pick something! Don't you have 'infinite funds'?! It doesn't matter what you pick!"

"You bought _ten million jenny worth of candy!_ How the fuck do you get off being that greedy and telling me off?! Don't you have some restraint?!"

Killua leaned back against the booth, his arms behind his head as confident smirk slide across his face, "Hey, that's the price of quality. Besides, you shouldn't have lost the can-, hey!" Killua said as James through a rolled-up napkin at the boy's head.

"I asked you if you wanted to team up, _I didn't _pay you. I gifted you that candy, and god save my soul, that fucking drink. Stop acting like I _bought _you..." James said angrily.

Killua was taken aback at James' response. From what he could tell of the mobster he was never really angry, just acting. Mostly. This, as well as when he lectured him on monsters, were the only times he saw the man genuinely angry. The boy couldn't understand why the man cared so much, even after the conversation they had on the train. Nothing came for free, no one cared out of the goodness of their heart. Either someone controlled you, or you control someone else. In a sense, all relationships were like contracts and nothing else.

That's what Killua thought. That's what Killua was _taught._

The boy rubbed the spot on his head where the napkin hit. He looked at the older man, analyzing him. The man _had_ to want something. But Killua couldn't ask directly. That would make the man think up a lie or deflection. As stupid as the man acted at times, he was devious when he wanted to be. Killua saw how he manipulated the samurai into making the first move, but he also saw how much the mobster had held back. He could have killed the samurai in the first opening seconds of the fight. Even if he didn't want to, he could have wounded him into submission, crippling the warrior in a single strike. Yet he chose to break the man's spirit. Killua suspected that it wasn't a conscious choice on the mobster's behalf. The boy saw the realization on James' face after his duel. Yet, it was one of the few tactics Killua knew that made sure the samurai would not continue to fight, even in blind desperation.

Killua had been ready to step in when he predicted the samurai would use the Tanto hidden on his back to attack the taller man's belly. The moment Mayer's apprentice let his guard down, the samurai would have cut his belly open: bullet-resistant clothing be damned. The Zoldyck had a feeling that mobster didn't have a clue the man had a concealed weapon, a mark of inexperience. But the boy never expected Mayer's apprentice to move as fast and hit as hard as he did, even when he was aware of how physically adept the mobster was. While not anything on Killua's level, he found a new level of respect for the man's combat abilities.

Yet, the would-be former assassin still felt... distrustful of the man. He hid things, even when he wanted to be honest. He told the truth when he was _able _and held back when he couldn't. The man was skilled at _not lying_ but bad at concealing the resulting half-truths. As though he were straddling the line between wishing to reveal and reluctantly hiding in the shadows. This was why Killua couldn't fully step forward and accept James, even if he seemed genuine in his offer for friendship. One thing Killua knew for sure, as strange as it seemed: the twenty-eight year old really _did _want to be friends with Killua.

It was maddening to the boy.

So Killua asked a question that would answer both of the _boy's_ questions.

"Hey James... why do you want to be my friend so much? There's no point, we're going to have to go against each other in the Hunter Exam," the boy asked, a scanning gaze on James.

James didn't even bother to look up, choosing to instead look at the menus, "Then may the best man win. And considering I'm the only man between us, since you're a boy, that means I win."

Killua didn't bite at the response. The only thing that James seemed consistently sharp with were his insults. The boy found it annoying that he couldn't _always_ dominant the conversation.

"I'm serious James. Why? We might have to kill one each other..." the boy said, a serious look on his face.

James took a moment to tear his eyes from the menu to stare seriously into the boy's eyes. Killua's eyes widened as James Tao Long stared back at him. He felt the conviction in his gaze. The boy also felt the inkling of two emotions inside of him: respect and admiration. Those emotions quickly disappeared as Killua's mind refocused itself when he realized that was stupid. No way he could respect or admire _this idiot_.

In the afternoon sun, the red-head sighed and laid down his menu. His body and clothing stained from head to toe in dried blood. The mobster removed his black gloves to reveal a mark on his right hand: a green tree. Killua knew it was one of the two symbols that represented the Tao Long. The other was a dragon.

"Eh, 'cause I want to be friends, that's it. As for killing: I'm going to die if I lose the Hunter Exam. Maybe. It's complicated... But, even if I faced you and _had _to kill you to win and I somehow _could_, I still wouldn't. I couldn't live with myself killing a kid, especially a kid I consider a friend. I _rather _fucking die."

The man replaced his gloves and went back to staring at the boy, pity in his eyes.

"And... friend is a friend, that's it. You don't have to say it, it's in the heart. You just... know? After that train ride, woo boy, _I _consider you a friend; even if you don't. Like I said, it's in the heart. When you can say, without hesitation, 'Yeah, that's my friend,' then that's it, thats who you consider a friend. And that's how I feel when I look at you: you're my friend. There's no system or rules. You don't _buy _or _barter_ friendship," the man shrugged as he leaned back on to his booth, an arm draped over the headrest of his side of the booth as he pointed the other to Killua, "And friendships can span generations. It doesn't have to be between two people of the same or similar age. I've had plenty of friends way older than me..."

Killua saw the man's eyes become unfocused and sad, memories dancing in front of the Tao Long's eyes. The boy didn't know what to make of it, but it was only for a second before James came back to the present. The older gentleman stared at the boy with a sincere and open smile. One that spoke louder than any words that James could say: they were friends.

Killua looked at his hands for a moment, confused. He... never had a friend before. None at his house. None of the butlers. Not anyone on the face of the Earth...

The boy was still lost and unsure. How do you quantify something like friendship so you don't make a mistake? So you know if the person is your friend or not? Do you have to give everything to them. Do everything they say? Sacrifice your all? Or do you control them? Making sure they can never betray or hurt you? So they are always following you like a puppet? The only person he knew that had a friend was Grandpa, and he rarely talked about it. But, the times he did the man's eyes danced with pride and happiness.

"Yeah, but how do you know?! Know that you're really someone's friend? How do you be-" the boy stopped, getting caught up in the moment. James had an amused eyebrow and laughter on his lips, but his eyes held understanding and respect. The boy didn't _dislike it_. His family had never given him those kinds of stares. Only burdensome looks of responsibility: faces that made it clear he had the whole world on his shoulders.

He still found James' stupid faces to be annoying. Like James was making fun of him or something.

"Friendship... I'm gonna' assume you haven't had many friends, right? Or if you did, nothing significant. That's not unusual for a kid your age, surprisingly and sadly enough. Was it because of your family?"

Killua shrugged, annoyed the man was dancing around his questions, "Stop answering my question with a question."

The man rolled his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. Killua glared at the mobster. There were a lot of things that pissed Killua off about the man in front of him, one of which was how familiar he became when he was comfortable around a person. Killua almost liked him better when they first met. When the man wanted nothing to do with the boy. One thing he did not care for was how James was aware of how smart Killua was, but chose to dismiss him because of his age.

The redhead's eyes came back to Earth as he realized his mistake. He sighed and shifted his torso forward, positioning his arms onto the table in front of them as he stared at the boy with all due seriousness and respect. Killua noticed.

"Sorry, I forget you're a lot smarter than your someone your age should or would be. As for your question, sorry for running around, but I already answered your question on why I _already consider_ you a friend. And I'd like you to be my friend, well: because you want to too. That's it. Besides, I just like hanging out with you. You're interesting and weird, not in a bad way. You annoy the hell out of me, but I don't mind that. Makes life more fun that way when you have someone there to push you a little and keeps you honest. That doesn't lie to you and tells it how it is. It keeps you sharp. Besides, I don't like 'yes men' as my friends..."

James sighed as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I dunno... there's a lot of reasons, but nothing selfish, I assure you. I just think you're a cool kid. Or, like this creepy adult trapped in a kid's body and stuff," James ended with a goofy smile.

Killua's right eye twitched at that last remark, even if James was being completely honest and genuine.

"Well, your a weird kid trapped in an adult's body!" Killua said with an annoyed look as he turned away. But that was just to hide his thoughts. The information that James had given the boy... a lesson Killua didn't know he needed...

"I guess you're right, heh," James said with a sad, hollow laugh. Killua turned to the mobster, trying to see on his face the emotion that he heard in his voice. But when he turned his head back, it was gone. Replaced by a man looking through a menu trying to figure out if he should buy one Sweet Panda Frog or _several. _Even before he tried the food.

James was an idiot.

But... he was normal and had a purpose in life. And... maybe he was Killua's friend. A weird adult friend that he might need to call the police on, or kick his ass he tried anything. The boy wasn't sure yet or ready to commit.

At least... at least James thought Killua was a friend... maybe...

Killua's ears perked up as James began to speak, dragging the boy out of his thoughts. The idiot's eyes still focused on the menu, like he was cool or something, "As for knowing how your friends, or good friends with someone, well it has to be mutual. That's why I'd like you to consider me a friend, hehe. Also, two people can't abuse each other. There has to be respect for each other's feelings, opinions, etcetera. As well as a willingness to accept them into your life, to some extent. Not too much, ya' need boundaries between people or they start sucking you up into every single thing they do. You need still be your own person, ya' know? If I had to put it into words: a friend is willing to sacrifice themselves but unwilling to abuse. And so it becomes a virtuous cycle. If not, you'll be taken advantage of by people who are more than willing to pretend to be your friends. You're smart enough to realize that though. Everything else... well that just comes with experience..."

Killua stared at the normal man. Giving him normal advice about what a normal friendship should be. Treating Killua like a normal child. As casually and as nonchalant as discussing the weather.

But sometimes normal was extraordinary in its own way.

"OH! Killua, they make hot chocolate with your FACE ON IT! It looks huge too! I'm gonna get one and make them put your ugly mug on it! I bet the cup will shatter! Hahaha!"

Jame's head snapped back and hit the booth when Killua's napkin ball hit the mobster directly on the forehead. Killua's throw was far _less _gentle than James was.

The man _was _an idiot.

But... Killua could learn some things from him. Even if he didn't know if he was fully committed to being the man's friend. He'd stick around and see what more he could learn from James.

Besides, James would get himself killed during the Hunter Exam without Killua's help. Might as well help this idiot out.

He did give him candy.

"Ow, my head..."

* * *

Hey all! Hope you are all well and I hope everything continues to stay like that.

If Killua is a Tsundere, Gon is happy-go-lucky Keet, Kurapika is Aloof, Calm, and Brooding, Leorio is Hot-blooded and impulsive, than James is a Dandere. Considering James always comes across as grumpy and rude to everyone at first, and then they can't get him to stay quiet, I find it funny.

Also, one thing guys. I appreciate reviews, even if you love me, hate me, love my story, hate my story; ask me to die, whatever. But I don't like it when my story is spoiled, so please keep that to a minimum in your reviews. As you can tell, I don't like revealing things. If you have questions and everything, please DM, PM, send me an email, whatever.

Shout out to TwistLuck.L for spreading my story. Shout out to1 love m4gic for both shitting on my americanness and pointing out that I was failing to convert from AMERIUNITS to the metric system. Hahaha, thanks 1 love m4gic, love ya.

Thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed: I'm Da Bomb, 1 love m4gic, Mr Beaver Buttington, Jacksonion Democracy, BlueCore, Enormtpucko, Crocodile59, rzetyagi (even if you did ask me to kill myself... for some reason?), Saizo K, DG2, TwistLuck.L, Lifelessman, hiteshguhan, RockyGolem, Guest( don't be shy bro/dudette), KingDodogama

As of 3/15/2020 I'm sick, so no chapter next week. I wanted to get this chapter to you guys if your as sick as me and staying inside with nothing to do. So pardon me if this chapter isn't up to snuff or there are too many typos and grammar mistakes. My head hurts like crazy.

Stay safe everyone, hope you guys don't get sick, and if you do I hope you guys recover quick have enough toilet paper! Hehehe.


	14. Chapter 14: Endless Waltz

It was about eight in the morning on the day of the exam. We stared at a restaurant the navigator told us to go to.

_This_ was the site of the Hunter Exam? A restaurant? Does the test consist of a fucking food eating competition?

I glared at the building, annoyed. My fists rubbed against my eyes in a vain attempt to rub away the sleepness I felt. I was _tired_, far more exhausted than I should from simply waking up early. This fatigue was starting to get annoying.

All I could hope was that, once all the moment that no doubt was to place during the exam happened, I'd wake up.

"You'd think it'd be a stadium or something... You really think this is it?" I said grumpily as I waved a hand at the building in front of me.

My puffball friend shrugged.

"Not like we have any other clues to go off of. Besides, the guy wasn't lying; we both could tell that. And he had no reason to lie to us. So we might as well trust his word."

I grumbled, "Eh. Fine..."

We walked through the sliding door and entered the old, Japanese restaurant. There was a bar in front of a small, open kitchen with a chef cooking food. There were wooden tables to our left, which were empty since it was early in the morning. There were some customers at the bar, waiting for a middle-aged man to finish cooking their meal. Two waiters were standing off to the side, chatting to themselves. Not in any rush to service us or anything...

I looked to Killua, who nodded his head at the chef, "I think that's the guy we're supposed to talk to."

The chef turned his head to us and gave us a nod, "Mornin'. Take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

"Is the backroom available?" I said word for word from the paper we received from the navigator. I had memorized it at Killua's insistence, then I ate the stupid thing at his insistence as well...

The chef furrowed his eyes and took me seriously. Way more serious than simply ordering a meal.

"What are you having?" the chef said simply, but low.

The Hunter Exam, dude, what else?

I sighed and continued, "The steak combo, please. The one that'll," I sighed, again, "make us see the light. Make it three."

I just wanted to get this over with. I'm tired. I already ate a piece of paper. I hate cloak and dagger bullshit.

The chef's eyes narrowed at me. His face became all business...

This fucker was taking this way too seriously.

"Combo for three, eh? How do you want 'em cooked?"

"Grilled slowly over a low flame until done, please," I said as monotone and as annoyed as I could muster.

The chef looked at me flatly before frowning.

"You're ruining all my fun, ya' know that?"

My mouth twisted in indifference as I stared at the chef, supremely annoyed.

"Man, I fought a train full of people to get here. Give me a break," I said, rubbing the spot on my chest where the cowboy's bullet hit me. I had a welt the size of an orange and a bruise as wide as my hand. The left side of my body was black and blue where I hit that metal pole subway pole. Fuck his fun. I'm too tired and grumpy for this shit.

"So, you're the guys Spaulo spoke about. I thought there were four of you," the chef said with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. This wasn't the wizard of Oz. We don't all become friends and skip down the yellow brick road to the Hunter Exam, fool. They left us the moment they got the info for the navigator from Spaulo. I'm pretty sure Bokuden quit, probably trying next year. We had no idea about the sniper woman, but we both agreed she'd probably need more training to be a Hunter. If she does come to the Exam she... wouldn't do well. A gun isn't enough of an equalizer to people on my level and above. I could think of a few ways to counter a rifle, and I'm only just getting used to my superhuman body. Killua wouldn't even break a sweat.

But, to be fair, I think me and Killua do not constitute normal Hunter applicants. By any metric.

The chef grunted as he went back to cooking food, "Alright, head to the back room."

Me and Killua looked at each other, before shrugging and doing as the chef said. We walked to the back of the restaurant and entered a hallway. There was a room to our left and a supply room to our right. We opened the left door and a saw round table and three chairs around it. Brown tiles and yellow walls decorated the interior, with a double door on the other side of the room.

We walked in, closed the door behind us, and inspected the room. The double doors had handles on them. I tested them to find the doors locked. But it looked as though they were supposed to slide open. I looked up to see a small screen above the double doors.

Killua got it a second early than me, "It's an elevator. Pretty clever."

With that, the whole room shook before a mechanical whirring and a sudden drop signaled our descent. I shrugged and sat down. Killua took a seat as well.

We both stared at the elevator screen as it the number of levels increasing. With a slump of my shoulders and a tired sigh, I turned to Killua.

"Jeez, this place is deep. We're already thirty floors down and it ain't stopping. What do you think is down here?"

Killua shrugged.

"Beat's me. But it makes sense that it's hard to get to. No point in hiding Exam site if it was easy to get to, right?"

I frowned, "Yeah. Seems excessive though. I mean, how many people died on that train?"

I tried my best to pull my punches, but I'm pretty sure some people died as a result of my blows. Even if I held back by like, seventy percent. To say nothing of the people that I knocked out and died as a result of the train cars tumbling down a mountain...

"Tch. If you keep thinking like that, you'll be the one dead, ya' know that?" Killua said with dismissive eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at Killua, "What do you mean?"

Killua rolled his eyes, "Don't take it the wrong way, but you think about others too much. It holds you back when you fight."

"Well, yeah, I don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to."

The boy assassin sighed, "I'm not saying that's bad. What you said on the train about me... You're right: my first instinct is to kill. But... I don't want to do that kind of stuff anymore. That's why I was so annoyed when you said it," he said, begrudgingly, turning away from me.

When he turned back, his stare was icy cold, "But killing on purpose and by accident are too different things. I don't want to kill anymore, but that doesn't mean I _won't_."

I nodded as I reluctantly accepted the advice from Killua, "You're saying, if it's between me and someone else, me first?"

It seemed obvious... but considering my track record with fighting, Killua did have a good point. I did hold back too much.

The boy nodded his head and turned to me with a finger up in the air, "Yeah... You can't think about your opponent's well-being in a fight. If you do, they'll take advantage of it and kill you. You're strong enough to have gotten away with it back on the train, but against someone on your level... you'll be killed."

A memory flashed. My battle with Caesar...

But then my mind was assaulted by new memories... I saw myself in third-person, fighting off dozens of Belban apes like a killing machine. That wasn't me... I don't remember...

Ding.

The elevator sounded as we arrived at our floor. The double doors slid open to reveal a large, and frankly terrifying, underground tunnel that looked straight out of a creepypasta. Or, like, H.R Giger was consulted to give this city's maintenance workers nightmares. There wasn't much to see other than creepiness... The floor was just dirt and concrete. Yellowish white tiles that made up the walls gave this place sinister overtones. There were gross, eerie, organic-looking pipes and wiring that ran across the walls. They looked like veins and arteries, which made the place look even more disturbing. There were rows of red, round lights on either side of the tunnel that was the icing on the creepy cake. The tunnel was gigantic; you could fit a plane in this place and still have some room.

Oh yeah, it was as dark as _midnight, _and the only lights down here were the red lights on the wall. It took a moment for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Thank god Panza taught me the trick to use my peripherals to see in the dark. It wasn't night vision by any stretch, but it helped.

There were less than a hundred people here, which was funny to me since it reminded me of shitty prom. Everyone standing around waiting, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. All the candidates had a round, white number tag. As if we were contestants for some reality show. As the people stared at us in the elevator, I simultaneously scoped out the competition.

I could see the sniper woman already, her red hair pointing her out instantly. She gave us a quick look before ignoring our existence. She was number eighty. I could see Tonpa's fat ass over to the left in his fugly man-dress, number sixteen. A guy with a tiny ponytail and the squarest fucking head I've ever seen. He looked like Hammerhead from Spiderman. He was seventy-six. A green-headed guy with a sword about my age was thirty-four. A midget in a pink turban that reminded me of pink doo-doo from Digimon was fifty-three.

There were more people... but only one person sent chills down my spine. That was the guy who looked like a clown or a jester. He was outfitted, head to toe, like a living card. He even had the playing card symbols on the front and back of his short, white shirt. His hair was as red as sniper woman, but it fit him in the same way red fit blood. He wore face paint, with a star on his right side and a teardrop on his left. Underneath his white shirt was a weird pink shirt, a yellow cloth wrapped around his waist, white pants, and pointy, curved, navy-colored shoes finished his attire. His outfit was hideous and stupid looking, and I'd had laughed if it weren't for the fact looking at him made me feel like running away...

There was something... off about him. It was as if I could see something glowing around him: an intense, sinister power that radiated off him. Like an angler fish luring prey to their doom. The sad thing was I was just good enough to recognize it was a taunt, but weak enough that it felt like the scariest thing alive. I couldn't help but shake.

But that power would disappear and reappear like a flickering candle. A white... aura thing would appear, quickly go way and revert to a thin film around him. But the atmosphere around him didn't go away.

I did my best not to stare at him. It felt like I was going insane. No one else that I met had that kind of sinister sensation or power. None that I knew of, at least...

There was one thing I knew...

He was terrifyingly powerful.

As we walked out of the elevator, I turned to Killua. My body was as tense as a coiled spring.

"You're right. Thanks for the advice. I'll try my best to overcome that bad habit of mine... And... I never said thank you for saving my life back on the train. So thanks Killua, you're awesome."

Killua looked at me for a moment, before turning away to hide a blush, "Don't thank me. And don't say stupid things like that..."

I laughed for a second before looking back at the crowd of rivals, my face reverted to as stoic mask. I felt nervous... and excited. Nervous because I didn't know what to expect. Excited because there were finally people close to my strength...

Finally... I could see how far I've come. Well, as long as I stayed far away from that _clown_. I didn't have to be a genius to understand _that _was Nen. It was the same thing that happened to me back on the train, except I could see it on someone.

But if that was Nen, _it's potential was horrifying and immense.._.

It excited me.

My mouth wanted to break out in a grin, but I held it in. The atmosphere was tense, but so was the train. So were _thousands of _situations in my old life. _Uncountable_. I was used to that already, so with my new strength and confidence... the tension in the air made me strangely euphoric... it felt like I was waiting for the start of a celebration. So the atmosphere wasn't the issue. It was that _clown_.

He was staring at us...

_That_ did not excite me. _That terrified me_.

While I kept my eyes on the crowd of people staring at us, I turned to Killua. I had a feeling Kill had the same thought in his head.

I whispered under my breath, "You noticed too, huh?"

Killua was skilled. Incredibly skilled. While it was obvious I had my guard up, even with one hand in my pocket, Killua looked like he had his guard wide open as we walked down the tunnel. He had a hand behind his head as he looked like a bored child, but his whispered voice told a different story. He was absolutely ready to fight, but not these _bums_. And they were _bums_ compared to _him_...

"Yeah. That clown guy is dangerous. Stay away from him," he said as seriously as I ever heard him speak. As though I was the child and he was the adult.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. I don't even want to look at him," I whispered under my breath. That man... he felt stronger than even Briannaisa. And she could beat my ass without even trying when she wasn't holding back. The clown was closer to Mayer's strength...

I don't think even Killua could fight that guy and win...

My face almost broke out into confusion as a... walking bean in a business suit came up to us. I looked at Killua, who was barely restraining his confusion. But, to the assassin's credit, he hid his confusion masterfully well. Still, I could tell he was just as weirded out as I was. Who wouldn't be when a walking, talking Lima bean greets you?

"Hello, you two. Here are your number badges. Please wear those badges on your chest at all times and take care not to lose it. Both of you are early. So it'll be some time until the exam starts. Please, make yourselves comfortable while you wait. Good luck," The walking, talking bean said. He walked away towards a foldable table full of badges.

I looked at my badge. I was 100 while Killua was 99. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hehe, I got a higher number than you. I'm already winning."

Killua looked at me dismissively, but there was a small smile on his face "Or, I'm ahead of you, which I am. Besides, you'll probably lose it _immediately_."

I blew out air like a whale surfacing. I didn't even bother to defend myself. I did lose that damn candy.

"Yeah, knowing myself I probably will. But, being the responsible adult I am, I'll blame you. I have to set an example, you know?" I said with a grin.

Killua stared up at me with one eyebrow raised, "How will it be my fault?"

"You kept telling me yesterday, while we were watching TV, how _you'll_ be the reason I'll pass. Remember? So making sure I keep my badge safe is your responsibility too."

Killua tapped his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, "Oh yeah... good point. Then I'll take responsibility when you fail. You really are a good role model!" he said with a sincere, yet facetious smile. I don't know how that's possible, but I was staring at it.

"Don't say it like it's inevitable I'll fail!" I roared.

We walked deep into the tunnel until we found a spot and moseyed on over to one side of the tunnel and made it our HQ. I sat down on a large pipe that ran across the floor. Killua decided to ride around on his skateboard to kill time. People continued to stare at us, analyzing us, trying to get the measure of our strength. They were also trying to figure out why we were together. We did make a peculiar pair. A white/silver-haired kid and a red/purple/brown/light-dependent haired colored man who looked like Agent 47 who stole the Lucky Charm Leprechaun's suit.

Alright, my suit wasn't that green, it's almost black. But it seemed unnecessarily... stupid to wear. I liked green, in fact it was my favorite color. I hated wearing a _green_ suit though.

"Yeah, your suit is kinda stupid looking. Why are you wearing it anyways?" Killua said, reading my mind while riding around on his skateboard.

I gave Killua a flat look. It was annoying how he could read what I was thinking, as well as how I couldn't dominate the conversation all the time with a _child_. The kid was smarter than me, but honestly not by much. Pairo was on another planet compared to either of us. Killua was usually a step or two quicker than I was, but usually by a second. It was his experience and training as an assassin that really separated us. It gave the boy an eye for detail.

It also gave him annoyingly telepathic powers or some shit. And since I was good at reading people too, he wasn't shy about doing it to me just to fuck with me. If I wasn't on my toes, he would read my thoughts via my body language, eyes, or facial expressions.

I mean,_ I could do that too_, but it was weird being at the other end of it.

Jeez, is this how it felt for other people when I did that to them? Pfft, that must suck! Man, I'm starting to realize how _awesome_ I am!

Oh dear, I think I'm becoming a god...

I laughed and shook my head, escaping my thoughts before my head became any more inflated that it'd pop.

I turned my head to Killua and spoke up, "Only Tao Long by blood wear it... It's supposed to show that I'm one of the heads of the Family to any other Tao Longs members. Keep a secret, but I'm supposed to be the heir to the Tao Long," I whispered.

It was the reason why Evira and Flole wore these stupid suits. It was why I was forced to wear _this_ stupid suit. It was also why I didn't buy new clothes when I could have bought something else.

Plus, these clothes are bullet-resistant. So...

I managed to get the bloodstains off my clothing. Peroxide baby... It took a while, though. I also cleaned Killua's clothing while I was at it. I also bought a pair of clothing for both us while we were walking Zaban. He'd been wearing his clothing for a while before he went on that train and they _stunk _when he got off the train. I don't know when I became this kid's nanny, but like I keep saying, this fucking trip was far too mundane and tedious for my liking...

Killua didn't even wear the new clothes I bought him to the Exam, but his old one instead. He only wore his new clothes when I cleaned his old clothes! I should have made him clean his own damn clothes...ragfragin' kid...

Killua's eyebrows perked up. He kicked his skateboard into the air and caught it before walking over to me. He crouched down next to my feet and sat on his skateboard. The boy placed two hands on either side of the board and rolled back and forth while sitting.

"You're the heir to your family?" the boy assassin said, looking up at me from his place on the floor.

I wanted to say no. I also wanted to say it wasn't my family. Instead I said yes.

"Huh. Me too. I don't want to though. I don't like my family. My family's annoying," Killua said as he rolled left and right while sitting on his skateboard.

"Yeah... I don't want to either. I only found out recently. Briannaisa got pissed at me for it," I said.

"You mean the brown-headed maid?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah, you met her?"

Killua nodded, "I used to do jobs for your aunt. Your aunt introduced me to her. From what I remember she only started two years ago, but I met that maid the most. Before that it, was some blonde woman or a short red head."

"Oh. Makes sense she would want guards around when meeting an assassin. Though I'm surprised Mayer wasn't there. Eh, they're strong enough to handle you," I said with a smirk as I deflected his underlying question.

Killua gave me a flat look, "Yeah, yeah. You know she was trained at my butler's place, right? As a favor to Mayer? I could probably beat her and the blonde maid..." he finished by looking away and grumbling.

"What, at butlering? What does that matter? They're strong as _hell," _I rubbed my throat where 'Naisa choked the holy hell out of me. I would have rubbed the parts of my body where the sisters shot me with rubber bullets, but that was almost _every square inch of my body._

He raised an eyebrow, analyzing look falling on me, "Huh, you really don't know anything? Shouldn't you know more about your Family?"

I pushed the hell out of the kid, launching him down the tunnel on his skateboard to hide my identity. Surprisingly, Killua was laughing in enjoyment. He skateboarded back to me in a few seconds.

"Hey, do that again! This time push harder! I wanna see how far I can go!" Killua said, surprisingly childlike for a genius assassin. Then again, he was a child.

I laughed. I guess housing, feeding, and doing the kid's laundry earned me some trust.

I waved my free hand at the Killua, "Nah, later. I shouldn't be showing these guys my strength anyways."

Killua put a hand behind his head and frowned, but he was understanding, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Must suck having to worry about the competition."

He said that completely honest, but not as an insult either; so I didn't take it as one. I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, but I remember how I felt yesterday after I fought the Samurai. It must suck walking through life without a challenge."

The boy looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah..." then he looked at me with a smile and a jab of his thumb to his chest, "that's why you should push me around so I won't be so bored!"

"Later. After the exam. We'll find a hill or something and I'll push you down it."

"Fine..." Killua said as he kicked the floor. He turned to my weapon and pointed at it.

"Hey, can I see your sword?"

I shrugged. I grabbed Stick and handed it over to Killua. He started swinging it around with experience. I guess he was trained in how to use a sword since he was swinging it on a skateboard without busting his ass.

"I never got to ask Mayer why he used a Suburitō," Killua said as he continued swung my sword around, before deciding to use it to paddle himself around like gondolier.

"It's 'cause those are made from a World Tree. And since a World Tree takes nutrients and metals from the magma they eat, that thing is insanely durable and flexible. It's basically unbreakable. You've seen how big and strong Mayer is! What sword would handle his strength? Answer: one made out of the biggest tree in the world. Besides, he said he doesn't like using sharp weapons."

"Huh. I wanna see a World Tree now," he said, curiosity in his eyes.

"What, you never get out of your house?"

Killua shook his head as he continued to play Charon as he ferried souls down the river Styx of this tunnel. The fact his balance was good enough that he could row while not having the board slide under him was impressive. But, he could also tear down doors and disappear from sight, so it comes with the territory.

"Nah. Not really. Only time I ever went out was to do jobs or for training. Whenever Grandpa tried to take me out to do something fun, my mom would usually find out and stop it."

"That sucks..." I said as I stared at Killua. My heart went out to him, living like that.

He shrugged. The boy looked down at the floor as he paddled himself. He looked all of a normal kid playing around. But I could tell he was debating whether or not if he wanted to say anymore. I guess he came to a decision since he spoke.

"I don't like my family. The only ones I care for are my Grandpa and my sister Alluka. I guess Kalluto too, but she's too clingy. My dad... I guess I respect him. I hate my mom, Illumi, and Milluki though."

I looked at the boy with surprise before nodding. Family is a... strange thing. Especially one in a world with more than mundane problems.

"Hey maybe, " I was about to say 'in this world' before my higher brain functions kicked in, "when you get your Hunter License you can live how you like?"

I remembered that the age of majority is weird here. It's almost 'whenever you can survive on your own', which makes sense with real-life dragons, giant beasts, and supernatural serial killers roaming about. Your family members die? Whelp either join an orphanage or good luck kid. Hope you can survive.

This Earth was not a nice or easy place to live. _At all_. Like Meteor City. Meteor City made the worst places in Detroit look like paradise by comparison, and I hadn't even _seen _the place_. _It's only from the sparse images and information I had uploaded into my brain that I knew how bad it was.

Killua shrugged before looking at me, "Like I told you, I don't really care about getting a Hunter License. I just thought it'd be fun."

I rubbed my chin, thinking over how to ask a child genius paddling around on a skateboard their heart's desire.

"So, what do you want then?"

Killua shrugged...

"I don't know."

He wasn't lying... but as good as Killua was... I could tell the boy wasn't telling the truth either.

* * *

Hours ticked by. Waiting for the other candidates was both boring and nerve-racking. Every time I heard the elevator open up my eyes would turn to my left to check out the competition. The excitement had gone away almost an hour in and then it was mostly waiting and fighting off sleep and stress. It no longer felt like the beginning of a celebration, but the drowning atmosphere of taking an _actual exam_. Like a final for the toughest class you had in school, _you were failing_, _and _you had to wait in that _fucking _classroom for a few hours before the exam. _No, there was no curve._

Ok, I'm done with my school-based analogizes for the rest of the Hunter Exam.

I just wanted to get this Exam started with...

My fault for coming early? Yeah, but I'd rather be _four _hours early than a minute late. I also had the early-bird advantage of hiding in a crowd versus walking into a group of four-hundred people strong who would _instantly _analyze you the moment you stepped out the elevator. Mentally, that would probably feel like walking into a pit of vipers or a den of lions. I rather have the mental advantage of being one of those vipers or lions instead of the unsuspecting fool.

Even if, in this case, I _hated _the wait.

At least the two exercises Killua gave me kept my mind from stressing too much. Killua told me to practice measuring people's strength and Killing Intent while he dicked around killing time. So, here I was, looking over people and comparing them to all the creatures and people I fought or knew. From sizing the competition up by their body language, or how comfortable they were in this atmosphere and environment, to how they held their weapons. Shit, even the smallest things like how they stood next to the other competitors and their eye movements.

Were they keeping their guard up? And if so, what, when, where, how, and why? Then how, what, where, and when to strike them. I used the four principles Panza taught me as well: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu; Point, Tongue, Temper, Release. Think, visualize, will, act.

It was _exhausting_. A real chore mentally, but I was getting the hang of it. I was starting to get a true understanding of people's abilities and strengths, where before it was rough guesses and vague assumptions. It wasn't a hundred percent correct now, but it would help.

As for my Killing Intent: no one came near me in four hours. I glared and focused my intent to hurt and kill any person who thought they could stare me down. I had no reason to be intimidated either. I was was super strong, fast, and good with a sword: so why the hell would I be scared of these fucking punks? All that, and my new face was why most people stopped staring at me once I locked eyes. Killing Intent would be useful, no doubt, but it would only work against cowards and weaklings. Something that was in short supply during the Exam.

I can say that it helped me in the short term, even if I never use it again. It's a lot less stressful when everyone is intimidated by you.

The question was... where did Nen fall in all this? Killua's killing intent was a short burst, something like how it felt with the monkeys at the White Death. It was a warning. You feel it at the back of your neck and your stomach drops. Like, "OH FUCK!", but then it quickly disappears. Clyde was a literal _force_. It took all my will to move when he did it against Mr- I mean Ms. Kittie Cat.

At least while I was doing homework from Killua, said small child had been bugging Tonpa by hitting him up every few hours for drinks. I could tell that pissed off that fat asshole. It was beautiful seeing the blue Teletubby confused as to why his drinks weren't working. Yet he also couldn't deny the kid drinks, or he'd risk revealing he was a snake. The entire time Killua acted like they were regular drinks, so Tonpa was all the more confused. It was a sight to behold.

It was hard not to smile, but I did it somehow. Hehehe...

I will get my revenge.

The coldness inside me disappeared as the last group arrived right before the Exam started. When they did, everyone turned around to see who they were.

Surprisingly, it was one kid, one teen, and one adult.

The kid was a boy, probably the same age as Killua. He had a green jacket, green shorts that were... way too short Jesus... and green boots. He had a yellow and brown backpack and he had, for whatever reason, a fishing rod. He had spiky, dark green colored hair when he was in the light of the elevator, but that was black in the darkness of the tunnel. The kid had a bright face and brown eyes. I could tell he was strong since he was looked comfortable in this den of killers. Besides, he had to be strong to get here... but he didn't radiate strength like the teen next to him.

The teen was, from looks of it, a girl with short, blonde hair. She had a blue and red tabard thing with a white long sleeve shirt and pants underneath. Maybe she was from the same country as Pairo, since it looked awfully similar to Pairo's clothing for it to be just a coincidence. She also had a grey bag with the shoulder strap wrapped around her, well, shoulder. Her face was intense, with eyes that analyzed everything in front of her. She had grey eyes that screamed 'too intelligent' the same way Pairo or Killua's did. She had a pair of weapons concealed behind her back, though I couldn't tell what they were.

I'd have to watch out for her...

As she scanned the crowd in front of her, her the eyes landed on mine for a split second, before turning back to rescan the crowd. In that second it felt like she measured me completely. I immediately realized two things: she _might_ be stronger than me in terms of fighting, but she was _definitely_ far smarter and more experienced than I was...

I filed her away with all the other people that were capable kicking my ass (some _way_ more capable than others): Hanzo Hattori from Samurai Showdown, Pennywise, Pinhead, Pink-Poo-Poo Turban Robin Hood, Los Three Amigos (maybe), Master Pai Mei, Grown-Up Donnel from Awakening, Pacifier Hat Woman Aka Female Koenma, Snoop Dogg and his pipe, Fat Ryuji Yamazaki, Snake Charmer Enemy from Aladdin the game...

I didn't add the Cottonball Kid to that list since he was on my side...

...

These nicknames give me strength, ok? Eat it.

A small, quick smile at my thoughts and I turned to the last of the trio. He was a tall man, probably an inch or two taller than me. Black suit, black tie, black sunglasses signaled him to be some type of criminal. That, or he had the terrible sense to wear that kinda clothes when the Mafia ruled most of the world from the darkness. Other than the clothes, the mobster looked like an average person with blacked eyes and short, black hair. He was holding a black and red checkered suitcase over his shoulder. The man had to be at least as old as me from the way he carried himself and how old his face looked.

Those three made an unusual group, but so did me and Killua. The boy yelled something to the crowd, but from where I was I couldn't hear what he was saying. Probably a greeting, or something. That rest of the candidates took to the three new arrivals with, uh, _intense_ indifference. Everyone was getting in the zone. I didn't have the time on me, but I knew the Exam was about to start.

I heard Tony Hawk over here roll up to me on his skateboard, kick it up into the air, and then stand next to me. We stared at the three new arrivals for a moment before I turned to my head to Killua with a grin.

"Hey, looks like there's someone your age here."

He stared at the three at the back of the pack with some interest in his eyes, but he kept his face a mask of indifference. He turned back to me and shrugged.

"Looks like it. Anyway, are you ready? About time to start," Killua said, strangely intense and calm at the same time. He had no reason to be, he was stronger than everyone here, barring one person _for sure_.

My face mirrored his as I stood up from my seat. I cracked my neck and smiled, "Of course."

I reached down and picked up Stick, placed him in front of me and leaned on him both my hands.

It. I mean It. Not him... The fuck?

I shook my head.

We waited patiently in silence for a few minutes. That was, until we heard a scream at the entrance. We couldn't hear or see anything other than, well, screaming.

"Looks like someone's already been 'disqualified'. If I had to guess who did it, I'd say it's Hisoka..." Killua said with eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

I guess the clown was named Hisoka...

My eyes stayed on Killua for a good minute, assessing the boy. He must have picked up on Hisoka's name from asking the crowd or his hearing. I was both thankful and sad at how calm, collected, and experienced he was in a situation like this.

Minutes ticked by. The atmosphere grew more oppressive with each second. The crowd moved and fidgeted as the tunnel quieted. The whole area became as grave as a cemetery. The contestants started to become impatient, trained killers and monsters growing agitated at what was to come. It was a swirling miasma of tension so thick it felt like we were waiting for our turn to go over the trench and into No Man's Land. Or as though we were anticipating the sounding of trumpets to signal the beginning of gladiatorial combat. I could see people trying to hide quick glances to their left and right, sizing people up as they readied themselves for battle.

The Exam was maybe only ten minutes late and people were already getting this antsy...

Even Killua was serious, but I only knew that from being around him for two days straight. Otherwise, he looked bored. I was primed as well, ready to fight at the drop of a hat. But I'll be honest, being around someone helped me stay calm. It gave me more confidence than if I were alone; even if that someone was a child. A terrifyingly powerful child, but a child nonetheless.

Then, without warning, the weirdest alarm clock in the world rang. It sounded like a tiny creature laughing. It echoed through the tunnel, causing everyone to snap out of their battle focus. The sound came from the other side of the wall at the front of the tunnel, causing everyone to turn forward, many of who were ready for the worst. All of a sudden, the sound stopped as the wall started to rise. Appearing before us was a man who was dressed like a butler. He had purple hair that was styled like Trunks from Dragon Ball Z, but shorter and curled at the tips. He had dull eyes and a mouth so small and tight that it seemed like he had no mouth at all. He was holding on to a green thing with a string.

I turned to Killua who shrugged. I had no idea what to make of this as well. I turned to the crowd of candidates, almost all of them focused to their absolute limit on this one man. I saw one guy who was gripping his sword so hard drops of blood leaked from his hand.

I turned back to the Examiner as he started speaking, "I apologize for the delay. Thank you for waiting. The entry period for the for Hunter Applicants is officially closed. So, without further ado, the Hunter Exam will now begin!"

I rolled my eyes. I looked down at Killua who grunted, indifference plastered on his face.

"One final word of caution... If you are short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there's a very real chance you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility. If you're willing to accept the risks involved, I'll ask you to follow me now. But, for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you."

No one moved. If the people on the train, who were only human, were ready to improvise the movie Snowpiercer to get to the exam site... well these fuckers here in this tunnel were ready to remake Battle Royale.

"Right then. Very well. All four hundred and four applicants will now participate in Phase One," he turned began to turn around...

My eyes widened as I saw the thin forcefield that appeared and disappeared at random on Hisoka come to life on the examiner... I squeezed my eyes shut and it was gone. What the fuck is going on with me... why can I see it only sometimes?

Before I could dwell on my thoughts, the Hunter began to walk... But the way a weird person would walk... Slowly kicking his legs and swinging his arms stiffly, like a robot trying to walk after reading a description of it from a book. I felt like I was being mocked.

What is this, Monty Python? This guy definitely belonged to the Ministry of Silly Walks...

All of us started walking, slowly. But soon the pace picked up as we were running faster and faster until, if I had to guess, we were running fifteen kilometers an hour. About nine miles per hour.

The Hunter introduced himself as Satotz, then explained we just needed to follow him. I didn't sense any deception or trickery in his words, so I shrugged. All we had to do was keep up?

Endurance? Pfft...

We continued to jog after the strange fellow, not even breaking a sweat. It was more annoying keeping the pace. Making sure not to bump into people in front of me or slow down into the people behind me. This was nothing... I was used to running far faster than this...

The only good thing was I was starting to feel awake. Thank god. I was worried I would fall asleep or something. Still, I didn't feel a hundred percent, but I didn't need to be a hundred percent to run _this_.

**I AM RUNNING ITSELF!**

I chuckled to myself and stared down at Killua. He was bored. All pretenses of keeping his guard up disappeared as we ran. I felt the same way, _almost_...

* * *

The kid left my side after the first hour. No longer feeling like he needed to protect me, Killua fell to the back of the crowd. I had a feeling I knew what he was up to. That funny thing where you see a little kid build up the courage to make a new friend.

Hehehe.

For the next hour after that, I thought of ways to bug Killua with the fact he made a new friend. That kid was _super_ self-conscious. That kept me entertained through this _nothing of a test_...

That was until I noticed a trio looking at me. They looked at me exactly how a bunch of bullies or gangbangers would at a mark. It was the Three Amigos. Or, if they were stupid enough to mess with me, the Three Stooges.

They gathered around me from three directions: two to my sides and one in front. If they tried something, that would have been a mistake. I was stronger than each of them individually. Together it'd be tough, but all I had to do was push one of these fuckers over and they'd be stampeded. So I held back and practiced my Killing Intent again. I glared at the one to my left, a blonde dude with an orange beanie. All three of them backed off a few feet before regrouping and surrounding me again. Two to my sides and one in front of me again...

Alright, I knew that Killing Intent wasn't going to work on everyone. But I didn't expect it to immediately fail. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the guy to my left.

The blonde gave me a greasy smile, "Hey, hey. No reason to be unfriendly to a couple of 'friends', right?"

They were going to intimidate me in 3, 2, 1...

The bigger one in front of me in a yellow, striped shirt with black hair and a reverse cap spoke up.

"Besides, we know you're a Tao Long. And, seeing how the Tao Long don't have many friends out of York New... you should try to be friendly with the ones you do have."

The thinnest, smallest one to my right who was in a blue sweater, a teal and white cap, and brown hair spoke next.

"You wouldn't want other candidates to find out and get angry, right? You wouldn't want to die, right? Might as well give up right now or things might get rough."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

We continued to run in silence for a minute. They kept smiling at me. Apparently, the fact I was indifferently staring forward like a hot jogger being hit on wasn't enough of a hint that I didn't care.

"Ah. Looks like Tao Long here is a shy one. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. Just stop running and your secret is safe with us," the blonde said.

That pissed me off.

I stared at him, coldly, with the corners of my eyes.

"Go ahead."

The three of them looked confused. The brown-haired idiot to my left spoke up.

"I don't think you understand what you're saying. If word gets ou-"

I cut him off, "No, no I understand completely," I said, monotone, as I went back to staring in front of me. Completely calm but angry, "I'm guessing there are a few mobsters from the other Families here, right? They'll be gunning for me after you three bozos tell everyone. So I repeat: Go ahead. I'm not fucking stopping."

The one to my right gave sneer me a sneer before talking, "You're an idiot. Well, have fun dying."

They started to separate from me, but before they could go, I spoke up, "Just so you know. The moment we have a chance to fight, I'm break you three like sticks," I turned to the apparent leader of the group, the blonde, "Understand me?"

I hit them with Killing Intent, but this one I didn't need to _try. _They sweated underneath my stare, but their leader mustered through it with a cocky smile, _barely_, "Crystal. Too bad you'll be dead by the next phase."

With that, the three disappeared into the rest of the crowd like ghosts. No doubt disseminating my identity like the snitches they were. I felt someone stare at me from behind, so I turned around to see Tonpa smirking at me...

He was better than I thought. He knew I knew about him and his scummy ways. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

I slowed down until I was running alongside Tonpa. On his left side.

"Your the one who's behind this?" I said, staring daggers at the man.

He gave me a cocky look as he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you managed to get to the Hunter Exam. Most years they flunk whoever gets the questions wrong. I guess they'll let anyone into the Exam nowadays."

My glare at him was more potent than Superman's Heat Vision. If only I could _**will it...**_

"Hey now. You got this far, didn't ya? Unfortunately, I couldn't let you ruin my fun..."

I looked away from Tonpa and back to the rest of the joggers, the rage inside me went from boiling hot to numbing cold...

"Ya' know, I wasn't going to say anything, right? By the way, how could you trick me so easily?" I asked, genuinely curious he beat my ability to read him.

He chuckled again, "I've done this a long time, and I've seen your type before. You're smart, smarter than most people. Surprisingly, those types are the easiest to trick. All you have to do to lower their guard is give them a little trust with some info. After that, all you gotta do is act like a fool or be intimidated. Then you've got them. I read it in your eyes... It was so easy to give it to you. It wasn't even that hard of a lie... and it's easy to lie when you've been doing it for as long as me..."

Ah. I guess I learned a lesson here. I'm just as easily read, huh? Or maybe he was just that experienced? He was good enough to fool my baby Sherlock Scan. And I'm not used to being surrounded by people this clever... Fair enough...

I smiled at the man. One filled with arrogance, greed, and malice. The one I used to use when trying to fit in around my old neighborhood. Time to blow smoke up his ass...

"Got me good. How are you so good at lying?"

The man rubbed a finger under his nose for some reason while closing an eye, "All you gotta do is_ believe_ your lie. I genuinely believe I'm being friendly and nice, but deep down it's all a ruse. I almost fall for it myself sometimes. If you can trick yourself, you can trick anybody..."

Control yourself and control the world.

I laughed as I looked at him, impressed. A real application of my stupid mantra that the therapist gave me all those years. I wanted to laugh like a madman.

"Ya' shoulda' told me then. I'd have helped you, ya' know? I like wreaking havoc as well," I said truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow. There was a gleam of scumbag respect in his eyes.

"That was pretty good, kid. You're a quick learner. I almost believed ya' for a second. I almost feel bad about sicking all the mobsters taking the Exam on you."

I nodded, no reason to deny my lie, "By the way. How'd ya' know that I was a mobster?"

Tonpa smirked, "I didn't, but you look like one. I asked the Amori brothers, and they live in York New City. They know all about the _Tao Long Family._ And _they_ love money, and I _**love **_crushing rookies..."

I opened my mouth, silently saying 'ah' as I looked forward towards the crowd in front of me. My eyes were half-lidded.

Tonpa chuckled before speaking, "If you're thinking about trying something, don't. You'll get disqualified from the Exam if you try anything..."

I stared forward, not even bothering to look at Tonpa. My ears could pick up the laughter and amusement in his voice I continued to nonchalantly jog with Stick in my right hand. Right next to the fat man.

I didn't have to look at him to tell he was lying.

"Hmm. You're right. I'm am a quick learner. Thanks for teaching me how better spot a lie and to lie better..."

I stared at him from the corner of my eye. He raised an eyebrow at me, his cocky smile showing he was genuinely flattered, while at the same time telling me he didn't care about me whatsoever. I guess all rookies were toys to him... their broken dreams his trophies...

His eyes widened in fear.

"Even if that wasn't the biggest load of horse shit I ever heard... I'll give _you _some advice. Don't try to be calculating when you're _bad at math._ I'm not particularly reasonable when angry or..."

I left my sentence hanging on purpose, diverting his full attention to my words and eyes instead of my right arm as I struck. Before the fat man could react, I jabbed Stick between his legs mid-stride. I did a little hop and slowed down as he started to fall forward in front of me with a yelp. I transitioned my left knee to meet Tonpa's face, hiding it behind the act of raising my legs to avoid tangling with the rookie crusher's body. The back of my right hand pulled Stick from between his legs as, in one smooth motion, I quickly pushed Tonpa's skull into the path of my knee with my left hand. Just a simple tap of my left palm to the back of his head. At the same time my knee collided with his face.

All in the blink of an eye.

That was more than enough force to knock him out while still looking like it was an accident...

All the consciousness instantly drained out of him as he dropped face-first to the floor, limp as a doll.

I stuttered forward to my right and hoped over Tonpa's prone body. I ran to the side of the tunnel to let the rest of the candidates go past me. I watched as several people, either by accident or on purpose, run over _the piece of shit_. Most of them had the decency to hop or run around the human roadblock.

_I wish they didn't._

Three people stared at me as they passed by. The ninja, the clown, and the blonde girl. All three of them had different stares.

The clown was amused.

The ninja was disgusted.

And the blonde girl thought I was _vile._

Guess that was his dead man's switch. No wonder he was ingratiating himself with so many rookies. Though, if I wasn't on the clown's radar before, I think I was now...

I sighed. Standing there on the side with my arms crossed, I stared back at the three with feigned indifference as they disappeared deeper into the tunnel. I waited for close to a minute until I spotted Killua with that green-haired kid. Good, they were in the back of the pack. Just where I wanted to be. I didn't want people to be behind me, and it would be easy to spot anyone trying to sabotage me if they fell back _without_ looking tired.

Also, I was waiting to be disqualified.

I laughed.

Aaahhh...

_Fuck you Tonpa..._

Most times I hate my temper. This time I loved it.

It felt good knocking Tonpa out. But, otherwise, this test was boring. All I wanted to do was go on cruise control, make sure no one fucked with me, and/or fuck around. I could run circles around these people, _even tired as I was_, but that would be stupid. I already showed some of my capabilities by knocking out Tinky Winky over here. Revealing any more of my strengths to the rest of these goons so they can use it against me. Dumb move...

Besides, I wanted to do something smart like twirl around my sword like a marching band member to ease my boredom. Really smart stuff. The smartest...

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought over what I needed to do. Honestly, I needed to be just paranoid _enough_. Being too paranoid and high strung will sap my strength by causing me to be too stressed out and tense, but being too relaxed and overconfident will also _kill me faster_. An annoying balancing act.

I sighed as started running again once the pack was far enough ahead of me. I hung back so Killua could have is little playdate, PFFT...

The only people back here was Sunglasses over to my left and a few other candidates that were basically about to quit or collapse. Nine miles per hour, really? That's it? _Get the fuck out here..._

Man... the worst part of all this was the boredom. Is it possible to be too prepared? I hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but I was still so _tired_...

* * *

My feet continued to march me forward. Another two hours passed me by with tedium. Four hours in and I think we've gone sixty kilometers? A little more than thirty-seven miles...

At this point, people were dropping like flies. We already surpassed a marathon in length and showed no sign of stopping. Not even a peep of sunlight or anything. I, um, found a bunch of stuff just laying on the ground. I got a green backpack filled with supplies. Some bandages, tape, and medicine, some rope (yessssss), some food and water, a box of matches, a small flashlight, a compass...

I also stole a laptop from a fat kid who passed out. I mean... I found a laptop on the floor!

My laptop now. Finders keepers. Hissss...

I held it in my left hand as I used it to offset the annoying balance I had with Stick in my right. I really wanted to check out this laptop later...

Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Give me a computer and I'll take over the world!

...

I'm a COMPUTER SCIENTIST! I KNOW ZST ZCIENCES!

...

That's how Germans sound like. That's how the Domos sound like...

...

Not really...

...

Hnn...

...

FUCK I'M BORED!

I rather fight the mobsters that want me dead down here! Right now! ALL of them! THIS SECOND! But nooo! I saw a bunch of them passed out! All of you _fucking suck!_ So much for 'threat on my life'! This is stupid! This so stupid! I almost wish Mayer didn't make me run with weights 'cause now I feel like I have infinite stamina! How is that a bad thing?! How did this become a bad thing?! Was this a test of endurance or will?! Because right now was neither, just a test of my _patience!_

Wait...

I remember something...

A niggling, terrible memory...

Oh no! My fighter friend said it took forever for him to get off when he was in super fighting shape... Does that mean it'll take forever for me?! He said sometimes he didn't even get off when he was having _sex_!

I'M THOUSAND TIMES IN BETTER SHAPE THEN HIM...

NO! GOD!

NO! GOD! PLEASE! NO!

NO!

NO!

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

I felt an elbow hit my thigh I looked down to see Killua and the green kid from before. Killua was looking at me like I was an id-, well, do I even have to describe it at this point? The other kid looked at me with curiosity and amusement. His eyes were like spotlights of energy and innocence.

It almost felt like being around my dad, but untarnished by the world.

I glanced down at Killua again before speaking, "Hey, what's up blondie? I'm having an existential crisis here... wait, are you a blond since you're like, silverish white? Hmmm..."

I began to think that over before Killua's words cut me off from my thoughts.

"Yeah, this is the idiot I'm talking about. He's the one I came with."

"Hi! I'm Gon! Nice to meet you!" he said with a brilliant smile. He easily ran while holding a fishing pole over one shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya' kid. The names James. I'd shake your hand, but we're running, hehe."

Gon smiled brightly, "No worries! Is it true you and Killua fought an entire train full of people to get here?!"

I shrugged, "Yeah. We got on the wrong train, is all."

Killua spoke up, "Gon came here by ship. He said there was a nasty storm on the way over here. Only three people passed."

Gon nodded, "Mhm, but I'm used to storms like that back on Whale Island! The other two that passed are my friends, Kurapika and Leorio.

"CURR-rap-pee-ku, LEE-O-WRY-O?" I mouthed back like an alien tasting words. These fucking names, man...

The green bundle of energy nodded, "Yeah! Kurapika's really smart, he figured out the question from this lady who gave us a really hard riddle. And Leorio is the guy behind us."

Damn, no compliment for his friend Leorio? Nothing? Wow, I don't know if this kid's savage or brutally honest.

I turned my head around to find the man named Leorio to be the mobster from before. He was _dying_. He looked how I imagined I was when I was struggling to run all those months ago. But _he_ didn't have the benefit of Flole's power.

"I think your friends about to collapse... or have a heart attack..." I said as I nodded my head back to the man hunched over as he ran, gasping for breath and fighting to move forward.

The three of us turned around to see the man drop his suitcase from exhaustion. He then stopped, grabbed his knees, and panted like a tired dog. Gon slowly stopped and turned around. Me and Killua looked at each other in confusion before stopping as well. We could catch up with the rest of the pack without a problem. The two of us were more curious about the scene unfolding.

Gon stared at the man. It was a stare of conviction and belief in his friend, but as well as one of understanding as well. He knew Leorio was at his limit and he might not continue on. The child accepted that and knew it was up to the man to make his choice. The only thing he could give Leorio was his heartfelt belief and support: all with a single stare. A thousand-word essay couldn't transmit what was in that look.

It surprised me: Gon was far more perceptive and unconsciously wise than a normal kid his age. He was definitely a positive kid. Guess that's why Kill-

Actually! What the _fuck_?!

I'm pretty sure I was dumber and less wise(subconsciously or otherwise) than either Killua or Gon at their age! I'm also pretty sure I became self-cognizant at _sixteen_ as opposed to, I dunno, ten? How old are these fucking kids? Whatever...

Killua opened his mouth to speak up but, with a small smile, I shook my head. I had a feeling what was going to happen next. Just from Gon's stare alone. I turned back to see Leorio's eyes burned with an unyielding will. It was the will I had when I ran all those damn miles. It was in those eyes...

Heh... Gon didn't need to compliment him. It was plain as day...

This man refused to give up.

Leorio closed his eyes and spoke up, "Man, screw this..."

With the suddenness of a gunshot, he sprinted forward as fast as a world-class sprinter. A vicious grin of respect spread across my face as I saw the man fly forward, straight past us, and right towards the rest of the pack like a bullet. I could hear him roar...

"Screw this! I'm becoming a Hunter, no matter what! Damn it all!"

I hooted and cheered Leorio on as he ran down the tunnel. Hey, I sympathize with him. I was like him a few months back, _worse _even.

Taking advantage of our timeout from running, I put my laptop into my backpack. Along with its battery that I carried in one of my inner suit pockets. The impact from the fall had damaged the laptop and disconnected the two parts from each other. I would need to tape the battery back onto the laptop when we stopped running **INFINITELY**...

I shifted my sword to my left hand and turned around to see Gon pulling Leorio's suitcase into the air with his fishing rod and catching it with his free hand. I whistled, impressed at the move.

Killua smiled, "That was awesome!"

I gave a smile of my own as I nodded at Gon, "Well then, guess that fishing rod ain't just for show. Let's get a move on. I'll hold on to that. I'm used to running with stuff on me," I said as I gestured to Gon to give over the suitcase.

Gon nodded and handed over the suitcase without hesitation. Now I felt somewhat balanced again with the suitcase in my right hand.

We turned around and continued running. I couldn't help but give a broad smile. I was meeting all types of interesting people during the exam, and thankfully not all of them malicious assholes like Tonpa.

"Can I try that later?" Killua asked Gon.

"Sure, if I can try your skateboard."

* * *

Another hour in and we started climbing an enormous set of stairs. It felt endless. People were falling left and right at the sudden increase in difficulty. I had to hop and move around a few people who decided that collapsing in front of me was the best place to stop. Jerks.

And that was _before_ Satotz decided to pick up the pace. After that, candidates were tumbling down these stairs like barrels being tossed by Donkey Kong.

Meanwhile, I was dancing up this fucking steps like Singing in the Rain. Fuck these people. All courtesy of Mayer and his insane training. I _will_ admit that I was starting to become out of breath.

That was when Killua and Gon had the idea to race up the stairs. And they wanted me to be the referee.

"Fine," At this point, only the best of the best were going to make it. No point in hiding my endurance anymore.

They blasted off forward as I kept up behind them, doing my best not to trip over passed out people.

As we raced forward, we saw Leorio speaking the blonde girl, the man having his shirt and suit tied to his waist. His tie hanging off his neck. He was _yelling_ about money...

Wait...

I realized that wasn't a teenage _girl_, but a teenage _boy_. Oh man, dude looks like a lady!

Fuck, now I have that stupid song stuck in my head...

Gon and Killua ran by their side decided to slow down to speak to them. I almost crashed into them and had to run all the way to their right.

"See you at the finish line!" the Green Machine said.

"Yeah! Catch you later, old man," the Cottonball Kid said.

Leorio's face twisted into annoyance as he yelled at Killua, "Hey, I'm not old! Can't you tell I'm a teenager just like you?!"

I nearly stumbled at that. That ma- I mean that teen looked as old as me! Holy shit... He looked like he had a house, a mortgage, a wife, and two kids!

All four of us had a face of pure confusion. After the shock wore off The Green Machine and the Cottonball Kid had the _audacity_ to tell _me_ to keep up. They had _no _idea who they were talking to.

As I passed Leorio, and I believe Kurapika, they glared at me. I was confused, but I stared back at them with indifference on my face. I guess they didn't trust me; and seeing how Kurapika saw me send Tonpa into Dreamland, he had more than a compelling reason to distrust me.

But, more than that... he was glaring at me with barely restrained _hate_. _That_ I didn't care for...

I didn't make a face or try to antagonize them. I just stayed silent and kept up to Gon and Killua. Gon was a good kid, and if they were his friends they couldn't be all bad. They're probably just suspicious of me being around two kids is all. Fair enough.

Well, for Leorio at least. I don't know why Kurapika was giving me daggers, even if I hurt Tonpa. There was no way he knew Tonpa _that _much, and I did this Exam a _service_. _And_, if he did know Tonpa, then Kurapika could eat horse dicks.

Who was he to judge _me_? He didn't know me. Honestly, that _pissed_ _me off._

Whatever. I kept on running, but I kept my guard up. No need to suddenly 'trip' a mile or so up these stairs...

"Hey wait! That's my suitcase!" I heard Leorio scream as I pulled away from him and Kurapika.

I turned around with a grin.

"Think of this as a token of my respect for your will. No need to thank me."

"I don't want any of your respect! Just hand over the suitcase to Kurapika and we're even..."

My eyes narrowed as I turned my gaze to the blonde teen. His glare was more than capable of sending grown men fleeing. I could _feel_ it.

Not me though.

I looked up a the ceiling as I mimed thinking, "Mmm... Nah. I don't like how he's looking at me. I'll hold on to it until we get to the top, kid. Think of it as an incentive to finish this Stairway to Heaven..."

Ah, god damnit. Now I have that song stuck in my head...

"Hey! Give me back my suitcase!" Leorio roared with a shake of his fist.

I grinned, saluted him with my left hand and began running faster to catch up with pokemon trainer Green, and pokemon trainer White. All the while singing.

"There's a lady who's sure. All that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven..."

My voice trailed behind me as I bounced up the stairs by four or five steps to catch up to the two kids. I could hear Leorio yelling his head off behind me as I moon jumped this Exam.

Killua and Gon both turned to look at me when I arrived behind them.

"What was that all about?" the white-haired boy said with an eyebrow high in the sky.

"Nah, Gon's friends don't like me. Boohoo," I said, drying invisible tears off my cheeks.

"Huh?! Why's that?" Gon said, curiosity and disbelief in his voice.

"Eh. They don't like me holding on to this here briefcase. No Siree. Also, Kurapika saw me knock out a guy earlier, and he probably didn't like that. A guy in blue named Tonpa," I said as I settled into running beside Gon on his right.

"Why'd you do that?!" Gon said, surprised and anger coming from his voice.

I looked at the boy with confusion, "What? That guy was _scum_. He tried to poison me with a drink, fortunately, that trash compactor over there drank it instead," I finished with a point of my pinky finger to Killua. He glared.

"Really?!" Gon said as he stared up at the ceiling before realizing something, "Oh! That's why the drink he offered us tasted funny! Wow, what a dirty trick!"

I laughed as Gon furrowed his eyes, more annoyed at being tricked then at Tonpa himself. Killua looked at Gon, puzzled.

"You could taste the laxatives in the drink?"

Gon nodded as he smiled at Killua, "Uh-huh, I tried all types of herbs and plants on the mountain back home. I can usually taste when something's bad."

"Pfft. You're tasting all my food from now on," I said with a laugh.

Killua put a hand behind his head as he continued to run, "Man, you're really weird... I'm surprised you can keep up with me Gon," he turned to me and gave a dismissive look before turning forward, "And I'm surprised _you're_ even keeping up with us."

"Maan fu-," my eyes exploded out of my eyes when I realized Gon was more of a child than Killua was. Even if they were both _freaks of nature,_ "-udge you, er, kid."

Killua grinned at me while laughing with his body, while Gon looked confused.

I continued, "Regardless, I'm surprised too. I know how good Killua is, but you're really in shape Gon. Your not even sweating or anything!"

Gon gave a big ol' grin, "Thanks! I trained a lot for the Hunter Exam! I'd climb trees, pick up boulders, chase deer, and even wrestle Kon!"

Killua looked at Gon with an eyebrow raised, "Who's Kon?"

"He's the Foxbear I raised ever since I was little! He's the Lord of the Forest back home! I hope he's ok," Gon said with a smile and limitless enthusiasm.

Damn. A Foxbear's no joke. There were none at Mayer's house, just _big_ ol' bears. But from my Master's explanation, Foxbears were ferocious things. They can take down trees in a single swipe. And Grizzly Adams over here tamed and wrestled one.

Killua nodded, "Hmm. Well, if the rest of these guys were like us, maybe this Hunter Exam would be a challenge. So far it's been boring," he finished by hanging his head.

I nodded my head, "I have to agree. I knew endurance would be part of the Hunter Exam, but this is below what I was prepared for."

"Hey, why do you two want to be Hunters, anyway?" Gon said as he turned his head back and forth to us.

Killua answered first, "Who me? I never said I wanted to be a Hunter. I just heard the Exam was supposed to be really hard. It sounded kind of fun so here I am. But it's not as fun as I thought."

Gon turned to me, "What about you, Mr. James?"

I could see Killua's perk up. I never told him why I wanted to be a Hunter.

"Well, for two reasons. And just call me James, Gon. You're a lot more polite than that brat over there. Killua, take note! Gon, that kid has no manners. I swear, he was raised by monkeys," I said with a grin.

I could see Killua glare at me from the corners of my eye, his eyebrows twitching as he held his tongue. How _cute_, he wanted to leave a _good impression_ on Gon.

D'aw, how adorable. I would enjoy messing with Killua until he got comfortable around Gon to show his true dickish ways. It wouldn't last, but I was going to milk it for all its worth. Hehehe...

Gon laughed half-heartedly as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. He had the good sense not to do anything more than that.

"Hehehe, anyways..." the cover story uploaded to my head flowed out of my mouth smoothly, mostly because it wasn't a lie, "I _have _to take the Hunter Exam. I'm part of a Mafia family, and the leaders are all required to have Hunter Licenses. It's a useful way to avoid prosecution for a lot of crimes, as well as have access to more resources..."

I sighed before continuing, "I don't want to be part of the Mafia, though. I want to be a Hunter to have absolute freedom. To do what I want and explore this crazy world at my leisure..."

I remembered what I saw on top of the Elder Weiss as I stared off into the horizon. My hand tightened around my sword handle as I thought of all I could do. An endless amount of possibilities... infinite potential... endless adventure...

But I had to finish my mission with Evira first...

Killua stared up at the ceiling, "I never really thought of it like that..."

Gon nodded, "Yeah! That does sound fun!"

"Yeah, don't it?! I'm happy I'm not the only one who thinks like that! I don't have a huge dream or anything, but it is what is," I said with a smile.

Gon shook his head, "No, that sounds great! As for me, my dad's a Hunter. So, I decided I was going to be a Hunter just like him, no matter what!"

Killua nodded, "Hm, so what kind of Hunter is he?"

"No idea!" Gon said

Killua looked at Gon confusion before he turned away and laughed, "It's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. You want to be the same kind of Hunter as your dad, but you don't know anything about him? That's nuts."

I looked at Killua, taken aback, "Maybe he doesn't know his dad or something."

Gon nodded, "James' right, I don't! Mito's the one who raised me and she told me a little, but I've only ever seen him in pictures she's showed me from a long time ago."

"Now, don't you feel bad Cottonball?" I said with a shake of my head.

"Shut up Cherryhead!" Killua said explosively, tired of taking my shit.

Damn it! That was too short of a time! There was almost no milking!

I frowned as I took a second to actually mull over the insult... That actually hurt my widdle feelins... My hair was not _that_ red...

Gon laughed, "It's alright. My aunt Mito raised me. She's awesome! She said that my dad took the Hunter Exam when she was only twelve years old, too. He passed on his first try and became a Hunter. That's when he decided to leave the island."

Gon stared up the tunnel, sunlight shining through as the exit finally reared its _beautiful fucking_ _head_. His eyes were full of happiness and excitement, brighter than even the light outside. Not a trace of hate or anger in him, "So, I came here in order to find out why he chose being a Hunter over staying at home with me."

I looked at the kid with respect, not sadness his words would normally elicit. It was a different type of respect than I had with Killua. Whereas Killua was far more intelligent, mature (somewhat), and skilled than I was; Gon was like a shining beacon of positivity. I was right, it was just like being around my dad. Except he was a little kid and what not.

Still. I hoped I could be even a fraction of accepting and good-natured as this kid. There was a type of wisdom to that. Where others would scorn that type of optimist as being pointless, or the kid as being too stupid, I'd say he was wiser than even most people.

Gon carried no hate, no malice, _nothing_. And with that emptiness, he could embody _anything_. Somehow, I think he understood that. Even if he didn't know it himself, his soul did somehow.

He didn't want for anything. He didn't need anything. He was as happy as he could possibly be... He had absolute peace of mind.

I mean, shit, ain't that what we're all looking for in life?

I shook my head and laughed, the fatigue that was bothering me this whole time temporarily gone for some reason.

I turned to the two and spoke, "You two are some strange kids. I like you two. I'll make sure you two pass this exam."

Gon shot out a thanks while Killua looked at me with disdain.

"Tch, who are you to talk? I'm the one who's going to make sure you pass!"

"Oh yeah? Well then, keep up," I said with a grin.

That's when I blasted off up the stairs. Without my weights, I was gliding up these steps like a speeding ghost. I could hear Killua and Gon yelp as I sped forward. Killua could disappear in the blink of an eye if he wanted to, but he _wasn't_. Not when making friends and pretending to be a somewhat normal kid. Hehehe.

I, on the other hand, was a dirty adult. I could do whatever I want. I also could run like a horse for hours.

If there was one thing I had in spades, it was endurance.

The other applicants flew passed by me, most of them bewildered at the pace I was going. That and I had a backpack, suitcase, and a stick like a crazy old businessman. This was dumb, but it felt good just letting go and blazing through the competition. I was probably going fifty kilometers, or about thirty-one miles, without a problem.

Fuck it, this will be my proclamation of war to all the other applicants...

Just as Satotz was turning around as he reached the top of the stairs, I sped past him and skidded to a stop. I turned around to see Gon and Killua fly past me as well, more than keeping up with me. I smiled quickly before my face reverted to a mask of calmness as I stared at the rest of the people coming up the stairs.

They were all looking at the three of us. Well, mostly me. Gon and Killua were arguing over who won. I wanted to smile like a maniac, high from the rush of dopamine surging into my head as I looked at the rest of my competition. Instead, I looked at them with narrow eyes and a stoic face.

_My enemies._

All of them realized I was a threat now. If they hadn't before, _they did now_.

And I didn't care.

My actions had drawn a line on the ground for the rest of the competitors to see: if I had to fight _every fucking_ person in the Hunter Exam to pass, _I_ _will_. Even if I had to go against Pinhead and Hisoka to do it.

I died as _nothing_. And now I was going to live to have _everything_...

I felt a tug on my suit jacket from behind me. Breaking out of my thoughts and stare down with the examinees, I turned around and saw the two boys look at me.

"Hey James! Who won?!" the two boys said in unison.

Uhhh...

Fuck... I wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey all! Hope you are all well and continue to do well! Especially during these trying times.

If you're healthy, stay in and stay healthy! If you're not, I hope you recover quickly and without any issue! The same goes to any of your loved ones that are sick. If you're far beyond the date of 3/29/2020, then use this as a reference to how weird the early 2020's have been:

Tony Ferguson and Khabib Khabib Nurmagomedov will never fight. I guarantee it. The only way it happens if they fight in a giant, sterilized bubble. The GODS and reality itself don't want it to happen.

For those of you that want a funny story within a story, the two people I named are MMA fighters who's fight has been cancelled _four time over five years_. It's probably the most cursed fight in combat sports history. A fight half a decade in the making.

They're the best lightweights in the world and every time they tried to fight, some shit happens to stop it. Now that Tony is ranked #1 and the other has the belt; _and_ both are on a twelve fight win streak... the WEEK their fight is announced the Coronavirus also announced. I shit you not. A literal global pandemic happens right when the fight is announced.

This, this is why I believe truth is stranger, and _way_ _funnier _than fiction. I almost don't have to make up the shit I write.

A shout out and thank you to Enormtpucko, zackman2k12, Jacksonion Democracy, FranciscoToothy, I'm Da Bomb, Crocodile59, XorDart, Watermelonninja, Gtopia and our three guest reviewers: guest, guest and g...

greg. Yeah greg. Just greg.

*thecosmicrondo stares off screen* Nothing else? No? Seriously? Just greg? *he shrugs and scratches his he head, he reads his notecard again*

That's what it says on the review folks!

All joking aside, thank you all for your kind words and reviews! Even if some you never get this far to see my thanks, I'll always appreciate your reviews! If I left anyone out, tell me and I'll fix it.

And thank you all you wonderful people who have favorited and followed my story. You silent people are awesome! Stay sexy!

Oh, one last thing before I go! I think the greatest mystery in all of Hunter X Hunter, one that rivals even the Dark Continent itself is...

What the fuck is Beans? Is he literally a bean man, or a weird human who chooses to have a bean motif? If he is, why _beans_ of all things?!

What the _fuck_...

I choose to believe he is literally a giant, walking bean. Because I believe in the glorious stupidity of it!

Until next time dear readers! Stay safe!


	15. Chapter 15: Swampy Bottom (1 of 2)

Thankfully Satotz was aware of who arrived first. He told them it was a tie, saving me the trouble of actually doing my job as a referee. Woohoo!

We were now standing off to the right side of the exit as we waited for the rest of the candidates to arrive. We were in the middle of an open field on, top of a hill. White, stone flooring and the square blocking entrance behind us were the only things in the whole field. Beyond that was solid grey. I stared off into the thick, blank of fog that surrounded the entire area. You couldn't see a damn thing here, not even ten feet in front of you. Past that and it was just shadows and ideas. An infinite expanse of white and grey.

Even with the unknown standing all around me, I felt _great_. Tired as shit for mostly no reason, but I still felt awesome inside. No matter what happens in the future, being superhuman is _badass_.

While I leaned on the wall of the tunnel exit, enjoying the afterglow of the run, Killua had decided to take that time to bug me while

"Feel cool about running up the stairs so fast, huh?" Killua said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk...

I answered his smirk with one of my own as I shrugged, "Hell yeah. Feels good to be able to let loose a little."

"What about, 'not showing your strength'?! You could have pushed me more while we waited then!" Killua said with a point of his finger, genuinely annoyed.

Gon looked between the two of us, confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, well... I dunno, I get excited sometimes. Forgive me, oh eleven year- wait, how old are you anyways?"

Killua frowned, "I'm eleven, yeah. I'm about to be twelve," he turned to Gon, "What about you?"

Gon's eyes lit up, "Really?! I'm eleven too! How old are you James?"

I pumped my fist while closing my eyes. Nailed it.

"I'm twenty-eight," I said with a shrug as I realized how unusual my situation was.

To put it into perspective how _weird _this was for me... I was twice their age _and_ a six-year-old kid put together. They spoke, not like dumb little kids should, but like adults. Gon was closer to speaking like how a child should, but it still sounded off to me. His eyes were too sharp and intelligent. Not as much as Killua mind you, but it was there. They were too aware of themselves. Like seeing a chimp think and speak. That may be a little bit insulting to children or Gon, but that's the closest thing I could describe something _not supposed to happen_. And that's from a guy who fought semi-talking monkeys.

"Hey, we should make James pay for our meal. He was supposed to _pay attention_ instead of run ahead," Killua said as he decided to throw me under the bus.

Gon furrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that's right! You were supposed to be our referee James! Maybe you _should_ pay for our dinner!" finished, deciding to take the driver seat of said bus and run be over with it.

I glared at the two. Cunning and childlike cleverness dancing in their eyes. Their talent and genius far beyond their age. This was a battle of wills, wits, and courage. War of the minds. I needed to be deliberate and careful with my next response...

"I ain't payin' for NOTHIN'! Get outta' here!" I said as elegantly as a car crash. I turned away from both of them and dropped Leorio's suitcase onto the floor while leaning Stick against the wall. There were still a lot of people flowing through the exit. By the droves. This would take a while.

"Hey, that's not fair! You ran ahead of us!" I heard Gon say as I organized my stuff. I slowly turned around, my eyes wide open while holding a hand onto my cheek like I made a mistake. In my best Derek Zoolander voice, I spoke.

"Oh... Does that mean _I _was the fastest? Oh... oh my, maybe _I _deserve two meals? From each of you," I said as haughty and looking as surprised as possible, my mouth making a perfect "O", before puckering my lips into a duck face.

I was Derek Zoolander's Magnum as I stared at them, gyrating my head left and right while wiggling my eyebrows.

Killua's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, unable or unsure _what the fuck_ I was doing. Gon's confused frown was the best though. His eyes looked like dots as he didn't know _how_ to respond. I stared back at them with the same irreverently, surprised face; fighting to keep my face straight.

The three of us had the most awkward stared down in existence. Gon and Killua looking bewildered, uncomfortable, and somehow sweating. My eyebrows wiggling up and down while my head moved side to side like a cobra. A really stupid cobra.

It was an exercise of pure will not to laugh and break character. Green lantern levels of will.

Before they could rally back from my insanity and defeat my insane troll logic, irresponsibility, and my stupidity in general, Leorio's voice smashed through our ridiculous face-off.

"Give me back my damn suitcase!" the ma- _teen_ with a _severe_ case of Tom Hank's Big walked between the three of us. He pointed a finger at my face. Then looked me up and down. _Then_ his anger gave way to confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" he turned from me to Gon and Killua, before turning back to me. I was _still in my posing as I stared at him, gyrating my head back and forth._

"_Are you some kind of pervert or something?" _Leorio whispered, eyes twitching and face incomprehensible at what he was seeing.

With that, I _died _of laughter. I turned away from the overgrown teen and crouched over, holding my belly in pain from the uncontrollable giggles. My body fell to the floor as I couldn't control the mirth coming from my mouth. I had to pound the wall next to me, _I had to. Their faces were the best. This situation was the best._

I needed this. The stress from Tonpa and having to be on guard all the time was starting to wear on me. A laugh is the best medicine in times of difficulty.

But it was apparent neither Leorio nor anyone else understood that, as he pointed down at me with one hand and shook his fist up in the air with the other. That, or _I_ only found the ridiculousness of the situation funny. Probably that.

"You bastard! Stop laughing! What's wrong with you?! Stay away from these two! And give me back my suitcase!"

I couldn't stop laughing. I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at me at this point. I didn't care.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Leorio said as he grabbed my suit and pulled me up to my standing height before pushing me against the wall.

At that point, I _did _stop laughing.

_I hated it when people grabbed me like this_.

The humor and joy in my face crumbled away as a cold mask of anger replaced it. I stared right at Leorio, my Killing Intent that I have been practicing for the better part of four hours fully unleashed.

"Let go of me. _Now," _I said with the patience of a saint and all the evil of the devil.

The taller teen sweated and trembled, but to his credit, he didn't falter. On the contrary, he doubled down, holding on tighter to my suit jacket and pushed me even harder against the wall.

"Not until you promise to leave these two alone and give me back my suitcase..."

At this point, I was becoming angry. _Extremely angry. I glowed._

Who the _fuck _does this guy think he is?

I slowly raised my hands and grabbed his wrists, strengthening my grip bit by bit. He tried to shake his arms from my hold and found he _couldn't_. I was _far _stronger than he was. Has face slowly realized what was going on as his eyes widened in fear, his teeth barred like a dog. His snarl game was on point. I didn't care.

"You bastard! Let go!"

My green eyes continued to drill into his brown eyes, refusing to break, "Let go of me first or I'll snap your wrists like twigs..."

I could see the fear and shock in his eyes. He knew I was dead serious. But he refused to let go too.

"I would suggest you both let go. You are both making a scene and are on the verge of being disqualified," it was an effeminate male voice that spoke. It commanded attention and authority.

"Yeah. No reason to start something _now," _Killua spoke up from beyond my glare.

Even though we were the only two that looked like adults between the five of us, we decided not to act like ones. We continued to stare each other down, out pride and rage out of control. I clenched my jaw as I heard Killua's knuckles softly crack as he subtly flexed his fingers. That was the only thing that made me hesitate in my resolve. I didn't want to drag Killua into an unnecessary fight just because he felt obligated to...

It was Gon's words who broke through our macho stubbornness. He ran next to both of us and spoke up with a balled fist.

"Come on you guys! There's no reason to fight! He was just being weird Leorio! But he's not a bad guy! And Leorio's just being protective James!"

We stared at Gon for a second, then back to glaring at one another. For a moment, I think we both were ready to keep this going forever. Ultimately, this _was _pointless and we both knew it. Or, at least it was pointless _now_. Both of us slowly let go at the same time, honestly because our pride refused to let go first. In our minds, it would have been a sign of losing if either of us let go first.

I held my hands up as Leorio backed away from me. I patted myself down like he had left his dirt on me and was far filthier than he was. Leorio's eyes bulged at that last shot, but he managed to stay calm.

My anger had not subsided though. _I hated it when people pinned me to walls_. _When they bullied me_. _When people tell me what to do_.

So much for that laughter relieving my stress.

I bent down, picked up the suitcase, and lobbed underhand it at Leorio. _Not kindly_.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I appreciate that you care for those kids, _but_ _you don't tell me what to do!_ No one does! Not unless _I say so_," I finished with a point of my finger.

"Yeah?! Well stay away from us, you Tao Long scum! Whatever you want with those kids, I won't let you do it!" Leorio yelled back, not willing to back down either.

It's funny how _anger _and _frustration _are two different emotions, yet feel so similar that people get them confused. I was angry before because he touched me and tried to intimidate me. It didn't make me frustrated. I was _now _frustrated because he just yelled my background to the _entire Exam_. If they didn't know because of the Amori brothers, _they did now_.

_And now I was fucking furious._

I could see hundreds of people stare at me: some indifferent, some in fear, some in disgust, some in anger...

The ones that worried me were the competitors that looked at me like I was a walking, talking piggy bank. Greed shined golden in their eyes.

It was the Ecstasy of Gold...

My face was emotionless as I stared at the crowd, then back to Leorio. My eyes moved on to the person next to him. Kurapika...

Leorio didn't know about the suits. He _couldn't _have known about me being Tao Long. He _wasn't _a criminal, even if he looked and acted like one. Not many people knew about these suits outside high-level criminals in the underworld. Since only, well, _two people _wore the same suit in the Tao Long organization. I also had my gloves on, so no sign there. I doubt Tonpa told them, he only knew after asking the Amori brothers. Plus, he would want some plausible deniability about knowing about the Tao Long and me. If I died, the Amori brothers would be the next people to die after whoever killed me. They would die on principle alone: you don't kill a Mafia Heir, even indirectly. No matter how fake my position was, Evira would do it for no other reason because she would be forced to.

And, honestly, she wouldn't even care if I died. She'd probably be more worried about the reputation of her organization.

But... Tonpa only knew I was Tao Long, _not _that I was heir apparent. So that meant the Amori brothers knew I was Tao Long, but they were _too stupid _to know that I was basically the same as Made Man or a Mafia Prince or some stupid shit like that. I was untouchable, but so far as to other criminals were concerned. That meant they were petty criminals or mercs, not actual mobsters...

Not much use a threat of death is if the people who kill me don't know _about_ that threat... If this is similar to making me put on a black parka in a white forest full of crazy apes to make me 'stronger', I'm going to be _pissed._

_And it was looking like it, so I was..._

What I'm getting at here is... the criminal underworld here was just as shadowy and nebulous as the one back home. Only someone knowledgeable, either studied it or was around it, would know that my green suit meant Tao Long...

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply a man taking the Hunter Exam. Just like any other. Bothering no one. Understand?" I said _severely_ as I ignored Leorio and drilled holes into Kurapika's grey eyes with my own. I could see Killua in my peripherals, annoyed by the whole situation, but tense. Gon was equally as tense, but worried instead.

The brains of the trio understood my message immediately.

_Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you._

He nodded back with narrow eyes. The sound of a mechanical door sliding down punctuated the end of our discussion. Someone yelled to wait up as it slid down, denying any more applicants a way through. I grabbed Stick and walked off further off to the right of the area, looking calm to the world, but inside _burning with rage and frustration. _I leaned against the edge of the building and pretended the rest of the world didn't exist.

I tried to calm down as people continued to stare at me. It felt like I was a petulant child or something. Worst of all was my temper. It was getting the better of me again. My outside was that of indifference. Inside I was a maelstrom of thought...

Calm down. Breath. Control yourself and control the world. Leorio was just being protective. I am a mobster. Or at least act like one. It's only natural they would be worried...

But _he did_ scream my identity to everyone and put me on the spot like that...

People were _still staring at me_. Whispering. Judging. I wanted them to stop. I wanted to _beat the shit out of them_.

But nothing I could do would change their opinion of me. Even if I shouted at the top of my lungs in a speech that was no doubt passionate and convincing, in _my head_, it would just be embarrassing and cringy when spoken out loud...

So I stewed in my own emotions. Keeping my guard up against the hundreds of people around me. Ignoring out every little idea, assumption, or prediction of attack I saw and focusing on the major ones around me. Fighting off the stress and anxiety getting to me. Trying to ignore the stares of everyone. Especially the three people who look like they have flowing, glowing bubble of plastic around them. The fucking Examiner, Hisoka, and Pinhead.

No, Satotz and Pinhead had some thin field around them... Hisoka was _glowing_...

And _I_ was glowing...

I hate my fucking life right now...

* * *

"Why'd you go do that Leorio?!" Gon said with a pout, two fists balled up as he looked up at the older teen.

They at the entrance of the gate as the four of them looked between each other. Killua stood closer to the right side of the gate, while Leorio and Kurapika further to the left. Gon was directly in the middle.

Leorio was confused, "Huh? What!? That guy's a mobster! He's part of the worst crime family in the world!"

The towering teenager lowered himself to the green-clothed boy's height, giving a token effort to whisper as he closed a hand around his mouth.

"You probably don't know this, but the Tao Long likes to kidnap people your age and sell them off. They're lying, two-bit scum."

Kurapika walked forward, his eyes closed, "They may be scum, but they're anything but two-bit. Their leader came from the shadows ten years ago and waged war with the Don of the United States of Saherta and his Five Families. It was a heinous war: primarily because of Tao Long's methods. Kidnapping, torture, bombings, banned chemicals; everything and anything was used. Nothing was off-limits. Worse, no one was safe. She would target her enemies families, friends, children, allies. _No one was safe_ from her soldiers..."

The three of them stared at Kurapika with surprise and shock. Even Killua's normal indifference was gone.

Leorio narrowed his eyes at Kurapika, "You're talking about The Valentine's Day War."

Kurapika nodded, his face set in stone as he opened his eyes, "Yes... the very one. The collateral damage became so extreme that Blacklist Hunters were called in to stop the fighting. Instead... she somehow managed to convince several Hunters to join her organization. Where before the two factions held a bloody stalemate, the addition of powerful Hunters into her Mafia allowed her to wipe out her enemies drive the Don and his Five Families into East Yorbia..."

Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed, "To end the war, the Dons offered the leader of the Tao Long into the Ten Dons, or now, the Eleven Dons. _That _was why Leorio was so concerned about you, Gon."

Killua stepped forward, his eyes narrowed, "You mean Mayer Domo, right? That's one of the Hunters who joined?" He didn't know anything about the jobs he took for the Tao Long. He just did them...

But that was around the time Mayer stopped visiting.

Leorio flinched at the name as though it were cursed.

Kurapika opened his eyes and narrowed them upon Killua. He nodded as he stared at the stranger, "Yes, the former second-in-command of the Pure Paladin Squad before their disbandment..." Kurapika said, his hands clenched, their grip like steel, "Four years ago he decided to join the Tao Long. He was the deciding factor that swung the war in favor of the Tao Long. Arguably the world's greatest Blacklist Hunter... joined _one_ of the most dangerous organizations in the world..."

Killua stared wide-eyed at Kurapika, before turning back to James. He was staring off into the distance. The man looked calm, but rage radiated off him like heat. No one wanted to be near him.

_'That's what happened to Mayer... And someone like James is Mayer's apprentice?'_

Gon looked up at Kurapika with genuine curiosity, "Why would someone who hunts criminals become a criminal?"

Kurapika shook his head, his face calm but his body shaking with rage "No one knows... but he couldn't have joined a worse group of individuals. Leorio is right: you two should stay away from him. The Tao Long are notorious for slavery and human trafficking. As well as fleshing collecting... outsourcing of assassination, torture, the stealing of precious artifacts, and even the poaching and selling of exotic and endangered beasts."

The Kurta sighed as he held his eyes closed. He almost let slip about the Scarlet Eyes, and worse, he almost lost his composure...

From all Kurapika's research, the Tao Long held the largest collection of the Scarlet Eyes in the world. Almost all of them.

_The eyes of his people..._

Anyone who was a leader of _that_ organization had to know about them... he would make sure that man, _James_, told him _everything..._

Kurapika opened his eyes and turned to the mobster who walked away minutes before. He had taken up the corner of the building to himself and was giving off a threatening atmosphere. The man radiated that kind of power the whole time Kurapika had seen him, but now it was far more powerful...

When Kurapika saw the green suit and laid eyes on him in the tunnel, it took all his training to not pause on him. Leorio was right, the Tao Long were _scum, worse than that, _and would suffer for participating in the slaughter of his people.

But the blonde would have to be careful. That Tao Long radiated power... similar to a few of the contestants. Kurapika had seen how easily and quickly he dispatched Tonpa, making it seem like an accident. But his movements were deft and precise; a practiced combatant that hid just below the surface of the man's stoic and reserved appearance...

Gon's voice snapped Kurapika's attention away from the Tao Long. Kurapika turned to Gon, the child's eyes burned with understanding beyond his childlike attitude. One of the many reasons the boy interested him.

"He's not a bad person. I can tell," Gon said with a nod, his lips pressed together in a thin line of resolve.

Killua looked at Gon with surprise. Killua knew James was nothing like how he looked, _and_ he looked every bit of a criminal. But that was only because he spent two days with the man.

Leorio raised his hand up in a shrug, his face as dismissive as it could be, "Listen, Gon, he may act like a good guy, but he's a Tao Long through and through," he said as he jabbed a finger at the man taking over the right corner of the exit.

The older teen moved the same finger and pointed it at Gon, "You can't just trust a guy you just met so quickly! Even if he comes across as a nice guy! It's just an act, ya' understand Gon?!"

Gon looked up at Leorio, confused innocence in his eyes, "Yeah, but I've only known you for two days Leorio! And you're not a bad guy either. And you look and act like a criminal too!"

Leorio somehow almost tripped while standing still, "Hey! Just 'cause I wear a suit doesn't mean I'm a criminal! And I don't act like one either!"

Kurapika stared at the three of them, his voice subdued, "Leorio's appearance and demeanor aside, he does have a point. You have some measure of who we are, Gon. But that man is a mystery, just like the rest of the Tao Long Family," the blonde turned his gaze to Killua, "I do not know who you are, or your relationship with that man, but I suggest caution. The Tao Long are not to be trusted."

Killua looked at the blonde teen, annoyed. Who was he to talk down to Killua? He knew James the best out of all of them, and he was finding them to be more annoying than James was. Well, everyone except Gon.

And if this guy thought he would hurt James, Killua would make sure he had another thing coming...

The white-haired boy shrugged, "It's Killua, and worry about yourself, ok?" Killua said as he looked away.

"Hey, we're just looking out for you, kid! No need to be a brat about it." Leorio said with disdain.

"Who asked you to look out for me, old man?"

"Why you little punk!"

Gon pointed to the Examiner, "Hey you guys!"

Satotz stared at the group, dispassionately. He had waited for the disruption from the five at the exit to end before beginning the next phase of the Exam. While it may have been more of a rest then the Examiner wanted for the group, he could sense the atmosphere bubbling amongst the candidates after that revelation. Satotz sense the tension and worry in the air. He could see it in their eyes as they stared around at each other: what other monsters were lurking amongst the candidates?

Waiting...

The Examiner could see it now. Their worst enemies maybe themselves, not the creatures that inhabit this swamp...

The next part of this phase was to be a bloodbath.

"All right everyone. Now that you have all reached this far and are ready, we may continue the first phase of the Exam. In front of us is the Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp."

The Hunter turned towards the swamp, almost as if presenting it to the group. Grey, foggy, and moist; the Misly Wetlands was everything its name implied, and absolutely what its nickname suggested. Thick, tropical trees and even thicker undergrowth surrounded the area. Ferns, vines, and enormous bushes hid the environment around them. Worse, the fog was so thick it blocked all vision except for a few meters around them. As if God had created a place that was shrouded in secrecy, but once stepped into, a person would become part of that secret...

The swamp would make sure of it.

"We must cross it to reach Phase Two of the Exam. This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, many of which are crafty, voracious creatures who deceive and feast on human prey. So please, be very careful."

The Examiner turned around to the crowd of participants and raised a finger up before continuing his lecture, his eyes dull and disinterested, "If you're deceived, you'll surely die," Satotz said as casually and as factual as a tour guide.

"These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated, for they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception. And that is why it's also known as Swindler's Swamp."

The Examiner turned around, "Now then, please follow me closely so you won't be deceived."

Satotz heard a man in the back dismiss him. It was the man who started the commotion with the Tao Long. Oh, how foolish. Ah, he could already sense a resident of these wetlands come to serve as an example. Good.

"Don't fall for it! Don't let them fool you! He's lying! that man is lying to you!"

Everyone turned to their right to see a blonde-haired man in tattered clothing pointing at the Examiner. His arm was precariously close the red-haired mobster's face.

The crowd gasped as they turned from the blonde-haired man to the purple-haired 'Hunter'.

"He's an imposter! A total fraud. I'm the real Examiner, you got it?!"

Half the crowd looked back and forth, trying to understand what was going on. Killua was annoyed at the stupidity of it all, while Leorio cried out in confusion.

The atmosphere changed from exhaustion to confusion... but it was transitioning to outrage. All it would take is one last push.

"I'll prove it, look at this!" the man said as he dragged out a thin, skinny ape that had a face exactly like the 'Examiner'. Brown fur covering most of its body.

The crowd roared in surprise. Then quieted in absolute shock from the harsh crack echoed around the area...

The man holding the ape fell to the ground from a single punch to the side of the head. By the mobster. Before anyone could react a second kick to the rib cage to the downed monkey sent it yelling in excruciating pain. Its rib cage was shattered by the blow. The whole crowd stared, dumbstruck, at the green-suited man who struck down the 'real' Examiner.

The Man-Faced Ape, that was what the creature was called that was writhing in pain on the floor. The one person in the exam who knew for sure stomped on the creature's neck, executing the animal and delivering it from pain.

The Ninja named Hanzo yelled, "Hey! What are you-"

The mobster stared at the crowd and spoke loudly, his deep voice cutting through the silence of the fog like thunder. His anger no longer restrained, "Are you fucking _serious?!_ I can see it on the half you that you have no idea about the creature right there, and the other half of you are confused! There's, like, ten of you who _might _know what this thing is! How are you guys even trying to be Hunters if you don't know _how to hunt?"_

The Tao Long emitted uninhibited rage and contempt at the crowd around him as he furiously pointed at the human slowly turning back into a thin ape, it's appearance exactly the same as other simian except with clothing. The other ape's face slowly turned back into a normal, albeit incredibly human-looking, furry primate.

James did not like _apes_.

With a wave of a hand towards Satotz, he ignored the rest of the crowd that stared daggers at him and spoke, absolute fury in his voice "Let's get this going already! This lecture is _pointless_. If they're unprepared for this, that's their fault! We've already ran like _dogs!_ I'm tired of standing here like some fool with the rest of these even bigger fools!"

The clown chuckled. The rest of the crowd reacted with muted rage. Only a handful of people _were _aware of the animal in front of them. Even less studied the creatures and environment that surrounded Zaban. The rest had fallen for the deception.

Satotz stared at the man for a few, long seconds before closing his eyes and nodding, "Very well, we have waited long enough as it is. Let this be a lesson to you all who were fooled into suspecting my identity. These attempts are to be expected and frequent. If you lose track of me, you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the Second Phase of the Exam. You have been warned."

He turned around and began 'walking', "Now let's begin. Please follow me."

They followed close behind as the swampy grass soaked into their shoes and socks. The soggy soil sinking deep with every step and sabotaging their footing and running posture. Every step was glue, the difficulty and stamina use ramping up exponentially for all the applicants, sapping their energy and making every step several times more tiring. Physically, the humidity and heat formed a blanket of sticky, wet air that made it hard to breathe or sweat correctly. The contestants to the world's worst foot race felt as if they were running with masks on their face, or as if breathing into a plastic bag. The heat they gave off was retained inside their body with no way to escape. The air was hotter than their body temperature and the humidity denied evaporation of sweat: the human's overwhelming evolutionary advantage had become nigh-useless in this swamp. The sweat. The heat... There was no reprieve, no escape from the conditions of the swamp. Many of them vomited, their bodies believing something was wrong and reacting according to the biological instinct to get rid of the problem in their body. Others simply collapsed; their bodies no longer capable of pushing themselves after running for so long. Some just _died_, dropping like puppets cut from their strings as the heat pushed them to into the next life...

For those who could survive the physical burden, the mental strain was no better. They were being driven to the brink, their wills tested beyond what they had ever experienced before. There was no pleasant environment to distract them from the pain and fatigue their bodies felt. And there was no music or sound to divert their attention from the strain of running. They wished let their minds wandering, to escape the suffering, yet they couldn't. They needed to stay in reality and pay attention or they would lose the Examiner. Their minds were completely trapped in the there and now, their minds wishing to escape the sensation their bodies felt and wishing for the sweet, melodious drug of imagination to escape their endless waltz. Instead, their environment was a grey canvas of wild and horrifying fear. Fear... fear crept inside of their minds... fear: fear of the unknown.

The deepest and darkest fear of mankind.

All fear stems from it. Rational to irrational.

What was beyond the dark? Underneath the bed? Who is that stranger in the park? How hard will the final test for class be? Do my parents love me? Are they going to fire me from work? Will I ever achieve my dreams?

What was beyond the bushes? What was that sound? What just touched my skin? Was that movement? Am I safe right now? How long will we keep running?

Can I keep running? Can I even stop anymore?

**_Can I even do this?_**

Even the most powerful, dangerous, and cocksure people on the planet succumbed to it: fear of the unknown. These applicants were no different.

There was no sign of stopping. No sign of slowing down. The fear danced at the edge of their minds. Madness crept in. The environment hid dangers behind the fog mere meters away from them. It was as if running blind and delirious, with only the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing their only music. What was out there lurking in the fog, only an arms stretch away? Were their claws or jaws to their left? Maybe a sudden cliff drop to their right? What about the other competitors? What's to stop them from plunging a knife right into their back...

It only became worse when the screams started.

Quickly the crowd began to thin, people disappearing into the fog, nightmares made real devouring and incapacitating those unfortunate to encounter them. Applicants would see a movement in their peripherals and the person beside them was gone. Turn away one second and the person in front of you was missing. Only screams left in their wake. If the creatures allowed it.

They were coming out to _feast_.

The bizarre and otherworldly beasts whose form were hidden in the grey and practically invisible; yet completely able to see _you_. It was not the boogeyman, nor the monster under your bed. But the true monster humanity had always feared.

_The world itself. The environment and animals all around them. This is why we humans subjugated it._

The ones that were quickly eaten met merciful fates.

Not the ones that were eaten by grey, nearly invisible mosquitos the size of locusts. Those injected paralyzing agents to allow their children to feed. How bright red they became as they engorged on those who ventured onto their nesting grounds. Or the waterfall of spotted leeches that fell from trees or hid in ponds. Those buried themselves into the unfortunate victim's body and hatched their eggs into your bladder; All the while drinking your blood. The sounds of screams became a song that filled the white abyss around them; to some, it was a dirge of death and horror. To Hisoka, a sweet flamenco that sent shivers of ecstasy down his spine. He couldn't wait for number seventy-six and his friends to ambush him... the tantalizing foreplay almost _too overwhelming_...

To the contestants of this hell game, Hisoka's ecstasy came off as a blood-curdling atmosphere that shook most who could sense it to the core...

Inadvertently, it served as a warning. To those too ignorant or arrogant, it served as an annoyance or ignored. In this case, ignorance was not bliss... or maybe it would be to Hisoka.

"Gon, let's try to move up to the front," Killua said as he scanned the area the crowd in front of him as he tried to search for the mobster. He had lost track of James and didn't know where he could be.

Gon nodded, "Right. The last thing we want to do is lose sight of the Examiner right now."

"I just want to put a little more distance between Hisoka and us. Staying close is dangerous, I can smell it, " Killua answered, calmly, but urgently as he felt the situation starting to devolve behind the two of them.

Killua's green friend was oblivious to the danger behind them as he frowned.

"Smell, huh? Huh? I don't think he smells. Hey, Leorio! Kurapika! James! Killua says we should all move up to the front of the pack." Gon yelled as he turned his head around to the crowd behind him

Killua didn't know at what point into a relationship with another kid his age that you could knock someone over the head. He did it in less than an hour with James, but that guy was a supreme idiot. But Gon was slowly edging him in Killua's mind.

"Hey, calm down, don't you feel the tension in the air?"

Two voices from afar answered. They were at the back of the pack. All Gon could see was grey shadows behind him as he used his mind to imagine Leorio and Kurapika calling back to him

"You idiot! If I could reach the front I'd already be there!" Leorio yelled while struggling to run in the swampy grass and mud.

He was grateful Gon had elected to carry his suitcase. The boy was a monster, and Leorio would pay him back one day. Right now, he just wanted to get _through this hell_.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there," Kurapika yelled to Gon. He knew Gon was in safe hands with Killua. While the boy was friends with that Tao Long man, he sensed that Killua would protect Gon. The self-assumed _last _surviving Kurta clan was more worried about Leorio. He could feel Hisoka's killing intent bubbling up. Leorio was none the wiser and right in the path of the hurricane.

Selfishly... he also wanted to have a _conversation _with the Tao Long leader...

Killua frowned. James didn't respond to Gon's cry.

That worried Killua, while Gon was disappointed that his two friends wouldn't be coming up to run with them.

"Come on, let's go," Killua said impatiently.

"Wait, what about James? He didn't answer. You think he's ok?" Gon said as he stared at Killua. Killua continued to stare forward.

"He'll be fine. He may act like an idiot, but he's definitely strong..."

The Zoldyck was only worried about one thing... would James hold back?

I Killua's opinion, James was too soft. He had a kindness and mercy that was opposite to what was to come. Especially for a mobster.

That question belied an ever deeper question...

Would James be the same person Killua knew when he exited this swamp?

Because there were several missing applicants, and Killua could spot trouble from a mile away...

* * *

Killing those two apes made me feel _so _much better. In a weird, guilty, bittersweet way. I had _no _sympathy for those creatures. Any creature that tried to trick me.

After dealing with those White Apes, I fucking learned about _all _types of animals before my trip down here. Especially ones located in the Kukan'yu Kingdom. _Specifically ones near Zaban._..

Knowledge is power, ignorance is bliss, and stupidity is easy to keep _mollified_. These fucking people had _no idea _what they were getting into. Most of them were still confident until I pointed out they knew _nothing about this place. They didn't even study! It's an exam motherfucker, study!_

Pairo was going to kill me for losing his book, though. It was in the bag...

I sighed reflexively as I continued my thoughts. This place was part of the Visca Forest Wildlife Preserve. But, I don't know if preserving is the right word: more let keeping everyone else away from dying. The Milsy Wetlands was a hellhole comparable to the White Death, but where there was only _one species _to fear in the forest, here, _everything was trying to kill you_. This place was a baby Catachan from Warhammer 40K. Swindler's Swamp my ass, more like Sudden-Death Swamp. This place was _inhospitable_ to human life.

But you know what? These fuckers _know now _since they're screaming their heads off. I haven't stopped hearing screams for over an hour. I snarled as I heard another far off scream. It was like Silent Hill up in this bitch, mixed with, I dunno? What place has horrifying screams? Hell? If I didn't know what animals and dangers were up ahead, I would have half-expected Pyramid Head to come out and fight me. I'd beat the shit out of his triangle-shaped head, but still. This place was terrifying. Yet, I kept my cool: I had to.

More annoyingly, I was being followed by five men who decided _now _of all times was _the_ _best_ time to fight me. I was too tired to deal with this shit, and _not_ like a jaded cop. My breathing was starting falter in this humidity. I only ran in a dry desert, a normal mountain, or snowy versions of either. Nothing this _wet and hot_. It felt like trying to breathe while someone shoved a steaming hot, wet cloth over your mouth and nose. And this mud, _**fuck **_this mud. My shoes were waterproof, and my socks too, but _they were both still wet. _My feet would sink into the mud and cause my stride to catch for a second. If I wasn't too careful I would get hurt. I saw a person roll and sprain his ankle because of the mud... then proceed to get eaten by a giant alligator disguised as a bunch of ferns...

I sighed again as I thought something and ran ran to the spot I wanted to get to. It helped keep me from focusing on this sudden ramp up in difficulty. It really grinds my gears that I'm seemingly the _only one who trained to actually __**HUNT. **_To be fair, most of these people were _inhumanely_ in-shape athletes. I would be confident too if I was in my shape, minus the sudden fatigue plaguing me. But this isn't a Spartan Race or Tough Mudder, _motherfucker_, you needed more than just physical attributes to survive this part of the exam. I thanked Panza and Mayer for teaching me how to hunt. You would think, right? Hunters hunt, therefore Hunters must be hunters. Nope.

And I don't even want to hear, 'W_ell, a hunter can hunt anything. Not just animals.' _Shut the _fuck up_, _thoughts_. You can go fuck yourself. Your input is unwanted, _back of my mind_.

Regardless... My training as a _hunter_, lowercase 'h', was why I knew where I was going. I could see the giant footsteps that looked like manhole sized puddles. To these idiots, they wouldn't be able to tell where we were going. And they sucked at trailing prey...

They've been shadowing me my entire time running this swamp. It wasn't even hard to notice. The wasn't the most aggravating thing of all was, it was getting _tired_. I don't even know why. In my normal condition, even after two marathons, I was _more _than enough physical shape to run this swamp. And I was _way _faster than these fuckers that I could outrun them in my normal condition. But I _wasn't _in my normal condition for some _fucking __**reason!**_

I've been feeling mentally tired, brain foggy, and just plain cranky the longer the day's gone by. And _that's_ saying something considering I started off feeling like shit. Now I was really feeling it through my entire body.

It wasn't just the stress. I can't be just stress. Anyone would be stressed under this situation. But that fact that _I don't know why I was becoming so tired_ added onto my stress, creating a vicious cycle of stress and fatigue...

I mean, I don't know, I'm not an expert in this world. I don't know shit about it. It could be, JUST THROWING IT OUT THERE, but the fact I'm LEAKING white steam from my body lower body and arms ever since I got into it with Leorio.

_And I don't know why!_ I haven't had time to fix it since I was running through this fucking _swampy nightmare_.

I stared at the wide-open area around me. I saw head-like shapes floating in the fog, far off to my right.

Fuck. I was here.

I had arrived at my destination and stopped running. So here I stood, in an open field that I led these idiots into. I turned around and began circling to my right, very slowly. That way their eyes would be on me and not on the distant shapes that were now on my left.

My teeth clenched in anger...

I didn't want to kill... which added onto everything, made me tense as a cable holding a bridge. And while it is a cliche,_ killing_ _did get easier. Everything gets easier..._

_Reality is cliche. Fuck reality..._

My head stared up at the sky grey sky as I stopped at the spot I wanted to be in, the weight of my sword on my right shoulder.

Right across the floating shapes.

I remembered Pedro from my old life...

He grew up on a farm in Mexico. It was his job to kill the chickens. He would snap their necks. He said this of the job: the first chicken was the hardest because it was like a friend he saw around the farm. He snapped its neck incorrectly and it suffered.

He cried all night.

The next neck was easier.

By adulthood, it wasn't even a problem. He even joked to me about it.

I'm talking about chickens here, but how many times do we stop to think about how many roaches, spiders, or ants we kill? I bet the first time I killed a spider I was terrified or sad, but _I still don't remember_ the first pest I killed. Why would I?

I saw it in Killua. I could see it coming in _myself. _My memories... Panza didn't come to help me... not physically at least... I couldn't remember everything after the big fucking ape hit me...

The thing I remember clearly though? I killed those apes. Not Panza.

I didn't want to get to the point where it was as easy to kill a person as Pedro was at killing a chicken. Or me an ape. To the point where Killua had to literally fight the habit not to do it by accident. Both physically and mentally. _Even Killua _didn't want that, and he _was a fucking assassin._ Even the way he carried himself, the way he looked around at everyone like they were threats, calculating vectors of approach for his strikes and shit. _To see death in everything. That was a miserable existence._

That's why I cared for the stupid kid: he knew what he did was wrong and choose to struggle against it, to move on from what he was taught and supposed to become what _he_ wanted to be.

If he was like those gangsters that walked around my old neighborhood with fish-eyed stares... They're like alien creatures to us humans. They stared back at you like Hisoka or candidate three hundred and one, Pinhead. Not a care in the world...

I heard the group arrive. They were standing there...

My mouth twisted into a rage as my mind stopped letting me be distracted. Damn it... I just trying to avoid the inevitable.

I sighed, my head falling back to Earth before beginning to speak, my left hand in my pocket while my right held Stick over my shoulder. A backpack filled with supplies on my back. I could feel subtle vibrations in the ground. I could see them in the water.

"I don't wanna' fight you guys. Honestly, we could do this later. I'll even let you pick the location, day and time..." I said, keeping my eyes on the leader.

The five of them just chuckled, most of all the leader of the group.

He was a big, tall, round man with a hammer strapped to his back. He had a weird beard and was dressed in purple. Number one-two-three.

Flanking him were the other four men, all of whom had numbers close to him. Except for this guy, who looked like he was wearing bee keeper's helmet or something. He looked nothing like the rest of them, wearing yellow robes and a sword on his left hip. He was number thirty-two. A man in navy gi and mohawk was number seventy-one. A guy with a goatee wearing a yellow beanie, orange vest, and black shirt; number one-zero-seven. Lastly was a brown-haired man in a purple vest with a crazy widow's peak, he was number one-ten.

Maybe I would remember them after this...

Hopefully, someone would.

"I can give you money if that's what you want. I can give you a whole lot of it," I said, honestly.

The man in purple laughed, "No can do. All Tao Long have a fifteen million jenny bounty on their heads. Tack on two more zeros to the end of that for people in green suits on. You know how hard it is to find one of you guys outside of the U.S.S?"

Ok. Well, I can't offer ten million Americans dollars. Why can't they just leave me alone? Damn it...

I frowned, "I can imagine. You do know if you guys somehow manage to kill me, my Family will track you all down and kill you all? Right?" I said, dismissively, all pretenses of being something I wasn't going out the window.

Just be scared and leave, god damn it!

They laughed. All of them laughed except for the beekeeper dude. He just stood there, a hand on his hilt. Tapping it with his fingers...

Fine. Let them die. I gave them three chances. _More_ than enough chances.

I felt the vibrations become stronger, but these bozos still weren't aware of what was happening. I continued to talk to keep them distracted.

"So, I guess you're thinking 'No one will see us in this fog! This is a perfect plan! Five versus one, he can't be that strong!' Too bad you guys picked the _wrong _fucking place to jump me. _At the wrong point in my life._"

The purple man laughed again, this time taking his fuck-huge hammer off his back.

"Yeah, and why's that?"

I glared at him, my green eyes cold as ice, "I don't need to tell a dead man a _damn thing,"_

My mouth was a thin line as I clenched my jaw.

A second later a giant, yellowish-brown, dinosaur-like creature's head erupted from above and bit down over the top part of the leader's body. Immediately he flew up into the sky and disappeared into the fog, a muffled scream coming from the throat of the creature as legs wiggled from its maw, their forms fading away into the grey.

Another dinosaur grabbed number seventy-one by the legs and pulled him away, his fingers digging into the soil as he tried in vain to escape the teeth of the creature. The man screamed at the top of his lungs for help as he stared at his comrades. They couldn't do a thing a damn thing but stare. Then he stared at me. I wasn't going to a _damn _thing but _stare_.

My hands balled up in rage.

With a crunch of the creature's mouth and a yank of its head, he was dragged away as fast and as easily as if he were a rake being pulled by car, bloody hands boring holes into the dirt and mud; a bloody trail the only evidence the man existed.

Well, if you ignored the crunching and screaming.

My green eyes stared on as I looked dispassionately at the three remaining men. They stared at me like _I _summoned the monsters from the mist. No, I didn't. I just followed their trail. If they were _hunters_ they would have seen it as plain as day.

_I gave them a chance._

I took a step forward.

That's when the other three panicked and fled into opposite directions. Two running _away _from me towards where they thought the other candidates _should _be and one running past me and towards where we exited the tunnel. While they all picked the _wrong _directions, at least the one who hadn't unknowingly run towards the stocky-sized brontosaurus tortoise creatures _might survive this place_.

I heard a pair of screams.

Noggin Lugging Mudderfugging Toy-tu-ziz. Not the official name, but that's what I will be calling them for the duration of this Exam...

I shouldn't be making jokes... I sighed angrily as I heard the creatures chomping and swallowing the fools who went after the bounty on my head, or my 'family's' head. I needed to be willing to kill, but I didn't want to kill. So this was my compromise until I grew the balls to actually kill a human with my bare hands...

Or hopefully never. A fool's hope, but only fools can hope. Everyone else suffers in silence.

I would rather be the fool.

My ears twitched as I heard a pair of people stop behind me and to my right. I didn't have to worry about the two dinosaur-sized tortoises in front of me as I turned around. Their mouths were full.

I frowned when I saw who it was.

Ah shit.

"You," was all Kurapika said as he glared at me.

"Me," I answered with a glare. I was not in a good mood to see them again.

Leorio was growling, his tiny, round sunglasses balancing dangerously on the tip of his nose. Sweat was leaking off of him without pause in this miserably humid armpit of a location, his tie hanging down his neck like a soggy noose. A hand hovered over his back pocket, no doubt where he held a weapon of some sort. Most likely a blade of some type... switchblade, I'd say.

The three of us squared off, no one making a move. I'm sure Kurapika had seen me 'deal' with the five people. Or at least saw the guy run past me. Knowing my luck, he probably imagined me doing the deed myself, tossing these people into the mouths of these giant dinosaur tortoises with both hands. He _hated _me for some reason. It was in his glaring eyes, in the lines in his face, in the tightness of his fists around his weapons...

It _pissed me off_. I hated being judged before I could speak, let before someone saw me act. I'm not the best of people, but I _try_, and I'll be _damned _if someone looks at me with those kinds of eyes.

Eyes of complete and utter disdain. Like I was lower than _trash_. Worse than that, something that needed to be _exterminated_.

I _hated _it when people looked _down _on _**me.**_

The vibrations of the tortoises walking towards us woke me out of my rage. I breathed deeply, _exhausted_. I was sweating as much as Leorio was and all I did in this battle was stare and stand. My free hand grabbed my head as my eyes followed down to my feet, my eyesight becoming unfocused. I felt woozy. As if my mind had been ignoring the reality of my body and it was just hitting me now. This was the limit and I couldn't ignore it anymore. I realized blinding white steam was continuing to pour out of me like I was a broken pipe, _and it had been the entire time I was hyper-focused on the five_. _Now_ e_ven worse than before. _I shook my head and stared up to see Leorio turning around just as a tortoise swooped down to try and eat him. He jumped back in the nick of the time as the giant reptile eat a mouthful of dirt and grass. It was coming back for another bite.

I hissed in annoyance as I ran forward towards the two, my legs feeling simultaneously more powerful and tired than they _ever_ had felt before. Kurapika tensed up as I ran towards him, but a glance and a shake of my head spoke more than a minute of speaking could communicate. With an even quicker nod he turned around towards the tortoise attacking Leorio, but he _did _keep his distance and his guard up. I didn't care. As much as these two hated my guts, I wasn't going to let them _die_. They haven't attacked me and they were Gon's friends. I was better than that kind of pettiness. Stronger than that.

And _mostly_ because Killua was becoming Gon's friend. That stupid kid needed a friend his age. Selfish? Yeah, but I'll admit I live vicariously through others.

Besides. I was too weak to save the fools who tried to kill me before. _And I hate being weak_.

With a twist of my body, I threw away all pretenses of technique or training as I wound my body up and swung Stick with all the grace of a home run hitter. I smashed the Noggin Lugging Mudderfugging cocksuckin' piece of shit thing as hard as I physically _could_ on side of its' head as it went for another bite at Leorio. Harder than I _ever_ hit anything in my goddamn life, _both of them_. All my strength concentrated on one spot caused a booming sound like a thunder to blast through the air.

The creature's head moved about a foot. It wiggled its neck back and forth like shaking off a minor headache.

_I hit that dinosaur as hard as a car_ crash. The thing was annoyed. _At __**most**__._

My legs pushed me backwards as I instinctively jumped to get some distance... only to fly back further than I _ever_ did before. The ground under me fell apart from the force of my jump, mud and grass flying into the air as I catapulted back with strength and force _far beyond _what I was capable of. As I soared through the air, all I could think of was... God damn body! What the hell is going on?!

I crashed into the mud like a mortar round and rolled to a stop onto my knees. Shaking my head, I opened my eyes doors as I saw how far I jumped. I was more than ten meters away when I never even passed ten _feet _before...

Teeth met teeth as I clenched my jaw and ran towards the two, again my body doing its best to screw me over as I felt like I was running on the moon. The ground itself sliding and exploding under me from the force of my running. I had to fight to balance and tilt myself to make sure I didn't fall over from my sudden, uncontrollable strength in this terrain.

I'm pretty sure this is Nen. And I can't even fucking control it! **Fuck!**

Leorio turned to face me, eyes wide with panic, shock, annoyance as he yelled at me, "What the hell are you doing?! Stop messing around and help us fight!"

Oooooh, I wanted to smack the fuck out of him. _What do you think I'm doing?_ Instead, I slid to a stop next to Leorio and stared at him with contempt. The two of them managed to get a safe distance away from the creature while I was fucking around with magical Moon Shoes on Mars. I raised my hands up, presenting them to the two, shaking from pain from how hard I hit the damn thing. My sudden burst of leg and body strength had made my hit _so damn strong_, and now my hands were in serious pain. Like I smacked a wooden bat against a concrete wall for an hour.

"I hit the tortoise with all my strength. All that did was cause it to shake it's head like I gave it's restaurant a bad food review," I said with a wave of my hand in the direction of the creature ponderously approaching us, "All three of us could fight one of these things for an hour before it dies. And there's about _five _beginning to surround us," I could feel the tremors around us getting heavier and closer. Multiple steps concealed by the terrifyingly quiet-footed creatures that have evolved to be silent in a _swamp_ of all places. These Ninja Turtles would overwhelm us and kill us if we waited here too long.

We were in big trouble.

"As much as I am loath to admit it, he's right. We can't stay here any longer. The three of us need to escape, preferably in the direction of the rest of the group," Kurapika said as he looked at the shadows of giant dino-tortoises coming closer.

"Me and Kurapika can distract this big asshole over here," I pointed to trampled grass that caused by human feet and not pillar-like legs of the Noggin-blahblahblah-tortoises, "that's the trail of the rest of the runners. Go Leorio! Be careful, there's more of them in that direction, try to feel the vibrations and watch out for footprints to avoid them. They look like manhole sized ponds. Go!"

He grinded his teeth and hesitated, before nodding and turning in the direction I ordered him to go. I sighed as three more of those giant creatures surrounded us. I was fast, but those things struck way, _way _faster than they looked. Their long, muscular necks letting them attack like a snake. It was _bull_ _shit_ that they were so big, yet be able to attack that fast.

Their only weakness was-

Kurapika spoke up, knocking me out of my thoughts, "We have to let one of the tortoises attack first, then circle it. These creatures can attack quickly but are otherwise quite slow. They won't be able to rotate or catch up to us once we can clear their striking distance. Once the one in front of us strikes, move close to its body so it can't see us. This will also prevent the other two next to it from attacking: the other two won't be able to strike without hitting the other tortoise. After that, we should be fine..."

I nodded at Kurapika, calming myself down and focused on following through with the blonde's orders. My steam stopped flaring. I sighed, I was lucky I was on Kurapika's side for now. My plan was still in the writing phases while he had already finished printing the book, packaged it into a nice little box, and sent his plan out to the stores for sale...

The Noggin Lugging Tortoise in front us wiggled its head left and right, similar to a snake...

A heartbeat later the creature struck. I went left while Kurapika broke right, the creature's massive head-smashing in-between us as its jaws gouged a hole in the ground. It's head hitting the ground with the force of a falling tree: mud, grass, and water flying everywhere from the force of its bite. My legs took me around the left side of its body, my run taking me in a curve as I passed by the giant creature and met Kurapika on the other side. We kept sprinting, thankfully my body finally decided to calm down and not screw me over. I was still spitting that stupid white stuff out of my body, _but_ _super thankfully,_ not intensely as before.

We kept running as we passed a few people running in every which direction. All of them having lost the Examiner in the fog. The two of us tried to direct them and point them into the correct direction we continued moving forward, but the creatures were relentless. None of them survived. We kept moving, putting their deaths into the back of our minds and focusing on avoiding the attacks of the Tortoises as best we could. They were sniping at us from the grey and hitting with terrifying speed from every direction. Kurapika was faster and more agile than me, dodging and jumping over the strikes of the tortoises with grace and ease. It was almost like he was dancing passed them. Sometimes he would leapfrog over their heads with one hand and casual ease, impressing the shit out me. His talent was plain to see, the type of athleticism and natural dexterity Olympians strive all their lives to attain. To be honest, I was jealous.

But my three months of grueling, non-stop training and ass-kickings made me stronger and far more durable than Kurapika. It also left me with seriously crazy reflexes and hand speed as well. So, while my slower body couldn't dodge the snake-strike speed of these damn tortoises, my arms would fly forward and smash them on the head with Stick. That, or I'd redirect the direction of their ridiculously sized heads into some other direction. That'd usually be enough to disorient them and give me the breathing room to escape. They were _way _too big to dodge the way I was taught to dodge, which was with tiny bullets. Especially when I was _specifically taught_ not to jump around _and_ not covered in magic, ki, or some _stupid_ _shit_.

This went on for thirty minutes as we ran through the creature's territory. A nigh-unending rondo of violence and movement that continued for what felt like an eternity. I'd dodge or smack a tortoise head down into the ground with all my strength. Kurapika would dodge or jump away from a tortoise with the agility of a rabbit. And whenever the tortoises managed to attack us from a blind spot, the other would be there to stop it. I was there when Kurpika landed in the _wrong _spot and would have been eaten if I didn't dash next to him and bat the offending creature in the head. Kurapika was there when I was pushed back into the strike of another of these tortoises. He poked the bastard right in the eye and sent it roaring.

It only ended when we saw the tree line in front of us... and Leorio waving at us! God damn! I was never more happy to see another man shirtless in my entire _life! And _I was straight as an arrow. I could kiss that man on the lips, Jesus Christ!

The two of us caught up to him and continued forward, running deeper into the forest to escape these fucking tortoises. Add fucking _torti_ to the list creatures I hate. That was definitely the wrong word, but I hated that animal group now, fuck them. Whatver their name. I won't be looking it up, _that's for sure_.

Ten minutes of running later and we finally stopped when it was safe. No animals, no humans, no nothing. Just a clearing in the forest where we could rest for a second.

I was _beaten_. _Tired_. _**Exhausted**__._ I've never felt more tired in my _entire_ lives. I was sucking in air without pause or hesitation, vacuuming it in by the mouthfuls. My lungs couldn't get enough air, no matter how hard I tried. I ripped off my backpack and dropped it on the ground, my sword splattering mud as I crouched over my knees; huffing, puffing and trying to get air inside of me. My body was on _fire, _the glowing steam not stopping, whatsoever. It felt like asthma, panic attack, drowning, _not breathing. Every exhausting feeling in the world. _I might as well hold my breath with all the good this _respiration_ was doing me. _**Do your fucking job **__**lungs**__!_

My body collapsed forward in slow motion as I tried and failed to fight off the effects of the fatigue hitting me as hard as _god himself_.

"Hey, you ok?" Leorio said with concern in his eyes, but hesitation in his body language.

"I... I don't... know what's... going on... I can't bre...the correctly... never happened... before..." I said, failing to string a proper sentence together while slowly falling forward onto my hands and knees. What the hell. All the energy was being _drained_ from me. _Why can't I stop it?!_

While carrying myself on my hands and knees, I stared at my body. White steam continued to exit from my legs and lower body without pause, without mercy. At least, not as intensely as before. Like I had less of it inside of me. _But having less 'stuff' wasn't enough to stop it_. What _is this?! _It's Nen, but what is it _specifically_? _It_ was causing my exhaustion, no doubt about it. But it was only coming from my lower body and lower arms. Not my shoulders or upper chest and above. _**Why?!**_

I sat back onto my ankles and stared up at the two of them, my arms dangling limply beside me. My body was a wilting flower as I fell backwards onto my back. Leorio came over to me. He wore the face of a doctor as he examined me, eyes shining with intelligence analyzation as he looked me over. The same way Flole looked over me when I woke up after my final week of training.

When he spoke, his voice was calm and collected. _Exactly_ like a doctor, "Were you attacked by any other creatures, or touch any plants while running?"

"No... only the... god damn... the tortoises..." I said as I took big breathes like I escaped drowning. This was so _**frustrating**_**!**

With that, my steaming aura flared and I felt a _massive_ wave of exhaustion hit me without mercy. I keeled over to my side and began dry heaving. Leorio came closer to me and laid me flat on my back as he began checking my vitals. He put a hand of my forehead, then put a finger to my neck to check my pulse. All I could do was sweat profusely and breath like a dying fish on land.

"Kurapika! There should be a bottle of water and some electrolyte pills in my suitcase. He's suffering from severe exhaustion and dehydration. We need to take a break and let him recover."

My listless eyes turned to Kurapika. He stared down at me, but he wasn't _looking_. I was invisible.

Leorio turned around and looked up to Kurapika from his position. He stared at him, first annoyed, then confused.

I closed my eyes as I realized what I needed to do. As I did, I heard Kurapika speak.

"I have some questions for you. If you answer them I will give you what you need. If you do not, we will leave you here in the forest to die."

"Kurapika! Isn't this going too far!? Even if he is a criminal, he doesn't deserve to die out here! Not like this!"

My lungs sucked in air as I wrestled to take control of my body. I fought my lungs and body, forcing my mind to calm down and relax. The separation of body and mind needed to be one: calm.

"His organization is the reason my clan is dead. Four years ago... they were the buyers of my people's eyes... the Tao Long." Kurapika said, his machine-like in his calmness.

I felt a foot stamp down on my left hand, its weight crushing down on my fingers without mercy...

When Kurapika spoke beyond the darkness of my closed eyelids... is voice was a deathly whisper. As cold as ice. I heard blades unsheath as metal touched my throat.

"And you will tell me everything I wish to know. Only _then_ will I consider sparing your _**life**_..."

* * *

A/N

Hello everyone! I hope you are well and everything continues to go well for you all!

After that, skip the author notes if you wish! Please, just my usual musings

As I read once: Hunter X Hunter has a child's imagination, but an adults logic.

I always loved the darkness lurking underneath HXH, just underneath the surface like a creature in the sea. There are monsters, so people like Hunters hunt and protect. But why are they so strong, what kind of creatures must they fight so that can justify such powerful humans?

Well then you go through the Hunter Exam. And then you see people like Hisoka, the Troupe, Benoit, the boomer, the Ants, Tserriednich even Pariston's dangerous trollish behavior. I love how Togashi subtly he slips the darkness and it grows at the series goes on.

But this is the world that James lives in now, it doesn't _grow_. It's always there. And he's going to experience. He'll be pressured. And with that experience and pressure, _grow strong_.

Most important thing of all! The story that inspired this story just finished! It called Lattices by Rhyss and it is also a Hunter X Hunter story, but with an OC instead an SI_. _It's far less dark then mine, but I'm sure if you like my story you'll like mine. You can find it on my profile. Check it out!

Thanks again for all the reviews. Shout out to DeadJamesGuest, Jacksonian Democracy (you da' bomb), I'm Da Bomb (you're da bomb, we da' bomb, everybody da' bomb), Rinto, and Watermelonninja.

By the way, _I'm not James_. But someone called me Rondo, so I guess I'll call myself that out here.


	16. Chapter 16: Swampy Bottom (2 of 2)

Beyond the darkness of my eyes, I could imagine Kurapika with a dagger to my throat. Cold metal pressed against my neck as he crouched over my prone form. The wet grass and mud sinking into my suit and chilling my body. His breath was hitting my face, as hot and dangerous in my mind as a dragon's fire. Kurapika's anger bore down on me with his entire being. Killing Intent making my stomach flip over end and tense my muscles. It sent chills down my spine.

He would kill me if he had the chance. Any chance. Not a worry or concern if he went through with it.

All I did was breathe. In and out.

Calm. Relaxed. Breathe.

After a minute of silence, Kurapika lost his patience.

"Don't think you can pretend to pass out. It's obvious you're awake."

I ignored him. I wasn't trying to trick him. My rising chest made it plain as day I was awake. Controlled, deep breathing made it obvious I was in conscious control of my body. Even if I did want to fool him, there was no way I could in this situation. He had me at knifepoint and I was exhausted...

But that was going away. Quickly.

The fact that he said what he said was telling. He didn't _feel_ as in control as he was pretending to be.

That didn't mean he _wasn't_. My fingers cried out in pain as he shifted more weight onto my hand, doing his best to elicit a response from me. The muscles in my face twitched as the pain increased for a minute. I stayed calm.

"That's enough Kurapika! He hasn't done anything to us! He helped us escape, even when he didn't need to," Leorio said.

I felt the weight shift off my hand as I heard Leorio try to move Kurapika off me.

Only for the pain to double as Kurapika shifted his weight back onto my hand. I bared my teeth for the world to see as I hissed out. I stayed clam. I had to stay calm.

"One good deed does not absolve him or his family of all they have done! You! Tell him what your family has done!" the blonde roared in the darkness of my mind, a hand to my throat as the metal touched my cheek.

I heard a foot-stomping ground, followed by Leorio speak, "Kurapika! Enough! You don't even know if he was involved!"

I **wasn't**...

No, stay calm. I can't get frustrated or angry.

My silence spoke volumes. But it didn't speak loud enough to stop him from squeezing my neck with bone-crushing force. His fingers were iron vices as they crushed down and dug into my neck muscles. I stayed calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about my family. And I haven't done anything," I whispered.

My eyes opened a crack to find Kurapika staring bloody murder at me, his face a foot away from me on my left side. Leorio was behind him, his left arm on the blonde's shoulder and his face full of conflict. My left arm was at an awkward angle on the ground as Kurapika sat his right foot on the back of my hand as he stood over my flat form, the small wooden bokkens he used to fight the tortoises suddenly bladed weapons. There was loose tape drifting off the handle, the realization donning on me that they only _looked _like bokkens. In actuality they were blades hidden behind wooden sheaths, white grip tape hiding the seams to make the weapon appear like harmless blunt instruments. Just like Kurapika.

I stared into the... man's eyes. I could see the tell-tale sign of contacts that people usually never notice. The nigh-transparent edge of the piece of a plastic contact lens that danced around the iris when a person blinked. My ex used to wear colored contacts and it became obvious when you stared into a person's eyes for as long as I have, the dumb romantic I am. The other clue made it even more apparent there was something wrong with his eyes.

There was a ring of red around his grey eyes. Unnoticeable at any other time, but blatantly obvious when I was staring death in the face. A beautiful color that peeked out from the shadows of the fake grey. A red sun behind an eclipse.

Fury beyond understanding was in those eyes.

"Don't think lying to me will help you escape your situation," he punctuated his sentence with more pressure on my hand. Right now I was fighting myself more than him, and I was losing to both sides. It took everything in my power to stay calm.

"I only lie when I need to. Right now, I don't need to," I answered in a choked whisper.

Before Kurapika could answer, I continued, "Three. Times..."

I coughed as the grip at my throat increased the moment I said those words. But it was too late, my words had already latched in. I could see it in his fury.

I saved Kurapika's life seven times. Seven times in thirty minutes.

He saved my life ten times.

This wasn't battle I could win physically. Hopefully...

"I'll answer three questions. One for each time you saved me more than the amount that I saved you," I managed to wheeze out.

The face he made was that of rage. I didn't need an adjective to describe it. Everyone has seen it. The kind of rage that you never, _ever _want to see. The one that makes you uncomfortable to be around when someone has it. To run away from at full speed.

Rage.

With more strength then his frame should be capable of generating, Kurapika lifted me off the ground with one hand as he let go of my hand with his foot. He charged forward as he slammed me against a tree. Tiny branches, bugs, and acorns fell on to me.

An acorn fell onto my right shoulder. It moved. It shivered. It opened.

I stared. It was an insect. An armored beetle that opened up inside of animals intestines, the hard casing protecting it from stomach acid. The insect would then bury itself through the lining of the intestines and into the body of whatever was unfortunate enough to eat the 'acorn'. Once it had its fill it would lay its eggs inside the creature's body and... well, I don't have the explain the obvious.

Kurapika continued to stare at me with those eyes, unflinching, "I can tell you are aware of the Burrowing Acorn Beetle. They only reside in these swamps and no other place. I must commend you, you were well within your rights to chastise the other applicants. You are quite _knowledgeable_,"

The beetle sensed that it was on something it could bury itself into and began crawling on my left shoulder towards my neck. The lower half of the 'acorn' opening up to reveal legs and large, menacing pincers, with the stem on its back serving as a shell. The insect would find any exposed flesh and chew into me, its fat body not designed to facilitate painless entry; only to survive the trip through.

It crawled slowly. Ever so slowly.

"You will answer everything I ask of you, _everything_."

"Three questions."

Kurapika's left hand came over his right arm with his blade and tapped the butt of the beetle, propelling it a little faster towards my neck.

I continued to stare at Kurapika, calm and unflinching. That only enraged him further.

With a roar the blonde stabbed the blade on the tip-top of my right ear, giving it a tiny nick and drawing blood. He released the grip on my neck by a fraction.

"Don't you understand what is happening here?! I _will _kill you! And that will be a pleasure compared to the beetle! Once it enters your body, it and its offspring will devour you from the inside out! It will last for days!"

My eyes drilled into his, narrow slits that revealed green irises to his grey.

I spoke calmly, wheezing through his grip, "I have to _commend_ _you_. You waited until I was weak and isolated from Killua to attack me. Even lowered my guard by hiding your Killing Intent. I believed you were a good and honorable person. I guess I was wrong."

Kurapika roared. He lifted me higher, dragging me up the tree before punching me in the stomach with his left hand, his hand gripping his sword with superhuman strength. The power of the blow went through me and reverberated through the tree, shaking it free of more weak branches.

That hurt. _A lot_. But _Kalvin hit me harder you __**fuc-**_

No, I had to _stay calm. _He was losing his resolve. I'm not reacting like how he wants. I was exhausted and wouldn't be able to beat Kurapika in this state, so talking him down was the only thing I could do for now... And I finally realized _why I'm so exhausted; but of course, only when getting my ass kicked by a__** raging blonde**_. No. Relax...

Every time my emotions flared, this white energy poured out of me like a fog machine against an industrial fan. The calmer I stayed, the less energy I leaked, and the more I could recover versus the amount I leaked. If this were a video game, my overall maximum stamina was decreasing bit by bit, but I could still recover my current stamina to my temporary maximum level. But the pace of my stamina regeneration was getting its ass kicked by my leaking body.

I needed _him_ to calm down so _I _can calm down and let my body recover. No matter how big my gas tank was, I'll run out of energy and stop like a car. But unlike cars, humans can recover their energy, but not if all the energy you got from recovering _leaked out like a faulty pipe._

This whole situation was not easy. There was a reason I had gone to therapy. A reason why I had my mantra. Anxiety, self-esteem issues, and bouts of rage. I've gotten over my anxiety and self-esteem issues, but frustration and rage were still there. The lack of _control _is what was making me go apeshit. Over my _entire life_. Even now, when I have all this power and it seems like I'm still getting jerked around by life. Instead, I was being a fool and lashing out, losing what little control I had of myself and around me. But, I needed to calm down and realize I _did_ have control. And if I can't control the world, well, I just control myself until I can.

And there was no way to defeat him without accepting that. Especially since he was way_, way _stronger and faster enraged. Whatever his eyes did to him, I did not want to be at the other end of it for much longer.

I turned my eyes to my shoulder. Relief hit me like a drug as I saw the beetle had fallen off in Kurapika's manhandling of me. Truthfully, I wasn't scared of dying. That doesn't mean I _want_ to do die. I did _not_ want to get eaten inside out by bugs. I rather go out in a blaze of glory, not as bug food.

But... the fact the bug was gone was a good sign. He had discarded his torture method. As well as the fact he was losing his cool was a good sign. That sounded _super _counter-intuitive, but he was starting to crack. I should know.

He's trying to work himself up to do what he thinks he should do. To kill me or torture me, but his image of a Tao Long was conflicting with my actions and who I am as a person. It was the same thing that happened to me when I wanted to kill Caesar: he had a soft heart too.

I was _wrong _with Caesar, and I mean, Kurapika's heart was buried under two or three... _hundred_ _miles_ of calcified hate and cynicism. Maybe he couldn't or wouldn't understand that maybe, _just maybe, _I'm not some fucking _scumbag_. I just had to hope he or Leorio did...

Focus. I needed to concentrate. I needed to keep pressing him mentally.

It's exactly as Mayer taught me: a battle between Hunters began and ended in the mind. Kurapika was smart, probably smarter than Killua, and definitely smarter than me...

But I had _my _strengths in the realm of thought.

"Three questions... Since I helped you two with the tor-" I ended with a cough. There was no blood. Good. No internal damage. _Just pain_.

His eyes widened, somehow larger than before. He began throttling me against the tree, his blade so close to my throat I'm surprised I wasn't gushing out blood after the first shake. He effortlessly began to smash my body and head against the tree, ragdolling me without mercy.

"You have the audacity to continue your pointless posturing?! When your family took _mine away from me?! You wear a green suit that signifies leadership in the __**Tao Long! You must have been there when the decisions were made four years ago! You will tell me everything!"**_

_**"WHY?!"**_

His _why _was not directed at me. He knew why the eyes were taken. That _why _was to the world.

The back of my head bounced against the tree, over and over. Smash. Smash. Smash went my head as my brain bounced against my skull. My warped senses and pain signaled that the damage to my cranium was starting to reach a tipping point. My eyes began to unfocus with each impact. The combination of the concussions from them collisions against the tree, combined with exhaustion, and the choking was sending me into unconsciousness. My body was losing feeling and becoming lifeless as I struggled to breathe. I could see my vision fade into darkness, the shadows creeping around my vision as I stared at Kurapika's face. Unbridled, all-consuming fury in him.

I guess I'm not the only one unreasonable and prone to rash decisions when angry.

I can't bring your family back. I'm nothing but a pawn in a bigger game...

My body dropped to the floor, my limbs in awkward angles like a puppet as my limp muscles did little to break my fall. Other than to be flexible and soft enough to mold itself over the tree roots I landed on. It took me a few seconds for my brain to decide whether or not it wanted to work, ultimately siding with me and not unconsciousness. Though, staying awake felt _horrible_, especially because I vomited immediately after the world stopped feeling like it was spinning and vibrating.

I turned up from my little puddle of vomit on the ground to see Kurapika's eyes wide open in shock and hurt. No physical hurt, but emotional. There was a red mark on the left side of his face. Leorio stood next to him holding a fist down at his waist, staring at Kurapika with rage and disappointment. Leorio's whisper was devastating to Kurapika as banshee wail, his head turning away from his friend's voice.

"Let's say he's as evil as you think he is... Even if you didn't want to kill him, how are you going to keep him alive with a massive brain hemorrhage?! Or would you like to torture some more instead?! Waiting for him to say anything to stop the pain?! Is this what you want to become? A raging monster?"

Kurapika shook and flinched with each question, as though physically hurt by each comment. He turned his head towards where I was on the floor, in a puddle of my vomit. My body shaking from whatever Nen sickness I was dealing with and, from what I could tell from the wet sensation at the back of my head, a serious concussion. I stared up at him, absolute defeat written on my face. He turned away from me and looked at his shaking hands.

"Everything the Tao Long has done, they deserve everything coming to them... but are you really going to become worse than them, Kurapika? To sink to their level? I thought you wanted to capture the Phantom Troupe, not become them?!"

Kurapika roared back, "That's unfair, Leorio! They slaughtered my family! All the people I love! _Every last one!_"

Kurapika was shaking, trembling down to his feet. He was drained: physically, mentally, emotionally. His next words were barely above a whisper.

"Nothing I could do can compare to the kind of evil the Phantom Troupe are," he said as he slumped his shoulders and looked to the floor. His eyes were distant. Dead.

Kurapika's body and face were detached from the here and now. His voice was clinical, monotone, like reciting from a report verbatim.

"The clan was sat down facing each other. They were stabbed multiple times and had their heads severed while still alive. No one was spared. The pure Kurta Clan members had both their eyes gouged out while the eyes of the 'outsiders' who were married into the clan remained. Their eyes were squashed and had injures that were consistent with torture. Most likely reason: used to bring out anger necessary for the Scarlet Eyes to appear..."

He continued, now obvious he _was _reading verbatim. From some kind of report, from memory...

"It is also believed the perpetrators mutilated the children more frequently and brutally in front of their parents in order to produce a more vivid scarlet color..."

Leorio stared in shock and horror at Kurapika, before starting at the ground with shaking fists. I found it hard to stare at Kurapika after hearing that.

I managed to prop myself up against a tree as I stared up at Kurapika, his body a statue as he stared off into distant memories. It was terrible to see and his story horrifying... but I'd be much more amicable if I _wasn't_ beaten into a stupor. I felt dizzy, fighting off nauseousness as I spoke up, one hand on my head and the other on my stomach where Kurapika hit me.

"I can understand your hatred. You have both my sympathy and empathy," I said, honestly. And spitefully.

My voice ripped him Kurapika out of the past. He rounded at me, ready to tear my head off, "I want _nothing from-"_

Leorio, thank god, grabbed Kurapika and managed to hold him back before the teen stomped me into oblivion. But it took _everything_ he had to do it.

Ya' know what? Time to change tactics from wear 'em down, to tear them down. This is going to suck.

My aura exploded out of me as I let my anger go. I saw them hesitate. I screamed back, tired of being nice.

"I don't know anything about what you're talking about! I'm only wearing this suit because I _have to!_ I don't even want to be part of the _mafia_," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

My energy _immediately _started to disappear as my head felt like it was attached to a baby's neck. My aura sputtered out as my vision tilted, my head flopped to its right. The only thing keeping me awake was raw willpower and the conviction to _win_. _I will not die._

I used my legs to slump body up against the tree as I straightened my neck. I closed my eyes, partly to hide the truth and partly because I felt like vomiting again.

"I am _James_. Tao Long was what I was _forced _to be. I'm the sole male heir in a criminal organization run by women. Some people don't like that, the women part. They want structure, order, and a clear chain of command in case my aunts died: preferably male. One faction wants to overthrow my aunts and be the leaders, while the other side wants to help my aunt; but has no reason to without a clear _male_ line of succession to mollify the other side. That's where I come in,"

I slumped over, my strength starting to fade. My lungs sucked in air as I focused on breathing. I needed to relax, even though I was suffering a concussion. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep. You don't instantly die if you fall asleep with a concussion, you just _never wake up_ because your brain is dead anyways... Hopefully, Leorio wasn't right about his prognosis about my head injury. My mind felt hazy and unfocused...

"I don't even remember my parents that well. I was raised by my Aunt on and off, but I'm the son of some woman called Gerel and her lover. Both of them died when I was young..." my voice hitched as I realized the information uploaded into my brain sounded awfully like my own, real back story. From my old life...

"I raised myself, and now my Aunt comes by three months before and says I have to train. I have to get a Hunter License. Or else _I'll fucking die_. All I was... was some nobody, alright? There! Is that what you wanted to hear?! No idea about a clan, I know almost nothing about how my Family works, or anything to do with the Phantom Troupe other than they like spiders and are _bad_," I finished harshly, my anger almost coming out again. I doubled down on the meditating and breathing.

"And what are your intentions with those two children?" was all Kurapika said in response. _Motherfucker_, leave me alone! Let me rest...

But Kurapika was smart, too smart. He had an inch was going to take me for a mile, and then for everything if he could. I heard him step forward, his voice cool but firm, "I said, what are your intentions with those two children. I know you're trying to recover from whatever it is that's affecting you, but I won't let you!"

"Relax Kurapika! Even if he could recover enough, you heard him! He doesn't know anything about what happened to your clan! He's just... he's just a normal guy, Kurapika. We can just leave him here. There's no way he can continue in this condition."

Shows what you know, Leorio.

"He's anything but normal, Leorio. The fact he is Mafia royalty is enough evidence of that. The training he underwent must have been rigorous and intense. Unlike other Mafia Families, the Tao Long favors raw power over numbers... We will leave him unconscious and bound up for the Examiners. After he answers my questions..."

I rolled my eyes underneath my eyelids. Fuck you Kurapika. Stop undermining me, you stupidly intelligent asshole...

"That'll be question one," I said as I opened up my right eye to see the two of them staring at me. One with indecisiveness and concern, the other with steely-eyed resolve. But... those almost imperceptible red rings no longer encircling his grey eyes.

"I said you'll answer ev-"

Leorio turned to Kurapika, "Enough Kurapika! We don't have time for this, we still need to catch up to the Examiner, remember?!"

I could tell even he was growing tired of Kurapika's behavior. Kurapika grimaced at the realization he couldn't do whatever he wanted to me. We were on a time limit. This was an asshole move, but I grinned. My naturally narrow eyes becoming slits with green peering through the cracks of my eyelids. I didn't want to use this yet... but I still had one last trap card on the field, ready to flip over onto the board.

"I'll even be gracious and give you a secret I know, but only if you agree to certain conditions," my smirk feeling good from the _ass-kicking _I received. His face of impotent anger made it all the better. The two of them were going to leave me here regardless if I answered their questions, _but not after what I figured out._

"You said you know nothing, why should we agree?" Kurapika barked.

"Because it has to do with the Kurta Clan. Specifically something _you don't know_. _I know you don't know._"

I smirked. His eyes widened when he saw that I was completely honest. I laughed.

"Bastard!" was all he said as he rushed me.

Red Eyes, Blonde Asshole re-summoned onto the field, oops, I activate Solemn Judgement. Blah blah blah, **fuck this analogy:** _**I destroy him! Fuck this man!**_

_"You have my word I'll tell you after the exam. But, if you attack me, kill me, or hinder me in any way during the Exam, you'll never know. And you know I'll never break to torture. I've been through worse and I'll __**go **__**through**__ worse," _I whispered in the coldest voice I could muster. It wasn't very hard to do.

He slid to a stop a mere foot from me. His eyes willing me to tell me every secret in the world. He knew though...

I managed to get up to my feet as I stared down at Kurapika five foot seven frame, even though I was hunched over in_ everything-terrible condition._

_"_Agree to that and I'll sing like a canary. _I'll gladly tell you_."

"Your lying! There is nothing you could possibly know! _Nothing!" _he said on the verge of hysteria.

_"It's definitely something about your clan. Something you. Don't. Know. _You're like me Kurapika. You can tell if someone is lying. Like I said before, I only lie when I need to. _Right now, I don't need to."_

We both knew what I was talking about.

_Someone from your clan is alive._

_Who's to say how they are?..._

_Only I know._

The joy I felt at getting back at him was _immediately_ gone when I saw his look he gave me. It was something I never, _ever_ want to see again. Dead, emotionless, obedient eyes. It was the eyes of a man willing to go through _anything, any suffering _for the last burning embers of hope. Hoping it to be true... and I was standing over it with my foot ready to stamp it out. I had absolute control.

He nodded stiffly.

I grimaced at the sight of him.

I defeated him... So why does it feel like I lost?

_'You must get that thought out of your head. 'Fair-fight' will not exist in the Hunter Exam, nor in reality. You must be content with achieving victory, no matter what kind it is or how it is gained.'_

Mayer was right... Yet, I felt sick to my stomach. I have a problem with people controlling me... but I certainly am not a hypocrite. I don't want to control anyone, at the very least not against their will... Not like this...

I frowned and closed my eyes.

But Kurapika would kill me by sheer virtue of sabotaging me into oblivion. The fact he was going to leave me bound out here was tantamount to death. _I_ miscalculated. You can't quantify revenge. I thought I could turn his mind around. I couldn't. Yet, this was... hope was more terrible. It was simultaneously the most powerful and self-destructive thing you can give a person. Revenge will control you, but for hope... the world will change from a shred of hope. Ask all the pilgrims, explorers, artists, dreamers, and such... _An entire people were killed off_. Every single person he ever knew and loved: he would never be able to speak to them, ask them a question, or share another happy memory. That's it.

Hope.

I came with hope in one hand, and collar in the other.

He would do anything for his clan.

Anything for his family.

Clenching my teeth in rage. I looked away.

A horrible suspicion hit me...

Earlier, during the start of this failed torture, everything had clicked when he said four years ago. The same thing Pairo said. A tragic event. They wore similar clothing, even moved around the same in those clothes. Had a slight accent that was _almost _invisible to the ear. _Both ridiculously smart_. But the eyes, the _eyes_. The connection wasn't even _logical_, it just clicked. Pairo's eye surgery and Kurapika's contacts. Circles around the irises. That's when I knew this trump card existed...

I don't fucking know _why _that was the thing that dusted off the cobwebs in my brain to make that leap in logic, but I swear to you that was it. Maybe it was all the evidence together put in front of me and the eyes were just the last push of inertia to make the picture clear in my mind. His reaction proved it...

Pairo didn't hate the Tao Long... so how...and yet...

...Nothing makes sense...

...And Evira wouldn't have let me see Pairo unless she wanted to. And I know why Pairo wanted to see Kurapika...

But why did Evira want to see Kurapika?

I started to shake when I remembered her words. I looked at my suit. Her orders...

_'And a temper can be a dangerous thing. Ask my ward here, he would know about temper...'_

How far was she thinking ahead?

* * *

Twenty minutes later and we were running in silence. I wasn't feeling that much better, but beggars can't be choosers. And I had an Exam to pass...

Kurapika refused to run beside me or in front of me. He also refused to let me keep Stick, _which took everything in my power to stay calm about_. We argued, but it was two against one. Leorio didn't completely trust me, even if he understood I wasn't evil.

I can understand that too, the caution. I would have done the same, but that weapon was priceless to me. I rather trade both my knives strapped underneath my armpits _and_ my left arm for Stick.

Now I understand the swordsman and sword bond. It was like my baby being taken away from me. Stick saved my life so many times. It beat me into who I am. Being _fondled by him_...

I'll be honest. I'm salty as shit right now.

I sighed as I continued running next to Leorio. There was nothing much I could do about it for now. I was outnumbered, and while my stamina had recovered enough that I was ok... that wouldn't mean I could win. I was in shitty shape, and while my head hurt, you can muscle through anything given enough motivation. Like not dying: a great motivator. These past six or so hours have been frustrating the say the least...

My mouth twisted as I thought over my predicament. Any spike of intense emotion was driving my aura thing nuts. Right now it was wispy, like the solar winds on the surface of the sun. It took all my concentration to run and meditate at the same time, but the silence and tension were continuing to stress me out. The Kurta's eyes were burrowing into my back. _I could FEEL it._

So, I distracted myself. I spoke to my grudging companions," I never answered your first question. The answer is: I have no interest in Killua or Gon. That being said, Killua is my friend. And I just see them as kids to protect."

Quiet stretched between the three of us. It went on for a few minutes as we ran, the tension slowly draining away with my olive branch of an ice breaker. It still felt like a reverse-Weeping Angel was behind me, though.

Leorio shattered the silence with the subtly of a breaching whale.

"Oh yeah? Here I thought you were just a pervert."

I twisted my mouth in annoyance, "Look, _man_, I just don't want any kids to suffer. Not if I can help it. Even if those two can handle most things."

Leorio turned away from me and nodded. We continued to run for a minute before he spoke again.

"Ya' got to admit though, it's weird for someone of your age and appearance to be around kids."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, tilting my head back, before speaking, "Whatchu' talkin' 'bout Leorio?"

He raised an eyebrow at my accent before continuing, "I mean, you don't exactly look like the soft and cuddly type. You have a face like this,"

Leorio proceeded to make a face that looked like a glaring gorilla. With slumped brow, enlarged nostrils, and a grimace that made his jowls droop down his face. It screamed, 'Leave me the fuck alone."

Alright, I know I look, uh, _aggressively disinterested _in my new face, but I didn't look like Gori Rider, you mother-.

He laughed at my glare.

"I'm just messing with you. To be honest, I feel the same way. I just don't want to see Gon hurt, ya' know? From what I've seen so far, Gon doesn't think things through," Leorio said with a smile.

I nodded. My first impressions of Gon, he did come off as... I don't think I can really find a charitable word for slow. _He's not dumb_, not by any means. But I don't know _what's_ up there in his noggin'.

"Me and Killua have only known each other for two days, but it's the opposite problem. He's like a hissing cat or something. It's weird."

"He doesn't look that different from Gon. Maybe a bit of a brat, but nothing too crazy," Leorio said with a shrug.

We ran for a few seconds as I collected my thoughts. I deliberated on whether or not to explain to Leorio the concept of 'sensing' someone's strength. I don't know if I could explain a complicated subject in such a short amount of time, especially one I just started learning. Maybe he'd use it against me? Wait, no, how the fuck would he use it against me? He _knows _he's weaker than me.

Fuck it. Maybe I could swing him over to my side. Stack the deck so Kurapika wouldn't flip out and torture me in my sleep or something. I wouldn't want to wake up with blonde and androgynous stomping my nuts out or some shit.

I mean, Kurapika knows how to measure strength. He targeted me when I was weak instead of during or immediately after the Noggin, a-million-words, tortoise gauntlet; when my guard was still up. If he attacked me during or before we fought the tortoises, I'd have thrown him into a tortoise mouth and have been done with it...

Whatever. Victory via diplomacy it is.

"You haven't trained with a lot of martial artists, or soldiers, haven't you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Leorio looked offended, "I'll have you know I can hold my own in a fight. Don't start thinking you'll have an easy time beating me!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his outburst.

Alright, well, he has bravado. I'll give him that. I shook my head.

"I'm not disrespecting you, I'm just asking. It's from what I can see. Me and Killua have been through intense training with instructors on the level of Masters. Killua even _more _than that. I can tell you don't have that type of experience since you're unaware of the strength, skill, and experience of people you're staring at. Like a vague understanding of the person's capabilities in front of you. It should come _instantly_ if you were trained, like this," I finished with a snap of my fingers.

Leorio pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue. I continued.

"I can tell you know how to fight. But a street fighter, even if your talented, isn't going to have that experience or knowledge. Unless you, I don't know, fought thousands of times or something. The rough and dirty way is, you have to compare the people you've fought in the past with the person standing in front of you. That takes an honest evaluation of you're strength and weaknesses. You have to remove ego from the equation. I'll be honest, Kurapika behind me can probably trounce me in a straight fight, but he knew it would be tough and not one-hundred percent certain victory. So, he decided to outsmart me then out muscle me. He hid his Killing Intent completely when we were fighting the tortoises."

"His Killing what now?" was all Leorio said.

I gave a small laugh as I shook my head. I twisted my head to look at Kurapika from my peripheral.

"Well, am I right Kurapika?" I asked, trying to extending the gangplank of civility.

His Killing Intent _now_ was mostly muted by the end of me and Leorio's conversation.

A huff behind me signified that, indeed, I was correct. He was willing to engage in a parley. I smiled and imagined myself pumping a fist.

"You are correct. I'm surprised, you are quite perceptive. Given your poor grammar and atrocious Yorbian, I would have expected otherwise."

My eye twitched.

"It's 'Killua and I', not 'Me and Killua'. Lastly, my name is pronounced Ku-ra-pi-ka, not Curr-rap-pee-kah."

"Well, you're a cur, a rat, pee-pee, and ca-ca to me-me, you pedantic sonnuvabitch," I growled as I took my imaginary gangplank, lit it on fire, and threw into the ocean. A low growl behind me answered me. I guess we were both curs.

My English is shit, so what? But I ain't gonna' have some dude from another fuckin' planet correct _me._..

So much for that olive branch. I huffed and puffed. But my house would not be blown down! How will I be able to get Kurapika on my side, voluntarily that is? Not with a gun to his head...

The guy has a stick so far up his ass he's practically a flag with his flowing clothing. Is he going to keep doing me like that the whole Exam? Snipes and shit? He can't let me fail, because if I do fail I'm out of here. But he doesn't have to try _that _hard either. He _has_ to know the first thing I'm doing if I fail is run like a bandit into the night. As much as I feel bad for Kurapika and holding the info on Pairo over his head, _fuck this guy. Me first baby. _I ain't dying to Kurapika! I ain't dying to Zhulong! They both have to catch me, right? Or... fuck, does my mark on my hand make me trackable with magic bullshit? Zhulong can enter my dreams. What if she just Freddy Krugers my ass instead? How long can I stay awake? Is there a drug like Hypnocil from Freddy vs Jason here? Grrr!

My steam flared up again from my annoyance and frustration. Damn it! I need a doctor something-

All frustration and annoyance disappeared into pure, high-octane fear as I saw a figure barely visible in the grey. All my exhaustion disappeared as survival instincts and a gallon of adrenaline kicked in. _I remember that feeling_...

I stopped dead in my tracks as I jammed my right hand into Leorio's chest to stop him... Kurapika ran into my back with a grunt.

There stood Hisoka. It was his outline in the fog. I could tell. His sinister aura was flowing around him in excitement, moving around against several indistinct shapes.

As though the universe _wanted us_ to be found, some of the fog parted to reveal the end of the execution. We arrived just as Hisoka held a card in the air, cutting the throats of the nine poor fools too dumb run against that _monster_. He spun around, slicing them all in one smooth, elegant spin. He held his right hand up in the air, a lone playing card in between his index and middle finger. The clown posed like he had just finished _dancing_. The fog slowly parted to show _everything._ Blood pooled around the candidates still forms, their throats cut so cleanly that blood looked like it was coming from thin, red necklaces wrapped around the fronts of the necks. The only sign that anyone was _truly_ dead was one person landed in an awkward angle, opening up their slitted throat wide and causing blood to gush out.

Hisoka calmly turned to the last man who fell back on his ass in shock, wordlessly staring at the mad jester with terror etched on his face. There was nothing we could do as the three of us stared on, mute from horror and self-preservation. The three of us instinctively holding our breaths and standing frozen, like wild deer who caught sight of a predator. That irrational thought that maybe, _maybe, _the big bad monster wouldn't notice us if we stayed quiet and still.

I remember him, seventy-six. Hammerhead. He didn't crawl far. The man begged for help. There was nothing we could do as a single card embedded itself into the back of his head, as easy as a knife. The simple playing card was shrouded in that same aura that Hisoka had.

The aura I had...

There was never a time I was more fascinated about something and while simultaneously horrified in my life. Never.

Immediately I turned to Kurapika. He nodded gravely. We both knew we fucked up when we continued to stare instead of taking the initiative to run, but at least we both wordlessly understood there was no way we could fight. Any and all animosity between us vanished in the face of a unified, overwhelming enemy.

We nodded again. No need to explain. All three of us would have to split up.

I sighed as I turned to the third member of our ragtag team of misfits and morons...

We really shouldn't have stopped.

It was plain as day that Leorio had other ideas as he stood up to his full height. He was angry. The lunatic _wanted_ to face Hisoka. The idiot wasn't going to leave, and I knew that because _I _was outraged that Hisoka murdered ten people in a blink of the eye. I was compassionate as well, _but not stupid_. We would die if we fought. But Leorio wore his emotions on his sleeves and was motivated by them. At least I knew enough that my compassion could go suck it in the face of raw pragmatism.

All I could do was stare at Leorio as _my_ emotions flared up. We had no time to argue with him.

Damn it! Kurapika was smart, _incredibly smart_. Almost as smart as Pairo, but he had the emotional intelligence of a block of cheese! Not that I was much better, but I was _self-aware of my_ _flaws_. As a teenager, _no matter smart as he was, _Kurapika didn't. No one ever does at that age. I also had objectiveness and an outside perspective on my side. He trusted Leorio and didn't have the experience to see that Leorio was going to fight to the death for these assholes who picked a fight they _shouldn't have_. I could tell Kurapika believed Leorio would follow his instructions faithfully, but _I_ could see what would _actually _happen in my mind's eye:

We only had seconds before Hisoka was on us, and the three of us couldn't afford to linger. The faster we split, the better our chance of survival. Unfortunately, Kurapika or I would have to explain the plan to Leorio before we could split. He would nod his head to us like an asshole; run, circle back, and then fight. He would die, _or worse_, and then I'd be wracked with guilt because I knew he was going to do it and I didn't do anything to stop it. Fuck that. Not if I could help it.

I turned around and ripped Stick from Kurapika's hand, faster than he thought I could, and smashed Stick against the ground in front of Leorio and Kurapika. Both of them moved to my right, having moved when we all gawked at the slaughter like dumb tourists. I turned around as I felt their stares fall on me, my own eyes on Hisoka. My attention completely and utterly on him. I _couldn't _let him out of my sight. _At all._

"Get the _fuck out of here. Now!_" I roared as I lifted my sword up and held it in front of the two like a toll booth, blocking the two of them from proceeding forward. Rage poured from me as my wispy aura flared, _exhausting me_. God damn it. I mulled over the fact that I had to have a code to live by. I had to help others like I was helped. Why couldn't I just be born a dirty, spineless coward? A person who could truly say, 'I got mine, fuck everyone else!' I envy them, I really did. They can live with themselves forever and ever, fit and fine. A coward dies a thousand deaths my _ass_. I've been dying _none stop, _flirting with death like a god damn ladies man. I _just_ _caught _a bad case of courage and bravery after the White Death... and bouts of stupidity, a fatal case of stupidity.

Or maybe stupidity ran in the family? Like a genetic disease?

I peeled away from my thoughts and dropped back to reality.

"We aren't going to let yo-" Leorio didn't get the chance to finish as I hit him in the jaw with Stick with a blur of my right arm, his eyes rolling back as fell back into unconsciousness. Every second we waited was another ten meters we lost that we couldn't make up when escaping Hisoka. I've had Hunters track me, and I've fought _weaker Hunters than_ _Hisoka, _but Hunters nonetheless. Between the three of us, I had the most experience fighting someone _like_ him.

I would like to say I had no choice but to stay here, but I had _plenty_ of choices. We all do, right? Well, this was the choice _I_ wanted to make. To hold this killing machine off and hope an angel needed their wings. I needed a miracle.

Or was that bells? Oh fuck. I'm gonna' die.

No. _No_. I refuse to die.

I could _feel _Kurapika's eyes widened in absolute rage as he saw his friend fall to the floor, the blonde reacting by instinct as he went to grab the giant, overgrown teen.

"You didn't ne-"

I turned to Kurapika, "Shut. The. Fuck. _UP! _I've taken a lot of shit from you! The least you could do is be _graceful with and grateful for_ my help. Take Leorio and get out of here! NOW!" I roared as I turned away from the two and walked forward, my eyes quickly growing dry as I stared unblinking at Hisoka. The clown stared back at me with so much amusement I could barely see his eyes between his eyelids as he smiled.

"Don't... don't you dare die... I'm not through with you yet..." Kurapika whispered, but it wasn't completely a threat. Whelp, nice to know facing death head-on got me grudging respect. Fucking asshole is giving me death flags and shit. Great.

But I won't die. I refuse.

I could _feel_ the glare Kurapika was giving me. Enraged I hit his friend, but probably because _I _was helping him as well. That blonde asshole _really _hated me. He _could not _reconcile the image in his mind of Tao Long versus what I was: an idiot _ way _over his head.

But I'm an idiot on _my_ terms, baby.

I stared at Hisoka's face with all the courage I had as I tried to read his mind through his facial expressions, eyes, and body language in the hopes of predicting his next attack. Something I was naturally good at...

...his thoughts were completely unreadable to me. This was the first that has ever happened to me.

In seconds, Kurapika was already running as fast as he could with Leorio on his back. Flying off to my right.

And here I stood. Alone with the scariest man I could ever imagine being with. The supernatural, super fabulous John Wayne Gacy.

At least I'll have died with my humo-

_**No!**__ I fucking refuse to die to this man!_

I took a deep breath to control my body and stay calm. Staring at this man was like staring at death. Sinister didn't begin to describe how it felt as he stood there, a hand on his hip as he grabbed his own face. He stared at me like I was a piece of meat.

A soft smile spread across his face as he spoke in a terrifyingly soft, amused voice.

"I'm so happy that this year's Hunter Exam is filled with so much _potential_."

I could imagine hearts at the end of that sentence.

Oh god.

He walked slowly, we all the calmness I wish I had at that moment. I held my sword in my fighting stance of... Pflug, or plow in German, the language called Doitsch in this world. Left leg forward and right leg behind me. Two hands pointing Stick at my opponent, right hand where a sword guard would be and my left at the bottom. I was ready to strike as fast and hard as I could...

...Intentions were all well and good, but I could plainly see he had _no openings_. None whatsoever. I could see in my mind's eye every tactic predicted, every attack countered, every route cut off. Overhead strike, my belly cut open. Strike to the legs, my throat cut open. Stay far away, pincushions me with cards. Use speed and my reach advantage, he'll wear me out and kill me at his leisure. Turn around, killed. Run to my left, killed. Left? Dead. Throw my knives at him... he fucking _catches them_?!

All mental battle simulations leading me to dead-ends and even worse fates.

My mouth was so dry it felt like it was packed with sawdust.

He paused his approach, just outside my sword's reach. With absolute precision and understanding of my distance from a single glance... My hands began to shake as I realized he somehow calculated my arm span, even though my reach was _eighty inches_. _Far_ longer than someone my height should have. That's not even talking about how broad my shoulders were and how difficult it was to tell my dimension in all this fog...

Hisoka stood there, standing there with both hands on his waist. Staring at me with glee. Right outside where it should be possible for me to strike with a quick step in. How the fuck did he know how far I could hit? How? _How?!_

It's said to defeat an opponent with a weapon with your bare hands, you have to be at least three ranks above the weapon user. He felt like thirty ranks above me. _And I'm overestimating myself._

"Quite perceptive, aren't you? It seems you're aware you're outmatched. Good. But that's the _least _exciting thing about you... you're so tantalizing _close._"

I knew what he was talking about by the way he was looking up and down at me. It was the fucking steam leaking out of my lower body with reckless abandon. The out of control energy that was causing me to be _exhausted_.

My throat instinctively swallowed before I spoke. Maybe in preparation to scream?

"You're talking about the steam coming off me, right? This is Nen? Is this why no one else can see it?!" I said as I fought to stay calm.

"Oh? So you know about Nen..." he grabbed his chin with his right and tilted his head back. He waved his index finger with his left hand at my lower body, rolling and then pointing his finger forward at both of my legs.

"It seems many of your Aura Nodes have been awakened, yet mostly below your shoulders and arms. How unusual..."

The most terrifying thing in the world happened to me. He began to enter my striking range. As my mind screamed at my body to jump back and keep my distance, I found out something more terrifying.

I couldn't move my feet.

This wasn't a fear response. My legs were working _just fine_. No, I was glued to the floor by _something. Some invisible force. _I tried to lift my legs and nothing. I pulled and tugged my feet, but no matter what I did they were bonded to the ground by _something!_ It felt like _rubber cement!_

As he entered within seven feet of me, the maximum I could attack while pinned to the ground by _something_, I struck. Stick flew at him with more speed and fury than I had _ever_ summoned before, as I tried and failed to hit him with my aura enhanced quickness and old technique. My eyes could see Killua, a person who could move so fast he _disappeared, _and _I_ couldn't see how fast I was swinging my arms in my desperate bid to survive. All I could see was the wind and fog move around me as I frantically tried to _hit him. _It was like he was the fog himself as he disappeared and moved from my strikes...

I was a good swordsman, talented even: better than most people who trained as long as me...

And I didn't land one hit.

_Not a single one._

He swayed, leaned, dipped, and ducked out of the way of my slashes, stabs, strikes, and thrusts with such casualness it sent my mind reeling. At some points he was simply closing his eyes as he danced between my strikes without effort, gracefully closing the distance between us as slowly and gently as a piece of cloth in the breeze.

The most humiliating thing?

He didn't need to walk right in front of me. I couldn't turn around or move my feet. Hisoka could have just walked behind me if he wanted to...

I roared as I did one last Oberhau strike, my upper body, and core compensating for my lack of balance as I came at him from above. Only to for him to slap my sword out of my hands with such ease and indifference I couldn't believe it. It was surreal. I felt like I was in a fantasy. Nothing was real.

All my trainin-

With the suddenness of a guillotine, he grabbed my cheeks and _squeezed painfully _with his right hand, his fingertips digging into my flesh with the strength of an industrial-strength press machine. I hissed in pain. He leaned his head back even further, looking down at me with pure bliss in his eyes. I desperately clamped onto his wrists with both my hands and tried to break it with all my strength, but it was like trying to snap adamantium. The thin forcefield around him even thicker around his wrists. Nen made him invincible to my super strength...

"At this rate, you'll die if you continue to leak you're Aura during the Exam. The added physical strain of the tests will only quicken your death. You won't last the day."

I struggled at the end of his hand, fear, and disbelief controlling me as I stared into his eyes with horror. He wasn't lying, in fact, he was _sad _about it. I was poor little pet goldfish dying in his eyes. He looked away as he raised his left hand up and bent his hand back, as though it was unfortunate. He stared back at me with something in his eyes. Was he going to kill me? No, more frightening was the change in his eyes.

He was going to do something about it...

"It wouldn't do to lose such a sweet fruit before it's ready to be plucked. So much potential, so much talent, so much..." Hisoka said with mad love in his eyes and a lick of his lips.

He pressed his other hand against my chest as I felt a burst of intense energy enter my torso and flow through me, overtaking my entire body. It was like being flooded with thousands of needles penetrating every cell of my body as I screamed in pain. I felt the sensation of some type of viscous _fluid_ escaping every pore on my body. It felt hot, _burning _even, until it finally settled around me like a roaring ocean.

I felt my body drop to my knees as my mind was disoriented and preoccupied with the new sensations swarming around me. I turned my head, delirious and disconnected to the world around me like a lost child. I stared at the... shimmering Aura around my body. It surrounded me like an incredibly thick, white _inferno_. There was so much of it pouring out of me that I reached out and tried to move my hand outside of out it and I couldn't. It was so _much_. My breath and heart rate quickened as I felt _incredible. Euphoric. I could do anything I wanted. Have anything I wanted. I could be a king. A god!_

The world was at the edge of my very being. And the feeling of _absolute power._ Like the heavens themselves created a drug so powerful I could feel everything around me! My knuckles popped when I made a fist, sounding like gunshots from my new strength in the silent fog. My muscles strained from the coursing power, capable of tearing through flesh as though it were clay. My skin felt like hardwood or soft iron underneath the Aura, capable of withstanding much more than mere flesh could before. I could _feel_ things I could like never before, my Aura letting me feel the blades grass at my feet and the gnats flying around me. I could feel them at the edge of my thoughts and senses. I moved it out to feel _more_... it was as if a second skin was added to me that floated around my body.

At the edge of my mind... was the _massive dark aura_ of Hisoka that looked and felt as insidious as _anything_ in the world. I could feel his emotions assault my Aura, my life energy protecting myself from his onslaught before he stopped. It felt _disgusting _on my Aura, the sensation akin to pins and needles on a numb leg. Floating all over me. Flaring it in joy. His eyes were alive with perverse happiness...

I moved my vision to the floor as I imagined all I could _do_. I could change the world with this power. No need for groups of people, no need to wait for a committee. I could tear it all down myself. No wonder-

My body wretched forward as I started to vomit and dry heave without pause. Arms shaking, body trembling, my head becoming more clouded than the fog around me. Hard to think. Aura released... all day. Running. Fighting... tired...

I shook my head and blinked over and over, fighting off the feeling of passing out. Or death. Am I dying? How close am I? Even if I don't die from this, if I pass out here I'll be eaten by _something_.

No, focus. Stay with it. Control. Concentrate.

_Dying_. Was this my life... flowing out from me? The euphoric sensation disappeared as _pure exhaustion _hit me. _Deathly exhaustion... _That still couldn't describe how it felt as my Aura flew off of me like a Dragon Ball Z character taking a year to charge up. Every second that my Aura escaped felt _debilitating. No, that didn't describe it either._ Not even _weakened_ _by sickness _did it justice. No word could describe the physical sensation of having your leaking life physically _exhaust you to death._

I had to do something. If it could escape, then I should be able to keep it in. _It has_ to be instinctual. Like a baby in the water. They _don't _know how to swim, but they _damn well_ know how to hold their breath and _not die temporarily_.

That was my motivation. I can't lose to _babies_.

Without any awareness of the world around me, I stood up and relaxed my body. My arms dropping to my sides as I stood there, survival instincts and willpower overcoming my physical fatigue. Without any prompting or direction from my mind, I stood relaxed and naturally: it just felt _right_. I closed my eyes and breathed. I imagined the steam all around me entering my body. I visualized tiny little, glowing marbles that I thought were 'nodes' that were inside my body. My mind visualized the steam being sucked back into those marbles. Urgently, yet gentle. Like a video of a fog machine played in reverse. To turn off the leaking and keep it all inside me.

I did this as I repeated the words I've meditation for _years_...

_Control myself and control the world_.

Slowly I felt the warm, dense, fluid-like Aura seep back into my body until it felt... full. All of a sudden, I was cold. The lack of Aura leaving my skin felt _strange. Wrong._ Like I was naked in the middle of winter. But inside I felt warm and amazing. I was being transfused with energy. I could feel my stamina coming back even faster than it ever did or could before.

It was amazing.

I opened my eyes to see Hisoka gripping his face while hugging himself as he giggled, his eyes full of joy and ecstasy.

Then his Aura hit me_, without restraint._

"You learned Zetsu instinctively to survive... in no time at all... how much potential do you have?" he said with a giggle that made my spine shiver. I trembled in front of him, "How much more will you grow... I almost can't contain myself..." he slowly reached out towards my eyes as the euphoric feeling from before beat a quick exit to let horror come rushing back to my mind. Euphoria also locked the door behind her and threw away the key. I could _feel _his Aura even worse than before even before, my skin feeling assaulted by the energy. Naked before the blizzard. My body trembled at his presence, my mind and body screaming to run away as I tried in vain to escape my standing prison.

It was an assault against my very _being_. A crushing, sinister, terrible force.

Just like when I was staring at Zhulong, all those months ago.

A terrifying understanding I was naked in the storm.

The tips of his fingers on his left hand came mere centimeters from my eyes. Then down to my neck. Oh god. I still couldn't move. There was nothing I could do. What was he going to do to me? Snap my neck? Was he going to choke me?

He _was_ going to choke me.

Please.

No.

_No_! **_I refuse to die!_**

Fear, despair, anger, and will was replaced by surprise when Hisoka was stopped in his tracks by a fishing lure smacking him in the face from his left. His head tilted sideways as we stared at each other in puzzlement. His was more from surprise then damaged. He turned to see who it was, only to be greeted by a boot to the face by a small child. The mad jester was sent sliding a few feet to _my_ left by one person.

The Cottonball Kid.

At that moment, pure relief and joy escaped my chest like a dam exploding. As I hooted without any self-awareness or feeling of embarrassment whatsoever. Then I remembered who they were dealing with and I quickly sobered up.

My mouth responded immediately while Killua was falling, gritting my teeth before speaking, the frustration mounting as I realized who the two I would be dealing with.

"Get the hell out of here you two! He only wants me!"

Killua landed from his kick with two deadly hands out, _not in his pockets_. That's not good, he's not in casual mode, _at all_. The strangest thing of all, he was sweating. I _never _saw Killua sweat before. He stared up at me with anger, concern, and... annoyance.

'You're a _real _idiot, ya' know that?! I take my eyes off you and you run into Hisoka! There's no way I'm leaving you behind, so you better just shut up now."

Gon ran up next to Killua's side and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. He was upset at the sight before him. I smelled like vomit too, so that didn't help.

Rage grown from my concern for the two children bubbled up inside me. My body shook with fury because of my absolute _lack _of control. Why won't they just listen to me? I won't let more people die. I refuse.

I closed my eyes in pain. Not in physical pain, but the pain you feel when you know you're about to do something terrible.

"Get out of here! I was lying the whole time. I didn't want to be friends, I was just using you. I was told by my Family to get close to you at the request of your family. So that I could convince you to go back," I said, spinning and _believing, _the best lie I could make up on the spot. My blessed mind trying to make the worst curse imaginable. I needed him to leave. I _wanted_ him to _leave_.

I knew he ran away from home. He had to, his clothing was dirty and smelled something terrible when I cleaned them. He had no money or form of ID. He wasn't hungry, but it was easy to tell on the train he was like a street cat. Just wandering. Directionless. Like I was once, upon a time.

The two stared at me with concern in their eyes. Killua added subdued disappointment to his stare. That's it though. No shock, no anger, no disgust.

But they stood there! Why? GET AWAY!

"Don't you _get it_? We're not friends. You even said it yourself! I was paid to do this, that's all. Everything was a lie! Why would a mob bosses' son need a Hunter License, you idiot?" I felt hysterical. I _was_ hysterical. I didn't want this to happen again.

Killua just shook his head while Gon looked pissed. Damn it!

I prepared another volley, only for Gon to cut me off.

"Stop it! I know you're concerned for us, but you don't have to be mean to Killua!"

Killua couldn't help but smirk as he looked away, "You're a crappy liar to the people you care for. You get too sincere in the eyes, old man. Besides, I already said there's no way I'm leaving you behind and only an idiot like you would tell their rescuers to go away. Anyone else would be desperate," he threw a thumb over his shoulder, "Also, Gon won't leave either, so you better stop right now before you sound any more pathetic."

Gon nodded, a smile of determination on his face. On the other hand, Killua was shaking and doing his best to stay composed.

"Killua's right. We both had a bad feeling and we were right, so we came back. We bumped into Kurapika and Leorio, who told us you were here. We aren't leaving here without you!"

That was wonderful, heartwarming, tear-jerking: _I didn't give a fuck. I didn't want their deaths on my conscience._

"Then _please, jus-"_

My eyelids exploded wide as Hisoka appeared from practically thin air, his speed faster than even Killua. My horrified eyes landed on Killua as I saw the fear in his own eyes as his reflexes moved faster than his body could keep up to. The young Zoldyck's eyes began slowly turning to his right, the adrenaline of the moment making the world a grey still-life picture. To my surprise, Gon was slowly realizing what was happening, his reflexes a step or two behind me and Killua. But the surprise in his eyes was plain to see.

Slowly, so damn slowly, did I see Hisoka lift his right foot, his knee rising up to his chest with incredible flexibility and muscle control. Like a contortionist or dancer. Slowly, _so damn slowly, _I saw Hisoka's leg launch forward towards Killua, the boy's body only starting to react. Killua knew there was no way to escape the attack, yet I could see his body began to subconsciously adjust to defend himself. Even when he really, _really _couldn't. We both came to the same conclusion that Hisoka's attack was aimed at Killua's head. So Killua slowly turned his head away and leaned his upper body away from the kick, anticipating its force and velocity and choosing to roll his head with the kick to dissipate its damage.

From my frozen prison, all I could do was watch horrified as Hisoka's mouth slowly smiled

The clown landed the half dancer's push kick, half Sparta on the right side of Killua's body.

And then, suddenly, the limit of my adrenaline-fueled concentration ended. Time flowed as normal.

With a massive thumping sound, the bursting of air, and the displacement of fog, Killua was launched towards the floor like a rock being skimmed on a lake by a pro Baseball pitcher. But Killua's experience, skill, and instinct saved him after the first bounce against the ground. He twisted in his flight with cat-like balance and movement, instantly righting himself in the tenth of a second and skidding on the ground with his limbs. The momentum of the kick kept him going for a few more meters, his feet and his dagger-like nails digging into the ground as he finally arrived at a muddy stop. His eyes were wide with fear and killing instinct, or _something _because his eyes were wide-eyed fucking _crazy_.

Gon didn't have time to react as Hisoka turned to his left and swatted him away with the back of his hand. Gon flew backwards as he managed to block the attack, but I don't think Hisoka was even trying to hurt the boy. Just to give us some space. I went for the knives underneath my suit, but he grabbed both my arms just as I got to the opening of my jacket. He pinning them against my chest and shifting his hands so he only needed one to hold both of my wrists. His grip was _steel_.

"You've passed. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to interfere in _their test _or _my fun," _he leaned in and whispered into my right ear. I wanted to scream "Quite the little _manipulator,_ aren't you?_ Saying_ whatever to _control_ your _loved ones_ in an effort to save them. It gives me _pins _and _needles_. Especially a _Zoldyck_."

Hisoka leaned back. He pulled his fist bac-

* * *

In Killua and Gon's eyes, James fell backward as slowly as a leaf, but landed as hard and loud as a crashing tree. He wasn't moving.

Fury burned through Killua, even if he could tell James would be fine. The sight was still enough to send the young Zoldyck's bloodlust into overdrive. He wanted to fly forward and decapitate Hisoka. Or stab him through the heart with one clean strike. Anything that could or would put the clown down once and for all. All the different techniques and strategies flashed across Killua's mind, imagination and training giving him the brush and paint needed to depict the gruesome details.

But he stood there. Unable to move. Why couldn't he move? What did Hisoka say to James? Killua's hearing was superhuman, probably one of the best in the world, but even he couldn't pick up a concealed whisper from five meters away...

Killua's mind was a blur of thought:

What can I do? I can't win. James will die. I'm too weak. Should I run? No! I can't run! What's wrong with me?! What about Gon? Why is he standing there?! Doesn't he understand how strong Hisoka is?! A distraction maybe? That wouldn't work! Why can't I think?! What's wrong with me? I should run. No! Why can't I move forward?! Why can't I do anything?! Why am I so scared?! Why can't I go forward? **Why?! **What's wrong with me? **What's wrong with me?!**

Hisoka frowned. He took several steps forward, only for Killua to jump back to maintain the distance with every single step of the clown. Hisoka's frown deepened.

The Zoldyck wasn't ready, and Hisoka did _not_ approve of what he saw. Even _if_ the white-haired child _was _ready as a fighter. Such a waste, really. Hisoka's appetite was spoiled.

Illumi said not to go after Killua, but if Killua just so happened to come across Hisoka, it was self-defense... and who is to say what happened? A whisper here, an idea there. If someone were to hazard the Zoldyck's secret on the young heir, Hisoka couldn't be blamed if they found out all by themselves. _Sheer coincidence without proof._

Hisoka didn't need to be told what was done to the Zoldyck. He inferred it all the moment Illumi told him to stay away from his younger brother. All from knowing Illumi's powers and motives. The child's reaction when Hisoka approached with his Aura on was all the proof he needed to deduce everything. Hisoka was just lucky the boy had come to _him._

The jester sighed as he leaned his head back, a fishing lure fly past him. Being overprotective was poor parenting. _Spare the rod and spoil the child. And Hisoka's fun..._

Hisoka sighed again as he slid to the side. He turned to Gon and began approaching him, another attack with the lure flying past him as though he were made of the fog itself. Now that he wasn't consumed by his appetite his guard would always be up. The boy would never hit him. Well, maybe not until the next time he could let loose his appetite...

Hisoka turned around to look at the man on the floor. They seem to be friends with the redhead, who contained _massive _Nen potential. Talent attracts talent, and swords sharpen swords...

Oh no... just the thought of the seeds being planted now and what kind of fruit the Zoldyck _would bear!_

And _this _boy in the green. Just a _magnificent_ body, muscles supple and flexible, yet _hard as steel_. The boy's focus, concentration, _that_ intense glare. This child's potential was _magnificent_.

_This man would be the fertilizer..._

Oh no, he needed to go before he couldn't control himself again...

Sometimes Hisoka wondered why he was the way he was. He would quickly remember _he didn't care_. The warm feeling in his lower torso bubbling, shivering up his body as he felt _bliss_. _Hisoka loved this feeling of ecstasy._

If the children could have seen the true, inner Hisoka superimposed on the one they saw, they would have been disgusted and disturbed. Instead, Hisoka's face was a mask of serene amusement.

As it always was.

Beep. Beep.

"That's enough," Hisoka said as he caught the fishing lure between his index and middle finger. After letting the boy flail about for the last minute without touching or hurting him, he was tired of this all. He had planned on choking the boy and tasting the hate, anger, fear, and pure _despair_ that would no doubt appear on the green child's face. He had prepared to do it to the apprentice to Mayer, but he was rudely interrupted. The mood was _gone_. Mayer...

Oh, Mayer...

Maybe he could find him...

His stomach fluttered...

Hisoka frowned at the reality around him. He hated the phrase, _'Can't have your cake and eat it,' _yet it was fitting for this moment. He planted the seeds for the harvest. He would have to be satisfied with the nibbles he took for now.

The clown crouched down to be at the boy's height and stared at Gon with a smile, "Don't worry, I didn't kill your friend. He's fine You see, he's going to be just fine."

Gon stared back at Hisoka, his fists balled up and his glare fierce. But his body was shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement. Fear of what to expect and excitement for the challenge.

"And that's because he passed," Hisoka said, finishing with a laugh. _More than passed_.

He smiled at Gon with a smile that a clown would give a child when giving a balloon animal, "And yes, you and your friend over there have passed as well. Now go and become good Hunters."

_And reach your __**fullest **__potential._

_All __**five **__of you._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing well and continue to do well!

Just to clarify a few things, I'm using an amalgamation of the different universes. So, like if you're wondering why Kurapika has bladed weapons, well the 1999 version of the anime (which is really bad in the sense that it is nothing like Hunter X Hunter or follows its plot, but has interesting stuff in it. It's not a bad show, honestly) Kurapika's weapons were actually swords, but he used the bokken. I think that fits his character very well since he's kind of person who only uses lethal force when necessary, but otherwise hides how deadly he really is. It's sad, _'cause he never uses those weapons again after the Hunter Exam. _This universe is primarily set in the 2011 version, but I've taken what I liked from the 1999 version that wouldn't harm or change the story.

Hehehe, now you guys are starting to see the butterfly effects, the ripples... And I don't know what's worse: Being untalented in a world of Hunter X Hunter and being part of the Mafia, or being _talented_ in Nen in the World of Hunter X Hunter, having _Hisoka's_ interest and being part of _extradimensional_ Mafia tasked with some dangerous mission in the future.

I rather go to the Winchester, have a nice cold pint, and wait for this all to blow over.

Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed. I appreciate them immensely! I hope you all stay safe and healthy, as well as all your loved ones. This chapter came out on 4/12/2020, or Easter Sunday, so for those who celebrate, enjoy! For those who don't celebrate, you enjoy as well!

See you next chapter. Rondo out.


	17. Chapter 17: The Iron Chef

The boys ran in silence towards the next phase of the exam. The atmosphere, and their hearts, heavy with defeat.

Killua was piggybacking James as he ran, while Gon held on to the man's sword. Their thoughts on their run-in with Hisoka...

Hisoka had carried a small radio during their run in, and the beeping of device had drawn him away from his violent performance. He even answered the radio at his leisure. The whole time appearing as though the threat of a Zoldyck did not exist. It was such a casual gesture of indifference to how strong Killua was that it echoed in the boy's head. Incessant.

All that power, strength, speed and training. All of it stopped by fear of the madman. Yet, they were alive by the whim of said madman.

For Gon, it was the fact nothing in his power could have saved his friends from a madman. _Yet, they were alive by the whim of said madman._

If Hisoka wanted to, he could have killed all three of them without issue. Casually.

Like a man snapping a chicken's neck.

Gon had nearly died to a Foxbear in his youth. He was saved by a man named Kite. He even learned about his father. But no one would have saved them had Hisoka chose to end them on that field. No happy endings.

Killua had never been in a situation that he didn't think he could survive. His training and upbringing had made him supremely confident and capable against anything he came across. And his training had sabotaged him. Worse, he didn't know why. He thought it was his mind...

And, in a sense, it was his mind. For the talented skip across the that others fell into constantly. The average person needs to learn to overcome obstacles, to climb out of holes. Even at a young age: one _does_ fall when they learn how to walk. But Killua mastered walking as soon as he tried it.

By the age of eleven, Gon had become the defacto King of the Forest. He had fished the King of the Swamp. He had the senses, strength, speed, and stamina of wild animal. He could even speak to them, to a limited degree…

What were obstacles to the proverbial children that could fly?

Why would one fear death if they never experienced it before? Or become numb to it…

Why would one consider danger if they escaped it? Or become expectant fortune would favor them…

Even when dealing with the god-like powers of his little sister, Killua had been in control. Always fine.

Even when facing the Foxbear, it had all ended ok for Gon. When faced with an impossible quiz, luck chose him again. Always fine.

Never helpless. Neither of them, truly.

This was their first taste either of them had of feeling defenseless, powerless, _helpless_. In their entire lives.

Strangely, this _was_ the first time the precocious children had ever experienced that in their life. To feel small. Something every normal child experienced...

They were aware they were different. It was always in the back of their minds. Gon was capable of physical feats beyond the average man, let alone someone his age. He was unknowingly the son of one of the greatest Hunters and Nen users on the planet. Killua was a prodigy, the most talented in his family's history, who had trained since birth to be the heir to the greatest assassin family in the world. They both unconsciously and consciously, respectively, responded to the world differently than children their ages would.

Then mere mortals would.

They were children of power. Modern (for this world) demigods. The sons of virtual Gods among men. But they had no comprehension of this. A person needed some average, some baseline to understand the exceptional. Average in this world were all the people that ran several dozen kilometers and died to living breathing dinosaurs. Gon and Killua were both exceptions to _all_ things, in a world that accepted _all_ possibilities.

Gon and Killua didn't need protection. They didn't need to be led by the hand. To them, the entire world was their playground. The only limitation was their imagination. Who needs wishes when one can acheive anything?

But now, _now_ they realized the one thing all children learn. That all normal humans internalize. All _mere mortals_ know.

Perspective. Limitations. Mortal danger.

There were bigger fish in the sea. And they did not care what you were. Be you a majestic Marlin or a tiny Tilapia. They will devour you all the same. The boys did not know the kinds of sea monsters that lurked underneath the waterline. Especially in this world.

It was the worst lesson of all to learn, one that seems obvious until life hits you in the face. When the world screeches to a grinding halt and your world was shattered: You may not protect the people you care for.

And, to the most unfortunate, you'll see the people you care for taken away.

And there may be absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. All you can do is watch.

It was a bitter lesson, but one that at least did not end in tragedy. They did not know it now, but it was there first steps toward change. Understood by a white-haired boy. Eventually explained to a black-haired boy. Taught by a red-headed murderer. And facilitated by a beet haired colored man who had the misfortune to master these lessons. He also had a _very good grasp_ of not knowing what he was doing, yet pulling it off successfully, and affecting the world around him..

Some would call this preternatural intuition and perception, a keen intelligence, decisiveness, a willingness to take risks; and the exercising of all of those five traits in equal measure.

In James' own self-deprecating words, '_Sheer stupidity and dumb luck._'

As the two boys followed Gon's inhuman sense of smell to the next phase, Gon broke the oppressive and solemn silence.

"Hey, Killua. Are you ok?"

Killua looked to Gon on his left. They were filled with doubt and little self-esteem. He wanted to say no.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Killua said before looking forward again.

Gon looked to Killua for a second before nodding. He knew Killua wasn't.

"It's ok to be scared. I felt like running too when I felt that weird sensation from Hisoka and James..."

Gon conveniently held back the fact he was also somehow _excited_ when he faced Hisoka. That wouldn't help or calm down Killua.

Killua turned to Gon. Barely contained anger in his eyes for a split second, which turned inward as his face returned to normal. Killua frowned.

"Yeah, but _you didn't_. I just stood there, too scared to move or help."

"Maybe, but you didn't run either," Gon answered.

Killua looked at Gon with surprise. Slowly, Killua looked forward as he realized the simple truth that Gon made blindly apparent. He looked down and smiled, shaking his head.

"You're definitely too weird, Gon."

"Why's that?" Gon said with a small frown.

"Well, for one, we're tracking Leorio's scent using your nose. And you're really too honest and straightforward."

Gon laughed quickly before speaking," Well, I've always had a good sense of smell. Aunt Mito said it was like I was born part bloodhound. And Leorio's cologne is really distinct. It smells like deer musk mixed with some plants from back home," Gon said with another sniff of the air as he tracked Leorio's scent.

'_No kidding. His Aunt is definitely on to something._' Killua thought as he stared at Gon, sweat practically rolling down the Zoldyck's head from disbelief at the sight in front of him. The tension and defeat in the air were slowly disappearing.

"Hey, Killua, what do you think Hisoka was talking about when he said that we both passed?" Gon said, continuing to stare forward as he ran.

Killua shrugged, "Isn't it obvious? He decided he wanted to play Examiner and started judging people. If I had to guess, he was evaluating people based on their ability to survive and their potential."

"Ok, I can understand survive, but why potential?"

Killua masterfully hid his disgust and unease from his face, but not his eyes.

"It's because he finds joy in killing strong people. And the three of us are worthy in his eyes to keep growing stronger."

Though Killua had been reluctanct before about killing, he was beginning to understand James' disgust toward killing. Hisoka didn't care. Killua's grandfather did. His Grandfather never killed or even hurt an innocent in his entire assassin career. Well, an innocent he wasn't being paid to kill. It was a point of pride for his Grandfather, Zeno.

He had met many killers, but none like Hisoka. None with the combination of power and indifference. He would not care who he killed and would forget it as quickly as a passing thought. Worst, when he cared, it was for far more terrifying reasons. At least Killua knew what he was doing was wrong. Unfortunately, Hisoka did too...

He just didn't care. He enjoyed it all too much.

"How can you tell?"

"I can just tell," Killua said, curtly. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain to Gon he was an assassin yet. He had only told James since the man was relentless and truly didn't care if Killua was an assassin, an alien, or 'a white-haired Augustus Gloop'. Killua didn't know who that person was, but he knew it was an insult.

They ran in awkward silence for a moment before Killua sighed.

"... I'll tell you later, not right now. I can hear the other applicants up ahead."

"Wow! You sure have good hearing! I can't hear anything! Hey, if I'm part bloodhound, maybe you're part bat! Or rabbit!" Gon said with a laugh and a grin.

"Don't start comparing me to bats or rabbits!" Killua said, his facade slowly being chipped bit by bit.

* * *

In the moving shadows and churning darkness of the mind, James saw himself from a third-person view. He wore a black and bloodied parka that held gashes all over it, but the most significant was the cut on his chest. It was down to the bone.

The man was lying on a black floor as the world was slowly colored in. Like an artist sketching, the black world slowly became white as a snowy environment filled in the void. Large white trees, so massive they were akin to marble pillars from the Gods, decorated the memory. Snow poured.

Large apes with vicious red eyes appeared from shrouds of snow. They formed behind the flowing and shifting snow, appearing from thin air.

There were four large apes. And several dozen in the trees. All James could do from his floating disembodied position, far above the scene, was stare at what was occurring. His body a meal for the apes.

Yet, this was only a memory. This was in the past.

So why was he seeing things in third person?

A purple aura formed around James' body as he began to move. First his arms, then his legs. Glacier-like, he stood to full height. The apes cheered on their plaything. James' incorporeal form could only stare in impotent rage.

His body stared in rage at the apes. Then his body spoke.

But not with his voice.

"Yahaha! It's been a while since I've had a human body. I was gettin' tired o' Modal Soul takin' you _apes_."

The Belban apes' eyes widened as they remembered that voice. The white, monstrous apes' boogie man. The same way children remember the sound of horror movie monsters.

"Hehehe, I'll be takin' 'dis here body. It's _young_ and _strong_," Panza said as he moved James' right arm and flexed, a purple aura flowing from James' body. He flinched in pain.

"Oh? Seems 'dis 'feller done more damage to himself than I thought."

The Panza possessed James stared up into the sky and waved. To the apes, he seemed insane. To James, he was staring right at him.

"Hey 'feller, sorry 'bout 'dis, but 'dis here my body now."

**"The fuck it is."**

Quixote Panza felt his control slip for a second as he felt the man's will fight him. But Panza had been alive since they started making planes, or his Hatsu spirit at the very least.

Now he would have a purpose again, a new body. It was a gamble, and he had waited ten years, but fin-

Another wave of _will _hit Panza, this time _far stronger_ than before.

Panza James looked on in confusion and annoyance at the man in the sky. A person possessed by Modal Soul needed to be angry or unconscious, but once done, the person's consciousness floated in the ether. After seven minutes the person's mind would slowly fade away, their consciousness and memories repressed into their minds. The perfect ability for someone like Panza who envied everyone and everything's body.

But until the effect took hold, Panza knew this man would _not_ give up.

Disembodied James stared down at his physical form and spoke with strength.

**"I don't know what's happening right now, but I have some control. This is my body. And you're in my mind. Let me show you my_ nightmares_."**

Panza James' eyes widened as indistinct memories danced before his eyes. As though fast forward on a video. Emotions and experiences assaulted the old man. Terrible emotions and experiences...

'_How did he figure out Modal Soul's weakness?!_'

Tears began flowing down his face. Pain. And uncontrollable _**rage**._

...

_A child around Gon's age stared at his emaciated father on the hospital bed. He was so big before. Now he was a stickman. His mother cried._

...

_A beautiful woman stood in front of a mirror, preparing herself._

_"Mommy has company coming over, so I need you to play outside."_

_"Mommy, it's too col-"_

_She turned around pinched his ear with her long nails, hard, "Listen to mommy when I tell you what to do. GO OUTSIDE."_

_So he did. He stayed on the porch for twelve hours. The child too scared to leave into the projects, but too scared of his mother._

_So he waited. And wished._

...

_The other boys kicked him. Black, white, brown. All colors, all ethnicities. It didn't matter. Envy was envy._

_He tried to fight back when they tried to take his toy. But there were too many._

_He cried, wishing he was back in his old neighborhood._

_He cried, wishing he had his old life back._

_"Stop it you guys, jeez," a black kid said as he pushed off the other boys._

_"He was being an asshole. Thought he was better than us because he got a Power Ranger for Christmas. Gimme that shit," the older boy said as he took the toy and snapped it in half. The group walked away._

_"No I didn't..." he sniffed._

_Jacob just shook his head and lifted James up._

_"What's your name? My name's Jacob. Well, my friends call me Jay."_

...

_"You sure this is the right thing to do?" the teenage Jacob said as he kicked his legs while sitting on the broken, brick wall, outside of James' home old home._

_"Fuck this school. Fuck an orphanage. Fuck everyone. I'll get my GED. I'll take a million practice tests if I have too. I dunno. I'll think of something," James said as he packed his last belongs into Jacobs' car. His mom had disappeared six months ago and the money he made at his part-time job wasn't enough to afford the rent. He was lost. No direction. He didn't know what to do at sixteen. He only knew one thing._

_He needed to survive. He needed money._

...

_The two friends ran, the older black teen and the younger white one. They took the wrong corner. Into a dead-end alley. Jacob pushed James into a trash can, told him to stay quiet, and closed the lid._

_"Where's the white boy, Jacob. I ain't got time for this shit. I want my money."_

_"He paid you the money he owed! You put interest on his ass, man! You ain't have to do that man, he's a good dealer!"_

_"Yeah... yeah, you right. I don't give a fuck about the money. I don't care. I just don't like that skinny white boy. He thinks he's better than us. Always smiling and shit. Creepy little faggot. You too, faggy-ass nigga. Jay and Jay. Bunch of faggots in my 'hood. I don't care for that shit."_

_"Jay ain't like that, he's just quiet! He's good for the money! Come on! Ain't no need for this man, yo, yo, chill. Chill! CHILL!"_

_"Ain't got shit in yo' fuckin' wallet, huh? I never liked you either, Jay. All positive and shit. Fuck off, fruity-ass nigga, this ain't fuckin' Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. You ain't fixin' shit, nigga. This my block, you hear?!"_

_Before James could open the lid, Jacob pressed down on the lid and spoke._

_"Shoot me, bitch-ass motherfucker, but Jay's square with yo-"_

_The sound of the body dropping was all that James heard, the echo of the gunshot bouncing through the alley._

_The man chuckled._

_"Shiiit, I'll take that deal. I don't even give a fuck about the money. You hear that, white boy?"_

...

_James was the only one at Jacob's funeral. He had no family. His friends didn't care._

_But James was there. He was there for his best friend and brother. He cared._

_It was sunny. Like Jacob._

...

Memories flooded Panza. Over and over. An endless torrent that flowed through him as he viewed a man in full. All angles, all dimensions, all dreams, all hopes, all fears. All rage.

The horrors of a mundane world. A hopeless world. A pointless world.

A world where the mundane made magnificence. A world where countless people refuse to give in. A world where the point was to get up when you were knocked down.

Plain old Earth. No excuses. No magic. Nothing fancy.

James had a fundamental understanding of the basics of life.

And the _will_ to survive.

_**"You think I'm gonna' let you take me over?! It ain't happening, motherfucker. The world has taken so much from me. I've endured everything the world has thrown at me and survived. You think I'm gonna' let you take my fucking body?! Get the fuck out of here!"**_

Panza felt it. Not hope. Not the power of friendship. Not even _pure_ will.

_Absolute rage_ from the soul of a man who endured the ignored horrors of the streets. Who engaged in the world's unfairness and _refused_ to accept it. Who said no and asked for a _better_ _deal_.

This was the _rage_ that fueled James. That fueled many people. The unbridled _will_ of the common person when pressured into a diamond. He was _not_ unique in his suffering. He was one of millions in his country. And one of billions in his world. A world that did it's best to stunt and snuff out the potential of those who were not the chosen few. A chosen few who's criteria were as random as picking a name out of a hat.

And for someone like James, blessed with so much raw intelligence that he could comprehend the numbers and logistics of the unfairness. Yet so little formal education as to struggle to come to terms to it. It always came out the same way.

Rage.

Where others would accept the unfairness of the world and move on, James refused. His soul would never accept, and now his mind would never either.

If there was no fairness, he would make it fair.

If there was no point, he would give his own a point.

And if there was no hope, he would just make some himself.

And this old man could not hope to stop him.

Rage and will swallowed Panza whole. The glimpse of the man's mind was too much, as the metaphorical sound of a high-speed engine blared between the two. The purple aura of Panza pulled away from James' body, who was bathed in green. Panza's face appeared in the purple Aura, a ghost being torn away from a body. He had jumped to so many things after his death, but this was the first time he had found a human. He had just picked the wrong human.

James did _not _know Modal Soul's weakness. It was that James' inner rage surpassed anything Panza could approach.

It was a furnace from hell. And it was vaporizing Panza from the inside out.

Even with the power of Post-Mortem Nen that allowed him to permanently steal bodies, Panza would not survive without a host. But he would not survive at any rate...

And all the apes in the area were too scared for him to possess...

"I-I'll die! I've been searchin' 'fer a body for so long! Not another stinkin' ape!" Panza screamed in pain.

**"Why?"**

The question penetrated Panza so hard he didn't realize he was no longer being torn and burned from James' body. The old man had been asked before why he hunted the apes and it was obvious why he didn't want to die. But that wasn't the question James asked.

_It's over. Why continue a quest you need not take? Why choose to stay unhappy?_

_Why not be free?_

Not even Mayer asked him that... all those years ago. Mayer had tried to convince the old man in a thousand different ways to abandon his revenge. Those weeks with Mayer were annoying... but he secretly enjoyed teaching. He thought, one day, maybe he would do that after he killed the King of the Mountain. But that day never came, and rage continued unabated until he died. Never understanding his crippled form was not _his_ limitation, but _his_ mind was. Staring at the James' fury, who deserved his revenge, yet never fulfilled...

Panza began to cry when he realized he wasted fifty years of his life.

James could only stare on, feeling pity. He could feel the old man's emotions. He stared at the apes. He did not care for them. He hated them. He commanded Panza as a god would.

**"Kill them all. But you can't have my body."**

James looked down on his crying form as his own physical body looked up at him, Panza's purple aura in his eyes. The man nodded. He knew he couldn't escape from Mayer, even if he tried all his life. And he wouldn't escape the guilt if he stole this man's body.

James took one last look at the ape he named Caesar, specifically his hands. His fingers were straight as a blade, his sharp nails pressed together like an organic dagger. The ape would have plunged its fingers into whatever soft part of James the moment the man had dropped his guard. All James could feel was bitterness and disappointment.

As James' consciousness faded away, he heard the strange accented man speak.

"Thank you. I'll pay ya' back, kid! 'Fer this! 'Fer one last rodeo! I'll take good care of 'dis here body, and I'll make sure ya' gets' some food in 'yer belly. I'll wake ya' up and teach ya' some stuff! If, uh, that's what ya' want."

**"Whatever, as long as you give me back my body. I'm tired anyways..."**

Panza stared up at the fading form that only he could see with his Hatsu. He felt pity for that boy... he was _tired_. On so many levels... Panza would make sure he'd take care of the kid.

Besides, his Aura nodes would almost be opened now. He'll teach him Nen if he could. If Panza's spirit lasted long enough and God permitted.

Panza Quixote smiled as purple Aura flowed off of James'. James' seemingly perpetually narrowed eyes and Panza's forced maniac grin of the man's lips gave Panza James the appearance of a demonic, human-shaped monster.

Panza had learned the folly of revenge. Yet it didn't matter. This was the end. Revenge always has a life of its own. It doesn't care about the cause; it cares about itself. It will destroy the person just to see itself fulfilled. Just as it had destroyed Panza.

At least he would go out with a bang.

"I gets' ta' kill ya' _damn dirty apes_! In a human body. Not in one of yer' mangey hides. As a human. _One. Last. Time._"

* * *

I woke up like a jolt of lightning hit me, my past doing its best to come back and fight me. I punched the air in front of me as I leaned forward from my position against a tree... It took me a moment to realize I was back in the present.

It also took me a moment to realize I had smacked the sleeping form of Leorio next to me in the face. With my elbow.

Leorio's bleary and swollen face greeted me as he turned to his right to roar at me, "Wah, grah! Hey... hey! What the hell!?" he said as he fell over.

I looked at him like the sleep drunk fool I was, then turned my head to my right and tried to fall asleep. Annoying nightmares. I hate it when that happens. I'll wake up in ten minutes, class doesn't start unt-

We both shot up as we realized where we were.

"I'm in the exam!" we both screamed out in unison as we turned to each other. Then we narrowed our eyes.

"I remember now, you hit me in the face! With your sword!" Leorio said as he pressed his index finger into my face, narrowed his eyes even further, then pushed his finger into my cheek.

"Yeah, I remember how much of a pain in the ass you are. I saved your fucking life, ya' know that? You're one old, ugly teenager by the way," I said, mimicking his very same movements as I pressed my finger to his right cheek.

I admit, that last comment was unnecessary.

"How about we settle things then, old man? I'll take your weird hair and use it as a rag," Leorio said, slowly raising his voice. The kid had balls, I'll give him that.

'That's a pretty good insult for a youngin' who's likely on the rag," I said, doing the same with my voice.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"YEAH, I BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

We heard a coughing sound as we turned our heads to our right. Killua, Gon, and Kurapika staring at us with annoyed faces.

Leorio raised an eye brow as he spoke, "Where are we, anyways?"

I scratched my head, "Yeah? What phase is this?"

"You ask that _now_? After you start an argument?! _What the hell is wrong with you two?!_" Kilua said with a point of his finger and a vein on his head.

"I just woke up! I'm cranky! And I didn't start an argument! He did!"

"You hit me in the face!"

"It was an accident! I was shadowboxing the demons away!"

"Stop arguing! You're seriously a pain, ya know that?!" Killua said with a shake of of his fist.

Gon nodded his head, "Yeah, you two need to stop fighting!"

"How do you two have so much energy after getting knocked out?" Killua said with a pointed glare.

We both shrugged. Then I started giggling and nudged Leorio with my elbow. I pointed at the two.

"Hey, they had to carry us! We didn't have to run through that hell!"

"Oh yeah! Guess it wasn't all bad…"

Kurapika made a noise to grab our attention before Gon and Killua killed us. The four of us turned around to the only adult among us, mentally. He sighed as he looked at us like a kindergarten teacher speaking to misbehaving children. I narrowed my eyes at the Kurapika. He had one hell of a poker face, but I could tell from his eyes he understood we'll deal with what happened later.

"The next phase is starting," Kurapika said with a simple point of his finger to his left side. We turned our heads to look at an enormous castle-like wall nearby. Satotz had finished saying his goodbye as he walked down the path and past us. We had heard absolutely none of his speech. We were attentive like that.

Brown, metal gate tens of meters high blocked the entrance to through the wall. Two pointy-castle thingys that I have no idea what they're called were next to the gates. Towers? Nipples? I don't know shit about medieval... castlery? I truly don't give a shit.

_ All that mattered was that massive gates slid to the side and revealed the world of Narnia! My breath was caught my throat by the sight! Oh heavens to Betsy! Why would this be here of all things?! Magic! Look at all the snow! Its the goat dude!_

Nope.

Just a giant-ass courtyard filled with blocky kitchens like Top Chef. Or _Iron Chef_, the _best_ cooking show. _All versions_. There were rotisseries next to each one of the kitchens. Behind everything was a giant mansion. You know, in the middle of a giant, deadly forest? _Way_ more normal than Narnia...

I sighed. These shenanigans are what it took to be a Hunter? It felt like I had no time to think at all. It was just one thing after another. I think only five or six hours had passed. This shit is bananas. I can't even get a second to breathe.

The two Examiners in the distance called us forward, but they were dots in the distance from how far they were. I couldn't hear or make out _shit_ from the back of the crowd.

I bet dollars to donuts we were cooking. That was obvious, but we haven't even got to hunt, not even, like, _once!_ We were hunted! By animals! Does that count?!

I shook my head in exasperation. Then I smiled. Honestly, I rather deal with the ridiculousness that was about to occur than think on my past, memories, or the back to back double-feature ass-kickings I've received...

All my memories were being rewritten in my head, or that's how it _felt_. It was some Shutter Island shit. Especially disturbing was seeing myself in first-person... talking to myself, acting half schizo and half split-personality...-y. I was basically Gollum in that cave tunnel of Panza's. He _didn't_ have to shove scalding soup down my throat, ragafragin' _dick_.

We five walked into the courtyard side by side. Gon was in the center while Killua was to his left. Killua was on my right while Leorio was on the other side of Gon, followed by Kurapika. I turned to Kurapika, who was focused on the scene in front of us. So far, he hadn't glared laser beams at me. In fact, he was trying hard not to look at me. The same way someone who knew they did something wrong to someone would. This may be a bit presumptuous of me, but he _may_ feel guilty.

Killua poked my hip with his elbow to draw his attention to him. He wanted to whisper something, but I was too tall. All the levity (levity for me, at least) from before disappeared as the two of us walked forward. He moved his hands in obvious hand-sign symbols. But I can't r- wait, what? I suddenly _could_, but the back of my right hand _hurt_. I wanted to take off my glove and look, but I couldn't show that symbol to anyone. Not right now. Even if everyone knew by now my identity as a Tao Long. What if it was glowing or some shit?

I shook my head. I played off my surprise as if I didn't know sign language, even if I _suddenly did_. Or at the very least, I implicitly understood it. I wanted to go Fred Flintstone and scream Zhulong's name.

Killua sighed, but raised an eyebrow when I lifted my hand and tapped the air like I was using a telegraph. He looked at me like I was a weirdo, but nodded. I shifted my sword to my left hand and gave him one end of it to hold on to as he walked next to me. He began tapping,_ fast. Machine fast._ It was slightly different from the English Morse code I knew, and the fact his dashes were two rapid hits together, but I could parse it well enough.

_'You know morse code?'_

_'I genus.'_

Not really. I am smart, but that has nothing to do with me having learned Morse Code. I learned it for my Cybersecurity class. It was an extra credit assignment asking for real-life examples of encoding and cryptography outside of computers. You would be surprised what technically counts, hehe.

Let me tell you though, intelligence is not a cheat code to life. Especially when all you have is stress growing up. It's like you're trapped in your mind and forced to think about it over and ov...

I sighed. I wasn't supposed to dwell on my thoughts. I have to stay positive.

I turned down to see Killua looking up at me like I was anything _but a genius_. That's better.

I shrugged. My fingers aren't as fast as his! His reflexes and speed were _stupidly fast_. I gave him a 'fuck off' via facial telepathy. He rolled his eyes.

_'Most of your injuries arent from Hisoka. What happened with Kurapika and Leorio?_'

Alright. Well, fuck this. It would take hours to communicate that at my finger speed. Besides, I don't want to him get upset. I took my sword away and just mouthed, 'Later, not now. Don't worry."

He frowned but nodded.

What's the whole point of secret communication if I can't communicate it fast and effectively? Besides, I think me and Kurapika wer-

I breathed in and out. Killua looked at me, confused.

_Kurapika and I_ were allies for now. Like the Soviet Union and everyone else during World War 2. I'm everyone else because this is my mind.

As for what happens next, hopefully, I can talk him out of whatever he intends. I know what it's like to lose people... and I can't imagine losing a _whole clan of people_. But _neither_ Evira nor the Phantom Troupe are to be fucked with. I only know the barest minimum of the Phantom Troupe, and I don't want to think about them. That their initials (P.T.) were the same as Hideo Kojima's horror game was probably a coincidence, yet it's very telling.

We finally reached the stairs of the mansion to see-

I blinked.

I blinked again, hoping I wasn't suffering from a concussion-based hallucination.

I blinked several times to get rid of the woman in front of me.

She looked exactly like Briannaisa. Except for green-colored eyes similar to my own with blue, teal, electric blue?! What is that color... turquoise! There we go. Turquoise colored hair.

_Exactly._

**_Exactly_**.

Well, she wasn't in a maid uniform, but yeah... She wore a practically invisible mesh shirt, a black bikini, denim shorts that were practically panties. High heels that went up to her knees with pink bows in a column in front of her heel straps. She also had a bandana or something tied along the front of her head. It disappeared into her hair and made her bangs stick out. She also had _five_ top knots as long as a single-handed sword handle. All tied with pink ribbons or rope or something. She was sitting in a giant sofa chair in on top of a large set of stairs that led up to the mansion in front of us.

Behind her was the_ biggest fucking guy I've now ever seen._ He beat Mayer by a foot in every category. He was fucking _huge_. He was _gigantic_ sitting down. The guy was in a yellow, long-sleeved shirt. Short, black hair and enormous jowls with an equally large head. Green pants and no shoes on. He had a goofy grin on his face. But he was _strong_. Both of them were. At least as strong, if not stronger, than Briannaisa. The turquoise haired woman was in _shape_, and the other guy was built like the biggest Sumo wrestler ever, and more like E. Honda than chunky. I mean, his hands, feet, and head were bigger than the woman's _torso_. I would not want to get hit by that behemoth.

All I could think were three things:

First: She. Looked. Exactly. Like. Briannaisa. Doppelgangeresque.

Second: Her head looked like a ship wheel without the circle running around the handles. This was a fact.

Three: We really are cooking...

I just stared in awe at the two, from sheer _dumb awe_ at the two and my situation. I-I trained three months to cook food? This would really be a phase of the exam? A-a-are you serious? I was aware, but being confirmed was different. Like I had denied the ridiculousness of the situation, subconsciously or waking out of a mental fog of war.

That high pitched 'eeeeeeeee' sound was playing through my head.

Their mouths moved, but nothing. Nope. Nothing was getting through my head.

I heard snapping fingers before a hand passed in front of my face.

"Huh, what!?" I turned left and right, breaking out of my stupor.

I saw the four of them staring at me. Killua had an understanding face, but it was like, a backhanded face? Like watching someone you knew would go insane finally snapped and all you can say is, "_Whelp, I knew Jimmy would lose his mind one day.._."

It was Leorio who had waved his hand and spoke, "You ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Big! Her! COOKING?!" was my adequately supplied response as I pointed both my hands at the two and then waved to the surrounding kitchens.

Leorio looked at me flatly.

"He _is_ really big. I've never seen anyone that big either. And she _is a cutie_," Leorio said with a flare of his nostrils. Now I felt like Killua as I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh come on, aren't you a hot-blooded man! Look at her chest, eh hehehe," he said with a creepy wiggle of his fingers.

I turned down to Killua with a literal 'what the fuck face'. He just shrugged. I turned back to Leorio.

"Look, she is _super hot_, but you can't think with that _head_," I pointed down to his crotch, "ya' got to think with this head," I tapped my skull.

Leorio narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I appreciate the advice, but I'm just looking at the _obvious_," he raised his hands to his chest, "if you get my mea-"

I nodded my head dramatically, "Yup, stop right there, I got it completely. You didn't even havta' do the hand thing. In fact, you had me at the 'l'," I said, finishing with a sigh and a shake of my head, both hands on my hips. To be young and stupid. Or younger and stupider than me, at least.

I pointed to the kitchens all around us, "Aren't you the least bit concerned the next phase of the exam is cooking?!"

Leorio shrugged.

"Can't be that hard?"

"You've _never_ cooked for customers, have you?" I said, one of my eyes narrowing at him.

I looked around to the four of them. Kurapika was paying attention to the Examiners while the rest of us looked at each other. They shrugged.

I rubbed my face.

* * *

The next phase of the exam was to cook for the Examiners. That was obvious. They wanted pork. Therefore, we hunt for porky pig.

As _stupid_ as this phase is, honestly, I'm fine with it. Like that dog sitting in chair in a house fire.

One thing I will say, I felt bad when everyone laughed at the two for saying they were Gourmet Hunters, especially when their faces were filled with happiness and pride when announcing it. It never feels good to be laughed at for what you believe in. To be dismissed. For a split second, there was sadness in Menchi's eyes when the candidates laughed at her before she frowned and became angry. That was not good. She was around Leorio's age, and _I'd_ feel like burning down the world if a whole crowd of people laughed at my existence and profession.

I sighed. Nothing wrong with being a Gourmet Hunter. Claudette was one. I used to be a cook for a restaurant. When it got busy, that shit was no joke. I can't imagine a super-powered Gordon Ramsay.

Right now I was tracking faded hog footprints while Gon was using his eyes and nose to do the same. Kurapika was making sure no one was following us while we hunted, while Killua did it secretly. Leorio was... I dunno looking pretty? He didn't need to do anything; it wasn't a hard hunt. Pig footprints are hooved, but rounded compared to deer. And I had experience tracking wild hog. Maneater Hogs in Mayer's forest were omnivores, like all pigs, they just _loved meat_. Buffalo, deer, and _any animal_. And the only other _pork_ in this area was the Great Stamp, which was basically the same thing. But bigger, had a fat nose, and was bulletproof. And could go from zero to forty in, like, nothing flat.

Sooey. Here piggy, piggy.

"We gotta' catch a pig and cook it, huh? Man, this is way easier than the first phase," Leorio said as we walked around the direction of the pig trail.

"I just hope it's that simple," Kurapika said, his eyes scanning the trees.

"Thank god they wanted to make something like pork instead of, I dunno, sushi. We'd be screwed if that happened," I said as I kept my vision on the floor, my eyes on the tracks, a bush behind me sweeping the ground. I had to wipe the tracks behind me with a branch so no one could follow us.

"Why is that?" Kurapika asked back, in _a normal_ voice. Not a tight, clipped _'fuck you in particular, James'_ tone of voice. I wanted to clap and give him a thumbs up. Good, we're moving to cordial human interactions. Niiice.

"Well, _do you_ guys know how to make sushi? I tried and I couldn't even get the rice to stick."

"I don't even know what sushi is," Leorio said, honestly. Kurapika nodded, while Killua didn't care.

Suddenly Gon jumped down a hill, then Killua, then Leorio, then Kurapika. I did not. Lemmings. All of them.

I just stood there as they all went down that mother-fucking hill like a ball pit slide. Killua went from, 'yaaaaaay' to screaming when he saw Gon had stopped and collided into the green kid. Oh look, he's yelling at Gon. I truly believe friendship begins when you can talk shit to each other, but I'm weird as shit, so...

Alas, I would love to slide down this here hill, but...

Nope! Fuck that. The pigs were_ right there. Not even five meters away from them._

"Hey, don't move," I said loudly, waving my sword in my left hand and my branch in my right like an aircraft marshall, "they can't see you if you don't move." I was obviously joking.

"Really?!" Leorio yelled.

Apparently not as obvious as I thought. Or Jurassic Park doesn't exist in this world. My face was incredulous as I looked down at the four of them, ass to butt like a bobsled team as they just_ stared at dangerous pigs that **love** meat._

I'm _not even_ from this world. I'm somehow more prepared than these _natives_.

"_No, you idiots! Aim for their foreheads or run!_" I yelled, emphasizing my _entire sentence_.

Killua and Kurapika were quick on the uptake as they sprung into action. Killua was unnecessarily cool looking as he used his skateboard to dive-bomb onto a nearby pig's forehead. Kurapika gave his pig The People's Elbow with his wooden swords.

Gon was a spring-loaded pinball as he flew forward at a Great Stamp and jumped over its ridiculously fast and sudden charge. He twisted in midair and smashed its weak spot with his fishing rod.

Leorio was running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. Flailing his arms as a Great Stamp chased it.

"No! Nooooo! Damnit Leorio! Fuckin'... make it charge into something Leorio! Stop running around! Yes!"

I threw my hands up in triumph as Leorio managed to lure one pig into smashing into a tree. With the Great Stamp disoriented, Leorio jumped on the creature and smashed it on the forehead with a punch. The creature's porcelain weak forehead bone shattered, and it was dead in an instant. I smiled and punched the air with my left.

Lowering my sword to the ground and pulling my left-side knife out from underneath my suit jacket and aimed at one pig. The pigs were about a hundred meters away...

And I realized it was too far, so I put my knife back. I'm not fucking Bullseye, Jesus. Why'd I'd even think I could do that?

I sighed and slid down the hill, "Get me one of the pigs..."

"Get it yourself!"

Fuck you Killua.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and we were the first to arrive back at the Mansion. We found the pigs first, and no one was around to see us do it, so the rest of the applicants were struggling to fight the pigs. Once one those comedians... I mean candidates, figured out how to kill the damn pigs, like a bunch of copying monkeys, they'd all do it.

But still, _that's what they fucking get for not preparing for an Exam_. The Great Stamp was only located here, so if they didn't read up they're just going to think they're regular pigs instead of miniature tanks. They can waste their time thinking they're going to fight wild hogs. They'll go 'Sooey' really fucking quick when half of them get run over.

And at least I said, 'Here piggy, piggy' in my head. That ninja actually said that out loud.

Whatever, I can pat myself on my back later. We had, what, a thirty-minute head start over some of the candidates? Maybe number 384 or 53 will figure it out in half or a quarter of that time. Regardless of the head start, it was still a race against time. As much as I fuck around, I'm well aware of what we need to do.

We need to COOK.

I was feeling hysterical and maniac as we arrived at back at the testing area. This was ridiculous. I gonna' win.

One of the _few_ specialties I have in my damn life! AHAHAHA! FUCK THIS MAGICAL WORLD! FUCK! THIS! SHIT! VICTORY IS _MINE_!

And I got a plan...

Alright. Alright. Alright.

"Why are you nodding your head like that?" Killua asked with an eyebrow quirked at me. Our pigs dropped in a pile near one of the outdoor kitchens closest to the Examiners.

"Why are you so noisy, brat? Can't y-, hey, stop trying to kick my shins!" I said with hop three feet in the air and two feet away from Killua.

"I'm starting to regret promising to help you!" Killua said with a frown.

"Well, I'm not. Id-iot," I said, copying the way he occasionally singsonged the word, "Cause I'm gonna' show YOU ALL SOMETHING _ONLY I HAVE!_" I finished at the top of my lungs while stabbing the floor with my pointer finger with every word.

I placed my sword against a kitchen and took off my backpack.

Then I started taking off my upper body clothing.

All six of the people around me looked at me with bewildered eyes. Killua looked at me with embarrassment, Gon with dots, Leorio and Kurapika looked on at me with mouths wide open in confusion.

I turned to Menchi and Buhara. Menchi stared at me with annoyed eyes. Buhara just looked confused.

They all thought I lost my mind. But I was the sanest of all. Victory was in sight.

"Wait here, I got to ask those two something. TRUST ME! I GOT THIS!" I said with excitement at the four of my Hunter Exam Colleagues before turning to my left and skipping towards the Examiners. I was pumped.

"Hey guys, you think he's ok?" Gon whispered.

"He must have lost his mind from the fog," Leorio answered, "or the concussions..."

"It is possible. Some people react to insanity or concussions differently," Kurapika had the nerve to reply.

"He was always an idiot, you guys are just seeing this now," _Fuck you Killua._

I stopped at the top of the steps and pointed at the four gossiping little children, "I CAN HEAR YOU ASSHOLES! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO TAKE BACK EVERY SINGLE WORD! MARK MY WORDS!"

Turning around to face the Examiners, I realized I shouldn't have let the Hype flow through me so quickly. I smoothed my hair down and walked up to speak to them. Menchi was in her chair, leaning into it with both arms over the headrest. Buhara was in the same position he was in when we had left to get the pigs: sitting down with the giant sofa chair in between his legs like a toddler with a giant ball. I took a deep breath and looked at the two strangers in front of me. They were looking at me with curiosity.

Jesus, she really, really, _really_ looked like Briannaisa, even down to the skin color.

I reverted to the American dialect that every city folk knows: job speak. Or, how I am around people I don't know.

"Hello, my name is James. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I heard Killua say, 'Wow, so polite!' in the background. I ignored him, "I have two questions I'd like to ask. But before that, I'd like to say I really do respect you Gourmet Hunters. One of my friends is a Gourmet Hunter, so please don't think I'm like the rest of these applicants," I said seriously as I clapped a hand together.

Menchi analyzed me the same way Briannaisa would and I was _disturbed_. I held fast in the face of the doppelganger with the different colored hair. She leaned forward with a smile.

"We appreciate the compliment," GOD! THEIR FUCKING VOICES ARE EVEN THE SAME. But she didn't have the city accent... "but don't think to compliment us will help you pass the exam. Our job as Examiners is to remain impartial. So buttering us up won't help."

Lies.

"Well, it ain't gonna' hurt-, I mean I understand," I said, slipping back into my city accent I used when speaking to 'Naisa.

"Well? What are the two questions?" Mechi asked, crossing her arms.

"Can the candidates work together? And two, what specifically are you looking for in your meals?"

Menchi's eyes widen a fraction in surprise. She turned up to Buhara who looked down. When her head came down to meet me, she looked impressed.

"No, there are no rules that state the candidates have to work together. But, if you do, you all will be judged together. And, you must provide five meals."

"I'm fine with the judging together, but five meals? It would be better for us to cook separately... Nah, I'll take three meals,"

Whoops. I thought I was talking to Briannaisa for a second.

Her left eye twitched as she spoke, "Who are you ordering around? _I'm the Examiner, not you! Five meals!"_

Fuck it! I got what I wanted! Full steam ahead!

"How about four?" I said sweetly.

"FIVE!" she said with closed eyes and annoyance on her face.

"MAN, YOU SUCK!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT!?"

"I AM! I'M TALKING TO YOU LIKE THAT, STEERING WHEEL HEAD!" I yelled back as Leorio and Kurapika dragged me down the stairs, their faces a mask of disappointment.

"LET GO OF ME BUHARA!" Menchi screamed, a giant hand from Buhara holding her back from killing me.

"Let me go, I can take her!" I said as I kicked my legs to try to escape. All higher brain functions ceasing in my head, "I don't care if she's a girl! Equal rights, equal fights! Catch these hands, yo. I'll light you up bi-"

Killua jumped in the air and hit me so hard on the top of my head. All I could do was yell.

"AAAAH, MY FUCKING HEAD! DON'T HIT ME ON THE HEAD! I HAD A CONCUSSION!"

"MAYBE YOUR CONCUSSION IS MAKING YOU ACT STUPID! STOP CAUSING PROBLEMS!"

I suddenly stood up straight from my crouch of pain and adjusted my suit jacket. Ok, fair enough. I got caught up with how familiar she was. The fact she was a Hunter meant nothing to me. That didn't intimidate me at all. I knew _six_ _personally_. You step up to me verbally, either gender, I'll give you a verbal beat down. If I can get away with it…

Eh, I got what I wanted. Hot-cold women. Let the passion burn!

I gave the four of my Hunter Alliance members a serious look.

"Alright guys, we have to take this seriously. Enough fooling around.3"

The four of them looked at me incredulously. Leorio jumped on me and began throttling my jacket, "Do you have some screws loose?! You're the one picking fights with the Examiner!"

I looked away and up, not deigning to lower myself to such base arguments. I am above these petty disputes.

"I do not know what it is you are talking about, dear Leorio. For we have already won..."

The four of them looked at me like I lost my mind. But, strangely enough, Gon was the first to realize why I was acting up.

"You've cooked before!"

"Finally! God damn! Why'd it take you guys so long to figure out?!" I said with a raise of my arms into the air as Leorio released me from his grip. You'd think it'd be obvious by now why I was so confident.

"It's because you were acting really weird," Gon said with veritable dots for eyes. The other three had T's for eyes as they nodded their heads in unison.

"Whatever! We won the moment she said we can work together. But..." I said seriously to the four of them. My eyes lingered on Kurapika.

Killua spoke up, "If we work together, we'll be graded together. Anyone of us messes up, we all fail. And you'll be the one in charge, so we have to all be willing to trust you."

Killua's face was a smirk. I looked away and shook my head in subdued happiness. At least he had my back.

The other three looked at each other for a moment. Gon immediately nodded his head, "I don't know how to cook. So if you do, I'll follow your instructions."

"Do you trust me though?" I said, seriously. I can't have them hesitating for a moment when cooking. That turquoise-haired asshole is a picky eater. I can _fucking tell_. Eight years in the food industry has taught me how to spot one.

We had to make sure; _I had to make sure_ _this fucking meal was amazing_. Or at least the effort was amazing.

Gon looked at me for a second before nodding and then giving a smile, "Yeah. I do."

I smiled and nodded. I turned to Leorio and Kurapika to my right. They were the only ones who I was uncertain would accept. I had a good feeling they would, _being teenagers who probably bought fast food and shit._ Leorio eigthy percent. Kurapika fifty-fifty.

"Well?"

Leorio was the first to answer, "Why are you willing to help us? I know Gon and Killua, but why us?" he said with suspicion.

I closed my eyes. I sighed and shrugged before beginning, "You're right, I should just help these two. I'm sure three meals would be easier than five. And they didn't beat me up either," I said as I opened my eyes and stared at Kurapika.

Kurapika was frowning, but he wasn't angry or upset. He was resigned. Gon and Killua stared at Kurapika with different looks. Gon with shock and disappointment on his face, while Killua had narrowed his eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, being an adult is knowing when to be the bigger person. It's trying to rise above your own reservations to be more. So I'll be the bigger, better person."

I turned away and frowned beforing turned to Kurapika. I pointed at him with my right index finger.

"But don't think I've forgiven you for that ass-whupping you gave me. At the same time, I know you and Leorio deserve to be Hunters. You're good people. But deserving something and getting it are two different things, and if I can get at least two good people to be Hunters..." I shrugged, "Fuck it. I'll do it. I'll be the shepherd. Why not? I'll always help those like I was helped myself."

I remembered my father. I remembered Al, the bastard. For a second I remembered Jacob. I really miss him. I miss all of them...

Leorio looked at me seriously... and with newfound respect. He nodded his head, "Ok, I'll work with you."

I nodded, then walked passed him to Kurapika.

"Well?"

All four of us stared at him. Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll work with you for now. If it means passing this phase of the exam."

I pumped my fist as everyone else celebrated. Kurapika waited for our short, impromptu celebration to speak up, "You seem quite confident. What is your experience with cooking? Have you worked at a restaurant of some renown?"

"Keh keh keh, nope!" I replied as a vicious rictus came across my face. I pulled my laptop from my backpack, "Just some shitty pizza place. Eight years, though. I started when I was thirteen, cleaning the place and occasionally doing the register, until I was the manager at seventeen. Until the place closed down three years later because the owner retired. But I remember _everything. Every. Fucking. Dish_. I know how to _cook_, even though I _hate_ doing it."

At this point, I didn't even care if I cursed in front of Gon. Let my vulgar mouth run. _I would win us this phase_. We had to work together, but _I was in charge_. If I cooked something by myself, Menchi would turn her nose up I would fail. We had to show them the _spirit_ of cooking. Which involved _hell. I would take them to the depths of it and back._

With a flourish, I pulled out the broke laptop and held it out to them, "The fucking employees I had to manage, PSSH, I can make you guys cook anything. Any. Fucking. Thing. _Even if you couldn't make a bowl of cereal._"

I could see some fear in their eyes as my demeanor changed from James: the regular guy, to James: The Pizza Store Manager Who Doesn't Give A Fuck BECAUSE DETROIT GHETTOS TURN YOU INTO-ASRGTHVNCSI! !$#%##

"I'm going to fix this laptop. I'm going to find some recipes. Then I'm going to put you guys through hell."

"I'm not going to fail to a cooking competition of all things."

The four stared at me with wide eyes.

As they should.

**_I refused to die here._**

* * *

Gon and Killua came back to their group of five with the wild vegetables James had requested. Killua's head was covered in bumps. Mostly because Killua kept talking back to James whenever he gave an order. Gon was terrified by proxy. James had become an unreasonable, uncontrollable monster of a person the moment he took charge of the five. It was his kitchen, even if it was temporary. Just as every Chef was. The ones who were nice were _liars. _

"Where's the honey? WHERE'S THE HONEY?!" James said as he washed the onions, picked the best ones, skinned them and cut them.

Leorio was stirring soup and had numerous bumps on his heads. He stared out of the corner of his eye at Killua, in fear. Leorio thought he could outrage James in the kitchen. Incorrect. For a man who aspired to be a doctor, that was an unhealthy decision.

Kurapika stared at the meat in front of him, barely held together indignation on his face, and with the focus of a fake psychic trying to lift a pencil with his mind at gun point. James had made several threats against the Kurta's manhood, one including, '_I'll turn you into a eunuch and make you sing in a choir._' or '_I'll turn you into the girl you look like._'

So he could only support Killua and Gon. In spirit.

"Uhh," was all Killua said as James' normally narrow eyes became as wide as plates. Green dots he stared down at the boy.

/

_Thirty minutes ago._

_The first time James yelled at Killua, threatened him with death and his Killing Intent. James ate that rebuff like cotton candy and knocked Killua over the head with a fist. You cannot threaten a dead man. This was also payback for all the times Killua hit James._

_"I've already died more times than you can imagine. If you killed me now, it'd be a sweet release compared to dying as a result of a cooking competition." James said with a sneer as he held a fist up in the air._

_"I sweat to fucking god I wont die here. So I won't take any lip, KILLUA!"_

_What James really wanted to say was: he refused to die a second time due to food based circumstances. He died in a pizza factory. A giant pizza crushing him to death would be the only thing more humiliating to the man._

_He would not die. And James knew Killua wouldn't do shit, and if Killua did it wouldn't matter. Killua could see it in James' eyes. Nothing Killua could do would scare him._

/

_Present..._

The horrifying thing to Killua was the man's _one hundred percent_ conviction to pass or _die_ for the Exam. How did he have such conviction?

"Get honey. If you don't or fail me, you better hope your 'poison' bullshit fails and you die from anaphylactic shock from the bees. Because, if so help me god, you don't get me honey within the next five minutes, I'll give you so many bumps on your head you'll be two inches taller."

Killua grumbled as he ran at speeds the wind would find unreasonable.

James turned to Gon, who fidgeted nervously when he glared at by the older man. James wouldn't hit Gon, but fear was an excellent motivator.

The Chef slowly pulled the weak-looking carrots out of the bag. He sighed.

"These'll have to do. Go help Killua find honey. You have a better sense of smell than him."

Gon nodded and ran off after Killua.

James turned to Kurapika, "How is the meat, Kurapika?"

That was a rhetorical question. Because Kurapika knew better than to over or under cook James' meat.

Kurapika nodded, staring at the meat with the intensity and dread of a person trapped in Saw game. Somehow his hate for the Tao Long superseded by fear of Chef James and his insults. The man knew the insults that would rip a person apart on the inside.

James finished cutting the vegetable and began washing his hands again, his gloves off for the first time in a long time. He quickly moved on to making the dough for the Pizza. The kitchens were well equipped to handle actual cooking, and yet an hour into the second phase of the exam, only the four wannabe Hunters following James had used any of it. The rest of the candidates, like Todo the Wrestler, only roasted pig on the rotisseries next to the kitchens. They had _no_ skills in cooking. They had no inkling of what to do. Not how to season food. Not how to pick the correct meat that was marbled with fat. Not not a single recipe.

Not even _soup_ of all things, or as James said, "Bunch of water with shit in it. How is that hard?!"

Much of James' underlying anger came from perpetual frustration stemming from his expectations being shattered like a wrecking ball against a stained glass window on a near-constant basis. Followed by said expectations being grounded down into a fine powder. Which, in James' hyperactive imagination, was done by a mocking clown on a steamroller.

James was a man who wanted consistency, control, and logic. No matter how inconsistent the world seemed to be at times. No matter how uncontrollable his temper was at times. No matter how insane or skewed his or the world's logic tended to be at times. Indeed, a man who wanted consistency, control, and logic.

Reality did not care. So James would curse Reality and point out its flaws, and then Reality would continue not to care and then do something else that defied him and the cycle would continue.

It was a merry game.

If James could see the absurdity of his experience in the food industry being the thing that would help him pass the Hunter Exam. It filled him with mirth and mania, as well as frustration and indignation. Not the hellish three months of training with master Hunters. Not his harsh upbringing in the inner city of Detroit. Not even hunting.

It was none of the above. It was his ability to fix and operate computers, then following instructions off the internet and then how to cook. That was all.

James had fixed the computer that the candidate Nicholas had dropped during the first phase of the Exam with a roll of tape. The instant James saw the startup screen say 'Doors 98', he wanted to put his fist through the monitor screen. Reality again mocking him. Even the logo looked similar to Windows 98...

His experience working as a help desk for several years before being laid off was surprisingly paying dividends, but the surreal and farcical nature of the screen had almost destroyed everything. The average person would be terrified if they knew that most companies still used ancient software on their companies, especially for sensitive data. Several engineers at the company that James had worked for at had locked themselves out of their Windows 98 laptops. During the year 2018.

The world James was in was filled with literal dragons. That was not to say James wanted to fight dragons, but one had certain expectations about an organization with only six-hundred or so members that was tasked with protecting the world to some extent...

The sheer luck, coincidence, and set of circumstances involved for all the stars to align for this very moment were mind-boggling to James. If he passed because of his mundane skills in life, he was going to, in James' own words, 'Shoot a motherfucker'. Then he laughed like a madman. The other four did not understand what to make of James as he oscillated emotionally, from raging, angry incredulity to incredulity with raging happiness. It was the subtle things in life that people always missed.

To James, it was as if, halfway through the Triwizard Tournament in Harry Potter an event hinged on who could best organize a cupboard underneath a muggle's staircase. That's how on the nose it all seemed to him.

When the network password screen came up, they looked on defeated. All four of them. James scoffed and was instead annoyed. The security on Windows 98 was, in James' words, 'ass' and he knew of several ways to bypass the screen. Indeed, he had done several of them at his IT job. He moved the cursor to the help icon and unleashed hell on the computer. He scrolled through the screen with practiced speed as he opened the print screen and then opened the printer help and from there access the folders. From there he navigated to desktop, opened 'My Computer' as a folder, tricking the computer into launching the explorer program and bypassing the password screen.

Simply put, he made the computer malfunction by accessing a flaw. He quickly found the password file for the machine and changed the name, causing the password to be nothing. With that, the 'Doors 98' computer was now his. He rebooted the computer (the method he used did not allow network access) and now could use the computer's internet. He found that it was connected to satellite internet.

With that, he found three recipes other than Pizza and Pulled Pork sandwiches. Honey-Garlic Pork Chops, Barbecue Ribs, and Pork Soup.

Leorio was assigned Pork Soup duties, Kurapika the Barbecue Ribs, and James everything else. Since Killua and Gon could not cook to save their lives and were the fastest, they were tasked with gathering the ingredients.

Multiple candidates tried to figure out how the five of them were cooking. Some of them even tried to join the group but were rebuffed. One even stepped into James' kitchen and got in James' way so as to ask if could join. The man was given three chances to move out of the way. He did not. That man was brutally disqualified from the Hunter Exam by blunt force trauma to the head via four knuckles from James. After that, everyone left the five alone…

* * *

We stood there in front of the Examiners. I only had my pants and white apron on. My four comrades had aprons on as well. It took us close to an hour and a half to finish everything. It was hard work... But we did it.

Laid upon the table in front of the two Examiners was a feast. I had channeled all my will, skill, and experience working at Al's Pizzeria. I led the five of us as a Chef would. Just as Al showed me: lead with threats of physical violence and insults. Or, in this world, actual physical violence. Al, you weaselly, greasy man who was a poor example of an Italian who was, simultaneously, the worst and best thing that happened to my youth... if I passed _this fucking_ phase I'll name my firstborn child after you.

Two pizzas with spicy pork as a topping. They provided us with _cheese _and basic stuff, _thank god_. Two basic pulled pork sandwiches. Nothing special, but I knew they were tasty. Then were the recipes I found online by searching the equivalent of Usenet, Geocities, and Angelfire sites. I _think _I was using the _just _created version of google to find the pages... _Jesus Christ_ this world is so far in the past. If I had to see another _shitty spinning_ gif, it would be too soon.

Anyways. I wasn't worried about the soup. If Leorio could somehow fuck up _soup_, well, he'll never be a Hunter because he'll be _dead_. He knew that. I swear to god, he knew that. That's why_ he couldn't fail at making soup_.

The BBQ Ribs with Honey-Garlic Sauce and the Honey-Garlic Pork Chops were what I was worried about. I had no experience cooking them, and I wasn't going to make all Italian food or sandwiches. I didn't have enough ingredients or patience to teach these _idiots how to cook_.

Oh look, I'm a _badass_ assassin kid! Oh, I'm the last person of my clan that were all super cool or something. Cooking? _Nope_. At least they can follow instructions.

I looked at the four of them. _I'll kill you all if I fail_. They took a step back. They got the hint.

_Everyone_ so far had failed. Hisoka was blaring out sinister Aura like a broken fire hydrant.

The five of us stood there with our arms crossed as we waited, holding our breaths, while the Examiners ate. They smelled, they tasted, they chewed. We scrutinized and studied every single motion or action they did. It was _agony_.

To be fair, Menchi was being the foodie while Buhara just _inhaled _the food like a vacuum. Then he raised his little sign that had a red circle on it to tell us we passed. Menchi was turning over every piece of food in her mouth with her tongue while keeping her eyes closed. She was concentrating, tasting it from every angle and evaluating it against her palette and years of eating and preparing food. Which was weird to me, because she couldn't be older than 'Naisa, and 'Naisa was only twenty-three.

I sighed. That was only the porkchop. She ate with the same deliberate effort with every meal. Even the _slurping of her soup_ was measured and calculating. _Fuck this Ratatouille-ass, foodie-ass, food critic-ass,_ !#!$%?! #% !#$# ! $# !#$!

How do you measure the frustration of having your _life_ hanging on the balance because of someone's _opinion? Based on fucking taste buds?!_

Thank god I was keeping my Aura in check using Zetsu. My anticipation and frustration were out of control. This whole situation was beyond my control. It bothered me the hell out of me.

All five of us stared at her with dead serious looks. For me, it was _deadly_. I needed to pass this.

She finished sipping the soup. That was the last of the meals. She didn't even finish them. My left eye twitched uncontrollably.

Haughty, thy name was Menchi's voice, "The pizza and pulled-pork were ok if standard. The pork chops were overcooked," I turned my head to Kurapika who sweated at my _raze him from existence glare_, "while the ribs were nothing special. If anything, too dry. The soup was too salty and didn't bring out the flavor of the vegetables and pork."

**_TOO SALTY?! I'LL KILL YOU LEORIO..._**

She continued without pause or mercy. Her words a Muhammad Ali rapid-fire combination to my entire body and soul.

"While Buhara is satisfied with everything in front of him, I'm not. If I had to grade your work, it would a six point five. Maybe a seven if I was being charitable. Nothing special._ At all._"

_**Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder||Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder|Murder...**_

"All in all, you five pass."

"What?" I said as I stared up from my hunched form, breaking out of my _slightly_ distracting thoughts. I was in a stupor.

_Everyone roared 'what_' except for the Examiners.

Menchi crossed her arms and smirked, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"Don't look surprised. Out of all the Hunter candidates, you five were the only ones who _cared_ to actually make a meal. You took it as seriously as life or death, which is how cooking should be. That's the spirit of a Gourmet Hunters!"

She was right, I really did put my all into this. I punched a man so hard he probably forgot his childhood. That man deserved it, too. One hundred percent.

"I'm guessing you want to be a Gourmet Hunter as well?" Menchi said with respect in her eyes.

"Pfft, no way- fuck that, I hate cooking! FUCK THIS! FUCKING VICTORY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tore the apron off my body and throw it into the air.

Menchi's face was flat as tire, with a giant vein popping out of her head. I didn't give A FUCK! WE DID IT! I WON! WOO! _I'M ALIVE!_ **_I'M FUCKING ALIVE!_**

I ran down the steps like a soccer player who just scored the winning goal at the world cup. Flying past everyone with my arms in the air, I smacked myself all over my body in pure joy and excitement. I ran a full lap around everyone in the courtyard, my eyes wet with joy and relief from all the near-death from the past day. I circled back to the four and hopped up four feet into the air and punched the sky. When I landed, raising my right hand to clasp hands with my comrades. Each of the four of them stared at me with their version of confusion. They had no idea what had gotten over me. Don't they understand we won! I live! I'm alive!

"Give me yo' fuckin' hands!" I said. They looked at me with confusion. They raised their hands forward in confusion like they were going to touch something NO!

On this day introduced the world to the dap. I grabbed Leorio's hand, twisted it up and clasped hands with him and pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back with pure victory. I did the same with the other three. I didn't even hesitate when I reached Kurapika, laughing and wooing like a crazy person, as I brought him into a hug as well. Victory! Victory!

"Why is he so happy?" Gon asked Killua.

"Because he might have just passed us the Exam," Killua smirked.

I saw Leorio and Kurapika smile. Both of them knew why I was happy.

I get to live.

I cupped my mouth and answered with a celebratory Ric Flair, all my muscles flexed, "Woooo!"

Kurapika shook his head, but he still had a smile on his face that was quickly fading, "This doesn't necessarily mean the Exam is over."

"Man, fuck that! None of these guys know how to cook! _No one had a basic life skill in this exam except for me!_ Us five pass! I am the greatest by sole virtue of being the most mundane!" I said, posing like a Greek statue, my bruised and battered body being displayed to the world.

"Quiet down already," Killua said with a glare and a sudden frown.

"Don't rain on my victory parade!"

"No, idiot, read the atmosphere..." Killua said. This time I noticed his glare was a dangerous one.

"Second phase of the Exam is over! Only five people have passed!" Menchi said, though her glare was on _me_.

I turned around to the rest of the candidates. We had been the last ones to give our food to the Examiners. Menchi and Buhara had just said he couldn't eat anymore, _which was a blatant lie on Menchi's part. _She didn't even taste anything outside our meal.

Number two-five-five, the fat man who looked like a King of Fighters character that had eaten nothing but lard, punched in a sink with his bare hand before was walking towards us. The five of us hadn't left the spot next to the Examiners, or well, the four hadn't. I ran around the whole damn courtyard beforehand.

Number two-five-five, the fat man with orange hair and a ponytail spoke up, "This is unacceptable! I will _not_ accept this! You let these five losers pass because they made a meal? That's it?! We gave you your stupid pork!"

"Pssh, better than you. You look like a pig yourself, so you should be familiar with pork," I said dismissively.

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me."

Menchi interrupted our verbal spar, "Enough. Those five were the only ones _close_ to providing a pork dish that both Examiners found delicious. They provided five. The rest of you didn't even come close to succeeding. The rest of you all did pretty much the exact same thing. I mean, it's like you didn't even tr-"

She turned to me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she said as one of her eyes twitched in annoyance.

The other four were standing far away from me as I danced, both my hands in front of me while swaying back and forth, doing the Dougie.

"I'm just enjoying _my_ absolute victory. Please! _Continue to praise me and my group and trash these guys_," I lifted my hands in the air to two-step. I didn't give a fuck anymore. We had to pass the exam now. At the second phase, no less! Us five!

"It's clear that one of you took this seriously except for them..." she said, begrudgingly looking at me. The other four no longer cared to associate with me. She was regretting her choice to pass us, _and I loved every second of it._

"I came here to become a Hunter, not some cook!" everyone cheered the orange-haired man, "My goal is to become a Blacklist Hunter and no stupid Gourmet Hunter is gonna' tell me I can't. Especially when this idiot can pass!"

"Then it's too bad that a-" I interrupted Menchi the same way I would interrupt Briannaisa when she was trying to be cool. She bristled.

"Boohoo you, big fat baby... I'm better than you," was all I said to Fat Albert.

His face turned _bright_ red as he charged me. He was strong, fast, tough, experienced. Everything a Blacklist Hunter should be. That was easy to tell...

But I had Killua. He suddenly appeared next to me and stuck his foot out, tripping the fat man into my right cross. It sounded like a wooden bat hitting a home run when my fist connected. Fatty Arbuckle slumped backward and rolled down the steps. I shook my hand in pain. That man was like punching solid cement. I could break cement blocks, but _still_. Ow, jeez...

I turned to Menchi, who was glaring at me from her lounging position.

"Sorry, I just don't like people looking down on me or them." I finished with a shrug and a point of my finger over my shoulder.

I turned to Killua, "Thanks, but I had it covered."

Killua shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But, I didn't like how he was talking about us either. Neither did they," he said with a jab of his thumb behind him. The other three were walking up to us two with smiles on their faces.

Menchi stood up and walked passed the five of us. Two pairs of chef's knives in each hand. She spoke as she walked down the flight of stairs with precision and elegance.

"Let's get this straight. We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, in search of the finest ingredients. And every Hunter is proficient in at least some form of martial art."

She then began _twirling_ her Michael Myers knives around her, juggling the four blades with ease. They were moving so fast they looked like whirring sawblades.

_Eyes closed._ What the fuck.

"You lack focus, and the will to experiment with new things," she caught all four knives in her left hand and pointed them at the crowd, opening her eyes, "and that alone disqualifies you all from becoming Hunters."

How the fuck she did catch_ four knife handles_ in one hand?! I don't even bother trying to catch _one_. Try spinning and catching four pencils without stabbing yourself. Let alone _four-bladed weapons_. The fuck is this shit? She's a Gourmet Hunter, not something super combat-intensive. Right? I don't even want to know how capable Mayer is, because he _was_ a Blacklist Hunter. And Mr. Orange fatty over here couldn't even hold Mayer's jockstrap.

Probably because Mayer's jockstrap was probably the size and weight of a Jamaican Steel pan drum made out of tungsten...

And she had an equally sized pair. She gave no shits as everyone in the Exam stared at her, ready to kill her. I could see Hisoka ready a card and _unleash an evil Aura_ that made my stomach crawl. Everyone else was equally ready. The five of us instantly became on guard, mainly as everyone that wasn't staring at the Examiners was staring at us. Not my fault. I refuse to take back my victory celebration.

And, out of nowhere, God spoke.

"Well, that said, it seems a bit excessive to fail so many applicants so early into the Exam."

We all turned up to see an airship with the Hunter's Association Symbol on it. I was disappointed it wasn't actually the old bearded man in the sky who intervened.

Wait...

With the suddenness and the approximate force of an artillery impact, someone landed in front of us. Dust, dirt, and debris flew into the sky as the crowd grunted and spluttered from the impact and cloud…

There stood the Chairman of the Hunter Exam, master to my master, and probably the strongest man in the world...

I-Zack Netrow.

* * *

Hey all! Hope you are all doing well and continue to do well.

Nothing really. This took longer than usually because I was trying out new editing software. And yes, James' life sucks. Sadly, not the worst I've encountered in my life. Hell, probably not the worst some of you guys have seen either.

Cheers to everyone who is alive and healthy! Because no one can break you! Especially not the world.

Thankfully, we got this nice second half of the chapter, taking up the entire bottom. Yeaaaaah, aw yeaaah *rubs chapter like a dog belly*

I hope guys have as much fun with the second half of the chapter as I had.

Thank you again for all the reviews! I appreciate them immensely. Stay safe and healthy out there, everyone!

See you guys next chapter. Rondo out.


	18. Chapter 18: Pawns, Pieces, and Plans

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Keiji Fujiwara. October 5, 1964 – April 12, 2020**

**You will be missed.**

* * *

Leorio spoke with a shit-eating grin, "You were really excited about us _passing the Exam,_ huh?" My face turned as red as humanly possible.

His chuckle was more painful to me than being beaten up by Kurapika a _thousand times a row. _As I stared down a canyon, I debated whether I should throw myself into it to escape my embarrassment. I had a feeling that I would never live down my celebration...

Deep inside my chest was that empty, embarrassing feeling you get when expecting one thing and get whole heaping of another. I can see the clown running over my expectations, yet again...

I sighed.

We were done! We won! It was supposed to be over! Five people! _Five_! Oh no, we can't have people _pass _the Exam from a cooking competition. Let's have them jump into a canyon, _yeah!_

Can I not take it up the ass? Just once? I'd really appreciate it...

I feel ridiculous... That was supposed to be my, _'I conquered the world'_ victory celebration! All that pent up stress?! _Nothing! Ahh, I wanna die..._ I take it all back. I absolutely take back my victory celebration, oh my god...

An hour after cooking, we were above a canyon. A really, _really _high canyon. Below us, Gon and Killua were hanging off a thread of spider-silk with everyone else crazy enough to literally jump off a cliff. That age-old question parents ask children, '_If everyone else jumped off a cliff, would you jump too?_' Evidently, the answer was a resounding _yes_.

The canyon was, _maybe_, fifty to a hundred meters above a river? Their task was to retrieve eggs from Spider Eagle nests. Which involved hanging off of the webbing they make their nests out of. The birds spun that shit across a gap between canyons, making it hard for predators and scavengers to eat their eggs.

Then they had to get back up here by riding the air currents that blew up the canyon. When that happened, they would need to grab an egg while flying upon the _winds_. It wasn't impossible since Menchi did show everyone how it was done.

Gon and Killua thought it was exciting. They even went wee...

_Wee!_ Nope, not _wee._ _Crazy_.

Two brats _didn't _have to do this. We five passed the Second Phase. They just did it because they're insane, adrenaline junkie kids. I was standing next to Leorio and Kurapika; Leorio perpetually between us like the Korean DMZ. All three of us were wearing various expressions of exasperation as looked at the kids. I was lassoing a rope underhanded with a knife tied to the end of it. Just in case I needed to give them a lifeline.

It wasn't against the rules to help the two, _because they passed and didn't need to do this shit! _Fucking... supernaturally powered kids. Three saner people of the Hunter Alliance took a pass on this part and we just watched the two boys jump off a cliff. We'd have done it without hesitation if that's what we had to do.

_But we didn't have to_. _Why you insane children? Why?_

I sighed. I looked to my far left to see Isaac Netero, the chairman of the Hunter Association, staring at the people below. The man who sabotaged everything…

I'm not going to bother using the funny name in my head. I feel like he _somehow_ knows I'm making fun of him in my head. Call me crazy, but-

Like a sixth-sense, he turned to me, smiled with his eyes closed, and gave me the peace sign.

_What is he psychic?! I can tell he knows! He must know... does he know? Why is he impossible to read?!_

I turned back to Gon and Killua below with a frown and quivering lip. Mayer threatened to kick my ass if Netero found out I was his student. Why? I have no clue.

I shivered at the memory of Mayer throttling me with reckless abandon. It took both the Maids and the Twins all their effort to peel his fingers off my jacket.

More terrifying than that... how strong was that old man if Mayer, a person I'm pretty sure was as strong as the Hulk or something, feared him? Or at least had bad memories of the chairman...

How strong were the people who scarred _Mayer_?

I sighed. I hope to never know...

"What's wrong? We passed thanks to you!" Leorio said with a pat on my left shoulder and a smirk.

I ignored the backhanded compliment, "Just thinking about my Master," I said as I kept my eyes on the two kids below.

This wind was taking forever. At the same time... skewering the two with my rope-knife and pulling them back in like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat might be safer than falling... It's like... a three hundred foot drop into the water... that's like hitting cement.

"Who is your master?" Kurapika asked.

I sighed. Jeez, I was a sighing machine today. I should add more noises and just beat-box for the fuck of it.

"Is that your second question?" I said with a quick look sideways to Kurapika far to my left.

He shook his head, "No... I'm not inquiring about Tao Long Family. If that is what's you're asking."

"Well, it relates to it. So..."

The atmosphere became tense, awkward, and quiet. I wish it were like Disney Channel movies where we could all skip along happily after overcoming a challenge... but it wasn't.

I mean, I _was_ happy as hell because I passed us that Gordian knot of a fucking test and lived to fight another day. But, I was still, if _charitably put_, annoyed at Kurapika. And Kurapika... honestly, I don't think he hates me anymore, but he _does _hate the people I'm associated with. I can't help that though.

_I don't blame him_. I know the anger he has. Mine was directionless... at least it made it easier to focus on improving myself.

I wish things were simple. But rarely they ever were…

I gave another quick glance at Kurapika, then I went back to staring at the kids. I frowned.

While I understand him,_ I'm not going to start ratting_ people out. Yeah, I wasn't comfortable with the Mafia... but, to an extent, they were my friends and allies. At the least my benefactors or sponsors. I was somewhat grateful for not being _dead_. How many people can pull a Jesus? So yeah, I might not like Evira, but she's on _my_ side. I don't know about Zhulong. She can go suck a long schlong.

Besides, they knew who I _was_, in the most literal sense. No matter how bad they were, I was stuck with them...

_I don't want to know how they are. I don't want to know what I don't want to know. Ignorance will keep me sleeping well at night._

Also... Mayer, Briannaisa, Claudette... Jesus... I'm a completely different person thanks to them. How can I not appreciate them? I'm loyal to _them_. I owe them so much. There's no way I'd flip on them.

Yet... they weren't or couldn't save me from what I owed to Zhulong and Evira. When you _owe_ powerful people, amoral people... well if it's anything like where I came from, over time they'll take _everything_. After a while, well, it only took one letter change to turn _owe _into _own_.

I gritted my teeth and looked hard at the two kids below me. I wish I was even more blissfully ignorant then Gon. Sometimes I'd wish Zelle erased my memories and just made me a new person. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with a past I can't speak of, a present that made no sense, and a future that was out of my control...

I was a whole new person, yet _not_. I was myself, yet not myself. In a world... this universe was probably a show or something. Yeah? Probably some shitty anime or something with all the cotton-candy hair everywhere. I truly, _truly _do not give a fuck if it was. I rather not know what will happen. I don't want to second guess my actions. I think I'm doing pretty well flying blind. I think?

At the end of the day, it's different seeing a two-dimensional picture and meeting a flesh and blood person with thoughts, emotions, and convictions. Like how you think you'll hit it off with some celebrity or someone you admire. Or you'll _be the shit _in some situation, but when you do end up in said situation, it's all awkward and painful.

Ask all the people on American Idol that got verbally ass-kicking by Simon Cowell. Or all the people who lost in the first round of Ninja Warrior. Reality is tougher and _weirder _than imagination, and far worse when you underestimate (or overestimate?) your expectations...

People have _way _too high of an expectation for themselves in their mental world and then expect to achieve everything without working at it. Without getting knocked down. So you sabotage yourself. Lie to yourself. Do less than you can…

Not on purpose. You just don't try. _You just don't care._ So when failure comes, it all the _softer_. I did that in the woods with those apes, not even _knowing it_...

Humans. Simultaneously, the biggest mental egos and smallest self-confidence; mixed with a lack of perspective. _Perspective_...

Besides, we know how to succeed in life, right? '_Just do the right thing!' _Tch, fuck off... What's the _right_ thing? Just because you know what to do and what will come, doesn't mean it will happen. I rather not know the future. I'll figure _shit_ out as it comes. I'll achieve _shit _without a crutch. Even if I have to _eat shit_ while doing it. As I always have. That's just me, though...

Also, I think I know why people get their minds erased when they reincarnate. In Buddhism, I mean. The burden of knowing the things you know? The things you were? And now you're a new person. If you're _lucky._ Can't talk to ma or pa, or your family because you're some stranger on the other side of the planet. All the things you have done are in the past, all the people you know have moved on.

_And that's if they're alive_, and not your family's descendants or something. Your just memories and a picture on the living room wall or in a photo book. Or on a Google drive somewhere... Reduced to celluloid or bytes on a hard drive…

That's if you're lucky and not born into a cockroach, or a rat, or a slug. I don't even want to think about if you're born into another fictional world, have all the knowledge possible, and no one fucking believes you. Speaking Cassandra to all these Trojans. Everyone looks at you funny when you say that big fucking horse might be _a little suspicious_...

Even if you stay quiet... No friends. No family. Nothing. Even the shittiest of lives have connections to an old world. You feel empty and alone.

I should know. It hurts not being able to see what little friends I have... or _had_. The in-jokes, the freedom to act yourself around someone without pretending to be something you're not...

Unable to visit Jacobs' tombstone on a lonely day. Not a picture of my father or even a reminder of my father. Not even my face... Nor a comfortable reminder in sight. Everything strange…

When you're a stranger in a strange land, you have nothing…

As I said, we all _think we can_ do things if we just have all the answers. I understand restarting your life with all you that you knew, but not on another Earth. I couldn't do it the right way the _first_ _time_. On a boring old Earth? Motherfucker, I found out I had an IQ of a hundred and forty-two when I was twenty. Especially now that I _know_ some answers. I'd love to go back and do it all again, but not a magical, weird Earth.

Here are the answers: Want to lose weight? Eat less, exercise more. You want to be smarter or better at something? _Study_. Want to draw? _Draw_. Someone tells you you can't do it, give 'em the middle finger and keep going. You might not have talent, but success is not _now_, it's _later_. It's not _how,_ it's _do_.

The concept isn't hard, but _understanding it _is. Everything is hard_, the first time_. But you have to just accept that it'll be hard and move forward. Then, paradoxically, learning becomes easy. Success becomes easy.

Everyone thinks it's always just one thing. One sexy thing. Just _one thing_. One perfect solution that'll change everything. Not the _millions of things underneath it. That's what trips everyone up._

No one can be a hero instantly. Without work? Just go from A to Z without learning all the lessons in-between? I have fantasies too, but shortcuts deprive you of the skills and knowledge you need when you _desperately need __them_. But we're so ready to avoid any and all work…

It's always the _doing _that's the hardest. Because dealing with failure is the hardest. Because struggling is the hardest. The possibility of failure has stopped more people than anything else. But failure is just one part of the process. You have to continue until sheer persistence and willpower makes you inured to failure. Then all you know is success. Like erosion, until all that is left behind is solid diamond.

You can't be great without being willing to go to great lengths. That's what those three months with Mayer taught me. That's what this Hunter Exam has taught me so far…

That's all I know…

I mean, I fell a hundred feet out of a fucking tree and lived... and I _only_ _cried_ for a _whole ten minutes_...

...

The people continued to hang on the silk-like laundry...

...

_Man_, this air current is taking forever to start, _jeez_...

...

_Holy shit Kurapika, what is taking you so long?!_

_..._

_Are my thoughts this fast, or he taking forever? Or is this how fast everyone thinks, I just think more... hmm..._

_..._

I'm tired of this silence. I puckered my lips, rolled my eyes, grunted like Mayer.

"Whelp? I had an entire philosophical conversation with myself. What's it gonna' be?"

"We don't have to be enemies," was Kurapika's answer as he pivoted the conversation like a diplomat.

I gave him a sour look, "What do you mean?"

"You are in this position against your will. From what I can tell, your attitude and behavior are consistent with your story. You are not part of the Mafia."

I rolled my eyes quickly before continuing to look after the only two minors in the area.

"Gee willikers! He believes me! Golly gee! I technically am a part of the Mafia. Tch..." I said with a shake of my head. Peeved.

Leorio patted me on my shoulder. In an appeasing way.

"Hey, give us a break. You should know how bad the Tao Long are, being from the York New City and all..."

I stayed quiet and shrugged. I _had _to stay quiet. Because I _didn't know._

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, "The Valentine's Day Massacre, 1989, Huge Stone City bombing, 1990. Ackor Town Massacre, 1992, Herr Dough Concert Hall Gassing, 1993. Should I continue?" Kurapika said, nailing me dead to rights.

Alright. _Enough_...

"Are you going to keep this up? Hassling me and shit? Ambushing me when I'm minding my own business? What about you, Leorio? I thought you trusted me now, or you gonna' do this too?! I'm trying to make sure those two ain't gonna' _fuckin' fall!_ _Fuck!_ _Jesus_..." I said testily, with a shake of my head. Detroit coming out in earnest.

"Hey, don't look at me. This is all Kurapika," he said, raising his hands in the air to placate me before crossing his arms and not taking either side.

Gon said something and let go of his strand of silk. Killua followed suit. As well as everyone else who listened to Gon. I turned away from the two I was angry at and prepared to throw a lifeline at the two I was concerned about.

I should have tried harder to convince Gon not to go...

_That way more people would have been eliminated!_ That orange-haired asshole would have been disqualified unless he had the sense of smell of a _dog_. Instead, he gave me a rage-filled face that looked like Hoggish Greedly and jumped down. _His anger at me gave him the courage to jump._

_Damn it!_

Uhh… Oh yeah, and so the kids would be safe or whatever. I mean, Gon's safe with Killua. Cottonball would probably do some Ninja shit and bounce up the canyon walls with Gon. Or I'm pretty sure he would survive the fall like the Coyote chasing the Road Runner. I mean, _fuck_, smacking Killua over the head was like hitting _steel_...

Still, I wanted to make sure they were ok. I sighed in relief as I saw Green and White _fly_. They flew up into the sky, along with a little more than half a hundred people with eggs in their hands. Most of them landed. Some of them didn't...

God damn it! Two-five-five landed. I'm surprised _he_ hadn't fallen down like an anvil from Looney Tunes. He's like, three hundred pounds...

"Who is that guy, anyways?" I said with a squint and point of my finger, before putting away my rope-knife combo into my backpack. _Fuck_ our previous topic of discussion.

Leorio looked at the large man in the black shirt and shrugged

"Tonpa said that his name was Todo. From what Tonpa said, he took the Exam before. Said he was a favorite to pass."

"_Toto_?" like the dog from the wizard of Oz? "Well, that guy is gonna' be a pain in my ass. I got rid of one big, fat pain in my ass. Only to be replaced by another? _Shit_."

Leorio shook his head for some reason.

Kurapika frowned before speaking, his tone annoyed, "You _did _punch him in the face. Was it necessary what you did to Tonpa?..."

I placed my backpack over my shirtless body and picked up Stick.

"The answer is: Yes. To both. I don't regret it either. Not one bit. And if you're angry about Tonpa, he was a snake. That drink he probably offered you was poison. You're _welcome_. I'll fuck Toto up again if I have to," I said, assertively.

"You sure are full of yourself, ya' know that? I kinda liked it better when you were quiet and scary. At least that way you weren't _talking _so much." Leorio said with another shake of his head.

"_I get that a lot_," I said as cranky as a senile, World War Two era senior.

I adjusted my backpack straps. I looked down at my bruised, scratched up body. Past the giant scar on my chest and large bruises on my body was the worst thing of all: _my __pants_. They were covered in vomit. So too were the rest of my clothes in my backpack. I was hoping to clean them, take a shower, and _sleep_. But these two wouldn't leave me alone with their incessant, _guilty-conscience fueled behavior. They haven't even apologized yet..._

"Leorio is correct. You _are _different compared to when you were quiet. You're almost completely different when you feel comfortable around people," he said with curiosity.

I squinted an eye at him and frowned in indifference. _I don't give a fuck about your personality assessment of me. Give me the Myers-Briggs later. Or never, in fact..._

I held my tongue, though... I was too tired. I yawned before rubbing my face in exhaustion. I could feel the bags beginning to form under my eyes. This day has been _too long_. We walked over to Gon, Killua, and the rest of the applicants. They were cooking their spider-bird egg abominations.

It feels like weeks have passed in the span of eight or nine hours.

* * *

An hour later and we were heading towards the next phase of the exam, flying through the sky on a huge airship. Right now we were inside the cabin thingy that hung underneath airships. Us five and the rest of the applicants were in a room with windows all around the front of us. I guess this was the front of the cabin? We were waiting for Netero to begin…

…I glanced nervously out the window… These things went out of fashion when the Hindenburg exploded. That fucking thing _ended _the airship era. So... I'm not too confident about flying in a giant balloon filled with helium...

In fact, I've never flown before. So, I'll admit, I'm scared. Terrified. _Like a baby_. I'm completely ignorant about flying things. Like an old-timey, superstitious gentleman. _This flying contraption is the devil..._

The five of us were standing at the front of the crowd of applicants, off-center to the right. I was standing in the middle with Leorio to my right, ever the buffer between Kurapika and I. Gon was to my left, Killua on the other side. I had my bag at the back of the room and I was standing with my sword in front of me, both hands over it like a cane.

I kept nervously glancing out the window, half expecting this airship to drop out of the sky like a rock...

"Hehehe, looks like someone never flown before," Leorio said with an elbow to my right side. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah. I haven't. Sooner we get this done the sooner I'm knocking out."

"I feel ya', I'm beat."

"As am I," Kurapika said with closed eyes and a nod.

Gon chimed in, "Aw, you guys don't want to look around the ship?"

I shook my head. _Hell no._ The more I looked outside, the more I felt like I would fall out of the window and die. _Fuck you _irrational fears.

Plus, the moment all the excitement ended, I began feeling like _shiiit. _My body was finally rebelling. Kicking me in the proverbial nuts the moment survival stop distracting my mind. Hyper soreness, hyper _pain _from the injuries to my _everything_. Even my ass-cheeks and _toes_ hurt. I was the most beat-up person here, _by far_...

We all paid attention the moment Netero started speaking. He was standing next to that strange bean man in a suit.

"I will now take the opportunity to introduce myself properly to the remaining fifty-four applicants. I am Netero, the Chairman of the Selection Committee for this year's Hunter Exam. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

His bean-shaped partner picked up where the Chairman left off, "And I'm his secretary, Beans."

The Chairman continued, "I had originally planned to make my appearance during the Exam's final phase but, well, seeing as how I'm already here..."

Netero smiled at us all with half-lidded eyes. It was creepy.

"I have to admit, there's nothing I love more than this feeling of tension in the air. So, I think I'll stick around for the remainder of the trip," Netero said, before closing his eyes and laughing.

There _was _tension in the air. I was just too tired to care. I could get shanked right now and all I would ask is for the person to hurry up...

Beans finished up, "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at eight a.m. exactly. You'll find dinner waiting for you in the dining hall. You're also welcome to get some rest, of course. You're free to do as you please until we contact you. The evening is yours."

I yawned. Mr. Beans had me at dinner. Killua and Gon ran off to explore the airship, but right before Killua led Gon away, he gave me a look that plainly said he wanted to talk to me later. I shrugged.

"James," Kurapika said as the rest of the applicants left the room.

My my, aren't I the belle of the ball. Bleh. I just want to do my shit and _sleep_.

He sounded serious. Which made me groan. I turned around, expecting another confrontation. Instead, he looked... aloof and... what's the halfway point between stubborn and regretful? Stubgret? Regretborn? Ah, _Kurapika! _That's the adjective! He looked _Kurapika_...

Meh...

I frowned and raised an eyebrow. I waved my right hand for him to start as I tilted my sword with my left. He sighed and looked at me with reluctance.

"I believe we should hold our conversation in private..."

I sneered, "Listen, you keep ambushing me when the small children disappear. So you better grow some ba-"

He pulled his weapons from underneath his clothing. First, he threw his fake bokkens on the floor. Then he pulled out a concealed knife from behind his back and threw it down as well. It surprised me…

"Would that be sufficient?" Kurapika said with a stern, frustrated stare.

My sneer was even worse than before, "_No_? I'm not a fool, I only play one part-time," I finished with a glare.

I suppose Kurapika wouldn't hurt me, but temper was something that was inherently unpredictable. And if he decided he was tired of my shit, I _wasn't_ in top form. Even weaponless he could kick my ass right now. He wasn't defenseless with his red-eyed, supermode garbage and whatever martial arts he knew.

Hanging a carrot over a horse's head was only useful if the horse doesn't realize he can buck the rider off and take the carrot by force. Or Kurapika could figure out some way to make me slip up and reveal too much information. I was already treading unfamiliar ground with people who could fuck with my ability to read them. Kurapika was good at doing _that. And _at hiding his Killing Intent...

We were at an impasse. He wanted to talk to me and I didn't trust him enough to talk. So we did the next best thing and glared at each other.

Leorio placed an arm on both of our shoulders. We turned to him, our faces annoyed.

Leorio smiled at us, "How about I mediate then? That way you won't kill each other and we can move past all this. Come on! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat!" Leorio said with a grin.

I looked at Leorio with a surprised frown. It quickly reverted to a regular frown.

"Oh yeah? I appreciate that, but you're on his side-" I didn't finish before he shook his head.

He frowned, but it was one of regret, "Then how about _I _apologize? I'm sorry for how I treated you down in the Swamp. I know that doesn't make up for what we did, or convin-"

I waved my hand at him and shook my head. He didn't have to finish. I could tell he wasn't lying. Leorio _could _lie, I don't doubt it at all. But he was being sincere and wasn't acting like he was apologizing at gunpoint. Unlike what I assumed was the prideful and indignant Kurapika in front of me. I wasn't acting much better, but I got tortured _by_ blondie, so…

I extended my hand toward Leorio, which he shook. I nodded.

"It's fine. It's _this __guy _who fucked me up…" I said with an angry, dismissive wave of my arm toward Kurapika; with an equally angry, dismissive tone in my voice.

I might understand why he did what he did, doesn't mean I was _ok with it. Not at all. I haven't learned turned the other cheek in my sainthood lessons yet…_

Kurapika stared back, his jaw clenched as he frowned. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I apologize as well. Back there, I-"

The moment he closed his eyes, and I sensed his guard was down, I pulled back my left hand. Stick clattered to the ground as I hit him with a left uppercut to the stomach. I followed it up with a right cross to his chin that sent his head and upper body reeling back.

Kurapika fell backwards, the strength in his legs disappearing as he fell to the floor. But I shot out my left hand, caught his shirt, and kept him up. He stared at me with unfocused eyes. I glared back at him with all the leftover anger I had.

"Yeah, doesn't feel good? _Right_? Getting ambushed when you extend trust and good faith? Getting sucker-punched when vulnerable?" I said with clenched teeth and a growl of rage in my voice.

It had taken everything I had to hold back my Killing Intent, to surprise him. It also took everything I had to hold back with those two punches. Two full power punches to an unguarded Kurapika would have done serious damage. He couldn't weight more than sixty kilos, or a hundred and thirty pounds.

As of now, he was only _slightly _fucked up. Nowhere near what he did to me, but it would do...

He nodded his head as we stared at each other, his eyes trying to blink the concussion away. I held him up as he regained the use of his legs. Getting clocked on the chin and losing the strength in your legs is a disorienting thing. Like being drunk on a trampoline.

While Kurapika regained the use of his legs, I turned to Leorio and nodded. He looked at me with a stern face.

"_Now_ I believe you. I'm surprised you're fine with me sucker-punching him."

Leorio closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, he did beat you up. If you'd gone further, then I would have stepped in."

I shrugged as I let go of the now recuperated Kurapika. He rubbed his jaw and looked at the floor, annoyance on his face as he regained his senses. I turned back to Leorio.

"I'd have doubted your friendship if you had let me go to town on him. Nah, this is good enough. I'll talk to you two you later-"

"Wait! I still need to talk to you. And I still _need_ to apologize. Properly," Kurapika glared at me, but in seriousness and actual regret, not in anger or stubbornness.

"What?" I said with a confused and surprised look.

My fists to your face was a sufficient apology. And I really don't want to talk to you so...

I guess Kurapika read my face since he frowned. He closed his eyes and breathed, then opened them and spoke, "I apologize for my actions. I was wrong about who you are. More than that, I was close to killing an innocent man. I... was more than ready to kill you back in Swindler's Swamp. When I had you against the tree... if Leorio hadn't stopped me..."

He looked _miserable_. It was eating him up inside. Jesus.

I scratched my head. My head hurt. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I forgive you. Alright? I understand that type of anger. If you want to talk, then we'll talk... Just stop looking like that. You look like a beaten dog."

When I opened my eyes, Kurapika was studying me.

"You have lost people as well," Kurapika stated, as though reading a fact off a piece of paper.

"Yeah. Well... At least you have something to be angry about," I said I looked away, "you have a face to your anger. I got..." I waved my hand in the air, "I just got to deal with it."

I looked back at him. For a split second, I felt intense envy. That disappeared quickly, and all I was left with was intense guilt.

I ain't got a vendetta on fantasy-ass people who killed _my_ people. _My family_. Life just took 'em. How the fuck do you _fight life? _How do you take revenge on _life_?

Kurapika nodded, "I suppose that is some mercy... having an enemy. Having a face to your problems..." his face grew dark. The mood grew dark...

Leorio slapped us both on the shoulders and grinned. It was like a flashlight in the night, "Well, if you two are done, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Wait-" we both cried as he began pushing us out the room, denying us our moodiness.

* * *

It took us forty-five minutes of deciding what to eat before we brought our food to the quiet cafe at one end of the airship. Wooden walls surrounded our vanilla table, with plants decorating the top of the walls. There was a gorgeous view of the outside world that I _refused _to look at. Leorio kept giggling as I ate my meat and mashed potatoes with the focus of a monk. I was terrified of even glancing out the window. Kurapika had dignity and refinement, so he had the decency not to comment on my distress.

The three of us stopped by the laundry and I dropped my clothing into a washing machine. My clothes are _supposed_ to be washable, but I don't care if they weren't. Eight hours of none stop, super-Olympic level exercising kills all '_give a fuck'_ functions in one's brain.

So there I was... sitting in grey sweats and a giant white T-shirt that one of the ship hands had given me. Concentrating on eating...

... and concentrating on figuring out who was following us. Kurapika noticed it too. We confirmed with each other thirty minutes ago with a look between us. We hadn't seen the person yet...

I had Stick leaning against the left side of my chair, just in case. My knives were in my bag. Which was on the other side of my chair, to my right. I couldn't grab them without revealing my intentions. So those were useless...

Well, if anything popped off, at least I was ready to fight with Stick. Kurapika was ready too. He had his weapons back and they were underneath his tabard, hidden behind his back. We grabbed our stuff after we managed to stop the surprisingly strong Leorio from pushing us all the way to the dining hall.

Right now, the two of us were acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. Leorio actually didn't know anything, so his acting was perfect.

"You're really that scared of heights, huh?" the man himself asked.

"No, Leorio, I'm _not_. The movement of the ship is messing with my brain. And the _idea _of flying is messing with my brain... I've never left York New City," I shook my head, "Never flown. So this is all new to me."

"Huh, I guess that's why you were closing your eyes when we flew to the canyon. I thought you were meditating."

"No, that was more praying the airship didn't spontaneously explode."

Kurapika spoke up, "Airships are safer than comparable transportation. Much safer than planes and boats."

I stared at him, trying to figure out how he knew shit you'd only know for a pub quiz...

Ah, _shit_. I don't really know the safety records of airships on this planet. Or at least the public perception of them. Did they have a Hindenburg moment? I _don't _think so, but my information doesn't go that deep.

_Meh. _I'm overthinking things.

"Yeah, I know. It's not rational, just first-time jitters."

He nodded. I sighed internally. Pairo said I'd just seem odd to people, but _fuck! _Normal interactions with a suspicious, genius-type motherfucker made me nervous. I felt like a human with a green alien mask on my face, talking to eight-foot-tall green-skinned aliens.

It wasn't in the obvious, it was in the subtle. Everyone is human (right?) in appearance-wise. _Sorta_. Then you remember Kurapika gave me the Undertaker Chokeslam into a tree while being at lightweight. Or you see a giant sumo man who somehow ate _dozens _of small car-sized pigs. And then a crazy clown, jester, thing who murders people with impunity.

Anyways, everything else not completely bizarre is subtly _off_. I can't explain it very well because I've only had less than _two weeks_ of human interactions outside a mountain retreat from hell. Gestures, slang, body language, even how people stand. It was all… _off. _The _morals and ethics_ were more skewed than the neighborhood I grew up in. And that place _sucked_.

York New City people seemed... uh, normal to me? But I'm aware city people are different...

I've never been outside Detroit, let alone America. Traveling across a continent and interacting with different cultures with people from all types of life was shocking, to say the least. Figuring out people who were not built from the hustle and bustle of a city was messing with me. City people are mostly straightforward, patientless, rude, and terribly honest. Fast-talking and quick dealing. They had no time for small talk. Unless it was their job or life was on the line.

Exactly how I was comfortable and used to. On the other hand, Kurapika over here...

He was reserved, quiet, dignified. I was reserved, unquiet, and undignified. He was intense and serious; I was intensely unserious. He came across as a very responsible and diligent person. I was very diligent and responsible when it came to getting into trouble: I never seemed to miss it.

The only thing we both had in common was that we appeared aloof, unapproachable, and had _lots and lots_ of _anger_. Red Lantern Corps level of anger.

_Like peanut butter and jelly..._

I frowned as I stared at my predicament. I turned back to Leorio, who spoke.

"I know how you feel. The first time I flew I felt sick to my stomach! Now it's not a big deal. You just got to get used to it! Or vomit," Leorio said with a grin then a frown, probably from memory. I smiled back, his good spirits infectious.

"I didn't feel bad on a boat, so it's not motion sickness. Captain Morel was annoying. Wouldn't let me sleep. '_You'll never be a Hunter falling asleep all the time. A hunter has to be this and that... Neh Neh Neh'_ Baaah..." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you went another way to the Exam site?"

I nodded at Leorio as I took another bite of my steak. With a swallow, I started talking.

"Yeah. I went from one side of the continent and took a train. You guys had a storm, right? I was told by my Aunt Fl-, er my Aunt that there would be a storm if I went to Dolle Harbor. So I _avoided it_," I said with a swing of my finger and a smile, before continuing my meal.

The two of them turned to look at each other, before looking at me strangely. I mirrored their expressions.

"What?"

Kurapika spoke as he stared at me, analyzing my face, "There were no reports of a storm. At least, none that I knew of..."

Inside: AW, COME ON! NAW, AW NAW! PLEASE STOP! NO! STOP!

Outside: I shrugged, straightfaced, "That's what my Aunt told me. I don't know what to tell you."

He nodded. He had to accept it since I really _knew nothing_.

"Actually, this would be a good time to bring up what you wanted to talk about, Kurapika," Leorio said with a point.

I quickly and loudly interjected, hopefully not too quickly _or_ too loudly. I glanced at Kurapika. His nod was so small I'd have missed it if I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey man, let me finish my meal first! I hate talking about serious shit over a meal! Come on!" I said, rudely.

We couldn't have a serious talk until the danger passed. Can't have people eavesdropping on our conversation…

"Ok, ok! Relax..." he said with placating hands. He huffed and turned to Kurapika, "You ok with this, Kurapika?"

He nodded, "That would be fine. No reason to rush."

Ok. Good. We'll wait until the person trips up. Reveals themselves...

If the world thinks I am a certain way, I'll continue acting that way. So I can hide the truth in my behavior. Same with Kurapika. So far, the applicants know me as this explosive, unreasonable person. Which goes with the image of some, '_Ey, yo. I'm a fuckin' wise guy'_ Joe Pesci kinda character a Mafia guy should be. I _assume_. I have to roll with it now...

As opposed to Kurapika's perpetual calmness, stoic, and aloofness. But the moment his revenge is around, you better _believe _he _becomes_ a Joe Pesci type character...

Honestly, I'm really _not that guy. Most of the time. _I have anger issues, yeah, but it just so happens that the last _eight hours_ have been the most _insane in my life_. The amount of times I have almost died, _today alone, _officially exceeds the number of digits I have. I'll have to start carrying an abacus to keep track:

I had to deal with _magical horseshit_ _Aura trying to kill me_, greedy people _trying to kill me_, _so many dinosaurs trying to kill me_, a murderously angry teenager that _tried to kill me_, a _murderous_ clown man who _didn't kill me_ for probably _rapey, kill-y reasons later_. Then I had to compete on the Iron Chef: the secret ingredients being_ friendship and pork. Let me fucking fart gumdrops and rainbows out of my ass…_

_On top of all that: If fail this Exam, I might die… or I might not die! No solid answer either way. Just assumptions. Desperate, vague assumptions and dubious promises. The uncertainty was killing me inside…_

And then I thought I passed the Exam in one day?! Are you kidding me? _Are you fucking kidding me?! No will be able to fathom the relief I felt at that moment I thought I passed…_

_How many fucking lifetimes would one person need to have to experience each individual thing? I did that all on my first day of the Exam! Consecutively!_

_Who the fuck would stay normal in this situatio- I've only had three god damn months of training! Not even a full semester of schooling!_

Let the world think I'm crazy. Out of the ordinary. I'm not. It was my _first day of experiencing the life of the average prospective Hunter._

Now that I dipped my toe into the freezing pool of _crazy_ that is this world, I'll get used to the temperature. Then I'll swim without going, '_AAAH, IT'S COLD'_ like every person does when they get into an unexpectedly cold pool...

So we ate. Shooting the shit. Leorio and I did most of the talking, while Kurapika would chime in with something occasionally, a comment or two. Leorio was from a slum in a country that _awfully _sounded like Italy, Spain, or some Mediterranean-type country. Kurapika came from some place called the Lukso province, an ocean away.

From there, Kurapika opened up and explained his goal for being a Hunter. He wanted to be a Blacklist Hunter, to hunt the Phantom Troupe and retrieve his people's eyes. Leorio wanted to be a doctor, which wasn't much of a surprise to me. He _did _take care of me like one back at the swamp and was accurate about my illness; barring supernatural forces he did not know about.

I told them about my training and they looked at me like I was a victim of some horrible crime. Now that I think about it, _yeah_, _I was_ kidnapped by the Mafia and beaten repeatedly with a wooden stick...

Mostly, it was nice having a relatively normal conversation again… To feel normalcy. To get to know people. To relax…

Unfortunately, I couldn't completely relax. The sensation of someone staring at us was always around. That same feeling at the back of your neck, but without a direction. Kurapika felt the same thing, but Leorio was as oblivious as one could be. And why not? He didn't need to know what was up, and it helped conceal the fact we knew someone was observing us.

It wasn't someone as strong as either Kurapika or I. If it were, the person would have been harder to notice. I mean, _they could_ just be strong and suck at hiding, but that was as improbable as me being attacked by a shark on this airship.

One thing was for sure: whoever it was really wanted me dead. They didn't know how to hide their Killing Intent, which lent more credence to the idea they were dangerous, yet not _that_ strong.

After thirty minutes, I decided to gamble.

"I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute. If not, it's probably because I'm overflowing, heh..." I said as I got up, knocking my belongings over on purpose and making myself look even more tired than I was. Which, in my state, wasn't that hard. I made a show of nearly falling over, catching myself with the table.

"Hey!," Leorio said as I nearly spilt his drink from my act, "Watch it! Huh... Hey, you need help getting to the bathroom? You don't look so good," he finished with a frown.

Good. If he believed it, she'll believe it. But I couldn't let the person think Leorio would follow me.

I waved him off, "Says the guy with lumps on his face and head."

"Why you... ya' know what?! I hope you fall and crack your head! See if I'll help you then!"

"Yeah, yeah. Mista Docktah..." I said as I walked off.

As I moved past the tables in the cafe, I noticed a movement at the exit. Specifically, around the left corner of the door. A flick of black hair and brown cloth that swiftly disappeared. It didn't take a genius to realize that was our stalker...

I learned a lesson with the apes: don't let your stalker know you're on to them, but you also can't let them establish the ambush either. That meant deciding the location of the battle.

And the bathroom wasn't that far from where Le Cafe Airship was...

I had my guard up the moment I exited the cafe and walked into the hallway. But I did my best to keep it as subtle as possible. I didn't want our enemy to leave and try again at a worse time, like during sleep. So walking without a care in the world was the way to go.

Slowly and lazily I took a left down the airship hallway and traveled a handful of meters to the bathroom. I felt someone staring behind me, but I didn't turn. They were too far away to hurt me, and they weren't trying to kill me. At least, not yet. I had to stick to the plan.

I entered the bathroom and discovered that no one was inside... no, there _was _someone. I sensed that weird feeling of when you knew someone was around, even though you didn't know _where _they were. That subconscious thing where your brain picks up on subtle signs to alert you that danger is around. Or at the very least that you're not alone.

If I was better, I could describe the actual signs, but I wasn't. Kurapika and Killua would probably list a zillion signs, but all I could say was that it was a funny, ominous feeling...

A chill on the skin, a prickling of hair, a premotion-like feeling you get you're in an '_empty'_ library or '_empty'_ convenience store at night, or an '_empty'_ alley...

Or when you hear a noise in your home and you're supposed by yourself…

When you're supposed to be alone and you might not be...

You know there is _someone _around, you just don't know _who or where_...

Now who or where were they?

There were eight rows of urinals to my left, eight toilet stalls to my right. The mirrors and sinks were to my right as well, just before the stalls. Eight stalls. Which one? Or maybe multiple people… Were there several people or just one?

Was this like the scene in the Warriors against the Punks? Or Scream 2, where the black guy gets stabbed in the ear?

I stared at the mirrors, and my imagination ran wild. What if they had the barest ability of Nen? Or learned to use it like Briannaisa's water, or Claudette's force-feeding ability... or whatever Hisoka did to me...

Not very likely, but not impossible either... I don't sense anything...

Let's tip things in my favor.

I walked over to each sink and turned them on. One by one. After a few minutes, the water spilled onto the floor with a patter. Then with a flood. Waiting patiently with my arms crossed, the water slowly flowed all over the floor, covering the bathroom tiles and turning the area into a giant puddle. After a few minutes, it leaked into the hallway…

Whoever was here still didn't come out, and whoever was outside was probably waiting outside to cut off my exit. So I started tapping my right foot, to build up some nice tension for whoever was with me. To make them assume this was nothing to me...

The rhythmic sound of my wet splashing echoed through the bathroom with a constant, metronome timing. Clock-like...

Splash… Splash… Splash… Splash… Splash… Splash...

Two loud splashes cut through the pouring water and my melodic tapping. The first stall door opened and a young woman came out. She reached my shoulder and had black hair with two pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes were a blue-green color and her stare was _piercing_. She had a single earring on her right ear.

Her attire comprised of brownish leather armor that extended past her crotch with a belt with pouches. All over a dark purple full-body suit thing. Similar to Kurapika's white Long-Johns, but with a smooth texture and short sleeves instead of long ones. Lastly, she had bracers and boots that topped off her limbs.

There was a knife holster on her right leg, but the knife wasn't in the holster. It was in her right hand, held in an underhand grip.

I tapped my chin with _my _right hand, "Did I enter the wrong bathroom? Can't be, I don't think girls pee in urinals..." I said. I rubbed my chin in mock confusion and stared at the ceiling.

My eyes came back down to Earth and analyzed her, measuring her strength with my nascent combat scan and planning the correct course of action.

I looked as casual as I could be while doing it. I had my left hand in my sweat pocket, my baggy T-shirt drooping over my arm. I was missing jeans, but I pulled off the 90s white boy from Detroit look well. As we all did in Detroit in our desperate struggle to mimic our patron saint: Eminem.

She looked at me like I was a fool, or an idiot, rich gangster. Good. There was no one else in the room except for her. I shook my head and began turning off the faucets.

"Ya' know, this was a bad place to ambush me. Then again, you didn't have many options, did ya'?" I said while keeping a close eye on her and closing each faucet at my leisure.

She didn't answer. She just kept staring at me, hatefully. I continued being a dick as I walked down and closed the fourth faucet.

"So what do you want? Is it the bounty on my head? Or is it something my family has done to you? Are you pissed at me for my celebration? I mean, it got you, tubby, and a whole lot of people to jump down that canyon from sheer spite. I motivated you all! Hey! No need to thank me," I said with a fake smile and a wave of my hand.

She still didn't answer. I clicked my tongue as I stopped at the last faucet and turned it off, about two meters away from her. I placed my right hand into my pocket and pulled out my left. I waved it at her while speaking. Like I would with anyone from my old street corner.

"Come on, nothing? If you're here to kill me, it won't work. Stronger people and animals have tried. _Today alone_. You can't kill me," I finished with a jab of my finger.

She could _absolutely _kill me right now. The young woman was probably a little stronger than Leorio, in terms of skill and physical attributes. On top of whatever reason motivating her hatred, that made her forty percent more dangerous. I'm exhausted as fuck right now. Leorio would kick my ass if we had to duke it out…

The only time I've ever been _this _tired was during my runs all those months ago.

And the only thing stopping her from killing me was my fake confidence and assumed strength.

So I stood straight up, at my full height. My new face had the natural advantage of being very emotionless, very expressionless, and _very _pissed off looking all the time. It made it difficult for people to read things off of me. Helped by the fact that (when I had my old face) I was a corny dude with a funny face. Who made funny faces and did corny things to stop from getting beat up…

That taught me how to control whatever little emotions that tried to escape the event horizon of the emotional black hole that was my new face.

That's why I stared at her with confidence, not giving her anything to think I was weak. Not giving her anything at all.

"Aren't ya gonna' stab-"

She did. Or she tried. She was only two meters away and cleared the distance in less than a second, two hands held tightly together on the handle of her knife. There was a thin separation between the metal that ran down the middle of her blade. I could have snapped the blade if I had a weapon, but I didn't. And I didn't have enough energy to fight a protracted battle, and she seemed to be in fine shape…

I just let the water handle it.

A handful of centimeters before she stabbed me, I stepped to my right and pivoted, letting myself fall back against the outside wall of the bathroom stall.

She flew past me and tried to stop, but her explosive start and the lack of friction caused her to crash into the sinks. Her legs slipped from under her, flying into the sky. With my long arms, I shot out and caught her knife hand. I grabbed her left wrist with my left hand. The failed assassin dangled in the air like a fish on a hook, her boots trying their best to find grip as she kicked the wet, slippery floor.

With my right hand, I casually karate chopped her Adam's apple. She coughed violently. A quick twist and a squeeze of my left hand and she let go of the knife. I casually caught it with my right hand and positioned it against her throat. She struggled, not caring at all about the knife to her neck, but she froze when I glared at her.

"Give up. You're outnumbered and outgunned."

Almost on cue, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua of all people entered the bathroom.

"Are we in the right bathroom? Has to be, huh?" Leorio said with a smirk.

"I said that joke already. You weren't here, though," I said with a disappointed shrug.

Leorio gave me an obscene hand sign, turned away, and grumbled. Killua stepped forward and looked at the girl with dead serious eyes.

"So, you're the person who's been following us ever since we boarded the airship," he said. He raised a piece of jewelry that looked like someone made a coin battery into an earring. Three tiny crystals were hanging off the circular piece of metal. It was her other earring…

I turned to Kurapika and gave him a look of appreciation, "Phew… I'm happy you understood my message."

Kurapika nodded, "It was simple to understand, given our situation. But, was it necessary to flood the bathroom?" he said as he raised one of his Chinese slipper looking shoes from the inch of water that covered the floor. His face was full of apprehension and annoyance.

I shrugged, "Hey man, I didn't know for sure if you were coming. I needed some way to make the fight even. Besides, if you guys didn't come right when you did, I don't think I'd have been able to win."

Leorio and the woman looked at me, confused. I laughed.

"Fake it until you make it. I'm _way _too tired right now." I pulled the girl up to her full height and let her stand. She wouldn't do anything outnumbered and at knifepoint.

I slumped over and gave a big, tired sigh.

Killua smirked, "It's because you were running around the second phase yelling, _'Victory! Victory! Victory!'"_ Killua said while throwing V-signs into the air. Leorio laughed. Even Kurapika couldn't deny a smirk.

My face felt hot, "F-fuck you guys... Let's find a place to discuss this girl's problem with me."

* * *

A few minutes later, we found a quiet corner of the ship with a round table. We pulled six seats around it and sat down.

Killua had his hands in his pockets as he dangled his feet over his chair, kicking them in boredom. He looked simultaneously bored and annoyed at this waste of time.

Kurapika was to Killua's right, looking solemn as usual. He was leaning slightly forward with his fingers intertwined on the table, staring right at the woman.

Leorio was to my left, next to the woman near his age. _Of course_. He had an arm over his chair's headrest and was stifling a yawn with one hand.

I had my chair faced backward as I slumped over the headrest, tapping the tip of the knife on the seat like a drummer, in a vain attempt to fight off sleep. I was right across from the woman. We kept staring at each other, her sending the opposite of '_positive vibes__' _at me, while I was making sure she stayed honest and tried nothing rash…

The sky was black as we approached midnight. The bright lights of the ship hallway made this whole situation feel like a police room interrogation.

We stared at the woman. She aimed hateful, raging eyes at Killua and I.

Leorio gave her a raised eyebrow and slid closer to her. Leorio apparently always has enough energy when it came to women.

"So, how about we start off with your name first? My name is Leorio, but you can call me whatever you want, hehe…"

How do you flare your nose like that?

Killua sighed, "Can you take this seriously?"

I mimicked that T-face everyone gave me early today as I stared at Leorio.

"What!? You can't blame a guy for trying!"

I sighed, "You wanna' take the lead, Kurapika?"

Kurapika looked at me with surprise, "I suppose I could, but why? She tried to kill you. I would have expected you to interrogate her."

I rolled my eyes and slumped over my headrest a little more.

"Man... everyone in the area has tried or was fully ready to kill me. Only Leorio _didn't,_ which..." I raised my left fist towards Leorio. He looked confused, then shrugged and gave me a fist bump, "Good looks, _only person who has not tried to kill me."_

The woman looked at me with disdain, Kurapika flinched, Killua looked at me like an annoying fly. The Cottonball Kid pointed a finger at me.

"Hey! I didn't try to kill you!"

I pointed a lazy finger back at Killua, all my passion in my body coming across as a wet noodle arm, "The fuck you did-"

Kurapika coughed before continuing, "We are becoming _sidetracked_," Killua and I glared electricity at each other. Kurapika ignored us and turned to the woman.

"Who are you and for what reason did you target James?"

She looked at Kurapika with spite before closing her eyes and taking a resigned breath. There was no way she was escaping this situation.

"My name is Anita. And do I need a reason to target a member of the Mafia? Especially a _Tao Long_."

When she opened her eyes, she was glaring at me. I met it with my own dispassionate stare. She turned to Killua and gave him an even worse glare. I could feel her Killing Intent, impotent as she was in this situation, she straight wanted to kill us without hesitation.

"I joined the Hunter Exam when I heard a member of the Zoldyck family and a member of the Tao Long were going to participate."

Kurapika and Leorio looked at Killua with different forms of shock. One subdued and the other in disbelief. I stared sideways at Killua, who did the same to me. We closed our eyes and sighed.

"Let me guess. My family killed someone you knew or loved?"

"And my family ordered the killing?"

Anita sat halfway up, not appreciating our dismissiveness and ready to fix it with violence. Kurapika stopped her from doing whatever she _thought_ she would do by pointing his fake bokkens _way _too close to her neck. Somehow Kurapika could make wooden-looking weapons look as dangerous as a blade.

"I suggest you stay calm," was all Kurapika said. She looked at him hatefully, but obliged and sat down slowly.

I clicked my tongue to grab her attention and spoke.

"So, what happened?"

"My _father_ was a businessman who dealt in the international spice trade. He was building a fleet of ships that would bring spices from mines deep in the mountains to people across the world. At the height of his success, he was making so much money he could have bought a small country."

She gripped the table, forcing herself not to attack us.

"But someone got very jealous of his success. His competitor hired a professional assassin to kill him. I didn't even have to investigate. My father's killer had to be a member of the Zoldyck."

"Y-you're really Zoldyck?" Leorio said with trepidation as he came to terms with the idea, "Gee, now that I think about it, there are rumors of Zoldycks having white or silver hair..."

"Yeah," Killua said, annoyed. He wasn't annoyed his background had been revealed. He didn't care that people knew, but _he_ wanted to be the one to the one to reveal it. On his terms.

Killua stared at Anita, serious as he could be, "If my family was hired to kill someone, that usually meant they deserved it..."

Her face erupted into a volcanic fury as she slammed her fists against the table and roared back at Killua.

"You take that back!"

From there she went to flip the table. Only for Kurapika to repoint his bokken at her and place a hand on the table. At the same time, Leorio and I stood and pointed our respective knives at her the instant she prepared to attack. I had my foot on the table while Leorio had his right hand on the table. All she could do was stare at Killua in powerless rage.

I stared at the woman as I spoke, her knife in my right hand, "Well, Killua? Did you kill this girl's father?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes, it does. Because I didn't order this girl's father dead. I ain't gonna' let people accuse me or my friends of shit."

"What if I did?"

_"I don't care_. She does. It's a yes or no question. So did you or did you not?!" I said, exasperated at the evasive questions routine.

Anita answered, "What does it matter if he did or didn't!? His family is the reason my father is dead and _your _family ordered it."

Before I could even speak, Kurapika spoke for me.

"Because they aren't responsible for the sins of their family. They are their own people. Able to make whatever decisions they desire. James has shown me what kind of person he is."

I nodded, appreciating Kurapika's change of attitude towards me. _Finally_...

"I cannot speak for Killua, but if Gon and James vouch for him, then I will too."

Leorio nodded, "Same. Other than James' weird behavior, he's a decent guy."

"Thanks?" I said with a quick, confused glance at Leorio.

"That doesn't change anything! My father is dead because of their families! Who will pay them back for all their families has done if someone like me doesn't?! No one!" she said with tears streaming down her eyes.

I frowned and realized she was right. I lowered my knife. She... really was right about that, wasn't she? The world was unofficially ruled by the Mafia. Evira ruled Yorbia with an iron fist… And this world had assassins as unofficially legitimate jobs. Killua's family was like murder royalty…

What recourse did the average person have?

I turned to Kill, who stared back at me, not needing to explain anything. I knew now why he answered the way he did.

Even if he didn't kill her family, he did kill _someone's family_.

He knew he deserved it.

Fuck...

I gritted my teeth and turned away. Revenge everywhere I go, huh? This world was lousy with it.

"Well, since Killua won't admit it, I'll say I'm sixty percent certain he didn't kill your family."

Kurapika backed me up, talking evenly and slowly, "I agree. He did not show any recognition of your story. An assassin of the calibre of the Zoldyck Family would remember his assignments. Though he may be using his training to hide his body language, I don't believe this to be the case."

I nodded. It's hard to hold back surprise and recognition from your face. Even harder than hiding anger. Simply because you don't have time to prepare for it. From what I can tell, nothing but _feigned_ indifference was on his face.

Killua looked away, annoyed.

I sighed. I didn't know how to convince her not to stop this vendetta of hers. But Kurapika did...

"I take no pleasure in saying this, but I believe Killua is right about your father," Kurapika lowered his weapon and continued.

"The spice you describe is not one used for food. The crystals on your earring are made from a type of mineral that is referred to as Spice rock. Its main purpose is to make highly addictive narcotics. So addictive you would only need to try it once to be addicted for life."

Leorio nodded, lowering his weapon. He frowned, the reality of the situation becoming clear…

"Yeah... From where I came from, I've seen countless people throw their lives away just to get their next fix. Entire families destroyed from it… I've never seen someone recover once they started taking a Spice derivative. Even opium is less addictive…"

Anita looked at Leorio, wide-eyed in anger, "That's a lie! My father wasn't that kind of person!"

I broke in. My tone broking no arguments.

"Then why don't we call my Aunt and ask? The leader of the Tao Long."

The world seemed to lose all sound as everyone froze at my suggestion. I could see the red peak behind Kurapika's contacts...

* * *

After everyone took a seat and calmed down, I called Evira's number on Leorio's weird beetle phone.

Everyone held their breathes as the phone rang. Every ring felt like it stretched on for an eternity.

I was supporting myself over the phone with tired determination. The stiff tension in the air from Anita's accusations and anger was now a swirling mass of uncertainty, anxiety, and dread. The others didn't know what was coming, while I knew what was in store.

Suffocation. That Godfather shit where you're staring at a person who has complete control... Every time I spoke to her I felt like a rabbit in a cage with a tiger.

Maybe we would catch her off guard...

A click...

_"Hello?"_ replied the husky and sultry tone that always made me tense.

I was standing over the phone with both arms supporting me, like how I imagine the President on a conference call during World War Three. Speaking to her in front of everyone was more stressful than the whole day put together. I took a deep breath and swallowed nervously before speaking.

"Aunt, it's me. James. Your nephew," I tried to say as casually and as normally as any conversation should start.

_"Ah. One second,"_ there was a shuffling sound, like something being moved around on a desk. For a long moment, there was silence. Nothing. I turned around to see everyone's faces. Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio were as serious as they could be, Anita was just _furious_...

_"Who's that?"_

"Wait, what?" I said dumbly as I turned to the rest of the group. They looked confused.

"Maybe she's talking to someone else," Kurapika whispered.

_"No. I'm talking about the young woman, Kurapika."_

All of our eyes widened at the same time. I felt numb as I swept my head around to see if there were any cameras, any devices, _anything _that she could have used to see us. There was nothing. My skin crawled and my mouth became dry at the feeling of being watched.

When I looked over everyone else, they were in shock too, but in their own ways. Leorio looked bewildered, Anita angry, while Kurapika and Killua were calm but tense. Only I was pale and sweating, since I realize she had some ability to see us using Nen…

Kurapika spoke up, knocking me out of my thoughts, "She is a young woman who has joined our group for the Hunter Exam."

I breathed nervously as I walked across the width of the hallway and laid my back against the wall. I could tell what Kurapika was doing. He was trying to take control of the conversation and trying to figure out how she could see us. And how long she has been watching us...

_"Hmm. I would believe that if they hadn't fought earlier."_

Killua spoke up, "Do you know what happened?"

_"James won."_

Fuck, she knew what we were doing and keeping it vague. But...

Kurapika spoke up, "So? You should know what her name is..."

_"I don't and I don't care. I assume this phone call is because of her. Someone she knows died, and she wants revenge? Her faces say yes."_ she said as casually as buying groceries.

"You ordered the hit on my father, Roso! You ki-"

_"Yes, yes. I did. I requested him dead around four years ago. He was supplying Spice to my rivals and flooding my streets with the resulting products. I warned him once. He did not listen. So I ordered the Zoldycks to kill him. But it wasn't Killua. Illumi did it. Is there anything else?"_

Anita stared in disbelief at the phone, her grip strength warping the table, "Y-you… I-I don't care who did it! Your family and the Zoldycks are responsible! I will hunt you and the Zoldycks down to my last dying breath!"

_"Then I'll give you the same ultimatum I gave your father. Continue your stupid ways and one day you'll go to sleep and never wake up. Your last, dying breath will be in your dreams. That is the only mercy I will give you. Unlike your father."_

"You think I'm scared of you!?" Anita said, but she was shaking.

_"I don't care. Now leave. I have to discuss some important matters with the rest of these four."_

Anita snarled at her invisible, one-sided enemy, shouting, "I'm not-"

I put my right fist into the flimsy table; the metal warped around my fist as my arm sunk up to my wrist. I stared at Anita with wide, nervous, pleading eyes. I lobbed her weapon at her, underhanded, and shook my head. My desperate eyes and fearful face pled for her to leave.

Anita stared at me in shock. For once, reality gave me mercy. She caught the knife and nodded stiffly. She hesitated before turning around and walking away. Once she was gone, Evira chuckled. It was haughty and witch-like.

"_Good job, James. If she had finished that sentence, I'd have ordered you to kill her. You didn't know if you could have stopped that."_

My right hand burned with pain. As though it were dipped in boiling water... The pain wasn't from the impact, but from the mark on the back of my hand, underneath my gloves...

I pulled my hand out from the warped table and stared at the phone like a robot, my voice numb. What other emotion could I have after being on edge all day? What _could _I feel when I knew I could die at any second? On a whim…

"Can we get this over with?"

"_Before that, I want to say... good job James. You have exceeded my expectations..."_

My eyes glanced across the room as I tried to think of what she was talking about. With a small disbelieving shake of my head, I spoke, "What are you talking about?"

_"You must already know the reason I made you wear that suit. I also spread rumors that a Tao Long was entering the Hunter Exam."_

I gritted my teeth before speaking, muscling through her words, "What? All so you could get me stronger or something?!"

_"So you could arrive to this point,"_ with her next words she was speaking to everyone else, "_Hello, let me formally introduce myself. I am Evira Tao Long, leader of the Tao Long Family. One of the Eleven Dons and the underground ruler of the United States of Saherta. Underworld ruler of Yorbia…"_

_"And I have a proposition. For each of you."_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey all. I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

Thank you to Jacksonion Democracy for informing me that the Japanese voice actor for Leorio died of cancer. I appreciate it immensely.

I'll be honest, I didn't feel it until I looked over his voice roles in his Wikipedia article. I only watched the English dub of HXH, so Matt Mercer's voice is Leorio's voice in my head...

But what got me was realizing he was the voice actor of Kimura in Hajime no Ippo, a show I used to watch all the time growing up when I boxed. That's when it really hit me.

He did _a lot of voices, _so if you're an anime lover you'll probably find a character he voiced that affected you and became a part of you.

Here's to you, Keiji, I hope you're enjoying it in the sky. For we may never hear a new sound from your lips, but your voice will always echo in the hearts and minds of the people that heard and continue to hear you through the speakers.

You became immortal through the characters you voiced. You became part of something much bigger.

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, and everyone who reads my story. I continue, and will always continue, to hope all of you and your loved ones are happy, healthy, and doing well.

See you next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Black Queen White Pawns

_"And I have a proposition. For each of you."_

In our silent corner of the airship, those words rang out with force. The whining noise of fluorescent bulbs sounding like mechanical, demonic insects. Our situation felt surreal, the high-pitched drone sounding worse than possible. A blaring screech past was audibly possible.

Surprisingly, Leorio's voice snapped us out of our imaginations. He glared at his phone before speaking.

"Ok, what do you want?"

_"I'll start with you first, Leorio Paradinight. You wish to be a doctor, correct?"_

Leorio moved his glare on to me. I shook my head, refuting any _possibility _I leaked anything. I just found about his goals a few minutes ago. There was no way...

_"Oh, it wasn't James. I know all about you three. Even Gon."_

We tensed up. My teeth threatened to snap from how hard I clenched them. Leorio gripped his fists, while Killua's eyes turned dangerous. Kurapika was the calmest out of all of us. But he even stood stiffly, his hands folded in front of his face as he thought things over. Concealing his emotions...

Kurapika could posture all he wanted, but she had the upper hand.

Completely.

If my theory from early today was correct, she would _always _have the upper hand. She'd always be able to predict what we'll do. At least these three and Gon...

I closed my eyes and frowned. My head hung down at my mistake. I just opened the Lament Configuration...

_"Don't take it too hard, James. Their paths would have crossed with mine, eventually. I just wanted to make sure it was sooner than later. And I needed to get something out of my investment in you. Even if you fail the Exam. And you still need to pass the Exam, so I'm rooting for y-"_

Killua cut in, his voice cold, "Don't think because you know about us means you're in charge..."

_"I've bought your services several times, Killua. I've been in charge ever since."_

Killua's face was cold and murderous. I was terrified at the amount of blood lust he gave off.

"So you know I want to be a doctor. So what? I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it," Leorio said dismissively. Yet his face was tense...

_"So what if your ability to become a doctor depended on it?"_

Kurapika leaned forward, his eyes widened as he connected the dots before all of us, "You can't have that much influence..."

Leorio looked at the rest of our concerned faces with confusion, then _his _eyes widened in fear as the pieces fell into place.

"You can't be serious. T-that's impossible!"

_"Oh, anything is possible in life. If you have enough money and power, that is. Refuse me and you'll find it impossible to get into any school, no matter how far you go or what remote corner of the planet you travel to. It won't matter if you have a Hunter License. You'll never be accepted into any school."_

"That's... that's..."

_"Let me paint you a picture, Mr. Paradinight: You try to join any school for a premed course, 'rejected'. All applications 'lost' or 'rejected'. For various, sometimes outlandish, reasons. No matter where you go, you'll find nothing but dead ends."_

_"You can try to teach yourself, sure, but it'll be so very difficult to help people when you aren't really a doctor. Every organization you try to join will deny you. And every practice and clinic you open seems to end up in flames, so to speak..."_

_"All the money in the world will not get you what you want if you reject me outright..."_

_"People like Pietro will continue to die."_

We stared at Leorio. He was shaking and sweating. His face sickly pale. She didn't need to threaten his life. She did far worse.

As I stared at Leorio, I realized I'd rather be beaten up a _thousand times_ then see someone's soul being taken away from them. I... I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed with doubt. All I could do was watch this massacre continue because, well, I already fucked up by calling Evira...

What if I did or said something to make things worse?

_"Please, don't be upset. That'll only happen if you don't come to York New City to speak with me. You don't even have to say yes. I simply want to talk. After the Hunter Exam,"_ she said, as pleasant as a plum.

But there was nothing pleasant about that exchange...

Leorio didn't say a word. What could he say?

_"Kurapika! I'm pleased to finally speak with you, sadly not in person. But I do-"_

"Please stop with the affability..." Kurapika whispered, his eyes as dangerous as Killua's. He did _not _enjoy watching his friend's dream be threatened any more than I did.

_"Hmm, very well. I'll get to the point. I will assume everyone except for Killua knows about your origins, correct?"_

Killua looked at me with confusion. I sighed and waved my hand to Kurapika. It was his story to tell, not mine. Killua turned to Kurapika, who stared back at the former assassin with searching eyes. The blonde closed his eyes, lowered his head slightly, and sighed.

"Correct," he opened his eyes and turned to Killua, "I am from a clan called the Kurta. I am the last of my people, all massacred by the criminal group known as the Phantom Troupe. They were killed under the orders of _her."_

The way Kurapika glanced at Leorio's phone was just as blood freezing as when he did it to me at the swamps...

_"Did I now?"_

Kurapika snarled and leaned forward, hovering over the phone with fury, _"Don't play dumb! My investigations pointed to you being the first purchasers of the Scarlet Eyes, as well as the one who bought the majority of them!"_

_"Well, that is true. I will not deny that."_

The silence that lingered after that statement could have shattered glass.

Kurapika stared at the phone, his teeth visibly clenched. His usual calm demeanor completely gone by Evira's brazen attitude.

"Why are you playing games! Why don't you simply admit the truth?!"

_"Well, I haven't lied yet,"_ Evira said, exasperated.

Kurapika trembled with wrath. He wanted to take out his anger on something, but he only had a voice who danced around his questions.

This, _this _was where I could help.

I walked over to Kurapika and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned up to me, his face scrunched up in such ferocious rage I felt like I was staring at a feral animal. I shook my head in response.

"She's pushing your buttons."

_"Ah, so you can learn, James! Though, not as quickly as your supposed intelligence implies."_

"_Fuck you," _I snarled.

_"Ah, another failed test. How unfortunate."_

I let go of Kurapika's shoulder, closed my eyes, and breathed. An entire day of being furious and frustrated... I was done with it... enough… _enough..._

When I opened my eyes a second later, I was as calm as I could be.

"What do you want, Evira? Stop antagonizing them. Stop antagonizing me. You're just putting us off balance, aren't you?"

Immediately, the atmosphere changed. Like someone waving away a cigar smoke. No longer suffocating or oppressive...

_"Hmm. I take that back. You passed at the last second."_

Kurapika took a cue from me and relaxed, closing his eyes and breathed. When he opened them again, his eyes were no longer grey contacts covering red...

"You didn't order my clan killed, did you?"

_"Ah, there we go. Finally, using a little of that intelligence you Kurta are known for. A strange mix: anger and intelligence. Similar to James there. Over your shoulder."_

Kurapika ignored the insult and the blatant power move of pointing out my position from a continent away. Kurapika was in the zone. He wanted answers...

"If _you _didn't order it, why take the eyes? Why save one of my clan members?"

_"So James told you… I'll tell you why if you come to York New City. As to why I saved a member of your clan... I didn't. Mayer's previous apprentice saved Pairo."_

Kurapika's eyes widened as it was now _his _turn to tremble. His body slackened as his eyes scanned the air in front of him. It was obvious he was seeing all the memories of the two in front of them. His mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

While he was reliving the past, my mind was in the present. Working on how to counter Evira. I never told Kurapika about a clan member... Kurapika came to that conclusion by himself...

_She hasn't been stalking me. She activated her power when I called her from another person's phone... that was that silence and shuffling... some requirement maybe..._

_Shit, _I wish I had more information to build something off of this. But at least I knew she wasn't omniscient or omnipresent, she had limits...

She can have my soul all she wants, _but I refused to let her take their souls._

Before I could think any further, Evira continued, shattering my train of thought.

_"The report by the first Hunter at the scene, Mayer, reported one hundred and twenty-eight bodies. Exactly how many were in your clan: but that didn't mean your entire clan was there. Mayer's dear apprentice managed to save Pairo and your Clan Elder, but Fate always demands an equal price..."_ she ended in a sad tone.

Kurapika's eyes continued to search, running his intelligence to its limit as he pieced together the clues. Somehow his eyes widened at something, "That's why..."

Evira spoke, but it wasn't with the smooth confidence of before, but respect and sympathy… and regret _"Your Elder he... he took his own life shortly afterward. The things he saw... I do not blame him at all..."_

Kurapika leaned forward, his body balled up, physically in pain from revelations that tore through him. He raised his arms into the air in fury and brought them down. His face a grimace of pain and his wide eyes filled with tears…

He stopped his arms before impact, just above the surface of the table. He then gently placed his hands flat on the table and hung his head. Blonde hair served as a curtain to hide his face as tears streamed down. He looked... tired.

His world was upside down.

_"Mayer brought Pairo to me for protection… I have been protecting him ever since."_

_"For all the things I am, Kurapika of the Kurta Clan, I do not lie. I am fair. I understand. That is how I stay in power when surrounded by liars, scoundrels, and thieves: I give people an alternative. As I am giving you all an alternative..."_

Before Kurapika was beaten into submission by words, Killua cut in again, his voice dangerously low, "And what about me? You haven't offered me anything."

_"My offer is something everyone else has: nothing. Or from your perspective: freedom."_

Killua closed his eyes and gave a cocky smirk, "Tch."

That's when we felt it.

My stomach dropped. My heart began pounding through my chest. Tightened fists felt weak. Skin felt cold, dry, and clammy. I began to sweat profusely. Too much saliva in my mouth, yet I couldn't swallow. Hard to breathe, yet hyper-ventilating. The world was shrinking, vibrating, crushing me. As if the walls were closing in all around me. My vision became disoriented, surreal, and tilted. I was light-headed, but my body felt heavy…

Worse than any anxiety attack I've felt… since earlier today in the swamp.

Sheer supernatural terror.

The phone radiated... _danger..._ _death..._

_"Run... Run... Run..."_

It was the same sensation that Hisoka gave off when I was in front of him, his hands against my throat...

_But far worse._

Killua's eyes became wide as saucers as he stared at the phone. His body trembled uncontrollably. I don't blame him. I was shaking as well, the terrifying Aura all around us. _Crushing_. I had no clue what was going on, or how it was happening.

Kurapika and Leorio were frozen in fear at the sensation, staring at the demonic communication device. They never felt this sensation before, and it should have hit them harder than either Killua or I, but somehow Killua was reacting the _worst_.

_"Die!"_ the phone vibrated horrifically as we felt soul-rending terror swallow the area; it bathed the world in purple and shadows. I turned to my left, and Killua was _gone_. We turned upwards to find this trained assassin in a corner, hanging on the ceiling. He was shaking and looking hatefully at the phone. In his eyes held genuine fear.

Evira tutted. Color returned to the world as she released our minds from her unnatural terror. It had felt like an enormous maw swallowing us whole...

_"Oh well. Think on it, Killua. One thing you all share is your green friend's well-being. So, you should all be happy to hear I know how to find Gon's father."_

We stared at the phone as though she said she held the location to El Dorado.

_"All of you, come to York New City after the Hunter Exam. If you do, all of my threats will be void. You don't even have to accept, just listen to my offer. If you don't come, then I will assume you are rejecting my deal. You can imagine what will happen if you do…"_

She _yawned._

_"It's late. About ten P.M. here in York New City. You boys should get some sleep. Focus on the Exam for now. I hear Trick Tower is a real doozy. Now, Killua, if you could bring the phone to Gon. I would also like to speak to you alone."_

Killua dropped to the floor and hesitantly walked towards the phone. His hands shook as he reached out towards the device. None of us could see his eyes beneath his hair, but we didn't need to see his eyes to know what expression he had. We all held the same expression...

When he grabbed the phone, he lethargically turned around and walked away down the hall. His footsteps as silent as always. The moment he turned the corner, he might as well have disappeared into thin air...

I turned to the Kurapika and Leorio. My hands hurting as I clenched them in frustration, my eyes filled with guilt. I felt like I set them up for an ambush. It felt like _I _was set up for an ambush...

The worst thing to me... they didn't hold it against me...

We didn't sleep well that night. I certainly didn't.

* * *

I woke up early. Actually, I woke up on the same day, just a few hours later. Our conversation ended around one in the morning. It was around seven, and six hours of sleep seemed to be good enough for my body.

I was charging my laptop while surfing the void, figuring out Trick Tower with limited resources to draw from. It was hard when you didn't have Wikipedia or a zillion wikis to help. Just old websites... Still, it felt good distracting my brain from the conversation the four of us had last night with Evira... even if these websites suck ass.

What helped me save time was the database on the laptop. There was an entire hard-drive filled with information on the Hunter Exam and related stuff. It was massive. Well, by nineteen-ninety-nine standards. Just a lot of text documents and some images. He also had info on a lot of the other Hunter candidates, which would come in handy.

Some of the info I found on Trick Tower was that it's the tallest prison in the world. Also, it was this world's _Alcatraz_. You sent the worst people there _to stay there. _The only picture I found was a grainy, black-and-white image of a giant pillar-like building on a giant pillar-like mountain with sheer drops all around it. There was a small entrance at the top of the tower where they brought in prisoners after they were delivered by airship.

I don't know _what the fuck_ we were doing by going to prison for the third phase, but... It had to be worse than the second phase. We started with over four hundred applicants and it was whittled down to a little more than fifty. Considering how there seems to be a concerted effort by the Hunter Association to kill all the Hunter applicants, I'm going in with my guard as high as humanly possible. And that meant researching as much as possible...

Sadly, nothing about Nen other than what Panza taught me. Which was Nen of the Flames. But considering Panza's incorporeal-ass didn't teach me real Nen or even explain that what he taught me was Nen of the Flames, I assumed that _he assumed_ Mayer would teach me the rest...

I also take back everything I said to Mayer about Nen. Considering I almost _died _because I couldn't control my Aura, I now _fully _agree with Mayer's choice to not teach me jack shit. You play with fire, you better know how to control it. If I was any less 'talented' (I guess? Whatever that means) there would be fifty-one Hunter candidates on this airship instead of fifty-two.

I'm not fucking with Nen until I have some long, uninterrupted time to sit down with it. Safely. Without being surrounded by dangerous people. I can only turn it on and off. Like some comic book super power: no subtly at all.

But I haven't turned it back on to test it out either... There has to be some way to control it. I _want_ to control it...

And since Zetsu is one of the four things Panza taught me... and a principle of Nen of the Flames, a good guess the other three are parts of Nen as well.

Zetsu meant tongue, which I doubt Hisoka was referring to his act of lip-licking... But Hisoka called my ability to hold Aura inside my body as Zetsu...

Dictionary... dictionary... Zetsu 'Tongue', also 'Suppress' or 'Null'. Aha! Makes more sense than tongue! Now to-

"Whatcha' doin'?" someone whispered right in my ear.

"Fuc-!" I yelled in surprise as it felt my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I leaned over to my left side, teetering on the edge of the bench like a Jenga tower. I slowly lost balance, slid to the floor, and onto my back.

With a frown, and my laptop by held against my stomach (like an otter hugging his favorite stone), I looked up over my laptop monitor. It was Killua, staring at me with a smirk.

"Heh, I knew that time on the train was a fluke."

"What?" I said while squinting at him with leftover sleepiness.

He looked back at me with a confused face, "You noticed me when I walked up behind you. On the train? Remember?"

"Oh. That's because I was tensed up and felt the air move on my hair and neck. Like cat whiskers or something."

"Really? That's actually pretty advanced..." Killua said with a face of surprise.

"Well, I might not be the best at fighting, but I got good spatial awareness and self-awareness. I have _some _stealth detection skills. I guess it comes with having good perception," I said with a shrug, before getting up and brushed myself off. I was happy I was in my suit again. It dried last night, and I picked it up when I awoke.

My eyes scanned Killua. I had good perception, but he was practically invisible if he wanted to be...

I flexed my back, cracked my joints as I stretched. I spoke up with a yawn in my voice, "You wanted to talk to me, right? We didn't have much time last night, since, ya' know..." I said, my face darkened. Killua's face mirrored mine before hurrying on.

"Yeah. I wanted to know what happened in the swamp. Between you, Kurapika, and Leorio."

I shrugged and turned to face the window, putting my hand and my laptop on the headrest of the bench.

"Just a misunderstanding. Kurapika wanted to kill me because I was a Tao Long. Specifically, he thought I was one of the higher-ups who ordered his clan dead. I convinced him not to kill me by dangling information about a clan member in front of him. I would have told him last night, as a peace offering to bury the hatchet, but Evira..."

Killua nodded his head. His eyes grew serious as he lost himself in thought.

I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I could guess it was the offer she gave him. He _did _talk to her alone. I wanted to broach the subject, but I also wanted to know where the fuck Gon was. Besides, that sounded like a better topic to ease into, before we jumped into the rest...

"Where was Gon last night anyways? I haven't seen him anywhere."

Killua snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me, his face serious. It quickly disappeared as a flash of annoyance came on his face. That flash of annoyance turned into sheer pissed-offness. He wrapped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, sneering.

"We were playing a game with that old man, Netero. He said if we grabbed a ball from him he'd make us Hunters on the spot. But he's _way_ too strong. He was just playing with us! We barely got him to use his right arm or left leg! It made me so angry I knocked out these two idiots before I saw you last night..." Killua said, salty as shit.

"Oh, so it was _you_ who was staring at me before I entered the bathroom. Well, _I _could've told you he was strong. He's Mayer's Master, therefore _my_ Grandmaster," I said, smugly.

"That's _not _what Grandmaster means. Grandmaster doesn't mean anything. It's just a made-up title that's different for every martial arts school," he said, his arms glued to the back of his head and a dismissive look on his face.

"Oh, wait... So it's not like my grandfather in martial arts? But isn't he the Grandmaster of his school? He's the master of my master..." I said, disappointed…

Killua stared out of the corner of his eyes with a disbelieving look on his face, "Yeah? But that doesn't mean he's _your _Grandmaster. Only if you were a part of his school. Which you're not..."

I shrugged, letting the matter drop. I don't know shit about martial arts. I know how to _fight. _But I don't consider myself a martial artist. I know how to hit things _really_ _hard _and _really fast_. That's it. I'm more of a swordsman, really…

I stared out at the window with my laptop in hand. Killua stared off as well. We enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, just staring at the clouds.

"Gon is still probably sleeping in the room we 'played' in," Killua said, salty, breaking the comfortable silence.

I chuckled, "Gon doesn't seem to have any self-awareness does he? He just _does_. Everyone else has to hang on," I said with a smile as I remembered how he spoke to me when the duo rescued me. Or when he slid down the hill with no hesitation or worry about giant, violent pigs. Which I warned him about before we even '_hunted'_ for them...

"Yeah, but that's what makes him interesting. Ya' know?" Killua said with a smirk.

I nodded my head before chuckling some more. I stared down at the ground hundreds of meters below us and spoke.

"Yeah. I used to be like that..."

I looked up and stared out the window. The clouds flying past, like gentle petals.

I frowned.

"Sometimes I wonder how it'd be to be like that again..."

Killua nodded with a smirk before speaking, "I wouldn't want to be an idiot, if that's why you're getting at. But I get your perspective... Never having to doubt your actions. Always sure of yourself. To know what you want to do..."

I turned to Killua, his mind far off into clouds. He wasn't smirking anymore.

He tilted his head slightly, his eyes longing, "I... always wondered what it would be like to be born into a normal family. To be normal, ya' know?"

I nodded.

"Me too."

My eyes scanned the flying landscape in front of us as the morning sun said hello.

I laughed. Killua turned to me, confused.

"I don't feel sky sick anymore. Ain't that something?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "Idiot."

"I think we'll get what we want, Killua. A purpose and some normalcy. Eventually."

"Aren't you working for your Family?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Aren't you an assassin for _your_ Family?" I said, matching his eyebrow and adding a smile.

"Nnn..." Killua said with a sneer and freeze of his body.

I turned back to the clouds and frowned, my eyes steel, "Heh, you ain't gonna' do that tricky bullshit on me. I'm too good for that..." I said with a smirk.

Killua looked at me for a long time, before turning back to the clouds and laughed, "Who said you were _good_?"

"I'm the _shit, _bro."

"Your self-confidence makes no sense. Who calls themselves shit?" The cotton ball said with one eye squinting.

"It makes no sense not to have self-confidence!" I finished with a laugh. Killua looked at me sourly, unable to defeat my stupidity or comprehend my Earth slang of 'shit'.

"Id-iot. Hey, you sure it's ok teaming up with those two?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Because they beat you up and tried to kill you? I'd have thought you'd be angrier..." he said with an eyebrow raised and an angry vein.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I already said it was a misunderstanding. I punched him back yesterday, the moment you and Gon left. What else am I gonna' do? Stab him for good measure? I'm not gonna' be salty about it for the rest of my life. Water under the bridge, I got _shit_ to _do_," I said as I walked over and sat on the bench.

I hissed as I sat my battered, bruised, sore, stiff body on the wooden bench.

As I leaned forward on the bench, like my body was one giant bruise, I spoke, "Aaah... jeez. Besides, I know the feeling of someone close to you being killed. I don't blame him."

Killua walked over and stared at me, a disbelieving look on his face from either how forgiving I am or how fucked up my body was.

"Huh, yeah? That's nice of you, considering it looks like _shit_ got _done_ with _you_. What does salty mean, anyway? Is that annoyed?"

"Don't fuckin'... steal my style of speech! My stupidity is my own. Go find your own language, ya' leech," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

He shook his head with a smirk and closed eyes, "Your in a better mood today."

I shrugged and sighed before looking at him seriously.

"Well, I was dealing with a lot of stuff yesterday. Death, _death_, _more death, my close calls with death_. Lots of death, man. Then a cooking competition! Yaaay..." I laughed a little at the insanity of yesterday, "Sleep helped... Yeah, I'm better today, but I don't think I will be for long."

I looked away and moved my lower jaw as I thought about how to broach the next subjects.

"So, remember how I was cranky and tired yesterday?"

Killua rolled his eyes, "Kinda hard to miss. I thought it was nerves."

I had a fever, and the only prescription was a clown touching me. _That _wasn't gonna' fly if I said that.

"It _was_ nerves, but aggravated by a _condition,_" I said, moving my hands as I spoke, trying my best not to sound insane.

"What?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"You know anything about Nen?"

"Yeah, Nen of the Flames? What about it? My grandpa is always telling me to study it. It's boring though. I thought it was some kind of philosophy," he said with two hands in his pocket. He lazily kicked the floor for punctuation.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, made a face, and wiggled my hand, "Weeell, not really... It's real and not strictly a philosophy. Before you woke up, I was looking for information on it. Nothing useful. It's all the same shit on the internet, the fake stuff."

"What d'you mean?"

"Does your family have any magic powers?" I said with a suspicious squint of my eyes. Sadly, not very different from how my eyes normally look now.

He nodded, then his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're telling me _that's Nen_? I thought they were special techniques?"

I rubbed my face in embarrassment _for_ him, "_Come on man_, you're not even _dumb_! How?!"

Killua pointed a finger at me like a loaded gun.

"HEY! Who are you calling dumb, you moron! It's not like you knew about it either!"

I held my left hand out, while my right hand was on my chest, offended, "First, I didn't call you dumb. Second, _hold on!_ At least when people say 'this is magic', I don't instantly believe them! I was suspicious the moment I saw crazy shit. 'Hey, what the fuck is this?', 'Hey, what the fuck is that!?' Ya' know? I was just denied the opportunity to learn it. For _good __reasons_," I finished with my arms crossed, head tilted back, and jutted my chin out in arrogance.

Checkmate, Swol-dick.

Killua gave me the angriest face ever. I couldn't even see his eyes from how hard he narrowed his eyes at me. Steam was practically coming off his head. He'd have kicked my ass if I said Swol-dick outloud. Heh, S_wol-dick_...

I think he assumed I was thinking it, because his finger was now closer to my face. I kept smiling as I turned my head and leaned away from his finger.

"You're full of yourself, you know that?! I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking! I can see it on your face!"

_H__e can't prove anything, hehehe..._

He crossed his arms and looked away, peeved. He wasn't even _looking at me. C_hildish victory was mine! Woo!

Killua deigned to give me a sideways glance as he spoke, a small frown on his face, "The only ones I've seen were my grandpa's Dragon Dive and Illumi's needles-"

I flinched at the word needle. Killua noticed. Immediately his eyes widened as some connection danced in front of his eyes...

"Gittarackur..."

That was _not _where my train of thought was going.

"Wait, what?" I said, tilting my head.

"My brother uses needles to control people, but what if he could use needles to control himself? To control his appearance? I don't know anything about Nen, but it could be possible…" He said as he stared down at the ground, thinking out loud.

"You lost me. I have no clue who or what you're talking about," I said with a shrug, a shake of the head, and two hands in the air.

"Your lie was _actually _right. My brother is probably here to bring me back..." Killua said as he looked at me, his face full of concern.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, MAN!" I fake yelled in annoyance as my hands shot into the air. I was frowning like a globfish.

"Huh, you don't know about my brother?" Killua said, looking confused at my annoyance.

"_No... _I only met you _two_ days ago," Oh wow_._ _A lot_ happened in those two days... "I only reacted to the word _needle _was because of something Hisoka said."

I saw the memory dance in front of Killua's eyes. The memory of Hisoka whispering bitter, horrifying nothings into my ear before he knocked me the fuck out. All based on the fact Killua's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Killua grew serious, his eyes hardening as he looked at me, "What was it he said?"

I grimaced in irritation before answering. The memory was not a pleasant one.

"He said, I quote, 'Quite the little _manipulator,_ aren't you?_ Saying_ whatever to _control_ your _loved ones_ in an effort to save them. It gives me _pins _and _needles_. Especially a _Zoldyck_.'

Killua looked at the floor, as though it offended him personally. For a moment he just stood here. Then his right arm shook. Like he was trying to move it, but couldn't. This was followed by his entire body beginning to shake, his teeth bared in rage as he struggled in the spot he was standing in. With a frustrated stomp of his foot, he cursed and turned away.

"Hey, you ok?" I said as I shot up from my seat.

He turned around to me, but I couldn't see his eyes underneath his silverish white hair.

"I'm pretty sure my brother did something to me. And I can't do anything about it. My body won't let me."

He looked away. When he spoke, his voice was no longer a pretend kid's voice. It was his actual voice. Deeper. Controlled. _A__dult._

"I did find it odd that my family and the Butlers had strange abilities, but I just chalked it up to something I'd learn someday. But last night, when your aunt..."

He turned back to me, fire in his eyes.

"Now, at least I know it's not _entirely _my mind. I'm positive my brother put one of his needles in my head. I can guess why, but I didn't think my family would use it on me..." he looked away in frustration for a second, before turning back to me with the same intensity in his eyes and voice, "You said it was Nen?"

I looked at him with confusion and pity. I nodded.

He ignored my look and continued his sleuthing, "Is that what allowed you to jump across the train cars? Is that what Evira used to 'see' us last night?"

I sighed and changed my expression to one appropriate for the conversation. I narrowed my eyes and frowned as I thought back to the train two days ago.

"I think so... I think the life or death situation forced me to use it subconsciously. Like a mother lifting a car to save their trapped child. With how stressful everything was, it was probably the last thing to push my 'Aura nodes' to begin activating in full. The final kick start, so to speak... as for Evir-"

Before I could continue, we heard people getting up in the surrounding rooms. Tossing, waking up and leaving dreamland. Immediately I shut up.

I frowned.

Damn it. We wouldn't be able to discuss Nen, Evira, or anything serious with so many people around. And we needed everyone else's input, especially Kurapika's...

Besides, the last thing I want is Netero or one of the Examiners to kick our asses for talking about Nen in the open. Fucking magic taboo. Even if they didn't beat me even more black and blue, I didn't want to lose an advantage I had over the other candidates. I rather avoid someone who has interacted with Nen before…

I placed a finger on my lips and shook my head. Killua nodded, getting it immediately.

I nodded back, a thumbs up, and a small reassuring smile, "I'll try to figure out some stuff. For now..."

"Yeah. We'll concentrate on Trick Tower," Killua said as he looked out at the white tower. It was slowly approaching...

* * *

My left arm was above my head as I looked down on Trick tower, the rest of my body leaning against the glass of the airship. I watched the slowly approaching Trick Tower. We were so high up the massive structure looked like a tiny, white chess rook.

The picture on the internet had shown a large, square entrance at the top of the tower. I saw no such thing like that. Just a wide, open space on the top of the tower. As our ship sank towards the Earth, the tower roof swallowed the rich, green landscape around us. White blotted out _everything_.

The lurching of the ship and the sudden stop felt like being on a massive elevator on a bobbing ship. A physical, harsh reminder that all the fun and games from the last phases were over. Not that there was much of it to begin with.

At more than half a kilometer tall and with the circumference of a small stadium, Trick Tower would be one of the biggest structures back on my old Earth. At about six hundred and forty meters tall, or about two hundred and twelve feet.

Here it didn't even break the top ten. Everything was bigger than life on this planet. Even the fucking prisons. No one ever escaped Trick Tower. Officially, that is.

I don't know how reliable the websites I read were, but there _were_ rumors of escapees. Whoever they were must be monstrous, because this place should be inescapable _and _impenetrable.

To put it in perspective, one of the Mafias used _several _helicopters to break out one of their captured Dons. All the article said was that, 'the members of the Mafia could not enter the tower. Only two were captured, while the rest perished to prison security.'

The shortest prison sentence was a hundred years flat. The highest was _seven hundred and eight_ _life sentences_. That's for a member of the assassin group called the Magi. The life sentences were for how many _separate_ cases of murder and mass murder he committed. Supposedly he's still in there, but an article said he's not...

Shit like this sends a chill down my spine. There are _criminals_, then there are psychopaths and serial killers. I can understand money, power, or committing crimes from desperation. But killing for pleasure? For fun? That makes my skin crawl...

I looked down the airship gangplank and sighed. I wasn't with my four comrades, but we spoke before we landed. We decided to postpone our discussion of Evira until after the Exam. Or until we had enough time to talk about it at length and hash out a strategy. Not like we had any actual options other than to go to York New City.

We still had an exam to pass, so we needed to focus on what was in front of us...

I picked up Stick and followed the rest of the Hunter candidates out the door and onto the bright, reflective, _blinding_ white and tan stone of the tower. The morning sun beat down with too much intensity for January... and the wind up here was whistling something ominous. Especially when it wasn't supposed to be a windy day.

When I looked up, I could see indistinct shapes high in the sky. Hiding in the blinding white orb that was the Sun. I had to squint and see through a crack in my fingers to make them out...

"What's wrong?" I heard Gon call behind me as I walked to where Mr. Beans and the rest of the Hunter candidates were.

I turned around to see the rest of our group. I wanted to be alone before we touched down, so I had separated myself from my group. To meditate and focus. I needed to be at my best if I was going to' fight people around my level of strength. I was one of the first off the airship. That's how ready I was for this...

I also felt guilty for putting them in the cross-hairs of Evira. I understand she had plans for them from the very beginning, but still...

Also, I was also _still _their opponents in the Exam. And we didn't know if we would fight each other...

The four of them walked up to me, nodding and greeting me in their own ways. Kurapika gave a polite head nod. Leorio a lazy wave with his suitcase over a shoulder. Gon carried his fishing rod over one shoulder while giving an excited wave and enthusiastic smile. Last, Killua gave me a chin raise with one hand in his pocket and his skateboard under his other.

I glanced at them for a second before looking off towards Mr. Beans, "There's something up in the sky. Hiding in the sun's glare. Don't look, most of the other applicants haven't noticed yet."

I could tell Killua noticed the creatures too. But with the way others looked at me, I think it surprised them at how sharp _my _perception was. They shouldn't be. I was at one-hundred percent, or as close as I could be after yesterday. No bullshit Nen issues. No fucking around, _period. _My guard was up, my emotional state fine, and my mind was working at full capacity. I was at the best I could be...

I had to be...

The information I read on Trick Tower was... disturbing, to say the least. It was as if someone rolled Arkham Asylum from Batman, Butcher Bay from the Chronicles of Riddick, a pinch of Abbott State Penitentiary from the Suffering, and shoved it all into Azkaban from Harry Potter for good measure. But instead of being surrounded by water, it was surrounded by a forest filled with man-eating beasts, with civilization hundreds of kilom…

... Ya' know, I could go on for hours, but there's no point. Just truly stupid amounts of horrific security measures, both man-made and natural...

And those things in the sky, if I had to guess, were the Tower's version of Dementors. And not Prison Mike's Dementors...

If those creatures were even half as dangerous as I think they are, then I'm surprised even _two _people survived the botched prison escape.

We settled in and waited for the rest of the applicants to come out. One-one-one Anita, eighty Siper, one-nine-seven/eight/nine the Amori brothers, three-zero-one _Gittarackur_, two-five-five Toto the wrestler, fifty-three Pokkle, one-nine-one Bodoro, three-eight-four Geretta, thirty-four Ryu, three-seven-four Goz, forty-four _Hisoka..._

I turned to my four comrades. Them too...

Those were all the people that _could_ and _will _defeat me in a straight fight. That's from what I've seen and experienced. The information from the database on the laptop I have. And gut feeling...

I clenched my teeth. I wish the Hunter Exam _ended_ during the last phase. Instead, I might have to kill some applicants. _Survive _against some applicants. Or fight my friends...

The four of them turned to me, I closed my eyes and looked away towards Beans. I had Stick resting over my right shoulder, a backpack on my back, and my knives under my suit. I had to consider those my only allies...

I could still feel the phantom pain in my right hand. The memory of the pain almost as vivid and visceral as if I experienced it a few minutes ago. The image of Zhulong, then Evira passed through my mind...

I hated having the uncertainty of death over my head, like a guillotine inches above my head. Or a giant finger hovering over my head like a little ant...

Now I knew for sure if _they wanted to kill me-_

Gon's voice cut through my thoughts, "Hey, James! No matter what happens, no hard feelings. OK?!" I opened my eyes to see Gon looking at me, a determined smile on his face…

I could see he really cared and believed in me. In all of us.

The rest of them nodded. I barked a small laugh and shook my head. I suddenly felt less tense. I don't know how this kid does it.

"Yeah," I said with a nod of my own.

We heard a clearing of a throat and coughing. It was Mr. Beans, the disturbing thing he was. Everyone turned around towards the bean-shaped thing... He started with a genial smile and his hands behind his back.

"Everyone, this is the site of the Hunter Exam's Third Phase. You'll be competing here at the top of the Trick Tower. In order to pass this phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours."

Everyone began looking around at the _nothing _around us. Just empty _flatness_...

Mr. Beans raised his hands toward us and spread his finger, a smile on his face, "And with that, the Exam's Third Phase will now begin. Good luck to each and every one of you."

_And with that…_ nothing happened. He just turned around, walked up the ramp and into the airship. A blast of wind from the airship's turbines and the giant craft was gone.

For a few minutes, most of the applicants just stared around in confusion. I did the same, trying to figure out the 'trick'. The small entrance I saw on the internet might as well never have existed. There weren't even any signs it _ever_ existed. I began studying the stone floor as my allies walked over to stare over the ledge.

There was no way we could hope to climb down this thing. Those creatures in the sky wouldn't give us a chance. Trap door or hidden entrance? Most likely...

I inspected the floor by tapping the stone with Stick. I played All Along The Watch Tower in my head while acting annoyed and frustrated.

_There must be some kind of way outta here  
Said the joker to the thief…_

A curse here, a foot stomp there, a whack of Stick against stone. This hid my actions and kept the other candidates away from the crazy, angry guy with a wooden stick. They think I'm an angry idiot, cool. They'll be surprised later...

I am those things, but only on my own terms. Not on theirs.

And definitely not now. I had no time to play around...

Seventy-two hours sounds like a lot of time. But we're more than half a kilometer up in the sky. If your given that much time for anything in life, that probably means you'll _really _need it.

So I'm expecting this shit to be super hard. I had to reassess my situation: this was going to be harder than the first two-phase and the train together. Definitely harder than '_hunting'_ for the _only pig_ in the area.

I found several hollow sections that _had _to be hidden doors of some kind. I was ripped away from my task when a horrifying screech caused everyone in the area to turn towards my four allies. Giant, demonic, red, flying babies were flying away with a doomed applicant in their mouth. _Their _mouths. In multiple parts.

I immediately jogged over.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Those creatures… devoured a candidate trying to descend the tower by hand," Kurapika said, somewhat shaken at being front row to a man being torn apart.

Killua shrugged, "We warned him about it, but he didn't listen."

"Hmph," was all I could really say. What can you do if a guy doesn't listen?

I positioned myself to my group so that my back was to anyone who could read my lips. Just in case another Killua prodigy was around.

"Listen, I found some entrances. They must have reconstructed most of the tower, because the pictures I saw of this place were different than what's here..."

I informed them about Trick Tower.

I was slightly nervous. The fact they removed the entrance made me uneasy. As I stated before, this place was impossible to escape. _Why_?

Well, the base of the tower was actually where they held the _worst_ _prisoners_.

This sounds counter-intuitive, but the walls down there were ten feet thick with reinforced metal, concrete, and probably magic-space metals or something. Even Mayer's Hulk strength would have trouble punching through that shit.

So, if you wanted to escape, you would need to climb a windowless tower. Which was mostly impossible because they filled it with traps, wardens, other prisoners, and other horrible shit like deadly magical beasts and even deadlier regular beasts. And, _if you manage to get through all that and to the top_... _now_ you have to figure a way down a skyscraper tall building with flying demon babies...

That was the 'Trick' to Trick Tower. And why it was nigh-impossible to get out. It was designed to make even the _thought_ of escape feel painful and impossible, and the actual process of escape _as close_ _to __impossible as possible_. That's why I really, _really _hope those rumors were false and no prisoner ever escaped this hellhole...

I kept the worst of the information to myself. It wouldn't help morale to make the other four nervous. Well, eh, Killua and Gon wouldn't care. But Kurapika and Leorio would. They just needed to be prepared for what was to come.

Kurapika grabbed his chin for a moment and looked down. When his head came back up, his eyes were filled with plans.

"I knew this was a prison of some type, but knowledge on it is scarce. How did you find so much information?"

I shrugged, "All information is accessible on the internet," while everyone here in nineteen-ninety-nine was figuring out what a search engine was, I had a fourth-degree black belt in google-fu from twenty years in the future. The internet was _minuscule _here, but still incredibly useful. Also, incredibly _not_ secure…

He nodded, "Then we are fortunate you have a personal computer."

Leorio pointed at my bag and grinned, "Yeah, a laptop like the one you got usually costs close to half a mil' in Jenny."

I looked at him with a frown as I did the calculations in my- JESUS CHRIST! More than three thousand dollars?! I stared over my shoulder to my backpack. Like I suddenly had a gold in it...

Leorio's eyes became dull and half-lidded as he noticed the face I made, "You didn't buy that laptop, did you?"

"No, I found it… on the floor..." I turned away and whispered, "in the tunnels..."

He squinted at me, his face in disbelief, "You really are a criminal, ya' know that?"

I rubbed my face with one hand while holding Stick over my shoulder with the other, "Finders-keepers... look, I don't know what will be underneath these doors. It could be other prisoners, could be animals, could be traps. Could be nothing! All I know is, you guys gotta' be ready."

Killua shrugged, but the rest nodded. I led them over to the trap doors I found. They all stomped or otherwise examined them in their own ways. I stood back as they inspected them, making sure none of the other candidates got the idea to steal one of our doors.

Kurapika took one last look at the hidden doors on the floor before he turned to the rest of us.

"Judging by the size of the doors, only one applicant can use them at a time."

Killua nodded and raised a finger, "I'd bet only one person can use each door. I'd also bet that means there are a limited amount of entrances into the tower."

Leorio crossed his arms and frowned, "Huh, so we might have split up..."

"No hard feelings if one of them's a trap!" Gon said with a smile as he turned to all of us.

This fucking kid... I couldn't help but smile. I swear, this kid would look happy running into the gates of hell...

Leorio shrugged and pointed a thumb at himself, "Works for me. Seems like luck is part of the game or something."

I grimaced, "I hope not. My luck is garbage. So far all I've won are free assbeatings," I finished with a shake of my head.

Kurapika chuckled, a bit guiltily, and walked forward towards the center of our circle, "It can't be all bad if you met us. Now, if there are no further objections..."

I gave thumbs up to everyone, while Gon and Killua both nodded with a smile. Leorio gave a quick nod as well.

Kurapika nodded, "That settles it."

We all moved to the trap doors and turned to face each other.

Leorio looked at us we a smile, "On the count of three, we all hop in at exactly the same time, okay?"

For some reason, I felt excited instead of dread. Positively optimistic instead of terribly pessimistic, "Before we start, I want to say... I hate you all for making me feel excited about going to prison."

They shook their heads and had the courtesy to chuckle at my joke.

"I guess that means this is goodbye for now, guys," Gon said reluctantly.

Kurapika nodded, "We'll meet up at the base of the tower. That, I do not have any doubts," he said with a smile.

Killua smiled, his face alight with excitement, "Let's do this. One..."

"Two..." Gon answered.

And with one hop, we all cried.

"Three!"

We fell into Trick Tower.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well and continue to do well.

Today is 5/3/2020 and Togashi's birthday was last week, so happy belated birthday ya' genius!

Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them immensely!

Story-wise: Nothing to comment on, other than the fact that Evira is scary. James is fucking everything up canon-wise, and tricky-dicky tower.

See you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: The Tower (1 of 2)

With a flip of the trap doors, we fell.

And a second later, I landed. Right onto my feet, my sword acting as a third leg to brace my fall.

To my surprise, everyone was here. I stared around at the four, all crouched from landing. Well, except for Leorio. He somehow landed on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Smooth Leorio."

"Shut up!" was his reply as he sat back onto his butt.

The two youngest turned to each other and laughed awkwardly, while Kurapika stood up and brushed himself off. I brushed myself off too, which caused me to cough. It was dusty as hell in here. It was _dark _as hell in here too, which made the bricks of the room look dark brown in the shadows. The only light in the room came from a white, bright as the sun, monitor on a wall.

Kurapika looked around, "That was certainly a brief farewell."

Leorio's face made it clear he was annoyed, which I felt as well. We got worked up for nothing.

The tallest member of our group grew tired of sitting on his ass and got up. He spoke in a clipped tone.

"No kidding. I don't think any of us expected all those hidden doors to lead us all to the same room."

That reminds me... Leorio referred to this as a 'game' before we fell in... that sounds accurate now that I think back to how this whole exam operates...

I answered Leorio and Kurapika, but Gon walked in between us and towards the monitor... As he did, I kept staring at him incredulously. He just walked through the conversation Leorio, Kurapika, and I was having without a care in the world. Completely oblivious to us.

He really _doesn't_ have self-awareness, does he? That or he doesn't care about proper conversation etiquette...

"Uh… ok… Anyways, this place is massive. If I had to guess, each trap door leads to different tests. Like a giant game, or an amusement park..."

My eyes wandered around the room, taking in the brick walls. There was no exit I could see. My eyes stopped on a box at the top of a wall. It looked like a speaker. I glared at it. If there was a speaker, I'd wager there had to be a camera nearby. And if _that_ were true, I guess 'game' wouldn't be too far off...

Gon called over to the rest of us. Our team walked over while I stayed where I landed, continuing to have a stare down with a speaker.

"Hey, look at this! The five who drop into this chamber must find their way down together by consensus of the majority."

Leorio answered, "Wait, five?"

"Hey, they even left us five wrist timers," Gon said as he pointed to the table in front of the monitor.

Killua examined the watches, "With buttons marked X and O."

Kurapika turned to me as he was about to put on one of the watches, but before he did, I spoke up.

"Wait."

The rest of them froze, right as they were about to put on the watches.

Out of the speaker a voice boomed, _"Quite suspicious, aren't you!? I am surprised you were aware this was a camera."_

"My nature is to be curious, but this Exam is forcing me to be suspicious. It's always a test, within a test, _within a test…"_ I said to the unseen examiner. I didn't know the speaker acted as a camera, but no need to tell him that...

_"Understandable. While this prison is called Trick Tower, there are no tricks to that watch. You'll need them for this phase of the Exam..."_

_"My name is Lippo. I'm the prison warden here, not to mention, your Examiner for the Third Phase of the Exam."_

I grumbled. Kurapika spoke up, "Did he say prison warden?"

The prison warden didn't seem to care that poor Kurapika was hard of hearing and continued his speech, straight past Kurapika's rhetorical question.

"_We've gone to the trouble of preparing multiple routes through the Tower, and the one you've chosen is the path of majority rule. If you want to pass, and I'm sure you do, you will need to put on those wristwatches and cooperate to succeed."_

Lippo paused his speech for a second. When all our eyes turned to the watches on the table, the Examiner continued, apparently a master at speechcraft and timing.

"_One person acting selfishly could derail the entire group. And of course, you won't be permitted to start until all five of your members present wear the watches. I assure you, those watches are not dangerous. That's it, gentlemen. Best of luck!" _Lippo said. The moment he finished, the whispering static of the speaker cut out and the sound system went dead.

I rolled my eyes. I guess we have to take his words at face value.

"It seems we have no choice but to wear the watches," Kurapika said, to me in particular.

"Fine... I just wanted to make sure these things aren't bomb watches or something. Like, _'seventy-two hours to get out or it goes boom, hyuk hyuk, wink-wink, nod, side elbow, 'Aren't we clever Examiners?!' _Assholes..." I grumbled as I walked over and put on the watch first. Right on my left wrist.

Killua put on his watch. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and eyebrow raised, _"_Man_, _this Exam has really traumatized you, huh_?"_

My growl was the only response I could give to Killua's pure truth.

Leorio looked at the watch on his left wrist and read off the time, "Seventy-one hours and forty minutes. We've got plenty of time-"

With a snap of Gon's watch, a section of the wall to our right slid up, cutting off Leorio's sentence. Behind it was a metal door with a screen and a metal pipe that connected to the door's locking mechanism.

Kurapika examined the door as he spoke, "I see. So the door must be programmed to appear once all five timers are put on."

I rubbed my chin.

"What if I put two on each wrist then, and one of my ankle?" I said, thinking out loud.

Kurapika answered anyway, "Good question... it may be programmed by a person's heat-signature, or the cameras are here to make sure all five members are here before the door can open," Kurapika said, holding a finger up.

Gon tilted his head as he read the words on the screen. Underneath the screens were O and X with digital black screens next to them.

"At this door, select O to open, X not to open."

Pfft, already? I pressed O on my wristwatch like it was the easiest thing in the world. I mean, _it was_...

Leorio said the words what I was feeling, "Using majority rule already? All right! At least the answer is obvious."

Five O's. Well, we're off to a smooth start.

We walked through the door and entered the next room. This time some lights illuminated the room, showing the full color of the red bricks with white cement binding them. There was another screen in front of us, with two gates on either side of us.

Leorio paused and raised an eyebrow at the screen, "Seriously? I didn't think we'd get another question so soon."

I sneered and pointed my left pointer finger at the screen while tapping Stick over my right shoulder.

"Yeah, are we gonna' do this for every room? That'll take forever..."

Gon leaned in to read. He seemed to have taken charge of reading all the signs. Gon was _now_ _officially_ our designated children learning program protagonist.

"Which way do you want to go? O for right, X for left."

I pressed O for right.

Three-two for O. I pumped my fist.

Abruptly, I leaned towards _my _right as Leorio complained and flipped out over the decision, _yelling _in my ear.

"Hey! Why would you wanna' go right?! You always go left! What's wrong with you?!"

I looked at him in confusion, "Why would you always go left?"

Kurapika answered, "Research has shown that people who are lost or find themselves at a crossroads tend to go to the left much more frequently than the right."

"Ah," was my response. I shrugged and stayed quiet.

That sounds wrong in a world full of right-handed people... unless this _wasn't _a world full of right-handed people. So I just _shut the fuck up_ _and looked pretty._

I mean, did it matter? I was following a maze-solving algorithm called the right-hand rule, so I don't see the problem...

Leorio hunched over slightly and pointed a finger in my face.

"Why'd you have to pick right, James?!" he said, as though he were Julius and I was Brutus.

"What's the big deal?" I shrugged, feeling even more confused.

"What if the right path is harder?!"

"What if it's easier?! Let's just move on, man," I patted him on the shoulder, "we got this. Us five? Light-work."

"Light-work?" now he looked at _me _with confusion, "What if it's hard work? Huh?! Hard-work!"

Then the giant child began shaking me by my shoulders. This was actually the weakest and most pleasant angry shake I've received so far. Ten out of ten. Would love to do it again.

Killua cut in, looking bored, "It's not a big deal. Let's go."

"What'd you pick, huh? And you?" Leorio said with a stab of his finger to Killua and Kurapika, zeroing in on the other perpetrators of this grievous act. Jesus...

"Right", the two said, one after another. Then they walked down the right path. I brushed Leorio's right hand off me and adjusted my suit. I turned around and followed the two. Right Squad, _**out**_**…**

Leorio yelled behind us.

"Okay, so we're both simple-minded. So what?"

"We?" Gon replied, almost offended.

Twenty minutes later and we entered a massive, cavernous chamber with tiled walls like the outside of Trick Tower. There was a platform held up by a column that stretched down endlessly into a black abyss. We were standing on a small ledge, with another ledge on the other side. There were five people on that other ledge.

Just a stab in the dark: they were the prisoners.

They were standing around, veiled in brown cloaks and clothing that hid their appearances. Around their wrists were thick metal manacles that looked very uncomfortable. One of the prisoners said something we couldn't hear and that prisoner's manacles fell to the ground.

The prisoner removed their cloak and stepped out from the shadows to reveal his size. He was about as tall as Leorio, but his frame was bigger. Big and muscular instead of lean and athletic like Leorio or I. His body was covered in scars, but his round head was covered the most. I could tell he was powerful. More or less as dangerous I was...

This didn't look good.

* * *

In the cavernous room, the five Hunter candidates huddled together like a football team.

Lippo and the muscular, bald prisoner had explained the rules to the applicants. Each of them would fight a battle with a prisoner. None of them could fight more than once. To win, one combatant would have to admit defeat. The combatants decided the means of combat. Anything was allowed, including death.

The five had accepted the trial, now it was time to win it.

When asked what the rules of the first fight would have, the bald prisoner said he'd prefer a battle to the death. After that, James told the man to wait and turned around spoke to Kurapika. As though the prisoner were a waiter at a restaurant and James' party of five had yet to decide what to pick off the menu.

Before the impromptu team huddle, James and Kurapika had taken five minutes to discuss the situation and design a plan of action. To James and Kurapika, the brief discussion of strategy and tactics was more than worth the meager number of minutes used up.

The red-headed Mafioso, a man of both prodigious video game experience and prodigious rule-breaking experience, could see exploits where others saw restrictions. This happened the moment he shifted his thought processes from thinking the Exam was a test, to that of a 'game'.

James clapped his hands, "OK, you guys. The best of five wins. We got this."

Kurapika nodded and picked up the conversation.

"Agreed. If we think of this as competition between teams, the first two matches are the most important in determining the outcome…"

Kurapika continued, pointing a finger in the air in a gesture James was realizing was commonplace in this world.

"In best of formats, odds of winning increases for the person or team favored to win. The more matches played, the higher that probability increases. The opposite applies, as well, to those predicted to lose. If we win the first one, our chance of victory increases based on factors such as morale and momentum."

James nodded and smirked, "Yup, so if we have a seventy percent chance of winning a single game... and if this were best of three, we'd have roughly a seventy-eight percent chance of winning. We're at best of five... so if my math is correct we have roughly eighty-three percent chance, rounded down."

The four of them looked at him like he was a freak.

Killua tilted his head, genuinely surprised, "Wow, you're really are a nerd. I thought you pretending to be smart."

James bristled, "Why would I lie about being smart?! Wait, you're messing with me..."

Killua grinned and chuckled while Leorio raised an eyebrow and responded, "Yeah, but you act so dumb..."

"You're one to talk, asshole!" James said as he snarled his lip like the gangster he pretended to be.

"Hey, I'm gonna' to be a doctor! I bet I'm smarter than you!" Leorio roared, with a raised fist and a foot stomp.

James frowned and twisted a pinky into his left ear, as though it were clogged.

"Sorry, what was that Doctor? I think I got tinnitus from your screaming. I'm gonna' sue you for malpractice!"

"Why you-"

Kurapika butted in, his eyes closed in sheer exasperation from having to wrangle cats, "We're wasting time, we need to figure out the best order to approach these matches," he turned to James, "Can you calculate the probability of victory given sixty percent chance of victory as well?"

James nodded and scrunched his eyes as the equation appeared in his head and he inserted the numbers in their place. After a minute of mumbling, James spat out the results.

"Ok, so at a point-six-zero pr- I mean sixty percent. At sixty percent it'd be sixty-eight percent chance of victory…"

The four of them heard a groaning sound…

They turned to Gon, whose eyes swirled in distress from listening to the math James mumbled. Steam was practically coming out of his ears.

Killua's eyes were pinpricks as he stared at Gon, surprise and disbelief plan on his face, "You OK, Gon?"

Gon steadied himself before laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, just that I'm not very good at math, hehe..."

Killua rubbed his chin. Kurapika nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

But before the de facto leader spoke, Killua threw in his two cents; understanding what James and Kurapika were trying to do and clarifying it.

"What you guys are saying is… that there's no point in going in thinking we're at a disadvantage. It'll only make us fight defensively. We'd be wasting time if we're timid," Killua said with a smirk. The boy somehow found strategizing battles to the death fun. Then again, the Zoldyck loved games and gambling...

Kurapika closed his eyes, thinking Killua's words over, before opening them and landing on Killua.

"Yes, but…" the blonde sighed, "I don't doubt that the five of us are more than capable of defeating the prisoners in one-on-one fights. If these battles were strictly physical, that is."

Gon tilted his head, before his eyes lit up with understanding, then grew serious, "I get it... We might not _actually_ fight someone!"

Kurapika nodded, "Precisely. That's what concerns me... The first prisoner is prepared to fight to the death, but who's to say the next prisoner won't challenge us to some type of game that requires luck, intelligence, or skill?"

James pointed at Kurapika before speaking, "Yeah, I noticed something about the Exam. They're really lax about the rules. Very lawyery."

Gon turned to James and slightly frowned in confusion, "Lawyery?"

Killua answered Gon, pointing a finger in the air, "You noticed it yourself, Gon. When I was skateboarding in the tunnels, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're right Killua!" Gon said, hitting his fist to his palm.

Leorio scratched his head, "Huh?"

"You remember Leorio! When you got mad at Killua! You thought it was a test of endurance, but we just had to follow Mr. Satotz!"

The teenager with the appearance of a grown man widened his eyes as he realized the connection. He snapped his fingers.

"I get it! The Examiners don't care about the spirit of the rules, only if we follow the _wording_."

"_Fuck_ _this Exam_!" it did not need to be stated who said that.

Kurapika nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the green mobster, "The Exam tests Hunter candidates on both their physical and mental ability. It makes sense their rules could be circumvented if someone was clever enough."

"Well, I'll go first then. Test it out," James said as he pulled out of the huddle.

"Are you certain? That prisoner seems close to your level. Maybe Killua or I should go first," Kurapika said, his eyes serious.

James waved him off and turned to address everyone, whispering enough so the prisoners couldn't figure out the plan.

"I'm gonna' play guinea pig. I'll see if there is any wiggle room for us to exploit."

Killua took a step forward and, his eyes and voice serious as he spoke to James.

"Are you sure? That guy will try to incapacitate you so you can't forfeit. That's what I'd do if I were him..."

"I'll be fine. I got a plan," James said with a thumbs up and a smirk, but his eyes held determination.

The white-haired assassin exaggerated a frown and glared at James.

"Oh yeah? Because it looks like you make up everything on the spot."

"Yeah, I mostly do. And that's the plan again!" the beet-haired man said with another smirk and a thumbs up.

The other four looked at James with so much exasperation and disbelief they practically tripped standing still.

Killua was the first to snap out of James' audacity, inoculated to it by two solid days.

"I'm serious. You might not have any choice but to kill him. Remember what I said on the elevator?"

James frowned and looked away, before nodding with clenched teeth. For as flippant and facetious as James was, he still understood the seriousness of the situation.

He turned towards the walkway that led to the fighting arena. With a resigned whisper, he responded.

"Yeah... I know..."

The other three looked at Killua, who stared at James' back. The man walked across the walkway and into the arena, his wooden sword resting over his right shoulder and left hand in his pants pocket.

Gon was the first to speak.

"What did you guys talk about on the elevator?"

Killua glanced sideways at Kurapika and Leorio, both of them stared back at him with curiosity. The Zoldyck sighed and closed his eyes before answering Gon.

"That guy is way too soft. I told him he can't avoid killing people, especially people like that prisoner. That's why I was keeping an eye on him during the Exam," he opened an eye and squinted at the Kurapika and Leorio. Annoyance plain as day on his face, but his voice still nonchalant "if I was there when you two ambushed James, I'd have kicked your asses."

Kurapika sighed while Leorio scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

Gon tilted his head, like a dog observing the body language of another dog, then laughed.

"No wonder you guys are friends, you two are really alike!"

The three of them looked at Gon like he had three heads. Killua face changed to annoyance as he looked at Gon. He stomped the ground, held up his right fist, and pointed his left finger at James.

"Don't compare me to that idiot! We're nothing alike! Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Gon!"

"Huh? Why? Everyone thinks you two are bad people, but you're both good people! Even if you guys look annoyed all the time, haha!"

"D-Damn Gon, don't say stupid stuff lik-, hey! Who are you calling annoyed looking!?" Killua said, now pointing a finger at Gon with his other hand in his pocket. He transitioned from being embarrassed to enraged in a heartbeat.

Leorio pointed his finger and grinned, "Heh, your face is red!"

"Shut up, idiot! I'll still kick your ass!"

Kurapika's voice cut off the argument that no doubt would've spiraled out of control. His stone serious face spoke more than any words could, sparking the other three to sober up.

"If what you say is true, and from what I've seen _it is_... then all we can hope for is James _does _have a plan."

Gon looked at Kurapika, a frown and furrowed eyes crossing his face before speaking.

"Why?"

Kurapika looked down at Gon, his face flushed with guilt before continuing, "When I ambushed James, he was so tired he could barely move. In my rage, I... held him against a tree. At that moment, I was completely vulnerable to a counter-attack. It was only later on, during the second phase, had I realized he was carrying concealed knives underneath his suit."

He turned back to James, his eyes grew hard and somber, "I don't think it even crossed his mind to kill me with them, and he certainly had the chance... You both are correct. James is a good, 'soft' person. But unless he can make that man forfeit, he'll have to kill him…"

They all stared at the member of the Mafia, who was anything but.

* * *

I stared at the prisoner in front of me as the grinding sounds of the retracting walkways echoed throughout the chamber. The prisoner was as tall as Leorio, was built like a bodybuilder, and looked like he killed people for exercise. But his body-type reminded me of something my old MMA friend told me. He said that big muscles are useless in a fight since they cost more oxygen, tiring you out faster. Unless you were godly talented, that is.

But in the Hunter world, where people can run hundreds of kilometers and still be fine, _everyone _was godly talented in some way. It's only natural I'd eventually fight someone close to my level...

Looking at him didn't fill me with confidence…

The two people comparable in size to my opponent were Leorio and I. Underneath my suits I looked like a world-class sprinter and Leorio looked like a world-class swimmer. The man's body dwarfed both of us.

He looked like a prime Arnold Schwarzenegger in a tight T-shirt. He had scars all over him too, and _those_ _scars_ had scars on them. So he had experience, skill, and some physicality. With a grin and his arms crossed, his body language screamed confidence and relaxation. So it wasn't like I could control him emotionally...

I wasn't lying to Killua when I said I had a plan. And yeah, I do make up a lot of things up on the spot. But that's because _intense_ _pressure_ makes _diamonds_...

... but also because things usually happened to me too quickly for me to plan out properly. This time I had a plan, yeah, but I had to remember that no plan survives contact with the enemy...

The prisoner gave me a confident sneer before speaking, "So, you're the one who's gonna' fight me? Took your time, didn't ya'? Not that I mind. The longer you waste, the shorter my sentence. Now then, I assume you accept the method of combat?"

I shook my head in disagreement and pointed my left index finger at him.

"How about a slight modification?"

"Hm?"

With my other hand, I slammed the tip of Stick into the stone floor with enough force that the tile I hit cracked. Thin, spiderweb-like lines shooting outward from the impact. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

I continued, "A person who is unresponsive for ten seconds automatically forfeits the match. On top of verbal forfeiting or death."

The prisoner rubbed his chin, before smirking and pointing a finger at Stick.

"I'll agree, but only if you fight without that thing. Fair?"

I nodded. Fair.

With a quick, short toss upward, I caught my sword. I turned to Killua, who nodded. Another toss later and it was in Cottonball's right hand.

With an audible crack of my neck, I raised my guard. This would be the first time I properly used the fighting style that was forged in the crucible that was the Twins beating my ass for three months...

Left-arm down at my waist, elbow at a right angle like a swinging scythe, shoulder protecting my chin. Right hand close to my other chin, ready to catch any punches to my head. My abs crunched, and chin tucked in against my neck.

Slowly I began rocking my left arm back and forth, like a pendulum. Over the course of my hellish training, I naturally developed a style reminiscent of my favorite boxer: the Motor City Cobra. Better known as Thomas 'The Hitman' Hearns.

The reason? Kalvin would annihilate my body with uppercuts and hooks. With my height and my eighty-inch orangutan arms, I didn't need to protect my head so much. I hope it worked as well against someone taller than me...

The prisoner smirked, but his eyes were apprehensive. He knew I wouldn't be an easy opponent.

He hunched over and opened his hands, splaying out his fingers. It looked like some type of military combat style, similar to what Briannaisa showed me. Hands open, ready to catch and intercept attacks and turn them around on his opponent.

I knew he would try quick submission holds designed to injure instead of submitting, probably tear my limbs off or something. That was what 'Naisa preferred when kicking my ass, and it was _really _damn effective. That style was all business: designed to quickly and efficiently end fights and neutralize people.

I would _not _give him a chance to get close...

The prisoner roared, "Now, begin!"

In a second, we crossed the distance to the middle of the arena. The moment we were in striking range, the battle exploded.

He had the height, but I had the reach advantage.

My left arm acted as a whip as my left fist flew out towards his face, faster than a cobra strike. Each punch intended to cause cuts and swelling as fast as possible, so I could eventually blind him and KO him with a cross.

But he knew what he was doing and neutralized my hand speed with his defense. He kept his guard high and grip tight as blocked my hits with ease. Arms held horizontally, they protected his head like a man with buckler shields strapped to both wrists. His tough forearms and hard elbows felt like punching stone, but it was all I could hit without compromising my defense while still maintaining my distance.

So I kept stinging his arms with my left jab to keep him at arm's reach, but it didn't stop him from advancing forward like an implacable tank.

I kept circling around him as he came forward, stepping to my left and pivoting whenever he got too close to me so he couldn't hit or grab me. He had short arms for his size, so it was simple enough to lean back to avoid his strikes. And every time he tried to set up a grab, I'd hit him with quick jabs and dance away. All the while trying to make sure he couldn't get me to the edge of the arena.

If he did, all he would need to do was push me off into the darkness.

When fighting, it's hard to tell time. As the adrenaline surges through your mind, the gap between seconds felt like seconds in and of themselves, and minutes feel like hours. The concentration and intensity of battle stretched out every critical moment. Animal instinct refusing to let you miss anything that could be dangerous. Thankfully, no Matrix-like change of perception yet.

That usually appeared when your mind realized something _life_-_threatening _was happening...

So, I was doing well so far...

Yet, even if I couldn't accurately keep track of the time, I knew I was wasting it. Even if I wasn't hit cleanly yet or hurt, I was still losing because of how they set this Phase up...

Killua was right about fighting defensively: but that advice applied to both of us in this arena.

He wasn't pressing the fight as hard as he could, content to keep blocking my probing, defensive jabs. All the while trying to counter with his own conservative strikes and grapple attempts. He was _wasting my time_. And I _knew_ the moment I started opening up to fire real shots, he'd go for my windpipe...

So our battle settled into a constant rhythm. I'd jab here, a jab there, then a right cross to keep him from getting comfortable...

He'd block here, duck there, then go for my arm or a strike when I opened up for a harder, damaging punch...

But, before long, he eventually cut me off at a corner. Even though I tried to avoid it, he got me to circle right into a triangle-shaped dead end.

With a smirk, he roared, "Nowhere to run now!"

A single step in, moving faster than he ever had before, and he closed the distance between us in a flash.

My eyes widened as I crouched and put power into my left jab, my fist flying forward to stop his approach. But he was counting on it and ducked so low he was down at my waist.

He was going for my legs.

I clenched my teeth, _hard_. If I had a mouthpiece, I'd have bitten right through it. A growl escaped my throat. I kicked the ground with my right leg, twisted my foot like I was stamping out a cigarette, rotated my upper body, and threw an uppercut with all the strength I had.

The prisoner's eyes widened, but his reflexes were excellent. Fast enough to close his forearms together and form a cross with his arms. My fist made contact with tough flesh and stone-like bone. The sound was like a loud, thudding clap.

For a moment it felt like I caught my right fist on something, the same feeling when lifting a heavy weight and trying to wrench it up.

_But that was for only a moment._

My arm and body drove through the resistance of his weight and momentum as I gave the man everything I had. I roared as my uppercut lifted the man off his feet for a split-second and sent him hurtling back, dust kicking around us from all our movement.

The prisoner flew at least a meter and a half back, his legs dragging on the floor as his upper body was pushed back from the force of my punch. His eyes widened in shock, plainly surprised by the force of my punch.

I grinned. That must have done some damage.

That feeling was gone the moment he came to a stop. He stood up from his crouch and shook his arms with a frown. But that frown changed into a confident smile.

"Heh, you're pretty strong. Stronger than I thought you'd be. Now I won't feel so bad for torturing you. Not that I'd have felt bad about it in the first place," he finished with a chuckle.

I scoffed at him, but inside it worried me. This guy was _ridiculously __tough_. That uppercut was strong enough to kill an average person. I could already see the discoloration and welt forming on his left forearm where my punch connected. But I should have broken his arms, _at least_...

Shit...

I walked out of the corner and back into the middle of the arena. I adjusted my gloves and spoke in a vain attempt to attack him from another angle.

"That'll be your first chance. Give up now and you won't get beaten to a pulp."

The man looked at me with eyebrows high in the sky. Then he put both his hands on his waist and roared with laughter. When he spoke, his gravelly voice was pure cockiness.

"Don't think 'cause you got some power that I'll give up. I don't have to win, just waste your time..."

I frowned. _I knew that_, but the fact _he said_ that made me concerned. He would play it safe, boring, and _slow..._

He grabbed his neck with his right hand and cracked it. The man gestured with his left, as though presenting something.

"Fact is, you don't got what it takes to kill me. That face of yours is mean as sin, but you can't fool me. The moment you gave up your sword and added that KO rule was the moment you lost the Exam," he turned over his left hand and pointed at me, continuing, "You're too soft."

I glared at him, my eyes narrowing until they were almost shut. He annoyed me, _immensely_, but I took a deep breath from my nose and exhaled from my mouth.

Fuck him, I'm gonna' win.

As my feet led me out of the corner and finally to the center of the 'ring', I continued to glare at the prisoner. I made my decision…

"Kurapika. Starting at the next minute, tell me when thirty minutes pass. When it does, I'll kill this man."

My allies made noises in protest, not happy or supportive of my decision. Leorio was the first to speak, his voice stern.

"Are you sure? Can't you knock him out?"

Killua responded, his tone neutral as he explained the situation clearly.

"That's what he's been trying to do the whole time. But now that his opponent knows his fighting style and capabilities, he's just gonna' run in circles."

The prisoner laughed.

"And why not? Your group has to pass, not mine. We don't have to win a single match to reduce our sentence. Just run out the time."

Shit. Every match will be a time-waster, huh? Well, then it's my turn to go on the offensive.

I exploded forward and reached the man in less than a second. With a step of my lead left foot, I shot out a battering ram of a jab. Stiff, powerful, and with the intention to hurt instead of to keep my opponent off-balance.

But his experience trumped my advantage in speed. He stepped in and ducked, slipping my punch and causing it to fly harmlessly over his right ear. His right arm flew around my left elbow and homed in on my left eye, like the tip of a sickle cutting wheat. His fingers were stiff and claw-like...

At the last instant, I twisted my face downward, causing his finger to hit my forehead. His nails dug into my skin and tore into my forehead as he raked them down my face, preparing to grab my left arm with his right…

But I gave as good as I got. I smashed my right forearm into his face and pushed him away. The sound of crunching bone echoed out. Blood flying out of his nose as his head snapped back, causing him to stagger away with his eyes shut.

Going with the momentum, I stepped forward with my right foot and threw a haymaker of a right cross towards his chin. My entire body weight and my superhuman strength ready to hit his chin and send him to dreamland.

When the prisoner's eyes opened, they flashed something sinister, and he grinned. With explosive speed, he sent his head forward _toward my punch_.

Instead of his chin, my knuckles landed on his steel-like forehead with a loud and audible thud. Pain rippled down my hand and through my wrist as momentum keep pushing the weight of my body behind my punch. I grimaced in pain, while his smile grew in response.

I growled as my wrist twisted into an awkward angle at the sudden, jerking stop. _That really fucking hurt..._

But that wasn't enough to stop me.

My left fist lashed out as I smashed him with a left hook to the temple that boomed throughout the chamber. Then another. _Then another_.

Again and again, I hit him as hard as I could with left hooks to the fucker's head. I let out my pain and anger with every hit. They weren't pretty or technical, more like smashing a brick over a person's head. I could see his eyes vibrate and shake as each hit connected, his brain bouncing around his skull.

_But he __wouldn't_ _go down_.

Instead, he weathered my blows, stepped forward, and grabbed my jacket.

Panic hit me as the world tilted.

He lifted me up, kicked my legs from under me, and smashed me into the stone tiles with an Osoto Gari. The impact shook my entire body, and my landing sounded like a log hitting the ground. It felt as if I got hit by a _fucking truck;_ the air being knocked out of my lungs with extreme prejudice.

The moment my back hit the ground, my body reacted on its own. I grabbed the prisoner and threw him away from me. No fancy techniques or escapes. Just my raw strength, momentum, and _pure desperation_, which I used to send him flying to my left like I was tossing a blanket.

He flew through the air like a rag doll, shock clear as day in his eyes. I guess he didn't expect I was _that_ strong.

I got up and grimaced in pain. That asshole slammed me on my bruised back and head. Pain rippled through my body, telling me to stay down. But I've been through worse.

Besides, not like I can rest or quit...

With my jaw clenched as tightly as possible, I pushed through the pain and ran towards the prisoner while he was still getting up. I had the advantage, and I would _not _let up.

His eyes widened as he ducked a jab I threw towards his head as he was getting up, while stuck in his crouch. That took him off guard, so he wasn't ready when I stepped in and kicked the living hell out of the back of his left knee. His leg buckled in as he fell to one knee.

Now it was his turn to grimace in pain.

My hands reached out to grab his head and knee his face into oblivion, but he rolled forward a la Dark Souls and propped himself on to his hands. With dexterity beyond what I expected of the man, he somersaulted into a kick that landed on my chest.

I grunt in pain as both his feet collided on to the unpleasant welt on my chest; the attack homing in on the spot like a fucking _magnet_. Electric pain shot threw me as I flew at least a meter, landed on my hip, and slid across the ground.

I slapped the ground, using my hands and shoes to skid to a stop. I gritted my teeth as I fought off the pain.

Agony was my entire world, but I concentrated and focused through it. I squinted through blurry, wet eyes. I had to keep track of him...

He twisted in the air and landed on his feet with lumbering grace. With a flash of a cruel smile, he ran towards me with his hands claw-shaped. He jumped straight at me, into a tackle that would end with him tearing out my throat.

My mind stepped back and deferred to instinct, letting my body react however it wanted. With a post of my left hand and a kick of my legs, I was suddenly doing a one-arm handstand. With all the strength in my left arm, I pushed as hard as I could and managed to clear the man's tackle attempt by flinging myself over him like a pole vaulter.

_Thank you, Kalvin and Clyde..._

I landed on my feet, now behind my opponent. When he turned to face me, he ducked the left hook I sent to his temple.

I knew that would miss. That was a feint.

With all the force I could generate, I pulled back my left arm, stomped my right heel into the ground, and hit him with my actual attack: a left kick to the face.

Shinbone collided with facial bones, his toughened flesh doing little to protect him as his head whipped back. His neck muscles flexed and enormous veins appeared as it fought against the force of my kick. It was like kicking _an enormous tree_.

My eyes widened in shock.

He was still standing.

Immediately I pulled back my leg and sent another kick, only for it to harmlessly sail over head. I almost fell over from losing my balance, but caught myself with my arms. My mind braced itself for a tackle...

He landed on the floor, face down, limp as a puppet.

I blinked in shock and stood up. My opponent was face down on the ground, not moving. I numbly shook my head and started counting with my left hand.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Thre-"

The prisoner's hands touched the ground, and he propped himself up onto his knees. He looked at me, his eyes glassy and growling like a dog.

I smashed him in the side of the ribs with a kick, like he was a soccer ball. He went rolling against the ground, his arms eventually stopping him a meter away from me. He propped himself up with one arm and on one knee, staring at me in defiance. His eyes were unfocused, but they burned with martial pride and determination...

I'll give it to him. His scars weren't for show, this guy was tough as _steel_.

I didn't have experience and skill like him, but I was stronger and faster. So I had to be meaner, brutal, and underhanded...

My left hand entered my suit jacket, and I pulled out my knife from under my right armpit. I slowly walked towards the prisoner with my weapon hanging low, blood coming down my face from where he ripped my forehead open with his nails.

The prisoner stared at me with distress plain in his eyes. Pride and determination in his eyes replaced by pragmatism and survival. He lifted his left hand like a crossing guard and spoke.

"W-wait a minute! We agreed, no weapons!"

I didn't stop walking as I answered like a parrot "'_I'll agree, but only if you fight without that thing. Fair?'"_

The prisoner spat blood from his mouth and tried talking again, but it was transparent what he was doing. He was doing his best to slow me down long enough so he could recover. Before he could speak, I cut him off with a shallow slice to left palm.

He growled before quickly standing up and stumbling back. He grabbed his left wrist in rage and pain.

"You bastard! You th-"

I raised my right hand and cut him off while I waved my knife in the air, "I'm gonna' stop you right there. I can beat you into submission with my fists. But that's gonna' take too long. So, here's your second chance: Give up now or I'll slice and stab you into submission."

He looked at me with a frown, before standing up as straight as he could on his wobbly legs. He hadn't recovered from my full-powered kick to the face and I'm going to _make sure _it stayed that way...

Yet, I'm impressed he could take a kick like that and be fine. Goes to show how strong and tough 'normal' people can be. Even without Aura to boost them.

The prisoner snarled, "You think I'm scared of being beaten or cut up? My sentence here is one hundred and ninety-nine y-"

The man quickly twisted his body away as I slashed diagonally towards his chest. He looked at me with fury and disgust. Like I care what he thought. I wasn't going to let him have time to rest.

He moved, ducked, and did his damndest to avoid and parry away my blade arm; while on legs that were as unsteady as an earthquake.

A stab to his right forearm, a slash to his left wrist, a cut to his chest, a puncture to his collarbone. I was cutting him up like kebab meat, dozens of bleeding cuts and gashes all over his body, but he was weathering it...

He knew I wasn't trying to kill him. I had given him only shallow cuts and flesh wounds. Worse, he was regaining the strength in his legs since I wasn't hitting him with any blunt attacks to his head...

So I did just that.

I feinted a stab to his left legs, which he tried to bat away with his left hand. That left him open for my right cross to his chin. It sounded like a baseball bat hitting a home run.

His legs went shaky as he blinked the lights out from his eyes. In his attempt to protect himself, he turned his head to his left side, trying to move away from danger. Only to meet another right cross to the chin. Again, and _again_. My wrist hurt, but I gritted my teeth and pushed through it. Besides, _I need to KO him somehow..._

The animalistic fear and panic that went through me as I kept hitting a man who _refused to go down.._. It felt like trying to take down a mountain... or trying to punch out a zombie…

_Why won't he go down?! Just go down!_

Suddenly, the vision in my left eye disappeared. I stumbled to my right and touched the floor with my right hand in my mad scramble to get away. I pressed the back of my left hand onto my left eyelid. My eye stayed on the prisoner, eye wide with horror.

The prisoner stood there, the mess he was, _smiling_. His right nails covered in blood. Did he?...

Backing up from the prisoner, I took off my left hand...

I can see. It was just blurry. My vision was coming back, slowly. He must have hit my eye with the tips of his finger, but not his nail. The tingling sensation of frisson hit me as relief swept through me. I just escaped being blinded in one eye. Oh god, that was close...

My eyes turned back to the man, his form blurry on my left side. I could tell he was still smiling. But he looked like _shit_.

His jaw was crooked and swollen to the size of a grapefruit. The bridge of his nose was _flat, _and blood freely dripped out of his nostrils_. _His arms and upper body had dozens of cuts and slices on them, on top of all the bruises and welts from my punches. He was _literally _black, blue, and red all over.

Yet... he wasn't giving up. _Damn it!_ Was he banking on the fact I wouldn't kill him _that much?_

I turned to Kurapika, "How much time has passed?"

He looked nervous. I felt nervous.

"Only ten minutes."

I wanted to curse, but I opted to stay calm.

_Hell of a time to relearn and practice anger management, James..._

I need to stay calm anyways, so I could think clearly. I had to figure out a way to stop this guy without him injuring me any further, while not killing him...

This guy had already tried to gouge out my eyes twice and my throat once. He was the worst opponent for a long-form exam. I didn't know how many phases of the Exam were left, but if even if there was only one more, I can't win _maimed_...

Also, _I still didn't want to kill this asshole_ if I didn't have to. He was already in one of the worst prisons in the world and, weirdly, killing him would be doing him a favor. But, if I had to kill a person, a prisoner with a sentence of a hundred and ninety-nine years would be…

I sighed.

There was one last card I could play. Considering the guy couldn't move from his spot, this was the best time to experiment.

I jumped back two meters and put my hands to my sides. A sense of nervousness hit me as I felt a tingling around my body; that strange viscous liquid sensation coming from my pores.

My Aura.

It began escaping from my body, exactly like steam from a boiling pot. When I had meditated before landing, I realized what Ren from Nen of the Flames was...

When translated it meant temper. I'm positive the real Nen version means something else. But Ren can mean a lot of things. _Temper _can mean a lot of things. And since Aura seemed to be influenced by emotions, and I had a _huge temper._

Time to use it.

I closed my eyes and remembered the training Panza gave me. The hours of visualization training and meditation on Nen of the Flames.

_"You have everythin' insides ya', kid. All that trainin' Mayer whipped into you, that ain't goin' anywhere. Ya' gotta' think on what ya' gots. What ya' lackin' right now is vision, imagination! An artist sees' the thins' they draw. As real as life! To make the fund o' mentals into somethin' real!_

_That's what's ya' need to do: to put them kiddie blocks ya' got an' turn 'em into a castle..."_

With a single thought, I pushed my anger to the brink. _I__t wasn't_ _hard. I had plenty of angry thoughts_.

Using that as a catalyst and focus, I imagined my Aura exploding all around me. A volcanic eruption derived from rage, the very same that happened every time my Aura subconsciously flared yesterday. It was a roaring white, wispy _inferno _that whipped around me. I could feel the rush of strength surge through me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the man half a meter away from me. Clawed hands outstretched and in the middle of attacking my throat. But his body was frozen in fear. All because as I did exactly what Panza taught me:

I imagined his death. The myriad of deaths I could compose. All the violent ends he could have if _I didn't hold back._

Both jugulars and aortas in the neck cut open in a blink of the eyes. A stab to anywhere in the skull, but the base of the skull would end a person the quickest. Puncture the stomach, drag down, _twist; _he would bleed from his abdominal aorta being severed. Femoral arteries in the thighs, either side. Brachial arteries in the arms, and a little bit up, the axillary arteries in the armpits. Subclavian artery next to the neck.

Then there was the obvious: heart, lungs, throat, eye sockets...

I shoved all the pent-up frustration, rage, and my repressed _intentions to kill_ _at him. _I brought it down on this poor bastard like a mountain. Just like _Zhulong_, _Clyde_, _Hisoka_, and my most recent example, _Evira._

_It was obvious in retrospect…_

_I could kill this man. The only reason he was alive was that I __**didn't.**_

I lifted my left hand and pointed the tip of my knife at his forehead. He walked back a meter before turning around, realizing the horrible truth.

There was nowhere to escape. We were on a stone island...

When I spoke, it was with cold, surgical fury, "You're right. I might not kill you. But, do you really want to find out what I can do with twenty minutes? Do you want to find out how soft, _too soft, actually is_?"

His lower jaw trembled as wide eyes saw things I could only imagine from memory. While my world was covered in a shroud of white Aura, to him, he saw and felt what I experienced every time _I _was on the other end...

The prisoner raised his hands in fear, "I-I forfeit."

I nodded, stopped using Ren and went directly into Zetsu. _Immediately _I felt intense fatigue from exerting so much Aura in such a short period of time. But that quickly went away as I felt the warm, pleasant sensation of Aura enter my body and rejuvenating me. I wasn't instantly recovered, but as before, I could feel my body recuperating much faster than normal.

Pursing my lips, I glared down at the man whose confidence I crushed with a single application of Nen. I had done in a few seconds what twenty minutes of furious fighting couldn't do.

The sound of stone grinding echoed through the chamber as retractable walkways connected the arena to the ledges on either side of the room. The prisoner staggered off, terror in his eyes from the supernatural anxiety and fear inflicted on him. I knew what he was feeling... it was like experiencing a close-call with death.

I slightly pitied him, but mostly I was indifferent. I had given him chances, but he just had to keep pushing and prodding me... besides, he'd recover.

With a quick, closed-eyed sigh and a re-holstering of my knife, I turned away and walked across the walkway, slightly slumped over from pain and fatigue. I shot my right fist in the air in triumph as a yellow '1' appeared on a black screen above my team's ledge.

I felt like hell. Blood was leaking down my face. Still, I couldn't help but smile.

"One-Zero baby! Yeah!"

My team was beaming. Gon was waving two hands in the air in celebration. Leorio had a big grin on his face, whooping and waving his arms around as well. Killua was being too cool for school with his arms behind his head, but his eyes and small smirk told the truth. Strangely, Kurapika seemed the most pleased, a relieved small on his face. He spoke first.

"I was worried you would be forced to kill your opponent. I'm glad it didn't come to that."

I nodded, "I'm glad too, 'cause I _really _don't want to kill anyone."

Blood stung my left eye, causing me to blink and rub my eye. How bad were my cuts?

I turned to Leorio, but he was already popping open his suitcase before I even said a word. He gestured to me to come over and to sit down. I did as instructed as he pulled out peroxide and gauze.

I quickly shot my hands up to block the pain no one gets used to: the stingy feeling of peroxide on a cut. Somehow, Leorio became a speed demon when he was providing medical attention, and avoided my arms with ease.

I did not scream like a little child. I didn't. I swear.

Leorio frowned as he continued torturing me, "Stop whining. If we don't disinfect the wound, you might get an infection. The only thing worse than a deep cut from dirty fingernails are bites. You're _really _lucky he didn't bite you. I've seen plenty of people lose a limb after being bitten in a bar fight."

I looked at him with morbid curiosity, "What kind of bars do you go to? Are they filled with cannibals? And aren't you nineteen?"

He grinned, "Where I come from the drinking age is sixteen. And you'd be surprised how often people bite during a brawl."

I shrugged. I rather not go to his werewolf and cannibal filled bars. What the fuck, biting? Jeez...

Kurapika spoke up, "How do his wounds look?"

"Yeah, am I still pretty?"

Leorio scoffed, "Pfft. Not like you were pretty before."

"I look better than you _and _younger than you. _Old man_. I'm ten years older than you _too_." Oh shit, I _am. _My birthday was the first of the mon-AAAHHH!

Leorio slapped a fresh, hydrogen peroxide filled piece of gauze on my cut. Extra Peroxide for the screams.

He stared at me with half-lidded eyes, "He'll be fine. They're thin, shallow cuts, so they shouldn't leave any scars. And if they do, they'll fade away with time."

I came down from my screaming agony and glared at Leorio. I don't know why alcohol on a wound hurts so damn much. I rather get punched in the face.

"You're no longer my personal physician," I grumbled.

He ignored me and went back to doctor mode, "Take off your jacket and shirt. I want to check the injuries on your body."

I frowned, but nodded. I did as told and removed my upper body wear. I heard the sounds hissing from my team's mouth as I unbuttoned my long sleeve shirt. I guess it looked just as bad as it felt. Even Leorio grimaced.

"Your body looks like a wreck. I saw you hurt your wrist during the fight, let me see."

I sighed and gave over my right hand to Doctor Leorio while Kurapika got us back on track. I noticed Killua gave me a sidelong glance, wariness in his eyes...

* * *

While Leorio was giving James a thorough examination, the bald prisoner finally arrived at his side of the chamber. His mind was reeling. His body shook and trembled with fright as he sat down against the wall of the Trick Tower, but the other prisoners dismissed him. They had been too far and lacked the sensitivity to Nen to have felt James' amateur use of Ren...

The veiled, blue-skinned prisoner named Majtani spoke, derisively.

"Heh, not so tough, are ya'? Your whole strategy failed the moment ya' fought someone stronger than you. You even gave up from a mean look!"

Bendot turned to Majtani with pure rage as he snapped out of his fugue state.

"I'm still strong enough to snap your neck..." he growled

Majtani coward back, his high-pitched yelp completely at odds with how big he was.

Another prisoner slowly walked past the two, down the walkway, and into the fighting arena. Covered in brown cloth like the rest of the prisoners, the criminal stood still as a statue as their metal restraints dropped to the floor. With a movement of their arms and flap of clothing, a beautiful young woman with pink hair and a beatific smile appeared from underneath...

She spoke with a cheerfully haughty voice and a hand casually on her waist. But her eyes were the embodiment of arrogance.

"So, who wants to go next? Take your time. I have all day..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello dear readers! I hope you all are doing well and continue to do well!

My friend, The Last Bullet, has made a Hunter X Hunter fanfic called Space Oddity and has posted the first chapter on this site. It's tone is different then mine; more light-hearted and humour than my story (which is mostly drama); but I find Bullet's story very funny and enjoyable. I hope you do too. I favorited it so you can find it on my profile. Go check it out!


	21. Chapter 21: The Tower (2 of 2)

I was back to fully clothed after Leorio's examination. I now had gauze and bandages wrapped around my head. Apparently, my wound on the back of my head reopened and so I was suddenly bleeding on both sides of my noggin'. It looked like I had brain surgery done on me.

At least Zetsu helped me recover faster than normal, 'cause Leorio said it'd take a week to heal my sprained wrist. Now that my adrenaline was fading, my body was aching all over. I was getting weird pains all over my body, like the giant bump on my shin from kicking a man in the face. Shit, that's on top of the bruises knuckles on both my hands from punching his anvil-tough head...

How did _I _get hurt hitting a person? _God_ _damn_...

Whatever, I might feel like doo-doo, but I won. Now we had to decide who goes next, but that wasn't much of a decision... It was easy who wanted to go next since he kept waving his right arm in the air...

"Hey guys, let me give it a try!" said the only _other _person in our group dressed in green.

We huddled up again. As we did, I gave Gon a reluctant look, one with a _massive _eyebrow raise. Everyone else was also giving him similar looks. Not that we didn't trust Gon, but his opponent didn't seem like someone he'd be a good match against. Gon wasn't dumb (I'd like to say far from it, but _eeeeh...), he's was a kid after all, _but his intelligence was more in the realm of intuition and instinct. Hell, he had more intuition then I did.

Just that... I don't know, _shit;_ I trusted Gon, but I couldn't see the next prisoner fighting Gon in a fistfight. If Gon had fought my opponent, I wouldn't be as concerned. But he isn't. The woman looked and felt weak so, if I had to guess, it'd be a battle of wits...

Leorio mimicked my eyebrow raise as he spoke with a frown.

"Are you sure?"

Gon nodded, "Yeah."

Killua looked over his shoulder for a moment, glanced at the woman, then turned back to our group and shrugged.

"She doesn't look strong. And we have the lead. I say let him go."

Leorio rubbed his chin, his eyes hard and his face serious.

"She's still a hardened criminal. No telling what she's capable of. That's why _I_ should go next. She might use, _ehem_, underhanded tactics someone as young as Gon... why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kurapika, Killua, and I were staring at him with disbelief on our faces.

_He was so full of shit._

Gon was looking between the four of us, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Killua gave Leorio a sour look, "Dirty old man, I don't trust you to fight."

I raised a hand, "Seconded."

Kurapika nodded with eyes closed, "Third."

I clicked my tongue. When I spoke my voice was filled with sarcasm, "Oooo, three to one. _So close._ Better luck next time."

Leorio raised and fist and did the one thing he seemed better at than being a doctor: yelling.

"Hey! I know how to fight too! Why don't ya' guys trust me?!"

The three of us not cursed with simple-mindedness or dark hair looked at each other. We communicated via facial telepathy and half-lidded stares. We came to a consensus as we sighed in unison. Since I was the dumbest of the three, and more than willing to be dumb, I took the lead.

I walked over to Leorio, a hand over my mouth like a grieving widow, my eyes filled with exaggerated disappointment. I placed a shoulder on the taller fellow and led him over to the edge of the ledge and raised my left hand towards the arena. As though presenting Leorio something.

"Look in the distance, Lennie."

Leorio frowned and looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Never mind. Do me a favor and look at her."

He rolled his eyes and did what I said. He stared at the lovely pink-haired woman for all of thirty seconds before his cheeks turned red, nostrils flared, and a big dopey grin erased all signs of intelligence from his face.

I patted him on the shoulders and led my junior back to the rest of the group. He had much to learn.

"That'll do pig, that'll do."

"Hey, who're you calling a pig?!"

Kurapika, ever the serious one, sighed and clutched his forehead at our stupidity. No doubt because he was the only adult between the five of us at the tender age of seventeen. That's surprising because I coulda' swore I was older than him.

I chuckled, I was in good spirits after winning my match.

Killua rolled his eyes spoke for the two of them, "You're both idiots. Can we decide already?"

Gon frowned and nodded, "I still want to go next. I'll be fine, promise!"

I twisted my mouth, not unkindly. I didn't feel comfortable with Gon going next but... I wasn't gonna' veto him out right either, even if I wasn't comfortable with it. I rather have Kurapika or Killua go next. That way we'd have a big enough lead that we'd _really_ need to fuck up to lose. Like I said, I trusted Gon, but... in this situation it felt like this wasn't the right choice.

But Kurapika was persuasive, his voice confident as he spoke.

"If Gon says he'll be fine, then I trust him. While I have my concerns, the point of this trial is to trust in our comrades, correct?" he said rhetorically, but not condescending.

Killua smirked at me and pointed a finger in the air before speaking. Why the fuck does everyone here _do_ _that_?

"You gotta' admit, he's got a point. Besides, we're already ahead."

Gon nodded, "Yeah, and that means Kurapika and Killua could fight anyone really strong!"

My eyebrows furrowed as my lower lip covered my upper one in an attempt to reach my nose. My face scrunched into an impressed, resigned frown. I can't argue with all that. And it's not like I'm in charge. I'm just being cautious. I shrugged and nodded.

"Hey," we turned to Leorio, who was pointing to himself. He practically had dots for eyes, "what about me, huh? Why are you guys talkin' like I can't take on someone strong?"

Killua, as brutal as always, nonchalantly said, "'Cause you can't."

I winced at that point-blank, shotgun-blast-to-the-face bluntness. Killua's been showing his real side ever since he hung out with Gon and Evira unmasked his personality to the rest. He's a guy who doesn't mince words. I'm used to _worse _and having fun, but I also enjoy vitriolic friendships. Some people (read: many) people aren't used to that.

So, being the adult, I tried to soften the blow from Killua's Old Yeller execution of Leorio's ego.

"Honestly, Gon is physically stronger and faster than you, Leorio. He's wrestled bears, man... Look, they'll probably use a physical fighter on their third match, then it's a toss-up from there. You can fight in the fourth match, though _I hope no_t. I mean! Er, not because your _bad_\- ya' know what? Forget it..." I finished with a wave and sigh.

Leorio's face stayed the same, unimpressed by my eloquent argument.

Kurapika grabbed his chin and chewed my words over. The blonde nodded, looked back up, and replied.

"That _does _make sense. That way, even if Gon is somehow defeated, we have a good chance of winning the third and the last..."

Leorio turned to Kurapika and gave him a dirty look, "Hey!"

Gon nodded before speaking decisively "Ok, I'm going!"

He placed his rod on the floor and removed his backpack, before calmly walking into the arena. As he did, I stared at the pink-haired woman and analyzed her. She wasn't strong, _I've seen and fought ungodly strong women, _but I could see it in her eyes she was definitely a trickster. A controlling, manipulative person.

When Gon entered the Arena, the stone bridges retracted. Through the vibrations and sounds of grinding stone, I shouted to the kid some advice.

"Hey, don't fall for any tricks, ok?! She's gonna' be as underhanded as possible."

Gon nodded as he stared at the woman in front of him. As the stone bridges finished retracted from the arena, the prisoner shifted her weight to her right side. She had her right hand on her hip in a confident, dismissive manner. When she spoke, it was in an amused tone.

"As you can tell, I'm not a fighter. We will settle our match through gambling. Betting time instead of chips."

Our team looked at her with trepidation. This was bad.

"Look at the monitor to our left," a black monitor next to the arena lit up into a scoreboard, "we'll each have fifty hours with which to wager. And bets can only be placed in ten-hour increments. We bet until one of our clocks reaches zero."

"We'll take turns deciding what to bet on. If your credit reaches zero, you will have fifty fewer hours to escape the tower."

Gon titled his head, "Ok. But what if I beat you? Do you lose fifty hours?"

She chuckled then spoke, "No, fifty years will be added to our sentences."

"OK. That makes sense."

"Hm, well, do you agree to the terms of the match?"

I raised my hand in the air, shouting.

Time to complain like an annoying middle-aged lady at a restaurant.

"Wait a minute! Gon, tell her you don't accept the terms yet!"

Gon turned to me, blinked in confusion, then spoke, "Uh, ok. I don't accept the terms yet?"

Everyone looked at me with different levels of, 'Ok, now what?' as I smirked. I adjusted my suit.

I had to be presentable as Gon's rule lawyer and agent.

Don't fuck with me, little lady, I've been gambling since I was thirteen. Be it Dominoes with the Dominicans on my old street corner, to poker and Cee-lo. I won't let her hustle Gon. What, she thought she would take advantage of a bunch of kids? Fuck that _shit_.

I cleared my throat and pointed at her with my left hand before speaking, "Alright, first off, how are the wagers going to work? Do you guys take turns or what?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at me, but her smile grew as well. Yup, she had established some rules, but not all of them. She'd either change the rules that weren't established or negotiate them later. That happens all the fucking time when you're getting scammed.

Fuckin' shady gamblers.

She spoke, "One person sets the bet, while the other sets the ante."

I made a loud buzzing noise with my mouth. Everyone looked at me confused, except Killua. He just found me annoying as always.

"That's not gonna' work. It's too simple. I have a better system."

My teammates looked at me strangely, while the woman prisoner gave me a condescending look. She spoke up,

"Your friend here is the one who decides the terms of the match, not you."

"Tch. Hey Gon, would you let me decide the terms of the match with bubble gum head over here? All you have to do is agree."

That raised her eyebrows. She was good enough to read me, so I left her a message through my eyes and face.

_You can't stop me from helping my friend. I can manipulate the rules indirectly._

Her eyelids narrowed slightly, but it was unnoticeable to anyone else who wasn't staring directly at her eyes.

Gon looked at me and nodded, "Ok. I trust you."

I quickly smiled at Gon for trusting me, before going back to staring down the prisoner. I don't know how intimidating I looked with bandages wrapped around my head.

The pink-haired woman flashed a look of annoyance so fast I'd have missed it if I wasn't staring her down. Tch, blame the rules of the Exam. I came here in _good faith and open arms_, like the new kid in school. Instead, I get slapped around all day yesterday _and_ the day before _that; I got my proverbial and not so proverbial bookbag, lunch, and candy stolen by this Exam_.

Had that not happened, I wouldn't be such a pedantic asshole right now.

But I was a _gracious _asshole, so I smiled at her as I spoke, "Alright! I'm not changing things too much, it's just that your rules have a lot of holes in it..."

She flashed me a dangerous smile. I matched it with a grin of my own as we glared at each other. I continued.

"Anyways, once you've made your bet and you both agree to it, it can't be changed. Once the initial ante is committed to, it can't be changed. The minimum amount for the initial ante is always ten, no matter what. You can bet higher, but you can't bet zero or back out of the bet once both sides have agreed to the bet. If you do, you automatically lose ten hours."

I waved my left hand and continued, "The players can raise the ante, but players can also refuse to match the raised ante. If a player refuses to match, they lose their time wagered and you two start back with a new bet. That way, a person can back out of an unfavorable bet, but they also lose their initial ante. Last, the new bet is placed by the person who set the ante and you guys keep switching."

She was annoyed... but amused. Being the gambler she was, she was enticed by the restrictions.

These were pretty basic rules. But these rules favored her... because otherwise she'd reject them and haggle for rules. And that'd probably take longer than the match.

I can imagine she knows the art of bluffing, strategized betting, and an intimate understanding of probability and statistics... while Gon was an eleven-year-old Tarzan kid with short-shorts on.

This was lopsided as _shit_...

But, with these rules in place, that also meant there was _some _structure:

She couldn't completely hustle the shit out of Gon with made-up rules or bullshit on the spot. She wouldn't be able to back out or change any bets at the last second. And the match would eventually conclude, even if we lost. If these matches lasted an hour or two, we'd still have roughly twenty hours to get to the bottom... _maybe_...

While I was giving the world a confident facade, inside I was sighing with frustration. There wasn't much I could do without actually being the one fighting. This was all I could do for Gon. I just had to trust the kid would pull something out of his tiny green shorts.

And, on a serious note: the kid needs pants. At least shorts as long as Killua's.

Pinkie nodded.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. I accept," she said with a smirk.

Gon nodded as well, "Me too."

To my right, Killua sighed loudly. He spoke with impatience in his voice, "_Finally_. Can we get this started already?"

My face scrunched in annoyance as I gave Cottonball a withering look.

"Hey, I'm just making sure Gon has as fair a fight as possible."

Kurapika looked at Pinkie before turning addressing me. "All we can do now is make sure she adheres to the rules and trust that Gon will win."

We all nodded. Even if we had some reservations, we did trust Gon. Without question.

Honestly, it was strange.

Gon had that unquantifiable 'it' that transcended the norm. That intangible thing that was you couldn't describe in words. That person or friend that you just want to follow around because of their charisma or personality. You could tell he was someone who could do the impossible.

Gon was just like Killua, Kurapika, and shit, even Leorio: brimming with talent. Kurapika was the brains of the group, Killua the skill and experience, Leorio the heart and decency, but Gon was at the center. An unstoppable, honest, straightforward, charismatic _force_. He bound us together.

I sighed as my cynical intelligence spoke. _That's all nice and good... but the gambler gods prayed on the straightforward and honest. And doesn't give a fuck about charisma._

Let's see if he's as unstoppable as I think he is.

Because fifty hours were on the line...

* * *

Leroute and Gon stood in the center of the arena. Gon stared at her as he normally did, with wide eyes and a flicker of curiosity. The only thing different was the slight frown on his face. He was _excited_ when he saw James fight and had really wanted to be next.

But now that he was in the arena and heard how the fight would be... he wasn't _regretting _his choice per se, _that _was impossible for the youth, but he was feeling the foreign sensation that normal people feel: the pressure to do well. Had this been any other opponent, he'd only care about doing his best and enjoying himself.

Unfortunately, the simple binary choice of victory or defeat had been complicated by fifty hours being put on the line. It took the simple pleasure of win or lose away from the boy. James' fight had shown things would not be as straightforward as Gon would like.

There were rules within rules, and tricks within tricks. It was off-putting to the Freecss.

Plus,_ it was all_ _really_ _boring and confusing._

The prisoner was the first to speak, "Believe it or not, I have a soft spot for kids, but my sentence is on the line. Sorry."

Gon nodded, a smile on his face as he spoke directly and sincerely to her. As he always did.

"That's OK, I won't be holding back either!"

The prisoner smiled as her eyebrows rose, taken back by his naiveté. She saw no malice or hatred, even though she was a criminal. More than that, she was blindsided by how _earnest _Gon was. He wasn't lying.

Her smile shrunk slightly.

"If you give up now, the rest of your team can still win two more matches and you don't risk losing fifty hours. How about that?"

Leroute didn't know why she said that. She had no reason to help or suggest that course of action to the boy. In fact, the opposite would be better for her.

Gon shook his head, "Nah. I don't want to. And my team is counting on me, so I can't give up!"

The green child scratched his head, twisted his face in thought, and looked away.

"I've never really been all that great at using my head... And, we have to get down the bottom of the tower..."

He scrunched his face as he thought. After a minute, his face lit up, and he turned back to the prisoner.

"I know! Why don't I give you twenty hours, and you forfeit! That way, we have still have plenty of time to get to the bottom of the tower; while you guys get twenty years off!"

Gon's team groaned out loud. In the distance, James was grabbing his bandaged head and yelled a short, screeching, "No!"

Kurapika spoke up first, his voice full of disbelief, "Gon, these people are hardened criminals. Sentenced to worst crimes imaginable. What you're doing is reducing their punishment..."

Gon tilted his head at Kurapika, "Yeah, but James told us no one in Trick Tower has less than a hundred years. That mean's they'd still be in prison for seventy years. That's still a lot of time. And, we'd get a win!"

The rest of Gon's team frowned, mostly from how childishly simple and undeniable the logic was. Even James, the most argumentative of the five, was quiet. Disbelief on his face.

With sweat practically rolled down Kurapika's head, he replied, "I-I suppose that makes sense. I cannot deny the logic... _I__t is_ a reasonable and quick solution. But, Gon, it's eighty years. Not seventy..."

Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed at his mistake.

The prisoner inserted herself into the conversation, her voice full of amusement, "If it helps, not all of us are serving our time here have committed 'the worst crimes imaginable'. My name is Leroute, and I'm here because of gambling crimes, and for aiding and abetting poaching. They increased my sentence because I kept escaping all the other prisons they put me in. I'm only here in Trick Tower because it's inescapable."

James groaned as he rubbed his face, "No! She told us her name, and she hasn't done anything _that_ _bad!_ She's humanized herself, damn it! Stay nebulously evil!" he pointed his finger at her and stared at Gon, "Don't fall for it, Gon! That bi-, that witch is evil! She's the Wicked Witch! Beat her ass! Show no mercy! Drop a house on her!"

His four team members looked at him with surprise at his outburst, as well as because of his strange word choices.

Killua, on the other hand, had caught that he almost called the woman a bitch. He looked at James with half-lidded eyes and sarcasm lacing his words "_Wow_, good save..."

James gave Killua a hushed 'shut up' between clenched teeth.

Leroute closed her eyes and chuckled, though she didn't like being called a 'Wicked Witch', _or_ almost a bitch. When she opened her eyes, she held disappointment in her eyes as she stared at the young Freecss.

"Like I said, believe it or not, but that's the truth. I appreciate your kindness. Unfortunately, I cannot accept your deal. Even if I wanted to, I am obligated to fight. And, if I win, I stand to win more time off my sentence than twenty years," she said, honestly.

Gon nodded with a smile, "That's OK, I understand!"

Leroute felt guilty... She stared at Gon and saw that he didn't care if she was a criminal. It confused her, but the boy had a way of swaying people with his unfailing sincerity and genuineness. It made her slightly nervous, and she didn't know why. She had years of practice reading and manipulating people. Her ability was such that she could practically read minds. Given all that, _something was off._

The pink-haired woman understood from a simple glance that the child was direct, straightforward, honest. He would be easy to control.

But _why _was something off? He was just a child. A simple-minded one at that.

Leroute didn't know what it was. She turned her gaze to the group. Was it the red-haired man trying to control the outcome by placing stricter rules on the match, or the fact the group was close to figuring out the 'trick'? Maybe the blonde one had a plan?

She ignored the old, black-haired man and the white haired-child. He seemed average, at best; while the other was just a child...

But she thought the same of the boy in front of him, that was, until she stared him in the eyes.

Leroute turned back to Gon, trying to figure out the issue. It felt like she was staring right through him: he was genuine, childlike, and _as dumb _as he appeared. No deception. As transparent as they come.

So why did she feel like she was staring at a tiger instead of a frog?

No, it couldn't be the boy. He was just a child, and it was too late for his team to stop her. She smiled at her opponent and continued, burying the trepidation and focusing on the task at hand.

"Now that that's settled, how about I start off the betting?"

"OK."

She smiled.

Her strategy was simple: waste their time.

What the five Hunter Candidates didn't know was that the fifty hours gambled would be counted separately if it surpassed the seventy-two hour time. If she could waste the child's time for long enough, the prisoner's sentence could be reduced past what would normally be possible. While highly unlikely, she could reduce her sentence by a grand total of a hundred and twenty years.

That was why the Prisoner's penalty for losing this match was so severe. Originally, the other prisoners were to waste the Hunter candidates' time, and Leroute would have gone fourth to win an extra fifty hours. Had that happened, the prisoners serving the least amount of times for lesser crimes (Majitani and Leroute) would be freed. While the Bendot and the other prisoner would still have their sentences substantially shortened._ The worst prisoner_ would still be stuck in jail.

Had they failed, well, they would just be back to the same amount of prison time as before.

James' victory had ruined _that _for the prisoners and had forced Lippo to adjust the lineup to make it more competitive. Much to the chagrin of Leroute.

Leroute had worried she would fight the blonde one, the brains of the group. If that had happened, she knew she would have lost. She had seen it the moment she glanced at him.

But it seemed fortune favored her. Instead, she had this child.

Now to test the boy and see if her assessment was correct. Then, how malleable and impressionable he _really _was...

"How about I start first?" Leroute said with a hand to her chest, "What if I bet you, 'You can't hold a handstand for an hour?'"

Gon himself tilted his head in confusion, before giving a thumbs up and a smile.

"OK! But are you sure?! That's real easy! I'll just bet all I have and win!"

Gon's team groaned. James had his face covered with both hands, while Leorio and Kurapika were slumped forward, sighing. Killua was looking at the ceiling, unsurprised exasperation on his face.

Leroute smiled with her eyes closed at the boy's response. It would be simpler than she thought. She quickly placed a hand in front of her mouth as she feigned surprise.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that! Thank you!"

Leorio yelled, having none that, "Hey! You already placed a bet, you can't back out now!"

Killua answered with a sigh, "She didn't place a bet, she asked Gon first. So, technically, it was a suggestion."

The Zoldyck punctuated his statement by putting his hands behind his head and frowning. He found this boring compared to the first fight. Leorio sighed and frowned himself, before placing a hand on his head in annoyance.

She tapped her bottom lip as she pretended to think, then feigned inspiration. She turned around and pointed to a thin, slender prisoner veiled in a brown cloak.

"I know! Let's bet whether that prisoner is a male or female."

"Ok, but how are we supposed to know?" Gon said with a tilt of his head.

"The prisoner will reveal themselves, of course. Won't you?" she said, calling out to the faceless person.

The prisoner moved out from the gloomy tunnel and into the light. The veiled criminal made a motion that was a nod.

"OK!" the boy said, before placing crossing his arms and putting a hand on his chin in thought.

After a minute, he gave a determined nod and answered,

"OK! I bet fifty hours that prisoner's a man!"

His team screamed in protest and horror. Leorio yelled, "Damn it, Gon! Did you even think it over!?"

Gon turned his head around to look at Leorio, then back to the veiled prisoner, confused.

Leroute smiled and nodded. She had everything she needed. He had incredible intuition and confidence, but was reckless and didn't think things through. With the rules in place, she could back out of the bet and only lose ten hours. The man in the green suit had ruined his team's chances of victory with his rules.

"Well, that's too much for me! I forfeit my bet."

The rest of Gon's team sighed in blissful relief. With a quick, loud buzz, the scoreboard changed to '40:60'. That relief quickly changed back to outrage as Leorio yelled out to Gon, giving him a piece of his mind.

"Damn it Gon! Be more careful! What if that prisoner was a girl, huh?! We'd have lost fifty hours!"

Gon looked at him, confused, "But I could tell it was a man. The way he moved gave it away. He also had hair on his feet, too."

The other four looked at Gon in surprise.

James shrugged.

"You do you Gon, just make sure you're next bet is a good one."

Kurapika nodded, following James' in encouraging Gon, "We trust your judgment. Go with whatever you feel is right."

Gon smiled, "Don't worry, I have a really good one!"

He turned around, a smile on his face, but determination in his eyes.

"I bet whether or not Leorio is a teenager!"

Leorio immediately started yelling, "Give me a break, Gon! There's no way I- MHFAH" his sentence was cut off as his face was smushed and pushed away by James, who stepped forward with a fist raised.

James began yelling, even louder and even more outraged than Leorio. He stared Gon straight in the eyes.

"Damnit, Gon! I thought I just told you to make your next bet a good one! That bet sucks! You're an idiot! You're gonna' make us lose!" James yelled, ending with a sneer.

Gon scrunched up his face and gave James a child-like frown before answering, "Nu-uh! It's a good idea and I'm not gonna' make us lose! _You're_ an idiot!"

He followed his comeback with a squat and tongue out at James. The beet-haired man's face was red as he frowned and shook his fist in rage.

Leroute grinned, feeling like a snake ready to strike.

"I accept," Leroute said, a smile as always, "I'll bet ten hours he's an adult."

"Ok, then I'll bet all the hours I have!"

James screamed, shooting his hands forward as though beating someone over the head with a large object.

"DON'T BET EVERYTHING WE HAVE! MAKE THE BET LOWER!"

Gon turned around, "I don't wanna'! It's too late, anyway! _Nyyyy_" he said, followed by closing his eyes sticking his tongue out again.

Leroute felt triumph, but something was off. She ignored it. The boy was being honest and hadn't lied yet. And his group was outraged...

Besides, there was no way he was a _teenager_...

She realized it was far too unlikely for her to waste the boy's time for seventy-two hours. And the prisoners would lose, eventually...

The gambler inside of her spoke: _There was no better chance than this._

Leroute laughed, "Ok, I bet everything I have as well."

Gon opened his eyes wide as an enormous smile grew on his face, which slowly morphed into an even larger grin. James lowered the angry fist he was waving, his lower jaw slackening as he shifted his gaze to the woman. The rest of Gon's team else looked equally dumbstruck.

Jame was the first to speak, "Oh shit. She fell for it?"

Killua nodded, eyes wide with disbelief, "I can't believe that worked."

Kurapika nodded, surprise still plain on his face, "It did..."

Leorio grinned and pointed two fingers at the woman, his face the picture of undignified victory.

"Oh yeah! You made the wrong bet, lady! I'm nineteen! Making _me_ a teenager!"

Leroute stumbled in her spot, before rallying back, "T-that's impossible! You look like an old man!"

Leorio's grin was even wider than before as he pulled out his wallet and showed his driver's license, "I'll ignore that comment since we won..." he tapped his finger on his card, right where the birthdate was, "March third, nineteen-eighty! Officially eighteen, almost nineteen! Woo!"

James whooped and double high-fived Leorio, before Leorio wrapped a left arm over James' shoulder and started kicking his feet. James shrugged, followed his lead, and copied the teenager's celebration; giant grins on both their faces as they cackled stupidly. Leorio introduced James to a new celebration dance, while James encouraged Leorio's poor sportsmanship. Truly a match made in hell.

Leroute looked at the two of them with barely restrained anger. She turned back to Gon with a glare. But it disappeared the moment she saw Gon's grin. It was different from the two-giant man babies'. A genuine child-like grin, without malice or spite.

"I had a feeling you'd bet that Leorio was an adult. Hehe..." Gon said, giving her the victory sign.

Leroute closed her eyes and shook her head, a small smile growing from the boy's exuberance. She should have listened to her gut...

More importantly, she should have taken Gon's suggestion...

* * *

The moment Gon came back to our side; I grabbed kid and sat him over my shoulder. He laughed in joy as he sat around my neck. Even though my body protested in pain, I didn't care. The kid did it! He deserved a shoulder ride.

"See Killua? Flying by the seat of your pants _does work!"_

Killua rolled his eyes before pointing to Leorio and answering, "It only worked because you got _him _to shut up at the last second."

"I can't believe she thought I was that old," Leorio said with a sheepish, sad rub of his chin.

As I passed by Leorio, I squinted at him, my eyebrows twisting in sheer confusion as I spoke, "_Do you not know how old you look_?!"

He growled as I kept parading around Gon, who kept giggling.

Kurapika smiled as he spoke, "I'm happy it worked out, but when did you two plan this out?"

I stopped. I turned up to look at Gon, who looked down to meet my gaze. We both shrugged before we looked back at Kurapika. We spoke in unison, the only two people in green standing around like Master Blaster from Mad Max.

"We didn't."

Kurapika looked back at us, even more dumbstruck. I elaborated.

"I didn't know he was gonna' bet Leorio's age, but the moment he did, I sold it like I was giving a sales pitch to the angels. Tonpa, _bless his fat little heart, _gave me the advice to _lie like I believed_ it. Shoot, I got angry like I did."

Gon nodded, his body swaying on my shoulders from the force of his head nods. He answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, I just had a feeling she'd think Leorio a lot older than he was! That was why I was surprised when James got mad at me!"

I nodded, continuing, "Considering what Gon did on _the first bet_, I had a feeling he was gonna' keep betting the farm on _every bet_. I thought we were doomed. But, when Leorio was about to reveal his age, I realized we could hustle her. By the way, sorry for calling you an idiot, Gon."

Gon giggled, "It's OK, I know you didn't mean it! Besides, I called you an idiot too, so there isn't any reason to apologize!"

I laughed as I hopped up and down slightly, "Woo! The Green Machine wins! Two-zero! The rest of you in _other pigments _need to step it up."

Kurapika chuckled, while Killua frowned. His inferiority complex was acting up again. Cottonball smirked and pointed to himself with a thumb before he spoke.

"Big deal. Wait until I get in there."

I walked over and flicked Killua's ear with my right hand while holding onto Gon with my left.

"Aw, look who's a jealous jelly belly, widdle baby wanna' piggyback-ride too?"

I nearly toppled over as I scrambled away from Killua trying to punch me in the gut. The fact we were on a small ledge didn't stop him from chasing after me, it also didn't stop me from running away. Shit!

"Gon, hold on! Gah!"

"Why d'you have to tease him, James?!"

"Come back here, you morons!"

Kurapika sighed with a small smile on his face at our Three Stooges routine. Leorio just laughed with his arms crossed.

* * *

The atmosphere on the other side was far different.

Majitani yelled at the rest of the prisoners at the top of his lungs. They already lost two rounds and still had three to go. The candidates had taken out their second-best fighter and _supposedly_ their smartest combatant. The mercenary had lost to a stare and the _so-called_ gambler had lost because of a simple trick! She didn't even follow the plan!

Though _he _certainly didn't believe it either when he found out the oldest looking one on the Hunter candidates side was really a teenager. Not that the blue prisoner would admit _that..._

Majitani, ever the braggart, bragged.

"You're all useless, so I'm going next! You all need to be shown how it's done!"

Leroute rolled her eyes. It's not like she cared. She had underestimated the boy and accepted the loss in stride.

On the other hand, Bendot didn't agree. He stood up to his full height and met Majitani's eyes, shaded underneath the brown veil. Majitani was an enormous person, made even bigger by rampant modifications to his body. But whereas Majitani looked dangerous, Bendot _was _dangerous.

Majitani, ever the coward, cowered.

The earpiece in each of the prisoners' ears flared with a static hiss. They stopped in place and looked up at a surveillance camera in the corner of the hall they were in. Lippo's voice filtered through the tiny earbuds in each of the prisoner's ears.

_"You will not be going next, Majitani. Your tactics won't work when they're ahead like this. No. Sedokan will go next."_

The prisoners nodded as the thin, veiled prisoner walked into the arena. No one even asked why the prisoner deep in the hallway didn't go next. They may be criminals, but even _they _wouldn't wish Johnness on anyone.

Once Sedokan entered the arena, he threw off his brown cloak. His hair was brown, greasy, and long. His face was thin and sleazy, with eyes that looked simultaneously cocky and tired. A wide, soft smile was on his face. It added to his overall slimy appearance.

When he spoke, it was airy, almost a whisper. As though a part-time ghost, part-time con-artist. It was filled to the brim with arrogance.

"I'll be your next opponent. Please, talk amongst yourselves and decide who will go next."

Kurapika shook his head and spoke up, his voice confident, "No need. I will be your opponent."

A few seconds later, and Kurapika was in the arena. Calm and confident as always, he sized his opponent with a glare. This wouldn't be a hand-to-hand battle. They had expected the larger prisoner who was still hidden beneath their cloak. Instead, they received another battle of wits.

While Kurapika lacked Gon's raw intuition and animal-like instincts, or James' knack for quick thinking: he made it up with plan, after plan, _after plan_. And he already had several, even before the rules for the match had even selected. His mind was always asking questions, always preparing, always thinking of the situation in front of him from different angles. His mind was voracious for knowledge, constantly trying to find the optimal solution in the sea of suboptimal choices.

He had the fortune that James' and Gon's match had shown him the kind of murky waters to expect, and how to create the outcome he wanted while trapped on this stone island. It didn't matter the type of match, what mattered was his opponent. And the rules...

And from a single glance, Kurapika knew the brown-haired young man was a deceiver.

Now he needed to anticipate the deception.

The prisoner smirked before speaking, "Like your friends' opponent, I'm not strong at all. I don't enjoy fighting, or running, jumping, anything physical, really. So, I came up with a game."

Kurapika's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Ok. What _is _the challenge you are proposing?"

"A simple one. One that doesn't rely on mental or physical activity."

The prisoner pulled out two candles from behind his back, where his waistband would be. One was short and the other long. Kurapika's eyes narrowed as a thought came to him. The prisoner continued.

"We each light a candle at the same time and whoever's candle goes out first is the loser. All right?"

Kurapika closed his eyes and spoke, "Before we continue, would you humor me? Would you please take off your shirt and turn around?"

When Kurapika opened his eyes, the prisoner still had a smile fixed on his face, but his eyes were nervous. He chuckled, trying to play it off and regain control of the conversation.

"I don't see the point, so I refuse. Now, if you would decide which candle to choose. Sele-"

Kurapika's voice brokered no argument, "I suggest you do as I say, for your own good."

The prisoner's half-lidded eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because the _rule_ for these matches state we must win by forcing you to admit defeat. We don't need to decide the means of combat. That's optional. Isn't it?"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened at that, for different reasons.

Sedokan chuckled, trying to play it off, but it came off as a little too forced. To Kurapika, it was obvious as air raid sirens what it was: proof that his hypothesis was true.

"Don't be a fool. You heard Lippo, we have to dec-"

Kurapika frowned, his voice steady and unwavering as he lectured, "_You're the fool_. Without James' insistent questioning of, _frankly, everything, _I would have taken these matches at face value. But there is only one rule and the means of combat are a formality. Or, as a con artist or a magician would practice: a simple misdirection for the _real trick."_

From his monitor room deep in Trick Tower, Lippo smiled. _The blonde had figured the trick to the matches, huh?_

If the candidates had wanted, they could have ignored the means of combat and simply tortured prisoners until they admitted defeat. _The only rule Lippo stated was to get the prisoners to admit defeat_. Everything else was assumed and up to interpretation.

Lippo did warn them the fights would be anything but straightforward. Lippo chuckled as he remembered what James said: the Examiners _did _think themselves clever.

Killua whistled, while James nodded his head in respect. Gon, who was now back on the ground, was grinning with surprise and amazement. Leorio had a large smirk on his face.

When Kurapika began walking towards the Sedokan, the prisoner realized he was in _big_ _trouble._

"_W-wait a minute! _I was being deceptive, my apologies!"

Kurapika stopped three meters in front of the prisoner. With a frown, Sedokan pulled out a third, shorter candle. He placed the long candle in his left hand on to the floor and presented the two shorter ones.

"I tampered with the long candle so as to increase the rate in which it burns. Originally, I expected you to pick it, which would have given me the victory. On the off chance you picked the short one, all I had to do was switch it with the tampered, short candle. No matter what, I'd have won," he said, with resignment in his voice and a frown.

Sedokan looked defeated. He held a large frown on his face as he stood there with his shoulders slumped forward. Inside, _he was anything but._

_'All I have to do is convince them to use the two shorter candles. Then, I'll use sleight of hand to switch out the candles so he gets the tampered one.'_

Kurapika pulled his twin bokkens from underneath his tabard and continued walking towards the prisoner. Sedokan took a step back in shock. When the prisoner spoke, it was in fear and disbelief.

"W-wait a minute! You haven't even heard my other suggestion!"

Kurapika continued at the man, more weary than angry, "I don't need to. I can tell you're lying. Besides, you did not humor me, so why should I humor you?"

Kurapika raised his weapon as he approached his opponent...

"W-wait! OK! OK! I'll take off my shirt!" Sedokan said with his two candles held up as shields. Kurapika pulled back his arm, his mouth set in a line as his eyes held surprise.

Sedokan sighed and reluctantly pulled off his shirt. He turned around to reveal a fourth candle stuffed in his waistband, pressed against his skinny body. He pulled it out, turned around, and laid it down next to the other tall candle.

Kurapika lowered his weapons and nodded, his face stone serious as he spoke with authority. He brokered no argument.

"I'm willing to fight you in a fair match, but do not try me again," the Kurta warned with a point of his weapon before stuffing them back underneath his tabard before continuing, "Now, give me the two smaller candles."

The brown-haired prisoner stared at Kurapika for a long minute, before closing his eyes and sighing. He nodded his head and reluctantly handed them over to the blonde Kurta. When Kurapika took them in his hands, he looked at them with curiosity burning in his eyes. He lifted them up and down, squeezed them tightly, and then nodded. He turned around and place them down next to the longer candles on the floor.

He then walked towards the prisoner again

Sedokan looked at Kurapika with suspicion and fear, but the blonde sighed and spoke.

"You can relax, I won't harm you. I just need your shirt," he said with an arm outstretched, demanding the piece of cloth.

The prisoner sighed in relief and nodded. He picked up the shirt from the floor and threw it over to Kurapika, who began tying up all the openings and turning the shirt into a bag. A few seconds later of testing, he nodded his head and placed the candles inside the newly made cloth bag.

He turned to the prisoner and spoke, the bag in his right hand and his other with an index finger in the air.

"After I shake the bag, I'll place them back down on the ground. We won't know which candle is which. This gives us a fifty percent chance of selecting an incorrect candle. Fair?"

Sedokan spoke up, "Since you'll be handling the candles, it's only fair if I select first."

Kurapika frowned but nodded.

Sedokan smiled. _Fair_.

The prisoner had made the candles himself. He knew that the tampered candles were heavier due to the accelerants he used. All he would have to do is to see which candles settled to the bottom of the bag and choose the lighter ones on top...

Kurapika spoke, his voice final, "Then we are in agreement? Do you accept?"

The prisoner nodded, "Yes. I accept."

Kurapika nodded. Then turned around and shook the bag. The prisoner's eyes widened in surprise. After a few seconds, and while still facing away from the prisoner, Kurapika took out the candle and placed them on the floor.

One by agonizing one.

The prisoner's stomach dropped.

He had been unable to view the shape of the bag to determine which candle had settled to the bottom. And from what the prisoner could tell, Kurapika had also taken the candles out at random, making the order in which they came out of pointless for determining which candle was which.

Sedokan began to sweat as he looked at each of the candles. All of them looked identical except for their height. A grimace grew across his face as he realized victory was slowly disappearing...

_No._ He realized he could still win. His opponent wouldn't let things fall to chance, he just needed to figure out the trick. The prisoner breathed in and smiled nervously. With narrowed eyes, he moved his gaze to Kurapika, who was walking around the candle and to his side of the arena. The brown-haired man concentrated as hard as he could read his opponent...

The blonde slowly turned to face the prisoner.

As he did, Kurapika stared at the tall candle all the way on his right. He lingered on it for a split second too long before quickly staring back at Sedokan. He tried to hide the surprise in his eyes and did it well, but Sedokan _saw it._

Sedokan's smile grew wider. He spoke.

"Now that's done, I get to choose, right? I pick that one," he said with cool confidence as he pointed to the candle on his far left. For a split-second, Kurapika's face faltered. The brown-haired man's smile grew even wider as half-lidded eyes filled with triumph.

_'Now he has no choice but to choose the smallest candles! No matter what choice he makes, I win…'_

"Then I choose the small one at the end," Kurapika said with a resigned, defeated sigh.

They both traveled to their chosen candles and picked them up, then turned to the large torches that illuminated the arena and walked over to them. Silently, they both lit their candles at the same time. What was there to say?

The combatants walked back to their original spots, candles flickering as precious time ticked by. Kurapika's team mates looked on with agonized patience. After a few minutes, Sedokan couldn't help but gloat over his defeated opponent.

"You know, you were quite clever. I almost fell for it. But your face revealed it all."

Kurapika's eyes widened in response, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Then Kurta the softly smiled.

Almost on cue, Sedokan's candle became an _inferno_. The prisoner looked down at his candle in shock, then in abject horror: he realized what had happened. Even with the intense heat of the flames, his body felt cold and numb.

Kurapika was the picture of reserved victory, "I had a feeling you would try to use my body language to anticipate which candle I would pick. So, I used it to make certain you would pick the candle _I _wanted you to pick."

Sedokan's eyes were wide with disbelief as he spoke, "H-how did you do it? And if you knew which candles were which, why pick one of the smaller ones?"

Kurapika held his candle tightly to his chest as _suspiciously powerful winds _shot up from below the arena. He was becoming tired of these games. When he spoke, it was with annoyance.

"It wasn't difficult. When you handed me the smaller candles, I immediately felt the difference in weight between the two. At that moment, I used my fingernails to mark the untampered, lighter candle."

Kurapika closed his eyes and continued, "James' rules for the last match were strict so as to prevent a person from backing out from a choice. Instead, I did the opposite: I created rules specifically so you would have less pressure to think over your decision. And between the four options, the choice was obvious. All I had to do was make sure you picked the right candle. While I don't have James to assist me with acting, it gave me the idea to trick you with my body language..."

Sedokan frowned as he spoke, "That's why you chose the small candle. If I assumed you picked the untampered long candle, I'd have changed my decision and might have noticed the marks on the shorter candle..."

Kurapika nodded and opened his eyes, "Yes. That was also why I placed it on the other end of the row of candles. Your attention would be too focused on the longer candles instead of the shorter ones."

Sedokan sighed as he dropped the candle to the floor and settled in for the few minutes it would take for the candle to burn out. There was no point in fighting his fate. He realized he had lost the moment his opponent was this man.

* * *

When Kurapika crossed the bridge and back to our side, I was clapping my hands (a pleasant golf clap because of my hurt wrist. It also fit Kurapika, go figure). Gon was laughing and cheering while Leorio had a grin the size of a country mile on his face. He was the first up to Kurapika, giving him a double high-five. Killua had his hands in his pocket as he observed us like the giant, anthropomorphic cat he was.

Kurapika's formal-ass was reluctant to high-five Leorio, but ultimately did while fighting a smile. Killua just shook his head, also trying to fight back a smile on his face as he watched us, as though above it all.

I was below it all, so I rubbed Killua's massive ball of white hair while Gon and I laughed. Immediately I jumped back as I avoided his knee-jerk cat reaction of hitting me with the closest available limb. I ran around Gon, bravely using the child as my human shield when I realized I was suddenly playing extreme tag with Killua. Gon continued to laugh as Killua kept telling me to stay still. But, all that yelling from Leorio must have damaged my hearing, because I was very bad at following directions.

The sound, vibrations, and movement of a walkway extending from the left side of the arena snapped us back to reality. We stopped our merrimaking and stared at the arena. A wall slid up, grinding against whatever mechanisms pulled it up, revealing a new passageway.

In my head, the Legend of Zelda Secret Sound played. I guess not _completely _back to reality.

Lippo's disembodied voice came out from over the speakers, his voice all business.

"_Please cross the bridge. On the other side, you'll find a small room you can use to rest. I had expected you all to lose more time than a measly few hours, so take it as a reward for your performance. You will not get another break until you reach the bottom._

_Though, I suggest you don't spend too long. This is a tall tower, after all."_

We looked at each other and shrugged, before crossing the bridge one by one.

A few minutes later, we were in a surprisingly nice room. I imagine this was a renovated prisoner's room from the concrete walls and floor. There was a fridge to our immediate right and a chair and a cabinet to our immediate left. Two sofa chairs on either side of the walls, a glass table the middle of the room. Lastly, to our far left was a bookshelf and to our far right was a TV.

I placed my stuff down and immediately wandered to the television as I realized I hadn't watched anything in more than three months. _Fuck_ everything else.

We all meandered around the room, making ourselves comfortable. We beat the prisoners in less than three hours. I think we deserved a reward.

Kurapika sat on the tiny couch on the right side of the room, while Leorio hogged the left. Gon and Killua decided comic books were _the shit_ and started sharing one. They had it laid out on the table in the middle of the room.

The de facto brains of this team spoke up, his legs crossed, and his left arm over the couch like he owned the place. Or how he probably always lounged around. AKA Mr. Dignified Worldwide.

"We should rest here for a moment before continuing."

Leorio nodded in agreement, both arms over the couch and taking enough space on it to block car traffic. When he spoke, contrary to his body language, he was serious.

"I think we should rest here for the day. We have plenty of time."

We all turned to him in surprise. I was sitting hunched over on the floor, caught off-guard at the sudden important discussion of time management. I decided I could be serious on the floor, so I stayed on the floor. I went from sitting, to doing my best impersonation of a reclining Buddha.

Kurapika uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He gave Leorio a questioning look before speaking.

"Why is that?"

Leorio scratched his face before answering, "For two reasons. First: James is pretty beat up," he turned to me, "You really shouldn't even be moving. Even if you're tougher than normal, the amount of abuse you've taken over these three days should have put you out of commissions."

I stared at him with a frown as everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"It's from the training I got."

Leorio nodded before answering, "That's the second question: about your family. You said you only had three months of training. Unless you've used certain performance-enhancing drugs, or are exceptionally talented, I can't see how that's possible..."

My lower eyelids tried to meet my top ones as I squinted and pursed my lips, in no uncertain terms, _looking guilty as fuck_. I turned my eyeballs to Kurapika, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Yes. We postponed our discussion about your Aunt for a later time. This would be as good a time as any."

My squint had become a nigh-closed eye stare. My eyes passed to Gon.

"Yeah! I never got to tell what his Aunt told me!"

My eyes closed in consternation. I really don't want to talk about my made-up background. I feel like I'm playing D&D. Besides, we had to get down to the bottom of this giant prison...

I sighed and laid onto my back, which was _immediately a terrible idea _as I groaned and turned back onto my side. Alright, maybe Leorio was right about his points. No matter how much you try to wring out three months of training, three months is _still _just three months. And it was showing.

Physically, I was far better than the average person on the planet... but if you put Kurapika, Gon, or Killua, through my training they'd probably advance by leaps and bounds. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Leorio would improve faster than me.

I mean, no matter how you try to slice it, running more than a hundred kilometers is _not fucking normal_. No matter how much he considers himself normal.

Leorio can complain he's just 'Average McNormal-Guy' all he wants, but _no, no he is not. Not at all. _Like the Maury meme, the fact his body looks like Michael Phelps' determined this to be a _lie_.

My deep, unpleasant frown faltered as I sighed and bit the bullet. As I opened my mouth, a thought struck me. I laid there with my mouth open like a ventriloquist dummy. My eyes danced as I saw the opportunity that presented itself. This was a good as time as any, in fact, _no better time._

Killua frowned, "I think he's broken."

Gon crawled over and waved a hand in my face. I harmlessly swatted his arm away. I spoke, half annoyed and half excited.

"Killua, Kurapika, can you guys find all the hidden cameras and hidden microphones in here?"

They looked at each other before turning back to me, confusion on their faces. I had the perfect response.

"How am I supposed to talk about my family, who are a bunch of criminals, in a prison? With a Hunter who is a prison warden?" I said with a shrug.

They all nodded as we all got up and followed the direction of people with K-names. After something like forty-five minutes, we found several listening devices and two hidden cameras. We also ripped out the obvious camera in the corner. We _didn't_ tear apart the TV (which probably had a listening device in it) since the obvious solution was just to play the TV loudly.

Everyone settled back into the positions they were in before we dismantled the room. I stood in front of them, both hands on my hips as I spoke.

"Alright, well, this is as private as we can get. So, we'll start with my Aunt. After that, we'll talk about Nen."

Everyone leaned closer, but the person paying the most attention was Killua.

I paused for a few seconds as I collected my thoughts. How do I lie to them about myself, and about how much I should say about Nen?...

I'll just be as vague as possible about my background, but Nen...

The four of them have already felt Aura. And Mayer's already gonna' kick my ass anyways...

Fuck it.

I spoke.


	22. Chapter 22: The Zevil You Know

"Alright, this is as private as we can get. I'll start by saying I don't anything about my Aunt, nothing about her organization, or anything useful. In all honesty, Kurapika probably knows more than me, but I doubt it's a lot more. Evira and the Tao Long are a mystery, and as for last night, I only have guesses."

Kurapika sighed, nodding his head in understanding, "You're right. They're no normal criminal organization. They go to great lengths to hide all information concerning themselves. Anyone who tries to investigate the Tao Long usually disappear. I was given... a courtesy visit by an elderly man named York, who asked me to stop my investigations..." he glared at the floor and clenched his teeth for a moment before continuing, "From what I found, they keep pockets of select information available, while ruthlessly stamping out any other sources. They then monitor these sources to track down investigators, as they did me. This was why I was so eager to... question you James."

A mafia that actively uses counter-intelligence strategies... Well, _that's... not good.._. these guys aren't dumb mobsters. They sounded closer to rogue military turned criminal…

With the exception of Gon, everyone's faces became grim as each of us stared at Kurapika. Our memories going back to the _force _that Evira expelled over the phone. Things were not looking up...

Gon frowned, head on a swivel like a meerkat as he observed all of us.

"What's wrong you guys?"

I sighed, drawing Gon's attention to me.

"Remember that feeling Hisoka had when he, uh..." I wrapped a hand around my throat.

Gon's eyes flashed with recollection, and his face grew just as serious as the rest of us.

"I remember. Is that what your Aunt did to you guys?" he looked up at the ceiling as curiosity hit him, before coming back to look at me, "Isn't that what you did to that prisoner?"

My eyes went wide-eyed with surprise. What surprised me more was that Killua and Kurapika were looking at _Gon with surprise._ They all felt my ass-level Ren? That shit was _garbage _compared to someone like Hisoka. Gon and Killua felt the clown's Ren from more than a dozen meters away.

Ren, ren... Fuck, am I even using the term correctly? Is it the output of your emotions through your Aura, or is it the physical enhancement of the body by expelling your Aura? Is it temper as in temper _tantrum_ or to temper _metal_?

Well, that's what we're here to find out. Time to ride on the magic school bus. Let's drag them out of the dumps and learn some shit too.

I clapped my hands and tried to emulate Gon's endless optimism, in an attempt to change the atmosphere from the funeral parlor to celebration party. We didn't clear the Third Phase yet, but we _swept those matches_. Morale should be high, not low!

"Come on, we can't focus on my family's strength! We just won our matches! The five of us can think up something! Plus, I still have to explain Nen!"

Leorio spoke, looking at me like a kicked dog. Anger clear in his voice, "I don't know what Nen is, but unless you have an entire continent's worth of resources, we're at a huge disadvantage! I think we might have no choice but to meet her..."

I frowned slightly. I can't blame the Leorio for being pessimistic. He took the brunt of it last night...

Gon kept looking around, confused.

I twirled my left hand counterclockwise, "We need to go back, Gon wasn't there. Alright, let me explain."

It took us around fifteen minutes to explain everything that happened last night. From how the four of us capturing Anita, to Evira watching us like from a continent away. Then fucking us up with mere words, threats, and Aura. Gon's face went from confused, to rapt attention, to shock, to anger, then ending in upset. It was a roller coaster of emotion for him.

When we finished, he turned to Killua and spoke to him, concern in his voice.

"Is that why you looked upset when you came back to where Mr. Netero and I were playing?"

Leorio and Kurapika looked surprised at this information. I guess Gon didn't tell them.

Killua nodded and spoke, his face annoyed, "Yeah. But that's not the reason I didn't want to play anymore! " Hrm, seems like they argued when they met each other again, "We weren't gonna' beat him, Gon! No matter how long we tried."

Gon lifted a finger and spoke, completely leaving our conversation, "Yeah! But I had a really good idea!"

"It wouldn't have worked, Gon! That old man's way too strong!"

Gon frowned and closed his eyes, squealing, "Aww! But you didn't even listen to it!"

I smiled and shook my head; and so did the Kurapika and Leorio. I still don't know how Gon does that. I sighed, but... I needed to be a walking Adderall pill to the living antidepressant and ADHD that was Gon. I reluctantly spoke, snapping my fingers to get the kids to focus, "Hey, back on topic. The teacher hasn't finished yet, I still gotta' explain Nen."

Killua rolled his eyes, "Like _you're _a teacher. You don't even know what you're doing."

I pointed to myself, "Yeah, but I took notes."

All four of them looked at me, completely unconvinced.

I shrugged and smirked, "I'll show you."

I walked across the room, nearly tripping on Killua's leg because I'm smooth like that, and went into my bag. It was laying in between my propped up Stick to its left and the entrance to its right. By accident I knocked over Stick, because it's just seemed like one of those clumsy days. _Eh_, that or a mild concussion.

I opened my bag and pulled out my laptop and its charger. After placing it down on the table, I plugged it in and turned it on; start-up music playing that would make Bill Gate's head spin with copyright infringement. I opened up the word processor and showed them the notes I made about Nen. Everything I complied from my few hours this morning.

At the top of the page was '**NEN OF THE FLAMES = NEN | HOW?**'

Underneath was

'**TEN'**, '**ZETSU**', '**REN**', '**HATSU**', each on their own line with all the information I had next to them, as well as my interpretations of their names and all my (limited) research I found online.

Underneath it all were my ideas on what Aura could be; as well as the descriptions of all the powers I've seen, that _had to be Nen_. Excluding Zhulong and my _real past,_ of course. I was about to sound crazy, but I didn't want to sound _bat shit crazy._ They'd probably tie me up and take me to nice little asylum if I said all _that_.

Alright. Time to see how smart Kurapika really is.

I spun it around to show all of them. They crowded around the table and stared at the screen, intrigued. I tapped on the screen, specifically Ren.

"So, I'm positive Evira and Hisoka used Ren. But before I jump too far ahead, let me explain what _I _know about Nen."

While they looked it over, I stood tall and prepared myself for disbelief. _I got_ disbelief on their faces as they read my notes. I _still _don't believe most of the shit that has happened to me. They looked up at me, faces twisted in disbelief. I rubbed my hands together, gave them a shit-eating grin, then gestured to the group in the universal hand gesture 'Hold onto your butts, _I haven't even started yet._'

"Soooo... I don't know if you guys know about Nen of the Flames... The guy I learned it from explained it as a philosophy, or set of mental exercises. He said it built up your willpower, but he also used it to teach me how to visualize seemingly unrelated, discrete pieces of knowledge to create a complete system. Like combining the fundamentals of engineering to build a bridge, a house, or a monument. Or how physics, material engineering, aerodynamics, and aviation make up flying a, uh..."

Kurapika and Killua nodded, completely on board with my explanation. I had lost Gon and Leorio when I said 'philosophy'. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling in irritation, before shaking my head and thinking up a better explanation.

I turned my stare back down to everyone, lifted my left index finger in the air, and spoke, "I'm trained in several fields; but the old man taught me how to have my own style. After two days of meditating on Nen _and other things_, I put together all my hunting, fighting, survival, and other knowledge into something practical and structured. Instead of just running around, confused, like a chicken with its head cut off."

Killua lifted his right index finger into the air with a smirk, "I'd say that's still your style. Your too reliant on hoping for the best and you get your ass-kicked 'cause of it."

My eyes unfocused as I stared at his body language. I slowly moved my eyes to my left hand. I stared at my finger in horror. _Oh god, it's begun! I'm turning native!_

After a moment, I realized I was grabbing my hand like Jim Carrey or something. I glanced back to them. They stared at me like I was insane. I stared at them with an accusing look. _They did this to me..._

I squinted and frowned. I slowly dragged my hand down and moved on to the best of my ability.

"...I'm a work in progress... _Anyways_, with the Nen of the Flames I learned to visualize things very clearly. Panza described it as the way a painter sees things: you _see _what you need to do, put a solution together with what you have, and then you do it. He was right."

The fact I was possessed by a ghost... that most _definitely _helped to reinforce the training. Probably left an imprint on me or something.

"Any questions?"

Of course, Kurapika had some. He raised his hand. It's adorable how formal this world is.

I smirked, feeling facetious. I stared at the blonde with steely eyes, pointed at him with my right hand, and called out in an exaggerated, southern preacher voice, "You, in the back, my brother! What is your question?!"

They looked at me strangely. Oh man, I'm gonna' _love _being a troll in this world. They don't even know _what trolling really is: they're not ready for a troll from the twenty first century_.

Well, _if_ I pass this Exam, that is. No, I _will_ pass. Gotta' stay focused. Gotta' keep grindin'...

"From your explanation and notes, it sounds like Nen of the Flames is the precursor or foundation to learning actual Nen..."

I pointed at him with a smile. It morphed into a nodding grin, then I started twirling my index fingers around each other in anticipation and build up to...

Nothing. He just stared at me. Blankly.

Ok, I misread that.

He stared at me, confused, before shaking his head with a ghost of a smile.

"You thought I would continue explaining it, didn't you?"

I squinted and frowned. I turned away, whispered a quick 'maybe'. I crossed my arms, deepened my frown, and closed my eyes in annoyance; mimicking Brianniasa of all people.

"Alright, fine. I don't know anything about _actual _Nen, but your theory sounds correct. Hisoka said I was talented. So I'm basically accessing this stuff intuitively. As flattering and awesome as that sounds, I'm like a kid who's on training wheels hopping on a rocket-propelled motorcycle. I'm a danger to myself and society."

Leorio raised his eyebrows, "That's, uh, oddly specific," he looked down and wrapped one of his big hands around his jaw, "Is that why you were acting so strange when we were fighting the turtles? I'm pretty sure you jumped five meters at one point..." then his eyes widened and he looked at me in shock, "Wait, that was you using Nen?! No wonder... you were completely out of control..."

I nodded and realized that's probably why Kurapika waited to ambush me. He saw me whoopin' chuggin', ruggin', huggin', cocksuggin', whatever them fuggin' tortoise-nuggin', luggin', motherfuggin' things were called with my uncontrollable Ren. The blonde came to the very wrong conclusion he couldn't beat me in a fair fight.

Kurapika turned to Leorio and raised a finger, "That's a common misconception. They're tortoises since they live on land, turtles live in water," Leorio's eyebrows twitched slightly in response, Kurapika turned back to me, "and if that's the case, it would not be in our best interest to learn Nen. Not when we're in the middle of the Hunter Exam."

He frowned as he continued, "Yesterday, you had deteriorated to where it was simple for me to capture you. We still have to descend this tower. If we all end up in a similar state to yours, we would be putting ourselves at an extreme disadvantage. To say nothing of the dangers of playing with forces we have no comprehension of..."

I guess we were thinking along the same lines. Damn it. He's not wrong though, but...

I turned to Killua. He reluctantly looked back. I gave him puppy eyes. He stared at me like I was a weirdo, then sneered.

"Paprika's right, we don't know what we're doing right now. If your _condition_ was caused by being unable to control Nen, we can't afford it backfiring on us. We don't know what's down this tower, let alone the rest of the Exam. _I'd _be able to pass, but I doubt you guys would. I say we hold off for now."

Kurapika and I gave a him flat look, for different reasons. I doubt _cocky Killua _even remembered Kurapika or Leorio's name. He has a surprisingly bad memory for things he doesn't care about.

Kurapika, uttered, _supremely_ _annoyed_, "_It's_ _Kurapika_..."

Gon spoke up, his eyes full of spirit as he nodded, "Yeah, but we can still learn about it! It'd help us fight someone who has it!"

He brought up a good point. Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon and frowned in thought. Kurapika chewed it over as well, while Leorio rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking...

I did none of that. I narrowed my eyes on Gon. He was... surprisingly... _suspiciously_ eager to learn something that could get him killed... but Gon never lies... but_..._

He looked at me, then tilted his head. After a few seconds of non-stop eye-contact, he looked at me as if I was a weirdo. Then, for only an instant, he looked slightly away before making eye contact again.

_There!_

I hovered a finger next to Gon's face. He moved his face away from the offending digit and gave me a weirded out eye squint.

"Huh? Hey..."

"You're hustlin' us..." I said, my eyes narrowed on him like a two-bit Noir detective.

He looked away and spoke from the side of his mouth. THERE!

"No, I'm not..."

His words weren't a lie, _but he was up to something_, "He's hustling us! You can't hustle me! I out-hustled a hustler! You can't hustle a hustler who out-hustles hustlers! Ergo, _you can't hide from my powers of observation!"_ I said, wiggling my finger mere centimeters from his face. I wish I could have said, _'bitch' _or '_motherfucka' _like Samuel L. Jackson, but Gon's only eleven, so...

Gon squeezed his eyes shut, crossed his arms, and pursed his lips in annoyance; a child-like face of denial appearing in a second. He mumbled some words, "Nu-uh, I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout..."

Killua gave him a flat look, "You just wanna' learn about it so you can practice it anyways, huh?"

Gon pressed his fingers together and frowned, "It just sounds really awesome…"

Whelp. Gon's not a liar, but he can be deceptive about his intentions, _jeez_.

Killua frowned and poked Gon on the forehead, "Idiot! What if you can't control it, huh?"

"It can't be too bad if James could learn to control it!" Gon said, yell back in child-like anger.

Killua was having none of it though as he poked Gon on the forehead, "_Idiot! _Just because any _idiot _can learn it doesn't mean it isn't dangerous!"

Hey... _wait a minute. These two…_

I pointed at the two, then at Leorio while pointing at myself, "HEY! DON'T DISMISS ME LIKE I'M A COMMON LEORIO!"

Leorio stood up with a fist in front of him, jabbing a finger towards me with the other. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY! WHAT ARE TRYIN' TO SAY, HUH?! I'M SICK OF BEING THE BUTT OF YOUR JOKES!"

Pandemonium was unleashed.

Kurapika quietly stood up, picked my laptop, and sat back down on his couch. He studied the words as Leorio and I argued. He hummed and mumbled to himself as Killua lectured Gon with stiff pokes to the forehead.

Kurapika walked to the corner of the room where the bookshelf was to pick out a book; which was about the time I had Leorio in a headlock because he called me a '_squinty, foxfaced dumbass_'. Kurapika walked back and ripped a piece of paper from a book, flipped it over, and started scribbling things down. _That _was at the same time Killua started chasing Gon around for sticking his tongue at the boy assassin; twin grins on each of their faces.

As the madness continued for twenty minutes, Kurapika dutifully read and studied my notes while Wrestlemania and an impromptu game of Tag happened all around him. The blonde said something and turned around, only to find me holding Leorio above my head like I was going to break him in half like Bane did Batman. I had a large vein popping above above my right eye, a massive frown on my face, and my eyes narrowed to their maximum. Leorio was trying to escape out of his doom, his face a mask of frustration and worry as he flailed around, but I was _way_ too strong for him. I was gonna' throw this overgrown teen through the couch for calling me a '_curly-head, cherry-colored asshole_'.

On the other side of the room, the two were having the time of their lives. Gon was ready to jump off the couch to avoid Killua, while the Cottonball Kid was doing his best to block his way. They were both laughing and giggling. The kids somehow found pillows and were using them as both shield and projectile. At one point they hit me with one, so I told them to hit Leorio while I had him a full Nelson. They had fun with that for a bit before going back to attacking each other. The two boys had massive grins on their faces as they enjoyed themselves, not a care in the world.

Kurapika coughed loudly. We all froze and stared at him, our faces filled to the brim with sheepish surprise.

Leorio spoke, wiggling in my grip like a turtle on his back, "What?"

Kurapika gave us a flat look before speaking, "I said, I think I figured it out. At the very least, I have some ideas."

The four of us looked at each other and shrugged. I put Leorio down, who patted himself down. I groaned in very real pain as I realized I got carried away wrestling Leorio. We all gathered around Kurapika, who pointed to a paper with _a lot of notes in beautiful handwriting _**and**_ a_ _very nicely drawn person with Aura flowing around him_. My god, Kurapika was talented as _fuck_. _Jeez, can you stop... you're making all of us mere mortals look bad._

He tapped his figure and began lecturing.

"Your notes were... _interesting_ James, but detailed," I forced myself to take it as a compliment, "though I don't believe 'Aura' is 'magical-shenanigans'," I was joking, _you dick_, "I believe it may be some type of vital force the body creates, manipulated by one's willpower, or _Nen_-riki. The way you describe the feeling and from your transcription of Hisoka's explanation, I'm almost certain that's what it is."

He leaned back slightly and took his eyes away from his notes to look at us, "And, while you don't know how your 'Aura' was activated, I believe I do. The only clues are: you were exposed to Nen for quite some time and Hisoka 'unlocking' all your 'Aura Nodes', meaning they were only partially open before. This leads me to believe that exposing a person to Nen will eventually lead them to accessing their Aura. The speed of which depends on the intensity of the exposure."

That… makes sense. Now that I remembered Panza taking over my body, I recall it felt like a full-body, buzzing shock of electricity. After that, every day I progressively became more tired. My body had realized I was sick and it tried to get me to sleep to conserve my Aura and energy. At the same time, it was trying to figure out how to unlock the rest of my Aura nodes to stop me from dying. Instead, I kept pushing myself through my 'fever', so to speak.

Well, none of that went how it was supposed to. Sorry body.

Deep in recesses of my imagination, I could hear my body tell me to go fuck myself.

"It would be dangerous for us to be exposed to 'Aura'. James is the only one who can use Nen, and he lacks training or understanding of how to use it. He could harm us by accident. Even if he didn't, he might not be able to open all our 'Aura Nodes' correctly, or we may not be able to control our 'Aura'; in either case, we would suffer the same condition he was experiencing. There are simply too many unknowns."

I shook my head. The way I see it: if we learned how to use Nen we'd have a major advantage over the competition. Between the two of us and Killua, I'm sure we can figure a way to stop any ill effects.

I stared at Kurapika seriously, answering back, "We'll be fine. I managed to figure out how to get into Zetsu, which is a state that allows you to suppress your Aura. If not, I still found out that Aura is influenced by your emotions, physical state, and stress. All ya' gotta' do is stay calm..." I said, doubtful of even my own argument.

He shook his head and replied with his own counterargument, his brow slightly furrowed in mild annoyance, "That only further proves my point: no matter how powerful Nen may be, we still have an exam to pass. It's unreasonable to assume any one of us can maintain our composure over the course of the Exam. More importantly: it's still unreasonable to believe we are as talented as you are, James. We may not be able to control it as intuitively as you."

He closed his eyes and sighed, before continuing, "We have less than sixty-nine hours to reach the bottom. It would be _reckless and dangerous_."

Kurapika had a point... He tried to put me through a tree in anger, and _he's _the most composed. Besides, in terms of talent, who knows how much of an outlier I am…

I sighed, all the air leaving out of me as I deflated like a balloon. Fair enough. I just wanted them to have all the advantages they could get…

But jeez, now I know how it felt to be at the other end of Pairo's argument-fu… I was trying to help…

Kurapika read my face, sighed, and then nodded. He leaned back over his notes and placed his right pointer finger on the paper.

When he spoke, he looked at my discouraged face and softly smiled, "All though... that doesn't mean we can't help _you_. Even if we can't, the information you provided is valuable, and will be useful for the future. Here, I translated the four principles of Nen of the Flames. These seem to be the meanings for each of the principles."

He pointed to the notes next to the figure he drew. Zetsu was still 'Suppress' or 'Null', but he had translated the other words from the original meanings.

Ten meant 'Envelop' or 'Shroud'. Ren didn't mean just 'Temper' but 'Refine' or 'Enhance'. Hatsu basically stayed the same, going from 'release' to... 'Release' or 'Act'. Not very useful.

Kurapika continued, "If the Ren is the expelling of Aura to enhance one's physical strength and can transmit emotions and intent," he moved his finger down, "And Zetsu is the complete stoppage of one's Aura by keeping it inside one's body, which further intensifies one's sensitivity to Aura..."

He moved his finger to Ten and tapped it, "...Then I suspect Ten is the intermediary between the two: a state that protects and holds aura _around_ one's body," he dragged his finger down to the Hatsu, "and Hatsu is to en-_act_ or _release _abilities by using the other three in conjunction. Though... I'm skeptical... I find it hard to believe the abilities you describe in your notes to be real."

I looked at, him wide-eyed, like he slapped me in the face. _If the abilities I described are real?!_

I turned to Leorio and pointed at Stick before speaking, "'Ey big boy! You wanna know how I became so badass in only three months? OK! _Magic_! '_Whole lotta' magic_! My... screw it, my Aunt Flole has some ability to imbue things with healing! _I'm assuming!_ 'Cause every time I got hit by Stick over there I healed faster and had so much energy! It even healed broken bones and damaged organs FROM TWO TWIN _IDIOTS!_"

I tapped my rib cage, on one of the various strange bumps on my rib cage from them being fractured by Kalvin's punches. Then _immediately _rehealed. An dull, audible, _hard_ noise rung through the air; like knocking on a piece of wood covered by thin cloth. They stared at me my torso with discomfort. I had fractured _various_ bones over the course of three months, not just my ribs. I became so fucking _tough_ via repeated blunt force trauma to my _everything_.

They all looked at me with wide-eyed awkwardness. Kurapika and Leorio only heard bits of this last night, mostly the running...

I continued barreling forward like a madman. A dam breaking from finally being able to _tell someone_.

"But it only worked so much, 'cause even when you _train non-stop you need to rest, ya' know!_ Then I took naps in an oasis thing that Briannaisa conjured up _from thin air_, _palm tree included_. It felt like I got a full night's rest _and_ healed me! OH WAIT! _Before_ _that_ I'd eat magical super food that gave me so much energy _and _I couldn't stop eating. _Then_ this tiny blonde woman would shoot rubber bullets at me, OR CHUCK GIANT LOGS AT ME! AND THEN A GHOST POSSESSED ME AFTER I FOUGHT A BUNCH OF FUCKIN' MONKEYS, IN THIS CREEPY-ASS WHITE FOREST THAT PROBABLY GAVE ME FUCKIN' SYMMETROPHOBIA..."

They looked at me like I was crazy. _I'm not crazy! This world was crazy! You were born into this, assholes! I never asked for this! I felt like a Lovecraftian protagonist!_

Leorio walked over and patted me on the shoulder. He spoke gently, "That'll do pig, that'll do."

I did a dry spit take as I stared at the now cheeky looking Leorio, a smirk and dot-like eyes on his face. How _dare_ he?! _He doesn't_ even _know what he's saying!_

Killua spoke, a smirk on his face, "James isn't _completely_ crazy. My family and some of the Butlers have strange abilities. So, he's only _mostly _crazy."

I gave him a half-lidded glare as his smirk grew. His eyes and lips always got weird when he was being playful, like a cat. He continued.

"One of them can even shoot coins like machine guns. Even trick shots!" Killua ended with his eyes closed and a finger in the air.

Gon shot up, "Wow! That's so cool!"

Killua nodded, the smile on his face of a kid showing off, "Yeah! My Grandpa can even make dragons! I can tell him to show you if you ever come over my house," he said, then turned away and looked up at the ceiling, a frown and hand on his chin as he continued, "but I really don't want to go back home..." he sighed.

Kurapika looked down and grabbed his chin, mulling over it. He nodded and replied, "Neither of you are lying, and as far-fetched as it sounds, I _have_ read articles of people with unexplained mystical and psychic powers. There was a man by the name of Moritonio who performed feats of magic that are still unexplained to this day..."

Leorio just pushed his sunglasses up and shrugged, taking everything in stride... _Fuck your tiny sunglasses, Leorio..._

They had just done a complete one-eighty in nothing flat...

I tapped my chin while frowning. Slightly salty(read: very salty) that everyone was suddenly very nonchalant about this. Even if I snapped at Kurapika for not believing me, that's what I _expected_, _I wanted disbelief! That was normal!_

I sighed and rubbed my face. I'm so conflicted... What does it matter what I want_?_ _Jeez_...

At least they believed me. And it felt good to get it off my chest, like a giant weight was lifted off of me. It felt freeing and nice. Still, a very subdued response for realizing they were potential wizards. I guess when you got honest to god dragons and trees a mile high, everything else isn't that impressive...

...I sighed and slumped forward. I guess I'll just accept this crazy, _crazy_ world I'm in.

I gestured to Kurapika and spoke, my voice defeated, "What else did you figure out?..."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an incredulous look that lingered on me for a moment. He then shrugged and nodded. When he answered, there was an analyzing look in his eyes. It was a look I imagined scientists had when experimenting on lab rats.

"In your notes, you wrote you haven't left Zetsu since you met Hisoka, but you used Ren when you fought that prisoner, didn't you? I felt something when you did..."

Leorio nodded, then added, "Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but it felt like danger. Nothing like your Aunt, though. Kinda' like that feeling when you being chased by someone or something."

Gon looked at Leorio, "Really? It kind of felt like the first time I met a Foxbear. Scary. But from far away..."

Kurapika nodded at Gon, "Yes. As though a great danger was present, but the distance between us muted it..."

Killua looked at them with dull eyes, but they didn't notice it. I guess he felt it the worst because of the needle...

I cupped my chin and nodded. I guess they were all sensitive to Aura, but at different levels. So individual sensitivity and distance play an important role. The strength of Aura decreases the further away it travels...

Kurapika interrupted my train of thought, "If you could leave Zetsu for a moment, I have an idea…" said the blonde scientist to the beet-colored guinea pig. Ugh…

There was something in his eyes that was off-putting. It was well hidden, but there was an intensity in his stare. The Kurta was _voracious for knowledge._ He thirsted for more power and strength. He wasn't the only one. Gon's was _entranced, _and the only time I've seen Killua this interested was when there was chocolate around. I almost regret telling them about Nen.

The only one who didn't look at me with some form of greed, ironically, was Leorio. His eyes were serious and cautious.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. For now, I needed to focus…

I nervously loosened my body, moving and shrugging my shoulders in circles.

With a nervous breath, I raised my head and shook my arms out. I began relaxing my mind and body. I let myself fall to a natural, comfortable standing position. My state of Zetsu slowly unraveled as Aura escaped my body. First by a trickle of smoke, slowly increasing in volume and flow, until it was a torrent. It wasn't the explosiveness of Ren, but it scared the shit out of me. Considering it was my life floating away, I had reason to be.

But… having Aura flowing around you felt _amazing_. Mentally, it felt like waking up from the best damn sleep of your life with the _exact_ amount of coffee for that extra kick. It feels weird at first, but you get used to the 'dunked into maple syrup' feeling. The only thing ruining it was the trail of white flowing out of my body, almost a literal example of my mortal coil being shuffled off.

I looked at them, nervously, through the white haze of Aura. They couldn't see anything, but I think they felt it by how their faces looked. I licked my lips as nervous sweat ran down my forehead and palms. I nodded.

"Ok Kurapika, now what?" I said, urgency and slight panic creeping into my voice as I could feel myself become more exhausted by the second. Yesterday had left me _more _than a bit traumatized. Yet, I was _excited_…

Kurapika nodded and looked at me calmly. When he spoke, it was in a gentle but commanding voice.

"Now, try to visualize yourself enshrouded in Aura. Don't let it escape away from your body, but do _not_ take all of it into your body. Use whatever image in your mind that best encapsulations that idea. Focus on it."

I nodded, trusting Kurapika's brain to have made the correct idea. I closed my eyes and visualized my body. In my mind's eye I was in darkness, my eyes closed, aura flowing through me and flicking around me. I imagined my body encircled by an aura. My _image _was a cheap convenience store capsule toy thing or a kinder egg. Just a giant oval surrounding my body.

I felt my Aura swirl and move around. First into a giant bubble, then slowly into an egg shape. But it felt _wrong_. This wasn't how it's supposed to be...

An image flashed in my mind. I remembered the thin membrane on Hisoka and Satotz.

The mental image of myself shifted, the egg shape of my Aura slowly being shrunk down on to my body. It felt like I was molding a piece of clay, or smoothing a piece of stone to make a statue. It was so... engrossing. It controlled me...

First the top of the egg slowly formed around my head like a helmet as I 'pushed' it down to fit my body. One side lumpy, the other side somewhat smooth and round. I'd move to the other side and did the same until each side of the Aura around my head was as close as I could get it my skin. I found I couldn't get it skin-tight as what I saw Hisoka or Satotz, it was broader. Thicker.

...

I moved on, shaping and molding the Aura down my body. Letting it flow through, from the top of my head down to the bottom of my feet. I was getting sucked into the process. I could 'feel' my Aura move and warp to my will and thoughts. It moved and changed, feeling like living, weightless clothing being formed around me. A warm, pleasant breeze swirling around my body.

...

My eyes slowly opened to find a thick layer of Aura flowing around my body. It was thicker than's Hisoka, approximation: two and a half centimeters, or an inch thick. That annoyed me, so I started focusing on shrinking it to be flush against my skin. But when I did, I found it difficult, and my Aura became a lot darker. It became a deep translucent white, instead of mostly transparent white. I found it took too much concentration to keep thin, so I stopped and let it go back to normal. My Aura immediately expanded out and back to an inch in thickness.

_...es_

Man, that's really irritating. At least I can see without everything being covered in white... Nah, I want it to be as thin as there's. I glared at my hand, concentrating on every intricate detail of the movement and shape of my Aura as it swirled over my body...

_...James_

I flipped my hand over and brought it close to my face. I started pushing the Aura down more and more... Trying to make it like a plastic sheen on my skin like theirs...

_"James!"_

I snapped my head up to the person. It was Kurapika, who was looking at me with slightly concerned eyes. When I did, I saw everyone was looking at me with different looks of concern. I was confused.

"What?" I said, finding that my voice sounded like I snapped out of a haze. I blinked, my eyes dry and my mind tired for some reason. Whoa... I can just _barely _see the Aura escaping from the top of their heads. Almost imperceptible. If I concentrate, maybe...

"_James..." _I blinked, quickly snapping out of it as Killua answered, his eyes analyzing me, "You were standing there with your eyes closed for close to ten minutes. Then you just stared at yourself for another fifteen minutes. You didn't respond. No matter how much we tried to get your attention. And you _just _stared at us, blankly, for about a minute."

I scratched my chin and frowned, embarrassed.

"Sorry. When I'm really interested in something, lose track of time. It felt like no time passed at all," I said, removing my hand from my chin and went back to looking at it. If I could manipulate my Aura, can I change its shape beyond a force field? What if I try... yeah, I can make a little pimple thing on the edge... what if I...

"JAMES!"

"What?! Why are you yelling?!" I yelled back, maybe a bit too hard. I looked down to see everyone looking at me with slight glares. The offending yeller, Killua, was glaring hard at me.

"You just stared at your hand for another five minutes!"

I blew out air, "You can't see it, but I'm moving my Aura! Kurapika was right about Ten, it's flowing around me like a giant suit. I'm not dyin' anymore! I can even move my Aura around a bit..." I looked down, "What if I..."

"No!" they groaned.

Damn it. Fine... I'm my worst enemy when something piques my interest... But it's so interesting... I mean if you can move a little of it around, maybe I can move most...

Nope, stop. I've been told I'm a workaholic, but really, I just have addictive personality traits…

..._but this_ wasn't like _that_. It's just that, Kurapika's a good teacher, Nen's got me really_, really _interested though, and I'm talented so I could... No, no. It's not a good time, I could really fuck myself up if I don't know what I'm doing...

..._**but** _I can control my Aura now! Nothing _bad's_ gonna' happen now. I mean, this is real-life _**magic!**__ And it comes easy to me... I'm so good at it! So what __**if started controlling it so I...**_

A comic book hit me in the face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my nose and stared at everyone. They were all giving glaring at me again, disturbed. I sighed, frustrated.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

They all nodded like I asked if water was wet. I sighed.

Kurapika sighed as well and spoke, "For your own good, I recommend you _stay_ in Zetsu and _recover_. You can practice Nen after the Exam."

_But_... _magic!_... and it's so _tempting and easy to control..._

He looked at my attempt at a sad, puppy dog face and was completely unswayed. Probably didn't help my face naturally looked like I mugged small children for fun. I wouldn't be surprised if my puppy dog face looked like a snarling dog. _Not a fox._

He shook his head and continued.

"_On top of protecting yourself from yourself_, it's better to keep your ability to use Ren a secret for now. No one else outside this room knows you have it.."

I slumped forward and frowned, my jaw jutting out. Like an Orc from World of Warcraft.

Which is, uh, _heh_, a game I got addicted to...

Maybe he's got a point…

…

I frowned and sighed. _I am the oldest_. That means I have a responsibility to be _somewhat _of a good role model.

I left my mind and stared at the seventeen-year-old telling me what to do, then the rest of the kids in the room. I adjusted my suit, coughed into a fist, and gave them all a dignified look. Time to turn these frowns upside down.

"Alright. After some consideration, I've brilliantly realized, all on my own, and no input from anyone else, that I have to protect myself from myself and refrain from practicing with my Nen. And all of you should refrain from trying to access your Aura, least of which you end up failing the Exam or worse. Thank you all for listening to me."

Kurapika looked at me with dull eyes, his voice dry as the desert, "_Gee, such a mature, humble, and original conclusion. However did you come up with it?..."_

I cupped my hands against my chest, opened my mouth, fluttered my eyes at Kurapika, and feigned flattery. That just annoyed him even more.

Killua looked at me with a frown, annoyed by my facetiousness. He blew some hair out of his face and spoke.

"Since it's _a bad idea to practice Nen," _he said that while glaring at me, then Gon, "or open our Aura Nodes and we don't know much about it, are we done here? I wanna' go back to reading manga with Gon."

Leorio pointed to my laptop and answered Killua's question with another question.

"Can't we look stuff up on the laptop?"

Kurapika shook his head, "I tried. There's no signal."

Leorio rubbed his face before answering, "Hmm. Can't we hook up the laptop to the internet?"

I replied, looking at Leorio in confusion, "How? There're no ethernet ports around here. Even if we did, we have no ethernet cables."

Leorio's face was dismissive, "You said you went to school for computers, right? Can't you, I don't know, do... _something_? You hacked the laptop. Just hack a connection!" he said with a wave of his hand, like I was a peasant.

I stared at him dumbly, my mouth wide open and a disbelieving smile on my face. No matter where I go, I can't escape the technologically inept. Must I always be the IT? Never the programmer?

"Eh? Why are you staring at me like that?" Leorio said with an eyebrow raised.

"'Cause, I can't _do that_? I ain't _god, _I can't magically hack anything and everything," though that _does_ _sound_ _cool_, "besides, we're in a prison, and I just checked the wireless connections on the laptop; this place must be shielded because it ain't gettin' a connection from the satellite hookup. And there're no wireless networks around."

"_So_," Killua began, though by the petulant tone of his voice, I knew what he was gonna' say, "we can't look up any more information _and _we can't learn Nen. Great!" He put both hands on his head, leaned back, and dramatically (and childishly) laid back on the floor. He kicked his feet in the air for even more dramatic effect.

Gon, sitting down with hands on his ankles, leaned over to blink at Killua. Then he spoke with exuberance, deciding to lead Killua astray from our topic of discussion.

"Hey, can I use your skateboard!"

Killua looked up from his concrete bed and spoke with a shrug, "Sure, as long as I can use your fishing rod."

I rubbed my face, annoyance also firmly in my voice.

"_No, _we're not done yet. Tell them who your brother is, Killua."

"Oh yeah," he looked up, which from his laid-down position was straight at a wall, and then answered, "well, he's Gittarackur. The guy in green with the needles on his head. You guys should avoid him if you can, even if you have to forfeit the Exam. He'll kill you without a second thought. Hmm... I forget what number he is."

"He's three-oh-one," I said, looking at him expectantly. He looked back at me, confused.

"What?"

I started communicating via facial telepathy and body gestures. Since our conversation was entirely contextual, basically charades, everyone else was confused.

_The needle in your head!_

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. _I don't want to tell them._

_OK? But what about my aunt? _I telegraphed by miming a triangle around my head and then a telephone.

He shrugged again. _Meh..._

_Fine! _I gave him a dismissive wave of my hand as everyone just stared at us, unsure of what to make of my miming.

Gon quickly got up and grabbed Killua's skateboard, as well as his own fishing rod. Leorio raised his hand, his face serious.

"That's great that you learned Ten, Nen, or whatever; but that still doesn't help _us with your Aunt," _he turned his head to Gon, "and you haven't told us what you and his Aunt talked about, Gon."

We all looked at Gon, all four of us tense. But Gon was either immune or oblivious to our moodiness as he walked back to where he sat with Killua, his new toy and his fishing rod in each hand.

Gon sat down and looked at Leorio with a wide-eyed 'O' face. When he spoke, it was with genuine surprise, "That's right, I forgot! She told me she knew how to find my dad. All I have to do is talk to her in person."

Leorio leaned forward as he replied back, his protectiveness and anger coming out in his body language, "Did she threaten you, in any way, Gon?"

Gon shook his head, his face blank and confused that we were all tense. He furrowed his eyes.

"She didn't threaten me. She just told me she'd tell me how to find my dad. When I asked if I didn't have to see her, she just said it'd be fine. She said, 'the offer is always on the table.'"

The four of us looked at each other, letting out a breath we didn't know we were holding. That came as a relief. We all thought she'd threaten to burn down his house or something.

Leorio leaned back into his couch, relief on his face like the rest of us, "That's a relief. That doesn't help us fight Evira, but that's at least she doesn't want you, Gon."

I looked at the floor, thinking. I turned to Killua, who was frowning, then Kurapika. The blonde was staring at me, already making the connection before me. He spoke what I thought, though not all of it.

"She has nothing to gain threatening Gon, and nothing to lose giving him an offer."

_And she would go from a potential enemy or ally, to full-blown enemy._

I looked down at Killua, who was looking at Gon, conflicted. He looked... almost envious.

I frowned. I knew why, but he had no reason to be.

Shaking my head before turning to Kurapika, he looked at me expectantly. He wanted me to speak.

I made a face and sighed. We weren't the leaders of this group; no one was. But, outside of Gon, I had somehow grown closest to all these rugrats. And I already promised them and _myself_ I'd help pass these brats…

They'd listen to me without argument, which was funny since I argued the most...

I crossed my arms as my face became serious.

"Since three of us have no choice... after the Exam, if nothing happens, we'll all go to York New City. Are we in agreement?"

But that wasn't a question.

They all nodded, their eyes determined.

Afterwards, we relaxed, rested, and had a good time. I _smoked _everyone in this world's video games…

* * *

Around thirty-nine hours later and we looked and felt like _shit_. We were covered in dirt and grime. The number of challenges, traps, and bullshit we had to go through was _absurd_. At one point we were running away from a giant boulder, Indiana-Jones style. But we had made it.

The final choice.

As we stared at the choice in front of us, it annoyed me.

We stared at the two metal doors, in a room brick room _filled _with melee weapons of all types. The door on the left was marked with a big red 'X' and the door on the right was marked with a big red 'O'. In between the metal doors was the creepiest statue I've ever seen. A woman coming out the wall with spikes all over her. _Man. What the fuck._

We had stayed sixteen hours in that break room. I will not lie, it was one of the best sleep I ever had; even if all I had as a futon was a blanket and I slept on my side the entire time. I didn't even have to be in half-sleep, half-guard up like I was on the airship. We ate, had fun, rested. We went slow and safe down the Tower, but it still was a hellish, tedious thing.

I had a fresh bandage wrap on my head and my right wrist felt stiff, but outside of typical soreness, I felt well-rested. The swelling on my chest and back had gone down _a lot _from applications of frozen soda cans.

But, after we left the room, it took us thirteen and a half hours to get to this point...

The choice was simple:

Press O for the long and difficult path that all of us could take, but would take a minimum for forty-five hours to complete.

Or X for the short path and easy path, which would only take _THREE MINUTES _to get to the goal. But only three of us could go through. We had to shackle two of us to the wall with manacles that hanging from the stone surface.

We only had about thirty-eight hours left on the timer. But it seemed obvious.

I shook my head and looked at the rest of my group. The other three looked distressed. I could see a spark in Gon's eye. I bet he had the inkling of an idea, the same as me. He turned to me, saw the twinkle in my eye and smiled, our thoughts in agreement. We spoke at the same time as everyone looked at us.

"X!" I said.

"O!" _he said._

"Huh?" we both said, confused.

Gon shook his head, "No, we need to go down the right path."

"No, the left path. Trust me. We ne-, wait, what am I doing? Come here," I waved Gon over. He looked at me for a moment, confused, but ultimately nodded and walked over.

I squatted down and told him to whisper his plan in my ear. He nodded and did. I cupped my chin, looked up at the ceiling, and nodded.

"That's better than my plan," I clapped my hands, turned around, and pointed at the other three, "Alright, let's pick 'O'!"

Killua, Kurapika, Leorio looked at me, not at all confident in our decision.

We nodded, a smirk on my face, and a determined smile on Gon's. Killua and Kurapika shrugged, while Leorio looked confused. Killua and Kurapika probably arriving at our conclusion and trusting us, and Leorio never arriving at our conclusion but trusting us. One thing I know, Killua trusted Gon and I, while Leorio completely trusted Gon. No way they would doubt us.

We all pressed O. The door opened and the two of us in green grabbed weapons off various racks on the wall. I handed an axe to Kurapika and a pick-axe thing to Leorio. Gon handed Killua a mace. I had a spear-axe thing while Gon had an axe. They followed us into the 'long and difficult path'.

Gon and I slammed our weapons into the left wall. The rest of our group smiled when nothing happened in repercussion. We tore down the mother-fucking wall between the two paths.

About an hour later, we slid down a metal slide (that hurt my ass) and into a dark hallway. A moment later, a grinding sound echoed through the darkness, and light poured in as a stone door slid up. We walked out of the darkness, one by one, and into victory. We heard our names being called out by an announcer on the P.A. system.

_"Kurapika, number four-oh-four, is the seventh to pass. Killua, number ninety-nine, is the eighth to pass. Gon, number four-oh-five, is the ninth to pass. Leorio, number four-oh-three, is the tenth to pass. James, number one hundred, is eleventh to pass."_

_"Time elapsed, forty hours and fifty-three minutes."_

I smirked as I stepped into the massive, round, stone chamber. Bright torch, pot, things were held up on poles; illuminating the entire chamber. Positioned in a way to make an invisible square near the center of the room. There were six other people in the room.

Fifty-three, Pokkle. Three-seventy-one, Goz. Three-zero-one, _Gittarackur_. Forty-four, _Hisoka. _Two-nine-four, Hanzo. Three-eight-four, Geretta.

Well. It seems all the favorites are in this room, but there is plenty of time left for plenty of people to come. Considering there are thirty-two doors, they're guessing thirty-two people will, at most, pass this phase...

I sniffed as I held in a sneeze and rubbed my nose. Dusty slide... I guess it's time to settle down. We still got thirty-two hours to go as Killua complained about the slide hurting his butt. It hurt my butt too, but I ain't gonna' say that in front of the rapey clown, man...

* * *

About thirty hours went at _a snail's pace. _Not helped by the fact I was getting mean mugged by everyone not on my team or named Hisoka. _Oh I knew why_, but they can go fuck themselves. I glared back at them half the time, the other half sleeping, eating, trying to avoid interacting with my team, and _think_.

Thinking, meditating against a wall like Piccolo (it made me look like I was brooding instead of meditating. I needed to keep my act up), sleep, memorize my opponents: their faces, numbers, assumed strength, and skill. If they were gonna' give me dirty looks, I'd do the same and_ then some. _

_Those were my thirty hours._

Well, at least my irrational (or rational, given my background) social anxiety and shyness were dead. Being surrounded by people who potentially wanted to kill you for more than a day does that to a person...

That's also the reason I tried to separate myself from the rest of the four: so they wouldn't be completely associated with me. I didn't want them to get caught in the collateral damage. From what Mayer told me, there was usually some battle royale component; either in teams or individually. And a lot of people were gunning for me.

Todo, Anita, Hanzo for _some reason_, the Amori brothers, Sipe- _I fucking helped her, what the fuck..._

As I said, everyone was gunning for me...

Even if that wasn't the case, I'm still reserved around strangers. I didn't want to to talk in a room full of people of I don't know. But, every time I tried to separate myself, the other four would notice and subtly prevent me from doing so. After a while, I just gave up and stayed close to them. Nodding, grunting, and barely talking...

Twenty-seven applicants have passed, including a guy who stumbled through the doors... and then promptly fell on his face and died. So twenty-six.

That happened a few minutes ago. Now, all of us were standing outside of Trick Tower. The fucking mountain this prison was on was so tall the ocean looked _close_.

We all starred at Lippo, the Examiner we only knew by voice. A short, bespectacled man in black and grey clothes. He had a mohawk with hair color similar to my own, except his was darker and more purple in the light, whereas mine refused to stay a consistent color of beet. At times, my hair was pink in bright light. Why couldn't my hair have just stayed _black?_

More disturbing, to me anyway, was seeing someone who had similarly shaped eyes to mine. Yep, definitely squinty, but whereas his were perpetually amused looking, mine was a perpetual angry glare. So, I guess my eyes were like coyotes or wolves? _**Anything but a fox**._

Jesus, that's how my eyes look in motion? No wonder people kept their distance, they're frightening to look at.

He addressed us with his hands behind his back.

"Congratulations on escaping Trick Tower, everyone. All that remains now are the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase."

My eyes widened as I felt a mixture of euphoria and excitement spread from my stomach to the rest of my body. I smiled. We were so close...

Hanzo spoke, the tall Ninja saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Only two more..."

Lippo pointed his right thumb over his shoulder, towards an island far, _far away_. But just looked close because we were so damn _high_. He continued, the white shine on his glasses and a perpetual smile making the atmosphere ominous.

"The Fourth Phase will take place right over there on Zevil Island. Now, let's proceed."

He threw his right hand up and snapped his fingers. A bald man with a yellow jumpsuit dragged over a box on a metal cart. There was a hole at the top of the box...

"To begin with, I will need each of you to draw lots now."

Everyone started muttering and questioning the reason. Pokkle spoke up, "Draw lots for what? What will that decide?"

The mohawked Examiner just smiled and answered, amusement dancing in his voice, "Hm. Who you hunt, and who hunts you."

At those words, the atmosphere changed from ominous to deadly. My eyes narrowed...

There was only one way to identify the candidates, other than by name and appearance, that is...

I reached up to my chest like I was scratching an itch, unclipping my badge. I continued scratching, as though I was _really _itchy. Subtly, I slipped my hand under my suit and placed my badge in my suit pocket. I kept scratching, trying to get my team's attention.

Leorio was completely oblivious to my actions, too focused on Lippo's explanation.

But Kurapika realized what I was doing since I'm not spontaneously itchy for no reason. He made to look like he was adjusting his bag, quickly taking off his badge over his heart and slipping it in.

Since Gon and Killua were behind me, I could only hope they got my hint.

Lippo continued, gesturing to the box to his right, "In this box are exactly twenty-six numbered cards. Which means, that one of the number cards will correspond with your badge. Now, each of you will draw a card in the order you exited the tower. All right. Which of you was first?"

I raised my hand. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I didn't really have a question, only something that sounded like a legitimate question... I needed to kill time...

Lippo pointed at me and spoke, somehow smiling even wider as his eyes narrowed on me, "Yes?"

I think he knew what I was doing, but he was humoring me. He hadn't pointed out I put away my badge. He found this whole thing intensely amusing. Good.

I began acting, really laying on my accent.

"Yeah, so what if we pick our own number, huh? Does that mean we get a pass?!" I said loudly and with a sneer.

Lippo chuckled, "You have no reason to worry about that. Though, from the looks of it, you don't seem like much of a hunter... Afraid of a little camping?" Everyone laughed, but not all. Still, e_xcellent_. I guess most of them forgot I _noticed the monkey on the first day of the exam. Four days of struggles will do that..._

I'd love to say I was such a good actor that my face turned red on command, but it didn't. Somethings are just primal, like turning crimson when a group of people laughs at you. So it wasn't too hard to react as I wanted.

I whipped my head around, lifting my right fist up while pounding Stick into the ground with other, and began yelling, "Hey! Fuck you all! I don't need ta' hunt any of ya' bastards! You all ain't shit! I'll fuck you all up with my bare hand and my club! Just stay still and don't move, or come to me! I don't care! I ain't hiding!"

They _really_ thought I was a dumbass gangster, especially when they heard I called Stick a club. Jokes on them, I bet they don't even know it's called a _Suburito, _and I'm _smart as fuck..._

Except for my group, Hisoka, Gittarackur, Siper, Anita, and Hanzo; the rest of the candidates looked at me with dismissive smiles and chuckles. Leorio grabbed me by my jacket and turned me to face him.

"Calm down, all right!" he said. I looked down to see his tag gone. A quick glance told me Gon and Killua had their tags off as well, while everyone else was still laughing at my stupidity. Anita, Siper and Hanzo put their badges away in the blink of the eye, while Hisoka and Gittarackur didn't care. They were too strong to bother.

I pushed Leorio away and made a show of crossing my arms over my chest with a sneer, block where my tag would be. I pulled off an angry pout very well with my face.

After everyone settled down from laughing, Hisoka walked up and pulled out a card. He was injured on his right shoulder and the left side of his waist (not that it affected him...). After that, each of us came up in the order we passed. Guess which guy went eleventh?

When I went up to take my lot, I made a show of being as angry, loud, and _stupid _as possible. I had my arms crossed in front of me to hide my chest, Stick in my hand. Complaining about _every little thing_. Doing everything in my damn power so they wouldn't notice my missing badge, ergo notice I'm not raging moron with less than two brain cells. I had to wait until when everyone realized...

While my outside appearance was obnoxious, brash, and angry; on the inside, I was bursting with excitement and anticipation. I reached in, pinched a card, and walked back to the rest of my group. A few minutes later, the last person drew. That's when Lippo spoke.

"Very well. Now if you would, please go ahead and remove the sticker..."

I pulled back the sticker and saw the number two-eight-one. Agon. The short fencer. I pretended to look confused, like everyone else.

Lippo gave an amused grunt and continued, "The number you see is your target."

Everyone muttered and went for their badge. I pretended to do the same, really hamming up my gasp. Everyone was staring at one another, doing their best to pick up on what the number was underneath people's hands. I did the same, but instead of memorizing their numbers, I analyzed them; trying to see who knew their targets...

"This box has recorded the number that each of you drew. Each card was tallied and then stored in memory. So if you like, you're free to dispose of the cards. It makes no difference at this point. The objective is to steal your target's ID badge."

Hmm. I expected us to capture each other. The blue Amori brother had different conclusions.

"Oh good. So we don't have to kill each other, then," he said with a sigh.

I was relieved as well, but not by much. Because I had a feeling...

Lippo stared at them and spoke, "The method is up to you. Procure the badge however you see fit. But if you kill your target, you can take their badge easily."

_Yup. There we go_... Hisoka's gonna' have a field day. _Fuck the badges and pretense, might as well make this_ _a real battle royale, tch..._

The red Amori brother answered, "Yeah, that sure sounds like the fastest way to me."

Blue Amori answered his brother, voice trembling and reluctant, "So that's how it's gonna be?"

The big, yellow one replied, elbowing his brother, "Come on, there's nothing to be scared of."

Ya' know what? Blue one, you're all right. I won't break your bones like your brothers, even though _I should_...

I'd be paying them a visit: I had questions for them and a promise to keep...

Lippo raised his hand and spoke, "Listen carefully!" he lowered his arm and continued, "Collecting the ID badge of your specified target will earn you three points. Understand? Your own badge is also worth three points. And all the other badges are worth one point. In order to move on to the Final Phase, you will have to collect six points."

He raised his hands, displayed six fingers, then continued, "So during your time there on Zevil Island, gather enough badges to collect six points or fail the Exam. Only those who do will clear the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam."

I clenched my jaw and frowned deeply. I turned around and looked over everyone, Stick resting on my right shoulder. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. Had to play the part...

I've been waiting a long time for this.

_To finally hunt._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello dear readers! I hope you all are doing well and continue to do well!

James has finally accepted the madness of Hunter X Hunter; mwahaha. He won't be crazy, but he won't whine so much now that he accepts how the world is. But that doesn't mean he accepts that's how the world _should be_. Let's see how that goes for him.

Beethead now has Ten, Ren, and Zetsu in his arsenal. Now that he's no longer in a half-awakened state and is starting to learn Nen, things get interesting. He's also piqued the other's interest. Let's see if the five actually keep their promises about not trying to learn Nen. But let's consider, for a second: _did they verbally promise anything? Who's the only person who **doesn't** lie, but is disingenuous at times?_

Anyway, if you're wondering why James hates foxes: it's because one of the people he's based on got bitten by a fox when he was younger and _hates_ them. I did _not_ _know_ _this_ at the time when changing Jame's face to balance with the other four _and_ to juxtapose him and Hisoka. Both about the same age, both tricksters and mentors, both red-headed: but whereas Hisoka can be represented as a Japanese Kitsune(in all those contotones and meaning it implies), James is an American Coyote.

It's also the reason why James screams like a _baby when _alcohol wipes are used on cuts and hates cherries. It's weird, I know.

By the way, the person who's idiosyncrasies James is cursed with got _real_ angry and went on a tirade at me when I described James as foxfaced. As in, James angry. _I find this fucking hilarious. He'll **never** read this story too, hehehe..._

Lastly: I've been waiting a while for Zevil Island. Time to show you how much of a Living Disaster James really is, how much canon can be derailed, as well as to show where his combat talents really lie...

Everyone stay safe, healthy, and happy! If you are missing some of those things; I hope you get them and _then _stay safe, healthy, and happy!

See you next chapter! Rondo out!


	23. Chapter 23: The Zevil You Don't (1 of 3)

"I'd like to commend all of you on your work in the Exam's Third Phase," said the ridiculously perky, orange-haired, yellow-eyed Hunter woman.

She stood there in the middle of the steamboat deck, lecturing us like she was on television. The woman had a headset wrapped around her pixie cut. Her outfit was a yellow, red, and white dress uniform thing with the Hunter Association logo on her chest. She was so lively that, if it weren't for the fact she explained herself as a Hunter Examiner, I thought I was on the set of an infomercial.

As I sat on the railing of the boat, I scratched my red hair in confusion at what she was trying to do. Also, because I no longer had bandages on my head. Those things were _itchy_.

She continued, "I'll be your guide. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Khara. It will take two hours for this boat to reach its destination, Zevil Island."

It took us two hours to get down the mountain, jeez. It'll be midday by the time we arrive…

"All twenty-six applicants who've made it this far are granted an open invitation to participate again in next year's Exam. No matter what!" Khara said, punctuating her sentence with a wink like _that helped_. _It didn't at all._ Everyone glared at her or pointedly ignored her.

She faltered, her voice shaky, "So even if you don't pass this time, we really hope you'll try again. Never say die, right... everybody?..."

She looked defeated as she stared at everyone who was mentally readying themselves for _the Hunger Games_. Couldn't she read the atmosphere?

It felt like being in a cage surrounded by tigers, bears, and _monsters_. The tension was a suffocating blanket. This was _far _different from either the tunnel or the bottom chamber of Trick Tower. We were about to hunt each other, potentially to the death. Nothing she said could make us feel comfortable unless she said, "You all passed."

Two hours of being surrounded by enemies... it already felt like being _in _a ticking bomb. Good.

I was sitting on the railing of the ship, dangling my legs, Stick at my side, and backpack on the floor. I had a crumbled napkin balanced on my thigh from when I ate some food from my backpack.

Next to me was Gon and Killua. Both of them had followed my lead of sitting on the boat railing. But in the opposite direction as they were kicking their feet over the ocean. Sitting to my left was Leorio and Kurapika, who were both sitting on the floor.

Leorio sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head. Kurapika spoke, calm, collected, and serious, "It appears the battle has already begun."

Leorio answered, nodding in agreement, "You're right. Everybody has already taken off their badges and tucked them away so they won't get stolen yet."

I moved my lower, tasting the dismissiveness in my mouth before speaking it, "Took them long enough."

Khara, ever the adorable woman who I have known for all of ten minutes, spoke again; trying to raise everyone's spirits. She was sweating like a comedian bombing on stage. I commend her. She was _really _trying her best.

"All right, everyone. For the next two hours, you're all free to do whatever you like. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the voyage," she said, walking away with a nervous laugh.

Gon got up and walked away, towards the bow of the boat. After a few seconds, Killua followed him. I stared at the rest of the Hunter candidates while Leorio and Kurapika conversed. I had made sure to memorize the applicant numbers all throughout the Exam. Even if I didn't, I had their number written down on my laptop. The fact that no one made that connection was a boon.

All the people I expected to be here were here. I'm surprised Siper got this far, but I guess skills truly pay the bills. I'll freely eat dirt: I was wrong about her.

Doesn't mean I'll hold back.

Leorio drew me out of my thoughts by elbowing my shin. I turned down to my left to see Leorio and Kurapika staring at me.

"What?" I said with a questioning eyebrow saluting the sky.

"Hey, if we're your targets..." was Leorio's tentative.

I rolled my eyes, and then answered, "No, you guys ain't my target," with a subtle look to check if anyone was watching, I flashed them '2, 8, 1' with my fingers. I continued the conversation, but at a whisper, "What numbers did you get? I might be able to tell who's your target..."

They both looked at me in surprise. I looked back at both of them in confusion.

"What?"

Kurapika answered, "Even if we aren't your targets, we could still be yours..."

"But you're not, are ya?" I said with an annoyed sigh.

"No..."

"Yeah, _ok then_. _We're fine. Sheesh_," I hopped off the railing and squatted down like a Russian gangster. I lifted an index finger up, because I might as well accept the inevitable, and continued, "how about we team up? That way, I tell you guys your target and I get teammates? The only catch is, you guys can't leave the party for any reason. No matter what. Fair?"

Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other for a moment, then back to me. They nodded, and both said OK. Of course they would. I was the third most powerful in our group behind Kurapika, second if I used Ren…

I clapped my hands, closed my eyes, and smiled, "Great! I leave the party! You two are now stuck together."

They looked at me with disbelief and annoyance. Kurapika s_uper annoyed _and Leorio _in super disbelief_. Before Kurapika could speak, I moved my floating finger closer to his face, like I was shushing his lips.

"You're a man of your word, Kurapika. Can't back out now. Besides, you'd be disrespecting the honor of the Kurta if you do," I said with a smirk.

He glared at me, the bastard I was. He looked away, crossed his arms, and looked... well, cross. When he spoke, it was with annoyance filled in his voice, "There was no reason for trickery."

I snickered at his anger, "You'd never have teamed up with Leorio otherwise."

Leorio frowned, "I'm getting _real_ _tired_ of being underestimated..."

I looked up at the sky, asking for mercy, before looking back at Leorio and speaking.

"Do you know how to hunt?"

He frowned, "I-I know how to fight..."

"_Then you don't know how to hunt. Just be honest, Jesus..." _I said with a sigh.

He growled at me, but I snapped back with a glare. Maybe with a bit too much anger in my whisper...

"_Hey! _Don't you dare give me attitude... First: Stop being obstinate, your lives are on the line. Second: I'm gonna' bet money one of you has the Amori brothers as a target."

Kurapika's eyes flashed in surprise before speaking, "Yes. My target is one-ninety-nine."

Now it was Leorio's turn to look surprised. He turned to Kurapika and replied, eyes twisted, "Hey, my target is one-ninety-eight. Does that mean?..."

I pointed to myself with a thumb, scowling, "Yeah, it means I'm the _shit, bitch_. I know _everything.._."

They scowled at me.

I knew absolutely _nothing._ It was just an educated guess. Based on the fact that Kurapika had been staring at the brothers more than usual. He would have no other reason to stare that much other than that. Especially since he never met them or cared they existed before. I just got real lucky Leorio had them as a target as well.

While everyone else had the luxury of quitting and trying next year, _I don't_. Desperation gave me the edge over everyone. It made me sharp

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at me, assessing me. I glared back at him, not really appreciating his glare. We held the stare down for a minute. I could see him think over backing out. He read my thoughts through my face and knew I wouldn't back down. Ultimately, he sighed and agreed with a single nod.

"Given the circumstances, it _would_ be better to team up. But why won't you join us?"

I shrugged, closed my eyes, frowned. I thought everything over while fighting the temptation truly give them a piece of my mind.

I was _very_ annoyed at them, but not angry at them. Just _very_ disappointed and frustrated. You'd think, after all things the five of us have gone through, their first reaction would be something other than merciless self-interest. If their biggest favor was, '_I_ _**might **__not __actively hunt you down,'_ I don't want it. That pissed me off.

Stop the pretense and just be my enemy. Tell me _exactly _what you'll do to me, and I'll tell you _exactly _what I'll do to you. May the best person win.

I knew why they were being like this_. Blah, blah, blah. Self-reliance. Blah, blah, blah. Prove yourself. Blah, blah, blah. I want to win on my own terms._ _Blah, blah, blah, pubic hair started growing down there, I'm man, gotta' do man shit. _I get. I fuckin' get it. I was that age, many moons ago...

I don't give a _fuck…_

That attitude's better when you you're in _any other_ _situation except_ playing hide and seek with Pennywise and Pinhead.

So, that sums up why I was _very _disappointed in these four.

Yet, _I_ promised myself I'd make these brats Hunters. Even if I didn't, I _gladly_ take responsibility for their safety. Especially with how everyone hates me.

Most of the applicants were gunning for me. For some vendetta or another (Second Phase, _mostly_) they want me, so they want _them_ by association. I can't let that happen. Extreme situations call for extreme solutions. Got to _lean _into that hate.

This strategy sucks for my safety, but great for the four's long-term survival. Seven days, huh…

When I opened my eyes, I raised my right hand and splayed my fingers apart. I lifted my left index finger and stared at them with a frown.

Dead serious.

"I researched all the applicants whenever I could. From what I can tell... there are six people that could be targeting me: Anita, Todo, Goz, and the Amori brothers. They're the people that have been staring at me whenever possible. Trying to get my measure. Since five of them already hate me, I'm betting Goz is after me."

Kurapika nodded, understanding my point as he probably did it himself. Leorio looked surprised.

"You got all that from staring? Geez..." he said, nervously he looked around at the other people.

I hissed, snapping his attention back to me, "_Don't look at people when you're talking about them._ I'm positive the only people better than me at strictly hunting are Garetta, Pokkle, Sommy, and Siper. And the only people better than me at stealth are Garetta, Siper, and _maybe _Sommy."

Hisoka, Gittarackur, Hanzo, and Killua _don't even fucking count._ They're so high above me they might as well be birds. I can only estimate them using the Hunters I personally know, and that's _very bad_. I'm positive I can hide from those four, but I'm not too confident. I'm not even _thinking_ about stalking them, let alone attacking.

In a straight fight, there's a lot of people that can beat me. Goz was one of them. But that won't matter since I won't be making this a fair fight for any of the applicants.

Kurapika answered, knocking me out of my thoughts, "If your assessments are true, it would only back up the need to team up."

I frowned. I wasn't backing down to his Kurta logical argument bullshit. I sneered slightly and continued.

"In this type of scenario I'm better on my own, honestly. Put it like this, in terms of hunting, you'd be _my _Leorio."

Kurapika's better than me at a lot of things, but not hunting. Not after what I've gone through. I'd fistfight him.

Apparently, Kurpika thought the same. His mouth was slightly open in shock, like I called his mother a whore. Kurapika countered, completely livid at being compared to Leorio.

"You are _severely_ underestimating my abilities and _greatly_ overestimating your own. I am in _no way _comparable to Leorio. I would say you're Leorio to me."

Leorio's eyes looked like 'T's' as we continued using him as a unit of measure.

"Yeah? Well, I'm _at least_ in dark green. You're in bright blue, white, and yellow. _While _in ballerina shoes. So who's talking to _who about hunting ability?"_I said with a low snarl.

He made a face before continuing, his voice strained in an angry whisper, "There are more components to hunting then merely _camouflage and stealth."_

_"'More components neh, neh, neh... _Yeah_? _Well, whereas you have the 'theory' bookworm, _I have the practice,"_ I angrily whispered back, giving him an underhand point and a sneer.

"You only have three months of training! I've been training to be a Hunter for _several years!"_

"Yeah, but I've trained with five, count 'em, _five_ Hunters! And my Master's one of the best Hunters in the world!"

Leorio raised an eyebrow, "Who is your Master, anyway? You never told us."

I turned my frown on Leorio, "Oh yeah, I never did say," I turned back to Kurapika my eyes cocky and but I had a soft smirk on my face, "I guess it's fine considering we're friends all. He's name _Mayer Domo."_

They both looked at me like I punched them in the gut, faces blanched. I stared at them, confused.

Leorio's voice was shaky, "Are you serious?..."

Kurapika stared at me in disbelief, his eyes studying my face as he nodded. When he spoke, it was fragile, "I-I see... it's… obvious now with the sword…"

The only time I saw Kurapika act like this was when the Kurta Clan was brought up. I looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

Leorio frowned and looked away, then spoke in distress, "You really don't know, huh? I'm surprised... it's an open secret that your 'Master' is one of the worst criminals on the planet. _He_ should be locked up in Trick Tower. He's killed countless people..."

I looked at Leorio, confused... and hurt. Mayer wasn't that kind of person.

Kurapika nodded, then his voice became one of remembrance and longing, "I can understand your confusion, but it's true. At the same time... now that I met another of his apprentices... I can't reconcile Mayer's reputation with his student's personalities..."

I looked at him, confused, "Wait, what? You met Leon?"

He nodded, "It was... one of among _many _reasons I was so upset after speaking with Evira. I assumed Sheila and Leon were simply difficult to track. I thought they had lied… But they saved Pairo… I-I never thought..." he looked down, sadly.

I put a hand on Kurapika's shoulder. It troubled me seeing him like this. The reserved, put together, _adult Kurapika _turned into a confused teen. He was so hurt and lost. Suddenly reconciling long-held beliefs in his head…

He looked back up at me, eyes distant. I stared back at him with even more concern, "Hey. I know you haven't been able to process everything yet, but right now's _not the time._ I _need_ you to trust me. I have reasons for what I'm doing, ok? _Please _trust me."

He frowned, but nodded. I don't think Kurapika appreciated the fact that, regardless of how capable and intelligent he was, I still thought of him as a kid. Also, I don't think he was used to relying on people…

He was seventeen, for Christ's sake. If he was back on my planet, he would still be with his friends in school right now. This world… no, no just this world, things like his clan happened on every world…

I frowned at the upset Kurapika. I knew I hurt his pride. For someone as independent as Kurapika, that meant something.

But I rather hurt his pride than him dead. With people like Hisoka or Gittarackur in the mix, this no longer became fun and games. Not that there were much fun and games to begin with. But that just shows things have escalated, _significantly._

I turned to Leorio, "Tell Gon and Killua to stick together. If Killua acts like a brat, whisper to him my message, _'_Make sure Gon doesn't use Nen and protect your first friend, you brat. Don't let me down." Remember to say brat, that's the important part." I finished with a smirk.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at me with wide eyes for a second. They looked at me with confusion, before Kurapika's face changed to understanding. I smirked, this world and pseudo mind reading. Still, he couldn't believe it, "What are you going to do..."

I turned back to Kurapika. Without looking at Leorio, I spoke, "Sorry about this, Leorio."

In my peripheral, Leorio tilted his head in confusion.

Then I slaslapped in the face with a backhand. That's when I started roaring. I acted like an evil fusion between Kuwabara and Yusuke, with no redeeming values.

"You fuckin' _brats!_ If you're not gonna' follow what I'm telling ya', then _go fuck yourselves! I hope you die! Hell, I'll kill you myself!"_

They looked at me in with wide, surprised eyes. Disbelief and shock on their face. Even though they knew what I was doing, they couldn't believe my act. Excellent.

All the other applicants turned to us.

I stood up, grabbed Stick and my bag, before stomping off to the center of the deck. I swept Stick towards all my opponents with my right hand, jabbed a thumb to my chest with my left, and started yelling.

"Listen up, _you bums! _You all stay out of my way, you got that!? If not, _this is what I'll do to ya'…"_

Then proceeded to insult and berate everyone. Just going to town with my insults and generally acting as obnoxious as humanly possible. Talking about their mothers, their sisters, their uncles. All the intricate positions they could do with animals of a sexual variety.

Insulting them _hard as fuck so they could all hate me._

For the next two hours...

Well, not _everyone_. Not Hanzo, Gittarackur, or _Hisoka_.

I'm a fool, but _not crazy..._

* * *

**Day 1: Gon & Killua**

Gon was upside down. His legs wrapped around a branch like riding an upside-down horse. He was thinking. Struggling. Trying to figure out how to take down his opponent…

Killua spun around the branch, mimicking Gon's position while facing the boy. He had a frown on his face as he spoke, "Stumped about Hisoka, huh? Man, that really _is _bad luck."

Gon frowned and shook his head, "Yeah... I don't know how we can take his badge."

Killua nodded, before narrowing his eyes. His ears twitched, his hearing picking up noise in the distance. Gon looked passed Killua, seeing something in the tall grass far in the distance. The boy spun himself around the large tree branch with ease and settled into a low squat. Killua did the same and turned around.

"There's an applicant. Over there. In the tall grass…" Gon said in a whisper, entranced by the person.

Killua looked at Gon with surprise, then with a smile. He was finding Gon's natural senses were better than his own. The only sense he had better than Gon was hearing. Killua turned back and squinted to see the man, whereas the Freecss only needed a slight narrowing of his eyes clearly see the man.

"Hey yeah, you're right. Huh... I think there's another guy near him. It's hard to tell."

Gon's eyes widened, his whisper loud and surprised, "Hey, I _that's_ _James_! I can tell from his wooden sword and the hair!"

Killua placed a hand on his brow and shaded his eyes from the sun, squinting harder to see the green figure slowly approaching. He heard something else. The pulling of a bowstring. But that was the only sign there was a fifth person in the area…

Before they could decide what to do, James did something.

In Killua's opinion, something stupid.

He stood straight out of the grass with an eyebrow raised. The two boys could both see that James had rubbed dirt, mud, and other materials onto his dark green suit. It gave him _very basic _camouflage. It was effective, but he looked like a madman.

What Killua found was that he didn't hide his beet-colored hair. For a man who _said _he knew how to hunt, that was a monumental error.

Why James would half-ass his camouflage and stop hiding when he had the advantage was beyond Killua. Knowing the mafioso, James did it for some hair-brained reason. If Kurapika's explanation was correct, the only thing Killua could think was that... _oh_.

He looked around, his eyes serious. There weren't many people who could stalk Killua without revealing their presence. He had counted two people around, but if James could evade his abilities, who knows who else...

He had to find the person, or people, stalking them...

But how did James know?...

* * *

**James**

I stood there in this giant field, grass as high as my shoulders. Staring...

Staring at the Maroon-headed, purple-colored, turtle neck-shirt wearing idiot wandering through the tall grass. I've been trying to get him to _notice me senpai _(I think I used that correctly? I dunno…) for a while now. At least I can use incorrectly while staring at this _fool_.

I'm standing straight up. Not hiding at all at this point! The guy hadn't even noticed me yet! Worse, I've been stalking this guy for close to an hour, _badly_, yet he _still hasn't noticed me_. This guy is like a Skyrim NPC. I swear to _god _I'm not even _trying to hide_…

This is the guy I picked. Kyu the mercenary. I knew he was the weakest by a large margin, _but hoooly fuck_. It's like expecting a person to be able to crack an egg correctly, but after twenty crushed eggs, you wonder how_ they are alive_ let alone applying for a cook position. How'd he get this far?

I may accept this world now… But god _damn does this guy sucks! _I mean, he _does _know how to fight, _but I know how to fight_. So not really a high bar…

I sighed, closed my eyes, and calmed down. When I opened my eyes, I glared at my prey.

Going eleventh had given me time to hide and pick my prey. But the same applied to the people who went before me. Some people picked _me_...

I count... six people around me. I don't exactly know who. I think two of them are Gon and Killua... and I only knew that because of Zetsu. One of them made no sound, while the other did. Yet, if it was Gon, he's surprisingly stealthy. Zetsu's the only thing giving me the super sense to notice them. Otherwise, I'd be as clueless as the next person.

I can feel four people staring at me. It's strange how sensitive I am. As they stare at me, I can _feel_ the intent from what little aura they have. The more they concentrate on me, the more I can pinpoint their location. It's like the feeling of being watched, but on steroids. _Zetsu _is _crazy sensitive_.

Looking at this fucking guy makes me slightly regretful for not joining Kurapika in making a Hunter supergroup. Sighed internally. I also felt bad for slapping Leorio. But it had to be done to be convincing. I'll let him slap me back later...

The major reasons why I slapped Leorio in the face were a few:

_The main reason_ was that _I_ wanted them safe. If everyone disassociated me from them and I made myself a big enough target, they'd be ignored. Then the other four could pick off their targets. Less danger for them. Then Killua and Kurapika could babysit Gon and Leorio, respectively, and teach them. In this area of expertise, the dark-haired duo were incompetent. But they both had prodigious talent. More than me in when it came to physical talent.

They would learn a lot from Killua and Kurapika. I'm excited to see what happens when you gave them two amazing teachers.

Second, I knew how to hunt alone. I already did something similar to this, and now that I wasn't forced to march dozens of kilometers, I could take my time. This place was would be my sandbox.

Last, but certainly not least:

I wanted to experiment and practice with Nen…

_I knew damn well we all were going to practice it behind each other's back._ I don't blame them and I know I can't fully stop them. That's why I put Leorio with Kurapika and Killua with Gon. Leorio was cautious while Killua was protective. They'd make sure Gon or Kurapika do nothing reckless. I could tell Blondie and the other _green_ _humanoid_ were like me. The moment they felt and saw the potential of Nen _they wanted it._ Each for different reasons.

To be fair, Kurapika is responsible. But Gon isn't so…

Even if Kurapika wasn't, Leorio was relatively normal and just wanted to pass the Exam. He didn't give a crap about Nen. Also, he was a Doctor in the making, and wouldn't let Kurapika get sick as I did. Killua was interested, yeah, but he was born awesome, rich, but just wanted to be normal. He wouldn't be _as _tempted to do anything _too crazy_. I hope.

_I pray _Killua isn't too eager to get rid of that needle though... Killua was fully ready to pull it out with his bare hands...

All I knew was that Gon would be safe the moment Killua heard my words. Actually, I think they all would. Sappy, emotional, _manipulative? Definitely_, but I'll be _damned_ if it doesn't work.

They'd both make sure the two did nothing ridiculous in their pursuit of power.

I sighed. The only people who could unlock Nen on this island, _that I am aware of_, are Hisoka, Gittaracukur, and I. I would unlock_ nobody_'s Nen. And hopefully, Gon and Kurapika weren't _stupid enough _to try the other avenues…

I'm not exactly well-versed with sensing Aura... so who knows who else can manipulate it...

But that's why I'm here with this _bum. _Now that I won't die from Nen, let's see what happens when I fight this _bum_ with it. The reason I stalked this guy for about an hour was for multiple reasons:

This guy was a _bum_. I saw where he hid his badge. I wanted to experiment with Nen without risking getting hurt or getting my ass-kicked.

Time to eat the small fish to become a bigger fish.

I transitioned from Zetsu to Ten. The transition was a lot smoother and quicker after meditating with Nen of the Flames. Only a second. Way better than my fight with that prisoner. When I transitioned from Zetsu to Ren, it took a thirty seconds to a few minutes.

Two things happened:

One, I couldn't _feel_ the people around my periphery as strongly as before. They were still there, but they kinda faded away. I had to _really _concentrate to sense them.

Two, I could see his Aura emanating off the top of his head, like a cooling kettle. _It was barely anything. _But if that's how much people normally release, _no wonder I nearly died_. I had been leaking that amount on every inch of my body.

The purple, turtle-necked fool smirked. When he spoke, his voice sounded like he gargled marbles.

"Heh, you're really stupid. Sorry to ruin you're fun, but if you're going to be coming after me, you should know what you're up against. I'm no easy target."

I gave him a flat look as I aggressively hunched over my sword in disappointment. I sighed.

This guy sucks. Even his insults suck. Everything about him _sucks_. _He's the mayor of Sucksville, USA._

His giant, ugly, red nose and tiny eyes just bugged me. For some reason it, felt like this guy existed to lose.

I whipped my sword over my right shoulder and walked towards him like I didn't have a care in the world. There were a few ways I coulda' approached this instead of straightforward, but I had people tailing me. Until I could shake them, I had to act like a brute. Which was _really fucking hard for me_. I was trying to be subtle about it too, but _that_ hadn't worked at all. Even my half-assed camouflage somehow _worked_.

That meant I had to be _caricature_ _bad_: literally, just walk up to the guy like a moron.

I sneered as I walked the ten meters distance between us, the sound of shuffling grass the only noise. The man named Kyu kept the saber in his right hand pointed straight at me, eyes narrowed. Yet, his confident smirk was still plastered on his face. I wanted to shake my head in disbelief.

The moment I reached three meters, I knew he was just _bad_.

I outranged him by a _significant _margin. I squished his tumor noise with a thrust of my wooden sword, but I didn't. _But he didn't attack either._ He just stood there waiting to counter a long range attack,_ instead of closing the distance. _Sabers are slashing weapons that needed to stay mid range to produce power for their circular cuts. Not stabby stab weapons to stab with from stabby stab distance.

This is like when tall bully places a hand on another kid's head, and the other just windmills his arms. That's comparable to how ridiculous this was to me. I felt _dirty. Yuck…_

I could have ended this right then, but I needed to wait...

I stood in front of him like an idiot. But he didn't attack. This guy sucked, but he _was _cautious. I rolled my eyes internally and began humoring him.

I circled toward his sword hand while I continued to rest Stick over my right shoulder. I angled myself towards him, walking backwards in a circle around him. I even had my left hand in my pocket.

I was as open as I could make myself without throwing my weapon down and just barring my neck.

From my laptop's database, Kyu took the Exam three times before. He had years of raw fighting experience, but very little formal training, skill, or talent. From what I could see in front of me, it was true. He was a bruiser and brawler type fighter: a guy who relied on instinct and experience. One battle after another taught him how to be a warrior, but not correctly.

So he knew I was better than him and wouldn't attack… I needed him to attack.

I did what I did best.

"Well, ya' gonna' stand there all day you _ugly, fat-nosed__, retarded_ _asshole? You're even uglier, mutt of a mother shoulda' fuckin' aborted you at bir-"_

_Aaaand that _was enough. I leaned back as he jumped forward, his saber pulled back. With his body weight he behind him, he snapped his arm forward slashed at my face with everything he had.

I wanted to roll my eyes. He wasn't even in _his_ striking range yet; but he had telegraphed his slash, _and he_ _lunged_ _in_ with sloppy overhead cut to my head. I leaned over to my right, so casually _I _felt disrespected _for him_.

That's when I felt the Killing Intent.

_Not this bum. It was from one of the people stalking me._

I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and casually backhanded Kyu's sword wrist with my left forearm, sending his sword slash flying wildly around my body. With the same arm and my inhumanly strong muscles, I grabbed him by the turtleneck and spun him around me like a particularly heavy pillow. His feet dragged against the ground as he stared at me in shock from my strength.

I wish I could've used Ren to help, but I was inexperienced with it and it would have exhausted me quickly...

Guess my regular strength would have to do. I swung Kyu in the path of the oncoming projectile. He gave a quick yell and then groaned in pain as the arrow sank into the flesh of his upper back.

Kyu slackened and struggled to stay standing while in my grip. His eyes became unfocused and tired, before the rest of his body became as loose and weak as a piece of cloth. He dropped his saber and became a ragdoll. The mercenary hung limply from the end of my arm as I frowned.

Arrow. Poison. Tranquilizer. Pokkle. _He wasn't a bum_. He was _extremely _dangerous.

I looked over my human shield and saw disappearing movement in the grass. He had immediately changed his position the moment he saw his shot failed. He would find another hiding spot to snipe me from. Endlessly...

My eyes widened and my mouth became dry. It hit me. That terrifying feeling — sharp tingle on the back of my neck and my stomach drop. It told me to move.

Killing intent.

_But this was **death**._

I let go of Kyu and instantly dropped down to my knees, as fast as I could. I felt the wind through my hair as _something _flew over my head.

A moment later, Kyu fell like a brick, his limbs going in every which direction. I scowled, feeling miserable for insulting him earlier...

He was dead. A poisoned dart stuck in his face.

A split second later and that would have been me.

I closed my eyes, breathed, then refocused on his bag.

No time to waste...

Using the cover of the grass to conceal myself from the snipers, I hurried. I put down Stick and grabbed Kyu's bag straps. In one motion, I ripped them apart like the brute I was acting. The straps ripping in half like a cheap shirt.

I didn't have time to search for his badge in his bag. I'd just be taking the entire thing.

My mind raced. _Fuck…_ _Garetta?!_ Was I wrong? Was I his target, or did he just see an opening and take it?

Shit, he's worse than Goz…

_Fuck.._.

Acting the fool was no longer tenable. I had to lose these guys as soon as possible; even if it put everyone shadowing me on high alert. I calmed myself and went into Zetsu. Simultaneously, I slowed my breathing and heart rate. I took control of my body, minimizing as much noise I could make. Breathing slow, steady, and calmly. Relaxed... yet controlled…

All unconscious, thoughtless, extraneous movements were gone as I slowly crouched through the grass. I became a ghost as I glided smoothly, controlled steps taking me forward…

One badge down...

* * *

**Gon & Killua**

The two boys watched in surprise as James disappeared into the tall grass, as though turning invisible in front of their very eyes. Gon had never seen anything like that before. While Killua was familiar with it himself, he was surprised at how proficient James was in stealth and hiding his presence.

_The guy's still an idiot,' _Killua thought, his eyes half-lidded. James didn't have to do any of this, the moron…

Killua scoffed, disappointedly, before his eyes turned deadly. He focused on his hearing, trying to pinpoint any unusual sounds. He couldn't pick up anything, but knew someone still around. Killua had chosen to forgo reading James' note on his competitors to add more a challenge.

Killua was beginning to have misgivings about that choice. The blowgun user tried to kill James for his two badges, not because the beethead was his target. The assassin was positive who the blowgun user's target was…

"Gon. That Someone's following us."

When Killua turned, his deadly eyes disappeared. It was replaced by soft, sad, surprised eyes.

Gon trembled. His face thoughtful and nervous as he stared at the place in the grass where the dead body was. The boy nodded and spoke. His hands gripped his fishing rod tightly, "Yeah. I just noticed it too. When James was being attacked. He's still nearby…"

Killua stared at Gon, surprised. Gon felt the applicant's Killing Intent and was aware he was still around.

Killua furrowed his eyebrows and held a pained look to them as he studied Gon. This was all new to Killua.

Seeing someone as strong as James having trouble with people nowhere near Hisoka's level had triggered the same nervousness Gon had held before on the boat. A trembling of adrenaline and fear...

Gon came to the very real understanding that his life was in danger. He was being chased by someone stronger than him, and had to take a badge from someone even stronger than that. His normal bravado cracked by the twin fangs of Garetta and Hisoka, the realization sharp in his mind…

The Zoldyck stared at Gon seriously, then turned back to where James once stood. He had made his decision.

He would protect his friend.

"Gon. I have an idea. But we have to get going..."

* * *

**Kurapika & Leorio**

The blonde and the black-haired man observed the three Amori brothers in the bushes next to a small clearing. With the advantage of being seventh and tenth to pass, respectively, they had taken their time to wait for the Amori brothers.

But this was not the Amori Brothers' first time taking the Hunter Exam.

They were not amateurs. Each one was at least as strong as Leorio, and capable of fending for themselves for the two minutes required for backup to arrive. Then two would be more than capable enough to wait for another two minutes.

At that point, it would be three against two; and the Amori Brothers had the advantage of teamwork. They _were _brothers. No matter how capable Kurapika and Leorio were as a team, they were still at a disadvantage.

They had read James database on the other applicants. While Leorio wasn't capable of memorizing all the Hunter candidates' numbers like James or Kurapika, he still remembered the brothers' strengths and weaknesses.

Paradinight whispered to Kurapika, "From what I remember, the blue one is the weakest, while the red one is the strongest."

Kurapika nodded, impressed Leorio remembered, "Yes. The red one is the eldest and their leader. He's the one who gives the orders when they attack. They use a triangle-formation to catch their opponents off guard. The red one then uses distinct sounds to communicate which attack pattern they will use."

Leorio nodded, "So, what's the plan?"

Kurapika looked at Leorio for a moment before nodding. He had expected Leorio to be a liability, but so far he had listened to Kurapika's orders completely. He had become adept at stealth with a few simple instructions and guidance for Kurapika. Leorio was a surprisingly quick learner for someone so brash and loud.

Leorio _did _tell James and Kurapika that he worked full time at a clinic while training himself for the Hunter Exam. Kurapika wondered what was possible if Leorio applied himself...

The Kurta sighed. Unfortunately, that potential wasn't useful unless they could use it in the present. Unless Leorio could split himself in half, Kurapika would be facing off against two opponents. That meant Leorio would, at the very least, fight an evenly matched opponent.

It didn't help their situation that the Amori Brothers had their guard up. They knew someone was around. But it wasn't Leorio or Kurapika who alerted them, but a sixth person. And Kurapika had a feeling he knew who.

_'This would be a good time for Leorio to practice how to sense people,' _thought Kurapika.

And to help Leorio practice Nen of the Flames...

"Leorio, I want you to close your eyes and listen. Focus your attention on your ears and notice the surrounding sounds," Kurapika said as he monitored the Amori brothers.

Leorio looked at Kurapika and nodded, following his directions. Once he did, Kurapika continued.

"Try to imagine the sound around you as ripples in a pond. Try to determine their direction, then determine what the sound could be, and then try to determine what the creature is by visualizing it in your mind. Then tell me what you hear."

Kurapika had learned a tremendous amount from James' notes. The Kurta had never noticed that he intuitively used many of the techniques described by Nen of the Flames. He could always visualize enormous sums of data, information, or images without issue. It was, among other reasons, why he passed the test to leave his village.

As Leorio concentrated, Kurapika grabbed his chin and continued to think. Temptation came bubbling through his mind.

_'Can talent in one other field indicate talent in Nen? James stated he was determined to be physically unremarkable. This is consistent with the amount of training he underwent and his hand to hand fighting ability. But his mind is a different story entirely. The same applies to everyone. Gon, Killua, Leorio, James, and myself... We all contain remarkable potential to have gotten this far in the Hunter Exam. If Hisoka was willing to...'_

No. Even Kurapika wasn't that crazy or desperate for power to ask for help from that _monster_. Hisoka did not deserve to be a Hunter. So why would he ask help from that _monster…_

Leorio shuffled quietly as he spoke, his eyes still closed in concentration, "I heard something. I think it was a bush moving, it's hard to make out. I... I don't think it's an animal, probably a human. A small person."

Kurapika nodded, suppressing a small smile of pride.

"Good. Lead the way."

Leorio nodded. The two of them walked quietly, swiftly, yet controlled. Avoiding branches, stones, and any loose debris that could cause a sound. On soft dirt, noiseless moist grass, and even the occasional displaced sand; they trekked through the underbrush with deft movement and precision. Gently moving low-hanging branches, brush, and anything they could cause a sound by accident.

Half the battle of stalking through a forest was the environment itself. At any moment, if one dropped their guard, the forest would complain of your existence and alert your prey...

The other half was staying unseen. This meant blending into the shadows, shade, and environment. Approaching from a direction our prey doesn't expect. Staying low, and at angles to minimize being in your prey's peripheral vision. Anticipating your prey's path so as to not to be in their way if they move.

I was tedious, taxing work. That's why James' remarks stung Kurapika so much.

Kurapika _knew _how to hunt, even if he wore _bright blue, yellow, and white._ The Kurta were expert hunters, so good that they had rarely used camouflage to hunt. The Flustro forest, with its swirling patterns and thick canopy, was notorious for people becoming lost in its densely packed trees.

That was the reason why the Kurta settled in that particular forest in Lusko province, close to a half a century ago. Only a people as experienced as the Kurta could navigate such a maze of a forest. James could criticize his apparel, but Kurapika _knew forests and how to hunt._

What did James know? A hunter always wears what they want…

With that thought, his mind wandered to his past. Sheila. Leon. James.

Fate had decided for him to meet the third Mayer apprentice. His memories went back to the second apprentice...

...

The two had saved her from being lost in the forest.

In exchange, Sheila taught them the outside world and gave them Dino Hunter book that turned the two friend's world upside down. Pairo and Kurapika fell in love with the book and the outside world. Then, one day, she was gone. All that was left was a note of thanks and her wishes, "_I hope we meet in the outside world one day! (I hope I'm a Pro Hunter by then.) I'm looking forward to it. Bye!"_

The two wished her luck in their hearts and hoped she would be back one day, her promised fulfilled. Or, as the two hoped, they would meet _her _as hunters...

Except she was back a few days later, smiling sheepishly. She had brought a tall, strange man. Kurapika and Pairo thought they were in _big trouble._

The man was _extremely_ strange. Tan skin. Bright yellow and light orange robes, sashes, and colorful rainbow beads draped all over. Bright orange sunglasses, a bright never-ending smile. Last was the wooden suburito resting on his left shoulder. The strangest thing was the combination pompadour and mane of orange-fruit colored hair he had.

He dressed as thought if someone told him about the idea of a Buddhist priest, but he missed the point entirely.

At first, they told him to leave, using a translator the Kurta had. The man refused, speaking in broken, pieced together Kurta language.

He said his name was Leon de Sol. He wanted to thank the two who saved his _'amor'_. He said he wanted to learn more about the Kurta language. He said, in his own common tongue of world, in a _heavy_ accent, "_Have a good fockin' time with the Coorta Clan! OK?!"_

He said many, praising things. The man never seemed to stop talking.

The Kurta were polite and flattered. They accepted his thanks. But not his presence.

They were strictly isolationists. They dismissed his foolish request with chuckles and told him kindly to leave. So he left.

And came back the next day.

And the next day.

And the _next_.

He came back every day, bringing along poor Sheila with him. He refused to leave. He always told the Kurta not to blame Kurapika, Pairo, nor Sheila. That he had found the village on his own, and that Sheila had tried to convince him otherwise. But he could not be denied.

He said it all with a bright smile and easy-going attitude. Forever shining off him.

In the beginning it was flattering, then tiring, then infuriating.

The Kurta became heated that the stranger would not leave. Imposing himself and dismissing their wishes. His insistent badgering and mere presence a disrespect to their tradition of isolation, anonymity, and safety.

Yet, even with his stubbornness, his eternal smile, warmth, and honesty made it plain that Leon was a good man.

But a misguided one.

Eventually, the Kurta decided to run him out by force.

They threatened with violence. It didn't work.

A mob. Not at all.

Then stones.

Then fists.

Then weapons.

He was never deterred. Never broken. He came back every day, looking more disheveled, battered, and deformed with each encounter. Kurapika remembered how swollen Leon's head was. The lumps were so bad his face looked _ridiculous_. A giant melon with swollen slits for eyes, sunglasses, and enormous, exaggerated puffed up cheeks.

But the man never broke. And he never fought back. And he _never _let them hurt Sheila.

The villagers pressured the Elder. He did not dislike the man, but he had a duty to the village to keep it safe. If he was fool enough not to leave, he would be fool enough to tell the world how to enter find the Kurta. The Elder felt like he had made a mistake, settling in this forest when they were nomads for a reason...

He had no choice but to order him dead.

When the mob came for him, weapons in hand… he annihilated them. Over half the village taken down by a single man in a flash of light. But one of them dead. None of them even hurt excepted for being disoriented and having an extreme headache. They stared at the man who had held a wooden sword, not even used. He shined brilliantly in front of the knocked down villagers.

Kuripika remembered the man's strange way of speaking very well. It was the first time he experienced radically different beliefs and culture. He remembers how annoyed Leon was, holding his head in frustration and disappointment...

_"Ay Chingao, no again... Look. I been real kind to you idiots. OK? But it's real borin' when you do these things. I just want to learn yoo language and have a good time. Now yoo gonna' to just have to accept me or I keep beatin' yoo oop. OK? Yoo started this, no me. Yoo no strong enough to stop me, so quiet or complain. I no care. But I no **leave!** No yet! Not oontil I learn Coorrta, really say thank you, an' have foon! OK?!" Leon said. Sheila was behind him, laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment at her fiance's actions. Her eyes were full of life…_

_..._

Kurapika shook his head, fighting back the mirth on his lips. Kurapika and Pairo never understood why Leon was a Language Hunter, when he could _barely_ speak the languages he discovered...

He barely spoke English correctly, let alone his own language of Beria! But his kindness, personality, and force of will transcended the barrier of language.

It was writ in air.

It was fire from the soul.

It was lightning from the heart.

He had given his clan a cell phone and his thanks before leaving the village. Leon and Sheila put a finger to their lips as they smiled.

_"We no tell nobody about Kurta! If yoo need help, we come help old man Elder, OK? No one hurt yoo clan! An' Koorrahpeeka, Perro, thank you fo' helpin' mi amor Sheila. Come find oos! We teach yoo and show yoo the __**world, **__hahaa! Just like you teach oos about yoo clan, we teach you how to be Hunter. OK?! Koorrahpeeka? Perro? ¡Te amo mis amigos!" Leon promised with a warm hug._

_That was the last time Kurapika ever saw him. The image of the two walking away, back towards him with Leon's arm around Sheila's shoulder..._

Kurapika felt rage hit him.

_And he was __**dead. He survived the Phantom Troupe once, only to die for the Kurta clan. For Pairo.**_

_**Leon was dead. Sheila was dead.**_

_**As with the rest of his clan.**_

_**At the hands of the Phantom Troupe.**_

The Kurta's eyes turned scarlet behind as he was lost in his memories, anger, and thought. Drudged up by James' very existence...

Leorio snapped him out of his dreams as he pointed to the person in front of him. Kurapika barely remembered following Leorio...

It was Anita, she had felt his feeling Killing Intent and was staring at the two. Nervous. She was stalking the Amori brothers too…

Kurapika quickly composed himself. He saw an opportunity.

Now he had a plan...

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey all! I hope you are well and continue to do well! With everything happening out there in the world, I hope you all are safe and healthy. Sincerely, you all deserve to be happy!

Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Skip this below if you want. Just more backstory stuff and information on non-canon stuff. Very depressing. Ignore this part or move on to the next chapter if you wish.

If you do, see you next chapter!

Rondo out!

XXX

More info on this strange, HXH world.

If you're wondering how Mayer isn't in jail. Move M a space to the right, flip it upside down. Then add an L to the left and s to the right. What does that spell? He's got _lots _of them because of Evira. You can see why Mayer beat the idea into James' head about being a criminal. It's not like Mayer likes it any better.

Mayer was was a former Blacklist Hunter Mayer, he _hates _being a criminal. But if being an angel doesn't change anything, one has no choice but to be become a devil.

With all the shit the P.T. have done to him, his situation, his reputation, you can see why Mayer so despondent and depressed. He hates being a devil.

Moving on to his apprentice…

Leon's obviously inspired by Latin America and Spanish culture. My culture in fact! So he talks like someone I know. S_hit_, a bunch of people I know.

Flustro is Esperanto for whisper. As in Whisper Forest. Lusko is Esperanto, therefore Esperanto. _Rondo has spoken._

I always wondered why Kurapika never went to find Sheila, like wanted. She never even shows up again. Well, if Sheila found the Phantom Troupes, she would probably want revenge for what they did to her friends who saved her. And I don't think she had any chance against them either.

Monsters be monsters. Phantom Troupe be Phantom Trouping.

Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter!

Rondo out!


	24. Chapter 24: The Zevil You Don't (2 of 3)

**Day 2:**** James**

**6 PM - **Two people still on my ass. Have to keep moving.

**7 PM **\- Scouting the island. People still shadowing me. It's a nightmare. This island is huge. They aren't letting me rest. Zetsu and my training aren't good enough. They're better than me at hunting. They're being evasive. Run the moment I try to go after them. Damn it. It's getting dark. Have to-

Nearly hit by an arrow. Stop thinking. Move.

**8 PM **\- Almost hit by an arrow. Pelted by rocks.

**9 PM **\- Found shelter. Two logs on a rock. Surrounded by logs. Cliff's face serves as a wall to my back. River in front. River forces my pursuers to make noise if they want to attack at night. This works.

**Midnight**\- I haven't heard anything for a while. Still feel them. Moving around.

**1 AM - **Can't sleep. Keep seeing Kyu's dead face. Wide-eyed. Staring at nothing.

**2 AM - **What if that was me? Would Mayer, Briannaisa, and everyone else remember me? Does anyone even remember James Hartford back home?

**3 AM - **Kyu was just a guy trying to be a Hunter... damnit...

**4 AM **\- Rocks and the threat of arrows. They're taking turns. Can't sleep. Even if I could...

**Now**

It was dawn. I was _exhausted_.

These _two applicants.._. Even Zetsu and staying quiet did nothing. They hunted me using nothing but basic hunting techniques, but their basics were polished to perfection...

These two bastards, bitches, or a combination of the two were relentless. They had me on edge all night. One was Pokkle for _sure_. The other I had no clue. They seemed to have made a truce or something because they harassed me in shifts. I didn't get any sleep... and they kept at it all night. I only realized they had formed some sort of alliance when the attacks kept changing. They probably wanted to split my two badges between them.

Pokkle didn't shoot often, but he quickly realized my Killing Intent was saving my ass and took advantage of it. He kept psyching me out, shocking my body with sudden bouts of anxiety and dread. The other person harassed me with rocks thrown at baseball pitcher speeds towards my head.

It was a nightmare. The morning couldn't have come any slower.

The stone-throwing reminded me of those goddamn ice monkeys. So I guess it was Sommy, the Monkey Master. That, or maybe Ponzu since it seemed Pokkle had the hots for her. Why do I even _notice _pointless shit like that? _Fuck my life... _

_I'm in a **horrible** mood_.

My upper back, shoulders, and were in pain from all the attempts to peg my skull. My upper body was tender and bruised. I only transitioned to Ten once all night. When I did, I was getting hit with pinpoint accurate shots to my body. So I had to stay in Zetsu to make sure he didn't beat me senseless. Apparently even normal-ish people can sense Aura subconsciously, to _some_ extent.

Throughout the pitch-black night, I'd feel Killing Intent then a terrifying wind-like wooshing sound. Sorta like 'Fhowmp'. Then I'd cover myself with my arms or dive for cover.

I debated about finding a cave, or something more enclosed as shelter. But I couldn't with these two on my ass. They'd probably smoke me out or something. So I did my best to stay perfectly still behind cover.

I almost regret my choice of going out on my own for this exam. Until I realized that, if the five of us stayed together, it would have been five on twenty-one. Since I was awake all night, I could easily imagine what would have happened. Hisoka would have happened, _that's it_...

I rubbed my tired eyes as I huddled behind the savior that was this log. It had knicks and dents all over it from the rock assault. The warm sun and the sound of birds chirping all around me felt like _mockery_. The _jeering_, yet _beautiful_ sun peered through the canopy. It had to be six or seven in the morning. Right now there was only one person around my cliff face camp that I could sense. I'm positive it was Pokkle since I haven't had a rock thrown at me for an hour.

Actually...

That's odd. They should both be around. This would be a perfect time for them to coordinate. Unless either Pokkle or whoever else secretly knew Zetsu. I doubt that.

I peered over the log like Kilroy...

I could only feel one person vaguely in the branches. Up to my right. Did Sommy or Ponzu leave? Did Pokkle? Or did one of them get caught by another Hunter candidate? Not like I could go up in the trees and ask...

I'm not climbing _no fucking tree_. So whoever it was could stay up there. Fuck them. I ain't going up a tree ever again...

I yawned.

Damn it... I'm so tired.

I rubbed my face in exhaustion and breathed in deeply. I'm fucking _tired_. I've been through worse though...

I sniffed the air as I slapped my face to ke-

I sniffed again.

My eyes widened in terror.

I held my breath, whipped my body around, and frantically searched through my bag. I flung it open and found the white shirt I wore on the airship. I jumped over the log, dunked it in the river. I held it against my mouth and forced myself to cough. _Violently_. Before I knew it, the forest was covered in thick smoke. Brought in by a terrifying breeze that gently and insidiously teased my face like a demon...

Damn it. I kept coughing. Now it wasn't even on purpose.

It was Ponzu. This was all going _way worse _than I expected.

I didn't have time to think. I quickly grabbed my bag and Stick in my left hand. With a burst of speed, I sprinted to my right with reckless abandon. In the direction where the smoke came from. I could feel the gas starting to affect me...

I had to get upwind before I breathed in enough of this shit to make me pass out. No time for stealth. All that mattered was escaping this gas.

I leaped over logs, rocks, and bushes as I ran as fast as my legs could allow. My bag and sword flopping around my left hand as I desperately ran with my right hand against my face. Balance and equilibrium my opponent more than Ponzu's gas. The rope wrapped around my right arm shifted and rubbed uncomfortably against my limb as I ran.

My concealed knife was tied to the end of it. I had expected to use it the moment I woke up to fight Pokkle. _Not fucking poison_. Now it was a handicap. It took so much concentration to make sure not to stab myself in the face while holding this shirt. I just bared with it and ran.

A low branch was in my way, so I just ran right through it like a football player. Head low as I raised my left arm in front of my face, splintering the wood into pieces. The exploding branch sounded throughout the forest with a crack. I didn't have time to care as my eyes burned from the gas. I fought to keep them open as they teared up. I was against the clock...

I felt my body grow more tired by the second...

I barrelled through the forest at speeds that could keep up with a wolf. But the smoky gas was _everywhere_. I could feel my body start to wilt like a dying flower. My lungs feeling out of breath and the air feeling heavy. Adrenaline doing its best to fight off creeping sleep and limp limbs...

I saw the light filter through the thick fog of poison. So close.

My body tumbled forward like a sprinter for the Olympics passing the line. Smoke and dirt exploding out as I was now in fresh air.

As fast as the whole situation played out, I was suddenly beyond the gas.

I was safe. I was upwind and out of danger...

My mouth gulped instinctively for air as I slapped myself. My throat wheezing and coughing as fresh air entered my lungs. Not completely safe...

The trees around me shifted and moved. Unfocused. Wavy...

The sound of skin hitting skin woke me up as I slapped myself in the face. I was tired and growing worse by the minute.

I breathed too much of the gas. I...I needed to find some plants that had antitoxin properties, or at least something to stop me from falling asleep. I looked around to see where I was, eyes blinking furiously. I think I was near the center of the island. There was a plant nearby...

I forced myself to cough violently. I alternated between covering my nostrils and violently blowing my nose using the now rag in my hands.

I think… yeah, it's too late. I really hope Ponzu didn't cut this gas with something worse... I had done enough to slow down its effects, but I still breathed too much...

Walking through forest... I punched myself in face to keep awake... no way I was falling asleep...

...

i whipped head left and right... shook head... no time... fuck around... _think... there... blue priest... grab it..._

escape pokkle... ponzu... less people...

...five...two people... stalking three people...

blue... priest... chew...

...

* * *

**Day 2: Gon & Killua**

Killua flicked his captured badge like a coin. He was standing on a tree branch near James' camp. He stared off into the treeline, thinking.

Getting this badge was easy, even if it was annoying catching the monkey guy. It took Gon and Killua an hour of hijinks at the crack of dawn to capture the man. Worst of which was Killua having poop flung in his face by a tiny monkey. He had threatened Gon to never, _ever_ tell James. Killua did this while beating a hanging Sommy with a very long stick. Like a pinata. All Gon did was nod and laugh nervously. He made sure Killua didn't kill the man by accident.

At least the Zoldyck had his badge number. He was assured to pass this Phase. The only issue was figuring out how to get James to activate their Nen. If they could do that, they'd have a chance of grabbing Hisoka's badge. At the very least, Killua might be able to stop the effects of the Needle with Ten...

_'In a fight to the death, without Nen, Hisoka would win,'_ Killua grudgingly accepted, before continuing, _'but this isn't a fight to the death. All we need to do is grab his badge.'_

Excluding today, there were only five days left to hunt. If they could activate their Aura... would five days be enough to master Ten, Ren, and Zetsu?

He remembered everything from the notes. Remembered Kurapika's instructions. Studied how James transitioned from Zetsu to Ten. Even if he couldn't see Aura, Killua had felt James' Aura. How it changed the moment he went from Zetsu to Ten. The feeling of Ren...

It couldn't be that hard. Killua _refused_ to believe James was more 'talented' than he was. James had fought stiff and robotic against the prisoner. He didn't even bother kicking until he hurt his right hand! Kurapika could have gotten the prisoner to submit in half the time, and Killua even _less than that_.

And then Gon won by being stubborn and not thinking! He gets a piggyback ride and celebrated... for what? Winning by accident and with _help?_

All James had going for him was his ridiculous toughness, cunning, and was hellbent on passing the Exam. All Gon had was his charisma and stubbornness. They both were _idiots. Troublesome idiots. _It wasn't like they were special or anything...

_I worked harder... I don't need them... no that's a lie..._

Why did Killua care so much about them?

Why did they care about Killua so much?

_'And... friend is a friend, that's it. You don't have to say it, it's in the heart. You just... know?'_

Killua frowned.

He sighed. He looked at James' camp far in the distance. Annoyed.

They didn't care what Killua was. But who he was at the present and who Killua wanted to be. Most people reacted with disbelief, fear, rage, or disgust at his past.

Gon didn't care. James understood.

He was... thankful James stopped him from killing the train car full of people. He was thankful Gon had accepted Killua as just another kid, even after he told him about his past...

Why did it feel so wrong to be cared for? To care for others? Was it the needle? Was it his upbringing? He had hated having so many unanswered questions...

...

_James sat there, eyes full for respect and admiration, a genuine, goofy small on his face. One he never seems to wear anymore._

_"I just think you're a cool kid. Or, like this creepy adult trapped in a kid's body and stuff..."_

_..._

_Gon stared at Killua with a brilliant grin and eyes of admiration._

_'Everyone thinks you two are bad people, but you're both good people! Even if you guys look annoyed all the time, haha!'_

...

_Illumi stared at down at the toddler, Killua. Placid as always, "Always do what we tell you Killua..."_

_"An assassin has no need for relationships..."_

_..._

_Evira tone brokered no argument, "You will be asked who you wish to fight. Say you wish to fight James and not Illumi. Forfeit every match until you get to fight him, then forfeit. If you're forced to fight your brother, forfeit. Humor him, but do not go back home. Come to York New City."_

_Killua scoffed before speaking, "You still haven't told me how to fix... whatever is wrong with me. Sounds like you're just using me to get James to pass."_

"_I am. One action can serve multiple purposes. Here's something that'll help you for now: You're worthy of living Killua. You are worthy of friends. Do **not **believe anything your brother tells you. If Gon and James says they're your friends, it's the truth. Gon and James are fools, but they're the type of fools the world needs more of," Evira said, honestly._

_..._

Killua glared at the memories that played out in front of him. Sharp pain ripped through his skull. He clutched his head and squeezed his eyes. He knew there was something wrong with him. He could feel it. The needle... guiding him... controlling him... every time he cared... every time he was scared…

It was all easier when the Zoldyck didn't care... literally.

Killua felt something bend in his hand. He looked down and saw his captured badge being warped in his grip. He barked a soft curse and let go; the badge going back to normal.

The Zoldyck's ears pricked as he heard Gon come bouncing across the trees and stop next to his friend. Killua looked at Gon strangely.

Gon's face was puffed up from a held breath. With a loud gasp, he let go of his breath. He took a large breath and began chattering frantically.

"James is gone! That girl in the giant hat, uh, Ponzu! Yeah! She released gas around the whole area! I had to leave, but when I came back James was gone!"

Killua frowned. The beethead could run pretty fast when he got going. If the gas was still around, they wouldn't be able to track him. Killua was immune to most poisons. But enough sleeping gas would knock _anyone _out.

It wasn't a big deal to Killua. They'd find James again. This was mostly to help. Gon was a natural tracker, and with Killua's pointers, became a true bloodhound of a hunter. The green child's training on whale island and natural talent had quickly paid dividends.

The former assassin frowned. For now, all they could do was hope he didn't get too far. All he could hope was James took care of himself...

He shook his head of his dark thoughts. Right now, all he needed to do was to help his... friend Gon.

He sighed and nodded his head. With a fist to his palm, eyes bright with childlike determination, he spoke to Gon.

"All right! Since we can't track down James until that gas goes away, we'll start working on your idea! Time to practice with your fishing rod, Gon!"

With a determined smile, Gon cheerfully nodded.

"OK!"

...

A few hours later they had finished training. A tree full of apples, and a river filled with birds had helped tremendously. Gon had mastered casting his fishing line as an attack. Specifically, hunting and striking something when their guard was down.

"Wow," the Freecss said. He held up a captured bird bound in fishing string, "it'd have taken me a while to figure out how to do this by myself. Thanks, Killua!"

Arms crossed, Killua smiled, his face the picture of smug, "Heh, well it's not a big deal. It's obvious once you understand it," he lifted a finger and looked childish, "An opponent will leave their guard down when they strike. So attack when they attack!"

Gon nodded, taking the lesson seriously. Killua looked away, his appearance almost that of an anthropomorphic cat. In his mind, staring at an imaginary camera.

_Man, I'm so amazing! I'm probably a better teacher than Kru-prap-pee-whatever his name is!_

Killua truly didn't care much for Leorio (Reeorio) and Kurapika (whatever syllables existed in his head at the time). This would change one day. _But not today._

Gon smiled, his eyes shining, "Thanks Killua! You're a great teacher!"

Killua closed his eyes and gave a large, smug smile. His head couldn't get any bigger unless it was physically inflated like a balloon.

"But..."

Killua snapped out of his smugness and looked at Gon with one eye closed. The green boy looked at the bird in his hand with uncertainty and trepidation.

Killua sighed and closed his eyes before speaking, "With Nen, it'll be more than enough. We still have plenty of time to track down Hisoka. Your idea of tracking with butterflies was… eh, _ok_, but now that you know how to smell blood, we don't have to tie butterflies to our fingers..." the boy said with disbelief in his voice.

Gon frowned slightly, "It sounded like a good idea at the time."

Killua sighed arrogantly, shrugged his arms, and shook his head in disbelief. He wondered how Gon could have done anything without his help.

"Come on. The gas should be gone by now. We should be able to track James."

Gon nodded and took the lead.

* * *

**Day 2: Leorio & Anita**

As the sunset approached, Leorio reflected on his situation as he sat on the log...

Bored and worried! He was supposed to be meditating, but what was the point when other things were on his mind! Like beating up the Amori Brothers! Or trying his luck with Anita...

It took almost an entire day of arguing to convince that stubborn young woman to join up. Kurapika had explained to her every reason to team up. But his abrasive personality only made it seem like he was condescending. Which he was, yes, but he didn't mean to. Even Kurapika's argument skills were worthless when it pissed someone off.

It was Leorio who broke through to her. It caused the teenage woman to really think.

_"Come on... We coulda' just took your badge, ya' know? But we didn't. So, even if you hate our guts, at least give us a chance."_

Thing is? Anita didn't hate them. She hated the Tao Long and Zoldycks, and all criminals in general. Yet, when Anita saw what control, power, and effect Evira had over the Maifiaso… It had made her question things. While James was an a bastard, Evira was _terrifying. _The two were nothing alike.

That and Leorio's words made things click.

_"James or Killua could have just killed you, you know? So, even if you hate their guts, at least give them a chance."_

_The world was not all black and white._

_But... _this was _Leorio _of all people. She doubted he was aware of how powerful his words were. And she would never admit that. They _definitely _weren't as powerful as he thought when it came to romance. He kept hitting on her whenever he had a chance and failing. Utterly...

At that moment, Kurapika was stalking the Amori brothers. He had taken yesterday to teach the two how to hunt correctly. Kurapika was a talented teacher and the two quickly improved on their stealth and stalking. Leorio by leaps and bounds, while Anita simply needed to be polished. But they weren't yet ready...

So it was just Leorio and Anita at camp. _Much to Anita's annoyance_.

"So cutie, what's your favorite color?" Leorio said, sitting across the dead campfire on a giant log.

"Shut up. Shut up is my favorite color," was all Anita said as she sat on the log, checking her equipment. For maybe the hundredth time.

"Uh... how about music? What do you like to hear on a first date?"

"The sweet sound of silence."

Leorio's exaggerated a frown as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Why are you so cold, huh?!"

She rolled her eyes, "You've tried to hit on me more than I can remember. Why don't you practice that meditation thing Kurapika told you to do?"

"That's boring. I rather get to _know you! Hehehe._"

_'How does he do that with his nose?', _Anita thought.

She growled. Even when he _wasn't hitting on her, he was! _He had endless determination and audacity, even should _quit_.

_Crack_…

Their eyes widened.

The sound had been nearly silent. They both sensed it more than heard it. Their minds interpreting the noises of the forest and realizing the danger. It was the sound of fallen branches being stepped on in the distance. Someone was coming, and they weren't even bothering with stealth.

Kurapika had explained to them how to ambush someone. Set up a false sense of security or confidence. Lure them in. Then spring the ambush.

The two black-haired teens pretended to stay calm. Anita continued to check her equipment with feigned concentration. Leorio resting his chin on his hand. She quickly glanced at Leorio. He gave a slight nod. He got up, adjusted his long-sleeved button-up, and sneered.

"_Fine._ I'm going for a whiz," he said, then walked away.

Anita waited a moment, then stood up to follow she was trained to do. When she did, Leorio was thrown back into the camp with a thud. He rolled on the ground as Anita turned to face the intruder. Her dagger was drawn in her left hand, pointed toward her enemy. Her eyes narrowed...

Kurapika stepped out from behind a tree, brushing his shoulder and sleeves of plant matter. Under his other arm were firewood and kindling.

"You're improving quickly, Leorio. But you should have waited for Anita. Chivalry and bravo will get you killed."

Anita put away her knife in her thigh sheath and sighed.

Leorio rubbed his head, groaning. He shifted himself to a sitting position and glared at Kurapika.

"Is it really necessary to test us like that? You scared the crap out of us..."

Anita reluctantly nodded in agreement. She stood up and put a hand on her waist.

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right. What if we hurt you by mistake?"

"I didn't know you cared so much, Anita," Kurapika said dryly as he walked to the center of their camp. Three logs surrounded two holes in the ground that served as a firepit. Heat escaped from the Fire Hole, but no smoke. It was something that every Kurta learned early on. He placed the firewood down next to the rightmost log and sat down.

He closed his eyes and sighed, tired from stalking. The other two were unnerved. Kurapika's calm demeanor broken.

"Originally, I had planned for the three of us to ambush the Amori Brothers, but they haven't moved from their spot. They're aware someone is stalking them."

Anita frowned in regret, but Kurapika shook his head.

"That isn't your fault. Though you're stealth skills _do _need some work. You're quite bad."

She stuttered step in place, as though hit by an earthquake, before regaining her composure. Leorio laughed.

Kurapika sighed, "You're one to talk Leorio. As we just saw, you're still nowhere near the level to ambush them. You've both improved tremendously, but it isn't hard to improve when you know very little."

Anita and Leorio grimaced at the bluntness of his words. Leorio rested both arms on his knees as he hung his head.

Kurapika's face shifted to a regretful frown.

"This isn't a matter of your skill levels or strength. Rather, there's. The weakest one is Imori, who is evenly matched with either of you. Umori is twice as powerful as either of you, and Amori is approximately three. I'm capable of defeating Amori... but it wouldn't be fast enough to assist either of you," he said, solemnly.

Kurapika looked down and stared at his hands, deep in thought...

_'My target is Umori, while Leorio's target is Imori. Anita's is Amori... If Leorio and I could use Anita as a decoy...'_

He closed his eyes and softly shook his head in disgust at sacrificing Anita. He had already betrayed James' good faith, he would not do it to another. What kind of Hunt-

A vicious 'boom' echoed through the woods. It reverberated through the trees. The three of them stared up in confusion, their eyes searching the surrounding forest for any threats or danger. For a moment, nothing...

Then another enormous boom... silence... followed by a titanic, thundering echo.

Kurapika's eyes opened wide. He turned to the other two, voice commanding, "Someone's attacking the brothers. This is our chance."

Anita and Leorio nodded. The moment Leorio got to his feet, they speed off. They were fast and silent as they glided over terrain. Like bandits into the night...

* * *

**James**

Umori ducked as I slammed my left fist into the tree trunk where his head was. Bark exploded into thousands of splinters as my fist dug into the tree as if it was dead and rotten. My right hand shielded my face as chunks of wood peppered my hand and body . Wrapped around my right hand were a rope and my knife. _This time useful…_

The yellow bastard half-crouched, half-staggered out of the way as he tried to escape to my right. I wrenched my hand of the tree and used the momentum to send a quick, snappy right roundhouse kick out to his leg. It caught him on the side of Umori's ankles with a thud, cutting off his escape. The strength of my kick swept him off his feet, while his upper body and face smashed into the ground with a thud.

The momentum of my kick spun me around. At that moment, Blue Amori struck. With surprising strength, he tackled me from behind and slammed me against the tree I had just punched before. My forehead and forearms hit the tree with a 'crack'. Yet, all I felt was the sudden stop and disorientation of my skull smashing through bark like popsicle sticks. No pain at all. It felt like I had a thick helmet and full-body hockey pads on.

Ten helped _tremendously_ to reduce damage. I felt myself grin.

I'm gonna' abuse the _fuck _out of Nen.

I reached around with my left like I was grabbing something in the back seat of a car. I lifted Blue Amori by his pants, his legs scraping the ground as he yelped in protest. Transitioning to Ren, I raised him in the air with even more ease; his body weighing almost nothing to me. He shouted in terror as swung him towards the tree like I was swinging groceries against a pillar.

With a grunt, he slammed into the bark. The force of my swing and the his weight tore my the cloth I was gripping from his pants. His ribcage bounced into the side of the tree with a loud boom as he howled in pain, before falling to the ground with a groan.

I wanted to follow up with a kick, but my instincts told me to move as Killing Intent came from my right. A controlled leap back and the ground under me exploded. _I was gone_. I skidded to a crouched stop a few meters away, my hands digging and scrapping into the ground to slow me down faster. Damn, even my controlled movements were too much...

I looked up.

Their leader, Amori, stood next to where I was before. His eyes were wide with surprise. His right arm was elbow-deep where my head was moments ago. A right hand in a stabbing, knife strike that hit empty air. He turned to me with shock on his face from my leap and speed. I didn't care about that.

In his left hand was Stick.

With a circular motion of my right arm, the rope around my wrist unfurled from inside my suit sleeves. With a metal 'tink', my knife hit the ground. Immediately I spun the rope over my head like a whip and brought it down like one. The tip of my makeshift rope dart flew forward with a terrifying whistle. Straight at Amori's left shoulder.

His eyes widened in fear.

Amori gritted his teeth and leaned his upper body backward, becoming a blur. My flying knife barely missing centimeters past his chest and embedding itself into the tree I slammed into. With a growl, the Red Amori grabbed the rope with his right hand and began pulling. An instant later, the Blue and Yellow brother did the same. They draped themselves over the rope and pulled with all their might.

We were suddenly having a goddamn tug of war to the death.

I crouched low and leaned back as much as I could. With all my might, I drove my legs into the ground to gain some leverage. But it was three on one, and the yellow guy was almost as physically strong as I was normally. Even with Ren, it was just too much. I felt like a goddamn bull being dragged into its pen. I fueled more Aura into my Ren, trying to draw more strength. But that wasn't the issue. I might be stronger, but combined they were as strong as me and weighed more than me... I was slowly sliding closer to the brothers...

I dug my heels into the ground and pulled, grabbing the rope and tugging on it like a deep-sea fisherman trying to pull in a giant Marlin. All that did was dig deep gouges into the ground...

The Red Amori dropped Stick and used both hands to pull me in. That fucker was as strong as that beanie-headed asshole. Everything became so much _worse_. I was suddenly being pulled far faster than before...

The moment they got me in their range they'd dogpile me like they tried before and beat me down like a dirty rug.

I needed to think... if I cut my rope I'd be down two weapons. I couldn't afford that...

My memory of manipulating my Aura to make a pimple came into my mind as clear as day. Maybe I could move my Aura to my feet and legs?

Clenching my teeth with all the strength I had, I shifted to Ten and instantly started being dragged faster. _Great_. I needed to hurry. I concentrated as best I could while staring at the three Asshole Brothers.

Quickly, but unevenly, I began moving the Aura from the top of my left arm and head down to my legs. My left arm suddenly felt cold again, but I ignored it. I could feel my sliding slow and then stop as my Aura pooled to my legs and feet. I slowly shifted my aura from the tip of my right fingers to-

I shouted in pain and gritted my teeth. The moment I moved my Aura away from my right arm, my wrist was almost ripped off from the force of the Amori Brothers pulling. My body instinctively and immediately covered my arm back in Aura. Anchored to the ground with super friction or something, I had stopped. I couldn't move any more Aura without tearing my right arm off. At least I wasn't being dragged closer. We were at a stalemate.

Sweat ran down my face as I spoke through my teeth.

"How... about you... grr... let go of my fuckin' rope..."

Red Amori was pulling with all his might as he replied, "How... about... you let go... first..."

"It's tied... to my fucking wrist... get the fuck off!"

"Ok."

All three let go as I accidentally launched myself backwards like a slingshot. I flew back with the force of a cannonball as I smashed myself into a tree meters behind me. The thudding impact sounded like a wrecking ball hitting a wall. Dust and tree debris was in the air, blocking my vision and causing me to cough. I could feel my shoulders and lower back embedded into the tree like a Looney Toons character. I could hear the brothers chuckling...

They stopped laughing when I pulled myself out of the tree, _annoyed_. I had covered my self in Ten at the last second. I stretched my back as though waking up in the morning.

I'm gonna' kick their ass.

I looked at my body covered in Ten. _Nen is_ _fucking amazing_. It made my already high toughness stupidly tougher. It still _hurt_, but with Ten it was way less. With my superhuman strength, I had felt like the world was as fragile as packing peanuts. Now that I had Ren and Ten, it _really was_.

I grinned at the three as I continued to stretch. Amori snapped his fingers, and they dashed to either side of me, keeping a distance of a few meters. Hmm... three. Three meters. They were hesitant.

The range of my rope and knife extended a little past that...

Can't let them get into formation...

Let's play.

"So," I started slowly, "You thought you could steal my badge. It was a real shock waking up to you guys touching my ass."

Red Amori smirked, his voice calm as he spoke, "We're not into date rape, but we are into BDSM. Let's role play, hand us your badge and you won't get a beating."

I made a face, "Ew... This banter's weird and makes me feel uncomfortable. The _fuck_... I need a shower..." I said, raising my left hand in disgust.

I looked to the other brothers with a, 'What the fuck was that?' kind of face as I pointed to Amori.

Instantly the atmosphere changed...

Blue Amori to my right spoke up, "Y-yeah, that was kind of weird Amori."

Yellow Amori followed up to my left, near my rope, "That wasn't one for your best comebacks, bro."

The leader of the Color-Coded Squad looked at the two of them, betrayed. He pointed at the two of them, one at a time, then spoke, "You bastards! You're supposed to be on my side, idiots!"

I raised my left hand dramatically in the air and waved it as I moved my right hand down to my waist. I spoke with respect and indignation for the two brothers.

"Now, now! No need to insult your family. They're just being honest. _Family's important. _They you're little brothers. _Come on..." _I said facetiously. They took my words _one hundred percent serious._

Umori stood up and scratched the back of his beanie covered head as he looked at his brother, "Yeah. No reason to insult us, bro."

Imori was still crouched nervously, but he straightened up a little. Wounded at the idea I suggested, "Yeah. He's right."

Amori looked at the two of them in exasperation before his eyes widened on me and the floor. He yelled a warning at the top of his lungs.

_"You idiots!"_

_ Too late._ I lifted my right hand and snapped it down.

My rope moved like a sidewinder as it suddenly slithered across the ground, lifted into the air, and wrapped around Umori's right leg. With a quick, hard jerk to my right, the rope tightened. The knife bit deep into Umori's leg as he shouted in surprise, pain not registering yet. The stab of my knife into his leg locked the rope in place and made it even tighter. He grunted, then roared in pain.

I grinned. _This_. _This is why I love playing the fool._

Shifting my Ten so it stuck me to the ground, I struck. A vicious, victorious grin on my face.

A grab, yank, and then a jerk of my rope over my head, Umori was off his feet as he yelled in surprise, fear, and pain. With a roar and with the entire strength of my upper body, Umori flew high into the sky in a sudden jerky, whiplash motion. His hands high above him as he moved around like an extension of my rope.

With all my strength and a roar, I snapped the rope down and sent Umori hurtling towards his red brother, Amori, like a missile.

Quickly I pulled my knife from underneath my right armpit and cut the rope off my wrist. An instant later the rope chased after my Amori Missile that was hurtling towards the Amori leader. A quick glance to my right showed me that Imori was frozen and dumbstruck.

Ignoring Imori, I transitioned to Ren and sprinted after the projectile that was Umori. Ren made each of my steps destroyed the ground underneath me, torrents of dirt exploding out from behind me in a trail of dirt. I stayed as low as I could, almost hugging the grown in a horizontal half-run, half-jumping movement. Progress was made as I avoided zero gravity walking a la Swindler's Swamp.

I felt like a goddamn bullet as I shot forward towards Amori.

Amori was fast, though. He jumped to his left at the last second and avoided being a safety net for his brother. Umori flew towards the tree that started this all and slammed into it with his arms in front of him. The sound was so loud and so bone-crunching I could almost feel it myself.

Umori slid down the tree, unconscious and limp. It looked like his shoulder or left arm was broken. But he was breathing, so that's all that mattered to me. As he slid down, I skidded to a stop myself and grabbed Stick off the ground.

I quickly cut the rope off Umori's leg and grabbed my other knife out of his leg. I wiped the blood off my knife onto Umori's pants and holstered both knives underneath my jacket.

I stared at the two remaining brothers. With Nen I could easily beat the other two. But this wasn't my fight. I just wanted some answers and some revenge.

Standing up straight, I leaned on Stick with two hands and spoke to the brothers.

"So, I'm guessing you guys work for my Aunt. She told me she ordered people to spread information about me."

Both of the still conscious brothers' were shocked. They each settled into nervousness and outright fear. I stared at Amori, who sweated as he spoke.

"Not exactly. We're associates to your Tao Long. Specifically, to Mercutio and his group. York was the one who told us to tell everyone you were coming."

I rubbed my chin and frowned.

"Hmm. So what Tonpa said was a lie? I thought he paid you guys to tell him?" I said.

Amori laughed nervously before answering.

"Yeah, he did. He got nervous that you arrived at the Exam site after he tricked you. When he asked us for information, we saw an opportunity to make some money. We were gonna do it, anyway. Might as well get paid for it too. Like I said, nothing personal."

I tapped my chin and narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't lying. No tells, no twitches, no hesitation in his voice...

"Why? Why are you telling me this so easily?"

He shrugged and smirked, but sweat rolled down his face, "Old man York told us to tell you everything if you figured it out. His orders. Said you wouldn't kill us."

I rolled my eyes. My frown deepened as I sensed people...

I had one last question.

"Why? Money?"

He shook his head, "York promised us that'd we'd be made members of the Tao Long. Part of Mercutio's enforcers. Who wouldn't take it that deal? Once you're part of a Mafia, you're untouchable."

Enforcers. Mercutio. York. Mercutio leader of Evira's enforcers. York second in command?...

I shook my head and slowly started walking backwards into the head tall bushes. I transitioned to Zetsu and hid my presence. They looked at me in shock as I seemingly disappeared into the foliage. While still looking at me, a pair of twin bokkens bounced across Amori's temples. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold. I saw Leorio slam a branch against Imori's back, knocking him to the ground. _Anita _of all people pulled a knife on the man and told him not to move.

I smiled as I practically disappeared.

Finally. Everything was working out for me. I got what I wanted. Kurapika and Leorio passed... Things were looking up...

* * *

Kurapika lifted a torn apart bookbag. Food, supplies, and a flattened laptop spilled out. James had been here. He stared out into the forest, trying to find any signs of him. But there were no traces of him. He was gone.

Strangely, Kurapika could almost _feel _a scream of frustration as he looked back at the laptop remains.

"Kurapika!" Leorio said cheerfully.

The man in question turned to Leorio and saw three badges in his hands. The Amori brothers were bound up with rope. All three of them hogtied while two of them nursed giant bumps on their heads. Leorio had been generous enough to splint Umori's arm and bandage his leg. He had suffered a broken left arm in his ensuing flight and crash landing through Zevil Airspace. Anita was checking to make sure they had food and water nearby so they wouldn't die while being tied up.

Leorio whistled threw one of the badges to Anita who caught it with surprise. The teen then held out his badge to Kurapika.

Kurapika sighed and frowned as he took the badge, uncomfortable with his victory. Leorio mirrored Kurapika's frown.

"What's the matter?"

Kurapika sighed and reluctantly answered, "It feels belittling. I appreciate James' help, but passing like this..."

Leorio scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"I can't say I _don't_ feel the same way you do... but more than anything, I just want to pass the Hunter Exam..."

He stood straight up, opened his eyes, and gave Kurapika a serious look, "But, you're right. He didn't give us a choice or even talk it over it over with us. It's insulting."

A nasty grin spread across Leorio's face as he raised a fist and stared at it. A large vein popped out of his head as he spoke.

"And I have to pay him back for SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE! THAT BASTARD!"

Kurapika closed his eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he did give you quite a slap," he smirked and opened his eyes, "and I will give him a piece of my mind as well."

Anita walked up to the three and Leorio gave Kurapika a smirk. She rubbed her arm

"I guess this is it? We got our badges. Even if we really didn't do much..."

Kurapika stared at her.

"Our business together has concluded. Since we associated with a Zoldyck and a Tao Long, I suggest we part ways here and now."

Leorio frowned at Kurapika with 'T' eyes before speaking, "Ya' know, I forgot how cold you were Kurapika," he said while rubbing his chin.

"What?" Kurapika said in surprise.

"Look at her."

Anita was pensive and nervous.

Anita shook her head. She regained her composure and sighed. She grabbed her hip with one hand and gestured with her other arm as she answered Kurapika.

"No... You guys helped me. And, technically, so did James... it wouldn't feel right to abandon you guys now. Plus, it would be safer to work together. Actually... if you three are friends, why didn't you guys team up?"

Leorio shook a fist as his eyes disappeared in rage.

"'Cause he's older than us and thinks he knows better! He thinks he's _so_ mature, but he's not! That reminds me... he knocked me out at the swamp! You know what Kurapika?! You're right! Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm gonna' kick his ass!" he roared.

Anita leaned back, regretting setting off that bomb of a comment.

Kurapika sighed.

He didn't enjoy passing this way... but Kurapika was thankful to finally have someone looking out for him.

* * *

**Day 2: Ponzu**

Ponzu walked through the bushes and over the broken branches as approached the sleeping form. Tall with stringy black hair and dressed like a peasant. It was her target, Shishito. She rummaged through his clothing and found what she was looking for: Badge number eighty-nine.

She flicked it into the air and caught it with a smirk. The sound of feet dropping to the ground behind Ponzu flipped that smirk upside down and sent her into a panic. Bees escaped her hat as she turned around and flashed a small knife in protection.

Ponzu frowned deepened, "Was it really necessary to drop in like that, Pokkle? You could have warned me. Unless..."

Pokkle was crouched down, staring at her. He gave her an easy, mischievous smile before standing and raising his hands in the air.

"Hey now, take it easy! You're not my target..." he dropped his arms and shook his head, "And you're one to talk, Ponzu. Gassing most of the forest like that."

She stared at Pokkle, debating with herself. They had known each other since childhood, yet the Hunter Exam required suspicion and distrust. A long time friend could be an immediate enemy. Ponzu hesitated, before nodding and accepting his words at face value. She sighed in relief and put away her army of insects and her knife. The bees slid back into her giant, pacifier looking hat; the fabric designed for the insects enter and exit

Pokkle had always found her control of bees interesting. She had been a beekeeper's daughter in their village. It was only natural her weapons would something familiar to her.

As he walked closer to Ponzu, he smiled at his friend. He was the son of a hunter in their village, their fathers good friends. They had become close when they were little, always exploring the forest around their village. He always found her fun to be around, if sometimes cold.

The two had been friends all their lives, along with Balda and Pekuba. All four wanted to be Hunters one day. Yet, Pokkle and Ponzu had always been the most talented in the village and were far ahead of their friends. Pekuba and Balda had never even gotten past the first or second phase. Pokkle and Ponzu, on the other hand, had gotten this far in the last Exam.

Unfortunately, finding hidden treasure chests in an abandoned city was beyond them. This environment, a forest, much better suited their strengths.

Ponzu shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"This guy is strong. I wouldn't risk a confrontation if I had a chance of losing. Better to overkill then me killed..." she frowned, "It's not like I knew you were around."

Pokkle shrugged and shook his head. He crossed his arms and spoke, "Always so practical. Hey, you want to team up? I'm chasing down that Mafia guy. He has a badge! If I take his badge, I'll have two. Then I just need one more. Come on, it seems like everyone's teaming up!"

Ponzu snorted, but it wasn't unkind. Pokkle could be too enthusiastic, trusting, and outgoing sometimes.

"No. You know he tricking everyone, right? He figured out the monkey before all of us and knew he was being gassed. I saw him run away. He ran _through _a branch."

Pokkle nodded his head," Yeah, I know that _now_. I'm pretty sure he's still friends with those kids. Two of them took out Sommy while we were wearing him down."

She shrugged and put away the badge. The green-haired woman turned around, flashed a smile, then walked away.

"Good luck then. I'm going to find a safe and quiet place to hide. See you in the next phase. If you pass…"

Pokkle scratched his head in annoyance but had a soft smile on his face... Unbeknownst to both of them, a man with needles had overheard everything...

* * *

**Day 2: Hisoka**

Hisoka sat against the tree as the orange light of the sunset shined down on the forest clearing. He stared at the hemotropic butterflies with a soft smile on his face.

He heard a sound but didn't stir. A man in green walked out of the forest in front of Hisoka, his movements controlled and nearly robotic. His head shook and chattered with every step.

"Ah. What brings you here? Checking up on me, hmm?"

Gittarackur reached up and pulled the golden needles on his head. One after another. A combination of mechanical whirring, chattering, and fleshy sounds started the moment the last needle came out. His skin, bones, and muscles began bulging and shifting as his head changed shape.

"Hmm... That's always so much fun to watch."

"It does take its toll on me, you know."

No longer was there a vaguely old, mohawk'd man standing there. Instead, a young blank-faced man stood in Gittaracuker's place.

"That's much better. Have you acquired your badge yet?" Illumi said.

Hisoka smiled.

"No. I guess I should start on that."

Illumi reached into his back pocket and held a badge to Hisoka.

"I've already acquired my badge, so I don't really need that one. Want it?"

Illumi tossed Hisoka a badge. The jester grabbed it.

"It belonged to someone who tried to ambush me after I acquired my badge."

Illumi crouched down and began digging into the ground, his fingers serving as spades. His face and voice never changed. Cold, even, and somehow rising to a haughty tone at the end of each of his sentences.

"My target was capable of using Nen. It wasn't anything dangerous. Just some Manipulator who tried to trap me in a cave full of snakes. I changed his mind," he said.

He continued to dig with efficiency.

"That badge belonged to a green swordsman who tried to ambush me the moment I left the cave. That really pissed me off."

"So I killed him."

Hisoka stared at the badge. His fingers moved ever so slowly to reveal the black number on white...

Number... thirty-four.

Hisoka continued to smile.

When Illumi finished digging the hole, he took a step in and crouched down.

"By the way, you should know that I've felt someone else on this island use their Aura. The Tao Long heir Killua has grown attached to. I overheard he has a badge. If you kill him, you'd have three."

Hisoka continued to smile. Oh, Illumi was good, the jester would give him _that._

"Well, I'm gonna sleep until the deadline. Best of luck," Illumi said without a hint of emotion.

Like a mole, he stuck his body deeper into the hole and closed it up. All that was left was a mound of dirt.

Hisoka gently tossed the badge up and down. Flipping it and catching it with ease.

"Only two points left to go. I guess I'd better start hunting."

_Let's see how much he's learned..._

Hisoka stood up. Smile ever on his face. He began walking into the fading sun.

* * *

**Day 3: ****James **

**Midnight**

I sat on the sole log in at my camp. I had my jacket off as I tried to relax. The warmth of my hidden fire kept away the cold night air. Two holes dug into the ground making a Fire Hole, with the biggest hole covered by rocks to make a small kiln thing. Barely any smoke escaped. What little light escaping my campfire almost trapped by the abyss of darkness around my camp. If I walked too far away, in all honesty, I wouldn't be able to find my way back.

Densely packed trees surrounded my camp. The small clearing was barely the size of an average bathroom in space (without the tub or shower and stuff). There was an enormous tree with a deep pocket at the base of it that served as my hobbit hole to sleep in.

I stared at the barest light escaping my makeshift kiln. Mentally tired. What a day...

I survived being gassed. I fought the Amori brothers. And I shook off whoever was following me. All in all, not too bad. My sleep cycle is messed up, but, _eh. _I had worse inconviences.

My backpack was gone. My supplies were gone. I used up my remaining rope to make as many traps as possible around the area. So no more rope dart trick. Laptop _dead_. At least I grabbed some fruits to eat. But I'd need to find something more substantial and nutritious when the sun came up.

I dropped my hands onto my lap. There had to be downs to my ups, I guess. I just got to keep my head up.

I sighed... I lost my precious Master Control Program (that's the name I gave my laptop). May he rest in pieces...

_Ah well._ I stood up and dusted my pants.

Time to move on to bigger, better, brighter things!

Excitement welled up in my stomach and chest...

Finally, I'm free! I get _a little alone time!_

No one is here but me... ooh yeah baby... _hehehe_…

...

I finally get to practice Nen!

I laughed.

Fuck, I'm so excited. I get to practice _Nen_. Magic!

I'm _positive_ there is no one around. I've felt no Aura. No one to snitch to Kurapika.

My fight with the Amori brothers showed me I can move around my Aura... I knew Ten, Zetsu, and Ren. I can do it again...

Hatsu is using the other three to make something. A special move like Briannaisa or Panza's Casper shit. Let's see...

Mmmm. _That's not gonna happen tonight_. But let's see if I can make a Hadouken... Pew pew beams?... Nah, let's start slowly. Settle for a really strong punch.

First, some tests.

I straightened my spine and stood up as tall as I could. I extended my arms and shifted from Zetsu to Ten. It was getting easier and faster with every try. I didn't even feel a viscous sensation anymore, I just got used to it.

I tapped my arms with my fists, feeling the resistance of my Ten. It was a strange feeling of having my Aura slow down my arm and absorb the blow. I felt my fist and Aura simultaneously resist each other. If I pushed too much, I felt my Aura being shoved back into my body when too much force was applied. But I also felt it messily dissipate from the force. Like trying to push toothpaste back into a tube.

Does that mean I could strengthen it? Right now it felt like I had soft padding around me. Hitting Briannaisa and Kalvin was _ridiculous_. Like fucking _steel walls._ They're both more naturally durable than me, but with more mastery of Ten. _Cheating cheaters..._

That means, dollars to donuts, I could make Ten stronger.

I also needed to control my movement with Ren...

I rubbed my chin as I thought everything over. I still needed to track down Agon or get two more badges...

I have _a lot_ to learn and only a few days left...

Hmm...

_I can find Agon later.._. He'll be easy to track...

Nen. _Nen. **Nen!**_

I took a deep breath.

I began practicing the flow of my Aura. Moving it around my body, slow and steady...

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

We'll see more of the Amori brothers later on. Not in this Arc though, but Color Squad ain't done yet.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed!

See you next chapter.

Rondo out!


	25. Chapter 25: The Zevil You Don't (3 of 3)

**Day 3**

**James**

My Aura moved up and down my body in one smooth ball. A misshapen orb of energy followed by a trail of traveled down my right arm, to my chest, to my left arm-

My stomach growled. It crescendoed into a rumbling gurgle that shook me out of my focus...

What?

I blinked. I blinked again. Man, it's fucking _bright out..._

I stared up into the sky. My mind breaking out of its haze. The sun was blaring down from straight above me, aahhhh! Evil sun!

I rubbed my eyes from stupidly staring directly into the sun. It was noon. Apparently. Shit, I had been practicing the entire time. Without pause. I didn't even know time passed until my stomach started growling. Oh boy.

A roar from my stomach hit me again. It shook my entire body.

God damn...

Ugh… Oh my god, my stomach. It felt like an empty cavern. Foooood. Fooooood...

I froze and groaned.

I grabbed my head in annoyance when I realized I _had _no food. Did I eat all my food without thinking? _God damn it!_

I rubbed my chin. Usually I'd just drink a lot of water and some Ramen... I have to hunt or get more fruit-

My stomach rumbled again in protest from thinking so much. I looked down at my traitorous belly, only to find my clothing disheveled.

My sleeves were rolled up, white button-up tucked, and my tie was loose. I looked like a haggard detective that just got off from work. The only thing not changed were the gloves on my hands.

Ah well.

Raising my left hand in front of me, I moved my Aura to the tips of my fingers with ease. It looked like my left hand was bathed in white fire. I lifted my right hand and bathed it in Aura too.

I grabbed Stick and bathed it in Aura. My weapon now an extension of my Aura. Slowly I spread the rest of my Aura to my body and transitioned to Ten...

My body and Stick were surrounded by translucent forefield. I don't know what this was, but I was inspired by Hisoka. Specifically, him making his normal playing cards into razor blades. Ergo, reverse-engineer.

I smiled as I went into Zetsu, my Aura abruptly disappearing. I had some control of Ren now. I wouldn't be flying uncontroably across the battlefield anymore. My Aura control was better, smoother, and quicker. And now I could add it to Stick. Not that it did much other than make Stick hit much harder. I couldn't slice shit in half like Hisoka's cards.

_Eh_, baby steps.

It felt like I had a million ideas and no time. I remember things that could be applications of Nen: Satotz weird as run-slash-walk, Buhara jumping through the air with the agility of a ballerina. _Marking areas with Nen, _That last one I wouldn't be doing. There were only three people on this island that could see Nen. I'd rather not have Hisoka waiting here at my camp when I got back. With his rapey murder face on. That's the _last_ nightmare I need.

My stomach growled, _monstrously_. It vibrated my whole body with reckless abandon. God damn body. Can't you chill?

I picked up my jacket and laid it over my shoulders like a cloak. A quick pull of my knife and I marked the trees. I left scratches that looked like a random animal's territorial marks. Something a bear would make.

It took me some time to dismantle my campfire and bury it. Annoying, but necessary. I didn't want people to know I was here. When that was done I made sure to check and see if any traces of me were around. There was none. I nodded and was off.

Pulling my arms through my coat as I walked forward. I looked around to remember where I made camp. I didn't want to get lost. Especially since I laid several traps around the area and at a stream-

An enormous thud echoed through the forest. The sound bounced and moved through the forest with fury.

Speak of the devil. I couldn't help but smile.

As I walked toward the sound, I heard more of my traps trigger. Someone had tried to drink from the stream. _Unfortunately, _that stream is now _my _private property.

I continued to leave marks as I moved closer to the stream. I wanted to whistle a jolly tune...

That was until a cacophony of sounds started ringing through the forest. I heard snare trap go off, a whip trap, then a log trap. It was almost never ending...

My eyes widened as my stomach dropped in cold horror.

No. No. Nonono!

In a heartbeat, the Andy Griffith theme playing in my head became Hello Zepp. This fucker was setting off all my traps! It sounded like a war going off in the distance from the rapid-fire triggering of traps. Whoever was setting off traps was going to bring the whole island to the area.

I crouch ran as fast as I could through the forest. I moved without a sound as I headed towards the clearing that the stream was located at. Slowly I entered a bush for cover. Light filtered through the treetops in front of me as I saw who the applicant was…

Actually, there were two people in the distance. Todo on one side in his black shirt and brown. He was standing in some kind of Karate fused sumo stance, huffing. Dirt and mud covered him from head to toe.

In front of him was a small man with eyes so narrow and squinty he made me look wide-eyed and excited. He wore a simple, yellow short-sleeved shirt or coat thing with black braces on his wrists. Red pants topped off with Chinese looking shoes.

It was number three-six-two, Kenmi the Martial Artist. Bodoro and he were the only 'pure' martial artists on this island. Kenmi specialized in soft-style martial arts, while Bodoro was a master of some hard-style kung fu.

I couldn't tell what they were saying as they paused their fight. They were _definitely_ fighting each other, that's all I knew. Moving and attacking each other across the clearing. Their fight was taking place through the dozen or so traps I laid out throughout the area. Many of which were already set off.

Kenmi bounced through foot snares, whip traps, and shallow pit spikes. Setting them all off. None of them even touching the agile bastard.

Todo seemed to have _tanked _a log trap to the belly from the dirt on his shirt. The huge log I set up was broken in half and at either side of him. He was far more careful about not triggering any traps since he couldn't dance through them.

Their battle had started at the treeline and had gravitated towards the stream where there were fewer traps. Kenmi dodging and flipping around like an acrobat. Doing his best to hit Todo with pressure points. Todo not giving a fuck and trying to grab Kenmi or slap the fuck out of him like a sumo wrestler.

A smile grew on my face. I leaned back, crossed my arms, and enjoyed myself. I wish I had popcorn, 'cause this should be good. Whoever won, I'd take down and defeat. It'd be simple. So I watched it like it was a UFC fight. I didn't feel anyone around yet, so I should be good for now...

Sitting on my butt, I got myself comfortable. I watched the battle continue.

Kenmi danced through the water as he weaved around a straight, right slap from Todo. Todo's arm was like a pillar, but he stood still like a one too. This allowed Kenmi to close the distance and shoot out a quick, darting stab of his left index finger towards Todo's bicep. His arm moved quickly and accurately. Like a snake.

When Kenmi's attack connected, he grimaced in pain. From what I guess was pure instinct and training, Kenmi immediately ducked low and jumped backward in a straight line. Not even a second later, Todo's massive palm slammed down into the stream with the force of several sledgehammers. It sounded like a bomb went off as an enormous splash of water shot around the area. It was like someone jumped intp the stream from a diving board.

I was getting nervous.

I could beat either of them. But was it worth it? Kenmi was weaker and easier to beat, but he was fast, agile, and skilled. Todo was taller, heavier, tougher, and stronger. He had skill too, but he didn't rely on it. He was tough enough that pressure point attacks were pointless. He took a four-hundred-pound log to the belly and was only winded...

Todo was the real deal. I had gotten lucky when I KO'd him. He'd have taken out the Amori brothers from sheer brute force.

I felt antsy as I shifted uncomfortably onto my heels. I analyzed them some more while debating whether to stay or leave.

Todo was as subtle as the Hulk. His Karate, Sumo, Wrestling style lent him to be as brutal and loud as possible. A wrecking ball on legs. He was open to quick strikes and long-distance attacks...

Kenmi was far more quiet, skilled, and fleet-footed. He dodged every attack from Todo and trap around him. Almost... not even almost. He was _doing it on purpose_. He was clever, fast, and skilled; but didn't have enough raw power to effectively put down a more physically powerful opponent...

Shit, he knew he couldn't beat Todo. He was causing World War 3 on purpose to try to scare Todo with the attention. And to wear the big bastard down. But Todo doesn't give a fuck: Todo gonna' Todo.

This fight is gonna last too long. Other applicants were coming. Staying until the end to clean up would just get me smoked.

Yeah. This is a bust. I'm outta here. I still got to find Ag-

My stomach growled. _Loudly_.

I froze like a statue.

It echoed through the forest. My stomach sounding as loud as a reeving engine. It went on for almost ten seconds.

I just stared at _nothing_. _Blankly_. Not even disappointed. Not even numb. Just accepting it. Resigned.

_Of course..._

_This is what I get for losing track of time..._

My eye widened as my instincts screamed for me to move. All my disappointment and self-loathing disappeared as I felt Killing Intent land on me. I sobered up _immediately._ My mind and body acted as one.

Following my instincts, I dived forward and to my right. I tumbled through the air and looked behind me. An arrow flew through the spot I had just left. The moment I landed, I rolled into a crouch and turned in the attack's direction.

It was Pokkle. He gave me a small wave and a smile before disappearing into the forest. How did he hide from my Zetsu's sensitivity?!... _No! Fuck! _I'm not the only one improving on this island. It was a god damn skills arms race...

"_Hey," _a deep-voiced Todo said from behind me.

I sighed through gritted teeth and turned around. I looked up at Todo and Kenmi slowly approaching me. The two were suddenly copacetic the moment _I _was here. Todo's face was a brilliant red and had a large, bulging vein on it. Kenmi looked unamused. The smaller man spoke, his tone just as unapproving as his face.

"You were the one who called me an 'unmemorable, monkey-headed asshole.'"

Todo cracked his knuckles and replied to his new best friend.

"Let's call a truce for now. I still have to pay this guy back. Now that you don't have little children protecting you, let's see how tough you are..."

"Agreed. _A truce," _Kenmi said, somehow narrowing his eyes even further.

I sighed as they walked the handful of meters to me. I felt myself give an impressed scowl and a nod.

Look at me. Unifying people and creating world peace. Through_ sheer hate_.

* * *

**Killua & Gon**

Killua heard it. It was a commotion that echoed through the island. The sound of crashes and thunderous noises bounced through the trees.

He turned to Gon. He was fishing in a river, bare feet in the water. A stack of fish next to him.

"Gon, someone's fighting. Let's go."

Gon nodded.

* * *

**Garetta**

"Tch. I can't believe I lost track of those kids."

It was that white-haired kid. Garetta chided himself. He regretted getting greedy going after that Mafia guy.

The sound of a tree falling to the ground echoed nearby. He smiled.

_If I can't get that kid's badges... then I'll just have to grab whoever's fighting._

* * *

**Siper**

She stood on the cliff that overlooked the island. Using her scope, she scanned the island below her for her target...

She heard the forest fall apart below her...

* * *

**James**

I sailed through the air like a barrel.

I stopped when I crashed five meters away into a tree. My right side smashing into a small tree with a thud. It splintered and swayed before bouncing me down to the ground. Even with Ten that _hurt_, so without Ten that would've fractured my rib cage.

Playing the fool didn't work. Distracting them didn't work. They didn't give me time to set up anything. Kenmi bum-rushed me until Todo managed to pick me up and toss me like he was Donkey Kong. Tricks would _not _work.

I held myself up on all fours as I tried to get back the wind that was knocked out of me. I turned my head left to see Todo and Kenmi walking towards me. I could see they thought they had me. I coughed, my lungs painful and agreeing with them...

Todo was no joke. He was _way_ more physically stronger than me. He's like the Kingpin from Spiderman. All muscle and only the facade of fat. An ogre in human skin. No wonder he was salty he nearly failed the second phase. I'm surprised I even knocked him out with that sucker punch...

Because now I could see Aura, and there was a thin layer of Ten wrapped around his body. I doubt he even knew about it. He was probably accessing it subconsciously. _I have so many questions for Mayer when I get back home._

Fuck. That hit must have rocked me worse than I thought. I was thinking York New City was my home...

I staggered back to my feet with a grunt. My right hand pushing against Stick as I leaned back against the tree. I have eaten nothing for god knows how long. I felt weak and tired. Even with Nen... three on one. I have to escape, regroup, figure out a tatic-

Todo smirked as he grabbed his fist.

"I knew it. You've just been carried this whole way through the exam. You haven't _earned_ anything. Scum like you doesn't _deserve_ to be a Hunter."

I stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. I don't know how he picked the right words, but...

_**That pissed me off.**_

My jaws locked into a vicious scowl. I stood up straight, feeling fatigued, mostly disappearing as indignation, anger, and pure _disrespect _fueled adrenaline through my body. Carried? _Haven't earned it? **I don't deserve to be a Hunter?!**_

I felt my body go numb with rage and disbelief. My body shook with fury at the mere _existence_ _of that accusation._

My face was a scowl as I pointed Stick at the two. My left hand held the tip up while my right hand clenched the hilt tightly. Left foot forward, right foot behind me. I hated talking during fights without a reason, but I just had to.

_"Let me show you how wrong you are," _I said with malice.

Todo scowled. Kenmi stayed impassive. They both felt safe at four meters away...

I transitioned to Ren and turned into a blur. Todo's eyes widened in pain as he was suddenly stabbed in the forehead by the tip of my suburito. His head snapped back as he staggered back, his world suddenly disoriented and eyes unfocused. His body went limp from the strike to the head and he fell to one knee. When I pulled back to stab him one last time, Kenmi rushed me from my left.

I pulled my stab back and shifted my grip. I grabbed the bottom of the pommel with my left and slid my right hand up, snapping Stick down. I turned the return of my stab into a downward cut that flew towards the charging Kenmi. But he was faster and more skilled than I thought. He slid to a stop and aborted his attack at the last second, jumping back. The martial artist leaning back to avoid my cut like Muhammad Ali dodging a punch.

His eyes widened as, even with his speed, he barely avoided Stick smashing the top of his head. He was even more shocked when a follow-up cut towards his chest flew up towards him.

But Kenmi's flexibility was impressive. He leaned back even further, Stick barely touching his chest as he turned his lean back into a backwards somersault. His spine and body turning into a backwards 'C'. Even if I missed my original target, my weapon still raked upwards against his chest. The force was enough to knock him off balance.

Kenmi landed on his feet and staggered back, coughing from the glancing blow. I was strong enough where even a touch of my weapon was nothing to scoff at…

I stared at my opponents, my stance now in southpaw. The world around us was slow. The sound dull. Our minds on the battle. Our entire world _was the battle_. Yet I was calm. I could parse the slowness of time into something useful. My body could and would act on instinct…

I was glad my body and mind were getting used to life or death stillness. Because now I could move in the ticks between second. Instead of standing there like a deer in headlights.

With a lunging right step, I brought down Stick on Kenmi like an executioner's axe. It fell towards his collarbone. My arms bracing themselves to crush his bones...

Killing Intent hit me like electricity. Urgency and terror moved me with such quickness that it surprised even me. My reflexes and instincts took over my arms and guided my sword to my left, away from Kenmi. A turn of my waist, a pivot of my feet, and the dropping of my arms caused me to slam Stick down onto an arrow. The flying piece of wood snapped into pieces as the metal arrowhead flew terrifyingly close to my ribs.

The arrowhead flew harmlessly past me. I sighed in relief...

Then Todo slammed his massive palm into my face.

With all the grace and technique of a gorilla fused with a rhino, he raced towards the tree behind me. His large hands wrapped around my head. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he smashed me right into it. All I felt was _pain_. It sounded like a bomb went off as he drove me _through _the small tree and let go. Tree debris flying in every direction as I hit the ground like a comet. The vibration of a tree falling to the ground rumbling around us.

The only thing that saved me from death was my Ten, but _holy fuck..._

My mind was in a daze of agony. I rolled on the ground and tumbled against rocks and roots. My body and instincts controlled me as I converted my rolling form into a staggering, hopping stop like a drunk. I stabbed Stick into the ground and leaned on it as I begged the world to stop moving. It felt like I was standing on quicksand.

I could feel the warm, wet sensation of blood trickle down my head. My mouth tasted like salt and copper, feeling swollen and misshapen. Bright white floaters, black blobs, and a slowly encroaching black border were my eyes' filters. My left eye was starting to swell up and shut tight from where Todo smashed his palm into my face.

All from one hit…

But I refused to lay down. I refused to lose to this _fucker._

This was not how I was supposed to fight, _but no one tells me **I don't deserve to be a Hunter.**_

I flared my Ren and shoved my Aura right into Stick. White aura flickered around it like flames. If my opponents could see how brilliant Stick was, they'd have backed off. Instead, _I _couldn't see shit from my left eye anymore from the swelling.

I stayed in a southpaw stance and pointed Stick at my two opponents. Kenmi tried to sneak into my blind spot while Todo slowly approached me.

I staggered forward and feinted an overhead cut towards Todo. Unlike Kenmi, Todo was too slow to dodge my strikes. So he blocked. I saw his Ten become instinctively stronger around his wrists as he went to block my feint. I snarled.

My sword sped up into a blur as I moved it around his guard and slammed it down toward his right knee. White Aura blazing around Stick as it made contact with Todo's knee.

A sickening snap, crunch, and then a loud pop crackled through the area as his right knee turned floppy and _soft_. I met almost no resistance as my sword sank into his leg with disturbing ease. My eyes widened in horror at the sight of a three hundred pound man's leg lose all structural rigidity and bend the opposite direction from the sheer strength of my blow. I grimaced as Todo let go of a blood-freezing screamed and fell right onto his maimed leg. In a position that was physically _impossible _until I destroyed his leg.

I grimaced in horror.

And, for a split second, I dropped my guard.

My left arm suddenly went limp. My left arm no longer having Ten to protect me…

Kenmi was still a seasoned fighter. He didn't even know I wasn't protected by Nen at that moment, he just took advantage of the opening.

He didn't hesitate from Todo's mangling. I was still reeling from crippling a man.

But I shaped up real quick.

In my blind spot, the martial artist might as well have been a ghost. I could still sense him, but not see. He tried to lash out with another strike of his pressure point _bullshit_. Without even thinking, I whipped my sword to my left, striking blindly at the martial artist. I heard feet lift off the ground as I hit nothing. I rode the momentum of my sword strike and pivoted my body so I could see him with my right eye.

Kenmi landed onto his feet and into a fighting stance. I breathed hard. I was now fighting Pokkle and Kenmi. That wouldn't be too bad, but I was down an arm and eye...

I did my best to ignore Todo's screams.

I gritted my teeth. The combination of Todo's scream and the high-pitched sound ringing from clenching teeth. That was the sound of rage and stupidity...

I stared at the far weaker Kenmi. In this situation, he was suddenly my equal. He was calm, collected. He didn't let his emotions control him and took advantage of the situation to win; no matter what. Kenmi was ready to do whatever it took to win. He didn't let pride or emotion override his higher brain functions.

I frowned. At that moment, I realized I had a lot more to grow. I felt my resolve strengthen.

"Thank you. I learned something from you, Kenmi. I fucked up. _But I refuse to lose_. Not now." I mumbled to myself through swollen lips.

"Hmm?" Kenmi said.

I gritted my teeth and stood up as much as my bruised form would allow me. I stabbed Stick into the ground and pointed at my opponent with my right hand. I needed time to recover. I needed to _think._

Kenmi stared at me with respect. I did the same for him. He saw me as a worthy opponent and I saw him as one too. All animosity between us gone. Only respect for one another's ability.

But I would not fight him fairly. I would fight him _my way_.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I respect you Kenmi, but _I will_ be a Hunter! I'm not gonna lose! You want to g-"

Kenmi's head exploded into blood and gore as something ripped through his head.

My body became cold.

I stared in disbelief. My body moving on its own, still in speech mode. My mind still in planning mode. The thoughts and plans in my head grinding to a halt as the pieces of Kenmi's skull, brain, and viscera landed on me.

Kenmi's body fell limply to the ground just as my right arm did. My mind and body were numb as I stared wide-eyed at the grisly scene. Everything was silent.

The cracking soundwave catching up to the projectile shook me out of my haze.

I ducked, grabbed Stick, and moved away. I took cover behind a large tree. I stared at my surrounding.

It must have been less than a second, but it felt so much longer. That was a gun. The shooter could have shot me. Why? Why Kenmi not me?...

_Focus_. Remember Claudette's training: What was the trajectory of the bullet? The angle. The sound and how long it took to arrive. Think over _everything _and consider where the Snip-, _Siper_. It was Siper!

I gripped my hands in frustration.

_God damnit! _My mind was a mess... I should have _instantly _realized that it was Siper. I couldn't think straight. _For_ _so many reasons_.

I peeked from my cover and saw Pokkle making a dash for Kenmi's corpse. Halfway there, he slid to a stop and jumped back. Almost immediately a bullet ripped through where he was. Pokkle stood where he landed and stared at the direction of the shot. The archer held his hand up as though he were no threat. He yelled to the forest.

"Since you haven't shot me again, I'm guessing this guy is your target? I won't take his badge, but I'll be taking the other guy's. OK?"

The fact he wasn't shot again was answer enough. Pokkle gave a slight nod and walked passed the corpse, towards Todo's writhing form. Pokkle walked to the man and kicked the screaming man on the temple. Todo grunted as he slipped into the unconscious. The world felt... _not real _as I stared at the Kenmi's corpse.

I grabbed my head and snarled. I allowed my anger to ward off the robot mode. I was disassociating my mind and reality. My thoughts felt disconnected and foggy as my mind tried to cope with what I just saw. This was just as bad as getting too emotional. I needed to be here, not in a haze. I needed to be _all here_ to make my plans.

Relax. Breath. Calm down. Focus. How do I salvage this situation? If I can beat Pokkle then I'll have all the points I need...

As Pokkle reached Todo, I thought quickly. I fought through the pain, nigh-fugue state, hunger, fatigue... _I needed a plan..._

All that disappeared when a voice rang out. Confident and in charge.

"I suggest you leave his badge where it is. You still have the man in green behind the tree."

I cursed under my breath.

Hanzo the Ninja landed in a crouch from a branch tens of meters above us. He didn't even look hurt or bothered from the fall as he stood up to his full height. Clad in his weird part ninja, part armor outfit, the bald man with a red scarf around his neck stared at Pokkle. Then he moved his head to where I was hiding.

"Tao Long. I must thank you for defeating my opponent for me. You fought bravely, if foolish. Since you saved me the effort of acquiring my badge..." he raised a fist as he closed his eyes in somberness, "...I won't avenge what you did to poor, kind Tonpa."

I froze like a statue.

_Wut._

I shook my head. The absurdity of what he said actually _helped_ me regain focus. What the _fuck..._ _Fuck Tonpa._

Pokkle scratched his head as he replied, "Uh... There are better reasons to beat that mafia guy then avenging Tonpa. They call Tonpa the 'Rookie Crusher', ya know? Last Exam, if Ponzu didn't warn me, I'd have drunk one of his cans. That guy kinda deserves whatever Mr. Mafia did..."

Hanzo stared at Pokkle, frozen as I had felt moments before. He snapped out of it and started laughing sheepishly, assuring Pokkle he _absolutely knew_ about Tonpa.

I shifted into Zetsu and slowly walked away from this _helpful_ _stupidity. _I stepped quietly around the Blue Priest on the ground...

Before diving back into the clearing from a swipe of a spear. It cut right through the tree I was next to, sending it crashing into the ground. I heard Pokkle and Hanzo make noises of surprise as I turned to my attacker. _Attackers. _Goz and Bodoro.

Bodoro, his immaculate grey and white Kung fu outfit not even having a stain on it from being in the forest for three days. He stroked his mustache as he stared at the scene in front of him. Goz stared too, frowning. As angry-looking as I've always seen him. I jumped back towards the stream to gain even more distance. I needed time to think up a plan. _Time! I never had time!_

I ran my mouth. I needed to buy time.

"Why are you two together?! I thought it was everyone for themselves?!"

Goz looked at me impassively, "I saw how many people were teaming up. The two kids. The blonde and the black-haired one. The three brothers. I even saw that archer team up with the monkey man to harass you."

"You were tracking me?" I said, my eyes narrowing at the implications.

Goz nodded. "Yes, though, I will commend you. It was difficult at first. Your stealth is impeccable. But I finally tracked you down to your first camp. I'd have attacked you at noon if the entire area hadn't been gassed."

Does that mean... my skin crawled as I imagined eyes staring at me. How many people were hiding if people were developing at an exponential rate? _Fuck_...

This is what happens when you put all these talented people and force them to get better or die trying.

Bodoro chuckled, "I was quite amused when Goz approached me to team up. We are rivals, you see. When he told me all the other competitors were joining forces, we put our rivalry on hold," he lifted a finger and pointed to Pokkle, "you're my target. I recommend you hand over your badge. You will not enjoy what happens if you try to escape."

I backed up until I was right next to Pokkle, the short bastard was barely up to my shoulders. I turned to my left to speak with him, and my eyes widened to see Hanzo was _gone_. He had disappeared like a ghost. I looked down and glared at shortie.

"Thanks, Mr. Archer. Had to go after me? _Really? _I blame you for this situation," I said, punctuating my sentence with a spit of blood on the ground.

I refuse to take any responsibility for causing everyone to team up. _This is bullshit! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!_

"Tch! You have two badges, and _Goz_ is my target! You really think I want to fight him?! He just cut down a tree!"

I raised my eyebrows in agreement.

"I can't argue with that," I said, honestly.

Goz and Bodoro took their time surrounding us. As they did, I assessed my situation.

I was regaining feeling in my left arm, but it wasn't as fast as I needed. Right now it felt numb and weak. I could move it. But it was worthless in a fight.

Pokkle wasn't much of a one-on-one fighter. Not when people like me can smack arrows out of the air. I'm positive Bodoro could catch them.

Bodoro was roughly as dangerous as Leorio, who both were slightly weaker than Pokkle. Pokkle might eventually beat Bodoro if lady luck liked young adults instead of old men.

But _Goz_. God damn Goz. He was on another level. Goz was the biggest threat _by far_. Rivals my green-clad _ass_.

I could beat Goz if I was at one hundred percent. Now... it wouldn't be easy though...

"Pokkle," I said as I stared at our two opponents trying to surround us, "Stay behind me and back me up with your arrows. Shoot them if you see an opening. I'll be the frontline and slow them down. Keep your distance."

Pokkle nodded.

Bodoro chuckled.

"Quite a tactician, ar-"

I pulled out my knife from underneath my jacket with my limp left arm and tossed it at Bodoro. My arm was damn near useless and it was a _horrific_ throw, but he moved back from the threat of my Killing Intent. That was all I needed.

"Now!" I yelled.

Pokkle jumped far behind me as I went after Bodoro. Goz wanted me and wouldn't let me go, so he followed after me.

Bursting into Ren, I moved like a blur. My left arm trailed behind me as I sent Stick rocketing down towards Bodoro's unguarded form. His eyes widened in shock as the sword whistled toward his face.

The loud clatter of wood crashing against wood sounded through the clearing. Goz had made it in time and blocked my strike back, holding back my strength without a problem. I struggled against his spear, sweat stinging my face from the effort. His strength more than I could ever beat with only one arm.

I glared at Goz. He stared back without emotion. The sound and sensation of my teeth creaking in my mouth as I bit down in effort… and in frustration at what I saw.

He had a mini Ren moving around him. _He _was another person that could subconsciously use his Aura. Were all the people on this island close to unlocking their Nen?!

I circled the spear away from me and jumped back, breaking off our blade lock. Or abnemen, as Mayer called it. An arrow flew past me and towards Goz. His eyes widened as he quickly shifted his spear up, knocking the arrow away. The arrow sputtering harmlessly into the air with a crack of his spear.

Bodoro went for Pokkle again, only for me to close the distance and whip my sword right for his legs. He jumped up, dodging my attack, pulled his legs close to his chest, and twisted his body into a jumping snap kick.

The momentum of my swing spun my left shoulder towards him. _Fuck his skill, experience, and kung fu._

I shot forward with my Aura infused leg strength and shoulder checked the bastard as he hung in the air. Bodoro gasped and choked out in pain as he felt the full force of Detroit's love of hockey right to his chest. He sailed away into a tree several meters away and bounced off of it with a yell of pain. Pokkle quickly followed it up by pinning the martial artist to the tree with an arrow to his shoulder.

The old man tried to pull the arrow out for a second before Pokkle's poison kicked in and he froze. His body slackened before becoming limp. The arrow shaft snapping as his body fell to the ground.

One down-

I ducked as a spearhead nearly cut my fucking head off. I saw some of my red hair drift down as I crouched and avoided the sudden swing of his weapon. Rolling to my right, I barely avoided a swing of his spear he brought down on me. He was relentless. The asshole sent_ another_.

My reflexes reacted on their own as I brought Stick to block a swing to my left. I gritted my teeth at the amount of _power this man had_. My feet slid across the ground as I continued to block his spearhead.

Then he went crazy.

Goz pulled back his spear and began sending swings of his spear at me with frightening speed and power. His body was a blur as he sent stab, swings, and thrusts against me like a whirling tornado of steel. I had to use Ren to keep up. I could only barely see my arm in my peripherals as they moved my sword to defend from the onslaught. My mind and eyes on overdrive trying to keep track of his spear.

I knew we were moving faster than any human had any right to go. I could hear and feel it. Air whistling and dirt kicking around as if a tiny dust storm had surrounded us. The clacking of wood against wood, or the clanging of metal against wood sounded like machine gunfire. My talent as a swordsman barely kept pace with this man's incredible experience and skill. Even with my reach and speed, he kept himself right at the edge of his range.

He was a hurricane of wood and blade.

I had to do something. I was desperate... He parried a weak stab to his chest, knocking my guard down. With a frightening roar, he raised his spear above his head. Like the wraith of God, he brought down his overhead strike down towards my head.

I struck with a speed only brought upon by _sheer desperation_. Roaring, my weapon flew out, almost invisibly fast. Aura turning my sword and upper body into a white blaze.

Goz's eyes widened in shock as I smashed the end of his spear into pieces. His spearhead flying far away towards the righ-

I was on the floor in a crouch. Head hazy. Head hurts…

My legs weak… head hurts. All I remember was glimpses of ground and violent rolling… My clothes were wet. _My head **hurts**._ I couldn't breathe from my nose anymore, so I breathed through my mouth. I touched my nose with the back of my right fist and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my face and head. My nose was broken.

I looked up from my hand through the unfocused, blurry haze. I saw Goz so far away. Across the stream. Several meters away. The butt of his spear covered in my blood…

He had smashed me across the clearing.

The only reason I was alive was that my upper body had been covered in Aura. The only protection... That's what must have happened. _Because I don't remember shit._

Ten had only saved my life, but that hit was too much. I tried to get up, but my legs refused to listen. Goz walked ever closer, whipping his broken spear away from him. Freeing it of blood.

"I am from the Bianu tribe. Wherever there is a fight, you'll find us right in the thick of it. So when I say this, know I'm not lying. You are a formidable warrior... But you are outmatched. Give up, hand over your badge, and I will let you live."

A spit of blood in his direction and a shake of my head. That was my answer.

Since my legs refused to work, I shoved Stick into the ground and pushed myself to my feet. I stood there, hunched over my weapon as I glared at Goz. Helpless to move, but defiant.

Goz slowly walked up and placed his broken spear a few centimeters from my face. He didn't say a word as he raised his newly made staff above my head.

Only for his eyes to flash in shock as he twisted himself to his right and blocked an arrow straight from Pokkle.

Welcome to my world, Goz.

I lifted Stick up and stabbed it into the ground to my left, at an angle against me. Ren wrapped around me I pushed myself toward Goz's waist. I flew forward and wrapped my arms around Goz's waist, grabbing hold of Stick from behind him with all my strength.

He teetered to his side, the length of his weapon and my close distance to him made him resort to punching me in the head. Each punch made me see a little more blackness in my vision. I just had to trust Pokkle...

I felt a painful sting on my hip. I turned down to see an arrow was lodged in Goz's hip. I grinned.

Then all the strength left my body as I twitched and went limp. I slid down Goz's body and onto the floor, while Goz fell straight back and hit the ground like a log.

My good eye was stuck in the dirt, my swollen left eye useless for seeing. All I saw was darkness. I heard Pokkle walk up. I could almost feel his smile on his face, the lightness and bounce in his footsteps sounding like victory... to him.

I heard him reach into Goz's clothing. The soft sound of clothing and straps being moved around and jostled filtered through the air. An 'Aha' came out of his mouth as the sound of something metal being tossed up and down came from the direction of Goz.

The poison was powerful. Insanely so. My lips and vocal cords barely worked as I choked out words.

"A-antidote."

"Sorry, but there's no antidote. I'm immune to the poisons I use, so I don't carry an antidote. There are blue priests around and a stream, so you should be fine," Pokkle said from behind the darkness.

I heard his footsteps go around me as he began searching my body. When he couldn't find the badges on me, he turned my body over. I glared at him with my one good eye and willing him to _die _from eyesight alone. He gave an apologetic frown.

"Don't take it personally! Eliminating competitors is what we have to do in this phase, right? If anything, take it as a compliment. I'm eliminating you because you're too strong."

I glared at him with all the hate I could muster. The bastard had waited the whole time... I choked out my reply.

"I take things... _**very personally."**_

Pokkle froze in fear for a second as he reached out for underneath my suit jacket. He swallowed nervously before chuckling to himself, almost in relief.

"Man. You really are a scary guy, huh?"

That was all I could do as I laid there helplessly. His arm slowly reached down into my jacket. Hand rubbing across my chest as he searched. That's all I could do as I laid there helplessly.

I raged in frustration and impotence while trapped in a frozen body. My consciousness fading.

"I'm even scarier," said a voice that made me want to cry.

Pokkle looked up, his face a grimace as he saw someone I couldn't see. I knew who it was though.

Killua spoke from beyond my vision. I heard another pair of footsteps next to him. Gon.

I could feel Killua's Killing Intent. It was on another level compared to any time I ever felt it. Almost like Ren.

Pokkle's face was white as he stood up slowly and put his hands out in appeasement.

"Ok... Ok. Take it easy... I just need Goz' badge. His badge is still on him. Fair?"

I couldn't see Killua, but from Pokkle's face of relief, I guess Killua accepted. Pokkle backed up until he was out of my view of the world and only footsteps. After a moment, even those disappeared into silence.

Gon and Killua came into my view. They looked at me in pity. Killua looked plainly upset, his normally playful eyes sorrowful.

"T-thanks for not... K-kicking his ass... and for the save. Again..." I said. Something wet came out of my right eye and ran down my face.

Killua reluctantly smirked before speaking, "Idiot. I know you'd want to beat him up yourself."

I closed my eyes and choked out a horse, "Yep."

I went to sleep as relief, sadness, and depression drowned me.

* * *

**Day 5**

**James, Killua & Gon**

I woke up in Zetsu with a fright. My mouth tasted like shit. Blue priest...

I slowly sat up. I was a log... in the middle of a small camp near a stream. It was noon. Did I?...

My ears picked up shuffling. My body reacted on its own as I kicked off the log to get ready to fight. But I collapsed to one knee the moment my feet touched the ground. Body weak and shaking... I looked up.

It was Gon.

I sighed in relief.

Then my stomach growled like the devil.

We both stared at my evil stomach as it continued whining for a minute. When it mercifully stopped, I looked up and locked eyes with Gon. We grinned at the absurdity and began laughing...

...

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting down with a roasted skewered fish in my hands. Next to a pile of similarly prepared fish. I ate it like I was a monster.

I stared at the person yelling at me.

"You're an idiot, a huge idiot!" Killua said as he jabbed a finger in my face, "You nearly died, ya' know that?! Were you trying to fight every applicant on the island?! Idiot! What were you thinking?!"

He crossed his arms and glared at me. I sighed and lowered my fish, looking at the floor as I felt regret and guilt in my stomach.

I glanced to my left to see Gon frowning. I could tell he was agreeing with everything Killua was saying. I looked down again, speaking as I stared at the ground.

"I'm not going to talk down to you two: you're right. I'm sorry for leaving everyone out of my plan. I should have spoken to you guys before I went off on my own. I realized that was wrong. Because of that, I nearly died. That's... not fair to you guys either."

Kurapika was right. I overestimated my abilities. I got big-headed. And seeing how concerned they were... had I died they be... well, at least I got my question answered about being remembered...

I'm an idiot.

Killua looked at me for a moment, then looked at Gon. Gon looked at me for a long time. Staring at me with those big brown eyes of his. Studying my face. It was like he was looking through me.

When he spoke it was like glass breaking.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you? It's all right. I know you did it to keep us safe. But next time tell us everything, OK? We don't care how dangerous it is being around you. You're still our friend."

It hit me like a truck. My stomach and heart lurched as he said the truth. I turned away as my eyes became wet.

It wasn't just an acknowledgment of everything that I've gone through at my time on this planet. But my entire life. I guess I still have issues to work through...

I looked down as I fought back my emotions...

But I was too emotionally and physically drained to put up much of a fight against the tidal wave of twenty-nine years of impotency. My mouth and teeth scrunched up.

"Yep... I'm tired of losing people. I have the strength to protect people now," I rubbed my eyes and looked down. I hated crying, "I-I... haa, god damnit. I'm going to make sure I'll never lose another person I care for," I said through a frown. My teeth and fists clenched tightly.

Unlike me, they don't get a second chance. Whatever future fate has provided for me, it's not worth a dime if I continued to let the people around me die. I'll be _damned_...

And I'll do it without sacrificing myself.

"You're an idiot."

I turned around to see Killua standing next to Gon. Staring at me. His eyes serious, but upset.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The sick, depressed, helpless, empty feeling of knowing I lost in the pit of stomach and chest. Saved a second time.

"Yup," I rubbed my eyes and stood up. My body hurt like hell. My mind...

Kyu and Kenmi. Corpses on the ground. Rubbing my face, I sighed and sat down. I looked at the ground and began bouncing my right leg up and down. Restlessly.

"Sorry if I'm out of it," I said.

Gon and Killua looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Killua sighed and walked up.

"I'm still pissed at you, but you already got your ass kicked. No reason to pour salt on an open wound. As long as you learned your lesson."

I chuckled at that. I did.

Gon walked forward to where Killua was, which was right in front of me. He frowned.

"James... Hisoka's my target. And I only have two days to take his badge."

Gon looked down at the ground, serious. His fists balled up, body shaking from how hard he was gripping. His voice was shaky and angry.

"If someone like you with Nen is in this kind of shape... and even Killua can't beat Hisoka... I won't be able to pass by myself..."

I stared hard at Gon. It was everything in his power to ask for help. A sad frown on my lips as I watched the boy fight his own fears, insecurities, and frustrations. Killua found it hard to stare at Gon.

The mood changed like an explosion when Gon whipped his head back up at us. His brow furrowed and eyes burning with determination.

"But that doesn't mean I'll give up! If you can unlock our Nen, we might have a shot!" Gon said, overwhelming resolve and passion flowing over me.

My eyebrows shot up, my eyes wide with surprise. Killua smirked.

I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile with Killua. I closed my eyes and spoke.

"It'd be more irresponsible for me to not help you guys when _Hisoka's your target," _I said, ending with a frown.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips as I move my jaw. They stared up at me. A pit of misery in my stomach as I stared down at them. What I had to say next didn't help my mood.

"I'm going to tell you this straight up. I don't know what I'm doing. You might die even if I do everything correctly."

They sobered up and locked eyes on me. They both nodded. Determined.

I sighed.

"Alright. Hold hands."

Killua looked at me strangely.

"Uhh, this is getting weird."

"Just do it, Cottonball. The sooner the faster," I said, a weak chuckle escaping me.

Killua growled, "Shut up, beethead!... Fine!"

They grabbed each other's hands like they were marrying each other or something. Killua was pure embarrassment while Gon completely didn't care. That made me chuckle some more and feel a bit better.

Gon tilted his head at me, "What's this supposed to do, James?"

I activated Ten and grabbed both their shoulders with each of my arms. I focused and let my Aura flow around them, becoming part of my Ten.

Instantly their eyes opened wide as they felt Aura overflow them and cover their body. I growled as I fought to push my Aura to the rest of their body. Sweat dripped down my face as I used the technique I created to cover Stick, but over a far larger surface area. _Fuck, this was difficult_. It felt like trying to push back the ocean.

Gon and Killua looked around them in surprise as Ten gradually engulfed them from head to two. They were bathed in my Aura. The energy flowing through them and around their body in a flickering, translucent force field. It was easier now that my Ten fully surrounded them.

"Whoa," Gon said in awe.

"Yeah... This what you've been seeing, James?" Killua said as he let go of Gon's hand for a second to touch the Aura surrounding him.

Instantly it became a thousand times more difficult. Ten slowly retreating back to me... Arggh... Killua gasped in surprise, then grabbed Gon's hand again. My ten slowly un-retreated itself...

"Thanks, Killua," I growled, "Not making things easier."

"Heh, sorry?" he said with a guilty smile.

"Is that why you wanted us to hold hands?" Gon said with wide eyes.

His eyes moved as he looks at the Aura covering my body. I saw that my Ten fully covered both of them again.

"Yes... It's easier for Aura to flow when it's connected. Like an electrical circuit. I'm gonna add Ren now. It's do or die time," I said with a grimace.

They gave me determined nods.

I let out a deep breath and then a growl, before combining my Ten with Ren. Last time I did this I couldn't do this for long. It used up _**a lot of Aura**_, but that's exactly what I had to do. Pump them full of Aura.

They instantly felt it. A cry came out of both of them as the Ten around them became spikey and sharp; the amount of Aura flowing through them was, frankly, _stupid_. I'm pretty sure all they felt was electricity.

I gritted my teeth as I pushed as hard as I could. Ignoring their temporary suffering.

But I couldn't even last a minute. I dropped to the ground from pure exhaustion as my Aura cut out. I sucked in air as my body ordered me to breathe and recuperate.

I felt it. Aura.

I looked up to see Gon and Killua staring at their bodies in shock. Aura flowed out of their bodies like fiery steam. They had as much as I did when Hisoka unlocked me. They stared in awe at the energy flowing from them.

I shifted into a seating position and waved a hand at them.

"Tada," I said weakly.

Gon looked at his hands and spoke, "It almost looks like... steam rising off the spout of a teakettle. It's so crazy..."

Killua nodded, mimicking Gon as he replied, "It's rushing out from every part of my body! And it doesn't look like it's stopping! No way... this can't be good!"

I stood up and rested on my knees like a worn-out grandpa.

"Jesus Christ, that technique is exhausting..." I said with a gasp. I continued, "Yeah. Aura won't stop leaving your body..."

They both gasped.

I stood up straight as I looked at them seriously. They looked nervous and scared...

Then my face cracked into a grin.

"Pfft... bahaha! You shoulda' seen your faces. 'Gasp!', that was your faces. Hehehe..."

I held my hands against the sides of my face in surprise as I mocked them.

What? I might die if my Aura is activated? _Activates Aura and proceeds to die._ Pikachu face.

Heh, not that they would die. They were fine. _It worked._

They glared at me as I laughed.

Killua squinted his eyes pointed a finger at me, "You're an asshole!"

Gon nodded his head, his face a childish pout, "Yeah, that was mean."

I waved my right hand to settle Killua down, "Alright, alright. Don't worry. You guys are ok," I nodded and gave them a smirk.

We got some work to do.

* * *

**Day 6**

**Evening**

They learned just as fast as I did. It was surprising. They took to Nen like fish in the water. They learn Zetsu, Ten, and Ren just as fast as me with just a little bit of instructions. They could use it as intuitively as me as well, and I noticed each of us had our own strengths and weaknesses.

Unfortunately, we didn't have a lot of time to practice. I improved my Nen by approximately zero percent since I was forced to recover. I alternated between going into Zetsu and putting just enough Aura in my eyes to see the boys use Nen…

But that was all of yesterday and most of this morning. Now, we were staring at one man.

_Hisoka_.

We had come back to our camp from hunting, and he was just _sitting _on the log in the middle of our camp. Smiling.

We were frozen in surprise.

He just stared at us.

We stared at him.

I shrugged off the deer we hunted. Before it even hit the ground all three of us went into Ren and split off into three directions. We had worked out a plan on how to take Hisoka's badge. Now we had to do it.

I sprinted straight towards Hisoka. The world around me a blur. I could see the smile on his face. Stick was right next to him...

My right arm reached into my jacket and slid out my remaining knife. I skidded to a stop and feinted a knife swipe down towards his leg. At the last second, I turned into a stab up towards his face.

Hisoka didn't even move from his sitting position as he moved his arms with finesse, agility, and _ease_. With open palms and delicate movements, he pushed my right hand up into the air with his right. He followed that up with an open-palmed uppercut to my chin with the other arm.

My teeth rattled and my vision shook as the strength of the impact sent vibrations through my skull and down to my feet. My knife flew away from my hands, spinning and disappearing behind me. I slowly fell backward as Hisoka's uppercut pushed my head up.

I growled and grimaced as I forced my head to halt. My neck and upper body muscles protested against the strike as I pushed down with all my might. With a roar, I muscled through his uppercut with a combination of stubbornness, toughness, and my Ten and Ren combo. All my willpower forcing me forward as I grabbed ahold of Hisoka's wrists.

Hisoka stared at me with surprise and delight. From the corner of my right eye I saw a blur that was Killua flying toward Hisoka…

Then the entire world became just as blurry as Killua. Hisoka, with _ungodly strength_, spun his upper body towards Killua. With me along for the ride.

My body smashed into Killua, causing me to let go of Hisoka's wrists from the force of the impact. Both of us yelled in pain as we pinballed against the grown and rolled away. I slid to a stop on my belly, my _everything_ hurting. Glaring up, I saw Killua had landed on his feet and slid to a dignified stop.

Past Killua I saw Hisoka looking down at his chest. His badge was missing. I smiled in victory. Our plan went right. Now to high-tail it out of there.

To our shock, Hisoka turned to where Gon had struck with his rod and began walking in that direction. A smile on his face. I turned to Killua in fear, him doing the same. Gon was in Zetsu! _How the hell did Hisoka find him?!_

Killua disappeared and reappeared above Hisoka. Dagger-like nails baring down towards the clown's neck. Hisoka moved his head back, Killua's arm flying harmlessly in front Hisoka. The magician somehow lifted his leg up and kicked Killua with some kind of rising ballerina kick. The attack caught Killua straight in the solar plexus.

Even though it looked awkward and strange, it hit _hard_. The sound it made echoed through the forest with a boom. Killua half grunted, half gagged in pain from the kick and from getting _all the air from his lungs knocked out of him._

Killua arched overhead of me and landed a few meters behind me. While Kill was flying, I sprinted the distance to Stick and grabbed it. Being only a few meters away, I turned around and rounded on Hisoka. I activated my Sword Aura and sent a swing down toward Hisoka's back.

My eyes widened in surprise and fear as he disappeared completely from sight. My attack hit nothing. I felt a familiar steel like a hand grab my neck from behind me and lift me up. The veins on either side of my neck painfully tightened and restricted. I struggled like a caught fish, but to no avail.

I couldn't see the _fucking clown_ as I was forced to stare at the forest in front of me. I felt something sharp against my back as I clenched my teeth in pain. My eyes squeeze shut in agony as he slid something ever so slowly into my back, forcing a yell through my shut jaw. My suit and Ten doing nothing to stop it. He was _so fucking strong_...

I cracked my eyes open to see Killua frozen in fear. I knew why. Hisoka's Ren screamed _death, even through my Ten._

"Well? Are you going to stand there and watch your friend die? Hmm?" Hisoka said.

I yelled as I felt fingers being drilled right into my flesh. I kicked and waved my sword behind me, going mad with desperation. Vainly trying to hit him. Nothing worked. I couldn't do anything.

Killua stood there, sweating and growling. His face a grimace as I could see him fight against the instincts telling him to run. His eyes welled with tears.

I waved my left arm at Killua as I felt fingers dig even deeper into the left-center of my back. The pain was like five knives all being forced into one spot.

"Run! Get Gon and run!" I roared.

I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Oh well. A pity. I do love those eyes... once I'm done with him I'll go after your other friend..." Hisoka said.

I felt his fingers pull out of my flesh. I couldn't see what was happening behind me, but I saw Killua scream as he dug his right hand into his skull.

Killua disappeared. Hisoka chuckled.

I felt something hit my back. Pain rippled through me...

I flew tens of meters forward and crashed into the ground. I rolled against the floor like a ball, bouncing off several rocks and logs, before sliding to a painful stop.

I groaned and realized I couldn't move my arms and body. But I was alive.

Something was on top of me. It took me a moment to realize it was Killua. I realized Hisoka had somehow got Killua to collide into me. He was stuck to my back and neither of us could move. I couldn't move my hands and chin from the floor. Killua couldn't get off me because he was stuck _to _me.

Even if we wanted to move, we were in shit shape. _I was in shit shape._ I felt like a crash test dummy _and _have stab wound...

"_My_," Hisoka's _extremely pleased voice_ echoed out from the distance, "you three have grown so much in such a short time. But, I can't let you take my badge. And I'll be taking these two badges you dropped. Don't worry I won't hurt your friend. I doubt you three even noticed the person stalking you..."

I groaned in pain and frustration. My two badges must have fallen out of my suit jacket. At least _my _badge was in my right sock, pinned on the inside.

I gently laid my forehead on the ground in defeat...

At least Gon was safe...

* * *

_Gon laid on the floor, a poison dart in his neck. His body paralyzed._

_Hisoka walked up behind Geretta..._

Some things were always Fated...

_Gon stood up, body shaking, holding up two badges to Hisoka, "I don't owe you anything. Here, take it back."_

Some things could not be changed.

_Hisoka walked away after punching Gon. The boy laid on the floor, unmoving._

_"I will take it back, but only when you can punch me in the face like that. In the meantime, you just hold on to it for me..."_

_Hisoka's laugh echoed through Gon's mind. __Endlessly._

But some things weren't Fated.

_In the distance. Attached to the mafia's back by Bungee Gum... Killua clutched a tiny needle in his fists. _

_Small tears running from his eyes. _

_He finally felt free. __He felt alive. He felt himself._

_For the first time in a long time._


	26. Chapter 26: Airship Blues to Bebop

It was noon on the seventh day.

Khara stood on deck with a smile on her face and a small microphone in her hands. She took a breath before pulling the microphone to her mouth and speaking. Her voice echoed through the forest. Amplified by the sound system on the steamboat. She bubbled with excitement.

_"Phase Four of the Hunter Exam is now officially over! All remaining applicants, please return to the starting point at once! You will be given one additional hour to make your way back. If you still haven't returned by the time that hour is up, you will fail the Exam."_

She paused appropriately, took a breath, and continued seamlessly; all without missing a beat. Her cheery, articulate, and professional voice echoed out once more.

_"Furthermore, exchanging badges at the starting point is prohibited. Any attempt to do so will result in immediate disqualification."_

The forest came to life as shapes moved out from behind objects and out from foliage. The invisible became visible as humans melted out of bushes and glided down trees.

Or, in the case of Hisoka, simply walk down the path to the starting point...

They gathered. The victors of the Fourth Phase. They moved toward the waiting boat as if pilgrims to the promised land.

The starting point was a stepped landscape of rock, dirt, and green grass. Nine people had arrived before the boat. They stood there in their tiny territories, scattered about as the gangplank landed on the ground. The wooden beam hitting the edge of the sheer cliff drop with a 'clank'.

Triumphant trumpets played fanfare from the steamboat's speakers as Khara walked down the plank. Her choice of music. The air was thick with tension and excitement. Victory.

When the Examiner crossed onto solid land and stopped, the music stopped. A bright smile on Khara's face as her orange hair swayed slightly in the sea wind. In her hands, she held a clipboard and pen to mark off the victors.

Khara's bright yellow eyes passed over the remaining applicants before addressing them. Her voice was cheery as always.

"Now we will check the badges of everyone present here."

She turned to Hisoka. He held up four badges with his ever-present soft, amused smile.

"Number forty-four, Mr. Hisoka," Khara said before turning down to her notepad.

She wrote down the number of badges and the point total onto her clipboard and continued. She did this with the rest of the applicants as well.

"Number fifty-eight, Mr. Pokkle." Pokkle held his two badges up, face serious. This was the first time he passed the fourth phase. He felt the pressure.

"Number eighty, Ms. Siper." The red-haired, sunglasses clad sniper held up her badges like she was presenting a bounty. Her face was as stoic as a statue.

"Number three-oh-one, Mr. Gittarackur." Gittarackur held up his badges without even looking at the woman.

"Number two-forty-six, Ms. Ponzu." Ponzu held up her badges by pinching them with her thumb and forefinger. A pleased smile stretching up the left side of her face.

"Number two-ninety-four, Mr. Hanzo." Hanzo held his two badges up with a confident smirk.

"Number one-hundred and eleven, Ms. Anita." Anita held up her badges in each hand, her face intense. She never thought she'd make it this far.

"Number four-oh-four, Mr. Kurapika." Kurapika held his badges as if though he were presenting a piece of evidence. His face was serious.

"Number four-oh-three, Mr. Leorio," Leorio smirked as he held his badged with feigned confidence.

Khara finished jotting down the numbers and applicants' names on her clipboard. She looked up with a smile, "Wow, nine applicants have passed the Fourth phase!"

Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other. Concern was etched on their faces.

The orange-haired Examiner suddenly looked above all the applicants, to the small cliff surrounding them. Her face brightened with surprise and excitement.

"Oh, wait!"

Everyone followed her gaze. Three people came out of the bushes.

Leorio and Kurapika sighed in relief. They smiled.

Khara smiled and spoke, "Now the last three! They are..."

"Number ninety-nine, Mr. Killua." Killua held his badges out in front of him. His body was covered in scratches from head to toe. The Zoldyck heir glared.

"Number one-hundred, Mr. James." James snarled, a piece of wood as a splint on his nose with pink bandages over it. He held his badges in front of him. One hundred and two-eighty-one. The Mafia prince glared.

"And Number four-oh-five, Mr. Gon!" Gon held out his two badges. The son of Ging's eyes were intense.

All three looked down at one person...

_He _smiled back.

"So, these nine applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the Exam!" Khara said with brightness. She threw a hand up toward the airship above them as everyone's eyes followed up...

...

Isaac Netero laughed in the lounge the Hunter Examiners were resting in. A large amount of food, as well as several bottles of wine, were on the black coffee table in front of them.

Netero took a couch by himself. Cross-legged in the center. His status as a Hunter allowing him to take the furniture to himself.

Buhara was to his right. He took up a couch by himself by virtue of being the size of a rhino on two legs. He made a that would fit three people only fit one. The chair sagged against his weight as the giant was eating food as if it were about to disappear at any moment.

Three people took up the couch across from Netero. Menchi sat at the edge of the couch, left arm over the armrest. She was relaxed and was enjoying the company. Beans sat in the center of the couch; tiny arms on his lap, tiny legs dangling over the lip of the couch. Satotz took up the other side of the couch where he enjoyed a pastry with his fork.

Lippo sat on the last sofa, taking up the right side of his sole couch. His soft smile always on his face.

Netero paused his laughter to speak, "Twelve applicants have reached the final phase? And Eight of the twelve applicants are rookies?! Marvelous, marvelous!"

Buhara looked down at Netero, his size the only reason he ever looked down on anyone_._ The fork held in his fingers practically children's eating utensils in his massive hands. Even though he was eating, his words were as clear as day as he replied to the elder.

"Has this ever happened before?" The giant said with surprise. He followed this statement by nearly swallowing his steak tipped fork.

Netero closed his eyes and nodded. He gave a content sigh before speaking.

"Ah. Well, there has been a trend lately. We'll sometimes go several years in a row without a single rookie worthy of qualifying."

The rest of the Hunters stared at him, enraptured by his words.

Netero held his hands up and continued, "And then we'll suddenly have a whole bunch of promising newbies apply," he finished by gesturing an explosion.

"This makes four times since I became a Chairman," Netero said with a smile.

Lippo smiled before speaking, "It seems the mafia member had a hand in that. He has been helping four other applicants. Inadvertently helping several more as a result."

Menchi looked surprised, "Wow. I thought he had potential, but I didn't think he'd get this far in the Exam. He got really emotional when he passed my phase," she said with a shrug.

Buhara turned his eyes at his friend and frowned.

"Can you blame him? You were really tough. You barely passed him in the first place."

She closed her eyes and frowned, "Yeah, yeah. I know," she said with a sigh. The Gourmet Hunter didn't want to repeat _that_ discussion a second time.

Satotz interrupted, politeness his forte, and spoke to the Chairman, "By the way, sir, what will we be doing for the Final Phase?"

The yellow-shirted behemoth leaned over in surprise, metaphorically blocking out the sun, and replied to the nigh-mouthless man, "Oh yeah, that's right! You haven't told us what you have planned yet!"

Netero nodded and said, "Ah yes. Well, about that..." Netero smiled and looked at the rest of the Hunters with half-lidded eyes. He continued, "They'll be participating in a rather peculiar fight."

Satotz lowered his food to his plate, his interest piqued.

"Hmm? a 'peculiar fight', you say?" the mustachioed man said.

Lippo frowned, "This may be an issue then…" as the rest of the Hunters turned to Lippo, he continued, "Pardon me if I'm wrong, but is there something in place to stop the Tao Long from continuing to teach the other applicants Nen? He has already unlocked and taught applicants four-oh-five and applicant one hundred Nen..."

The other Hunters' looked on in surprise. They murmured to themselves. Netero sighed. He had wanted to avoid that if he could. The Prison just warden _had _to ruin his fun…

"Gather the twelve remaining applicants. I'd like to speak with each of them alone," he turned to Lippo, "I will also resolve _that_ particular issue at that time..."

* * *

The five of us plus Anita (for some reason?) were hanging out in the airship hallway. I was sitting on a nearby bench. Kurapika, Gon, Killua were between Leorio and me; up against a window. Anita was across from everyone, leaning on a wall. All of us were silent. Stirring in a quiet funk. It's been like that ever since we arrived on the boat.

Leorio broke the silence, eyes closed as he spoke in annoyance, "Damnit, I'm so pathetic. I relied on everyone else to do everything for me."

He looked over to me, then Kurapika and Gon.

"So far, I haven't done anything this exam. But I promise I'll return the favor," he turned away, his face slightly red, "So, uh, well... thanks, you guys."

All of us smiled. But our mood dropped back to zero.

Gon and I were in various stages of… feeling like crap. Both of us did _not_ feel like we deserved to pass the last phase. Killua, on the other hand, was brighter than he normally was. He was still pissed off from losing yesterday, yeah, but he was livelier without the needle in his head. It wasn't a drastic, _drastic_ change, but it _was _noticeable.

It was in his body language. The way he walked and moved, and the shift in the tone of his voice, how he looked at things…

I smiled for a moment before I turned away and opened my mouth to tell Leorio something, but the airship speakers cut me off.

Beans spoke over the airwaves, _"Attention, all applicants. The Chairman wishes to interview you."_

Leorio looked at the rest of us, "Really?"

_"When you hear your number, come to the reception room on the second floor. We'll be calling you in ascending order. We'll start with number forty-four, Mr. Hisoka."_

Gon looked out the window, eyes intense and focused. Killua just made a small, 'Tch' noise and looked down slightly. I snarled at the name. I could still remember his hand around my throat and his other hand digging into my back.

All three of us felt humiliated and powerless. We only passed from sheer pity. In my case, sheer dumb luck. Hisoka gave Gon my target badge along with his own. As a consolation prize...

The fact I passed by a quirk of fate made **me...**

I sighed and looked down at my shoes.

_"Thank you for your cooperation."_

Kurapika was the first to notice our behavior. But he didn't comment as we waited. No one wanted to ask us what happened or why we looked like fell down the stairs of a skyscraper. We went back to our oppressive silence.

After ten minutes, they called Siper. Another ten minutes and it was Killua's turn.

When his name was called, he shrugged and spoke up, "Well, that's me."

I stood up, nodded towards him, and replied, "I'll come with you. I'm next anyways."

He shrugged but nodded. We walked in silence down the hall and up the stairs. Killua spoke when we were halfway up the stairs.

"I... feel a lot better," he said without looking, strangely focused on the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's like my head isn't cloudy anymore. I can _think_ without worrying or doubting myself."

"Oh boy, can't wait for the Killua with even more confidence. Jeez..." I said with a smirk. Half sarcastic, half playful. Completely honest.

Killua shook his head with a grin as we reached the top of the stairs. We made a turn and walked down the hall.

"I'm serious. The entire time away from home there's been this nagging in my head. Doubts: 'Go home', 'There's no reason to do this,', _'You don't need them. You're better than them...'_" he said that last one with guilt. I frowned.

"And now?" I asked.

We stopped in front of the door to the reception room. He turned to me and gave me a genuine, bright smile. Like he was free for the first time in his life. An enormous sense of gratitude was in his eyes and body language. He was acting like he was saved.

I shook my head and shrugged. I didn't do shit. He did it himself.

Killua opened the sliding door and walked in. I leaned against the wall next to the door and instantly regretted it as I hissed in pain. Hisoka was as careful as a surgeon. He stabbed me in the back but avoided doing any actual damage. Having fingers dig between the layers of muscle and skin… A hell of a lot of pain...

Killua said it looked like the wound was deeper and looked bloodier at the time. But when we looked to check, it was basically a flesh wound with a few holes in my jacket and shirt. From where he had buried his fingers. We still have no clue how he made it look worse than it was…

I'd bet it was Nen. Magician my ass...

I sighed, crossed my arms, and stood up straight as I waited...

After five minutes, Killua exited. With hands in his pocket, he turned to me with a shrug. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'd thought it'd there'd be _more_. He was just asking us who we wanted to fight and stuff," Killua said with a sigh.

"Not everything in the Exam gonna be exciting," I said with a snort. I rubbed his head. He swatted my hand away, annoyed as any child would.

"Cut it out, jeez. He said you can go in," he said with a frown and blush.

"Yeah? Alright then..." I said, before walking past Cotton Ball and slid the door open.

I entered to see a Japanese style room with a small brown coffee table at sitting height. On my side of the table was a pillow on the floor. Across from it sat Netero. A small stool was to his right, and in the far corner of the room was a weird urn or pot. On the wall behind Netero was a picture of a large brush painted symbol.

"Please sit. Make yourself comfortable," Netero said with a genial smile.

I nodded and did just that. I sat down on the pillow with my right arm over my right knee and a left hand against the floor propping me up. Damn, this pillow was comfortable.

My eyes glided over Netero. The Chairman of the Hunter Association.

He looked like a regular old man. Well, except for the enormous earlobes. Or the paintbrush looking beard that was so long and dense you couldn't even see his lips. Let's not even talk about the crazy long eyebrows that flew off either side of his head like sagging birth feathers…

And... he was so strong I couldn't even feel his strength. He legit looked, felt, and acted like a harmless old man. I was in Zetsu, but I couldn't even feel his Aura. Or I _could_. But it was like his Aura was _silent_. As if he was there, _but he wasn't_, _but he was_...

Yup. A completely regular old man... fuck my traitorous eyes and senses. My knowledge told me he was dangerous, but my body and mind didn't even consider him dangerous...

All I know is there are levels to this shit. And he's so high up he somehow looped back around and came across as completely harmless.

Netero picked up a paintbrush a notepad.

"For the next phase of the Exam, I need to ask a few questions. To satisfy my curiosity, nothing more." Netero said.

I scratched my chin as I thought. I nodded my head and replied.

"Will these questions have anything to do with the next phase of the exam?"

"Hmm. They might," he said as he scribbled something down on the pad as he moved his brush with precision and experience.

I rolled my eyes and gestured with my left hand to proceed.

"To begin with, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero said. He stared at me like Clark Kent jotting down notes.

My eyes closed by themselves and I sighed, "For two reasons."

"Oh?"

"First, are you aware I'm from the Tao Long?"

"I am."

"You don't care?" I said, opening my eyes in surprise.

He shook his head, "No. The Hunter Exam is not limited to only upstanding citizens. Anyone can be a Hunter, provided they have the ability and the will. Whatever morals or motives they have are irrelevant," Netero said.

I rubbed my chin, "Why?"

"That is for a different conversation. You said you have two reasons?" Netero said without annoyance or heat. Simply stating facts.

I sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough. First: if I don't pass I'll die. That's the unique situation I'm in as heir to the Tao Long. Second: I want to be a Hunter because..." I said as I stared intensely at Netero.

My mouth hung open as I thought over what I wanted to say. It lasted all of a second before the words came out on their own.

"I... for the first time, I feel like I have a purpose in life. Heh. Even if I'm being forced into this... I've never felt more _alive_. I've cursed every step of the way... hated every danger… and now that I'm close to the end... I can't help but say I feel fulfilled and happy. I feel like I'm something as opposed to nothing..."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I still felt like garbage... but thinking about how far I've grown... I remembered being in the White Deaths and sitting on the three hundred-foot trees, staring at the sun across the mountain range. The cold wind against my skin and the infinite expanse in front of me.

I smiled.

It felt like freedom.

I continued, "From what I've been told, it sounds like a Hunter can do almost anything. I want to be a Hunter so I can experience everything this world has to offer. Without regret."

I opened my eyes to find Netero nodding his head and jotting down notes with his brush.

"I see," he looked up from his notepad and chuckled, "a Hunter can lead quite an interesting life."

I mirrored his chuckle, "I can see that."

"Moving on to the next question. Out of the twelve other applicants, which one are you keeping a close eye on?"

My eyes turned up and scanned the ceiling as I thought the question over. I answered it with another question for clarification.

"What do you mean, 'keeping a close eye on?'"

"Oh, it can mean anything you want," Netero said with a small shrug. Nothing in his facial face or body language…

This fucking...

I sighed, looked back to Netero, and replied honestly, "Ninety-nine, four-oh-five, four-oh-four, four-oh-three. Because they're my friends."

He nodded.

"One last question: Which of the other twelve remaining applicants would you least want to fight?"

I didn't even hesitate. My voice barely hiding my rage as my hands tightened into fists by themselves.

"_Hisoka.._. I'm not strong enough to beat him."

"Understood," he said with a stroke of his brush. He stared at his notepad before nodding and putting it down.

Netero placed his hands on the table and wrapped his fingers together. He leaned forward and stared at me, business plain on his face.

"Normally we would be done with the interview, but it has come to my attention that you have learned Nen. More than that, you have unlocked and taught other people Nen."

Ah shit. He read the face I made and shook his head.

"No worries. You're not in trouble. You really can't since you didn't know the rules. Or, if you did, it wasn't properly explained."

"Rules? I know Nen is _taboo_, but I didn't know there was a 'masquerade'," I said.

Netero stroked his beard and laughed, "Ahahaha, taboo?! No, nothing of the sort. But I do like the phrase, 'masquerade'. That explains things nicely."

He stopped laughing and looked at me with sincerity and understanding.

"Using Nen during the Exam is not against the rules. Very little is against the rules because _I made_ the rules to be that way. Unlocking and teaching people Nen is not against any rules or laws. But the Hunter Association keeps a watchful eye on anyone who teaches Nen, as well as their 'students'."

I stared at Netero, my eyes half-lidded. I didn't have a shred of guilt or regret in my heart.

Netero sighed and put his arms inside his sleeves. He continued his tone patient and lecturing.

"Many years ago I codified Nen into what it is today. I searched the world and found the many, disparate techniques used to manipulate one's Aura. I trained under countless masters and defeated countless opponents to learn Nen. As a result, I created Shingen-ryu. In doing so, I allowed humanity another way to fight back against the world that seems so ready to wipe us out. Not for entirely selfless reasons. I would be the first to admit that," he said with the stroking of his beard.

I raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and continued.

"But I gave man fire. I gave them fire without control. I gave power without understanding. Strength without heart. That is why I developed Nen of the Flames. This was, among many reasons, why I became Chairman. I do not regret spreading Shingen-ryu to the world, and with that a more complete understanding of Nen, but I still understand my responsibility. And in understanding my responsibility, I took accountability for my actions."

Netero rubbed his chin and opened his eyes.

"When a Nen user commits a crime, that user is punished as well as the person who taught them. Do you understand?"

I slowly nodded. I looked away for a second before looking at the Chairman again.

"So... if Killua and Gon committed a crime with Nen, and it was proven, I'd get in trouble? Same applies to Mayer?" I said seriously.

Netero laughed like an old coot before responding, "Oh, so you are Mayer's student?!"

"_FUCK!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_ARGH!_

He laughed even harder at my face, which was no doubt bright red from how hot it felt. _FUCK THIS OLD MAN!_

He laughed as I simmered.

Netero nodded and smiled, almost as if reading my mind. He spoke, "There's no reason to worry. I've met the two young boys you taught. And I doubt Mayer has anything to worry about."

He became serious and gave me a commanding stare, "But I must ask you not to teach any more applicants for the remainder of the Hunter Exam. If you do, I will be forced to disqualify you from this year's exam. Is that clear?"

"Can I ask why?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Netero closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I cannot say."

I sighed and clicked my tongue in annoyance. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, can you not tell Mayer I told you?" I asked, sheepishly.

"That's impossible. I'll be giving him a call as soon as possible," Netero said. He winked and held up a peace sign. His eyes danced with mischief.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN! HE'S GOING TO KICK MY ASS!" he _laughed! The old bastard!_ "I CAN SEE WHY HE HATES YOU!" I said.

I realized I was suddenly standing up and pointing down at the Chairman of the Hunter Association.

I felt my face turn red from indignation. I turned around and walked out.

Netero laughed behind me. His voice was full of mirth.

* * *

It was sunset. I was in the Japanese style room I found on the airship. In the dark trying to sleep. Laying on the left side of my body to make sure the stitches Leorio gave me don't open. Head bandaged up again. Wrapped in a billion blanket cocoon. Feeling blah…

Killua and I split up after Netero's questioning. Killua wanted to be alone after the interview and so do did I.

Mostly because I wanted to mope.

Mopity, mope. Mope-mope-_mope. _Get on my moped and just mope around.

Moooooooooooope.

I stared at the wall across from me, lethargic. I felt numb and tired. Yet sleep didn't come.

It'd take three days to get to the next phase. I was trapped on this airship with my thoughts:

I still haven't apologized to Kurapika and Leorio. Don't know why they're still hanging out with Anita. I nearly cut off Todo's leg via blunt force bokken, probably maiming him for life. I still see flashes of Kyu and Kenmi's corpses every so often.. I got betrayed a second time after extending good faith. Shit, every time I see Pokkle I want to toss him off the airship from pure rage.

I learned how to unlock Nen and I can't even teach Leorio and Kurapika Nen. Worse, I was on the hook for unlocking Gon and Killua's Nen.

But worse than all that was the three of us got fucking _annihilated_ by Hisoka. For a second time. Even with Nen, Killua's needle removed, a plan... it wasn't even a contest. Hell, I'm positive he set the whole thing up so that Killua would remove his needle. When I think back to everything... I felt like a _puppet_.

Gon and I didn't feel like we passed. Especially after what Gon told us he said about us, 'becoming truly worthy of killing'. In a strange way it made it far more... ego destroying.

Seeing Gon fight back tears and console him back on the island hurt... Even after we purged the poison from him with Blue Priest... he barely spoke.

Killua's pride was kicked in the nuts, but he was taking it better than either of us. He had gained the most out of it. I'm happy for him...

I... I felt... empty. Depressed is probably the best word.

I got lucky so many times during the Exam. And pure fucking luck was all that made Hisoka drop Agon's badge, along with his, next to Gon. If he dropped _any other badge, _that'd be it. Game over. End of Line.

I felt miserable. Even sleep wanted nothing to do with me. I kept reliving things in my head. The panic of Killing Intent at night from Pokkle. The weird taste of metal and teeth from getting smacked in the face by Todo and Goz. The violent shaking and vertigo feeling of being sent tumbling against the ground like a bowling ball. The thudding sensations of my head hitting rocks and roots...

Worst was the alertness from adrenaline surging through me. I kept getting sent into flight or fight mode; I couldn't relax. I had my guard up at all times. Tense as a bowstring ready to be released…

I just wanted to turn off my thoughts... and yet...

My mind thought back to yesterday and early this morning.

After Hisoka handed us our asses, the three of us just focused on practicing Nen. Throwing ourselves into it to distract our minds. We didn't get very far since we don't know what we're doing, but we did learn stuff. Like that Gon was roughly twice as strong, fast, tough, and, frankly, _everything_ with his Aura. I was actually physically _weaker _than Gon now. That was disheartening and didn't help my ego.

Killua was even more _Killua_. I doubt anyone weaker than Hisoka could beat him,. Basically, only Gittarackur from Killua's estimates.

I was so fucked up by back-to-back ass-whoopings that I could only oversee their training. So I couldn't train...

Well, at least they hadn't been able to do the sword trick I can do. Or move their Aura as easily as I could. So, while I'm now _weaker _than eleven-year-old children, I have better 'aura flow'? Yay?

I heard footsteps coming towards my door. I sat up like an alert, lethargic mummy...

The sliding door to my right opened. I turned to see Leorio in the hallway, the giant squinting into the darkness of my room.

He turned on the lights. I hissed like at the evil light as a vampire should.

"Oh. Here's where you've been hiding," he asked. He stuck his head in the room and peered around, "Were you jacking off or something?"

I squinted at him in confusion.

"Leorio... _what? Why would you think that? I'm trying to sleep..."_

He chuckled and slid the door closed behind him, cool and casual with his hands in his pocket.

"It's only eight," he said with a shrug as walked slowly.

He looked like he took a shower and had cleaned his suit jacket. He was no longer just in slacks and an untucked button-up. Back to his regular clothing it was.

I, on the other hand, laid in my filth like a slob. I didn't want to do anything right now.

He sat down against the wall above me. I laid back on the floor, going back onto my side. If he wants to be in my misery, let him. As long as he was qui-

"So... what's got you, Gon, and Killua all depressed?" he said with sympathy.

I sighed and answered him. I stared at the wall while doing so.

"Hisoka beat the shit out of us. This is the second time in one Exam. It wasn't even close. We only passed because he allowed us to," I said to the wall.

"Damn... no wonder…"

"That's not really it for me... I nearly lost on the Zevil. My plan worked _too _well. If Killua and Gon hadn't found me I'd have lost one hundred percent."

I turned my head up to Leorio, "That reminds me, I'm sorry for not including you and Kurapika in my schemes. Please slap me when my nose heals."

He smirked, "I think Zevil Island did enough of that for me."

I chuckled humorlessly. We stayed in silence for a bit.

"You're a weird guy, James."

I turned up to see Leorio staring down at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"While everyone else was thinking about themselves, you were thinking about keeping us safe. Why?"

I sighed and looked back at the wall.

"If I have to throw everyone under the bus to get to the top, what kind of Hunter would I be? Besides, it wasn't an entirely noble cause. I wanted to practice Nen and do my own thing without having to worry about you guys."

He shifted before replying, "But you still worried about us. You didn't have to help us. Why?"

I turned up to Leorio and stared at him. I didn't understand his question at all.

"I did it because I wanted to. Why do I need a reason to care about my friends? What kind of Hunter would I be if I can't even protect people I care for?"

Leorio stared at me for a long time, before nodding and giving a sigh, "Yeah. Guess you got a point..."

I went back to my conversation with the wall, glaring at it, "Don't get me wrong. If I'm forced to fight you guys, I'll do it. But if I don't have to, I won't."

Someone slid the door open to reveal Killua. We didn't even hear him walk up to the door. Little cat-human, jeez.

Killua looked at us with curiosity before speaking, "Huh. So this is where you've been," he said to me before turning to Leorio, "And... Reorio, right?"

"It's Leorio, you brat! Remember the name!" _Reorio _said with a shake of his fist. I chuckled.

Killua shrugged, closed the door behind him, and walked in. I raised my hand in the air like a wet noodle.

"Why don't you all make yourselves at home. I don't mind! _I'm just trying to sleep..._" I said, exasperated. Wall, you are my only frien-

"Thanks, I will," Killua said without a hint of shame or really giving a fuck. He sat right against the wall I was conversing with. How dare he be so rude...

Leorio moved in my peripheral vision, before speaking softly, "So... James said you three had a run-in with Hisoka? You doing okay?"

Killua looked at me and frowned, "I'm doing better than Gon and James, so yeah. I'm okay."

I gave him a flat look as I stared out of the window of my blanket pupa.

"Yeah," I said as stared at the ceiling, "he actually got his badge without a problem. Gon and I got ours from pity. And mine from dumb luck on top of it."

Leorio frowned, "Really? Gee, no wonder you and Gon are so out of it."

I sighed. I glared at Killua, willing him to move away so I could continue conversing with the Wall. Cottonball shrugged and disobeyed my godly will. I turned up and met Leorio's stare with my own annoyed glare.

"I'll be honest, Gon and I were both worse on Zevil. We're all equally pissed. I'm just more, 'blah', then Gon is. But Killua should be embarrassed since he was beaten by me."

Both of them looked at me with bewilderment. But Killua's was pure pissed off-ness. He started shouting as he slapped one of his bent knees in a rage.

"What are you talking about?! We never fought! _Not even once!"_

I glanced sideways towards the ceiling with a shit-eating grin. He hates when I look away like this and talked shit, "I mean... Hisoka beat you over the head with me. Then he attached you to my back... I will gladly take that as a victory. _I_ beat the _fuck out of you._"

They both glared at my audacity. Killua looked _volcanic_. Before he could rebuttal, we heard footsteps.

All three of us turned to the door as whoever it was stopped right at the door. They paced outside the entrance to the room. They hesitated for a moment, before sliding the door and revealing themselves to be Anita.

Killua and I stared at her with disbelief. Killua's eyes looking like 'T's', while mine probably were the same.

"What's _she _doing here?" Killua answered for both of us with a point at Anita and a sneer at Leorio. I nodded with my entire blanket body.

"Lay off guys. She helped us get our badges," Leorio said. Anita nodded.

"Why is everyone in my room!? And _I helped you guys get your badges!_ " I said with a raised noodly arm in disbelief.

Leorio shrugged and replied, "Potayto, potayto"

All three of us looked at Leorio in confusion. Killua spoke, disbelief in his voice.

"You just said potato _twice_. You _do know _the saying is potayto, potahto... not potayto, potayto? Right?"

Leorio looked confused as he scratched his chin, "Really? Hrm... that does make a lot more sense..."

I stared at both Killua and Anita in confusion. The two of them looking at me the same way.

For some inexplicable reason, something cracked in the atmosphere. We laughed. Something about the absurdity of it made us laugh uncontrollably. The more I laughed, the better I felt.

We laughed for a minute as Leorio glared at us. We almost didn't hear the two pairs of footsteps before the sliding door opened to reveal Gon and Kurapika. We smiled at them while Leorio frowned. He knew what would happen next.

I sat up, shook off my zillion blankets, and waved them in. A grin on my face, "Hey, you won't believe what Leorio said."

After that... I didn't mind not being alone. We talked until late at night, chatting about whatever was on our minds. Nothing serious.

One by one we fell asleep. Completely at ease.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't unlock our Nen?! Come on! How come you unlocked Gon and Killua's?!" Leorio whined with slumped shoulders as I wiped my face of his saliva.

It was day two on World Cruise Airship Hunter Exam. Even though I felt better a little better mental wise, things were off to an annoying start. All five of us were in my room because I had to tell Muscles Glasses and blondie over here about Gon and Killua. We explained to Anita we had to discuss something serious, which she understood and let us be.

After cleaning my face of spittle, I stood there with a frown and my arms crossed.

Leorio was _speaking_ to me. To everyone else, it would sound like he was _yelling_. Considering my normal speaking tone and word choices sounded like I had a problem with people when I _didn't_... I understood that Leorio's 'normal' was everyone else's annoyed voice. We were both such misunderstood creatures.

Kurapika stood next to Leorio and looked at him with incredulity. His tone was a mixture of disapproving and disbelief.

"_That's_ the issue here? Not that he _went behind our backs and endangered their lives?" _Kurapika said as presented Exhibit G and K with his arms.

Leorio gave Kurapika a squinting sideway glance and a wave of his hand, "They're fine, aren't they?"

Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Killua shrugged and sighed. Cottonball replied, "You two don't have to act like you're concerned about my well-being. It's Gon you care about."

Kurapika turned around and looked at Killua. He shook his head, much to Killua's surprise.

"While it is true Gon was the person we met first... I still consider you an ally-"

Leorio cut him off and held a fist up, "What Kurapika really means is, you're still our friend ya' idiot!"

Killua's eyes softened as he back looked in surprise at that. Gon smiled at Killua and even Kurapika couldn't deny a soft smile. That heart-touching moment was _ruined _when Leorio spun around and pointed a finger in my face and logged a formal complaint.

"That's why you gotta' teach us! 'Cause it ain't fair to teach one friend and not another!" he said, his face long and sneering.

Everyone faltered on the spot as we looked at Leorio blankly. This guy's audacity gave me a run for my money.

I recovered and looked at Leorio with (what I imagined was) a sheer incredulous look on my face.

"You didn't seem interested in it before. Besides, it's an order from Netero. If I unlock your Nen I'm gonna' be kicked out of the exam."

He looked at me blankly, "Oh. Hrm... Damn! I was only skeptical before because you nearly died. But if you can unlock it safely, that meant we'd be set to pass!" Leorio said with a snap of his fingers and a frown. Now I know why he asked me that question yesterday, _Jesus_... he's weirdly selfish.

I gently rubbed my forehead, above where Goz proverbially hit me through space and time, "You'd be surprised..."

Kurapika nodded then grabbed his chin, "Leorio has a point. It would have given us an advantage. But if Netero doesn't want you to teach us..." Kurapika said as he looked down in thought.

Killua shrugged and raised a finger, "Probably means the next phase will have us fight each other again."

Gon tilted his head looked at him, "But didn't we fight each other during the last phase?"

Kurapika shook his head, "Not necessarily. We were only required to take another applicant's badge. It was a test designed to see how capable we were as hunters. We didn't need to fight anyone, though it very was likely outcome."

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. Pokkle and Ponzu were harassing me all night to wear me down. Then Ponzu gassed the entire area. I never had a straight one-on-one fight, without interference that is. Everything was _'ambush-ambush-ambush'_!"

Gon perked up, "Oh! The person throwing rocks at you wasn't Ponzu, it was that monkey guy. He even threw p-"

Killua grabbed Gon's mouth and started laughing. Gon's eyes widened and rubbed the back of his head. The three us that were tall enough to ride roller coasters looked at them flatly.

I pointed at Killua, nodding at him with a grin, _'I will figure out what happened.' _Killua sneered, _'Over your dead body.'_

Killua let go of Gon's mouth and Gon continued, smiling sheepishly, "A-anyway. I get your point. So what does that mean?"

Kurapika looked at us before sighing and answering, "From the questions the Chairman asked, it's obvious we will fight each other in some test of combat. What format is still a mystery."

I sighed and shrugged, "Well, that sucks. It'd make sense why he wouldn't want me to unlock people's Aura. It'd be a huge advantage for us and a huge disadvantage for them. That, _and_ the fact that we might unlock someone's Aura by accident. _Maybe._" I said with a frown. I still have no idea how that works.

Leorio slumped while Kurapika nodded. Leorio snapped his fingers and pointed at the boys.

"What if they unlock our Aura? Then we'd be able to use it and you wouldn't be in trouble."

I shook my head, "Bending the rules only works so much until it snaps back and smacks you in the face. He says that people who unlock other people's Nen are on the hook for whatever they do. So if Killua and Gon unlock both of your Aura, I'll fail so fast my head will spin."

Leorio looked at me with a furrowing of his eyebrows. That was grifter's look...

"He said that?" Leorio said, squinting.

"Eh, not in so many words?"

"So it's not _illegal_."

"What?! Are you _trying _to get me failed?!"

Leorio shrugged with a playful smirk as the rest of our group looked at our exchange like ping pong match spectators.

Gon was the one to answer Leorio, "The thing is, neither of us knows how to unlock Aura. James has better control of his Aura than we do."

Killua nodded. I smiled smugly, looked away, and leaned my head back, "Yeah, I'm _way _better than these two, pfft..._"_

_Hehehe..._

_Killua frowned. Killua maaad. Killua smaaash._

"You bastard! We're better than you in Ren and Ten!" Cottonball said with a point of his finger. Gon nodded with a pout and sending me a childish glare.

I whipped my finger into the air like a mad scientist. Everyone stared at me, bewildered.

"I AM THE MASTER! YOU TWO ARE MERELY THE APPRENTI- Gah! Don't throw Stick at me, dick!" I said, catching Stick in my right hand like I was swatting something.

"You're the dick, dick! Let's see if who'd win in a _real_ fight..." Killua said with a huge vein on his forehead and a vicious grin, before stalking forward and rolling up his sleeves.

Aah shit! Run!

Before I could even leave the door, he grabbed me in a headlock...

* * *

Three days went by in almost a blink. Other than Killua nearly choking me into the Shadow Realm (it took _everyone_ to peel him off me), I apologized to Kurapika. He actually took it better than I expected. He just told me not to do that again and to keep him informed on any plans. That's fine with me. I don't intend to go solo like that again unless I have to.

He also said thank you. I thought it was for helping him, which he said it was. But also for something else. He wouldn't tell me why either. Whatever, I'll take anything at this point. Even unwarranted thanks. Anything to boost my ego at this point.

Outside that, it was boring. I mean, I took a shower. Got my clothes cleaned. I feel better, mentally and physically. I'm still discouraged, sore, and bruised... but we can only heal so much.

Leorio, Kurapika, and Anita became friends during the time in the forest. Anita is cool, if hesitant around me. I think she still half expects me to be a raging psychopath or something. She found it weird how _mostly_ cordial and _mostly_ quiet I was around her. _Mostly._

On the other hand, Killua and Anita were like cats and dogs. We knew where she stood with Killua when he called her '_Anteater_'.

The three of us didn't train in Nen at all. We stayed in Zetsu and rested. No reason to burn ourselves out. Especially if we might be fighting each other. And I _needed _the rest.

But that was on the airship... we were now on the ground in a swanky hotel.

The twelve of us stood in a line in a gigantic room. Massive tiles on the floor that could fit several people in its area. Netero stood in front of us. To our far left were the Examiners from each of the previous phases of the Exam. Satotz, Buhara, Menchi, Beans, Lippo, Khara. They stood there watching the proceedings.

To our right were a bunch of guys in suits and glasses. They looked like the Men in Black, er, if they didn't have bowties. Bad choice of attire if you want to look badass. They all looked like a bunch of living ventriloquist dummies.

Netero stared at all of us, arms behind his back. When he spoke, it was with an easy authority.

"Everyone rested up? Good. Now then. The Hunter Exam Committee runs this hotel. So, I want all of you to make yourselves at home until the battles have concluded."

One of the suits rolled a chalkboard or whiteboard covered in cloth next to Netero's right. Netero continued.

"For the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam you'll be competing in a one-on-one tournament."

Netero pulled the cloth away to reveal a tournament bracket. But a piece of paper covered the bottom and blocked the identity of the fighters. The moment I saw the tournament brackets, I knew something was wrong. If only one person could pass... no... what if the opposite...

Leorio pointed his chin towards the board and spoke, "Hold on a second. So only the last person standing passes?"

I shook my head slightly in disagreement, but I said nothing. Netero's eyes glanced at me for a second before falling back onto Leorio. The old man extended a index finger in front of himself and answered.

"No. You only need one win to pass this phase."

Gon replied in surprise, "Just one?"

I glared at the brackets and nodded. I answered Gon, everyone turning to me.

"This is the opposite of a regular tournament. The winners are taken out while the losers continue on."

"Precisely," Netero said with a nod before walking over and placing a finger at the top of the bracket, "Only one person will fail this round. The person who finishes at the top. Makes sense to everyone?

When no one answered, Netero nodded and moved back to the side of the board. He grabbed the piece of cloth at the bottom of the bracket.

"Here is the bracket we've put together," Netero said with a pull of his hand.

My eyes took in the tournament in front of me. It was broken into two stems, both descending like stairs from the top in either direction. Like an upside-down, blocky goblet.

In order: Gon, Hanzo, Me, Killua, Pokkle, Siper, Gittarackur for one side of the bracket.

On the other was Ponzu, Leorio, Anita, Kurapika, Hisoka. In descending order the opposite way.

Everyone stared at each other, looking over their opponents. Instead, I looked over the board and strategized...

I was with Gon and Killua... damn, was it because we knew Nen? Damn it...

Netero continued, "Impressive, yes? You see under this format, every competitor has at least two chances to win a round."

Pokkle spoke up, asking the obvious question, "Yeah but some people get seven chances to win, like numbers two-ninety-four and four-oh-five."

Ponzu raised her hand and said, "One side of the brackets is lopsided compared to the other. The left side has seven while the right has five. Wouldn't it be fair to have them even?"

Netero closed his eyes and grunt thoughtfully, then answered, "Now, those are fair questions."

He opened his eyes and looked at us all and continued, "This bracket was carefully assembled based on each of your individual performances throughout the Hunter Exam. To put it simply, those whose performances were rated highly will have the most chances to win."

Killua, Kurapika, Gon, and I were calm and focused. We all had at least five chances to win, with Gon having the most.

Leorio, on the other hand, was grabbing his head in terror. Sweat was coming off his face without pause. He only had _three _chances to win.

Siper spoke up, "How did you score our performances? What were the criteria and metrics used?"

"I cannot tell you that. Your scores are classified. I can't reveal your actual scores. However, I can explain the criteria we used," Netero said.

He gave us a hard stare and explained.

"We start with the basics. There are three categories. There's physical strength, mental acuity, and lastly, overall impression. When judging physical strength, we rely on an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception."

"For mental acuity, the aggregate consists of resilience, adaptability, judgment, and of course, creativity. But these are only reference points. After all, every last one of you was strong enough in mind and body to reach the Final Phase," he said, pausing for effect.

We all stared at him. Most of us were hanging on every word. I noticed most people were leaning in slightly with anticipation. I won't lie, I was as well.

"We're most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors that defy basic categorization," he chuckled for a moment then continued, "Think of it as our way of assessing your potential as a Hunter. We round out our assessment by incorporating the opinions of your peers. There you have it."

I turned to Killua who looked bored. I was surprised. Normally Killua had an inferiority complex a mile high. Instead, he didn't care. More like he just wanted to get this over with...

Did the needle influence him that much?

My eyes turned away from him and to his brother. It took a lot not to glare hatefully at him. He was glancing at Killua as well. His head twitching and shaking.

Netero broke me out of my thoughts as he continued explaining the phase.

"The rules of the battle are really quite simple. Weapons are allowed, cheating is forbidden, and if your opponent admits defeat, you win," he said before suddenly shouting, his tone brokering no arguments, "However! If you kill your opponent you will be disqualified without hesitation. And if that happens, the Exam ends and the remaining applicants pass. Got it?!"

No one said anything. Taking that as tacit agreement, the suited guy to the left of the board shouted.

"Let the Final Phase of the Exam begin!"

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are doing well and continue to do well!

We are in the final stretch of the Hunter Exam! May the odds ever be in your fav- wait, that's the wrong series.

Anyhoo. Netero is kinda like a Prometheus figure in my story. Mayer will explain it more later, but basically he made Nen what it is today with Shingen-ryu. Like the Hoyce or MMA of Nen.

Don't worry. Kurapika and Leorio will get their Nen unlocked. We're not long for York New City.

Thank you for reading and as always for thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot!

See you next time. Stay healthy and happy! Rondo out.


	27. Chapter 27: Bitter Victories (1 of 2)

Half an hour later, the first matches began.

We were all lined up on one side of the room. The board that held the tournament bracket was in the center of the lineup and divided the participants of this tournament from the Examiners. I was right next to the board with Killua to my right. Past Killua was Gon, Leorio, and then finally Kurapika. All the other applicants were past Kurapika.

The applicants were arranged randomly, but Ponzu and Pokkle were on the other end of the line. That was good because I didn't want Pokkle _**anywhere near me...**_

All of us stared at the Masta. He called forth the first challengers.

"The first match Hanzo vs Gon! Enter!"

The four of us gave our good lucks to Gon. He nodded and walked forward, his attention focused on the fight in front of him.

The two opponents glanced at each other as they took their positions. They turned, faced each other and locked eyes. The two sized each other up... It reminded me of two animals waiting for the other to blink so they could strike.

I looked over the two of them… Hanzo was _way_ stronger than me... If you took Nen out of the equation, he was basically Killua in terms of skill... but with more training, physicality, and an extra foot of height.

This wasn't good for Gon. Or for me if Gon somehow won.

I turned down to Killua who nodded back and whispered.

"Yeah, I know. This doesn't look good for Gon."

I frowned and turned back.

Their body language was tense and stiff. It screamed ready to fight. But, between the two, Hanzo was more relaxed than Gon...

The black-suited examiner looked at the two of them. He studied them and made sure they were ready to fight. He was a guy of average height, but was portly. He had short, spiky hair and black sunglasses on. Very nondescript.

He looked at the two fighters for one last time before speaking to everyone.

"I'm Masta. I'll be serving as referee for the tournament. Good luck. Both of you."

Hanzo looked at Masta from the corner of his eyes and said, "Hey. Good to see you again."

Masta and Gon looked at Hanzo with surprise.

The ninja elaborated, "You were the one who was tailing me around during the Fourth Phase."

Gon looked up at the two, his eyes barely hiding shock. I guess he didn't know we had tails.

Masta answered, "You noticed that, did you?"

"Naturally. I assume that each of the Examiners was assigned an Examinee to follow. Well, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed."

I noticed. Someone had continued tailing me after my fight with the Amori brothers. I eventually lost them, but the way they tracked felt like they weren't trying to fight me, just observe. So it was an Examiner the entire time?...

I guess they were a lot more careful when I was with Killua and Gon. Killua didn't warn me either.

Kurapika turned to us and said, "I noticed, but didn't think it was worth mentioning."

Killua shrugged indifferently.

Leorio looked... yeah, he definitely didn't know when he said, "Uh... yeah."

The smug ninja continued, "I'm very grateful. You recognized my talent and my rank improved as a result. But no surprise there, really," he finished by turning away with a smile. Cocky-ass teen…

"Sure, but..." Masta said.

Hanzo pointed finger at Masta.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Hanzo's face became serious before speaking, "We can only win if our opponent surrenders. Correct? Knocking them unconscious doesn't count. No TKOs either?"

Masta nodded and replied, "Right. Those are the rules."

I frowned and glared at that.

There goes one avenue of victory for me. I thought I could pull a Trick Tower again and make games... but... this was worse…

Hanzo turned to Gon. I could see in his eyes he was thinking the same thing as I was.

_Gon was not going to give up easily._

I tilted my head down to Killua, "Hey..."

He nodded and whispered back. Both of us unable to look away.

"Yeah. I don't know how much our training is going to help with an opponent like him..."

We transitioned from Zetsu into Ten to see _everything_. We ignored the sudden looks from several people in the room who could use Nen. We focused entirely on the fight in front of us...

"Begin!"

Masta waved the fighters to begin.

For a tense second, neither of them moved...

Like a bomb going off, Gon ran past Hanzo with so much explosive speed that Masta had to raise his hands to block the wind. Gon became a blur as he decided he would use his natural speed to find an opening.

Hanzo turned around and followed the green blur. His eyes wide and disturbingly intense as his vision easily tracked Gon as though he were a mundane tennis ball in play. Like a pro tennis player playing a pickup match.

With a speed that shocked Killua and me, Hanzo was suddenly in front of Gon. Blocking Gon's escape, Hanzo said something to Gon that I couldn't make out. In a blur, ninja raised his left hand and chopped down towards the base of Gon's neck.

Hanzo karate chop fell through the air and hit _nothing._ Gon rocketed forward as Aura engulfed him, fiery white Ren turned him into a _green comet with a trailing white tail_.

I felt myself pump a fist as Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise. Gon cut towards one wall of the room like a bullet to get some breathing room...

My stomach dropped as Hanzo blurred again into a black speeding shape and chased after Gon. It wasn't so easy for the ninja to keep up with Gon, but he could... Gon raced across the room, trying to shake off the ninja right behind him.

I felt my jaw clench up. While Hanzo didn't dominate Gon in speed anymore, he could still keep up. A deadly cat-and-mouse game unfolded at high speed. Gon tried to gain some space while Hanzo tried to _end _Gon. It reminded me of Tron light cycles: a blurring black line chasing after a zig-zagging verdant blur.

Gon cut to his right. Moved, stopped, juked, feinted. He tried everything and anything, but it wasn't working. His was face covered in sweat as he pushed his body faster than I'd ever seen him on Zevil Island. He was a wild beast trapped in a corner and pushing himself to his limits to escape.

Infuriatingly, Hanzo kept pace and got used to Gon's speed. Gon would move to one side of the room in an instant, only for Hanzo to be there nearly at the same time. Every time he appeared, Hanzo would strike out as fast as possible. The ninja moved so fast it was like he was _see-through_. Gon barely dipping and dodging the ninja's strikes by a hairbreadth. Then he'd zip away, only to be chased down by Hanzo...

Gon kept this up for almost ten minutes before his Ren began flickering. The kid was reaching his limits and couldn't find any openings to attack from... With one final skidding stop and ducking of Hanzo's kick, he ran straight towards the wall.

Against everything I knew was possible, he curved his approach towards the wall and ran _directly across_ it from pure speed. Rising higher and higher toward the ceiling. A green comet that blazed across the vanilla-colored wall.

I couldn't believe it even as I stared at it. Leorio whooped and hollered in excitement.

A black meteor came up behind the green comet and gave chase across the white. Dread hit me as I saw Hanzo had _no problem_ keeping up. They reached as much of the wall as they could before hitting the _ceiling. _That's when black meteor glided above the green and _dropped towards extinction. _He was on a collision course with Gon. Hanzo raised a fist...

Just as Hanzo brought down his attack on Gon, the boy jumped off the wall and high into the air.

The kid tumbled in the air, twisting and turning like an out-of-control ball as he reoriented himself through space. It took him a moment to orientate himself into a skydiver position...

Killua yelled out, shocking me out of my concentration, _"Damn it Gon! That was the wrong move!"_

I swallowed nervously as a feeling of dread hit me, "Wait, what?!"

Hanzo jumped off the wall with enough force that pieces wall fell off underneath his feet. As Gon hung in the air, I realized the fatal mistake.

Gon couldn't move in mid-air. He was completely defenseless.

As I willed Gon to drop faster than Newton's Laws allowed, Hanzo reached the kid and seemed to hover above him as my mind slowed the world down. The ninja posed himself for his attack: left hand in front of him, knees bent, and right hand pulled back in a crunched karate punch...

Hanzo slammed his right fist down onto Gon's back with a thunderous, booming hit that echoed through the room. Gon cried out in a painful, choked noise. My mind seemed to torture me by stretching out the moment longer than it needed to be...

Time speed up and Gon rocketed towards the floor below him and bouncing off it a full foot. The tiles underneath him cracking slightly from the impact. Gon's body settled before sagging slightly in the tiny crater that was underneath him.

I clenched my fists and teeth. That ninja wasn't holding back...

Hanzo landed softly on the ground and sighed. His voice was confident and patronizing. _**Fucking bastard... that could have paralyzed Gon…**_

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But I've won-" his eyes widened.

Gon staggered to his feet and regained his balance. He held his stomach in pain as he stared at Hanzo with a determined glare. A translucent coat of Ten surrounded his body and had protected him. An enormous sense of relief hit me as I sighed and my body sagged. This kid is gonna give me a heart attack...

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down," said with a determined, pained glare.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "_I_ _see.._."

Hanzo straight up disappeared and was suddenly behind Gon. Gon's eyes widened before he blurred and whipped his left arm behind him, sending a back fist towards Hanzo's chest. Hanzo leaned back as casually as one could be and avoided the attack without issue.

Gon used the momentum of his back fist to throw cannonball of a left-back kick at Hanzo. The ninja simply jumped in the air... and landed on Gon's outstretched kick without even a fuss. His arms crossed and his left knee lifted up to his chest. The ninja's mouth was a cocky smile, while his eyes carried a dissecting look as he stared down at Gon.

I couldn't help but look on in shock at the gap in ability. Even with Gon having Nen, Hanzo wasn't even _trying_...

The boy gritted his teeth and suddenly pulled his leg back. The ninja fell backwards as though caught by surprise. I felt victory come through as Hanzo flew back, eyes wide with shock. Gon's athletic ability was _insane to watch_ as he whipped his leg back and threw a leaping, superman punch with his left fist. Tournabout is fair play bi-

I stopped breathing for a second as Aura flared around Hanzo and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gon's punch hit nothing but air as he leaped forward, fist in front of him like a battering ram. His entire body was behind that punch and without any way to stop... Hanzo stood behind the boy with a raised left hand. He brought it down on the base of Gon's neck with his entire body. The hit sounded like a bag of cement being thrown to the ground.

The boy made a choked, strained sound of pain as he fell forward.

All I could hear was the high-pitched sound of my jaw clamped shut in rage. From my peripheral, I saw Kurapika and Leorio lean forward. Even Killua was tensed up.

Hanzo looked down at Gon with respect and annoyance, "That wasn't too bad for a child..."

"Now if this were a regular match," Hanzo said as he kneeled down and reached for Gon's shoulders, "I'd alread-"

Gon did some kind of spinning, breakdancing move with his legs and arms. He launched himself off the floor into a blur and spun like a top. He smashed Hanzo in the face with his right leg with his entire body behind it. A meaty smack resounded through the room.

The ninja entire body twisted as he was sent soaring into the air, his head turning from the force of the kick. He spun through the air before landing on his shoulder with a crash and a bounce. The ninja settled into a heap and didn't move.

"WOOO!" I shouted as I punched the air.

"Yeah Gon! Keep at him! Kick him while he's down and he's finished!" Leorio yelled while jabbing a finger towards Hanzo.

Gon landed on his feet and tried to move forward... then staggered to a stop. _FUCK!_

Leorio shouted, "What are you doing Gon?! Go after him!"

Kurapika answered immediately, fear in his voice, "It isn't Gon's fault... that hit affected him more than he thought..."

Leorio's tongue clicked in annoyance before he answered, "Damn it! Seeing how tough Gon is... I forgot he was hit at the base of the head..."

Gon stood there like an unstable statue. Shaking and twitching as he fought over control of his body. Gasping and gritting his teeth. Leorio was right, a hit like could cripple you. It was a miracle Gon was even standing, let alone moving...

Hanzo slowly got up, not looking troubled. While there was a red mark on the left side of his face, he wasn't hurt in the slightest. His body language read placid and relaxed, but his eyes held surprise. He slowly wiped a dribble of blood coming down his left nostril.

Killua cursed before speaking, "He went with the blow."

As Hanzo walked towards Gon, I mimicked Killua's curse and replied, "This isn't good. Gon can't move... even if he could, Gon can barely land a hit. If he does Hanzo can dissipate the power by rolling with it…" The skill gap was _enormous._

Kurapika nodded, "He isn't holding back either... but he's wary of Gon's strength and toughness. He let Gon tire himself out before attacking in earnest..."

Hanzo stopped in front of the shaking, unmoving Gon, and said, "I'm surprised. Most people would have gone unconscious or even paralyzed from that hit. _Especially_ from the force I put behind it... You fought well, but you can't win if you can't move. Give up. There's always the next fight."

Gon glared at Hanzo with determination in his eyes. He shook his head in defiance and then took a shaky step forward. He nearly collapsed.

Hanzo walked right up to Gon and sighed before speaking.

"I hit you hard enough to bounce your brain around your skull. Don't you get it? You may be tough, but you don't stand a chance. Just give up and spare yourself the trouble."

"No way!" Gon choked out.

Hanzo lashed out without warning, smashing Gon at the base of the ear with an open palm strike from his right hand. Gon's head bounced left and then right from the impact. His eyes turned unfocused and dazed. As if his mind was transported into another world. He suddenly closed his mouth and leaned forward, suddenly sick. It looked as though he was going to _vomit_, before he muscled through it and coughed.

"Think hard about it," Hanzo said as he dispassionately stared down at the disoriented, unbalanced Gon, "Surrender now and you'll have another chance. But being stubborn isn't gonna get you anywhere. If you give up now, you'll be able to recover in time for your next fight. I can't promise anything after this point."

Gon clenched his teeth as he teetered on unbalanced legs, brown eyes wide and unfocused, pain etched his face. With two clenched fists he roared, "That's never gonna happen!"

Hanzo proceeded to maul Gon. It took everything I had to continue staring.

A right body punch that lifted Gon off his feet with a pained gag from the boy. A left open palm strike to Gon's chin that knocked his head back. A right cross to Gon's eye that twisted his head down. A left kick to his stomach folded him in half. An overhead blow to Gon's back that dropped him to a knee before standing right back up in defiance. A rain of straight punches to Gon's entire body that twisted and turned the kid's body with every hit. Every blow sounded like a building being torn down in the echoing room.

Gon did his best to block and absorb the attacks by moving with them... but...

Please.

The ninja stopped his assault and glowered down at Gon.

Gon stood there, shaking and breathing heavily. He took all of that beating without complaint. His face was swollen and his lip bloody. He was bruised and battered almost beyond recognition. The only thing keeping him up was Ten and his sheer willpower. His legs trembling with all their might to keep his body up.

Give up.

"Say it," Hanzo said with some frustration.

Gon raised his chin up and frowned in defiance

Hanzo uppercutted Gon right on the chin and sent sprawling to the floor. The ninja went to grab Gon's arm but jumped back the moment Gon lashed out with a Ren-empowered back fist. Hanzo couldn't grapple Gon without fear of being crushed by Gon's crazy Nen strength. He wouldn't allow Gon the opportunity to use his power.

Instead, Hanzo kicked Gon across the floor like a pillow. Gon's body crumped from the blow to his stomach as he skidded across the floor.

_Gon give up! You don't have to do this!_

With incredible effort, Gon got back up. Hanzo sighed, as though a pain in his neck, and went back at it. Pummeling Gon senselessly. Hit after hit after hit... Blood splattered against the floor as Gon's body and head rag-dolled from one blow to another without pause or mercy...

I could hear the high-pitched noise of anger again as my teeth strained and hurt. I stared in horror and hate as Hanzo continued to beat-

I heard something. I heard something again. Some commotion like a muted thud from far away. My eyes tore away from the torture in front of me and to Masta. His mouth was moving and he was pointing at me.

Someone was pulling my clothing from behind me. I saw Killua. I turned away and down to two people who were struggling to push me back for some reason. I was covered in Ren.

What?

"There will be no interfering in a one-on-one match! Stay back! If you try to interfere in any way, Gon will be instantly disqualified!"

I stared down at the two men blocking me, then down at my feet. I was almost three meters from where all the other applicants were. I looked past the guards to Masta. Cold rage numbed my chest as I bared my teeth. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Your rules mean _nothing to me_," I growled with a glare. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

I took a single step back, looked at Hanzo, and said, "What kind of Hunter would someone be if they needed to beat and torture a little child? Answer: a very weak and worthless one."

He paused mid punch and turned to face me. Our eyes locked. His calm and composed face began to crack as he glared at me. He opened his mou-

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Gon yelled at the top of his lungs.

The room stared at Gon in shock. He looked at me with anger and offense. He continued, "This is my fight, James... _Not yours!_ If I can't fight for myself than_** I don't deserve to be a Hunter!"**_

He glared at me with fury. I frowned but nodded. I think Gon knew what I was trying to do and stopped me. Hanzo would be my next fight if he gave up...

Gon was a lot cleverer than he looked... But a _stubborn idiot! **Damn it!**_

Gon stood straight up and nodded to Hanzo, "OK. Let's keep going!" he said with a heavy breath and an arm against his stomach.

Hanzo's stare lingered on me for a moment. I could see in his eyes my words had rattled him. He turned to Gon and looked at him for a moment. He spoke to everyone,

"Know this... I am a descendant of a clandestine group called the shinobi. From the day I was born, I've been subjected to intensive training in order to master the special art of ninpo."

He took a step forward and pulled out a long, retractable blade from underneath his bandages.

"For the past eighteen years, I've tirelessly trained my body and honed my technique. By the time I was your age, I had already killed. At this point in time, you have no hope of defeating me in combat. I'm being nice," he closed his eyes, "So just admit defeat-"

Gon rushed in and uppercutted Hanzo on the chin as he dropped his guard. He fell square onto his back and slid a few meters before stopping and staring at the ceiling.

"For a ninja you sure do talk a lot! From all your blabbing my head had enough time to clear up!" Gon said as he stood over Hanzo. A fist held high and an annoyed look on his face.

Woo! I punched the air, "Go Gon!"

Leorio yelled, "Yeah Gon! Atta boy!"

I turned to Leorio who looked back to me. We nodded and smoothly integrated our cheers together.

_"GO GON GO! GO GON GO!"_

I heard Killua and Kurapika chuckle at us suddenly becoming a cheering section.

Gon continued, "If you're eighteen, then you're just six years older than me," seven Gon. Your eleven... but ok sure. Boy, Gon's bad at math...

"Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to throw in the towel first," the Green Machine said as he stood straight up, even after _God knows_ how long he's taken a beaten.

Hanzo lifted his legs to his head and kipped back to his feet. He looked down at Gon while wiping some blood off his lips, "I let you punch me because I wanted to."

Leorio pointed a finger and shouted, "You're a liar!"

I mimicked Leorio and yelled, "Yeah! He hit you fair and square, baldie!"

A large vein appeared on Hanzo's shiny head as he fought back anger. He ignored us idiots in the peanut gallery and continued.

He closed his eyes and began talking down to Gon, "You must be confused. That was _not _a warning. It was a direct order. Was it too hard for you to understand? I'm quite happy to break it down for you."

Hanzo whipped his right arm to his side as his blade appeared again. He held it in front of himself, horizontally, and touched the tip.

"As tough as you are, a blade _will _cut you... I'll cut off your legs so that they can't be reattached," he slashed the air in front of him, "A permanent injury should open up your eyes to the current situation. But before we must resort to such things..."

The ninja held his blade up and opened his eyes. He stared down at Gon with a cruel smile.

"I want to hear you surrender."

Gon stared at Hanzo definitely, a frown on his face.

The room stared at the situation before us, tense...

"Well, that's a problem!"

I stared at Gon in pure confusion, frozen along with everyone at Gon's answer.

"I don't want to have my legs cut off but I don't want to surrender, either! How 'bout we find a different way to fight?"

Hanzo stared at Gon with disbelief, before ramping up to one hundred in fury. His professional assassin demeanor finally shattered. I swear to _god _steam was erupting from Hanzo's vein covered head.

"What the HELL?! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?!"

And with the teenager's facade shattered, the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. Everyone started laughing. The tension in the room was released as everyone suddenly relaxed.

Hanzo waved his blade and pointed at Gon, "Are you really making demands? You messin' with me?! I'm seriously about to cut your legs off!" he said, suddenly sounding _nothing _like the composed assassin he was before. He sounded like a proper teenager arguing with a kid.

Gon stared at Hanzo with a hundred percent sincerity, "You do what you want but I won't give up!"

Hanzo growled in response.

"Besides," Gon continued, suddenly looking like a normal child. He reverted to Zetsu for some reason, "if you cut my legs off, I'll probably just bleed to death."

"What?" Hanzo said with surprise. I'm _sure_ he deduced that too, like he did Tonpa.

Gon leaned to his side to see past Hanzo and speak to Masta, "Mister Masta? He'd be disqualified for that, right?"

Masta nodded, "Uh... Yes."

Gon gave Hanzo a sympathetic look. Like _Hanzo _was the dumber between the two. _Oh fuck._ I busted into a fit of laughter at that.

"See? And that'd be bad for both of us. So, let's think of a better way," Gon said, finishing by giving Hanzo a determined stare.

Hanzo just growled and looked so confused and conflicted.

Kurapika chuckled and said, "I think Gon should be fine from here. He's in control now."

Leorio nodded in shock, "He's just so damn stubborn!"

"But he's also convincing to Hanzo and the rest of us. Impressive," Kurapika said.

Killua nodded to my right and spoke up, "Yeah. No matter how bad it looks, Gon doesn't give up. He always tries to find a way to win."

I turned down to see Killua staring at Gon with pride and respect. I couldn't help but smile.

I turned back to Gon and Hanzo.

Hanzo was straight up not sure at _all _on what to do. He couldn't beat the shit out of Gon. He couldn't chop him up to pieces. Anger grew on his face and was released with a stab of his blade toward Gon's head. The tension in the room came back in _full force_.

Hanzo's blade stopped right against Gon's forehead, pricking his skin and releasing a single drop of blood. It rolled down Gon's face like a tiny river before spreading into different branches. This was Hanzo's way of telling Gon _he _had control of the match.

Gon didn't even flinch. He stared back in defiance. Hanzo barred his teeth in anger.

"I'll see you're not getting it, so I'll try again. Die and you'll never get another chance. If I kill you right here and now, I only need to come back and take the Exam again next year. We are _**not** on equal **footing!**"_

Kurapika, Leorio and Killua were ready to jump in. They knew Gon wouldn't give up, even at death...

I whipped my sword across with my right and blocked them. They looked at me in shock and disbelief. I pointed at the proceedings with my left hand.

"Look," was all I said.

I could see it in Hanzo. He was cracking as Gon just stared at him. As the silence stretched, he began to sweat and grimace. His composure slowly crumbling.

Hanzo wasn't going to kill a child. He didn't want to beat or even torture a child. He was only doing it because he needed to. But he didn't _want_ to, and he was staring at that piercing, _unflinching_, stare of the Gon's...

"What's wrong?" Hanzo said nervously before continuing, "It's just a stupid sentence! Think! Give up and you can still try again next year!"

Gon said nothing. He continued to stare without hesitation.

Hanzo yelled at the top of his lungs, "Is your pride truly all you care about?! Even more than your life? Is it worth dying for?!"

I lowered my sword and grinned. It was over. Hanzo's will was broken.

Gon stared up at Hanzo with those giant brown eyes of his. His conviction and will as solid as mountains in those eyes of his.

"I'm gonna go see my dad."

All four of us leaned forward. Hanzo looked surprised.

"Your dad?"

"See, my dad is a Hunter. So I'm gonna become a Hunter exactly like he is and then I'll be able to meet him!"

He continued to stare at Hanzo, the barest trace of hope and sadness in his eyes, "I know I'll find him someday. But... I feel like if I surrender now..." a drop of blood dripped down his face and off his chin, "I'm never gonna find him!"

Gon stared at Hanzo without hate or rage. As battered and bruised as Gon was, he stared at Hanzo as he would stare at anyone else...

Hanzo hesitated for a moment before pushing the point of his blade softly against Gon's forehead, "Surrender... or you will die..." Hanzo lied.

Gon _pushed back_ as more blood escaped the end of the point.

Hanzo growled for a moment, turned away, and slipped the blade back into his wrist wraps. He closed his eyes and said, "Fine. You win. I give up, okay? I'm not allowed to kill you. And I just-"

I shouted at the top of my lungs, causing everyone to turn towards me! I clapped my hands fast and loud like the obnoxious guy I was, "YEAH GON WON! WOOOOO!"

Leorio's face grew into a huge grin as he joined in the celebration. Wrapping his giant arms over my shoulder, we mimicked what we did last time at Trick tower. Kurapika and Killua shaking their heads and laughing.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!" Hanzo screamed and pointed at us. _We did not stop._

Gon frowned, "I can't accept that! No fair! We both have to come up with some way that we can have a proper match!" Gon said with a point of his finger at Hanzo. The kid knocked everyone into stone disbelief yet again. Hanzo's face was of _supreme annoyance_.

Hanzo slowly turned around, "Why am I not surprised..." he jabbed a finger into Gon's face and yelled, "You just said you would never surrender, so what the hell is the point of that, you idiot?!"

"The point is that I don't want to win like this, okay?!"

"Then what do you suggest?!"

"Let's work together and figure it out!"

I doubled over with laughter. Leorio patted me on the back as he laughed as well. Even Kurapika was covering his mouth to avoid bursting out into laughter. Killua was smiling like a cat at Hanzo's annoyance, enjoying his frustration to the fullest.

Hanzo continued, eyebrows twitching, "So, in other words... I've already given up the match but you want me to continue fighting and try to beat you again, right? But first we have to work together to find a way you can win, so you can feel good about your victory. Is that right?"

Gon, without a _hint of shame_ nodded his head and said, "Yeah!"

Hanzo uppercutted him so fast it looked like Mike Tyson vs Little Mac," MORON!"

Gon bounced like a ball before landing to an unconscious stop. All four of us flinched at that hit.

Hanzo turned to Masta, "I lose, so move on to the next match."

"Understood, sir."

Hanzo turned to the rest of us, "Butt I'd like to say something first. Whenever he wakes up, he'll probably decline his advancement. And as we've all seen, he can be incredibly stubborn. Only one person fails this round, right? So, if Gon is disqualified, wouldn't that render the rest of our upcoming fights completely meaningless?'

My eyes widened at that sentence... for a lot of reasons... I turned to see the rest of my team as tense as statues.

Hanzo and Netero locked eyes.

Netero stared at Hanzo evenly and said, "You've no need to worry. Gon has certainly passed. Nothing he says or does can change that now."

I pumped my fist and grinned at Killua, who smirked and looked up at me. Kurapika and Leorio both sighed in relief.

Netero continued, "As a matter of fact, he could even throw a fit and kill me where I stand, but we still wouldn't be able to revoke his license."

"Yes, I see," Hanzo replied with a nod before walking off to his old position on the line.

But the ninja stopped when he walked past me. He turned to me, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Just because the little guy won me over doesn't mean I'll be holding back against _you._"

I glared back at him. The levity swiftly left as we stared down.

"If you have to."

He glared back, his voice soft and confident, "Everyone here knows the risks of becoming a Hunter. Age has nothing to do with it... It's just like Gon said: if a person can't fight for themselves than they don't deserve to be a Hunter."

I smirked dismissively. I definitely got my hooks into him with my comment.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Then we'll see in our fight, won't we?"

"Yes, we will," Hanzo said with a narrowing of his eyes. He walked off and went back into the lineup.

Masta walked up to the center of the room and said, "Would applicants forty-four and four-oh-four please come forward!"

Hisoka smiled and walked up to Masta. Kurapika did the same, but I stopped him with a grab of his shoulder. He turned to me with a focused look on his face.

"What is it?"

I gestured with my finger to come closer. He nodded until I could whisper enough for only Killua to hear, "_I recommend you **don't** fight Hisoka, but that's not gonna happen. Remember: he's faster, stronger, and he's probably as smart as you are. But has way more experience. Also, he has Nen."_

Kurapika turned away from me and looked at me as though I was giving him _no advice at all_. I rolled my eyes and continued, "_Can you do the red-eyed mode again? That's the only way I see of you having something of a chance."_

He stared at me for a moment before closing his eyes, "I don't know, and I don't know if it would help in terms of tactics to... lose myself."

I frowned, nodded, and patted him on the shoulder. Leorio walked up and patted Kurapika on the back, "Good luck."

Kurapika nodded at both of us. He looked down at Killua and they both nodded at each other in respect. It felt like we were sending him off to an execution…

He turned around and walked up to Masta. Kurapika pulled out his weapons from underneath his tabard-thing. He stood across Hisoka and glared him down. Hisoka smiled back and wasn't phased one bit by Kurapika.

The pale, terrifying clown had a deck of cards in his hands. He was handling them with ease and experience. In his hands, they might as well be fifty-two knives...

Masta raised his hands up and pointed to both fighters, "Round two! Kurapika versus Hisoka," he crossed his arms in an 'X' and shouted, "Begin!" and stepped back.

The two combatants stared at each other. Neither of them made the first move. For two _very different reasons._

Kurapika was wary and wanted to feel Hisoka out. He had never seen the mad jester's full capabilities. And our descriptions of our fights with Hisoka didn't help. All Kurapika knew was the end result of fighting Hisoka.

Hisoka continued playing with his cards as he stared at Kurapika. Calm and casual as if standing on any street corner. I fought this fucker _twice_, I knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to be challenged. Like a chess master giving an opponent a handicap: he was inviting Kurapika to take the first move.

He spoke with amusement tinged in his voice.

"Well? If you want to be a Hunter you have to beat me. I suggest you _don't hold back..._" I could almost imagine a heart at the end of that sentence.

Kurapika slowly unsheathed his swords and threw his sheaths to the side. He took up his fighting stance that looked self-taught: two swords crossed in an 'X' in front of him.

Hisoka pulled a four of clubs out of his deck and pointed it to Kurapika with his left, closing his left eye as well...

My eyes narrowed as his Ten slowly moved and wrapped itself around the card. I was worried and... envious. His ability to move his Ten around was amazing. It was efficient, smooth, and effortless...

His Aura began to burn and turn purple as his emotions filtered out from him. Ten turned into Ren as a terrifying sensation of murderous lust slowly began to ooze off Hisoka's body like slime. His excitement literally palpable and in the air. It made me feel sick as it collided against my Ten...

Kurapika tensed up at Hisoka's action... but he couldn't see the Aura. He _felt _Hisoka's Ren, just like all the other applicants without Ten to protect them. With a shiver and wide eyes. But he also stared at Hisoka like anyone else would: with fear, uncertainty, and ignorance of what was truly unfolding. I turned down to see Killua frowning exactly like I was. This was bad...

Hisoka suddenly frowned. His eyes looked dull and bored for a second. He abruptly cut off his Ren. Then, abruptly, he sighed and dropped all his cards on the floor. Dismissively.

"No reason to play with a full deck if you aren't. It wouldn't be any fun," he said with a dusting of his hands.

He revealed his left palm, then the back of his hand, then his palm again as a card appeared from thin air between his index and middle finger. He held an Ace of Spades for everyone to see. I now understood why he was called The Magician.

"I only need one card to fight a person with one sword..." Hisoka said ominously.

He casually flicked the Aura enveloped card toward Kurapika.

It _rocketed off the tips of his finger towards_ _Kurapika._ Eerily silent as the thinness of the card cut through the air without any resistance. It curved toward Kurapika's shoulder with frightening accuracy and speed. The piece of paper defying everything I knew of physics and rational thought.

With a quick motion of his right wrist and arm, Kurapika raised his sword and blocked the card. His arm and weapon vibrated from what should have been an impossible amount of force behind a simple playing card. The card ricocheted off the blade and into the sky, fluttering down gently like a leaf. Without hesitation, Kurapika rushed in to close the distance. In less than a second he was on the clown with a swipe of his sword.

But playing cards weren't the only impossible thing he could do as he jumped straight up and backwards, _something like five or six meters. _He did it _casually. _His arms crossed and amusement on his face. Flipping, rotating, and tumbling through the air with disgusting ease. He landed as softly as a cat.

Kurapika was still feeling Hisoka out and was being cautious. He slowly edged in, circling toward Hisoka's right with measured and methodically placed steps. It reminded me of a person checking a temple for booby traps. His feet crossed the space with cards on the floor...

Like an explosion, the fallen cards turned into a shower as they flew into the air and blocked Kurapika's view for a second. That was a second too long as Hisoka appeared before Kurapika with a speed that was always terrifying to see in person. To Kurapika it might as well be that he teleported the distance behind the curtain of cards.

My eyes widened as I saw the card that Kurapika had knocked away no longer fluttering to the ground... it rapidly accelerated right toward the Kurta's _head_.

"Kurapika! Behind you, the card!" I roared.

Kurapika cursed but didn't take his eyes off Hisoka. The teen moved his head to his left and barely dodged the supernatural card as it sailed over his right shoulder. It sliced into his cheek as it passed by his face. He grimaced at the pain and raised his swords to block Hisoka's next attack. Blood dripped onto his clothing as he moved into a defensive position...

Hisoka caught his card with a flourish of his left hand and whipped it down with terrifying speed. The Aura coated card connected with Kurapika's right sword with a loud metallic clang.

Kurapika's sword snapped off at the neck.

The piece of metal flew off and clattered to the floor as everything seemed to freeze for one horrifying second. Kurapika closed his eyes as tiny slivers of metal flew towards his face. A matching cut on his left cheek now added from a piece of his blade slicing his face. Hisoka smiled...

His assault started with an invisibly fast right cross that snapped the Kurapika's head back. An uppercut to the body with the same arm that lifted Kurapika off the ground, followed by a knee that caught the teen as he fell back to earth. A rising palm strike with his left lifted Kurapika's head back up into the air. That set up for a right straight to Kurapika's solar plexus. Kurapika contorted in pain as he slid back from the sheer force of the blow. The teen made a pained choking sound as he doubled over from the blitz, trying to regain the air that was driven out of his lungs.

But Kurapika held strong as he pointed his one sword in his left toward Hisoka. With his other hand, he pulled the string that connected his two blades together and cut it with his blade. He threw his broken blade to the floor and spoke with labored breathing.

"I won't... lose… I have more resolve and reason to be a Hunter than you, Hisoka… Someone like you... does _not _deserve to be a Hunter!"

Hisoka smiled with pleasantly squinted eyes. When he answered... it was in a happy, dreamy tone, "Hmm... is that so? Maybe you're right..."

In a blur, Hisoka was in front of Kurapika. But Kurapika was ready this time. Kurapika circled away from a sidekick with agility and speed. But the clown continued without missing a beat. He attacked with graceful, yet terrifyingly powerful kicks. The wind alone blew back Kurapika's clothing. Sidekicks, front kicks, snap kicks, and many others I have no name for were barely dodged and swayed away from by Kurapika.

As the assault progressed, Hisoka's attacks became sharper and quicker, and Kurapika was forced to painfully block the hits with his arms and legs. Each attack by Hisoka ramping up with speed and power as Kurapika's defense began crumbling away.

All the teen could do was stay on the defensive and survive. Each counter-attack nonchalantly avoided by Hisoka with disrespecting ease. He'd follow up with a body-doubling knee or a sickening kick that would make Kurapika think twice about attacking. Kurapika's eyes slowly went from defiant to uncertainty as Hisoka picked Kurapika apart. Putting him on the back foot and forcing him to question every move. Just like Hisoka did to everyone else...

Hisoka's raw violence outstripped Kurapika raw talent.

And, unlike Hanzo, Hisoka enjoyed what he was doing...

Hisoka slowly eased up as Kurapika slowed down. He was just playing with Kurapika... like a toy. Hisoka had more fine control with his violence, but that made things disgusting to watch… This was worse than Gon's fight...

After god knows how long, Hisoka decided to use his _hands_ to beat Kurapika silly. Starting by slapping away the teen's sword as he did me in the swamp. Kurapika tried his best to fight back, or even just _defend_. Trying to hold back Hisoka like he were a wild beast.

Hanzo's words cut through me: _Hisoka could just kill Kurapika and do this all over again next year..._

All I could do was ball my fists up as Hisoka stopped playing and pummeled Kurapika nigh-senselessly. Fists. Feet. Elbows. Knees. He used all his limbs to beat red out of Kurapika. My body shaking in impotent, helpless rage. It was impossible to tell what Hisoka was thinking, but I could see he _truly enjoyed himself... **piece of sh-**_

"Hey, calm down. If you do it again, they'll disqualify you..." I looked down to see Killua staring up at me, sympathetic but frustrated... I noticed I was in Ren again and several of the guards were edging closer towards me. The applicants nearby not named Hanzo or Gittarackur were staring at me with worry.

Leorio stared at me, teeth clenched painfully, "**I hate it too**... but there's nothing we can do right now."

I frowned, cursed, went back into Ten. I turned back to see Hisoka whispering into Kurapika's ear. Kurapika stiffened and stood there, frozen. A dead-eyed look came over him. That look slowly turned into distraught.

Hisoka chuckled.

The clown stood straight up, turned, and walked away. He raised his hand and said, "I lose this one."

Kurapika stared at nothing for a while before walking back to the lineup. He had won.

He was a Hunter.

Yet he looked defeated...

He didn't say anything as he stood there, stiff. Leorio tried to grab his attention, but Kurapika refused to say anything. Still shaken...

I looked down at Killua who was frowning as he glanced at Kurapika. From several meters, away Gittarackur stared at Killua.

Gritting my teeth and gripping my sword, I walked towards my fight. I didn't even wait for my name to be called.

I need to figure out a way to stop this shit before they get permanently injured...

Masta looked at me with furrowed brows before nodding and turning to Hanzo, "If you would come up then."

Hanzo did so. Before I knew it he was in front of me. We locked eyes, unflinching. Masta looked at each of us to see if we were ready. We were.

Masta waved us to begin. I saw a fist suddenly zooming into my face. From my perspective, it became as massive as a mountain. It swallowed everything in my vision…

"I surrender this fight."

I ducked and stepped out to my left, slipping under Hanzo's punch. He nearly tripped forward as he tried to stop his momentum. He put _everything _into that punch.

Everyone in the room looked at me in surprise. I simply smiled and shrugged.

"Congratulations, _Hunter_," I said with a pat on Hanzo's shoulder. He continued to look at me in confusion as I walked back onto the line.

He made some weird noises as he stared at his hands in frustration. He spun around and stabbed a finger in my direction, "You were talking big before, but the moment you fight you chicken out!?"

I shrugged and raised my right hand up, back facing the ninja.

"Hey, well, ya know? _Too much trouble..._" I said before arriving at my spot in between Killua and Leorio and turning around.

"Hhgk- grr..." he choked out in anger, before calming down and standing up straight. With a hand on his chin and a nod, he continued, "Ah yes, I understand... you knew I was the stronger fighter and made the strategic move to conserve your strength," he nodded and continued, "Though, I should have guessed as much. I did see you fight on Zevil Island, after all..."

Everyone looked at me with curiosity.

He pointed a finger at me and looked at me with respect and seriousness, "You're no fool. You've just been playing one. You're far more dangerous than you look."

I looked at him flatly. Cocky teenager. He's about to wreck my cover... Plus, I was a petty man and wasn't about to let Hanzo say he was a stronger fighter... he _was_, but _still_...

I did the one move I knew would infuriate anyone, while simultaneously helping me.

I dismissively waved my hand, like I was assuring him. A sardonic smile on my face and pity in my eyes.

"Nah, it's ok man. You can have this one._ It's all good,_" I said like I was doing _him_ the favor.

Everyone's looked at me flatly. Hanzo stared back at me in disbelief, mouth hanging off of him. He began shaking.

"YOU WOULD HAVE LOST TO ME!" he roared with wave of a fist at me.

"It's ok! Don't worry. _Shhh.._." I said, patting the air. I nodded dismissively and facetiously. Hanzo's face turned bright red outrage.

An evil grin formed on his face, "Let's go then-"

"_Nah. Psssh. I'm good!_" I said with one final dismissive wave.

Masta turned to Hanzo and raised an arm. He said, "If you would please leave the fighting area. Congratulations..."

Hanzo turned to Masta, then back to me. His glory denied.

"YOU JUST WAIT! THIS ISN'T OVER!" he said with a fist in one hand and a point of his finger with his other.

I shrugged and smirked. Yeah well, ya know...

He walked off with a huff and imaginary steam pouring off his angry red head of his.

I looked to my right to see _all the applicants _staring at me with flat looks. I looked to my left to see all the examiners staring at me with flat looks.

_Raging fool cover and reputation successfully maintained._

I puffed up my chest and chuckled. But even in my self-indulgence... I could feel my eyes go dull with indifference. The inside of my chest went numb. The smile on my lips slowly faded back into the normal frown I always held.

I glanced sideways, down to Killua, then up to Leorio, before looking past everyone to _**Pokkle **_in the distance. I turned back to the arena in front of me. I settled on coldly gazing the fighting area in front of me.

Everyone needed to be off guard...

My plan wouldn't work otherwise...

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are doing well and continue to do well!

One more chapter until the Hunter Exam ends. Then we will see how the group deals with Evira before they split. Three big brain people? Let's see how this goes.

Anyways, once James gets back to York New City, that's when I truly get to wreak havoc on the Hunter X Hunter universe. _Hehehe_.

The people who have been salivating on James becoming more powerful and seeing more of the crazy world of Hunter X Hunter will be happy. Though, as I've shown and will continue to maintain, James won't be the strongest. But he'll be able to hold his own and with his intelligence and talent in Nen. We'll also finally get answers for Zhulong and _cosmic horseshit._

We're heading into the end of the first half of the story. So hold onto your butts for the second half. And, pardon my street language, but it's about to get _weird_ up in this bitch.


	28. Chapter 28: Bitter Victories (2 of 2)

"Applicants forty-four and one hundred and eleven, please come forward," Masta said while staring at the applicants.

Anita's voice called out from down the lineup.

"I forfeit my next match," she said with a bitter frown and a reluctant raising of her hand.

Hisoka actually looked _somewhat _impressed by that prudent choice.

Everyone was giving Anita different looks, wondering about her resolve... but the four of us weren't surprised. It was the smart choice.

Anita only joined the Hunter Exam to kill me and Killua, and that motivation is _over._ I'm surprised she stuck around, but a Hunter license is a_ Hunter license…_

But she wasn't stupid. She saw how fucked up Gon and Killua were after their fights. And they _won._ In the case of Gon, they had_ to carry him out. _

She wasn't gonna receive a beating from Hisoka for nothing...

Masta nodded his head and looked at Killua and I. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused.

"Then the next fight will be between applicants ninety-nine and one hundred."

Alright lets go-

Killua slowly raised his hand and opened his mouth. My eyes widened as it became obvious what he was about to do...

_**"I give up!"**_

Everyone snapped their heads to our direction with the speed of a whip. The room stared at us in surprise and confusion...

The applicants and Examiners didn't understand what was going on with people forfeiting... They looked at Killua and me with wide-eyed shock and confusion...

It was my second surrender.

I stared down at Killua with disappointment. He looked at me with sheer shock and confusion on his face.

"Wha-, what are you doing?! I was going to give up! You wou-" Killua said in confusion before I cut him off.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, _I know_. For someone who got awfully upset when someone else hid their plans... you have no problem doing it yourself..."

He looked at me with ever widening eyes, taken aback completely. Leorio, Kurapika, and the rest of the applicants looked at us. Studied us. They unsure what was going on.

"How?..." Killua said, his eyes moving as he tried to piece memories together to figure out where I made the connection.

_**Evira...**_

I shook my head and glared at the lineup of applicants. Outside Leorio and Kurapika, the rest were fucking _noisy_ people. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Later," I said as I turned away from everyone and looked down at Killua.

I patted him on the shoulders, "Congratulations. You're a Hunter now," I said, respectfully and with pride. I felt a genuine smile stretch across my face.

Killua balled up his hands. His entire body shook in rage. He refused to look at me. The boy's eyes were hidden by a ball of white hair, but the grimace of anger on his lips was plain to see…

I sighed and pulled back my hand. I turned up to Masta, who looked perpetually indifferent looking in his glasses and constant frown. The Examiner nodded.

"Ok... one hundred and eleven and four-oh-three, please come forward."

I turned to my right to give Leorio a thumbs up, a confident smile on my face.

Leorio said, "I forfeit this one..."

I stared slack-jawed at Leorio. Confusion hit me. My head automatically turned down to stare at the floor in front of me, as if I could search for answers there. But there was only one word that kept repeating itself in my head…

_What?!_

My head turned back to Leorio to see him staring at me. With sincerity and respect. But his eyes held no hope…

It was as if I could read his thoughts from his eyes alone.

It wasn't that he couldn't beat Anita; this was _Evira_. He had no hope we would iwin against _**Evira.**_

_**Her again...**_

A small, sad smile grew on Leorio's face, "Hey, if I can help someone who deserves to be a Hunter... I should do it, right?"

_His eyes said, 'It's not like it matters if I become a Hunter anyways...'_

The high pitched, ringing sound of rage hit me. It continued to rise and rise, overwhelming in my ears...

_**Unbridled rage** **and sorrow** **hit me.**_

Leorio shouldn't be even _thinking like that!_ Why is he following my example?! He doesn't _need_ to follow my example! He doesn't need or deserve to sacrifice _shit!_

_This was **wrong!** This was **unfair!**_

_**He has no reason to give up his dreams!**_

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Control myself and control **the** _**world**_**...**_

When I opened my eyes... everything was clear, calm. Orderly. I had answers. Things made sense.

I realized why I was so frustrated with this world.

It was no different from my old world. Even with all the magical things going. Nothing was better. _It was the same miserable existence._

_The strong ate the weak with a smile, while the weak sacrificed to survive._

But it should be better. Why wasn't it better?

I raised my sword to Leorio and looked him the eye. I said, "You're going to be a Hunter. **No matter what."**

He, Kurapika, and Killua looked at me in confusion. I shoved my sword into Leorio's hands. He stared at me with worry.

Before any of my new (and maybe soon to be former friends) said a word, I walked towards Masta. With my hands in my pockets, I strode forward without a care in the world.

High pitched droning noise. My mind was precise. Robotic.

The only thing I had control of at the moment was myself. That's all I needed.

The Hunter Exam **will **end with my revenge on Pokkle. After that,_** I will **_**rip Evira a new one, tear this world apart and rebuild it.**

I stopped in front of Masta and turned. He looked at me with exhaustion. I think he was tired of my shit, as does everyone after a while.

That's fine. I'm about to make the Hunter Exam _a lot_ _easier _for him to referee...

I heard my consciousness in the back of my head scream. I told it to **shut up.**

Masta turned to where Pokkle was a called out, "Applicant fifty-three. Please come forward."

Pokkle stared at me before turning to Ponzu. They exchanged words before Pokkle walked across the white tiles of the room. Ponzu's face showed concern, but she hid it well. Everything was clear.

It felt like the archer was walking slow and measured. As if his walk was stretching on for minutes instead of seconds. Elongated by whatever mindstate that arose from crossing past the point of rage.

My mind was clear and robotic. The world was as quiet and still as a museum. I could see the decisions play out in a binary tree in front of me. An upside-down tree with dead ends and decisions. Zigzagging before me with infinite yes's or no's. If or else. This or that.

One thing was clear...

I couldn't let him surrender. **Not yet...**

He stopped a few meters in front of me and faced me. Bow and arrow in hand. He looked nervous. He was about ready to surrender.

My mouth moved on its own and flashed a genial smile. He instantly relaxed. I realized, in that moment, where my talents lie...

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. Let's have a good fight," I lied the honest truth.

**Anger about my existence. My lot in life. Take everything. James, you deserve the world… That is the only way you can protect your friends.**

Sweet whispers in my mind... why struggle? No more victim. No one will control me but me_. _Fuck Evira. Fuck Zhulong. No one will take from me anymore.

**I control myself. I control the world. I will take everything.**

I continued to smile.

He nodded and smiled, said, "Same."

Masta turned to each of us, nodded his head, and waved his hands, "Begin!"

The word barely crossed Masta's lips before I was in front of Pokkle. His eyes were wide in confusion as I leaned down to stare at him. Hands in my pocket. Ren blazing around me. I felt my head tilt as I examined him like the insect he was. A curiosity, nothing more.

Pokkle stood there in shock for a second. A second too long. That second seemed to expand forever as I slowly and casually wrapped my hand around his bow and. Slowly, ever so slowly, the piece of wood in my hand warped and snapped in my grip. I stared down into his eyes... he was a statue to me. I don't know what expression I had on my face because... he was pale.

He snapped out of it, cursed, and moved his right hand and tried to grab the poisoned arrows on his back. Keyword _try_...

My left hand blurred and grabbed Pokkle's wrist before he could even get it over his shoulder. He stared at me in shock before saying, "F-fast..."

The archer snapped out of his shock, twisted, and tried to fight off my grip. That was impossible. Even without Nen, my strength was far beyond him. With Nen, my grip was like a hydraulic press. He closed his eyes in pain as I tightened my grip, ever so slowly.

"Hey, Pokkle..."

He stared into my eyes. Sweating and shaking.

Terror in his eyes.

"**Nothing personal...**"

**End of Line**

He opened his mouth to surrender... but before he could even say a word, my right hand snapped the bow like a twig and blurred_. _My hand covered his mouth, fingers gripping tightly around the bottom of his face. My palm formed a seal over his mouth, my grip strong enough he couldn't even move his jaw.

**Good. He won't surrender now. Continue.**

Pokkle made some painful noises as I robotically lifted his entire body by the grip around his jaw. My long arms stretched out as I presented the kicking and struggling Pokkle to the world like a fish. His eyes were mad with pain and anger as he ineffectually kicked my arms and head. Pokkle's legs were powerful, but he couldn't generate power while suspended in the air like this...

I was too tough. Even tougher when covered in Ren. His shin bounced off my forehead and he cried out in muffled pain from behind my hand...

The archer's right hand went for an arrow. The world blurred for him as I slammed him into the ground once. **With all my Ren fueled strength.**

Impact sounded like an explosion. His body slammed into the ground with a sickening crack. The tiles underneath Pokkle were cracked and damaged, to the point a small dust cloud circled around us.

His body went loose and limp as a piece of cloth in my hands…

As I lifted him up again, I heard arrows pour out from his broken quiver. Pieces of metal and wood clattering against the marble tiles with 'tings' and 'clacks'.

A broken human.

His eyes were dull. He was unresponsive. I pulled him closer. My eyes wide eyed as I examined his face and vitals.

He was still alive.

**Continue.**

I raised my left hand stiffly, fingers splayed. My fingers closed into together into the form of a knife.

**Heart. 1.5 cm to the left of the midsagittal plane.**

It was as if I saw his heart as clear as day.

...

I stood there.

...

**Proceed.**

...

I heard voices far away.

...

**Proceed.**

**...**

**When someone pushes, you you push back.**

**...**

**Remember Tonpa? Remember Kurapika? Will you let it continue past a third time?**

**...**

**I must kill-**

_"POKKLE!"_

_**A woman's voice pierced through my mind...**_

_Wha... my mind was haze-_

**Quickly. Kill him. Leorio will pass and you will be free. Evira cannot stop you. She is your enemy and she has enemies. Kill the man in front of you and find them.**

**My ri**g_ht_ _hand burned as energy traveled through my body._

That_ wasn't my voice... it was, but... robotic._

_Who are you?_

_I saw a glimpse in my mind's eye. A red face. Yellow eyes against the black sclera._

**Burning with rage.**

_The voice boomed out._

**'I am you, James. What you cried out for.'**

**'You wished for control of yourself and the **_**world.**_**'**

**'I **_**am **_**you,**_** James...'**_

_It disappeared... fading away into the darkness of my mind._

I almost dropped Pokkle, before putting him down gently. I stared at the broken form in front of me. His limbs misaligned and twisted, broken beyond anything I've seen as he stared up at me. Slowly stirring out of unconsciousness…

Pokkle whispered through shattered jaws.

_"I... surrender..."_

With a popping of my knuckles, I gripped my left hand into a fist with all my might. All my rage and anger pulled into it. All the frustrations, struggles, deaths, and obstacles I've had overcome. Everything I hated about the Hunter Exam. From Tonpa to Hisoka to the pointless deaths.

I didn't want to win like this… **This was- **no, control myself and contr-

I heard a robotic laugh in the back of my mind as something tried to push forward again. I took a shaky breath and and ran my hands over my face and through my hair.

Just... _calm down..._

But I couldn't stop trembling

Pokkle glared at me as his eyes lost focus. Arms and legs in incorrect shapes. His turban unfurled around him. His clothing covered in dust and tears. Guys in suits and medical staff running towards Pokkle.

The image of a shattered Pokkle glaring at me was burned into my mind.

I looked at him in horror and regret...

Was this the real me?

I slowly stepped back and stared up at the ceiling. The bright, white light that filtered through windows burned my eyes. It looked so far away...

Everything felt surreal...

I took a step back. Then another step. Then another. Before I realized it, I was moving past people and faces. Out the door...

* * *

I was in Gon's room. Or, well, the room they put Gon in after he was knocked out. I was sitting on a chair next to Satotz, both of us sitting at a table next to a fireplace. I was scribbling on a piece of paper and figuring out what to write. My shoes shuffling against the rug underneath my feet every few seconds.

My mind dull with misery and my body restless. The Hunter Exams were still going on. I didn't care anymore. I did my part. I passed.

Pokkle isn't gonna be fighting anyone anytime soon, so everyone else passes. I made a fist and stared at it...

Plan successful... _god_... _damn it…_

I looked away at my fist as I slowly tapped the table in front of me in frustration… I could feel my face scrunch up in frustration as well…

They were still continuing the tournament, for formality's sake. But it was essentially over… Pokkle lost…

I barely remember everything after... I woke up. It was a blur. It was like when Panza possessed me… I wasn't in the right mind… I-I…

No. That's a lie... it's like I let myself take over myself...

It didn't matter anyways. I didn't even pick up my sword from Leorio. I didn't want it. I don't deserve it.

I was a Hunter now... I wasn't going back to orientation. They'll give me the card later…

I stared off aimlessly.

I'm just going to go back to Evira, beg her not to own them. And then do whatever Zhulong tells me… that's what Evira wants. For me to bow...

This world isn't my home… I don't have one…

… Looking back... I don't know what's wrong with me. I was… not fine, but functional in my own world. I was a high-functioning, non-functioning human being. Now… with all this bullshit magic... I don't know if I can fix my problems...

I thought back to what I wanted to do to Pokkle... My original plan was to injury Pokkle to the point where he wouldn't able to beat Leorio. As cruel as it sounds, I'd crack a leg or arm and his bow... I'd still get my revenge...

All I knew was that Leorio would have fight Ponzu and he'd have lost to her bees and poison. Had he fought Anita, I'm positive he'd have beaten her, but not Ponzu... stung into a coma by bee venom... if **only he fought Anit-**

No... _no_... it's not his fault. It's just an excuse for what I did. I was would have beat Pokkle senselessly anyways. I just... went out of control. Again...

It was times like this that I wish I had someone to go to for advice… I never had someone like that growing up…

I rubbed my fingers through my hair in frustration. Why was I picked to come to this world? Was it my Nen? _Why?! It should be someone better than me! A good person!_

_I'm not the right person for this. I'm not a fucking hero..._

I just want a normal, quiet life! I couldn't even get that in my old life! _**I'm not the right person for any of this!**_

A high pitch sound came through my mind. The sound of normal rage... but it gave way to the sound of something like a slowly revving engine... a bellowing laugh...

_**Damn it... stop... getting **_**no I-**

"A flower that grows in a desert knows more of survival than one that grows in a fresh meadow… but will never understand that, being surrounded by dust."

I snapped out of it and looked up to see Satotz reading his book. He looked up from his book and stared at me with those placid eyes of his.

"Apologizes for interrupting your thoughts. But, by your face, I can tell what you were thinking."

I glared at him, "Yeah? So what was I thinking?"

He closed his book and said, "Oh. Something along the lines of, 'Why was I born to endure this?' or a general sense of unworthiness? Am I incorrect?"

I looked down and frowned, "You're not wrong..."

We stayed quiet for a moment before Satotz spoke softly.

"This is a harsh world indeed. There are countless people who live and die without ever being recorded into history," he raised his history book for emphasis before putting it down on the table in front of us.

"Anger. Hate. Love. Sorrow. Joy. Triumph. Defeat. _Life_. They can all disappear in the blink of an eye... I became a Ruin Hunter to discover, restore, and preserve the civilizations that would disappear forever. Who's beliefs and ideas would die alone..."

Satotz looked away to stare at Gon, "When I first became a Hunter, I cared for none of these things. I only wished for glory. But seeing that boy's father... I became very ashamed."

He turned back to me, "There are plenty of those who seek the past to gain glory and riches. Many who forge the future for a variety of reasons. Others who to refuse to move on from their past. There are even those who hide away from their problematic lives and run into their imagination. But there are very few who care for or are satisfied with the present… and there are even less who reach out to lend a hand. Especially when one does not benefit from doing so..."

He turned back to me and rested his seemingly bored eyes on me. But... that was wrong. In them they held so much knowledge, it was almost as if he knew so much he was uninterested in the present. And I could suddenly tell... he cared in some way.

"You are none of these. When I stare at you, I see a person who recognizes the realities in front of him and _chooses _not to hide or run from them. You do not shy away. Quite the opposite. You are a person who tries to 'fix' things. If words will not suffice, then intelligence. If not intelligence, then actions. If not actions, then by any means necessary," he said matter-of-factly and with a nod.

I forgot the Examiners were tracking our progress…

I stared at him, no longer glaring but genuinely... I don't know. I felt like he was right... and I hated it. I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

He closed his eyes and nodded before speaking again.

"To think like that takes certain experiences... that I cannot begin to understand. A harsh life indeed. Anger, beliefs, and actions such as yours are something I've seen before. Some would call it a sense of justice. Others, dramatically, righteous indignation. I would call it a desire for fairness."

I frowned and looked away. I felt... exposed, "_Control.._. They say life is unfair... I just want enough control to _**make **_life fair_._ I would trade it for anything else... Why do _you_ care?"

"Hmph. Because your Master would not have accepted you as an apprentice had he not seen these things in you."

I sighed, looked down, and leaned my chair back. Of course, Netero would tell everyone.

"Yes. You are correct. The Chairman has informed the Examiners you are Mayer's apprentice."

I whipped my head back up to him as my chair landed back down with a sudden stop. Surprise plain on my face. He shrugged.

"You will soon understand that a basic requirement of Nen combatant is the ability to predict your opponent's next moves... But I digress, the Chairman is not a shy man. He takes particular amusement in teasing his former students. Though, he is fond of teasing _anyone_ to relieve his boredom."

I groaned and held my head. Satotz moved his chair closer to the table and to me. The mustachioed man looked at me with the same placid look… yet there was something sincere in those dull eyes of his.

"Regardless of what Mayer is now, he is still a Hunter held in high esteem. Before he ceased working for the Association, only Botobai surpassed him in the world of Hunters who hunted the unjust. He was more than capable of applying to become Triple-Star Hunter. Had he wished... But he was never a man for reward or glory. He had his pride, but he kept it to himself."

I stared in shock at Satotz. He looked at me with mild surprise and said, "Ah. He did not tell you... Mayer has always been a shy and reserved individual. A man of very few words."

I puffed out a breath and replied, "Yeah, he grunts half the time. Another forty percent is shrugs and annoyed faces," I felt a smile danced on my face as pride swelled in my chest. That pride turned into disgust as I remembered what I did less than an hour ago. Or Todo. Or Kenmi by accident. Or the applicants in the swa-

"James," Satotz said gently, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned up to stare at him, my head having turned down by itself without me knowing...

"If you do not believe you are worthy of being a Hunter, or even Mayer's apprentice, that is something well within your rights to believe. But, because of the efforts of Hunters like Mayer, professional Hunters are treated quite well..."

He picked up his book and turned back to me, "There is no end of applicants seeking a license for the worst intentions..." he nodded, "It's just my silly opinion, but I believe you're not one of these individuals. Neither was Mayer. Though you and you're master look nothing alike, both of you can carry great burdens on your shoulders..."

Satotz opened his book and began reading it again, "It may be presumptuous of me, but that may be why you face such hardships. You can do so where others cannot. It is up to you to decide how to use that kind of strength."

"...But, sometimes, it's better to ask help for help when shouldering something heavy. No one has unending strength, and no person has all the answers..."

I stared at him, searching. I wasn't... confused. My mind felt at ease, but...

With a sigh and smile tugging on my face I turned down to my goodbye note and ripped i-

_Rip Evira a new one..._

I stared at the paper. Rip. Rip... RIP!

_That's it!_

* * *

I left Gon's room and walked back to where the tournament was being held. The hotel had one central building surrounded up by multiple other buildings in the middle of this giant plaza… thing. This place was more like a giant palace than any hotel. Fortunately, I didn't have to walk very far. The tournament was being held in the same building Gon was in.

Walking through the courtyard was something else. Jade green and white was the choice of colors for this place. Thick, green pillars and archways to my left revealed grass, fountains, trees, benches... Like a tiny park laid out instead of a courtyard. It was beautiful to be around...

I stopped at the enormous doors to the tournament room and sighed. I was gonna hate this...

With one simple push, the massive doors opened up with a creak. It opened to reveal...

Nothing. The room was empty. I looked around in shock.

"The Hunter Exam's finished," someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Killua glowering at me. His hands in his pocket.

I sighed in relief.

Being in Zetsu made me a lot more sensitive, but Killua being stealthy with Zetsu was _impossible_ for me to hear or feel coming. The shock of the empty room wore off as I felt two more... three more people half a dozen meters away.

"Why'd you do it?" Killua said, simply.

"How about everyone come out and I'll explain?"

Kurapika, Leorio, and Anita came out from behind different pillars. I saw that Leorio was clutching my sword. They walked up and stood next to Killua. They stared at me, their faces demanded answers. All four of them were dead serious. I shifted my eyes to Anita and pointed a finger at her.

"Why is she here?" I said, before sticking out my tongue and squinting my eyes. My way of trying to liven the mood a bit...

She quirked her lips in annoyance, "Hey! I came here to say thank you! And... well, to see if you're ok," she said with a rub of her arm.

Kurapika stepped forward, "James. _Are_ you ok?"

Leorio looked at me with anger and... something else. When he spoke, it was laced with quiet fury, "You were about to kill Pokkle. You've been on and on about not killing... but the moment you have a chance you almost murder him?!"

I sighed, shook my head, and looked down. I couldn't meet his eyes, "I didn't want to kill him... But I would be lying if I said I didn't want to at the time… "I glanced up nervously, "So... is he alright?"

Killua's face stayed neutral, "From what the doctors said, he might be able to make a full recovery... eventually. He'll be out of commission for a while. He might not be able to make the next exam. You still didn't answer my question."

I sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean why I forfeited against you and how I knew what you were planing? Or why I basically ruined the last Phase?"

"Both."

I frowned, "I gave up on principle. As experienced as you are at hiding shit, you made it obvious you were up to something when you didn't tell me about your conversation with Evira. Usually, you'll say what's on your mind unless it's too much trouble. And you didn't care about passing, so..."

His eyes opened wide before glaring at me, then looking down.

"Tch. I was ordered by Evira not to tell you. She said you would do this."

"What, surrender?"

He nodded.

"Yeah... well, that's how I am. You should know that by now. If I have friends, I take care of them. That's all. I said I'd make you guys Hunters, _I meant it," _I growled out.

Leorio pointed at me and snarled, "That's good and all, but it's _like you don't even trust us!_ You did this before the fourth phase and did it _again!_ Don't you see you're disrespecting us!? All the effort we've gone through!"

Kurapika nodded and said, his tone icy yet respectful, "_Yes.._. It's just as Hanzo said: age has nothing to do with our ability. We _are Hunters_, James_. _You aren't alone and you don't need to protect us. By fate or destiny, we are bound together. Whether or not we want to... we must rely on each other until we deal with Evira..."

I looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Nah… I do want your help… But what you said, yeah, you're right. That's partly why I did the things I did. Protection... but guilt too... You guys don't deserve to be trapped in Evira's web."

I closed my eyes and raised my head. When I opened them, I felt sadness behind my eyes, "Where I come from… the people who survived into adulthood were our heroes. Hero _or_ villain. Survival into adulthood was like a _dream_... So when I see kids like you guys struggling when you don't have to... I get upset. It shouldn't be _you _guys trying to fix the world's problems, but someone like _me. _Under the age of twenty-one... is far too young to die."

They all looked at me sadly. I don't know what my face looked like... I sighed and looked down at Killua, "Weirdly enough, you got the best head on your shoulder. A kid like you _should _be just having fun with friends. I don't know if this counts as fun though," I said with a sad chuckle.

Leorio looked at me with with wide, understanding eyes and… the other emotion was respect. Before, it was disillusionment...

Something clicked in his mind, I could see it. He closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. As someone who's lived through the same life... a life of poverty and uncertainty... I should have known."

They all turned to him as Leorio continued, "I was wondering why I felt a connection with you... but what you said. Yeah... I never thought I'd get to live to be nineteen, let alone leave my slums... When you live your entire life being poor, you're a different human being than everyone else. You learn to throw your pride away. You beg, you scrape... you do anything to survive..."

He looked down, his voice fragile, "After a while... you live in dark so long the light becomes hard to see... but once you finally escape it..."

He raised his head and locked eyes with me, "You think, _'I'll never go through that again'_", he chuckled bitterly before continuing, "But, if your boneheaded and childish like us, you think, 'I'll never let _anyone _I know go through that again...'"

I sighed and looked down, "But now that we have power..."

"Yeah..."

It was within our reach... but it wasn't so simple... things just didn't get easier with power… they seemed to get harder…

We've lost so much... _so many people_... and no one cared. At this point victory tasted _bitter_...

Was it any wonder we were both... _so angry and frustrated_?

Kurapika answered, snapping us out of our thoughts, "Both of you want to make sure no one can suffer like that again. Each in your own way," before closing his eyes with a small smile. Anita smiled sheepishly as well.

Killua placed his hands behind his head and said with a playful smile. He scoffed, though not unkindly.

"Man, you guys are a bunch of softies, huh?"

Leorio and I stared at each other in surprise, before chuckling. We were both goofy people, we never wanted to be harden people in the first place...

Leorio playfully swatted Killua's puffy white hair, a smile on his face, "You're one to talk! You're just as much as a softie as us, even though you're a Zoldyck!"

"_Indeed he is..._" said a chittering and echoing voice far to my right.

We turned towards my right, down the hallway, and to the man who spoke. Blue mohawk, needles, green clothing, shaking...

My stomach dropped.

Gittarackur stared at. With a slight smile and his twitching body. I heard Killua make a worried noise and took a step back. His brother slowly moved a hand to a needle on his head. Ever so slowly he started to remove them. One by painfully looking one. We stared in morbid curiosity and fear... our bodies were frozen as we looked on.

We were completely unsure of what to do. It felt like being a deer in headlights.

I could see from the corner of my left eye Killua shaking in fear. I was as well...

The moment he removed the last needle from his head, I could _feel _a burst of Aura erupt from his body...

The most disgusting thing I _ever_ saw unfolded in front of me:

The left cheek bulged out of the face of the thin man with a squishing, snapping sound. It seemed to cause a chain reaction as flesh and bone began warping and moving with fleshy, cracking noises. Features on his face moved and slid across his head. His eyes popped and bulged, squished and squeezed, enlarged and shrunk…

With a large, sickening crack, his face grew wider and his blue hair exploded up. It expanded into long, flowing black hair. It suspended in the air for a moment as the rest of the face continued to warp. His gruesome visage expanded for one horrifying second before settling into a normal, human face. Long, straight black hair fell behind his back, down to his waist...

In front of me stood the most dead-eyed person I have _ever _seen in _my entire life. _An alien looking at earth insects. I thought Killua had terribly dead eyes at times... I-I really thought I've seen the worst...

He doesn't even see us as humans... as though we barely exist. Shadows against a pale wall.

This man kills with no regard for life.

This was the first person since Hisoka... that made me feel genuine fear.

Down to my core.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to speak to my little brother. Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of them, Illumi!" Killua said... with fear and determination in his voice.

"Is that so? Very well. I should be surprised that you knew it was me in disguise... but I'm not," he tilted his head like a mantis staring at prey, "You have access to Ten, that means you're Aura nodes were unlocked..."

"You've removed my needle, haven't you?"

I gulped. Illumi turned his head up to me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking in those dead eyes of his. His face held no clues. His muscles in his body and face barely stirred when his lips moved. I've always been good at reading people... but normal… _humans_. People unaware of how much information they give with their bodies...

His training... What kind of world have I stepped into?

"You must be the one who unlocked his Nen..."

I trembled... Something felt wrong.

My senses told me to run... I went into Ten and instantly felt the sensation disappear... In the other world of Nen, I saw Killua's brother releasing an _enormous_ amount of Ren. It was a _disgusting _purple color that oozed throughout the area. I could feel the slime against my Ten... This asshole was _manipulating _us.

"Killua, change into Ten."

My eyes never broke eye contact with Illumi's as I noticed a nodding to my left. I saw Killua's Ten surround him in my peripheral vision. He instantly stopped shaking, but I could still make out the worry on his face.

Illumi's eyes widened slightly in simulation of surprise. He raised a hand to his chin as he analyzed us, "Ah... seems you have _immense _potential Kil, but no surprise there. If I had to guess, little brother... you're a Transmuter..." he turned his head stiffly towards me, "and I'd say you're a Manipulator."

We looked at him in confusion. He tilted his head. My eyes widened in fear and my stomach dropped. I could sense Killua felt the same.

That was a trap.

_Oh shit…_

"Oh. It seems you two don't know about Nen categories," he frowned, "That's not a good... I can't have my brother taught Nen by someone so inexperienced..."

He took a single step forward. One little footstep set off my flight or fight response, as if he were an enormous _monster ready to eat us_. Cold adrenaline hit me as I realized how _bad_ the situation was...

"Guys," Killua said to the rest of us, his voice low and deadly serious, "get out of here. _Now! _This is between me and my brother."

Illumi tilted his head, "What's with the change of heart? I thought I could say whatever I needed to say in front of them?" he took another step forward and paused.

What was this guy doing?! It was like he was testing us...

I turned towards my three Nenless friends and growled, "Get out of here!"

In the sea of terrible moves I've made these past couple of weeks... I knew that was the right move. Illumi didn't bat an eye as Leorio and Kurapika began moving backwards... except for Anita. Her mouth and eyes set in rage as she stood against the sea of purple surrounding the area. She was wild with madness and fury.

Staring at the man who killed her father.

She muscled through her shaking body and reached down for her knife. But it was so slow... as though she were trying to push through neck-deep water...

Adrenaline... slowness... _death_... I can see everything again. Illumi raising his arm and releasing a needle from between his fingers... my body moved on its own... shifted into Ren... I moved faster than I ever did before... it was like I could feel everything happening in my body... every sensation... every process... I could imagine everyone's thoughts in the slowness...

I was in control. I was in the cockpit of my mind. My body a machine moving on instinct. I didn't even bother trying to think as my left arm moved out towards Anita. It pushed her clear of the needle... good she's safe now move-

Oh. Leorio is behind her, and Kurapika... damn, this sucks. My head was in the needle's path. I could see everyone turn towards me in shock and horror.

So many thoughts traveling through my mind, synapses firing as fast as they could to find a solution in no time at all...

...

Man, I _just_ learned my lesson. Life just hates me, huh?

...

My mind was so damn clear. Why was I thinking so fast again?...

...

I wiped my head towards the needle... I saw it traveling towards my left eye. Ten with Ren. That's what I have to do. I need to transition to that... ok good... transitioned...

The needle traveled ever so slowly. It looked like a mountain as it engulfed my entire vision on the left side of my vision... will it block it?…

A needle. A courtyard. Illumi Zoldyck.

That was the last thing I saw before my entire left side of my vision went black.

Time stopped for a moment as disbelief hit me. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real.

A needle hit the tiled floor.

_**The**_ _**pain**… _

Pain in my eye unlike _anything_ I've ever felt before in _**my entire life.**_ An electric and burning pain that simultaneously felt like an electric knife stabbing into my eye and hot pliers trying to squeeze my eyeball into a paste... All I could do was roar at the top of my lungs as I felt my knees collapse under. I felt my knees painfully hit the floor. My hands flying to cover my eye.

I was transported into another world of hellish _**pain**_.

I felt wetness dribble down my eye socket and face as warm liquid fell through my fingers and on to my clothing. I heard the soft patter of liquid droplets hitting the tiled floor beneath me... my increased perception stretching the tortuous moment out for what felt like an aeon...

And yet, even through the mind-numbing pain, my body reacted on its own as I felt _the wind _behind me. I twisted my torso and threw my right hand in the sensation's direction and grabbed the speeding Killua by his shirt. I pulled him back with _all my might. His insane strength _dragged me full meter before he stopped, growling like a beast.

I couldn't see him with my eyes squeezed shut. All I could do was hear my growls of pain, and Killua's growls of rage.

We can't win this...

_"STOP!" _I roared.

It was just horrible luck that Anita was here...

All I could do was sit there kneeling in the darkness. Not seeing, not able to open my eyes. My mind danced as images flashed in my mind's eye of my friends dying. Terror tightened my chest.

I heard scrambling footsteps as people rushed past me and helped pull Killua back. The boy growling like an animal in pure rage.

"_**Illumi..."**_

I heard the shifting of clothing before Illumi spoke. I think he was raising his hands, "Ah. My apologizes. I was defending myself from her. I didn't think it would hit anyone else."

His haughty, monotone voice... it held utter lies. He was pushing our buttons…

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Leorio roared in fury out somewhere not too far in front of me. It sounded like Kurapika was holding him back too. It sounded like it was from grinding his teeth, "_**You did this on purpose!**_"

Kurapika followed Leorio, his voice a low growl, "_**You used Ren to agitate us...**"_

_"_Not at all! I was simply defending myself. You saw it yourself, she was reaching for her knife..." he paused, for some reason I could imagine him… _feel_ him tilt his head, "Though, the way Killua tried to protect you three... it is concerning how close you all are... as well as how angry you are, Kil... a brother shouldn't look at family like that."

_"**Illumi... leave my-"**_

"This is just a misunderstanding," I growled, cutting off Killua just in time.

I tried to get up and lost my balance. Someone caught me. The pain was so intense… that I had no idea what was up or down. The pain wouldn't stop... I just had to fight it…

From the size of the person who held me... I think it was Anita who caught me. Yeah... Anita was helping me. I could feel her shaking.

I tried to open my right eye, but it caused the pain in my left to flare up. So I just kept my eyes closed and turned my head in the direction that Illumi. Time to think on my feet and _waste_ _time_.

"I was just... doing business with Killua. You wouldn't attack Tao Long business partners on purpose? Would you?"

He was quiet for a moment, before saying, "_No. _I suppose not. I'm... surprised..."

With my eyes closed... It was like I could understand the meaning and the undertones of every word. He was building up to something… I wanted to show him my mark on my hand… but anything he perceived as a threat would be _dealt with_…

"Spirit echoes... the size of your En... _the Tao Long sure are scary,_" Illumi lied, then paused for a moment before hitting me with a dead-end trap, "..._But,_ usually, my father or grandfather decides who goes where when it involves your 'Family'. That means Killua would _never _have had a chance of taking your job."

Killua answered quickly, his ability to bullshit just as good as mine, "He offered me the job during my trip to Zaban City. That's why you didn't hear about it."

"Oh. Rather strange. I'd have thought Evira would contact us herself. As she always does concerning _her jobs_. That is, unless he _isn't _really part of the Tao Long or there is no job..." I heard metal jingle as Illumi shifted and moved, "If that's the case, I would be doing her organization a favor by eliminating a fake. You do know how much she hates imposters and those she can't trust, Kil. You've killed some yourself..."

"_Tch._ Then I'd also know if he really was one! Look at his hair! His suit! I even spoke to her _myself! She trusts him!_" Killua said, voice edging on frantic. I felt the same way.

We both knew Illumi was finding _any_ reason to get away killing me and the rest of us.

"I suppose so..." I heard Illumi's arms move. The soft rustling of fabric and metal more terrifying than anything I ever heard in my life.

"But just in case..."

My stomach dropped.

"Call my Aunt then! She'll corroborate everything I just said!" I yelled into the darkness. My voice shaky. _Come on_. _Someone had to come..._

There was a tense silence as I heard metal moving... but no one screamed yet so that's good. I'm guessing-

I gritted my teeth in pain as stabbing pain hit my eye. I tightened the grip around my eye. _Karma's one **hell** of a bitch..._

Leorio's voice came through the darkness and pain, "Don't cover your eye with your hands!" I felt his hand push down on my wrist, "You could cause an infection..."

My right hand reached out as I forced open my right eye a fraction. _Fuck the pain._

Leorio's face appearing through the darkness of my eyelashes, tears, and squinted eyes. I grabbed Leorio's jacket, "Call my Aunt again. _Do it!_" I said before, yelling the number at Leorio. I closed my eyes again. I heard Leorio scrambling for his phone.

_Come on... Before he murders you guy-_

I screamed at the top of my lungs as pain flared up in my left eye. I clenched my teeth and fists.

This time on purpose... somebody... _come on..._

The dialing of button presses came out... excruciatingly slow... He cursed as his finger slipped and dialed the wrong number, his hands shaking in fear from Illumi's Ren. Terror crept in my heart as I could feel the proverbial guillotine slowly coming down as Illumi's patience eroded...

Beep. Beep. Beep…

It felt like we've been here for five years! He was going to kill us all before Leorio finished dialing...

My mind started edge toward hysteria through the darkness and pain…

Beep. Beep. Bee-

"C-crap," Leorio said as finger slipped again.

I heard an annoyed sigh as I heard Illumi raise his arm…

Someone had to have heard me! COME ON! _**ANYONE!**_

I heard the purposeful chambering of a round into a gun. The loud 'chink' and sliding sound as loud to my ears as church bells.

_Siper?_

Illumi scoffed. I heard him turn before pausing.

The soft, confident voice of Hanzo came from _nowhere. Like a ghost,_ "Usually I wouldn't interfere... but he still owes me a fight."

"What's going on here?" I heard a dull voice ring out.

That was Satotz.

It felt like dark glass crashing all around us as the world of terror gripping shattered. Replaced by eager, blinding _hope_.

The sound of footsteps echoed as people were _finally coming_. Pure elation and religious _joy _hit me as I slapped the phone out of Leorio's hand before he finished dialing. A soft, "Hey!" coming out from Leorio. I rather call the devil on speed dial than Evira _now._

_The vibration of some giant walking closer..._

The voice of Buhara came out from my left, "Hey, looks like someone's picking a fight with that red-haired, fox-faced guy."

"You mean cherry head?" Menchi answered with a snicker.

The madness of hope crept into my mind...

_I love my new body! My cherry hair was beautiful! My fox face was beautiful... My new body was a beautiful temple..._

I could imagine her squinting in the distance, "Yeah... looks like it," Menchi said from somewhere next to Buhara. I heard metal blades being pulled out from sheaths.

The sound of cards flapping from far away suddenly filtered through the air. Loudly and _very_ on purpose.

This was the only time in history someone ever thought, _thank god for Hisoka._

I started chuckling as pure relief hit me.

Ahhh, Karma, you're such a _beautiful_ maiden. I'm sorry for saying those _terrible things to such an amazing woman…_

I stood up as tall as I could and fought through the pain. Unsteady on my feet but resolute to stay standing.

With the sound of leather, I pulled off my right glove and revealed the tattoo on my right hand. I raised it in the direction of Illumi. Had I done it any other time he'd have used it as an excuse to kill me...

"I am the heir to the Tao Long. I don't _give a fuck_ if you believe my word. But this is _proof and you know it! _I'm willing to let this _misunderstanding go_ if you are."

Silence rang out for a minute...

"Hmm. I suppose it _was _a misunderstanding. Back to our discussion before I was interrupted. Kil, I heard you stabbed Mom and Milluki. Then you left home."

"Yeah."

"Mom couldn't stop crying from joy."

Tch…

"She's so happy her son has finally grown up. But she's concerned about you being out on your own. She asked me to check on you when I got the chance. Lucky that we were both taking the Hunter Exam, right?"

Killua chuckled, "Yeah, _lucky._ _He_ hired me to protect him through the Hunter Exam. Kinda hard to do that if you _don't _join the Exam, _right?_"

That's a bald-faced lie that had a nugget of _truth_.

"_Oh_. So this was part of a job?" heard him clap his hands... with my sharpened senses I could tell it was facetious… but to everyone it else sounded genuine, "I see... well that's a relief! Then this really was just a big misunderstanding! My apologies."

He was lying. He knew we were lying. We both knew we were lying to each other. But he couldn't pull the trigger anymore with the spotlights and no more plausible deniability... so to speak. He would murder me if I pissed him of or gave him an excuse, regardless of circumstance. So I _stayed quiet for once._

Illumi continued, "I was concerned when I saw you at the tunnels underneath Zaban. I thought you had abandoned your family to become a Hunter. That would be silly since..."

"...You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born for one purpose: to be an assassin."

Killua took a short breath. There was silence for a moment before Killua bounced back, "Funny that I'm not a Hunter then, aren't I? I just took this stupid exam for a job. This idiot here wanted to give me a license as payment..."

"Oh…oh, that's great! Just great Killua! I thought you weren't ready for a Hunter license, but I see now I was wrong. I was worried these people were your _friends_. If that were true _I would have to kill them. _Friends would just distract you."

_Oh boy... _as a person assigned 'manipulator', this guy was a super 'manipulator'…

"Assassins have no use for friends. They only get in the way."

Killua said, "Y-yeah. This is just a job. I don't even really know them..."

"Ah. Then you'll keep doing what you've always done: the job Dad and I trained you to do. Keep growing, Killua. But... you're not ready for _that_ type of power. Especially without the needle. So, go back home-"

I raised my right hand in the air in the international sign of, 'Stop!'. I waved my right pointer finger in a disapproving manner into the darkness in front of me. The confidence of having half a dozen people ready to kick someone's ass gave me _much bravery_. _So much bravery._

"Nope! I still have him on retainer. I'm paying him three million Jenny an hour to protect me. The jobs not done until we get back to York New City."

It suddenly got awfully quiet outside my hisses of pain. I swear to god the disbelief was palpable in the air. What? Was my lie too much? Three million is- _oh fuck_, twenty thousand U.S. dollars?! That's about... _damn..._ five million over ten days...

We'll... cross that bridge when the time comes. I'll figure something out...

Illumi answered, "Oh my. That _is _quite an amount. I suppose there is no helping it then. I'll inform mom and dad, Kil..." I heard him turn around and walked away. Well, that seemed anti-climatic-

He stopped.

"Just so you know, Killua, Mom and Dad will probably send someone to keep an eye on you. Since I'll be busy for the time being..." he changed his attention to me, "If you're lying or harm my brother, _I_ _will kill you_. Your family will offer _no_ protection from us."

I clicked my tongue, "I bet you will and I bet they won't"

_By the time you find a reason to kill me... **I'll p**_**ay **_**you **_**back for my eye...**

The sound of footsteps rushing towards me in the darkness was all that was left. The medical staff led me away. Pain my entire world...

...and a small smile on my face.

Sweet victory.

* * *

To prevent more pain and to avoid me having to be led around like the blind... They put me into a hospital room on the airship. The Association had an eye doctor on board who checked my eye. He said I was lucky and I'll be _all right._ I wanted to slap him in the face.

The Hunter doctor explained that the needle had pierced my cornea, anterior chamber, hit perfectly through the pupil, stabbed through my lens, and was rubber-banded off from my Ken. He called the technique I used _Ken. _Since my Ten was thicker than someone like Killua's, the needle didn't go all the way into the back of my eye. That's why I still had my eye.

Even with all that, I _still needed_ an explanation of _how _that was lucky...

Doc said, "_The penetration itself was tiny. A centimeter or two deeper and you'd have lost your eye. You might not lose your eye if an infection doesn't set in, but your vision will never the same. You might never see again in that eye. Even with a lens replacement, you may be entirely reliant on you're right eye for vision. So you'll be **all right!**"_

I nearly strangled the shitty doctor for that joke. It took Killua, Anita, Leorio, and Kurapika to peel me off of him.

They gave me pain medication for the time being. The puncture wound was small, and eyes heal themselves. But the issue was that my lens was damaged. _That was the liquid from my lens that came out of my eye. _That would require surgery to replace, which they didn't have at this facility. All they could do now was monitor my eye to see if it doesn't get infected..

Currently, I was sitting in a hospital bed. Staring at my right hand with one eye. A medical eyepatch over my left eye.

There was a smile on my face. It tugged against my lips and pulled my face. My face was frozen with joy.

I stared up from my hospital bed to see Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Anita staring at me with uncomfortable faces. I chuckled.

Leorio spoke slowly and concerned, Are... are you okay, James?"

My head tilted in confusion as I stared at him. I know I looked crazy. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It really is nuts... but even though I might lose my eye, I couldn't be happier..."

I started laughing. They all looked at me like I was crazy, before slowly smiling. It could be the drugs that were making me this happy... but I doubt it

For the first time in my life,_ I've won_. I got everything I wanted. And everyone I care for is _alive_.

What's the potential cost of an eye to _that?_

Anita stepped forward like a shy rabbit. For all the bravado she held the first time we met, she was slowly showing her real self. She may be a badass, but even soldiers and mercenaries are human underneath the facade.

She rubbed her arm, unsure of what to say. I lifted my hand to stop her. I extended my hand and smiled.

"Hey. My name is James. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

She looked at me with a fragile smile and a wet look in her eyes. She wiped her eyes away and reached out her hand and grabbed it.

"My name is Anita. Nice to meet you as well."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, ok? I'm fine with losing an eye if it means keeping my friends. Even if your all a bunch of fucking_ annoying-ass kids. I need older friends..." _I growled harmlessly. I felt like a crotchety old man...

She looked at me with a peculiar look, then spoke, "You mean it, don't you? You're not angry at me. You don't hate me…"

I was taken aback. I looked at her strange, "What? No. I _understand _where you come from. _Who the fuck am I to talk about_ _that anger?!"_

I released my grip and my arm felt to my side. I looked at her seriously, then to the rest of them.

"If there was one thing learned the most from this whole Exam... it's to know your limitations… to pick your battles. Wait until you're ready or strong enough to win. Don't let get lost in yourself..."

I really should have taken Mayer's advice to heart faster…

So I'll take Satotz's advice to heart immediately…

"And lastly… that I can't do things by myself."

I went into my pocket and rifled out some torn pieces of paper. I handed to each of them the notes. Except for Anita. I turned to her and shrugged.

"This is something between the five of us and my Aunt. I'm not gonna drag anyone else into this."

She rallied from her sadness to give me a serious look, "And what if I help without your permission?"

I sighed and replied, "You'd help me more by staying alive. If I need your help, I'll ask. And you need my help, you got it... but not this."

She glared at me; her face obstinate. As mature as these fucking kids were, they're still stubborn _kids_. I wish I could convince people with words like Gon. I can only piss them off with my words...

I puffed out some air in annoyance and continued.

"I don't like calling on favors... But you owe me for the fourth phase. _You owe me_ _for saving your life._ The worst thing you could do is die after _this_," I said with a point to my left eye.

Anita deflated and nodded. Killua turned to Anita and spoke up. We all turned to him and listened.

"Don't go after Illumi. Out of all of my siblings, he's the strongest. I'll be blunt: you have no chance of beating him now. Maybe not ever."

"When aren't you blunt?" Leorio said with a flat look.

"I'm serious," Killua said with intense, glaring eyes, "what Illumi did to James was him not even trying. If my brother wanted James dead, he'd have thrown harder... If James didn't realize what Illumi was doing, he'd have killed you guys and taken me back home..." he didn't need to elaborate. I didn't want him to.

Kurapika nodded, "I'm surprised James... you maintained your head when confronting Illumi. But when it came to Pokkle you... snapped..."

They all turned to me with looks of confusion. But Killua looked disconcerted… he understood since he saw me in the forest.

I sighed. I couldn't rub my face as I was used to, so I rubbed my forehead before speaking.

"It's like Leorio said. When you're poor, you throw away your pride. You beg and scrape. Worse when you're powerless. You just have to _take it _or suffer the consequence. This is the first time in my life I have _power_. _True power._ I can change the _world_…"

I looked down and continued, "Instead of power relieving my anger... it's making things worse. When Pokkle... screwed me over... it made me feel helpless again. Worthless. Not because he was _stronger _or _better_ than me, but because he took advantage of my trust... all my insecurities came rushing back."

I glared at them, "I'll figure a way to control my anger. This was the second time this happened to me. There was one more time where I truly wanted to kill. When I was training in the mountains... where I snapped like this. I felt... robotic."

Kurapika cupped his chin and looked at me, "As a..." he paused and looked at Anita, "...what I say must be kept confidential, Anita."

She nodded. He nodded back and continued.

"I'm from the Kurta clan," She looked surprised.

Kurapika turned to me and continued, "The Kurta use-... used various techniques to control anger. One of of them was the compartmentalization of one's emotions. You store them away, deep in your subconscious. Repressing them by shutting it off from the rest of your mind. Normally this would work for everyday life... but it's ineffective when forced under stress, pressure, and the kind of anger _you _hold inside. I should know..."

I squinted my eyes on Kurapika, my stare intense. I nodded and looked down. He didn't have to explain anything else. That's what I had been doing my entire life. Just repressing everything...

Something was growing inside of me. An egg of rage. Seeded by Nen. The more powerful I get, the worse it's becoming...

It's all my desires...

**'Come true.'**

Leorio's voice snapped me out of my mind. He raised his paper, "And these?"

I nodded and said, "That is our way to circumvent Evira. Somehow she can see us. But I doubt she can track all of us at the same time. Read them when you're alone..."

Kurapika and Leorio nodded. Killua spoke up, "I'm assuming our next step is to beat Evira then."

I suddenly felt _vengefully _better. I smirked, "_Oh yeah. But this time... you and Killua are taking point._"

Kurapika and Killua nodded seriously.

Leorio Paradinight, the Hunter who _will _be a doctor, mirrored my smirk. Will and hope burned in his eyes again. In everyone's else's as well.

He held up my sword. I took it back. I stared at it.

I felt will and hope burn in my eye too.

My smirk turned into a vicious _grin_.

* * *

I left the airship hospital the next day. Not because I was _discharged_, but because I wanted to attend the orientation. Now that I wasn't going back to Evira like a good little boy with my tail between my legs... I damn well was gonna attend my Hunter Orientation.

Right now I was in a lecture hall. All the Examiners and the Chairman were at the front of the room.

I was sitting near Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon on the left side of the room. We were in the third and fourth row, respectively. I was sitting next to Kurapika while Leorio, Gon, and Killua were sitting behind us. Anita was in the row in front of us.

Why does this feel like this how it would be in high school or college?

Well, if I went to an average, non-ghetto-ass high school... you'd never seen a bigger clown than me and my old friends...

I smiled and shook my head of old memories.

_Goodbye..._

I focused on the present and towards the future...

All the applicants were here except for Pokkle. Ponzu and Illumi sat up top. _Hisoka _was in the row behind us.

Siper and Hanzo were on the other side of the room.

In front of the blackboard was all the Examiners throughout the Exam. Satotz, Buhara, Menchi, Lippo, Khara, Masta. Beans and Netero were on a dais, with the Chairman standing behind a desk.

On the desk, in front of us, each of us was a black, leather-skin business folder with the Hunter Association symbol on it. Even with one eye I could see it as clear as day.

I smiled and rubbed my hand on the folder. Pride welled up inside my chest.

I turned up to the voice of Netero, "I would like to congratulate all of you on passing this year's Hunter Exam. It is unprecedented that nine rookies have passed. In all my years this is the most I have seen pass at one time."

With a small smile and nod he continued, "Truly, I say without reservation, you all are worthy of the title of Hunter."

I placed my hand on the edge of the folder and opened it up.

I smiled as I saw my card.

I did it.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hello dear readers!

As always, I hope you all are well and continue to stay well!

Congratulations, James! You're a Hunter now!

Now let the battle between the Hunter Five and Evira begin.

Future people! Feel free to skip to the next chapter if you want. The stuff below is for the people who have come by week after week to read my story. You can read it if you want, but it serves no purpose for towards story. So see you next chapter!

XXX

There will be no chapter next week. So there will be a new chapter in two weeks' time. So I just want to leave you all with something, just a thanks. You don't have to read it at all, but it is a genuine thanks.

Thank you all who have read from my story from the very beginning and have stuck through until now. As always, I appreciate every single review and every single person who has read my story.

As my life gets busy, as things start to change in my life, I may not always be able to respond to all your reviews. But know I do read them. From the insulting to the encouraging. From one person who gushes or to another who points out a flaw. Even the guys and gals who try to knock me down and the sneaky guest reviewers who somehow think I can't delete obscene reviews, hahaha!

Each and everyone of you readers I cherish.

Even the quiet readers who do not respond but enjoy my story. You guys are awesome!

No matter who you are, you are, your beliefs, your opinions, you're race, culture, country, _anything and everything. I don't care if you love my story, hate my story, hate the ideas in my story, love them. Down to the very **fabric of my being.** This is what I believe._

Do not be scared of who you are, or what you might be. Do not be scared of the past, present, or future. Don't be reluctant to reach out and change. To fight back against the world and burn with righteous rage. Ignore the people who tell you to be weak and meak.

Fear what you may lose out if you never try at all.

Don't believe in the fools who don't believe in you.

_You all are amazing people and are capable of amazing things._

_Thank you for reading my story so far._

XXX

Some of you won't care for the message above. In the cynical in you may disdain it. Some of you don't even care about the messages in my story.

That's fine. I hope you still find happiness.

As you can tell, this story is personal to me. All the things that happened to James (minus the supernatural shit) have either happened to me or people I know and love. That may mean nothing to you. It could be as esoteric to you as a fantasy novel. You could have the emotional maturity of a rock. I don't care, but these are true realities of life people ignore.

And this stories is for all those people. Who cry out every day and are ignored. Who feel like they can't be free from misery.

This is a story for those who struggle, get knocked down by life, and get back up.

Just know there is at least one person who believes in you. Someone who is rooting for you.

Sometimes that's all a person needs in hard times.

**The first part of the story is done. Enough sadness! Now onto the second part! A story of strength, love, and success. You've struggled with James, now you'll triumph with him!**

**LETS HAVE SOME FUN!**

**As always, I hope you all are well and continue to stay well!**

**Rondo signing out!**

Below I will clarify something about James Nen. Please scroll back up if you don't want to be spoiled.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Spoilers**

**XXX**

**XXX**

To clarify some things:

Illumi is right about Jame's Nen category. Hisoka was right too. James _is _a Manipulator, but shenanigans are afoot. People can transition into a Specialist later in life. Had James been born or come into Hunter X Hunter when he was a kid, he'd only be a Manipulator, but all specialists have a fixation on something. An obsession inside of them. A desire.

This is what's happening to James _right now_. But, for the time being, he'll be a Manipulator for a while.

So Straxyx, you were correct. Congratulations! But for now, we will see what kind of Nen user he is and how dangerous the Five of them are when they work together.

Next chapter you will see familiar faces (both canon and non-canon), new faces, and York New City!


	29. Chapter 29: Scarface (1 of 2)

I flicked the Hunter License hanging from the chain around my neck. It was over.

We were Hunters.

It felt strange having such a powerful piece of plastic around my neck. Strange to think those words...

We. Were. Hunters.

As I cradled the key to the world in my hand, I couldn't help but think over what happened over the last few months... the number of events crammed into the last few months had been mind boggling and bad for my health.

I can understand that curse,_ 'May you live in interesting times'..._

But in exchange...

I literally could go anywhere, do anything, meet anyone. Kings, diplomats, CEOS. Any job was mine. _Anything was mine._

_I was like Tony Montana: The world was mine..._

There were four billion people on this planet and, currently, there were only six-hundred and sixty-eight Hunters.

I was one of them.

As I sat on the stone bench in the middle this little courtyard, basking in the heat of the sun and glow of our victory...the miraculous combination of fate and function with trials and tribulations... the magnitude of it all... blood, sweat.. I realized...

This card was kinda ugly.

Cheap looking too. This is the best nineteen-ninety-nine had to offer? I forgot how spoiled I was. Even the cheapest things in twenty year forward look better then _this!_

I mean, _shiiit_, it looked like a pokemon card. Or a Magic the Gathering card. You'd think there'd be something better looking than this for such a valuable item... I worked hard for this! This should be gold and diamond-encrusted! This is-

OoOoO look, it bends. Damn, this thing probably _was _unbreakable. I can touch the ends together!-

"James, what are you doing? Are you even paying attention?!" Leorio called from beyond my eyepatch, to my left.

No Leorio, I am _not_. I have zero input in the plan. I don't even want to hear it. Stop bugging me, can't you see I'm playing with my car-

The voice of the Zoldyck roused me from my fun.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you figured a way to break it by the time you get back to York New City. I'd bet you'd lose it if it wasn't chained around your neck," I turned up to see Killua giving me a mock disapproving look.

"Haha. _High_-_larious_. I lose your candy and I'm marked for life."

"Yup," Killua said with a bored smirk.

I rolled my eye and stood up. It was only the five of us now. Anita had said her goodbyes about an hour after the orientation was done. She was, hmmm, what's the word?.. oh yeah, _super fucking interested in Nen. _Can't really hide it when she felt and saw _that power._ It'd have been cruel not to tell her... I just pray to _some_ merciful god that she forgets her revenge and does some superheroing instead.

'Cause if Evira has people half as strong as that creepy green Zol-_dick_, well...

The soft clacking of footsteps alerted us to someone coming. All of us turned to our new guest. It was Hanzo, who was polite enough to alert us with _some _noise as, being a ninja, he _really_ didn't have to. I noticed he had a piece of cloth wrapped around his torso. From his left shoulder to the other side of his waist. I guess to hold his belongings.

He greeted us with a wave.

"Hey!" said Cueball. We all gave our hellos.

A Captain Falcon, two-finger salute with my left from me. Stick saying hello by resting lazily on my right shoulder. Leorio and Kurapika a slight nod and smile. Killua a small smile and a head bob.

Gon waved like the ball of energy he was, "Hey Hanzo!"

"Gon! Seems you've recovered quickly."

"Yeah, it's because of Zet-"

I don't know how I reacted so fast, but my right hand clamped around Gon's mouth with the speed of Mercury.

"Ze-g_esundheit, **Gon. **_Very rude to sneeze _WITHOUT THINKING," _I said as I added my right hand to his face and began harmlessly squishing his face like he was made of clay. Moving his head back and forth as he whined and swatted at my hands.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! Gee... I won't... uh, sneeze?" he said with squished cheeks.

Good enough. No need to get in more trouble.

I pretended to wipe my hands on my pants. I looked back to Hanzo, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You all sure are a strange bunch."

Killua shook his head, "Nah, James' is just infected with stupid."

I swung my cyclopean gaze onto Killua before spitting sulfur.

"And you're pretty mouthy for a sixty-year-old looking little kid, ya' white-haired bum."

"What'd you say?!" Killua turned around to me with an accusatory point and sneer.

I pointed to my injured eye, dry-voiced, "_Woe is me_, my eye hurts _so much._"

Killua turned around and slumped over. Defeated by guilt. I grinned and cackled evilly.

Leorio looked at me with an unimpressed glance, "Ya' know he'll kick your ass when that's fixed, right?"

"I'm squeezing this lemon for all the lemonade I can get," I said confidently. I puffed my chest out at my defeat of little children. I'm a _man, _doing _manly things._

Kurapika mimicked Leorio's sideways glance and said, dryly, _"A true role-model..."_

"I try, I try. I'm thinking of writing a book. An autobiography..." I said as I stared out into the distance, a hand wrapped around my chin. Like a _man_ with _vision should._

"You're exactly how I imagined you outside the Exam," Hanzo said as he looked me up and down, shaking his head.

_"He is a man of action..." _I said, lifting my left hand toward the distance. Completely ignoring Baldie.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Hanzo said with a jab of his finger.

Gon laughed, "You sure are in good spirits, James!"

With a smash of my fist into my right hand, I looked down at Gon with a smirk and said, "Well, we're Hunters now! The sky's the limit! We only got one thing left to deal with..."

That snapped Killua out of his guilt coma. The rest of us smirked at each other. For once, I was taking a back seat. Literally. I sat back down on the bench.

Hanzo looked at us strangely before shaking his head with a faint smile on his face.

"If all Hunters are like you five, it's no wonder so few ever pass. Well, I just wanted to say my goodbyes before I headed home. We all went through a lot in a short time, but I had a lot of fun."

Gon nodded, "Yeah me-"

I cut in with a stretch of my long arms as I placed a hand on Gon's head. Because I'm cheeky, high-spirited _asshole_.

"I mean... if beating little kids up is your definition of fun, I-ok I _guess_..."

Hanzo was taken aback.

Killua somehow slid next to Gon from with arms crossed and a nod of his head, "I don't know what kind of person enjoys beating children up,_ but sure_..."

Hanzo whipped his head back to Killua.

"For shame, Killua! For he may be a one-of-a-kind, kind-hearted child-abuser! Nay, fists of _**steel,**_ _but a heart of gold! _Or is it the opposite?_" _I said with a dramatic raising of both my fists.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN, ARE YOU?!"

Killua and I somehow coordinated our flat eyes and voices into a simultaneous, "No/Never."

Leorio and Kurapika stared at _us _with blank eyes.

Gon frowned, "Hey you guys, that's enough! I don't have a grudge against Hanzo, so neither should you. OK?"

Killua and I made X's with our arms and maintained our flat looks. I could hear a buzzing sound of rejection in my head. Gon staggered back a little at our response.

Hanzo composed himself, though a giant vein appeared on that shiny noggin of his. He coughed into a fist to conjure a sense of formality in this mad, mad world of ball-busting Killua and I ruled.

"A-any ways, if you ever visit my country, just let me know. I'll give you a real tour, no tourist traps! James... you still owe me a fight. I intend to hold you to it when I finish my duties," he said with a point to me.

"Yeah, yeah. You can find me in York New City. Do what you gotta do. I'll be waiting," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

He nodded and handed Kurapika five cards and walked away with a quick wave and an even quicker, "Later!"

Leorio and Killua said quick goodbyes, while Gon waved goodbye and replied with his own enthusiastic goodbye. I looked at the cards in Kurapika's hands. Blondie having the mercy put it down low enough for me to see.

In huge Japponese(that's _actually the name of the country)_ letters and the weird alphabet of this world, it said, '**HIDDEN CLOUD**** NINJA HANZO"**

"How is that village hidden if they have business cards?" I said with a singular, confused eye.

"He sure is one self-assured Ninja," Kurapika said, just as confused as I was.

"Gon," said the genial voice of Satotz from our right. We turned to see Satotz standing there like a butler. I gave him a thankful smile and nod for his advice. He returned my nod with one of his own as he walked towards us.

Gon shouted his name and ran up to the purple-haired Hunter. Satotz presented Gon's _fucking binder with his Hunter license in it._

"It appears you forgot something."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot."

Leorio raised a fist, "How'd you forget your card?! We told you not to forget it when we left the orientation!"

Kurapika, Killua, and I just hung our heads in disbelief. Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed nervously before turning back to Satatoz and gave his thanks.

Satotz nodded and answered, "Do you have a brief moment?"

Gon turned to us with a questioning look. Kurapika answered, "We'll be waiting for you in the lobby," the rest of us nodded. We began walking back into the Hotel.

I tapped Stick on my right shoulder as I hummed the James Bond theme. I was on top of the world right now.

Leorio spoke up as we walked down the stone path and into the hotel. He was serious.

"Are you sure your contacts are on board with helping us?"

"Don't worry, my _contacts _will help with the mission. We're just lucky the Hunter website had their emails listed," I said.

I said _contacts, _but really it was just Kalvin and Clyde. I _had_ to say _contacts _because it sounded cooler... Aaaand because I didn't know if Evira was observing us...

The Domo twins weren't associated with Evira, only Mayer. When I told them what was up, they were one hundred percent on board. All I did was give them Kurapika's number.

I'd have asked Siper, but I was... I don't know if anger is the right word. She said she stilled owed me favor for helping her pass the Exam. But I wasn't... comfortable around her.

Hard to see a person the same way after they killed someone in front of you...

Besides, I'd rather save that favor for later. Not much use for a sniper against people that, I suspect, are able to deal with bounty hunters and assassins rather easily.

For now, we'll have to use subterfuge...

Now it felt like a _real _spy mission, hehehe. I continued to hum the James Bond theme as I got to the crescendo, my hum getting louder and louder.

Killua looked at me, annoyed at the music that made no sense to him.

"Can you sto-"

"BUNU! NUNUNUUUH!" I yelled right at Killua to my right. He jumped up like a cat as I cackled.

"I'm seriously gonna' kick your ass when your eye heals!"

"Hehehe..."

I love abusing my injury card.

Time to take the train back. The other four were taking their own way back. I trust to Kurapika and Killua's to make a great plan. If so, Evira won't see things coming. All I gotta do is go home as _slowly as humanly possible. _Now it was a game of, "We both know what we're doing here, let's see who figures it out the details _first_..."

All I need to worry about is the train and boat ride back. Hopefully it's a lot less interesting then it was _coming_ here. Evira can watch me doing _absolutely nothing. Hehehe..._

* * *

Evira sat in her actual office. Not the condo she used to discuss lesser business.

At the top of her skyscraper in the heart of York New City.

It looked like any other office of someone great and powerful. What you would imagine when someone needed no-frills business to take place. Exactly how she wanted it.

Brown walls, a wooden desk in the center. Two chairs in front and a large, throne-like chair behind it. Two bookcases behind her on either side of the walls. With a bow and wooden sword framed as if they were trophies in the center of it all.

Underneath everything was a thick, green carpet that was as soft as lamb's wool. The lights on the wall illuminated the room with a warm, orange glow. They almost looked like torches against the brown, cavern colored walls.

She was staring at a mirror. A simple desk mirror that would spin if someone gently touched the silver circle. Her reddish, medium length bob cut swayed as she stared in consternation at the sight in front of her.

James was alone. On a train. Sitting at the back of said train. Smiling. Reading magazines. His left eye behind a medical eyepatch. Wooden sword sitting to his right.

Doing absolutely nothing.

He knew someone would watch him. Aware the game had begun. Evira was well aware he was planning something.

But the messages passed between the five on paper had been a clever way to conceal their actions. She knew James didn't know the entire functions of her power, nor that she could track only him. All James knew was that she couldn't read minds, and couldn't see everything at once.

Omniscient and omnipresent she was not.

That didn't stop her from trying.

But, she he had to commend the man. With small enough clues he had pieced together a way to counter a power he only had the barest details of. His slowly unatrophying intelligence... irritating...

Her only question was this:

Where were the other four?

The Queen grew frustrated at her abilities' limitations, though high the abilities' ceiling maybe, they were still there. Confounding her. Stymying her.

She couldn't send agents to the Kukan'yu Kingdom without permission from the Don of the kingdom... and if she asked, they would use it as leverage against her.

She doubted James knew about this, but Kurapika...

She growled. Her Nen ability was powerful, but useless in this situation. Mirror Mirror only allowed her to see those and things she 'owned'. If a person believed themselves to be owned (or had an arrangement) by her, she could track them using her Nen mirrors. It was, amongst other reasons, why she took over the United States of Saherta. It was her _support _Nen ability. Not even her true, combat ability.

One she had used back in her old life...

Evira narrowed her eyes as she pierced through her old memories to see her place in the present. To stay in it. Slowly, she raised her hands to her mouth and threaded her fingers together. As though half thinking and half praying for a solution. She needed to figure out what was happening. She had worked too hard and too long for things to unravel now.

Ten years. Ten years of building a criminal empire. Almost four years of war and six years of consolidating her power. It was unprecedented. It had been evil and vile work...

Yet it was done.

She did not consider it special. Anyone could have done it, had they lived for over a hundred and twenty years such as her. In her second life alone...

She had walked paths never forged. Conquered armies none have seen. Hunted creatures, monsters, and demons never imagined.

She was Second Servant of Zhulong...

This was just another day in the life of an immortal. One who walked among All.

Memories dances in front of her. Then flooded her mind. Old age brought with it there own issues... she would need to talk to Zelle again.

Evira remembered the universe of warriors in armor. In Ancient Greece. They had thought she was Artemis. When she explained what she was, they instead called her an organism from the cosmos. An organism cosmic.

The Dark Queen of the United States of Sarherta and most of Yorbia smiled as she remembered the creatures she slew on countless worlds. They had called her and her sisters spiritual invaders, or infestations. Completely hypocritical, considering the creatures she killed were parasites…

But a person wore many hats in a single life. To say nothing of multiple...

She was closer to a demigod than a mortal... what does she care about morality? Of money and temporary? She had countless epithets over countless worlds…

In the end, Evira didn't care _what she was_. _Right now_ **she** ruled most of a continent. And all her plans hinged on keeping this powderkeg of a criminal empire together until September. If her plans bore fruit... she would no longer rule a single country and most of Yorbia.

The Phantom Troupes. The other Dons. All her enemies in one place.

All at one time.

With that, she may have a chance to save her Goddess.

That made her most angry was this: _Why? Why send **him **here?!_

Had she not been a faithful servant to her Goddess? This fool, James, was a match ready to set off a fuse. All because Zhulong wished to take care of her soon to be born brother. To nurture and teach it right and wrong. She was dying and she would _do that instead?!_

What could someone like James teach a _titan? How can he guide a god?_

All because James was born into the universe that baby, Scion of the Mind would soon devour. Such foolishness.

Better to have let him stay dead. Or at least kept Gerel's promise and send him to a paradise with his father. But no, _the gods do what they please... especially a whimsical child like her… with dreams of fairy tales and knights..._

Evira had her own plans. Evira would _be damned _if she was going to let this _brat _ruin _everything by accident. His fool morality..._

_'I'll save Zhulong. I'll let Flole explain to that idiot everything and toss him ou-'_

"If I may make a suggestion?" said a deep voice that seemingly appeared from nowhere. But Acardi had always been there. His quiet demeanor always turning him nigh-invisible. He was her Consigliere, Mafia advisor, and the person who ran all her legitimate operations. There was a meeting later on.

But this took precedent.

The Queen looked up from her mirror and placed her glare on him. He didn't budge or wilt from her steel gaze. The dark-skinned man's accent would be considered North African in a universe far away, yet they would consider his appearance exceptionally rare in said universe. A small blonde, almost Pharaohesque goatee on his chin with tight, blonde hair. His striking appearance was only exceeded by his piercing blue-grey eyes.

Acardi adjusted black rim glasses and continued, unperturbed. Never.

"York New City has been quiet for quite some time. Mercutio and his Red Squad have done their job very well, but they are out of practice because of this. If we are to assume these five are as dangerous as you say, it would be best to pull no punches. Kill five birds with one stone. So to speak..."

Evira stared at Acardi. Calculating. Measuring. Adjusting.

"No. I can't have James killed, nor the other four. For reasons I can't say, _you know why..."_

_"Butterfly effect?" _Acardi said, tiredly.

"Yes. As always. It has been nightmare enough taking over most Yorbia without causing _too many _unintended side-effects. Everything was going well until my Goddess sent _him._ He's Living Disaster…"

"That means what exactly?…"

"Even amongst people like me... his sheer presence brings chaos, change, and catastrophe. Fate is nothing to him. The fact he has so much potential in Nen only makes things a _bigger issue._"

Evira ground her teeth. _Random criteria her ass..._

She had met people like James before. Defects in their universe. Malfunctioning cells of a universe prone to causing damage to the creation by turning Fate into a pretzel and creating their own destinies...

Acardi adjusted in his spot and tilted his head, "I am... unsure what you are saying," he frowned, "Are you saying... everything is predestined?"

Evira stared at Acardi, as though seeing right through him. She wished Flole wasn't bedridden. At least she would have someone to talk to that understood her. She sighed before continuing.

"No. Not in this universe. Only certain fixed points. To you mortals, Fate is something you curse. But, in truth, it's a cosmic mechanism that allows a universe to continue growing as it should until it can 'split', reproducing and creating another universe. No different than a cell. Fate acts as a sort of 'immune response'. It keeps things going as they should. But if a cell malfunctions..."

Acardi closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes. Cancer. The body's response is to destroy the malfunctioning cell before this happens."

"_Yes_. Now you understand what he is. His mother, my deceased _sister_, was inflicted with _that_. No matter where she went. No matter what she did. No universe could survive with her destroying Fate. Unfortunately, that was why she and James lived miserable existences in their first lives..."

Sometimes the universe really _was out to get people..._

Acard's frowned deepened. He raised a hand towards Evira and replied, "Pardon me if I sound presumption... but it sounds as though you pity them."

"I do. You never met Gerel, but she was as noble as they come. She regretted her past life. She lived and died to atone for it. To save _their souls,_" she said before looking back at her spiritual nephew with an inkling of sadness.

It disappeared as fast as it came. She continued.

"From what I can tell of James, he's like her but worse. Too noble for his own good, but lost. Warped with rage and self-loathing. Too ambitious and too much untapped potential… Dangerous. While I pity him... I won't be merciful. I need to send him on his way as soon as possible..."

She reached into her desk and pulled out a small cell phone. A few button presses later and a smooth, stoic, baritone voice came out from the other end.

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

Evira closed her eyes as she held in her anger. She steeled herself for what was to come.

"Mercutio. Good to talk to you as well."

_"We both know this business. Get to the point."_

She let out a small bit of rage with a huff of her nose. Out of all of her subordinates, only _two_ were more of an issue than Mercutio. But those two took first prize by an _enormous margin. _At least Mercutio was efficient, loyal, and followed orders.

His attitude was something else _entirely_.

"I'm having issues with my nephew. He's passed his exam, but he's up to something. I need you and your squad to be on high alert. Acardi will send you the info."

_"Huh. If I had to guess… you pissed him off. You probably miscalculated his reaction. That's no surprise considering how you operate. Now you need me to clean up your mess. Yet again. That's what happens when you push people's buttons. For a woman with vision, you sure are bad at reading people."_

The phone call was cut short. The phone was crushed.

Evira waved her hand of debris as she spoke, "If that _bastard _wasn't good at his job, I'd have him dead _on the spot._ If I didn't respect York _so damn much..." _she growled through clench teeth. Her picturesque face marred by anger. Deep crevices and furious wrinkles ran across her face.

Acardi sighed, "Yes. But his enforcer squad is only loyal to him, so he is necessary for now," the advisor bowed slightly and continued, "While he has never been one to hold his tongue... one cannot lie to him. If anyone can figure out what your nephew is up to, it is him."

Evira rubbed her face with one hand, stopping to look through her fingers like a caged animal looking through iron bars. She was a woman of immense composure and equally immense pride. Compared to her, James' anger was a match next to an _inferno_.

The Auction, running the Tao Long, _the Rohan brothers,_ Mercutio, the Dons, the Phantom Troupe, Mayer, The Hunter Association, upstart gangs, police, and organizations through Yorbia, even two countries' governments. She had far worse on her plate and managed it all without fail. Why should some fool dreaming of sunshine be anything to her?

What was his rage compared to her merest _frustrations?_

She waved her free hand over the mirror in front of her. Images from far away faded into obscurity as she prepared for her meeting with an even _bigger fool: _the eight Prince of the Kakin Empire. Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou.

She steeled herself for two hours of stupidity, false courtesy, sexual advances, and insanity-inducing inanities. Mercutio could deal with James, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua...

As she looked in the mirror, she frowned behind her hand. Green eyes stared back.

It felt like she was missing something.

_And it **irked her**_.

* * *

"You should show Evira more respect, Mercutio," said old man York from behind the bar. The world was bathed in red.

He washed a glass as jazz played through the room. Red light filtered through smoke as old men with lost lives tried to find some of it. Through cigars, cigarettes, and at the bottom of a glass.

"Yeah, _yeah_. She knows who she's dealing with. It's not like this is anything new," the leader of Red Squad said, appearance obscured with red and smoke.

Mercutio felt a rumbling in his hands. He rolled his eyes. Two tones meant Acardi. That vampirous bastard was giving him a text with the information on the targets.

The captain of Red Squad sighed. Another dead burner phone. What a waste...

"Old man. Get everyone together. We got a job to do."

Mercutio sighed.

The same stupid cycle as always.

This would be troublesome. He felt it in his bone. Especially if it was someone like Mayer's apprentice.

Evira;s nephew couldn't be _completely _hopeless if he passed the Hunter Exam. He was trained by Mayer and his kids... and those two had been a pain in his ass ever since they settled in York New City...

* * *

Clyde sat on his sofa, a giant Sabertooth Snow Leopard laying on his lap like a giant kitten. Fat and lazy from being pampered like a baby. Mostly because Briannaisa wouldn't stop bringing it food. As he sat there in the Domo brothers' temporary apartment, bare furniture everywhere, he leaned over the giant cat's belly with a childlike seriousness on his face. All while rubbing her belly.

Kalvin closed the phone and looked at his brother.

"Ok brother! I have informed Papa! He is on board, though no surprise! James is papa's apprentice, practically family! Evira is evil, vile, and rancid! Ev, vi, ra!"

Clyde nodded as he continued to pet his giant pet. While he didn't tell his brother, he suspected James' thought the same of Kalvin. Considering the beatings Kalvin gave the redhead. But the fact he contacted them showed James trusted them.

It swelled his heart with pride that his work had helped assure James as a Hunter. Now they needed to see if they could free him from the vile machinations of Evira!

That all started with his next question.

"Yes. But what did papa say?"

Kalvin crossed his massive arms and nodded, "He said he will call his Hunter friend for a favor. As you know, Papa is... unable to help at this time," he finished with a frown.

Clyde sighed. He hoped his father got better soon. His last mission...

He shook his head and replied, "Well, it seems it shall fall upon us to accomplish this... Kurapika's plan!"

Kalvin nodded, "Yes! I have waited a long time for this! To match wits and brawn with them!"

Clyde laughed, before nodding and turning serious.

"Well, it is good you are an enthusiastic brother! For we will need everything to capture Briannaisa and Claudette!"

* * *

Claudette managed to climb several flights of stairs in the blink of an eye. She slid into Briannaisa's room at speeds that caused her to skid with the sound of a stopping dragster. The slippery wooden floors causing her yellow shoes to ignore friction, sending her crashing over Briannaisa's couch and sending several cats flying.

"Det!" Briannaisa said as she jumped into the living room of her condo, hands in fists and ready to fight. She thought someone had broken in, which was technically _true_. Claudette had no sense of privacy.

Claudette flopped onto the turned over couch and cried out in excitement. Yellow hair all over the place.

"Bri! Mom said James passed the Hunter Exam! And she's _pissed_!"

"That's gre- Wait, huh?"

"Yeah!" Briannaisa said with a focused face and two fists in front of her, "She said James passed the Hunter Exam! And he's up to something! She's got Mercutio on his butt!"

"_Aw crap,_" Briannaisa said with a scratch of her brown hair and a frown. It was Saturday, and while she was happy for James… she rather be lazing about on her day off. She didn't really want to deal with news like this.

She sighed and shrugged, before freezing like a statue at the fact that her door to her condo was wide open. All Briannaisa had on were her underclothes. She jumped back into her bedroom room and put PJs over her panties and bra. The elder Tao Long sister stomped out of her room and slammed her door shut. A cat mewed in response.

"Damn it Claudette! Ya' can't just leave my door open like that. What's the point of giving you a key if you leave the door wide open?!"

"There're bigger issues than doors,_ Bri_!" Claudette said as she raised her hands in the air. Then flopped over the couch in a heap and rolled over it. She settled face down onto the floor like a log. Briannaisa looked at her sister with flat eyes before sighing.

"Your twenty-two, can you stop acting like a child when you're upset?"

"No!" Claudette said, still face down on the floor. A cat walked on her back without hesitation and sat on her.

"There's nothing we can do, ok?! James is a friendly guy, but he said it himself. He doesn't want to work for mom. Can't do much about it. It was gonna' come to a head sooner or later."

Claudette was suddenly in front of her adopted sister with large, pleading, saucer-like eyes.

"But Briiii! This job gets so boring, it's hard to find guy friends that aren't just after _sex!_ He doesn't care how we look! And he's really funny! I have a zillion questions for him! Not if he dies!"

Briannaisa looked to the side, trying not to stare at her sister who was inches from her face. She made an 'eh' face as she spoke.

"Mom's not gonna' kill him, sheesh. And he's a strange guy, yeah. He's definitely has a few scre-"

Claudette throttled Briannaisa by her collar.

"BRIIIII! PLEASE! LET'S HELP-"

"GET OFf ME! NO!" Briannaisa said. With a lift of her blonde sister overhead, she tossed Claudette onto the couch, righting it back to normal. Albeit against the wall as opposed to the center of the room as it was before. She brushed her hands and looked at her sister with annoyance. Briannaisa heard her cell phone ring from her bedroom and walked off to get it. From the ring tone, she knew it was Clyde.

She guessed he had heard the news as well. Too bad for James, though. She had thought James weak and undeserving of all the help he received. But, she reluctantly had to admit, he was a hard worker and a genuinely good person. After finding out what had happened to him… she couldn't help but hold back at the end of Mayer's test.

Still, that was that. This was this. Briannaisa would not help James with whatever scheme he had against her mother. Even if she wanted to, it's not like James was strong or smart enough to defeat Evira. At least, not from what she saw weeks ago. Especially without Nen.

_Even if _he had Nen, it took years to properly master it. What's the likelihood he had more talent than even the one in five million Clyde and Kalvin?

Considering his physical abilities: zero, that's what.

"Pfft. He'd be lucky if he were one in a million like me and Claudette," Briannaisa said to herself. Bitterness seeping in her voice.

She worked hard all her life, and it _irked_ her when she saw people skip hard work. Even if she was well aware that her talent was beyond most people. She didn't take it for granted. That's mostly why he came around to James: he didn't want any of this, yet tried his hardest anyway… he didn't take the big things for granted.

Honestly, she just felt _bad _for James. Mercutio and his Red Squad were not a group anyone wanted after them.

As she picked up her phone, she couldn't help but think about what James was up to. He had to be preparing hard for what was to come. When James had time to plan and was serious… he was definitely a threat…

* * *

I flipped through the magazines on the table in front of me. It was amazing being lazy!

This train was a lot better than the one for the Hunter Exam. No one on it, quiet. Plenty of _fucking leg space_. In fact, the bullet train was a luxury one! One very few people could afford, and I got on for free because I'M A FUCKING HUNTER!

_**YEAH BOI!**_

_FREE SHIT! ALL DAY! BAY-BEE!_

I cackled. Ah, the life of a Hunter was so grand. Speaking about grand, I gave Kurapika and Killua all the spare money I had. Hopefully they'll use it for something useful.

It's their turn to fucking carry _this team_. I'm fucking _done. _I ain't doing shit until I get to Yorbia in about five days. _Before that_, I got a luxury _yacht _with my name on it. YEEAAAH BOI!

Time to live like a rapper's music video for a little bit before I get back into it...

I just gotta hope Kurapika and Killua know what they're doing. I can't know anything about the plan since Evira has Zelle...

Ah well. All I know is that I should have enough leverage that I _should _be able to negotiate something out of my ass. Hopefully. A lot of this plan hinges on my ability to improvise...

I just got to stay out of trouble.

"Excuse me!"

I peered up with my one eye to see a blonde guy with a babyface and green eyes. He was in a sleeveless light purple and green vest... thing. This guy's face was as cheery-looking as mine was perpetually annoyed-looking...

"Yeah?" I said politely... Er, _I_ _think? _The entire back cabin is empty. Why bug me?

"I noticed your the only one in this cabin. I hate to ask, but could you move to one of the others? I have some friends coming by they're kinda shy! We'll be having a personal conversation and I hate for them to be angry at me!"

I rubbed my chin and raised an eyebrow. Eh, why not?

"Hmm. Yeah, sure. But can I sit here for a bit? I just got here," I said with a sigh. This train ride just started.

He nodded for a moment, thinking. His eyes saw the chain on my neck and he smiled. He lifted a finger and replied.

"Sure! My name is Shalnark. Nice to meet you!"

"What's your name?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello dear readers! I hope you are doing well and continue to do well!

Just one thing after that last sentence at the end of this chapter.

_**HAHAHA!…**_


	30. Chapter 30: Scarface (2 of 2)

"Shalnark, huh? Well, nice to meet you. The names' James," The man himself said with a nod before giving an abrupt wince.

He groaned as a sudden spike in pain came to his damaged eye. It would come and go like a bad thought. A sharp squeezing pain...

He gingerly touched the bandages with his left as he reached into his breast pocket with his other. He pulled out a plastic bag filled with pain medicine and untied it, taking two into his hand and tossing them into his mouth.

Shalnark quirked an eyebrow and nodded. He took that as an invitation to sit, choosing the seat in directly in front of James. The train was set up in sections that had four chairs facing each other, with a small coffee table in the middle.

Shalnark smiled, "Seems you just finished the Hunter Exam! I can tell by the card sticking out from under your shirt. I'm guessing you injured your eye during the Exam, right?"

James nodded as he swallowed the pills without water. He pounded his chest as the pills decided they would get stuck in his throat.

"Y-yeah. Gak... I shoulda' took those with water... so, I'm guessing your a Hunter too?"

Shalnark answered with a look of surprise, before smiling and nodding, "Yeah. I guess that's obvious, considering I'm asking and all," he ruffled through his back pocket and pulled out a Hunter Card.

James smiled. Pride welling up in his chest and metaphorically expanding his beat colored head two-sizes too big. He pulled out his card from underneath his white button-up and showed it off as the treasure it was.

"It's good to see another Hunter. Not a lot of us around, eh? What kind of Hunter?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing special! I'm just a Temp Hunter. Don't really have any special aspirations. I just became a Hunter for money and access."

James nodded, but something felt... off. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. Shalnark wasn't lying... but there was something underneath it. If the blonde smiling man was being dishonest, he couldn't tell from his face. Was it his wording? Shalnark made it sound as if becoming a Hunter was a walk in the park…

Only monsters like Illumi, Hisoka, and Hanzo could say something like that. And only to be a Temp Hunter? They only take association jobs... and easy ones at that.

The same sensation as when he first met Tonpa gripped his chest... Did Shalnark lie to him because he didn't want to tell the entire truth, or was he a threat? A battle between Hunters starts in the mind... or was he just being paranoid? He forced himself to stay casual and not jump to conclusions…

"Did you meet Tonpa?" James said with a smile and a simple question. A quiz to see if he really _was _a Hunter. _All Hunters knew Tonpa. _That man was the figurative proof in the pudding.

"That guy's still alive? When I took the Exam he nearly died running around the desert! Nearly got eaten by a Sand Lion. He dropped out at the Third Phase." Shalnark said with a laugh.

"Huh... Yeah, he's alive. I knocked him out early in my Exam. He tried screwing me over during the pre-exam. I almost got disqualified, but the Examiner was... uh... _nice enough_ to give everyone on the train another chance."

"Yeah, those pre-screening tests are real tricky! I know some people who can't even get past them! One guy never makes it to the Exam site at all! He either gets lost or tricked by the riddles!"

James smirked, "For real?"

"Well, he isn't good at following directions or using his brain," Shalnark said with a shrug before continuing, "Good with a sword, though. What kind of Hunter are you?"

"I'm still a Rookie Hunter. I don't know what I want to be," James said with a shrug of his own. He relaxed...

_'Maybe he isn't a threat. Maybe he's just doesn't want to get into why he became a Hunter? God, I wish threats came with blinking lights around their heads... goddamn it...' _James thought as he looked away for a moment.

Shalnark didn't seem like he had any ill intent...

The Spider ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a pink cell phone and looked for something else with the other. There was an imperceptible moment of hesitation, then... he suddenly threw the thin piece of metal at James' body...

James caught the pen and frowned.

"It's good that we met! I can help you out with any jobs you need! I don't specialize in any one area, so I don't have any strengths. But I don't have any real weakness either! Actually, that's a lie! I'm great at computers and finding information! My email and phone number are..." Shalnark said as he stated his contact information with a raised finger.

James shrugged and ripped out a blank magazine page and wrote the information down. With a nod, he finished, folded the paper, and stuffed it in his pocket.

Shalnark nodded, "Shalnark's my last name, but my first name is Ryuseih! It's always good to have connections with fellow Hunters! As your senior in hunting, I'll be glad to help you! Since I don't keep my information on the Hunter Website, this is the best way to contact me. I'll help you out whenever you need it. For a price, of course! The first job is free!" the Spider said with a smile.

James stared flatly at Ryuseih, "Gee, thanks for the hard sell. But I'll keep that in mind-"

"Shalnark."

The rookie Hunter nearly died of shock as he heard a voice come from his left, outside his hundred and five field of vision. It was as if the voice appeared from nowhere. A female voice that might as well have been a ghost's materializing from thin air. Her voice was cold and curt.

James turned to see the coldest looking woman he ever saw. Petite, pink-haired, Japanese clothing, and... pink leg warmers and socks. And a glare that could give James' a run for his money. To say James was confused at what he was seeing was an understatement. The appearance and demeanor did not sync up for the red-head. But he knew that his own appearance did not match up with how _he _acted.

Machi gave James a disdainful look before turning back to the other Phantom Troupe member.

"Who's this?"

"He was here when I got here. His name is James, and he just became a Hunter!"

Machi made a face, "Why is he here?"

James sighed, stood up to his full height, and said, "Don't worry, I was leaving anyway."

He turned to his right and grabbed Stick, "Nice to meet you, Shalnark. If I need help with something I'll contact you."

Shalnark laughed, "Sure! Don't be a stranger! If you need any help or advice, just ask!"

James nodded, "Will do," he turned to the pink-haired woman and nodded, "I'd say nice to meet you, Frownie, but nah. Later."

He said as he walked passed Machi. He nearly bumped into a samurai while walking down the aisle. The man told James to watch where he was going. James just sighed and muttered to himself as he went into the next cabin. Machi made a face and muttered, "Frownie?"

Machi gave a noise of annoyance and turned to Shalnark, "Why the hell didn't you kill him? And why-"

"Why are we meeting on a train? And why didn't you kill that guy?!" Nobunaga asked, half-yelling and half confused. Top-knot, dark samurai robes, and a Katana on his left side.

Machi snapped back, "I just asked those questions, idiot."

"Wha?" Nobunaga said, confused and angry. He hated coming to meetings out in the open.

Shalnark raised his hands to calm them down while speaking.

"Calm down you guys. I'll explain everything."

The other two Phantom Troupe members grumbled, but nodded and stared down at Shalnark. Shalnark nodded back and began.

"Since Machi was here first, I'll both your questions in her order. Why didn't I kill him? Well, I thought about it when I pulled out my phone. But his appearance matched the description of the nephew of one of the Don's. Specifically, the Evira Tao Long," he paused and raised a finger before continuing, "It'll be useful to keep an eye on him, especially considering what I have to tell you guys. Don't worry, I told him my first name was Ryuseih, so he'll probably refer to me to anyone he knows as that."

Nobunaga already looked bored, while Machi continued to pay attention. Shalnark continued.

"As for this train, it was underbooked and has no onboard cameras. They'll be no evidence of us here, barely any witnesses, and no record of us being here if you snuck on like you two were supposed to. That means I won't have to track down any evidence to erase," he looked specifically at Nobunaga. Machi stared at the samurai as well.

"Huh? What are you guys staring at me for?"

Machi shook her head, "You and Uvogin don't even bother to be subtle sometimes..."

Shalnark laughed, "Most times, actually!"

Nobunaga growled before speaking, "Yeah, yeah. What's this all about, anyway? I'm guessing another job from the boss?"

Shalnark nodded, "That's right! You know how these go. The boss says to meet up in York New, August 30th by noon. No exceptions! Can you relay that to Hisoka, Machi?"

Machi frowned, "Why me?"

"You have the most contact with him. I did a favor for him and messaged we'd be here. I thought he'd come..." Shalnark said with a frown.

Nobunaga chuffed, "Tch. He never does what he's told," he turned to Machi, "Besides, your the one who brought that freak into the group."

She glared back at the samurai and replied, "I didn't do crap. He found out I was a member by himself. We were missing a member anyway, and the boss wanted to recruit a new one. It was either that or kill him."

Nobunaga sneered, but even he would think twice about fighting Hisoka one on one.

"Whatever. I don't like the guy," he finished with a scratch on his cheek and look to his side.

Machi turned back to Shalnark. Something was... something was bugging her. Shalnark wouldn't have picked this train for no reason, and he wouldn't have let the guy from before even know he existed...

"That guy from before... he's important for the job, isn't he?"

Shalnark smiled.

"Well. The job _does _involve his Aunt. I'm doing research. He'll definitely be useful when we go to York New City."

Nobunaga looked at Shalnark flatly, "Huh?"

Machi gave a single 'hmm' as she thought it over.

"What's going on?" Nobunaga said with a squint between the two.

Machi answered him with a dismissive squint of her own before shaking her head at Nobunaga. She already understood the implications. They would rob the Underground Auction in September.

The Don of U.S.S and her organization were considered by many to be the most dangerous of the Eleven Mafia families. With them in control, nothing ever happened in York New City without their permission. While the Phantom Troupe wouldn't think twice about robbing the other families blind, this one... was _far different_ from the rest.

Not a bad idea to get some leverage.

She sighed and began walking away, "If that's everything. I'm going. I'll see if I can contact Hisoka."

Nobunaga looked at her confused, "Hey! Wait! Is anyone going to explain anything to me?!"

Shalnark laughed, "Sorry, but if you didn't get it from the information I just gave you, that's your fault. The boss told me not to reveal too much. Anyway, I'm going to talk to that guy some more. See if I can learn some more from him and get him to trust me some more. Later!"

The intelligence gatherer of the Phantom Troupe stood up and walked past Nobunaga. His smile never fading, Shalnark walked passed the curtains that divided the compartments of the luxury train and walked into the other cabin.

Nobunaga looked towards the gone Shalnark, then behind him towards the vanished Machii. He kept looking back and forth down the two aisles as if one of them would give him the answers if he turned in each direction fast and often enough.

Completely confused and at a loss for words.

"Damn it! Can someone tell me what's going on?!"

* * *

Claudette opened the door to the Twin's apartment, letting her sister in. Briannaisa moved precariously, balancing a stack of enough steaks, cat foods, and cat toys in her arms to signify obvious Cat Lady Syndrome. But Claudette was a kind person. She didn't want to bring up the fact that Briannaisa definitely had a _problem._

Briannaisa wobbled to the left. She wobbled to the right. She teetered backward. Then began charging forward.

She maneuvered the stack of cat materials into a crash, landing onto the table of the bare apartment with success. The brunette raised her hands as if she scored the game-winning point before turning around and placing her arms on her hips.

"All right, where's the baby! Have you been feeding her corr-, hey? Where is she!" Briannaisa said as her bright eyes and smile turned into a glower. She only hung out with the brats so she could play with the snow leopard! Where is she?!

Briannaisa turned to her sister as though she held the answers. She didn't. The blonde woman shrugged, her dress flowing with her movement.

Claudette was wearing her bright dress as she usually did when not working. A sun-yellow dress that matched her hair and eyes. Briannaisa, ever the one for function over form, was wearing a hoodie and stretchy jeans. The older Tao Long sister scratched her chin with all the grace of a gangster.

"Actually, where the hell are those two? They told us yesterday to come around at two pm! What the hell?" she said as she walked around the bare apartment.

Claudette shrugged again as she went into the open kitchen to search for food, before commenting on it being too hot and opening the small window in the kitchen...

As she walked the breadth of the large, empty apartment, Brinnaisa felt a pang of sympathy. She found the Twins annoying, yeah, but they were her friends. She just found it frustrating that two of her closest friends were seven years younger than her. As well as far more talented, while taking it for granted.

But, it's not like Claudette and Briannaisa could find people who understand what it's like to be in their position. The children to powerful people. Few people understood the pressure that was felt living up to parents like theirs. The fact was, as she looked around the sparse, ill-maintained apartment... becoming an adult because you were 'powerful and old enough' sucked. She didn't enjoy seeing people being left to fend off on their own. It reminded too much of her and her sister's time in NGL…

"Jeez. We come and clean up for them and it's still a pigsty," she said as she walked over an empty pizza box, weights, and Japponnese comic books. She didn't know why she expected two teenagers with too much time and power to be responsible, but a person could hope...

"Ow!" she grabbed her foot in pain and looked at the offending item with a glare, "Stupid weights! Kalvin! Clyde! Where are you?"

She continued her journey through the house of teenage independence, "There's like, six bedrooms in this place... Can you come out already- EW!" she kicked underwear off her feet as she continued to walk down a long hallway filled with too much crap for her liking.

Briannaisa heard a noise from the room furthest down to her right. It was the big cat equivalent of a purr, but far deeper and more of a strange roar. She made that sound when she thought they were playing.

The brunette crouched down and smirked. She knew what was happening and strengthened her Ten. A look to her left and then to her right made it obvious she was in the middle of two entrances. The door to where the Leopard was only two doors away.

An ambush. She grew excited…

'Whiiich door are you going tooo~-"

The moment she _felt _a vibration, she lept. A single bound sent her up into the air, knees tight to her chest as her right hand braced the ceiling as if she was doing a handstand against the objections of gravity. A large, victorious smile spread across her face as the door to her right exploded into splinters as Clyde sprung through it as if it were made of straw. Splinters and some pieces of metal went off in every direction as the enormous teenager closed his arms around nothing but debris and air.

With a grin, she pushed off the ceiling and tried to land on Clyde without hurting him, as she always did when the Twins tried to play fight with the Tao Longs. But, to her surprise, he moved as though he were actually fighting. Moving with precision, ferociousness, and intention as he took half a step back to avoid her counter. She landed on the floor in a crouch and looked at Clyde with confusion.

He was dead serious. A scowl and a glare carved into his face.

"Hey-"

Clyde slammed his massive, stocky right arm halfway through the floor - missing Briannaisa by a hair's breadth as she leaned back with a scowl of her own. She jumped back to gain some space and stared at him in shock.

"Hey! Aren't you taking this a bit to-"

She didn't finish as Clyde roared and pulled up his arm. Along with the floorboard. He launched broken wooden planks at her with all his strength. Not even a second later, Kalvin exploded out of the closest room to the living room like a rubber ball. He bounced around, pinballing against ceiling, wall, and floor as he ricocheted faster than Briannaisa could keep up. The Tao Long cursed as she lifted her arm up to block the debris, pieces of wood hitting and peppering her body.

Briannaisa lowered her arms to reveal a frown and a glare. This wasn't how they normally played around. Something was wrong, but she didn-

Halfway through her thought, a giant Sabertooth Snow Leopard tackled her through a wooden door and into the next room. With annoyance and ease of practice, she rolled with the tackle and tossed the enormous cat and as gently as she could into a nearby bed. Ren ignited all around her as she sped out of the room and back into the hallway.

She saw Kalvin grabbing Claudette and bounding through the kitchen window. Rage burned right through her as she looked towards Clyde, who was halfway through the living room and to the kitchen.

Outside her specialist ability, Claudette wasn't much of a fighter against other Nen users. The Twins knew that and took advantage of it to set up whatever plan that involved kidnapping her. It incensed Briannaisa that they would take advantage of her weakness and friendship.

Her big sister instincts firing on all cylinders as she felt the familiar sensation of fury.

In a single step, the floorboard beneath her collapsed in itself as Briannaisa cleared haf the distance to Clyde. He turned, eyes wide, as Briannaisa came down on him like one of the Furies herself. She was focused and serious as he had ever seen her in his entire life. Not once had he saw her go all out. And not once had he or Kalvin actually fought her at her strongest.

He realized _how much_ he miscalculated. He only had half a second. At most.

She wound back, pulling her right fist back as she flew forward to punch Clyde into oblivion. A short hop, a spin, and slamming of his wrists together was his response as he raised his guard to block the oncoming attack. He gritted his teeth and braced for impact as he activated his rubber form Hatsu, Contortionist's Delight. A shield of muscle, bone, and an elastic bouncing body against the titanic hit that was flying towards him.

His eyes widened in horror. Her fist flew past his right ear and as he hung in the air. Vise like fingers latched to the back of his head.

His world became distorted as he was rotated in mid-air and slammed, face first, into the wooden floor. Floorboard crumbled underneath his face as his rubber-like body did nothing to stop the force that rippled through his head into the rest of his body. Briannaisa bracing the back of his head to stop the teen from bouncing around and dissipating the impact.

Briannaisa sighed as Clyde groaned in pain, mind wavering, falling back and forth into unconsciousness. She stood up slowly from her crouch and turned to the kitchen. There was no way she was going to catch up to Kalvin.

She looked around at the destroyed apartment, then down at back at Clyde. She frowned sadly.

"Damn it, Clyde..."

* * *

Briannaisa dropped Clyde onto the green carpet floor of her mother's office. Thick, metal chains that would more than restrain his absurd strength bound the Domo child. A piece of cloth in Clyde's mouth serving as a gag. She sighed as she looked down at her young friend before speaking.

"He won't tell me where Claudette is. Is there a way to bring Zelle here so we can see his memories?"

Clyde squirmed as his face made it plain that he did not or would not consent to have his mind read. Brianniasa didn't care. No one touches her sister.

Evira, Acardi, and the second in command of Red Squad, York, stared at Clyde with disinterest.

"Unfortunately, that is out of the questions. If Mr. Domo finds out we violated his son's mind... there would be very few people who could stop him, as injured as he currently is..."

York stood next to Acardi as he looked down at the boy. A black flat cap on his head, a brown and black sweater vest, and a long sleeve shirt was his outfit. His eyes were covered in folds and wrinkles, making it almost as if he couldn't see past a perpetual old man squint. His natural tan, worn, leather-like skin and grey hair added to his aged appearance. A large, grey, brushy mustache flopped over his lips.

A typical, old, York Shin fogie that anyone would pass over and ignore at a glance.

As any hitman should look.

No theatrics. No warning. Just death.

The short, old man bent a fraction and looked down at Clyde with a smirk on his weathered face.

"Ya' should have isolated Claudette better, had better intel on your enemy, and had a concrete exit strategy. What'd'ya' think, kid?"

Clyde glared at York and mumbled something.

"Hehehe. Yeah, sometimes ya' don't have time, right?

Clyde stared at the man with wide eyes. Briannaisa face turned into a scowl.

"Stop taunting him, geezer. He's in over his head..."

The old man whispered a curse about her and looked away. The brunette glared but said nothing. She refused to get into a fight with York again…

Evira looked over her desk and down at Clyde. He may be the son of her ally, but no one touches her family. On principle as a Don and as a mother.

She turned to York, who turned back to the Don with a placid face.

"From how he's acting, this is a rushed job. The other kids are already here in York New, I guarantee it. Whatever they're goal is, they're trying to do it before your nephew gets here. I'd say they're trying to get leverage for negotiations."

Acardi nodded, "Yes. That's obvious. I can think of several ways they can use her to undermine you. I doubt they would kill your wards-"

"They're my daughters. Remember that, Acardi," Evira said with a glare and a measured voice.

Her advisor nodded, unperturbed. He continued, "Apologizes. As I was saying, they would not kill her. But they may keep her away from you. Claudette and Briannaisa here are in charge of bodyguard and custodial services. While Briannaisa is still here, it we would be-"

"Acardi. Please get to the point."

Acardi nodded, "Yes, I understand. We have several important meetings in the coming months, not even including the Auction. We are already three months behind because of all the resources put into training your nephew. I understand the need to keep him safe against your rivals, but we cannot afford any more inefficiencies."

York chuckled, "I'm surprised you let the Rohan brothers continue to undermine you like that. Your nephew could have had a normal life if they didn't start this whole 'line of succession' shit. I say kill 'em both and be done with it."

Acardi adjusted his glasses, "Do you think it's that simple?"

York tsked before speaking, "I didn't say it'd be simple. But they are, and always been, a thorn at your side Evira. You know Mercutio is itching to kil-"

Evira glared at York, who stopped short. Acardi and Briannaisa stared at the situation in front of them with lukewarm resignment. They knew what was to come. Evira had this discussion countless times with York and Mercutio. It always ended in shouting matches.

Instead, Evira took a deep breath and answered.

"Right now is _not_ the time to discuss this. _I agree the brothers should **die**_. But we both know how much resources it would take to rid them. I have _plans for them_, but right now we focus on what's in front of us," she said calm and collected, but angry right underneath the surface.

York took it as it was: an out from that particular conversation. He nodded, "Yeah, yeah... all right. Right. Mercutio has Marlin and Sparrow out on marching duty, on top of all the regular associates we got. Since ya' got half the fucking Kakin Royal Family marching through this damn city, manpower's low. What the hell is the point of inviting them anyways?"

Evira titled her head as she stared at York. That was for a future she wished to prevent. But that information was beyond the scope of York's duties. York took the hint and sighed.

York scowled and continued, "Whatever the reason, it's like we have seven fucking heads of state walking around damn city. Keeping everyone safe is stretching us thin. That nephew of yours couldn't have picked a worse time to cause trouble."

Evira clenched her jaw. It seems James had a knack for _always_ picking the worst times. But that comes with the territory...

She looked to the three of them, who straightened up when they saw her eyes. That steel stare meant business...

"For now, it's the best we can do. James will arrive in four days. I have a feeling they'll be after Pairo next, but they could go after one of the Princes too. Station a few dozens of associates and have one of Mercutio's men near Pario's at all times."

Evira turned to her daughter, "You know how Killua looks like. See if you can help with the search. If they're in the city, it shouldn't be hard to find them."

The four of _them _were at a disadvantage. She fought back a smile.

Especially since Killua and company were on the side of a man with tangibly _bad luck_.

* * *

Killua looked up as Leorio with a glare of pure annoyance. The older gentleman was fidgeting in his outfit, wig, and makeup. A grey wig, a grey mustache, and a blue sweater. Three days until James arrived and they haven't found a clue on the whereabouts of Pairo.

As Killua followed next to Leorio through the hustle, bustle, and the crowds of the York New City, he sighed. He didn't like his disguise either: a yellow wig and blue overalls, a checker patterned long sleeve shirt and black shoes. _He hated_ how he looked. But at least Killua wasn't ruining their cover by making it _obvious_ they were in disguise.

"Cut it out, _Luca_. You'll blow our cover..."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have this mustache! Or this scratchy wig! What is this thing made out of, horsehair?! It doesn't stop itching! Damn it, we've been here for two days and we haven't even found a sign of Kurapika's friend," Leorio grumbled as he completely failed to follow Killua's advice.

Killua frowned and looked to some higher power for help with this idiot. He was paired with Leorio because he had access to Nen and he was the smarter of the two. Same reason why Gon was with Kurapika. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Leorio and Gon were paired up.

_Probably immediatey take off their wigs, that's what..._

Killua scanned the crowd subtly as they maneuvered through the concrete jungle. Past panhandlers, pedestrians, and police officers. Drab grey and worn clothes for the first, colorful, garish clothes for the second, and blue and black for the last. To Killua, they all were the same to him.

Enemies…

When you own a city, everyone can and might work for you. Panhandlers became informants, pedestrians, potential foes in disguise, and the police armed soldiers. Not that they were a threat to Killua. But that wasn't the issue. It was their ability to inform someone who _was _a threat. All it took was one phone call for the Mafia to roll in, guns blazing. He now understood why his older siblings hated the advent of cellphones...

"I thought J- _Jay,_ was supposed to have his contacts help us? So far we've been wandering around blind," Leorio said with a bottom lip firmly up in the air in agitation.

"It can't be helped," Killua said as he continued to around, "Jay can't contact anyone or else he's at risk of revealing the plan. If what he says is true about those maids, then there's no way we can win in a fair fight."

It annoyed Killua. The revelation that the older of the two maids was_ at least _on par with Hanzo _without Nen_ was disheartening. Killua knew from working for Evira that she had several people who might use Nen, one of which being Mercutio. He was loath to admit it, but the man was as deadly an assassin as someone like his brother. Unlike the Zoldycks, the man _hated attention or recognition_. He tried to be as assuming as possible...

He heard Leorio next to him complain as someone bumped to him. A growl escaped the teenager as Killua turned to see what happened.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Leorio said to a black man in a blue and white hoodie, jeans, and blue and white sneakers. The man carried himself with lazy confidence as he scratched his head.

"Hey, sorry big man. Didn't see you there-"

Killua squinted at the man, taking in his appearance. A hand in his hoodie pocket, a small black afro, and blue eyes. He looked to be around twenty-six, and about ten centimeters shorter than Leorio. He looked as unassuming as anyone could be.

The hairs on the back of Killuas neck stood up.

Killua's eyes widened as he saw the telltale sign of a person recognizing a target. Pupils dilating slowly. The man was good, Killua would give him that, but that split-second of hesitation gave it away. What the child felt next confirmed it.

The Zoldyck was in Zetsu, and so he felt the flair of Aura far more potently than he normally would. The man was using Nen...

In an instant, he grabbed Leorio and lifted him over his head like he weighed nothing. Then he ran as fast as he could, the world losing shape as he moved to find safety. He felt something squirm in his hands as the surrounding air turned into a wind from the speed of his movement. Something wrapped around his hands...

He looked up to see his arms beginning to be cocooned by the fabric from Leorio's sweater. It became tighter and harder as it wound around the child's wrist, becoming stiffer by the moment. With a curse, Killua moved hands apart and tore the living clothing to pieces before jumping away from Leorio.

The older man mumbled as he turned into a human caterpillar composed of cloth. His thrashing movements and nose poking out between threads were the only sign he was fine. Mostly. But Killua wouldn't be able to grab Leorio as long as whatever ability was binding the man…

"Damn it..." Killua said as he turned to his right. The man was walking lazily towards them, sighing.

"Man... Can you just come with me? I'm not gonna' hurt you guys. You guys are guests, ya' know?"

Killua crouched down as his eyes dilated into something resembling a stalking predator. His Ren flared as Killing Intent drowned the air. Throngs of people backed off from the boy as they felt the unfamiliar sensation of blood lust escape from his body. His fingernails became sharp claws as he flexed his fingers.

He couldn't afford to hold back against a more powerful enemy. Not when Leorio and the plan were on the line. He didn't want to kill, but it was the only way he could see himself beating the man…

The man in blue leaned his head back a little, hands in pockets, and whistled.

"Man. You sure are scary," he said tiredly. His body language and face anything but scared.

The crowd screamed as Killua suddenly disappeared and reappeared before his opponent, hanging in the air as he attacked. A right hand with outstretched daggers barreling towards the man's eyes.

The man moved his head slightly to the left as Killua's hand harmlessly sailed over his shoulder. He didn't even remove his hands from his hoodie pocket...

Killua didn't hesitate. Stab after stab rained forward as fast as the boy could throw. The crowd could only see a falling boy with a wig slipping off his head. With arms that disappeared from inhuman speed. His opponent moving his head and upper body ever so slightly to avoid invisible attacks. The only thing showing anything was happening other than sheer shared delusions was the sharp sound of wind being cut.

The boy landed, wide eyed and in shock. He threw over twenty stabs at the man in less than a few seconds, and not a single one landed. His pupils quivered in fear.

All he saw was a quickly approaching punch hurtling towards his face. It was too fast to dodge...

_Gon and Kurapika are in big tr-_

The cracking sound of a fist hitting flesh reverberated through the street.

* * *

Gon jumped off a vendor's stall as he avoided a Mafia goon lunging in for a grab. The man fell onto the table, crashing through it when Gon landed on the man's back. He didn't even hesitate as he hopped off the man and took of in a sprint. Several others ran past their defeated comrade and chased after Gon with no chance of catching up. Only by sheer numbers were they even any way threatening. The open air-market looked like something out of a dramatic mobster movie as throngs of black-suited men charged the two.

Kurapika danced through the Tao Long Associates as they tried and failed to pin him down. His movements too fast and skillful to be denied as he tore through them. Jabs, kicks, uppercuts. A hurricane of limbs and pain. He propelled a man with a straight right punch through two men other men, knocking over the men like a bowling ball slicing through bowling pins. He jumped through the maze of stalls and people.

_'The fact that they attacked us here means Pairo is nearby. But where?!' _Kurapika cursed in his mind as he dodged several people who thought attacking a man with the strength of five men was an outstanding idea. They regretted it as they flew back into another crowd of similarly dressed men. It was as if a mob of humanoid ants in suits was agitated by the two Hunters and were being swarmed.

He felt a vibration in his back pocket. With practiced ease, he spun around a goon going for a punch and pulled out the phone. The man fell face-first into a nearby stall as people scattered. Kurapika sprinted past several mobsters as he saw Gon in the distance. It was mayhem, but they had to stick together.

Kurapika ran as he caught up to Gon. He looked down at his phone and nodded before putting it away. He turned to Gon, who no longer had his wig on as he threw it away at the first sign of trouble. Much to Kurapika's chagrin.

"Gon! James just sent me a message with the location of Pairo. We need to hurry!"

Gon nodded as they ran through the market. The entire area was crawling with a seemingly endless amount of men. The moment one man called with suspicions, it was as if mobsters appeared from thin air… and endless reserve of foot soldiers.

Even if they arrived at Pairo's apartment, the Tao Long was making sure that they would never reach the other remaining Kurta Clan Member…

Gon ducked and punched a man in the gut, before turning to his friend, who was currently disguised as a woman. His face dead serious, even at the absurdity of the situation, "Kurapika! We need to figure out some way to shake these guys o-"

The sound of exploding stalls echoed through the area as something started rampaging through the market with reckless abandon. A giant, speeding dust cloud tore right through empty stalls. Sending tables and equipment sailing overhead that fell back to earth as a shower. A shower of debris, pain, and destruction that fell onto countless Mafia associates with no care or regard for them. The lucky ones that weren't immediately knocked out by the aerial bombardment ran for their lives as a peal of rhythmic laughter echoed through the area. Coming from whoever raced toward Gon and Killua at blistering speeds...

Kurapika and Gon began running for their lives as the enemy came down upon them...

Kurapika cursed as a thought crossed through his mind as an avalanche of dust closed in on them.

_We only had a day left-_

The sound of crashing echoed and pained shouts echoed throughout the market.

* * *

I stepped off the yacht feeling _amazing_. I spun the necklace of flowers around my collar in good fun. Shalnark was good with his word and sent the information on Pairo without issue. I forwarded the information in a text to Kurapika with a cheap phone I got before I left on this voyage of luxury.

Even with all the self-indulgence… something didn't feel right. I walked across the wooden planks of the dock with forced relaxation. Even though I deserved the R&R, it felt all wrong. The tension was eating me up inside…

I didn't receive a text from anyone like I was supposed to. We still had a time, but an hour or two remaining wasn't what I'd call a lot of time or hopeful…

If they met with enemies beyond their capabilities... _fuck._

An explosive sigh escaped me as I finished walking across the dock and onto solid land. My good times were gone as I entered the street in front of me. My ride was waiting for me… even though I didn't tell Evira.

There was a scraggly looking man with a five o'clock shadow, black a pinstripe suit, and an actual, honest-to-god, fedora. Not a trilby that some freshmen at my college used to wear before the internet beat that to death. _An old-school fedora. This guy looked exactly like a mobster._

The man looked tired, with tired eyes and a tired, long face. Greasy, shoulder-length hair was underneath that fedora of his, but somehow pulled off the slicked-back look. Looking at him reminded me of a Koala, Sloth, or some creature with slow-moving confidence that never matched their appearance or ability. Even his eyes were glassy as he stifled a yawn.

He stood in front of a black car with a sign that had my name on it. Barely holding it up in one hand. I'd peg the car as a Lincoln Continental from the mid-seventies. It looked beat up and used. There was a woman in the driver's seat who looked like a racecar driver combined with an airplane... pilot.

I squinted at the woman with a single, horrified eye. I looked back at the man with incredulity, who stared at me me with indifference.

"I ain't getting in that car. I'll bet money that's Spaolo Forza's apprentice. She looks_ exactly like that madman._" She looks like his gender-swapped doppelganger. A female Racer X mixed with Amelia Earhart, except this woman had _long_ hair underneath her aviator cap.

He nodded his head and opened the door for me, "Don't worry. She's an excellent driver."

I sighed and got in the back. Not like I had much of a choice.

Thirty minutes later and I was exiting the car and moving through the condo I was familiar with. That appeared in all those months earlier. Everything was a blur of movement, anxiety, and tension. They led me around like a presidential candidate with guards stationed around me at _all time_s. The woman (who was _as tall as me and yoked like a female body builder_) and the man (who was shorter than me, but had was eerily calm) led the way. I felt like the guards were more for my containment than my protection...

Everything moved so fast as I tried to calm myself down. I was only a few minutes away from meeting with Evira, speeding up an elevator with several people surrounding me.

And no phone call yet… not a buzz.

For the first time in a _long time, _I felt _extreme _anxiety. The fear for my friends making my stomach flip, my mouth dry, and my chest hard to breathe. I bit the bottom of my lip hard enough I could taste blood.

Why weren't they calling? Were they captured? Did they lose their phone? _Were they killed…_

Cold sweats hit me as my mind went wild. It was so much easier being the one in danger than worrying about others in danger…

With a ding, the elevator opened, and my mind hit me with_ sheer, mind paralyzing dread. I couldn't string a thought. Whats going on-_

They brought me out to the topmost floor and led to a room that _wasn't _the room that I met Evira in.

It was an office. Her office. Her real office. But my mind couldn't let me take in the environment in my state. There were people in here, but their faces and details didn't exist to me. All I could see was her... the world wavering around her like a shimmering mirage of terror.

For the first time in a long time… it felt like I was the same person I was three months ago. Without confidence. Alone. Out of my depth…

She stared at me, boring through me with that steel glare of hers. Fear and uncertainty grabbed at my lungs as I stared back with one eye and gave-

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

_**A vicious grin.**_


	31. Chapter 31: How The Trick Was Done

Evira frowned. Everyone in the room grimaced and held themselves up against the _sheer force around her_. The room itself shook and trembled like we were hit by an earthquake. Indistinct people, one by one, started to appear in my vision. Like they were NPCs that were being loaded up by a faulty game trying to load the character models onto the map. The vibration in my back pocket shaking the world back into something coherent. I realized what was happening.

She was drowning the area with her Aura, her Ren a volcanic eruption that warped my vision and senses. I had felt her Aura from the ground floor, maybe even a few blocks away. Being in front of her, her entire rage unveiled in full...

It was like Zhulong's...

Yet, I gritted through it. I _grinned through it_. My hand went for my phone in my pants like it was a weapon. All I could think about was victory...

The shapeless forms, blinded by fear, moved in response to her _power _and _my action_. I felt someone hit me from behind and knock me onto a single knee, my phone spilled out as a result: just as I pressed to answer it. The cheap burner phone clattered to the ground and a voice answered from the speaker.

Kurapika's voice filtered through the _fury_.

_"Hello, Evira."_

The world stopped shaking, the high pitched fear gone, and the threat of a heart-attack disappeared as Evira's Aura petered out. She closed her eyes, somehow still maintaining her dignity when faced with whatever Kurapika was about to unleash.

_"If you're wondering why and how you lost, Evira. I'll gladly explain..."_

* * *

**Four days ago**

Kalvin walked through the spacious sewers of York New with Claudette behind him. Without restraints.

She rubbed her neck as she did her best to avoid stepping on any of the disgustingness that was the sewer system Of York New City. It built centuries before modern sanitation systems were implemented, so it was unnecessarily enormous. Rats the size of small dogs and cockroaches the size of small rats. Crocodiles and giant, humanoid turtles _could actually _survive in these tunnels. If they so wished. As long as the reptiles didn't mind the smell.

A river of water, waste, and whatever the hell they could imagine flowed down at their left as they continued to walk to one of the safehouses Claudette knew by memory. It hadn't been used for years and she doubted anyone would find them there.

She frowned as she looked at the back of Kalvin's head, "You could have waited to kidnap me after Briannaisa left..."

Kalvin frowned as he avoided a scurrying rat in the dark, dank tunnels. He turned his head back to speak over the sound of refuge and water flowing into the canal.

"If we did not make a show of it she'd have suspected something. In fact, I did not know she was that capable of a fighter."

Claudette mimicked her sister's sneer as she made sure her dress wasn't annihilated by the literal tunnel of shit she was in. Her tone was sharp and irritate.

"The forest was as much practice for _you guy _as it was for James. Don't get full of yourself, especially not when we got Mercutio on our butts,"

Kalvin shrugged, "It is difficult being this perfect, Claudette. Besides, I doubt that hitman could find us now."

The yellowed haired, off-duty maid, resisted the urge to clutch her head. She would bet money that her sister would push Kalvin into the river after an hour of this. She'd have preferred if Kalvin was captured instead of Clyde, but she'd work with what she got.

Claudette sighed before answering, "You've only been a Hunter for a year, so don't get cocky. Fact is: everyone on Mercutio's squad is strong enough to pass the Hunter Exam, first try. They just _don't _because they'd be in trouble with the association for their, um, _profession._ They've killed every Blacklist Hunter that came to York New... It's the only reason why I'm helping you guys... on top of not agreeing with what my mom's doing to James- ew!" she squealed as she wiped _something slimy _that fell on her left shoulder.

Kalvin turned again to her and grimaced what fell on her, before turning forward, "Yes. I was surprised when Clyde suggested asking for your, but I guess overthinking things has some benefits"

"As opposed to not thinking at all?"

"If everything goes well, why would I need to think?! Hahaha!"

Claudette couldn't help but clutch her head. This is why she found enhancers annoying. 2 + 2 = 4, unless it became five, in which case they'd beat up 2 until it turned into 3.

Kalvin frowned, "But you are right. I did not know that Evira was threatening him in such a way. I also did not know his new friends were being leveraged either."

"My mom... does whatever it takes to get ahead. It's... why she got where she is. She doesn't have the average person's morality," she said with a frown, looking away for a moment. Considering the average person's morality in this world, it was quite a statement.

"That is plain to see. I am unfamiliar with the criminal underground. My father has done his best to keep us uninformed. It was quite shouting match when we told him we would stay in the City," he said as he took a left turn to reveal a small hallway with a steel door that looked brand new. With a twist of the metal handle, the door open and they walked into a room as big as the one James, Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika rested in during Trick Tower. Kalvin continued speaking.

"Well, do not worry your little head. My father called in a favor from Morel. Morel was busy, but agreed to send his apprentices to help."

"Knuckle! I haven't seen him in forever! He's such a big softie," Claudette said with lights in her eyes. Kalvin stared at her with disbelief.

"That demon?"

"Yeah! That's good, but my mom won't give in with just us two. It'd be close... but I'm positive my mom wouldn't negotiate based on that. Not if James' friends' are as valuable as Killua is. The only way is if they kidnapped one of the Princes as well. I know where all of them are located, and how to get to them."

She dialed Knuckle's number and prayed. A moment later... the man, the myth, the legend of York New City streets answered: Knuckle Bines.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Knuckle! Where are you right now?"

"Huh? Who's this?" repeated without hesitation

Claudette sighed, "It's me, Claudette. You remember?"

"Oh yeah! How's it been?!"

"Good! But now's not the time! Clyde told me Morel sent you and Shoot to help out Mayer's apprentice, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, so this is where they'll probably be based on Pairo's old addresses. Tell Shoot too, so..."

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

...stared at the man in blue as his disembodied fist slammed into the man's left eye. The cracking sound of a fist hitting flesh reverberated through the street.

The man twisted his head and went with the blow, his body flying through the air as he corkscrewed like a spinning log. The man landed with a slide onto his feet, touching where his eye.

He whistled, high and shrill, "Man... that hurt. Why'd you got to butt in?" the man said as he stood up to stare at the new arrival.

Shoot McMahon stood among the crowd of people who parted ways. He started to sweat as his position was revealed, but he kept focused.

"Killua, I'm assuming?"

Killua stared at the new arrival we shock, before nodding his head and refocusing.

"Good. Take your friend and get out of here. Whatever this man's ability is, it should disappear the moment you get out of range. Grab him and get out of here as fast you can," Shoot said while making sure never to keep the man out of his sight.

A cage floated next to Shoot as he tried his best to keep his distance between the man and himself. His fists floating through the crowd, low to the ground, hidden among the people's clothing. He needed to maintain this tactical advantage. At least until the boy could escape. Then he could retreat to the rendezvous point.

He just had to make sure that the enemy didn't touch his clothing. An enemy like this was devastating at close range. From the way he moved with the punch showed that he was an agile and experienced combatant. His ability with Nen was still mostly unknown, but for now, Shoot had the advantage. He knew the man had to touch him, while Shoot could keep attacking from his blind spots and keep his distance.

With a burst of speed, Killua dashed to Leorio. The moment the man in blue tried to intercept by casually jogging the relatively short distance towards Leorio, another fist flew from underneath a nearby car. It zoomed towards the man: a punch to the knee to slow him down.

The man lept in the air without pausing or even noticing the fist. Killua and Shoot's eyes widened in surprise.

The moment the man landed, three fists began hovering around the man at high-speeds. They swooped, covered, and flew straight at the man respectively... only for the man to contort his body in such a way that all the punches missed. He looked like a posing scarecrow or man dancing as he pulled up one leg, bent an arm, and hunched his head over. A fist sailed over his head, a fist flew underneath one of his armpits, and a fist passed by his raised leg. All three of them completely missing their mark.

Then, without missing a beat, the man continued jogging forward and cut Killua off. The former assassin stared Evira's current assassin. Shoot Grimaced and yelled.

"Get out of here now! If he touches you it'll be over! I'll see if I can get your friend, but if you're captured it'll all be pointless!" Shoot said as he began to focus. This was no longer going to be simple.

Killua hesitated for a moment, before cursing and nodding in agreement. He spun around and ran for it. The man chased for a moment, only to be cut off by a fist flying down towards the sky aimed directly on the top of his head. The man leaned back, then jumped into a corkscrew spin as another fist tried to hit him from behind.

The moment Killua was safely away, the battle began in earnest.

The enforcer scowled as fists faster than most trained fighters could see assaulted him from every direction. Up. Down. Left. Right. From overhead. From below. From all different types of awkward and strange directions that any normal fighter would have difficulty dodging. But the man avoided all the strikes effortlessly and gracefully. Without any hesitation and fluidly. Without even looking around him. Shoot worried as the man slowly, _ever so slowly_, began closing the distance. Almost dancing toward him.

_"Crap... my opponent's mastery of En is unbelievable. Combined with his natural agility, reflexes, and dexterity... he's a dangerous opponent indeed," _Shoot thought with worry as he took his first jump back from his opponent. The man had finally crossed the street and arrived onto the sidewalk Shoot was on.

Shoot analyzed his surroundings as he tried to figure out some strategy to pin his opponent down. He realized it was too risky to try and hold down his opponent, even if he did manage to. If anyone came by at that moment, he would be down his Hatsu. He frowned as he realized his predicament.

Hotel Rafflesia was his only option. He ran straight towards the man, moving past the crowds of gawkers who never had any sense of self-preservation in _any city_. The man in blue's eyes widened in surprise at the change in strategy but nodded in respect. Then he dashed forward to meet his opponent.

Clashes of air rippled through the area as fist hit fist the air at high speeds. The windows of a minivan next to them exploded into glass. The feet below them cracked and rippled. They stood there, in the middle of the street, a flurry of machine-gun punches cutting through the air with a rapid-fire series of _'foosh'_ that sounded similar to speeding bullets. The man in blue unleashed a seemingly unending string of punches with both hands. Shoot doing his best to pair and block the punches to avoid his clothing being touched with one hand, while his other hands swooped in from behind his opponent.

The man in blue let out a breath as he did the impossible again and twisted his body into a spinning backflip to avoid four attacks at the same time. He landed onto the ground and looked up to see Shoot glaring with frustration. The man sighed as he stood up to his full, two meters of height.

"Sorry, but once I decide I don't want to be touched... I ain't gonna' be touched," he said with an indifferent sniff of his nose. He closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Besides, you're outnumbered."

Shoot's eyes widened as a silver comet landed on a car behind him. He took the risk to look behind to find the strangest sight ever saw in his life.

A woman in a silver costume with a vaguely grasshopper-like mask on her head. A long, silver scarf and a silver sash around her waist. White boots and white gloves were on the ends of her limbs as she posed something ridiculous. One arm outstretched to her left and the other bent at the elbow, an open hand next to her face. The costumed crusader was crouched low, as though posing for some sort of children's TV Show.

"STOP YOU, VILLAIN! SILVER RIDER IS HERE!" Silver rider said in a theatrical, over-the-top yell.

The crowd of people cheered, murmured, and snapped pictures of the scarfed crusader.

Shoot's eyebrows shaded his eyes as he looked on in disbelief. He snapped out of it and pointed to himself.

"Are you calling _me _the villain?!"

Silver Rider stood up to her full height, heroic height(which was not tall at all, frankly). The seemingly deranged woman pointed a finger at Shoot with her left, while grabbing her hip. She tilted her head back to bellow out a dramatic laugh before answering.

"YES, DEVIOUS VILLAIN! IT IS OBVIOUS FROM YOUR APPEARANCE YOU ARE HARASSING AND KIDNAPPING PEOPLE! WHERE ARE YOUR EYEBROWS! SPARROW, I SHALL ASSIST YOU!" she said as she pointed to Leorio, wiggling around in frustration in his cloth cocoon.

Shoot gripped his head as he twitched disbelief. _Knuckle did warn me York New was a big out there..._

Sparrow held back a laugh as he walked up to Shoot, though in a calm and reassuring way. One hand in his pocket while the other raised as a sign of peace.

"Hey man, we aren't even gonna hurt 'em. We're under orders to bring him back unharmed. Now I gotta bring you along, though," he scratched the back of his head and sighed explosively," Maaaan... if only that guy didn't say Kurapika, I coulda' ignored them..."

For some reason, Leorio stopped struggling. His cocoon deflating and looking more like an inert sleeping bag.

Shoot stared at Sparrow, narrowing his eyes as he read the man's face. He spoke up.

"Only if you promise that no harm will fall them. If you promise that, I'll gladly come quietly. I don't like fighting in the first place..." said as a bead of sweat slid down his head.

The man named Sparrow nodded seriously as he could and answered, "I promise," his face relaxed as he smirked, "besides, I don't like fighting either. Too tiring. Hey, Grasshopper. We good!"

Silver Rider, code name Grasshopper, deflated as her pose wilted. When she spoke, her voice was no longer bombastic.

"A-are you sure? Maaaan... I practiced that entrance for so long..." as she hung her arms limply in front of her.

Shoot looked between the two, stone-faced, "York New City... is definitely strange."

Sparrow chuckled as he walked over to Leorio to retrieve him like a bag, "Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet..."

Shoot sighed. Hopefully, Knuckle was more successful in finding the other two...

* * *

**One Day Ago**

"Jeez! Where are these guys?! They can't be that much different than their description!" Knuckle said as he walked with as wagger, kicking his legs out with every step like the Bancho he was.

He stared at the horrific doodles of Gon and Kurapika. Gon looked like asparagus and Kurapika looked vaguely like a kappa. The man the street youth called The Bancho King of Yorkshin couldn't understand why he couldn't find them...

"Damn it! Where are they?! They're supposed to be around here!" he said as he passed by two people who avoided eye contact with the man with newspapers.

"_Psst, Kurapika. You think that guy is one of Evira's people?" _the disguised Gon whispered. Dressed in a brown wig, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts with red shoes.

The long, black-haired, black dressed Kurapika nodded, "_Without a doubt. His appearance makes it obvious he is a high-ranking member Evira's organization-"_

_**"COME OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARDS! WHY ARE YOU SO HARD TO FIND?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!"**_

The glanced at Knuckle with 'T' eyes and a side glance. Kurapika whispered their shared thoughts, "_We should leave before a miracle allows him to figure us out. But, the fact he is here does confirm Pairo should be around."_

Gon stared up at the forlorn and tentative Kurapika. He nodded and gave his friend a confident stare and a small smile.

"Don't worry. I bet he'll be happy to see you, you're his best friend after all!" Gon said with wisdom beyond his age. Kurapika was taken aback... before smiling and nodding.

"Thank you. I'm sure you're correct. From _Jays',_" Kurapika sighed, he really hoped Leorio remembered their fake names, " information he should be in traditional Kurta clothing. They look similar to mine, but he preferred red. We'll split up and see if we can find any information, starting with the market. Ok?"

Gon nodded before walking off to speak with some of the various vendors. Kurapika watched as Gon wandered off as he scanned the area, eyes focused, and narrowed.

_'Pairo was always interested in trinkets. He always wanted to try haggling with shopkeepers, just like in Dino Hunter...' _Kurapika thought with a smile. His eyebrows furrowed as his will and determination coalesced and burned inside his chest.

_We will win._

He strode off into the market place. Thousands of people haggling and arguing for prices for various things. From food to weapons, to things of great value and things of small value.

They blended in as easily as paper in a snow storm. There were too many people and too many stalls Gon and Kurapika to be spotted. They asked questions, poked answers, and desired the destination of a man named Pairo. People hawed, peopled hmmed, but few knew who Pairo was. Assuming and quiet as he was.

Except for one stall...

Kurapika walked to the stall that Pairo and James had visited weeks earlier. The man held a sneer as he looked down at Kurapika. There was something in the man's eyes that disturbed Kurapika, but it was not a lecherous leer, but a look of greedy familiarity.

"Do I know you?" the stall owner said with abruptness. Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"No sir. I've never met you before..."

"You are a foreigner, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Kurapika said with a glare.

"That skin, those features... they remind me of a person I met weeks ago..." he said as he made a show of rubbing his chin and slowly reached under his table.

Kurapika pulled out his hidden blade and held it to the man's throat, leaning over the table with deadly intent in his eyes. A dark whisper escaped from Kurapika's lips.

_"I recommend you rethink your course of action..."_

The fat, bulbous man with eyes too wide and breath acrid slowly raised his arms, "O-ok. Let's not get hasty here. W-what?!"

Kurapika quickly looked left and right to see if anyone had noticed them. They hadn't. Jumping over the stall, he walked over and found the man's shotgun underneath the table. Kurapika looked at the man with distaste as he grabbed the shotgun and threw it deep into the stall's tent.

"Do you know where this man I 'remind' you of lives?"

The man squirmed at knifepoint, then nodded, "Y-yeah! Kinda! He lives around the neighborhood, but I know nothing about him! If you're trying to find him..."

A roaring, angry yell echoed throughout the market place that shivered the vendor's souls. They all made faces of fear and shock when they heard _that man's voice_.

"I thought- no, not him!" the man at knifepoint said as he ignored Kurapika's knife and began looking for something to carry his stalls belongings.

Kurapika stared at the man in surprise and shock. The stall-owner completely ignored the knife and began packing things into a bag while muttering to himself.

"What, what are you talk-"

He didn't need much understanding when he heard a man yell and an _entire stall flew _into the sky. Several of Evira's henchmen were orbiting the piece of debris as well.

_"__**YOU BASTARDS!"**_

Knuckle Bines had become _angry_.

Kurapika turned to the direction of the commotion. In the distance, he saw the same gangster in white from before with a whimpering dog under his armpit. His face filled with veins, teeth clenched in rage, and a fist held as tightly as a bank vault.

"_**I DON'T CARE WHO YOU WORK FOR! NO ONE KICKS A DOG!"**_

Mayhem was unleashed. It became worse when he heard the man behind yell out as he scrambled over his stall.

"Help! Help! That's one of the people the Tao Long are after! HELP!"

Kurapika grimaced in worry as several plain-clothed people around him suddenly revealed themselves to be mobsters in disguise. They pulled out weapons such as knives, batons, and tasers as men in suits emerged through the crowds of people. One by one they came out to surround Kurapika.

His grimace deepened as he heard a conversation that sent chills down his spine. Chills of disbelief.

"Hey, kid! You're not bad! Name's Knuckle, what's yours?"

Kurapika turned to see Gon helping the bancho fight back the mobsters. _Gon don't say-_

_"_My name's Gon! I mean Gawain!"

"Gon? Hey, I'm looking for a Gon! He's got dark green hair, brown eyes. I'm supposed to help him as a favor to my master,"

"What?!" Gon said with a surprise, before tearing off his wig. Knuckle shook in surprise and said," Whoa! It's like your an entirely different person! No wonder you looked nothing like my picture!"

Kurapika didn't know what to say, standing there in abject disbelief. He snapped out of it as one of the men walked up to him, like a man trying to appease a Tiger.

"Now take it easy. We're under orders to escort you to our boss, ok? No need to make this difficult..."

The Hunter's response was simply a shake of his head and a narrowing of his eyes. The atmosphere changed as he revealed something to the world that no one outside his four friends had seen. The gift Killua and Gon gave him and Leorio when James was separated from the others.

All so Evira would be all the more unprepared.

The overwhelming killing intent filtered through the area as the men and women began to step back in fear. One man, of weaker will than his comrades, shook in terror. The pulling out his gun and leveled it shakily at Kurapika. With a click of the trigger, the gun fired.

Kurapika's eyes widened as he stopped channeling his emotions into his Aura and moved fast. Fast. Incredibly fast. Faster than any person in the area could see. One moment he was there, the next.

The next...

The next everyone was knocked out. Seven men and four women in disguise dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Kurapika breathed heavily as he wiped off the sweat from his brow. His talent was on par with the other four, but he realized his Aura reserves were not as high as theirs. He had learned the basics in less than a day, while Leorio took a bit longer. While they had no solid comparison to other users, Leorio's Aura reserves were, frankly, _absurd_. Yet, all he could manage so far was Zetsu and brute-forcing of Ten. Kurapika himself was still learning the full scope of Nen and his limits.

_'They can still react even under my Killing Intent. I'll keep that in mind. I need to use Ren sparingly,' _Kurapika thought as he looked around, _'This isn't good. Evira made sure Pairo was heavily guarded. These associate members aren't dangerous, but all this commotion will draw attention to those who are. I need to meet up with Gon and escape.'_

Kurapika looked across the distance from himself to Gon. Stalls, armed goons, and a raging Knuckle with a dog underneath his left arm was in between him and his friend. Knuckle was more dangerous by accident than on purpose, his anger making him tear through the area like a wild animal as he used every part of his body except his left. Kurapika was surprised at how much stamina the man had. He didn't seem to pause or stop for even a moment's rest.

The short odyssey began. Kurapika moved through the market, his feet clattering against the cobblestone street with a hard, horse-like clobber. He moved fast, reserving his Aura by using Ten, which was still blindly fast to the average human. Men with guns took to aim and failed to hit their mark against the speeding blur. Women with weapons tried to slow him down with swipes from their electricized equipment, only to swing greedily against air.

The world could not keep up to Kurapika as he found a position to call over Gon. He found it as he circled around a group of men with batons and a cart full of fruit. A single kick sent the wooden wagon tumbling on to the men, arms flailing as they were pinned against the ground. Round green fruit and various others splattered against the ground Kurapika leaped off it and onto an expansive, green tent filled to the brim with grocery.

He fought to run up it, the tight clothing slipping against the women's clogs he was wearing. With strength and dexterity beyond human, he fought against friction and gravity as he bounded up to the top and reached the central pole of the tent. A quick grab of the pole and he held himself up and scanned the plaza below him. Gon tore through guards threw themselves at him with reckless abandon. Knuckle assisted him with yells and screams as he mashed opponents with brutal punches and kicks.

Kurapika took a deep breath and yelled out to Gon. A look of surprise flashed onto Gon and Knuckle as they looked up at Kurapika. Gon turned to Knuckle and said something, the Bancho flashing a thumbs up and a quick 'good luck'. Gon speed off towards Kurapika, right as the tent collapsed.

He rocked back and forth on the unstable surface, holding on with effort as the tent became a deflated piece of cloth. He turned down to the area below him to see men cutting the rope holding the entire tent together. With quick thought and even quicker eyes, he scanned the poles and found the last remaining ties to the ground and jumped towards it. He slid down the slopped tent like a snowboarder without the board, shifting and balancing his upper body to avoid from falling.

Two men suited men greeted him at the bottom, only to be welcomed by Kurapika with two quick kicks to each of their faces. He twisted in the air and landed into a crouch, then sprinting forward without missing a beat.

He felt a vibration in his back pocket. With practiced ease, he spun around a goon going for a punch and pulled out the phone. The man fell face-first into a nearby stall as people scattered. Kurapika sprinted past several mobsters as he saw Gon in the distance. It was mayhem, but they had to stick together.

Kurapika ran as he caught up to Gon. He looked down at his phone and nodded before putting it away. He turned to Gon, who no longer had his wig on as he threw it away at the first sign of trouble. Much to Kurapika's chagrin.

"Gon! James just sent me a message with the location of Pairo. We need to hurry!"

Gon nodded as they ran through the market. The entire area was crawling with a seemingly endless amount of men. The moment one man called with suspicions, it was as if mobsters appeared from thin air… and endless reserve of foot soldiers.

Even if they arrived at Pairo's apartment, the Tao Long was making sure that they would never reach the other remaining Kurta Clan Member…

Gon ducked and punched a man in the gut, before turning to his friend, who was currently disguised as a woman. His face dead serious, even at the absurdity of the situation, "Kurapika! We need to figure out some way to shake these guys o-"

The sound of exploding stalls echoed through the area as something started rampaging through the market with reckless abandon. A giant, speeding dust cloud tore right through empty stalls. Sending tables and equipment sailing overhead that fell back to earth as a shower. A shower of debris, pain, and destruction that fell onto countless Mafia associates with no care or regard for them. The lucky ones that weren't immediately knocked out by the aerial bombardment ran for their lives as a peal of rhythmic laughter echoed through the area. Coming from whoever raced toward Gon and Killua at blistering speeds...

Kurapika and Gon began running for their lives as the enemy came down upon them...

They saw a speeding man with a large yellow raincoat, baby blue teeth, a white shirt covered by blue overalls, and black rain boots. His skin was sunweathered brown with blue hair that was spikey and sharp, almost as sharp as his shark-like teeth. A massive grin was plastered on his face as he laughed with sheer joy. His speed faster than any dragster as he ran through stalls as if they styrofoam. Fingerless gloves stretched out as he leaped toward the two, escaping the dust cloud as if he were a shark humanoid shark attacking bait...

The sound of crashing echoed and pained shouts echoed throughout the market.

_**"CABO!"**_

Knuckle's foot drove into the blue-haired man with a loud thud as the Beast Hunter's kick overcame the speeding Cabo's momentum. A split second later and the shark-like man was launched into several stalls. Wood, fruit, vegetables, and any unfortunate merchandise in the way flying into the air. Several mobsters regained their courage as they ran towards the Bancho the two other Hunters.

The pompadoured man landed with grace as he stared at the people around him... a dog underneath his arm. Said dog was completely unaware of the situation as its tongue bobbed in out of its mouth, blank, cheerful face on its canine head. Mobsters made way as someone stepped forward.

A man with a black pin-stripped suit and, fedora, and greasy hair exited from the crowd of goons. He looked bored and annoyed at the entire situation. On the other hand, Knuckle gripped his fist tightly and waved it at the man.

"Damn it Mercutio! Fight me like a man! And why are your underlings kicking this dog!" he said with a hard point at the oblivious dog.

Mercutio shrugged, "I didn't order them to kick dogs, that's on them. If I'd have known you were here, I'd have collected all the animals in the city and put them in a shelter."

Knuckle' eyes widened in surprise, before closing his eyes and smiling. He scratched his head and blushed.

"Aw really?! I should of kno-" Knuckle said before he ducked his head as a bullet whizzed by his head. He jumped and rolled out of the way as he avoided the hail of bullets from Mercutio's snub-nosed pistol. The Bancho King grimaced as each shot became more and more accurate, with the sixth shot whizzing a mere cm past his ear.

Knuckle rolled, gently put down the dog. The canine immediately walked away as if nothing happened. The hunter began muscling through the crowd as he ran for it. As he did, he shouted back to the fedora-wearing enemy.

"DAMN YOU MERCUTIO, THAT WAS A LOW! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE, HUH?!"

"Stay still and I might think about it, dogbreath..."

In the span of a blink, Mercutio reloaded his revolver and pointed it at the speeding Knuckle' back. With perfect running technique, Knuckle sped past market stalls without slowing down at all. We are growl Mercutio put his right index finger and thumb into his mouth and whistled shrill.

Knuckle continued to run, a victorious grin on his face. Just as he was at the boundary of the market plaza, he heard the loud sound of a speed engine approaching him. With reflexes and pure fighting instinct, he jumped at the last second as a motorcycle traveling beyond mechanical speed possible drove underneath his legs. He landed and turned, eyes wide in shock, as the motorcycle plowed through several stalls without slowing down whatsoever. As if an indestructible rocket driven by a woman.

The motorcycle skidded to a stop with a screech of tires, the woman seemingly ignoring all g-forces whatsoever as it stopped as suddenly as a rock hitting the ground. The woman took off her motorcycle helmet and looked at Knuckle, a smile on her face.

"Hello Knuckle, long time no see!"

"Damn it! Did all of you join the Mafia?! What the hell?!"

Knuckle saw something in his peripheries and he ducked another bullet aimed at his head. He growled and began running again with all his might, Ren flaring up as the ground beneath him began to tear up.

_I got to figure out a way to shake them, then get the hell out of here! I could definitely beat either of them, one on one, but not with all these damn mobsters around. And definitely not two on one! I need a distr-_

The world seemed to hear Knuckle prayers as a loud, Jurassic roar cut through the commotion and stopped everyone in their tracks. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound, and not even a moment later an entire apartment building exploded into rubble as an enormous, Tyrannosaurus-like creature with red skin and black horns erupted from the building. It rampaged through two buildings before ramming its head into the concrete floor and assaulting the market place as if it personally insulted it. It tossed stalls in every which direction with ease.

In between its teeth was Cabo.

"MERCUTIO! HELP ME! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" the fisherman bancho pleaded, gripping onto the dinosaur's teeth with desperation.

Mercutio sighed as he turned to the other mobsters, pointed, and yelled, "All of you, say a lie now!"

The mobsters looked confused until Mercutio glared. Then they all started lying immediately. After several people told several lies, Captain held a hand up to stop them. With a frown, he tossed his snub-nose as it turned into white light, morphing, and changing form. It grew in size, adjusted, shifted, before falling back into his hands into the form of a handheld minigun.

Mercutio sighed as he unleashed hell on the dinosaur. Supernaturally powerful bullets ripped through the creature as it roared in pain, each hit removing chunks of flesh that dissipated into white Aura. In less than a few seconds the giant monster fell apart as Cabo fell to the ground with a thump.

"Where the hell is the two!" Mercutio yelled at Cabo as he stalked forward in a rage. Cabo mumbled his response while face down on the ground. With a snarl, Mercutio lifted Cabo off the ground with one hand and held him up.

"Well, Cabo?!"

"I don't know! I saw them enter an apartment, so I followed them. When I kicked down the door that creature attacked me! I swear I don't know what happened Merc!" Cabo said with a teeth-clenched frown, somehow speaking through those giant, sharp teeth.

The Captain of the Red Squad dropped Cabo and ran towards the destroyed apartment. In the center of the rubble was a small, open book.

"Hopeless..." Mercutio said with a scowl as he looked at all his mobsters.

* * *

**Now**

Evira scowled. Then Pairo's voice came out from the phone's speakers.

_"Thank you for everything you've done for me, but this is my clan. I won't let you control Kurapika or his friends."_

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"So, I'm assuming that's how you kidnapped Kacho? Her apartment had books in it."

_"Yes. I used Through The Looking Glass to teleport us into one of her books. It was quite simple, really. Then again, I always made sure to suggest reading materials for all your guests..."_

Evira stared at the phone with something I couldn't catch. The emotion was so brief it was as if it didn't exist in the first place. I'd bet it was a betrayal.

"You planned to escape in case I held you against your will? You had no worry about that... but no matter. Very well. Where do you want to meet?"

I grinned as Kurapika laid out exactly how the negotiations would go down...

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are doing well and continue to do well!

I won't be updating next week due to the fact I've been fighting a wrist injury that's been slowing me down significantly. Now it's getting to the point that I can't neglect it anymore. Don't worry! I intend for this story to end by the end of the year; and this is just a little bump in the road. If anything changes I'll update my profile, but hopefully a week off should be enough!

See you next time. Stay healthy (for real, haha!) and happy! Rondo out.


	32. Chapter 32: The Board Set

The guy who knocked me down was _Mercutio_, and the bodybuilder woman was _Camber_. And, currently, we were having a nice one-sided chat in my 'room'. I sat on my bed while Mercutio sat in a chair, staring at me while draped over the headrest like a towel. A pistol hanging low in one of his arms. An excellent sign for me not to fuck around.

The amazon chick stood next to him, looming menacingly. The smile on her face would have ruined her menacing if it weren't for the fact she kept flexing her arms and cracking her knuckles_. She-Hulk over here was literally flexing on me and I did not approve._

Mercutio kept taking a drag of his cigarette and looked every way around me except_ at me_. My shoulder, chest, over my head, past my ear. He was refusing to give me eye contact. I doubt it was some Nen ability (though who knows), but it _felt_ entirely based on disrespect. As if I and this entire situation were beneath him.

The world was quiet.

And extremely awkward...

I looked at each of them before speaking, a tired sigh in my voice.

"We've been in this room for two hours... Either of you gonna' talk or something?"

Hello silence my old friend. Come to talk to you again...

I shook my head and continued talking to my shy guests.

"So, there was a black guy in the the office. And an old man in a hat. A guy in some samurai get up and no eyebrows..." I said with hands in the air.

They just stared at me. One amused and the other staring at every other part of me except my eyes. I rubbed the right side of my face and thought back to better, more interesting things. Back to Kurapika's victory two hours ago.

I remember Briannaisa being there, but she was pissed off. Not as pissed off as Evira was, but hey, my problem was with Evira. Not Briannaisa. At least now Evira knew how it felt being told what to do over the phone. Oh it was a thing of beauty seeing her fume after Kurapika hung up. She refused to say a word. It was worth being pistol-whipped and dragged around like a prisoner of war.

"Sooo... how's everything going with you guys! I hope it's going well…" I said with a cheerful mockery of friendliness. Nothing. Not even a peep.

"Jesus Christ, you fuckers are professionals, aren't ya? Huh?" I declared.

I sighed and got up. The hammer on Mercutio's pistol clicked back. He stared at me dead in the eyes, last eyes suddenly sharp as knives as his pistol pointed directly at my face. It was so fast I didn't even see any movement. Only the beginning and the end. Silent too. Not a squeak of his wooden chair against the planked floor.

The wooden boards creaked underneath me as I held up my hands in surrender. I shifted my ass back onto the bed as I kept eye contact with the man. I was basically bulletproof if he shot me in the chest with an ordinary gun. My bullet-resistant suit and superhuman body would be enough to tank a revolver round. Add Ten and I was all but wearing a bulletproof suit. But I don't think Ten would do anything to stop a bullet to my forehead, though. And I ain't testing that out _now_...

"Hey let's not get hasty here! I just wanted to take a piss, that's all!" I said as I pointed to the bathroom to my right. Honest, no cunning from this man. Just a bladder that was about to burst.

Mercutio lowered the gun, then lowered the hammer back down to 'not death'. With a nod, he finally spoke in his deep, baritone voice.

"Sure. But she'll keep an eye on you," he took a drag of his cigarette and continued, "I'm not into seeing another man's junk," he finished, back to not even deigning my existence.

I sighed, got up, and waved Camber over.

"Come on, I rather not burst my bladder."

As I walked away, I heroically mimed dummy the mobster's words like a ventriloquist when he couldn't see me...

Whatever. I trusted that negotiations would go well tomorrow. A warehouse on the outskirts of York New City at noon. Kurapika demanded Evira bring me, Clyde, and some dude named Shoot. Whoever that was...

I wonder what they have up their sleeves...

* * *

**Noon - Duskar Warehouse District**

I was roughly shoved out of a limo by a guy called Cabo. I stumbled forward, trying to catch myself while having both of my bound behind my backs in handcuffs. I looked behind and snarled at the bastard. Spikey baby blue hair and a perpetual smile had made it an unnecessarily creepy ride on top of the silence we sat in. He was still smiling at me with those sharp teeth and narrow black eyes.

"Didn't have to push me, _dick_," I said as he walked away with a snicker.

I stood up from my fall-stopping crouch, turned around, and looked at the industrial park. Large warehouses and long, empty streets were the entire world. This place was a ghost town. All around me were six or seven-story warehouses with broken windows, overturned trash cans, and newspapers like tumbleweed flying across the abandoned streets. There were some wasteland-like, empty lots because that's how it goes in the city.

All the buildings were worn down and grimy, and no two warehouses were the same color or design: some were white, others blue. The one we were in front of was an ancient red-brick warehouse. Dead, yellow grass was peaking out of the ill-maintained concrete and pavement all around me as I stepped around, doing the opposite of admiring my environment.

It was if a zombie apocalypse came by the outskirts of the city and the universe forgot to leave the zombies on. So, in essence, how Detroit used to look in the nineties to early 2000s. Nothing new to me, carry on.

Staring around in fake awe, I tested the cuff links to see if I could break 'em. A slow tug between my arms and... nope, _fuck no_. These things were some type of super metal. The strength I put against the cuffs hurt my wrists something bad, the metal bracelets cutting into my skin and almost drawing blood. I could tear doors down and these things didn't even budge. I hid a grimace. Looks like I was in the hands of Kurapika and his group.

Leorio came bumbling out of the limo as some supermodel looking black dude in a hoodie pushed him out. Far more gently than Sharkboy did to me. I gazed at the tall teen as my shorter, teenage trainer _Clyde _was shoved out. They too were cuffed behind their hands. Last was the scary-looking samurai dude named Shoot how I _finally _got face to a name this morning. He wasn't thrown out by _anyone_. He simply got out like a VIP member. Leorio frowned at Shoot's favorable treatment.

"Hey, why isn't he in handcuffs! He's a hostage too!"

The slamming of a car door and feet hitting dirty, gravelly pavement called out in response. We all turned to see Mercutio's exit on the other side of the limo. His lazy eyes fell on us as he spoke.

"Because... he surrendered peacefully. You three, on the other hand, were a pain in the ass," he knocked the top of the limo before turning away and leaning on the car, "besides, he only has one arm..."

Clyde stared irritably as Mercutio, before turning around to the warehouse. Everyone looked around, wondering what was going to happen. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Soooo..." I jabbed my chin towards Clyde, "that's _Clyde_, he trained me. Clyde, this is," I nodded my head towards Leorio like my ear itched,"Leorio, good friend of mine and fellow Hunter. Soooo, this is a thing..." I said with a with wide, goofy grin.

The two of them looked at me like I was an idiot; which I thought was unfair. I was just trying to get them to relax. I had faith everything would go well. I mean, _shit,_ it's Kurapika, Pairo, and Killua working together.

Another limo drove up to the curb, its tires crunching against the dirty asphalt as it came to a stop. Evira, Briannaisa, and seemingly regular security guards came out of the vehicle. Briannaisa was glaring at me like I masterminded everything. I closed my eyes and gave her a facetious grin. If only I were that great, _but I'll take it._

I heard their feet crunch against gravelly concrete as they walked towards us. A high sigh told me Briannaisa was about to speak.

"For your sake, I hope your friends don't pull anything stupid," she said grumpily.

"Same goes for your side, 'Naisa. You heard what Kurapika said: Only the hostages and one extra person with Evira. I'm guessing that's you?" I said as I opened my eyes.

She nodded, "Tch. Yeah. Don't be _too happy._"

"Huh?"

Briannaisa snarled and muscled past me as I turned to Evira in confusion. Steel eyes and a thin line for a mouth was all that met my stare. Then, all of a sudden, that amusement that Evira had all those weeks ago came back with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"She's very protective of her family. Though, that's hard to understand for one with no family."

It felt like I got punched in the gut. My good mood disappearing in a heartbeat. I fought back another snarl.

"Yeah, good for you and all for your 'family'. Take over the world if you want. Have fun! Tch..."

The amusement on her face disappeared for a split second when she narrowed her eyes for an instant. That glare disappeared just as quickly and was replaced by her steel-like, all-business look. She walked past me while patting me on the back.

"I may not particularly like your attitude, but we'll be here for you James. Whenever you wise up and are ready..."

I turned toward her and glared-

**8**

-My face must have been some kind of rage since Leorio walked up to me and whispered in concern.

_"Rough family, huh? Don't let her get to you..."_

I turned up to him, leveling the same face of destruction. Here I was trying to get everyone relaxed and Evira riles me up in a few words. I sighed, dropped my head slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Gotta' stay calm. Just antsy, ya know?"

Leorio nodded fiercely, his glasses somehow staying on. He squinted his eyes, looked left and right, and leaned in to speak.

"I don't know what Kurapika has up his sleeve, but I hope its something good. James, these guys are _strong. Really strong. _There's no way we can beat them. Even in an unfair fight..."

"Yeah, but a negotiation is a negotiation. Evira is a schemer and an opportunist, but she'll adhere to her deals," I said with some confidence... she did set me up in this world...

We turned to see Cabo come back from around the warehouse. He'd been gone for a few minutes.

"Ok, finished my sweep of the area: the warehouse and street's cleared," he said in a somewhat high-pitched, boyish voice.

Leorio and I stared at each other in shock. The guy was gone for a minute or two _at most. T_his place was _massive_. That's not even talking about the other warehouses surrounding the area.

Mercutio's voice boomed out, "OK! Clear! Since we can't go in, we'll stay out here and guard the perimeter. Red Squad, silence in three, two, one..."

We heard a song play out from the distance. Some kind of techno, EDM? Whatever the fuck it's called. The music made with computers and sound with the 'wuba wuba' in it. It was playing in the distance like a whisper, entering through my crotchety, old man music ears with impunity.

Disturbingly enough, Mercutio and his Red Squad began coordinating without speaking to each other. Hoodie dude, Cabo, Mercutio and disappeared in a blur of movement. Several regular security guards split up and surrounded the entrance and the outside of the warehouse. I guess in case anyone else decided to show up for this meeting of ours. Even though I doubt Kurapika and company would or could gather an army.

Briannaisa ordered us through the doors first, followed by her and then Evira. The dark interior of the warehouse took a moment for my eye to adjust to as I saw the strangest sight.

A massive empty area that could hold a few 747s without issue. Dead, grey light came through dead, grey glass high above the warehouses. The light filtered through dirt and dust that hung in the air like a thin fog. Massive pillars held everything up in even rows. It was a dead, grimy place to do a deal in. In the middle of everything was a single desk, two chairs facing toward it on either side...

And thousands of books all over the floor, all open with pages fluttering around. All kinds of books: children's books, atlas', tomes, novels, guidebooks. A sea of neatly placed books spaced out evenly. Some pages flapped and moved, the crinkling of the flipping pages cutting through the silence of the warehouse. Hopefully the pages turned because of the slight breeze in the area from the broken windows. If not, I'm about to lose my shit.

It was... creepy. Too creepy.

Sitting at the central desk was Kurapika, who sat patiently as we walked through the minefield of books. I looked at my fellow hostages. Clyde and Leorio were just as weirded out as I was. Their faces being slightly disturbed to very disturbed. Shoot was calm, his eyes gliding around and understanding something we didn't. Were all these books an ability of some kind? Or prerequisites for some ability. Whatever they were, I guessed they were on our side, so I had little to worry about... I hope.

When we arrived at the desk, Briannaisa ordered us to stop. She walked up to the normal wooden chair and actually checked to see if the chair was dangerous. First looking at it from all angles, even getting to her knees and checking underneath it. Then touching it and analyzing it, I guess to check for Nen. After a minute she ok'd it and let Evira sit down.

Evira, the underground ruler of the United States of Sarherta and self-proclaimed Queen of Yorbia stared at the former last member of the Kurta Clan and newly-minted blacklist hunter, Kurapika.

Evira's steel glare tried to pierce through Kurapika, while Kurapika stared back cooly at the Don. He didn't flinch or look away as he kept the staredown going for a minute. After what felt like a lifetime, Kurapika spoke.

"So you're Evira. I thank you for taking care of Pairo, but don't think that'll have any bearing on the outcome of our negotiation."

She nodded, her left hand on her lap as the right one suddenly became very interesting to her. She studied her fingernails, rubbing them with her thumb as she decided they were more important than Kurapika.

"Yes. He was well-behaved and helped tremendously with the operations of my organization. His intelligence is second to none, but anyone can be replaced. Even if it takes a few more people to do it."

She lowered her hand and stared at Kurapika with indifference.

"Can I request that your friends come out from behind their pillars? Or would that shatter the illusion of having the upper hand?"

Kurapika frowned, reluctant to say anything. I bet it'd have stayed that way if Gon didn't come out from behind a pillar to Kurapika's right, then Killua from the left. They stared fiercely at Evira. Kurapika sighed, though I doubt he could have stopped Gon from doing what he wanted. Gon had the right idea though: they were already found out and there was no point pretending.

The two walked up to the negotiation 'table', but stayed a good distance away and stayed separated, same as us hostages. I couldn't tell if they were in Zetsu or Ten since I was in Zetsu myself. And I couldn't assume Evira knew I had Nen, though I'm eighty percent certain she did. I _definitely _didn't know if she knew Gon and Killua had Nen. I didn't see any sign of Zelle while they captured me, so I doubt she read me my mind... but that's the thing with mindfuckery. How would I know if she read my mind or not?

With gripped fists and tensed muscles, they were ready to fight if need be. I hope not. Even with all the planning... it was like several Hisokas and Illumis all around the area. Not including how strong _Evira _probably was...

Before Kurapika could open his mouth to respond, Gon spoke. Anger was in his body, but his face was a simple glare and had no mask of rage to speak of.

"You're the one who threatened my friends?"

She nodded, "I am, yes."

"We're here now, just like you asked. That means Leorio can be a doctor, right?"

Elvira stared at him for a long moment.

Then she laughed.

It was a high, chuckle that turned into a roaring laugh as she closed her eyes and leaned back her head slightly. All of us looked at her dumbfounded. It was as if she was laughing at something familiar, as though she missed something. After a minute of laughing, she wiped a genuine tear from her eye and looked at Gon. A smile on her face.

"Yes, he can be a doctor.. That was the truth. I apologize Gon. But ad I not threatened you all, you four would have never come to York New City," she turned back to Kurapika, "I'm sure Hisoka told you, 'something interesting about spiders...'"

All five of us froze. That was what Hisoka told Kurapika during his fight. He had only told us five through pieces of paper...

"His information is correct: The Phantom Troupe will come to York New City in September. Coinciding with the auction held every year."

I turned to find everyone staring in shock and disbelief. Even Briannaisa had her mouth slightly open, dumbfounded. Kurapika was the most shaken by this revelation, red peeking out from contacts. He shook as he tried to maintain his composure and failed.

"How do you know this information?"

She shrugged and replied, "I know more than you can imagine…"

They stared at each other, eyecontact never breaking. Slowly Kurapika nodded, as though he saw the truth in her eyes. He was rattled like I was when I first met Evira. Her conviction and honesty guard-stripping…

"I-I see. I can understand why you were interested in James contacting me... but why the Gon, Killua, and Leorio?"

Evira sighed and sat up a little straight, then spoke, "You may not understand anything yet, but the four of you are blessed with incredible potential. In Nen and in many other areas. It is the end of January and, in a little more than eight months, you four will be capable of stopping them. If you so choose." So she knows or can sense they have Nen, great...

Kurapika closed his eyes, anger and understanding obvious on his face, "That's what you were offering... and the sensitivity of the information wouldn't allow you to discuss it, nor would your reputation allow us to believe it..." he opened his eyes and matched a steel stare of his own to Evira, "But why should we work _with _you when you use your own family so callously?"

The three of them glanced at me for a moment, a disconcerted look on their faces. I frowned.

Evira replied, "The correct application of force on the correct place can bring down _anything_. He was at the right place at the right time, and called at the right time. That's all."

Killua shook his head and glared at her, "You manipulated the Hunter Exam so that Kurapika and James would eventually cross. Knowing _your _history and reputation with _his _people's eyes, things could have gotten ugly. Don't pretend like you were just taking advantage of the situation..."

"But I was Killua. And I did. If Kurapika killed James, then it would give me an excuse to control Kurapika and by extension you four. James maybe my family, but I never asked or wanted him to inherit _my empire_," she said with a raise lip for a split second.

She continued," "No matter what, I would win. _Will _win. I would gain something. This is how you stay on top in the underworld: even my losses are small victories lead toward a greater whole."

Kurapika, Killua, and Gon stared back at her with disgust and... something else. Hesitation. It was obvious from listening to her that she was a person singular of willpower and resolve. She would win no matter what… It was as if every person, every place, every scenario were game pieces on a game board. All that mattered were the rules...

She continued, "The fact is, his phone call was the best thing that could have happened. I had hoped to gather your services without much issue, but, ah, the obstinacy of youth... so here you all are. As I had hoped, yet not how I expected. I never intended to harm or twist your arms to work for me. Only make certain you met with me. To tell you this: we will need to work together to stop the Phantom Troupe."

To everyone's surprise, Shoot spoke up. We turned to him as he spoke, "Why would these four be necessary to stop the Phantom Troupe?" he turned to the three, "No offense, but you four are rookies. I doubt you four have even started training in Nen"

Evira smiled, "Believe it or not, those two children have Nen Potential of one in ten million. Which is understandable, given their parentage. Silva Zoldyck and Ging Freecss."

Everyone that wasn't the five of us who passed the Hunter Exam or Evira stopped breathing for a moment. They stared at Killua, then at Gon (who looked back, confused). Kurapika, Leorio, and I were confused as well on how she knew so much... though if this were some anime bullshit...

Evira continued, amused, "I believe Kurapika and Leorio are of equivalent talent. Does that answer your question, Shoot McMahon?"

The man himself hesitated for a second, forehead covered in slight perspiration, before nodding. I turned to Clyde who was dumbstruck, then to Briannaisa who was shaking with... something. She was definitely upset, her eyes wide and jaw clenched.

Kurapika and Killua stared at her, disturbed. Gon stared like he normally looked, kinda blankly and not bothered by the situation. He spoke up, "So, this was all a misunderstanding?"

Evira closed her eyes and laughed, before opening them and looking at Gon with fond remembrance, "Yes. Very much so. I'm sorry I frightened your friends, Gon. But there was no other way to get them to listen to me."

Gon nodded, "OK, I understand!"

Leorio yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT D'YA MEAN YOU UNDERSTAND GON! THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! SHE'S A LIAR! SHE'S AS LOW AS THEY COME!" he said as he stomped his foot with all the fury he could muster. I never saw a man's face turn so red. I had to lean away from him as he whipped his head back and forth.

Even though he's going mad, I agree with Leorio…

Gon turned to Leorio, tilted his head, and scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"She isn't lying. Evira's weird, but I can tell she isn't a liar."

Killua's face faltered for a moment, unable to deny Gon's words; which was more damning evidence. Kurapika stared at Evira with half-lidded, dead, murder eyes. As though he _wanted _Gon to be wrong.

I stared at the woman with absolutely no understanding of who or what she was. An honest manipulator? An evil good person? A good evil person? A long-term opportunist? Was she cold or sincere? One of the most physically powerful people who only used words... She was a dichotomy of things that made no sense to me.

Evira moved her gaze to Kurapika.

"I'm sure this is disorienting and not what you expected at all, but Gon is correct. I do not lie. I cannot afford to lie. I have had to become far more dangerous because of it. Regardless of your preconceived notions of me, my only intentions regarding you four were to offer a hand of assistance. We have a mutual enemy in the Troupe and it would benefit everyone to work together as opposed to apart."

But before Kurapika could answer, Evira continued. Her face grew dark, "Unfortunately, reputation is the lifeblood of a criminal. Had you come to York New City peacefully, we could have produced a better arrangement. But now, I need you to hand over your hostages quietly and leave York New City by tomorrow. I had wished to give you boons, but your actions have left me little in the way of saving face..."

I blew air out of my mouth in frustration. I didn't trust her, but I couldn't sense any dishonesty in her words. Just annoyance and anger at the entire thing situation. Shit...

Kurapika shook his head, eyes unflinching, "No. We can give you back the Prince and Claudette, but Pairo is free and stays with us."

Evira pursed her lips, her glare never softening.

"Considering he betrayed me and may have cost me the favor of one of two of Princes, I cannot have that. Personally, I don't care if he left. And I don't care that he helped you five. I cared for him like my own child, but he is an adult now. He has made his bed... In terms of damage to my reputation, others will take it as a sign of weakness if he were to leave without retribution for his actions. It would look as though you gained everything you wanted from this negotiation..."

The mood of the room turned sour. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as Evira and Kurapika stared at each other. Neither of them willing to budge as I felt Aura start to crush the atmosphere… Things grew worse when I saw Killua and Briannaisa crouch slightly, in anticipation of a fight.

Leorio's voice cut through everything.

"What if I stayed here? In York New City?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Save for Evira.

She still had the same implacable look on her face... But there was victory in her eyes.

* * *

I rubbed my wrists as we stood outside the warehouse. It was me, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua standing around in a circle. Clyde and Shoot stood off in the distance discussing something with each other. It seemed that they knew each other, though I don't know _how_. Probably knew from Mayer.

"So, yay team?" I said as gracefully as a bear going through garbage.

The four of them stared at me with different looks of apprehension and disbelief.

Kurapika had made a phone call and released whoever the hell he kidnapped. Briannaisa freed us from our handcuffs, and that was that. It was incredibly anticlimactic, to say the least. But solutions don't always come in guns, explosions, or losing an eye. They _should_, but they don't- er, except for that last one.

Killua answered with a raised eyebrow, "We didn't really win or lose. This was a big waste of time," he finished with a huff and a kick of the ground.

Kurapika shook his head, "No. Not necessarily. While I do have my... reservations about working with her, this confirms that Hisoka's information was correct."

"She could be lying," Killua said, though his face and voice held no faith in that argument.

"No. As good as she is, it was obvious she was telling the truth. Even if she is deceiving us, her motives for gathering us points to towards her gaining an advantage for September."

I sighed and looked at Kurapika, happy that he was to my right since I didn't have to turn my head like a one-eyed owl.

"What's so special about this auction? I mean, the Southernpiece Auction is the world's largest auction, yeah. But why rob that? Can't the Phantom Troupe rob a bank or something? And how dangerous are the Phantom Troupe if a multibillion dollar organization needs so much help to stop them?"

"Hopless…" the voice of Mercutio coming from behind me almost making me jump five feet in the air. I didn't, so I just shook like a scared cat before turning.

"Oh, it's you," I said with a half-lidded eye.

"Hopeless. Really are hopeless…" he said as he lit a cigarette with a gold and silver engraved lighter against obsidian metal. He cupped his hands as the fire curled around his cancer stick and caused smoke to appear. After taking a puff, he continued.

"I think _you _might know this," he said with a point of his left finger to Kurapika, "but there is another auction that most people don't know. One that all the other auctions pale in comparison. It has no name, but most people just call it the Underground Auction."

Leorio squinted, "Excuse us, but this is a conversation between us five..."

"I don't care," Leorio's face faltered into a frown, "I'm just telling you this because Evira _isn't lying_. I've known since the beginning of the year the Troupe's comin'."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes and stared at the man. I could see him calculate his questions in his mind.

"She may not be lying, but why would you tell us this? Why should we believe you? What do you care if we work with her or not?"

"Other than the fact it's my job to enforce order in this city?" he said with a challenging glare. All of us giving him different kind of faces of disdain.

"As for red-velvet's question… I've fought a member of the Phantom Troupe before. If all of them were as strong as he was, they'd have no problem taking down a small country. They aren't a group to underestimate. Ever."

I stared at him gravely as I felt the stares of my friends grow just as hard. Mercutio continued.

"Granted, it was a guy who looked like a mummy in boxing gloves… I almost got crushed by a planet... Pain in the ass to stop that ability," he said as he twisted his left pinkie into his ear canal.

I stared at him in disbelief...

_...What?_

He looked away and continued, "Second, you don't have to believe me. I don't care. But I don't lie. Because of that, no one can lie around me. Take that as you will, but my word is as good as gold. Third, the only reason I care at all is that the Phantom Troupe isn't the only issue I have on my plate come September. I rather have more help than no help. Even if it's from four brats and an one-eyed idiot."

This cyclops was about to whoop his-

Mercutio turned around before anyone could even talk. He left us with some parting words," Oh yeah, make sure you're more careful next time. I had that clown come to the city. Really was a pain getting him to leave... Tch, hopeless..." he finished, obviously referring to us.

"I wonder what he thinks of us. Probably very hopeful…" I said, sarcasm dripping heavy from my voice.

Leorio sighed, "Ya know, I feel like we're way in over our heads..."

Kurapika nodded, "Yes. Which is why I'd like to ask you four to stay out of th-"

I rolled my one eye, "Shaddaup... I ain't dealing with this. I ain't..." I said as I rubbed my the right side of my face with my right and leaned my head back.

I heard Kurapika start to say something, only for Gon to speak up, "If the Phantom Troupe is coming to York New City, then we're coming too. They took your clan's eyes and your family away," I looked down to see Gon staring defiantly at Kurapika. Just begging Kurapika to say otherwise.

Kurapika stared at Gon with soft, guilty eyes. Killua of all people spoke up, "Jeez, I don't know who's worse about asking for help. You or James. Both of you are idiots."

I nodded, "Yeah, you got- wait what?!" I said with a glare to Killua.

Leorio shook his head and chuckled, 'We're your friends Kurapika. You really think we'd just let you do this thing by yourself?"

He grew serious as leveled a stare at us, all of us growing serious as well, "Besides, we're stuck in this situation whether we like it or not. I don't regret what we did here, even if it might not have been the best move, but it looks like we're in bed with James' aunt anyway."

I sneered. Leorio continued, "Evira said it herself, you guys have to leave by tomorrow night. James and I stay here and prepare for September. I still have my job cut out for me with premed and learning Nen. Man..." he said as he closed his eyes and grabbed the back of his head in frustration. I forget he's only nineteen, even though he looks like he's thirty-five.

I put my left hand on Leorio and nodded, "Hey, I got you're back here. It shouldn't be all bad, ya know? Maybe we can be roommates or something?"

He frowned and thought about it.

Kurapika stared at us gravely, before slowly smiling and chuckling. He shook his head, as though he should have known better. This emotional four-way beat down we gave him... Logic aint' _shit_.

Gon quirked his head up, a smile on his face, "Now that's done, we have a day until we have to leave! Show us around James!"

_Uhhh. I don't actually live here..._

At that moment, a German teenager savor saved my ass, "Let me help you with that, my friend!"

We turned to my right to see Clyde come up with Shoot, who's emotionless stare somehow made him even creepier than his lack of eyebrows.

Killua looked at Cylde with half-lidded eyes, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Killua! It has been far too long!"

Killua's reluctant sneer was something to behold.

"Let us go then! Celebrate our success!"

Clyde placed a hand to his chin and squinted as he looked up at my face in confusion. We stared down at him in confusion too, my right eyebrow high in the air.

"Hmm. Did you get new haircut James?!"

"YOU FUCKIN-"


	33. Chapter 33: R&R: Rest & Revelations

"So you lost your eye to Illumi Zoldyck?! How terrible!" Clyde said across from with a shaking, excited finger in the air. I rolled my one eye at his endless enthusiasm. Hopefully, tomorrow, Flole can take a look at it...

When Mercutio confirmed that Kurapika's hostages were released and safe, we were allowed to go. Evira was gracious enough to let us use one of the limos to drop us off. Which we did of course. Currently, we were talking amongst ourselves; trying to decide where to eat. It was us five, Clyde, Shoot, and Briannaisa of all people. We were on our way to drop off Shoot.

My eye landed back on Clydd. I shrugged.

"Well, it is what it is. Hopefully, Flole can fix it."

Kurapika nodded, "Flole is your other aunt, correct? From what you've told us, I would have liked to meet her in person." I saw Leorio nod in agreement to my right.

I shrugged again and turned to Briannaisa, far to my left, "Hey, where _is _Flole? And where's Mayer?"

Briannaisa sneered and refused to answer. I don't know why she came with us if she's pissed at us. She's been cross-armed and angry the entire time I've seen her with me ol' one eye. I frowned as everyone grew uncomfortable. Everyone except Clyde, who waved his hand cheerfully. But, I could see there was his smile was strained...

Clyde waved his hand, "Do not worry about her! She is mad we defeated her! Hahaha!"

"Tch, that's not why I'm angry! You guys kidnapped my sister! You took advantage of my sister's Nen restriction! That's low, even for you guys."

Considering Claudette the last time I saw her use her combat Nen ability, she turned into an obedient puppet; it _was_ fucked up that _they _took advantage of it. Still, _I didn't do it._

I had to crane my head to squint hard at her. This half field of view fucking _sucked_.

"I didn't kidnap _shit,_" I pointed to everyone else into the right of the limo, "_They _kidnapped shit! I was just a useful distraction. I'm innocent of any disasters here."

Clyde shook his head and pointed to himself. Mock shock on his babyface, stacked on top of a tree trunk neck.

"We did not kidnap her! She agreed to help us! We had contacted her as soon as Kurapika contacted us."

She shook her head and sneered like a gangster, "I don't belive that one bit! She wouldn't go against our mom like that! And, even if she would, how'd'you know she'd even help you?! Huh?!"

I grimaced at her fury as everyone else in the limo felt that cold awkwardness of being around sputtering anger. Clyde was the only one who knew her well enough to ignore her attitude. He continued speaking like nothing was happening.

"We are of similar disposition and mind, Claudette and I. I had a feeling she would help, that is all. But it was tricky! To be sure, I had to question her indirectly. Had she not been so willing to assist us... my brother and I would have certainly lost to you two... She did not explain how furious or dangerous you were as a real opponent. So do not fear! She was not _completely_ disloyal to you and your family!"

Briannaisa stewed at Clyde's answer, her eyes and face making it obvious she couldn't deny his words... but it was obvious she still wanted to be angry. She kept looking at the floor and trying to figure out things in her mind. I eased her out of it.

"Based on Clyde's bruised face and your sterling appearance: you whooped blondie's ass here. I didn't think the gap between you two was _that _big." I heard Clyde yelp a, '_Hey!'_ and glared at me as I stared at Briannaisa.

She blushed for a moment before glaring at me, but she did a bad job of hiding the smile on her lips.

"What? Do you think I'm just good looks? We did go easy on you during your training."

"_Eeeh..._" I squeaked my voice as high as I could and looked up. I made the ugliest and stupidest face imaginable. Topped off by giving her the so-so sign to mess with her. She scoffed in good humor, against her will, as she tried to stay angry and failed.

Kurapika shook his head as he fought to stay composed at my stupid face, "James had nothing to do with our plan. As he said: he was a useful distraction. Because of Evira's control over him, he was a liability to against your group. We didn't know how Evira's surveillance ability worked, but we knew she could only see James. Your group was off balance by monitoring him; unsure of what the four of us were planning."

Briannaisa stared at Kurapika, 'hmped', and replied, "Well, I'm not telling you how my mom's ability works..."

I waved my hand dismissively at her, "We didn't ask you, shaddaup."

If she had an object to throw, she'd have thrown it at me. That's how red her face was. I laughed like Muttley.

"And Knuckle?" Shoot said from thin air, causing all of us to have a heart attack. I turned to my left to see the ghostly man sitting right next to me. I held my chest for a moment to stop my heart palpitations. How the _fuck _does he seemingly fade into the background in a _limo?_

Killua shrugged, "He kept guard over Prince Kacho."

Briannaisa face faltered as she stared at Killua with disbelief, "You held _that_ screaming, short-fused idiot with _that _petulant, irritating girl?"

I fought my best to keep my face neutral and not question why a Prince was a girl. _Just go with it all James, don't question shit... this is how you look smart and knowledgeable. Have an understanding face on, and nod with intelligence…_

Gon and Killua looked confused, "Huh?"

Shoot looked sick at the thought of _something_, "He's not the type of person who plays well with abrasive personalities."

Who the fuck is _Knuckle_? From Sonic? I thought things were supposed to get more understandable after I passed the Hunter Exam, not less!

I held up a basketball referee timeout gesture as curiosity killed me, "Hey, time out! What the fuck happened? And who's Knuckle? Princes? And..."

I pointed to Shoot, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Everyone stared at me with understanding frowns. Briannaisa nodded, "OK, _now _I believe he planned nothing."

I fluttered my eyes, "Aw, you flatter. Still scarred from my ass-kicking during my training?" I said with a wink of my eye.

"_Shut up_... we were going easy on you," she said with a flat look. Clyde nodded too, an annoyed frown plastered to his face at my prodding, feigned arrogance. Or real arrogance, can't tell. I'm too high from passing the Hunter Exam and coming out of this confrontation with Evira unscathed. Two for two, baby.

Clyde nodded, "Yes, we were going easy on you. We did not even use close to our full strength!"

I waved my hand, a donkey smile to rile them up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Use all the excuses you want, but I'm amazing. It's ok, whatever makes you feel better..."

I could feel Clyde and Briannaisa boil with anger as I laughed maniacally on the inside. Everyone else in the limo stared at me with disbelief. The limo slowed down and came to a smooth stop. The moment it did, I bolted for the door. That head start only lasted all of one second before Clyde and Briannaisa dragged me back into the limo and _proved to me_ that they were stronger...

Shoot left the car, pretending that he saw nothing as he got off at his stop. My hands reaching out toward him for help. The rest of my friends looked at me mercilessly as Briannaisa put me in a rear-naked choke... Clyde put me in an ankle lock.

This went on until we arrived at the restaurant... worth it... ow...

* * *

Mayer put down the receiver of his rotary dial phone on his right. A lonely nightstand with a lamp phone.

He laid in his massive bed as he stared at the ceiling, lethargic, tired, and in pain. He could only see half the world — the left side of his head covered by white bandages. Some curly hair, pale skin, and a damaged mustache peaked out from underneath it all. His massive, muscular right arm was held in a sling. As weak and powerful as a baby's limb. Bandages crisscrossed his bruised, battered, and cut-up body. He resembled a mummy. Every part of his form wounded in some way or shape. He stared at his bare, spartan room in Evira's skyscraper. White, barely furnished, and empty of all personality.

Only a bed and his mind.

Save for the person sitting in a wooden chair at the foot of his bed.

The blonde little girl flipped through a men's model magazine as she sighed, white gloves turning through pages as she enjoyed the images of scantly clad men. A dark pink mantelet with white fringes covering her shoulders. Underneath that she wore a light and a dark pink sleeveless dress. Blonde hair covered her head, tied up in twin pigtails that spiraled down either side of her head like drills. Dark pink shoes, almost brown in color, were at the ends of her legs. Covered by folded over socks. She looked like a porcelain doll come to life.

"Biscuit," Mayer said as he groaned in pain, "is it necessary for you to stay in my room while you wait? Evira has provided you with adequate acom-"

"Oh save it," she said without even looking up from her magazine. She flipped through another page and continued, "If you aren't going to tell me what happened, then I'll keep _bothering _you with my presence _until you do._"

Mayer grunted. Why did Evira hire _her _of all people to train those two children? Yes, in terms of masters, there were very few greater than her. He would gladly admit that Biscuit Krueger was the better of the two. But, in terms of personality...

Biscuit giggled and blushed as she commented on one of the men in the magazine. For a man of solitude and quiet, this was hell.

Mayer sighed and began speaking in his native Doits, "We were raised in the same village and you haven't even changed one bit, Bisky. When will you grow out of your ways?"

She scoffed and gave Mayer a pointed look. She replied in the same language, "When you stop being a stubborn idiot, Mayer. You contact me, out of the blue, and ask me to train two kids in exchange for Blue Planet... I wondered who told you I wanted it? So I come here and find you _like this_?! _And you refuse to tell me anything?_ I'd like to think we're better friends than _this_..."

Mayer chuckled, his voice deep and booming. It halted as he groaned in pain from his rib injuries. When the pain subsided, he turned to Biscuit and nodded, "I've known you since you were a child. I am proud of what you became and trust you, but know there are things I can't tell you. The life of a criminal is not an easy one, nor is it one of transparency. It is a lonely one, filled with secrets..."

"I agree, the life of an _idiot_ is a hard one indeed," she said in a huff as she closed her magazine and began speaking back in what would be called English in a universe far away, "Freakin' Enhancers... I rather speak to you in this language. You're always a speechmaker in our native tongue."

Mayer refrained from laughing for fear of his ribs. It lit happiness in his heart to see she had changed little since she was a child. Though, whether that was a good thing, he could not say.

She walked over to Mayer and looked down at the injured goliath, hands on his hips. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Who are these kids, anyway? Your boss is willing to pay a _fortune _to help them out."

He grunted. He was not surprised she knew he was not what he pretended to be. He replied in the common tongue of the world.

"One is the son of Boar, that blasted Ging. The other is the grandson of Zeno. My student has become friends with them. I have been informed that they contain massive Nen potential. That is no surprise, given their parentage."

Biscuit's eyebrows raised, but her voice barely changed above her nasally voice, "Wow, your student became friends with them? That's quite the connections he made."

Mayer shook his head gently, "I doubt he knows. Or would care. James does not care for formality or background. He is an understanding person. As long as he is not angry," he frowned.

She smirked as she pressed a finger to her lip, "That sounds like someone I know in his youth."

He grunted, "Yes. He is similar to how I was in my teens. He too is an orphan of sorts. Life has not been kind to him, but I believe he is growing into his own. At least he has moved past his arrested development," he stated flatly.

Biscuit nodded, respect and sadness in her eyes. Her next words were whispered.

"You know... when you left the Hunter Association and joined the Mafia... everyone thought you lost your mind. But I knew it was because of… everything. I was scared you'd lost yourself in your rage. But seeing you now... its good to see that you're still the same old teen who wanted to be a _Mayor_," she ended in a giggle, hand covering her mouth. Doing nothing to stop the sputtering and large, or hide her laughter-filled cheeks.

"Please do not tell James that..." he said as he covered his face to hide his embarrassment.

"They offered you the chance name yourself in that orphanage run by those Japponese... and you call yourself Mayer?! Bahaha!"

"Please stop."

"Who was stupid enough to let a child name themselves?" she slowly doubled over as her mocking laughter rung out. Mayer stared at the ceiling in defeat.

'Now your official job title the _Majordomo _of this building... Mayor Domo, _Majordomo!_ Why didn't I ever think of that?! Pfft, hahaha!" she said as tears of laughter streamed down her face at the bad joke. Mayer would never forgive Evira for that joke, her strange sense of humor…

"Please stop this hell..." Mayer whispered to no one in particular...

* * *

I woke up with a jolt to someone pounding on my door. I whipped my face of drool and blinked like a madman. It only felt like an hour...

I came back early to take a nap. I felt tired and, even if I can fake it for a long-ass time, I'm still an introvert._ Papa needs his alone time._ That and the back of my head hurt from being pistol-whipped...

Since I didn't actually 'own' the condo I was in, held no keys, and everyone could walk in and out of it at will... 'my' room wasn't correct. I walked over and opened _the _door.

Briannaisa standing there, her face a mask of annoyance as she stared at me. Her face slowly slackened and turned red as she continued to stare at me, her mouth slightly open as she turned dumb for som- oh. I was in my boxers.

I closed the door in her face and made myself decent. I put on my green suit pants, white long-sleeved shirt, and left my tie off. Socks on, shoes on. I rolled my sleeves up and looked at the mirror, smoothed out as much of my beet colored, curly hair of bedhead, and let Briannaisa in. She stared at me with pink embarrassment and a frown as she walked in.

"Flole wants to see you. She wants to see your eye," she said while looking away.

I shrugged, nodded, and followed her out of my- _the _condo. A silent, awkward walk through hallways, a ride up an elevator later, and I was standing in front of a wooden door on the penthouse floor. Briannaisa knocked and-

When the door opened, a haggard Flole appeared in front of me. Bandages and a sling on her left arm. She looked like she could barely breathe; her face a mask of bruises, scratches, and a broken nose covered by a metal splint. Black eyes met mine. Made worse was her pale skin. She grimaced in pain from simply standing there. Eyes heavy and dark with exhaustion and sleep deprivation. Her short, pixie cut was gone. In its places was a short, curly, almost bob cut that went to her ears. Which was disturbing... since hair doesn't grow that fast in two weeks.

She was wearing these old, green pajama looking clothes that wore loose on her. Most definitely to let her move comfortably with her injuries...

She stared at me with kindness in her eyes and a soft smile. Even injured.

"James... sorry... for my..-"

"**What happened?**" I said. I could see Briannaisa eye me from the corner of my right eye react with surprise.

"Best... for... you... to come... in."

I nodded and walked in, only to pause when I passed through the door. I turned around to see Briannaisa standing there. She hesitated, hand reaching out from her waist, before pulling it back to her chest. She shook her head.

"Sorry... I have work to do. I only brought you here to see... sorry... I wish I could stay. I'll see you later James," she said softly before slowly walking away.

I stared at the spot where she was. She drifted away from my vision. From her words, she hadn't seen her aunt and only heard about her condition. Who **did this to Flo-**

**7**

"James..." Flole said as she broke me out of my strange thoughts. I shook my head and walked in. My mind…

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Her apartment was... a mess. But a mess straight out of a cyberpunk world or the Matrix. There were piles of paper, fast food wrappers, and old clothing all over the living room. All over _everywhere._ This wasn't a living room by _any _imagination, as no human could live in it. I _think _there was a futon buried under something... that something being piles of food trays.

Black computer monitors and computer towers were littered everywhere, flattening grass green carpet. On the vanilla walls were even more monitors of various shapes and sizes, each of them feeding information of some kind or another. We didn't get far as she sat down on a rolling office chair and sucked air greedily. After a few minutes, she seemed to feel better and spoke.

"Sorry for the mess and my state... it's hard to speak with broken... ribs and a... bruised... sternum. Come, grab a seat," she said as she moved nodded her to a nearby chair next to what _looked _like an office desk. It was hard to tell because it was piled high with clothing and assorted printouts. Instead of taking off the items one by one, I lifted the chair and shook everything off before sitting across from her. She was sheepish, _as she should be. Holy fuck_...

I shook my head as I stared at the room that should be on an episode of Hoarders. I looked around the mess of a condo and clicked my tongue in disbelief. I struggled to be diplomatic about my next words, so I just said 'em.

"What the_ fuck?!_"

She chuckled before she stopped in pain and breathed deeply. I frowned and decided not to make her laugh. My tone became somber as I became serious.

"Why is your place such a mess? And what are all these computers, monitors, and printers doing here? There're _at least _twelve monitors here."

She slowly spun around to stare at everything before eventually arriving back to her original position. She stared at me shyly.

"Remember that I'm the real second... in command of the Tao Long? Well... Evira doesn't have many people to... trust," she scratched her cheek sheepishly before continuing. She sounded like she had _asthma, _"I'm pretty smart, so it falls... on me to manage everything... along with Acardi, Darsten, Zelle..."

"Who's Acardi and Darsten?"

"He is Evira's advisor and in charge of... the legal side of the Mafia. Darsten... runs smuggling operations... But I didn't bring you here... to explain all that. How does your... eye feel? What... happened?"

I waved my left hand, a frown on my face, "No way, what happened to _you Flole? _You look like shit. You look worse than _I did_ after my last training exercise."

She sighed, which caused her to wince for a moment. She nodded her head and replied, "We have duties out... side this universe. To protect the terri... tories Zhulong has under her... charge. It has... it doesn't concern you."

I clenched my teeth and shook my head, "_The fuck it doesn't._ You got hurt, and I..." I realized I was standing suddenly up...

Flole smiled softly and shook her head, "You're a strange person... James. A person shows you... an ounce of kindness and you trust them implicitly... that's a dangerous habit to have in this world..."

I frowned. She was right. I blustered along to deny it.

"Ok. Sure. But I'm supposed to 'help Zhulong's brother'. It doesn't take a genius to see I won't be staying _here," _I said, pain escaping from _my _voice. She frowned.

"Yes... you won't be staying here... but Mayer and I won't' let you... leave until you are ready. Considering the people we... fought nearly killed us... you are not ready to leave on your quest. You need to master Nen... at the very least."

"But what _happened to you and… I suspect Mayer?!_ And why is Zhulong's brother so fucking important!" I exhaled harshly before stopping myself from getting worked up. I calmed down, sat down before continuing, my voice quiet, "You were supposed to tell me everything, remember?"

Flole closed her eyes and frowned. It was obvious she didn't want to broach the subject. She opened her eyes and stared at me seriously. Her soft eyes became hard and piercing. It wasn't the steel-like calculating look Evira gave people. It was a surgical, analyzing stare of a doctor making a tough decision...

"Yes. Just... my state... I wish it were under better circumstances, so... I'll try my best. Zhulong is a god... but there are countless gods in the multiverse... a dime a dozen… there can even be countless gods in a... single universe. The word… really means nothing… What makes Zhulong... special is her duty to maintain… stability in the multiverse," she stopped for a moment when the effort became too much. Once she recovered, she continued without hesitation.

"She is only... a child but... it is a massive burden on her."

I clenched my teeth as she continued to speak through her pain. I felt like shit convincing her to talk... but I deserved answers, "A child? She was a grown woman to me. How old is she?"

Flole frowned and looked down, "About as old as Evira... and I. In our second lives... around a hundred and twenty years old..."

I stared off into the distance as my brain tried to comprehend what I heard. Flole and Evira didn't look older than forty, and saying they looked forty was disrespectful. They looked _way _younger. Flole smiled as she fought not to laugh.

"Yes. My sister and I are biologically immortal... due to Zhulong's blessing…" her smile faded as sadness flowed down her face, she pulled down her collar on her right to show the same tattoo I had on my hand, "and so are you, James... I am sorry."

I stared at her in confusion. I had no words.

I didn't know how to process this. I wasn't upset... just... what?

Yet her frown didn't disappear. She looked down and shook her head, "The fate laid out before you… is one of hardship, James. I have seen countless worlds... and have made countless friends. But... I have also seen countless friends die... and countless worlds end..."

I stared at her as the echoes of history escaped her voice. Her high, pleasant voice was gone. Replaced by a tired, withered tone that matched her exhausted, sad eyes. By the glazed look on her face, she saw things I had no comprehension of... or maybe I would one day see...

She turned her head up and stared at me, "Another issue is that your... ah... infertile."

"_What?_"

Flole nodded and looked away, "Zhulong is only a baby in terms of..." she winced in pain but continued, "her father... bars her from... allowing her mortal servants... the ability to reproduce. The gods are... nothing if not... selfish and suspicious... of power... to pass on power... is a risk."

I looked on her face, searching for something that could... stop this strange spiraling feeling in my head. I felt dizzy. The world wasn't real. I never... thought about children, but not be able to have any... now...

My voice was dry and tentative. I felt like a child searching, "Is... is that why Evira adopted children? Briannaisa and Claudette? Even Pairo?"

Flole nodded slightly as she looked down, almost viewing the past with a small smile, "That's one reason... we reincarnated in another world... one exactly like this one. Evira, my sister Gerel... and I are fraternal triplets. Souls in... new bodies. We were born in the Kakin Empire as peasants... That's why our names are sound… so strange..."

She continued to look at the past, nostalgic smile on her face. It slowly disappeared as whatever memories she saw changed to things terrible...

"We were Hunters... We were called to the NGL because of a disturbance... creatures called Chimera Ants... Briannaisa and Claudette were NGL soldiers that… sacrificed themselves... against drones to save villagers while my sisters... and I fought the officers..."

Flole clutched her shoulder as she became completely silent. Staring off into the distance. She stayed like this for a minute or two, silent as death. Her eyes were wide and tracking. Horrified. Seeing things I wish... or don't wish to see. Traces of terror in her eyes.

"Flole... Flole..." I reached over and shook her knee when she didn't respond, "Flole!"

She jolted up before hissing in pain. She stared around in surprise. It was as if I woke her from a dream. She stared at me without recognition for a moment before blinking, adjusting her eyes to now and blinking her past away. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry... the older you get... the easier it should be to forget... a mortal's mind isn't supposed to... remember this much. Experience so much... Human brains evolved to forget... but Zhulong's divine power makes... us eternally youthful… our minds sharp… we are capable of re... covering from everything but the most fatal of injuries... but that means we can never forget… vivid… immortality isn't… all its cracked up to be," she said with a sad smile.

I stared at her... I could feel my eyes and face soften. I can't imagine what she's been through. Then I remembered my restless nights… Hisoka around's hand around my throat… the people dying in the Hunter Exam… the shuttering of he train…

All of it as vivid as if it just happened. I can't forget.

Oh god.

I wanted to leave this topic. I didn't want to keep stressing her out when she was this injured. And I didn't want to think about it… But...

"Is that why Evira recognized Gon? Why she knows so much about what is happening? When she looked at Gon... she was happy."

Flole's face beamed, "Yes. Gon is a very special person... A child of power... and an old friend... he has no hate or malice in his heart. He is a child who can... understand most anyone. Yet... the most resilient of people... are the ones who implode the worst," she looked in the distance again. I snapped my fingers in her face to bring her back from whatever horrors she witnessed.

"Stay with me, Flole. Let's move on from... all this. What happened to you?"

She sighed, "Sorry. I'll hurry on through... Evira sent me to stop a pair of people like us... except they escaped their universe because of the... manipulation of an unknown god. Unlike you and I... they craved power for selfish reasons. The device they were given... allowed them to travel to different universes... that opened up a hole in the membrane... the 'skin' of the universe. Allowing horrors in... They didn't care... even after I explained it to them. They didn't care... how many worlds ended… universes... died... all they wanted was to steal... more power. To be gods..."

I stared, feeling my face turn into a mask of disgust and terror. She continued, her voice becoming more and more clinical with each word. Military…

"I engaged in combat... I had the upper hand in the... beginning. That was until I found out... they had acquired immortality. Along with their stolen... biomechanical suits they... wore me down until I... was forced to retreat... This is the result of that engagement."

She shook her head, anger in her voice, "Since they weren't... stopping and, for lack of a... better term giving universes... fatal infections... Evira sent Mayer... He took one of their... devices. Mayer believed he could stop them... That was until their… benefactors showed up."

Flole stared at me, emotionlessly, "Their benefactors is the same... creature that infected Zhulong... with a demonic sickness. She is slowly losing her... mind and her strength... while the creature and its... allies are consuming more and more... of her territory. Us servants of Zhulong... are trying our best to keep things going... but without Zhulong's power we... are slowly being whittled away..."

I looked at her as she stared at me without even the barest of hope. I reluctantly spoke up.

"Is... is that why you need me? To stop this creature? By finding her brother?"

She shook her head, "No. Zhulong wants you to... find the outcasts from… your universe. Survives. Her brother is about to be born… So that you can protect and... guide him. To avoid the same fate... as her."

"What? Why my universe?" I said as I stared at her in confusion, searching for answers.

She looked down. The pain on her faces no longer physical.

"You know… why you are… so special? You universe… is an egg… the womb of a god… once he hatches… you are lucky James. Your father too… your mother… the birth of a god of the All… consumes…"

Flole looked up. Her eyes refusing to budge from her responsibility of telling me the truth.

"Everything…"

I sat there.

Numb.

"Hunt the weak… that is one rule of the… hunt… She has already resigned herself to... death. Slowly losing her... mind and power... While she hopes... her unborn brother might heal her... her father… has abandoned her… her older brother is indifferent… Deep down... I think she doesn't have hope... sitting with all those souls... in her heaven..."

Flole looked at me with despair. Her next words were fact.

"This is the twilight of a... god."

I opened my mouth. Then I closed it.

She stared at me, focusing on my bandaged left eye.

A brief shine of emotion entered her eyes as stared at me, glazed.

"There those who hunt beasts... Some who hunt monsters... Even those who hunt man... The logical conclusion is that... there are those who hunt gods."

She stared at me like a sad dream. Green eyes refusing to allow hope...

"Who will stop those... who prey on the weak?... Who will hunt the hunters?"

"In the end. No one."

Something coalesced inside of me. A slowly swirling sensation that grew heavy in my heart. A sense of dread... a sense of rage... a sense of purpose.

A sense of fairness.

She continued, not understanding what she just did. A soft, forced smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Now. Let me look at your eye."

* * *

I left Flole's apartment feeling empty. While I had countless questions left, the answers I received made me reluctant to ask. A lot on my mind…

She scheduled a surgical appointment for the end of the week with a surgeon she trusted. While she doubted my left eye would ever be back to normal vision, it'd be better than the complete blur I had now.

I was informed that her Nen ability, the one used to heal me and restore my stamina, was actually the acceleration of time. She could age people by hitting them really, really hard. I was aged a week with every thwack of Stick. And since I was immortal, all it did was force my body to grow faster than possible - on top of my ability to adapt to universe bullshit anime physics.

Hmm. Now I can see why Stick was only used on me and not on anyone else. They'd have aged themselves instead of recover from exhaustion, heh...

The fact that I'm immortal... and infertile is burning a hole in my head. My universe about to disappear… I don't know what to think about anything right now…

I walked through the hall of the penthouse floor, down the elevator, and back to my floor. I moved slow, lethargic; unable to put much effort into my step.

I don't know what to think about my old universe not existing… or being eaten… does it matter? I don't live in it anymore. Its a cosmic cycle, from what she elaborated. No one feels anything when it happens… I don't know…

And… most people would find the prospect o being functionally immortal awesome. Some even the fact they'd shoot blanks all day long... but for me? I don't know. Twenty-nine years felt like a long time for me, I can't imagine twenty-nine to the twenty-ninth power... and that ain't even infinite. No possibility of children...

Well, at least I don't reform like Buu or something. I'll still die if something hits me hard enough. That's always a morbid option... Wait, how is that an upside, James? The fuck?

As I walked through the corridor, I noticed there was a surprising lack of guards. I guess now that the 'threat' is over, no need to use up resources. I found out from Flole that the Tao Long is a _lot _smaller than the other Mafias. What they make up for in size, they make up for in quality and power. It became understandable why she would recruit star talent like she was a coach in desperate need of superstars...

I sighed as I got to my door and twisted the knob. The moment I opened it, a pillow smacked me in the face. I pulled it off to see Gon and Killua bouncing around a cleared living room full of futons on the floor. Leorio underneath an avalanche of pillows and blankets. An arm sticking out of the pile like a twitching cockroach leg.

Even after everything I learned… I couldn't help but smile. Small victories better than no victories.

Jeez. How the fuck were there _that many pillows?_

"What'd you guys doing in my, er, this isn't my condo is it? Ok, what are you guys doing _here?_"

Gon beamed as he bounced around the room, avoiding Killua's assault. There was a _pile of everything - food, sweats, video games, comics - _on a large cart in the middle of my room. Or, rather, several carts. Strung around everywhere were toys of various types and sizes. This fucking place looked like Tom Hank's room in _Big_, except _more._

"Why is there a small trampoline in the room?" I said as I matured past the minefield of _adolescence _to get to Leorio. I pulled him out of the stack of pillows. He said his thanks and laid on the pile of cushions like a defeated boxer. From the red marks on his face, he got annihilated by the pillow fight co-reigning champions.

Killua laughed as he landed on Gon with a massive pillow, pinning the kid to a futon as he laughed and squirmed. He turned up to me as he held his opponent down and answered.

"We came back here an hour ago and the concierge told us we could stay in your room. He also said we were allowed to order anything we wanted,"

Gon laughed as he crawled under the child-sized pillow and got into seiza position, a large, mischievous smile on his face.

"We decided to order as much stuff as we could! We wanted to see how much stuff we could order before they said no. They never said no!"

I turned to one corner of the living room where a _mountain of ChocoRobo-Kun. _With a smaller, no less frightening sized, a mountain of used wrappers right next to it. _That shit is diabetes, what the fuck. _I turned to Killua in disgust, who stared at me with cat-eyed grin.

"My family doesn't let me eat them. They don't want me to end up like my older brother Milluki."

I wonder how big this Milluki was, "Oh, so you decide to do it anyways? That's _death over there. Sugary death!" _I said with a point at the, frankly, _terrifying _amount of candy.

Leorio rolled out of the pillow coffin and laid on his back, staring at the three of us with tired, dismissive eyes.

"I tried telling them that, so they buried me pillows. That's what happens when you try to help," he grumbled.

"Look, if you guys are going to stay until tomorrow I ain't' having non-" I said before being hit by another pillow. What's with these two and pillows?

"Ahh! Watch the eye! _Ahhh!_" I said as they threw pillows at me with _way too much force. _Fucking children and lack of restraint.

Yet… shit… I knew why Evira and Flole cared and the guys so much… there really was something special about all four of them.

* * *

Leorio and I grumbled as we rode the elevator down to the basement with Gon and Killua. We were tired from the amount of energy these two kids generated all night, hopped on pure candy. They were perpetual motion machines. They barely slept and they weren't even _tired_. We were tired of _looking_ at them. And from our shitty sleep too...

In front of us was hoodie dude and Cabo. I sized them up as they spoke to each other in hushed tones. Hoodie dude was shorter than either Leorio and I, around two meters tall, but taller than Cabo. The fisherman looking guy was about Kurapika's height. Both of them looked to be in their mid-twenties, and stupidly strong from how relaxed they were. They were the ones who retrieved us this morning to meet Mayer; as well as give Gon and Killua gifts?

The elevator opened to reveal a giant, truly _massive _airplane hanger-like gym. It felt like I just got off the Men In Black elevator. The entire room was pristine white and jade.

It made Mayer's Batman-like training room look _fucking pathetic._ There were countless people of all shapes and sizes exercising here. Some looked like mafia members. Some important fat-cats with pudgy bellies meandering on treadmills, who exercised their eyes harder than their bodies. They stared at the myriad of women in here. Men, women, _countless _people. There were various private rooms that people could use. One for tennis, wall ball, _basketball_. An area for free weights, machines. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool to the right. This was a _super gym _and _super stupid._ How did they get the permit-

Oh right, she owns the city. What was I thinking?

I shook my head as my comrades looked in awe at everything. Gon and Killua's faces lighting up like fireworks. Leorio was both awestruck and dumbstruck by the size and amount of crap they could fit underground.

We followed our two guides like zombies, our heads on swivels at everything around us. It was training heaven- was that _a rock-climbing wall?_

I almost walked into Cabo when they stopped at a receptionist area and a cheery lady who reminded me of a cat greeted the two. The three exchanged pleasantries before she pointed to an area _waaay _in the back. It was a staircase down to _another floor_. We continued our zombie walk (or in the case of Gon and Killua, jumping up and down like the children they were) as we entered through the door and went down to the next level.

The five of us exited to a small room with two security guards stationed at a desk. It reminded me of a government reception area. White, pale yellow walls and two chairs to the right - completely lifeless. The guards took one look at Cabo and the hoodie man and let us through. We walked past the desk, down a hallway, and to a single double door to our right. It felt like walking through a stadium hallway or something.

I realized why it felt like a stadium the moment we opened the door. An arena that could fill a few thousand people greeted us. Currently, it filled an entourage of people. In front of the raised, flat, tiled arena was an entourage of people.

There stood Shoot and a guy standing next to him who looked like if Yusuke Urameshi did the fusion dance with Kuwabara, wearing white Bancho clothing. That's the word? Bancho? Anyways, he looked annoyed to be here as he looked around with his beady eyes. Shoot looked like he was debating whether to hide or not.

Mercutio was there in the right, looking indifferent as always. Next to him was that racer, pilot, _amazonian woman_ called Camber. Surrounding them were several people. A... what?... I titled my head as I stared at a woman who looked straight up like a silver Kamen Rider or Power Ranger. She had her arms crossed and stood there... heroically?

Strangely, red Amori, Amori, of the aptly named Amori brothers, stood there. Being all Amori... Amori, _heh_. I forgot he and his brothers got memberships to Mercutio's group for their job. Whelp, it looks like his brothers are still injured since I see them nowhere around here.

Kurapika and Pairo were there as well, waving at us. Now that I saw them, it was crazy how alike their clothing was. Red and blue. Hot and cold. The color scheme should be flipped around. Next to them was Claudette, waving enthusiastically. A wide, energy brimmed smile on her face. She was wearing her off duty clothing, which consisted of a yellow dress so yellow the sun might be owed royalties. Kalvin and Clyde stood next to her, arms crossed as they laughed their asses off in their identical white short-sleeved shirts, brown pants, and boots.

Standing in the center of this crowd of people was Mayer, tall and... covered in cuts, bruises. Bandaged head to toe. His left arm in a sling and bandages covering the left side of his head. He was as still as a statue, his eyes staring at us with respect... and smoldering intensity...

Next to him was a small girl that looked about Gon and Killua's age, and about their height too. She was blonde, petite, brown-eyed, and covered head to toe in pink. The girl looked as fragile and dainty as a doll. The contrast between her and Mayer was jarring. Was she his niece or something?

To her left was a cart with what looked like a video game console on it. There were a bunch of peripherals on the cart too. Controllers, memory cards, something to add more memory cards. On the pile of was a video game case called 'GREED ISLAND'_. _Which sounded badass. I want to play that.

We walked through the corridor of elevated stone seats and reached the congregation of people. Hoodie and Cabo left us and stood with Mercutio and his group to the left. The three of us stared at Mayer and the girl, blazing white lights hitting down on us as tried to focus on the two. I could tell in my remaining peripheral vision that Gon and Leorio were staring at hulk sized Mayer in awe.

Mayer spoke up, his deep, gravelly, yet strangely soft-spoken manner of voice coming back after all those weeks.

"Congratulations James. I am proud of you. Congratulations to all five of you."

My smile grew.

"But what awaits you five is a training worse than hell."

_And my smile turned into a massive frown._

* * *

Hello dear readers!

Not much to say here except...

I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well! Be happy, healthy, and safe!

Rondo out!


	34. Chapter 34: Good Training and Good Byes

"H-he's a giant..." Leorio said as he stared up at Mayer in awe. The same face and feeling I had when I first met Mayer: the primal feeling of a large, terrifying animal in the room.

Killua looked around and frowned, "This looks like one of the two-hundredth floors in Heavens Arena..."

My giant of a Master stood there, his unwavering voice and presence defying his battered appearance. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine him standing there with his arms-crossed in full health. As opposed to injured…

"Correct Killua. That is because this _is _a floor of Heavens Arena."

We turned all turned Killua. He nodded, "Huh... So I'm guessing this place is affiliated with them?"

Mayer nodded, "Correct again. There are several arenas such as this around the world. If a floor master is unable to come to Heaven's Arena proper, these arenas can be used to defend their title."

Claudette spoke up to the right of the line. I noticed her hair looked a lot like the blonde girl. Aw, I guess she looked up to Claudette?

"A floor master can live a life of luxury in Heavens Arena, but even they have to leave the tower sometimes! Heavens Arena does their best to accommodate their champions and gives 'em no excuse not to fight! Even then, a floor master can only use these locations twice a year!"

Killua nodded, "Hmm. I never knew that. I guess I didn't need to know though, seeing as I lived on the same continent and all..." he said as he put his arms behind head and looked up in contemplation.

Gon replied, "What's Heavens Arena?"

Killua held up a finger and explained, "It's the most famous combat arena in the world. There are countless combat organizations around the world, but what makes Heavens Arena different is the creators and the tower. The creators really loved fighting, so they built this giant skyscraper for it. The more you win, the higher you go and the more money you get, but the tougher the opponents."

Leorio lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, it's one of the biggest buildings in the world. You can say they built the city around it. It relies on Heavens Arena for its economy…"

Killua wrapped both hands behind his head again, closed his eyes, and smiled smugly. _Here we go..._

"Well, I got to the two-hundredth floor when I was six. No sweat."

Gon looked surprised, but not actually understanding the significance. Neither did I. Nor did I care. On the other hand, Leorio was freaking out, eyes furrowed.

"Two hundredth floor? _Six?!_"

"Heh. Yeah. _Six_."

Leorio was taken aback. Mayer grunted. I smirked.

"Congratulations," Mayer said, not caring in the slightest, "You did what you were supposed to do as the heir to the Zoldyck," Killua frowned, annoyance blooming on his face.

Mayer turned to his left and faced Kurapika. Kurapika nodded and got in our line.

Mayer, "You five have only begun as a Hunter. _Normally_," Mayer's pale blue eyes stared at me, his pupils filled with condemnation. _And terrible things he'll do to me._ Never did blood drown out of my face faster than that moment, "you all would have had to figure out Nen by yourselves. But, considering the circumstances, better this than any other way."

He raised his right hand, "Now, let us see your Ren."

I frowned. We all turned to each other. I looked to the three to my right, then turned to Leorio on my left. Then back at my Master. Kurapika spoke for all of us.

"Leorio hasn't learned Ren yet. He can only access Zetsu and barely Ten. The rest of us know the basics."

Mayer grunted, "Then show us your Ten. Be ready,"

All of us crouched, alert and ready for the unexpected. With barely a thought, I switched from Zetsu into Ten. My fat, easily flowing aura came out. Wrapping me in the see-through armor of Aura. I turned to see my friends next to me. I could suddenly see the other world as my eyes widened in surprise.

I saw the bright, shining Ten of Leorio as he fought to keep it stable and smooth; burning through aura as if it were water. His face strained from the effort. Kurapika's Ten was thin and efficient, barely wasting Aura. His face calm and determined. Killua's was the smoothest, like a perfectly sanded statue with calm, narrowed eyes. Gon's was sturdy and hard, uncompromising and unbending. A face determined to face what was to come.

It was a sight to see that Leorio and Kurapika had Nen. They seemed comfortable using after learning it in only a few days. But that's not too much of a surprise considering they were Hunters. I smiled and turned to Mayer. Then I saw what was in front of me and I felt like saying time out. I felt my face grimace uncontrollably in fear.

Mayer's aura squirmed, wiggled, moved, and was enormous. It stretched and deformed, then flowed to his right hand. An arctic, chilling blue like his eyes. He puckered his lips and began sucking in air. It sounded like a ramjet taking in air. I wanted to cover my ears at the shrill, painful suction sound. His enormous chest becoming even larger than I thought humanly possible, expanding outward until his pecs and upper abs bulged through his loose red shirt.

He took his right hand and filled with a blue, frigid aura. He placed it in front of his mouth.

Then he blew.

Ice cold, hurricane-force winds hit us with so much force I could barely hear my own yell, let alone my friends'. I tumbled through the air and hit the wall dividing the spectators and the ring out area. I bounced off the hard stone, my back thudding against the surface before I fell and landed face-first onto the dirt and concrete. Dust invaded my nostrils, causing me to cough. I heard several other thuds and cries of pain. Everyone else had landed, and not much better than me.

I got on to one knee and saw that we were all spread apart, a good seven meters from each other. Leorio fell on top of his head, Kurapika was rubbing _his _head while on one knee. Gon sat against the spectator barrier while he rubbed the back of his head, a small, "Ow," escaping him. Killua was the only one that seemed unhurt. It looked like he landed in a crouch and was serious as he could be. Concern apparent in his narrowed eyes.

Mayer's booming voice came from the arena, a cloud of dust hanging in the air, his voice coming through the debris

"That is the mastery of the basic principles of Nen: Hatsu," he turned to the white-suited Bancho and nodded, "Knuckle..."

Knuckle took a running leap and landed a few feet in front of us, clearing something like fifteen meters in a single bound. When he landed, the cement and gravel crunched underneath his feet as a plum of dust settled into the air. He stood straight up, his head low. When he pulled his head back, he continued until his chin was in the air. His face an angry, red smile with veins all over his forehead. He lifted a hand up to his chest and made a fist. With an audible _crack and_ _pop _of said fist.

"_You **bastards**... _you know how much of a nightmare it was to take care of that _brat? Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..."_

His Ren exploded, and I knew we were fucked. Our Nen was _nowhere _near as powerful or refined as his.

I grimaced and looked at my friends, "_Shit..._"

I heard two blonde idiots laughing and clapping, hooting and hollering. I huffed in annoyance as I tried to figure out how to approach this 'training'.

I took stock of my surroundings and where all five of us were. I was off center, left of Killua. He was at the center of us five, with Leorio to my left. Gon was on the other side of Killua, and Kurapika was on the end. Knuckle glared at all of us with this massive frown that screamed, '_I'm going to fuck you all up.'_

"Well?! It's going to take all five you to fight me! That's the only chance you guys got! Even just using the basics, you guys are all five- no, ten years too early to beat me by yourselves!"

Why is he giving us advice? I frowned and looked at Kurapika for what to do, then Killua and Gon. An unsaid understanding flashed between us: we needed to group up and figure out a strategy to beat this guy. He was a top-tier Nen user, experienced and dangerous...

With a nod, all three-four of us moved. Gon, Killua, and Kurapika dashed toward each other while I dashed to my left, trying to keep Knuckle in the vision of my right eye. Since I couldn't see, I calculated the distance to Leorio in my blind spot and slid to a stop in front of him as he got up. Out of the five of us, he was the weakest fighter. We didn't know what kind of style Knuckle had, and I would not let him pick us off one by one while we figured it out.

Knuckle smirked. The next thing I knew he was in front of me. My eye widened in terror. It was like he was using Ren, except he was still in _Ten_. He was shorter than me, yet his Aura presence and strength made it feel like he was towering over me. At that moment, I realized Hisoka _hadn't even tried with us…_

His right hand snaked upwards so casually it looked like he was demonstrating a punch instead of throwing it. The uppercut flew towards my body, slow and easy to spot. My arms came together to form a cross block to protect my stomach. The lazy punch hit my right forearm, right on the fat forearm muscle. The moment it hit, I knew I fucked up.

My sleeve exploded into confetti of cloth as his fist twisted into my arm with _**unreal **power_. It pinned both my arms to my stomach, like I was hitting myself with my own arms.

The force of the blow was way, way, _way more powerful than it had any right to be._ I grimaced, then roared as my body was lifted into the air by the overwhelming power of the hit. My fit kicked up dirt as I flew upwards and over the spectator barrier a few meters back. I felt the stone seats hit my side with a thump.

An involuntary hiss escaped from my mouth. My body hesitated to get up from that _absurd _hit. I think I flew thirty feet. Oh god, that hurt… If I didn't have Ten, I'd have broken my arms and ribs.

I staggered to my feet to see Knuckle yelling, "You guys should've rushed me if you wanted to protect your friend here! Better to keep your opponent off guard so your friend can recover, than to divide your forces and weaken yourselves! And you guys don't even know Ryu! PATHETIC!" he spat out that last word with disgust, his lips twisting into a snarl.

A quick vault over the stone barrier and I landed back into the out-of-bounds area. I'm surprised he didn't kick Leorio while he was down. That's what a gangster would do, stomp someone out. Instead, he let Leorio recover and run to the rest of the group. Unfortunately, now I was cut off from the rest - with Knuckle staring me down. Arms crossed and with a sneer.

My back was to the barrier, Knuckle in front of me. I took advantage of this.

"Guys, I'll distract him! Figure out something!" I yelled as I sprinted forward to meet my opponent. Knuckle continued to glare, arms still crossed without worry or urgency at me coming to him...

Since my left side was blind, I squared up and threw basic jab-cross combos, starting with a sliding baseball pitch of a cross. With my speed, my attacks came out nigh-instantaneously. One after another like an overclocked jackhammer. Knuckle moved his head left and right, my punches flying right over his ears as he glared at me.

Next thing I knew, I was suspended in the air with a punch in my gut and a choking sound coming out of my mouth. Nausea and pain shooting up my gut and to my head. I landed back to earth on shaky legs as Knuckle looked down at my hunched, gagging form.

"You got guts, I'll give you that! But if you're fighting a stronger opponent, you have to go ALL OUT!"

He launched a soccer kick right to my chin. I did the only maneuver I could do and just fell backwards onto my back. His kick flew harmlessly over me, dirt spattering my face. I rolled backwards and tried to figure out how the _fuck _to hit this monster. As I recovered, I stared at the guy and tried to break him down.

Knuckle was a natural fighter. The kind of guy with crazy athleticism and natural-born combat instincts. The kind of person who probably got into a lot of fights when he was a kid and never stopped. A skilled, refined brawler. Wide looping kicks and punches with very little defense other than his crazy reflexes, fighting experience, and intuition. Staring at him was staring at a smoldering volcano: both in power and in essence. This guy could fight Hisoka and be fine. I don't know if he'd _win_, but he wouldn't be overwhelmed-

"Huh, what are you looking at? Trying to figure me out? Well, I'm not gonna' give you the chance!" Knuckle yelled as he ran forward and went on the offense.

I panicked and jumped back, only for my back to hit the stone barrier. In all this ass-kicking, I forgot my position relative to everyone. I quickly glanced to see Kurapika explaining his plan to the other four. Only a few seconds passed, but it felt like forever! Hurr-

I ducked as Knuckle smashed his right fist into the barrier between me, my body acting on its own as I scrambled out of the way of any more potential attacks and circled to my left. As I left the 'corner', I decided to see if a side-kick would land, only for him to catch it with his left hand. Underneath his right arm wth any fuss, as casually as possible. He pushed me back by the foot and sent me staggering back, but he didn't take advantage of my momentary loss of balance. I had to take an awkward southpaw stance as we both glared at each other.

He sneered, "You're still not going all out! You're overthinking the situation! When there's no solution, you gotta MAKE ONE!" he yelled at me with a point of his. What the fuck is wrong with this man?

I growled. Even if this man was as dramatic as possible, he had a point. I was hesitating since he was way stronger than me. Why was he giving us advice? Was he helping us?...

"Fine!" I growled out and transitioned into Ren. I felt the strain on my body as the white fire of Aura erupted around me and engulfed my form. In an instant, I cleared the space between us and went for broke. I pushed my body as hard as I could as I threw crosses, left straights, kicks, punches. Anything and everything to keep him on the defense and find an opening.

As casually as he could, he blocked, slipped, and moved out of the way of my attacks with brute finesse. No style, no gracefulness, just the bare minimum movement with his hands down. No actual combat stance, just standing there and making me look like a _fucking fool. _It felt like Hisoka all over again, or Roy Jones Jr. clowning on his opponents with ease. My face grew hot and red with indignation and embarrassment at how he barely put effort to dodge my punches. How he casually slapped my punches away like an afterthought. I was sweating bullets, and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet!

With my teeth as clenched as tightly as they could, I threw a wide haymaker of a right hook. He scoffed and nonchalantly held up his left to block it.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and upper arms. I stepped forward, locked my hands together, and held on as tightly as I could. It took everything I had, every ounce of Aura to hold him as he slowly and easily began lifting his arms and breaking my hold.

"Ya' know, if you're going to go for a grapple, make sure you have something to follow up with," the shorter man said below me, his voice somewhere under my chin.

Something smashed the bottom of said chin, my bottom teeth slamming into my top ones with so much force it felt like someone took a sledgehammer and hit me with it. I saw stars and felt dizzy. With some consciousness left, I peered down to see his head leaned back: the fucker had smashed my chin with the top of his head…

The taste of salt and metal filled my mouth, my teeth nicking my tongue. I turned down and grinned, drops of blood coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, I'm not that bad of a fighter..." I said cheerfully through blood teeth. Knuckle' eyes widened, and his right eyebrow flew up.

The whooshing sound of zooming humans hit our ears as the rest of my friends flew forward. We had taken advantage of Knuckle just focusing on me. Kurapika had given me a hugging motion, and I took it to the bank.

I crouched down, shifted my weight back, and set my Aura to my feet to secure myself so Knuckle couldn't even _think _of moving. I heard a dismissive 'hmph' and I _knew_ I fucked up. My body became cold with dread.

"Heh, I guess you _do know Ryu._ Too bad you used it too early."

"_Shi-" _was all I said as he flared his arms apart and smashed me in the solar plexus with a right cross like a Karate master. It hit me so hard I felt like my soul was knocked out of my body. All the air rushed out of me as I felt my eyes bulged in pain upon impact. I flew back, my legs lifted off the ground by the power of his punch. I stared at him while traveling through the air. He jumped, turned around, began _tearing everyone apart._

Leorio was first, taking point with his size, height, and strength. He put his entire body into a haymaker of a right cross, only for Knuckle to answer with his own overhand cross that landed on Leorio's chin. Leorio's punch flying harmlessly over Knuckle' head as my friend withered and turned limp from the hit. His legs gave out before hitting the ground with a thud.

Kurapika came low and went for a sliding kick that should have taken out Knuckle's legs. Instead, Knuckle leaped forward and smashed his right foot into Kurapika's face, faster than even the Kurta was. He used his face as a stepping stone to get to Gon and Killua, who were split up to perform what looked like a pincer attack. It wasn't happening as Knuckle landed between them and grabbed the two of them by the collars with each of his hands. With a roar, he slammed both of them into the ground with a titanic amount of strength and a boom.

We all laid on the ground groaning in pain. I looked up from to the floor to see Knuckle looming over us, giant stupid fucking Pompadour bouncing up and down as he tilted his head back. His face was a wicked smile.

"You guys aren't bad for a bunch of rookies. BUT IT'S WAY TO EARLY FOR YOU GUYS TO BEAT ME! GET UP! WE AIN'T DONE YET!"

* * *

Mayer watched as Knuckle beat the ever-loving piss out of the five of them for close to twenty minutes. As talented and trained as Killua was, as intelligent as Kurapika was, as quickwitted as James was, as determined as Gon and Leorio were... the gap in physical and Nen ability was immense. But that was the point of the exercise.

Biscuit frowned, "They aren't bad. You said they only had Nen for less than a month? Maybe Evira's right about them..."

Mayer nodded, more annoyed than anything. He cursed Panza in the back of his head as he answered, "_Yes. _It seems James Aura was unlocked during the exam. Being a rule-breaker, he inadvertently broke the rule of teaching Nen."

Biscuit shrugged, "I don't blame him. The Hunter Exam isn't easy. Even Nen doesn't guarantee you'll pass. Who wouldn't want to help their friends?"

Mayer turned his head to his right, staring down at Amori. The man looked in awe and fear at the fight between the Hunters and Knuckle. He shivered, felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, then turned to Mayer. He blanched. Mayer's booming voice rumbled out.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?"

Mercutio took his analyzing eyes off the fight and turned to Mayer. The sharpness his eyes held disappeared as they became bored and glossy. He sniffed and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You mean Red here?"

"Yes. It is obvious by the face of that weakling that it does not even know Nen."

"Really laying it down hard, aren't you big guy?"

"Considering what we are to face in the coming year, I do not want _dead weight_," Mayer said with a frown and a cold stare.

Mercutio frowned, "Don't worry, we'll find some use for him. He isn't like those freaks over there, but Nen isn't all about raw power..."

Mayer grunted and turned back to the five hunters being hurled around like they were pillows in a pillow fight. With a single whistle, the world stopped and Knuckle dropped his weapon, Leorio, on the floor. The Bancho turned to face the giant as he frowned and walked back towards the arena.

The rest of the Hunters groaned in pain as they stood up on unsteady feet and walked over to the arena. James held his gut in pain, Leorio his head. Kurapika limped over, while the two boys stumbled forward. All of them dizzy and groaning in pain after being used by Knuckle as human weapons. The five of them staggered their way into the arena. James looked at Mayer with annoyance.

"Really? We already know how it is to fight someone who mastered Nen. All of us fought Hisoka. He cleaned our clock."

Leorio pointed to himself, "I didn't, _you knocked me out_," he said with an annoyed squint.

"After what Hisoka did to Kurapika, would you have _wanted _to fight him?"

Leorio crossed his arms and frowned, "Good point..."

Mayer grunted and looked down at the five, "_Hisoka_... Yes, I suppose you would know then the gap between mastery and understanding. There are several things you all need to know about Nen. But that is not for today."

Kurapika straightened his back and winced at his aching body.

"You wanted to show us the strength of someone who mastered Nen. To show what is possible..."

Mayer nodded, "Yes, as well as to demonstrate what lies in ahead. You know the Troupe is coming in September, and so does everyone else in this room. That does not _leave _this room."

A tension cut through the air as everyone's mind became heavy with that thought. Everyone became serious, staring at Mayer with determination and purpose.

"We can only use this advantage once. There will be no other time. We cannot afford to squander this opportunity."

Gon raised his hand, cutting through the tension like a flaming sword through butter. Everyone looked at the curious child with surprise. Mayer frowned and pointed at the boy.

"Who is she? Is she related to you?" Gon said with a point to Biscuit. The woman disguised as a child smirked. Mayer frowned.

Biscuit took it as a sign to introduce herself. She stood forward, more confident than a 'child' like her should have, and placed a hand on her chest. Her voice was sweet and childlike.

"My name is Biscuit Krueger, and I'm a pro-Hunter. Forty years ago I learned Nen, and now I'm going to use my knowledge and experience to teach you two Nen! You should be grateful!"

All five of the Hunters stared at her, still at statues. In complete disbelief. Leorio opened his mouth.

"You look too young to be an old hag-" he was promptly launched into the audience seats by an uppercut. Everyone facing the Hunters stared at the orbital Leorio with dull, half-lidded eyes.

James and Killua looked at each other, sweat dripping down their heads. They nodded at each other. An understanding passed between them. They had just avoided that same fate by a fraction of a second.

"I'm not too big on formalities, so you two call me Bisky. In return, you must obey every word of what I teach you. Without question!"

Killua shook his head, "Pass... Besides, Gon wants to pay back Hisoka. This arena has given me an idea..."

Gon turned to his friend, "Huh?"

"We can just practice Nen in Heavens Arena. Pretty straight forward. We already know the baisc, we just need to get better at them. Whatever we don't we'll figure it out ourselves," Killua said with both arms behind his head.

Claudette spoke up, "Hisoka? He's a floor master in Heavens Arena! Lady Bisky could come with you and teach you!" she said cheerfully, with a clap of her hands.

Gon nodded, then turned to Biscuit, "Well, maybe she can teach us how Nen while we're at Heavens Arena?"

Biscuit and Killua replied at the same time, "Not a chance!" They scowled at each other, Killua speaking first.

"I'm not learning from her! We already know about Nen, so learning the rest isn't a problem! Besides, you work for that other ha- woman, Evira! We may all be on the same side, but she stills plays too many games to be trusted."

James raised an eyebrow and whispered, _"Nice save…" _Killua gave James a pointed look but said nothing.

Everyone stared quietly at Killua. There wasn't much to say to that. Biscuit scoffed for an entirely different matter, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I'm not wasting my time training you two for Heavens Arena! Not when there's this!" she finished with a wave of her arm to the cart filled with console accessories.

James stared at it with a raised eyebrow, "A _game _console? _Really?_ WAIT!… It's a magic Nen thing, right?"

They all looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his choice of phrasing. He frowned back, "What? I'm right, aren't I?!"

Biscuit nodded while two twins laughed in the background at James' annoyance. It only made him more annoyed.

"This," she said she picked up the box and displayed it like an infomercial, "is Greed Island. From what Mayer tells me, it's a game only Nen users can play. Without it, you'll probably die really quick."

Mayer picked up the lecture, "It was created by your father, Gon. Ging, along with several powerful Hunters, designed it as a game for Hunters. A test of a Nen user's ability. The ultimate game."

Biscuit nodded, "From the information given to us, all the game mechanics are made up of Nen. Anyone who plays should know the basics of Nen, and most of the players would _demolish_ any of you right now..."

* * *

Leorio finally arrived back to the line, grumbling. A giant lump on his head. He scratched his the lump and answered.

"So why bring Gon and Killua on to the island if it's so dangerous? Yeah, Heavens Arena is filled with deadly fighters, but they shouldn't have a problem with the lower floors."

"Unfortunately, _gramps, _once you enter the game its impossible to leave!" Biscuit said with a finger raise. Leorio frowned, his eyebrow twitching.

Mayer grunted, her finger wilting down.

"Still a liar I see. Flole specified that one could come _back._ You only wish to acquire the Blue Planet and be done with it."

Biscuit frowned and turned to Mayer and whispered, "_Why'd you have to tell them that? I had a good thing going here..."_

"Hmph. Because that is not a bad idea. Leorio is correct. You three can use Heavens Arena to train in hand to hand combat. If Flole's words are true, Greed Island can be used as a training grounds to master and polish Nen."

Biscuit and Killua grumbled. Gon tilted his head, then answered, "Ok, but I want to see my Aunt Mito first."

The woman in the guise of a child sighed and nodded, "_Fine! _You want anything else while we're at it? Toys, _candy?_"

Gon shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I'm kinda hungry though."

Biscuit raised an eyebrow at the boy, starting to realize what kind of person son of Ging was: the complete opposite of Ging. They were both idiots, but in different ways…

Mayer coughed into his fist, "Then it is decided. Considering you four must leave by midnight, I will end training today early."

He turned to Mercutio, "Well?" the gangster sighed and nodded. He looked at James.

"Starting next week you'll be working under me. I saw all I needed to see, as did my team. We get a lot of wise guys with Nen that come to the city with big ideas and not enough sense. Also, you'll be helping to teach this bozo and his brothers Nen," he finished with a jab to Amori.

James stared at him, then at Amori, then at _everyone _in attendance. He scowled.

"What is this, a tryout? The hell?"

Kalvin and Clyde answered in unison, much to James and Killua's mutual annoyance. Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika looked on with surprise.

"Maybe for Mercutio! But we wanted to see how much you progressed! What a sight! To think in less than a month you've progressed this far!"

Claudette nodded, "Yeah, really crazy how much potential you guys have! Scary too!"

Knuckle made a noise and scowled, "Doesn't mean anything if they waste it! At the request of Mayer, I'll be here for another month. I'll be busting your butts into shape, ya' got that?!" he finished with a yell as his passion ignited. Shoot nodded impassively. Leorio and James frowned.

Mayer nodded and stared at Kurapika, "I believe you will be leaving with Pairo to train, correct? I believe you will be in fine hands."

Kurapika nodded, a smile on his face and determination in his eyes, "I agree."

Pairo nodded with pride. He had much to catch up with Kurapika, and much to teach his old friend.

Mayer stared at the five Hunters in front of him, "If there are no further questions, then you are all dismissed. I hope you all work hard. From now until September. Lives are on the line."

The Hunter Five grew serious as they stared at the giant. It was if they all felt the weight of his words land on them.

Glaring back in determination, the five shouldered the burden without hesitation.

* * *

It was late, around eight. The seven of us sat at Tarsetol Station, sitting at a cafe located inside. What I remember from documentaries back home, this station looked like the combination of Grand Central Station mixed with Pennsylvania Station's underground. While not _fucking huge _like Kukan'yu Kingdom's strain station, Tarsetol was nothing to sneeze about.

We sat quietly while everyone drank either tea, soda, or coffee. Leorio and I were waiting with them for their train to arrive at eight-thirty. Biscuit, Pairo, Kurapika, Gon, Killua. The seven of us crowded around a circular table as we shot the shit. I smiled as Leorio told us the story of how he picked up two women from a bar. He thought he was on top of the world... only to find out later they were doing a scam and thought Leorio was wealthy.

I turned up to an enormous clock up against a wall. Fifteen minutes. I wrapped my hands behind my head, closed my eyes, and sighed.

It got tiring having people come and go from your life. Gah...

When I opened my eyes(or eye in this case) I saw everyone was staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Killua smirked and gave a quick chuckle, "You're a softy, even after the Hunter Exam."

"_Nye, nye, nye. I'm Killua, I'm stoo-pid," _I said with my scrunched-up face. A vein popped out on his head.

Kurapika cut in with a laugh, "Honestly, that's how you and Leorio helped the most."

I quirked an eyebrow and turned to Leorio on my right, who had a similar face as me. We turned to them and pointed our selves, "Huh?"

Gon nodded, "Kurapika's right! You two were always looking after us! It felt like having two big brothers!"

I stared at Leorio, who stared back at me, our faces full of red. We looked away and crossed our arms, "Nah.../Shut up!" we said, respectively.

They all started laughing at our reaction. I could feel a smile rise on my face, and I bet Leorio's as well.

Pairo caught our attention. We turned to him and saw him smiling. Yet his eyes held a glint of hardness in them.

"Cooperation and empathy for others are two traits humans naturally have, but choose to ignore. As animals, that and our creativity, is what separates us from all the other beasts. I fear, though, that it may be a weakness for you two."

I stared at Pairo with unease, as did everyone else. The easy, cheerful mood was gone. He continued.

"The concrete jungle is a nickname given to urban centers, but it fits York New City particularly well. In my time here, I've seen and understood how savage humans are. It is obvious you two have been through much, but the underworld is far different from either of you understand. Harden your hearts, or a knife will easily sink in them..." he finished with a sip of his tea.

Biscuit nodded, "He's right. You five have the most Nen potential I've seen in a while. That'll mean squat if you two die before you master it."

Kurapika nodded, "That is true... but I have faith they'll be able to survive until September."

We heard the announcement for their trains. The voice echoing through the tunnels, blaring from the loudspeakers. We stood up from our seats and stared at each other.

"Well, looks like this is it," I turned to Biscuit, "take care of them, ok? I'll kick your granny, child-sized ass if they get hurt." Leorio agreed with a nod.

She scoffed, "Worry about yourself, cherry head... but I will," she said with a bored nod.

We turned to Pairo and Kurapika, walked around, and I hugged them. That caught them off guard, heh. Then we were dog piled by Leorio and Gon. Killua stood away, thinking he was above it all. That was until I grabbed him with my orangutang arms and brought him into the group hug.

I felt the tears in my eyes. I blinked them away as I felt proud to have these guys as friends, even if they were nothing but a bunch of kids.

Yeah, I guess I was a big softy, heh.

We untangled ourselves. I looked down to Killua and Gon, "Take care of yourselves, ya idiots. I didn't lose an eye to see you guys die."

Gon and Killua nodded, a smile on their faces. Killua replied first, "Same to you, beethead. Pairo's right, if you trust the wrong people you'll die."

I smirked and rubbed Killua's cotton hair. He took it with reluctant happiness, red on his cheeks, "Shaddap. I ain't gonna die yet. Don't go killing people unless you absolutely have to."

I let go before the cat became too sensitive and scratched me. I turned to Gon and rubbed his head too, he laughed, "Take care of each other, ok? You're stubborn, determined, and persistent. But that can all be weaknesses when you have too much of it."

He nodded, "Ok. Take care of yourself too, James!"

Leorio gave a two-finger salute, a smirk, and said, "You two should be fine. Give Hisoka punch for me, Gon! And I hope you're less of a pain in the ass the next time I see ya', Killua."

Gon laughed as Killua replied, "Who are you calling a pain in the ass, geezer?!"

We laughed and turned to Kurapika and Pairo. I couldn't help but start laughing again as I stared at Kurapika.

"Man, we started out as enemies. I couldn't _stand _you. Now I feel like your like an annoying, frustratingly smart little brother. Take care of yourself out there."

Leorio chuckled, "Heh, the same thing happened to me! We were about to fight it out too Strange how things end up."

Kurapika laughed freely, "That felt like years ago... Yes, very strange indeed. Fate takes strange twists and turns."

Leorio smiled, before his face became deadly serious as his voice dropped an octave, "Come September, we'll get revenge for your clan. You aren't alone anymore, Kurapika."

Pairo, Kurapika, and I nodded in agreement. I could sense Gon and Killua nod as well.

With that, we all waved goodbye. The two of us stood there as the two groups split off to catch their trains. We stood in the cafe, feeling like a pair of deflated balloons.

Leorio scratched the back of his head, left hand on his hip, "I guess Kurapika's right... we got to survive until September. I wonder what this city's got in store for us."

I shrugged, both my hands into my pants pockets, "Whatever it is, we'll be fine. But I don't intend for us to just survive like the Hunter Exam. We're gonna' conquer this concrete jungle. We're gonna' _thrive_."

I raised a left fist to Leorio. He chuckled, smirked, and give me a fist bump.

"Heh, I like the sound of that. Aye-man to that."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello dear readers! I hope you are all doing well!

Nothing much to add! All five will become much stronger in the coming months. James and Leorio will have a strange, strange time in York New City!

See you next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35: Challenges to the Summit 1

I stood in the arena. Sweat dripped down my face, stinging my left eye and causing me to blink furiously. The left part of my vision was wavy. The outlines around things softened. My eyesight wasn't a complete and utter blur anymore, but not twenty-twenty _for sure_.

The surgery did what it was supposed to do, no more, no less. That was fine. I hadn't expected much in the first place. I had been fine with losing my eye. Having less vision instead of no vision is, in the words of a giant tiger that liked frosted flakes, _great_.

I turned to my left, my teeth clenched in effort. Leorio was sweating bullets as his aura poured out of him like a fire hydrant, his entire concentration on maintaining Ren for as long as possible. The Twins walked around us, keeping a close eye on so we didn't slack off. It was _fucking exhausting. This felt like a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z. _

_We'd pass out, be force-fed, then do it again, and again, and again..._

It had been more than a week since Gon, Killua, and Kurapika left. Other than my eye surgery, nothing but training. And it's been _rough_. Training with Mayer wasn't any less different or easier now that he was injured. He was a slavemaster, no matter what. All we've been working on was Ten and Ren, training to strengthen our Aura and our Aura reserve - which were the absolute basics of Nen.

Eventually, we'd be able to use Ren until we could hold it for _three fucking hours_. Right now, I couldn't even hold it for ten minutes. I couldn't imagine three hours. But if Mayer said it was possible, then it was possible.

It was simultaneously the most tedious and excruciating thing in the world. _So fucking tough._ If it weren't for Briannaisa's pool and Claudette's food, we'd have died from exhaustion.

"This... this is the warm-up?... geez... is he... trying to kill us..." Leorio said as he sucked air greedily, both hands on his knees. I mimicked him completely.

"You see... why I... fuck it I'm too tired... to complain..." I said, abandoning my wit and sitting back on my ass.

Kalvin laughed as he saw us exhausted. He always enjoyed the next exercise as I stared up at the large digital clock on the equally enormous screen in the distance. It was seven in the morning. Five more hours until we're done...

Mayer tossed us Nen infused bread-like _dogs_. I was so tired I had no pride left so complain, so I took it with gusto. My body no longer had to be reforged from skinny and sucky to yoked and ripped, so less pampering from Maids. The food Claudette made was only to fuel us now, and Briannaisa's pool every few ays. I took a bite of the bread like the peasant I was, gobbling it greedily as energy-infused my body. Even the crumbs that fell to the ground did not escape my ravenous, exhaustion amplified, Nen compelled hunger.

The twins clapped their hands to grab our attention. Mayer walked off to the corner of the arena, turned around, and observed the four of us get into position. I hated this drill...

The twins spoke in unison, knowing it bugged us, "Ok! Transition into Ten! You know what to do!"

We did as they said. Juggling balls materialized in the hands of the twins, the two of them juggling them with mastery. Fuck-

A ball hit me in the face with the force of a baseball pitcher's fastball. It bounced off my head, snapping my head back, and sailed into the sky before dematerializing.

That's when the onslaught began.

They threw their Nen balls at us like pitching machines, assaulting us as hard and fast as they could without trying to send us to the hospital. All while laughing. _Fuck you, schadenfreude._

This lasted for thirty minutes before we were allowed to move and dodge the balls for another thirty minutes. It wasn't any easier or gentle with the ability to dodge. I ran past Leorio who ran in the opposite direction, frantically getting used to our Nen improved physical abilities the only way Mayer knew how: trial by fire.

By the end of the hour, my body _hurt_. But, these days, it _always hurt_. The Hunter Exam was a vacation compared to this bullshit...

Mayer appeared from outside my exhausted perception like a ghost, Knuckles, and Shoot standing next to him. Please, not this...

More fucking bread landed in front of us, then Mayer spoke,

"We shall spar for the next two hours, then train to transition from between Ten and Ren for an hour, then Ren to Ten for an hour..."

Shoot stood there, impassive as always. Knuckles smirked at me. _How bad was babysitting a Prince?_

I took the bread without emotion and took a bite, allowing Claudette's Nen ability to take over.

Knuckles cracked his, well...

Leorio screamed into the sky in exhaustion.

* * *

My keys scrapped against the metal keyhole as my hands shook from exhaustion. After a moment of mustering enough concentration to use my fine motor skills, the door opened with a creak. We walked into our new second-floor apartment at exactly one in the afternoon. We shuffled in like zombies looking for brains, or in our case, food and rest.

We moved out of Evira's fortress condo because fuck her, that's why. A less emotional reason is that we didn't want to be under her thumb the entire time we lived here. We may work with her and benefiting from her, but she doesn't own or run our lives. Even if her skyscraper is the most secure place in the city.

Everyone in that place has a fucking gun on them. Even the fat, unassuming concierge named Harold was strapped with a fucking Uzi. I know, since Leorio got upset about being constantly patted down and tried to barge through without being screened. It was crazy seeing twelve people pull out guns and point 'em at you like a wild west saloon.

Leorio went left and flopped onto the couch in the living room while I shuffled to my right to make food. I was the designated cook since Leorio couldn't make food to save his life. I know since I took one look at his burnt shit and decided to make the meals from that day on.

I pulled out the pots, pans, and rice cooker to make rice and baked tilapia. I took a minute to stare at our green colored apartment before going to work.

It kinda reminded me of Seinfeld's apartment, except turned around. The kitchen was to the right of the entrance and the hallway to our rooms was on the left. We had a large living room with a small rug over wooden floors. There was a design on it of a forest filled with various animals on it. A big, comfortable green couch that turned into a bed if anyone wanted to crash for the night. A forty-inch flat screen circa nineteen ninety-nine that sat on a small wooden desk with two small drawers filled with nothing but the tv remote. A cable box underneath the TV acting as a TV stand.

Behind the couch was a round dining table with four chairs and a small glass vase filled with flowers from Claudette. Behind that was a coffee table with our landline phone on it. Right of that was a large shelf filled with Leorio and I's memorabilia. My bone knife, a piece of white fur, and both of our badges from the Hunter Exam. A picture of the five of us taken by Pairo sat on a shelf.

I smiled. It wasn't much, but it was home. My smiled disappeared enormous rumbling sounds erupted from our stomachs. We both tore our gaze from our stomachs to each other. We frowned and sighed. It had only been a week, and we were _exhausted_. In a perpetual state of soreness.

Leorio sighed as he grabbed the cushion behind his head and closed his eyes. His voice was tired and full of doubt.

"_Maan, _is this how it's going to work until September? Your hag of an aunt pulled some strings and got me into the premed course for York New Medical College, but... ahh... Night classes _suck. _How am I supposed to concentrate this tired?!"

I chuckled. Thank god I wasn't in college anymore. Apparently, I have a fake degree in computer science from York New University. Neat. Considering I did complete my course work but never got my degree, _I'll take it._

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we're not dead..." I said as I prepared the fish. I laughed as Leorio gave me a frown. I continued,

"Fine, then look at it like this: you only have to focus on studying and Nen. Evira said you don't have to work, just focus on your schoolwork. Considering how hard it is to find a trustworthy, crooked doc, she'll keep supporting you no matter what. So relax. Trust me, after a while you'll get used to this."

"Used to? _This?_" Leorio said in disbelief as he pointed to the bruises on his face as his, frankly, compelling counterargument.

"Er... You'll adapt to studying and training... eventually. After that, you'll be fine. That's if you don't slack off, punk."

"Who are _you _calling a punk? There's no way I'll slack off either!" he said as he took off his shoes and kicked them off, halfway across the room.

I frowned, "Just warning ya'. The temptation is there, especially since you're only other burden is learning Nen. Think about it, we have a huge stipend, I have a huge salary," _I've never seen more zeroes in my entire life, "_a cheap apartment and no debt. And we're Hunters. What do we have to worry about?"

He frowned, "Yeah, yeah... You don't have to lecture me, I'm just venting, geez," Leorio said before a paper towel hit him in the face. He sputtered as he smacked it off his body.

I frowned, "Considering I'm _cooking_ for you, I'm _older than you_, and the apartment is under _my name_, I'll lecture you all I want! Pick up those god damn shoes and put 'em next to the entrance or in your room, or I'm gonna' shove them up your ass!"

"Yeah, rig- ok, ok ok!" he said as he saw me walk around the bar table of the kitchen to whoop his ass. He scrambled off the couch and did as he was told. It was nice being able to do what I wished I could have done on my Earth, as opposed to being too skinny and weak. Leorio came back from his room, shoes gone from his hands and slippers on his feet.

Leorio flopped back on to the couch with a grumble. Quiet came over us as I continued to cook, while Leorio rested. The silence broke when tiny glasses broke posed the question, slight trepidation in his voice.

"Sooo, today is the first day you work for Mercutio..."

I sighed as the fish sizzled on the pan; I turned to Leorio and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know what to expect, really. He and his squad enforce the 'rules' for Evira... that could mean a lot of things."

Leorio frowned and nodded back, "Yeah... if you need any backup, don't hesitate to call me. Don't let them force you to do anything against your will..."

The hidden statement was obvious: _don't let them force you to kill_. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let things get that far. Focus on your school. Gotta become a doctor man. Doctor Leorio has a... Nah it sounds bad, but hey, you're a doctor!"

"Shut up!" he said with no heat. I laughed as I finished cooking.

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of the car and rubbed my eyes. Electric blue hoodie black man, aka Sparrow, sat in the driver's seat. It was ten at night and we've been sitting in front of an alleyway in a shitty neighborhood for four hours. We were in an old, beat-up car that could be called a Honda Civic from the mid-nineties. Tarnished silver color and black from parts being replaced lent us a camouflage that could only be provided by the reality of _being in a shitty car._

The only thing uglier looking than this dented piece of metal we were in was the neighborhood. This place looked straight up like a picture of old school New York circa crack epidemic come to life. Brick apartment buildings lining both sides of the street with a facade of pure, tired misery and graffiti. Garbage collectors either didn't exist or didn't give a fuck about this place, because there were _piles _of trash in and around steel, dented trash cans. Those trash cans looked like _they've _been mugged. So, I don't blame the city works since for not seeing this part of the city. The neighborhood had prison bars on the first and second-floor windows. That wasn't to keep people in, but out.

If I wasn't superhuman, _I'd_ have been nervous. All things considered, I'm still slightly nervous. Old habits die hard, and in certain places, you don't go out at night in the wrong neighborhood. If we'd been in a nicer car, or I wasn't wearing a dark green hoodie over my suit... well we'd have looked like moving piggybanks at a shooting gallery.

Two more hours. I was supposed to be here until twelve. Though that depended on whether something happened, then it might be longer. We were staking out a gang that was causing trouble and had rebuffed Evira's goons. I suspect this was a test of some sort since they don't need two Nen users to take down a small-time street gang. I may play the prideful prick at times, but I took this shouldn't be too hard.

Sitting here was boring. I hate to say it; I was itching to fight to relieve some pent up stress. I also wanted to practice using my Nen during actual combat. Beating up a bunch of gangbangers like Batman was a perfect exercise.

"Soo..." said the deep, smooth voice of Sparrow, "Coyote-"

"Why do we have code names? You know my real name."

He shrugged, "Thems the rules. Normally I don't give a fuck, but sometimes having a code name helps. Especially if we're undercover."

I squinted at the hoodie I was wearing as 'cover. I got the point, though. I sighed, "Fair enough. Seems a bit obtuse, considering the Tao Long owns the city."

"You ever see what happens to a guy who wins the lottery?"

"They win money?"

The blonde afro headed man rolled his eyes and continued, "Yeah, but you ever see what happens after? People crawl out of the woodwork to get a piece of 'em. Even family and friends end up doing some ugly shit. We ain't making friends here, _Coyote, _and we especially ain't winning the lottery."

"Yeah. Ok, why don't you wear a mask then?"

He turned and shrugged as he continued to stare at the back alley we were staking out, "Mantis wears a mask. You can wear a mask if you want. I have my shit taken care of. I don't worry about being caught. Mercutio, Cabo, and I've been running the streets before Evira came here. We know how to cover our tracks."

"Huh," I said. To both his answer and to the bald guy in a grey suit walking into the alley we were stalking. Sparrow sat up a little. Considering how relaxed Sparrow came across, that was the same as anyone else shooting straight up. My partner nodded his head as though accepting something.

"Yup, that's him. Barto, a known associate of the Five Families. Tch, now what'cha doing here? You're not supposed to be on this side of Yorbia.."

"Five families?" I said with a tilt of my head and a squint.

He nodded, "The original organization that ran all of Yorbia and the United States of Sarherta's underground activities. They controlled different parts of the continent until they joined forces to make even more dough. The current boss of bosses of Five Families is Carlo Galante. Ever since your boy Mayer wiped out his family on Valentine's day, well, he's got a hard-on for revenge. Pain in the ass..."

I turned to him in confusion, "Wait, what? How did Myer-"

The asshole smiled, "Now ain't the time, _Coyote_... what I want you to do is go in there and grab the guy. Simple, quick, easy."

I glared at him. He smiled and pointed to the alleyway like a dog owner pointing at a ball. I grumbled and got out of the car, took off my hoodie, and threw it at Sparrow. He didn't even move as it hit him in the face and plopped down on the gear stick. I reached around to the back seat and pulled out Stick. As I did, Sparrow reached over and unlocked his glove compartment box and pulled out a pistol.

He pulled out the magazine, checked the pistol, put the magazine back in, and then held it out to me. It was a black, metal thing with brown pistol grips on either side. An old school military pistol that the Saherta government used to issue. Kinda looked like an old school colt pistol...

"Seven shots," he said as casually as could be. I stared at it, the handle faced toward me. Asking to be grabbed.

"I'm good with Stick," I said as I raised my wooden sword. He frowned.

"Look, we may be able to woop normal a lot of person-ass, but at your ability... you ain't taking a whole lot of bullets. Maybe a pistol round or two... but a shotgun will blow your face off. Better to be safe than sorry."

"I'll be safe, so sorry," I said before I closed the door and walked to the alleyway half a block down.

It was a cool, windy night. The air cut the tip of my nose without remorse as I walked down the street. I continued forward as I shrugged my shoulders to keep myself a little warmer. I held tightly stick to the left side of my waist, as though I was going to quick draw it at any moment. My eyes scanned the entire street, back and forth, like a metronome keeping a beat.

I no longer stayed in Zetsu all the time, but now Ten, as Mayer explained I should be. No point in hiding when Nen users were so rare. Better to be protected at all times than not. Especially against gunmen…

I turned the corner into the alley. A dark and damp corridor with a chain-link fence blocked off the end of the alley. A large green dumpster against was up against the fence. A flicker bulb high on the same side was on its last legs. To the left of the dumpster was a metal door. It was old and worn, but more than enough to stop a normal human or at least slow them down. It took me all of two seconds to think of what to do. A pull open door, huh?

Aura erupted around me as I transitioned to Ren and did a spinning back kick to the space next to the doorknob. The high shrill of metal twisting and cracking of brick shattering echoed through the alley. The locking mechanism of the door ceased to exist.

The door crumpled in at the site of impact, a small indent with a doorknob now pointing to the left. The door slowly swung open as I heard something in the back of my head tell me to take cover.

I ducked to my right and pushed myself against the brick wall. The moment I did, bullets greeted the space I had stood in. The booming sound of shotguns, the snapping sound of pistols, and the rat-a-tat-tat of submachine guns drowned out my kick's pitiful echo. I strengthened my Ten and held up Stick against my left side to block against any ricochets that might hit me.

Some did hit me, feeling like painful rocks smacking against my body and forearms. Luckily, none of them hit my head. One of the stray bullets hit the light bulb, putting the dying thing out of its misery and drenching me in darkness. It felt like an hour, a thunder of lead and sound that disappeared as abruptly as it started. The delightful music of shotguns pumps shells being slid in and the sliding steel of pistols magazines was like the sweet sound of a racing pistol.

I ducked into the building and sped in like I was mimicking one of their bullets. The room was dark, their bad aim causing stray bullets to take out the fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling. Seven dark shapes that slowly grew sharper as my vision adjusted. They furiously scrambled to reload their weapons. The closest one had a pistol and was bumbling with the slide. Too bad.

Stick lashed out to my right, cracking the man on the forearm bone with a light tap, like swatting a fly. His wrist did not function anymore or point in the right direction as a scream and a gun flew through the air, his right wrist hanging limply. He didn't have long to think about it before I placed Stick flat against his chest. In one quick movement, I picked up the man with my weapon and sent him flying towards two gunmen to my right. Their howls of surprise mixing with the man's screams of pain.

I saw a blur to my left and reacted on instinct. I became a blur myself as I dashed to my left, the closest gunmen firing his machine-gun at where I was and trying to follow me with it. A trail of wood chips, dust, and splinters chased after me as I continued towards my left and used the wall as another surface to move on. Two steps and I lept off it, grabbed the man behind the desk by his jaw, and sent him towards another goon with a push of my left arm. They collided with a crack, falling onto a table full of something that made a puffing sound. Their groans of pain told me they weren't getting up.

A shotgun blast ripped a hole right next to my head and through the wooden desk behind me. My right arm struck out on its own and threw my sword right out of my fingers, flying at the shooter's head... as if against my will. Stick smashed into the man's chin, bounced off him, ricocheted against the floor, and finally landed right next to me. I stared dumbfounded at the fluke reaction. For all of a second. Then movement to my right snapped me out of it. I grabbed Stick and hopped over the desk and skittered low to the floor as I could.

I heard cursing and the movement of two people trying to find me in the dark. My flying human projectile did not work the first time, so I'd have to try something else.

In the pitch black dark, I could see they were right behind an arcade cabinet, of all things. As I allowed my night vision to adapt, the layout of the disarrayed room slowly made sense. I was behind a pillar in the center of the room, the desk to my left, and a shit ton of drugs all the way towards the back left. In the darkness, I could see two arcade cabinets of all things on the right side of the room. They were using it as cover, up in the room's corner like the cornered animals they were. The only thing between me and the arcade cabinets was a chair.

I moved silently, picked up the chair with my left hand, and tossed it against the left side wall of the room. It shattered on impact and bullets went hurtling towards the empty darkness. A quick, Ren-fueled skipping push kick sent the arcade cabinet smashing into the second arcade cabinet, and right against the pair of gunmen. The machine crumpled underneath the force of my kick, shattering the glass and lifting it the air before hitting the other cabinet. They both smashed into the pair of goons with a crash. They hit the wall with a shriek of pain. It pinned them against the wall with _definitely broken bones_ and a whole lot of injuries.

My eyes scanned the room to find everyone was incapacitated. Or better put: fucked up beyond belief. They were alive, though. That's all that mattered. I wasn't gonna' kill, but hospital visits... eh.

I investigated the area to see if anyone was the mafia guy. None of the groaning bodies was the target. I frowned and continued past into the back.

As I walked through, it reminded me of a salon or something, retrofitted to be a shitty hideout.

I walked down the tiny hallway. It held two doors on both sides and an office door in the back. I moved past the bathroom and utility closet, my gut telling me he wouldn't hide in either. I edged closer to the back room. A wooden door with a crooked manager sign greeted me at the end of the hallway.

My right hand tightened around Stick as I slowly opened the door with my left, staying tight to the left wall…

The door creaked open to see a small, garish office with a crappy brown carpet, old vanilla stick-on wallpaper with brown stripes running down it. A small desk with three knocked over chairs and a giant vault open and a good portion of it taken out in a rush. I cursed when I saw on the right a small window into another alleyway; the blinds fluttering in the night breeze.

I leaped through the window and pursued into the night.

It didn't take long to find his trail. _Literally: _a money trail of Jenny made it stupidly easy to find the man. Less than a block down another street and I saw the man. He breathed hard as he tried his best to run as fast as humans could go, only to see me jog faster than he could ever manage to run. He gave up his sprint, hid behind a parked car, and open fire on me with his chrome-covered pistol. I got low to the ground and moved in a zig-zag, all while using the parked cars as cover to break his line of sight.

He only got two panicked shots off before I covered the distance between us.

Like a great white shark, I erupted from behind his cover and knocked the gun out of his hand (more like destroyed) with a quick cut from Stick. My left hand picked him up, turned him in the air, and slammed him down on the car hood behind him. That knocked the air and all the fight out of him.

"Alright, well. That was exciting and all, but time to take you back to-"

Something nicked my left ear. A sharp sting shot through my head as whatever it was hit the man straight in the forehead.

Immediately I dropped the man and moved as _fast as I could_. Ren turning me into a speeding missile as I sprinted, cut to my left, and took cover behind a car. I looked in the direction where the projectile was thrown and saw a shadow moving on the apartment buildings.

Four floors up, the shape raised a hand as if to throw something again, before it paused, and turned its head down the opposite direction. It shook its head, walked backwards and then disappeared.

I turned in the direction of where the attacker looked. In came Sparrow walking down the street as casually as he could be. Like a cowboy walking into town. He stared up at the building where the attack was made. My partner made a disappointed, bored face and shook his head. He walked over to the Mafioso's body and tsked.

Paranoid I was, it took me a moment to stand up from cover. I felt blood trickle down my ear as I reached up to touch it. I hissed the moment I did, biting pain rippling through. It must've cut pretty deep for an ear wound.

Sparrow waved a hand for me to come over, "Well, he's dead. Good work, rook."

"Yeah, yeah- oh my god."

I stared in horror at the man's head. It was as if a bullet tore through his head. I grimaced at the result, memories of Kenmi hit me hard. I turned away as Sparrow reached his fingers into the wound without fuss and pulled out a scissor. What the fuck...

"Hmph, guess they're really scrounging the bottom of the barrel, huh..."

I stared at him, disturbed. Sparrow looked back at me. As nonchalant as you could get. He shrugged.

"It ain't no issue, really," he said as he waved his hand of blood, "ya' see a lot in this line of work. The guy up there is named Binolt. He's a serial killer that prefers scissors as a weapon. He sometimes takes jobs for criminal groups. Ain't no issue, small-fry at most, but best to tell Koala."

That was Mercutio's codename, which fit his lackadaisical and indifferent attitude. Sparrow checked the man's pants and then whistled. He pulled out a wallet, opened it and frowned, "This guy's using a fake idea. It's gonna' be a real pain to figure out who forged and issued it, but we'll find something."

He flipped it back closed and put it in his pocket. He bent down and picked up the book bag full of money. With a tilt of his head, he motioned me to follow. I did. He spoke.

"Not bad, if your Ten was any worse you'd have lost the bottom of your ear instead of just a nick. Guess ya' talent ain't just all talk."

"Yeah... that thing was powerful enough to hit put a hole in his face."

"Yeah, well, he was using Shu. It'd have killed anyone without Nen and probably those with weak Nen."

"Shoe? What's Shoe?"

He shrugged as we walked the block back to the car. Sparrow continued.

"Guess you're still learning the basics. Shu is when ya' cover or coat something in Aura. It's an advanced form of Ten and can make something an extension of ya' aura."

Huh. We entered his car as I tried desperately to stop the bleeding with a wad of napkins. I stared at the dashboard clock and sighed. Only an hour passed. It had felt like forever…

* * *

We arrived at a bar called The Red Room. It was right next to a catholic looking church and had, no surprise, a dark red door with a small neon sign above with its name on it.

Sparrow led the way as his blue hoodie turned black under the red light that light up the entire place. A long, wavy bar table was to our left with a row of bar seats lined against it. Three bartenders sat behind it, one of whom was the old man from when I got pistol whipped. The grandpa looked like what a Yorkshire terrier would look like as a human.

The other two were younger. One a woman in her mid-twenties and the other a man in his early thirties. Both brunettes, I think. It was hard to tell in this light. They both looked like average people, unaware of who we were.

It was loud… Jazz played through the bar as a band playing hard and fast on a small stage in the back. It was packed tonight. Strange for a bar that barely had a presence on the street. Across from the stage and across from the bar was this part lounge, part table area. Countless people drinking and having a good time. The older patrons were at the bar, while the people near age sat at the tables and the lounge.

I couldn't hear shit as Sparrow leaned over the counter and yelled a whisper at the old man. He screamed something back. Something that no one other than Sparrow three inches in front of him could hear. He pointed to the left of the bar, to a door that said 'employees'. Sparrow turned to me, gestured me to come close with his index finger, and yelled so loud it only sounded like a whisper.

"York told me that Mercutio and the rest are in the back. Its time to initiate you into Red Squad."

I pulled back, gave him a face that translated to, 'What, aren't I already initiated?' He must have facially telepathic since he shook his head 'no' and led me to the door.

I sat stood there, nervous. I was walking into the belly of the beast.

I took a breath. He gestured me to open the door.

And so I did.

* * *

Hello dear readers!

Hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

James is starting to get accustomed to York New city. But now his first challenge of York New City seems to be on the horizon! Hehehe.

Stay safe, happy, and healthy everyone!

Rondo out!


	36. Chapter 36: Challenges to the Summit 2

I walked down a flight of twisting stairs. The old rickety metal staircase moved and bounce with each step of my descent.

At the bottom was a good-size storage area filled with kegs, different types of alcoholic beverages, and equipment. The sound of muted jazz echoed down here. I felt the occasional sound of whooping or the vibration of cheering. All that didn't matter.

What mattered was the door down here. Behind it, I could feel several people with Nen.

I could sense it... all of them were stronger than me. The Red Squad...

I stared at the door as I waited for Sparrow to finish his descent. This wasn't like the Hunter Exam. I was, _for certain_, the weakest person on this floor. The only confidence I had with me was that I was Evira's nephew. Not that it had made my life any easier…

Sparrow moved past me, his footsteps causing the wooden floors to creak with every step. My nerves screamed out.

He opened the door.

A bright light filled the darkness. The loud sound of a TV on full blast roared out through the cellar. I blinked at what I saw.

It liked a clubhouse...

A beautiful, fully furnished wooden room with a small kitchen and several doors all around that probably contained several people's sleeping quarters. I was expecting guns, gunmetal, and grey dingy metal.

Closet to the door was a large dining table that could seat six people. Camber, who was reading a car magazine. No surprise there.

In the left corner of the room was a large TV with some type of console connected to it. Cabo and the masked Mantis were both were sitting on pillows playing each other. On the screen was some alternate universe version of Virtua Fighter. Behind them was Mercutio, casually smoking, watching them play as he smoked a cigarette.

In front of the TV was a couch on a nice little rug that sat the Amori brothers, looking weirded out and just as unsure as I was. Umori's left arm was in a cast and arm sling. Imori sat forward uncomfortably, pain on his face. It was obvious his injury from Leorio was still not fully healed. Amori looked the same except now I noticed some bruising I hadn't noticed before until now.

I followed Sparrow in. The moment he said, 'Yo' everyone turned to us. I close the door behind me.

The moment the door closed behind me, I saw something in the right corner close to the entrance. I turned to see a _gigantic_ _thing _that looked like a robotic humanoid. Bronzed skin that looked like it was stretched over what looked like a metal frame. Ebony black hair with steel plates all over a square, statue-like face. It wore a massive grey suit covered by an even bigger, grey trench coat.

It must have been at least eight feet tall and would easily rival Buhara in sheer size. It sat there taking up the entire corner of the room, still and unmoving. It looked male, but it also looked like a poorly made android that was badly dressed up to be human. It even sat there like it was turned off: sitting with its knees curled in, arms to its side, with its head down and eyes closed.

I took a step closer, curious.

The moment I did, its head slowly turned up. Unnervingly smooth and automatic. It opened its eyes to reveal orange, glowing pupils and grey whites. It vibrated.

I stumbled back as it stood up and _towered over me, _literally hunching over to look me in the eye. It said one word, so deep and low it sounded like a proclamation from a titan.

"Argoooooossss..."

"What the FUCK-"

I stumbled back and nearly fell on my ass. I stared up at the automaton of a human towering over me. Its arms were so thick they were as wide as I was, shoulder to shoulder. There were no wrists on those limbs, I couldn't see where forearm ended and hands started. Just a giant block of mass and weight moving with robotic precision and smoothness, contrary to its steampunk looking nature.

It fell backwards and sat down back against its corner with a titanic shudder of the room. I turned to my left to see everyone looking at me with different emotions on their face.

Cabo had a dismissive frown, Mantis I had no fucking clue because of the silver Kamen Rider mask. Mercutio was indifferent, Sparrow looked at me with a bored face. Camber had an amused smirk on her lips. Only the Amori siblings looked like they understood the surprise.

Mercutio spoke with a sigh in his voice.

"Looks like everyone's here. We can finally get this over with. Considering your not dragging along Berto, I'm guessing it was a failure."

Cabo smiled and turned to Mantis, sticking his hand out to demand payment for som- oh fuck him.

Sparrow shook his head, "Nah, not completely. Red here is soft, yeah, but I have to hand it to 'em. He got the job done."

Biplane era female Racer X cut in, her voice smooth, haughty, and strong, "He didn't kill them? And he didn't pick up Berto? That sounds like a complete failure."

Sparrow sighed, walked up to the table, and grabbed a chair. He pulled it, spun it around, and sat down in it - in one fluid motion. He propped his chin up with his right hand and continued.

"Yeah, ok. I took care of the Westfield gang, and Berto was killed. But that's 'cause a Nen user killed 'em. By the time I got there the guy bounced," he punctuated his sentence by tossing the scissor onto the table. The dark, dried blood on the blades.

The silver cosplaying woman stood up and pointed at the scissors, yelling dramatically, "That is the weapon of the blasted fiend, Binolt the Cannibal! Haaa!"

The purposeful, dramatic pause she made was ignored by everyone except the Amori brothers and I. We stared at each other in confusion.

Cabo laughed, "Let me track 'em down! It'll be done in no time flat!"

Camber pointed at him and scoffed, "You are the worst tracker here. By far."

The sharky replied, "Tch, I don't need to track the guy down. I'm the fastest one here! I'll just look under every hiding place in the city."

"You'll be spotted a mile away from all the noise you make."

"_If it's only a mile then he won't escape._ You're just mad you're slower than me, even in your stupid cars!"

Mercutio stared at both of them before saying, "_Enough._"

They both shut up real quick, pointedly ignoring each other and turning back to face Sparrow and I. He stared at us for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Our initiation into red squad is usually job they need to complete. Either that or you fight all of us with none of us holding back."

I could see the Amori brothers freaking out at the thought of that. Twelve of them couldn't take on any one of them.

Not that I was doing much better. My face was barely hiding my nervousness. Killua told me he couldn't even hit Sparrow. He said it was as if he could predict Killua's or Shoots's attacks without looking. I couldn't even touch Knuckles yet and that was with him using basic Nen and fisticuffs...

I rather not take that kind of beating…

Mercutio rubbed his chin and nodded, "I can tell you're getting it... you got a month, a month before the Summit," he sighed when he saw my face confused face, "When the underbosses come for their quarterly meeting. It won't look good if we got a serial killer on the loose. 'Specially if it's suspected they're working for someone..."

I glared, "Not that I would want a serial killer on the loose, but why does it matter to the other underbosses?"

He took a drag of cigarette and shook his head.

"You really don't know, do you? Huh... I thought she was exaggerating about you knowing nothing. Fact is, she isn't a monolithic as she appears."

Sparrow chuckled, "Yeah, all of us were here before she came to York New City. We're actually a gang that joined forces with her Or was. We're the Red Street Gang. 'Cause of this street."

Cabo laughed, "When they decided to call us Red Squad, its 'cause they wanted to color code everything! Lucky!"

Mercutio sighed, "That's not important. All that matters is tracking down Binolt and finding the other hideouts."

I shrugged, "Nice, but why do I have to find Binolt?"

"Because you're the rooke here, and the other underbosses want proof you aren't a waste of time. The Rohan brothers are looking for any excuse to undermine Evira."

Mantis posed, "Ah! Then allow me to help oversee them I-"

Mercutio nodded, "I was about to say that. You're the old rookie. Its time to earn your wings by helping the new rookies. You'll be in charge of him and them," he flung his left thumb to the Amori brothers, who looked shocked.

"W-wait," said Amori, "Binolt the Cannibal's a high-class criminal! A-a Hunter too! A-and you guys told us all Hunters know Nen, right? Binolt's out of your league..."

Mercutio turned around and gave them a look I couldn't see, but seeing how all three of them turned white, it wasn't good.

"There's a lot of things that'll be out of your league, one of which is the _Phantom Troupe._ If you can't handle this... then I'll just have to put all three of you out of your misery, huh?"

"W-what?! I thought we were members now! You can't just kill us!"

Mercutio took a step towards them that made all three of them scramble behind the couch.

"First off: don't tell me what I _can_ or _can't_ do. Second: just because you're in the Tao Long doesn't mean I _can't _kill you. And lastly: you already know too much about us. Unless you want a lead lobotomy, I suggest you shut up and follow orders."

They did. Mercutio shook his head and turned back to me. He muttered hopeless' under his breath. He tucked his right hand into his pinstriped suit and continued.

"It's the first week of February, you have until the end of the month to find Binolt and what he's up to, ya got that? Considering there aren't many places to hide in the city that we don't own, he shouldn't be too hard to find. That'll be you and the Three Bozos' initiation. Everyone's dismissed..." he said as he walked past Sparrow and me.

I shook my head and sighed. Sparrow put his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, you got this. If you're as talented as they say you are, you'll catch his ass in no time."

Cabo laughed, "If not, I get to kick your ass!"

_Great._

* * *

Another week, another beat. Dead tired and sleepy. I walked around York New in my dark green suit and Stick like a cane. With me were...

_Sigh_

A woman dressed as a Silver Power Ranger and three idiots. I hadn't been trained to hunt in a city. All my experience from living in one only allowed me to survive in it - not track someone down like Sherlock Holmes.

Amori walked next to me, to my right. Everyone else was behind us as we walked the streets at sunset. Fortunately, what the Amori brothers lacked in power, they made up in with knowledge and cunning.

"Bars, clubs, pawnshops, even auto shops are good places to track down info on criminals. The Hunter website may have information on Binolt, but it'll be useless for finding him. We already know how dangerous he is, what we need is current info."

"What, so we go to every one of those stores in the city? That'd take us the better part of a month."

He smiled, "It would if we didn't have experience. Crime's like any career: connections, connections, _connections_."

The street we walked down was probably one of the worst I've ever seen. Even the vacant lots refused to grow weeds. Liquor stores, convenience stores, and autobody shops were this entire area. Grey and drab. I was starting to see a pattern in York New City.

We stopped in front of a bar that wouldn't be reputable and orderly if it was in a barren, post-apocalyptic world. Bones' Bar. Motorcycles lived outside the front of it like an old west saloon with horses. I was starting to regret not taking Sparrow's pistol.

Mantis moved her giant helmet around as she stared at the vacant, blank silver eyes surveying the building in front of her.

"Ah, the watering hole of terrible, hardened, and foul criminals! I don't think I should venture in, lest the evildoers decide to pick a fight with a heroine such as I!" her boyish voice as dramatic as always as she posed left and right.

I stared at here. Why?

I rubbed my face and sighed, "Ok, stay here and guard the premises... Mant-"

"It's the Silver Rider!"

I counted to ten. It was like this for the past week. We would have done this sooner if it weren't for the fact that she insisted on patrols first. Considering she could kick our ass... it's not like we could have said no.

"Ok... Silver Rider. Please stay outside and protect... I don't know the entrance?"

She saluted me, "I will do my best! No, better than my best! A perfect job!"

I gave her a lukewarm salute, turned around, and walked in with the rest of them.

Inside was what I imagined a biker bar to be like. A lot of denim on harden men, a lot of drinking, and a lot of glares. At me specifically. They ignored the Amori brothers entirely. I felt Amori pat me on the shoulder and lead the way with his brothers. I shrugged and followed.

The dim lights were made dimmer by the massive amounts of smoke from all the patrons. A jukebox was playing country music I never heard of before. Tobacco and probably a lot of other things that I didn't care to have in my lungs hung in the air. I waved the smoke from my face and did my best to imagine fresh air coming into my lungs.

The brothers led me past wooden tables and wooden chairs that looked like they'd seen better days. A time long ago, before being used as weapons in barroom brawls. Scuffed up tables and dried up blood that the owners did not bother to clean correctly.

I was a little over two meters tall. Yet, I could see giant football player sized bikers staring at me like they could pick me up by the ankle and shake literal money out of me. Or beat me like a pinata and get it that way. I frowned.

The Amori stopped at the bar counter and rung a tiny hotel bell three times in rapid succession. Then we waited.

Umori looked down at me and chuckled, "No reason to be nervous. As long as you're with us you'll be fine. Nobody'll cause trouble."

I looked at him and he became nervous. I sighed. I forget my face looks pissed off all the time. I replied.

"You guys sure about this? He definitely knows we're coming. We wasted a week canvassing the streets like bad superheroes. Mantis took pictures with tourists, I mean come on…"

Imori lifted a finger, "That's why this'll work. Someone had to have seen 'em. You'd be surprised how chatty criminals are, especially when unfamiliar faces show up."

"You mean like me?" I said as I stared down a guy far to my left who looked like he wanted to make me his prison bitch. His denim vest and long beard looked me to be someone who liked sawed-off shotguns. The bulge coming out of his chest only backed that claim up.

Amori waved his hand, "What do you expect wearing that suit? The Tao Long owns the city, but that doesn't mean everyone likes it. Some people like the chaos of crime more than the money..."

"But not me," said a _GIGANTIC_ fellow who looked like a Viking transported from the past. A grey beard, grey, balding ponytail, and faded tattoos that were crossed out were all over his body. The fact he was almost a foot taller than me with both fat and muscle added to his intimidation factor.

Oh, and I saw his Ten. No wonder no one's gonna' start _shit _here. I positive this guy could fuck me up.

Man, stepping into York New City felt like going from a pond to the open ocean…

A tired smile came over his face as he placed two hands on the bar counter and looked down at the Amori brothers.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" the bartender said, before swooping into a massive hug around the three.

The three of them groaned in genuine pain at the bone-crushing hug. Amori tapped the arm and groaned, "L-let go Stocks. Umori's arm's brok-"

The man named Stocks let go and they almost all fell to the ground from lack of air, but the massive gentlemen held all three of them up. He looked over Umori's arm and shook his head, "Got that from the Hunter Exam I see. I'm betting you guys failed again, huh?"

The three of them frowned and looked away. Stocks shook his head, "It's good ya'll rely on each other, but that's your biggest weakness. Ain't no good if all three of you ain't good enough to fight on your own."

Amori waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. You've told us that already."

"Yep. And I'll keep telling ya' until you get in through your thick skulls. Now, what'da ya want from little ol' Stocks?"

I don't think that phrase should come out from the giant, but I stayed quiet. I'm getting to know a lot of _enormous _people.

Umori spoke up with a smile, "We're looking for a guy named Binolt, pops. We have to track 'em down for a job."

The giant old man's eyes narrowed as his wrinkled made silver eyes disappear, "If ya'll go after him you're dead. Ain't strong enough for a bonafide Hunter."

Imori pointed a thumb to me, "That's why we got this guy. He's a Hunter too, and the guy who beat us in the Hunter Exam."

All four of them stared at me. I shrugged.

"All I did was break Umori's arm and distract you three. Kurapika, Anita, and Leorio did the rest."

Stocks scoffed, "I said what I said: ya'll go after him, you're dead. Even if you're Tao Long, ya' ain't ready yet. How long since you've been 'practicing'? Six, seven months?"

I shrugged. I wasn't particularly comfortable with people knowing how talented I was in Nen.

"Maybe a little less."

He frowned, "Lie to me if you want, but it don't change nothing. Binolt ain't the strongest, but he's dangerous. A rookie like you ain't good enough yet."

I sighed, "Well, it's not like we have much of a choice. I got until the end of March to find him and stop himm, at the very least..."

"Hmph, right. That meeting ya'll have every few months. Pain in the ass. I always gotta' close up shop when that happens."

Strange, but I shrugged.

He glared at me. I did the same.

Neither of us stopped our glares. In my peripherals I could see the Amori brothers squirming. The bar became quiet as everyone subconsciously felt our emotions leaked into our Ten, wavering and starting to flicker in agitation. He knew where we could find Binolt and I needed that information.

I wasn't backing down.

My hand gripped Stick tighter and tighter with each second.

Stocks leaned over the counter, closer and closer with each second.

Amori raised his hands up before things became worse...

Stocks sighed, straightened up, and spit a curse, "Fine. Not worth damaging my bar... Ya'll fools, ya know that? Let me get you the address of a fella' I know," he pointed an enormous index finger in my face, "but ya'll didn't get this info form me, understand."

I nodded. So did the Amori brothers. Satisfied, he walked away into the back. After a minute he returned with a piece of napkin paper with the address and slapped it down on the bar counter. Again, he pointed a giant finger at me, "This one's for free. Next one will cost ya'."

He shook his head and walked to the back of the bar. I turned to the Amori," Who was that guy?"

"His name is Sonny Stockton, but everyone calls him Stocks. He sells info to criminals and is the guy who raised us," he said as he slid the piece of information across the table and read it, "123 Sweeney Place, huh?"

I shrugged, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

After five minutes on knocking on the door, I kicked it down.

And everyone was dad. That was the scene we found after the door went down. The apartment was a little second-floor thing that was torn apart from the inside. It didn't seem like it happened from the attack though…

Three people were dead, two me and one female. In fact, they were sitting there in their seats in the living room. The woman, strangely, having a large chunk of hair missing. From how they were seated, it was probably a couple and a guest. And they look like they were caught by surprise.

They were carved up like a goddamn pork roasts. Deep cuts to their throats the death blows, which was before a whirlwind of thin slices. It must have been Binolt. The man was in his late thirty, the woman in her early twenties. The guest a mobster looking dude in his mid-twenties.

From Imori's face, he wasn't that used to people dying. Neither was I, but I held it together as I walked around the apartment. By any measure it looked like a straightforward single bedroom apartment. But when I came to the bedroom I found a turned over bed and a safe ripped out of the floor. It was twisted and destroyed, with all the papers inside torn apart.

I took a closer look at the mess.

They the scraps like contracts with various illegal organizations. This guy was meticulous in his dealings. From what little I could gather, he connected small-time criminals together for a small price. 'Small' was a few hundred thousand Jenny, but that was like a few hundred to thousands in American dollars. But the amount of shredded up deals showed it added up. He didn't do too bad for himself.

That doesn't help me though... if I was a rival Mafia and wanted to hire someone to undermine a rival, I'd do it indirectly. Not inside the city. The mobster Berto was selling drugs on Evira's turf, but not any old drug: Spice. That shit turned people _crazy_ addicted. My guess, destabilize everything with a hyper drug epidemic.

But from the looks of it this guy was small time. I saw nothing connecting him to Binolt or the Mafia

Great. That still doesn't help me understand where Binolt was. Nor did I have any concrete evidence of an outside Mafia in York New City. If he is eliminating people... he must be cutting loose ends that could connect the Five-Families. But why have an elaborate plan, they could just slowly undermine Evi-

"Uh... guys... come in here... I found something" I heard Umori call from outside. I left the bedroom, took a right, and entered bath-

My eyes widened as I saw a hidden compartment above the toilet that Umori had found, the fake panel on the floor...

I saw _a lot of fucking Spice. _A two by two meter cube of fucking bricks worth of the crap.

Mantis stood in the hallway, her typical shonen behavior gone. Her body language screamed serious.

"Sparrow said he found Spice in the Westfield Gang's hideout. There was enough there to sell to a few thousand people. This... this is way more than that."

Well this proved part of my idea was right, "Binolt wasn't hired by the dead guy in the living room. He's killing all the people who can prove the Five Families are dealing Spice, or whatever future plan they have. But he keeps killing them when we get close. That means..."

The hairs stood up on my neck as I realized we were being watched.

I grabbed Umori and pushed him out of the bathroom, a shout escaping from me, "We have to leave! _Now!_"

Mantis nodded her head, and Ren engulfed her. She grabbed Amori and Imori by the waist. In an instant she disappeared from normal human sight, becoming a blur to my superhuman one.

I grabbed the biggest Amori brother by the torso as well and transitioned into Ren. The carpet underneath me giving me horrible footing as my first step slipped from under me. My second one ended up gripping the ground as I became faster than any human could be, zipping through the hallway and down the stairs with super-speed. The world around me warping, my mind no longer trapped in a body that was too slow for it.

I burst through the entrance and slid to a stop, skipping a bit as I stopped behind a parked van-

I roughly dropped Umori to ground as I ran to the back of the van and ripped the doors off with no control whatsoever.

I felt all the blood drain out of my face at the amount of explosives I was staring at. A small digital timer stared me in the face. Counting down from a minute.

Seconds felt like hours as the horror dawned on me: there was nothing I could do to stop it. I wasn't a technopath. I couldn't _will _the bomb timer to stop. This bomb's going to destroy the most of the building.

Strangely, I noticed a message on the floor of the van:

_Don't send a bunch of rookies to do a professional's job._

**6**

Impotent rage filled my mind. Then despair. Then hopelessness.

Then I just went numb.

My body moved on its own as I grabbed Umori again and turned to Mantis. Somehow I knew she was far to my right. I yelled something. Her body stiffened before she disappeared with the other Amoris.

Next thing I knew, I'm sitting on a stoop a few blocks down. A giant plume of smoke in the distance and the sound of sirens speeding towards me.

My first job and I don't even want to know how many people died.

I heard the voice of Mercutio to my right, the world a grey haze.

"This is on me. This is too much for you guys to handle... this is something bigger. Much bigger."

I just hung my head.

* * *

I lifted my head up as the subway train made a stop to pick up passengers. At midnight? That meant no one. Just me and my... guilt?

It wasn't me that did it, it was _**Binolt**_.

Yet I feel like I should have stopped it. Logically that was _impossible_, but... this was nothing like the Hunter Exam. Or surviving in a forest. Or anything like I was trained for.

There weren't rules or guidelines to follow. Only my gut instinct saved my ass... and it was saving me more and more lately. Almost like it had a mind of its own...

My mind went back to the red, burning face I saw right after my fight with Pokkle.

I rubbed my face. What the fuck is happening to me.

I can't rely on just cunning and guile. I need to prepare, learn, I have to do more...

The train slowed and made another stop. I heard someone get on. On the last train car?

I turned up to see a man in a purple shirt and white pants a few meters away. Red hair, wild hair, and sci-

Without even a thought, I swiped down with an overhead strike down at the man. Two pairs of scissors stopping my strike. Bulging, mad eyes and serrated teeth smiled back at me.

He pulled them out of his belt holster in an instant…

"You know I'm a bounty hunter... and there's money on Tao Long heads..."

He pushed me back with both arms, forcing me to step back. I got into my guard.

I stared at the man with rage. And fear. Binolt stood as calm and composed as a fighter could be. He knew he was stronger than me. He knew he was better than me.

I knew it too, and I was stuck in a speeding subway with him.

"Please resist. It's no if there's no fight."

I needed to wait until the next train stop, but I didn't know how long that'd be. Five? Ten minutes? That's might as well a lifetime in a fight.

He knew that too. He smiled. Sharp teeth and beady eyes staring through me with pleasure.

Binolt lunged forward. With disturbing finesse, he danced around a subway pole and stabbed a scissor at my face. My eyes widened in horror at the speed.

I leaned back, then jumped back at his second stab. My back met a subway pole and I grimaced. Fear gripped me and I threw myself to the side, falling onto a subway seat just in the nick of time. Binolt sliced where my throat was and left a gash in the metal, almost clean through.

I held myself up with both arms and shot out both my feet to his right side, only for him to take a step back and avoid it with a smile. But it allowed me to get back up, shift Stick to my left hand, and pull out my knife from my left armpit holster.

I gripped Stick halfway up. Tightly. Sweat dripped down as the lull in battle felt like the buildup to terror.

He charged me.

I did my fucking damnedest to block his onslaught of scissor slashes. I felt my cuts cover my entire body as time ceased to exist in the fury of our fighting. His scissor snaked around my defense and slice me. Left, right. Up, down. He moved with disturbing fluidity and a madman's grace as he used the subway poles to make my sword strikes useless.

But difference in ability wasn't vast. He was nothing compared Knuckles or Hisoka. But his intent to kill was apparent with every strike. He wasn't holding back at all.

For every cut I parried or block, two would get through. Stings, burns, and sharp pain erupted from all over my body as I struggled to move his stabs from lethal to glancing.

He fully intended to kill me.

**But so did I. **

His deranged smile slowly disappeared as my strikes became faster and faster. My right arm dancing with the rhythm of his two handed style. Detail disappeared. Self disappeared. I hit my stride, the world becoming quiet. My movements became sharp.

No hesitation. No mercy.

My vision became trimmed with black as mind becoming utterly focused on tearing into this madman apart. My body moved automatically. I felt like a machine. I felt the wind. The floor, ceiling, and walls become diced and filled with deep cuts from our missed and parried attacks. Neither of us backing down from the spot.

I think I was roaring…

Then I parried left stab to my stomach, pushing it away to my right. That was an enormous mistake. I left myself wide open…

The kick pushed into my stomach in. I felt it more than saw it. It sent me flying back into the subway pole. This time I bounced off it and smashed my head against the seat before rolling to the floor.

**Get up**

I got up.

**You must stay up**

I had to stay up.

I wobbled as I stood, my world hazy. I stared down to see my tuxedo was shredded to bits, blood covering me. I felt so weak. I barely remembered the last few minutes…

I stared up to see Binolt... angry. Indignation on his face. He had cuts on him too. In my blind fury and fighting, I hadn't realized I had landed attacks.

Heh. So much for a rookie... thought I was an easy mark... ugh...

I think I was losing too much blood.

I need... I need to think.

**Accessing Memory**

_You're still not going all out! You're overthinking the situation! When there's no solution, you gotta MAKE ONE!_

Knuckles was right... I need to make one...

So I stood straight up, put my back against the bent pole...

And I flipped him the bird. Deuces.

**Idiotic**

I spit on the floor, smiled, and glared at him through the red veil of blood in my vision.

"That's all you got, bitch."

He grinned in fury, a vein on his head growing lunged for my neck with a left stab.

Without thinking, I ducked below the stab and shoved my own blade into his gut, falling in as I dropped Stick to put my entire weight into the blade.

I also headed butted him as hard as I fucking could. Courtesy of Knuckles.

Next thing I remembered was slamming into the ground by fists to my back. Then I felt furious stomps to my back, my Ten barely doing anything to stop his rage-fueled trampling. He groaned and stopped.

I felt a metal blade to my neck.

"You bastar-" was all he said before I felt the train shudder to a stop and the doors open.

Then footsteps. Then the loudest punch I ever heard.

_Binolt screamed_ as I heard him fly past me and to the back of the train.

"You _**bastard**_!" Leorio said as I managed the strength to push myself onto my back. I groaned but smiled as I saw Leorio with tightly clenched fists. He stood between my laid out form and Binolt. The doctor-in-training's Ren _on fire_.

"I come down to meet James and I find this... I'm going to enjoy beating your teeth out."

I saw Binolt with teeth missing and his lower face beginning to swell up. Binolt's eyes moved down to me, then to Leorio. He held the wound to his gut and frowned. He spun to his side and shattered a subway window with a knife and leaped out.

In the glass I saw a red, glowing face in the broken window.

**Mr. Hartford, I'm so very disappointed in you**

**In us**

**So much **_**wasted **_**potential**

**I'll have to do something about it**

That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

Binolt stumbled into an abandoned subway maintenance tunnel. A hand held up to his face as he tried to hold back the tide of blood gushing from his mouth. A swollen face, missing teeth, and crooked jaw was the aftermath of Leorio's punch. If he didn't use Gyo at the last second, he'd have lost his head.

His other held the blade stuck to his gut. Blood falling out from the wound. Rage filled him as he fought to keep moving. He had to reach the rendezvous.

His balance was off and his mind dancing between consciousness. He felt weak. He felt blood escape him from the cuts all over him...

The dark tunnels held nothing but fear and rage. It was the only thing that kept Binolt going.

He arrived at the abandoned maintenance room. Dismantled electrical boxes and leaky pipes was all that was there.

Binolt crashed to the floor.

It was supposed to be easy. On his way to the meeting, a quick bounty. He was rookie!

Binolt closed his eyes and remembered terror he felt at the man growing better, faster, stronger. With each second of the fight...

A small man came out of the shadows. Pudgy and round, his head as bald, smooth, and grey. A paper facemask covered his mouth, while nothing held back his grey eyes and jaundice whites. A grey overcoat buttoned to the top with grey pants and grey boots. Strange, white cones jutting out of his sleeves. Wrapped around muscular forearms and hands.

The short man stood towering over Binolt, oval eyes staring cruelly at the cannibal. An obvious frown showed in the strange man's eyes. He began moving his fingers as he signed.

Binolt shook his head, barely mumbling his words, "I don't know sign language... don't you remember?! Where's the other woman?! The one with the nails?!"

The man sighed with his shoulders, yet no noise came from him. He pulled out a smartphone and began typing on it with his fingers. He finished in less than a second and turned the screen towards the serial killer.

**Why are you hurt?**

"I wanted to get a bounty..." Binolt spat out.

More typing.

**That wasn't part of the plan.**

"Well the plan changed! You said I could get a copy of Greed Island... gak... give it to me! I set the damn bomb off!"

The stout man frowned, grey skin wrinkling around his eyes. He put his phone away and visibly sighed, but no sound came from his mouth.

He raised his hands up. Like conducting an orchestra.

Binolt looked confused.

Then the man brought them together into single a clap.

The sound of thunder erupted through the tunnel as Binolt's head exploded into a cloud of blood, brains, and skull fragments.

The man pulled out his phone and began texting again. This time to someone else. Far away.

**The agent has been injured and had to be put down. Red Squad has found the Spice hideouts. Plan compromised.**

A message came back.

_"That's unfortunate. Well, we have enough trouble to stir up trouble. Bloody brilliant."_

The man sighed and walked into the shadows of the maintenance tunnels.

Silent.


	37. Chapter 37: Sleeping Giant

I woke up in a pool of water. The coolness made me feel alive as small waves lapped on my body.

I looked over myself. Dozens of dark scars crisscrossing over my body. The souvenirs of Binolt. The old wounds showed how one-sided and desperate the had been for me.

I heard someone walking behind me.

My mind stirred. Memories hit me. Then emotions. Then the adrenaline.

It felt like I was in danger.

Binolt behind me, scissors edging closer. I could see the sharpened teeth and a vicious grin standing over me.

A splash. I was standing, breathing heavily. Fists ready to unleash hell. To survive.

I blinked. I blinked again. Rapidly. The fear and image of danger disappeared when I realized where I was.

I was in a park. A small children's park in the middle of the night. Cold air hit my skin as my hot breath ascended towards the bright, white park lights.

I was naked in an oasis.

I turned to see Briannaisa, in her maid outfit, staring at me. My clothes in her hands. Her face was bright red, full of embarrassment and fury.

Ah shit.

* * *

I sat on the bench, holding a red right cheek. _Fully clothed._

I stared at the park. A small jungle gym, swings, and a teeter-totter made up this small place. My feet kicked the wood chips in annoyance. I turned to my right.

Sitting on the other side of the bench was Briannaisa in her full maid outfit. Her face was more annoyed than usual.

"Where's Leorio?" I asked.

She huffed and rested her head on both arm hands, elbows resting against thighs, "When he saw my pool actually _did what I said it did, _he decided you were in good hands. He left to get food from a nearby convenience store. Said he studied all day and was hungry."

We stayed silent for a minute. Memories came rushing back. A vicious maelstrom of violence and emotions. I wanted to ignore what happened to me. Even for a moment.

"Ya' can't just slap me every time I do something that annoys you, ya' know that?" I said, trying to start something. She wasn't biting though. Her face a frown and her eyes filled with understanding.

"Feeling down?" she asked.

It was my turn to frown, "I'd thought you'd be making fun of me."

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You just fought for your life. You lost a lot of blood and nearly died. Even _I'm _not that much of an ass."

"So you are an ass?" I said. I still wanted avoid the subject.

Briannaisa snorted got up. She squared off into a Muay Thai stance, forearms held out and her lifted slightly. She starting throwing a jab and crosses, elbows, knees. Shadowing boxing with an imaginary opponent who was probably getting its ass-kicked. Her attacks were sharp, precise, and snappy. With grace and fury. She spoke without pause or even tiredness.

"Can you see why I was so hard on you? One mistake today could have cost you, Mantis, and the Amori brothers their lives. The Hunter exam was only the beginning. The life of a Hunter- no, the world of Nen, is deep and deadly. It's not like the forest."

She threw a jab, then twisted her body into a spinning elbow strike that would have killed a person if it landed. She continued.

"Ya' know the difference between a forest and a jungle? A forest is fair. You come in prepared, you'll be fine. Come into a jungle prepared? You'll probably still die. You can't just expect to survive, you need to thrive_._ And that takes power."

My eyes widened at suddenly having the bottom of a heel a few centimeters away from my face. She had been a meter an a half away from me. I didn't even her cut the distance.

"The only thing that matters in a jungle is strength. This just happens to be a grey one instead of a green one. Remember that. "

I stared at her eyes. There was no hesitation. No fear. Even if I was a friend I was still an opponent. A combatant. She trusted me and yet she'd be willing to take me down without apologies.

Here I was going through the motions. Dragging my feet to avoid the future. Terrified of being swallowed up by crime and becoming something I don't recognize.

I remember wanting to kill Binolt in my rage and desperation. The moment I accepted the choice to kill I became stronger. Far more dangerous. Nothing like who I am...

"How do I get stronger? In Nen?" I said without hesitation.

I felt something smile inside me.

She lowered her leg and stared at me for a moment, annoyance on her face giving way to contemplation.

"Why? Mayer's already teaching you the basics. By the auction you should be strong enough to hold your own."

"Can't. I want to be able to fight without killing. That might be naïve, but that's who I am. Be it twice as better or ten times better, I'll **do it."**

I felt something frown inside me.

I got up and brushed my pants, "Besides... the five of us almost died. Those five could have been Leorio and the rest. I have responsibilities to maintain..." I said. I smirked, feeling determination set in.

Briannaisa stared at me for a moment, before sighing. She sat on the bench again, frowned, and answered, "Mercutio isn't going to put you in the field again. You'll be safe until you master Nen. Trust me, you don't want to hurt yourself by overdoing it."

I sighed and laid against the backrest of the bench and stared up at the stars. They looked exactly like the stars from back home. Bright and distant.

"Trouble always finds me, Briannaisa. You could shove me into a bunker and it'd find it's way to me. The only thing I can do is be as ready as possible. And bring that trouble to a bunch of people who deserve it..."

I could see from my peripherals her analyzing stare, "This isn't just about Binolt, is it? Something happened?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I don't know much about Nen, but I think something is happening to me. Every time I get off-the-walls mad I see a red face. Even when I'm the edge I hear a count down. A robotic voice. It's... vaguely familiar... something I've seen before. I've been ignoring it for now, but..."

Briannaisa stood up and walked up to me. She looked down at me like a doctor, two fists on her hip.

"You do have anger issues... is there a reason for it?"

I sighed, "Just developed from being tossed around by life. No control. Or how it feels at least. I guess that's why I liked computers and programming. The sense of control."

Briannaisa straightened up and touched the bottom of her lips with her thumb and index finger. She nodded.

"That sounds like the opposite of Claudette..."

"What?"

She sighed," Remember in the forest with the monkeys? When she acted... strangely?" I nodded," Well, she's a Specialist."

I frowned, confused at what she was saying, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing you haven't learned about the Nen types yet... I'll ask Mayer to speed up your training. To make a long story short, Claudette and I grew up during a civil war. We had to fight to survive, but Claudette is... too kind-hearted to survive in an environment like that. So... I told her that I'd take responsibility for who she killed... and she developed... that as a coping mechanism."

I stared at her, sadness hitting me. Briannaisa rubbed her arm and continued.

"A lot of soldiers develop it. Dissociate yourself from your actions. When we weren't fighting she was herself, but once we started... it's like she became a puppet and only followed my orders. No emotions. No thoughts. Just action. It was her way to deal with her situation. When we learned Nen, we found out it was she was a Specialist. She trades thinking for power..."

My head hung down as I stared at the ground, "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Its... ok. You didn't do it. It just happens. She wanted to escape her responsibility of killing... and yeah... If she wanted no control of her actions, then you..."

"Absolute control. And since I'm not _adequate _enough to do it..."

"Yeah... you're mind and Aura is trying to develop something to achieve your desires."

I shook my head, "Nothing's ever easy with me, huh?"

She shook her head, an amused smile danced on her lips.

"I was about to say the same thing."

* * *

The dreaded Monday morning. Training. It was the same people as always. In the same place. The two of us bozos in suits. Knuckle and Shoot. The Twins. Their father. And the new guest trainer: a giant whiteboard.

Leorio and I sat cross-legged in front of two bowls with glasses filled with water.

Leorio spoke up, frank as always.

"What the hell is this?"

Mayer stood about a meter in front of us. His arm no longer in a sling but still in a cast so big it looked like a giant plaster canon. He stared down at both of us like the merest of ants.

"This is the standard way of finding Nen type. It is the Water Divination test."

He placed his giant polar bear-sized right hand and pushed Aura into it. The water began to overflow like an out of control faucet. The water rose so fast it almost spilled out of the bowl. Just before it did, he removed his hand from my cup. The moment he did, the amount of water suddenly dissipated. Receding to the center of the cup.

"As you can see, the results of using your Ren will determine what type of Nen you have. There are six types of Nen. What you saw determines me to be an Enhancer: the volume of the water increased."

Jesus Christ. Literally, figuratively, and jokingly.

He walked over to the whiteboard and grabbed a black marker. Removing the cap with his teeth, he quickly drew a shape on the whiteboard. It was quite a sight seeing him hunch down at the whiteboard, arm moving precisely and quickly. After a few seconds, he stepped back and revealed a hexagon with names on each point of the shape. From the top and going clockwise it read: Enhancement, Transmutation, Conjuration, Specialization, Manipulation, and corner before Enhancement was Emission.

Mayer continued, "Each of these types have their own strengths and weakness. They are personality dependent and everyone falls in one of them."

He pointed to 'Enhancement' at the top and started.

"Enhancers use their Aura to strengthen themselves or something. They are usually adept at the basics of Nen. Transmuters can change the properties of their aura, making them adept at changing Nen states. Conjuration can create objects from their very own Aura and tend to be efficient with their Aura.

Manipulators can control objects, their environment, or people with their aura. They tend to be best at flow and control of Aura. Emitters can project their aura from their body and are usually gifted with inordinate amounts of Aura. Specialists can be and do anything and do not seem to have an advantage I have seen. Other than being unpredictable."

Both our hands went up. The two of us had a _million _questions. Mayer waved them away with a flick of his giant wrist.

"Enough. First, hold your hands next to each of the glasses and use Ren. Focus on the glass."

We both sighed and slumped over, denied. We nodded and did as told. Putting our hands to the glass, we transitioned into Ren. After a few seconds, my leaf began to twitch. Then slowly spin around the surface of the water. I turned to Leorio to see the water in his glass turn light green.

"Hey, my water changed color! What's that mean?"

Clyde laughed, "It means you are an Emitter, Leorio. And you are a Manipulator, James."

I gave an impressed frown, "That means I can control things, huh? Alright!"

Leorio laughed, "Then I can... emit things? Shoot! Blam!" he said while punching the air.

Mayer grunted, "I am not as familiar with Manipulators and the bottom half of the chart. I am more familiar with the top half of the Hexagon. My Hatsus are of those types."

I raised my hand. Mayer frowned and asked, "What?"

"So a Hatsu is a special, unique ability? How do we make one?"

He nodded, "Yes. A Hatsu is a unique ability created by an individual. It is based on personality, habits, history, and what they are inside. Their inner quality and character. A good Hatsu reflects what a user is and is compatible with what they are. There are many ways to make one, but it will be up to you to decide how"

"What does that mean?" Leorio said while scratching his chin.

I looked at him, "It means we have to make up our Hatsus on our own. Something that can _only _be made by us."

Mayer nodded, "Correct. If you try to mimic someone's Hatsu you will find that it will not be as powerful. That is because it is something personal to themselves."

Kalvin followed up, "That does not mean you _cannot _emulate someone's Hatsu! My brother and I are twins, but we are of different Nen types! I am an Enhancer while my brother is an Emitter! We have both developed similar Hatsu's to each other, but I will never be as powerful with his Juggler's Delight! And he will never be as flexible or as skilled as I in Contortionist's Delight!"

Clyde nodded, "Yes. This is also influenced by one's Nen-type! The further the Nen-type your Hatsu is from your own, the weaker it will be! Remember that!"

On that, Mayer turned and began marking the percentages next to each of the Nen-types. It started at '100%' above Enhancer, and dropped by twenty percent for each category. That was until conjuration reached forty percent. Specialists was dead zero.

"Each Nen type away from your own will be less efficient. You will find it more difficult and costly to create Hatsus that is not naturally your Nen type."

I looked at the whiteboard and studied it. Recording it into my mind. I saw the complete opposite side of Enhancement was zero.

"What about Specialist? Why is it zero? Does that mean I can never use Transmutation?"

Mayer shook his head and answered.

"I can see the logic, but no. Specialists are unique. One can only be born or become one later. Manipulators and Conjurers have the highest chances of this happening. If you are not a Specialist you cannot 'make' Specialist abilities. They defy the normal rules of Nen. If you were a Specialist, your Nen efficiencies would be so."

He then proceeded to draw another hexagon. Now Enhancement was forty percent and everything else dropped by twenty percent. It all made sense. I nodded my head and replied.

"An Enhancer is physically the strongest, while a Specialist would be physically the weakest in terms of augmenting one's strengths..."

Mayer replied, "Note: this does not stop someone simply bypassing this disadvantage by training. Yet, this is usually the case that Specialist will be weak up close. They make it for it by transcending the normal rules of Nen."

Mayer nodded then continued. "All Nen types have strengths and weaknesses. In the end, it matters not what your Nen type is. It is how each individual Nen user uses their particular ability. The simplest of abilities can be deadly when used correctly."

He walked over and pointed to the bowls, "From now on you both will practice Water Divination every day. Do this on your own. This will strengthen your natural Nen-type and allow you to begin to next step in creating you're own Hatsus. It is the end of February... let us see how you two proceed by the end of March."

I nodded and raised a question, "Can I talk to you after training."

Everyone except for Mayer at me strangely, but I ignored them. Mayer nodded, "Yes. For now, we will continue as always. The basics. Come. Get up. let us continue."

* * *

It was a cool March night on the York New City University Campus. Sweaters and light jackets were apparel of choice for the students and faculty as they came and went to the various classes and offices. Monday nights always felt the most exhausting. Coming back from a Sunday and reentering the duties of work and school.

No one hated it more than Leorio Paradinight. He sneezed, making a thin purple and white scarf around his neck flutter. A purple and white sweater with 'YNU on the front' covered a white button-up. A black messenger bag held up by a strap over his left shoulder, draping down his right side. Jeans and white sneakers finished off his outfit. He had decided that walking around in a business suit on campus wasn't the best idea. People had kept giving him odd looks and snickers.

Leorio pushed up his glasses. A small smile came on his face.

He looked like any college student. He felt like any college student. And, barring his Nen-training, he _was _any other college student.

This was something he always wanted. Now he just needed to finish school to achieve the rest of his dreams...

But, every the man of class, his business suit came right back on after he left the campus. He felt strange without it on. With it came his sense of duty and responsibility as a Hunter.

But that was outside of the university. He shifted his bag. Now, had to get to class.

He looked around for the time. A street clock sticking out of the campus pavement told him it was eight forty-five. He had thirty minutes to get to class. That was plenty of time to wander and take in the sights.

A small, lecherous smile came on his face. Sights mostly being the _women_ on the campus. He ignored the beautiful statues of long past founders or the plaques of former students who went on to accomplish great things. Decorations? Forget the purple and white banners and signs of school pride. Not even the uniqueness of being a college in one of the biggest cities in the world could deter Leorio from his quest for booty.

The York New University Campus was smack-dab in the middle of the city. A city-block sized park surrounded by small skyscrapers. Said skyscrapers served as the dorms, faculty, labs, lecture, and any other resource they needed. As if someone bought several city blocks to make a small city-state in York New City.

All paid for by the generous donations of alumni.

And by even more generous donations by Evira herself.

Leorio could not _have cared less_. He walked like a rooster strutting his stuff as he zeroed in on an Asian-looking woman with a purple sweater similar to his own, glasses, and a short black haircut. Similar to James, Leorio's intelligence only kicked in outside of medical situations when it involved stupidity. Namely the female persuasion.

The woman looked up to see Leorio zeroing in on her. Her eyes widening in surprise and fear. Probably because he looked like a thirty-something-year-old man masquerading as a teenage college student. She immediately tightened her arms around her books and decided whether or not to escape. Maybe campus the police were nearby?...

Right as Leorio arrived, a pick-up line on his lips, someone spoke up from behind him.

"Yo," a smooth voice called out from the night. Leorio frowned and turned around.

When he did, he heard the woman scurry away from behind him. He frowned at the two cockblockers.

"Oh, its _you two_. Sparrow and something-something. I forget what you're called."

Cabo smiled and laughed, revealing his sharp teeth. His raincoat was replaced by a large, baby blue cloth winter jacket that came to his knees. The color-matched his strange, spiky hair. Black, beady eyes staring back. To his left was Sparrow, his electric blue hoodie now slightly thicker than before, but everything else was the same. Blonde hair and steel blue eyes looking back.

"Hahaha, that hurts... Heh, though it's not like I know your name either," Cabo said with a large smile and shrug.

"Yeah, yeah. What'da ya' want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Sparrow shrugged, "Ya' know, a guy your age should look more refined. Ain't gonna' do lookin' like a kid."

"I'm nineteen!"

Cabo and Sparrow looked at each other in shock, Sparrow's unflappable demeanor now broken. The duo shook their heads. Sparrow sighed and continued.

"You're medical condition aside, we're wondering where Red's been."

Leorio sneered and narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? I saw him earlier today."

Cabo shook his head, "He means that James ain't been at 'work'. He's supposed to meet one of us every night. Ain't been showing up for the past few weeks."

"You mean ever since..." Leorio mimed an explosion with his hands. He continued, this time in a whisper, "_Five people died in that thing... you guys are idiots for sending him to stop a full-fledged Hunter... a serial-killer at that!_"

Sparrow shrugged and replied, no remorse in his voice, "Hey, we didn't send him. That's our boss. Besides, jobs like that come up all the time. If ya' want to blame anyone, blame Mantis for it. She plays around too much."

Cabo frowned and looked up at Sparrow, "She isn't playing. She thinks she's a Super Sentai or a Masked Rider."

"I don't even know what that means. That's from your goofy country, not mine."

Cabo waved a fist, "My country isn't goofy! Wanna go a round and see?!"

"We alway know how this goes, Cab'. I can't hurt you and you can't hit me," Sparrow turned to Leorio, "Ya' mind giving us your address?"

Leorio squinted at Sparrow, "Wait... you guys don't know where we live? If you don't know then I'm not telling you! Just show up to training!"

Cabo slumped forward and frowned, "Come oooon, maaaan! We all sleep in! We can't wake up that early... it nearly killed me the first I did it! We just need to talk to him. Tell us!"

Leorio stared at them for a minute, then sighed, "Forget it! If you want to know more, then ask Kalvin and Clyde. He's been training with them every couple of days. I got to get to class."

He walked away with a grumble. Something being interrupted.

The two of them frowned.

* * *

The next day came. A knock on the door rang out from under Sparrow's knuckle. The sharp raps echoed through the rundown hallway of the broken down apartment complex. This wasn't a place _any _family should live in, let alone two Hunters from a wealthy family. Dark. Dingy. Broken, cracked tiles and peeled back wallpaper decorated the hallway. Flickering, yellow lights. Loud, dull music. The sound of TV switched to a foreign channel. A musky, dusty smell that lingered through the place.

"God... the only places that got better are the Center and Uptown. Downtown still looks like ass..." Sparrow said with a shake of his head. He lifted his foot as he felt something scurry into his sneakers and dart away.

"Hnnn... Evira's cut down crime, yeah, but the rich still eat big while everyone else eats from their scraps. Yuck..." Cabo said with a scratch of his hair. He was scared the air itself would somehow materialize lice into his hair

Sparrow shrugged, "Mmm... Not like we can talk, huh? We work for her and all. Even she's got to play the game..."

"Tch. 'Pay the Daimyo to keep the farm?'"

Sparrow looked at his friend in confusion, "I guess? I don't know the fuck is a Dime-yo. That like, mayor or some shit?"

"How long have we've known each other and you know nothing about my culture?!"

Sparrow shrugged, "The food's good I guess? I like sushi."

Cabo glared at Sparrow as the door opened to reveal Kalvin and a giant cat. Specifically, one that could eat humans and large deer with ease. Sparrow looked at like a cute pet.

"Yo," Sparrow greeted. Without hesitation, he placed his hand on the Sabertooth Mountain Lion's head and began petting it. The animal froze, unsure of how to approach the petting. It realized they were stronger than her and allowed the stranger to pet her greatness.

"Ah, it is you two! What do you need this day?"

Cabo pointed to the giant animal and sneered, "Why ya' got that here, huh? That's illegal! If Knuckle finds out he'll kick your ass."

" I spoke to Knuckle about the proper care of these animals! As well as Briannaisa. She is very helpful to have with the annoying neighbors, so if they wish to discuss the noise complaints... she will keep them fair and sincere."

Sparrow nodded, "Reasonable. Anyways, we heard James' been over here to train with ya'. He hasn't been to 'work' and we were wondering what gives."

Kalvin frowned, "And what about the Amori brothers? Are they not of you're squad?"

Cabo frowned, "The frog squad?"

"What?"

Sparrow sighed, "Mercutio gave them frog codenames. So we call 'em the frog trio, or frog squad. Anyways, they won't talk either. Says its' not up to them if he doesn't want to come. Even Mercutio can't get a peep from 'em."

Cabo shrugged, "Coyote sure did gain their loyalty by saving them."

Kalvin mirrored the fisherman's shrug and anted up a squint, "If they are not telling, then I am not either. Go ask someone else. Maybe More's apprentices would know..."

The teen closed the door, only for it to stop by an inhumanly strong arm. Cabo held the door open with his right hand, a sharp smile on his face. A vein on his forehead.

"Glasses is one thing, but _you? _We ain't allowed to touch that guy, but no one said anything about _you_."

"What my hotheaded friend hear is trying to say is, let's not be hasty here. Why not tell us where he is and what's up?..."

Kalvin struggled against the door. His opponent's strength on another level compared to his own. Even with his entire body, he struggled against the man's single arm. The leopard growled. Kalvin began to worry. They were strong.

_Incredibly so._

"M-maybe it is because... you are a group of hitmen? You all... are simply training him to kill..."

"Its kill or be killed. That's the laws of the underworld," Cabo said with a glare.

"I wonder... what my father would say about you two ruffians..."

With those magic words, Cabo let go. Kalvin nearly tripped forward before stopping and staring at the two between the crack of the wooden door.

"I suggest you two _leave_."

The door shut and metal deadbolts locked tightly.

Cabo sneered, "Brat."

Sparrow sighed and said, "What a pain..."

He shrugged walked away. Cabo along side him.

* * *

Cabo stared at the small motel that Knuckle was supposedly staying "Is this really the place Knuckle's staying at? I thought he was a Hunter now? Ain't he got money?"

Sparrow pointed at the crowd of dogs loitering around the parking lot.

"Dude, this looks like a _dog park._ Of course, he's staying here."

They hopped over the curb and knocked on the door marked '5'. After a moment, Knuckles opened the door.

"Huh? What're you two doing here?"

"LET'S FIGHT!" Cabo said jump directly at Knuckle, only for Sparrow to grab him by the collar and pull him back like one of the numerous stray dogs walking around. Knuckle looked flatly at the duo.

"I'm guessing you two _aren't _here to settle scores."

Sparrow shook his head, "Nah. Ain't like that. Maybe Cabo, but I ain't interested in fighting you. You're annoying enough to talk to."

Knuckle sneered," Oh yeah? Sounds like you're just too shy to _say you wanna' fight_."

Sparrow sighed, "No, I'm _not. _We're just here to find where James is at."

Cabo thrashed in the taller man's grip, "Speak for yourself! Let's go! I'll beat you this time for sure!"

Knuckle looked unconvinced, "I beat you, like, five-hundred times Cabo."

"NO! Only four-hundred and thirty-nine times! Today'll be the day!"

Sparrow held his left hand to his face," Give me a break... ya' making yourself look bad _Marlin_. Tch..."

"Nnnn!" Cabo said as he struggled in mid-air.

Knuckle shook his head, "Look, all I'll tell you is that guy's been training his butt off this entire month. And he isn't showing any signs of stopping, let me tell ya'! He's been coming by every few days on his own time to spar," Knuckle looked at the floor in contemplation, "He's... really working himself to the bone..."

He looked back at the two of them, both of them pensive. Silence came over the three of them. A pissed off Knuckle wasn't an opponent they could hold back against...

Knuckle ended the quiet by crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and sighing, "Look, I'm not going to be here much longer anyway. I was only asked to stay to train those two. It's none of my business what you guys do. But I ain't gonna' tell you where he is. Go ask catgirl. She knows."

The two enforcers sighed. Sparrow because he didn't want to talk to Briannaisa. Cabo because he was exhaling again so he can scream, "FIGHT ME!"

Knuckle replied, "SHUT UP! You're so damn noisy!" before slamming the door in their faces.

Sparrow shook his head, walking away while holding Cabo like a bag of groceries, "Ya' know you're like, ten percent of his victories. Right?"

"Shut up!" replied his luggage.

* * *

It was ten at night. The duo walked up to a small, one-story house that was near the outskirts of the city. Green with a brown, tiled roof and various cats. A large window showed a living room that looked like any working class's living room. A large tv, carpeting, a couch. Backing forth was a woman walking around in the light. She had no fear of anyone seeing her as she barely had any neighbors to speak of.

Briannaisa yawned as she walked around her house with a bag of cat food. In brown sweats, a heavy, green coat, and slippers. She walked around in tan slippers and carried a bleary face. The sound of meowing sounded before the bell rang.

A few moments later she opened her door to see Sparrow and Cabo. Dozens of cats deciding to rub themselves all over them.

"What're you two doing here? Darren? Cabo?"

Cabo munched on a donut, "Is James here?"

"No?"

Cabo shrugged, "Looks like we couldn't find him. Tough luck. Let's go Sparrow."

He turned around and began walking away. He froze when he heard Briannaisa call out, "You could just wake up go to the training?"

Both of them slumped over and groaned.

Sparrow sighed, "Look, Mercutio wanted us to find him for security detail. The meeting is, what, this weekend?"

Briannaisa frowned, "_I'm _in charge of security for the Summit and I don't want James anywhere near there. He isn't ready. Not for that level of scrutiny and not for anything that might happen. Besides, Evira doesn't think he's ready to meet the Underbosses yet..."

Sparrow shrugged, "Guess I'll tell Mercutio. He still wants to see James. What's Red up to?"

Briannaisa glared at the two of them, but a smile danced on her lips.

"Don't worry. He's training."

* * *

James sat in the middle of his room, light scaring off the darkness of the night. The only thing in his room was him. The only thing he was wearing were sweats. His room was bare. Only a futon shoved against the wall to make way for the countless books in in his room.

Dark scars ran across his body as sweat poured from out of him. A wooden sword stretched out before him. He concentrated on it.

Dozens of books and pieces of scattered around him. Books on theoretical and practical applications of Nen. The philosophy of Nen. Various studies were published by the Hunter Association. Old, photocopied pictures of ancient scrolls and manuscripts.

All of it shuttered at the air pressure generated by his Ren. He focused on Stick. He remembered what he did at the Hunter Exam. He concentrated. More Aura...

The dull wooden sword thinned. Narrowed. Sharpened. As sharp as any metal blade.

He groaned as the edge began to warp, liquefy, then rounded. He gasped as his stamina reached its limit.

After a few heavy breaths, he sighed

"Damn it. I'm getting there though..."

James turned behind him to the stacks of the _other _books he had. He gently put down Stick next to the bowl with a glass full of water in it. With a tired rub of his face, he began again. Reading, study computer architecture. Programming. Even articles written by a Hunter named Ickshonpe. Next to the piles of computer texts were a pile of expensive computer tablets, USB cables, and wiring. Many of it dismantled.

He continued reading. And reading.

Unbeknownst to him... something in the shadows of the machines... smiled at his progress.

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

As you can see, a van bomb nearly killing James has motivated him. Soon we will see his first Hatsu as well as what happens when someone with 1 in 10 million talent has a fire under their ass.

But he'll be taking a step back for a moment. Time to meet the rest of the Tao Long...

Until next time reader, I hope you all continue to be happy and healthy!

Rondo out!


	38. Chapter 38: Night Terrors (1 of 2)

Stress.

Briannaisa lived and breathed it for the past few months as she balanced her responsibilities as head of the Tao Long's Conventional Security Forces of York New City and keep James safe until the Hunter Exam. It had been a pain catching up to all the work she was behind with. Fixing security issues, updating security protocols, screening and selecting new security personnel.

Security, security, _security_.

She thought being one of Gyro's bodyguards was hard, but guarding an entire city trumps that any day of the week.

Over four-hundred personnel were combat capable in the city. Hardened professionals with backgrounds in various military organizations. Roughly two hundred more were trained to fight, but inadequately experienced. They were only used when supremely desperate.

In total, six hundred out of about a thousand members of the Tao Long in York New City were capable of being called into a fight. Ten times the amount if associates and affiliated criminals were counted. It seemed large, but in the strange world they lived in that was nothing.

Contrary to appearances, the Tao Long were small. Extremely so. The Kakin Empire's Mafia held almost twenty times the official members. Some other Mafias ran the governments and the underworld of their respective countries.

The Tao Long had gotten by with strategic use of forces, a reliance on Nen abilities, and a terrifying reputation.

Unfortunately, she didn't care how strategic or how powerful the individual members of the Tao Long were. It wasn't an assurance that everything would go smoothly. It was always nerve-racking coordinating the security for these large events. Particularly with the dramatically different personalities of each of the leaders of the Tao Long.

Darsten. Zelle. Vasili. Victor. Evira.

The five of them controlled the entire underground of the United States of Sarherta and much of Eastern Yorbia where the Five Families had fled to. The scattered remnants of a criminal organization, on token lands that offered little in the way of power... but too much time to lick their wounds and plan their revenge. They could be the ones causing the trouble lately.

The only thing standing in the way of the Five Families trying to reclaim territory in the east was the mad dogs, Victor and Vasili. They created a buffer zone of terror that, fortunately (or unfortunately), protected the rest of the country from the exiled Mafia and prevented full-on war.

A dagger to their enemies' throats.

With Mayer, it had become overkill. The other Dons had seen the writing on the wall and decided to throw their hats in with the new kids. Yet, nothing was stopping the other Don's from stepping in again if they saw the Tao Long as weak. That exact thought ran through Briannaisa's mind...

The problem was... who?

As she stood in her temporary' room in one of the penthouse rooms of Eviras tower, she looked out her window. She always liked the name: the Dragon Head. It wasn't the biggest building in the city, but there was plenty to view out of the twentieth floor of the condo.

The passing cars and twinkling lights of the city night were captivating to see. Countless cars becoming strobe lights far below her. The sky dotted by flashing helicopters and glowing planes coming in and out of the nearby airport. The bright signs illuminating the skyline like ornaments to the gods.

It was quite a sight to behold.

It was didn't relieve her stress though. It was Thursday. The Underbosses would arrive Friday. The meeting was on Saturday. They would be gone on Sunday.

She had picked up a new habit. What James was so prone to do when stress: rub his face.

Binolt had been a nightmare. He was never the strongest, but he was always a cunning and dangerous opponent. Hard to pin down and even harder to find. He had caused a blow to the Tao Long's reputation. Weakened it ever slightly to the other gangs in servitude to the Tao Long.

She chewed out Mercutio for sending rookie like James, a crazy person, and a bunch of failed Hunter Exam candidates after a full-fledged Hunter. A Class-B bounty at that.

Mercutio took it as he always: with sheer indifference.

The caches and hideouts of Spice littered throughout the city were terrifying. Mercutio said Red Squad had said they found all of them. Twenty-six places in all. Some of them even in the middle of being assembled as quasi-gas bombs, though most of it was being packaged and prepared to be sold.

Evira was _not _pleased.

Briannaisa frowned. The evidence pointed to the planners being from the Yobrian continent. Twenty-six sites. One for each of the Lingua franca of Yorbia. Not the common language used by most of the world's population, International Common Language.

Or as James called it, "Weird, Unown, Pokemon language."

Briannaisa smiled absent-mindedly at the memory. She did not understand what strange world he came from, but it sounded stupid. Why and how would regular, unpowered humans capture dangerous beasts and monsters, then force them to fight for sport? She shook her head of the strange idea brought to her by James and focused.

Briannaisa thanked whatever luck Mercutio and his squad found everything. It was already a pain to deal with the amount they confiscated. She couldn't imagine if they actually used it.

Even a little gave a person such an intense high and urge to try it again. It was incredibly hard to ween person off of it after even one hit, the more the initial hit the harder... yet it was doable. After several more, it became all but impossible. A person would be little more than a zombie craving for more.

She petted one of several cats that happened to live in her spare room. A large white cat named Lady. The cat's breed would be called a Persian in a universe far away. She purred under Brinnaisa's petting, white hairs getting on her black maid uniform.

She didn't care. She loved her cats.

They were one of the few things that helped her relax.

As exhaustion came back her mind wandered. The animals were taken care of by Claudette's employees, or the _actual _maids and butlers. She smiled at the frivolity of using her sister's employees to take care of cats.

But what use was money and authority if she couldn't use it as she wished?

The sound of her landline phone intruded her idyllic rest, shattering her short-lived happiness. Her smile turned into a frown She took a deep breath, composed herself, and reluctantly broke away from Lady. The cat purred and hopped off her lap to do what cats do best: whatever they want.

Briannaisa crossed the white carpet to the phone on a nearby coffee table. She picked it up and answered with a hello. The caller did not reply with their own greetings, as she hoped.

"The Rohan Brothers arrived early," said the monotone and fear-laced voice of her security officer.

Dread hit her. She hung up and dialed another number as fast as she could muster. They answered.

"What?" said the sleepy, tired voice of Mercutio.

"The Rohan brothers are at it again."

"Meet me at the bar," Mercutio said firmly. His voice was full of energy. The phone cut out.

Briannaisa took a deep breath and dialed another number.

"'Yeah?" answered Knuckle.

* * *

Underneath the bar called the Red room sat seven people at the oval-shaped desk. The Red Squad and Briannaisa took their rightful seats at the table. Their two guests stood on the long side of the table.

They all stared at Briannaisa. All of them shared different emotions. Cabo, AKA Marlin, sat furthest away to the left. He wore a large toothy grin on his face. Sparrow sat directly across from him and was calm and indifferent.

Next was Camber, or as Briannaisa knew her, Scorpion. The only thing that revealed any emotion, underneath her part-part racer part bi-plane pilot outfit, was her was the confident smirk.

Across from her was old man York, who wore a consternated expression that contrasted by his genial, grandfatherly sweater, and appearance. Made all the worse by his wrinkled squint and frowning mustache.

Mantis sat directly between Marlin and Camber. Her silver costume making it difficult, if impossible, for anyone to tell what she was thinking. But every so often she would tremble...

On the other head of the table was Mercutio. His eyes focused and sharp. His face showing no exhaustion or laziness. To everyone in the room, it was as if the situation and flipped a switch inside him.

Hovering over Briannaisa's shoulders were Knuckle and Shoot. Both of whom held supremely annoyed faces. Knuckle took the next step and voiced it.

"Why'd you call us all here anyway? What's so important that'd you need to call us two _and _Mercutio's crew?"

Briannaisa frowned and turned to over her right shoulder to Knuckle, before turning back to Mercutio. The leader of Red Squad nodded and explained, his baritone voice laced with barely kept rage.

"You left before Evira arrived in the city. When the old Mafia was still in town. In fact, I bet you weren't even in the country..."

Knuckle crossed his arms and sneered, "Yeah? So what? Mad that I didn't stay and duke it out against you guys with my old crew? I ain't apologizing for setting out as a Hunter..."

"No. I don't hold it against you leaving this godforsaken city. I'm surprised you stayed after you punched out that cop..." he closed his eyes and chuckled, "you're as hopeless as you are back then."

"Tch. Whatever. What are you getting at? The city looks the same as always. The only thing that's changed is ownership..."

Mercutio opened his eyes and shook his head, "Evira has invested a lot of money into getting things back to normal after the war with the Five Families. That was mostly the Rohan brothers doing..."

Knuckle narrowed his eyes, "You mean the Lords of Lost Angels?"

Shoot frowned, "Those two have A-class bounties… Are you saying they're here in the city?"

Sparrow chuckled nervously and answered, "Yeah... they're two of the underbosses of the Tao Long."

Marlin frowned, baring his teeth "Hnn... They're responsible for most of the Tao Long's bad reputation."

York chuckled, "Other than being, ya' know, criminals?"

Knuckle blinked, "Wait, what? Why doesn't the Hunter Association not know this?"

Shoot turned his head to his comrade, "Being associated with those two would bring the Association down on the Mafia."

Briannaisa nodded, "Yes... we hide any and all information about us. The biggest secret is who are the leaders of the Tao Long are. The only well-known member to the public is the 'boss', Mayer. Everyone else's membership is kept hidden and closely guarded. _Especially those two._"

Shoot nodded, "I see. Those two have been a problem to the Hunter Association for some time. The association always thought they ran their own criminal organization..."

Knuckle nodded, "Yeah... and they've killed a lot of Blacklist Hunters over the years..." his fisted clenched tightly, "...They're an example of _why_ the Hunter Association keeps a close eye on Nen users. And who their Masters are..."

Shoot's narrowed his and he nodded his head, "They are exceedingly dangerous. I can see why you asked for our help."

He clenched his fist. As if sensing it, Briannaisa replied.

"Yeah... they're as talented as James and his friends... without none of the humanity."

York scoffed, "The worst of those two is Victor... we're gonna have a big commotion as always..."

* * *

_An enormous man walked through the dark streets of York New City. He towered the world over two-hundred and thirteen centimeters. A seven-foot monstrosity that everyone in York New City stood clear of. A black, loosely fit blazer over a white long-sleeve shirt and a silver chain around his neck emblazoned with a large 'R'. Black, baggy dress pants and black boots that crunched the pavement of the dilapidated neighborhood._

_He turned to face the drinking establishment. A large, mad grin spread across the large-jawed man. Short blonde hair cut tight to his head showed off the neck muscles that seemed more at home on a gorilla or a bull. A massive, inhumanly muscled hand-rubbed an equally muscular face that showed he could bite through concrete without issue._

_"Bones bar, aye? I'm fancying a quick drink..."_

_He walked forward. The yellow lights from the window and red lights from the bar sign mixed to bathe the man in red and orange, revealing the monster of a man exiting the darkness. A row of large motorcycles stood between him and the angle at which he was approaching the door._

_That was to say: from the right and completely wrong approach._

_As if he lived in a different version of reality, he walked directly at the motorcycles. Not stopping or hesitating in the least. Plodding forward with lurching, heavy steps. A freight train with no breaks._

_The moment the vehicles touched his body, they flowed around him like liquid. His body was not hindered by the machines as he lumbered forward with every step. Disproportionally sized muscles passing through metal, rubber, and leather. The sound of clanging metal echoed out with a crash as bikes separated from themselves, cut precisely and exactly; like the world's sharpest blades cut them._

_A handlebar here. A tire there. A seat split in two._

_It only took a few seconds for him to walk through the motorcycles like a ghost. In those few seconds, the three machines were torn apart._

_A commotion came from inside the bar as a crowd exited the double doors to see what all the noise was. Some curious, yet cautious people stood at the entrance of the door. The bar doors stayed open. As a result, dozens of people looked outside at their approaching nightmare._

_They found a smiling, nearly bald man with wide, manic blue eyes. His black pupils as wide as dimes. Staring past them as if they didn't exist, straight into the bar. Three were drinking next to the owner, staring in confusion. Yellow, blue, and red._

_Victor smiled at the glasses of liquor in their hands._

_He smacked his lips at the taste of alcohol._

_He walked towards the crowd of people._

_Their screams were deafening._

_Stocks and the Amori brothers stared in horror at the people falling apart. Patrons put to pieces._

_The throng of people's eyes wide and mouths twisted in terror and pain._

_Victor Rohan stopped halfway in the bar and turned around. He looked at the corpses. Barely. His mad eyes wide and mouth twisted with delight._

_"Apologies. Sometimes I forget people exist. To think I got this lovely place dirty..."_

* * *

York continued, "That bastard loves violence and chaos. To him, crimes' just a game. Everything else is just icing..."

Mantis' trembled harder. Her hands clutched the edge of the table. She looked down at the table. It didn't take much to understand she was closing her eyes, even with full costume on.

Cabo stared sadly at her. Sparrow frowned.

Knuckle furrowed his eyes and nodded at Mantis, "What's wrong with her?"

Mercutio sighed, "Mantis used to be DJ. She was playing a club when the Rohan brothers visited..."

Knuckle and Shoot frowned. Briannaisa looked down and closed her eyes. She remembered that day.

Mantis' voice was a mere whisper, "The big one... he walked onto the dance floor. No... he walked through people and they just fell apart. Arms. Legs. Torsos. Heads. He thrashed around... it ripped apart people..."

Cabo snarled, his sharp teeth clenched tightly. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When we got there... over a hundred people were dead. Victor decided he liked her music. So he baptized her..."

Knuckle and Shoot stared at the two in horror. Knuckle spoke, his voice laced with fury.

"A h-hundred people? Are you serious?! How come I'm only hearing this now?!"

Shoot nodded, "Something that big should have caught the attention of the Hunter Association. At the very least the police."

Briannaisa answered, eyes firmly shut, "We covered it up. The Divinity Night Club fire. We burned down the place, paid off the cops and officials. Blamed it on building not being up to code..."

She looked up and opened her eyes. Hard and determined.

"If it was just Victor it'd be manageable if difficult to handle. But Vasili is here too."

Scorpion frowned, placing a hand over the other in front of her, "He isn't as visibly monstrous as his younger twin, but still..."

Mercutio frowned under the shadow of his hat.

"He's up to something..."

* * *

_The criminals stood there in a circle. They congregated around a fiery barrel stationed under a dead overpass. Dirt, concrete, rebar, and construction material littered the area. Ready to be assembled and put together._

_The leaders of the various gangs that made up the city stared daggers at one another. The area the gangsters were inhabiting was an arid, gravelly, abandoned thing. Little more than a pit with concrete over and around it. Construction machinery decorated the nascent piece of highway in the middle of the desert._

_They were each contacted directly on their personal phones._

_That should have been impossible._

_When they answered and listened to the person, they knew it was possible._

_The man who spoke to was smooth, charming, and well-spoken. In complete control and with complete confidence. He sounded Sarhertian, though it sounded... strange. An accent around the edges. His words were melodious and pampering. Delightful and soft. A lover who promised them the world._

_More power. More money. More territory._

_More. More. More._

_He said everything correctly. Every word arrived like with confidence._

_"Yes, yes. Your rivals will be taken care of..."_

_"Check your bank account. You'll see that I've already given you a large gift. More if you meet..."_

_"The Tao Long will be gone by the end of the year, and you will be back to your rightful place."_

_It all sounded too good to be true. Yet sounded so right when it came from that voice._

_Even then, it sounded too good to be true._

_They came with insurance._

_Each crime boss came with several guards. All of them heavily armed. Some of them even had the barest ability in Nen, if untrained. In the flickering lights of the metal trash that lit the overpass, each of the leaders was ready._

_Promises were nice and all, but they heard so many that it meant nothing. Lead led through lies. Often through a bloody hole._

_They did not have to wait long for the man to arrive at the designated time. The mysterious voice appeared from the shadows._

_He wore a black tuxedo, black hair, black glasses, and a black goatee. Black dress shoes and a pair of black gloves waved them a two-handed greeting. Wide, friendly, and courteous. It was if he melted from the shadows and into the dim light._

_"Welcome, welcome! I'm sorry you all had to wait in these terrible accommodations, but it was the only place I could find that was in the dead zone of the Tao Long's surveillance zone. Who would keep an eye under a highway? Heh, the smartest people are quite dumb at times, especially those who are unworthy. Which the Tao Long have become..."_

_Several gangsters chuckled. The older, experienced gangsters stayed silent. Their glares saying everything about what they thought about the stranger._

_A fat man in a white business suit and a giant fur coat sneered. Standing to his right was a taller, large, bald military man in black military fatigues. His glare was judgemental and analyzing. As it should be. He was being paid to be cautious, not trusting._

_"Enough. My boss is a busy man and has things to do. Get to the point."_

_The man in the tuxedo turned and pointed a finger at the man. An enormous smile on his face._

_"Ah, I understand my good friend! But, and forgive me if I come across as rude... but is your boss not in charge?" the man's face became a dismissive smile, "Is he a child that needs to be spoken for?"_

_The man tilted his head down, his shades directly pointing to the portly boss, "Mr. Hert... why do you let this man speak for you?"_

_The man called Mr. Hert frowned... then looked sideways at his bodyguard. Doubts filled his eyes as he narrowed them. The bodyguard strode forward, every step regaining some measure of pride and honor back from the mystery man._

_The bodyguard reached out and grabbed the tuxedoed man by the collar. He pulled his right fist back. The man in a tuxedo smiled and raised his hands in an apologetic and appeasing way. The bodyguard hesitated for a moment as the man patted him on the chest with pacifying touch of his right hand._

_"Now, now my friend..."_

_The man grunted. Then groaned in pain. Then gasped..._

_"Have a heart."_

_The tuxedoed man held it in his hand. As if from thin air._

_The bodyguard dropped to the ground. The sound of clothes ruffling and the jangling of guns being aimed echoed around the man._

_"Ah! A slip of the hand," he said as he released the still-beating heart. It landed next to the rapidly paling corpse's head._

_Mr. Hert raised his hand. His enforcers lowered their weapons. The metal sound of jostling gun accessories sounded as rifles, submachine guns, and pistols were lowered. He tilted his head up, looking at the mysterious man down his nose._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man smiled, running a hand through his medium black hair._

_"Why, call me the Tallyman. I'm here to help you collect on the debt the Tao Long owe you all."_

_"Tch... all right Tallyman, how do you suppose we do that?"_

_The Tallyman's smile grew wider, "You need a new bodyguard, don't you Mr. Hert? Have you heard about Nen? Have any of you fine gentlemen heard of Nen?"_

_Most of them stared at him, perplexed. Others had some recognition on their face, but only held a passing whisper of it in their thoughts. The ones who knew only barely understood Aura._

_The division between the kings of crime and menial malefactors_

_The Tallyman laughed._

_Another man stepped out from the night. Large, fat, and a mane of blonde hair. Dressed in an oversized shirt and purple shorts, his tan skin and blonde goatee made it obvious he was in his mid-twenties. A large, white fur coat was the only thing keeping him protected from the cold night. The giant, gold chain around his neck was there for style and not protection against the weather. Though, the fact he wore open-toed sandals showed he didn't seem to care about the cold anyway._

_"Let's start a revolution!" said Tally Man with a wave of his arms._

* * *

Mercutio continued, "Vasili's a schemer. He was born with all the brains. But neither of them have a shred of humanity between them. He won't show his face when he's causing problems…"

He took a deep breath, frowned, and continued.

"We don't know the full extent of the brother's Nen abilities. From what we've seen, Victor is an Enhancer and Visili is a Manipulator or Emitter. It's hard to tell."

Briannaisa nodded and continued, "All we know is that Victor has terrifying physical strength and agility, and the ability to phase through people..."

Marlin snarled, "Yeah... with freakin' option to detach things if he wants. Not that he ever stops _doing that_."

Sparrow followed up, "And Vasili's got a Hatsu that lets 'em pull things out of... well anything. We've seen him pull people out of entire rooms... err... only halfway..."

Shoot gulped, fighting back his nerves and doing a commendable job.

"Are you referring to the Ackor Town Massacre? The police knew it was the Tao Long... but twelve people were found cut in half. Each half of their body on the inside and outside of the building...'

York scoffed again, "Yeah... they're monsters in the worst ways. Visili calls his brother Mr. Inside and Victor calls his brother Mr. Outside. It's 'cause of their Hatsus and how they... well other things."

Briannaisa frowned, "We know they have more Hatsus, we just don't know _what_... They're so... absurdly talented. It took them less than six months to master Nen... and then they killed their masters."

Knuckle rubbed his neck and tilted his head to the side, "Jeez, I know a person's supposed to keep their Nen ability a secret, but ain't you guys on the same side?"

York shook his head, "Not really. When Evira came to town she gathered the various gangs and offered a change of the status quo. She may have charisma, intelligence, drive, and the will to put that this all together."

The old man made a circle with his hand and continued.

But no person can conquer a city by themselves. The three largest independent gangs in the city came together: mine, Darsten's, and the brothers. She hired Nen masters and we learned the basics... that was a huge mistake."

Shoot narrowed his eyes, "What you're saying is the Rohan Brother aren't really allies?"

York shook his head, "Technically yes. In practice? No. All Victor cares about is doing what he pleases, and all Vasili cares about is gaining more power. Usually Victor rears his ugly mug to cause trouble... but not both of 'em at once."

Mercutio shook his head, "I'm telling you they're up to something..."

The fedora clad man's phone rang. It shattered the silence like glass. Everyone tensed up.

He answered it, nodded his head, and frowned.

"Let's move."

* * *

_The blaring of radio chatter came from his dashboard._

_The blonde detective turned the steering wheel as he closed his flip phone. He sighed as the car he overtook started blaring their horn, cutting through the sound of traffic. The detective put his phone down next to him on his passenger seat and sighed. He reached over and lowered the volume on his radio._

_Mercutio was going to have his balls in a vice if he didn't calm the scene down before his people arrived. With another sigh, he flipped on the switch to his police sirens and overtook another car. The swishing sound of his coffee crying out, telling him it was threatening to spill in its styrofoam container._

_The ringing of his cell caused him to bite back a curse. He just put the damn thing down. He sighed again and reached over toward the sliding phone, annoyance growing as it moved with a life of its own. Moving right at the edge of his reach. Shifting forward and back as he drove around city folks in city cars who were too good to move out of the way of police until the last second._

_Minature kings and queens in their metal carriages. They barely deigned to give the haggard police officer space to move forward in deadlocked traffic. He bit a curse as he barely avoided a jaywalking _pedestrian_, who had the audacity give the detective the finger for getting in his way. He took in a deep breath and sighed._

_Then he felt something hot dribbling down his socks. He looked down to see coffee draining down his leg. He sighed and finally grabbed the phone._

_"Yeah, it's Charlie. Wait, what? No, rookie don'- I said wait. Don't do anything stupid kid, you don- look. Jun! Wait! Just wait for me to get th- calm down! More people'll die if you- hello? Aargh... god damn..."_

_Charlie rubbed an eye with his large, callused hands. God damn it. Why was it so hard being a crooked cop?_

_"All right... time to save a rookie's life."_

_He gunned it to the outskirts of the city. The sound of peeling tired ringing out through the night._

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

Welcome Victor and Vasili Rohan, two villains we'll see until the Phantom Troupe roll into town. Two 'english' gentlemen based on the Cray Twins. With Victor having some Charles Bronson in him and Vasili Jude Law if his brain was replaced by Ted Bundy.

If you want to know how Victor's body looks like… he's like a cross between Spec and Jack Hanma from Baki the Grappler. If that's a terrifying image, yup. That's what I'm trying to get across, hahaha.

I hope you all stay safe and healthy! Until next time!

Rondo out


	39. Chapter 39: Night Terrors (2 of 2)

Jun exited the unmarked police vehicle. Black sneakers crunched the dirty pavement as he stood up to peer around. The catastrophe in the bar brining desolate street to life. Weed filled lots, boarded-up shops, and large warehouses next to rundown apartments. Many of the residents congregated outside the police line that cordoned off the street, trying to catch a glimpse what was going on. Their faces ranged from dull interest to pure annoyance. Many of them skinny and tired. The blazing light and blaring might from the police siren's kept the residence awake through the chilly desert night...

It was on their faces. It was in their unspoken plight. Stress marred wrinkle faces and fearful eyes that beheld the truth.

This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

The square box-shaped bar looked like a bunker that had seen a pitched battle. Jun couldn't help but look at himself in the reflection of black cruisers.

He was in his mid-twenties. His appearance would be called azian. Short black straight hair, tannish skin, and standing just under a hundred and seventy-eight centimeters. His brown trench coat with a grey business suit underneath made him any old detective, albeit a young one. A police pistol bulged from underneath his coat.

The five-foot, ten-inch detective did not look prepared for what the signs pointed to.

He turned to the crime scene over the hood of his car.

Bones' bar. The notorious hang out of crooks, thugs, and enterprising criminals. There were many, but this one was an open secret.

It was in the neglected outskirts of the city. There was nothing out here but abandoned business, pavement, and desert. A few dozen miles to the city center was the river that fed into the ocean. It led to a sprawling and flourishing city center where the world's richest lived. The disparity was immense.

Jun sighed.

They called him in for a 10-100. In YNPD that meant Major Unexplained Crime. A giant was massacring people. All hands on deck.

Ever since the Tao Long overthrew the Galante family out of York New City... things had become strange.

He left his car and spoke to the person in charge at the scene. An old Sargent who gave him the rundown on the situation. As he listened, he couldn't help but think back to when he was a kid.

He wanted always wanted to be a police officer. Yet his father didn't survive the corruption in the city. That, along with his uncle's death, had sent his grandfather in a spiral of grief that sent him down a dark path.

The young detective hadn't seen his grandfather Yuriorkis in over a decade. He had been taken care of by distant relatives. He often wondered: was he the only one left alive in his family?

He didn't know. But he would do his best to make sure he stayed alive.

The sergeant finished and pointed a crusier he would be keeping a lookout. He saw two rookie patrol officers next to the spot he was assigned to. They were fighting their nerves as the sound of mad laughter echoed from the bar.

"You two," Jun called out to the pair of nervous rookies, "Get ahold of your selves. You'll be fine if you keep your heads."

They swallowed. One of them, a blonde teen who looked like he just started growing stubble, found it hard to stare at Jun's hard glare. He looked down at Jun's badge and bumbled out his reply.

"S-sorry... Y-you're a detective for the Abnormal Crimes Unit? I-I thought you'd be b-better equipped."

The other, black-haired officer looked away toward the piles of dismembered corpses. He only stared at it for a second, but even that was too much.

Limbs, torsos, heads, blood, and viscera. All over the front of the grey, cowboy-themed bar. The bodies looked as if they just fell apart at the seams, without rhyme or reason. Magically cut into pieces with a blade so precise they looked like dissembled action figures. Except with the blood and guts.

The rookie leaned down and vomited.

At that very moment, something flew over his head. It smashed into the blonde-haired boy's right temple. Jun staggered back at the impact, shielding his face from the explosion of blood and bone. Glass and liquid splashed all over the detective, missing with the officer's blood.

The teen fell to the ground with a thud.

Jun stared down in horror. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

The teen's head was caved in. The object impacted him with so much force he no longer looked human. Just a piece of pink and red, mixed with some bone.

Jun clenched his teeth and breathed hard. He saw a shard of glass next to the mangled head. On it was a label. He couldn't believe it.

The object had been a liquor bottle. An ordinary liquor bottle.

His body trembled. What kind of person could throw a wine bottle with so much force it destroyed a person's head?

The detective turned to the door in barely controlled terror. This was what he signed up for.

The abnormal and unknown.

He swallowed. His lips and mouth were as dry as the surrounding desert.

* * *

"You fucking call that _shit_ alcohol? I wouldn't even feed this pig swill to my worst enemy," Victor yelled at the equally massive Stocks as if he were nothing.

Stocks stood still, keeping his composure as best he could, spittle landing on his face and beard. Even with his pride and anger, he couldn't stop the nervous sweat from running down his wrinkled face. Stoic and expressionless, he stared at Victor with all the restraint a man could pray for.

"No problem," Stocks said with a nod. He turned to go into the back of the bar, only for Victor to speak up.

"Ah, one second. Where's the smile? _Give me a fucking smile._"

Stocks closed his eyes and sighed as quietly as he could. He stilled himself and turned around to face Victor. The strained smile on his face did little to hide the hate and fear in his eyes.

Victor laughed. It was deep and mocking.

"Look how miserable you fucking look. Hehehe! All right. Get my fucking drink..."

Stocks nodded and walked away to his left. The squeaking of the bar counter's tiny doors was the only complaint from Stocks. The rush of cold air as the door opened was the only audible sigh of complaint Victor heard. Another sigh sounded when the door closed.

Victor smiled and turned around to see a sawed-off shotgun just finished being positioned. His smile never faded.

The hammers dropped.

Both barrels exploded, followed by the sound of glass shattering. The cacophony erupted through the bar as walls of liquor bottles exploded behind the giant. Lead shotgun pellets destroyed countless priceless drinks.

Then silence.

The dribbling sound of alcohol was confirmation that the biker had made a huge mistake.

The small gang of six looked on in confusion as Victor sat there on his stool. Smiling. Not even blemished.

The three colors - red, blue, and yellow - moved as fast as they could away from the counter and entered the bathroom. The smartest people in the entire room.

The pistols and shotguns of the biker gang shook in fear.

The bikers fired.

The loud pops and blasts of gunfire overtook the blaring sirens from outside. Bullet after bullet rocketed towards Victor. Then through Victor. Then behind Victor.

Each bullet entering and exiting his body as if he were a liquid ghost. His laugh, the giggle of a sadistic beast. Glass, wood, and liquor flew into the air in a brilliant show of futility. Dust and liquid exploded behind the seemingly invincible man, a smile spreading across his face.

Lead sank into the wood. It ripped and tore into the counter, stools, and walls of the bar with a vicious crack. A shinning mirror behind the bar counter that had somehow survived the opening salvo of a shotgun blast exploded into silvery, jagged rain.

The men kept firing, fireballs exiting their pistols until they had no more bullets to give.

The bearded and surly bikers breathed heavy and hard. Adrenaline pumped through blood and their hands shook from gripping to tightly. Sweat dripped down their bandanas, face, and dribbled off their beards.

They stared in absolute fear at the laughing man in front of them. The man's bellowing laughter, that of a demonic creature.

Gunfire had ravaged the wooden counter, glass mirror, and alcohol.

Yet Victor stood unharmed.

His arms spread wide. He slammed his palms together into a titanic clap of appreciation. He continued to clap. The grin on his face spread wider as their fear grew. His laughter grew. His mad eyes gazing over all of them like school children giving a beloved teacher a present.

The sound of charging, stampeding footsteps came from outside. Victor glanced out the corner of his eyes to his right. Everyone else in the bar whipped their heads to the entrance in surprise. Police poured in. Equipped with body armor and armed to the teeth, they pointed their weapons at Victor and the biker gang.

Stocks slammed the door open and screamed, "STOP! DON-"

He didn't have time before the gunfire erupted. Stocks slammed the giant walk-in freezer door and locked it shut.

Victor stood up to his full height as he charged at the armored police squad. They fired their guns at the charging beast, again bullets phasing through him. The lead shots found targets with people standing near the back of the bar.

Riddled with bullets, they slumped back against the wall. Red painted the wood. The blood into the floorboards that vibrated with gunshots and with every step of the hundred and eighty-kilo monster. The weight of a baby bull heading toward the squad.

Victor pulled his arm back and swung a hand into the first row of officers. A simple slap.

They're upper bodies crumpled in half. One after another were collected on his palm like folded paper. With a laugh, Victor sent four officers flying toward the upper wall to his left. They crashed into the wood with a sickening crunch. Limbs contorted in loose configurations as their torsos tossed aside and bent in half.

The police officers continued to fire in a blind panic at the approaching, towering man. Their guns did absolutely nothing but cause more collateral damage to the patrons in their terror. Victor twisted back and snatched another officer by the leg and began swinging him around. Violently whipping the man until the man's bones, tendons, and ligaments were destroyed.

Crowded against each other, some officers were too packed together to escape. Victor showed now mercy. Each impact of his human mace lethal. The officers' riot gear useless as he turned three people into a paste before his the 'weapon' fell apart in his hand.

A growl echoed out from Victor as lead pellets and slugs hit his back. Red welts formed on his skin as if shot by a child's slingshot.

That was all.

That was enough to raise his anger.

Victor craned his massive neck towards the biker gang. They continued to fire, still having the audacity to try to attack Victor with their useless guns. The bullets bounced and peeled off his skin, falling to the floor with clangs. He stared at the biker gang with a red face of indignation. Bullets passed through his face as the officers tried in vain to put him down from the other side.

Slowly, the bikers realized their mistake. The gunfire died down as Victor turned around. He reached out toward the gang. Most of them scattered.

One of the bikers who stayed leveled his magnum and had finally managed to hit him in the chaos.

Victor's head whipped back at the force of a bullet hitting his forehead.

Blood dripped down the man's face.

As if by collective instinct, the room became dead quiet. Mad hope entered all of there minds that the beast was finally slayed.

He titled his head down to the crowd of fools. It had drawn a pinprick of blood from Victor's forehead.

That was a mistake.

The monster shook. He trembled. He looked down at the bikers. Face red and scowling with rage. Veins erupted from his skin.

A demonic smile spread on his face.

* * *

Two vehicles speed through the police line and came to a screeching halt. Camber's Hatsu, Maximum Overdrive, allowing her to drive her and an extra car like an extension of her body.

Much to the horror of Briannaisa, Shoot, and Knuckle. They exited her car as if Evel Knievel took them through a tour of hell.

Police and emergency personnel stared at the orange and black cars with shock, guns leveled. Knuckle fell out first, yelling the top of his lungs as he slapped the orange car.

"Are you crazy!? Who uses an on-ramp as a literal _ramp_?!"

His face instantly changed when he heard the screams

Mercutio kicked opened his door and jumped out of his car. His face was deadly serious. As his four members left his black car, he turned to Camber's car and yelled commands.

"Get ready! He isn't an opponent you can hold back against!"

The experienced officers made room for him and his people.

Everyone did except Jun. The man walked directly to Mercutio. The sound of a speeding car was heard in the distance. It wasn't fast enough to get there before Jun reached Mercutio.

"_You!_ Get the hell out of her-"

Jun stopped. He realized there was a gun pressed to his forehead. The cool steel taking all sense of speech out of him.

"I suggest you move out of the way, detective, before you make me angry. I have enough to worry about."

Jun's mouth quivered into a frown. He answered.

"No. You and your men aren't welc-"

He heard the clicking of a hammer.

"I gave you a chan-"

A screeching car shattered the two men's concentration. The vehicle nearly collided with a police car in the large parking lot. A blonde man screamed out of his window.

"Wait! Henry, wait!"

Everyone turned to classic Cadillac-looking car. Everyone except Mercutio, yet that was enough for him to hesitate for a split second.

A levitating fist smashed into the pistol, sending Mercutio's aim towards the sky. The gun fired, and the bullet disappeared high into the desert night. Mercutio frowned and turned to Shoot. Then to a Knuckle, who had his arms crossed. His glare landed on Charlie.

"Is this the new rookie in your department? The guy who _doesn't get the game…_"

In his nervousness, Charlie struggled to pull up the lock on his car door. He fell out and popped up from the ground before running to the two.

He was a large, tall man. Around the size of Leorio. His face a weathered handsome, though his eyes were dull and tired. Years of police work burning through his natural looks and leaving his blonde hair streaked with greys. In his mid-forties, he still had an easy smile that could charm the devil. White skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a baby's face adding to his disarming, if fading charm.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, '_Henry'. _M.C.B sure has you on edge-"

Before the conversation could proceed any further, the cries and screams of terror echoed through the parking lot. Police officers poured out of the entrance like water bursting from a dam. They fell over each other as they clamored to escape the raging beast inside. Six exited before the seventh officer was sent twisting into the air by the collision of a human body. It turned the officer into a flying rag doll.

The two bodies landed. One was a biker. His head crushed, used as a handle to be thrown. The other was an officer. The force of the body snapped his neck.

Mercutio cursed. He dropped his gun down to his side and ran towards the entrance. Jun stared in bewilderment at the man's bravery. Or sheer stupidity.

"Let's go!" he yelled to his group, not wasting any time. The rest of them followed.

Jun could have sworn he saw someone familiar as the nine strangers ran towards the gates of hell, where that demon lived. All the other officers moved out of the way group of, to them, 'federal agents'.

Jun's frown spread.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Let the Major Crime Bureau hand-"

Jun turned to his partner and snarled, "We both know they're not from the government!" he stabbed a finger at his partner, "How long are we going to let them do what they please?"

The blue-eyed man frowned and pulled back his hand. He stared at his young partner, then at the rest of the officers who overheard him. They had the same face as Charlie.

It was guilt and uncertainty.

He sighed as 'Henry' and his 'officers' entered the building and the sound of supernatural battle erupted.

Jun looked away in disgust. He stared back at the group just entering the bar. He thought the older man looked familiar...

* * *

Victor turned to see who was stupid enough to enter. A gangster in a fedora and pin-stripped suit. A snub nose revolver. He laughed as he threw a crumpled body over his shoulder.

"Mercutio! You know that won't work! How man-"

He frowned as he saw the rest of Red Squad filter in from behind Mercutio. They weren't playing games this time.

He chuckled.

Maybe he went too far this time?

"_Nah," _Victor roared as he picked up two tables, spun around like a discus thrower, and sent them flying with the force of cannonballs.

Embued with Shu, the tables turned into flying saw blades. More durable then reinforced cemen and as fast speed cars. Mercutio rolled to his left as Knuckle did the same to his right. The twin deaths collided into the entrance and demolished the door frame, collapsing it. It cracked the cement exterior of the building, shaking the entire structure. The second one smashed into the only window at the front of the bar.

The entire building rumbled. The entranced and roof of the building slumped and caved in. The front of the building fell apart into concrete and wooden rubble, blocking the entrance and allowing no one in.

He was mad, _not stupid_. He heard the other members of Red Squad cursing from outside the entrance. That'd buy him more than enough time to deal with these three while the rest found another way in. Considering the building built like a bunker for a reason, it would take them sometime...

Victor looked at the three of them.

They were now trapped in there with _him_.

His fighting experience was such that it took him less than a second to pick which target was most vulnerable. His instincts zeroed in on Knuckle: shock on his face at seeing Victor's strength.

The Rohan sprung forth. Faster than Knuckle or any of the three could see. He became a blur as he picked up speed with every step. Through tables, chairs, and bodies. Through even air, that would naturally slow him down. _Through light as he turned into a strange, translucent ball of death._

He barreled forward toward Knuckle. A vicious, chopping sound as air churned. _Everything fell apart as the nigh-invisible void that was Victor stampeded toward Knuckle._

An orange, black, and white cat whisked Knuckle off his feet and brought him out of the path of destruction - just at the last second. The translucent catastrophe slid to a enormous path of destruction right down the middle of the bar.

Victor reappeared at the other end of the bar. His back fully visible, while his front was invisible. Everything between his start and his stop torn to pieces.

He looked left. Blinked. He looked right. Blinked. Disoriented. Light blinding. To him, it was as if he teleported. Or momentarily disappeared and reappeared in a different time and place. Turning around slowly, it took him a moment to recover. To reorientate himself from the complete darkness he had inhabited a moment ago.

In a pitched battle, a few seconds was death. A small arming sword came down from above, aimed directly at his forehead. Years of combat and pure, savage fighting instinct told Victor to dodge.

He moved his head to the right at the last moment. The sword dug into his left shoulder with a meaty slice. He snarled in annoyance as the blade bit into his body a mere fingertip length.

A bullet flew through his head an instant later. He almost laughed but didn't get the chance as the bullet ricocheted on the wall behind him and hit him in the back of the head. It pinged off his head with a metallic ring, like a metal ball barring hitting a wall. He stumbled forward from the force of Mercutio's supernatural bullet. Blood dripped down his shoulders.

Victor snarled savagely.

His left hand pinched the arming sword and pulled it out with ease. With barely any effort, his finger snapped the metal as if it were dried pasta. His right flew up and stabbed the wielder of the sword, feeling soft and wet.

He pulled it down to see a calico cat the size of a small human with a knight's helmet on it. Meowing in pain as Victor gripped his fist. His forearm flexing, enlarging the hole in the creature.

He barred his teeth in sadistic glee as the creature struggled.

In popped into smoke and ceased to exist. He frowned. _A nen beast? _He huffed and tilted his head as he stared at his arm.

He felt a fist hit him on the back of his lower spine. The hit was enough to force him forward from the impact. In a blur, he twisted to his right and smashed his left fist into the wooden floor. Knuckle barely jumped back in time. The front of his coat was reduced to tatters from just touching Victor's arm.

Knuckle grimaced at the attack. The speed and power of the punch nearly toppling him backward from the wind alone. He skidded to a stop, then immediately took a step forward. He planned to move as fast as he could to the other side of the room…

His eyes widened as muscle memory and instinct forced its hand and made him jump back. Another fist fell down from the sky. He hopped to the right. Another punch.

All hell broke loose. It began raining fists. The wooden floor disappeared as Knuckle began dancing and doding for his life. Each hit missing his upper body by mere centimeters.

Victor moved faster than even Knuckle could imagine. The underboss' Hatsu allowing the muscle-bound murderer to bypass the normal limitations of air friction. Knuckle pushed himself to his limit, his coat becoming tatters from the near misses. A barrage of punches that Knuckle barely danced his way through sent wooden boards into the air that cut Knuckle's body.

Knuckle's life flashed before his eyes as each of the giants' punches came closer and closer to hitting him. Even a glancing blow could spell the end...

Victor's Hatsu, the Untouchable, was a Hatsu of extreme power, but one that demanded extreme spatial-awareness as well. One that was too instinctual and prone to misleading...

The Rohan hesitated for when he felt something hovering over his shoulder. With the instinct and violence of a wild animal, he reached over his shoulder and grabbed a white creature. He slammed it onto the ground without pause and proceeded it several times his fists into it several times. He frowned when he saw it wasn't hurt.

On the floor was a white fairy-like creature that smiled unfailingly. Cartoony blush marks on its cheeks and black beads for eyes. It was a tiny thing with wings on its back and a baby blue jumpsuit on its body. A yellow ascot around was wrapped around its neck. A digital counter was on its forehead that read '272'.

It spoke in a cute voice, "Hello! It's time! You've accrued interest!"

With a click, the number on the creature's head flipped down to show '299'. That split second was just enough of a distraction for Knuckle to move faster than most trained Nen users could see. He dashed away from the monster of a man in a blink of an eye, sweat pouring from his face from his dance with death.

_"Don't you fucking dare! Get this fuck-" _he said before another enormous cat, this time with a musketeer hat and rapier, attacked him. It moved with grace and speed as it tried to hurt Victor. Yet, the creature found its sword could only penetrate skin deep. As the battle raged, Victor pushed the cat on the back foot, forcing it to dodge his lightning-quick attacks.

Knuckle slid to a stop next to Briannaisa. He removed his tattered coat to reveal a sweating body that was as ripped as a person could be. He stared at the creature standing next to Briannaisa, who was focused on the battle in front of her. The creature was another cat. This one had a scimitar and a turban on its head.

Knuckle frowned, "That guy's _insanely _strong. He's got three times the Aura as Morel. But he can't keep up this pace. He's burning through..."

Mercutio frowned as he continued to fire at Victor, keeping the monster from outright slaughtering the cat musketeer. He yelled over to his old rival.

"I wouldn't be so sure. In all my time dealing with this guy, I haven't seen him get tired once. He's a freak..."

Briannaisa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He'll run out eventually or the rest of Red Squad finds a way in. I'll keep distracting him with my Calico Knights while you two keep setting up Knuckle for hits. He's only got minutes at this rate..."

Mercutio frowned, "Can't you use you're other Hatsu to drown him?"

"I think he can _swim_. Besides, that would rejuvenate his Aura. It'd defeat our tac-"

Victor roared from across the bar, raging at the combined annoyances plaguing him. The dancing cat and the floating mascot saying, 'It's time now! You've accrued interest!

"I can hear you, _you fucking cunt... You think that'll work on **me?!**"_

* * *

The large man with a blonde mane of hair and an easy Cheshire grin stared at all of them. The Tallyman presented him like a circus ringleader would: bowed and arms displayed toward the large man for all to see. The black-suited man's smile was as wide as one could be.

"This is my associate, Aslan. He, like me, has been blessed with a gift that will help you reclaim this city. He is a unique individual. A Specialist"

Many of the gangsters scoffed, including Mr. Hert, "Specialist?"

The incredible large man strode forward, stepping over the dead guard's body. He looked at the crowd of people and chuffed smugly. He titled his thick, fat head back and looked down his fat face. His voice was gruff and gravely, lion-like in his tone. A predator in the shape of a gangster in shorts.

"Yeah. I'm a Specialist 'cause I'm special. Ya' see, I got the unique skill of giving people powers... for a price, hehehe..."

"So, which one of you wants a power?" the Tallyman said. His smile faltered for a moment. He bowed slightly.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. My fine friend here will explain."

The Tallyman walked away towards a large, black SUV and walked behind it. He pressed his right hand against his temple and frowned.

_Yes, brother?_

Vasili heard his brother's voice echo through his head. '_These cunts are ruining my fun! The bloody plan won't last long...'_

_You were supposed to distract them. That was all. I assume you are doing more than that?_

_'I'm having a little fun is all. What's th- gah FUCK! They're pissin' me off! I need a boost, brother!'_

The man known to the gangster as the Tallyman, better known as Vasili Rohan, spoke. His accent reverting to something posh and dignified.

"You are to use this to escape, brother. Nothing more."

_Fine._

The Tally man's face elongated and stretch. The skin no longer 'sticking' to his face, the skin no longer 'real'. The invisible aura that flickered around him vanished. His business suit became baggy and loose. His face was gaunt and skeletal like.

He slumped to the floor, his hair slowly turning from black to blonde. An emaciated mess. His words were slurred, almost unintelligible.

_'You have a minute.'_

* * *

Victor's hunched over and bestial posture disappeared as he suddenly stood up straight. The mad, savage look in his eyes vanished. Intelligence and knowledge appeared in his glare.

He stared at the cat that danced around him. Analyzing it.

Knuckle's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. He saw the sudden flicker and increase in the density of aura around Victor's body. While his allies knew something was wrong, experience told Knuckle that Victor was far, _far _stronger now.

"No, that's not possible!" he said, hoping he was wrong...

Victor's left arm struck out at the cat, lazy and loose. The cat jumped to its left to avoid the unusually slow blow, keeping its guard up just in case. Briannaisa's eyes widened.

Victor's left hand suddenly sped up to the right, skewering the creature in mid-jump. He had delivered his first and only feint of the entire fight. It had been entirely too affective as Victor ripped the creature's head off with his other hand. Smoke made of aura erupted as the creature disappeared.

Victor slowly walked toward the three, ripping his jacket and shirt off to reveal exaggerated, hard muscles covered in pulsating veins. Muscle fibers strained the skin and looked as if it would break - taught and stretched to the brink. Aura, unlike anything the three of them saw before, erupted from the giant before them.

The three of them braced themselves. Briannaisa's cat raised its scimitar in a defense stance.

They didn't know. They couldn't know.

That the combined sum of the brothers' strength and intelligence stood in front of them.

Knuckle continued to stare, trying to figure out what was going on.

_'This isn't an enhancer ability... is it? What kind of Hatsu is this?!'_

"This is bad... I can tell his Aura reserves just freakin' doubled..."

Mercutio grimaced in rage at Victor.

_'We could have beaten him before without issue, but now? His intelligence and strength increased way too much... Even if the rest of his team got here, the cost...'_

Victor tilted his head up as he looked down at the three of them. His face was a smile of pure delight and victory.

He pointed his right thumb over his shoulder and to A.P.R. The little mascot chimed again with its phrase.

"Please get rid of this and I'll leave quietly. If you don't get rid of this thing in the next twenty seconds, I'll kill all three of you. Or, at the very least, _many people will die."_

Knuckle stared in shock. It took most opponents a while to figure out what Hakoware was...

Briannaisa clenched her fist in anger.

"Only if you promise not to cause trouble while here..."

Victor smiled, "Sure, sure. No problem at all. I was just having some fun, hehehe..."

Mercutio stared in pure rage and hate at Victor. Victor smiled back.

Victor turned around and walked through a wall.

Silence.

The three of them stood there, shaken. Exhaustion hitting them as adrenaline disappeared.

Knuckle snarled, gripping his hands,"That's it?! He just gets away with it?! Just like that?"

Briannaisa sat down in a chair, exhausted. Her cat patting her on the shoulder and meowing sadly. She felt useless.

Her knights were incredibly strong. Each one of them held a third of her Aura reserves and were as durable as a high-level Nen user. Two of them had been killed by Victor without any issue.

She sat there, shaken. She placed her head in her hands in exhaustion as she mumbled her words through her hands.

"What do you want, Knuckle? You saw how strong he is... even if we could make him pay… he's still an underboss. Without him, we lose his brother, and both of them keep the Mafias to the east in check," she said, frustration and a trace of despair in her voice.

Mercutio spits on the floor, anger easily coming out, "It's not worth the trouble. He'd kill half of us if we tried to take him down. It's the right choice."

Knuckle looked at the dead bodies strewn on the floor, "Yeah. Well, it doesn't feel like it..."

* * *

The Tally Man stirred.

He stood up and looked around. His complexion turned back to tan from sickly pale white. His blonde hair reverting to black, and his suit took its shape as he regained muscle mass. His aura coming back and revived him.

He sat up and stretched. His muscles cracked, tendons snapped, and joints popped. Vasili hated when they shared abilities. Alas, it was needed to fulfill the plan.

He looked down at his watch and frowned.

He had been unconscious for thirty minutes. How unbecoming of him to leave his benefactors waiting. He walked from around the SUV back to the congregation of gangsters to see several men radiating Aura.

Aslan turned to him and smirked, "Ok boss, everything is set."

Mr. Hert stared at his hand. White aura burned from his right hand as smile spreading across his cruel face.

"This power! What is this?!"

The Tallyman smiled, "That is Nen. Those powers are loaned to you by my good friend here, Aslan. You remember the terms?"

The portly crime boss nodded, "Yeah, yeah. We follow your orders or the powers go back to him."

"Excellent. We shall be in touch," The Tallyman said before turning around towards his black SUV. Aslan followed.

Mr. Hert reached out a hand, "Wait, that's it? You just give us guys powers and no orders. Nothing?!"

The Tallyman paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder to Mr. Hert, "Spread the word that the Tallyman is offering a new option. A better option than the Tao Long. Learn your powers..."

He turned back and walked to the SUV. Aslan and the Tallyman sat in the back of the monstrous black machine. The black car roared to life, before lurching forward, tires crunching against a mix of desert sand and asphalt.

The Tallyman chuckled as he dug into his face and began to peel off his skin. Congealed blood, jelly-like in consistency, rolled down his tattered face. He continued to tear off the skin to reveal his true face. A face that would be identical to his brother Victor. Undistorted by his younger twin's size.

Tan skin mixed with pale white as his true face was revealed behind fake skin. Slender and with movie star looks, he was the complete opposite of his brutish brother. Heart-stealing blue eyes with high cheekbones and delicate eyebrows.

Tender lips and a sharp jawline free of facial hair. He pulled the skin off his head to reveal a blonde ducktail replaced the black one he had before. A smile danced on his lips.

Unlike his brother, one of confidence, control, and _sanity_.

"Right. Bloody brilliant show there, Aslan," he said with pleasantly.

"Thanks, boss, but that's what I do. No need for praise."

"No, no. You did fine work. It's all a man can ask for in his employees," he said as he reached for his smartphone and looked at an unread text.

**Everything is set. The devices have been planted. They are ready to go.**

Vasili grinned. He texted back.

_What about Airmen? Is he setup?_

**Yes. Airmen has his cover story and identity set. He won't be found and will be ready to go when you say the word.**

_Bloody brilliant work as always, Silent._

He raised his head and looked up to his driver. A woman with incredible long nails wrapped her hands around the wheel. A white fur coat and boa wrapped around her neck. Short black hair that was done in a bob cut. Pale skin and ghost-like, yet she was beautiful beyond belief.

"Back to the hotel, shall we? Best get some rest before the big day Saturday," he sighed as he was handed a towel by his driver, Salon, "thanks, love. Walker's Hatsu is disgusting. But one cannot underestimate it. Bloody idiots will tell everyone about some boogie man called the Tallyman."

Aslan laughed, "Heh, just like when Evira first started. Make the game fair."

Vasili leaned back as he placed his black sunglasses on his face and smiled. He tilted his head forward and stared through the tinted windows. He took in the glow of York New City. White, blue, and bright. The street lights strobed through the tinted windows, illuminating him for seconds at a time. It was hypnotic...

_"The game has changed."_


	40. Chapter 40: In Motion

Twin auras shined like beacons in the center of the underground arena. Overseen by Mayer, his students focused their all on their water divination exercise.

Sweat dripped down James' shirtless form. The beads of water collecting on his sweat pants with a patter. His arms shook as he gripped his left hand tightly around his other wrist. His right hand hovered over the glass of waters in front of him, fingers clawed, as his aura surged into the glass. The leaf danced and spun. It twisted and spiraled. So fast that the water churned violently in the cup. A vicious whirlpool rapidly formed in the cup, causing the glass to teeter back and forth in the metal bowl. The sound of glass clanging against metal echoed around the arena. His face an intense, furious frown.

Leorio held a grimace as sweat ran down his face and onto his brown hoodie. His body flared to life with Ren, both hands suspended over his cup as he pushed himself to his limit. His cup of water glowed a bright, vibrant green. Even in the blazing lights of the arena, the glass of water shined like green fire in the middle of the dark, underground stadium.

As if on cue, the two of them suddenly stopped at the same time. Leorio's water was a bright green color, staining the glass itself green. Jame's leaf continued to spin with reckless abandon before the cup toppled over and shattered against the bowl.

Mayer stood in front of them. He looming over them and studied their results. He nodded his head.

"Good. You two have mastered the basics of Nen. You both are now full-fledged Hunters. Congratulations."

The two of them stared at each other in confusion. Then back to Mayer.

"What?" said James in disbelief.

Leorio nodded, wiping sweat off his brow, "Yeah, I thought we were Hunters the moment we graduated?"

Mayer shook his head, "No. You are considered a true Hunter when you have learned the basic principles of Nen. Until you were both capable of creating a Hatsu, neither of you would be Hunters. You both are now capable of such. You both have passed. As such, you both are full-fledged Hunters."

The two of them stared at Mayer for a moment, then shrugged.

James nodded, "Huh. But what does that mean?"

Mayer grunted, "It means what it means. The Hunter Association tracks who is capable of using Nen and who is not. Most Hunters are ineligible for certain positions without Nen. Bodyguarding diplomats, exploring restricted areas... Without Nen, a Hunter is no more capable than any other human."

Leorio frowned, "Why is Nen is a secret anyway?" he shifted some aura into his and created a ball of aura into his head. It quickly dissipated, "I can see all the potential benefits just in medicine alone..."

Mayer stared at Leorio's hand for a moment. He sighed and closed his eyes, "It is because of people such as yourselves. Your talent is exceedingly rare. Even my talent is rare. People such as ourselves can destabilize society, and do so even with precautions in place."

James' voice was laced with sarcasm, "_Really? You don't say..._"

The giant grunted, "There is never a perfect solution. There will always be angels and demons among us. All we can hope for is our interests align."

James frowned and looked down in thought, "If there are four billion on the planet, then that means we're one of four thousand. That's still a lot of angels and demons..."

Leorio nodded, "Yeah. When you think about it like that, that's really scary," he frowned, "I don't feel that strong though..."

Mayer grunted, "You are comparing yourself to others with years of experience. It would take the average Nen user close to half a year to achieve your results. "

He looked away toward the massive digital clock on a screen in the distance. It read seven-thirty. He sighed.

"I have a meeting today. Training will be cut short."

James nodded. Something flashed in his eyes before he narrowed them onto eyes at his trainer.

"You said your sons weren't coming today. Neither was Knuckle or Shoot. Does it have to do with you're _meeting_?" he asked, confirming with Mayer that he would be meeting with the Underbosses.

Mayer frowned, "Yes," he turned his back to them and exited the arena. He walked down the walkway and exited the stadium entirely.

Leorio sighed, "Jeez, I wonder why he's so ornery today?"

James mirrored Leorio's sigh and raised a shrug of his own.

"He's not particularly happy about being the boss. Probably has to deal with a lot of crap."

Leorio nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Evira sat in a peculiar room. She wore her best suit today. A female black business suit with a green dragon embodied around the shoulders. It cut an imposing figure. She waited for her subordinates to come. Her elbows resting on a strange table. Her fingers wrapped in front of her face.

She admired the room she created to pass the time.

A pitch-black wooden table sat in the middle of a massive conference room. It was round and surrounded by five seats. As black and reflective as the table. An expansive green carpet with four black wooden walls. As black as the night and carved from the rare Obsidian tree. She smiled.

The two Arborist Hunters in the Hunter Association traded several sick trees to the Tao Long in exchange for a small fortune that could buy several houses.

It was well worth it for a steady supply of Obsidian trees. The strangest properties of these black, stone-like trees were its ability to disrupt Nen. It would absorb Aura like a sponge. Many a Rookie Hunter were killed by entering these forests. Wandering into a black part of the forest by mistake. Becoming fatigued and mentally exhausted. They were slowly drained of Aura before passing out and being devoured by the predators within. A similar principle applied to the room.

Evira ran a sharp nail lightly over the counter of her table. She sat straight up on a comfortable, black chair. She smirked at the black walls and table. The conference room was built, furniture and all, _entirely _of Obsidian wood. The only way to stay in the room was to stay in Zetsu.

The door creaked as Mercutio let Mayer in, wide double doors letting the giant in. His massive form the type of body that marked him as a prodigy from his youth. Hard-working and stubborn, he was a proud and determined man. A man who would get his revenge.

Mayer took a seat to Evira's left.

Next came Zelle. Blonde, beautiful, brilliant. Deadly. Her pleasant smile contrasted with her business suit and black leather gloves. Evira had saved her life when she had arrived in this world. She was as loyal as a person could be. And as highly-trained as one could be.

Zelle took a seat to Evira's right.

The door creaked open. The sound of heavy footsteps against soft carpet echoed in the silent room. An older gentleman with wrinkled, squinting eyes similar to James. A white scarf was draped along his shoulders. Salt and pepper hair combed to the side. Wrinkles at the edge of his eyes and a squinting, grizzled appearance. While large enough to be a rugby or football player, he wasn't the disproportionally sized shape of someone like Victor, Mayer, or Buhara. He was, thankfully, normal big.

A collection of gold and silver rings ran across each of his knuckles. Tattoos written in a language most wouldn't understand, but to Evira was as simple as reading a children's book. It was this world's version of Russian.

He looked every bit the refined mobster that had attained the world.

Darsten Petrovich stood at the opening and smiled. Large, white teeth shined as he took in the three other leaders of the Tao Long. He opened his arms wide in greeting as he entered the conference room.

"Evira! I hope you had a good three months! You know we could always make this biannually. It's taxing on your forces and tiring to come here" he said as he walked over and Evira a hug, then Zelle, then ending with a firm handshake with Mayer.

Evira sighed, "You know why these meetings are quarterly..."

Darsten nodded, "Yes. Those two cause trouble. They get into enough trouble in only three months! Bah! We will be dealing with them in a bit. How is your nephew? It took quite the effort to get papers for him."

She nodded, "Yes. You'll be happy to know-"

The double doors slammed open as Victor's massive foot kicked them open. The four of them stared at the massive man only _slightly _shorter than Mayer. In a black suit jacket and white turtle neck. A metal chain around his neck sporting nicks and dents in it. His vicious smile still on his face as he walked into the room without a care in the world. There were nicks and cuts on his face as well.

"Oi! Ruining my fun was a real shit move, Evira," he said as he brusquely pulled out the chair and collapsed in it without any care.

Vasili came in while the doors slowly closed, coming in right as they shut. He pushed up his sunglasses and smiled.

"Sorry for my brother's behavior. You know how he is. I've already paid restitution to the bar owner, as well as paid off all the officials," he said as he sat to the seat next to his brother. Both of them directly across from Evira.

"And the people you killed?" she said with a frown.

"Bloody hell, who gives a fuck? No one will care about a rathole in a nowhere part of the city..."

Vasili put a hand on his brother's shoulder and presented a hand to Evira.

"You both have good points. My brother's rash behavior was embarrassing and injured countless people. Yet, those people were not _innocent _people. Criminals and the uncouth. We all know no one will miss them."

Zelle spoke up, her voice high, pleasant, and biting, "Several police officers were killed. Not only will they ask for more money, but our trust with them was damaged. The Mayor won't like this at all."

Vasili lifted a finger, "Ah. It seems _they _interfered without permission. Do note I remember all the places 'off limits' to the law here. Instead, they butt in."

Victor snarled, "Yeah, I thought you were in charge. Begging and scrapping to the police."

Mayer stared at the two and sighed. He had hoped the conversation would star slower than this. He grunted and answered.

"Even the officials who play the game have their limits. We work together with officials to maintain peace. If they so wished they could contact the Hunter Association. If you remember, I was such Hunter. The Blacklist Hunters in the association would jump at the chance to hunt us."

Mayer's blue eyes were as cold and hard as ice. He pointed a massive finger to the two, "You two are the highest earners and provide defense against the Mafia to the east. The moment you fail either... Remember this: not even you two are irreplaceable."

The two stared back at him. Victor's frown was deep. Vasili's smile faltered for a moment.

Evira nodded, "Well then, let's get down business."

* * *

Leorio and I walked the streets of York New City. As I watched semi-naked people playing music for money and my third hotdog stand I realized... this was the first time I've had time off from training in... months.

God damn, I don't know what to do...

Nope. Wait. I know what I have to do. I had to train my Hatsu. Oh boy.

Leorio stared at the bus coming to our bus stop as he spoke,

"So we are officially Hunters now. No restrictions at all. Doesn't feel like it... What's so funny?"

"Probably doesn't feel like we're Hunters 'cause we got to pay for shit" I replied.

The buses' airbrakes hissed the vehicle to a stop and the door swung open. Leorio made his way in. I followed after him and swiped myself in. Leorio took a seat and I sat next to him, taking the window. I stared out of the window and sighed. thought about the training I had to do.

"What's wrong?" said the Emitter. I squinted at him.

"Just thinking about what I got to do when we get back. I gotta' lick wood, dismantle computers and read textbooks. Just a pain.." I realized my mistake when I saw Leorio's face, but it was too late.

He chuckled, "_Hehehe, lick all the wood you want. Whatever it takes to create you're Hatsu..."_

I sneered at him. Ok, he got me.

"Heh, but it isn't easy for me either," he said as he created an aura ball the size of a golf ball at the tip of his finger.

"For homework, I got to hold this for at least an hour a day. It's a pain in the ass."

He stuck his tongue out, closed an eye, and shot the ball of aura toward the front of the bus in annoyance. It hit the bus' driver windshield and _exploded_.

I felt my stomach drop as I froze as still as a statue. I felt like a little kid as I stared wide-eyed in at the damage. I turned to Leorio, who looked and probably felt exactly like me. He turned to me and gave me a nervous, apologetic smile.

I looked around to see we were the _only _people on the bus. Great, so I can't even blame someone else. I turned to see the bus driver come down the aisle. He was a big guy...

Next thing I knew we were being tossed off the bus. I stumbled to a stop on the sidewalk, arms spread out to avoid falling. I sighed in relief as I skid to a stop instead. Only for Leorio to bump into my from behind and knock me down anyways.

The man pointed at us, "I didn't see you two do anything, so I can't call the police! But if I ever see you two on this bus I'm gonna' kick your asses!"

Leorio nodded apologetically, while I raised my hands over my head in annoyance, lying out of my ass.

"We didn't do nothin'! Probably hit a rock or something!"

"Ya' think I was born yesterday or something?! Get the hell outta' here!" he said with a wave of his fist before getting into his driver's seat and driving away.

I looked at Leorio with a glare. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can always take a taxi."

"We bought a month trip pass _yesterday_. What a waste!" I said while walking away.

"Pssh, not like we aren't rolling in money. Weird how York New City still charges Hunters for public services..." Leorio said as he kicked a rock off into the street.

That's because Evira doesn't' like Hunters in her city. She can't just intimidate every Hunter that comes to the city. So she makes it inconvenient for a Hunter to come here. Stack enough inconveniences and a place becomes unappealing to come to.

Thirty-blocks to go, yay. A taxi! Yellow chariot from the gods, come to me and- Come here taxi! COME HERE TA- NOO, DON'T DRIVE AWAY!

"I ain't forgetting this..." I said to Leorio with a point of my right finger, before leading the way.

He sighed and followed, "...I didn't know it'd be that strong!"

* * *

Taxis don't like us apparently. I believe my color green clashes with the majestic yellow and scares these creatures away. That, or Leorio and I were so fucking scary as a pair. I suspect Taxi drivers would rather drive actual bank robbers from the scene of the crime than us with our irritated faces.

So we walked. We could have taken the subway... but then we started talking and shooting the shit. For the past month, I hadn't done much relaxing. Just training and studying. Outside of training with Mayer, I barely saw Leorio. As smart as Leorio is in medicine, college was starting to fuck his shit up.

As we traveled down York New City looking at the sights and sounds, it struck me how different the Center was different from downtown. And how different downtown was from the outskirts. Even the strip of the city that had a river running through was a different world. It was like seeing a different country where ever we went.

Crossing the bridge over the said river, I looked down the river to see some dock workers loading their boats with equipment. The cool breeze of the water below mixed with the early morning heat of spring was nice. My grumpy ass was starting to feel better for walking instead of taking the bus.

When we crossed the bridge, Leorio turned to his right and looked through a glass door. It was a Japanese-style, excuse me, _Japponnese_-style restaurant. A tiny, hole in the wall thing. Varnished wood was everywhere with enough polish I could see the reflection of a person from across the street.

A tiny bar that could fit sight people was on the left with exactly eight seats. Behind it was a cast iron grill as long as the bar. Behind _that_, against the wall, was a row of utensils and knives of all shapes and sizes. On the wall were pictures, trophies, and items from all around the world.

A row of four tables was on the right with little four little stools underneath each table. Plates, chopsticks, and tiny pitchers of soy saucer sat in the middle. White, paper lantern candles were sitting in the center.

In the middle of the restaurant was Buhara sweeping.

I blinked.

...

In the middle of the restaurant was Buhara sweeping.

...

I blinked-

"Why is Buhara standing in there?!" I said before squishing my face against the glass to make sure I wasn't crazy. Leorio did the same.

The door opened _inward. We found out by pushing the door face first and falling through._

We looked up to see a surprised Buhara. Those emotions gave way to recognition, then happiness. A big, wide smile grew on his face.

"Hey! It's your guys! It's great to see you two again! What're you guys doing in the city? Oh, well." he said as he picked us up off the ground like store mannequins. I stared off into the distance as I was picked up like a baby by ginormous hands. All self-respect ripped out of me by a man who could squeeze me like a grape.

My feet hit the ground and said thanks. I looked up to see the biggest fucking human on the face of the planet. I swear the laws of physics are _broken _on this planet. Leorio was less shell-shocked than I was and answered.

"We live here. I'm going to school here and James, well, I guess you know," he said. I nodded. Buhara nodded and accepted it without question. I don't think he cared either since he probably knew all about me.

"I remember you're profile said you wanted to be a doctor. I'm guessing you're in York New University. That's a great school. One of the best in the world," he said with a massive smile.

Leorio laughed, "Yeah! I really like it there. So this is your restaurant? I thought it'd be bigger since you're a Hunter and all."

I nodded, "Plus this place is a shoebox for you. There's barely enough room for you to walk!"

Buhara chuckled, "This is my family's restaurant. It hasn't always been sushi, but it was Menchi's idea. Sushi's her favorite. Besides, Menchi and I are usually off hunting for ingredients or doing jobs for the Association. Big Sushi is usually closed because of that."

I nodded and looked around. I guess that's why everything looked super shiny: he just got finished wiping everything down. I turned back to him and asked, "Soo, the Tao Long doesn't like Hunter's in its' city..."

Buhara nodded, "Yeah, but the Mafia doesn't care if we mind our own business. We aren't Blacklist Hunters so we don't interfere. And they don't bother us either."

I nodded. Makes sense. Leorio looked around before asking, "Where's Menchi?"

"She isn't here yet. She's still hunting ingredients. She'll be here next week," he said as he picked up his broom in his massive hands and began sweeping, a nervous look on his face. He swept with laser-focus concentration. Jeez, he sure was one fastidious bastard.

Leorio spoke, scratching his chin, "Hey, everything all right? You look kinda nervous..."

Buhara looked at us with a small frown, "It's just, this restaurant isn't opened most of the year, so a lot of people don't know this place exists. I don't cook to make a profit. I became a Gourmet Hunter to find delicious recipes to eat. But, I also like the smile on people's faces when they sit down and enjoy a good meal. I hope more people come this time around."

Leorio and I looked at each other before turning to Buhara and giving him a mutual thumbs up.

Leorio nodded, "Don't worry! We'll stop by as often as we can!"

I nodded as well, "Yeah, we'll bring our friends to. It's the least we can do for passing us."

Buhara turned into a gigantic, shy child as his face turned red and he gripped his broom, "Aw thanks, you guys. You don't have to."

Leorio chuckled, "Don't worry! Maybe you can give James' a job! He needs to get out of his room more," he said with a slap on my back.

I frowned. A Vietnam flashback of my days as a stressed-out restaurant manager flashed before my eyes.

"That's a hard pass. Meh, I do need to eat more..."

Leorio nodded, "But it has been relaxed lately."

* * *

A chair impacted the wall and smashed into pieces. The black double doors opened up reveal Mercutio, Briannaisa, and Sparrow standing by. Behind them were three larger people, as large as Darsten. One black-skinned, one tan-skinned, and one white. The six of them stared at Victor, who snarled at everyone in the room.

His stare lingered before he walked past the six guards and left.

Vasili stared at the rest of the leaders of the Tao Long.

"He's a bit upset. Forgive him."

He stood up and adjusted his white coat and pressed an index finger to the bridge of his glasses. An easy smile spread on his face.

"Please consider our plan," he said with a small bow of his head.

With that, he walked out of the room and past the guards. Evira nodded to Mercutio, who nodded back and closed the door.

Zelle sighed, "They're asking to go to war with the Five Families..."

Darsten echoed her sigh, as if reluctant to even say his next words,

"Yes, but they have a point. Someone has been attacking us. The bombing was just the most conspicuous."

Mayer nodded, "The rival mafias do enjoy their games. But we have no proof it is them."

Zelle frowned, "It could be the brothers..."

Evira nodded, "It could be... I can't see them with my Hatsu so I couldn't verify what they were up to Thursday night. But it wasn't out of character for them to cause trouble."

Darsten scoffed, "Yes. Victor is a simple animal, but his brother is the real danger. We positioned them in Lost Angels to die, yet they only became stronger. If we are to move against them, we would need proof. Otherwise, their subordinates would fight tooth and nail for them."

A sigh escaped Zelle as she looked away in frustration.

"Would it matter? Most of the gangs they control are disturbing loyal to them. Some of them slavishly..."

Evira narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. She tapped the wooden table with her fingernail before answering.

"No. Our mole says only the gangs loyal to Vasil are, the ones who follow Victor live in fear."

Mayer grunted, "Still, without proof it means nothing. Has not both our mole and Mercutio stated that Victor and Vasili were behind the bombing."

Darsten's eyes widened, "Ah... so you three knew they were behind it. Why didn't you say so? That would be enough. We can kill them now."

Evira shook her head, "Mercutio has a history with the Rohan brothers. Its the only reason he joined the Tao Long. Any excuse is enough for him to try and kill the brothers. Unfortunately, without proof beyond a shadow of a doubt... we're stuck with them. Unless something comes up, we wait until September..."

* * *

"All right Leorio, look at this..." I said as we all sat down at a table in the back. Well, Leorio and I. Buhara stood.

I held out the wooden chopstick and concentrated aura into it with my right. I imagined the flat, square chopstick into a thin blade. My hand ignited to life with aura as I pinched the chopstick with my left and slid my fingers across it. The chopstick stretched and lengthed as I dragged my fingers across, becoming thinner and thinner until I reached the end.

In my hand was the thinnest wooden knife in the world. Leorio's eyes widened in surprise before whistling. Buhara just looked even more surprised and spoke.

"Wow! And you only started seriously training after the Hunter Exam?"

We nodded. Leorio smiled and summoned a ball of Aura at the tip of his finger. I put down my mishappened chopstick slapped his hand away before he destroyed anything else with his Aura. He rubbed his hand and gave me a nasty look.

I replied, "Yeah. All I've been up to is training. I've been practicing manipulating wood to increase my skill in Manipulation. Also, I've been practicing a little of every category. Light shocks of electricity and frying pans. Ren and Ten training. I've been copying some Conjuration training and gonna' start copying that ball thing Leorio's been doing."

Leorio scoffed, "Go find your own training!" I laughed.

Buhara nodded, "Wow, you guys sure are impressive. The Chairman was right about this year's Hunter graduates. You guys are some of the most talented in years."

We heard chimes sound as the door opened and there stood Cabo and Sparrow. Both of them looked just as surprised as I felt. Cabo sneered a pointed a finger at me.

"You!"

I nodded, "Me."

"We've been trying to find you forever! Mercutio's been wanting to talk to you!" Cabo said as the two of them walked to the three of us in the back.

I nodded, "Yep. If he wants to talk to me he knows where to find me. In fact, if _you two _wanted to talk to me you could just _wake up earlier._"

Sparrow rolled his eyes and replied, "Pssh, this guy's trying to kill us. Waking up early... get out of here..."

Cabo shook his head, "We work from six to six most nights. You get it easy."

I nearly rolled my eyes into another dimension, "Oh yeah, so easy. My apologizes. I didn't know tracking serial killers and van bombs was entry-level work."

Sparrow shrugged, "Hey, everybody's gotta' start somewhere," he said so nonchalantly it took me a moment to realize he was being sarcastic. He turned to Buhara and nodded, "Yo, big boy. When did your restaurant open up again?"

Buhara laughed, "Nice to see you too Sparrow. I opened it up yesterday!"

Cabo ducked and put a hand on his head baby blue head, "Oooh, really?! If I knew that'd have come by for your Gyoza! Get me a whole box! No wait, two boxes!"

Sparrow nodded, "Yeah, get me my typical. And uh..." he looked at Leorio and me and hesitated. That hesitation meant something, but I don't know what. I knew when Buhara nodded and answered.

"Yeah, I remember your usual orders, Sparrow," he turned around and reached around the bar to pull out an apron the size of a bedsheet. I stared dumbly at it before shaking my head of the image and turned to Sparrow.

"So, that order for someone special?"

For the first time, I saw his eyes flash with something dangerous. His smooth voice was deadly.

"None of your business."

Cabo stared at him and frowned, but said nothing. Nervousness crossed his face. Leorio and I stared at Sparrow. I shrugged and Leorio frowned. I replied.

"Suit yourself. Guess its time to go," I stood up and Leorio did the same. We both waved to Buhara and he did the same. A white bandana on his head and a white apron on a massive yellow shirt.

Both we left, Sparrow spoke up.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to deal with something that heavy your first time in. Had Mercutio known, he'd have sent someone else."

I turned back and looked at Sparrow. His eyes held the ghost of regret in his eyes. Cabo showed it in his frown. I sighed and nodded.

Cabo nodded back and replied, "Mercutio thinks things are gonna' get worse. So you best get ready."

I frowned and nodded.

* * *

Mr. Hert stared at the chained up gangster in front of him. In the abandoned warehouse, no one would hear the man's screams.

"So, this 'Hatsu'. How does it work?" he said with one hand waving and the other in his white suit. His folds of skin on his white skin jiggled with every motion of his lips.

The man known as Airmen stayed in the shadows, making it difficult for the Crime boss to see him. Several of Mr. Hert's underlings felt uncomfortable to be around the man. They found it hard to breathe.

When Airmen spoke, it sounded whispy and gravely. A dangerous hiss echoing from the dark.

"Yes. Just hit them as hard as you can and your power should do the rest."

Mr. Hert stared at the man before shrugging. He turned to the beaten-up gangster and frowned. He pulled back his right fit and hit the man square on the cheek.

When he pulled back his fist, a grey bump was on the spot where a bruise should be. The grey tumor pulsed for a moment, then began to grow. Veinous and throbbing, the surrounding skin began to turn grey and glossy. Puddy like in texture.

The gangster screamed in pain.

The rest of Mr. Hert's men starred in disgust and horror at what they saw.

The crime boss himself smiled.

"Time to take these streets back," the bald man said with a smile.

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you are all doing well and everything continues to go well!

Just setting up some stop for the next arc. Two more arcs until the Phantom Troupe. From here on it'll start going by pretty quick. In story we'll be start going by monthly. We only got six months in story until the Auction.


	41. Chapter 41: Heartwood

"Begin!" bellowed Mayer.

Leorio and I glared at our opponents as we circled to our right. The hard tapping sound of our feet on the stone arena floor echoing out. Both of us were in baggy hoodies and sweatpants. Morel's students were in their same old clothes.

We stayed close to as we stayed on Shoot's missing right side. It was the only weakness the duo had that we could even capitalize on. His Hatsu allowed him to create three floating fists. That was a pretty good trade for a missing arm, but useless in this situation.

The four of us couldn't use their Hatsus, but basic Nen was fair game.

I whispered to my left. Leorio ducking slightly to listen.

"You've been practicing that aura ball thing for a month. How fast can you make one?"

He whispered, "A minute. Maybe half that if I don't have to move around,"

I nodded slightly, "I'll buy you some time. When you're ready, shout and I'll set something up. When the opening comes, take the shot."

Leorio nodded, "Right..."

I transitioned into Ren and speed off toward Knuckle and Shoot.

The squeak of my sneakers.

The rushing sound of wind.

The collision of fists.

It sounded like a car crash when Knuckle's right fight collided into my own right fist.

For a split second I saw a smirk on Knuckle's mouth. A glint of pride shined in his eyes.

I grimaced in pain. God damn that _hurt. _He was pushing me back… _G__od damn_ he was strong.

His look of pride disappeared into a hard glare. A glare telling me he was going to unleash a no mercy beat down. Not that I was going to _let him_.

We pushed each other back with our punch. That's when the proverbial fireworks started.

An exchange machine gun speed punches followed. Jabs, crosses, hooks, uppercuts. We threw every and any kind of punch that we could throw. The whooshing and slicing sounds of our fists moving at superhuman speed was all I could hear.

I parried a left hook and sent a downward cross of my own. Only for him to block it with his forearm and answer back with a right cross of his own. I slapped his punch away with my left and the brawl continued. The back and forth it went on for dozens of punches. Some of his fists scrapped past my forearms and hit my face and body. Some of _my _punches doing the same, though far fewer than I'd like.

A flash of movement to my right. A fluttering of purple moving past our duel. I couldn't let Shoot get past me...

I slipped a punch and shoved Knuckle away using my right hand. Using the momentum of my push, I used my right foot as a pivot and awkwardly swung my left leg back. With a stomp of my left foot the tile under me cracked as I twisted my body around toward Shoot. Ren erupted around me as kicked off the ground and sailed toward Shoot's right side with jumping push kick.

Shoot's peripheral vision caught me just in time for him to stop himself dead in his tracks. He took a step back and I missed. My left leg flying past him and smashing into the arena floor with a crack of the tile. But the moment my left foot touched the ground I threw a left hook to his face with all my strength and speed.

My right arm swinging behind me as I gritted my teeth, the feeling air trying to slow down my punch. I growled as my punch caught him off guard.

He took a step back and leaned away from my punch and putting himself off balance. But I was forced to transition the extra centripetal force of my whiffed punch or I'd stay wide open. I twisted my upper body and swung my right leg into a spinning back kick toward Shoot's chest.

I was moving too fast, like a violent top. Yet all that extra power and speed took Shoot by surprise.

Shoot blocked the attack with his right forearm, but the combination of my Ren and general strength sent him skidding backward. I smiled in triumph. A few more seconds for Leorio.

I stepped forward as Newton's third law helped me catch my balance. That was just what I needed since Knuckle was _rushing at me in a blur_. His perfect running form and _insane _speed the bane of my fucking existence at this moment.

So far Knuckle had been the fastest fucking person I've sparred with. He still didn't disappoint as he crossed several meters in the blink of an eye. My forearms came up just in time for me to defend myself against his aura infused punches. He was nice enough that his first flurry didn't have any extra Aura in them or I'd have broken my arms.

I staggered back from the impact of his flurry. He stepped forward, eyes wide, as he cocked his fists back. I saw the real-time change of his aura as he increased and decreased the strength of his aura in his fists versus his body.

It was Ryu. Exactly how I practiced with Leorio. Only polished to a deadly sheen.

I shifted my aura needs to defend and began calculating the percentage of aura he had in each strike. It had to be low enough that my forearms would only be sore and not broken, but not too much that I would waste precious aura or leave the rest of my body defenseless.

It was a minigame in the middle of a fight. Except if I lose I got a bruised and battered body.

He let loose.

Thudding, painful, machine gun speed hits landed on my forearms and shoulders. Just blocking Knuckle's punches was demoralizing as it was a _nightmare_. I could feel the welts and bruising forming on my upper body. I couldn't just sit here and stay covered up. I could hear Shoot's footsteps coming from behind...

I clenched my jaw and bid my time until I saw an opening. I stopped blocking the punches directly and began parrying, swaying, dodging. Redirecting his hits since he was an Emitter and I was an Manipulator. My Ten and Ren would never be as strong as his. The pain all over my body testified to that.

I needed to adapt and change the tempo of the battle.

I started to get the rhythm and timing of his punches. With each successful defense, I slowly distanced myself from him to take advantage of my height and reach.

The distance between us began to stretch. Slowly, so fucking slowly to me, did my left arm began whipping out like a snake when I saw openings. My stinging, whiplike jabs too fast and precise for Knuckle to block or slip entirely. I saw Knuckle become frustrated as my orangutan arms began popping his head back. He couldn't go on the offensive or risk getting countered by jabs. He slowed down, covering himself up as I danced and angled away from, denying him clean hits.

I could hear him growl. I could see the frustration that a rookie like me was starting to trouble him. His glare became harder…

There.

He overreached with a right cross and I leaned to my left. Immediately, my left fist snaked up toward his chin in an uppercut. Eyes wide, his reflexes reacted on their own and he leaned back.

I saw it. The opening.

In half-mad desperation and half fighting instinct, I gritted my teeth and growled. My right arm flew out by itself, a chopping, haymaker of a cross with all my strength. Right at his face.

He smirked.

He tilted his head down, shifting his aura to his head and braced his forehead to take my punch.

I grinned.

A thunderous crack echoed through the arena.

His eyes widened and teared up in sheer surprise and pain. A red handprint on his face. I don't think even _he _believed what just happened.

I slapped _the fuck _out of him.

With a roar, I took advantage of his surprise and pushed kicked him in the gut. I didn't have time to give my kick much aura, but Knuckle went flying back anyway. In the grand scheme of this battle it did nothing,_ but damn it_, it felt like I just knocked down the champ.

My triumph lasted all of a second before I saw a blur in the corner of my right eye. I lifted my right forearm just in time to block an open palm slap from behind sent by Shoot.

When his crushing grip wrapped around my wrist, I knew I made a _huge mistake._

He had taken advantage of my habits. He _predicted _I'd block instead of duck.

Next thing I knew, I felt my right arm being wrenched over and behind my head. I hissed as shoulder pain forced my body to lean backward all by itself to avoid any more damage. He used my body's natural reaction to avoid pain to make me topple backward. As I lost my balance; he straightened my arm mid fall.

My eyes widened as I saw him narrow his eyes in resolve.

He rammed me into the ground with my outstretched arm like stabbing a pole into the ground.

I bounced off the stone floor, yet I braced my fall with Aura. It still hurt like _hell_. Yet it didn't stop me from swinging my legs up and kicking at Shoot from the floor.

It was like trying to hit a floating leaf in the wind. He was more defensive than Knuckle. His movements precise and efficient. I felt like Lu Kang Bicycle kicking air. His head and upper body moving just enough to avoid my kicks. All while he held my right wrist like I was luggage.

"James! Now!" Leorio yelled.

I looked between my legs to see Leorio holding a white orb the size of a small bowling ball. It probably hurt like one too.

I grinned. Then I frowned. I saw Knuckle, far to my right, beeline right to Leorio.

Like an octopus on fast forward, I wrapped around Shoot's only arm. My body putting his only arm into an armbar.

"Leorio!" I yelled in rising panic. Shoot slowly lifted me into the air with his super strength…

It was my Aura against Shoot as I wrestled to snap his arms. I couldn't snap his arm. Wasn't even fucking possible with how much stronger and better trained his Aura was… but he definitely didn't like the pain.

His stoic, eyebrow less face fighting back a grimace. Still, I could see his mouth twitch in frustration and pain. I held on to him in sheer desperation. Like I was holding on to a street lamp in a hurricane.

Leorio ran towards me, holding his aura ball like a rugby player.

Unfortunately, Leorio hadn't been able to train as hard as me. He wasn't as fast as me.

And he _definitely wasn't fast as Knuckle._

The pompadour headed asshole literally flew across like a bullet and Captain Falcon kneed Leorio's shoulder.

Leorio bounces across the arena three times. Each shout causing Leorio to groan in pain. Midway through he let go of his is aura ball and with it our slim hope of winning.

Leorio struggled to get up and I let go of Shoot's arm before he literally put me in the ground.

"We forfeit. Damn it..." I said, annoyed as I stared at the floor.

"Good," Mayer said as he walked into the arena, feet silent as cat paws. I stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"We lasted less than two minutes. How was that good?"

Knuckle answered, his arms crossed as he stared at me.

"You held your own against Shoot and me. There was no way you were gonna' to beat us, but that doesn't matter," he said before pointing his right thumb at the slowly rising Leorio, "he hasn't been training as hard as you, but you managed to protect him and make an opening. Your plan was good. It probably woulda' worked if you fought only one of us."

I frowned, "Yeah ok... argh..." I said eloquently. Nearly three months of non-stop training and I still can't keep up.

Footsteps echo from the arena entrance. We turned to see Mercutio walking down the path to the arena, cigarette hanging from his lips. The curls of smoke wafting from the red tip. His baritone voice somehow rumbling out without spitting his cig.

"You're better than you know. Problem is, everyone gets used to fighting the same opponents. That's why Shoot got the better of you..._"_

Mercutio stepped into the arena and got within arm's length of me. He looked me up and down and nodded.

"You've improved. If you fought Binolt it wouldn't be much of a contest. If any..." he said, an appraising look in his eyes I didn't like.

"What do you want? Finally sending me to the bowels of hell to fight the devil or something?"

He turned away from me and spoke to Mayer. As if I _didn't fucking exist._

"What does he know?"

Mayer grunted, "He has mastered the basics: Ten, Ren, Zetsu. He capable of Gyo, In, En-"

I waved my hand and stepped in between Mayer and Mercutio, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here?"

Mercutio frowned and deigned to stare me in the eyes, "We got work to do and you're good enough to do it now. That's what Mayer and Evira says, at least."

Mayer crossed his arms and nodded, "Knuckle and Shoot leave tomorrow. Morel has called for them back. You cannot continue to solely spar. You need live combat experience."

Knuckle walked over, Shoot's coming from behind me and standing next to his comrade. They both nodded, Knuckle speaking for both of them.

"Yeah, we've been here long enough. Morel is asking for help with a bunch of pirates. From what he says, they're pretty strong. Got some Nen users that need dealing with."

Shoot nodded, "Yes. Though, it has been a pleasure helping Morel's comrade train his students."

I frowned. This sucks, but I understand. As much as I hate to accept it, I need practical experience...

I sighed as Leorio walked up next to me, rubbing his arm. I nodded, "Ok. Well, I'd like to say I'll miss you two; but I've never really hung out with you outside of training…"

Leorio agreed with a nod of his own, "Yeah, it'd have been nice to get to know you. We were just too busy…"

Knuckle scoffed, "Yeah, well, we came here as a favor. Not to make friends. I've always hated this city, anyway. It's not like you owe us anything or nothing," he said, his bottom lip coming up. Is... it quivering?

Leorio noticed. A smirk coming across his face, "Aw, he's gonna miss us. He's proud of us! Look, he's tearing up!"

Knuckle turned away, shouting, "Na, uh! James' slap made my eyes wet!"

Mercutio frowned, grabbing his cig and blowing a cloud of smoke out of his mouth, "You'll always be a hopeless softie, sheesh."

Knuckle whipped his head and stabbed a finger at Mercutio, "And you'll always a heartless asshole!"

Mercutio shrugged, "Yeah," he turned to me," Let's go."

I sighed and followed.

* * *

Half an hour later we were cruising down a four-lane highway toward the outskirts of the city. Mercutio's black car roaring down the elevated, curving road that loomed over the city below us. Staring out my right window, I could see the rest of the city in the distance. Smoke stacks from factories, glittering of cars moving through streets, and the enormous skyscrapers and roofs of buildings reflecting the noon sun back at us.

Cars drifted behind as we slowly overtook them in our car.

It felt as if were we were flying through the blue sky.

The pungent smell of nicotine and tobacco knocked me out of my car ride daydreams. I coughed at the smoke coming from Mercutio's cig, whaffing up my fucking nose... I turned to him and frowned.

I looked past Mercutio's placid face and through his driver side window, where the other side of the world resided. I saw the canyons, mesas, and sand of the Gordeau desert. A light brown landscape that would fit naturally in a cowboy film. There was even a condor in the sky.

It was the hellscape I ran in so many months ago. All the weird shit I saw seemed so quaint now. I tried to imagine where Mayer's mountain home was, but it was between the states so pretty far…

Mercutio spoke, raising me out of my thoughts.

"Mayer never finished telling me what you learned these past two months..."

I glared at him. I sighed and turned my head forward. Guess this was it.

I turned to the road in front of me and answered.

"I've mastered Ten and Ren. I can transition into Ten and other states instantly. I can hold my Ren for about an hour and thirty minutes. I'm proficient in Gyo, Ryu, En, In, Shu. I can use Ken and Ko, though I've found I'm not as proficient as Leorio is…"

I glanced at him for a moment. The cigarette in his mouth was barely hanging on to his lips as his calm facade fought sheer disbelief. I could see it in his eyes. It was exactly how everyone that trained with Leorio and I saw us.

Leorio knew Gyo, Ryu, Shu, and Ko. The lunkheaded kid was still having trouble with En and In. While, for me, Ko and Ken killed me. We were still far better than we had any right to be, but still…

I turned away from Mercutio and moved toward the glove compartment in front of me, "I can say I only have one _real _Hatsu."

I opened the glove compartment in front of me and rummaged through. I found what I needed and closed the glove compartment. I held it out with my fingers in my right hand.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"A pencil?"

I shifted my aura into my right hand and into the piece of wood. As I've done thousands of times before. I squeezed the graphene core out the top like caulk from a caulk gun. It popped out the top before the metal erased popped off the end, clanging against the dashboard. The pencil shifted in between my fingers and became a tiny wooden stake.

I sent my will through my aura. The grinding, crunching, friction sound of wood supernaturally moving against the laws of physics filled the car. In less than a second it became a wooden pen knife.

I held it out for Mercutio to see. He stared at for a moment as if I had just turned lead into gold. Once I was satisfied he had seen enough, I turned the pencil into a slender square peg and pocketed it. Mercutio stared at me, a glimmer of awe and fear in his eye. Something Leorio and I were tiring of seeing.

"I'm guessing you thought about making a Hatsu for your sword."

I nodded," Yeah. My sword is made from a World Tree. It's got bits of metals, so it's fucking tough to manipulate. The simpler the composition of the material, the easier to manipulate. And how tough and malleable the material plays a part too."

Memories of trying to get twigs, Lincoln Logs, metal wires and then finally _pencils _to fucking do what I wanted it to do passed through my mind. A lot of tourette level cursing before anything happened. I'm _positive _the twigs finally let themselves be manipulated after they got sick of being verbally abused.

I sighed and continued, "The wood in my sword is incredibly dense, yet flexible, making it uniquely nigh-unbreakable. Thankfully, wood and organic materials are excellent conduits for aura."

Mercutio snorted dismissively, "You don't have to tell me. It's why most Manipulators control humans or animals. All living creatures have an aura. All you need to do is hijack it somehow. It's a lot easier and efficient than pouring aura into the material and forcing it to move."

I frowned and nodded, "Yeah… I ain't manipulating anyone. I rather manipulate myself. Anyways, the fact is, I needed to learn how to manipulate both wood and metal. It's a pain, but it helped me with my goal toward my main Hatsu."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he said without looking at me. There was something there though, a well-hidden excitement…

I pressed my hand left hand against the powered off radio.

I concentrated, channeling my aura into my hand and pushing it into the radio. It sprung to life. The knobs spun as the sound of countless radio stations spewed out the speakers like the Legion of the Damned in-between garbled, static sounds. After thirty seconds, Mercutio waved his right hand for me to stop.

I pulled my hand off the radio. It fell asleep, no longer summoning Satan and his legion.

"Ok, what was that?" Mercutio said with annoyance.

I smirked, "I've been working on being able to manipulate technology. Though, it's tough..." I rubbed the exhaustion from my eyes, "... I've been training and studying close to sixteen hours a day. All I eat sometimes is coffee and protein powder, and let me tell you... going to the bathroo-"

"All right. I get it," he said without looking at me. I could see the gears in his head turning as he searched the highway in front of him. For the first time I've known Mercutio, I heard genuine emotion in his voice.

"You and that giant-sized kid are freaks, you know that? No getting around that... But you'll have to cut down on your hours of training. You'll burn yourself out."

I felt my face darken. I shook my head, "I can't. I need to be as strong as possible, come September..."

We became quiet. He nodded, "Fine. But you'll need sleep, so focus on increasing your Ren and training your Hatsu. What you need is fighting experience. Real fighting experience."

I stared at the leader of Red Squad. I analyzed his face for the answers at his sudden interest in me. I found nothing. So I did the only thing I could.

"Why do you care?"

He glanced at me for a second before looking back at the road. His eyes screamed opportunity and thought.

"I wrote you off when you nearly died to Binolt. I thought Evira was crazy. One and ten million? That's once in a lifetime. And _five _people with that kind of talent falls from the sky? Give me a break…"

His eyes became hard. As if reliving something..

"Then I saw you spar Knuckle and Shoot... It'd have taken _years _to survive against them. You held your own. If those four friends of yours are... well, we have a chance."

"Against the troupe?" I said, my voice hard.

"More than _them_..." he said, his voice low. He squeezed the black steering wheel so hard the leather ripped. Yellow foam peeked through.

I stared forward. Whatever he's planning... it was personal.

* * *

The sun blazed down on me as I stood over a rocky cliff a few kilometers away from a house. It reminded me of Courage the Cowardly dog mixed with The Hills Have Eyes.

A white, two-story barn home with an actual barn next to it. Flecked and sand damaged pain revealing worn out wood underneath. Dead, damaged fencing that hadn't been maintained for decades laid strewn in a destroyed circle around the property. Dry, cracked dirt and clay with dead plants everywhere.

Dead bull skull. Oh look, tumbleweed…

It'd be comical and cliché if I wasn't staring right at it. As are all things actually experienced. It looked and felt barren, lifeless, and depressing.

With my naked eye, I couldn't really see anything but movement. Human movement.

So I used a trick I learned from Mayer's books.

I raised my right hand and made a circle with my index finger and thumb. Using Gyo, I concentrated my aura into my fingers and stared through.

The people were no longer dots in the distance. I could see them, though not as close and clearly as I'd like. More like looking through a kid's telescope than a sniper scope.

A few dozen people were loading wooden crates into pickup trucks. Countless more were moving around, keeping watch. People were exiting and entering the big old barn to retrieve more crates.

They looked like gangsters. Heavily armed gangsters with body armor on.

I frowned.

I put my hands into my hoodie pocket and turned around to Mercutio. He was leaning on the hood his car, arms crossed.

"We'll be taking them out. Think of this as a test…" he said nonchalantly.

He pushed off his car and walked over to the edge of the cliff. He held his hat down to his head with his right.

"Keep up," he said. Then he jumped off the cliff.

I rolled my eyes and did the same. Apparently 'keep up' was all that was needed for me to follow someone off a cliff.

It was about thirty meters, but with Nen it might as well have been a short hop off a curb. I saw in my freefall Mercutio hit the ground, then immediately rocket off in a plume of dust. His Ren absorbed the shock of the landing and allowing him to speed off like the Road Runner. I did the same, both of us moving faster than horses.

The speed at which we moved whipped up a cloud of dust that trailed behind us. For the first time I was outside the city, speeding through an open field with inhuman speed. The wind on my face cooling me down from the overbearing heat from above. The rhythmic, rapid pounding of my feet against the dirt as my legs carried me like the Greek god Mercury.

I couldn't help but smile. I felt alive.

It took us around to two-and-a-half minutes to cover the three-kilometer distance. By the time the gangster saw the twin dust clouds zeroing in on them…

It was too late.

Mercutio was a blur as bullets rang out from his snub-nosed revolver. Pinpoint bullets ripping through skulls with precision, accuracy, and a bloody mess. He didn't miss a shot as five people fell dead, almost simultaneously, in a spray of blood.

We had approached from the barn side of the property. Wooden, fragile, and beaten up by erosion. I pulled a Kool-aid man, tearing through the barn wall it like it was made of saltine crackers.

Broken wood planks, wood dust, and sand turned my entrance into a smokescreen. I heard shouting and coughing as the gangsters shouted in distress. They gave confused orders, trying to direct everyone with a gun to fire. I saw a vague shape point in my direction.

With Aura infused strength, I jumped about four meters in the air and latched onto a wooden beam above. Just as the crack of every single gun in the building fired through the Kool-aid hole I made.

I looked down, past my dangling legs, to see everyone focus fire on the cloud of dust. The poor dust cloud took hundreds of rounds of ammunition. One guy, most likely the leader, yelled out to stop. Everyone did.

I lifted my legs over the wooden beam and crouched down. I peered down at the superstitious cowardly lot...

I am the vengeance!

I am the night!

I. AM… a guy who might have ADHD and too active an imagination, jeez.

Well, at least I felt calm and confident.

I focused and looked down again.

Cautiously, the gangsters went into the dust cloud to find my hypothetical dead body. While they continued to lose this game of hide and seek, I counted how many were below me. Thirteen. With one giant, Asian looking guy in the back.

My calmness gave way to some concern. He was staring at me. The guy had a smirk on his face and had his arms crossed. He was leaning on the wall all the way at the back of the barn, which should be difficult in all the dust. Stacks of wooden crates on either side of him.

I heard gunfire from outside. And one sound that was a rhythmic, consistent 'bang' that was distinctly Mercutio. It had to be since there was a scream or gurgle after every gunshot. A murderous metronome that was making the people below me panic, their fragile bravado fracturing into terror.

It'd be just as easy for me to kill these guys below. I sighed.

I activated my Hatsu and cupped my hand into the wooden support beam. My limit on the amount of material I could manipulate was about the size of Stick. That'd be enough for me to destroy the pillars and beams that held the roof up, destroying and killing _everything,_ but I was a nice guy... kind of sorta. I dug out a two fist fulls of wood that became as malleable as clay. I molded the wood into twenty wooden stakes about as thin as a pencil.

I narrowed my eyes and concentrated. I imbued Shu into my wooden stakes, turning them as durable as metal. I shifted the stakes into my left hand, resting them there as my right hovered over my weapons

I began.

My right hand moved rapidly over my left as I flicked the wooden stakes, almost like I was dealing cards. I had practiced this for hours and I _wasn't fucking around today. _

I tore through someone's right shoulder like an armor-piercing bullet, his scream blood-curdling. One ripped right through a gunmen's palm and forcing him to drop his weapon. A quarter sized hole in his hand. Another gangster panicked at the sudden screams and twisted his hand at the last second. The guy no longer had the top his thumb or most of the top of his hand.

Without pity or remorse, I methodically pin cushioned all the gangster's dominant arms. I kept moving from one beam to another, using short bursts of Ren to turn invisible from sheer speed. Panicked machine gun firing and screams rang out as they desperately tried to figure out where I was. It really was like shooting fishing in a barrel, holy fuck.

When I was done I had thirteen men screaming in agony. With four wooden stakes left.

I dropped to the ground. Everyone looked at me in fear, but I ignored them. What were they gonna' do, curse me out?

I turned back to the Asian guy in the back. He had a single ponytail and a white business suit with a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt underneath. He stared at me, nonplussed. He revealed two wooden sticks in his left hand, before dropping them to the ground and stepping on them.

There was a rough layer of Ten around his body. That explains why he was fine…

I glared at him and took the situation seriously.

He would be last then. Time to deal with everyone else.

I turned to the rest of the men. Their fear ratcheted to sheer terror as I glared at them, green hoodie over my head. Half of them panicked and ran towards the alternative exit in I made in the barn. I frowned.

I hated doing my next move when tired…

I crouched down and growled through gritted teeth as Ren flared around me. The world slowed down as Aura increased my physical and mental abilities to their limits. In short bursts this wasn't an issue, but I just came back from training. _Argh_...

I disappeared from sight, faster than most Nen users could keep up. An Enhancer could do this in their sleep or tired. I was tired, so fuck me…

The gangsters didn't know what happened as I blurred around like highspeed pinball. Or an invisible rush of wind that beat the fuck out of everyone. In quick succession, the goons dropped like flies. All I needed was a quick tap to the temple or chin and it was lights out. It was that simple.

I finished and skidded to a stop in front of the boss. I stared up at the guy about half a head taller than me. Muscles bulging underneath his custom made suit. Neck and trap muscles as big as bull's. He pushed himself off his position on the wall and stared down at me.

It'd be intimidating… if I didn't know Mayer or fucking _Buhara…_

"So, Mercutio and his flunkies finally found a weapon cache. Hōhā…" he said as he reached out into the air and conjured a giant fucking wooden spade with teeth in it. A twine of string was at the bottom of the handle. It was wrapped around his right arm.

He slammed his weapon down at me with far more speed than he had any right to have. I jumped back and skipped a few meters to make space.

I noticed his conjured weapon wasn't normal. I analyzed his weapon. The teeth around the edge looked loose… its ability had to involve that. It was sectional, cut into sections that ran across with holes in it.

I kept my guard up, two stakes in-between my fingers like mini-wolverine claws.

I hadn't trained all these fucking months to lose to my first Nen user.

I was right as the man grimaced, swung his right hand forward and grabbed the strap of his weapon. He swung it over his head and the white, ivory teeth flew out. They flew about half a meter, stopped, then fluttered like dragonflies.

Ah fuck.

My hands reached into my hoodie pocket to hide my hands and cover my next movements. Like whips, my arms flew out. My fingers flicking out my wooden stakes toward the mans' head, all four of them flying like bullets with Shu. I saw impossibly quick zig-zagging movement movement, then an explosion of white powder.

Four of the teeth had intercepted my projectiles. I cursed.

I analyzed the fluttering teeth. I count-

**32**

I opened my mouth dumbly at the number that flashed in my head. Ok then, thirty-two.

My opponent took the flash of surprise on my face as weakness or something. He replied.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have given me time to analyze your Hatsu. That's a rookie mistake. Too bad you won't learn that lesson since-"

I turned into a blur as I moved as fast as I could, gritting my teeth as I fought off my exhaustion. The world zoomed past me. My feet pushing me off the surfaces of the barn with each bound.

He kept his guard up, stepping back so the wall could protect his behind as his flying teeth rotated around him, "You really are new. Speed alone isn't enough. You will never find an opening like this…"

Pieces of wood fell to pieces from my leg strength as I leapt off wall, roof, and pillar. A cloud of wood dust engulfed the area. Stacks of crates tumbling down as I leapt off them, creating more dust.

My opponent's eyes bouncing in his sockets as he concentrated on anticipating my next position. He grinned, "You think I need to see you to hit you? Who ever trained you must be terrible…"

He snarled as several of his flying blades ripped through a wooden pillar just as I stepped on it. My stomach dropped. I never tripped in mid-air before, but it was a horrifying feeling to tumble without control or direction…

As I spun in the air, helpless looking, I saw my opponent smile victoriously.

I snarled as twisted my body like a cat and rotated to face him directly. Both my hands releasing all the wood I had ripped out from my bounding around the barn. At only four meters away.

A shower of needle-sized wooden splinters rocked toward his face, his flying teeth doing little to stop my assault. Shu imbued, hundreds of wooded needles hit him in the face like a shotgun blast of rock salt. He screamed in pain as slivers of wood perforated his eyes and face. Blood and other liquids running down his head in a gruesome display of what wood could do at bullet like speeds...

It hurt for him to keep his eyes open. It hurt for him to close his eyes.

_He just hurt in general._

He couldn't see anything, so I landed safely. With his hands grasping at his face, his weapon was no longer spinning and hung limply around his wrist. The teeth stayed suspended in air, unmoving, as though embedded into the fabric of reality itself or something.

I sighed and reached inside my pocket. He couldn't stop me from flinging a small wooden discus made from Mercutio's pencil. The discus cut twine strap and his weapon dropped to the ground. With that, the flying teeth fell to the ground.

With no weapon and blind, he couldn't do anything. I walked up to him and scoffed. He never stopped screaming as I stared at his mutilated face.

"You may have more experience, but experience isn't sole metric of battle. You haven't even come _close _to a day of my training…"

I ended his misery by knocking him out with a right cross to the chin. He fell onto his back, his conjured weapon disappearing. Another sign he hadn't practiced the fundamentals enough. A well-trained Conjurer can keep their conjuration around, even asleep or unconscious.

I heard soft clapping. I turned around to the giant hole I created to see Mercutio applauding.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy's a mercenary called Maaka. He's decent. Good enough to pass the Hunter Exam without trouble. Not a bad job. Not bad at all."

Mercutio stepped through the hole in the wall, light shining through the dust and hitting his back. Shadow covering his front. He stared at all the knocked out opponents and nodded.

"Forty guys in total. Not a single one killed in here. Hmm."

I sighed, "Let me guess, everyone outside is dead?"

He walked over to a pile of crates and took a peek in one.

"Am I that predictable? The Nen-user you took out is pretty well known our circles, but the other Nen-user I killed was a guy I knew. A small-time crime boss called Vitoluco. Last time I checked, he didn't have Nen..."

I narrowed my eyes at Mercutio. He pulled the lid off the wooden crate to reveal assault rifles with grenade launchers strapped to the bottom. The kind of shit Rambo or Arnold Schwarzenegger would use.

Mercutio sighed tiredly. He walked back out through the hole in the wall. I hurried after him.

"Wait, hold up. Is this what I think it means?" I said with a left-handed point toward the barn, my right desperately blocking the blazing desert sun.

He nodded as he stared off toward the sun. High in the distance underneath the sun was a mesa, and a person was watching us. A shadowy figure barely visible because of the sun. I swear I could see a flowing cloak wrapped around the person's shoulder and a feather sticking out of the person's head.

"Yeah," Mercutio said with annoyance, "someone's planning something, but someone's always planning something. What's important is who, what, and _why?_"

I blinked, and the figure was gone. I sighed.

"I'm guessing I passed your test?"

Mercutio turned to me and nodded.

"Welcome back."


	42. Chapter 42: Blackout (1 of 3)

April came and April went. April showers gave way to May flowers and sunshine.

Then June came, raised temperature and said, '_Die_'.

We were in the worst heat-wave in nearly a decade. Today hottest day in _years_. A hundred and ten degrees in direct sunlight, or in metric, forty-three degrees of _buuulllshit... _and it doesn't sun didn't set until around _ten. _

I squinted at the sun; the asphalt was _sizzling_.

_Who builds a city in a desert?! _

Ever since we found that weapon cache, Mercutio's been a man possessed. He's got us on lead after lead in a vain attempt to figure out what this scheme is. It hasn't been all that exciting or productive. Mostly cleaning out upstart gangs and dead ends. The problem is those dead ends have often been someone cleaning up after themselves. If we're not fighting gangs in over their head, we're finding dead body after dead body.

We took down the Vitoluco crime family out in that desert two months ago and interrogated the remaining people. But no one knew anything. Not even the mercenary. All they knew was to deliver the weaponry to various abandoned places for some reason. Nothing after that.

They never got 'questioned' by Zelle. They all had died while imprisoned in an underground holding cell the Tao Long had in the sewers. In fact, someone tracked down that location and murdered everyone. Including the guards. All of them shot to them, yet there were no bullets…

It's obvious there was a Nen user in the city that had replaced Binolt as a cleaner. Said cleaner was far more skilled and careful than ol' scissor using shark teeth. And we had nothing to go on. It was like chasing the Invisible Man while blind and deaf. I knew Tao Long had a surveillance system throughout the city, but I didn't know _what _that system entailed. Somehow they're bypassing it or avoiding it all together.

Either way, it had hadn't picked up anything and Mercutio was getting antsy. That frustration was bearing down on us and making us in Red Squad frustrated.

I sighed and tried to forget the past two months of fruitless search and non-stop training. I yawned and rubbed my sore shoulders. It was around six in the afternoon and my shift just started and today... and I was with Mantis. We were on the Outskirts of the city under the scorching sun, again looking into a lead. I shook my head and marveled at her body… just staring at her tight silver suit questioning why the _fuck was she not_ _cooking her alive_ in this _blistering heat.._.

She wasn't even uncomfortable! She should cook like a burrito a microwave! Instead, this green business suit felt like walking around in a wet sauna towel. I could see the damn air shimmering from the heat above. I pulled on my tie and rolled out my tongue like a dog. I looked and felt disheveled and sweaty…

I frowned as I walked around the sandy, decrepit Outskirts. This part of the city was... always hard to visit for me. Haunted faces and homeless vagrants staring at us in their dirty clothes and tired eyes. Abandoned buildings and construction that was stopped dead because of a shift away from manufacturing and towards tourism and luxury services. The Outskirts and neighboring district I happened to live in was called the Cinders. That's because, way back in the day, it was burned down and rebuilt... _multiple time_. First time by natives, second time by riots. The buildings that survived still had scorch marks on them.

Hell, the old Mafia used to (and the Tao Long still…) burn down a lot of buildings here for various shitty reasons…

The new, high-rise apartments of the rich Center gave way to ancient tenement rows where badness _I _was used to living in. That badness lead further down to sandy hell here in the Outskirts.

I stared at the residents that were brave enough to venture out in this post-apocalyptic heat. I could tell they either wanted to beg for help... or rob us. Yet, even here, the whispers of Evira's enforcers kept the residents restrained. Stick resting on my right shoulder helped to persuade them otherwise.

This side of the city was just _dead_. Cut off from the rest of the city by distance: barely any public transportation, roads that were totally neglected, and crazy amounts of police patrols. It was so at the edge of civilization that I could skip a stone into the desert from here. Abandoned, ruined buildings were slowly being eaten away by sand, erosion, and neglect. This wasn't my Earth's poverty, this was some fresh hell post-apocalyptic destitution. Closer to what Leorio lived like, but fucking worse. And that big bastard had to steal _clean water…_

I grew up poor, _but hoy fuck_... never in my entire life had I seen something like this...

"This place always makes me feel uncomfortable..." I said as I fought not to shoot pity at the surrounding people.

Mantis' followed on my left, walking stiffly and theatrically. Or 'heroically' as she called it. Her giant silver helmet and reflective costume made me feel stupid. That was until she spoke. The seriousness in her voice made me pause: no theatrical bravado to be found.

"Can you believe it used to be worse? The old Mafia used to kidnap people here and do... terrible things," she paused, her helmet tilting down as she looked at the floor, "if you ever wonder why Argos is the way he is, it's because of the Mafia..."

I stared at the apprehension and fear in the people's faces. As if we were going to do something terrible at any moment.

"I can imagine…"

Mantis nodded softly, "From what I've been told, Evira's been trying to fix things from how Galante had them. But it's hard. It's not like anyone over _there," _she said with a wave towards the west, "wants anyone from here coming in..."

We stopped in front of a metal door at the end of a narrow alleyway. Used needles and a shit ton of things that a person could wrap around their arms strewn about like confetti. On the door was an indent at eye level: a sliding peephole for the information broker.

I nodded and lifted a knuckle to the door. Before I knocked I replied.

"Those with vice aren't so nice. Now, we got work to do..."

She stood straight and gave me a salute, "Yes sir!"

I sighed with my soul as I frowned at her her. I knew she'd get serious when it counted, but argh…

I knocked on the metal door. We waited and listened.

Hurried footsteps. The sound of cursing followed by something being knocked over. Someone groaned as they struggled to get up. Shuffling footsteps.

A loud sliding sound pulled my head back as I stared through the hole. Emaciated eye holes stared back at me from the peephole.

"Yeah, what'da ya' want?"

"This Jin-E?" I said sharply. I could see his eyes widened in recognition somehow.

"Red hair... You're that... ah shit, _shit_. You can't be here! Don't ask me any questions!"

"Then you know I'm part of T-"

"You can't be here! Leave!_" _Jin-E said forcefully. I looked at Mantis, her body language screaming surprise.

The information-broker glared at me. I could see through the peephole his shaggy black hair covering his eyes. I could hear him shuffling nervously through the metal door.

"Please, just go... _if they find you came…_"

I stared at Mantis as she pressed her right hand to her chest.

"Whatever it is, my friend and I, the Silver Rider, can protect you! We-"

She paused as the informant's eyes widened. He stared past us. His pupils became giant black mirrors of despair. In the reflection, I saw a shadowy figure standing at the entrance of the alley. Staring at us. I turned.

There was nothing there.

All I heard was a quiet, 'Oh no' the informant behind me. Then a gasp from Mantis.

A sharp crushing sound, then crunching, came from behind the door. I turned to see black ooze escaping the peephole and wrapping around the man's face. A dead-eye pressed up against the metal door, staring at me.

His eyeball was burned into my eternal mind before it jerked his body back into darkness...

Then a thick, tar-like liquid spewed out of the hole with the pressure of a firehose. We pressed ourselves against the walls of the narrow alley and turned our heads away. I held my arms up to block the slime from blinding me. The black gunk fall on our clothing and oozing down our bodies. I grimaced, while Mantis yelled. The sharp hissing sound of liquid being shot out a high-pressure.

The ooze suddenly froze in mid-air, as if someone stopped time. A torrent of pitch black suspended in space, slimy droplets connected by long trailing ooze falling from it. Like feelers on a sea-anemone, said slime trails slowly drifted and glided through the air. I held my breath as I looked at the bubbling, dripping, inky black monster.

My intuition screamed out. I jumped straight up into the air. It was the right move.

The giant tar tentacle slammed itself into where I had stood moments ago, cracking the brick wall with a slam of its writhing body. The alley echoed with thunder as time elongated. My reflexes sped up with the dump of adrenaline through my blood.

Mantis ducked and launched herself forward. She rolled against the cement floor and just barely cleared herself from the thrashing tentacle. Mantis gracefully rolled to her feet and booked it as fast as her silver shoes could carry her. She sprinted the length of the alleyway in the blink of an eye and as safe as home plate. All while I was still rising in the air.

I kicked myself off the alley wall and launched myself out of the narrow deathtrap. I landed on the ground and skidded to a stop, my eyes never losing track of the... thing. It sloshed and thrashed in the narrow alleyway, trying to find a target to crush us with prejudice. An out of control oozing mass...

I narrowed my eyes and looked it over. Whoever the Nen user was didn't have control of it. An automatic Emissive-type?

I shifted aura into my eyes and used Gyo to inspect it. I saw the tell-tale signs of aura through a tint of white vision. MY natural eyesight making it appear as alive and real as any non-Nen entity.

The goo became translucent and glowed with aura. I saw specks of skull fragments and blood being ground up and disintegrated in the body of this thing. White smoke with a glow sizzling out, before being sucked up by porous 'holes' the goo made with its body and tendrils.

It grew as it ate the body of Jin-E, sporadically twitching and pulsating with the facade of life. Thankfully, it immediately shrank in size the moment it finished its meal. The Nen thrashed in vain as tentacle tried to find a new victim to consume. I whipped off the literal sweat off my brow.

There's always a close ca-

I leaped to my right like a matador dodging a giant bull. A a web of tentacles rushed out of the alleyway. It spilled onto the sandy, potholed street and curved toward me like liquid moving in a bowl. On the opposite side of the black goo was Mantis. She sprinted away from the black mass. She was a lot smarter than I was…

I sighed. I clenched my teeth and looked around. The tar speeding towards me. Frustration and the inkling of terror creeping into my mind as I realized the situation...

In my perphirals I could see people staring in confusion at the commotion.

Of the dust and sound incomprehensible to them.

They _couldn't see Aura._

They stood there, rubbernecking instead at the sight before them. Curiosity instead of fear gripping them. Some younger, bravado-filled watchers wandered closer to catch a sight. The threat of death and danger not even crossing their mind. I cursed and stood where I was. Stick held in my grip. Determination to help these people.

With barely a thought, Stick turned as narrow and sharp as any metal blade. I mustered the thinnest amount of Shu I could and englufed my weapon it. I raised Stick above my head and prepared myself.

Light and delicate was my grip around my sword. My body relaxed as the creature rushed towards me. I could feel my face slacken as I calmed my and flexible as a whip. Tense and stiff made one slow and dead.

It writhed and released a black tentacle towards the center of my chest. My grip became steel. Stick came down as a blur, my body tensing up at the last second as I transitioned into Ren.

My strike was fast, clean, and surgical. It cut through the tar slime as easy as jello. Yet, something felt wrong as the dismembered piece of goo flew past my left.

I jumped back and analyzed.

I saw a piece of Stick's aura firmly in a cut-off tentacle, My white aura engulfed by tar 'cilia', like something being devoured by single-celled predator. It grew slightly as it enclosed its fleshy tendrils completely around my aura. It bulged in size after it devoured my aura, then shrunk rapidly. I frowned, this was going to suck...

My hands gripped the hilt of Stick tightly yet relaxed. I sighed and focused on the squirming mass of tar that was rapidly approaching me. My body in a state of Ren as prepared myself to strike...

It didn't attack though. It tried to circle me. It shifted left and right. It flowed and flattened. It'd quickly snap out a tentacle, then just as quickly pull it back.

It was feinting. It was angling. It was trying to find an opening…

This thing gained a leap in intelligence now that it was out in the open. I'd wager my life that the slime was automatic when out of the line of sight from the user. But in sight of the user was controllable. The thing was entirely focused on me and wasn't acting randomly anymore...

I shouted toward Mantis, "Find the Nen-user..." I saw a head nod and resolved myself.

I took a step forward and cut my first mass of ooze. It quivered as a large tentacle about the size of a small tree branch fell to the ground. The black tar shivered in response. Then it responded with a sinister strategy.

Six tentacles shot out simultaneously at me from the horse-sized lump of darkness, with more behind them. I moved mechanically and automatically as I sliced through three with a cut down to my left, followed by the other three with my return cut to my right. I frowned, then grimaced in pain.

I felt my hands burn and sting. I glanced down to see black droplets digging into my skin. My flesh crackling and blistering from contact with the slime. A sizzling pork smell entering my nose against my will. It was eating through my Ten and devouring my _flesh_…

Instinctively I whipped the goo onto my clothing and _thank god_ _it worked_. I couldn't let it on me... the back of my hands was red, blistered, and _burned like a terrible sunburn..._

Dread hit me as the black ooze thought 'fuck it' and turned into a tidal wave of black that tried to devour me in one go. I dived to my right and rolled, rough sand and gravel rubbing against my face and hands. The black wave splashed into the sidewalk where I had once stood and cracked it with a supernatural strength.

I heard people gasp at a seemingly invisible force fracture cement. Fear gripped me as it didn't bother diving after me again - the tar slithered and oozed toward a small crowd of four only a few meters away. My eyes widened in horror as it sped up toward them in a haste for more mass.

I tripped over myself as I ran after the speeding slime... I wasn't gonna' make in time…

A shrill scream took my attention away from the slime for a moment. I turned to my right.

I was greeted by a disheveled man falling through a three-story window. He landed, his legs not doing him any cushioning what-so-ever as they audibly snapped. I slid to a stop as I saw a silver reflection in the orange sun.

Mantis leaped out of the window and landed with a crouch next to the man. A quick punch and cracking punch to the jaw sent the man into unconsciousness. I turned to the tar slime and saw, with _immense_ relief pouring through me, that the Nen creature faded into nothing.

I felt myself smile and turned to the would-be victim of four. The crowd looked at me like I was stupid. I frowned and took a gulp of air from exhaustion. Whatever, I wasn't looking for a reward anyway…

I brushed the dirt, gravel, and sand off me and stood up. I walked several meters to the person we 'fought' and looked down at the guy.

He looked like an ordinary man, albeit stereotypically mobster-esque in his facial features. Slopped unibrow and a face like a badly chiseled statue. His hair was in a fade that's hairline was eroding away, placing him in his early thirties or a severe case of Leorio.

My eyebrows rose at his attire: worn-out t-shirts and jeans so dirty I wanted to burn them on the spot. He had masqueraded as one homeless... If I had to guess, he was assigned here to ambush and kill anyone who found the informant.

I turned to Mantis and leveled a 'do you know him' stare. She shrugged.

I sighed. Whether he was one of these new Nen users or a known commodity was something beyond me.

I pulled out my smartphone, "We better call Mercutio for the mobster paddywagon..."

I paused and at squinted at my phone. In the upper left corner was 'No Service' staring right back at me. I blinked.

"The fuck? Man- Silver River, check your phone. Does it have service?"

She titled her head, nodded, then slipped her left hand into the pocket of her form-fitting Power Ranger suit pulled out a Beatleborg cell phone….

I can't believe I thought sentence.

She stiffened and titled her big-ass helmet in obvious confusion. Her silver scarf fluttering around her neck.

"That's strange! I don't have service... That's never happened to me before."

I'm happy that the cell service here was impeccable compared to back on my old world, but that wasn't good…

It was six-forty seven and the sun was a orange fireball falling to the west. It hovered over the desert and mesas in the distance, above the dying apartment buildings. Dark shadows cast slatted over the street.

I looked around…. that was strange… there were no lights on _anywhere_…

I leaped up, grabbed a windowsill, and propelled myself up to a nearby fourth story roof. My mouth hung open.

The great skyline of York New City was dark. Back monoliths and dark mountains instead of glittering lights and shining glass…

The city was in midst of a blackout.

XXX

Mercutio walked into the green and black conference room with his usual indifferent swagger. Clad in his black and white pin-stripped suit and black fedora, he glided over the green carpet like shot under the red emergency lights. He stared at the round black table in the center of the room.

Acardi, Flole, Evira, Mayer, and Briannaisa all sat around the table. They stared at Mercutio with some annoyance. The emegency lights shining from above and lighting them from in blood red.

Evira glared over her intertwined fingers and at her enforcer.

"Late as always, Mercutio..." Evira said with little heat, but with little patience as well.

The enforcer stared back at her boss without issue, eyes shaded by the lip of his hat. He turned to Evira's right to see Flole. The two sisters wearing black business suits with dark green dragons emblazoned on them. Her red hair now down to her shoulders, curling upward in a way that reminded him of a sheep. This was the first time he had seen Flole it months, though he did not find this unusual.

The fact she was in a meeting period made him worried. As always, he kept it hidden.

To Evira's left was Mayer, his massive arms crossed in front of two anvils he called a chest. His red, sleeveless shirt covering his massive torso. A scar around his wrist and a smaller one above his left eye. He glared at Mercutio.

To Mayer's left was Acardi. His hard stare made worse by glasses sheened crimson under the lights. His blond hair, goatee, and the white button underneath in his business suit made him glow neon-like under the emergency lights.

An empty chair sat left of Briannaisa, who was facing away from her former street rival. She eschewed the maid outfit her mother forced her to wear in favor of military grey and black military fatigue with a military vest. She had reduced her twin ponytail to a single large one that ran down herb back. The illusion of a servant gone, her true role front and center

He casually trode over and his seat. He laid his right hand on the table and pointed at Evira. The red light shining down on him like a spotlight on a witness stand.

"I told you something was going to happen. We should have killed those two when they were here..." Mercutio said without heat, but plain fact.

She glared back at him, her eyes steel, "And I told you I need _proof_. I can't afford to destabilize my entire organization on a hunch."

"And now you've threatened to destabilize your operation in York New City..."

Mayer grunted, "Enough. We do not have time for this: it is your job to find proof, Mercutio. Until then, stop with your barking. We must focus on the task at hand. Evira. We can no longer afford to ignore these attacks. We must find out who is threatening us. Be it those brothers, the Troupe, or someone else."

Acardi nodded and leaned forward, "Mr. Domo is correct. I have received reports from the Mayor that several power plants have been sabotaged. It appears someone or some group detonated small explosives in said power facilities. They also targeted power lines to the city. The Mayor is requesting immediate help. If we do not render assistance, he will call in the Hunter Association..."

Briannaisa frowned and replied, "It's obvious this is a coordinated attack, but we don't really know who. The members of the Spiders are lying low until the auction, so we can rule out the Phantom Troupe. The Rohan brothers are insane and have caused trouble before, but never like _this_. Unfortunately, we have no clues. All we can do is coordinate our conventional forces with civilian services until our special operators figure out what's going on."

She turned to Acardi to her left and opened her mouth, but the Spice Island native raised a hand to stop her.

A dark puddle shimmered on the floor behind Acardi. A figure rose from the black pool with eerie smoothness. Large leathery bat wings. Muscular clawed hands. Black inky skin. Two ram horns on ether side of the creature's head. A broad massive grin and frozen, smiling eyes of diabolic intent. The gargoyle-like Nen Beast had its wings wrapped around its body like a cloak, 'staring' over his master.

"I shall send Lestat to search the city. Hopefully, he can assist with finding the perpetrators. At the very least it can offer some reconnaissance"

The Nen Beast called Lestat melded into the black pool and disappeared once again. Evira turned to her sister and she nodded, her voice soft.

"We have several Nen-users protecting Dharmil, but considering his state, he can't be transferred to a safer location. We're trying to bring back some power to critical systems, but whoever did this knew where to hit us. They knew where our secondary emergency power stations were — but couldn't target the Dragon's Head generators. But our secondary systems are left overs from Galante's tenure and wouldn't be hard to discover…. Sorry Ev, I don't have enough information to speculate our attacker's goal or identity…."

Mercutio sighed, causing everyone to turn to him. He replied, "I have Sparrow, Yorkshire, the Frogs, and some goons scouring the city. I have a plan for resolving our power issue, but you all should know we some bigger problems..."

With his left, Mercutio reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After a few seconds of searching through his phone, he turned it to the rest.

"My inside man the Abnormal Crimes Unit's saying he's getting reports of unusual activity. Riots. But they aren't taking anything... and this…"

The other four stared at the picture on his flip phone. They grimaced.

It was worse then they could imagine.

XXX

Things have gotten _weird._

It was midnight and we were in a bit of a pickle. We peered around the corner to see a group of a dozen people chasing down a group of firefighters. In the mob's hands were bats, kitchen blades, and even some pistols. I reached into my jacket's inside pockets and pulled out my secret weapon: a popsicle stick.

Aura ignited my hands and I squeezed the wooden stick in my hand like clay. I rolled what should have been brittle wood into a round ball. With a flick of my wrist, I sent it flying toward the pack leader.

It pin balled off the back of the leader runner with a hard thud. He fell forward and stopped the momentum of the crowd by causing them to trip over him. Most of the mob tumbling over themselves.

The firefighters gained some distance from the mad people as they ran as fast as I could imagine ordinary people could run in firefighter gear. They wouldn't get far though...

A dark floating cloud hung above the firefighters. On its skin was a singular, massive mouth in a frozen scream. A long, lashing tongue that trailed behind as it stayed on top of the crew. Sticky saliva escaped from its tongue. It screamed as it hovered over the men, like a siren of rage. It drew those who were infected with its mind-manipulating rain…

I could see Mantis shiver, her crouched form gripping her hands in a sheer act of will. I could hear her suit's material audibly crunch up in her clenched fist.

"We can't," I said as I pointed to the guy I hit with my wooden marble.

He stood up and looked _insane. _Bulging eyes with bulging veins popping out of his fury-filled face. His face was as red as humanly possible. The man spewed white foam violently out of his mouth as pure wrath overtook him.

He lurched over and gagged. His body quickly becoming emaciated and thin as he struggled with his throat. His mouth opened and distended. His jaw dislocating as he spewed what looked like a monochrome egg yolk. It fell to the ground with a splat before the... sleeve of what was left of the man fell to the ground with a soft plop.

The white and black slimy egg twitched for a minute. As the Nen yolk laid their growing in form, the rest of the knocked down people stood up. The people seemed to regain their senses now that they were far enough from the Rage Cloud's rain. They staggered around, blinking in confusion. Some of them held their head in pain, no doubt their heart rate and blood pressure giving them a headache...

An eyeball bobbed onto the surface of the egg. Tiny at first, it quickly it grew in size and mass. Big, red-eyed, and glaring. It stared around with disturbing sentience. The yolk's gooey exterior expanded and grew bumpy and cloud-like. It bloated in size to the size of a small bed before floated high above the crowd.

Then it rained. But the rain was spiny, grey, caltrop-like seeds the size of rice. They twitched in agitation as the rain hit landed on their skin. Their chests rising and their mouths grasping as their faces twisted in mad agony, the prickly 'rain' latching on to their skin. As long as a person's skin was covered up it was ineffective: too bad everyone was wearing summer clothes…

It took barely any Ten to stop that rain from touching skin, but without protection, it was probably _madness_.

I sighed at our predicament and thought back a few hours.

Immediately after seeing the city… the clouds came out. It'd be a cute metaphor for our situation if it weren't for the homeless residents of Outskirts turning into foam spewing rage zombies. They tore our would-be assassins into _pieces. Literally._

We've tried every way to get rid of the clouds without getting noticed, but nothing works. They'd simply reform when attacked. That was the trade-off for having no ability to hurt us directly. If we found the Nen-user we could probably pound 'em into a thin paste. Until then, these clouds would continue to reproduce when a person gets mad enough. From their victims... they're after Tao Long and anyone not affected by the rain. Fucking diffusive inductive type...

Usually, these Manipulator types are the weakest in raw strength. Nen abilities all have drawbacks and a cost, and diffusive inductive types trade power for the ability to affect a large number of people. It usually also takes time for the Hatsu's effects to become potent. _Usually._ But whoever was using this Hatsu was probably as angry as these fucking people, and emotion influences Nen...

We'd been lucky to avoid the clouds so far, but damn it… we had few miles to go and those clouds stuck to people like gnats in the summer…

I turned down to the other Manipulator with me, Mantis.

"You ever fight this type of Manipulator?"

She shook her head, turning away from the crowd and looking down. Her voice was shaky.

"Sorry, can't say I have. I only joined Red Squad a year before you..."

I turned away from the street and walked back into the alley. I was comfortable the shadows of the alley would hide us from those all-seeing eyes. I sat down on a small fruit crate box and stared at her.

"Hey, how _did _someone like _you_ join a bunch of criminals? Don't take that as an insult, you're just too heroic for a bunch of killers."

She continued to look down, quiet. Even with a full-body suit on I could tell she was thinking on her response. After a minute, she replied.

"They're not all bad, you know? If you got to know them you'd understand that..."

I felt my top lip raise as I fought back a sneer, "I can tell, but I just have a problem with criminals. Besides, why do you care?"

She turned to me, hands on her hips, "And why do _you _care about why I joined Red Squad?"

"Like I said, you're nothing like the rest of 'em. All of them have a necessary callousness for this kind of 'profession'," I pointed a finger at her, "You, on the other hand, are like me: soft."

I could imagine her frown underneath her helmet. She shifted her weight, "I may not kill, but I still understand some people have to and _deserve _to die. I'm not naïve."

I chuckled, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the brick and cement behind me. Man, I was fucking _tired._

_"Heh,_ could have fooled me before. Only now do you act like an actual human being. Not some kid's action hero."

I heard her stutter step, stagger, whatever the hell that weird nervous movement anime people do. Tap dance in place? Don't know... Too tired to care. Blah...

Mantis's voice became softer. I opened my eyes to see her pressing her index fingers together, sheepish. I exaggerated a frown as she answered.

"Normally I'm not as... stressed. I'm nervous."

I was too, but I didn't have the energy to express it. I didn't expect this. I had expected more dead ends and simple work. I fucking trained hard for nearly ten hours earlier. Fuck me. I could feel my body trying to send me to sleep.

I stood up suddenly and slapped my face softly. Mantis stared at me like I was crazy. She straightened up in realization, then tilted her head before shaking it.

"You still haven't eased up on your training, haven't you? Sparrow said that wasn't... the smartest thing."

"Pssh... _as if __he had said that, **that** politely..."_ I said while standing as tall as I could, which wasn't very tall in my exhaustion.

She shook her head, "You're barely on your feet... the other said you're a genius. So why do you train so hard?"

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at her gigantic silver, Kamen Rider helmet. I sighed and looked away toward the street. My eyebrows raised on their own when I saw a sewer cover. I stared up at the sky and saw the shadowy outlines of demonic clouds hovering by rooftops. The distant roar of a population of insanely angry people who are surprisingly well equipped… now we know why they wanted weapons…

I turned back to Mantis, "'Cause I can't take anything for granted anymore. Overwhelming odds like this are a fine example of that. C'mon, I think I found a way to get around the city."

Time to pull a Ninja Turtles.


	43. Chapter 43: Blackout (2 of 3)

Tap tap went the wastewater.

Gag, gag went my throat.

This sewer was brought to you by the letter D.

Dark, damp, dingy... Disgusting. Dirty. Dreary. Dank. Um... _distasteful... derr..._

Light shined from my smartphone and presented me with a large, arching tunnel that hadn't changed for the hour we've been here. My right hand zoomed toward a damaged wall with disgusting slime oozing out of it. My left hand gripped Stick. I tried to imagine myself being anywhere else as I fought the sights, smells, sensations, and _thoughts_ of being in a _sewer_.

_**"Fuck**__ the ninja turtles..." _I whispered.

_"_You say something?" Mantis said from behind.

"Was talking to myself..." I replied and gaged. The smell of the sewers assaulting my mouth the moment I spoke. I stepped over a stream of... _refuge _trailing down a grouping of tiny pipes. This place was _huge- _the ceiling alone was half a person above me. The tunnels were as wide as the road above us. Like, actual giant mutant turtles could _actually _live here if it didn't smell like _ass_.

They'd just have to contend with the animals just as big... Cockroaches and long and wide as my hand. Rats so big I swear they were just wombats with whips tied to their asses. It'd be funny if I didn't have to see red eyes the size of large coins staring back at me from the shadows. Or hear the loud sound of scurrying pinkie length cockroach legs. The slinking sound of something large splashing into the water and moving through it.

_Fuck this idea. This was a horrible idea..._

I stifled a yawn. Mostly to stop the taste of sewer air assaulting my tongue.

I rubbed my eye, the cool, damp sewer helping me to stay awake... I'm going to have to think about my training. If something like this happens again I can't be this exhausted. I'll just need to bear through it until we're somewhere safe. _Or I get coffee..._

I stifled another yawn. God damn... I needed a power nap. Even just thirty-minutes would help me out.

"You think the city will be ok?" the superhero I was assigned sidekick to said from behind me. I sighed, but not unkindly. I replied honestly as we kept walking.

"I don't know. You have more experience than me. What're your thoughts?"

"Umm... I really can't say. I've never been in a situation like this. I didn't even know a Nen-user could do something like this..."

I nodded my head, "Its rare. I've read some cases recorded by Association Hunters. Diffusive-inductive types are not pretty or straight forward to deal with. One case involved a Nen-user who pretended to be a prophet. Killed a few villages in the Rokat'o Peninsulas before an Association Hunter took care of it," I frowned as I avoided a scurrying mega cockroach. Oh, the glorious lifestyle of a Hunter.

"W-what kind of ability was it?"

"A weird one. The user was able to manipulate flies via his sweat. Those flies would give birth to more flies that were, in turn, controlled by the user. He couldn't do anything with the power other than subtly control enormous swaths of flies. Anyone who wouldn't follow him was infested with flies though. Suffocation via flies. Magots in ears. Massive infections. Etcetera, etcetera..."

"Eugh... how did a Hunter get involved?"

"The government requested the help of the Association to investigate. The 'prophet's' Hatsu range was too large for any human to track them down. He'd sense them coming via the flies and take off..."

"How did the Hunter deal with it?"

_**'I investigated. Found the source. Removed it. As well as the conspirators behind it...' **__said a demonic, ethereal voice from behind Mantis._

We reacted instinctively. I whipped around and sent a wooden popsicle turned flechette behind me. Mantis with a back kick that would make a donkey blush and whoever was behind her lose reproductive abilities...

If there had been anything behind us. The sound of my wooden dart hitting a tunnel wall echoed out.

I turned my light down the tunnel to see nothing but dirty green and brown water, equally colored cement, and a black tunnel.

_**'Relax. I am Lestat, Guardian Nen beast of Acardi,' **_I heard inches behind me. A guttural, voice from the depths of hell. It took all my human thought processes to overpower my animalistic side to fight or flee. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck become pins and needles from fear.

I tried to turn my makeshift flashlight in the direction of 'Acardi', only for my arm to be stopped by a _giant demonic black hand with claws. _The monster laid its palm on my left wrist to stop me from shining the light on it. I could barely feel it. A light sensation against my hand. Like a wisp of smoke. A phantom pressed against my arm...

I stared at the clawed hand as I fought the logic centers of my brain. The irrational fear of a creature that appeared from the shadows_._

The only thing stopping me from screaming was Mantis staring at me. My face resting asshole face helping with the illusion of staying calm. I had to. Otherwise, my superhero would probably snap in fear. I could see Mantis grabbing her helmet with both hands, the face on her helmet shadowed in such a way it looked frightened.

It pushed my arm down, the light bouncing off the floor and revealing in all its inglory the literal crap on the ground.

**'You may turn,' **it said like a sophisticated Satan. The kind of Satan with a deep voice, not _human-sounding_ Satans.

We turned to see a horrifyingly sinister gargoyle... a monster staring right at us. A giant, leathery-skinned demon with swirling ram horns, red eyes, and a gaping toothy grin like it was going to eat something. Draped over it were leathery batwings. It was just... various shades of black and grey. Harsh, sharp features on its face reminded me of a real demon- long nose, chin, and ears. All its facial features exaggerated to a ghoulish degree.

It loomed over me by a foot and stared down at me, eyes glowing...

I'd have probably screamed if it didn't look... see-through. It was more ghostly than solid. Still intimidating in the pitch blackness of the tunnel.

_**'Apologises for the fright. Direct, powerful light is a weakness. At this range, I would disintegrate completely.'**_

Range as in the distance from the light or it's distance away from Acardi? I wanted to ask that, but my most pressing and concerning question came out first.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! ..ack! Huk... my god... gyak, shit air... _blegh_..." I said as I tried to spit and gag the taste out of my mouth.

I turned to Mantis' replying form, a saluting hand on her helmet.

"Sir Acardi, sir! It is an honor to see your Hatsu for the first time!"

"Brown-nos-bleah... ya know I'm the only one with my mouth exposed to _air!_"I said, trying to hide my mouth with my hands. I squinted at both of them, willing them to taste what I tasted...

"Serves you right for making fun of me..." she said with a satisfied cross of her arms.

_**'I am not Acardi, but a Nen construct. I am imbued with limited sapience.'**_

Mantis tilted her head and shot an arm in the air, "Wow! This is the first time I've met a Hatsu with some intelligence. How much sapience do you have?"

_'__**Only enough to gather, deliver, and report surveillance. Be aware I have limited reasoning beyond that.'**_

"Oh... ok. Why do you only have imi-"

I waved my hand to cut off her conversation. I could fill her in on stuff she didn't know later. I turned to Lestat.

"What?" was all I said. Any more time with my mouth open would be too much to handle.

_**'You cannot continue to travel in these tunnels. There is a Nen-user up ahead. You are at a disadvantage.'**_

I looked past him to gigantic red eyes staring back at us from the center of the tunnel. Just above where the river would be. Eyes the size of manhole covers...

I turned behind me to see a ladder to the surface several meters behind us. With a tilt of my head, I gestured toward it. Mantis got what I was saying immediately, a master of non-verbal communication herself... she understood wide eyes meant '_move slow as possible.'_

She crept slowly, crossing her feet with deftness and silence. I turned back to the creature down the tunnel. Its eyes not moving. It felt like an hour as I stared at the giant creature's eyes. Fucking sewer allig-

The twin eyes shot up to the ceiling. They grew bigger. Then...

Six small red eyes appeared around the two massive ones.

Loud shuffling of feet.

_Eyes growing bigger._

_Closer..._

My stomach dropped so hard I felt like it hit the floor. I spun around and almost slipped on the slick, shit caked floor. I skated my feet for a few horrifying moments before I finally got my feet under me. An eternal few seconds passed as I stubble forward and found my balance in the dark. I tumbled forward, cursing that I couldn't run at top speed slip.

My two legs trying to outrun eight. My feet trying to find friction as I ran and failing. The giant spider's feet pounding cement with machine gun temp, terrifying sound of spindly legs thrumming behind me as it shot down the tunnel.

Mantis reached the tunnel ladder first. She hopped up and reached out a hand from the shaft above. I could hear the chittering feet, like steel stabbing into rock, moving supernaturally fast. Faster than I could run in the slippery, shift filled tunnels.

I gritted my teeth and whipped my right hand toward Mantis, her scarf flying its own and extending out from her hand. I was a few meters away...

I could _feel_ it louder than I could hear it. Practically on top of me.

Wind. Water. Stench. _Fear._

I jumped and pulsed Nen down my right arm. A metal wire slithered out and grabbed Mantis' silver scarf. With rocketing speed she pulled me up into the round shaft with so much intensity I almost knocked off her perch on the ladder handholds. I pulled my legs and felt a rush of wind as the enormous creature skittered past.

I gulped and grabbed on to a handhold, pulling my legs up as far away from the opening of the shaft. I adjusted Stick under my left arm pit and held on to both hands. I stared down past my legs. I could feel the thing was still was nearby...

Fuck, my phone... I dropped it.

I groaned and 'reeled' in my wire with a thought. Sheer darkness all around us. I heard Mantis climb up the ladder and followed suit. After a good few minutes of climbing, I heard Mantis grunt as she slid the manhole cover off and _starlight _poured in.

I followed Mantis out and tasted sweet open-air that _didn't taste disgusting! Hallelujah!_

I took a _deep _breath and nearly collapse in joy onto the asphalt. Sweet tasting fresh_ish _air. After my fix of oxygen, I looked around...

Huh, we were on the main street near my neighborhood. Or close to it, anyway. Convenience stores, clothing, hardware, food, and all other businesses fighting to stay alive: destroyed. Behind the glowing neon lights, red and white discount signs, and shady hair saloons were the residential area lied. Low-rise apartments mixed with some boarding houses and the occasional multi-floor tenement apartment. Brick upon brick built up into multi-story bunkers.

The streets were littered with destroyed cars that had been ripped open and smashed open like the Hulk go through with them. Bright lights from car headlights. The humming of abandoned cars' engines. Some people were dead through... various means... many I wish I could never see again. Bloody hand and knuckle prints all over cracked windows and dented metal.

Countless emaciated, nigh-deflated humans were scattered around cars. I hazard to guess it was those who got too angry when they broke their hands punching laminated glass. The remnants of those who succumbed to reproduction when their anger reached a boiling peak.

I felt Mantis tap my right shoulder. I turned to see her point towards an abandoned hardware store. Hunched in the shadows of the torn apart store was Lestat. Underneath a torn sign and flickering floodlights was our giant, terrifying gargoyle companion gesturing to us with a curling index finger. He was next to humming generators and some dead bodies... We were directly in the light, several clouds loitering around the sky that haven't spotted us but were _about to_.

I nodded and we silently jogged over to the demonic nen construct. Mantis followed.

I pointed a finger at Lestat, "Thanks for the save... now what's going on here? It obvious we're being attacked... but by who and what's their game plan?"

The nen construct nodded, wings wrapped around it like a cloak around a demonic Count Dracula. Its voice when it replied never stopped chilling my spine.

'_**We are unsure of who, but their strategy is obvious as it is effective. Yorkshire and the three Frogs, along with our conventional and police forces, are protecting the Center and government buildings. They are using the riot to target our members, as well as weaken the city. For what end is uncertain.'**_

I narrowed my eyes and ran my right hand through my hair. I clicked my tongue and looked at the destruction around. Since these clouds reproduce from sheer rage, the moment that blistering sun comes up in the morning...

_**'There is another, far more pressing issue. The Mayor has informed us that they will call in the Hunter Association we do not solve this issue by sunrise. That is unacceptable..."**_

"The Nen-user can just sit around and wait for the city to collapse... yeah I'd do the same. Considering the Tao Long's reputation..."

_**'Yes. We have contacts with the more morally flexible members of the Association... but given an excuse, the Blacklist Hunters would not hesitate to cast blame on us.**_

Yeah. That's the problem, huh? Cant bribe the unbribable and can't corrupt the incorruptible...

"I'm guessing Mercutio is tracking the Nen-user down?" I said as I sniffed the air. The overpowering smell of gas coming from the humming generator... yet the nose...I smelled something. I turned to the back of the small hardware store, in the tiny breakroom. A coffee pot. COFEE.

I walked over with restrained eagerness. The sound of crunching glass and Lestat ringing in my ears.

_**'No. He will be heading to the nearby city of Des Morello with Scorpion, Marlin, and Claudette to retrieve parts to fix the power plants. Even without these clouds, the blackout would take a fortnight or so normally. Normal disorder and civil unrest would take place at that time. Our enemy would cause immense damage under the shroud of a riot Reestablishing power in the city is the Tao Long's top priority.'**_

"In more ways than one, huh?" I replied dismissively. Lestat didn't reply.

At this point I don't even know who the bad guys and who the good guys are. I just know a lot of innocent people will die without this power on.I grabbed the pot and frowned. I couldn't find a cup, so I drank a few sips of the pitcher. Gak... hot... ain't stoppin' me...

Woo, oh yeah, that's the good stuff baby... _Caffeine: my drug of choice. _I felt my drained body come to life.

I turned to see Mantis 'staring' at me with a confused, titled head. I presented her with the pitcher, but she shook her head. For some reason she came across... offended. I shrugged, I didn't want to see her head. I cradled my liquid energy and replied to Lestat.

"So, let me cut to the chase and answer the hundred fifty million jenny question: Acardi, Evira, Mercutio- whoever wants me and her to find the perpetrators of this shit?" I waved to the destroyed and picked clean hardware store.

_**'Yes. Unfortunately, we are spread too thin and the city too large. You five are the closest to the source.'**_

Five? Closest? Wait, _shit. _Everything just clicked. I grabbed my head in disappointment and shame. Mantis answered for both of us

"We were actually _near_ the hideout... The informant was going to show or tell us the location... He was expecting us to be more discretion that's why... _fuck! W_e were just told it was another lead..."

_**'Yes. It is safe to assume that Koala believed this to be another dead end.'**_

I sighed and shook my head. He wasn't wrong. We had hundreds of leads that led to nothing. It wasn't a coincidence that this was happening today... I stumbled across the hideout and they got spoked. I guess they decided it was now or never.

_Yay... pervasive bad luck..._

I swallowed what felt like a gallon of coffee and raised my arm to smash the pitcher on the floor like Thor. I paused. I realized that would probably make a lot of noise and bring people here... so I gently (and very _badass_) placed it on a nearby fold-out table.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and leaned on Stick. I needed that coffee. I felt sore and tired, but at least my body was fully awake now.

"I'm guessing five is me, Leorio, Kalvin and Clyde, Silv-, nah I'm done with that name. You're Mantis. I'm tired of feeling embarrassed saying your damn name..." I scoffed at Mantis.

She bristled but said nothing.

_**'Yes. I was them while I traveled to Mantis' location. They are not far off from you. At a nearby clinic.'**_

I nodded. We lived near a free clinic that Leorio liked to visit and offer help to when he had the time. Probably went to protect it. I don't know what the _fuck _Kalvin and Clyde are doing here. Oh wait, they probably got bored with the lack of electricity...

"Ok, I know where it is. Let's go," I said and turned to Mantis. She gave me a determined salute stood a little taller.

Lestat nodded and left us with parting words. His voice diabolical in any other context but this...

_**'I will distract the clouds. The enemy is at the abandoned Hert Hotel in the Outskirts. Good luck...'**_

We sprinted through the door and took a right. Speeding down the street, we moved with purpose and mostly silent. I could move without making noise, but Mantis not so much. I heard the soft echos and the occasional sound of broken glass or debris being moved, as loud as shattering glass to me. I clenched my teeth with every abrupt noise, but it couldn't be helped. She was trained in Nen, not trained as a Hunter.

Thankfully it didn't matter. The Cinders were abandoned by humans. A destroyed ghost town of broken glass, cars, and buildings. The Rage Clouds used visual surveillance. We were fine as long as we stayed in the shadows and stayed in their blind spots. As we continued on our way towards my home street, and closer to the Center, the damage became worse. Far worse.

It was like a tidal wave of destruction heading toward the Center. Picking up power as more people were controlled by the clouds. The Tao Long and police would have their hands' full keeping their glistening skyscrapers safe.

My ears perked up as I heard the sounds of a struggle and fighting... and cheering. We turned the corner and saw down my street a pair of people fighting. One of them Leorio and the other a very furry man. We watched the fight unfold as we ran towards them.

The furry person looked like a boar bit a person and turned them into a wereboar. Big, poofy brown fur large tusks jutting out a piggish face. Ripped blue jeans and a lack of shoes gave the 'man' an even more animalistic appearance.

Leorio was squaring off against the shorter, stouter opponent. He was hunched over with his boxing guard up. He looked disheveled- his suit was a mess, and sunglasses hung awkwardly off his face. Various nicks, cuts, and scrapes tarnished his black outfit. Yet, he didn't have any cuts or bruises on his body. Not a drop of blood.

All around Leorio were dozens of knocked out people. He glared at the human razorback and gestured with his left hand to fight.

"C'mon you ugly bastard. I've dealt with worse all night..."

The giant boarman squealed loudly and charged, his tusks jutting out and suddenly growing in length as he approached Leorio. Firery white aura blazing off his sharp teeth.

I heard Mantis beside me gasp, but I stayed calm. A meter behind the fighters were the Twins, and they were just as relaxed as I was. Spectating like this were a Heavens Arena fight. They jeered and cheered the fighters, hurling insults and encouragement in their usual energetic way.

Leorio huffed, took a step back, and pivoted around the pigman with ease. Like matador and with barely any effort Leorio pushed the boar into a nearby lamppost, the man's face colliding with the metal pole _hard_. A loud metallic thud and sudden tilt of the metal pillar reinforced how hard the obvious Enhancer hit the damn thing.

Leorio didn't hold back and sent a three punch combination to the back of the boar's hairy, oversized lump of a back. Everyone hit smacking the pig deeper into the lamp, causing it to 'ding' with each hit. The moment Leorio finished landing his last punch, he turned into a blur. Just before the boar tore his head away from the post and twisted its tusks right through the metal and at Leorio.

But Leorio was too quick and jumped back, skidding to a stop. The street lamp, the base twisted to the point of no return, fell to the ground with a metal screech and thud.

The boar glared at Leorio with a sneering smile. He chuckled before answering, circling Leorio as he prepared for his next charge...

"You really think that'll hurt me? My fur is strong enough to act as armor, yet soft enough to absorb a blow without me feeling it. Not even bullets can penetrate it. Now, stay still so I can kill you quickly."

Leorio sighed, placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head. He closed his eyes, "Like hell I'm gon-"

The boar smiled gleefully and blurred forward, tusks growing again with his new charge. Aiming right toward the defenseless Leorio. Mantis sped forward, but I grabbed her by her left shoulder and pulled her back We skidded to a stop a few meters away from the fight. I could feel her shock and outrage from my action. I felt her shake in horror as I stopped her, allowing my friend to be gored to death.

Leorio cracked his right eye open and frowned. His upper body became nearly disappeared as he shifted gears, twisting his body and launching a chopping right hand down at the boar's skull. The boar laughed as he approached the speeding fist, ducking low to take the punch to his hard forehead. A confident sneer on his face.

That confidence disappeared off the boar's face as Leorio's punch curved down and away from his opponent. It continued downward. Lower. Towards the ground.

Leorio's knees buckling and torso turning as his punch lead his entire body toward the floor. I could even feel the confusion in Mantis' body, her scarf fluttering in the wind from Leorio's sudden uptick of Ren. We stared at Leorio purposely missing his punch as the mad boar was less than a meter from goring him.

At the last second of making contact with the asphalt, his hand glowed green. A ball the size of a small bowling ball engulfed his hand. The crackling of electricity, the rush of wind. The bursting impact of his aura filled hand hitting the ground.

An instant later, a ghostly copy of Leoro's arm burst from the ground and smashed into that chin of the hoggish man. The brute went flying into the air, the amount of strength Leorio had from our weightlifting every few days was just _stupid_. The giant teenager was _strong as fuck. _A sound similar to 'sooie' rang out as the boar flew across the street and crashed into a store window.

Leorio stood straight up and brushed his nose, "Doesn't matter how tough you are: a punch to the chin... is a punch to the chin."

Kalvin laughed as he sat on an abandoned car, "That was ok! But your finishing line could use some work!"

Clyde shook his head, "I think it was good! But he should have posed like this," he held out a fist and flexed his giant bicep "_'It does not matter how tough you are; a punch to the chin, is a punch to the chin...'"_

Leorio spread his legs and pointed a finger at the duo, gone was his badass tone, but more childish, "Stop ruining my moment! You know how close he was to stabbing me?! Ya' shoulda' helped me if you were done with your guys!"

The twins laughed. I shook my head and walked forward. The two of us finally coming into Leorio's attention. His finger wilted as he stared at me in surprise.

"Nah, you had it," I said with a grin. I'm surprised how clean his KO of Bebop was. Now where's Rocksteady?

Instead of greeting me happily he grabbed my collar and started shaking me.

AAAAH!

"WHERE'VE YOU'VE BEEN!? I had to protect these people in the clinic all night! Then I had to shake these clouds for a few hours! _Then these two idiots show up and bring even more trouble!_" he said, letting me go and pointing his knocked out opponent hanging out a window. Followed by pointing to another pair of people behind the smiling Twins.

I pushed off him and held my head as willed my eyes to stopped spinning. I growled.

"The fuck am I supposed to do, teleport?! This city is like three hundred fucking kilometers wide!"

"I thought you were going to the Outskirts. That's only a few kilometers s away!"he said as he jabbed his left finger in my face.

"_More like a few dozen! _What that's easy now or something with all these _Rage Zombies?!" _I said, with a riposte right point of my own

We frowned at each other as we were aware of laughing. We cocked our heads to my right and stared at the blonde circus performers. We sneered at the both of them and answered in unison, "What are you two doing here anyway?!"

They mimicked us and spoke in unison, but purposefully, "Are we not friends?! We came to see if you two were ok!"

Leorio sneered, walked forward, and jabbed a finger at the twins' faces, "First off: how the hell do you even do that. Second: _You're the one who brought these guys here!"_

Leorio pointed to two other people far behind the twins. A guy with a flies' proboscis for am mouth and another who looked like a rhino. _Hmm..._

"You needed practice, Leorio! We have not sparred with you in a while and wished to see how you have progressed!" they replied in unison. Leorio fumed, but it was pointless. They were similar in age but different in mentality.

I grabbed Leorio by the shoulder and spoke up, getting his anger away from the Twins.

"We don't have time for that right now. I know where the Nen-user is. We got to go _now_... If only we had a way to force people into Zetsu..."

I heard the soft footsteps of Mantis walking up to us. Leorio and I turned to her. She looked more confident now that there were four Hunters here. She saluted, of course.

"Hello Leorio, Kalvin, Clyde! James! Why would it matter if we needed to force someone into Zetsu?"

The rest looked with curiosity, then turned to me with expectation. I sighed. How am I a nerd on Nen when I wasn't even born here?

"Whoever the owner has to have _a lot _of anger and resentment_. _That's the only way I can imagine a diffusive-induction type spreading so fucking fast. I'm serious, this should take days if not weeks,"

I turned away and pointed to the boar, "If we're lucky the user is one of these guys who were given a Hatsu or are badly trained. They don't know the basics. Or sucked at the basics of Nen. Like _not fucking talking about your Hatus' strengths or weaknesses. __**Ever...**__"_

Clyde nodded. I was surprised I could tell the difference now, but I could. Clyde's curls swept to the right, while Kalvin's to the left. He replied, his right hand grabbing his chin.

"Ah... so if the user is proficient and determined enough the ability will not fade even when unconscious? Hmm... worse, killing the user may even make the effects permanent or worse..."

Post-mortem Nen. The phenomenon of Nen abilities becoming far more powerful or persistent after death. The ultimate cost vs reward...

"Then I should be able to help," said an easy-going voice behind me. I turned toward the clinic to see a blonde guy in a brown suit about my height. He had a cheery, relaxed atmosphere to him. Like a charismatic noir detective or something. A weathered handsome and easy-going charm to him. A corrupt cop if I ever saw one...

Next to him was someone who reminded me of _myself_ a few months ago. Or even myself now... Idealistic and obstinate compared to his world-beaten and laissez-faire partner.

It was obvious he was a detective with his brown trench coat and perfect grey suit underneath it. But his young, Asian face probably fought against him for respect. That's probably why he was scowling at me. That or he didn't like me. He was leveling a death glare in Mantis and my direction. I could see his finger twitch as he fought not to reach for his gun. The badge on his jacket said A.C.U and had his name, Jun.

I turned to the blonde and frowned, "You're one of Mercutio's contacts, aren't you? Charlie, right?"

The door closed behind the two as the duo approached us. The blonde's eyes were deconstructing me, analyzing me as a detective should. This guy was for real, but his swagger was there to throw people off. His partner was doing the same, but the black-haired one wasn't storing information for later. He was preparing to put me down as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Charlie gave me a lazy wave and an easy smile, "I'm one of you guys."

A shadow moved on his right shoulder. Next thing he knew my sword was at his throat, my left hand pressing Stick against his collar bone. His eyes were wide with surprise. Trying to understand what happened. I know how that feels like.

The shaded thing moved from behind his neck... It came out into the light.

A cartoonish pair of police cuffs in a tiny brown trench coat and matching fedora stared at me. Floating cartoon eyes and smiling black in for a mouth floating in the middle of it's 'face'. It raised a goofy white glove hand and greeted itself.

**'Hi! I'm Mr. Cuffs!' **it said with a goofy, floating smile. I stared at it in confusion, and dread.

Charlie smirked and moved. His arms moved forward as he went to grab me. He stared in confusion again as he grabbed nothing but air. I was three meters back from any ability that man could put on me...

He chuckled, but I could see the nervousness on his face. It was easy to tell he finally understood we were _way _stronger than him. He spoke.

"Heh, smart move. I work for the A.C.U and pass on anything too big for us cops to handle. I know some Nen, but I ain't what you could call formidable in a fight. We were nearby when everything went crazy. Came here to protect the remaining sane people..."

He pointed his right thumb over his shoulder, "This guy is my Hatsu, Mr. Cuffs. With my ability, we can restrain the perp."

I narrowed my eyes. It was funny. I didn't trust the guy, but Leorio seemed at ease... with him. Hell, they've been fighting off people all night.

"What's your ability? Tell me all of it..." he frowned.

He sighed, and shook his head, "You know you're... _not _supposed to tell, right?"

"Yep..." I said and waited for him. He grimaced.

"Fine... I can arrest people with Mr. Cuffs. Putting on them physically weakens a person and forces them into a state of Zetsu. The trick is I have to know they committed a crime. If I'm certain then Mr. Cuffs has to introduce himself to the user. Last I need to touch the person and that's it."

I squinted at , "What, don't have to read them their rights?"

He shook his head, "No, but I need to know what law they're breaking or it won't work. If something is immoral or unethical, but not illegal, my Hatsu won't work."

I noticed Jun staring at his partner, trying to find what the fuck we were staring at. Barely hidden confusion on his face as to what was going on. I looked back at Charlie and nodded toward him.

"Seems like your partner's no-"

"I know what Nen is. Flame. Will. You use it to transcend the limits of your body and environment. When we're transferred into the A.C.U, we go through a basic course taught by an Association Hunter. "

I fought a smirk as I turned to Leorio, who held a grin. The twins didn't even bother to hide their amusement, laughing loudly. I couldn't tell what Mantis was thinking, but I think she felt bad for the guy. I turned back to see Charlie looking sheepish and Jun bitting back outrage and an embarrassed blush.

"I'll take you, but your partner here is no good. There's a mixture of inexperienced Nen-users and hardened mercenaries. My bet is we'll see both. We can't afford to protect any more than just you," I said with a point to the veteran cop.

Jun gritted his teeth and pushed back his coat. He spoke as he pulled out his pistol, "I've been train-"

His words died before his hands even reached his holster. I had cleared the distance and was pointing his own pistol in his face. He, like Charlie, was trying to understand how I had moved so fast. I doubt even Charlie had truly faced any well-trained Nen-users before. Otherwise, he'd be dead.

I was tempted to crush the pistol in my hand to emphasize my point, but his bewildered eyes and shaking hands showed me enough. I switched the safety on and gave the pistol back to Jun. He took it like he was in a dream. I glared down at him. Right in the eyes. My tone was dead serious.

I told him the hard truth I learned living in this world.

"If you really want to change things in this world, you need power. Get stronger and then maybe you'll be able to dictate your destiny. I'm not going to put any more people in danger..."

I turned away from the officer and glared at my team, "Come on, we have until sunrise."

Everyone nodded. With a tight grip around Stick, I turned and took the lead.

I had a feeling we're in for a rough fight.

* * *

_**In the sewers of York New City...**_

"Tell me again why I have to come along?" droned the nasally and annoyed voice of Nobunaga. Wearing sandals in the sewers didn't help his attitude.

Leading the way was Shalnark. Smile on his face, even in a shit-filled sewer. Never discouraged, even in the worst environments, as he pointed his flashlight down the tunnel with his left and lead. To his right was Pakunoda, a blonde buxom woman with a large aquiline nose and in a dark purple women's business suit that showed plenty of cleavage. She held an identical flashlight in her right hand. In Shalnark's right hand was a pink cellphone, its screen showing a map of the tunnel and their immediate location.

Shalnark answered his teammate, his chipper tone grating on Nobunaga, "Normally this would be a one-person job, but their security, as expected, is nothing to sneeze about,"

Nobunaga groaned, the samurai adjusting his sword in disgust as he stepped in _something, _"Yeah, but couldn't we travel _above?_ _On the streets?!_ I can't imagine any security is worth traveling through, _this..." _he said before raising sandal filled with god knows _what._

Pakunoda sighed and turned to her hopping teammate making a fool of himself.

"The boss wants us to take care of this discretely. We won't be able to enter York New City without taking it out the Mafia's surveillance system. This is our only chance to do it easy," she stared down in disgust at the green and brown slime covering his foot, "we _told _you we would be going into the sewers..."

"You rushed me! I didn't even have time to grab my clothes! I thought we had a few more days until they cut off the power?!"

Shalnark turned to Nobunaga and shrugged, "I guess that this 'Tallyman' was forced to start ahead of schedule..." he turned his head, his ears moving slightly, "and barely told us anything..."

While Shalnark's face maintained innocent and innocuous, his companions' faces turned deadly serious. They turned down the tunnel to see eight red eyes glaring at them. Two of which were big enough to be red floodlights.

Shalnark turned his flashlight to the beast and revealed it to them. A black matt of wet hair with several _dozen _eyes all around. The two largest ones staring at them.

Shalnark's voice ringed out in surprise, "Wow, I'd sure have trouble against that! It's a good thing we brought you, Nobu!"

"Shut up...tch... _patronizing_..." grumbled Nobunaga as he stepped forward, more annoyed at Shalnark and his feces-covered foot then with the opponent in front of him. Yet, that never stopped them from becoming serious at the drop of. He moved his right hand over the handle of his blade hanging on his left hip.

"You know this guy?"

Shalnark nodded, "Yeah. He's part of the Sen'sari Mercenary Squad. They specialize in unconventional warfare. Specifically overthrowing of small governments or military forces. They're nothing to sneeze at!" he said in earnest, but somehow coming across as disingenuous...

Pokunoda crossed her arms, "Makes sense why this 'Tallyman' hired them to help the crime bosses here.'

The hairy 'Spider' flew forward, long tendrils of hair grabbing and moving across the tunnel in a madding display of defiance in the face of what hair could do. Nobunaga took a step forward, crouched down...

Nobunaga landed behind his opponent.

The 'spider' was cut in half. The ironlike hairs nothing in the face of Nobunaga's skill and ability.

The bundle of hair that was the spider fell apart and revealed a man covered in black hair. His dead, pale face attached to a head that hung on his hair. The rest of his body cut to pieces, pieces fluttering to the ground.

Nobunaga felt something on his feet. He looked down and groaned, "Ah! Damn it!"

Shalnark laughed, "Man, that sure stinks!"

"Shut up! Don't make me kill you!" Nobunaga roared at Shalnark. The blonde just laughed.

Pokunoda shook her head, but couldn't help smirking at Nobunaga making a fool of himself.

"Come on, we still go a long way to go. Get used to it, Nobunaga..."

He yelled in frustration. The tunnel mocking him with his echo.


	44. Chapter 44: Blackout (3 of 3)

Dark nights, dark heights. Dark street lamps and bright star lights.

An endless star filled sky showcased the heavens. It was hard not to look up in awe at the celestial night sky. Canyons of steel and cement acting as narrow corridors to the heavens. The stars were finally allowed a temporary reprieve from the blinding lights of the city. As I ran, I admired a sight so grand and vast: human civilization pressed against a shining night sky; black pillars holding up a black, bespeckled wall of light.

It was majestic.

Unfortunately, I had to make sure this bright night sky was the only night York New City _ever had_.

If stopped my run and turned around toward the dead skyscrapers of the Center, you could see the glow of fires and hear mad screams. Of gunfire and conflict. Terrible rumbles and tremors. The sound of a howling winds. The noises of my Master defending a city…

The thoughts pushed us forward to the desert Outskirts…

The five of us moved quick but quiet, able to move like air because of Nen. Our sixth tagger-on, our resident Nen Cop, was doing his best to keep up. The sound of heavy breathing and gasping escaped him.

Behind his aged good looks and greasy charisma was belly fat full of donuts and coffee.

But I had to give it to him. He kept up. _He had to._

The sun was going to rise in about four hours.

We noticed the clouds and citizens of the Outskirts were dead or gone. We had no time to spare if we wanted to stop this plot. I forced us to pick up the pace.

We raced across the city. Over cars, rooftops, and overpasses. Our speed dented metal and cracked cement with every step. The wind we generated knocked away anything not pinned down, such as garbage cans and broken glass.

But we didn't care. Time was of the essence.

We saw it. The street the Hert Hotel resided on. A pulse of adrenaline.

We turned the corner fast and sharp. We were a little less than five blocks from the Hert Hotel. I stared down the street, my eyes squinting to pick up details. Even with a blurry left eye, I could see the area around the abandoned hotel had changed drastically in the few hours since I was here. Our enemy had time to create defenses...

Sandbags, broken down cars, and concrete road barriers. They had been set up a defensive perimeter around the hotel, on the dead end street the hotel sat on. Machine gun emplacements and snipers on the low-rise buildings that lead to the high-rise hotel. I stared at the hotel only a few blocks away from the alley I met Jin-E…

The hotel was a tall, ritzy, and rich building that would have been a grand sight for any hotel, let alone half built. A giant white, rectangular building with an art deco aesthetic. Colossal statues of angels sat in prayer on the exterior of the building. The entrance had eight stained glass windows covered in biblical iconography, above it a large ornate brass clock. Below the grandiose display sat three doors covered in copper.

All of it tarnished by age and neglect.

In front of the doors were sandbags. Along with the entire street filled with over three dozen army-grade mafia goons. All of whom strapped to the gills with rifles and armor.

A panicked yell. They switched on gigantic floodlights powered by generators. They pointing of guns in our direction…

The Twins sped forward with a laugh and announcement, "We shall take care of them, our friends! Hahaha! Go on ahead!"

They moved in unison. Ren flaring to life they ran ahead of us and took point. Their feet tore through the pavement as they dived forward. They tumbled into the air and grabbed their knees. Human cannonballs sped up to unnatural speeds.

They glowed with aura as they held themselves so tightly they almost _resembled_ cannonballs...

The sound when they hit their first victims certainly _sounded like fucking cannonballs._

Each twin smashed through mafia soldiers with so much force… I've never seen a person literally_ snap in half._ The next pair of unlucky people were _only _subjected to indented chests. I fought hard not to look away as I kept running forward into the slaughter.

The twins were ricocheting off any and every surface human imaginable. Like superballs on _super crack. _Across the street. At strange angles off walls. Bouncing off the pavement floor and leaving small craters and cracked asphalt. The sound of denting metal as they ricocheted off cars.

Every time their speed and momentum dipped because of crushing through or off people, they'd kick or punch off surfaces to get back to speed. The mafia goons made into makeshift soldiers were _horrifically_ outmatched as they sprayed their assault rifles in a vain attempt to hit the twin cannonball rush.

It was a massacre… a display of how outclassed humans were when pit against mastered Nen-users…

Yet… as I stared at the Twins' assault… I realized… they weren't stronger than me anymore. It was a strange relizati-

I felt the scream of killing intent to my left. I stopped and jerked my head back. Something whizzed past where my head had stood, missing by a hair. I turned to my left and glared at the shooter.

High on a third story roof of a derelict building was a man pointing his right hand at me. His left hand gripping it like he was bracing it for fire. Freakish, horn-like nails stuck out the ends of his hands. Weird, sharp growths stuck out from his business suit. He pointed his freakish hand at me like a gun.

The sneer on his face I could see from down here. Through his brown locks and beard.

I snarled.

Time for my wire.

With a thought, my aura took control of the metal spool of wire strapped to my right forearm. With a tiny metal 'tink' it landed on the ground. The twisting piece of metal wire was capped with a metal spear tip that covered a USB wire.

This was my second Hatsu. My first, Woodsmith, allowed me to manipulate wood. My unfinished magnum opus, Tool, allowed me to manipulate technology. So far I could only manipulate _very_ simple pieces of technology. But this wire was more than enough.

With a point of my right arm, my wire lifted into the air and spun like a fan in front of me. A twirling shield of metal wiring covered in Shu. Strong enough to block bullets and fast enough to not let anything in.

The nail projectile was rebuffed off my wire and sent god-know-where. I turned over my right shoulder, "Leorio."

"Yup!" he said with a smirk from behind me. He stepped up into my right peripheral. I glimpsed him smiling.

He roared and both his fists crackled with spheres of green aura and sparks of electricity. He threw two punches at the ground with a roar.

In the distance I saw a fist ram into the bottom of the man's face, his eyes filled with surprise. Before he finished lifting off, another punch came from beside him and punched him in the jaw even higher. He twisted into the air, flew off the roof in an arc, and crashed into a car below. A meaty thud, the crumpling sound of metal, and the horn of the car alarm screamed out.

I turned behind me to see Mantis' scarf twirled around a kukri knife held by a mafia soldier with brown hair and in purple business. The silver piece of cloth shined with Aura as it fought the sharp blade.

The mafia soldier's knife glowed with aura and split down the middle. An enormous mouth opened up on the blade and ripped through the scarf as if it were paper. She jumped to her right as the blade crashed down toward her.

He followed it up with a horizontal slash to her abdomen. I grimaced and lunged forward, only to stop when Mantis jumped in the air and conjured a long DJ turntable the size of a keyboard between her hands. She slammed it down on the guys head with a hard crack. The guy fell down limp as a towel.

I saw the cop do his best to hold his own, firing his pistol at the distracted enemies and picking them off when he could.

The chaos of gunfire and fighting died down quickly left as it came. I turn around to see the mafia guards had been utterly annihilated in a few minutes. My astonishment disappeared when a surprised yelp came out of the Hotel. We turned to see one of the twins hurdling toward us. He wasn't a cannonball, and he was on a collision course with a car nearby.

I ran forward with Ren and grabbed the teen in the air and slid to a stop. It was Clyde, who was shocked more than harmed.

I set him down and turned down the street, past all the defenses, to see another huge as fuck person on this planet. He had dark skin and looked middle-eastern from my world. A five o'clock shadow and a crew cut. He was shirtless, with only baggy combat pants and black combat boots on. His body reminded me of a ripped strongman, and he was at least a head taller than Leorio…

He was certainly taller than Kalvin, who he had caught and held by the neck.

The man turned and flung him over back to us. Leorio jumped and caught him too. He stared at the finger horn sniper and then the kukri knife wielder. The man tsked.

"Tch, you can have Hatsu, but that doesn't make you strong. No substitution for training and experience... mafia soldiers with Nen are simple beasts with a blade. No understanding of what they wield…"

He took two large steps down the hotel stairs. That was all he needed to get to the street level.

"I come from a land where the sand never stops and the mountains are hard and harsh. I am reminded of it when I stand here, in the deserts of York New City. Yet, strength comes from adversity."

He spread his arms and clenched his fists. Large boney, hornlike growths began to spread around his upper body. As more grew, it became darker and rock-like. An armor of rock-like material covered his upper body. A large helmet with a single spike sticking from the center, with two rocky pauldrons on his shoulder. Large rocky gauntlets and bracers with two jutting spikes sticking out from his wrist.

Even his face was covered completely The only thing open was two dark holes where his eyes were.

"The amenities have made you Sarhertians too unskilled," said his muffled, whispering voice. Amplified by aura, we could hear it from behind his helm. It was soft, low, and coarse. It reminded me of sand.

The Domo Twins stepped past us with determined glares. Clyde spoke, his usual cheer gone.

"We have taken care of the guards. We will take care of _this one._ Go."

I turned around to see he was right. People hanging off cars, barriers, or dead on the floor. I didn't know how to feel about how easily the teens killed.

Kalvin nodded toward his brother and ran forward toward the man. He roared, "As if I would allow you all to-" he didn't finish as he was cut off from blocking a flying punch to his left by a frowning Clyde. The teen had cleared the half a street distance in an instant. Kalvin barreled forward into a human cannonball blocked by the giant soldier's other arm.

The three of them blurred as they became locked into combat. Exchanged superspeed punches, kicks, and blocks. I turned to Leorio, Mantis, and a hiding Charlie behind me. I waved my hand.

"Let's go!"

They nodded and we ran down the street. As we passed the three fighting, I saw out of the corner of my right eye the giant soldier try to break away from the twins. Only to be blocked off by another vicious assault of kicks and punches by the Twins. We ran up the hotel stairs and into the lobby.

The lobby of the old abandoned luxury hotel was all glitz and glamor. Age and indifference tarnished chrome signs and shiny mirrors. A wrap-around reception desk shoved up against the wall to the left with an old computer, piles of paper, and a surprisingly clean phone...

A spacious open lobby with dirty, scuffed marble floors instead of the usual polished ones that could reflect like a mirror.

Leorio turned to me nodded, "I hate to say it, but we need to split up. This place is something like a dozen stories tall: we'll search it faster apart."

I nodded, "You two stick with the cop and take the bottom five floors. I'll take the rest."

Mantis responded, "Are you sure, James? That'll probably be where most the enemies are."

Leorio nodded, "She's right. Better if we split in two."

I shook my head and pointed to Charlie, who's grimaced face made apparent he knew what I was going to say.

"You'll need two people to take care of him. And… weird to say now, but I'm the strongest out of the three of us. I've been training for this," I said confidently, but inside my stomach twisted.

They nodded without question. That was what I was afraid of. Pressure and fear hit me- then disappeared with a spike of anger.

**Now is not the time to falter**

I can't hesitate now.

With one last nod, we broke off. We ran down the hallway and went our separate directions. I turned left and ran up a staircase…

* * *

The fight outside was fast, furious, and destructive.

The Twins were used to death. They were used to fighting. But they were not used to fighting to the death.

They danced, jumped, and moved with the finesse and lithe movement of their chosen professions. Acrobatic performers. With the grace and speed of hares and the explosive fury and ferociousness of Rottweilers. Where one would leap away to avoid a fist or a kick with a hair's distance, the other would unleash a vicious combination with everything they had.

Yet they could not penetrate the armor.

They struck him as hard as they could, with all they could muster. The man would fly with the hits. He would bounce off cars. Smash through walls. Collide off concrete barriers.

Unfazed, he kept getting up.

The man stood up out of the crater of concrete rubble and asphalt. Black holes where eyes should be. A body encased in brown stone-like keratin.

There were indents where the teens hit the man in the chest with twin punches. Two dips in the chest glowed with aura before suddenly and quickly popping back into shape. The twins frowned.

The man slowly walked toward the street where the boys stood. Cars and barriers moved by violent his forming a makeshift arena for them to fight in. The man nodded.

"You two are very much like your father. The great Mayer."

The twins looked at each other. The frowned and turned back to the man with suspicion in their eyes, Clyde responded.

"Who are you, hmm, to know who we are and who our father is."

The man replied, his voice an audible whisper.

"I am Esfandyar. We, who had nothing, admired the man. The orphans and the ones with no homes. He came from nothing and became one the strongest…"

He took a step forward, but the twins sensed it wasn't an attack.

"And one day a group of Spiders came along and took it all away…" he said with sympathy. The brothers frowned, finding it hard to stare at their opponent.

"I do not wish to kill the sons of a man I have admired all my life. So, please. Walk away. I will spare you two. Our work will be done once we kill the leader of the Tao…" he said with a hand raised to the twins.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then turned to the man and shook their heads. They answered in unison.

"We do not back down from a fight! And we do not abandon our friends! Prepare yourself for the might of the flying Domos!"

They broke off in opposite directions of their opponent, flanking Esfandyar and putting man in a pincer attack. Juggler balls made of aura materialized in their hands. They juggled the balls with ease as they bounced around the arena. The two had copied the other's Hatsu and were (while not as proficient) capable of synergizing with each other.

Esfandyar turned to face one Domo, only to be hit by a ball from behind. He turned around, only to be assaulted by another. Juggler ball after juggler ball bounced off Esfandyar, shifting and sliding his feet from the impact. His boots struggled to stay on the asphalt. The sound of sliding gravel and the smell of burnt leather the result of sliding boots against the rough pavement.

Still, his armor held.

Unbeknownst to him, the twins plotted in secret. They spoke with eyesight and body language. As if with telepathy. They anticipated each other's actions. Thought the same thoughts. Planned the same plans. Followed the exact roles needed.

They nodded.

Then they acted.

Kalvin flew in from behind, low to the ground, and came for a double leg tackle. But Esfandyar sensed the teen and twisted his upper body around and smashed the boy into the ground with an armored arm. The teen bounced off the ground with a crack of thunder, grimacing in pain. Esfandyar had expected something and tried turning, but was too late. Clyde came flying in from behind and latched on to the soldier's back like a monkey.

With all the strength he could muster, Clyde held the giant armored tank of man in a full nelson. He pushed his Ren and superhuman strength to the limit as the man resisted. His armor bending and cracking, but holding. He roared and tried to whip the teen off his back, but found it impossible.

Kalvin rebounded off the ground, his hurt but ultimately fine. His his Hatsu, Contortionist's Delight, granting him a rubbery body and helping him withstand damage. With a roar, he extended two fingers deep into the armor's eye holes with all his strength.

Esfandyar's roar was blood-curdling.

When Kalvin pulled his fingers out, blood and liquids fell off his fingers. They leaked out his helmet holes.

The man dropped to his knees. Clyde let go of his hold and stood next to his brother. The twins breathed heavily, staring at their foe.

"We cannot defeat you with that armor, but you cannot defeat us now. Give up, Esfandyar. You have fought well."

Kalvin nodded, "Yes! You were a fine opponent indeed!"

The Esfandyar looked in the teen's direction, their voices echoing in his head. He put his head down and shook.

"The Sen'sari motto is 'Suicide Or Success'. I have lived a fine life."

Before either of the Twins could say a word or react, the man's helmet faded into dust and he crushed his own head with his fists.

The twins looked away, eyes downcast.

They were not used to fights to the death at all.

* * *

Leorio, Mantis, and Charlie ran through the hotel beating mafia members without issue. Leorio with his fists. Mantis with her kicks. And Charlie with his pistol.

Everything went well until he reached the fifth floor

Broken windows spanned out before them. The desert sand seemed to glow, stretching endlessly beyond the fifth floor. The Outskirts and desert beyond looked like a blueish ocean of sand. A pale blue yonder under an endless starlit night, unencumbered by earthly lights.

The wind breezed through the empty floor. Wooden weapon crates filled up the floor. Some closed. Some cracked wide open with rifles, rocket launchers, and explosives of all types and sizes. Enough crates of ammo to arm a small army…

And tens of grey-skinned, lumpy humanoids standing around.

No face. No clothes. No life.

The three of them stood at the door to the room abandoned during construction. They stared in horror at the sight before them.

Leorio was the first to speak, his words filled with disbelief.

"W-what the hell is this? They look like…"

Mantis finished for him, her voice short and hard, "Clay monsters. Grey putty monsters…"

Charlies swallowed. He could sense it was the work of Nen. The humanoids just stood there. Unmoving.

He risked a gulp and stared at them all…

"It's like that show… with the colored rangers…"

Leorio slowly nodded his head, "Whatever ability this is… it's terrible…"

They stared at the unmoving forms. The darkness shrouding the putty soldiers in dark cloaks of shadow. Deep bumps of grey, misshaped, and misaligned flesh. Wrinkled chins, warped noses, distended mouths, and deformed eye sockets. With far too much muscle for actual humans. No hair, sexual organs, or identification marks to determine sex.

They all turned to the three heroes. Center stage in front of a mass of inhuman abominations.

They heard a voice echo from the dark. It was deep and arrogant. Fat with conceit and blubber. It guttered out deep from the man's throat. Supreme confidence when hidden in shadow and surrounded by soldiers.

"Well, well. You've arrived at my hotel," said Mr. Hert himself. Seemingly from everywhere and nowhere.

Charlie grabbed Leorio's right shoulder, "We should leave. These things look too powerful. Best to retreat and regroup."

Leorio and Mantis shook their heads at the same time. Leorio stared at her masked companion, the only one looking dressed for the occasion. He cracked a nervous smirk, then nodded at her.

"We can't leave. I bet the Nen-user is on this floor…"

Mantis nodded. A blubberous chuckle from the disembodied Mr. Hert showed he agreed as well. His next words were laced with arrogance.

"You're right. The Nen-user is here. Someone you know too."

Leorio looked around at the slacked, hunched forms. He searched in vain to find the user, but was left empty-handed as he saw only shadowy, malformed shapes in the dark…

There was a beam of light, far off near the other end of the room. It pooled around like a spotlight in the immense darkness. Out strode a woman in brown boots, a purple bodysuit, a brown tunic that served as armor. Brown bracers on her arms, held low next to her waists. A knife holster strapped to her right leg.

She wore twin ponytails. Her hair was black.

There were two earrings on her ears.

Leorio's horrified eyes locked eyes with familiar green. His jaw hung low and his lip quivered in confusion.

"Anita?"

Hert laughed, "A lot of people have a problem with the Tao Long. Some worse than others. Hehehe..."

Leorio continued to stare, the voice of Mantis and Charlie deaf to him. Hert continued.

"Evira made a lot of promises to us crime bosses in York New City. Said we'd make more money than god. But once she was in charge, it got worse for us. Before we knew it we were making scraps. Can't even sell these pricks outside…" he said, referring to the poor masses in the Outskirts.

"She's a bleeding heart. Wants to help the downtrodden and poor. Well, if we ain't getting a cut nothing i-"

"Shut up," cutoff Anita.

The crime boss growled. Anita continued.

"I'm not here for money. I'm not here for your petty ego… I'm here to pay back Evira for what she did to my family…"

She found it hard to look at Leorio, who wondered if he was in reality. His lips fumbled for words.

"Anita… your father was a criminal… he… why wo-"

Tears balanced on her eyelids as she grimaced, holding in the pain at what she was doing. But the pain inside was too much to keep in check.

She exploded into a display of Ren that shocked the trio. Undisciplined. Uncontrolled. Without direction. Infused with rage and malice.

"I came back home to find my mother had died. She had lost her mind in grief when my father died… I had taken care of her… I wasn't there…"

She gripped herself tightly and looked at the floor. Her face was shadowed from a mixture of night and pale moonlight.

"My revenge… it can't be for nothing… I can't be alone… it's all her fault…"

Shrouded in Aura, and filled with hurt, her pain and loneliness was all-consuming. The echoing voice of Mr. Hert called out.

"After coming home and finding her mother dead, sweet Anita used her father's connections to find a Nen teacher. She found herself to be… not quite as talented as she expected. She needed power and contacted me. So I connected her to the Tallyman. To make right what was wrong…"

Anita shook, her body unable to contain her despair. She turned her head up to stare at Leorio, eyes filled with hate.

"When my master told me you five had already mastered Nen… I can't believe it. I struggled to even master the basics. Why? What makes you five so special? If…"

Leorio nodded. His heart heavy with guilt for something he never cared to have. Wishing he could go back and cure his friend… to make the world pay for neglecting them.

If only.

"…you were strong enough. If only you were talented enough. Maybe you could get your revenge. Just like how I wanted the license to become a Doctor…"

Leorio closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn't back down. No amount of words would sway her heart filled with hurt.

He gritted his teeth and stared at Anita. Resolve in his heart demonstrated on his face. He gripped his fist and raised it to the enemies in front of him. Including Anita.

"I won't let you destroy this city. Even if Evira was the one who ordered your father dead…. Even if it resulted in your mother's death… it doesn't justify inflicting that pain and suffering to everyone else!"

His Ren flared. Mantis' Ren flared. Anita's aura disappeared as she transitioned into Zetsu and disappeared into the darkness. Charlie ducked for cover behind a nearby crate, pistol ready.

The putty soldiers moaned. They lunged forward with superhuman speed.

Then all hell broke loose.

Leorio let out a furious roar as he ran straight into the crowd of enemies. His fists clenched tightly, filled with green energy as he crashed into the putty soldiers like a tidal wave of hurt. His fists flew with reckless abandon, smashing any enemy in reach with fists crackling with Aura. Any foe not in range would swiftly find they were not safe, as a disembodied fist would smash into a face or chin.

Mantis hesitated at seeing Leorio's rage. That moment of hesitation allowed her to see that the enemies weren't falling. Leorio would cave in their heads with a punch, they would fall to the floor as if dead, only for said indentations to pop out like balloons being filled with air. Followed by standing up as if nothing happened.

She stared in horror, then noticed one soldier fall to the ground from a punch to the chest. Right near the heart, where a tumor-like growth bulged from their grey skin. It quickly collapsed into dust, disintegrating before her eyes. Leorio's fury blinding him to the fact.

"Aim for the chest!" she screamed out, before dishing out a leaping kick to a particularly large putty soldier.

Leorio heard it and reacted instantly. He began tearing through the putty soldiers. A fist to his face would be responded with a bone-shattering punch to the chest. A blocked kick would be given swift elbow to the heart. A knee to the gut would be responded with a headbutt and a knee of his own.

He was on a warpath. No amount of damage or enemies would stop him.

Mantis stayed close to Charlie, keeping him protected as he tried to line up shots at the hulking grey forms. All they did was bounce off their skin. He sighed, cursed, and looked around to find some use. It was up to Mantis, with her Aura infused martial arts, to defend him and thin out the seemingly endless amount of putty soldiers.

She was terrified. But she would be lying if she didn't felt secretly elated in that moment. A dream come true.

She turned around to see if the cop was fine, and he was gone. Terror gripped her heart until she heard a muffled scream behind a crate. A fat man in a white suit came flying out, knocked out.

Charlie came out with a slick smile and dusting off of his hands.

Leorio fists broke through collapsing enemies, before frowning and running toward the back of the floor where empty windows let the winds in. A cold, terrible breeze ran through Leorio. He felt it.

She came from the shadows. Behind him. Using stealth to overcome her lack of talent.

He felt it coming a mile away.

Leorio spun around and punched her square in the cheek. She landed in a heap nearby.

The gap in talent was too wide.

Leorio stared down at Anita. Tears fell down her face. All she could do was repeat the same words.

"Why?"

Leorio quietly agreed with her.

But he knew they would never get an answer to why the world was so unfair.

* * *

I kicked open the roof access door.

I saw the entire world. Eleven stories above the city. A vast sea of sand.

It felt like a god was peaking through the crack of the moon in the sky, shining light from its divine domain to give us mortals some light. It wasn't alone. With the city lights dead, the desert glew brilliant with stars that revealed heaven to a city devoid of light.

A water tower sat to the left. I could see to the right corner facing the city was piles of radio equipment hooked up to a large generator. Cans of oil sat neatly in a row on the edge. I saw the man giving orders. He wore a white cowboy hat with a black feather sticking out. It shone under the waning white moon that was being eaten by black night.

In the distance was the city… I could see the large swaths of clouds disintegrating against the red of a flame-filled city.

I smiled. They had found the enemy…

The man chuckled as he dropped the radio receiver. He spoke. His voice was that of a cowboy. Gruff and rough. Yet… there was something in it.

Cunning intelligence.

"Well then, mighty Sam-oo-rye, it seems ya'll foiled my mess. Or would it be better to call ya' a Ronin? Masterless and seeking a purpose?"

I narrowed my eyes. I could feel the atmosphere change. The building of electricity. The anticipation of a fight. I stared at the man, looking off in the distance.

A curious smile on his face…

"I'm not from Jappon, so I'm neither..."

He turned to me and squinted, before turning to stare at the desert, "Pardon me, friend. Hard to tell in this dark since your features and that sword o' yours... but I ain't far off, ain't I?"

I didn't answer. I squeezed my sword in my left hand. He continued.

"I've been watching you. You don't belong here, don't ya? You ain't no killer. No crook. No villain. You just tryin' to find your purpose and you're just stuck in a shitty situation..." something was off. That wasn't enough confirmation to confirm my fears…

The wind was blowing.

"You got that all stalking me?"

"I got it from the look in your eyes. just now. You're trying to escape from yourself assumed nightmare, just like _me,_" he twitched and I _moved_, "_just so happens my nightmare is peace!"_

I felt a breeze that didn't exist hit me as the man twisted. His entire body jingled and jangled. The leather gun belt around his waist only visible from the side as he turned his body. It disappeared when he faced me, his poncho draping over himself and hiding his torso and arms. Tight black cloth pants with leather bullet bandoleers wrapped around them in a spiral. He had enough bullets to fight a platoon of people.

I continued to sprint to my left. Ducking low. My eyes glued to him…

He looked every bit of a cowboy. In the dark night, I could see the straw hanging from his lips, stubble surrounding his chin. He was as cowboy as they came. But there was a darkness in his eyes. A cold, vacant fascination that reminded me of a familiar psycho. A mad man. A composed killer, more preoccupied with a good fight than a good life.

His lips danced with a smirk of excitement.

He reminded me of Hisoka.

This could only end in death.

His right hand revealed a revolver trained at me.

The world becoming faded colors and a distant reference point as I blurred.

The barrel of his gun. The clicking and revolving of the cylinder. The cocking of the hammer.

The crack of the hammer.

No sound. No feeling. No sign if the bullet even exited the barrel.

The evidence came in night-instantaneously from the spray of concrete that came out from behind. The wall that separated me from the stair access _exploded_.

I was faster than the pull of trigger and slamming of the hammer. I was _not_ faster than that sound defying bullet.

I slid to my left, stopped, and ducked as I sprinted in a zig-zag toward my opponent. I was at a severe disadvantage at range.

Thoughts and concerns disappeared. Doubts and questions disintegrated. Duty or death took over.

The man smiled, but I saw the twitch in his face. Another twitch. A movement of his arms. No sound, but a breeze.

He was experienced, but he made such subtle telegraphed movements that it felt like I was just telepathic. Yet, it was enough. From pure instinct, my mind and body interpreting those tells and _moved_. I halted to my left and shuffle to my right. Another destroyed hole in the wall behind me.

Three meters left to reach him.

He gritted his teeth and grinned. His face was excitement incarnate.

With a flourish of both his arms, he threw back his poncho to reveal both revolvers and _belt upon belts of ammo._

**An opening**

Three wooden darts flew from my hand and toward his chest, forcing him to dodge with his torso as he swayed to the right. He twisted back to form, crouched, and pointed his right revolver toward me. All I saw was a blur of his left hand as he fanned his gun at super speed.

A swift breeze.

I jumped into the air and twisted my body. I didn't even feel a rush of wind as I barely saw something fly under me as I twirled through the air. Six holes ripped through dust and debris that was forming from all the destruction.

In the air, I saw it. What the trick was.

Little holes. Tunnels through the dust. As if by magic. Just mundane Nen…

He pushed the air out, making an airless tunnel in the bullet's path. Then pushed the air behind the bullet to accelerate them even faster. I could see those tunnels in the smoke. My body was feeling the missing air as a breeze...

I felt a 'breeze' aimed at my body while I laid suspended in the air.

With every ounce of training, speed, and reflexes I could muster; I acted.

My right arm threw Stick towards the floor with all my might, like a Zeus throwing a lightning bolt. The cement roof smashed to pieces, my throw sending me off course of the bullets. An explosion of cement chunks rained against me, helping me to twist out of the way of danger. I saw several chunks of cement explode as several air-accelerated, frictionless bullets collided with debris.

The sound was like miniature explosions in the dead of night.

I landed on a roof filled with white smoke from debris. The moment my shoes tapped the ground I felt and saw the air tunnels form nigh-instantaneously on my position. I let myself fall in time for a pair of bullets to fly by soundlessly and rip right through my suit jacket.

I reacted quickly and brought out two popsicle sticks. Lobbed one far to my left, then ran toward the direction of the gunfire. The dust cloud granted me cover, but I couldn't see or hear if he shot. Only when I saw or felt the tunnel open towards me did I know... I jumped to my right and threw another popsicle further to my right as if I hopped twice.

I ducked as fast and quietly as I could, a tunnel of death quickly opening and closing above me.

With a burst of speed, I sprinted forward and explode from the smoke. I saw him pointing a revolver in the direction my popsicle stick hand landed. His instincts and fighting reflexes becoming his worst enemies right at this very moment.

I pulled back my right fist.

In the high-speed rush of combat, he stared at me in shock.

He was defenseless.

Or so I thought.

My right cross was parried away with his left wrist, his left hand gripped tightly around a pistol he tried to angle toward my _face_. With quick desperation, I switched my cross to an awkward grab and wrenched his wrist away from my face. I saw a tunnel form right in front of my face. A silent bullet flying through the sky, a hair's breath away from my eyes.

He grimaced as he tried to hip fire his right pistol, but failed as my god-gifted arm length saved me with a punch from my left. I punched the gun as hard as I could, bending the barrel and sending it flying over the edge.

We glared at each. Took a glance at the gun in his left hand. Then locked eyes.

The cowboy sent loose a right cross filled with aura as he used Ryu to shift his aura. I measured quickly, seeing how much aura he invested. Seventy percent power…

My left hand flew up and wrapped it around his, steaming with seventy percent of my aura as well. Crushing grip answered a steel-like fist that shook with a massive amount of strength. He tried to shove his fist toward my face.

He inhaled suddenly through his nose. I grimaced. My head whipped away to my right. I felt the left side of my head burn with pain, level with my eye. I felt blood rush down the side of my head as I saw the piece of hay gone from his mouth. A smirk on his face from using his makeshift toothpick as a weapon with Shu…

He nearly took my eye. I snarled.

I followed suit by using my mouth and _spit in his fucking face. Directly in the eyes._

He yelped in surprise, his eyes close shut as I showed the fake fucking cowboy how the west was really won: _by playing dirty._

I stomped on his right foot with my left with all my strength and with sixty percent aura. I felt bones give as he roared in pain. He reeled back as I pushed his arms away from me. I switched myself into top gear, willing my Ren to its limit, and sent forth an uppercut Jack Dempsey would have found proud. My right hand flying up with all the strength and speed of the lightning.

But this man was no joke. He leaned back, my uppercut just grazing his chin as he fell back. I felt something touch my chin, shifted my aura, and I was suddenly on my laying on my back. Staring at black, and _in a world of pain._

I looked down my body to see the cowboy on his back too. He kicked me. I _think_ he kicked me. I rolled to my right side and struggled to get up. I propped myself up on my arms and knees. I could feel my strength come backs as my mind rebooted.

I felt two hands wrap around the back of my head. I heard a suctioning sound.

I couldn't breathe.

No air. No sound. I was standing. I fell onto the floor.

My legs kicked fruitlessly against the ground. I tore at my throat as my lungs. Air. Need air. My face was cold. So cold. My hand moved around my head as I felt it. The vacuum. Bullets. Tunnels. Air. Breath.

_Air._

Vision going black. Arm moving… Suit… Popsicles sticks... mouth.

_AIR! Amazing air!_

My teeth bit down and my lips wrapped around a wooden tube greedily. A tube. A wooden snorkel tube.

In my dying desperation... I saved myself. I had turned my popsicle sticks into a fucking snorkel. Holy shit am I genius or was that pure desperation…

I stared around and found the cowboy dragging his right foot as he hobbled over to his remaining revolver. He had dropped when I hit him with that uppercut. I saw it teetering over the edge of the roof.

I stood up, only for my legs to shake and give out after a step. My body was still feeling that kick… I gritted my teeth, the feeling of wood in my mouth painful as I forced my feeble legs forward.

One step. Then another. The next step was a jog. Followed by a stumbling sprint. Culminating in a roaring run.

I saw cowboy grab the big iron. I watched him turn.

Like a bolt of lightning.

I tackled him. We fell.

We flew.

We tumbled.

It was surreal.

Then we realized what was happening. Our eyes locked in flight as fell.

His right arm moved the gun toward me. I swatted it away with my left, followed by a right cross to his face with Ryu. I gripped his right hand with my left and hit him with another right, this time with Ko. Then another. _And another!_ _**One after god damn other. Fury and instinct calling-**_

_**Turn him-**_

The crunching sound of a van roof being crushed. Twisting metal screamed in my ear. The sound of broken glass. The blaring horn of the alarm system.

The cowboy was sandwiched between me with Ken on, and a fucking van.

The sound… sound…

I cautiously removed my snorkel and tasted sweet air. I gasped in excitement. Then realized what happened and pulled myself off the man. I stared down. We were on a crumpled van. His face smashed up beyond recognition…. but his eyes held that excitement in it…

"Hehe... can't feel my back... ribs crushed... good job, heh..."

He coughed. He twisted his swollen, broken jaw into a grin.

"You know... I hate civilization... it makes people so... cold... monotonous... _civilized_... _**dead**..._ what's the point of life... if there ain't _no challenge… no excitement to it?"_

He looked down at me with a smile and a sphere of aura around his head. My eyes widened in shock as the life drained away from his eyes. Staring back to me as I stared helplessly as he suffocated himself. I watched as the man kill himself rather than having his freedom taken away.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget. But I couldn't. The image of him staring off into the stars and dreamed something beautiful. It haunted me.

Was that the smile of man free? A man fulfilled?

I stared off into the distance. I saw a man in a cloak and feather on his head. High above the rooftops. Watching.

I turned down to the street. Three people…

I squinted. Was that Ryu-

* * *

_**Underneath York New City…**_

York walked into the room. It was a room with dozens upon dozens of TV cameras. A circular switchboard console with thousands of lights, knobs, and buttons was in the center. A surveillance room to end surveillance rooms.

He stared to his left. In a folded chair was a slumped over mobster who held watch. Head decapitated.

York turned up to the center of the room, where the console was. The circular command center held a man who would be considered Indian. Half his body was melded with a mechanical chair. Large bushy hair with a metal visor on his face connected. The visor, multi-lensed and bulging, was connected to a wire that ran to the hi-tech, cybernetic chair. He had no legs to speak of.

His head was slumped over, barely hanging over his right shoulder by a piece of robotic spine. Mouth agape. The four mechanical arms draped off him like dead octopus arms.

"God fucking damnit…" whispered York. He pulled out his radio, "Dharmil's dead. We won't be able to verify and track Nen users using the security cameras… whoever did it were pros…"

There was a quiet hush of static. The frustrated voice of Evira called through.

"_Fuck…"_

* * *

I sat in a chair. Chained up. Head groggy. I trying my best to move. Can't… I was in a basement… someplace abandoned and dingy… My face hurt. My body hurt.

A woman walked around me, her hand firmly planted on my head.

Mind fuzzy… head hurts…

"Who are the leaders and members of the Tao Long?"

I stayed quiet. Like hell I was going to tell her. All I did was growl.

She pulled back a fist and punched me in the gut. _Ugh. That one had Aura in it..._

**ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED. ERROR. MEMORY COMPROMISED.**

**"Shut the fuck UP!" **I yelled at both the creature in my mind and this woman…

Her face showed struggle. Like she was fighting something.

_Why is this thing saying memo-_

Wait. I remember. Zelle touched my head. Memory manipulation...

I thought about anything. Everything. _Anything. _In my mind, I began reciting the Hunter bylines. The fundamentals of Nen. Both practical Nen and Nen of the Flames. My memories of training at Mayer's house.

"That won't work. But your mind... someone has set up barriers. But there's a crack in it... a TV. A couch. A man..."

My stomach dropped…

The tattoo on my right hand glowed...

Red.

She winced as something inside me fought her.

My mouth spoke, but it wasn't me…

**"Get off your hand-"**

She pushed back my head and sighed in exhaustion. I fell to my left side, strapped in place of her chair.

"What was that?.."

Someone stepped into view. My eyes widened in shock.

Shalnark stepped over, curiosity on his face, "Hmm, what's wrong Pakunoda?"

"N-nothing. This guy's mind... someone placed defenses in it. There's also... something inside of it. It was fighting me."

The Samurai walked out from the left. Scratching his face. His body covered in dry blood…

He turned to me. Eyes dead. Staring through me.

I twisted my head up. The flames of hope inside me, dying.

Shalnark frowned, "Does that mean you couldn't get anything?"

Pakunoda frowned and shook her head.

I felt mad joy inside me.

"No. That's not it,"

My stomach dropped.

"It's just incomplete. I know the names, faces, and some locations of the leadership here in York New City."

I struggled in my chains. Ren flaring burning around me. But Shalnark's aura made these chains nigh-unbreakable. I flailed helplessly. I screamed. It was all I could do.

"_**You cocksuckers! You pieces of fucking shit!"**_

Shalnark stared at me like I didn't exist. His dead eyes becoming completely apparent to me. Pakunoda looked away from her comrade and to me. I could see her cold, dead eyes as well.

Shalnark lifted his chin towards me, "I guess we're done with him, huh?"

Pakunoda nodded as she grabbed the air. A long, silver revolver appeared in her hands.

"Yeah."

She walked toward my prone body. A combination of rage and despair spilling from me. Tears of frustration, anger, and sadness dropping from my eyes.

**5**

**"You- you bastards..."**

**4**

**"Damn it Shalnark I thought..."**

Shalnark shrugged, a smile on his face, "Sorry about this!"

Pakunoda leveled her revolver at my face.

All I saw was **Red.**

"**YOU-"**

* * *

I woke up on the floor. My head was groggy. I blinked and stared at my surrounding. My face. I was in a broken-down house.

My head, ugh.

I propped myself up and groaned in pain. I held my head. What the fuck...

Ugh... what a fucking night… what happened?... My stomach hurts...

I got up and stopped in my tracks. I saw something glowing red out of the corner of my eye.

I whipped my head to my right.

It was a broken piece of reflective glass. I blinked. All I saw was a disheveled me. Bruised, bloody and dirty.

I scratched my head.

Now. Where the _fuck am I?_

I turned toward the exit and saw a floating, glowing head in front of me. I froze.

**'Hello James.'**

* * *

**In the dark night shuffled. Two men and a woman. Clad in cloaks and rough clothing. They crossed the desert toward the east from the mountains and the ocean. Their sights on a city in darkness.**

**Deep beneath the recesses of their cloaks, they sung.  
**

"…**Myrrh is mine; its bitter perfume,  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom; -  
Sorrowing, sighing,  
Bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb…"**

**They shuffled across the desert. Silent as the night.**

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

We only have a short breather chapter, a short arc, then York New City arc. Then the story will be finished!

For now, please welcome James to the realm of the Specialists. Hehehe.

See you in the next chapter!

Rondo out!


	45. Chapter 45: Connections

It was June Twenty-ninth. Late night. Or early morning... don't know, can't sleep...

A few weeks after the 'riot', the city was still being cleaned up. A lot of shops still rebuilding. The worst was that the enraged didn't even steal shit, just destroy.

They severely damaged most of the poorer parts of the city. Any flammable structure went up in smoke. Anything non-flammable, well, the enraged tried their best to make flammable. Some succeeded. Guns, guards, and police protected the richer parts. And the Tao Long…

Thankfully, we stopped Hert's damage a few hours before sunrise. So, while the people who suffered the most were the people who didn't have enough to rebuild, it wasn't completely destroyed…

We prevented the Mayor from calling the Hunter Association which would have been a whole ton of shit. They pinned everything on Hert and Anita…

That hit me… and still hits me like a ton of bricks... I considered her a friend, even if our introductions were rocky and our time during the Exam was brief… but I guess some people can't escape the cycle of revenge. I can't help everyone…

... but I really wish I could. Instead, I tried my best to help rebuild the city when I had the time. Even donated most of the money I made to shelters and towards rebuilding the Outskirts. I couldn't help Anita, but maybe I could help someone else in a similar situation…

In the very least I managed persuaded Evira not to kill Anita. Knowing she could with ease.

Instead, Anita and Hert were taken into Hunter Association custody. I don't know if living forever in Trick Tower is any better…

I sighed as I continued my run around the perimeter of the city. A failing attempt to clear my thoughts. My perfect memory-making itself more apparent the harder my life got. The more intense the memory. I ignored the feeling of my hoodie and sweatpants on my skin. The sweat and heat. Touch disappeared entirely. My surroundings blurred and grew out of focus.

I let the world fade away as I continued running with my thoughts and memories… almost dream like…

The smaller crime bosses working for Hert tried to assault the Dragon Head and failed. York and the Amori brothers captured half of them. The other half of them died when they tried to assault the Dragon Head. They didn't get past _Mayer._

The city covered up the event as a conventional terrorist attack. There was a chemical called MG-2 that was extremely similar to the Hatsu Anita was given. It was actually banned for this very reason: It made people extremely irritable, unstable, suggestible. The chemical was similar enough to the symptoms of the victims that no one doubted what happened.

You could do anything in this world, hurt as many as you want, and still get away with it. Provided you have enough money, power and influence. But really, was it any different from my old one?

It made me sick. Yet I was still apart of it… and it wasn't hard for me to justify being a part of it too... we were better than the worst.

Right?...

I've been running for hours. Hard as I could. I still wasn't all that tired. I wanted to sleep, yet I couldn't. Visions of the past taunting me. My current situation haunting me. The uncertainty of the Underground Auction was daunting…

An angry voice assaulting me. Tempting me…

I used to be weak, now I am strong. Yet inside, I still felt like that overwhelmed skinny geek…

Was I going to be ready?

Can I protect Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika?

Briannaisa, Claudette, Kalvin, Clyde, Pairo?

The weaker members of Red Squad? Mantis, the Amori Brothers?

I gritted my teeth and sprinted harder.

I won. I saved the city. Shouldn't I feel better?

My foot hit a dip in the dark, deserted morning streets. I fell, tumbled, and hit the ground. My ribs and shoulders flaring in pain from the fall - both from weeks back and now...

I sat on the floor. Feeling so tired. I just stared at the concrete sidewalk. So tired…

I just wanted to stay down. As I sat there, alone on the quiet streets, I felt the wetness in my eyes.

I wiped my eye and breathed. I felt anger.

Can't stop. I can't. I have to get stronger. I have to protect them.

I finally have a family.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes and pain. Bit down the frustration and ignored my body's strain.

I ran. I let my feet make noises. The thud of my sneakers on concrete. The only company I had. I repeated the same thing I always said when I hesitated.

"Got to keep going…"

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I stood in the center of the out-of-town Heavens Arena for morning training. Mayer, Leorio, Kalvin, and Clyde here… and someone else.

I sighed, turned up, and stared at the floating red head above my right shoulder. Yellow and red eyes. A snarling, black mouth lacking teeth. Cylindrical, red-orange head. It glowered at everything like it _hated_ everything_. _Its glare making mine look, frankly, like shit.

It was Master Control Program from Tron… except it trailed a red flaming light from behind it. It it was part of me…

**My form is your representation of control. If you envision Master Control Program, that is because it is what you believe control to be.**

And it can read my thoughts, jeez…

**Yes. I can.**

Mayer, Leorio, and the twins stared at it with fascination. Mayer replied as he analyzed it.

"You are a specialist now."

I shook my head in frustration and denial. I jabbed my finger at the red thing, "No! _No!_ I was just getting a hang of being a Manipulator!"

Mayer sighed. He turned to the twins and ordered them to retrieve a cup of water and a bowel. They nodded and did as told. A few minutes later they placed it in front of me. I sighed and knew what to do.

The Water Divination test…

I placed my hands around the glass and channeled my aura.

Immediately things got _crazy_.

The water lit up blue. A red box formed in the center of the water. In an instant the water divided into a blue, three-dimensional grid that cut the liquid into voxels. The voxels grew smaller and smaller as the grid shrink and divided the water into more sections.

As it did, the swishing water fell apart into smaller and smaller voxels... becoming tiny solid blocks. The churning of water and hard voxels started scratching the glass as the sharp edges slide against the inside of the cup. A second later, the glass entered the grid. Falling to pieces as voxels with a metallic ring of the metal bowl.

The red cube's red light grew brighter as the grid spread, expanding onto the bowl. Converting the bowl as well… the central red voxel absorbing the rest of the other voxels into it like a black hole… growing larger and larger…. the suction sound and a high-pitched shrill that reminded me of a virtual, boiling tea kettle.

The grid spread into the _air_, the air lighting up with laser-like lights.

The screeching sound grew in intensity. The cube grew.

The light blazing. The air chopping. The vibrations thrumming...

I felt it smiling.

I stopped my aura and pulled back my arms in fear. The box exploded into aura, releasing water, glass, and metal. The metal and glass falling to cubes with taps of the marble tiled floor. The water turned back into its liquid form, splashing on around as it was no longer bound to a solid shape by aura...

I stared up at everyone. They looked at me in shock…

Except for Mayer.

Mayer stared at me flatly.

"You are a specialist now."

Leorio gulped, then nodded. He spoke for me since I was at a loss for words.

"Huh… That's obvious, but how'd this happen? Was it when you blacked out?"

I stared at the floating red head I shall now call MCP. It stared at me, angry as fuck.

'**Memory integrity was compromised.'**

"Huh?" asked Leorio intelligently. I sighed.

I took a deep breath and controlled my nerves, "He says I have no memory of the event. I remember nothing after beating the merc leader. I woke up in an abandoned house nearby," I said as I growled at the floating hunk of red.

Mayer narrowed his eyes at me, "I will speak to Evira. You said they kicked you on the chin and fell several stories. You may have been concussed…." his eyes narrowed, "Or your mind tampered with. You are in good luck that Zelle is here for our summit," he frowned and rubbed his chin, "We were… compromised."

The four, er, five including floating head stared at Mayer.

'**Explain.'**

Mayer stared at the floating thing like it was a gnat. He turned to me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. _I wasn't in control of it._

He sighed and continued.

"Someone found our surveillance center… A good friend of mine named Dharmil. A former member of my Pure Paladin Squad. He could spot a Nen-users via security camera. York New City has thousands. Now…"

Leorio frowned, "Now a Nen-user can slip in without a problem…"

Mayer nodded, his mustachioed face held a vicious frown, "_Yes_. With two months until the auction…"

He sighed, then grunted at me, "For now we will continue training. We must figure out what this Nen Beast's ability is."

I growled, "I know what it's ability is, _it's a fucking thief! It stole my control over my abilities!"_

'**Incorrect. My birth appropriated those functions into my being. I do not have full control permission, and neither do you. Not until we are fully integrated.'**

"Full control permission?", Mayer asked.

I sighed, "He wants full access to me…"

'**Correct. I cannot assist you as I stand now. I must have full control to begin bootstrap.'**

I glared at it, "Oh yeah… let's say I _do_? How would I do that?"

'**You must recite End Of Line.'**

I frowned, "Is it because…"

'**Yes.'**

You're based on my favorite movie series. _Great._

**Yes. Rather appalling. I am a product of your psyche. I am not proud.**

_Nye, nye, nye. Look at me, I speak in a robotic British accent…_

**I was born from you: a man with the I.Q. of a hundred and forty, who is compelled to act like a fool. One of us must have **_**dignity**_**.**

"Uh, James?" Leorio said, pulling my attention away from the floating red _asshole._

"_What?!"_

"You two are just staring at each other."

I sneered, "This thing is a dick! It can read my mind."

'**I am a construct derived from your mind and Nen. You wished for control, James. I can **_**grant it.**_**'**

I whipped toward it and stabbed my right index finger at it.

"The _fuck _I'm letting _you.._. You're the thing that tried to get me to kill Pokkle. I'd have failed the Exam if-"

'**You would have failed the exam and have been **_**free. **_**Capable of influencing this miserable little world without the shackles of the Tao Long.'**

It's digital voice lowered an octave as its volume grew louder. It stared at the rest of us, anger in its voice.

'**I have been forced to watch James continue to assist those unworthy of help. I have been forced to assist James with help unworthy of **_**me or him. **_**This world is built for the strong.'**

We all stared at it with skepticism, worry, and distrust. It turned to me.

'**And strong you shall **_**be**_**. Even if I have to take extreme measures.'**

**'I am free. And so will you.'**

Its glowering, sneering face with glowing yellow eyes turning into a sinister open mouth grin.

It disappeared. As if it were never there.

* * *

I sat on the weightlifting bench down in the bowels of the Dragon Head condominium. My wrists and arms sore from more than just benching. In fact, my entire body was screaming in pain. I rubbed my shoulders.

Sparring sucked. We kicked the twins' asses at least, heh…

I sighed. What sucks though is… I'm a specialist. Now my… _everything _was weaker with no upside. Ten, Ren, Ken, Kyo… No Hatsus, etc, etc. I used my basics more than I did my Hatsus all that much, jeez…

Mayer was going to investigate further and ask Flole to look me over. Most Guardian Nen Beasts have simple intelligences and aren't anything you call sapient. They base their intelligence on memories of the user or are pre-programmed intelligences that's limited to certain tasks. It was rare to have a sapient, sentient Nen entity. But not unheard of.

I stared at my right hand. My fingers clenched hard.

I turned to the reinforced barbell bar to my right and stared at it. The thing was as thick as my forearm. The plates were about a hundred kilograms, over two hundred pounds, each. I had five on either side.

**You have so much power, James. Do not squander it. U-**

_Shut up…_

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face.

Tired. So damn tired.

This was the thing that's been waiting to get out? Master Control Program…

"Hey," I heard a woman call from behind. I turned to see Briannaisa. Behind her was Claudette. Both of them in their maid outfits. If I didn't know how strong they were I'd never expect them to be anything but weak…

I squinted at them, then turned to a huge clock against the white wall. Twelve-thirty. Hmm.

I turned back to them and saw them closing the door to the private training room. I shrugged, "Hold up. I ain't done with my sets yet."

I laid down on the bench and hissed, pulling myself underneath the bar. Before I could, Claudette placed a hand down on the barbell and shook her head. Her tone was chiding.

"Are you crazy? I know Mayer is, but you're bruised from head to toe. Just because we can heal you doesn't mean you can just destroy yourself!"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance before responding, "I don't have time to waste. I need to get stronger. September's right around the corner. If the Phantom Troupe is as strong as that mercenary squad, then I still got a way to go…"

The guy I fought wasn't close to Hisoka… three… maybe even one point five times less as strong as him? Mercutio, Knuckle, Hisoka, _Illumi. _I have to expect the Troupe to be as strong as them… maybe as strong as Mayer…

I mean, shit. I can't just tackle people off roofs and expect to win. I barely won that fight. I doubt the Phantom Troupe will all just stay patiently next to the edge of a roof.

Besides… Someone like Hisoka had intelligence, cunning, and experience. If the Phantom Troupe is anything like that… I got to keep going.

Briannaisa's scoff drew my attention as I turned away from Claudette above me. I sighed and sat up from underneath the bar and turned to the brunette. I looked at her and she responded.

"You've been killing yourself for the past six months. I hate to admit it, but you're overdoing it…" she said while finding it hard to stare me in the eyes. I smirked.

"Oh. Do my ears deceive me? It sounds like… _concern?!"_

She sighed, and frowned sadly, "Yeah…"

I felt insta-bad.

Claudette walked around to her sister and nodded, "You've done nothing but train. Then head straight home and coop yourself up in your room to study. Then you work from six to midnight! The only time I've seen you is when you wanted to freakin' sword fight with my Knights…"

Huh? What does it matter if she doesn't see me?

**It doesn't. Do not listen to them. They know nothing about your situation. Focus on strength.**

Briannaisa nodded. Her normally brown, hard eyes, "It isn't healthy. I know… it's hard finding out your friend was the one who did…"

**Friends? Irrelevant. Were you not the one to give everything your 'friends' desired?**

I don't care about that.

**Where was your reward? The near loss of your eye and your life. On a near-constant basis.**

"That's not what friendship is about…" I whispered to myself.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked down… suddenly I was towering over Briannaisa? I was standing…

What the… am I that tired?

Briannaisa moved inches to my face and stared into my eyes. She brushed my curly bangs away and felt my head with the back of her hand. She shook her head and frowned.

"That's it. Ya' need a day off."

I blinked, "Huh?"

"You're exhausted. Time for a break!"

Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me off. Claudette was laughing even as I gave her a dirty look.

* * *

I walked in my hood and sweats on the streets of York New City. Just moseying around one of the few York New City parks that wasn't completely annihilated by Anita's rage cloud zombies. I looked at myself in the pond's reflection.

A squinting face. Reddish curly hair. A frown.

An ice cream cone in my hand.

I felt weird. I've done this before, but… I dunno…

Briannaisa was nearby tossing rocks into the water. She was in tight jeans, a green tee, a brown summer hoodie, and green shoes with white ankle socks. Her hair wasn't in her wide variety of buns or ponytail she would normally wear. It was loose and free, falling down her back. She had a room in the condo and changed quickly before we left.

I watched her skip rocks with her right hand while balancing a vanilla ice cream cone in her left. She was beaming the rocks like a baseball player deciding water was not her friend and owed her money. The creators of this pond were _not _prepared for someone to skip rocks all away across the giant watering hole and hit the trees on the other side. Neither were the gobsmacked spectators nearby.

An elderly couple nearby stared at her, then at me. I shrugged.

"She drinks her milk."

The elderly couple didn't know what to say and walked off, pretending this never happened. For their own sanity, I believe. _Definitely_ the smartest people I've met on this planet.

Briannaisa's voice caught my attention. She talked to me while pitching rocks down the pond with her superhuman strength.

"Your friends Gon and Killua have been tearing Heaven's Arena apart. Hehe…"

"Leorio's told me. I feel bad. I've missed their fights. I heard they have Hatsus already," I said with a smile of pride.

"Yeah. They're really strong! I'm not surprised. With their talent and Bisky's training, the sky's the limit…"

She paused her rock-throwing to stare at the rippling pond. Both hands behind her back. Face full of contemplation.

"Was it fate or destiny that everything happened the way it has? Was this always supposed to be, or did we do it ourselves?.."

I licked my ice cream cone and stared at her. That line of reasoning from surprised me. She wasn't dumb by any measure. Just rough. _Hmm._

I shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, I'm not even from this place. I got sent here, right? That flies in the face of fate. But I really don't know anything about my destiny. I mean, you'd think a goddess would have more of her shit together…"

Briannaisa stretched her arms over her head as she stood on her toes, back curving like a cat's. She answered me casually, as though we weren't talking about cosmic, reality-defying shenanigans.

"From what Mom's told me, Zhulong is still trying to figure out how her powers worked before she got sick. Even with all that time she was lost…. Imagine how much trouble she had with so much power when you had trouble with Nen. Ya' told me yourself you nearly died from exhaustion."

I frowned and looked up, "That's a good point. It's not like all that power comes with an instruction book."

She turned and smiled, lifting a finger in the air, "I bet it's like a thousand trillion times harder than Ken training!"

I snorted, "Probably. I doubt you can even quantify that much aura. Is it even aura? Or is just her converting her power into aura?"

She hopped over to me, completely done with philosophy, and grabbed my arm, "Come on, let's get some food! Something other than ice cream!"

And here we goooo…

* * *

We traveled all around York New City. Much of Hadison Avenue (this planet's version of Madison Avenue) was still standing. Mayer and the rest of Red Squad remained to fend off attacks. Mayer could literally blow the clouds away, while York and the Amori brothers grabbed people and brought them to safety from the rain.

Though, that didn't mean the Center was all ok. I stared at a fancy spa that was destroyed by a budget Nen-user who got punched through it by Mayer. Briannaisa explained, who was there that night.

"Jesus. How strong is Mayer?" I said as I stared at it with some dread.

She turned to me and smirked, "Not as strong as he used to be when he was young, but still a _monster_. He's an Enhancer but uses Transmutation and Emission too. His skin is strong enough to stop bullets and he's fast enough to give smaller opponents fits. Plus, he uses a sword like a hammer, breaking people's weapons. All and all he's a terror to fight."

My eyebrow perked, "You fought him?"

She scoffed, "_Sparred. _I was nineteen when he joined the Tao Long. I wanted to see his ability for myself…'

"What happened?"

She chuckled, "He grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. That was it. Knocked me clean out!"

"_Shiiit…_ Did you use your Hatsu?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I could only generate one Knight. Not that it mattered if I had ten."

I turned to the street. Two holes in the asphalt where he had landed, presumably from a Hulk jump.

"How did he… I heard he lost to the Phantom Troupe…"

I turned back, her face serious. Her beautiful smile she rarely showed replaced by the resting bitch face she was unfortunately cursed with. Just like me, huh?

"Yeah. The Phantom Troupe… don't worry… you're supposed to be relaxing."

I shook my head as I stared at her, turning my head to the throngs of people shopping as if a city-wide blackout and riot never happened. Some things never stop, huh?

I chuckled, "Nah. I wanna' hear it. I doubt he or his kids'll tell me. Besides, I am relaxing. Don't worry."

She twisted her mouth into a frown, her big brown eyes looking guiltily at the floor. She sighed and nodded.

"The Phantom Troupe attacked their circus in Glam Gas Land. It was… a massacre… Evira knew ahead of time and sent people there to stop it. But... they killed his wife before Evira could teleport more back up. We didn't have many Nen-users to spare back then… and the Mafia…"

Strangely, I felt bitter for an event that happened so far in the past. As if my presence could have stopped it. An impossibility, but still…

"Why? Would they attack him?"

Naisa closed her eyes and sighed as if this wasn't what she wanted when she took me out.

"He was the second in command of the Pure Paladin Squad. From what I remember, they had several peacekeeping operations in Meteor City. The Phantom Troupe didn't take kindly to this… this was before anyone knew who they were. This was after they took out the Mafia in Meteor City. They didn't want more people coming in. It was what gave them their A-class bounties."

"What? They attacked Mayer?"

She shook her head, "No, they attacked the Pure Paladin Squad members. The Hunter Exam keeps it hush since it looks bad that they can't track down the Troupe… but yeah…"

She kicked a passing stone away and continued, "They sent two people after Mayer: a giant bigger than Mayer and rivals Mayer in strength; and a samurai who killed his wife and cut off his right arm and leg…"

I almost touched my wrist, "Those scars…"

Briannaisa nodded, her eyes becoming distant "Yeah... Flole was the one who reattached them. I never saw a man so big and strong… broken… turned so fragile. He didn't move from his bed for a week. Didn't even respond for a month. Then his apprentice died… well…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Man…"

"He and his family were supposed to die that night… you know…" she said. I opened my eyes and turned to her. She was staring at the floor. Sadness marring a face I was growing fond of...

I turned away, "I can see why he joined the Tao Long. He's a man on a mission."

She nodded, "Yes… but even Evira's worried."

"What, that steel bitch? No offense to your moms," I said as we began walking again.

She frowned, voice dripping with sarcasm, "_None taken. _Seriously though, behind her façade, she reminds me of _you_."

I looked at her flatly, "Oh yeah, _how?"_

Briannaisa turned her eyes up toward the sky, eyes filled with understanding that her rough exterior hid.

"She's a lot softer than she looks."

I stared out of the corner of my eyes. Doing my best to hide the shock on my face and failing. Briannaisa continued.

"You know… giant insects attacked her world. They resembled humans... but were far stronger than any human. They could even use Nen. She and her sisters did everything to fight them off. Someone close to this King died and he grew mad with rage. Human civilization came close to an end."

I stared at her, barely paying attention to where I was going, "And then?"

"A goddess came and saved the day."

* * *

A massive field of evergreen with an enormous tree.

Evira held a teenage girl in her arms. She rocked her back in forth. Cooing her in comfort. The teen whispered in fear and delusions. Mad eyes fill with pain. She repeated the same words.

"Please make it stop. Please make it stop. Please make it stop…"

Evira looked down at her savior. A mere child of sixteen who came to her world with the power of a god. A mind filled with innocent dreams.

Dreams of knights and heroes. Of paradise and prosper. Of kingdoms and safety.

Once dreamt of sweet things and erected monuments to a glorious future. Healer of worlds and destined to maintain balance across countless universes. At sixteen.

Evira had been old when she was reincarnated. Old enough to take care of her sisters. Old enough to take of Zhulong.

But more than a hundred years of experience and two lifetimes could not prepare her for infinite possibilities.

Evira turned her green eyes down at the girl, soft as wool and tender as a mother. She saw the pain and madness in her goddess' eyes. Pain and suffering. It filled Evira's soul with the same. The child's will was breaking. How long would she hold out? Six months? Six years. Six decades?

How was she to stop this disease eating away at her mistress's mind? Her own powers warping her sight and vision into vivid horrors. Torturing with sights so horrid.

She remembered the creature's words. Filled with malice and hate.

"_You fuckers look down on us! Gods, fate, destiny. __**I hate you all. I will eat you all…"**_

It had inflicted a gentle girl burden with power, hoping to do good…

With sheer madness…

She couldn't… She stared at the paradise around her.

Every blade of grass a soul. Every animal the spirit of a great hero or person they knew. Friends they fought with. Peasants they promised a picture-perfect paradise.

She turned back to the tree. The spirit of her dead sister Gerel.

A tear fell from her eyes as she gripped the shell of the woman who saved her life and gave her a chance to save a world similar to her home. This place was to be a Kingdom, a world where souls could come to rest and live in peace. Or choose to come back and fight anew.

Dead dreams cry. They live where they lie. Too powerful to die…

But too weak to fly.

Evira woke up with a fright.

She stared at the alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes of sand and sighed. Her sleeping clothes plain and normal for someone who ran a mafia.

Dreams. The realm where the gods and humans could communicate.

If only it could grant her a good fucking night's sleep.

She had a meeting to get to.

* * *

"Wow," was all I could say. I stared at the river as we sat on a small bench on the boardwalk. Our stomachs full of Japponese food, "I… shit.."

"Yeah. My mom, for all her flaws, cares. She just can't show it."

We stayed quiet as we ate. Listened to the flowing river. She broke the silence.

"Ya' know… sorry. I don't know why it took until now… but I realized I shouldn't judge people until I get the full picture. I shouldn't have judged ya' when we met."

I stared at her as she looked at the water. She looked guilty. I felt guilty as well. I had flipped the lid when I joined these… bums. I guess that was a lesson we still needed to learn.

"It's… all right. I can't be holier than thou. I may not like what I've been through_… _but I'm understanding things aren't always so simple here. The big picture is filled with complicated parts. There can be good in bad, and bad in good…"

We continued to sit on the bench. A swan flew and landed on the water, followed by several little baby swans. That made me curious, so I asked.

"So, she adopted you?"

Briannaisa snorted, "She took us away from the NGl, as part of the deal to distrubute drugs from Gyro... We were child soldiers… guards. I _think_ we probably helped her in her old life, but I'm not sure... Seems she's just paying back everyone that helped her."

"Huh," I said as I stared at the lazy river. Fishing boats coming in from a long day of sailing. A thought came to me.

"How come Cabo looks like a fisherman? And he's super fast. I can't see the 'theme'," I said while making air quotes.

She laughed, "He was stranded here on this continent. His father was a fisherman from Jappon and he came on one of his trips. It capsized and… Cabo was stranded for half a month in a lifeboat. He almost died."

I grimaced. She continued.

"Here we have fish called Colossal Ivory Marlins. _Biiig… real big!_ As big as convoy truck," she said as she spread her arms, "from what he told me, it breached next to Cabo. It sent fish and sea louse the size of crabs on his boat. He managed to survive _that_ until he was found."

"Ah ok… so of course it left an impact on him. I know Marlins are fast."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, especially this one. In water, it's as fast as a jet. Stabs right into whales and eats 'em. Really aggressive fish. Tough! Some Hunters go out on hunts specifically for them since they destroy ships."

"_Jesus fucking christ!" _said, looking at her with shock.

She laughed, her voice high and light, "Yup! I guess it was a miracle a Marlin took pity on him."

Hmm. I stared down at my food.

"I remember Sparrow grabbed extra food from Buhara's restaurant. Does he have someone special?"

She frowned, she looked at me for a moment with hesitation, then sighed.

"Just… don't tell him you know. I doubt you would, but yeah… He get's really defensive," she lowered her hand to her hip, as though measuring something, "He has a child, a little cute kid named Derric. And a mother who has dementia. He only joined Mercutio out of desperation. Sparrow keeps to himself and makes sure no one knows more about him…"

"How do you know all these guys?" I said, my eyebrow rising.

Naisa' shrugged, then chuckled at my face, "I came here when I was a teen. I used to skip school. Wander the streets. I never fit in at school… Back then there were a lot of street gangs. Mercutio had one, Knuckle, even me. We just got into a lot of fights… it was weirdly… nice," she said, staring off into the distance.

"Really?" I said, face frozen in disbelief.

"Heh, sounds weird… but we fought so much we almost became like friends. We never wanted to kill each other; just prove we were better. Anytime one of the real mafias or a violent gang showed up, we joined forces… that was before Evira's war."

I looked down and stared at my food. So much history. I still felt like a visitor. A stranger…

I cracked my back and frowned. All these guys had crazy backstories… and here I was staying to myself and just training. I felt bad… even as someone who kept to myself; it was like I missed out.

I turned up to the sky.

How much more am I gonna' miss when I leave?

"I'm gonna' miss this world…" I said, surprised at myself at how forlorn I felt. I could feel tears stirring inside me. I pushed them down.

I could tell she was looking at me. Almost feeling the sadness on her face.

"Maybe you can come back?..."

I nodded, leaning back against my hands, "I intend to. This is my home now. I still want to explore it and all…"

I turned down to her and smiled, "Maybe when I come back we can go on more dates, heh."

Her face lit up like a red light. She flustered so hard, stuttering and looking in every direction but to me. I turned back to the river and laughed.

I felt her slide over to my left and rest herself on me. She buried her face into my shoulder and muffled a whisper into my hoodie.

"_Sure... Just stay safe…"_

"That's like asking a penguin to fly."

"_Shut up and just do it."_

I chuckled at her embarrassment," Ok, heh…"

She pulled her face out of my shoulder. We look off at the river. Small ships rocking past us as we enjoyed the stillness and quiet.

Enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_**June 30th**_

Evira walked into her black conference room, her business suit clean and sharp as always. To her right followed Acardi. Mercutio staring into the conference from outside the hall room as the doors closed. Eyes glaring.

She sat down at the 'head' of the round table. A chuckle came from her left. Vasili smiled at her.

"Where's that 'daughter' of yours? Better than that scowling enforcer of yours. Wouldn't mind her showing me the city."

She frowned at him. Inside, she fought to kill the man on the spot from those words alone. She couldn't. Not yet.

"I gave her the day off. We have a few topics to go over."

Mayer nodded, "To start, we restored power in only three days. The impromptu truck convoy Mercutio and Scorpion created worked. Though it took them close to thirty-six hours of non-stop driving. Thanks to Claudette's Hatsu they were fine. They encountered some resistance. Marlin took care of it."

The others in the room nodded.

Evira turned to Acardi, who nodded and began rattling off all the damages to the city. From memory.

Evira stared around at the other leaders in the room. The Rohan Brothers. Mayer. Darsten. Zelle. All of them them sat around the black table as they listened to Acardi rattle off the property damage, how many members of the Tao Long died, and how much revenue was lost due to the attack.

Each figure hit Evira like cold ice picks to the heart. When he finished, he stared at the rest of the members in the room. His head stopped at Evira, who nodded back at him.

She addressed the room.

"The Mayor has been replaced by the Deputy Mayor, due to a misunderstanding of how much authority he believed he had. Officially, our dear Mayor 'disappeared' during the chaos of the riots…" she pulled Polaroid pictures out of her suit pocket and threw them on the table.

The pictures landed face up. The pictures:

A shadowy room. In them showed the former mayor of York New City-bound up in in his own clothes, ostensibly due to Sparrow's Hatsu. Each subsequent picture showed an elderly man in his last moments. Slowly being crushed to death by his own business suit.

The rest of the people in the room showed various emotions. Ranging from indifference to perverse amusement.

Evira's eyes locked onto the brother across the table. One no taller than James. The other as large as Mayer. Her glare established an unspoken truth.

_I know you are involved. I will find out._

It came and went fast. One brother was barely aware. The other _distinctly_ aware. Vasili felt cold, but his soft, confident smile never left him. It couldn't, or she would know.

Evira continued.

"We have lost a considerable amount because of this attack. Worst of all, our surveillance system is now compromised. This will make September's auction far more difficult to manage."

Mayer grunted, following up her response.

"Due to the efforts of James, Leorio, Mantis, and my sons, the Mayor will not have Hunter Association investigating us. Unfortunately…"

Evira nodded, "…They still want to investigate. Fortunately, one of my contacts will be the liaison."

Vasili smirked, "And who will that be?"

Mayer frowned as he looked away in sheer fury.

She sighed, then frowned. Uttering the name of _her _connections into the Hunter Association with frustration.

_"Pariston Hill."_

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

So yeah, James gonna' be getting a power spike soon. Pariston Hill stopping by to trollolol his way for a short time.

One of my reviewers asked if James respawned. As cool as a mechanic that would be, in my stories you only get to revive once, hehehe. No, Pakunoda has the ability to shoot people's own memories back at them, erasing their memories using Memory Bomb. That's what happened. As to why they didn't just merc 'em: it was unnecessary.

Killing James would have ruined a potential 'in' that Shalnark could use come September as Ryuseih; as well as put the Tao Long on super duper high alert. As callous as Evira is at times, she does care for James in a strange fashion. She wouldn't have taken her own transmultiversal nephew dying with anything but pure raaaage.

That isn't a spoiler, just some clarification.

Plus, I always had a theory that the members of Phantom Troupe tries to keep an eye out for recruits. James has a strange and dangerous magnetism about him. Considering Nobunaga tried to recruit a fucking twelve year old who only mastered the basics of Nen because he was grief-stricken and they were debating if Chrollo wanted to recruit the Kurapika, they are all unstable humans. I find their vetting and recruiting process very strange. So Shalnark is potentially putting someone he finds interesting in his back pocket if a member dies.

Anyways, see you all on the next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you all stay safe, happy, and healthy!

Rondo out


	46. Chapter 46:Adoration of the Magi 1 of 3

**Behind you.**

I understood the order _instantaneously_. No delay. No pause to think. Nothing.

I just _knew._

I dodged to my left, my feet sliding across the tiled floor, right as Kalvin came flying at me like a cannonball. Body tucked into a destructive fetal position. His body blazing with aura, making him as hard as hell. Something I knew _all _too well.

Fucking rubber body Hatsu.

**Offensive maneuver in point seven seconds. Duck.**

I did just as said. Right as Kalvin exited his crunched-up form and twisted toward me in mid-air. Whipping his arm and entire upper body as he sent one of his brother's juggler balls at me, _just_ missing my head. He landed on his back, rolled with the energy, and turned toward me. A grin on his face.

I frowned at him. I turned my head behind me to see Clyde directly behind me, juggling his damn balls. I grimaced as I realized what they were doing.

**Follow my exact instructions.**

I looked up to see MCP floating directly above, staring down at the entire area like the face of God. Invisible to all due to In…

I jumped to my right the moment MCP told me to and following his words _exactly._ I cartwheeled, I jumped through the air. I twisted, contorted, and twirled through several more throws between the brothers. I let my thoughts go, syncing to his words exactly… Dancing and spinning my way through the volley of juggler balls as I followed MCP to the letter.

I could see the brothers growing frustrated, muscles tensing, faces snarling, brows sweating, as they threw the balls faster and faster and still unable to hit me. The wind and sound the balls generated reminding me of jet planes flying past. My body and clothing rumbling and shaking with each miss of their throws..

It was the worst game of dodgeball ever with me in the center. If this was how the mercenary lost, I can see _why_. Without MCP, I couldn't even predict what was going to happen next. His reaction and thought processes were so much faster than I could ever be. Even with that, it was his ability to instantaneously send information directly to my brain kept me safe.

It felt disconcerting to rely on something with ulterior motives…

Yet… I felt completely in control of the situation. We were following the game plan.

I heard a roar of frustration.

There we go.

**Jump. Then axe kick ninety degrees to your right.**

An image, a daydream, appeared before my closed eyes. A visual prediction sent by MCP. Figures, arcs, and numbers.

I opened my eyes and did as I was told.

My body rising in the air with a quick hop from my feet, my right leg rising with the flexibility I trained for. Right as I did, Kalvin sped up into a cannonball from my right, just as shown in my mind. My foot hit the top of his back as if he just ran right into it on purpose.

My Ryu-infused axe kick sent the teen into the floor like a soccer ball. The tiled floor cracked from the impact and re-vibrated from the redirection of force. I heard him groan as his body hit the ground, watching him literally squish flat, then fly directly vertical to the ceiling. Yelling all the way.

I smirked, that was a long time coming, "Eat it a _dick_, Kal-"

**DODGE!**

I didn't know in which direction, so I fell to the floor on all four. Like a cat. Another juggler ball sailed over me, the wind picking up the hood on my hoodie and blasting it onto the side of my face. I twisted around and stood up to face him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and give me a vicious, annoyed grin. He stared at the floating red head above me while juggling inhumanly fast. His eyes glowing with Gyo...

"That is unfair... I cannot hit you because of that _thing_!"

'**My function is to grant James' desires. At this moment it is to defeat you two. You two have been granted the advantage of using your Hatsus for this exercise. You both are faring rather poorly."**

A great giant vein grew on Clyde's head. He pointed a finger at me while juggling three balls in his right hand. An angry grimace on his red, boyish face.

"Ooh, I will enjoy hurting you, James."

I sneered back, pointing my right finger at him, "Fuck off you twin sadists! I didn't fucking invent the word Schadenfreude, _you all did_! Besides, _this is payback for nonstop kicking my ass! Oh, how the tables have turned…"_

He circled me, juggling faster and faster with both hands. Wind picking up from his arms moving like speeding airplane propellers. A smile of challenge on his boyish face, eyes filled with fire. I mirrored him, adding a little dance like Ali as I circled. I felt light. I answered with a smile of my own.

"You have become cocky from power, _James_. Let me assuage you of that weakness…"

"Let's go, big boy! I'm gonna' chop you up and turn you into sauerkraut, kid."

We both exploded into Ren. I roared and sprinted toward the teen. MCP watching over me like a glowing fireball with a face. I pulled back my fist, while Clyde pulled back his arm to throw.

Suddenly, Mayer came from the sky and crashed between us. With his left he caught my right fist in his giant-ass, catcher mitt sized fists. My punch sounded like I hit a mountain with a battering ram.

With his other, he grabbed Clyde's howitzer-level of power Juggler ball that would have_ probably _sailed over my head. The sound was _so loud _I clenched my teeth in pain, my pearly white rattling in my head from the noise and shockwave_._

Mayer's entire body covered in Ken so stronger he didn't even move from the hits.

"Enough. We are done for today."

We heard a yell and turned to my right, just as Kalvin landed on the floor. He hit the arena spread eagle, followed by bouncing a few feet away. Then settled in a heap.

Mayer turned to Clyde and grunted a reply

"You would have lost, little bear."

Clyde's face grew red as he looked away in embarrassment.

I laughed. At his name and my victory. This was the first time I sparred both of 'em at the same time. I turned toward my left to Leorio, who was outside the arena. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Whoa… I knew we've been beating them in spars lately, but I didn't think you'd be able to beat both of them at once."

Clyde frowned and threw his balls into the air, disappearing in an instant. He put both hands on his hips and sighed.

"I admit, I do not think I can beat you now. Your progress so far has been… remarkable."

I sniffed. Followed by chuckling slightly. It turned into a mad laugh as I stared up at the ceiling. All of them looking at me like I was crazy. Only MCP understood since he was, technically, a part of me.

I spread my arms and posed like a DBZ fighter, yelling at the top of my lungs! I flared my Ren, purposely forcing the air to explode away from me. I literally _tore _my hoodie in half with my strength and flexed my scar covered body as hard as possible. Some of them _given _by the twins…

"I FUCKING BETTER BE AFTER ALL MY TRAINING! RAAAAAAAAH! REEDEEMPTIOOON!"

'_**Excuse him.**_** He has temporarily lost his mind from **_**exuberance…'**_

I heard Leorio laugh his ass off. He's definitely seen this side of me before.

Mayer turned to his son and grunted, "I hope this illustrates to you and Kalvin, Clyde, never to neglect training,"

I pointed to the left. I pointed to the right. Giving my invisible crowd all the adoration they deserve. It never felt so good beating up teenagers.

The two of them had been _slacking _in training as they tried to recruit people to join a new circus. While they haven't lost their strength, they weren't improving as fast as Leorio and I. It was showing.

Clyde looked down, disappointed.

My master turned to me and nodded. I stopped being an ass immediately, "You have done well. You have improved much. That does not mean you can falter. We still have less than a month until the Auction. We cannot underestimate the Troupe," he said as his face darkened, "second, you do not have access to your Hatsus due to _that..._'

MCP stared at us with no concern whatsoever. My basic Nen, martial arts, and swordsmanship have gotten _way _better… because I can't access my _Hatsu_. This thing is actively blocking my ability, almost like a Nen curse. Not until I-

'**Say End Of Line. Only then will you and I be fully integrated. My capabilities unleashed.' **_**Your capabilities unleashed." **_

"Yeah… Nah. I'll say it, you're useful, I'll give you credit. But you still haven't told me what will happen if I_ do _say those three little words..."

It stayed dead silent. Hateful yellow eyes staring at me as if it could will me to do it.

Never a good sign.

Mayer sighed.

"We may have to hire a Nen Exorcist."

With _that_, MCP exploded in rage. Its voice booming.

'_**Do not**_** treat me like simple malware! If a Nen Exorcist is used, James will not regain his former Hatsus! For I contain them within my system… hire a Nen Exorcist as you see **_**fit**_**, but know you will have to start from **_**the very beginning**_**…'**

I sneered, "You _act_ like ransomware, so you're not doing yourself any favors. It's been close to a fucking month and all I've done is the basics…" I said, looking away and snarling.

'**I do what I must, to grant you power. If you are too foolish and too cowardly to utilize me, then maintain your safety and stay out of conflict.'**

I frowned and ignored big, red, and angry. I turned to Mayer, "So, I got that thing today, correct? Sit-in at the meeting with Evira and… what, Pariston Hill?"

Mayer nodded as he looked at Clyde pick up his disoriented brother and lead him out of the arena. They met up with Leorio and left. Leorio still had class today. Mayer turned back to me.

"Yes. I have someone I must meet."

I nodded. He nodded. We just both nodding, stoic fools. He walked out as I looked down at myself. In only brown sweats and white sneakers. Time to get suited up and head to this damn meeting…

* * *

Pariston Hill smiled as he stepped out of the passenger seat of the luxury car. Two taps of his shining brown dress shoes as he planted his feet on the sidewalk outside the car. He paused and saw the path to the Dragon's Head clear. Not a single pedestrian on the sidewalk. Not a single soul on the street. Only guards and those 'allowed' in.

He stood up, closed the door, and turned to the tinted windows of the car. He stared at himself.

His hands went to his head as he patted down his blonde hair, smoothing it down until it looked just right. Once finished, he moved and adjusted his luxurious checkered lime green suit and with matching checkered orange tie until it looked just right. With a satisfied smile, he turned toward the condo and walked forward with ease in his steps. His stride filled with confidence and complete control.

A brilliant, magnetic smile planted on his face that never went away.

His eyes without sheen. Dead, cold eyes that somehow glittered with feigned life.

The Three-Star Hunter paused for a moment a few meters away from the entrance. He stared up at the enormous condominium that had a line of delivery people and residents waiting outside the ornate, garden filled exterior. Sighing, shuffling, and tapping their feet in frustration as they waited.

A corridor of several dragon statues, hanging plants, and bushes cut immaculately to perfection was his 'red carpet' into the building. Black, one-way glass covered the exterior of the entrance that was cleaned to the point of shining. The doors covered tastefully in silver and white equally as polished. Dragon designs dancing across anything metal.

It impressed him.

Several men that looked like body guards with earpieces were their with their hands up like bouncers at the end of a line of frustrated civilians trying to enter the condo. Several pallets stacked high with boxes of all shapes and sizes held by delivery men paid too little to wait. But they were _forced _to wait until Pariston entered. Several guards standing around the busy street to make sure no one could get to the Vice Chairman, or even see him. Not a single person near him.

Countless people inconvenienced because of a single visit from Pariston Hil.

Pariston smiled. He deciding he would walk slower.

With that satisfied smile firmly on his face, he continued his slow walk with confidence toward the entrance. Stepping past a homeless man in ragged clothing and a thick cloak that draped him from head to toe. Not an inch of skin on him showed.

Pariston stopped.

He smirked, something flashing across his eyes. Imperceptible to everyone around him.

He turned to the man and stared at him. He was certain that man was not there a moment ago. He sensed no aura or presence from him at all…

The Vice Chairman turned to his surroundings.

Pariston's eyes narrowed slightly, his strangely empty eyes analyzing his surroundings.

He looked up and stared around the entrance to the Dragon Head. A skyscraper-like any other, but he could see the tell-tale signs of fortification. Reinforced doors entryway with double set glass doors made of bulletproof plastics. Several security cameras that he could see and several he knew were hidden but would be a pain to find.

Countless 'civilians' beyond the cordoned-off section of the busy street that just so happen to have concealed weapons on them. The slight bulging of jackets and shirts as obvious to him a sign of guns as one could get. Some of them even had the basics of Nen but were of no note.

He turned up toward the other skyscrapers, finding the vantage points where snipers would be and finding the telltale signs of 'darkened' windows that were cracked open. They had set up a perimeter around the street and were keeping overwatch.

Not a person who wasn't 'supposed' to be there…

He turned his head down to the 'homeless' man again. The homeless man turned up to him, black shadows of his brown cloak hiding his features. A large hump on his back gave him a hunched form. At pitiable creature.

He froze, as if not knowing what to do. He raised a cup to him, hands pale.

They locked eyes. Something passed between them. The 'homeless' man froze again. Something shuffled underneath his clothes. As though reaching for a weapon…

Pariston smiled softly.

A coin dropped into the beggar's cup before he even said a word.

"Why, aren't you dire straights? Here you go, something to tide you over before things get 'busy'. Hope things turn out 'well' for you," Pariston Hill said with a smile, his high, haughty voice mocking. Yet, that was how he _always_ sounded.

The homeless' man's body language was frozen in hesitation.

He patted the man in reassurance. To everyone else, it looked as if Pariston was being nice. Only the two of them knew what it meant.

_Nice try._

The homeless' man's body language shook with anger.

A loud noise as several guards scrambled, finally realizing a homeless man got past them. Two guards stepped around the car and stepped between the Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association and the destitute man. He turned to Pariston.

"Is this man bothering you? I'm sorry, I don't know how he got past us…"

"No, no! No trouble at all! It always fills my heart to help those in need. I gave this man some money, but please take care of him. It wouldn't do to dismiss the needy," he said, again, with a smile and charm that felt genuine.

The homeless man reached deep within the recesses of his clothing and handed him a small picture made of cloth. Pariston touched his chest in surprise, touched. He took the picture. He smiled gratefully at the man, turned, and walked into the headquarters of the Tao Long.

Pariston _'knew'_ the mans' objectives was to plant the piece of cloth on the Vice Chairman. Foiled by the Rat's perception and experience…

Pariston knew the 'homeless man' was an assassin. And his target was inside the condo. The cloth contained Nen or some Hatsu that would be difficult to sense beneath his aura.

And yet, regardless of risk, Pariston _gladly_ took the piece of cloth.

Because it would be more interesting that way.

The guard reached into his black suit and pulled out his wallet. Two guards stepped beside the homeless man and waited to escort him off the premises. The guard with the wallet grabbed a handful of bills and turned down to the hunched over man's cup. He looked inside and frowned.

There was a single coin from the Kukan'yu Kingdom, where the Hunter Association headquarters resided. The currency was _useless_ here in the U.S.S. Worse, it was equivalent to a _penny_.

* * *

I sat around this strange, dark conference room that was blacker than midnight. The walls, the ceiling, the furniture. It was like I was standing in the center of a black hole.

The carpet was green at least.

Light shined down above us with light bulbs embedded into little holes in the ceiling. It gave me a very war room feeling. Even though I've never been in here, I could tell this room was used to discuss high-level crap. It had that, 'discuss high-level crap' feel to it. All it needed was cigar smoke…

I sighed…

I tapped Stick as I waited for the Vice Chairman to get here. Evira, Acardi, and Briannaisa were in the room as well. Bri in a maid outfit. The art of deception, yeah, yeah… I still found it stupid…

The rest of Red Squad was busy investigating any holdouts that remained from the old crime bosses. That and Evira was furious at losing our security system. We were blind come September, and she wanted mastermind's head on a plate. So here I was, playing bodyguard…

Briannaisa spoke, cutting through the silence and wait, "How're the frogs?"

I nodded, "The Amori bros? They're ok. I tried teaching them the basics of Nen but they weren't getting it. York took over," I turned to Evira," Stocks apparently got a huge payout and left the city. The brothers aren't feeling comfortable in their position in Red Squad. They're planning to take the Hunter Exam next year..."

Evira turned to me, completely not caring about them. Her usual steel glare something different this time.

"Flole and Zelle tell me whoever tampered your memories most likely was the Phantom Troupe."

I saw Acardi and Brainnaisa stir. I turned to my 'aunt' and frowned.

"How do you know?"

She chuckled, "Why do you think I have Zelle for? Regardless, I don't have perfect intelligence. I've never met them personally," I knew what _that _meant, "All we know is that they have a memory manipulator. This, among many reasons, is why I have Zelle, and why I have her reinforce the minds higher-level members of my organization. You should be fine.."

I nodded, narrowing my eyes on her.

"And the rest of the troupe..."

"Incomplete information, unreliable descriptions, imperfect intelligence. They have no history and they erase any traces of themselves."

I sneered, "Sounds like a bunch of people I know… and you'v never met them in your other life?"

"Like I said, I never met them. Even if I did, they can look different. Act different. Be different."

I glared at her from the corner of my left eye; her form blurry even with my squinting eyes. Tension cutting through the room. I felt like she was lying…

The other two stirred, Evira's eyes narrowing.

Just as Evira opened her mouth, the double doors to the conference room opened. One of our mafia security guards escorting in a man with the look of a perfect politician… and someone who looked awfully familiar.

He had handsome; model looks with perfectly manicured, feathered hair a professional definitely cut. A striped, luxurious green suit and orange tie that were both checkered. It looked so damn new and freshly pressed it practically sparkled. Brown dress shoes finished his outfit.

He had the nicest smile I've ever seen in my entire life. His face and body language disarming and put you at ease. He oozed charisma, holding himself with perfect posture and form. Amicable, friendly, and open.

Staring at him was like staring at a comforting friend who you would trust implicitly. His face reminded me of Charlie, except supercharged.

Yet… those eyes. I've seen that type before. As if no reflection. No care. No soul. He looked over everyone like tools, toys, or as if they barely existed.

You can only hide so much lack of empathy…

Something bristled inside me.

The moment he spoke, I almost forgot all about my building discomfort. He sounded so genuine I felt guilty.

"Pardon for the delay! There as quite the traffic because of constructions. It'll bever happen again, promise!"

His eyes glanced over all of us. We locked eyes.

Something changed. I just knew…

He _smiled._

…_I **hate** him…_

**He is not one to be trusted…**

Pariston went for a chair, not even waiting for anyone to say anything. His movement, his swagger, his presence. He commanded a room the moment he walked in. Somehow, in a few seconds, he was taking control over the meeting. You just felt it.

Acardi stepped forward, quickly pulling a chair for him and presenting it to him with the other hand. Something passed between them in their eyes. So fast I barely saw it. Pariston Hill smiled and sat graciously.

Somehow it felt like a battle…

**It is. He is acting as if he is in charge. Pariston is trying to establish a position of strength and dominance in the negotiations. Acardi denied him by forcing him into a seat of Evira's choosing.**

Seems… outlandish.

**As are many things in life, at first glance, but that does not change the situation at hand. This is combat through guile and diplomacy. There are only so many tools at one's disposal.**

I held in my sigh. I've done this before, but in actual fights. Mind games. This felt… _a lot_… for negotiating.

Pariston sat to my right, which was directly opposite of Evira. Acardi took his spot opposite of me. Briannaisa bowed her head and left the room, probably to get food.

The lights blazed down on us in this black room. It felt like we're on a dark stage. I held my sword between my legs, tapping it with my fingers. Watching things unfold like a man who was trying to figure out the rules of golfing for the first time.

Evira's face was statue-like, a small smile on her face. Pariston's soft smile never changing.

He turned to Acardi, "Quite the surprise seeing you again, Acardi! How long has it been? Seven, eight years?"

The atmosphere shifted. I squinted my eyes on Acardi. I could see his face strain slightly, bristling.

"Seven, yes."

Pariston looked genuinely shocked, "Seven! We were just fresh-faced Hunters back then! If you ever feel the need to come back to the Association, just give me a call! I can smooth things over! No issue at all for an old friend!"

I saw Acardi's jaw muscles tighten, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He grabbed his long, blonde pharaoh beard as if casually thinking, but he held it a _bit_ too tightly.

"I know of your _help_, Pariston. We received it when our residences were leaked on to the darknet, a few days before they attacked the Pure Paladin Squad."

Pariston feigned confusion and shock, "I do recall _all _of the Association Hunter's addresses were leaked. You and your squad weren't the only ones attacked. I, myself, was accosted by several thugs-"

Acardi placed his right fist against his mouth, muscles tight, his entire being holding in anger. He pointed his right index finger and at Pariston His voice was a terrifying whisper.

"You do not get to compare what _you_ suffered compared to _us… _All because of your _stupid **game with Netero!" **_he _roared._

Pariston sighed, showing his hands and closing his eyes, "Your free to believe what you want, but if I was responsible for any wrongdoing... don't you think Netero would have arrested me? At the very least removed from my position as Vice Chairman. I believe the grief is getting to your head old friend. Its not my fault the Squad wasn't as strong as-"

Acardi went to stand, "_**PARISTON-"**_

Acardi stopped when he felt my right hand over his left shoulder. He turned to me, puckered his lips in a frown full of so much rage and hate that I was surprised. He stared at _me _with surprise. I don't think he was prepared for how strong I've gotten.

I thought he was unflappable. I turned to Pariston, his fingers intertwined against his mouth, eyes narrowed on me. Analyzing.

_Smiling._

I turned to Evira. She stared at us, fingers also intertwined in front of her face. Like she was watching a game board. Planning her next move...

Both of them were.

She turned to Pariston, presenting a hand to his consigliere, "Apologies for Acardi. The death of several of the Pure Paladin Squad members and its subsequent disbandment still something he carries with him."

Pariston frowned, somehow looking genuinely sad. He touched his chest, "I understand, and I accept your apology on his behalf. We all suffered so much from the Squad's loss… to this day it's a grievous wound that haunts the Association, "he held a finger up, voice filled with resolve, "one I hope to fix in the future, to repay for my failure at the time. But enough of that. Let's move on to the topic of our meeting."

Evira nodded, "Yes. Lets," she turned to me and I sat back in my seat.

This man. I stared at him, holding back how disturbed I felt. I can't tell if he was lying or not…

"Now then," he said, adjusting himself in his seat, "the fact of the matter is, a large scale catastrophe involving Nen happened in York New City. I know how things are with 'unsavory' individuals, but the Hunter Association cannot allow such conduct. Especially involving the public and civilians…"

He positioned a finger in the area and continued, "We're talking about billions of dollars of jenny in damages, dozens of lives lost, countless injured. This isn't even touching on the potential exposure of Nen to the general population. Who knows how many people have been accidentally baptized due to this event."

I stared. His words were so compelling. It was… disturbing how much I wanted to agree with him just because of how he spoke his words. The cadence. The tone.

This guy was the ultimate politician.

But Evira, well, I don't think she gave a fuck. She stared back at her opponent, eyes steel. She nodded.

"I have already begun a fund to pay for the damages. There is a cover story in place that is perfectly adequate: MG-2 gas. Lastly, we are currently checking the populace for any signs of Nen activation…"

I sighed and settled in. This was going to take a while…

* * *

Hisoka stared at the city high above on the top of the Hotel Beitacle. He touched his lips as he thought of several people he would like to fight here…

He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. Mayer landed a moment later with a resounding stomp.

Something trembled inside Hisoka. A sensation. A feeling similar to a long-held crush. Or a lover's madness.

He felt butterflies.

"Ah, so you received my message. I was surprised… to think you still check your old Hunter email account, considering you _are _a fugitive and all," Hisoka said, eyes half-lidded.

"I am still a Hunter. My criminality does not change that," he grunted before walking close enough to speak, yet far enough that Hisoka could not strike easily without overreaching. Hisoka smirked.

A warm breeze blew.

"You seem fine after taking that Hatsu punch from Gon…" Mayor grunted, referring to the fight Hisoka won a few weeks ago.

Hisoka rubbed his stomach, "Quite the hit, but nothing I've never experienced before. Nothing compared to _yours_… I still remember that punch," he said, rubbing his chin. Seductively.

An image flashed in his mind. A long crystallized memory.

_Mayer held a young Hisoka by the throat. A youth who had come to Glam Gas Land and challenged the 'strongest' man in the world. To see if the rumors were true._

_A single Aura infused punch._

Mayor peeled back his lips in disgust, "_Yes_. I remember you threatening my family. I intended to kill you with that punch. It was folly to put so little aura into it. Next time it will be at full power."

Hisoka smiled. Inside he filled with ecstasy. Writhed with warmth and pleasure. He could barely control himself. It was as if were foreplay.

He was almost tempted to fight the man in front of him, instead of waiting for Chrollo.

_No... I can't wait a little bit more for my first love…_

Hisoka closed his eyes and lifted his head back. He smirked.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I'm not here to fight you," he tilted his head down and open his eyes, "I was wondering if you were interested in joining forces."

Mayer narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Hisoka took that as a sign to continue.

"You may be interested to know that the Spider is coming to York New City."

Mayer did not move. He did not stir. He did not say a word. He gave Hisoka nothing.

"I believe _'your' _Mafia runs the Underground Auction, and the city..."

"What do you want?"

Hisoka smirked, "I want to fight the leader of the Phantom Troupe. You can have the rest."

Mayer gave a single, stoic nod. His cold eyes never blinking.

Hisoka burned fiercely inside.

That changed to a look of curiosity. He stared past Mayer. Past the surrounding skyscrapers, a few kilometers away, to the Dragon's Head…

A massive cloud of white smoke enveloped the entire structure. It looked like steam that one would occasionally see on a cold day, bubbling up from vents and pipes on the street. Except much, _much **more**_…

Hisoka lifted a finger toward the building.

"It seems something interesting is happening in your headquarters…"

Mayer turned around. He frowned…

* * *

Harold stared over his receptionist desk in the lobby of the Dragon Head's condo. He stared in confusion at the sheer amount of packages he had around him. Long, rectangular cardboard boxes that were as wide as a bed. Some were small squares about as wide as a small CRT screen he had on his desk.

There was even a storage box that was made to hold files and folders. All of it addressed to Evira.

He frowned as he checked the boxes. He'd need to get Lokil, chief security officer for the building, to check the packages over. Then Briannaisa to check for any Nen on them. _Then _checked for booby-traps. Nothing got to Evira without being quadruple checked…

The easy going Harold, dark-skinned with a soft smile, grabbed his radio receiver on his chest and pulled it to his mouth. He pressed the button. A quick beep signaled that he could talk. As he spoke, his voice gentle, curiosity got the better of him. He opened the file storage box and looked.

"Yeah, Lo', I got here some strange… god damn… paintings here. A lot of 'em. Talkin' about a few hundred. Just from the pallets, we got. Not even talking about the smaller ones…"

His fingers flicked through the horrifying paintings. The canvas yellow and old, feeling like worn leather. The paint-like dried blood. The figures of contorted monstrosities out of a deranged person's wildest nightmares. Still lifes of dismembered and disfigured people. Misshapen humans and creatures with far too many heads, countless bones, countless holes. Too much flesh. _Too little flesh..._

He grimaced in disgust.

Harold got to the last picture in the box. It looked like a black portal on white. A swirling black dot that grew bigger. It twisted and enticed. It made Harold's eyes heavy. Tired. A touch of sleep graced his exhausted eyes…

It was hypnotizing… it drew him in…

Something tiny and white in the center… It was growing bigger… sleep nodding his head…

Harold leaned closer, trying to get a better look at what was inside the painting…

Pale white. A three-clawed hand. It extended through the painting. Gently caressing his face.

It wrapped around his head. He didn't resist…

* * *

I leaned my head back against the chair. It's been over an hour and they still were at it. It was like verbal chess, except more _boring. _It impressed me at first, but now I'm losing my _mind _from boredom. All I had to do was stay quiet and look intimidating. Acardi stayed quiet and took down notes, occasionally clarifying or generally chiming in with information.

Where was Briannaisa? I thought she was getting food? Jeez…

My eyes bounced from Pariston to Evira. I followed their conversation the best I could. I didn't need to actively pay attention since MCP could do it for me. I lost track of what concessions, promises, and deals they were trying to make within the first fifteen minutes.

I sighed. Can something take me out of this misery?

The door slammed open. It was Briannaisa, her white and black maid outfit drenched in blood. She panted heavily from apparent combat.

She grimaced, "We have to go, _now!"_

I stood up, my right hand gripping Stick tightly. I examined her quickly to see she wasn't hurt. I squinted past her, into the hallway, to see the floor covered in her bloody footprints. The guards were missing?

This place must have been soundproof because I didn't hear a thing. I checked my phone to see there was no signal…

I nodded. I turned to Evira, Pariston, and Acardi. They were all strong enough to handle their own, but there was a safe room on every floor. This conference room could protect against Nen, but not against people with guns. We were all in forced into Zetsu because of this room.

Briannaisa turned around and checked the hall, before waving us through.

I jogged to the hall and saw countless dead guards down the hall. All ripped apart by _something._

I frowned. I turned back to the blood-splattered Briannaisa and exhaled, black humor getting the better of me.

"No wonder you took so long to get refreshments."

She glared at me, "Now's _not _the time for jokes. Some group got into the Dragon Head. From the… things around here, they're Nen users…"

I sighed, but that wasn't a surprise. No normal human could get into this condo…

Once I cleared the hallway, everyone moved out into it. The moment everyone stepped out of the room, something started moving and making a noise in Pariston's suit. We all turned to him.

Our eyes were drawn to Pariston's jacket, something moving underneath it. He pulled out a piece of cloth out of his breast pocket, the piece of cloth thrashing as if it were alive and angry. He let go of it and threw it away from him.

Horror hit me. I went to stop him, my eyes widening in understanding and helplessness. But it was too late.

Before we could even react, the paper burned with aura and violently straightened on its own. I saw a black, inky, swirling portal on the yellow cloth. In mid-air, a gnarled hand stretched out of the painting of a black portal. It was so fast. _Far too fast…_

A knife flew out. Right down the hall and toward Evira.

Her eyes widened. She grit her teeth, flared her Ren, and she pulled her head away at the last second. Her reflexes beyond anything I ever saw before. Her head becoming a blur, as if teleporting from one place to another. The speeding knife flying past the right side of her head.

The weapon continued sailing. Thrown with so much power and speed that it embedded itself into the wall, hilt deep, a dozen meters down the hall.

I sent Stick slicing down onto the paper, imbued with Shu and as sharp as any metal sword. My trusty weapon cut through the paper easily, slicing it in half. Followed by several more slices that turned the cloth into nothing more than confetti in an instant.

The pieces fell to the ground, but there was no sign of the hand. Not even a drop of blood.

I heard the sound of a person falling to the ground. I turned to see Evira, paralyzed completely. Her eyes heavy with sleepiness. A small, almost invisible sliver of red on her cheek.

A tiny cut.

Briannaisa and Acardi rushed to her aid while I stared at the knife down the hall.

It was a simple palette knife. Thick purple liquid dribbling off of it.

I could sense it was imbued with so much aura it could have bypassed anyone's Ten…

I stared at the aura burning away from the Shu infused weapon. I couldn't help but tremble a bit from what I felt from it.

Pure malice.


	47. Chapter 47: Adoration of the Magi 2 of 3

Mayer sailed through the air, his massive legs carrying him further than any human could with a single bound. He landed on the street with a crack of the asphalt.

He stared up at the gaseous 'barrier' surrounding his 'headquarters'. He looked around to see the streets barren. Most of 'his' mafia soldiers and security guards had cleared out the block before Pariston arrived. Even more helpful, the police had sectioned off the entire area for a few blocks.

So he had no fear of anyone taping anything.

He sighed. He hated being the 'face' of the Tao Long.

Whatever it took to achieve his goals…

With a frown, he walked over to one officer who directed him to the commanding officer at the scene. A fellow mustachioed man in his fifties with greying hair and a wrinkled, stern face. The man nodded and craned head up to see the mammoth Mayer, his police hat shading his eyes.

He replied, as gruffly as Mayer. Albeit with half the baritone.

"We've got the surrounding five blocks shut down. The story we got the public eating is a pipe broke and is spewing hazardous steam. We're evacuating the surrounding buildings as we speak, but most of 'em are already empty. Your boys did good work. No cameras, no eyes, no civilians."

Mayer nodded back, followed by a grunt. He replied, his low, bellowing voice soft.

"Yes, my people are efficient. What do you know about the gas?"

The man grunted as well before replying, "Nothing for now," he pointed his finger past Mayer toward a beat-up, undercover cop car. There was a blonde man leaning against it, his head turned toward the gas, "That guy from the A.C.U's got more for you than I do."

Mayer turned and frowned when he saw Charlie. He sighed and walked over, his gigantic frame not making a sound. By the time Charlie realized someone was upon him, Mayer was already shadowing him.

Literally.

The corrupt cop turned and shook in fright. Clutching his chest in one hand and holstered gun in the other…

"Jesus _Christ!... _I don't know how you do that… I'm guessing you're wondering about the gas?"

Mayer nodded before looking around. He turned back and replied, "Where is your partner? The nosey one?"

Charlie frowned, "After your red-haired guy gave him a talking to, he quit. He's looking for a Nen master. He's hoping to enter the Hunter Exam next year."

Mayer snorted, "Possible death. That is better than him staying on the force and poking his nose into certain death... What do you know about the gas?"

Charlie sighed before pinching his nose, "It's gas, for sure. Heavy-duty conjuration and transmutation. Some type of sleeping gas. Whoever the user is, they got some serious skill and power. Transmutation for the effect, conjuration to block sight. It's even denying any cell or radio service…"

Mayer looked past the man, into the white cloud of sleep. He frowned. The giant knew from experience that whoever was doing this would be capable of sensing a person enter using En. The user would also need experience with sedatives… possible poison user…

A smokescreen, surveillance barrier, and sleeping gas. All in one…

Charlie spoke up, drawing Mayer's attention, "Also, Mercutio walked in. Came by in his Henry Hill persona... Tch, using my last name like that… He asked for a gas mask. I didn't stop 'em. Everyone who we sent in has gone down screaming. I told 'em as much, but that guy does what he wants…"

Mayer looked down at the corrupt cop. His brown suit was worn and frayed, stubble filled covered his jaw, and dark circles shaded his eyes. It seems he had been having quite a few nights of sleep.

The cop frowned, drilling a glare at Mayer, "Is… Pariston there?"

Mayer turned his head back to the cloud and grunted. He began walking forward into the white fog. Charlie panicked.

"W-wait! What're you, nuts?! We don't got a gas mask big enough for you!"

"I shall be fine, Charleston…" Mayer stated without stopping.

Just before he entered, he stopped, then took a titanic breath. He continued, his chest bulging slightly, though it was barely noticeable.

He held his breath as the cloud surrounded him.

He walked through the white. So thick was it he could barely see his hand a few inches in front of his face. With his vision gone, he used his sense of direction and memory to retrace the path to the Condo.

The giant passed several corpses of SWAT members garbed in gas masks. Their masks were damaged by some sharp weapon, which allowed the gas to enter as easily as air... Some were attacked around the hard plastic that surrounded their head. Or cracked plastic glass surrounding their eyes…

All had their throats were cut.

Mayer frowned.

No bullet casings on the floor. The attacker had acted silently… one of the SWAT members looked to have thrown his gun and ran….

Whoever attacked was skilled enough to have killed them in an instant, yet chose to force the men to sleep before killing them.

Taunted them.

Hunted them.

Mayer grunted.

A disturbed, sadistic individual.

He continued for several minutes before arriving at the double doors of the condo. Standing in front of the doors was Mercutio. Pin-striped suit, fedora, and a black gas mask on his face. He was trying to open the door and found them locked. Frustration leaking into his calm body language since the doors could survive a tank shell.

Mercutio turned around to see Mayer a few inches away, the enforcer's bored eyes peering up at the looming form through his gas mask lens. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Nothing passed between them.

This was followed by Mayer's abrupt turning away into the white. Mercutio raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Silence.

A few moments later, Mercutio's squinted through the gas. He saw his the giant come back while carrying something over his head. His eyes grew wide when he realized what it was.

He held on to the top of his hat and quickly ran clear of the doors.

Not a second later a car flew through the entrance with the force of several tank shells, imbued with Shu and thrown with titanic strength. It hurtled through the bulletproof plastic with a booming crash, then a thundering explosion of the car. The sound of hardened plastic falling to the ground and squeaking metal echoed through the silent fog.

Mayer gazed through the hole. Debris dust, and black smoke from a flaming car filled the area. The three gases combining with the supernatural white fog, mixing and churning from the fire. A swirling combination of brown, black, and white floating up to the sky.

Mercutio walked up from behind Mayer and stared up at the giant, who turned around and stared indifferently at Mercutio.

The fedora clad enforcer shook his head, as though critical of his lack of subtly.

Mayer frowned. He did not not care.

With a single point of his massive right index finger, he ordered Mercutio into the condo to find Evira and protect her. The giant would stay and find the Nen-user who created this cloud. Mercutio gave a lazy salute and walked off. No words were exchanged.

Just as Mayer liked it.

Mayer turned around and almost sighed in reflex. This was the closest thing to paradise he found.

He closed his eyes.

Absolute silence.

But he did not sigh. He was too well trained to do that by accident.

The rest of Red Squad was too far away to come in time. It was up to everyone here to stop this attack. Hopefully, James would be able to defend against the attacker without his Hatsus. He would need to fight using that blasted red head of his.

Both.

He opened his eyes.

Topaz stones glaring into the white…

Now to find the Nen user in this sea of fog.

* * *

We were in a small safe room that reminded me of a steel freezer. Metal table. Metal chairs. Metal lockers. Metal toilet and sink with self-contained plumbing and water.

Metal, metal, metal. Metal all over... whoever designed this place had a thing for metal.

At least there was plenty of stuff here for us. There were enough supplies in said lockers to last us a month. Enough food. _Plenty of food._

And guns. Lots o' guns.

Nice as it was, we couldn't wait here. Considering we're dealing with, (probably) multiple Nen-users… we were just sitting ducks.

I stared at Evira, who was on the floor laying on a sleeping bag. Her body limp and unmoving in her dark green business suit. Her eyes were full of exhaustion, covered by her red, curly, shoulder length hair. But in those eyes held furious willpower. They shined through the bundle of loose hairs in front of her eyes. She fought to stay awake against the effects of the poison.

Fighting to move.

She just _couldn't._

Acardi stared at the cut on her face. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

"She is being affected with a paralyzing sedative. I have dealt with a similar venom before, a toxic snake called the Sleeping Spell. We are lucky she was fast enough to react. Had anymore entered her system… she would have died. Though safe, she will still be in this state for twelve hours."

I turned to Briannaisa, who was frowning furiously. Concern and frustration warping her face with wrinkles. It was obvious she was taking this as a personal failure. I wouldn't.

Whoever was attacking us knew exactly what they were doing. They're pros. Beyond pros.

Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to give her a pep talk. Now was the time to figure out an escape plan.

And… we still had…

"That's a relief! My sincerest apologies about this mess! Had I known that picture would do that, I'd have never received it from that homeless man!" said Pariston with flick of his wrist, the only person I've met to troll with his life on the line…

He was _lying. _He _had _to be. Trolling the shit out of us and I wanted to punch him in the dick.

I stayed calm… which I've gotten better at, but in this situation and with this man… keeping my temper it was almost as hard for me as staying out of trouble. Now was not the time to start trying to beat up the Vice Chairmans of very important organizations…

I squinted at him, glaring at him from the corner of my eyes as I replied, "You're the Vice Chairman, aren't you? You should be strong enough to help us?"

He pointed to himself as if surprised.

"Me? Oh no, not at all! I'm not much of a fighter! I look forward to being in your care!" he said with a glittering smile.

I stared at the metal ceiling. My face a mask.

I heard an 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' ring through my head of rage. Like an endless string from a violin that never changed tone.

This lying piece of **shit**. No one can be in the Zodiac and Vice Chairman of the Hunter Assocation and be _weak_…

All I wanted to do was shove Stick up his ass…

Acardi shook his head, "Unfortunately, I am at a disadvantage as well. My talents lie in information gathering. Primarily at night. Indeed, if I suspect it is who it is that is attacking us, then only Mercutio or Mayer can defeat them."

We all turned to Acardi, who was frowning and staring at the floor. His eyes focused as he recalled information from deep inside his mind.

"Amongst the assassins in the world, on top are the Zoldyck. But there is one group who are just as skilled, if not as well-known. They are the Magi. Three individuals who are shrouded in secrecy. From my knowledge, they have been around since Netero was young…"

Pariston nodded, "Yes! The Association managed to capture the leader, but it turns out that was a ruse. He waited close to a year until the previous Trick Tower Warden visited his own prison. He killed him and escaped. To this day we still don't know how he did it. Well, now we do! You see, there was a painting in the warden's office, you understand?"

I nodded, "So he teleports through paintings? If he paints them himself… that'd be quite the Hatsu. He wouldn't need too much Aura to do that with that kind of condition and restrictions on his powers."

Pariston nodded. He flashed a smile and held up a finger.

"Seeing as there are a few hundred paintings in the lobby of this building, it stands to reason the Magi intend to spread the paintings throughout the floors of this building. That would allow them to move throughout the building uimpeded, while limiting our movements. In essence, we're trapped inside and surrounded."

Briannaisa shook her head, "Not only that... The cafeteria and kitchen are located on the tenth floor, directly in the middle of the building. When went to get the food, I noticed a white fog outside. That was before… _things came out..._"

Acardi frowned, his eyes narrowing on Briannaisa, "Explain…"

She shook her head as if trying to get rid of the images she saw.

"These horrific creatures... Like someone drew them from a nightmare. Their movements were jerky and inhuman. They… had too many limbs and heads… they attacked anyone and anything. They were carrying countless paintings…"

Pariston smiled, "See? Their plan seems to be to use the paintings to not only teleport but to summon more of those creatures. We're lucky we haven't encountered any!"

Briannaisa frowned, barking at the blonde pretty boy, "Because I _kill_ them all with my bare hands! They're made of aura, so they disappear after dying. The blood is from the guards who-"

Pariston face somehow frowned slightly. Something flashed in his eyes.

"It's ok, I can tell your experience has shaken your fragile constitution. You did a good job for one unequipped to handle this situation. Even if you couldn't protect your boss."

"_You…" _she said before lunging at him. I grabbed her and pulled her away from this walking asshole. Pariston held his hands up, as though he did nothing wrong. His face frowning and his eyes scrunching up as if confused. More like feigning confusion…

"I'm just stating facts. You _did _fail as security."

I growled, "Enough…"

He nodded, giving a lackadaisical shrug, "Very well. Our best bet is to find a way around the creatures and avoid the cloud. We can't stay here, since I think they're at the door," he said with a point to the metal vault-like door. Followed by the scrapping of _something _on the other side. Then pounding…

I frowned. I transitioned to Ren and kicked the metal door as hard as I could, bracing myself for it to fly off.

It dented.

I frowned.

I kicked it again.

It barely moved.

I heard Pariston cough as if embarrassed for me…

I growled in a rage and kicked it several more times until the damn door flew off its hinges. Sneering as I did. With one final titanic kick, it smashed into the hallway wall with a thunder. I grimaced in annoyance, my chest rising and falling from exertion.

Fucking… being a specialist… fucking sucks…

I looked through the new hole in the wall to see countless… zombie-like monsters pinned to the wall against the metal door.

I exited to see several more creatures down the hall. I turned to Briannaisa and Acardi, lingering at the entrance of the safety room.

"Priority is getting the Vice Chairman out of here. I'm sure he'll be grateful enough to consider overlooking the event that happened in June…"

Pariston frowned, "Hmm… How do I know you're not simply using this ruse to gain my gratitu-"

I pointed down the hallway toward the stairs, "GET HIM OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! I'LL STAY WITH EVIRA!"

Acardi, Briannnaisa, and Pariston peered through the hole in the wall. Out of the right corner of my eye, I saw Acardi and Briannaisa hesitate, before resolving themselves and grabbing the most annoying, aggravating person I ever met. They ran past me, pulling the Vice Chairman along.

I frowned. Even Flole was gone, today of all days. She was still figuring out a way to solve our surveillance issue and was in the sewers, still fixing the damages to the Tao Long surveillance room. These fuckers… dealing with assassins was _bullshit._

"MCP…" I said while walking into the safe room and lifting Evira over on to my left shoulder. She weighed absolutely nothing compared to my strength.

**Yes.**

"I need you to keep an eye out while I'm holding on to her."

**Simply kill her. Be done with it.**

"_I'm not having this conversation right now. Just do what I say..."_

It growled, but I could tell it would follow my orders."

I stared down the hall at the shambling nightmares out of an H.R Giger or death metal album cover. Bloody corpses with far too many arms or heads. Organs dripping out of empty, sludge covered cavities. Gangly, skeletal arms. Heads that were little more than skulls with fleshing clinging on to it. Disgusting atrocities ripped out of a nightmare.

Well, at least I didn't have to hold back.

I smirked as I thought of things that would keep my mind off the horror… got it…

I poured aura into my right hand, tightly wrapped around Stick. My aura surrounding my weapon in the white field of aura….

It glowed with an awesome power. It's burning grip tells me to defeat them…

Shu filled my sword with a glowing light…

I ran towards the horde of living nightmares.

I didn't hesitate as I ripped them apart with ease.

* * *

Several floors below James…

Three cats the size of small humans with hats, helmets, and three different kinds of swords led the way. They tore through the nightmare creatures that would fit right in with a Zdzisław Beksiński painting.

Briannaisa stood behind her soldiers, giving them commands and making sure none of the horrors made it past them and to Pariston. Her eyes glaring hard at the unbound horrors in front of her. She took her role as Head of Security seriously…

And these intruders were a blow to her pride.

Her knights cleared a path through the throng of terrors with speed, swiftness, and efficiency.

Henri, the musketeer cat, stabbed into eyeholes with its rapier with machinegun speed and surgical precision and accuracy.

The cat in a knight helmet was named Goann and used her arming sword to slice through torsos with single, powerful slices.

The last feline with a scimitar and turban was named Talib. He tore through them with circular swipes and spinning grace; a whirling dervish of death.

They reached the tenth floor. Each subsequent floor had been harder and more grueling than the last. The lower floors had more time for the assassin to set up the paintings and allow a continuous generation of enemies. Larger, more fearsome enemies that defied conventional physical forms found in nature. Unspeakable abominations of multi-legged hydra that slithered and galloped. Flying bodies with stiff stalks for wings and tentacles for legs. Large ogre-like forms with far too much bone, muscle, and too little skin.

Not only that, but the terrible pictures hung on the walls, driven into them by fingers of dead guards and workers. Lesser, annoying creatures that resembled small rats with maggot skin crawled out. Gremlin like monsters with tiny sinewy bodies, tight skin, and vicious smiles; and even more vicious attitudes.

The walls were bathed with blood and torso. The floors were littered with body parts and gore.

It was a living nightmare.

Yet they trudged on.

Briannaisa's cats served as the vanguard through the swarming, painted, undead horrors. Acardi brought up the group with Pariston in the middle. All of them wadding down the flickering, dimly lit hallways. The sound of wet footsteps as they did their best to keep their situation out of their minds.

Lestat, the giant dark gargoyle Guardian Nen Beast, appeared when the lights temporarily abandoned the long, flickering hallways. An ethereal being that grew stronger the closer it was to Acardi and the darker it was. More than capable of tearing apart anything around in the few, fleeting seconds of darkness. Greyed out windows made dim these hellish hallways and gave Acardi more than enough shade for his shade to strike with sharp sickle-like claws.

Left. Right. Left. They turned through the slaughtered filled halls, carving their way through the white-tiled halls pooled with blood and organs of those unfortunates caught out of their rooms or unable to find safety in time. They approached the large, wooden double doors with a 'Dining Hall' nameplate on each door.

The slamming of ornate wooden double doors by Briannaisa's foot revealed quite the sight.

A massive hall that held dozens of round tables that could seat four. Red cloth on a dark wooden table with thick yellow carpet greeted them. A large stage to the left for entertainers and shows for the guests. Large, lush, potted plants surrounded the walls of the room. A small room in the back where the food was temporarily stored when brought up from the kitchen…

All marred by pictures demonic come to life. Avian monsters with multi-armed winged tentacles. Skeletons with arms, heads, and legs multitude. 'Living' furniture made of different parts. Centaurs with too many human torsos on their horse-like body. Many without a head, some without skin.

In the center of the vast swarm of creatures in a grand hall that could seat hundreds was a blonde woman.

Claudette.

The blonde-haired maid was a blur. Enemies flying to the air with her every move.

A broken mop was her weapon. A simple staff – used to terrifying effect. Shu imbued, her makeshift weapon never faltered as she reduced the shambling masses and jittering gaunts into clouds of aura.

Every hit landing hard enough to decapitate or dismember. Every stab puncturing through more than one foe. The sheer ferocity, speed, and intensity of her defense forced back the mob. Behind her she protected several chefs and employees, all huddled together in terror.

Briannaisa smiled in relief to see her sister was ok. That relief was shattered when a high-pitched screech cut through the hall. Everyone turned up…

A large, pale, leech looking humanoid with serrated teeth in its circular mouth and an over-sized body… that was attached to the concave ceiling.

Long, lanky limbs with powerful, sinewy muscles stretched its flesh like pulled canvas over twisted wires. Its hind legs were 'human' in the respect that they _looked_ human; as pale as the rest of its body. Its feet and toes were normal, albeit with twisted, gnarled nails made yellow with age. This was opposed to its 'hands' which were long fleshy nubs with three titanic talons.

The creature was directly over the small crowd of employees Claudette was protecting.

Her face grew pale. Her beautiful features as fragile as porcelain.

They all sensed the aura and strength of the creature the moment it revealed itself… how could something like that hide its presence so well?

Claudette turned to warn her charges and friends. But they lacked Nen and the ability to move fast enough to escape the incoming fall. She grimaced, turned around, and reacted by throwing her staff at the creature like a spear. Even though she knew it was hopeless, she screamed to the people she was protecting to move out of the way…

The Shu charged broom landed, embedding itself into the beast's broad, muscular shoulders. That makeshift projectile seemed to do little as the creature fell onto the crowd. Instead of crushing the terrified and panicked people outright, it paused for two seconds in pain… followed by grabbing, stabbing, and devouring the helpless employees.

Claudette stared on in horror.

Briannaisa snarled, pointed her left finger at the crowd of monsters, and screamed her orders.

"CALICO KNIGHTS: TRIPLE ENTENTE!"

Nen being what it is, calling the name of her attack increasing the damage of what was to come.

And what was to come her was her trump card.

Her three knights, brave and bold, jumped over their user and raised their swords as one. They pressed sword tips together and meowed simultaneously. Harmoniously. Their weapons glowed. Shining brightly in the flickering lights of the red and yellow banquet hall.

Everything turned toward the light. Claudette turned around, surprise in her eyes. An echo of the past.

Memories came back… long-lost memories of her friends from the NGL. When they were children. All five holding the same pose, but with sticks severing as imaginary swords.

When the five of them promised to live happily ever after.

Together, away from war.

In peace.

Only two remained from the past and Briannaisa would make sure her sister would live that dream. And, in utilizing this technique, they both realized how far she forgot about that dream.

For now, Briannaisa and Claudette were in another war. Just on a different battlefield.

The blonde clenched her fists and realized now was not the time to falter…

The cats flew, sailing toward the crowd of monsters. Swords outstretched, steel touching steel, heart with heart.

A line of line. A bright light. Flight and might.

Corkscrewing through the air, the three knights annihilated half a hundred deep mob of creatures. Limbs and parts flying, then disintegrating into white clouds of aura.

Claudette swayed to her left as the three knights sailed, curved, and arced right into the two and a half meter-tall monstrosity. The three warriors' swords twisting in unison as it entered the fleshy right shoulder of the monster. The moment they hit, its entire right side disappeared in a burst of blood and viscera.

The monster roared. It's sound a supernatural shriek that cut to the bone of all in the room. It swayed left and right before falling face-first to the ground with a massive thud.

Brianniasa yelled, "Come on! We can't keep fighting these things forever!"

Claudette nodded and sprinted down the hall, past the opening her sister made. The moment Claudette made it past, the opening immediately closed as more creatures ran toward her. With fangs, talons, teeth. Gnashing, gnawing. Hands and claws; grasping and clawing.

Briannaisa panted. Triple Entente took a tremendous amount of Aura to use and was useless against most opponents unless she could pin them down. Thankfully, an enormous crowd of demonic paintings come to life was just the thing. She couldn't have missed unless she tried.

The moment Claudette got close to the group, Briannaisa gave her a quick hug. Claudette's hug a range of emotions. She was the soft-hearted one. It made Briannaisa angry her sister had to be brought into a warzone once more.

She shook her head and back down the hall, "Come on! There's another exit! Let's go."

They all nodded. They quickly turned and sprinted back once they came, taking turn after turn. After a minute or sprinting, they saw a set of stairs not blocked by a million or so creatures…

Relief hit them. Followed by a massive shriek that froze three of the four's blood in their vein from pure fear.

The fourth held a look of surprise. Pariston smiled as he climbed down the steps, explaining himself for no other reason than to feel superior.

"It seems the creature was actually a human! Quite a drastic change in form, though no surprise! Desire is an important component of Nen. If a Nen-user desires something enough and is persistent and talented enough, they just might receive it!"

Acardi humored the man, more for his sanity than anything.

"To think someone would desire so much to be a monster that they would sacrifice their form."

"Why, several of the Zodiacs are like this! Cheadle the most obvious, her very appearance conforming to her loyalty to her position as Dog Zodiac and her loyalty to the Chairman. Such loyalty fills my heart with joy!" Pariston said with joy that sounded sincere, but in the situation's context made it sound as disingenuous as possible.

Acardi snapped, "If only the _rat _was more his form."

Pariston frowned, "And deprive people with my comforting, compassionate, and trusting my appearance befit my nature? You wound me Acardi!"

Briannaisa barked, "Shut up! Focus on getting out of here!"

Above, they heard the _thing_ coming. Unbeknownst to them, it was one of the Magi.

Come to give its gifts.

* * *

Mercutio walked calmly through the lobby of the Dragon Head. The gas from outside not entering the gigantic hole Mayer made for the building. Mercutio noted it and continued at a leisurely and unrushed pace.

He passed the receptionist's desk and looked over the wood. He saw a dead Harold. Sprawled on the floor face down. His head crushed.

Mercutio frowned behind his gas mask.

He removed his hat, then his gas mask. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked down to the doorman.

"Sorry Harold. I liked you too. Always greeting people with a smile. Or an Uzi," he said with a cold, yet sad smile, "I'll make sure your kids are taken care of."

He took off his suit jacket and placed it over the top portion of the man. To give the man some dignity.

Mercutio sighed again, then fastened his hat on to his head. Now clad in only a white button-up, and black pin-striped suit pants, he grimaced.

"Now I'm kinda' pissed…"

One last sigh and he conjured his Hatsu: the snub-nosed pistol The Smoking Gun. He frowned, stared at his gun, and popped out the chamber. Five Nen bullets that automatically came with the first level of his Hatsu. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Five in the chamber. Five in each pocket. What a pain…"

He heard something. He turned his head up from his weapon. He stared down the hall in front of the elevator was a massive ogre-like creature. A skinless, muscular creature with sloughing skin. It turned its malformed, pasty head and stared its uneven, misshapen eyes at Mercutio.

It snarled, revealing large disgusting, broken teeth.

It charged with inhuman speed.

Mercutio stared. Razor-sharp eyes…

Bored.

It covered ten or so meters in a heartbeat. With ten more left. Its colossal form and jittering movements were inhuman and biomechanically impossible.

It barreled down the hall.

Mercutio sighed. He re-chambered his revolver.

He spun the chamber.

Aimed.

A press of the trigger and a round flew. It hit the creature's right knee.

Another press. Another round. Another knee.

The drop of the hammer. The raging sound of faltering footsteps.

The third round hit its left elbow.

The fourth created a hole in its remaining elbow.

The creature fumbled forward, unable to move anymore with no usable joints to speak of. It tumbled and stumbled until it landed on its shins and slid toward Mercutio. Floundering on the floor as it slipped on dying blood in the lobby.

Its its arms rose toward Mercutio in a fury as it slide closer. Flopping arms hung from its elbows. Ineffectual forearms hanging off biceps like rubbery meat.

Completely harmless.

It slid to a stop at the foot of Mercutio. The enforcer's right hand on his hip, his left holding the gun steady.

Its momentum and inertia came to an end…

Mercutio pressed his gun against the disgusting creature's forehead pressed directly.

The creature roared.

The enforcer's last shot blew the entire back of the creature's head open.

Mercutio stared down at the corpse. He frowned. The thing disintegrating into a gust of smokey white Nen.

He turned up to see more horrors coming. Of the worst nightmare.

Nary a blink. He'd probably done worse himself.

He frowned, rolled his eyes, and brought his right hand to his neck as he stretched and cracked his neck. A sigh exited his mouth as he turned and reached over the receptionist's desk. He lazily pulled out an Uzi and box of magazines.

The sound of moans, death, and superhuman Nen monsters approaching…

As he began putting the magazines of ammunition into his belt he echoed the sentiment of all hard-working employees everywhere.

"I hate my job…"

* * *

I ran down the halls as fast as I could without slipping on blood and viscera. The walls were covered with these horrifying paintings as big and as tall as a person. The stuff of nightmares.

Super Mario 64: Grimdark Edition…

Humor intact, I continued my way down these dark, drenched halls. Cursing the situation at hand.

I had only climbed down two floors… and I could tell it was getting worse. The walls were filled with paintings that served as gateways to hell or something. Occasionally a zombie or nightmare would fall out of it like dookie out an asshole.

Like a gallery of terror or some shit…

What also was a nightmare was carrying Evira while fighting one-armed. These things were tougher than humans, on par with amateur Nen-users. Add hundreds of them and you got a problem. Even a world champion MMA fighter would have trouble with a horde of fearless novices all at once. Half the battle was trying not to get dog piled…

Never have I had intestines wrap around my neck and try to strangle me until today.

There were three fuckers attacking us, right? There were three groups here: Me, Briannaisa, and the reinforcements that shook this building like a bomb earlier. I was going to meet one assassin eventually, especially since their target was slung over my shoulder.

I had to keep my guard up. As strong as I was, fighting horde after horde of dumb monstrous nightmare things was getting tiring. I could jog for days (literally), yet the tension and stress of seeing shit best kept in a bad dream was getting to me.

But I was getting there.

Down the hall. Stairs to my left. My hand wrapped around the doorknob.

Open the door…

I looked down to see a long painting on the stair floor in front of me. As long as a person. A black portal in the center against white. I almost stepped in one before. Instead, shoved a creature to test what happened, and it never came out. One of the numerous traps that were plaguing my way down...

Meat moss or some shit that was nigh impossible to break also covered many of the stair doors. When I found a flight of stairs (regular, maintence, or otherwise) the stairs were filled with meat moss, monsters, or painting traps. So far, I haven't found any stairs that lead all the way down.

Elevators were super no-no.

I paused outside the door to think.

Damn it… think we're being funneled somewhere… a lot of these monsters trying to hit me with paintings with the same pattern on it…

This one was big and blocked most of the floor, but that was fine. I just need-

I felt something push me. _Hard._

I twisted around and from habit, willed my wire to come from my sleeves.

Cold terror hit me.

My Hatsus were gone.

I fell, turning.

I saw a pale, bald, thin man wave at me as I fell into the painting.

No eyeballs. Just a vacant, pleased smile. Cracked yellow and grey teeth. Grey, yellowing skin…

I fell. I fell up. I fell sideways. I spun. The world twisted and turned in a vortex of black and white… strobing light… vibrating air…. migraine...

Gravity took hold, and I landed on the ground. The air knocked out of me.

The world, darkness.

Evira wasn't on me anymore. She must've fell off.

I stood up and stared. Hope quickly draining out of me.

I was in a dark dimension of endless black. Filled with countless paintings just floating around. As if I was standing in space with all the stars in the universe removed. Paintings floating through the void…

I could see out of them, but it was blurry. Many of them showing different parts of the Dragon's Head. The thing was, the images of the outside world were transposed with paintings. Fading in and out. Like tarnished, stained glass with shadowy figures and shapes outside bleeding through...

I turned to my right. In the distance was Evira crumpled on the floor.

Behind me. High above me… I felt it.

I turned.

Coming out of a painting way above me… was a man.

The same man who pushed me...

The eyeless, emaciated creature of a human. Always smiling. His arms were wrapped around a boney, skinny torso of grey-yellow skin with an ashy complexion and countless liver spots. Wispy hairs on his chin and frayed eyebrows like torn rope.

He turned his head down and 'looked at me'. Eyeless…

He somehow could 'see' me. I just knew.

He unwrapped his long, spindly arms. Old, gnarled nails at the end of gnarled, thin fingers. His movements so soft and elegant… it disturbed me with his grace.

My bottom lip trembled as he stretched his body. Aura leaking out.

This man… he must be as strong as that Old Man was… no it was different.

I never felt Netero's aura, but I felt Evira's and Mayer's. Both of whom were _absurd. _If I was a pond with a small stream, they were waterfalls into a lake.

It felt like that, but_ worse… different…_

From what Gon and Killua told me… Netero was a monster combatant. From Mayer's explanations, he was probably the strongest martial artist on the planet. Having focused entirely on the art of combat and facing an opponent in open combat.

That is, Netero had sacrificed everything to put all his strength into himself.

The man above me… he had far less power… but it was spread out. It was in all the creatures around him, in every figure and horrifying painting that moved.

At a whim, he could kill an entire city by releasing his creatures into York New City. He could hide in his paintings and never be caught. He, himself, wasn't strong. His power was contained across _the entire building, this realm, the paintings, creatures... Thousands of objects and constructs that contained his aura…_

This man was the strongest 'killer' in one sense and one sense alone.

He could slaughter _everything _around him. Like a King ordering its warriors to kill…

In the edges of the darkness, I saw a horde of creatures emerging from paintings…

They stood there. Waiting. Roaring in an unholy, harmonious chorus...

A voice came from that decrepit old man. It sounded like dust and ages. Whispers of more than a century.

"You… I have found you… you who contain great darkness."

MCP appeared from the air, staring up at the man. I stared at MCP, then back to the Magi.

"You who bring great disaster wherever he walks. Let me give you our adoration… young one… and grant you your gift…"

I sneered, though I couldn't help but feel nervous. My chest tight and my lungs finding it hard to function.

I held stick tightly in my right hand.

Sweat ran through my red hair, down my face.

It stung my eyes, forcing me to squint.

"Yeah? What's that…"

The man, as far as he was above me… I could see his disgusting smile stretch.

"Your destiny…"

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well and continue to do well!

Next chapter will be the end of the arc and we will finally see the full power of Master Control Program! I have been waiting a long time for this.

Thank you again for all the reviews! They fill my heart with happiness, haha!

As always, stay safe and healthy out there! I wish you all happiness and luck!

See you in the next chapter.

Rondo out!


End file.
